Un-break my heart
by naty67
Summary: Se situe après le 423...
1. Chapter 1

Comme chaque mois, elle entra dans la petite librairie

Elle l'avait remarqué quand elle se baladait dans ce vieux quartier

La première fois qu'elle y était entrée, elle avait été surprise. Il n'y avait pas de rayonnage. Tout était mélangé pêle-mêle, déposé comme ça sur de grandes tables

Pour trouver son bonheur, il fallait fouiller

Mais malgré cela, elle avait pu constater que le propriétaire était un passionné

Ils avaient discuté ensemble, puis elle lui avait dit ce qu'elle cherchait. Et sans hésité, il s'était dirigé vers une table, avait soulevé quelques volumes et lui avait montré ce qu'elle voulait.

Au fil des mois, ils avaient sympathisé et depuis, chaque fois qu'elle venait, ils prenaient des nouvelles de chacun d'eux, il lui donnait la commande qu'elle avait passée puis ils se donnaient rendez-vous pour le mois suivant

Elle circulait entre les tables, se penchait pour voir les titres sur les tranches des livres.

Elle sourit. On passait d'un roman policier à un livre historique, en passant par du fantastique ou un guide culinaire…

\- - _Vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes ?_ demanda le vieil homme

\- - _J'ai travaillé_

\- - _A Noël et pour la nouvelle année ?_

\- - _Oh, vous savez, ça ne me gêne pas. Il y a longtemps que je ne les fêtes plus_

\- - _Vous n'êtes pas rentrée chez vous ?_

\- - _Mon père ne les fêtes pas non plus !_

Il la regarda intrigué

Comment pouvait-on ne pas s'amuser à cette période de l'année ?

Comment une belle fille comme elle pouvait préférer travailler, plutôt que sortir et faire la fête ?

Surtout que les hommes devaient la remarquer…

\- - _Voilà ! Toute votre commande est arrivée,_ dit-il en déposant un paquet sur le comptoir

\- - _Merci, monsieur Klein,_ dit-elle en prenant un livre qui se trouvait devant elle

Elle s'avança vers lui

\- - _Pour celui-là, j'aurai besoin d'une facture_

\- - _Pas de problème… Vous allez vraiment le lire ?_

\- - _Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix !_

\- - _Eh, bien, je vous souhaite bien du courage ! Parce que moi, je ne le ferai pas ! En plus, même avec mes lunettes, je n'y arriverai pas. Pourquoi ils les écrivent en si petits ces articles de lois ?_

\- - _Sûrement pour décourager les lecteurs !_

\- - _Avec vous, c'est raté !_

\- - _Si je pouvais, je m'en passerai. Mais, avec mon travail, je suis obligée de me tenir au courant. Et souvent, ils ne rajoutent ou n'enlèvent qu'une dizaine d'articles_

\- - _Ouais, ben moi, je dis, qu'ils ne font ça que pour embêter les gens. Pour qu'ils s'y perdent !_

\- - _Vous avez sûrement raison,_ dit-elle en souriant

Elle régla ses achats séparément puis quitta la boutique.

* * *

C'était leur dernière soirée.

Ils reprenaient l'avion le lendemain matin

Ils avaient décidé de venir se balader dans ce vieux quartier qu'il lui avait fait découvrir pendant leur séjour

Occupé à murmurer au creux de l'oreille de la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait, il ne remarqua pas celle qui sortait de la petite échoppe. Son amie le tira pour éviter une collision

Mais quelque chose le fit s'arrêter net.

Il se redressa

Il y avait une odeur.

Un parfum qui flottait dans l'air

Un parfum qu'il connaissait

Un parfum qu'il n'avait plus senti depuis…

\- - Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda la jeune femme

\- - Rien ! J'ai seulement… commença-t-il

Il regardait autour de lui

A part eux, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne sur ce trottoir

La silhouette fine, les cheveux mi-longs, légèrement ondulés, tombant sur les épaules.

Si elle n'avait pas marché aussi lentement, il aurait pensé que c'était…

Mais ce n'était pas possible…

Ce ne pouvait être…

Elle ne pouvait pas être là.

Son imagination lui jouait des tours.

Elle s'arrêta devant une boutique

Il la regardait toujours

Ce profil…

Ce grain de beauté sur la joue

\- - Beckett ?... C'est vous ?

La jeune femme ne réagit pas

Elle se retourna et continua son chemin

\- - Eh, Beckett ! … C'est bien vous ?

\- - Rick ! Arrête ! Tu vois bien qu'elle ne t'entend pas ou qu'elle ne te comprend pas ! N'insiste pas !

\- - Je suis sûr que c'est elle !

Il accéléra le pas et lui attrapa le bras, la faisant pivoter

\- - _Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend…_

\- - Beckett ?!

\- - _Cas… Castle_ ! fit-elle surprise

\- - Beckett ! … Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- - _Je vous retourne la question !_

Il la regardait, intrigué, surpris...

Elle le regardait aussi et soudain comprit

\- - Heu… Désolée… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- - Je suis en vacances et vous ?

\- - En vacances ?!

\- - Vous vous connaissez ? demanda la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait

\- - Heu… Oui… Nous avons travaillé ensemble pendant plusieurs années… Oh, excusez-moi, je vous présente Mélinda… Mélinda, le lieutenant Kate Beckett

\- - Ravie, dirent les deux femmes

\- - Lieutenant ? demanda la jeune femme

\- - A la brigade criminelle de New York, expliqua Castle

\- - Tu as travaillé avec la police ?... Tu ne m'en n'as jamais parlé !

\- - Il faut l'excuser, cela remonte à quelques années, répondit Beckett

\- - D'accord… Mais il aurait pu me le dire… J'aime savoir ce qu'il a fait avant de me rencontrer ! … Et puis, c'est normal de connaitre son futur mari !

\- - Vous allez vous mariés ?

\- - Dans huit mois… C'est pour ça que nous sommes venus ici… C'est un peu notre voyage de noces !

\- - Un voyage de noces ! … Ce n'est pas après le mariage en principe ?

\- - Si vous connaissez Rick, vous devez savoir qu'il ne fait rien comme les autres !

\- - C'est vrai !

\- - Il se trouve qu'il devra s'absenter juste après le mariage donc…

\- - Ah, je vois…

Il n'avait pas dit un mot, se contentant de la regarder, d'observer chaque détail

Elle portait une combinaison en cuir qui moulait parfaitement son corps

\- - Vous allez l'air en pleine forme, Beckett, dit-il enfin

\- - Vous aussi

\- - On pourrait… commença-t-il en indiquant un bistrot

\- - Je ne peux pas… J'ai un rendez-vous

\- - Une autre fois ?

\- - Vous restez encore longtemps ?

\- - On repart demain matin, dit Mélinda

\- - Oh ! … Eh, bien, bon retour dans ce cas, dit-elle, en commençant à s'éloigner

\- - Beckett, attendez, dit-il en la retenant par le bras… On pourrait déjeuner chez Remy's ? Ou prendre un verre au Old Haunt ? En souvenir…

\- - Je ne crois pas Castle !

\- - Vous m'en voulez encore ? C'est pour ça que…

\- - Castle, ce n'est… C'est plus compliqué que ça !... Désolée, mais je dois vraiment y aller. On m'attend !

Ils se saluèrent

Ils marchèrent un moment derrière elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête devant une superbe moto

\- - Ce n'est pas votre Softail ?

\- - En effet !

Elle glissa ses achats dans le coffre, puis enfourcha l'engin, démarra et disparut dans la circulation après les avoir salué une nouvelle fois

* * *

\- - Sacrée coïncidence de rencontrer quelqu'un que tu connais ici !

\- - Oui. Tu as raison. Drôle de coïncidence !

\- - Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec elle ?

\- - Je participais aux enquêtes

\- - Et vous avez eu…

\- - Des partenaires… Je n'étais qu'un simple partenaire !

Il entoura ses épaules et ils reprirent leur balade

* * *

Ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'elle s'était arrêtée.

Elle avait retiré son casque et les observait

Si on lui avait dit qu'elle le rencontrerait ici… Après ces deux années…

Malgré sa barbe, elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille…

Ces yeux bleus…

Ce regard…

Il avait maigri…

Elle, elle l'avait reconnu

Elle l'avait vu dans un magazine

Ils faisaient la une : le jeune mannequin et l'auteur de roman policier

C'était trois mois après la fin de leur partenariat

Elle n'avait pas la trentaine, et elle était l'égérie des plus grands couturiers du pays

Elle se recouvrit le visage, remit le contact et reprit sa route

* * *

Le repas lui avait semblé durer une éternité

Comme d'habitude, elle avait parlé de ses futurs défilés, des séances de photos…

Il l'avait écouté. Souriant parfois…

Puis il avait décroché

Il voyait ses lèvres bouger, mais il était perdu dans ses pensées

Il avait réglé la note, et ils étaient retournés à leur hôtel

* * *

Assise sur un tabouret, devant un verre de jus de fruit, elle repensait à cette rencontre

Machinalement, elle tournait l'anneau qu'elle portait à son annulaire

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé le revoir un jour, surtout ici

C'est vrai que le quartier était énormément fréquenté par les touristes, mais de là à tomber sur lui…

Et il allait se marier…

\- - _Kate ?_

\- - _Oh, bonsoir !_

\- - _Je t'ai fait peur ?_

\- - _Je réfléchissais_

\- - _A notre soirée ?_

\- - _Pas vraiment_

\- - _Ah ?_

\- - _Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien !_

\- - _Tant mieux ! Un autre verre ?_

\- - _Non merci… On y va ?_

\- - _Avec plaisir !_

Ils se rendirent à la réception de l'hôtel

Il lui avait tendu le bras et elle y avait déposé sa main

Elle portait une magnifique tenue de soirée en satin noire, genre combinaison. Une ceinture dorée entourait sa taille.

Son compagnon demanda à aller au coffre de l'hôtel

Un homme de la sécurité les y conduisit

\- - _Tout va bien, Kate ?_ demanda-t-il en murmurant

\- - _Tout va bien_

\- - _Et je peux savoir où…_

\- - _Tu n'as qu'à deviner !_

Il récupéra sa mallette et en vérifia discrètement le contenu

Elle attendait près de la porte

Quand il eut refermé sa valise, ils saluèrent l'homme et quittèrent la pièce

Ils longeaient un long couloir

La suite avait été réservée deux jours plus tôt

Elle se situait à l'extrémité du bâtiment et occupait toute la largeur

Ils croisèrent une femme

En les croisant, elle leur fit un signe de tête et ils lui répondirent de la même façon

\- - _Jolie_ , murmura l'homme

\- - _Si tu le dis_ !

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre

* * *

Il regardait par la fenêtre de leur suite

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait

Mais pour Mélinda, si

Il voulait qu'elle découvre cette ville, qu'elle voie cette avenue

L'une des plus belles qu'il n'ait jamais vue, surtout en cette période de fêtes

C'était la première fois qu'il ne passait pas les fêtes de fin d'année avec sa mère et sa fille

Il se demandait ce qu'elles avaient fait pendant son absence

Et puis il y avait eu cette rencontre

Que faisait-elle là ?

Elle ne prenait jamais de vacances !

Elle n'avait pas changée

Toujours aussi belle

Et mariée !

C'était la première chose qu'il avait regardé : ses mains

Il soupira

\- - Hey, tu devrais venir te coucher. On se lève tôt pour prendre l'avion

\- - Je ne suis pas fatigué

\- - Mais tu sais que je n'arrive pas à dormir si tu n'es pas près de moi. Déjà que je ne vais pas avoir mes 12H de sommeil… Je vais avoir l'air d'un zombie dans l'avion !

\- - Tu seras magnifique. Comme d'habitude… Et puis tu pourras toujours dormir durant le vol

\- - Je devrai surtout me coucher en arrivant si je veux avoir l'air frais après-demain pour la répétition du prochain défilé

\- - Tu le seras !...

Il l'enlaça et l'emmena jusqu'à leur chambre

Une fois allongés, elle vint se blottir contre lui


	2. Chapter 2

Elle poussa le portail et s'arrêta juste après s'être engagée

Elle descendit de sa moto et referma le portail en fer forgé, puis elle alla se garer sous le petit appentis au fond du jardin. Elle recouvrit son engin avec une housse

Elle se rendit vers la maison

Après avoir déverrouillé la porte, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle prépara un café

\- - _Eh, vous deux ! Comment ça va ?_ dit-elle en s'accroupissant _. Vous avez été sages ? Pas de bêtise pendant mon absence ?_ demanda-t-elle en leur frictionnant la tête

Elle se redressa et se rendit dans sa chambre

Elle se changea et quelques minutes plus tard, elle réapparut dans la cuisine

Elle se servit une tasse de café et la dégusta lentement en lisant le journal

Quand elle eut terminé, elle se leva, et se dirigea vers l'entrée

\- - _Ça vous dit d'aller courir un peu ?_

Elle ouvrit la porte, à travers de laquelle ils s'engouffrèrent, puis elle la verrouilla

* * *

Derrière son comptoir, il regarda sa montre et sourit

Il venait à peine d'ouvrir et les premiers habitués étaient déjà là !

Elle, aussi, allait arriver

Il se rendit sur la terrasse, posa les chaises au sol et passa un coup de chiffon humide sur les tables

C'était encore l'hiver

Il ne faisait pas particulièrement chaud en ce début de matinée, plutôt frisquet même, mais elle ne prenait son café que sur la terrasse

Il se rappelait encore la première fois qu'elle était venue

Oh, il la connaissait depuis le premier jour de son arrivée

Tout le monde parlait d'elle dans le village : « l'étrangère », comme l'avaient surnommé les habitants

Mais au fil des mois, avec sa gentillesse, elle avait su les amadouer.

Les anciens l'avaient adopté. Et si eux l'aimaient bien, alors les autres l'aimaient aussi

Quand il l'aperçut, courant à petites foulées, il rentra dans son bar.

Elle s'installait à peine, qu'il revenait avec son café et une écuelle d'eau pour les chiens

\- - _Bonjour, Kate_

\- - _Bonjour, Marc… Il ne fallait pas_ … commença-t-elle en regardant ses golden se jeter sur la gamelle d'eau

\- - _Tu préfèrerais que je leur serve un café ?_

\- - _Pas besoin ! Ils sont assez excités comme ça !_

\- - _Tu es rentrée cette nuit ou au lever du soleil ?_

\- - _C'est important ?_

\- - _Et je suppose que tu ne t'es pas couchée ? Comme d'habitude !_

\- - _Ils avaient besoin de se défouler !... Et puis, je pourrais dormir plus tard !_

\- - _Tu n'es pas raisonnable !_

\- - _Je ne l'ai jamais été ! Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer !_

\- - _Entendu… Et tes filles ?_

\- - _Elles vont bien !_

Il s'installa en face d'elle et l'observa

\- - _Quoi ?_

\- - _Rien. Je te regarde_

\- - _Ben, si tu pouvais éviter_ …

Il se mit à rire

\- - _Tu es unique en ton genre, Kate. N'importe quelle jolie femme serait ravie d'être remarquée par un homme…_

\- - _Pas moi… Et je n'aime pas qu'on me fixe comme ça_

\- - _Entendu… J'arrête… Sinon, tu as pensé à ce que je t'ai proposé avant les fêtes ?_

\- - _Oui et non_

\- - _Au moins tu es franche !_

\- - _Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux te lancer là-dedans…_

\- - _Pour le village !_

\- - _Mais avec toutes les stations balnéaires…_

\- - _C'est pour les friqués ! Ce que je veux c'est quelque chose où les gens viennent en famille, que les anciens aient un lieu à eux… Tu sais, avant que ça ferme, il tournait bien… C'était convivial… Familial…_

\- - _Et comment tu feras lorsque je retournerai au bureau ?_

\- - _On s'organisera… Mais tu n'y vas que rarement_

\- - _Tu te rends compte du travail…_

\- - _Je sais… Mais les « vieux » sont prêts à nous aider…_

\- - _Si j'accepte… Il faut qu'on le refasse à l'identique… Pas de modernisme… Il devra rester dans le style du village… Ce qui sous-entend qu'on devra faire la même chose ici,_ dit-elle en montrant son bar-hôtel

\- - _Je ne le voyais pas autrement_

\- - _Mais tu devras fermer pendant qu'on fera les travaux d'aménagement_

\- - _Je tiendrai le bar !_

\- - _Ça va entrainer des pertes… Tu es marié… Tu as une famille…_

\- - _On en a discuté… On a des économies…_

\- - _Il va falloir plusieurs mois pour rentrer dans nos fonds !_

\- - _Je sais… Mais là, les clients, on les a déjà !_

\- - _C'est vrai… Je peux encore réfléchir un peu ?_

\- - _Tout le temps que tu veux_

* * *

Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir de la nuit

Il regardait la mer nuageuse à travers le hublot, encore perdu dans ses souvenirs

Sa fiancée avait demandé à changer de place car elle ne pouvait pas s'endormir s'il ne baissait pas le volet sur le hublot. L'hôtesse lui avait indiqué un siège où il n'y avait pas de vitre. Et depuis, elle s'était assoupie

Que faisait-elle là ?

Avec qui était-elle mariée ?

Il n'avait rien vu dans la presse

Même pas un simple faire part

Pourquoi ?

Avait-elle eu peur qu'il se présente, qu'il la relance, qu'il lui avoue une nouvelle fois son amour ?

Elle n'avait pas changé

Elle avait l'air heureux

Pourquoi se posait-il toutes ces questions ?

Il était parti

Il avait claqué la porte

Il avait refait sa vie depuis plus de deux ans

Il allait se marier d'ici quelques mois avec une des plus jolies femmes au monde

Elle était jeune

Elle avait une belle carrière qui s'ouvrait devant elle

Tous les hommes l'enviaient

Ils formaient un joli couple

Ils étaient heureux

Alors pourquoi, depuis la veille, ses pensées étaient-elles envahies par ses souvenirs ?

Pourquoi son cœur s'emballait-il dès qu'il pensait à elle ?

Il ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur l'appui tête

Effacer, tout oublier…

* * *

Assise sur le sable, elle fixait un point sur l'horizon

Elle en avait parcouru des kilomètres avant d'atterrir ici

Elle aurait pu s'installer dans le sud, comme la plupart de ceux qui décidaient de venir s'installer là, mais elle n'avait rien trouvé qui l'intéressait

Trop de monde, trop de bruit…

Mais quand elle était arrivée dans ce village, elle avait tout de suite été séduite par son charme, son ambiance, son caractère et sa tranquillité

C'était le plus petit de la région, mais aussi un des plus pittoresques

Il ne comptait qu'environ 600 habitants

Elle avait tout de suite eu un coup de foudre pour ses maisons de granit gris et aux toits de schistes qui avancent sur la mer

Et son port où grouillaient les pêcheurs sur le quai chaque matin

Une vraie carte postale

Et il y avait aussi cette longue côte rocheuse. Elle la connaissait bien. Elle la parcourait pratiquement tous les matins.

Oui, elle aurait pu s'installer dans le sud, avoir une belle petite villa et profiter du soleil et de la canicule toute l'année

Mais elle s'était installée là, dans cette région où la température ne dépassait que très rarement les 20°, même en été, où il pleuvait souvent…

Mais c'était ce qu'elle aimait

Elle aimait la pluie.

Elle aimait le vent.

Elle aimait voir les vagues s'écraser contre les rochers

Lorsque les gouttes tombaient sur son visage, s'infiltraient dans ses vêtements, que le vent s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux, elle avait l'impression que ça la nettoyait, que toutes les noirceurs qu'elle avait vues ou connues disparaissaient. Ca la purifiait !

Elle avait trouvé cette petite maison

Elle n'était pas très grande, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de plus

Et après les travaux qu'elle avait entrepris…

Elle avait ses deux compagnons

Elle avait toujours aimé les chiens, mais avec son ancien travail, elle n'aurait jamais pu s'en occuper

Mais aujourd'hui, elle pouvait le faire.

Elle pouvait faire tout ce dont elle avait envie

Elle profitait enfin de la vie

Elle se rappelait son arrivée

Les regards qu'on lui avait lancés

Les murmures…

Son surnom : « l'étrangère »

Ils étaient conservateurs et n'aimaient pas les nouveaux, surtout ceux, qui comme elle, venait de loin, de très loin…

Il faut dire qu'avec les stations balnéaires, ils étaient servis. En été, le village était envahi de touristes, qui ne respectaient rien, pensant que l'argent pouvait tout régler

Elle avait été rangée dans le même panier

Au début

Seulement au début

Maintenant, ils la considéraient comme une des leurs !

Elle sourit

Une des leurs !

Elle s'allongea sur le sable, la tête contre un rocher

Ses chiens vinrent s'étendre de chaque côté d'elle

Ils posèrent leurs têtes sur elle

Elle les caressa

\- - _Ça va_ , murmura-t-elle

Elle était fatiguée, mais elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dormir

Elle repensait à cette rencontre

Plus de deux ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu

Plus de deux ans qu'elle avait refait sa vie

Et en quelques minutes…

Comment, en ne le voyant qu'un instant, il pouvait occuper autant ses pensées ?

Surtout après ces deux années

Toute la soirée

Toute la durée du trajet pour rentrer chez elle

Et encore maintenant

Il n'avait pas vraiment changé

Elle avait remarqué qu'il avait maigri

Et il y avait cette barbe

Elle n'aimait pas les hommes à barbes

Et dans son cas, ça ne lui allait pas

Elle le vieillissait

Mais son regard…

Toujours le même, toujours aussi bleu

Peut-être moins rieur, moins pétillant…

Elle regarda son annulaire

Il avait vu son anneau

Elle le savait

Elle l'avait vu

Mais qu'importait

Il était fiancé

Il allait se marier avec une jeune femme magnifique

Vu comme elle s'accrochait à son bras, elle tenait à lui

Il formait un joli couple

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux

Effacer, tout oublier…


	3. Chapter 3

Ils étaient rentrés depuis une semaine et la jeune femme s'inquiétait

Pendant tout le vol de retour, il n'avait quasiment pas dit un mot, perdu dans ses pensées

Et depuis il restait enfermé dans son bureau, n'apparaissant que pour les repas ou pour aller se coucher.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait

Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'il n'écrivait pas puisque son ordinateur restait fermé

Pourtant il aurait dû. Son ex-femme, Dieu qu'elle la détestait, n'arrêtait pas de le relancer pour avoir les derniers chapitres de Derek Storm

En rentrant de sa répétition, elle constata une nouvelle fois que la porte du bureau était fermée

Elle soupira

Elle jeta son vison sur le canapé et décida qu'il était temps d'avoir une discussion

Elle pénétra dans son antre sans s'annoncer

Il était assis dans son fauteuil, la tête appuyée sur le dossier, les yeux fermés

\- - Bonjour !

\- - …

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- - Quoi ? demanda-t-il en sursautant

\- - Je te demande ce que tu as ?

\- - Rien. Pourquoi ?

\- - Rien ? Je ne suis pas complètement stupide ! Depuis qu'on a rencontré cette fille, ce lieutenant de police, tu es différent. Tu ne dors quasiment plus la nuit, tu t'enfermes ici…

\- - Désolé… Je ne voulais pas te réveiller…

\- - Tu es bien trop discret. Mais je le sens quand tu n'es plus près de moi…Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu entre vous ?

\- - Il n'y a rien eu entre nous. Je te l'ai dit. Je n'étais un simple consultant !

\- - Pendant quatre ans ? Tu comptes vraiment me faire croire ça ? Je l'ai vu. Elle est vraiment superbe !

\- - Je te dis qu'il n'y a rien eu entre nous !

\- - Mais tu aurais aimé ?

\- - C'est du passé !

\- - Un passé qui t'a rattrapé !

\- - Melinda ! Deux ans sont passés et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu

\- - Tu oublies…

\- - C'était un hasard ! Un simple hasard ! Comment j'aurai pu deviner qu'elle serait…

\- - Tu l'aimes ?

\- - Je suis avec toi, Melinda !

\- - Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé !

\- - C'est de l'histoire ancienne !

Il la fit sortir et s'enferma à nouveau dans son bureau.

Une fois assis, il prit son portable et tapa sur ses contacts. Il fit défiler les noms, s'arrêta sur celui qu'il cherchait et fit apparaître la photo. La seule qu'il avait d'elle…

Puis son dernier message qu'il n'avait lu que bien des semaines plus tard après l'appel qu'il avait refusé ce fameux soir : « PARDON »

\- - Pardon pour quoi, Kate ? murmura-t-il. C'est moi qui suis parti…

* * *

Assise dans un fauteuil, elle regardait les jeunes évoluer sur scène

Elle les observait, notait chaque détail scrupuleusement

\- - Non, non, dit-elle en se levant. Ça ne va pas !

\- - Oui, je sais j'ai oublié…

\- - Non, je ne parle pas de ça, Sam. Tu joues comme si tu savais que tu es observé… Et toi, Mickaël, soit plus surpris, montre que tu trépignes… Tu es coincé dans un fauteuil roulant… Tu es persuadé d'avoir assisté à un meurtre… Dans la scène originale, on voit ce que James Stewart ressent… Il y a de l'angoisse, de la nervosité… Et toi, sois plus naturel, agis normalement. Tu ne sais pas que quelqu'un te regarde avec des jumelles… Tu es trop mécanique… Tu regardes trop souvent la fenêtre…

Ils l'écoutaient, fascinés par sa façon de les diriger, de leur expliquer ce qu'ils devaient faire. Elle vivait son art à fond

La jeune femme se promenait dans les coulisses, attendant qu'elle finisse.

Elle se retrouva dans la salle des costumes. Elle les faisait glisser sur le pendant et les regardait d'un air dédaigneux.

Des jeunes arrivèrent et rangèrent les accessoires qui avaient été utilisés

Le cours était terminé

Elle vit l'ancienne actrice se diriger vers son bureau

Elle la suivit

\- - Bonjour, Martha

\- - Mélinda !... Pour une surprise…

\- - Je voudrais vous parler

\- - Ah, oui ?... A quel sujet ?

\- - Rick

\- - Oh ! Un problème au paradis ? demanda-t-elle ironiquement

\- - Martha ! S'il-vous plait…

Les deux femmes se détestaient cordialement.

Autant Mélinda tentait de le cacher maladroitement, autant Martha ne cachait pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour la jeune femme.

Depuis le début de sa relation avec son fils

\- - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Richard ?

\- - Il a changé… Il n'est plus le même… Il s'enferme pendant des heures dans son bureau…

\- - Peut-être que si vous ne l'aviez pas éloigné des personnes qu'il aime…

\- - J'estime que ma demande était légitime !

\- - Que vous demandiez à ce que je quitte le loft, je peux le comprendre. De toute façon, ce n'était qu'un arrangement temporaire. Le temps que je me retourne. Mais sa fille…

\- - Elle avait une chambre à la fac !

\- - Et elle doit l'appeler pour savoir si elle peut passer le voir ! Tout ça parce que Madame a peut-être des projets, ou qu'elle doit se reposer !

\- - Elle a 19 ans ! Il serait peut-être temps qu'elle vive sa vie, qu'elle apprenne à quitter le giron de son père… Et lui aussi a le droit de vivre la sienne… Tout comme moi… On va se marier… Et je pense qu'on a le droit de rester seuls tous les deux, d'avoir un peu d'intimité…

Trois semaines après sa rencontre avec l'écrivain, Mélinda avait emménagé au loft. Il ne lui avait pas fallu un mois pour que les deux femmes les plus importantes de l'auteur quittent l'appartement

\- - Qui est Kate Beckett ?

\- - Pardon ?

\- - Kate Beckett ? On l'a rencontré pendant nos vacances avec Rick

\- - Voilà un nom que je n'ai plus entendu depuis au moins… Deux ans. Oui, deux ans, maintenant. Peut-être un peu plus.

\- - Je ne savais pas que Rick avait été consultant pour la police de New York

\- - C'est vrai. Pendant quatre ans !

\- - C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Mais il ne m'a pas dit ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- - Vous n'avez pas lu sa série des « Nikki Heat » ?

\- - Je ne suis pas très lecture

\- - Ah ! Oui… Eh, bien, il s'était inspiré d'elle pour cette saga

\- - Ah, je vois… Mais apparemment, cela faisait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus. Ça s'est mal passé ?

\- - Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé… Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que c'était compliqué entre eux !

\- - Compliqué comme… Ils ont eu une liaison ?

\- - Non... Il n'y a rien eu entre eux

\- - Martha, je l'ai vu. Et connaissant Rick, il n'a pas pu rester insensible à cette fille !

\- - Ecoutez, Melinda, ce n'est pas à moi de vous parler de ce qui s'est passé ou pas entre eux… Cela fait deux ans qu'il ne l'a pas revu et c'est tout !... Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

La comédienne lui indiqua la sortie

Arrivée à la porte, elle se retourna

\- - Vous l'appréciez elle ?

\- - C'est vrai… Je dois le reconnaitre

\- - C'est elle que vous auriez voulu avoir comme belle-fille ?

\- - Il faut savoir accepter qu'on ne puisse pas toujours avoir ce qu'on veut dans la vie !

\- - Vous parlez pour vous ou pour Rick ?

Martha sourit, mais ne répondit pas

La jeune femme regardait l'actrice

\- - Vous n'avez toujours pas changé d'avis ?

\- - A quel sujet ?

\- - Le mariage…

\- - Oh, non !... Ecoutez, Mélinda. Vous ne m'aimez pas et moi non plus. Je suis persuadée que ce mariage sera un échec.

\- - Mais vous pourriez venir pour Rick !

\- - Je lui ai dit pourquoi je n'assisterai pas à la cérémonie

\- - Il y aura ses amis… Ils vont se demander…

\- - Ses amis ne sont pas idiots !... Et puis, je vous fais confiance. Vous trouverez bien une excuse pour expliquer mon absence ! Mais, surtout, ne dîtes pas que je suis malade !

\- - Et Alexis ?

\- - Quoi Alexis ?

\- - Elle viendra ?

\- - Comme vous l'avez précisé, elle est en âge de prendre ses décisions seule. Je ne sais pas si elle viendra… Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, mais je dois préparer mon cours de demain

\- - Je dirai à Rick que vous l'embrassez

\- - Je suis assez grande pour le lui dire moi-même !

* * *

Elle repensait à ce que sa future belle-mère lui avait dit

Elle mentait

Elle le savait

Elle connaissait bien son fiancé et savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à laisser passer une jolie fille

Elle regardait le bâtiment

Comment pouvait-on travailler dans un endroit aussi lugubre ?

En y pénétrant, elle ressentit du dégoût

Comment Rick avait-il y pu y venir pendant toutes ces années ?

Elle s'approcha du comptoir, évita d'y poser ses mains

Les officiers, qui la dévisageaient, sourirent

Après avoir discuté avec l'agent de service, un homme en uniforme l'invita à le suivre

Ils prirent l'ascenseur

Une fois à l'étage, il la laissa quelques secondes, partit discuter avec un homme, genre latino, puis revint vers elle

\- - Le lieutenant Esposito va vous recevoir

Elle regardait autour d'elle

Elle eut un haut le cœur en apercevant la photo d'un homme mort sur un tableau blanc

\- - Mademoiselle Cartwright. Je suis le lieutenant Esposito. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- - Je souhaiterai parler au lieutenant Beckett !

\- - Pardon ?

\- - Le lieutenant Beckett ! Kate Beckett… Vous ne la connaissez pas ? Mon fiancé m'a dit qu'elle travaillait ici !

\- - Oui, Castle a raison…

\- - Comment savez-vous…

\- - Mademoiselle… Mademoiselle Cartwright ?

\- - Remet-toi Kevin ! Je vous présente le lieutenant Ryan… Excusez-le. Il a un peu de mal avec les « personnalités », expliqua le latino

\- - Vous êtes tous lieutenants ici ?

\- - Nous sommes nombreux, oui.

\- - Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? demanda Ryan

\- - Elle cherche Beckett ! dit Esposito

\- - Oh !... Elle n'est pas là

\- - Quand revient-elle ?

\- - Mon collègue s'est mal exprimé. Elle n'est plus ici. Elle a quitté le commissariat

\- - Ah !... Et où puis-je la trouver ?

\- - Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que vous lui voulez ? demanda Ryan

\- - C'est personnel !

\- - Oh ! Dans ce cas, désolé. Excusez-nous, mais nous avons du travail, dit le latino en entrainant son ami vers leur bureau

Elle les suivit

\- - Attendez ! Je dois lui parler… C'est important

\- - Et je vous ai dit qu'elle n'était pas ici !, dit Javier

\- - Où puis-je la trouver alors ?

\- - Nous ne pouvons pas vous renseigner !

\- - Ce n'est quand même pas un secret d'état ? Je vous avertis… J'ai des relations…

Elle s'énervait

Le ton montait

\- - Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? demanda une métisse en sortant de son bureau

\- - Chef, c'est…

\- - Oh, mademoiselle Cartwright ! Que nous vaut le plaisir…

\- - Vous me connaissez ?

\- - Pas personnellement… Mais je lis les magazines, comme tout le monde… Permettez-moi de vous féliciter… Vous et monsieur Castle, bien sûr

\- - Merci… Peut-être que vous pourriez m'aider, parce que vos hommes…

\- - Si je le peux, je le ferai

\- - Je souhaite parler au lieutenant Beckett et ils refusent de me dire où je pourrai la trouver

\- - Oh ! Je vois

\- - Alors ?

\- - Je suis désolée. Je ne peux pas vous le dire

\- - Mais, attendez, je veux juste lui parler…

\- - Je n'en doute pas… Mais voyez-vous, nous ne divulguons pas l'adresse de nos officiers, qu'ils soient en activité ou, comme dans le cas du lieutenant Beckett, quand ils ont quitté leurs fonctions. J'espère que vous le comprenez. Mais avec le travail qu'ils font…

\- - Je ne suis pas une criminelle !

\- - Je le sais bien, mais c'est la politique de la maison… Et en plus, je ne sais pas où elle est... Je ne fais pas partie de ses confidentes ! précisa-t-elle

\- - Bon. Très bien…Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps

\- - Encore toutes nos excuses

Elle pivota

Ils a regardèrent disparaitre dans l'ascenseur

\- - Elle ne se prend pas pour n'importe qui ! fit remarquer Gates

\- - Ouais !

\- - Pourquoi veut-elle parler à Beckett ? demanda-t-elle à Esposito

\- - Je ne sais pas. Elle n'a rien dit…

\- - Y aurait-il des nuages au sein du couple le plus connu de New York ?

\- - Oh, moi, vous savez…

\- - Je ne pense pas. D'après les photos… Quoi ? demanda-t-il en voyant le regard de son coéquipier. Ok ! Jenny a acheté une revue… Et ils y faisaient encore la une. Ils étaient à l'aéroport, avant Noël…

\- - Jenny, hein ?

\- - De toute façon, ce ne sont pas nos affaires… Reprenez votre enquête et résolvez-moi ce meurtre, dit-elle en retournant vers son bureau

\- - Oui, chef

Elle ouvrit sa porte et se retourna

\- - Au fait… Comment va Beckett ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent

\- - Ne me prenez pas pour une imbécile. Lanie est sa meilleure amie… Vous vivez avec elle. Et, je suppose que, même si elle ne vous appelle pas personnellement, notre chère légiste a des nouvelles !

\- - Elle va bien chef, très bien même

\- - Parfait. Je suis contente pour elle… Allez, au travail !

Ryan s'installa devant son ordinateur et reprit ses recherches

Esposito commença à relire ses notes

\- - On devrait avertir Lanie

\- - De quoi ?

\- - Ben…

\- - Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux lui en parler… Mais… Nous sommes les seuls à être en contact avec Beckett. Et quand elle vient, elle va chez son père

\- - Mais pourquoi la cherche-t-elle ?

\- - Alors là, mon vieux ! Elle a peut-être appris que Castle a travaillé avec nous…

\- - Ou alors, elle sait…

\- - Il n'y avait rien entre eux, dit Ryan comprenant la pensée de son ami… Il est parti. On sait pourquoi. Elle est partie, et on sait aussi pourquoi. Ils ont chacun leur vie…

\- -Je sais… J'en parlerai à Lanie en rentrant ce soir… Et elle décidera si elle en parle à Kate ou non


	4. Chapter 4

Un mois s'était écoulé

Accoudé au bar, il la regardait passer d'un invité à l'autre

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de soirées auxquelles il avait participé depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble

Elle était magnifique

Elle avait un corps parfait que la tenue, qu'elle portait, mettait en valeur

Tous les regards étaient posés sur elle

\- - Vous êtes un chanceux, Richard

\- - Hein ?... Ah, bonsoir…

\- - Mike

\- - Ah, oui… Bonsoir Mike

\- - Elle est superbe !

\- - Comme toujours

\- - Regardez cette légèreté, ce sourire… On dirait un ange descendu du ciel

\- - Vous avez raison…

\- - Et vous ?

\- - Quoi moi ?

\- - Un nouveau livre ? Une sortie ?

\- - Pas pour le moment

\- - Oh, dommage !... J'ai bien aimé votre dernier « Derek Storm ». Je m'attendais à une suite… Mais j'imagine qu'avec l'approche du mariage…

\- - En effet… Excusez-moi, dit-il en s'éloignant… Aucun goût, murmura-t-il en avançant vers la porte

\- - Rick ?

Il se retourna

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Mélinda

\- - Je vais prendre l'air

\- - Tu ne vas pas partir ?

\- - Je vais juste à l'extérieur cinq minutes, et je reviens

\- - Bien. Parce que tu sais que j'ai besoin de toi près de moi

\- - Vraiment ?

\- - Evidemment !

\- - Ça fait plus de trois heures que je suis au bar, et tu ne m'as pas adressé une seule fois la parole !

\- - Mais je suis obligée de parler à toutes ces personnes. C'est pour ma carrière… Et je te rappelle que toi aussi tu le fais lorsque tu as une soirée de promo !

\- - J'ai toujours pris du temps pour mes amis ou pour toi… Je ne t'ai jamais laissé seule, comme une décoration ou un trophée !... Tu as changé, Mélinda…, dit-il en quittant la salle de réception

Elle le rejoignit en courant

\- - Quoi ? Moi, j'ai changé ? Et si on parlait de toi ?

\- - Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- - Ce que tu as fait ? C'est à peine si tu m'adresses la parole, tu restes des heures enfermées dans ton bureau…

\- - Un livre ne s'écrit pas en cinq minutes !

\- - Un livre ! Pas à moi… Ton ex n'arrête pas d'appeler pour savoir quand tu lui enverras les premiers jets… Non, ce n'est pas ton livre qui te préoccupe, c'est cette fille… Depuis que tu l'as revu…

\- - C'est toi qui n'arrête de me poser des questions sur elle. Tu ne passes pas une journée…

\- - Parce que j'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu es tellement obsédée par elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle représentait pour toi ?

\- - Rien. Elle ne représente rien pour moi. Si c'était le cas, je ne serai pas là à serrer des mains et à sourire à des gens que je ne connais pas

\- - Et qu'est-ce que je fais, moi, à tes soirées ?

\- - Tu oses comparer mes promos à ça ? demanda-t-il en pointant le doigt sur la salle… Entre tes défilés, tes répétitions… Et parlons-en du temps que je passe dans mon bureau, de mon manque de conversation ! Quand pourrions-nous discuter ? Quand on rentre à l'appartement, tu es tellement épuisée que tu files te coucher !... Et ne me parle pas des week-ends ! Tu passes ton temps à faire les boutiques avec tes amies !

\- - Pour trouver ma robe !... Et tu sais bien que ces soirées ne durent qu'un temps !

\- - Tu plaisantes ? Depuis qu'on est rentré, tu n'arrêtes pas… On passe d'une salle à une autre, d'une ville à une autre…

\- - Ce sera bientôt fini…

\- - Quoi ? Quand cette saison sera terminée, tu passeras aux essayages pour la suivante !… J'en viens à me demander…

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Non, rien… Excuse-moi… Il faut que j'aille prendre l'air

\- - Je te promets de me faire pardonner en rentrant ce soir ou demain, dit-elle en faisant glisser ses doigts dans l'ouverture de son col de chemise

\- - Ouais, dit-il en lui retirant sa main, après tes 12H de sommeil !

Il quitta le bâtiment

Il s'assit sur un banc

Il était fatigué. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne dormait plus que deux ou trois heures par nuit depuis leur retour. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de café qu'il buvait pour pouvoir accompagner Melinda à toutes ses soirées

Il n'aurait pas dû s'emporter comme ça contre elle. Après tout, depuis deux ans, il était habitué. Il avait participé à toutes les manifestations, à tous les défilés…

Alors pourquoi ne les supportait-il plus ?

Il savait pourquoi.

Il l'avait oublié, chassé de son esprit. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Mais depuis leur rencontre fortuite, ses souvenirs revenaient le hanter.

Il fallait que ça s'arrête

Il sortit son portable et fit défiler ses contacts. Il regarda les noms puis s'arrêta sur celui qu'il cherchait. Il hésitait. La connaissant, elle n'allait pas le ménager. Mais il devait lui parler.

Il valida son choix et attendit qu'elle décroche

* * *

Arrivée devant le bâtiment, elle s'engouffra dans le parking souterrain

Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, sortit un passe et l'introduisit dans une fente prévue à cet effet. Aussitôt, la cabina entama son ascension.

Au dernier étage, les portes s'ouvrirent

Elle sortit et se dirigea vers les portes vitrées

\- - _Bonjour les filles_

\- - _Bonjour, Kate !_

\- - _Quoi de neuf ?_ demande-t-elle à la jeune fille qui s'occupait de la réception

\- - _Une équipe s'est rendue ce matin chez monsieur Lagerfield pour son prochain défilé, et monsieur Gauthier attend ta visite._

\- - _Très bien ! Appelle son secrétariat et dis-leur que je passerai en début d'après-midi_

\- - _Et… Voici ton courrier…_

\- - _Merci Camille_

Elle s'excusa et entra dans un bureau

\- - _Kate ! Je ne savais pas que tu venais si tôt… Je peux…_

\- - _Non. Reste Michèle… Après tout, c'est toi qui dirige maintenant… Tiens, voilà les dossiers. Je pense ne rien avoir oublié,_ dit-elle en lui tendant plusieurs pochettes, après s'être assise dans le fauteuil visiteur, face à son amie

\- - _Je les regarderai plus tard…Tout va bien ?_

\- - _Oui. Pourquoi ?_

\- - _Pourquoi ? Parce que jusqu'à maintenant tu n'arrivais qu'en fin de matinée. Là, il est à peine 8H. Donc tu as pris la route vers 4H_

\- - _Environ_

\- - _Depuis combien de temps sont-ils revenus ?_

\- - _Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles_

\- - _Kate, pas à moi. Je suis ton amie. Tu as une mine de déterrée !... Je sais ce que tu as traversé et pourquoi tu as tout quitté. Je parle de tes rêves, de tes cauchemars…_

\- - _Non, je ne fais pas de cauchemars… J'ai juste du mal à dormir depuis quelques temps !_

\- - _Pour quelle raison ?_

\- - _Aucune, en particulier_

\- - _Kate… Tu sais que je vais te tanner jusqu'à ce que tu me le dises. Tu ne me surnommes pas la « chieuse » pour rien !_

\- - _C'est toi qui m'as appris ce terme !_

\- - _Inutile de me le rappeler !... Bon alors ?_

\- - _Très bien… J'ai rencontré quelqu'un que je ne m'attendais pas à voir ici !_

\- - _Tes anciens… Non, tu les revois régulièrement… Castle ?_

\- - _Toujours aussi perspicace,_ répondit-elle en se levant pour se servir un café

\- - _Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?_

\- - _Pas grand-chose…_

\- - _Pas grand… Tu ne l'as pas vu depuis plus de deux ans…_

\- - _Je me rendais au « Four Seasons »… J'étais à la bourre…_

\- - _Ah, je vois… Mais… Comment va-t-il ?_

\- - _Bien_

\- - _Bien ! C'est tout ?_

\- - _Michèle… Je devais rejoindre Simon… Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je lui dise ? On ne s'est vu que quelques minutes…_

\- - _Vous auriez pu vous rencontrer le lendemain_

\- - _Ils repartaient !_

\- - _Ils ? Il n'était pas seul ?_

\- - _Sa fiancée l'accompagnait…_

\- - _Oh ! Je comprends mieux_

\- - _Qu'est-ce que tu comprends mieux ?_

\- - _Pourquoi tu dors mal !_

\- - _Oh, ne repars pas sur ce terrain…_

\- - _L'affaire de ta mère est close depuis plus d'un an… Tes amis ne risquent plus rien._

\- - _J'ai refait ma vie… Et lui aussi… C'est très bien comme ça ! Comment tu dis déjà ? Ah, oui : « chacun chez soi et les vaches seront bien gardées » !_

\- - _Dans ce cas, je dirai plutôt « loin des yeux, loin du cœur » !_

\- - _Laisse tomber… Je vis ici… Lui, là-bas…Il sera marié dans quelques mois… Bon… Et toi ? Comment vas-tu ? Ton traitement ?_

\- - _Comme d'habitude_

\- - _Des progrès ?_

\- - _Pas vraiment. Et si ça continue comme ça, je vais me faire greffer mon « haricot fétiche » à la main !_

\- - _C'est une idée ! Et… L'opération ?_

\- - _Je ne suis pas prête… Pas encore…_

\- - _Un jour ou l'autre…_

\- - _Je choisis l'autre !_

\- - _Enfin, tu sais que si tu as besoin…_

\- - _Je sais, Kate… Je le sais bien._

* * *

Une jeune fille entra dans le bureau

\- - _Eh, Kate, déjà là ?_

\- - _Bonjour Laura. Comment tu vas ? Et tes études ?_

\- - _Bien. Ça avance !_

\- - _Tu sais qu'elles sont prioritaires !_

\- - _Vous êtes pires que mes parents toutes les deux !_

Elle n'avait que 20 ans, mais avait déjà des idées bien arrêtées sur ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie

Peine d'énergie, pleine d'idées

Elle était grande, longiligne. Les cheveux châtain coupés à la garçonne, les yeux verts avec un petit liseré vert autour de l'iris. Un caractère bien trempée, et elle respirait la joie de vivre

Elles l'avaient rencontré dans un café

Elle pestait contre son ordinateur : « vieux clou », « tas de ferraille »…

Leur agence s'agrandissait petit à petit. Elles se demandaient comment faire pour attirer les clients. Le bouche à oreille ne suffisant pas.

Laura les avait entendu et leur avait dit que le mieux c'était de créer un site internet

Tout le monde allait sur le net. Pour n'importe quoi

Elles lui avaient demandé si elle connaissait quelqu'un qui pourrait le faire. Elle avait dit « oui », elle !

Mais elle était trop jeune et commençait ses études d'ingénieur

Elle avait insisté, disant que ça ne gênerait en rien ses cours

Elles avaient rencontré ses parents et s'étaient mis d'accord pour un temps partiel. Mais en fait, elle arrivait à l'agence dès qu'elle avait un moment de libre

\- - _C'était la condition quand on a accepté de te prendre avec nous_

\- - _Je sais. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas tout va bien_

\- - _Et ton voyage ?_ demanda Beckett

\- - _On part à la fin du mois !_

\- - _Profites-en !_

\- - _J'aurai préféré…_

\- - _C'est non !... Tu as une chance inouïe de pouvoir passer quatre mois en Chine…_

\- - _Mais j'ai déjà un travail ! Je suis bien ici_

\- - _Pour le moment. On verra quand tu seras ingénieur… Tu voudras peut-être aller ailleurs ?_

\- - _J'en doute !_

\- - _Finis tes études !_

\- - _Vous êtes des em…_

\- - _Laura_! intervint Michèle

\- - _Désolée… En attendant, voilà !_ fit-elle en déposant un objet sur le bureau

\- - _Tu l'as fini ?_ demanda Beckett

\- - _Et ça fonctionne !_

\- - _Ça, je n'en doute pas_

\- - _Il nous faudrait un client prêt à le tester_

\- - _Tu dois déposer le brevet_

\- - _Vous pouvez le faire au nom de la société_

\- - _Non ! C'est ton projet, donc tu l'enregistres à ton nom. Michèle t'aidera. Elle connait les démarches_

\- - _Mais je l'ai fait pour nous, pour l'équipe_

\- - _Je sais et on va l'utiliser… Mais c'est ton invention_

\- - _Entendu_

\- - _Alors, comment ça marche ?_

\- - _C'est très facile. Ça ne se sent pas, ça ne se voit pas, ça ne s'entend pas. On place ces petites douchettes aux endroits stratégiques. Lorsqu'il y a effraction, elles se déclenchent et pulvérisent un produit sur l'intrus_

\- - _Il ne s'en rend pas compte ?_

\- - _Non. C'est un marqueur chimique inodore et incolore_

\- - _Mais s'il ne le sent pas, il va continuer son travail !_

\- - _Exact_

\- - _Tu sais que le but de notre société, c'est justement d'empêcher ce genre d'incident ?_

\- - _Oui. Mais combien ont tenté de se défendre tout seul ? Et combien se retrouvent à l'hôpital parce qu'ils se sont défendus ?_

\- - _On ne peut pas les empêcher de vouloir protéger leurs objets !_

\- - _Eh, bien avec ça, ils n'auront pas besoin d'agir. Il y a un code dans le produit._

\- - _Et je suppose que ce code va rester sur le voleur_

\- - _Tu as tout compris Kate. Sur les capillaires, il reste 6 mois. Sur la peau, 8 semaines, sur les vêtements, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient jetés, et sur les objets, 5 ans_

\- - _Mais comment tu reconnais…_

\- - _Grâce à ça_ , fit la jeune fille en sortant une lampe UV

Elle éclaira ses doigts

Des couleurs différentes apparurent

Beckett et Michèle s'approchèrent d'elle

\- - _Tu l'as essayé sur toi ?_

\- - _Il n'y a aucun risque. Fred me l'a confirmé_

Frédérique, surnommée Fred pour la différencier de la deuxième Frédérique du groupe, avait été prof de physique-chimie. Mais l'ambiance du collège, l'attitude de certains élèves et des collègues… Elle s'était présentée un matin chez elles. Le courant était tout de suite passé avec l'équipe. Depuis, elle travaillait en duo avec la jeune Lolo, comme elle l'appelait

\- - _Et pour le code ?_

\- - _Il suffit d'en attribuer un à chaque client… Tu crois que ce sera assez précis comme preuve ?_

\- - _Aucun doute, là-dessus_

\- - _Génial !_

Beckett saisit la douchette

Elle la tournait sous tous les angles

\- - _Un problème ?_

\- - _Non… Tu as la liste des matériaux que tu as utilisés ?_

\- - _Oui. Pourquoi ?_

\- - _Donne-là à Carole. Elle devrait nous trouver quelqu'un pour lancer la fabrication_

\- - _Je peux l'aider. J'ai un ami…_

\- - _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?_

\- - _Il est étudiant comme moi, mais son père a une petite entreprise…_

\- - _Si tu veux que ce soit ton ami qui s'en occupe, je n'y vois aucun problème. Mais c'est Carole qui fait les tractations_

\- - _Entendu. On en fabrique combien ?_

\- - _Il en faut combien pour un client ?_

\- - _Ça dépend de ce qu'i protéger. Mais c'est vous et l'équipe qui vous y connaissez le mieux là-dessus_

\- - _On va commencer par une cinquantaine… Je connais un client qui acceptera de le tester… On fera une simulation… Et si tout fonctionne, comme je le pense, on le fera homologuer !_

\- - _Merci, les filles_

\- - _Merci à toi. C'est ton idée… Quand tu auras fini avec Carole, tu iras avec Michèle faire breveter ton système_

\- - _D'accord_

Laura reprit son objet, leur sauta au cou pour les embrasser et partie en courant, sourire aux lèvres, en hurlant « Carole »

\- - _Elle est géniale cette gamine !_ dit Michèle

\- - _C'est vrai_

\- - _Quand je pense qu'on l'avait recruté pour qu'elle s'occupe de notre site informatique_

\- - _Et finalement elle gère tout notre réseau !_

\- - _Et elle trouve encore le temps de faire des inventions. C'est notre « Géo Trouve tout » !… C'est sympa ce que tu fais pour elle…_

\- - _Quoi ?_

\- - _Le brevet !_

\- - _C'est normal. C'est son travail_

\- - _Tu te rends compte qu'elle risque de faire fortune rien qu'avec ce système !_

\- - _C'est tout le mal que je lui souhaite !... Mais elle a intérêt d'avoir son diplôme ! Je ne veux pas de problème avec ses parents_

\- - _Ne t'inquiète pas. Je la surveille, ainsi que Fred et toutes les autres !_

\- - _On lui organisera un pot de départ_

\- - _Bonne idée… Quatre mois sans notre rayon de soleil !_

\- - _Pense à tout ce qu'elle aura à raconter à son retour !_

Elle l'entendait encore crier, toujours à la recherche de la fameuse Carole.

\- - _Quand je la regarde, j'ai l'impression…_

\- - _Quoi ?_

\- - _Elle est comme toi_

\- - _Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !_

\- - _Tu l'as bien regardé ? Jean, basket, blouson en cuir… A quoi tu ressemblais à son âge ?_

\- - _Un vrai garçon manqué. Mais j'étais à l'école de police ! Et là, tu dois t'imposer si tu ne veux pas te faire marcher dessus quand tu es une fille_

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes

\- - _Tu trouves vraiment qu'elle me ressemble ?_

\- - _Dans la façon de s'habiller, ses attitudes… Et vous avez le même caractère pourri !_

\- - _Je te remercie !_

\- - _Tu aimes la franchise, non ?_

\- - _Tout comme toi…_

\- - _Ludovic a proposé de la remplacer pour le site. Et lui n'a pas de cours, puisqu'il étudie à la maison !_

\- - _Ton « titi » ?_

\- - _Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! Tu sais qu'il a horreur de ça !_

\- - _Je sais. Mais j'aime bien le titiller_

\- - _J'avais remarqué !_


	5. Chapter 5

A peine rentrés de la réception, elle s'était préparée pour la nuit.

Une fois allongée, elle avait mis son masque sur ses yeux. Elle ne voulait pas être réveillée par les rayons du soleil

Il regardait les lumières de la ville par la fenêtre de son bureau

Melinda avait raison

Depuis leur retour, il était perturbé

Ses souvenirs l'assaillaient

Et pourtant, jusqu'à ce jour, il était heureux

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait…

Deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble

Ils allaient se marier dans quelques mois…

Il se rappela leur rencontre

C'était dans une boite de nuit

Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'y aller, mais il avait besoin de se changer les idées…Il y était entré par hasard, pour prendre un verre et s'abrutir avec la musique

Et il l'avait vu…

Grande, mince, les cheveux long, châtains, les yeux noisettes…

Elle ne le connaissait pas. Mais lui, il l'avait reconnu de suite. Elle était en passe de devenir ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui…

Quand elle s'était approchée du bar, il lui avait proposé un verre… Elle était insouciante, elle souriait… Elle l'avait invité à danser… Il avait aimé son audace…

Ils avaient discuté jusqu'à la fermeture…

Il l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à son appartement

Ils s'étaient revus deux jours plus tard, puis le lendemain, et le surlendemain…

Ils se promenaient dans Central Park, passaient des heures à discuter… Il l'avait emmené dans les plus grands restaurants…

Sa carrière commençait juste.

Ils ne s'étaient plus quittés

Il était heureux…

Alors pourquoi ressentait-il ce vide ?

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de ne pas être à sa place ?

Pourtant, tout le monde le trouvait chanceux

Elle était belle, connue… « Un ange », comme lui avait dit son manager !

Oui, un ange…

Il posa son verre de whisky, traversa le salon et attrapa sa veste

Il avait besoin d'air

* * *

\- - _Madame Beckett_

\- - _Monsieur Gaultier_

\- - _Vous êtes seule ?_

\- - _Non, une partie de l'équipe est avec moi_

\- - _Où ça ?_

\- - _Elles repèrent les lieux_

\- - - _Elles ?... J'ai besoin d'un service de sécurité… Vu votre réputation, je pensais…_

\- - _Je vous promets qu'il n'y aura aucun problème. Et comme vous le dites, vous connaissez la réputation de mon agence_

\- - _Mais je n'imaginais pas… Personne ne m'avait dit… Quand mes confrères…_

\- - _C'est bien pour ça que nous faisons signer à chacun de nos clients une clause de confidentialité. Mais bientôt tout le monde sera au courant. Pour le moment, je profite de ce petit avantage_

\- - _Bien… Et je peux les rencontrer ?_

\- - _Vous ne verrez que la chef d'équipe_

\- - _Elles sont dans la salle ?_

\- - _Et dans les coulisses, les couloirs… Partout où il y aura du monde_

\- - _Mais… Je ne les vois pas_

\- - _Pourtant vous en avez une juste devant vous !_

\- - _Quoi ?... Non_ … _Eh_ , fit-il en arrêtant sa régisseuse. _Cette fille, là, c'est qui ?_

\- - _Pas de chez nous !_

\- - _Tu es sûre ?_

\- - _Jean-Paul, je connais tous nos mannequins et elle n'en fait pas partie ! En plus, elle ne fait pas la bonne taille !_

\- - _Ce n'est pas possible… Je suis désolée de vous le dire, mais elle n'arrivera jamais à contenir les photographes, la foule… Regardez-là ! Malgré ce que dit ma collègue, elle pourrait être mannequin. Elle est toute mince…_

\- - _Et elle peut vous maitriser en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire !_

\- - _Vous plaisantez ?_

\- - _Vous voulez faire un essai ?_

\- - _Heu… Non… Et il y en a combien actuellement ?_

\- - _Elles ne sont que 6… Mais pour votre défilé, elles seront plus nombreuses !_

\- - _Armées ?_

\- - _Bien sûr !_

\- - _Mais elles seront en tenue…_

\- - _Vous ne saurez même pas qu'elles sont là ! Elles se fondront dans la masse !_

\- - _Et où cacheront-elles leurs armes dans ce cas ?_

\- - _Ça, c'est notre secret… Mais vous pouvez demander à vos confrères…_

\- - _Non, non…_

\- - _Parfait… Mon associée passera pour avoir les passes et vous expliquer comment l'équipe se placera et ce que l'on attend de vous, de vos collaborateurs et de vos mannequins !_

\- - _On devrait les avoir une semaine avant la représentation_

\- - _Ce sera parfait… Encore une chose… Si vous connaissez la réputation de mon agence, vous devez savoir que je suis intraitable en ce qui concerne la drogue et l'alcool. Si une des filles se rend compte que quelqu'un en utilise ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle fera embarquer cette personne. Même si c'est quelqu'un de votre équipe_

\- - _J'avais bien compris_

\- - _Bien !_

La jeune femme qu'il avait vue rejoignit Beckett

Gaultier la regardait, fasciné, intrigué…

\- - _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ demanda-t-elle

\- - _Monsieur Gaultier t'a prise pour une de ses mannequins !_

\- - _Reconnaissez… Mademoiselle, vous êtes sûres de ne pas vouloir…_

\- - _Et être obligée de suivre un régime strict, de me montrer presque nue, marcher comme ceci ou cela,_ dit-elle en mimant la démarche _… Non, merci !_

\- - _Je crois que vous avez eu votre réponse !_

\- - _Quelle perte pour la profession_

\- - _Je vous laisse. L'équipe sera sur place 3H avant le début du défilé !_

\- - _Et vous ?_

\- - _Moi ? Non… Elles n'ont pas besoin de moi !..._

\- - _Attendez ! C'est une soirée spéciale… Suivie d'une réception… Pas que je doute de l'efficacité de votre équipe… Mais j'aurai aimé que vous soyez là. Même si ce n'est que pour superviser… Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ma collection… Après tout, ce n'est_ _que du tissu… Mais mes filles seront parées de bijoux. Une collection unique… Evidemment le propriétaire sera là pour surveiller ses parures, mais je me sentirai plus rassuré…_

\- - _Entendu, je serai là_

\- - _Vraiment ?_

\- - _C'est vous le client… Bien, on va vous laisser… Vous avez du travail et nous aussi… Bonne journée, monsieur Gaultier_

\- - _Madame Beckett !_

En entrant dans le bureau, elle tendit le contrat à Michèle

Elle se dirigea vers le mini bar et se servit une tasse de café

\- - _Ça s'est bien passé ?_

\- - _Aucun problème_

\- - _Comment il a réagi quand il a su…_

\- - _Il a voulu engagé Annie_

\- - _Quoi ?... Le pauvre, s'il savait !_

\- - _Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle n'est pas intéressée_

\- - _Oh, ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète. Mais plutôt ce qu'elle va rapporter de ce défilé !_

\- - _Espérons qu'elle n'aura pas l'idée saugrenue de faucher une des créations !_

\- - _Tu crois qu'elle oserait ?_

\- - _Je ne la défierai pas là-dessus ! Elle est capable de n'importe quoi !_

Annie était une des premières à les avoir rejointes.

Elle n'avait aucune connaissance dans le métier. Comme les autres d'ailleurs !

Mais elle était au chômage depuis des mois.

Elle leur avait raconté son dernier entretien d'embauche pour un poste de surveillante dans un collège. Quand le proviseur lui avait demandé comment elle comptait s'y prendre pour faire respecter le règlement, elle lui avait répondu

\- - _Si un élève me manque de respect, je le colle contre un mur et je lui explique ma façon de voir ! Et si ça ne suffit pas, je le découpe en morceaux et je le passe au micro-ondes ! Ce n'est pas à mon âge que je vais me faire em… par un blanc bec !_

Beckett et Michèle l'avaient regardé, surprise ! Puis elles avaient éclaté de rire. Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas du directeur. Elles l'avaient embauché

C'était une petite brunette qui avait une façon bien à elle de remettre les gens à leur place. Une vraie teigne. Mais sous son apparente dureté, elle était fragile

Elle était efficace et consciencieuse dans son travail, et toujours disponible

Seul bémol : elle était kleptomane ! Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'emporter un petit souvenir des endroits où elle se rendait. Et particulièrement les petites cuillères ! Elle devait en posséder au moins une centaine qu'elle gardait dans une boite à chaussures !

\- - _Où en sont les rapports financiers annuels?_

\- - _Terminés. Pourquoi ?_

\- - _Pour savoir…_

\- - _Tu veux voir Martine ?_

\- - _Elle est encore là ?_

\- - _Elle se doutait que lorsque tu viendrais…_

\- - _Je suis si prévisible que ça ?_

\- - _Disons qu'on te connait bien ! Et que la date de ton départ approche !_

\- - _Ok. Alors je vais y aller. Inutile de la faire attendre_

\- - _Je viens avec toi_

Elles quittèrent le bureau et longèrent un long couloir.

Il n'y avait plus personne

Elles entrèrent dans le bureau

\- - _Non, non et non. Ecoutez-moi bien. Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous le faites et vous êtes le seul. Les devis établis par Mademoiselle Beckett sont clairs et précis. Si elle demande 3 caméras, ce n'est pas 4 !... Je ne veux pas le savoir… La prochaine fois, ce sera à vos frais… Je ne veux pas le savoir ! C'est clair ?_

Martine n'allait que très rarement sur le terrain. Son travail était de gérer la comptabilité de l'agence et de régler les litiges

Au départ, elle était pharmacienne, et bras droit de la patronne. Donc, elle s'y connaissait en gestion.

Ce qui l'avait fait quitter son emploi, c'étaient les clients. Elle en avait eu assez d'entendre leurs jérémiades, de répondre toujours aux mêmes questions, et surtout de ne pas pouvoir les remettre à leur place de temps en temps. Car il faut avoir le sourire devant les clients.

Là, elle était tranquille. Elle ne les avait qu'au téléphone et pouvait leur dire sa façon de penser

La jeune femme raccrocha

\- - _Un problème ?_ demanda Michèle

\- - _Rien que je n'arriverai pas à résoudre_

\- - _Un de nos installateurs ?_

\- - _A chaque fois, il essaye de gonfler la facture !_

\- - _Comment ça ?_ demanda Beckett

\- - _Il rajoute du matériel… Alors le client râle, m'appelle et c'est à moi de régler le problème ! Si ce n'était que de temps en temps ! Mais avec lui, c'est à chaque fois pareille !_

\- - _Ok. Donne-moi ces coordonnées,_ dit Michèle

\- - _Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?_

\- - _Lui dire qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui on se passera de ses services !_

\- - _Mais… Il va falloir verser des indemnités pour ruptures de contrats !_

\- - _Eh, bien on lui fera un chèque ! Mais il est hors de questions que la réputation de l'agence soit mise en jeu à cause d'un de nos installateurs !_

\- - _Il ne va pas apprécier_

\- - _Grand bien lui fasse… Sinon, Michèle m'a dit que tu avais finis avec les bilans et je voulais savoir…_ commença Beckett

\- - _Tiens. Je t'ai préparé le chèque_ , dit-elle en le lui tendant

Beckett la regarda

\- - _Quoi ?_ demanda Martine. _C'est le même que la dernière fois_ !

\- - _Je suis vraiment si prévisible ?_

\- - _Tu pars quand ?_

\- - _Ça aussi tu le sais ?_

\- - _Je sais beaucoup de choses ! Michèle, pour toi, j'ai tout viré sur ton compte, mais je t'ai préparé le chèque que tu m'as demandé_ , dit-elle en lui tendant le morceau de papier

\- - _Je te remercie. Tiens_ , dit-elle en le tendant à Kate. _Il est à ton nom_

\- - _Mais…_

\- - _C'est ma contribution. Je t'aurai bien accompagné, mais j'ai une agence à faire tourner pendant que la patronne se la coule douce !_

\- - _Merci. Pour elles_

\- - _Pas de quoi._

\- - _Alors ? Tu pars quand ?_

\- - _Oh, il faut que je récupère le matériel… Pas avant le mois prochain… Je reviens pour le défilé de Gauthier…_

\- - _Tu vas y assister ?_

\- - _Il tient à ma présence !_

\- - _Tu partiras combien de temps ?_ demanda Martine

\- - _Une quinzaine de jours… Mais Michèle pourra me joindre s'il y a un problème_

\- - _On reste un mois sans te voir, et tu crois qu'on va t'appeler pendant ton voyage ?_

\- - _Eh, je ne viens pas au bureau, mais je traite quand même les contrats depuis chez moi !_

\- - _Je sais. Je plaisantais… Sinon, il y a longtemps que je t'aurais réduit ton salaire !_

\- - _Quoi ?... Non, mais je rêve ! Ce sont qui les patronnes ici ?_

\- - _On se le demande parfois_ , répondit Michèle

\- - _Il va falloir qu'on remette certaines pendules à l'heure !_

\- - _Vous pouvez toujours essayer_ , dit Martine en prenant sa veste. _Maintenant, si vous vouliez bien débarrassez le plancher que je puisse fermer mon bureau et rentrer chez moi…_

\- - _Elle nous fout dehors !_

\- - _Le petit personnel n'est plus ce qu'il était ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Kate ?_

Elles la regardèrent verrouiller sa porte

Une fois devant l'ascenseur, elles s'étreignirent

\- - _Passe une bonne soirée et bonjour à ta famille_

\- - _Vous aussi… Et toi, Kate, attention sur la route !_

\- - _Ne t'inquiète pas_

Elle disparut derrière les portes coulissantes

\- - _Camille ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?_ demanda Beckett

Encore une étudiante

Une petite jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains et aux yeux d'un bleu magnifique

Elle ne travaillait que par alternance à l'accueil et ses heures comptaient comme heures de stages pour ses études.

Elle était entrée dans l'agence grâce à Michèle. Elle la connaissait, savait ce qu'elle valait, car elle la côtoyait régulièrement : c'était la petite amie de son fils, Ludovic

\- - _J'avais…_

\- - _Rentre chez toi_

\- - _Mais…_

\- - _Rentre chez toi ! Allez, ouste, dehors_

\- - _Ok, ok… Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que les papiers vont avancer ! Vous savez, pour des patronnes, vous n'êtes vraiment pas sérieuses !_

\- - _Quoi ? Non, mais… Allez, dégage,_ dit Beckett en l'embrassant

\- - _Bonne soirée les mamans !_ fit la jeune fille après avoir embrassé Michèle et en leur faisant un signe de la main

\- - _Les mamans !... Il ne manquait plus que ça !... Michèle ?_

\- - _Kate ?_

\- - _Je pense qu'une reprise en main s'avère nécessaire !_

\- - _Je te laisse t'en charger_

\- - _Quoi ? Comment veux-tu que je fasse ? Je ne suis jamais là et ce n'est pas en venant une fois par mois que je vais…_

\- - _Et moi, je travaille avec elles tous les jours !_

\- - _Ok, je vois !_

\- - _Reconnais que c'est agréable de travailler dans une ambiance pareille. Pas de prise de tête. Une confiance totale…_

\- - _C'est vrai... Tu as raison… Je n'aurai jamais cru…_

\- - _Que ça marcherait aussi bien qu'avec des filles ?_

\- - _Je n'ai travaillé qu'avec des hommes. Enfin, dans un monde où ils dominaient…Et je ne m'entendais qu'avec très peu de femmes… Tu sais comment certaines peuvent être…_

\- - _Je vois ce tu veux dire ! Mais reconnais qu'on les a bien recrutés ! On a une bonne équipe et on peut compter sur elles_

\- - _Ouais. Ne changeons rien. C'est très bien comme ça !... Et puis, après tout, c'est toi qui les supporte !_

\- - _Je te remercie du cadeau !_

\- - _C'est avec plaisir… Bon, je vais rentrer chez moi… A moins que tu aies…_

\- - _Non, il n'y a rien en cours. Pour une fois, tu seras chez toi de bonne heure_

\- - _Ouais !_

* * *

Installé à une table, il faisait tourner sa tasse de café.

Encore une nuit blanche

Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu

Il était nerveux. Elle avait accepté de le rencontrer. Il ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir

Une ombre se plaça devant lui

Il releva la tête et la vit

Il se leva, un sourire timide sur les lèvres

\- - Bonjour… Je te remercie d'être venue

\- - Je ne suis pas seule !

Il tourna la tête et les vit entrer


	6. Chapter 6

Il les invita à s'asseoir et ils attendirent qu'on leur serve leur commande

La tension était palpable

\- - Tu as une sale tête, dit-elle pour lancer la conversation

\- - Je te remercie

\- - C'est la future madame Castle qui t'épuise ? lança le latino

\- - Pas vraiment, soupira-t-il

Le silence retomba, chacun faisant tourner sa tasse, cherchant dans le liquide ce qu'il allait dire

\- Yo Castle…

\- Castle, on sait ce qu'il s'est passé… Enfin à peu près… Alors si tu t'inquiètes, dis-toi qu'on a très bien compris… Et tu n'es pas le seul fautif… Tu n'es pas venu nous voir, mais nous non plus, on n'est pas venu te voir… Pas parce qu'on ne le voulait pas, mais on n'a vraiment pas une minute à nous depuis votre départ ! dit Ryan

\- - Hey, Castle, dit Lanie en posant une main sur son bras. C'est toi qui m'as appelé. Je suppose que ce n'était pas pour me payer un café ?

\- - Tu ne bois pas de café, Lanie

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- - J'aimerai, commença-t-il… Comment va Beckett ?

\- - Bien

\- - Est-ce que tu crois… Lanie… Les gars… Ryan, je sais que vous avez du travail et je comprends que vous n'êtes pas venu me voir. En plus, je suis souvent absent depuis quelques temps. Mais, moi j'aurai dû le faire… Seulement… J'essayais de passer à autre chose… Mais… Est-ce que vous pourriez lui dire que j'aimerai la rencontrer ?… Juste pour parler… Je n'envisage pas de revenir au commissariat, mais je voudrais juste…

\- - Oh !... Ca on peut lui dire, dit Esposito… Mais pour la voir, ça va être difficile !

\- - Elle m'en veut encore ?

\- - Ta fiancée ne t'a rien dit ? demanda Ryan

\- - Mélinda ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait dû me dire ?

\- - Elle est passée au 12th pour rencontrer Beckett

\- - Oh, non !

\- - Elle ne se prend pas pour n'importe qui, dis-donc ! Heureusement que Gates était là ! dit Esposito

\- - Elle a fait un scandale ?

\- - Oh, elle nous a menacés d'utiliser ses relations…

\- - Je ne le savais pas… Et de quoi ont-elles parlé ?

\- - Qui ça ? demanda Ryan

\- - Beckett et Mélinda ?

\- - De rien

\- - Je comprends… Beckett n'a sûrement pas voulu…

\- - Elles ne se sont pas parlé car Beckett n'est plus là !

\- - Oh ! Elle était sur une enquête…

\- - Non !… Beckett n'est plus au 12th… Elle a démissionné, dit le latino

\- - Quoi ?... Quand ?

\- - Un peu plus de deux ans… Après l'affaire Maddox… Tu te souviens ?

\- - Oui, je me souviens… Mais, quand vous dites démissionné… Elle travaille dans un autre commissariat ? C'est ça ?

\- - Non… Elle a quitté la police !

\- - Et pas seulement ça ! ajouta Ryan

\- - Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- - Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que Kate a vraiment tout quitté : son job et son pays ! dit Lanie

\- - Non ! Ce n'est pas possible… Elle n'aurait pas abandonné son père, sa mère, ni vous…

\- - Elle l'a fait, crois-moi

\- - Mais alors…

\- - Quoi ?

\- - J'étais en vacances à Paris… Et un soir…

\- - Tu l'as vu ?

\- - Oui… Mais j'ai cru… Quel idiot ! Elle ne prenait jamais de congés… Donc je suppose…

\- - Elle travaille à Paris, oui

\- - Dans la police ?

\- - Non. On te l'a dit. C'est fini tout ça pour elle… Elle est dans la sécurité

Une sonnerie retentit.

Ryan répondit

\- - Espo, on doit y aller… Castle, désolé… Mais…

\- - Je comprends, dit-il en leur serrant la main. J'espère qu'on se reverra, qu'on n'attendra pas aussi longtemps…

\- - Ouais… Si les criminels se reposent…

Il les regarda, surpris, s'éloigner

\- - Ils sont débordés. Ils n'ont pas le temps de boucler une enquête, qu'une autre leur tombe dessus. De la folie ! Alors quand ils ont un peu de répit…

\- - Ils ne sont que tous les deux ?

\- - Depuis deux ans, oui !

\- - Je suis désolé…

\- - De quoi ?

\- - D'être parti comme ça… J'aurai préféré vous le dire de vive voix… Mais…

\- - Ils ont compris. On a tous compris… En plus, Kate nous a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé…

\- - Vraiment ?

\- - Oh, tu la connais ! Elle n'est pas entrée dans les détails… Mais elle nous a dit que si elle acceptait ta décision, on devait en faire autant… Et puis, elle, partie…

\- - Gates ne m'aurait plus laissé venir au commissariat !

\- - Elle jubilait quand elle a reçu la lettre dans laquelle tu lui annonçais que tu ne venais plus !

\- - J'imagine

Ils décidèrent de prendre un petit déjeuner

\- - Donc elle vit à Paris ? Depuis deux ans ?

\- - Pas exactement

\- - Vous avez dit que ça faisait deux ans…

\- - Non, ça c'est juste… Mais elle ne vit pas à Paris. Elle y travaille

\- - Et où vit-elle ?

\- - Dans un petit village

\- - Tu sais combien il y a de villages en France ? Tu ne peux pas être plus précise ?

\- - Je ne sais pas le nom

\- - Tu ne connais pas le nom… Vous ne vous voyez plus ?

\- - Si. Evidemment qu'on se voit et on s'appelle. Elle revient régulièrement. D'ailleurs elle était là le mois dernier… C'était l'anniversaire…

\- - De la mort de sa mère !

\- - Oui… Elle revient chaque année pour ça… Et encore deux ou trois fois…

\- - Et toi ? Tu es allée la voir ?

\- - Pas encore… Elle est en plein travaux chez elle… Mais quand ce sera prêt, je prends le premier avion

\- - C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas son adresse ?

\- - Oh, je l'ai… Mais pas en tête… Il faudrait que je relise mes mails… Je sais qu'elle a acheté une maison, dans un petit village… Au bord de la mer… Mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler… Ça parle de fleurs… Ou de pêcheurs… Quelque chose comme ça ! Mais c'est très joli ! Elle m'a envoyé des photos !

\- - Avec son mari ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Ben… Elle a refait sa vie donc je suppose que si elle s'est installée là-bas, c'est parce qu'elle…

\- - Kate, mariée ? Sûrement pas !

\- - Tu es sûre ?

\- - C'est moi qui dois être son témoin. On se l'est toujours promis si ça nous arrivait. Elle, pour moi, et moi pour elle… Et crois-moi, il ne vaudrait mieux pas qu'elle me fasse un coup pareil !

Il ne comprenait pas.

Il était certain d'avoir vu une alliance à son doigt !

\- - C'est à cause de moi ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Qu'elle est partie ?

\- - Oui et non… Mais après sa tentative pour arrêter Maddox…

\- - Elle y ait quand même allé ?

\- - Oh ! oui !... Mais il était fort, très fort ! Elle a failli y rester !... Et Javier aussi… Sans Ryan et Gates… Enfin… Après cette histoire, ils ont été suspendus… Mais Kate a donné sa démission

\- - A cause d'une suspension ?

\- - Non… Je pense qu'elle avait enfin pris conscience de ce qu'elle risquait si elle continuait comme ça… Sans compter le savon que je lui ai passé quand j'ai su pour Javier

\- - Il a été blessé ?

\- - Dans son orgueil !... Mais ça aurait pu être plus grave

\- - Il n'y avait pas de renfort ?

\- - Non, et c'est bien ça le problème… Je ne pense pas que Gates les aurait suspendus s'ils avaient pris des hommes avec eux. Sermonné, retiré l'enquête, oui… Mais Kate ne faisait confiance à personne…

\- - D'un autre côté…

\- - Je sais… Tout comme je sais qu'elle fonçait sans réfléchir dès qu'elle avait la moindre piste. Personne ne pouvait l'arrêter, sauf…

\- - Moi !

\- - Elle t'a toujours écouté…

\- - Pas pour cette affaire… J'ai essayé Lanie… Je lui ai dit de laisser tomber… Bon Dieu, Lanie… Je ne comprends pas… C'était l'affaire sa vie… Elle était entrée dans la police à cause de ça… Comment a-t-elle pu tout quitter, comme ça ?

\- - Par peur

\- - Par peur ? Ne me fais pas rire… Kate Beckett n'a jamais eu peur de rien…

\- - Sauf de ses sentiments !... Désolée… Tu as raison. Elle n'avait peur de rien et surtout pas pour elle. Mais pourtant, elle est bien partie à cause de ça

\- - Et pour qui, alors ?

\- - Tu le demandes ?... Après tout ce qu'elle avait perdu dans cette affaire… Elle ne s'est jamais engagée envers quelqu'un par peur de le perdre… Même ses amis, on pouvait les compter sur les doigts de deux mains… Mais même si on peut se refuser le droit d'aimer quelqu'un, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour ceux qui nous entourent… Elle avait peur pour les gars et surtout… Pour toi

\- - Quoi ? Moi ?

\- - Evidemment, toi… Elle ne s'en serait jamais remise s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose… Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais rien remarqué, je ne te croirais pas. Tu as lu lire en elle dès le premier. Tu savais plus de choses que moi, qui suis sa meilleure amie!

\- - Lanie…

\- - Ryan l'a vu le lendemain, après que Maddox se soit échappé. Il ne l'a pas reconnu. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Elle avait pleuré… Il m'a appelé… Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait là, puisque Kate avait démissionné. Il avait une photo à lui montrer. Mais elle ne connaissait pas le gars qui était dessus. Alors Kevin a expliqué qu'elle était toujours en danger. Que tant que Maddox… Mais elle n'a pas réagi, comme si elle s'en fichait… Ce n'est que lorsqu'il a ouvert la porte, qu'elle lui a dit de laisser tomber, de faire attention à eux et de te surveiller

\- - Quoi ? Me surveiller ?

\- - Oui, toi et ta famille… Tu lui avais dit que tu quittais le 12th… Mais à part elle, vous étiez les seuls à avoir travaillé sur le dossier…

\- - Mais c'était elle qui était en danger ! C'était elle qu'il voulait tuer !

\- - C'est vrai… Mais pour l'atteindre… La faire sortir…

\- - Je vois

\- - Finalement, elle a décidé de partir… Soit Maddox ou les commanditaires la suivaient, soit, vu qu'elle quittait tout, il la laissait tranquille. Ainsi que vous !

\- - Ça n'a pas dû être facile pour elle

\- - Oh, non, loin de là… Elle a commencé à avoir des cauchemars… Elle revivait toutes ses tentatives de meurtres, elle revoyait Montgomery, le cimetière… Puis ils ont changé… Ce n'était plus elle la victime, mais vous

\- - Comment tu sais pour les cauchemars ?

\- - Comment… Mais parce que j'étais là ! Je suis restée près d'elle plusieurs nuits… Elle résistait la journée pour en pas s'endormir, mais une fois la nuit tombée… Elle se réveillait en sursaut en hurlant ton nom, elle était couverte de sueur et elle se mettait à pleurer… Elle était vraiment au bout du rouleau…

Il régla la note et ils quittèrent le Rémy's

\- - Tu ne dois pas rejoindre ton bureau ?

\- - J'ai pris ma matinée… Après deux ans sans se voir, je me suis dit qu'il nous faudrait plus de cinq minutes pour parler de Kate

\- - Tu savais que je voulais te parlais d'elle ?

\- - Castle ! Je n'ai jamais été stupide ! Ce sont mes beaux yeux qui t'intéressent ? Ou mes attributs ?

Elle le vit enfin sourire

Ils entrèrent dans un parc

\- - Pourquoi la France ? Pourquoi Paris ? Elle ne connait personne là-bas

\- - Et personne ne la connait

\- - Mais elle aurait pu s'installer n'importe où dans le pays!

\- - Disons qu'elle y a fait une rencontre…

\- - Un homme ?

\- - Non, Castle, pas un homme… Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça changerait, tu es bien fiancé, toi !

\- - Touché !

\- - Elle est retournée à Kiev. Elle y avait passé un semestre pendant ses études. Elle avait décidé de visiter l'Europe. Pendant un mois, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles. Comme si elle avait disparu… Puis j'ai reçu un message. Elle travaillait dans un camp de réfugiés

\- - Beckett ? Dans un camp ?

\- - Elle n'allait pas bien, Castle. Elle faisait toujours des cauchemars. Il lui fallait un havre de paix, un endroit où elle pouvait se confier, parler sans avoir peur d'être jugée. C'est ce qu'elle a fait dans ce camp. Il était tenu par des sœurs. Elles s'occupaient de réfugiés, de blessés... Elles ont accueilli Kate. C'est là, qu'elle a rencontré Michèle

\- - Michèle ?

\- - Une française. Elle aussi a un passé douloureux. Kate ne m'a rien dit sur ça. Elles se sont très vite bien entendues. Et après un mois, elles sont reparties ensemble. Jusqu'à Paris…

\- - Et elles travaillent ensemble ?

\- - Au début, oui. Maintenant, Michèle s'occupe de tout. Kate n'y va plus que de temps en temps. Elles ont créé une petite société à elles deux.

\- - Où a-t-elle trouvé cet argent ?

\- - Entre ses économies et la vente de son appartement. Et puis, quand elles ont démarré, elles travaillaient dans un tout petit studio. Maintenant, ça n'a plus rien à voir !

\- - Qu'est-ce qu'elles font ?

\- - De la sécurité !

\- - De la sécurité ? Garde du corps ?

\- - Non !... Elles installent des systèmes de sécurité chez des clients, assurent la sécurité lors d'évènements importants…

\- - Et ça marche ?

\- - Si ça marche ? On se les arrache sur Paris ! En six mois, elles ont ouvert un bureau dans un des plus grands bâtiments de la ville, elles sont une vingtaine…

\- - Elles ?

\- - Il n'y a que des femmes dans leur société

\- - Que des femmes ! Pour assurer la sécurité ! Lanie…

\- - Je t'assure ! Et tu les verrais ! Mon Dieu, Castle ! On dirait des tops modèles !

\- - Mais tu disais que Beckett n'y allait plus que…

\- - Oui… Elle préfère travailler de chez elle… Elle n'y va que pour des soirées, des ouvertures de boites de nuit… Elle ne veut pas que celles qui ont des enfants travaillent la nuit… Et elle y va chaque mois, pour discuter avec Michèle des affaires en cours ou à venir

\- - Et le reste du temps ?

\- - Comme je te l'ai dit, elle s'est trouvée une petite maison qu'elle retape.

Ils s'installèrent sur un banc

Elle le laissa digérer les informations quelques minutes

\- - Et toi ? demanda-t-elle

\- - Moi ?

\- - Ta future femme ?

\- - Oh, Mélinda ! Comme tu dois le savoir, dans quelques mois, on va se marier

\- - J'aurai du mal à ne pas le savoir : le top model et le grand écrivain ! Vous avez fait la une des journaux pendant des semaines !

\- - Oui. Mélinda attire les paparazzis !

\- - Vous faites un joli couple, Castle

\- - Merci, Lanie… Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit ? Et pour le sniper ? Celui qui voulait…

\- - Oh ! Il est mort

\- - Donc Beckett ne risque plus…

\- - De se faire tuer ? Non. Et pour cause. On a retrouvé Maddox en morceaux près d'un coffre de sol, dans un immeuble en démolition. Apparemment, il avait explosé quand il l'a ouvert… Mais il nous a fallu du temps pour savoir que c'était lui… Il y avait pleins de morceaux de papiers tout autour de lui. Quand on l'a enfin su, les gars ont travaillé pendant des mois sur les bouts de papiers. Ils m'ont même réquisitionné. On en a passé des soirées là-dessus. Tu aurais aimé ça… Ils ont réussi à reconstituer certains documents et ils se sont aperçu que c'était un dossier où il y avait la mère de Kate, les flics corrompus… Ils ont trouvé un numéro de compte… Gates a fait jouer ses relations… Le FBI est intervenu et ils ont arrêté les commanditaires

\- - Qui étaient ?

\- - Je ne peux rien dire.

\- - Ils vont être jugés ?

\- - Non… Pour le moment, ils sont sous bonne garde dans une prison fédérale. A l'isolement. Ils sont encore interrogés car vu leurs fonctions, ils connaissent beaucoup trop de choses confidentielles. Et il ne faudrait pas que le public le découvre… Enfin, tu connais le monde de la politique ?

\- - Beckett le sait ?

\- - Evidemment

\- - Mais alors, elle aurait pu…

\- - Revenir ?... Elle ne le souhaite pas. Elle a changé Castle. Elle a refait sa vie. Elle n'a plus rien à voir avec la Beckett que tu as connu… Et puis là-bas... Il n'y a aucune ruelle qui lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs

\- - Elle doit bien gagner sa vie, si elle peut se permettre…

\- - Détrompe-toi, Castle. L'argent n'a jamais intéressé Kate. C'est vrai que maintenant elle gagne plus qu'avant. Mais elle en reverse une grande partie aux sœurs qui l'ont aidé. Enfin, à leur organisation. Grâce à Kate, elles ont pu ouvrir d'autres centres et elles peuvent aider plus de personnes. Kate vit simplement

\- - C'est tout elle, ça. Penser aux autres avant elle-même !

\- - Elle est heureuse, Castle… C'est bien ce que tu voulais ?

\- - Lanie…Tu sais ce que je voulais !

\- - Oui, je sais… Mais maintenant, vous avez chacun refait votre vie…

\- - Elle a quelqu'un ?

\- - Je ne sais pas. Peut-être… Tu sais… Elle reste assez secrète quand il s'agit de sa vie privée. Et quand elle revient, elle est toujours seule… Castle ?

\- - Oui ?

\- - Tu ne vas pas…

\- - Aller la voir ?... Non… Ma vie est ici… Et la sienne, apparemment, à Paris !

\- - Castle !... C'est toi qui es parti… Qui n'es jamais revenu… Qui n'as pas répondu à son appel…

\- - Je sais.


	7. Chapter 7

En entrant à l'appartement, elle fut surprise.

Il était assis sur le canapé

\- Hey, dit-elle après l'avoir embrassé sur la tempe. Où tu étais ce matin ? demanda-t-elle en s'installant près de lui

\- Je me suis baladé. Je devais réfléchir

\- Ah !... Et à quel sujet ?

Il se redressa et lui fit face

\- De quel droit es-tu allée au 12th ?

\- Quoi ? Mais, non… Je n'ai…

\- Ne me mens pas. Je le sais

\- Tu y es allé ?

\- Non… Mais j'ai rencontré mes anciens partenaires, mes amis

Elle se leva et commença à faire les cent pas

\- Dis plutôt que tu voulais la revoir !

\- Ok, je l'admets…Je voulais régler certaines choses...

\- Et tu l'as vu ? Parce que moi, ils n'ont rien voulu me dire ! Il semblerait qu'elle ne soit plus en activité

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas rencontré… Mais, toi ? De quel droit te permets-tu d'aller au commissariat et de les menacer avec tes relations ?

\- Moi aussi, je voulais la voir ta Beckett

\- Quoi ? Mais de quel droit ? Et puis ce n'est pas ma « Beckett ». J'ai simplement travaillé avec elle pour mes recherches !

\- Et tu n'arrêtes pas de penser à elle ! Alors je voulais la voir et lui parler

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui aurais dit ?

\- Je lui aurais demandé ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé entre vous !

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, il n'y a rien eu entre nous ! Je dois te le dire en quelle langue pour que tu le comprennes ?

\- Je ne te crois pas ! Je me suis renseigné, figure-toi… J'ai repris d'anciennes revues…Et j'ai vu la réputation que tu avais… Mais subitement, du jour au lendemain, tu as changé : finie la vie dissolue, plus de femmes à tes bras… D'ailleurs, même les journalistes laissaient entendre qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous !

\- Ils se trompaient ! Tu les connais, non ?... Et si je ne sortais plus, c'est simplement parce qu'en plus de mes journées au 12th, j'écrivais une bonne partie de la nuit !

\- Tu me prends vraiment pour une imbécile ! Tu as passé quatre années de ta vie à la suivre. Vous étiez ensemble chaque jour… Et tu vas me dire… Non, Rick… Je suis mannequin, alors je m'y connais quand il s'agit de jolie fille. Et elle est magnifique. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien comment elle a pu choisir d'être flic et travailler dans des locaux aussi lugubres !

\- Tu vas m'écouter, dit-il en lui saisissant les bras. Je n'ai jamais eu de liaison avec cette femme… Et si tu ne me crois pas, tu vois la porte, là-bas, dit-il en lui montrant l'entrée, tu peux la prendre !

\- Quoi ? Tu me mets dehors ?

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je dise ou fasse pour que tu me crois quand je te dis qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu entre elle et moi ? demanda-t-il en entrant dans son bureau

Ils terminèrent la journée chacun de leur côté : lui, dans son antre, elle, dans le salon

Quand il vint dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas, elle s'éclipsa dans leur chambre

Il dressait la table quand elle réapparut

\- Où vas-tu ? demanda-t-il en voyant les bagages

\- J'ai bien réfléchi… J'ai repensé à tout ce qui s'est passé depuis notre retour de Paris… On a besoin de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, pour faire le point… Je vais passer quelques jours chez une amie

\- Combien ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore… Une semaine. Peut-être plus

\- Comme tu voudras. Et tu pars quand ?

\- Le taxi m'attend

\- Quoi ? Tu ne restes même pas pour le diner…

\- Non

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue

\- J'espère qu'à mon retour…

Elle ouvrit la porte. Le portier l'attendait. Elle lui montra les bagages

* * *

Il regardait le bâtiment

En se rappelant ce que lui avait dit la légiste, il ne lui avait pas été difficile de trouver l'adresse

Dans le hall, il regarda les plaques des sociétés qui s'y trouvaient

Une seule l'intéressait : KaGiMi

Il passa ses doigts sur les deux premières lettres

Il avança vers le portier

\- - _Vous désirez ?_

\- - Vous parlez anglais ?

\- - Bien sûr !

\- - Je voudrai voir mademoiselle Beckett !

\- - Quelle société ?

\- - KaGiMi

\- - Prenez l'ascenseur sur votre droite. Je le déverrouille. C'est au 15ème étage

\- - Merci

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, il manqua percuter un jeune homme

Il était trempé

Il se dirigea derrière le comptoir de la réception et attrapa une bouteille d'eau fraiche dans le mini-frigo

Castle s'avança

\- - _Bonjour, dit la jeune femme. Vous désirez ?_

\- - Serait-il possible de voir mademoiselle Beckett ?

\- - _C'est pour un contrat ? Quelle société ?_

\- - Heu…

Il ne comprenait rien

La jeune femme s'en rendit compte

\- - Désolée… En général, nous avons affaire à des sociétés françaises… Quel est le motif de votre visite ? demanda Camille

\- - Je voudrais voir mademoiselle Beckett… Je suis… Un ami

\- - Vous venez de new York, vous aussi ? demanda le jeune homme

\- - Heu… Oui…Vous travaillez ici ?

\- - Ça m'arrive

\- - Mais je croyais qu'il n'y avait que des femmes dans cette société ?

\- - C'est le cas… Ne le répétez pas, mais c'est mon harem personnel !

\- - Tu vas arrêtez de dire des bêtises, dit Camille. Ton harem ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre !

\- - Un harem ? Quel harem ? demanda une voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille

Il se retourna du côté d'où venait cette voix et la vit

Elle était accompagnée de magnifiques jeunes femmes qui se dirigèrent toutes dans la même direction. Elles disparurent derrière une porte sur laquelle était écrite « vestiaires du personnel »

\- - Castle ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ?

\- - Je passais… Alors je me suis dit…

\- - _Kate, Philippe est là_ ! l'interrompit Camille

\- - _Ah ! Je m'en occupe_ … Excusez-moi, dit-elle auprès de Castle

Elle disparut derrière une autre porte

\- - Je n'avais pas raison en parlant de harem ? lui demanda le jeune homme

\- - En effet !

\- - Ludo, si tu continues comme ça, Kate va t'aplatir lors du prochain entrainement

Il déglutit

\- - Entrainement ? demanda Castle

\- - Je suis le punchingball de ces jolies femmes

\- - Vous les entrainer ?

\- - En quelques sortes… Je leur montre la technique et elles appliquent mes conseils… Sauf, Kate… Elle savait déjà se battre… Et je dois admettre que je n'ai pas encore réussi à la mettre au tapis ! Mais je ne désespère pas !

\- - Je vous souhaite bien du courage ! dit Castle en souriant

Plus d'1m80, les yeux verts, les cheveux bruns et bouclés, le jeune homme était vraiment bien bâti, bien que quelques kilos supplémentaires ne lui auraient pas fait de mal.

Pratiquant les sports de combat, il s'était proposé pour apprendre certains coups aux filles de l'agence. Michèle n'avait pas refusé puisque c'était son fils.

Tout comme Camille, dont il était le petit ami, et Laura, il poursuivait ses études, mais à domicile. Ce qui faisait qu'il pouvait s'organiser comme bon lui semblait. D'ailleurs, après le départ de Laura, il allait se charger du site informatique

Une demi-heure plus tard, Beckett réapparut, accompagné d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'année

Le cœur de Castle se serra

\- - _Camille, tu veux bien t'occuper de Philippe ?_ demanda Beckett en lui tendant un registre

\- - _Comme d'habitude, Kate !_

\- - _Bien… Donc, on se revoit…_

\- - _Dans 6 mois… Je sais que c'est fastidieux mais…_

\- - _Il n'y a aucun problème_

\- - _Mais je dois reconnaitre que tu n'as pas fait les choses à moitié. Je n'avais encore jamais vu une pièce comme celle-ci pour stocker des armes. Une petite question : la jeune, Laura, je crois…_

\- - _Elle n'y a pas accès. Elle ne connaît pas le code de la porte. Elle ne s'occupe que du site de la société et de la création de programmes. Plus quelques inventions…_

\- - _Parfait alors_

\- - _Mais dans un an, elle y aura accès. Elle veut aller sur le terrain_

\- - _Dans un an, elle aura l'âge légal… Et toi, tu feras partie des nôtres. Ce qui est bien dommage !_

\- - _Ah, oui ? Pourquoi ?_

\- - _Parce qu'une fois naturalisée, les contrôles vont être bien plus espacés !_

Castle les regardait

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient mais ils s'entendaient bien

Après s'être salués, l'homme se retourna vers la jeune réceptionniste

Castle nota qu'il portait une arme à la taille

Toujours dans sa tenue de sport, une serviette autour du cou, Beckett s'approcha de Ludovic

Il déglutit en voyant son regard

Quand elle leva la main, il se recula, par réflexe

\- _C'est pour ton « harem » que tu laisses pousser cette « chose » ?_ demanda-t-elle en passant la main sur son collier. _Tu crois vraiment que ça va nous séduire ?_ demanda-t-elle en souriant. _Camille, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_

\- _Oh, il y a longtemps que j'ai arrêté de penser avec lui !_

Elle lui tapota gentiment la joue, puis elle s'approcha de Castle

\- - Pardon… Alors que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

\- - Comme j'étais à Paris, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait…

\- - Je suis désolée… Mais là, je dois me changer. Puis nous avons une réunion et après nous partons

\- - _Kate, tu es prête pour_ … commença une nouvelle femme. _Oh, pardon, je ne savais pas que tu avais de la visite_

\- - Heu… Non… Michèle, je te présente monsieur Castle. Castle, mon associée, Michèle

\- - Enchantée, dit la jeune femme. Donc vous êtes le fameux monsieur Castle ?

\- - Vous me connaissez ?

\- - Kate m'a parlé de vous, oui !

\- - Ecoutez, je dois me changer…

\- - Vas-y, Kate. Je m'occupe de lui, en attendant ton retour

Beckett la regarda d'un air suspicieux. Michèle lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter.

Elle l'introduisit dans le bureau

Il s'avança vers la baie vitrée

\- - Jolie vue, dit-il

\- - C'est vrai. C'est agréable de travailler dans ces conditions

Puis il remarqua la machine à café

\- - Elle en boit toujours autant ?

\- - Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un capable d'avaler autant de tasse dans une journée !

\- - Et vous ?

\- - Oh, non. Je n'en bois jamais… Vous en voulez un ?

\- - Je ne voudrais pas…

\- - Il n'y a aucun problème

\- - J'ai cru comprendre que c'est vous qui dirigiez la société ? demanda-t-il pendant qu'elle préparait une tasse

\- - Exact. Kate ne vient plus que de temps en temps, sauf quand certains clients la réclament. Comme ce soir par exemple

\- - Sinon ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait le reste du temps ?

\- - Il faudra que vous lui demandiez. Je ne connais pas tout de sa vie privée

\- - Mais vous me connaissiez ?

\- - Oui. Elle m'a parlé de vous et de votre partenariat dans la police de New York

\- - C'est tout ?

\- - Elle aurait dû me dire autre chose ? demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la tasse

\- - Heu… Non

Michèle l'observait

Elle connaissait leur histoire

Elle savait ce que Beckett avait ressenti quand il était parti après leur dispute, pourquoi elle avait quitté son pays

Elle s'était confiée à elle dans ce fameux camp. Tout comme elle l'avait fait.

Elles se faisaient confiance et elles étaient amies

Elle les imaginait ensemble

Il n'était pas son genre d'homme, mais tout le monde ne pouvait pas être « Robert Redford » ! Plus elle le regardait, plus elle se disait que Beckett et lui devaient former un joli couple.

Les jeunes femmes, qu'il avait vu en sortant de l'ascenseur, arrivèrent, passèrent devant le bureau et s'engouffrèrent dans une salle contiguë

\- - Vous voulez assister à la réunion ?

\- - Pardon ?

\- - Nous avons une réunion de travail. Je sais que vous n'allez rien comprendre mais Kate va s'y rendre directement

\- - Ok

Quand il entra dans la pièce, il fut soufflé

Il avait déjà vu des filles superbes

D'ailleurs, avec Mélinda, il fréquentait le monde des mannequins régulièrement. Mais elles avaient presque toutes subies des opérations de chirurgie esthétique, et le maquillage cachait beaucoup de défaut, ainsi que les lumières. Elles étaient superficielles et rigides

Mais là, ce n'était pas le cas

Toutes les jeunes femmes qu'il voyait étaient naturelles, le maquillage discret. Et l'ambiance… Elles plaisantaient, riaient… Elles reflétaient la bonne humeur !

Vue leur tenue, elles allaient à une soirée

Beckett entra

\- - _Kate, tu ne t'es pas habillée ?_ demanda l'une d'elle

\- - _Je me changerai sur place_

\- - _Mais on devait manger ensemble !_

\- - _Et on le fera. Mais je m'y rends en moto. Donc j'irai me changer dans les vestiaires_

\- - _Ah, d'accord_

\- - _Bien, allons-y,_ dit-elle en s'approchant d'un tableau

Castle sourit

Elle avait gardé son ancienne habitude

Il était bien plus grand qu'au 12th, mais elle travaillait toujours sur un tableau blanc

Une jeune femme, d'une vingtaine d'année affichait des plans

\- - _Merci, Laura_

\- - _De rien, Kate. J'ai agrandi les zones que tu m'avais demandées_

\- - _Parfait_

En se retournant face aux filles, elle remarqua que deux d'entre elles étaient en pleine discussion. Enfin, surtout une. L'autre se contentant d'opiner de la tête.

Elle regarda Michèle qui haussa les épaules en souriant

Kate s'approcha d'elle

\- - _Encore sa saga ?_

\- - _Tu la connais ! Elle est indécrottable_

\- - _Mais elle nous en a déjà parlé à toutes !_

\- - _Tu prêches une convaincue. Elle m'appelle parfois chez moi_

\- - _Pour te parler de ces livres_

\- - _Des personnages ! Elle est complètement accro_

\- - _Et comment tu fais pour couper court ?_

\- - _Je trouve une excuse du style « je dois sortir », « j'ai un rendez-vous »…_

\- - _Et ça marche ?_

\- - _Jusqu'à présent !_

Kate retourna à son tableau

Elle se racla la gorge

\- - _Carole !_

Mais elle était partie dans un grand discours, une de ses grandes analyses

C'était une grande et belle femme, très longiligne, et elle avait de très longs cheveux blonds

Ancienne commerciale, elle avait quitté son travail de vente de panneaux publicitaires pour venir travailler avec elles. Elle continuait à faire du démarchage, mais elle participait aussi aux missions

Depuis quelques temps, elle s'était lancée dans la lecture d'une nouvelle saga, « Le lieutenant Dallas ». Comme la plupart des filles de l'agence, d'ailleurs. Même Beckett la lisait ! Mais elle en était tellement férue, qu'elle n'arrêtait pas d'en parler dès qu'elle avait cinq minutes. Elle décrivait les personnages principaux, analysait leur caractère, leur relation, leurs blessures… Et une fois lancée, on avait bien du mal à la stopper

\- - _Carole !_ insista-t-elle

\- - _Oui, Kate_

\- - _On peut commencer ou…_

\- - _Pardon. Je t'écoute_

\- - _Bien… Nous serons sur place deux heures avant le début. Vous devrez vous familiarisez avec les lieux et faire connaissance avec les hommes du diamantaire. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait d'interférence entre nous. Ils font leur job, et nous le nôtre_

\- - _Mais s'il y a un problème, ils sont capables d'intervenir ?_

\- - _Logiquement, oui. Mais leur travail consiste à garder les yeux sur les parures. Et jusqu'à présent, je vous rappelle que nous n'avons jamais eu besoin d'aide_

\- - _Normal ! On est les meilleures !_ s'exclama Laura

Beckett sourit

\- - _Il faudra que l'une de vous se tienne à l'entrée. Je ne veux pas de passe-droit. Seuls les invités pourront entrer. Et s'ils ont oublié leur carton d'invitation, ils n'entrent pas_

\- - _Même les personnalités ?_

\- - _Même elles! Pas de passe-droit !... Vous circulerez au milieu des clients, des tables… N'oubliez pas de vérifier les issues de secours,_ précisa-t-elle en les montrant sur les plans. _Ah ! Il y a celle-là. Près des toilettes pour hommes. Il me faut l'une de vous en permanence. Personne ne doit entrer en douce !... Il n'y aura qu'une dizaine de mannequins ce soir, donc vous vous en attribuez une et vous ne la quittez pas des yeux une fois la représentation terminée. Elles passeront au milieu des clients. Personne ne doit les toucher, ni les bijoux !... Michèle, des précisions ?_

\- - _Je crois que tu as tout dit… Pour ton arme, Kate ?_

\- - _Je la mettrai dans le coffre-fort de la voiture avant de partir, avec ma tenue_

\- - _Et on la rangera en même que les nôtres en revenant ici pour nous changer_

\- - _Et n'oubliez pas de laisser vos tenues sorties pour que je les envoie au nettoyage_

\- - _On prend quelles voitures ?_ demanda Carole

\- - _Celles que vous voulez ! Voyez avec Camille. Maria ?_

\- - _Oui, Kate ?_

\- - _Tu seras responsable des armes jusqu'au retour dans l'immeuble!_

\- - _Entendu_

La réunion était terminée

Les filles s'approchèrent des plans et s'organisèrent entre elles. Elles savaient ce qu'elles avaient à faire, ce que Kate et Michèle attendaient d'elle

Elles allaient inscrire chaque détail des plans dans leur tête

Elles avaient l'habitude maintenant

Beckett entra dans son bureau et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil

Michèle et Castle la suivaient

\- - _Fatiguée ?_

\- - _Non,_ répondit Beckett

\- - _Inquiète alors ?_

\- - _Sans plus. Mais c'est toujours quand on croit qu'on a tout prévu, qu'il arrive un imprévu. Et je déteste ces soirées avec toutes ces personnalités_

\- - _Pourtant tu t'es battue pour avoir le prochain spectacle de Céline Dion !_

\- - _Ce n'est pas la même chose. Il n'y a qu'elle et sa famille à protéger… Et j'adore ce qu'elle fait !… Mais là… Ils se croient tout permis… Ce sont de vrais gamins… Dès que tu te permets une réflexion, ou que tu les remets en place…_

\- - _Ils boudent ? Font un caprice ?_

\- - _C'est ça ! Enfin… On verra_

\- - _Ensuite, tu rentres ?_

\- - _Oui, pourquoi ?... Tu as prévu autre chose ?_

\- - _Non, non_

Puis elle se tourna vers Castle

\- - Alors ? Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce que vous faisiez à Paris !

\- - Je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi efficace !

\- - J'essaye, mais je ne suis pas seule. Et… Mélinda ? C'est ça ? Elle n'est pas avec vous ?

\- - C'est ça, oui. Non, elle avait des obligations professionnelles, mentit-il

\- - Et vous restez combien de temps à Paris ?

\- - Je ne sais pas encore


	8. Chapter 8

Comme prévu, elles avaient toutes diné ensemble

Elles le faisaient souvent quand elles devaient assurer la sécurité pour des soirées de ce genre

Elles ne savaient jamais à l'avance quand elles se termineraient

Puis Beckett les avait abandonnés

Elle aimait se rendre sur les lieux lorsqu'il n'y avait encore personne

Elle s'imprégnait de l'endroit

Elle imaginait comment cela allait se déroulait

Elle envisageait ce qu'il se pourrait se passer

Elle avait déposé sa tenue sur une des banquettes

Elle observait la salle

Elle repéra les caméras

C'était sa société qui avait assuré la mise en place du système de sécurité. Que du matériel dernier cri. Il coutait cher à l'installation, mais lorsqu'il y avait un problème, tout ce qui était filmé pouvait servir de preuves. Là, il n'avait été placé que pour la soirée

Elle approcha du buffet

Un homme lui tendit une tasse de café

\- - _Il sait que vous ne boirez que ça durant toute la soirée,_ dit une voix _. Et il y a aussi du thé et des jus de fruit pour votre équipe_

\- - _Merci, monsieur Gauthier_

\- - _Jean-Paul, Kate. Appelez-moi, Jean-Paul. Tout le monde m'appelle comme ça_

\- - _Entendu, Jean-Paul_

\- - _Ça vous convient ?_ demanda-t-il en montrant la salle

\- - _Oui_

\- - _Dites donc, votre équipe est surprenante… Et votre jeune… Laura ?_

\- - _C'est ça_

\- - _Elle n'est pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds, malgré son jeune âge !_

\- - _Vous ne la verrez pas ce soir. Elle ne s'occupe que de la technique. Elle adore tous ces gadgets… Mais, bientôt, elle pourra nous accompagner._

\- - _Eh, bien, si elle est aussi véhémente que lorsqu'elle a supervisé l'installation de ces caméras, je n'aimerai pas être à la place de celui qu'elle attrapera_

\- - _Si elle a…_

\- - _Non, non… Elle a été correcte… Mais un des hommes n'était pas d'accord avec l'emplacement des caméras_

\- - _Vu le temps qu'elle a passé à étudier les plans…_

\- - _C'est ce qu'elle lui a fait comprendre !... Bon, je vais vous laisser… Je suppose que vous avez encore des détails à régler ?_

\- - _En effet_

\- - _Et moi, je dois entrer dans l'arène… Quand je pense qu'on m'envie de travailler avec ces superbes filles…_

* * *

Les personnalités commençaient à arriver

Annie s'était portée volontaire pour l'entrée. Ainsi que Frédérique

Mais au final, Kate décida que ce serait Magali et Yvette qui contrôleraient les cartons d'invitation. Bien plus posées et souriantes que les deux précédentes. Car devant des personnalités, il fallait rester courtois, encaisser certaines insultes tout en gardant le sourire, sans toutefois se laisser marcher sur les pieds !

Le traiteur leur avait dressé une petite table avec boissons et canapés, car elles allaient rester là une bonne partie de la soirée. Il y avait toujours des retardataires et surtout, il fallait empêcher un intrus de se glisser dans la salle

C'est ce que faisait aussi Maria.

Les véhicules étaient garés dans la ruelle près de la sortie de secours « suspecte ». Ancien chauffeur-livreur, elle s'occupait des cinq véhicules de la société. Elle devait s'assurer de leur bon fonctionnement. Annie lui avait ramené un plateau pour qu'elle aussi puisse se rafraichir

Près des toilettes pour hommes, Frédérique surveillait l'issue de secours. C'était un point stratégique : en sortant des WC, il suffisait de tendre le bras discrètement pour l'ouvrir et permettre à quelqu'un d'entrer…

Elle avait choisi de prendre le premier tour. Dans deux heures, une autre viendrait la remplacer, et ainsi de suite.

Tout comme Annie, elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche.

Elle faisait les cent pas le long du couloir

Elle sentit une présence dans son dos. Elle virevolta en levant le bras

\- _Oh, c'est toi, Kate ! Tu ne devrais pas arriver aussi doucement !_

\- _C'est pour tester tes réflexes !... Tout va bien ?_

\- _Pour le moment…_

\- _Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec cette matraque ?_

\- _Oh !... Euh !... Tu sais que je n'aime pas les armes… Je ne me sens pas à l'aise_

\- _Tu as eu des séances d'entrainement_

\- _Oui, et je n'ai aucun problème… Mais je me sens mieux avec ça… Et puis, un bon coup de gourdin n'a jamais tué personne, hein ?_

\- _Tout dépend où tu frappes… Et comment tu feras dans la salle ?_

\- _Mais la matraque reste là ! J'ai mon arme…_

\- _Bien… Je vais aller voir les autres… Evite de blesser de quelqu'un_

\- _Tu me connais, Kate !_

\- _Oui. Justement !_ dit-elle en souriant

* * *

Il s'était retrouvé assis à une table avec deux autres couples

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient, mais vu leurs attitudes, c'était des habitués

Il commençait à en avoir assez d'assister à toutes ses réceptions, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait à un défilé de mode. Si Mélinda savait !

Il la cherchait

Depuis son arrivée, il ne l'avait pas vu

Il se souvint du regard d'Yvette quand il lui avait tendu son carton d'invitation. Elle l'avait reconnu. Il lui avait souri

Le défilé commença

Il regardait les filles déambuler sur l'estrade. Elles étaient sublimes, tout comme l'était sa fiancée

Il reconnut des filles de l'agence. Elles n'avaient rien à envier aux invités dans leurs tenues. Elles étaient vraiment toutes superbes. Elles circulaient entre les tables, souriaient aux invités, sans pour autant quitter des yeux les mannequins. Certaines faisaient reculer gentiment, mais fermement les photographes qui s'approchaient d'un peu trop près du podium. Elles étaient efficaces

Mais où pouvait bien être Beckett ?

\- _Tout va bien Anne-Sophie ?_ demanda-t-elle en entrant dans la salle de surveillance

\- _Rien à signaler, Kate_

Anne-Sophie était « l'œil de Moscou » de l'agence. Rien ne lui échappait sur une vidéo, même un détail des plus infimes, elle était capable de le découvrir

Beckett se pencha devant l'écran principal

\- _Tu as vu ?_

\- _Quoi ?_

\- _Là_ , fit-elle en pointant le doigt sur un écran. _C'est bien lui qui était à la réunion ?_

\- _Oui_ , dit-elle en reconnaissant Castle. _Tu as l'œil !_

\- _C'est bien pour ça que tu me mets à ce poste, non ?_

\- _En effet… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?_

\- _C'est peut-être juste un hasard !_

\- _J'en doute,_ soupira-t-elle

\- _Tu veux que je dise à une fille…_

\- _Non. Si Yvette et Magali l'ont laissé entrer c'est qu'il avait une invitation… Ne t'en fais pas… Bon, j'y retourne et tu m'avertis…_

\- _Si je remarque quelque chose. Je sais !_

* * *

Appuyée contre un mur, elle réfléchissait

Jamais elle ne s'était imaginé qu'il serait là. Il l'avait quitté bien avant qu'elle et les filles ne quittent le bâtiment

Le plan ! Il avait assisté à leur réunion… Le nom du bâtiment était sur le plan… Et avec internet…

Elle se passa les mains sur le visage, puis repoussa ses cheveux en arrière

Ce n'était qu'une soirée. Seulement une soirée. Ensuite, elle rentrerait chez elle et elle retrouverait sa tranquillité, sa vie. Et lui retournerait chez lui, auprès de sa fiancée !

Elle souffla et retourna dans la salle où la réception battait son plein

* * *

Les mannequins avaient terminés leur défilé. Maintenant, elles passaient au milieu des tables Les invités pouvaient admirer les tenues et les parures qu'elles portaient. Certains sortaient leurs chéquiers

En entrant dans la salle, Beckett fit un rapide tour d'horizon

Elle en vint à se demander pourquoi Jean-Paul avait insisté pour qu'elle soit là. Tout se passait bien. Elle repéra son équipe. Elle tenait vraiment bien leur rôle, et apparemment les mannequins avaient, elles aussi, bien comprises les consignes. A chaque déplacement, elles vérifiaient qu'elles étaient bien suivies

Elle s'approcha du buffet. Le barman lui tendit une tasse de café

Elle regarda sa montre. 2H matin. L'heure où il fallait vraiment avoir les yeux ouverts. Le champagne coulait à flots, l'alcool échauffait les esprits…

\- _Vous désirez ?_ demanda le barman

\- _Un Perrier_ , dit Annie

Beckett sourit.

\- _Un problème, Annie ? demanda-t-elle_

\- _Non, aucun. Pourquoi ?_

\- _Je me renseignais. C'est tout_

\- Whisky

Elle perdit son sourire

\- Où étiez-vous, Beckett ? Je vous ai cherché toute la soirée !... Vous êtes magnifique !

Il la détaillait de haut en bas

Elle portait une robe gris perle. Ses épaules étaient dénudées… Il se rappela toutes celles qu'elle avait portées pendant leur partenariat. Surtout la première qu'il lui avait offerte

\- Alors, où étiez-vous ? demanda-t-il après avoir avalé une gorgée de son verre

\- Je travaille Castle. Je ne suis pas là pour faire des mondanités. Mais vous devez savoir comment ça se passe ? Vous devez participer à beaucoup de défilés avec Mélinda ?

\- En effet ! Mais j'y suis en tant qu'…

\- Que fiancé du mannequin vedette ? Peut-être qu'un jour, je la verrai sur un de ces podium

\- Qui sait ? Mais pour le moment, elle n'est pas encore assez connue… Ce n'est pas une « Naomi Campbell » !

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour entrer ici ?

\- Oh, j'ai un ami, qui connait un ami…

\- Encore vos relations

\- Ça peut s'avérer utile, parfois

Il s'approcha d'elle. Un peu trop près à son goût

\- Castle ! Si vous pouviez…

\- Je veux juste vous parler !

\- Et moi j'aimerai que vous vous écartiez

\- Pourquoi ? Je suis trop prêt ?

\- Vous m'empêcher de voir la salle !

\- Oh, pardon, fit-il en se décalant. Beckett…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Castle ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous ne devriez pas plutôt être avec votre fiancée ?

\- Je voulais vous revoir. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, on a à peine échangé quelques mots…

\- J'avais un rendez-vous… Et de toute façon, je ne vois pas de que on pourrait parler !

\- On pourrait parler de ce que vous faites, de votre vie…

\- Ce que je fais, vous le voyez… Quant à ma vie, tout va très bien !

\- Et votre mari ? demanda-t-il en regardant sa main gauche

\- Mon mari ? répéta-t-elle en regardant son annulaire… Il va très bien aussi

\- J'ai vu Lanie…

\- Oh ! Je comprends mieux comment vous avez réussi à me retrouver. Elle va bien ?

\- Elle m'a parlé de votre promesse concernant vos mariages respectifs… Alors ne me faites pas croire…

\- Ne me dites pas que vous l'avez interrogé sur…

\- Beckett, je voulais vous voir. Mais sans passer au commissariat. Alors, je l'ai appelé !

\- Après deux ans ?... Ecoutez Castle ! Je vis ici, et Lanie à New York… Je ne la vois que quelques jours dans l'année. Alors, bien évidemment, on ne passe pas nos journées à parler de tout ce qui passe dans nos vies… Mais… Et pourquoi je me justifierai devant vous ? Vous allez vous marier, non ? Alors, allez la retrouver et soyez heureux !… Maintenant, excusez-moi, dit-elle en s'éloignant

* * *

Tout doucement, les gens étaient partis

Les filles étaient en coulisse et surveillaient les mannequins

Le diamantaire rangeait ses parures

Beckett était partie se changer, puis fit son rapport à Jean-Paul

A part deux ou trois invités qu'il avait fallu raccompagner jusqu'à un taxi, il n'y avait pas eu d'anicroche !

\- _Le matériel vidéo sera retiré dans la matinée_

\- _Je serai là. Je dois veiller à ce que tout soit bien empaqueter moi aussi_

\- _Si vous avez besoin d'aide…_

\- _Ça ira. Je vous remercie… Vous savez que je n'ai pas réussi à deviner quelles filles faisaient partie de votre agence_

\- _Je vous avais dit qu'elles se fondraient dans la masse_

\- _C'est vrai… Je vous recontacterai pour ma prochaine manifestation_

\- _Pas de problème… Bonne journée, Jean-Paul_

\- _Vous aussi, Kate, et à bientôt_

La table du buffet était vide. Mais le barman lui tendit une tasse

\- - _Avec tout ce que vous avez bu, vous n'êtes pas prête de trouver le sommeil_

\- - _Ça tombe bien_

\- - _Vous n'allez pas vous couchez ?_

\- - _Pas dans l'immédiat… Mais je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, même si le jour se lève,_ dit-elle en reposant sa tasse

Elle retrouva son équipe sur le trottoir, devant leurs 4x4

Maria ouvrit le coffre de l'un d'eux

Beckett lui donna son arme qu'elle enferma aussitôt dans le coffre blindé du véhicule, et sa tenue

\- - _Tu es sûre de vouloir prendre la route maintenant ? Tu ne veux pas te reposer un peu ?_

\- - _Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai l'habitude_

Castle était sorti bien avant elles

Mais il n'était pas bien loin

Il les regardait discuter

Beckett portait une combinaison noire qui moulait à la perfection son corps

Après avoir embrassé les filles, elle prit son casque et ses gants dans son coffre

Elle enfourcha sa moto

En quelques secondes, elle avait disparu

* * *

Dans l'avion qui le ramenait à New York, il fulminait encore

Malgré les mignonnettes de whisky qu'il avait ingurgité, il ne pouvait chasser les images de sa tête…

Après la soirée, lorsqu'il l'avait vu partir, il avait espéré la revoir à l'agence.

Il était arrivé en milieu de matinée, après seulement quelques heures de sommeil

Il n'y avait quasiment personne

La jeune réceptionniste l'avait accueilli, puis il avait vu Michèle

\- - Monsieur Castle ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ?

\- - Je voulais voir Beckett

\- - Beckett ?... Vous l'appelez toujours par son nom de famille ?

\- - Je l'ai toujours appelé comme ça ! Sauf à de rares occasions… Je peux…

\- - Elle n'est pas là

\- - Je vais l'attendre dans ce cas

\- - Un mois ?

\- - Pardon ?

\- - Sauf si une mission réclame sa présence, elle ne reviendra que dans un mois, environ

\- - Elle ne viendra pas ?

\- - Non. Elle est rentrée chez elle

\- - Vous voulez dire qu'après la soirée, elle a pris la route pour rentrer chez elle ?

\- - C'est ce qu'elle fait à chaque fois. Sauf, si elle doit revenir ici !

\- - Je vois… Est-ce que vous pourriez me donner son adresse ?

\- - Je ne pense pas que Kate apprécierait de vous voir débarquer chez elle comme ça

\- - Je suis son ami

\- - Un peu plus que ça, il me semble… Enfin, à l'époque de votre partenariat… Qui s'est mal terminé

\- - Elle vous en a parlé ?

\- - Je sais certaines choses… Elle ne m'a sûrement pas tout dit… Mais c'est pour cette raison que je ne vous donnerai pas son adresse

\- - Je comprends

Il la salua et se retourna pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur

Il appuya sur le bouton d'appel

Au moment où les portes s'ouvrirent, une main le retint

Michèle le dévisageait

\- - Suivez-moi

Elle le fit entrer dans le bureau

Après s'être assise, elle attrapa un morceau de papier et griffonna quelques mots dessus. Elle le lui tendit

\- - Ne dites pas que ça vient de moi. Je ne tiens pas à perdre son amitié. Vous n'aurez qu'à dire que vous l'avez trouvé dans les pages blanches

\- - Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

\- - Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui voulez… Mais c'est un peu grâce à ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous que j'ai trouvé une de mes meilleures amies… Je vais peut-être la perdre… Mais tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance

\- - Merci

Merci…

Tu parles

S'il avait su

Il avait loué une voiture

Il avait roulé pendant plus de 4H

4H longues heures à se demander ce qu'il allait lui dire, à espérer

Internet lui avait appris que le village n'était pas très grand et d'après la localisation, Beckett habitait tout au bout de la rue principale, assez éloignée des autres habitations

Il s'était garé sur la place, pas très loin du bar où elle prenait son café le matin

Il remonta la rue à pieds

Les villageois, qu'il croisait, le regardaient intrigués

Arrivé à la dernière maison, il observa autour de lui

Il en vit une autre à quelques centaines de mètres

Elle ressemblait aux autres

Il s'approcha

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il entendait de la musique

Une fois devant la maison, il s'arrêta

La musique, américaine, était vraiment forte. Heureusement qu'elle était assez loin des autres habitations

\- - _Elle n'est pas là_

Il se retourna et se retrouva face à un homme d'un certain âge

\- - _Quand elle met la musique aussi forte, c'est qu'elle est sur la plage_

Castle le regardait, se demandant ce que le vieil homme disait

Le villageois comprit

\- - _La plage_ , dit-il en lui montrant avec le bras

Castle opina de la tête et le remercia

\- - Merci

\- - _De rien l' « étranger »_

Il se dirigea vers le sentier qu'on lui avait montré

Deux chiens s'amusaient sur la plage

Il se retourna, regarda la maison, puis se tourna à nouveau vers la plage

Elle n'avait vraiment pas loin pour s'y rendre

Il vit les deux chiens rejoindre une petite fille qui, a vu d'œil, ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ans, voire moins

Elle riait aux éclats

Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains, légèrement bouclés

Le visage était fin. Mais il ne discernait pas ses traits

\- - _Célène !_

Il la vit

Elle était assise contre un rocher

La fillette s'approcha d'elle et lui sauta dans les bras

Beckett se leva, tout en portant la petite

Elles remontèrent le sentier

Les chiens les suivaient

Il avait reculé

Il était tétanisé

Elles passèrent devant lui, sans le voir

\- - _Je vais te préparer ton goûter_

\- - _J'ai faim_

\- - _Je m'en doute. Tu t'es bien amusée ?_

\- - _Oh, oui… Papa rentre bientôt ?_

\- - _Ce soir, en principe. Mais très tard. Ou demain matin !_

\- - _Tu me réveilleras quand tu te lèves ?_

\- - _Il sera trop tôt… Mais vers 8H ! Ça t'ira ?_

\- - _Tu ne vas pas courir ?_

\- - _Et te laisser seule ? Sûrement pas_

\- - _Alors d'accord_

Elles franchirent le portail

En le refermant, Beckett regarda autour d'elle, comme si elle sentait une présence. Elle avait l'impression de sentir comme… Elle secoua la tête.

\- - _Et si on se faisait des crêpes, ce soir ?_ demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle contournait la maison

\- - _Que des crêpes ?_

\- - _Que des crêpes !_

\- - _Super !_

Il était resté plusieurs minutes sans réaction

Le son de la musique avait diminué

Quand il avait repris ses esprits, il était retourné à son hôtel, avait réglé sa note, et repris la route

Il avait attendu plusieurs heures à l'aéroport avant d'avoir son vol


	9. Chapter 9

**Always423 : merci d'être venu me retrouver ici !**

 **Sarah : moi aussi, je suis contente de te retrouver**

 **Flo974 : en effet, c'est dans mes projets de publier ici mes autres fics**

 **Camille : ma pauvre. Obligée de tout relire pour avoir enfin la fin !**

 **Anny : explication pour la disparition de mes fics sur l'autre site plus bas. Et oui, je compte mettre mes autres fics**

 **Et merci aux guests !**

Petite précision : mes fics n'ont pas été supprimées sur l'autre site dont certains ou certaines d'entre vous parlent. Enfin… Si. Mais c'est moi qui ai demandé à ce qu'elles soient effacées !

Autre précision : « Un-break my heart » se situe après le 423. Mais, bien évidemment, des évènements qui ont eu lieu dans les saisons 5, 6 et 7, pourront aussi arriver ailleurs qu'à New-York !

* * *

Il bousculait les passagers, s'excusant à peine, s'impatienta au contrôle des passeports

Il attrapa son sac au vol et quitta l'aéroport en attrapant le premier taxi qu'il vit, sans se préoccuper de savoir si quelqu'un l'avait arrêté

Il était passé par l'arrière du bâtiment. Il longea le long couloir et entra dans une salle

\- Tiens, un revenant !

\- C'est pas le jour, Perlmutter. Le Dr Parish est là ?

\- Dans la salle…

Il n'écouta pas la suite

Il entendit du bruit

Il poussa violemment les portes

La métisse sursauta

\- Castle ? Mais qu'est-ce que… Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit d'être là ? Tu n'es plus consultant !

\- Pourquoi tu m'as menti ? Tu m'as dit qu'elle n'était pas mariée… Et elle a des enfants… Mon Dieu… Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne suis pas revenu ? Tu m'en veux tant que ça ?... Tu t'es bien foutu de moi !

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en posant ses instruments. Attends !

Elle retira sa blouse et se lava les mains

\- Viens dans mon bureau

Elle le fit asseoir

\- Tu as bu ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

\- Ne bouge pas

Elle s'absenta quelques minutes puis réapparut avec un gobelet de café

\- Bois ça !... Qu'est-ce c'est que cette histoire d'enfants ?

\- Je l'ai vu !

\- Quoi ?... Tu m'as dit que tu n'irais pas à Paris

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as menti ?

\- Mais non, je ne t'ai pas menti ! Qu'est-ce que tu es allé faire là-bas ?

\- Je voulais lui parler, lui dire…

\- Lui dire quoi ? Tu es fiancé Castle… Qu'est-ce que tu espères ?... Je te l'ai dit et je te le répète : elle n'est plus la même, elle n'est plus celle que tu as connu en travaillant avec nous. Elle a refait sa vie…

\- Mais si tu m'avais dit qu'elle était mariée…

\- Castle, elle ne l'est pas

\- Je l'ai vu ! Elle porte une alliance ! Et elle a une fille !

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Tu es saoul !

\- Je te dis que je l'ai vu ! hurla-t-il. Je suis allée chez elle !

\- Tu lui as parlé ?

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je lui dise ? Bonjour, Kate. Félicitations. Votre fille est magnifique ? Je ne pouvais pas… Lanie, je l'ai perdu

\- Perdu ? Castle, tu es fiancé. Tu vas te marier. C'est toi qui vis avec une fille depuis deux ans. Il ne faudrait pas inverser les rôles !

\- Inverser les rôles ? Tu veux rire ? Je n'ai pas une enfant de deux ans, moi !

\- Et Kate, non plus !

\- Je les ai vus ensemble !

\- Eh, bien, tu as mal interprété les choses. C'est tout !... Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça t'arrive !

* * *

Planté au milieu du jardin, il les regardait.

Kate chargeait le coffre de son véhicule tandis que la petite jouait avec les chiens

\- _Papa ?... Papa !_ s'écria la fillette en se jetant dans ses bras

\- _Bonjour ma puce ! Alors comment tu vas ?_

 _\- Bien. Et toi ?_

 _\- Très bien_

Beckett s'approcha

\- _On dirait que la nuit a été longue ! Je t'offre un café ?_

 _\- Avec plaisir_

Ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine et elle lui servit une tasse

\- _Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ?_

 _\- J'ai un fils, Kate ! Un magnifique petit bonhomme !_

 _\- Félicitations, Marc. Et ta femme, comment va-t-elle ?_

 _\- Fatiguée, mais elle va bien_

 _\- J'ai un petit frère ?_

 _\- Oui, ma puce_

\- _Il s'appelle comment ?_ demanda Célène

\- _Colas !_

 _\- On va rentrer à la maison ?_

 _\- Oui. Quand j'aurai fini mon café !... Tu as été gentille avec Kate ?_

 _\- Oui,_ répondit-elle en regardant l'intéressée

\- _C'est vrai_ , confirma Beckett. _Comme toujours !_

\- _Je te remercie encore de l'avoir gardé... C'est arrivé tellement vite…_

 _\- Il n'y a aucun souci_

 _\- Il ne devait naitre que dans un mois…_

 _\- Il était pressé de connaitre sa grande sœur !_ dit Beckett en caressant la joue de la fillette

\- _Ils vont le surveiller encore quelques jours, mais seulement par précaution… Il est magnifique Kate !_

 _\- C'est ce que disent tous les papas, non ?_

 _\- Peut-être. Mais là, c'est vrai !_

 _\- Je te crois, Marc… Tiens, tu donneras ça à ta femme !_ dit-elle en lui tendant un sachet

\- _Qu'est-ce… Il ne fallait pas_ … commença-t-il en regardant le contenu

\- _Ne discute pas… Et Célène a choisi la petite peluche_

 _\- Je te remercie… Et toi ? Tu pars quand ?_

 _\- Dans la soirée_

 _\- Tu vas rouler de nuit ?_

 _\- J'ai presque 2000 km à faire !_

\- _Tu n'es pas raisonnable !_

 _\- J'ai l'habitude ! Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu besoin de beaucoup d'heures de sommeil…_

 _\- Mais tu pourrais partir demain matin, de bonne heure ! Tu n'as pas d'urgence !_

 _\- Je partirai ce soir !_

* * *

Il se tenait devant la jeune femme

Il venait de lui faire son rapport

\- - C'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé ? demanda-t-elle en feuilletant le dossier

\- - Elle a quitté la police depuis deux ans ! Après une affaire où elle a failli perdre la vie

\- - Richard n'y participait pas ?

\- - Pardon ?

\- - Richard Castle, mon fiancé !

\- - Oh !... Comme je vous l'ai dit, il a été consultant pendant quatre ans. Il a participé à toutes les enquêtes, sauf lorsqu'il avait des obligations professionnelles. Mais, pendant cette dernière enquête du lieutenant Beckett, il a tout arrêté. Il n'est jamais revenu. Et elle a démissionné !

\- - Pourquoi ?

\- - Personne ne le sait ou ne veut le dire

\- - Ils avaient une liaison ?

\- - Rien ne permet de l'affirmer. Il y a bien des sous-entendus, mais rien ne le prouve

\- - Et depuis ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait cette fille ? Elle ne vit pas de ses rentes ?

\- - Oh ! Alors là, les choses se compliquent ! J'ai bien interrogé des flics du 12th, mais personnes ne semblent savoir où elle est. Sauf, peut-être ses anciens coéquipiers

\- - Vous ne leur avez pas demandé ?

\- - Parce que vous croyez qu'ils me l'auraient dit ?... Je suis allé aussi chez son père

\- - Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

\- - Je ne l'ai pas interrogé. J'ai regardé son courrier, mais rien. S'ils communiquent, c'est soit par téléphone, soit par mails

\- - Et ensuite ?

\- - Il semblerait qu'elle revienne de temps en temps à New York. Pour les voir, lui et ses collègues

\- - D'accord. Mais elle est où cette fille ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

\- - Je ne sais pas. Mais la dernière fois qu'elle est venue, elle arrivait de Paris.

\- - C'est là-bas que nous l'avons croisé !

\- - Peut-être qu'elle y vit !

\- - Peut-être ? Vous n'avez pas vérifié ? Vous n'y êtes pas allé ?

\- - Ma licence ne me permet pas…

\- - Je me fiche de votre licence. Je vous ai demandé d'enquêter, alors vous enquêter !

\- - Mais je n'ai pas de passeport !

\- - Eh, bien, faites-en faire un ! Je vous paye assez cher !

L'homme lui tendit l'enveloppe et quitta l'appartement

\- - Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ? demanda une jeune femme en entrant dans le salon

\- - Pardon ?

\- - Enquêter sur cette femme n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée

\- - Tu ne voudrais pas savoir toi ?

\- - Richard t'a dit qu'il n'y avait rien eu entre eux. Alors pourquoi tu insistes ? En plus, elle a quitté le pays

\- - Mais il n'arrête pas de penser à elle ! Il reste des heures enfermé dans son bureau…

\- - Et alors ? Ça va lui passer… Leur séparation a peut-être été douloureuse et le fait de la revoir… Ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ont eu une liaison… D'après ce que t'a dit ton détective, ils ont traversé pas mal de moments dangereux…

\- - Justement !

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Il a risqué sa vie pour elle… On ne fait pas ça quand on n'éprouve rien pour une personne…

\- - Si c'était le cas, tu ne crois pas qu'il l'aurait suivi ou recherché plus tôt ?

\- - Vu sa surprise à Paris…

\- - Tu vois… Vu sa surprise, il ne savait pas qu'elle était là-bas

\- - Si Tom avait eu une liaison avant de te rencontrer, tu t'en ficherais ?

\- - Oh, il en a eu. Et moi aussi. Et alors ? C'est du passé. Il est avec moi, maintenant ! C'est tout ce qui compte... Et c'est pareil pour toi… Laisse tomber…

\- - Jamais. Je veux savoir

\- - Cette histoire risque de mal finir !... Je t'aurai averti !

\- - Et qu'est-ce qu'elle peut me faire ? Elle ne vit même pas ici !

* * *

Le 4x4 entra lentement dans le camp

Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir un véhicule comme ça arriver chez eux, bien que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait

Tout le monde le regardait

Elle se gara près du bâtiment principal. Un des rares qui existait

Elle descendit du véhicule

Les chiens la suivirent

Ils entrèrent

\- - _Kate ? Mais qu'est-ce que…_

 _-_ _-_ _Bonjour ma sœur_

 _-_ _-_ _Vous êtes déjà de retour ?_

 _-_ _-_ _Je vous l'avais dit… Je vous ai rapporté_ … commença-t-elle en montrant son 4x4

\- - _Oh, Kate, il ne fallait pas… Vous savez l'argent que vous nous avez envoyé suffi largement… Vous n'aviez pas besoin…_

 _-_ _-_ _Ça me fait plaisir… Et vous en avez plus besoin que moi_

 _-_ _-_ _Merci. Merci beaucoup. Et remerciez aussi Michèle. Comment va-t-elle ?_

 _-_ _-_ _Disons que pour le moment elle va bien. Elle se bat… Mais le traitement est lourd et difficile._

\- - _Elle y arrivera. C'est une battante. Et elle a une épaule sur qui se reposer !_

 _-_ _-_ _Comme moi, je me repose sur elle. Après m'être reposée sur vous_

 _-_ _-_ _Vous nous avez aidés, et vous continuez… Et puis c'est notre rôle_

La sœur fit des signes à quelques jeunes qui accoururent pour vider le véhicule. Elle leur indiqua où ils devaient tout ranger

Elle prit Beckett par le bras et elles traversèrent le camp

\- - _J'ai l'impression qu'il y en a encore plus que la dernière fois, dit Beckett_

 _-_ _-_ _Et c'est le cas_

 _-_ _-_ _Mais alors, vous avez besoin de plus_ …

\- - _On a assez. Ne vous inquiétez pas_

Elles s'arrêtèrent devant un bâtiment

C'était celui des enfants

\- - _Il est encore là ?_

 _-_ _-_ _Malheureusement oui,_ soupira la soeur

 _-_ _-_ _Vous n'avez pas réussi à retrouver sa famille ?_

 _-_ _-_ _Je crois que nous ne la retrouverons jamais_

 _-_ _-_ _Comment va-t-il ?_

\- - _Oh, physiquement, ça va. Il a récupéré. Mais…_

 _-_ _-_ _Il ne parle toujours pas ?_

 _-_ _-_ _Il n'y a qu'avec vous qu'il parlait. Mais depuis votre départ… Il regarde les autres s'amuser, il vient manger, il fait ce qu'on lui demande…_

 _-_ _-_ _Je peux…_

\- - _Bien sûr. Il sera content de vous revoir… Je serai au QG_

Beckett entra

Les adultes pouvaient se contenter des tentes, des vieilles caravanes... Même avec les changements de températures

Mais les enfants devaient être à l'abri du vent, des intempéries. Cela diminuait le risque de maladie

Elle repéra le petit lit

Il était assis sur sa paillasse

\- - Hey !

Il la regarda, sourit timidement, puis lui sauta dans les bras

\- - Kate ! Revenue ?

\- - Je te l'avais dit... Milosz, tu dois parler avec les sœurs, avec les autres. Tu ne dois pas rester ici tout seul. Tu dois t'amuser

\- - Veux pas. Que toi !

\- - Tu sais bien que je ne resterai pas. Je ramène du matériel, je reste quelques jours et après je rentre chez moi.

\- - Emmène-moi avec toi

\- - Oh, Milosz ! dit-elle en le serrant contre elle. Je ne peux pas

\- - Pourquoi ? M'aimes pas ?

\- - Je t'aime beaucoup, si. Mais je vis seule. J'ai un travail… Je ne pourrais pas m'occuper d'un petit garçon comme toi

\- - Moi, peux faire. Grand !

\- - Non. Tu dois avoir un adulte pour s'occuper de toi

* * *

Deux jours qu'il réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Si elle n'était pas mariée, pourquoi portait-elle une alliance ? Pourquoi le faisait-elle croire ?

Si elle l'était, pourquoi Lanie avait-elle affirmée le contraire ?

Et cette enfant ? Il ne l'avait pas imaginé ! Il l'avait vu. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux que Beckett. Elle l'avait ramené chez elle en la portant dans ses bras

Quelqu'un lui mentait. Mais qui ? Lanie ? Beckett ?

Il avait besoin de réponses

Après tout, il s'était présenté une fois à son appartement pour lui demander son aide. Il pouvait espérer qu'il ferait de même pour lui

Il soupira et appuya sur le bouton de la sonnette

\- - Richard ? Mais que faites-vous là ?

\- - Je voudrai vous parler. Je peux…

\- - Bien sûr ! Entrez ! Je vous sers quelque chose ? Un café ? Je sais que comme Kathie vous aimez bien une tasse de café

\- - Merci, oui… C'est justement au sujet de Beckett que je viens vous voir !

\- - Ah, oui ?

\- - Je l'ai rencontré

\- - Vous avez dû confondre, elle n'est pas à New York

\- - Je l'ai vu à Paris

\- - Vous étiez en vacances ?

\- - Pas vraiment…

\- - Vous avez dû la trouver changer !... Elle a eu un peu de mal au début… Vous savez ? Pour trouver ses marques. Mais depuis qu'elle a ouvert cette agence, qu'elle s'est trouvé cette petite maison… Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas aussi heureuse !

\- - Comment avez-vous pu la laisser partir là-bas ?

\- - Quoi ? Parce que vous croyez qu'elle m'a demandé mon avis ? Elle est venue un matin, m'a annoncé sa démission et qu'elle quittait le pays !

\- - Vous ne regrettez pas de ne plus la voir ?

\- - Mais je la vois… Même plus souvent que lorsqu'elle était dans la police, je pourrais dire… Avec toutes les heures supplémentaires qu'elle faisait, elle n'avait jamais de temps libre. Même les week-ends. Mais vous le savez ?

\- - C'est vrai

\- - Maintenant, quand elle vient me voir, elle reste une semaine ou deux

\- - Donc vous ne regrettez pas qu'elle soit partie ?

\- - Regrettez ? Oh, non !... Bien sûr, je me suis inquiété quand elle a décidé de partir en Europe, seule, sans destination précise. Mais elle a toujours pris ses décisions seule… Mais vous savez ? Je suis bien content ! Elle a enfin tiré un trait sur tout ce qui s'est passé ici. Et je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter qu'elle soit blessée. Bien sûr, ça peut encore arriver, mais elle ne fréquente plus les criminels…

\- - Elle est mariée ?

\- - Kathie ? Oh, non !

\- - Elle doit bien avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Un homme ? Des enfants ?

\- - Je vois que votre imagination est toujours aussi débordante ! Ni l'un, ni l'autre !

\- - Vous êtes sûr ?

\- - Ecoutez, je crois que je serai au courant si j'étais grand-père !

\- - Kate n'a pas d'enfant ?

\- - Et comment en aurait-elle ? Elle vit seule

* * *

Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir

Un cauchemar l'avait réveillé

Après avoir pris une douche et s'être habillée, elle se promenait dans le camp

Depuis, toutes ses pensées se tournaient vers ce petit auquel elle s'était attachée durant ce fameux séjour

Certains réfugiés ne dormaient pas. Comme elle

Les mains dans les poches, elles les observaient. Mais elle ne les fixait pas, se contentait juste de poser un timide regard sur eux pour leur éviter de ressentir ce sentiment de honte qu'ils avaient tous en se retrouvant ici : honte d'être là, d'avoir tout perdu, de s'être soumis… Alors qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le choix. S'ils n'avaient pas tout abandonné, ils seraient morts. Mais c'est ce qu'ils auraient préféré. La mort plutôt que de supporter le regard des autres, des leurs…

\- - _Alors ? A quoi pensez-vous aujourd'hui ?_ demanda la sœur qui avait passé son bras sous le sien

\- - _Je vous ai réveillé ?_

 _-_ _-_ _Oh, il y a bien longtemps que je ne fais plus de nuit complète… Mais, je vous ai entendu crier_

 _-_ _-_ _Désolée_

\- - _Ce n'est rien, Kate. Depuis quand sont-ils revenus ?_

 _-_ _-_ _Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils vont repartir comme ils sont venus_

 _-_ _-_ _Vous me faisiez confiance quand vous êtes arrivée chez nous_ …

\- - _Et c'est toujours le cas… Mais… Croyez-moi… J'ai rencontré… C'était juste une rencontre… Il est rentré chez lui et je ne pense pas qu'il reviendra_

 _-_ _-_ _Je n'insisterai pas… Il y a autre chose qui vous tracasse et je crois savoir…_

 _-_ _-_ _Milosz !_

\- - _Je vous ai vu hier avec lui. Il ne s'est jamais amusé comme ça. Et ce rire…_

 _-_ _-_ _Il a un rire magnifique. Tellement pur. Tellement innocent. Il faut retrouver sa famille, ma sœur. Il ne peut pas rester là indéfiniment !_

 _-_ _-_ _Tout ce que nous pouvons espérer c'est qu'une des familles présente ici veuille bien de lui_

 _-_ _-_ _Ma sœur… Ils n'ont plus rien. Ils ne peuvent plus subvenir aux besoins de leurs propres enfants. Alors comment voulez-vous qu'ils s'occupent de lui ?_

\- - _Vous vous y êtes attachée à ce petit ? Plus que vous ne l'aurez voulu ?_

 _-_ _-_ _Il est gentil_

 _-_ _-_ _Il vous aime beaucoup_

\- - _Je sais… Il m'a demandé de l'emmener avec moi._

 _-_ _-_ _Oh !_

 _-_ _-_ _Il ne me voit jamais et il veut partir avec moi_

\- - _Mais vous passez du temps avec lui_

 _-_ _-_ _Le mois où j'ai vécu ici. Et encore, il était tellement petit, presqu'un bébé ! Et les quelques jours lorsque je reviens !... On ne peut pas, en quelques jours…_

 _-_ _-_ _Tisser une relation ?_

\- - _C'est ça_

 _-_ _-_ _On dirait qu'il pense autrement_

 _-_ _-_ _C'est un enfant. Il ne se rend pas compte de ce que ça implique_

\- - _Votre vie serait bouleversée_

 _-_ _-_ _Oh, ma vie !... Je viens à peine de me reconstruire… Je me suis installée dans un petit village… Et en une seule rencontre, tout ce que j'avais enfoui…_

 _-_ _-_ _Je vais vous aider. Comme la dernière fois… Donc vous vous êtes installé en France ?_

\- - _Oui, en France… J'ai acheté une petite maison que je retape moi-même… Je vis avec mes deux monstres… J'ai de nouveaux amis…_

 _-_ _-_ _Mais c'est parfait_

 _-_ _-_ _Ma sœur, s'il-vous-plait !_


	10. Chapter 10

Quand il se réveilla, la pièce était vide, mais il faisait grand jour

De toute façon, il n'avait pas d'impératif

Il quitta son lit, puis le bâtiment

Il regarda autour de lui

Les autres enfants jouaient et les adultes tentaient de s'occuper

Il avançait, regardait tout autour de lui, mais il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il cherchait.

Il remarqua le 4x4

Du haut de ses petites jambes, il se mit à courir

Il entra en trombes dans le QG

\- Kate ? Kate ? criait-il

Il continuait d'avancer

\- Kate ?

\- Eh !

Il sursauta

\- N'ai pas peur, Milosz, ce n'est que moi, dit la soeur

\- Kate partie ?

\- Partie ? Non !... Mais ça fait bien longtemps qu'elle est levée. Tu sais, elle est comme moi. Elle se lève de bonne heure !

\- Où elle est ?

\- Alors là ! Quelque part dans le camp. Mais elle va revenir

\- Je vais chercher, dit-il en faisant demi-tour

\- Attends !

Il s'arrêta net et se retourna

\- Et ton petit déjeuner ?

\- Mais, moi veut voir Kate !

\- Et tu crois qu'elle sera contente de te voir si tu n'as pas manger et si tu n'es pas habillé ! Regarde-moi ça : tu es pieds nus !... Si tu tombes malade… Allez, viens avec moi

\- Mais… Kate…

\- On la retrouvera quand tu auras mangé, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras

Ils passèrent sous la tente qui servait de cuisine. La sœur demanda un chocolat chaud et ils s'installèrent à une table. Elle lui prépara une tartine beurrée et la lui tendit

\- Doucement, dit-elle en le voyant se précipiter. Kate ne va pas partir aujourd'hui !

\- Quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais tu sais qu'elle reste toujours plusieurs jours… Tu t'es bien amusé avec elle hier ?

\- Oui

\- Tu l'aimes bien ?

\- Elle, gentille

\- Oui, elle est gentille

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, il avait terminé son petit déjeuner

\- Fini ! dit-il avec un grand sourire. Voir, Kate ?

\- On va te débarbouiller avant

\- Mais…

\- Elle ne t'embrassera jamais avec tout le chocolat que tu as sur le menton

\- D'accord

Ils se rendirent dans le bâtiment des enfants. La sœur lui fit sa toilette et l'habilla. Elle l'avait installé sur son lit et entreprenait de lui mettre ses chaussures

\- Kate !

\- Tu vas la voir, oui… Tu sais, il va falloir que tu apprennes à être patient !

\- Non. Kate… Là

Beckett regardait la sœur se débattre avec l'enfant. Il réussit à se dégager et se précipita vers elle. Elle l'attrapa dans ses bras et l'embrassa

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui… Toi partie ?

\- Non, j'étais avec les autres, répondit-elle en l'installant à nouveau sur le lit. Il ne te manque pas des chaussures ?

\- La sœur a pas mis

\- Alors ma sœur, on ne met pas de chaussures aux enfants !dit-elle en souriant et en chaussant l'enfant

\- Je l'aurai fait si ce petit m'en avait laissé le temps et surtout s'il bougeait moins, dit la sœur en lui frictionnant la tête. D'habitude, je n'ai pas de problème. Mais aujourd'hui, il est particulièrement pressé de rencontrer une certaine personne

\- Kate ! cria-t-il en passant ses bras autour de son cou

\- Eh, doucement. Tu vas m'étouffer !... Désolée ma sœur

\- Oh, ce n'est rien… Et puis, j'ai eu droit à quelques mots… Bon, je retourne à mes occupations

\- On vous rejoint tout à l'heure, dit Beckett

\- Prenez votre temps… Et il n'y a pas d'obligations

\- Je sais

Ils la regardèrent s'en aller

Puis soudainement, elle le fit basculer sur le lit et commença à le chatouiller

\- Tu es une fripouille !

\- Kate ! Arrête ! dit-il en se tortillant et en riant

\- Tu la fais tourner en bourrique.

\- Non, non ! criait-il. Arrête. Peux plus respirer !

Elle s'arrêta et le redressa

Il se mit à tousser et elle lui tapota le dos

Elle souriait

\- Pas drôle !

\- Tu as raison

\- Où t'étais ?

\- Je te l'ai dit. J'aidais les autres

\- Pas partie ?

\- Sans te dire « au revoir » ? Non. Jamais je ne te ferai ça

\- Promis ?

\- Promis… On sort ?

\- D'accord

* * *

Il regardait l'écran de son ordinateur

Il avait ouvert le site de « sa » société

Rien n'était mentionné concernant son équipe. Pas de photos. Les seules qui apparaissaient étaient la sienne et celle de Michèle, son associée

Il découvrait pour la énième fois tous les services qu'elle proposait : installations dans les entreprises, les bureaux, chez les particuliers… Protection individuelle… Service de sécurité lors de manifestations diverses…

Mais nulle part n'était mentionné qu'il n'y avait que des femmes.

C'était son arme secrète : qui pourrait imaginer que les frêles jeunes femmes, qu'il avait vu, pouvait être des agents de sécurité.

Il se rappela le défilé. En tenue de soirée, elles étaient passées inaperçues au milieu des invités. Mieux, elles auraient pu faire partie de l'équipe du couturier

Il se demandait comment elle avait recruté autant de jolies femmes dans son agence et comment elles pouvaient faire un tel travail alors qu'elles auraient pu faire tout ce qu'elle souhaitait avec leur physique

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la photo de Beckett

Elle aussi était magnifique. Et en tenue de soirée…

Mais elle était devenue flic. Mélinda ne comprenait pas. Mais lui savait. Il savait pourquoi elle avait choisi ce métier alors qu'elle aurait pu être avocate… Voire même mannequin !

Il sourit. Mannequin. Oui, elle aurait pu l'être… Même encore maintenant, alors qu'elle avait plus de trente ans… Pauvre Mélinda… Beckett contre elle, elle n'avait aucune chance… L'une passait des heures à répéter pour se déplacer correctement sur un podium, faire les bons mouvements, sourire. Tout était calculé, mesuré au centimètre près… Alors que l'autre… Tout était naturel chez elle, ses gestes, sa démarche, son sourire…Oui, son sourire…

* * *

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient

Elle passait ses matinées à aider les sœurs et ses après-midi avec Milosz

Elle se sentait bien

Après quelques journées parmi ces pauvres malheureux, ses cauchemars avaient disparus. Comme la première fois. Elle se sentait apaisée, plus détendue qu'à son arrivée

\- Flacon rouge, dit-elle en s'adressant à son jeune assistant

\- Flacon rouge !

\- Tu sais, Milosz, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que tu sois ici avec moi

\- Mais moi veut !

\- Je sais. Mais ce que je fais… Un petit garçon ne devrait pas voir ça !

\- Moi aussi, toi soigné !

\- C'est vrai. Mais ce n'était pas pareil… Eau

\- Tiens

\- Merci… Tu es un parfait petit assistant, dit-elle en lui souriant

Elle plaça des compresses sur la plaie et mit un bandage en place

\- Voilà.

\- Merci, madame, dit l'homme étendu sur son lit

\- De rien. Reposez-vous… Bien. Et maintenant…

\- Le repas ?

\- Oui. On va aider à distribuer le repas

Elle rangea son matériel dans la sacoche et ils quittèrent le bâtiment où résidaient les blessés. Ils retournèrent au QG

\- Va te laver les mains. Je vais voir sœur Thérèse

\- D'accord

\- Alors, quoi de neuf ?

\- - Rien de particulier… Vous savez, commença-t-elle en s'asseyant. Toute ma vie, je me suis occupée des morts, des victimes. Je parlais pour elles, pour qu'on leur rende justice… Mais au final, qu'est-ce que ça leur apportait ? Elles étaient toujours mortes. Je ne leur rendais pas la vie !

\- - Mais vous soulagiez leur famille

\- - Ouais… C'est bien de savoir ce qui est arrivé et pourquoi. Mais ça n'enlève pas la douleur, le chagrin, le manque de la personne aimée…

\- - Je sais

\- - Je m'étais dit, en arrivant ici, qu'enfin, j'allais être utile, vraiment utile… Que je les aidais pour qu'ils arrivent à se reconstruire…

\- - Et vous le faites ! Tous les soins que vous faites, le temps que vous passez avec eux…

\- - C'est une goutte d'eau dans la mer ! A chaque fois que je reviens, il y en a encore plus…

\- - Vous savez ce qu'on dit : « les petites gouttes font…

\- Les grands fleuves » ! Oui, vous me l'avez dit… Je ne sais pas comment vous arrivez à tenir, jour après jour

\- Grâce à des personnes comme vous, Kate. Grâce à votre soutien… Regardez, Michèle. Avec tout ce qu'elle traverse, elle pense encore aux autres !

\- Je sais

* * *

Quand elle entra dans l'appartement, elle le trouva vide

Elle avait fait le tour des pièces, mais personne n'était là

Une semaine qu'elle était partie. Elle pensait être accueillie à bras ouvert

Elle entra dans leur chambre et défit ses bagages

Après avoir pris une douche et avoir passé une tenue décontractée, elle décida de préparer le diner

Mais en passant par le bureau, elle s'arrêta devant la table de travail et posa sa main sur le portable qui trônait en plein milieu. Il était encore tiède. Il avait dû travailler dessus. Elle contourna le meuble, s'installa dans le fauteuil et l'ouvrit. Aussitôt, l'écran s'illumina. Elle allait voir ce qu'il avait fait

Sa joie fut de courte durée. Il fallait un mot de passe

Elle pesta intérieurement

Elle réfléchit, puis en souriant pianota sur le clavier. Mais l'écran afficha « mot de passe incorrect »

Elle soupira, puis pianota une seconde fois. Encore le même message !

Elle se leva et regarda sa bibliothèque. Elle passait devant les livres puis soudain, elle s'arrêta devant quatre volumes. Elle retourna devant l'ordinateur et tapa les lettres. Une roue se mit à tourner sur l'écran. Elle commençait à fulminer. Même avec son portable, il était obnubilé par elle, par cette fille.

Un message s'afficha : « Mot de passe incorrecte - Ordinateur verrouillée - Réessayez dans 6H »

* * *

Il était marrant

Il la faisait rire

Il s'émerveillait devant tout ce qu'il voyait

Mais depuis qu'il était arrivé dans le camp, il n'était jamais sorti. Il n'avait, finalement, jamais vu le monde extérieur. Il n'en connaissait que le bâtiment où il dormait, les sœurs et les réfugiés qui l'entouraient. Son monde s'arrêtait à ce simple univers et pourtant il ne se plaignait jamais

Quand elle l'appela, il se précipita vers elle et lui prit la main

Ils s'installèrent dans un café

\- Doucement, tu vas te brûler, dit-elle en le voyant se précipiter sur son chocolat chaud. On n'est pas pressé. Sœur Thérèse sait qu'on est sorti

\- On va rester longtemps ?

\- Tout le temps que tu veux

\- Même la nuit ?

\- Même la nuit. Mais je pense que tu seras fatigué avant

\- Et pour manger ?

\- Eh, bien, si on n'est pas au camp, on trouvera bien un restaurant

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Un endroit pour manger

\- Ah… D'accord

* * *

En arrivant, il la vit dans la cuisine

Il rangea sa veste et s'approcha du comptoir

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à…

\- Je t'avais dit une semaine, non ?

\- Ou plus !... Donc je suppose…

\- Je ne te parlerai plus de cette fille… Enfin, j'essaierai… Si tu veux, tu pourrais prendre ta douche et on passera à table. Ce sera prêt dans quelques minutes

\- Entendu. Je vérifie mes mails et j'y vais

\- Tu ne pourrais pas le faire demain ? On passerait une soirée tranquille… Tu me raconteras ce que tu as fait pendant que je n'étais pas là et j'en ferais autant !

\- Ok

Elle dressa la table, sortit le vin…

Après s'être mis une serviette autour de la taille, il s'appuya devant le lavabo, face au miroir. Il avait une tête de déterré. Comment pouvait-il continuer à faire bonne figure, alors qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser à une autre femme jour et nuit… Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose… Mais il devait être sûr… Malgré ses discussions avec Lanie et le père de Beckett, il fallait qu'il soit sûr… Ils l'avaient vu pour la dernière fois en janvier. Trois mois. Cela faisait trois mois. Il pouvait s'en passer des choses en trois mois.

Il se coiffa et se prépara pour la soirée

En sortant de la chambre, il s'arrêta à son bureau et ouvrit son ordinateur. Il l'entendait s'affairer dans la cuisine. Il avait du temps devant lui. Ça ne lui prendrait que 5 minutes !

Il était éteint. Il l'alluma. Quand il vit le message, il claqua l'écran et se précipita dans le salon

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Quoi ?

\- En rentrant ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu as touché à mon ordinateur ?

\- Non, je…

\- Ne me mens pas. Il est verrouillé !

\- Tu as peut-être fait une mauvaise manœuvre !

\- J'aurai dû m'en douter… Je ne l'éteins jamais… Et ce blocage ne se fait que lorsque le mot de passe est faux. Et tu as dû essayer trois fois !

\- Rick… Je t'assure… Ce n'était pas pour… Je voulais juste savoir…

\- Tu n'as pas le droit d'y toucher !

\- Pourquoi ? Tu caches quelque chose ?

\- C'est mon outil de travail ! Ma mère et ma fille n'y ont jamais touché…

\- Je vais devenir ta femme !

\- Ce n'est pas une raison !

\- Donc tu as des secrets !

\- Melinda…

Il souffla et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

Il attrapa sa veste

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je sors


	11. Chapter 11

\- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ?

\- Non. C'est vrai

\- Et depuis combien de temps ?

\- Depuis mon retour du Costa Rica

\- Tu veux dire que ça va faire sept mois… Tu l'as dit à ton père ?

\- Je n'ai pas réussi… Entre les cours… Mon job…

\- Parce que tu travailles aussi ?

\- On a un loyer à payer ! Et avec mon argent de poche…

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

Elle ne put répondre à la question. Quelqu'un tambourinait à la porte

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est ton petit ami ? Parce que si c'est comme ça… Richard ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu as vu l'heure ?

\- Désolé, mère… Je peux entrer ?

\- Evidemment, mais… Tu as bu ?

\- Pas de sermon, s'il te plaît

\- Papa !

\- Oh, ma chérie ! Tu n'es pas à la fac ? demanda-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras

\- Papa, tu as bu ?

\- Si vous pouviez arrêter de crier, dit-il en se frottant la tête

\- Je vais chercher des aspirines, dit la jeune

\- Et moi, je prépare du café… Je sens que la soirée va être difficile

\- Je peux rentrer chez moi, si je vous dérange, dit-il en tentant de faire demi-tour

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises et viens t'asseoir dans le salon pendant que je vais dans la cuisine

Il s'installa et posa sa tête contre le dossier. Il ferma les yeux

\- Tu as vraiment une sale tête ! dit la jeune rouquine

\- Merci, ma chérie

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est Mélinda ?

\- Laisse-le boire son café… Il nous parlera après

\- Merci mère, dit-il en attrapant la tasse

Il avala une gorgée et grimaça

\- Tu veux ma mort ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Du café !

\- Ah, non ! Et je m'y connais en café ! Avec tous ceux... Oh, mon Dieu. Même ça, dit-il en se prenant la tête

Les deux rouquines se regardèrent

\- Richard, dis-nous ce qu'il se passe

Il se tenait toujours la tête, dodelinait de droite à gauche. Il se frotta énergiquement les cheveux, se redressa en faisant de même avec son visage. Il fit une nouvelle grimace et avala une nouvelle gorgée de café

\- Alors ? demanda Martha, d'une voix plus douce

\- Je ne sais plus où en j'en suis

\- Tu parles de quoi ? demanda la jeune

\- Alexis… Tu devrais peut-être rentrée chez toi, dit l'ainée

\- Quoi ?

\- Non, non… Elle peut rester…

Il était pâle comme un linge, il avait les yeux rougis

\- Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas dormi ? demanda Martha

\- Je ne sais plus… Je n'y arrive plus… Dès que je ferme les yeux… Toutes ces choses me reviennent… Je ne peux pas les empêcher… Je croyais y être arrivé…

\- Papa… De quoi tu parles ? Je ne comprends rien du tout !

\- Beckett, souffla Martha

\- Quoi ? firent le père et la fille

\- Je disais Beckett… Kate Beckett… Le lieutenant…

\- Grand-mère, on avait compris… Quel rapport avec…

\- C'est ça Richard ? C'est à cause d'elle que tu es dans cet état ?

\- Disons que… En fait… Je l'ai…

\- Décidément ! C'est fou comme tu perds tes mots dès qu'il s'agit de cette fille !

\- Attendez, je ne vous suis pas… Ca fait plus de deux ans que tu ne vas plus au commissariat…

\- Ça n'empêche pas de se revoir, dit Martha

\- Tu l'as rencontré ?

\- Oui, Alexis. Il l'a revu. Il y a trois mois

\- Mère, tu n'as jamais eu de don de médium, alors comment… Melinda…

\- Elle est venue me voir quelques jours après votre retour de Paris

\- Elle est passée te voir ? Et tu as accepté de lui parler alors… commença Alexis

\- Elle voulait me parler de ton père et de son changement de comportement. Je te rassure, l'entretien a été formel

\- Ok. Donc tu as vu Beckett en rentrant de Paris. Et alors ? demanda la jeune

\- Pas en rentrant, Alexis. Il l'a vu à Paris

\- Elle était en vacances ?... Pourtant… Je croyais qu'elle ne prenait jamais de congés !

\- Elle n'était pas en vacances, dit Castle

\- Une enquête ? Si loin ?

\- Elle n'enquêtait pas

\- Je m'y perds… Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là-bas alors ?

\- Elle travaillait !... Enfin, je le suppose. Je ne l'ai vu que brièvement ce jour-là

\- Papa, tu viens de dire qu'elle n'enquêtait pas et tu dis qu'elle travaillait…

\- A Paris. Elle travaille à Paris ! Pas à New York !

\- Elle a été mutée là-bas ?

\- Non, non… Vous ne comprenez rien ! s'énerva-t-il. Je peux avoir une autre tasse de cette… « Mixture »

\- Bien sûr… Et si tu nous expliquais clairement ce qu'il s'est passé. Ça nous éviterait de poser des questions « idiotes » ! Mais avant tout, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés ? Pourquoi tu n'es plus retourné au commissariat du jour au lendemain ?

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance. C'est entre Beckett et moi !

\- Pas important ? J'ai dû revenir des Hamptons pour m'occuper de vos deux « gueules de bois », à ta fille et à toi. Ensuite on a supporté ta mauvaise humeur…

\- Entendu, souffla-t-il

Il commença par leur rappeler l'enquête, tout ce qu'il avait fait pour que Beckett s'oriente vers d'autres pistes, jusqu'au moment où il avait compris qu'il fallait qu'il lui parle de cet homme, celui qui la protégeait. Il leur raconta leur dispute et son départ de l'appartement

\- Tu aurais dû t'en douter ! dit sa mère

\- Evidemment que je m'en doutais ! Mais je ne voyais pas d'autre moyen pour l'arrêter. Il fallait que je la stoppe… Elle allait se faire tuer !

\- Apparemment, elle est toujours en vie

\- Mais, j'avais raison ! Elle a failli y rester !

\- Elle te l'a dit ?

\- J'ai vu les gars et Lanie. Ce sont eux qui me l'ont expliqué

\- Jusque-là, j'ai suivi, dit la jeune rouquine. Mais quel rapport avec Paris ?

\- Après cette affaire, elle a démissionné et quitté la ville

\- Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'elle ne travaille plus au 12th ?

\- C'est ça

\- A cause d'une dispute ?

\- Non… Pour nous protéger, les gars et nous

\- Elle est partie pour nous protéger ? Et comment comptait-elle le faire si… Oh, non… Ne me dis pas que… Elle servait de cible… Elle s'est dit que pendant qu'ils la chercheraient…

\- Le temps que tu as passé avec Lanie n'a pas été inutile !

\- Elle est toujours en danger ?

\- Non. Les gars ont résolu l'affaire… Ne me demandez qui sont les coupables, ils n'ont pas le droit de le dire

\- Oh ! Ils devaient être haut placés, dit Martha… Elle doit être soulagée. Sans compter son père… Depuis le temps qu'elle enquêtait…

\- J'imagine

Un silence s'installa, chacun repensant à ce qui venait de se dire. Les rouquines savaient enfin pourquoi il avait tout laisser tomber du jour au lendemain

\- Bien, maintenant que ce point est éclairci, si tu nous disais pourquoi tu t'es mis dans cet état ?

\- Mère…

\- Si tu es venu chez moi à cette heure si tardive, ce n'était pas pour regarder la déco !

\- Je n'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête

\- Beckett ?

\- Evidemment ! Qui d'autre ?

\- Tu es comme ça en l'ayant rencontré une seule fois, il y a trois mois ?

\- Je l'ai revu

\- Elle est revenu à New York ? demanda Alexis

\- Non… C'est moi qui ai fait le trajet

\- Tu y es retourné ? Et Mélinda t'a laissé faire ?

\- Elle ne le sait pas… Elle était chez une amie… Elle voulait réfléchir

\- Je vois… Et de quoi avez-vous parlé ? Beckett et toi ?demanda Martha

\- Elle travaillait… C'était une soirée…

\- Une soirée ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

\- De la sécurité… Elle assurait la sécurité à un défilé de mode

\- Décidément. Tu es poursuivi !

\- Mère !

\- Pardon… Tu as fait un aller-retour en une journée ?

\- Non… Je me suis rendu chez elle

\- Et vous avez pu vous expliquer !

\- Pas vraiment

\- Quoi ? firent les deux rouquines

Et il leur raconta ce qu'il s'était passé : son arrivée dans le village, la fillette, sa réaction quand il les avait vu ensemble, son retour, Lanie, le père de Beckett

\- Content de voir que ça te fasse sourire, dit Castle en regardant sa mère

\- Oh, oui ! Et crois-moi, je me retiens pour ne pas rire… Kate Beckett, maman ! Mais où vas-tu chercher tout ça ?

\- Et pourquoi elle ne le serait pas ?

\- D'une fillette qui aurait environ deux ans ?

\- A peu près

\- Mais tu te rends compte ! Cela voudrait dire qu'elle l'aurait eu quelques mois après votre séparation, voire même qu'elle était déjà enceinte à ce moment-là !

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Elle n'avait personne dans sa vie à cette époque-là !

\- D'où le côté absurde de ton raisonnement !

\- J'ai pu me tromper. A cet âge… Elle a peut-être moins cette petite !

\- Tu te rappelles qu'il faut 9 mois pour avoir un enfant ?

\- Tu as décidé de te moquer de moi ?

\- Réfléchi ! Cela fait plus de deux ans qu'elle est parti… Il aurait fallu qu'elle se trouve un homme… Ensuite qu'elle tombe enceinte… Sans compter que dans le même temps, elle montait une entreprise ! Je n'y crois pas. Pas en connaissant Beckett et son caractère

\- Je les ai vus ensemble. Et elle porte une alliance !

\- Il ne t'ait pas venu à l'idée qu'elle gardait simplement cette petite ! Qu'elle rendait service à une amie ! Et pour l'alliance… Elle ne se serait jamais mariée sans son père. C'est impensable

\- Elle n'a pas démenti quand je lui en ai parlé !

\- Et ça t'étonnes ?... On parle de Beckett, là ! La femme qui se protégeait derrière un « mur », qui n'arrivait pas à exprimer ses sentiments…

\- Je suis bien fiancé, moi !

\- Oh, c'est vrai !... J'ai failli oublier !

\- S'il te plait !

\- Ecoute, Richard, si tu te poses toutes ces questions au sujet de Beckett…

\- Je sais… Je sais

\- Bon… Tu as besoin de réfléchir au calme… Alors, tu vas t'installer ici et prendre le temps nécessaire

\- Mais… Je n'ai pas d'affaire ici… Et Mélinda…

\- Nous irons chercher ce qu'il te faut dans la matinée, et pour ta « fiancée », ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'en occupe !... Maintenant, tu vas aller te coucher et on continuera cette discussion plus tard, dit Martha en l'aidant à se lever

Les deux rouquines l'accompagnèrent dans la chambre d'amis, où il s'écroula sur le lit. Alexis s'éclipsa. Martha lui retira ses chaussures

\- Mère, je ne suis plus un enfant… Je peux… commença-t-il, en tentant de se relever

\- Je me le demande parfois !

Elle tira le drap et le rabattit sur lui

\- Mère ?

\- Oui, mon chéri ?

\- Je l'aime toujours !

\- Je sais… Et c'est de ça que nous devrons parler.

Il n'avait pas entendu. Il avait sombré

Elle l'embrassa sur la tempe et quitta la chambre

\- Il dort ?

\- Comme une souche !

\- Je n'en reviens pas. Kate Beckett. Après tout ce temps !

\- Eh, oui. Kate Beckett. Encore et toujours !

\- Et pour demain ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as dit qu'on allait au loft cherché des affaires…

\- Oh, oui. On se retrouve à 9H ?

\- 9H ? Mais elle dormira !

\- Justement !


	12. Chapter 12

Alors que certains se couchaient, d'autres, sur un autre continent, avaient déjà bien entamé leur journée

Assise sur une chaise de fortune, sœur Thérèse regardait le spectacle qui se déroulait devant elle.

Beckett sortait du bâtiment des enfants, poursuivie par le petit Milosz. Une fois dehors, elle l'attrapa par les bras et le fit virevolter dans les airs. Il riait. Il riait aux éclats. Tout comme Beckett. Ces deux-là s'entendaient à merveille.

Elle se souvint de leurs arrivées. Lui déposé comme un simple paquet à l'entrée du camp. Il était tout petit et vraiment dans un sale état. Elle, elle ne savait pas comment elle était arrivée, mais elle l'avait trouvé là, simplement, assise, à les regarder. Elle avait passé sa journée ainsi, ne disant rien, le regard fixé droit devant elle. Un regard qui aurait pu être magnifique si la sœur n'y avait lu autant de tristesse et de souffrance. Elle avait aussi imaginé son sourire… Les jours étaient passés, puis elle lui avait enfin parlé, elle avait souri… Elle ne savait pas comment elle était avant, mais elle aimait celle qu'elle était devenue. Etait-elle comme lorsqu'elle était lieutenant de police, ou était-elle redevenue celle qu'elle était avant d'être frappée par le malheur ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle avait un grand cœur !

Elle avait eu peur quand elle l'avait entendu crier les premières nuits… Mais, tout était rentré dans l'ordre… Elle était détendue, joyeuse… Tout comme ce petit bonhomme qui prenait vie dès qu'elle arrivait…

* * *

Comme convenu, elles se retrouvèrent devant la porte du loft

\- Attend, commença la rouquine, tu ne vas pas entrer sans…

\- J'ai toujours la clé. Et toi aussi, non ?

\- Oui, mais…

\- Entendu… Si ça peut te faire plaisir

L'actrice appuya plusieurs fois sur la sonnette

\- Voilà, c'est fait ! Maintenant, on peut entrer ?… Et si on commençait par se faire un café, dit-elle assez fort en pénétrant dans l'appartement

\- Bonne idée !

Dans la chambre, elle se réveilla en sursaut

Elle retira son masque et regarda le réveil : il n'était que 9H !

Elle se leva en pestant, passa son peignoir en soie et se rendit dans la cuisine

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites- là ?

\- Oh, Mélinda ! Vous dormiez ? Je suis désolée !

\- Comme si vous ne le saviez pas ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ?

\- On boit un café, ça ne se voit pas ? répondit la rouquine

\- Oh, toi, la morveuse… C'est à ta grand-mère que je parle !

\- Tout d'abord, vous parlez autrement à ma petite fille. Et deuxièmement, comme elle vous l'a dit, nous buvons un café !

\- Vous n'êtes plus chez vous ici !

\- Oh, inutile de nous le rappeler ! Mais nous avons toujours les clés. Donc cela veut dire que nous pouvons venir quand bon nous semble !

\- Dès que Richard rentre…

\- Vous pouvez l'attendre encore longtemps !

\- Il est chez vous ?

\- En effet… Mais son absence ne vous a pas inquiété plus que ça !

\- Comment osez-vous…

\- Vous ne l'avez pas appelé une seule fois, hier soir. Et quand on arrive, vous dormez bien tranquillement… Si la situation avait été inversée, mon fils se serait fait un sang d'encre !

\- Que fait-il chez vous ?

\- Il a besoin de réfléchir et nous allons l'aider

\- Et réfléchir à quoi ?

\- Mélinda, ne me prenez par une imbécile. Vous le savez très bien… Chérie, tu viens, nous devons ramener des affaires à ton père, dit-elle en contournant le comptoir

\- Vous n'allez pas entrer dans notre chambre ?

\- Vous avez peur que nous touchions à vos sous-vêtements ? demanda Martha

Elles traversèrent le bureau et entrèrent dans la chambre.

Sans prêter attention à la jeune femme, elles ouvrirent le dressing. Alexis attrapa un sac. Elles s'amusèrent en choisissant les chemises et les pantalons. Puis elles revinrent dans la chambre et ouvrirent les tiroirs de la commode pour y prendre des t-shirts et des caleçons. Puis ce fut le tour de la salle de bain où elles récupérèrent tous ses produits.

\- Et je peux savoir combien de temps il va rester chez vous ? demanda-t-elle alors que Martha prenait son portable dans le bureau

\- Un certain temps, voire un temps certain ! dit la rouquine

\- Ça vous amuse ?

\- Détrompez-vous, la situation est loin de m'amuser. Surtout lorsque je vois mon fils aussi malheureux, aussi perdu…

\- Pas la peine d'emporter son ordinateur. Il n'écrit plus !

\- Il ne l'utilise pas que pour ça ! Il a ses mails, ses photos…

\- Des photos de qui ? De cette fille ?

\- D'Alexis ! Pourquoi voulez-vous qu'il ait des photos d'elle ?

\- Ca expliquerait…

\- Quoi ?

\- Attendez, vous avez essayé de voir ce qu'il avait dans son ordinateur ? demanda Alexis

\- Je voulais savoir ce qu'il avait fait ! Je ne pouvais pas me douter…

\- Mais de quel droit ? Est-ce qu'il fouille dans vos affaires ?

\- De quel droit ? Mais du droit que je vais devenir sa femme et que j'ai le droit de savoir ce qu'il fait dans son bureau !

\- Mais c'est privé ! Nous nous sommes jamais permis de le faire, tout comme il ne s'est jamais permis d'entrer dans nos chambres quand nous n'y étions pas !

\- Ce n'est pas un secret d'état ! Et puis, je n'aurai rien dit… Mais le mariage st une question de confiance…

\- Le mariage ! Mais quel mariage ? Vous n'avez pas compris qu'il n'y aura jamais de mariage !

\- Alexis ! s'insurgea Martha

\- Quoi ? C'est ce qu'il vous a dit ? C'est pour ça qu'il…

\- Il n'a pas parlé de votre mariage.

\- C'est cette fille. C'est ça ?... Mais dites-le-moi ? J'ai le droit de savoir !

\- En effet, vous avez le droit de le savoir… Mais pour le moment, Richard doit réfléchir…

\- Je veux le voir !

\- Pas pour le moment !

\- Vous ne comptez… Mais, oui, vous vous liguez contre moi… Vous voulez qu'il retrouve cette fille ?... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est là ? Ce n'était qu'un vulgaire flic… Elle n'est pas de notre monde !

\- Pas de notre monde ?... Mais redescendez sur terre, Mélinda ! Vous vous croyez au moyen-âge !... Et Kate Beckett n'était pas un simple flic. Si vous la connaissiez…

\- Oh, je la connais

\- Vous croyez ça ? Parce que vous l'avez croisé par hasard ?... Non. Il faut des mois pour la connaitre. Des années… Même Richard n'a pas réussi à tout découvrir sur elle. Malgré leurs quatre années de collaboration

* * *

\- Non, pas partir ! criait-il

\- Je ne pars pas... Je dois juste me rendre en ville

\- Emmène-moi !

\- Je ne peux pas. Mais je reviens… Je te le promets… Tu sais que je tiens toujours mes promesses ?

Il restait accroché à elle, refusant de la laisser s'en aller

\- Ecoute-moi… J'ai une idée… Si tu gardais les chiens pour moi ?

\- Eux rester ? demanda-t-il timidement

\- Là où je vais, je ne pourrais pas les emmener... Alors, tu veux bien t'en occuper ?... Tu sais que je ne partirai pas sans eux

\- D'accord, dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux… Tu pars longtemps ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être deux heures… Ou trois !

* * *

Il fixait son verre. Il regardait les deux aspirines se dissoudre

Il releva la tête quand il entendit la porte la porte s'ouvrir

\- Où étiez-vous ?

\- On te l'a dit hier ! Mais c'est vrai que vu ton état… On te rapporte des affaires

\- Vous êtes allées… Mais… Mélinda…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas… Elle est au mieux de sa forme !

\- Elle sait…

\- Que tu es ici ? Oui

\- Je ne peux pas rester… Elle va te faire une vie d'enfer… Je suis désolé

\- De quoi ?

\- De tout ce qui est arrivé… De vous avoir laissé partir…

\- De toute façon, je l'aurai fait de moi-même, dit Martha

\- Et moi aussi, ajouta sa fille. Ne t'en fais pas. On se voit tous ici, et c'est aussi bien comme ça !

Il s'approcha d'elles et les prit dans ses bras

\- Je vous aime toutes les deux ! Vous le savez ?

\- Oui, on le sait… Elle a simplement profité de la situation… Sinon… Tu as réfléchi ?

\- A quoi ?

\- Ben, à Beckett ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça !

\- Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé

\- Il serait peut-être temps que vous discutiez

\- Bonne idée, mère… Je vis à New York, et elle, en France… Je n'ai jamais osé le faire quand on se voyait tous les jours… Et le jour où je lui dis tout ce que je ressens, je suis parti !

\- Mais maintenant qu'elle a refait sa vie, c'est peut-être le moment ou jamais !

\- Justement, elle a refait sa vie… Je n'en fais plus partie… Elle m'a rayé, effacé

\- Tu sais pourquoi elle est partie… Elle n'a jamais fait que ce que toi tu as fait pour elle

\- Elle n'avait pas à…

\- A quoi ? Te protéger ?

\- Je suis assez grand pour le faire moi-même !

\- Tu t'entends ? Tu réagis exactement comme elle !... Tu as ouvert le dossier de sa mère alors qu'elle te l'avait interdit. Ensuite, tu reçois un coup de fil d'un inconnu et tu lui obéis. Et toujours sans rien dire à la concernée !

\- C'était pour la…

\- Protéger. Je sais… Tout comme elle. Elle est partie pour te protéger. Pour NOUS protéger… Mais c'est fini, maintenant. L'affaire est classée

\- Mais si elle ne veut pas de moi ?

\- Elle ne devait pas passer la soirée avec toi, après ma remise de diplôme ?

\- Oui, mais…

\- Alors, c'est qu'elle s'était décidée… Papa, tu dois parler avec elle

\- Ma chérie, je te rappelle qu'elle vit en France ! Sa vie est là-bas, maintenant !

\- Et alors ?... En plus, je ne connais pas Paris

\- Tu y es allée avec ta mère, je te rappelle !

\- Oui, et j'ai vu les boutiques !

* * *

Une jeune femme la fit entrer dans un bureau

Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le siège que lui présentait l'homme.

Quand elle fut assise, il fit de même

\- - Mademoiselle Beckett ! J'ai étudié votre demande… Mais je ne vous cacherai pas que ça peut être long

\- - Je sais… Mais depuis plus de deux ans…

\- - Oui, j'ai vu. L'enquête n'a rien donné… Pour compléter votre dossier, pourriez-vous me faire parvenir…

Elle ne le laissa pas finir. Elle lui tendit une enveloppe

\- - Ce sont des copies. Toutes certifiées conformes

\- - Oh !... Vous les avez toujours sur vous ?

\- - De par mon ancien métier, et maintenant en France, j'ai appris qu'il faut se méfier avec les administrations… Sans vouloir vous offenser

\- - Je comprends et je dirai même que vous avez raison... Ça m'a l'air complet… Je vois que vous êtes en attente de votre naturalisation…

\- - En effet… J'ai reçu un avis favorable. Il ne reste plus que la publication au journal officiel. Ensuite je recevrai mes nouveaux papiers

\- Ça ne devrait plus tarder… Surtout gardez-en un exemplaire. Vous aurez toutes les références

\- - C'est prévu !

Il continuait de tournait les pages. De temps en temps, il opinait de la tête

\- - Bien. Tout ça me paraît parfait… Malgré tous ces documents, vous vous doutez bien que nous allons faire une enquête

\- - J'imagine, oui

\- - Elle sera succincte, je vous rassure. Vu votre passé… En plus, vous m'avez donné toutes les coordonnées dont j'ai besoin…

\- - Si ça peut lui faire gagner du temps…

\- - Je comprends… Par contre, nous n'avons que deux sessions par mois et comme vous vous en doutez, nous avons beaucoup de dossiers

\- - Je sais, soupira-t-elle

\- - Ecoutez… Je vais essayer de faire accélérer les choses. Vous m'avez dit que cela fait deux ans…

\- - On va approcher des trois, murmura-t-elle

\- - En effet… Je ne vous promets rien… Mais… Vous savez, on souhaite que les demandeurs reviennent, passent du temps…

\- - Je peux revenir, ou rester… Ça ne me pose aucun problème

\- - Non, non… Je vais tenir compte de tous vos séjours ici… Ça devrait faire avancer la procédure

\- - Je vous remercie

\- - Oh, ne me remerciez pas… Pas encore !

Ils se serrèrent la main


	13. Chapter 13

La deuxième semaine au camp était passée très vite, trop vite

Pour leur dernière soirée ensemble, Beckett avait organisé une soirée crêpes pour les enfants

Bien entendu, comme pour tout le reste, son fidèle assistant se trouvait près d'elle

Une fois la partie terminée et que tout fut rangé, elle le raccompagna dans son bâtiment, le prépara pour la nuit et l'installa dans son lit

\- Tu restes ?

\- Oui, je reste à côté de toi. Endors-toi. Tu es fatigué

Il se blottit contre elle

Elle le serra dans ses bras. Elle lui caressait le dos, passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle pensait à son départ, à la décision qu'elle avait prise… Elle reviendrait s'il le fallait… Elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde. Elle le ferait pour lui.

Quand les petits bras retombèrent de chaque côté d'elle, elle l'allongea correctement, l'embrassa sur la tempe et rejoignit le « QG »

\- Kate ?

\- Ma sœur ? Vous n'êtes pas couchée ?

\- Tout comme vous !

\- J'étais avec Milosz. Il…

\- Je sais… La journée sera dure pour lui, demain… Et pour vous !

\- Si je pouvais rester, vous savez…

\- Vous avez votre vie, Kate… Comme disais votre capitaine, votre vie n'appartenait pas aux victimes, vous parliez pour elles, mais vous ne deviez pas vivre pour elle ! Et elle n'appartient pas à ceux qui se trouvent ici

\- Mais, vous…

\- C'est mon choix… Kate, vous faites déjà tellement…

\- Je continuerai, ma sœur !

\- Je sais, Kate !

* * *

Quand elle arriva dans la cuisine, il se tenait devant le comptoir, buvant un café.

Son sac était sur le sol, à côté de lui

\- Tu retournes chez toi ?

\- Pas exactement

Elle le regarda, intrigué

\- Vous avez raison. Alexis et toi. Je dois lui parler

\- Beckett ?

\- Oui, Beckett

\- Et Mélinda ?

\- Je m'en occuperai après. D'abord, je dois savoir si…

\- Si tu as vas en étant fiancé…

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je pourrai toujours rompre après !... Mais je dois savoir… Savoir si on m'a dit la vérité, ou si j'ai raison… Et je n'y vais que pour parler, m'expliquer avec elle, voir si…

\- Tu as quand même averti Mélinda ?

\- Je lui ai dit que j'avais encore besoin de temps… Mère, au cas où…

\- Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle vienne jusqu'ici, mais si c'est le cas, je trouverai une excuse… Mais je continue à dire que tu aurais dû rompre avant d'aller en France !

* * *

Elle était prête à partir

Elle avait annoncé la nouvelle à la sœur

Il lui restait une dernière chose à faire

\- - Tu repars ?

\- - Il le faut, oui

\- - Revenir ?

\- - Oui, mais je ne sais pas quand

\- - D'accord

Il s'allongea sur le lit, lui tournant le dos

\- - Hey… Je reviendrai, je te le promets

\- - Longtemps

\- - J'essaierai de revenir plus tôt

\- - D'accord

Elle lui caressa les cheveux et l'embrassa sur la tempe

En rejoignant son véhicule, elle avait les larmes aux yeux

\- - Vous lui avez dit ?

\- - Et lui donner de faux espoirs ?... Non… Et je ne le dirai à personne. Il n'y a que vous…

\- - Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Kate

\- - … Ma sœur ?

\- - Oui ?

\- - Il faudrait le pousser à jouer avec les autres…

\- - J'essaierai, mais je ne peux rien vous promettre… En général, dès que vous êtes parti, il se renferme comme une huitre !

\- - Et vous pourriez lui apprendre le français ? Juste au cas où…

\- - S'il veut parler avec moi, je le ferai

\- - Merci

\- - Ça va marcher, Kate. Il faut y croire

\- - Vous savez que je ne crois plus en rien, même pas en moi, parfois. Alors c'est tout dire… Mais pour lui, j'espère que Dieu vous entendra.

\- - J'ai une connexion directe avec lui !

\- - Alors priez pour Milosz

Elle s'installa au volant et mit le contact

Elle salua la sœur d'un geste de la main

Elle arrivait à l'entrée du camp

\- - Kate ! Kate !

Elle pila et descendit du 4x4

\- - Milosz ! dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras

\- - Toi, revenir bientôt ? demanda-t-il, en larmes

\- - Je te le promets… Dès que je peux…

Il se cramponnait à elle

Elle tentait de le calmer

\- Milosz, s'il te plait. Ne pleure pas. Tu vas me faire me faire pleurer aussi

\- Non, toi pas pleurer. Pas tes jolis yeux, dit-il en passant sa petite main sur son visage

\- Alors fais-moi un beau sourire

Il n'en n'avait pas le cœur, aussi se contenta-t-il de lui en faire un petit, timide

Elle lui sourit à son tour, en passant sa main sur ses joues pour essuyer ses larmes

\- Je reviendrai… Bientôt… Je te le promets

Elle l'embrassa et le donna à la sœur

Ils se firent des signes de la main pendant qu'elle s'éloignait

\- - Elle va revenir !

\- - Je sais, mon petit

* * *

Il était 16H

Il venait de s'asseoir à la terrasse

Marc lui avait ramené sa commande et débarrassait les tables que ses clients avaient désertées

Il était jovial d'ordinaire avec ses clients, mais celui-là était étranger. Il ne parlait que quelques mots, et encore, avec un dictionnaire !

Trois jours qu'il était arrivé.

Trois jours qu'il espérait la voir

Trois jours qu'il passait devant chez elle, et qu'il ne voyait personne. Les volets étaient fermés, le portail verrouillé. La plage déserte

* * *

Elle entra dans le parking souterrain

Elle fit descendre les chiens et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur

Elle se trouvait encore à l'intérieur, deux étages en dessous de son bureau, lorsqu'elle entendit des cris, ou des rires. Elle sourit en se disant que finalement l'ambiance était très bonne

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, les chiens se précipitèrent à l'extérieur. Beckett resta figer

Les filles étaient pliées de rire et toutes étaient tournées vers le comptoir

Elle tourna la tête vers ce qui les amusait autant

Elle se retint d'éclater de rire, mais c'était très difficile

Michèle, debout sur le comptoir, criait, piétinait… Et elle avait l'air terrorisée !

\- _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?_

\- _Oh, Kate !... Il y a… Une… Une…_

\- _Calme-toi ! Allez, descend de là !_

\- _Ah, jamais !... Pas tant qu'elle sera là !_

\- _Mais qui ?... Camille, tu peux m'expliquer_

\- _On n'en sait pas plus que toi, dit la jeune fille en se tenant les côtes… Elle est sortie du bureau en hurlant et elle a sauté sur le comptoir ! Depuis, elle est comme ça !_

\- _Vous êtes allées voir ?_

\- _Bien sûr ! Il n'y a rien !_

\- _Mais si ! Elle est là !_ hurla Michèle

\- _Mais qui ?... Les filles, arrêtez, s'il vous plaît… Vous voyez bien qu'elle est paniquée !_

\- _Kate ! Je te promets,_ commença Michèle qui commençait à se calmer _. Près de la fenêtre… Elle est là… Je te jure_

\- _Je te crois. Mais quoi ?_

\- _Une araignée ! Il y a une araignée dans le bureau !_

\- _Une… Une araignée ! Tu fais tout ce cinéma pour une vulgaire araignée !_

\- _J'ai ces saletés en horreur !_

\- _Les filles,_ dit Beckett en leur faisant signe d'aller dans le bureau _. Non, mais franchement… Tu te rends compte du ridicule…_

\- _Tu crois que je ne le sais pas. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… C'est plus fort que moi !_

Beckett s'approcha de son amie

\- _Allez, descend !_

\- _Tu plaisantes ?_

\- _Et voilà le monstre,_ dit une des filles en sortant du bureau

Le corps de l'araignée reposait sur un morceau de papier

\- _Bon, maintenant que les filles l'ont tué, tu peux descendre ?_

\- _Oh, on n'a rien fait. Ce sont les cris de Michèle qui ont dû la faire mourir de peur !_

\- _Il n'y en a pas d'autres ?_

\- _Non, Michèle. On a vérifié_

\- _Alors, tu descends ?_

Michèle se baissa et en s'appuyant sur Beckett descendit du comptoir

\- _Je peux savoir comment tu as fait pour monter…_

\- _Je ne sais pas. L'instinct de survie, sans doute !_

\- _L'instinct de survie ! Pour une araignée ! Tu m'en diras tant !_

\- _Ne te moque pas !_

\- _Je ne me permettrai pas. Tu me connais !_

\- _Justement !_

\- _Quand je pense que tu as vécu dans un camp…_

\- _Si tu savais toutes les nuits blanches que j'ai passé à vérifier qu'il n'y en n'avait pas sous la tente !_

\- _J'imagine !_

\- _Et sinon… Comment s'est passé ton séjour là-bas ? Comment vont-ils ? Et pourquoi tu es venue ici ? Tu ne devais venir que…_

\- _Doucement, je vais te raconter_

\- _Et Milosz ?... Il va bien ?_

Elles entrèrent dans le bureau, après que Michèle eut vérifié qu'il n'y avait plus de danger

* * *

Il rangeait les tables et les chaises. Il faisait des allers et retours entre l'extérieur et l'intérieur. Chaque matin et chaque soir, c'était toujours la même chose.

Il ne restait qu'un seul client. Son étranger. Depuis quelques jours, il était le dernier à partir

Il passait un coup de chiffon humide sur son comptoir, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de moteur caractéristique. Il sourit. Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Il entendit une porte claquée et deux chiens entrèrent dans le bar. Il leur caressa la tête et sortit

\- - _Hey, Kate !_

\- - _Salut, Marc !_

Ils s'étreignirent

\- - _Tu as fait bon voyage ?_

\- - _Oui, très bon… Mais là, je suis « cassée » ! C'est comme ça que vous dites ?_

\- - _Oui, c'est comme ça… Allez viens, je t'offre un verre_

\- - _Tu as encore un client à cette heure ?_ demanda-t-elle en lui montrant celui qui était sur la terrasse, caché derrière un journal

\- - _Oui, depuis quelques jours. Un étranger_

\- - _Oh ! Je comprends ton enthousiasme !_

Il avait été surpris de la voir arriver comme ça ! Il ne voulait pas la rencontrer de cette façon. Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se cacher derrière ce journal

\- - _Tu as mangé ?_

\- - _Pas encore_

\- - _Je peux…_

\- - _Laisse… J'ai ce qu'il faut chez moi !_

\- - _Qu'est-ce que je te sers ? Un café ?_

\- - _Exceptionnellement, je prendrai une bière !_

\- - _Oh, une bière ?_

\- - _Ouais, une bière !_

Ils discutèrent pendant un peu plus d'une heure, puis elle sortit du bar

\- - _Je te vois demain ?_

\- - _Comme d'habitude !_

\- - _Essayes de te reposer un peu. Après tous ces kilomètres…_

\- - _Ne t'en fais pas… Je vais prendre une bonne douche et ensuite, je file me coucher !_

\- - _Pas de sortie pour les chiens ?_

\- - _Les chiens ?... Regarde… A la maison,_ ordonna-t-elle en tendant le bras

Aussitôt, ils se mirent à courir dans la direction indiquée

\- - _Tu vois ? Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi_

Ils s'embrassèrent

Elle remonta dans la voiture et rentra chez elle

* * *

Elle n'avait pas déchargée sa voiture. Elle l'avait juste mis dans le garage

Elle avait rempli les écuelles de ses chiens, puis avait avalé un rapide encas

Elle avait vérifié la fermeture des portes et était montée dans sa salle de bain

Après avoir pris une douche rapide, elle s'était glissée sous ses draps

Il avait quitté le bar bien avant elle et s'était rendu près de chez elle

Il l'avait attendu

Il avait vu les chiens arrivés, puis son 4x4. Il l'avait vu ouvrir le portail, le refermer une fois dans sa cour, puis disparaître à l'arrière de la maison.

Ensuite, il n'avait entendu que des bruits : de clés, une porte qui se ferme…

Il avait vu une lumière s'allumer. Il l'avait vu s'affairer devant la fenêtre. Elle devait se trouver dans la cuisine

Il l'avait vu sourire, parler…

C'est là qu'il commença à se demander…

Une pièce à l'étage s'éclaira

Il l'imagina dans sa chambre, ou dans la salle de bain. Il se souvenait qu'elle aimait prendre un bain après une longue journée

Puis tout s'éteignit

Il repartait quand il vit des bougies s'allumer au rez-de-chaussée, devant la fenêtre où elle se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt…


	14. Chapter 14

Marc l'avait guetté depuis l'ouverture

Quand il la vit arriver, il était 10H

Il rentra, prépara un café, remplit une écuelle et ressortit au moment où elle s'asseyait

\- - _Tu es encore en retard, ce matin !_

\- - _Je bricole en ce moment !_

\- - _Tu as besoin d'aide ?_

\- - _Non, ça ira… Et toi ? Les enfants ?_

\- - _Oh, Célène… Comme d'habitude… Et Colas… Vivement qu'il fasse ses nuits. J'avais oublié ce détail_

\- - _Et ta femme ?_

\- - _Elle va bien… Un peu fatiguée, mais elle ne peut pas vraiment se reposer la journée. Quand le petit s'est endormi, elle doit s'occuper de la petite_

\- - _Si vous avez besoin, vous pouvez me l'amener_

\- - _Je sais et c'est gentil de ta part… Et ton programme de la journée ?_

\- - _Là, je vais aller récupérer mes blondes, faire un tour au marché et rentrer chez moi_

\- - _Pour continuer ton bricolage !_

\- _Exactement… Les anciens seront là ce soir ?_

\- - _Comme tous les soirs !_

\- - _Je passerai faire un tour alors !_

\- - _Ils seront contents de te voir !_

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le port

Marc la regarda s'éloigner avec ses deux chiens

Il n'était pas le seul à l'observer.

* * *

Trois jours qu'il l'observait

Trois jours qu'il étudiait ce qu'elle faisait la journée

Mais il n'avait pas découvert grand-chose. Il n'avait réussi qu'à la voir le matin quand elle arrivait, en tenue de sport, dans ce bar pour prendre son café. Ensuite, elle repartait en passant par le port, discutait et plaisantait avec quelques pêcheurs, et rentrait chez elle en passant par la plage. Le reste de la journée, elle ne sortait plus, sauf de temps en temps pour se rendre dans une sorte de serre d'où elle ressortait avec des outils. Il avait souri la première fois qu'il l'avait vu s'y rendre : elle portait un t-shirt blanc, une salopette bleue et de simple basket en toile. Elle lui avait semblé si petite, si fragile à cet instant. Sûrement parce qu'il se rappelait d'elle en tant que celle qu'il avait connu pendant quatre années, la flic sur ses haut talons. Ou celle qu'il avait revue à ce défilé. Deux personnes différentes : la forte et volontaire, celle que personne ne pouvait détourner de sa tâche, celle qui malgré son jeune âge avait dirigé une équipe de la criminelle et qui maintenant dirigeait une entreprise. Et il y avait celle qu'il avait vue dans son ancien appartement, celle qu'il redécouvrait ici. Quelqu'un de simple, qui menait une vie tranquille, sans fioritures, sans chichi…

Puis, il l'avait revu le soir, quand elle ressortait avec ses chiens… C'était tout ce qu'il avait vu… Pas d'enfant… Pas d'homme…

Il se souvint des paroles de Lanie : c'était vrai qu'elle avait l'air heureux

* * *

Le marché était en pleine effervescence

On aurait dit que tous les habitants du village s'étaient donné rendez-vous au même endroit

Il la chercha au milieu de la foule

Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué

Mais elle n'avait pas lieu de penser que quelqu'un pouvait la suivre

Elle discutait avec les pêcheurs. L'un deux lui tendit un sachet

\- - _Voilà ta commande, ma belle_

\- - _Merci_

\- - _Tu sais les préparer ?_

\- - _Eh, les gars ! Vous me demandez ça chaque semaine. Je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui m'avez dit comment les faire. Et je vous les ai fait goûter !_

\- - _C'est vrai. Et tu les réussis très bien… On se voit ce soir ?_

\- - _Il parait_

\- - _Tu feras équipe avec qui ?_

\- - _Pour éviter de vous battre, on fera un tirage au sort !_

Elle s'éloigna et passa devant les différents étals

Elle acheta ce dont elle avait besoin puis, après avoir sifflé ses chiens, elle remonta sur la place centrale et prit la direction de sa maison

Il marchait lentement

Il se contentait de suivre sa silhouette

Il voyait les chiens tourner autour d'elle, ou s'élancer loin devant et revenir vers elle.

Elle s'arrêta devant le portail en fer forgé

Il grinça quand elle l'ouvrit

Les chiens s'engouffrèrent et elle les suivit

Ils disparurent tous derrière la maison

* * *

Il était 20H quand deux golden retriever vinrent le sentir

Il passa une de ses mains sur leurs têtes

\- - _Jules, Jim n'embêtez pas mon client… Allez ici. Votre eau est prête !_

Les chiens passèrent derrière le comptoir

\- - _Salut Marc_

\- - _Kate !..._

\- - _Ils ont fait des bêtises ?_ demanda-t-elle en regardant ses chiens

\- - _Non. Ils ont juste dit bonsoir à mon unique client_

Elle ne le vit pas. Il était dans un box et elle ne voyait que ses cheveux

Elle s'approcha d'une table et embrassa les trois hommes qui étaient déjà assis

\- - _Hey, vous allez bien ?_

\- - _Et toi, Kate ?_

\- - _Prête à en débattre toute la nuit !_

\- - _Eh, on n'a plus vingt ans, nous !_

\- - _Et moi, non plus !_

Ils éclatèrent de rire

\- - _Tu ne crois que tu ferais mieux de te trouver un gentil gars plutôt que de passer tes soirées avec nous_

\- - _Quand j'aurai trouvé le bon, vous ne me verrez plus !_

\- - _Ce n'est pas en restant chez toi que tu vas le trouver !_

\- - _Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Peut-être qu'un jour, il frappera à ma porte !_

\- - _Oh, c'est comme ça que vous faites dans ton pays ! Vous attendez que quelqu'un se présente…_

\- - _N'oublie pas qu'elle était flic !_

\- - _Et alors ?_

\- - _Tu te vois, toi, avec une femme qui peut t'envoyer au tapis ou te casser le nez ?_

\- - _Ça ne vous gêne pas de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là !_

\- - _Ouais, tu as raison. Moi, je ne me serai jamais approché_

Elle s'approcha du comptoir et commanda la première tournée

\- - _On dirait qu'ils ont décidé de te taquiner, ce soir,_ dit Marc

\- - _Ils s'arrêteront quand on aura commencé la partie_

Elle ramena les verres sur la table

\- - _Allez, Kate, tu peux nous le dire. Pourquoi tu as quitté ton pays ? Tu ne nous l'as jamais dit_

\- - _Parce que ça ne regarde que moi. Ça vous va ?_

\- - _Tu es une vraie tête de mule !_

\- - _C'est ce qui fait mon charme !_

\- - _Ça ma belle, tu en as ! Mais ce n'est pas nous qui devrions en profiter… On est trop vieux maintenant… Non, il te faudrait quelqu'un de ton âge, qui saurait t'apprécier…_

\- - _Et qui te dis que je n'ai personne. Je ne reste pas tout le temps au village !_

\- - _Ah, ah, très bon, Kate ! Une fois par mois !_

\- - _Moi, je te dis qu'elle avait quelqu'un, là-bas, chez elle_

\- - _C'est ici, chez moi, maintenant_

\- - _Tu vois ! Je le savais… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?_

\- - _Rien. Personne ne m'a rien fait !... Disons que je n'ai pas su saisir la balle au bond… On pourrait passer à autre chose ?_

\- - _Il n'est jamais trop tard, Kate !_

\- - _Il va se marier_

\- - _Oh ! Désolé… Mais tu sais, dans notre village, il y a de beaux jeunes hommes…_

\- - _N'essayez pas de me caser. Je suis assez grande pour faire mes choix_

\- - _Ou alors, tu cherches quelqu'un qui ressemblerait à ton ami_

\- - _Il n'y en a pas deux comme lui,_ murmura-t-elle _… Bon… Et si on jouait, au lieu de me chercher des prétendants… Ou alors, je rentre chez moi. J'ai encore des choses à faire !_

Un des petits vieux prit le jeu en main, le déplia et présenta le jeu à ses compagnons. Chacun tira une carte, puis il en choisit une pour lui

Ils retournèrent leur carte. Les deux plus fortes faisaient équipe contre les deux autres

Quand elle était arrivée dans le village, elle ne savait pas jouer à la belote. Et elle était tenue à l'écart. Surtout par les anciens. C'était une étrangère. C'était tout juste s'il ne la fuyait pas comme la peste.

Alors elle s'était intéressée à eux, regardait comment ils jouaient. Jusqu'à cette fameuse soirée où il leur manquait un joueur. Elle s'était proposée de le remplacer.

Ils avaient hésité, puis accepté. Depuis, ils se retrouvaient régulièrement

Le jeu était pimenté par une petite mise

Ces parties n'avaient rien à voir avec les parties de poker auxquelles elle avait participées avec les bros, chez Castle. Mais elles lui avaient permis d'être acceptée au sein de la communauté

Elle se rappelait qu'ils lui avaient parlé d'un film dans lequel il y avait une partie de belote épique. Elle l'avait regardé quelques jours plus tard. C'était « Marius ». Et parfois, en jouant, il redisait les répliques de cette fameuse scène. Et il y en avait toujours un qui râlait en disant qu'on ne jouait pas à la « parlotte »

Ils avaient décidé de tirer les équipes au sort car, quel que soit son partenaire, elle gagnait souvent. Et donc, ils se battaient pour être avec elle.

Mais, même si elle gagnait avec son partenaire, une fois qu'ils avaient partagé les gains, elle donnait les siens à Marc qui les plaçait dans une petite boite métallique. Cela lui permettait de payer son café qu'elle passait prendre chaque matin en revenant de son footing, et de payer une tournée à ses vieux amis quand elle ne venait pas jouer

\- - _Yo, Kate !_

\- - _Eh, ma puce,_ dit-elle en prenant la petite sur ses genoux. _Comment tu vas ?_

\- - _Dis, Célène, c'est comme ça qu'on parle aux clients !_

\- - _Laisse-là Marc. C'est moi qui lui ai appris_

\- - _C'est comme ça que ses amis lui disaient bonjour ! Hein que c'est vrai, Kate ?_

\- - _Oui, ma puce_

\- - _Tu m'apprends d'autres mots ?_

\- - _Tu te souviens des autres ?_ demanda Beckett tout en observant les cartes qui tombaient sur le tapis

\- - _Oui. Red, c'est rouge, green, vert, blue, bleu…_

\- - _Super_

\- - _One, un, two, deux…_

\- - _Eh, Marc, tu savais que ta fille était bilingue ?_ demanda l'un de vieux

\- - _A cette allure, elle connaitra ta langue avant son entrée à la maternelle_

\- - _Ça pose un problème ?_ demanda Kate. _Parce que je peux arrêter_ …

\- - _Non, moi je veux apprendre !_ dit la petite

\- - _Un problème ? Non. Tout ce qu'elle saura, elle n'aura pas besoin de l'apprendre,_ répondit Marc.

Ils jouaient depuis plus d'une heure

Beckett et la petite avait poursuivi leur petit rituel : elle lui disait des mots, et la fillette les répétait. Mais au fil des minutes, sa voix était devenue pâteuse, jusqu'à ce qu'on ne l'entende plus.

\- - _Marc, tu n'as pas vu Célène ?_

\- - _Où veux-tu qu'elle soit, ma chérie ?_ répondit-il en lui montrant la table de jeu

\- - _Oh, ce n'est pas vrai… Kate, je suis désolée…_

\- - _Il n'y a pas de mal, Lina. Elle est tellement adorable_

\- - _Je vais aller la coucher_

Beckett se leva et la mère récupéra sa fille

\- - _Kate… Four, quatre…_

\- - _Chut !... Passe une bonne nuit, ma puce,_ dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front

\- - _Elle t'adore, tu sais ?_

\- - _C'est réciproque. Elle est tellement gentille_

\- - _Tu ferais une excellente maman. Il faudrait que tu te trouves…_

\- - _Oh, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi. Je suis très bien comme ça_

\- - _Mais je pourrais t'aider à trouver…_

\- - _Ah, non… On m'a déjà fait le coup et…_

\- - _Laisse tomber, Lina… Kate a déjà une petite idée,_ dit un vieux

\- - _Ah, oui ? Et c'est qui ?_

\- - _Tu ne trouveras pas. Il n'est pas d'ici_

\- - _Un parisien ? Tu ne vas pas nous ramener un parigo dans le village ?_

\- - _Non ! Un gars de son pays… Il semblerait qu'il n'y en a pas deux comme lui_

\- - _Eh, les gars, vous me lâchez ?_ demanda Beckett

\- - _C'est vrai, Kate ?_ demanda Lina

\- - _Ne les écoute pas ! Ils ne tiennent plus le vin à leur âge,_ dit-elle en se rasseyant

\- - _Quoi ? Ecoute-moi bien, jeune demoiselle, je ne sais pas combien de bières tes compatriotes sont capables de boire avant de rouler sous la table, mais moi, il m'en faut bien plus !_ s'insurgea un vieux

\- - _Oh, j'ai touché un point sensible !_

\- - _Et je peux te défier s'il le faut_

\- - _Ah, oui ?_ demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers lui.

\- - _Oui_

Elle le fixait. Elle avait le regard malicieux

Les autres les regardaient et souriaient

Il y avait souvent des joutes verbales comme ça au cours de leur soirée

\- - _Tu sais qu'avant d'être flic à New York, j'ai fait les quatre cent coups !_

\- - _Et alors ?_

\- - _Je n'ai jamais roulé sous la table, moi non plus ! Tu veux toujours me défier ?_

\- - _Je peux choisir l'alcool ?_

\- - _Tu peux !_

\- - _Bien… Alors qu'est-ce que vous prenez ?_ demanda Marc

Ils se tournèrent vers lui, puis se regardèrent de nouveau

Ils éclatèrent de rire

* * *

Il avait quitté le bar.

Personne ne l'avait remarqué, surtout pas elle, puisqu'elle se trouvait dos à lui

Il releva le col de son manteau et s'éloigna

Il était minuit.

C'était le dernier tour de carte

\- - _Bon. Il est temps que je rentre. Sinon, l'ancienne va encore râler !_

\- - _L'ancienne ? Tu ne peux pas appeler ta femme autrement !_ dit Beckett

\- - _Oh, elle est habituée. Et puis, elle m'appelle bien le vieux !_

Ils s'embrassèrent

Elle les regarda s'éloigner

\- - _Ils ne marchent pas très droit,_ remarqua-t-elle

\- - _Ils ne vont pas loin,_ dit Marc

\- - _Tiens… Ton client est sorti !... Il vient d'où ? D'une des stations ?_

\- - _Sûrement… Il n'est pas très bavard_

\- - _S'il ne parle pas français, ça ne doit pas aider pour discuter avec les gens d'ici_

\- - _Il n'y a pas que ça_

\- - _Un problème ?_

\- - _Je ne sais pas… On dirait qu'il est…_

\- - _Quoi ?_

\- - _Malheureux… Oui, c'est ça… Il y a de la tristesse dans son regard. Tu sais… Comme quand on a perdu quelqu'un à qui on tenait. Quelqu'un d'important_

\- - _Je sais ce que c'est_

\- - _Même Célène a essayé de le distraire. Et tu sais comment elle est ?_

\- - _Elle n'a pas sa langue dans la poche !_

\- - _Il a à peine souri_

\- - _En effet… Il est peut-être venu pour être au calme, justement. Il a besoin d'être seul, de réfléchir, de faire le point sur sa vie…_

\- - _Tu as peut-être raison… Mais je n'aime pas voir les gens comme ça_

Ils s'embrassèrent et elle se dirigea vers la sortie

\- - _Jules, Jim, on rentre !_

\- - _Franchement, tu ne crois pas que tu aurais pu les appeler autrement ?_

\- - _Pourquoi ?_

\- - _Ton père ne s'appelle pas Jim ?_

\- - _Je l'appelle papa._

\- - _Mais quand même !_

\- - _C'est un des premiers films français que j'ai vu. Je venais de les avoir et il fallait que je leur trouve un nom !_

Elle ouvrit la porte et les chiens sortirent

\- - _Tu prends la rue principale ?_

\- - _Je vais descendre sur le port et suivre la plage !_

\- - _Tu n'es pas raisonnable. Il est tard et il…_

\- - _Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il m'arrive ici ?... Et j'ai les chiens !_

\- - _Tout le monde les connait tes chiens. Ils ne feraient pas de mal à une mouche !_

\- - _Et je connais les gens du village._

\- - _Oui, mais quelqu'un d'extérieur…_

\- - _Arrête ! Personne ne vient sur cette plage la nuit… Et puis je sais me défendre_

\- - _Je pourrais t'accompagner ?_

\- - _Rentre chez toi. Va rejoindre ta femme et tes enfants… Bonne nuit, Marc_

\- - _Bonne nuit, Kate_

* * *

Les chiens connaissaient le chemin

Elle les suivait

Elle marcha tranquillement le long du port. Elle regardait les bateaux. Elle se demandait comment certains arrivaient à sortir en pleine mer, vu l'état dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Il y avait des cabines allumées. Certains rafistolaient leurs filets. Ceux qui étaient sur le pont lui firent un signe de la main auquel elle répondit

Quand elle y repensait, New York ne lui manquait pas vraiment

Bien sûr, elle ne voyait plus ses amis aussi souvent qu'elle le voulait. Ses discussions avec Lanie lui manquaient. Son père lui manquait. Sa mère aussi. Elle aimait se rendre sur sa tombe quand elle avait besoin de réfléchir, de prendre une décision…

En y repensant, il n'y avait pas que sa mère qui l'aidait dans ses décisions.

Il y avait eu aussi Castle… Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle leur en parle ? Pourquoi avaient-ils abordé le sujet ? Déjà qu'elle avait dû subir ses visites. Pourquoi était-il venu la voir ? Il était fiancé. Il allait se marier. Il avait refait sa vie. Lui, là-bas. Elle, ici

Dans ce village, elle était chez elle. Elle avait pu reprendre enfin un nouveau départ. Et elle était au calme. Pas de fusillade, pas de bruit de klaxon de jour comme de nuit. Elle vivait au rythme de la journée. Et si elle devait y vivre seule…

Arrivés sur la plage, les chiens commencèrent à s'agiter. Ils lui tournaient autour. Ils voulaient jouer. Elle en perdit le fil de ses pensées.

Elle se mit à courir avec eux

Ils approchaient de l'eau

Ils sautèrent dedans

Même Beckett se retrouva les deux pieds dans l'eau

Elle était gelée

Mais elle s'en fichait

Elle se pencha et arrosa la tête de ses chiens qui prirent la fuite

Elle riait

Ils revenaient à la charge

Elle recommença

L'un arriva plus vite que prévu et en sautant la fit basculer

Elle se retrouva assise dans l'eau

\- - _Alors ça, c'est malin ! Tu vas me le payer !_

Elle se redressa et attrapa Jules. A son tour, elle le fit basculer dans l'eau. Quand elle vit l'autre arriver, elle s'écarta et il s'écroula à côté de son compagnon de jeu. Ils se redressèrent sur leurs quatre pattes et la regardèrent

\- - _Soyez beaux joueurs ! Vous avez perdu !_

Ils remuèrent la queue et se remirent à gambader devant elle

Elle enleva sa veste en laine et la tordit

* * *

Il avait assisté à toute la scène

Il avait aimé l'entendre rire

Un rire qu'il n'avait jamais entendu aussi cristallin

Elle était heureuse dans ce village, avec ses chiens, ses nouveaux amis, dans sa nouvelle vie

Quand elle arriva au sentier qui la menait chez elle, il s'approcha

\- - Beckett ?

Les chiens se retournèrent au son de cette voix étrangère. Elle fit de même

\- - _Castle ?_

\- - Bonsoir, Beckett

\- - _C'était vous le client de Marc ?_

\- - Pardon ?

\- - Oh, excusez-moi !... Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ?

\- - Ce n'était pas très difficile. Avec internet

\- - Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- - Je voulais voir ce que vous deveniez, où vous viviez

\- - Et ?

\- - C'est tout

\- - Et votre fiancée ? Elle ne vous a pas accompagné ?

\- - Je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait été à l'aise ici

\- - Oh, je vois !

\- - Vous ne la connaissez pas. Vous ne pouvez pas la juger !

\- - Je ne la juge pas. Chacun ses goûts, dit-elle en remontant le sentier

Les chiens l'attendaient devant le portail. Elle l'ouvrit et ils s'y engouffrèrent

Elle se retourna vers Castle

\- - Je dois rentrer. Je suis trempée et je dois sécher les chiens

\- - Je sais.

\- - Bonne nuit, Castle

\- - Beckett ?

\- - Oui, dit-elle en se retournant

\- - On pourrait déjeuner ensemble ?

\- - J'ai des choses à faire…

\- - Je ne vous propose pas un rendez-vous. Un déjeuner. Seulement un déjeuner

\- - Ecoutez… Un diner plutôt… Vous n'avez qu'à venir vers 18H00

\- - 18H00 ? Ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour manger ?

\- - Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, on se couche avec les poules ici !

\- - Entendu

\- - J'espère que vous aimez les blondes ?

\- - Pardon ?

\- - Rien. Vous verrez demain soir

\- - Bien. Alors à demain soir

\- - C'est ça

\- - Bonne nuit Beckett

\- - Bonne nuit Castle


	15. Chapter 15

Ce n'était qu'un diner.

C'est ce qu'elle se disait depuis la veille. Après tout, cela leur était déjà arrivé du temps de leur partenariat. Il était déjà venu dans son appartement de New York.

Ils discuteraient gentiment, poliment, prendraient des nouvelles l'un de l'autre et chacun reprendrait sa vie, chacun de son côté. Lui, à New York, avec sa future femme, et elle, ici, dans son village.

Ce n'était qu'un diner

Mais c'était un début, une chance de pouvoir s'expliquer, de voir où ils en étaient tous les deux.

Il n'avait quasiment pas dormi de la nuit, repassant sans cesse dans sa tête ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il avait continué toute la journée.

Qu'elle avait été longue cette journée !

* * *

Après avoir ouvert le portail, il suivit les chiens.

La porte d'entrée se trouvait sur l'arrière

Il en profita pour regarder le petit jardin qui entourait la maison

Il y avait des arbres fruitiers, un appentis où se trouvait apparemment la moto, un genre de serre où se trouvaient des plantes, ainsi que quelques outils et de vieux meubles

Il donna trois petits coups sur la porte

\- - C'est ouvert, cria-t-elle

Les chiens passèrent devant lui

Il les suivit à nouveau et la trouva dans la cuisine

\- - Salut, Castle

\- - Beckett !

\- - Ponctuel !

\- - Vous m'avez dit 18H00 et il est 18H00 !

\- - Parfait. Parce que ça se mange chaud !

\- - Je voulais vous ramener une bouteille de vin mais…

\- - Tout est fermé. Il n'y a que le marché le dimanche matin. Les commerçants n'ouvrent pas. Ce n'est pas comme à New York où tout est ouvert. De jour comme de nuit !

\- - Et ça ne vous manque pas ?

\- - Au début, peut-être… Mais maintenant, je m'y suis faite

Elle déposa deux verres sur le comptoir et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur un des tabourets

\- - Un apéritif ? demanda-t-elle en lui montrant une bouteille

\- - Volontiers. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- - Du pommeau.

\- - Je ne connais pas

\- - C'est régional !

Il regarda autour de lui

\- - Jolie petite maison. Et joli intérieur

\- - Merci

\- - Qu'en dit votre père ?

\- - Il n'est pas encore venu ici. J'attends d'avoir fini d'emménager pour le faire venir

\- - Ça m'a l'air parfait !

\- - J'ai encore pas mal de meubles à retaper pour la chambre d'amis

\- - Vous retapez des meubles ?

\- - Oui… Vous ne pensiez pas que j'en étais capable ?

\- - Ben je ne vous ai jamais vu…

\- - Parce que je n'avais pas le temps. Mais aujourd'hui, j'en ai ! Alors je vais sur les marchés de la région, je chine et je récupère ce qui m'intéresse !

\- - Vous voulez dire que tout ce que je vois dans cette pièce…

\- - La plupart, oui. J'ai demandé des conseils aux « anciens » et voilà le résultat

\- - Ah, oui. Les « anciens ». Ils m'appellent « l'étranger », je crois

\- - Je sais. J'y ai eu droit aussi. Et pourtant, je parlais français !

\- - Combien de temps ?

\- - Les premiers mois après mon arrivée. Et puis, j'ai fait la connaissance de Marc, celui qui tient le bar-hôtel, j'allais au marché, je passais voir les pêcheurs… Et de fil en aiguille, ils m'ont « adopté »

\- - J'ai vu, oui… La partie de cartes, hier soir, précisa-t-il

\- - Oh, oui !... Vous auriez pu vous joindre à nous ! Ou au moins montrer que vous étiez là !

\- - Je ne voulais pas vous déranger !

\- - Vous avez dit que vous vouliez me voir ! Ça aurait été plus direct que de m'attendre sur la plage !

\- - Je ne vous attendais pas. Je ne savais pas que vous passeriez par là pour rentrer !

\- - C'est vrai. Vous ne pouviez pas deviner

Elle se retourna et versa sur sa préparation le cidre, le beurre et la crème qu'elle avait préparée. Puis elle assaisonna avec du sel et du poivre

\- - Je ne savais pas que vous cuisiniez ? Je croyais que vous ne mangiez que des plats à emporter

\- - Tout simplement parce que je n'avais le temps de le faire, dit-elle en hachant du persil. Vous devriez vous asseoir, ça va être prêt

Elle attrapa un plat qu'elle plaça dans le four

Ensuite elle prit deux assiettes

Il fut intrigué quand il l'entendit les remplir.

Elle contourna le comptoir et déposa les assiettes à leur place respective

Castle l'aida à s'asseoir et s'installa en face d'elle

\- - Qu'est-ce que vous nous avez préparés ?

\- - Je vous l'ai dit hier : des blondes

\- - Des blondes ?

\- - Ce sont des moules, Castle ! Une spécialité d'ici… Mangez tant que c'est chaud

Une douce odeur se répandit dans la pièce

\- - Vous me gâtez ce soir… Qu'est-ce que vous préparez d'autre ? Ça sent la pomme, non ?

\- - Exact... Une autre spécialité

\- - Il ne fallait pas vous donner tout ce mal pour moi

\- - Je n'ai rien fait d'exceptionnel. Je comptais manger les moules aujourd'hui !

Quand ils eurent terminé, elle ramassa les assiettes, et en ramena d'autres avec du fromage

\- - Je suppose qu'il est de la région ?

\- - On n'échappe pas au camembert, ici. Et plus il est »fait », meilleur il est. Quand mon père viendra me voir, il va apprécier. Il adore le fromage !

\- - Rien à voir avec celui de New York

\- - Comme le café. Il est bien meilleur ici

\- - Vous en buvez toujours autant

\- - C'est une habitude que je n'ai pas perdu

\- - Toujours deux doses de sirop de vanille ?

\- - Pour ça, par contre… La première fois que j'en ai commandé un, on m'a regardé comme si j'étais cinglée !

\- - Il n'y a pas de Starbuck ?

\- - Si, il y en a… Même pas très loin de mon bureau !

Elle se leva et débarrassa la table.

Elle sortit son plat du four

Pendant qu'il refroidissait un peu, elle commença à laver les premières assiettes

Castle se leva

\- - Pas de lave-vaisselle ?

\- - Ce sont mes mains, le lave-vaisselle

Il attrapa un torchon, et commença à essuyer

\- - Laissez ça, Castle ! Elles vont sécher

\- - Ça ne me gêne pas. Et si vous aviez un lave-vaisselle…

\- - Je suis seule, Castle ! Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'en avoir un. Surtout pour une assiette ou pour deux écuelles

\- - Donc l'alliance…

\- - Pour le travail… Pour éloigner les importuns

\- - Comme moi ?

\- - Pourquoi devrais-je vous éloigner ? Vous allez vous marier, non ?

\- - C'est vrai

Elle attrapa un plat et démoula sa tarte qu'elle plaça sur la table

Elle lui fit signe de se rasseoir

\- - Ça m'a l'air délicieux, dit-il

\- - Et c'est meilleur avec de la crème fraîche, dit-elle en lui tendant un bol

Ils terminèrent le repas par un café qu'elle servit dans le salon

Puis elle leur servit deux petits verres de Calvados

\- Merci. Pour ce diner… C'était délicieux

\- De rien. Ça m'a fait plaisir.

Il s'était installé sur un fauteuil

Elle était sur le canapé

Un des chiens dormait à ses pieds, alors que l'autre avait déposé sa tête sur ses cuisses. Elle le caressait

\- - Ils sont beaux !... Et ils ont l'air gentil

\- - Ils le sont

\- - Comment faites-vous quand vous êtes à Paris ?

\- - Ils restent là

\- - Seuls ?

\- - Je ne m'absente qu'une journée en général. Et Marc les fait rentrer le soir !

Le silence s'était installé dans la pièce.

Castle regardait autour de lui

Il se rappelait son ancien appartement, les meubles qu'elle avait

Elle avait toujours des goûts aussi simples

Puis il l'observa

Elle paraissait bien. Elle n'avait pas de cernes sous les yeux. Elle avait l'air en forme, épanouie, heureuse… Seule, mais heureuse

Il commençait à l'envier. Il aurait aimé faire comme elle

Oh, il avait bien tourné la page, tenté de l'oublier. Il avait refait sa vie. Il avait trouvé une autre femme.

Mais ce qu'il voulait, c'était une vie comme celle qu'elle menait. Une vie simple, sans chichi. Passer des soirées tranquilles comme ils venaient d'en passer une, à parler de tout et de rien

\- - Bien, dit-elle, le faisant sortir de ses pensées… Je dois sortir les chiens… Ils ont l'habitude que je les sorte avant d'aller me coucher

\- - Sur la plage ?

\- - Oui… Ou dans les champs… Je les suis en général !

\- - Vous êtes sûre de les commander ?

\- - Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils savent qui est le chef ici !

\- - Je peux vous accompagner ?

\- - Si vous voulez

Elle ramassa les tasses et les petits verres et les déposa dans l'évier

Elle attrapa une veste en laine et l'enfila

Quand elle prit ses clés, les chiens se levèrent et se ruèrent vers la porte

\- - Vous voyez !

Ils sortirent

Les chiens se précipitèrent vers le sentier

\- - On dirait qu'ils ont décidé d'aller sur la plage, dit Castle

\- - Ils aiment l'eau

\- - Et vous les séchez à chaque fois ?

\- - Tout dépend de ma motivation

Ils marchaient silencieusement

Seul le bruit des vagues venait perturber le silence

Elle ramassa un bâton et le lança

Il fit de même

Ils jouèrent un petit moment avec les chiens

\- - Pourquoi Beckett ?

\- - Pourquoi quoi ?

\- - Pourquoi êtes-vous venue ici ? Pourquoi avoir quitté la police ? Vos amis ?

\- - Si vous avez vu Lanie, vous le savez… Ainsi que mon père…

\- - Vous êtes au courant ?

\- - Evidemment ! Vous ne croyez quand même pas qu'ils n'allaient pas me le dire. Bien que Lanie ne m'en a parlé qu'après votre deuxième visite !

\- - Vous m'en voulez ?

\- - Vous connaissant j'aurai dû me douter que vous réagiriez comme ça après le défilé à Paris… Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ma vie privée vous intéresse autant ! J'ai refait ma vie, Castle…

\- - Mais vous aimiez votre travail ? Votre vie était à New York !

\- - Ou ma mort !

\- - Ne dites pas ça !

\- - Pourtant c'est la vérité !... Il y avait un contrat sur ma tête… Et vous le savez très bien ! Si je continuais l'enquête sur ma mère… Et c'est ce que j'ai fait… Et j'ai failli y rester… Sans Ryan…

\- - Mais l'affaire est close, maintenant

\- - Je sais

\- - Vous auriez pu revenir ensuite !

\- - Pour quoi faire ?

\- - Reprendre votre vie, votre travail

\- - Plus d'un an après mon départ ? Et abandonner ce que je venais de lancer ?

\- - Et vos amis ?

\- - Mes amis ? Je les revois quand je retourne voir mon père… Et j'en ai des nouveaux ici

\- - Mais vous vivez seule !

\- - Et alors ?… Comme ils disent ici : « mieux vaut être seule que mal accompagnée » !

\- - Vous méritez mieux Beckett ! Mieux que cette petite vie tranquille, que votre train-train quotidien… Vous étiez une femme d'action, de terrain…

\- - Mais comment pouvez-vous juger ma vie ? Qui vous a demandé votre avis ? Vous êtes-vous demandé ce que moi j'en pensais ? Et si ça me convient, à moi ?

\- - Vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites !

\- - Mais… Castle ! Si c'était pour me dire ça que vous vouliez me voir, vous auriez mieux fait de rester chez vous ! Est-ce que je vous juge moi ? Est-ce que je me mêle de votre vie privée ? Est-ce que je critique vos choix ?

Il devait calmer le jeu. Il ne voulait pas en arriver là. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient disputés, il avait claqué sa porte et ne l'avait plus revu. Il ne voulait pas que ça recommence

\- - J'ai lu votre message

\- - Quel message ?... Je ne vous ai rien envoyé

\- - Celui que vous m'avez envoyé le lendemain. Après notre dispute

\- - Oh, celui-là… Après plus deux ans !

\- - Mieux vaut tard que jamais… Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez dire ?

\- - Comment ça ?

\- - « Pardon »… « Pardon » pour quoi ?

\- - Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus

\- - Ne me mentez pas. Vous vous rappelez. Vous savez ce que vous vouliez dire ce jour-là !

\- - Ça fait plus de deux ans, Castle ! De l'eau est passée sous les ponts depuis !... Jules, Jim, on rentre !

Les chiens accoururent et se précipitèrent vers le sentier

Quand elle se retourna, Castle la saisit par les bras, l'obligeant à le regarder

\- - Je veux savoir, Kate ! Je ne vous laisserai pas partir sans savoir

\- - Je ne vous dois rien

\- - Vous ne m'avez pas appelé pour rien ce soir-là

\- - C'était ce soir-là ! Et vous n'avez pas accepté mon appel

\- - J'étais en colère !

\- - Il était valable ce jour-là. Aujourd'hui…

\- - Je veux quand même savoir. Pourquoi « pardon » ?

\- - Pardon… Parce que… Vous aviez raison… J'avais tort… Pour tout ce que je vous avais dit… Pour vous avoir blessé… Pour vous avoir menti… Si vous aviez accepté mon appel… Je serai… J'aurai osé…

\- - Osé quoi, Kate ?

\- - Rien ! De toute façon, c'est trop tard maintenant

\- - Osé quoi, Kate ? insista-t-il en lui saisissant les bras

\- - Je vous aurai rejoint au loft ! Voilà, vous êtes content ? Vous savez ce que vous voulez savoir ? Et qu'est-ce que ça vous apporte aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle en larmes

\- - Oh, Kate…

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre

Leurs visages étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Très proches. Trop proches

Ils étaient comme aimantés

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent

Des souvenirs rejaillirent : leur premier baiser. Il avait été si intense. Aucun des deux ne l'avait oublié

Elle s'écarta et le regarda. La colère avait disparu

De son pouce, il essuya une larme qui coulait sur son visage

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa.

Emportés par l'élan, ils se retrouvèrent au sol. Lui, sur le dos. Elle, allongée sur lui

Elle l'embrassait, réclamait le passage qu'il lui donna. Elle passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, se collait à lui. Il la serrait contre lui, faisait glisser une main dans ses cheveux aussi

Leurs poumons les brulaient, mais ils ne voulaient pas s'arrêter

C'est Beckett qui mit fin au baiser

Elle le regarda, mais ne dit pas un seul mot

Il savait lire en elle. Comme il savait le faire quand ils travaillaient ensemble. Son regard était rempli d'amour. Un amour comme il n'en n'avait jamais vu dans un regard. Même avec Mélinda. Mélinda… Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux quand il pensa à elle

\- - Désolée, dit Beckett en se redressant

\- - De quoi ?

\- - Je n'aurai pas dû, dit-elle en se relevant

Elle enleva le sable qui collait à ses vêtements

\- - On n'a rien fait de mal, Kate… Je vous aime… Je vous l'ai déjà dit !

\- - Et vous êtes fiancé !... A une autre, Castle ! Vous allez vous marier !... Alors oubliez-moi… Tout comme je vous ai oublié !

\- - Kate, non ! Vous ne pouvez pas dire ça !... Pas après…

\- - C'était une erreur… Rentrez chez vous… Retournez à New York… Votre vie est là-bas… Je n'en fait plus partie… Oubliez-moi, Castle, dit-elle en remontant le sentier

Il la regarda s'éloigner, les bras ballants

Les chiens l'avaient regardé surpris. Ils attendaient calmement devant le portail

Elle ne les avait pas rejoints. Elle s'était mise à courir

Elle courait, courait, courait… Sur un chemin boueux qui traversait les champs… Ils couraient derrière elle, tentant de la rattraper

Ils s'arrêtèrent

\- - Nonnnnnnnnnnn !

Ils ne l'avaient jamais entendu crier comme ça. Elle s'était agenouillée, se tenait le ventre. Elle pleurait

Ils s'approchèrent d'elle et s'assirent. Ils attendirent qu'elle se calme

* * *

Il l'avait entendu. Il aurait voulu la rejoindre, la prendre dans ses bras

Mais elle avait raison. Une autre femme l'attendait. Ils étaient fiancés !

Il fit demi-tour et rentra à son hôtel

Il se tenait devant le comptoir

Depuis qu'il était rentré, il avait réfléchi à ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce cri lui avait déchiré ses entrailles. Jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'on pouvait éprouver un tel désarroi.

Il se promit que plus jamais elle ne souffrirait à cause de lui

Il déposa l'argent sur le comptoir puis quitta l'hôtel


	16. Chapter 16

La nuit avait été longue

Elle n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil

Elle était restée dehors, à errer sur la plage

Les chiens l'avaient suivi. Ils n'avaient pas cherché à jouer avec elle. Ils avaient compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, que leur maîtresse n'était pas comme d'habitude

Plus de deux ans qu'elle avait quitté New York. Plus de deux ans qu'elle avait refait sa vie

Tout allait bien pour elle

Elle avait créé sa société. Elle avait ses amies…

Même quand elle retournait voir son père… Elle revoyait Lanie, les gars. Ils sortaient ensemble…

Elle avait tiré un trait sur son passé

Il lui avait fallu du temps pour l'oublier, ou tout du moins, pour ne plus penser à lui que comme un partenaire, un ami… Mais rien de plus… De toute façon, il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre eux…

Et il avait fallu cette rencontre, ce hasard… Et tout recommençait… Comme avant

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas la laisser tranquille ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il recommence à s'immiscer dans sa vie ? A lui avouer ses sentiments ?

Il avait la sienne. Il allait se marier… Oui, il allait se marier… Il fallait qu'elle tienne le coup… Encore trois mois, et il serait occupé avec sa jeune épouse

Sa jeune épouse ! Pour être jeune… Elle n'avait que quelques années de plus qu'Alexis. Elles devaient bien s'entendre !

Une jeune épouse… Et un mannequin !... Il faudrait qu'elle voie avec Michèle, qu'elle se renseigne pour les prochains défilés… Vu sa notoriété aux Etats-Unis, elle ne tarderait pas à s'imposer et à venir en France… Et il était hors de question qu'elle se retrouve à une de ces manifestations… Surtout, qu'il y assistait, lui aussi. Et si le client insistait pour qu'elle soit présente, il chercherait une autre agence… Mais plus jamais, elle ne se retrouverait face à lui !

* * *

Quand elle arriva ce matin-là, il l'attendait avec sa tasse de café et l'écuelle pour les chiens

Il les caressa quand ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur

\- - _Tu as une sale tête !_

\- - _Merci._

\- - _De rien. Mal dormie ?_

\- - _Si on te le demande…_

\- - _Oh ! Je vois_ … dit-il en se retournant

\- - _Marc… Je suis désolée… Tu n'y es pour rien… J'ai juste besoin…_

\- - _Je comprends. Ne t'en fais pas. Tout le monde a le droit d'avoir un passage à vide_

Elle se leva et rentra chez elle

* * *

Son cour était terminé

Elle allait quitter le théâtre

En passant sur la scène, elle remarqua une silhouette au milieu des sièges

\- - Je vais fermer !

La silhouette ne bougea pas

Elle descendit les quelques marches et remonta l'allée

\- - Je vais… Richard ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je te croyais en France !

\- - Je n'y suis plus !

\- - Et vu ta tête, ça ne s'est pas passé comme tu l'espérais

Il se leva et marcha entre les fauteuils, les mains dans les poches

\- - Que s'est-il passé ?

\- - Je l'ai perdu… Elle ne veut pas de moi… Et pourtant…

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Elle m'aime, mère... Je le sais

\- - Elle te l'a dit ?

\- - Non… Mais… On s'est embrassé et…

\- - Quoi ? Tu l'as embrassé alors que tu es fiancé à une autre !

\- - Ce n'était pas prémédité ! Ça s'est fait comme ça… Oh, mère ! Quand elle s'est retrouvée dans mes bras, son corps contre le mien… Elle est faite pour moi… On se complète si parfaitement…

\- - Tu m'avais dit que tu y allais pour discuter, pour avoir des explications

\- - Et c'est vrai… Mais une chose en entrainant une autre…

\- - Je te l'avais dit

\- Quoi ?

\- - Jamais Beckett n'acceptera de se mettre entre Mélinda et toi !

\- - Mais je voulais juste…

\- - Rompt avec cette fille… Ensuite tu pourras envisager…

\- - Envisager quoi ?... Elle ne veut pas de moi… Elle veut que je l'oublie !

Il se laissa retomber sur un siège. Martha s'installa à côté de lui

\- - Tu verrais ce petit village… Elle est heureuse là-bas… Tout le monde la connait… Elle s'est fait de nouveaux amis… Elle vit simplement… Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi détendu, reposée… Elle a deux chiens… Une petite maison… Elle cuisine…

\- - Et il a un nom ce village ?

\- - Barfleur… C'est en Normandie !

\- - C'est un joli nom !

Un silence s'installa entre eux.

La rouquine regardait son fils. Il avait les traits tirés

\- - Quand es-tu rentré ?

\- - 2 ou 3 jours ! Je ne sais plus !

\- - Et Mélinda…

\- - J'ai pris une chambre dans un hôtel… Je devais réfléchir

\- - Et ?

\- …

\- - Richard !

\- - J'en ai assez ! Assez de cette vie. Assez de passer d'une soirée à une autre…Quand j'étais là-bas… Elle n'était pas là, quand je suis arrivé

\- - Où était-elle ?

\- - Je ne sais pas… Peut-être à son travail… J'en ai profité pour visiter son village… Il est joli… C'est calme… Les gens vivent simplement…

\- - Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas allé à Paris ?

\- - Parce que… Ce n'est pas pareil… On n'aurait pas pu parler… Quand j'y suis allé la première fois… Tu la connais… Et j'aurai du le savoir… Elle est concentrée sur ce qu'elle doit faire. Elle ne se laisse pas distraire…

\- - D'accord, d'accord…

\- - Mais dans ce village… C'est ça que je veux… Tu te souviens… Quand j'étais petit, tu en étais encore qu'à tes débuts. On vivait dans ce petit appartement…

\- - Si je me souviens… Le temps des « vaches maigres » !

\- - Oui… Mais on était bien… Même lorsqu'on avait à peine de quoi manger, tu gardais le sourire… Tu rentrais fatiguée, et malgré tout, tu jouais avec moi, tu prenais le temps de parler avec moi…

\- - C'est le rôle d'une mère !

\- - Et tu l'as joué à merveilles… Je n'aurai pas voulu d'autre mère que toi !

\- - Merci… C'est gentil… Et je n'aurai pas voulu d'autre fils que toi !

\- - Même si je n'ai pas beaucoup grandi ?

\- - Que veux-tu ? On n'y peut rien. C'est comme ça !

Il prit sa mère dans ses bras

\- - C'est ce que je veux retrouver, mère

\- - Je te rappelle que tu es riche, maintenant !

\- - Et alors ? On ne peut pas avoir de l'argent et vivre simplement ? Avoir une vie comme tout le monde ?

\- - Si… Bien sûr

\- - Alors, c'est ce que je veux. Passer mes journées ou mes soirées avec la femme que j'aime et nos enfants

\- - Oh, oh ! Tu ne crois pas que tu mets la charrue les bœufs ? Avant d'envisager des enfants, il faudrait peut-être déjà que Beckett t'accepte dans sa vie !... Et tant que tu seras avec Mélinda…

\- - Je ne l'épouserai pas… Ma décision est prise !

\- - Eh, bien, il ne te reste plus qu'à lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle…

* * *

Il l'observait

Une femme ne montait jamais sur un bateau de pêcheurs. Sauf elle

Un chien, non plus. Sauf les siens. Ils étaient restés calme, couchés dans le poste de pilotage

C'était une tradition

Mais avec elle, ils la contournaient tous

Elle était arrivée au moment où ils allaient appareiller. Elle leur avait demandé si elle pouvait les accompagner. Ils avaient accepté. Cela faisait deux jours que personne ne l'avait vu au village. Elle était restée enfermée chez elle, les volets fermés. Seuls les chiens étaient sortis. Et vu sa mine, elle n'allait pas fort…

Ils n'avaient pas eu de chance

La météo s'était jouée d'eux

Il avait plu presque toute la nuit

Mais elle ne s'était pas plainte. Elle avait même semblé apprécier ce temps

Elle était restée sur le pont, avec les trois hommes de l'équipage

Tout comme eux, elle avait revêtu le ciré jaune

Tout comme eux, elle avait participé au relevage des filets

Tout comme eux, elle avait trié les poissons, les crustacés, écoutant ce qu'on lui disait

La nuit avait été longue et dure

Et pourtant, elle ne semblait pas ressentir la fatigue. Elle paraissait même plus détendue qu'à son arrivée

La pluie venait de s'arrêter

Elle retira sa capuche et laissa le vent caresser son visage

Le bateau arrivait au port

Les hommes se tenaient debout, regardaient la manœuvre de leur capitaine

Elle les observait

Elle les connaissait bien

Les jeunes, comme les vieux

Mais pour un étranger, ils se ressemblaient tous. Ils avaient le visage buriné par toutes les intempéries du temps. Brûlé par le soleil, par le sel de la mer… Les mains rugueuses, abimées à force de manipuler les filets, les poissons…

Le moteur était coupé

Les hommes déchargeaient leurs caisses

Elle participait aussi

Les chiens étaient descendus et attendaient sur le port

Ils se retrouvèrent tous sur le quai

Ils s'arrosèrent

Pas par jeu. Bien que…

Mais surtout pour nettoyer leurs cirés

\- - _Eh ! La gamine était avec toi ?_ cria un autre marin

\- - _Comme tu vois_

La « gamine »

C'était mieux que l' « étrangère » !

Ils la surnommaient parfois comme ça.

C'était vrai qu'elle aurait pu être la fille de la plupart des « anciens »

\- - _Kate, la prochaine fois, tu viens avec nous !_

\- - _Si tu veux !_

\- - _Et après ce sera avec nous !_

\- - _Eh, les gars, ne vous battez pas ! Chacun votre tour_

Elle retira son ciré et le reposa sur le bateau

\- - _Merci pour la sortie_

\- - _De rien… Choisis ce que tu veux… Tu l'as mérité_

\- - _Je n'ai besoin de rien_

\- - _Eh, tu as travaillé comme mes gars alors…_

\- - _Tu m'as laissé monter. Même les chiens… Mais lorsque j'aurai besoin de poissons, je saurai où venir le chercher_

\- - _D'accord. On fait comme ça… Mais tu n'oublies pas, hein ?_

\- - _Je n'oublierai pas…_

* * *

\- - Comment est-ce que tu peux me faire ça ?

Il avait pris sa décision

Même s'il ne la revoyait plus, il ne pouvait pas épouser Mélinda

Après la discussion avec sa mère, il était rentré au loft

\- - Rick… On doit se marier dans trois mois !

\- - Je ne t'épouserai pas, Mélinda… Ma décision est prise

\- - Pourquoi ? On s'entendait bien… Je sais qu'avec la vie que je mène…

\- - Je ne t'aime pas, Mélinda. Pas comme tu le mériterais… J'y ai cru… Je t'assure… Tu es entrée dans ma vie à un moment où… Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer… Mais…

\- - Rick, on est ensemble depuis plus de deux ans…

\- - Je sais… Mais ça ne marchera pas !

\- - Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de mes sentiments ?

\- - Et les miens ? Tu accepterais de vivre avec un homme qui ne t'aime pas ?

\- - Si c'est mon choix !

\- - Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je sais ce que c'est que d'être marié avec quelqu'un qui ne vous aime pas ! Et crois-moi, tu ne veux pas de ça !

\- - Je vois… Tu ne changeras pas d'avis

\- - Non

Il entra dans son bureau. Elle le suivit

\- - J'avais raison !

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Je te dis que j'avais raison. C'est cette fille que tu aimes ! Cette Beckett !

\- - Ne la mêle pas à ça !

\- - Oh, pas la peine de me le dire ! De toute façon, tu ne penses plus qu'à elle depuis que nous l'avons croisé à Paris. Tu as beau nié…

\- - Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre nous !

\- - Tu mens !

\- - Je ne te mens pas !... Mais puisque tu insistes, tu as raison. C'est elle que j'aime !

\- - Je le savais !

\- - Non, tu ne sais rien ! Moi, je l'aime ! Par contre elle, elle ne veut pas de moi !

\- - Alors pourquoi tu…

\- - Pourquoi ?... Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Parce qu'aucune femme ne pourra m'apporter ce qu'elle peut m'apporter… Il me suffisait de la voir sourire, de l'entendre parler, pour être heureux… J'étais heureux de me lever le matin, car je savais que j'allais la voir… Je pouvais rester des heures à la regarder sans rien dire… Je connaissais chaque trait de son visage, chaque expression, j'étais capable de lire en elle comme dans un livre… Nous étions dans une symbiose parfaite…

\- - Mais elle ne t'aime pas !

\- - Je sais… Mais je ne t'épouserai pas pour autant !... Je ne te demande pas de quitter l'appartement aujourd'hui, mais si tu pouvais le faire assez vite, ça m'arrangerait !... Maintenant, j'aimerai être seul ! dit-il en lui montrant la porte

\- - Tu vas l'être ! Ne t'inquiète pas… Et sûrement très longtemps !

\- - Ça, c'est mon problème !

Elle refermait la porte, quand elle se ravisa

\- - J'accepte de m'en aller, et de ne plus te revoir… Mais à une condition !

* * *

Après sa partie de pêche, elle s'était installée sur la terrasse du bar

Marc l'avait observé. Il s'était inquiété de ne pas la voir pendant plusieurs jours. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes

\- _Ça va ?_ demanda-t-il en s'asseyant en face d'elle

\- _Oui… Marc ?_

\- _Oui ?_

\- _Tu as toujours envie de te lancer dans ce projet ?_

\- _Bien sûr, mais…_

\- _Alors, d'accord… Je m'associe avec toi_

\- _Vraiment ?_

\- _Il faudra récupérer les plans, les étudier… Il nous faut aussi les clés pour voir à quoi ça ressemble… Mais tu t'occuperas des autorisations, d'accord ?_

\- _Aucun souci_

\- _Alors c'est parfait !_ dit-elle en se levant

\- _Kate… Qu'est-ce qui t'a…_

\- _Il faut que je me défoule, que je m'occupe l'esprit… A plus tard, Marc_

\- _A plus tard !_


	17. Chapter 17

Lorsque Michèle arriva ce matin-là, elle fut surprise. Tout était allumé. Et pourtant, elle savait qu'elle avait tout éteint en partant. Elle avait vérifié toutes les pièces

Elle contourna le comptoir et vit que le téléphone de l'agence avait été transféré dans le bureau de Beckett

Elle s'y rendit aussitôt, et découvrit son amie. Elle se tenait face à la baie vitrée, une tasse de café à la main

\- - _Toujours aussi matinale !_

\- - _Que devrais-je dire de toi ? Tu es là depuis quand ?_

\- - _Un moment déjà_

\- - _Qu'est-ce qu'il t'ar…_

\- - _Pas de questions… S'il te plaît_

\- - _Comme tu voudras… Je vois que tu as vu le courrier_

\- - _En effet_

\- - _Je t'ai acheté le JO. En deux exemplaires_

\- - _C'est gentil,_ dit-il en s'approchant de la cafetière

\- - _Kate…_

\- - _Tout va bien… Je t'assure_

Elle s'installa dans un des fauteuils visiteurs. Elle avala une gorgée de café

\- - _Sinon… Du nouveau ?_

\- - _Rien de particulier… Ah ! Il y a un homme du ministère qui est passé… Il voulait des renseignements_

\- - _Tu les lui as donnés ?_

\- - _Comme il n'y avait rien de confidentiel, oui… Mais…_

\- - _Je t'expliquerai plus tard… Mais ce n'est rien de grave. Je te le promets !_

\- - _Il a aussi rencontré les filles_

\- - _Très bien_

Michèle la regardait intrigué.

Elle n'agissait pas comme ça d'habitude. Il n'y avait pas de secret entre elles

\- - _Dans la matinée, tu as rendez-vous avec un de tes compatriotes_

\- - _Quoi ? Hors de question_ , dit-elle en se levant. _Tu diras à Castle que je ne veux pas le voir !_

\- - _Mais…_

\- - _Ni ici, ni chez moi ! C'est clair ?_

Sans le vouloir, Michèle venait de découvrir ce qui semblait tracasser son amie. Mais elle décida que ce n'était pas le moment d'aborder pas le sujet

\- - _Kate, ce n'est pas Castle !... C'est un certain Vaughn… Regarde ! Je l'ai noté là, sur l'agenda_

\- - _Vaughn ?... Eric Vaughn ?_

\- - _Tu le connais ?_

\- - _Oui !... Enfin, pas personnellement… Mais tout le monde le connaît !_

\- - _Pas moi !_

\- - _C'est un homme d'affaire américain, très fortuné, milliardaire. Une des plus grosses fortunes… Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?_

\- - _Il m'a parlé d'une usine qu'il venait de racheté, et il veut qu'on s'occupe du système de sécurité_

\- - _Dommage que Laura ne soit pas là. Elle aurait adoré le rencontrer ! Inventeur, innovateur… Il a une société qui achemine de l'eau pure en Afrique, une autre sur le point de trouver un traitement pour le cancer… Il a reçu le prix Mac Arthur_

\- - _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

\- - _Un prix qu'on décerne pour les génies_

\- - _Je vois… Ce n'est pas n'importe qui !_

\- - _Pas vraiment… Et il est sorti avec la moitié des 100 plus belles filles du monde !_

\- - _On va avoir un problème là ! Dois-je te rappeler que nous ne sommes que des filles dans cette agence ?_

Beckett sourit. Le premier sourire que Michèle voyait depuis son arrivée.

Elle tapotait sur la page de l'agenda où était noté ce fameux nom

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, soupira et récupéra quelques dossiers, puis elle partit s'installer dans la salle de réunion.

La matinée avait bien avancée

Beckett avait étudié et signé les dossiers acceptés par Michèle.

Elles étaient en train de mettre en place un système de surveillance lorsqu'elles entendirent toutes les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent

Elles se retournèrent

\- - _Ouah ! Mais qui c'est celui-là ?_ demanda Carole en voyant l'homme se présenter au comptoir

\- - _Vu l'heure, je dirai que c'est notre rendez-vous !_ dit Michèle

\- - _Si c'est pour une protection rapprochée, je suis volontaire !_ dit Maria

\- - _Les filles, on se calme. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes presque toutes déjà mariée…_

\- - _« Presque » est le mot juste_ , dit Annie

\- - _Et si ce monsieur a besoin de protection, il a largement les moyens de se payer des gardes du corps. Alors arrêtez de rêver_

\- - _Quel dommage !_ fit l'une d'elle

Michèle et Beckett quittèrent la salle de réunion

\- - Monsieur Vaughn, dit-elle en lui tendant la main. Je suis…

\- - Mademoiselle Beckett... Enchanté !

\- - Voici mon associée, Michèle

\- - Ravi de vous rencontrer, dit-il en lui serrant la main. Laissez-moi vous présenter David Anderson, mon avocat

\- - Si vous voulez bien nous suivre. Notre bureau est…

\- - J'aurai souhaité vous parler en particulier

\- - Michèle est mon associée. Elle assiste à toutes les discussions

\- - Très bien

Après avoir dit à son avocat de l'attendre, il les suivit dans le bureau. Beckett lui présenta un des fauteuils dans lequel il s'installa. Elle laissa son amie s'asseoir derrière le bureau, préférant rester debout, contre la baie vitrée. Elle avait croisé ses bras

\- - Bien… Monsieur Vaughn…

\- - Eric… S'il-vous-plaît

\- - Entendu. Eric… Qu'attendez-vous de nous ?

\- - Je me suis porté acquéreur d'une nouvelle entreprise. Ici. A Paris… Je ne vous cacherai pas que je n'ai pas besoin de vos compétences maintenant. Mais dès que je l'aurai adapté à ce que je souhaite, j'aimerai que vous vous occupiez de la mise en place du système de sécurité

\- - Pourquoi notre agence ? Vous auriez pu engager n'importe laquelle sur Paris. Voire même une agence de new York…

\- - Elles ne connaissent pas les normes françaises comme vous les connaissez… Et puis, vous êtes de chez nous, Kate. Je peux vous appelez Kate ?

\- - Si vous voulez… En effet, je suis de New York… Mais vous ne me connaissez pas !

\- - Détrompez-vous ! fit-il en se levant. Vous êtes sortie major de votre promotion, vous étiez le plus jeune lieutenant femme de la police de New York, vous aviez le meilleur taux d'affaires élucidées de votre service… En un peu plus de deux ans, vous avez créé cette agence, avec votre associée, et les clients se bousculent à votre porte… Je connais peu de personnes qui lâchent tout du jour au lendemain et arrive là où vous en êtes en si peu de temps… Vous savez à quel point vous êtes remarquable ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle

\- - …

\- - Non. N'est-ce pas ?... Je ne m'entoure que de personnes compétentes. Et je sais qu'en vous engageant, je ne serai pas déçu !

\- - Vous pensez avoir besoin de nos services… commença Michèle en voyant la gêne de Beckett

\- - Je dirai 6 mois ! dit-il en se retournant

\- - 6 mois ! Vous ne vous y prenez pas un peu tôt ?

\- - Je suis prévoyant ! Alors ? Qu'en dites-vous ?

Pendant près de deux heures, ils discutèrent du projet.

Beckett lui demanda de fournir au plus vite tous les documents dont elles avaient besoin : cahiers des charges de l'entreprise, les plans, les accès pour s'y rendre…

\- - Excusez-moi, dit-il. Mais vous ne vous vous y rendrez pas ?

\- - J'ai une équipe pour ça.

\- - Mais je pensais…

\- - Ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle fera très bien son travail. Et j'espère que vous ne nous cacherez rien, car elle le découvrira… Et cela pourra entrainer une rupture de contrat, à vos frais !

\- - Croyez-moi. Il n'y aura aucun problème

\- - Bien… Je crois que nous avons fait le tour

\- - Je le pense aussi… Alors… Michèle… Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, dit-il en lui serrant la main

\- - Moi de même, répondit-elle

\- - Kate… On pourrait déjeuner ensemble ?

\- - Désolée. Je ne déjeune jamais avec les clients !

\- - On aurait pu parler…

\- - N'insistez pas. C'est non !

\- - Entendu… Alors, on se reverra dans 6 mois, dit-il en lui tendant la main

\- - C'est ça. Dans 6 mois !

Michèle le raccompagna jusqu'à l'ascenseur puis revint dans le bureau

\- - _Il y en a beaucoup des « comme ça » chez toi ?_

\- - _Je ne les côtoyais pas, Michèle_

\- - _En tout cas, il ne manque pas d'aplomb !_

\- - _Il peut se le permettre !_

\- - _On fait une enquête sur lui ?_

\- - _Comme avec les autres… Ainsi que sur son entourage ! Je pourrais aussi avoir des infos avec les gars… Regarde à la chambre du commerce quelle entreprise il a pu racheter, ensuite à l'URSSAF et à l'INSEE… On gagnera du temps et ça nous donnera une idée de la surface à sécuriser… Je sens que Laura va s'amuser à son retour !_

* * *

En rentrant de son déjeuner, toutes les filles étaient rassemblées dans la salle de réunion. Et pourtant, il n'y avait rien de prévu pour la soirée. Puis elle aperçut Michèle qui tentait de les calmer. Intriguée, elle s'y rendit

\- - _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

\- - _Kate…_

\- - _Oui, Françoise ?_

\- - _Je me fais peut-être des idées, mais pendant la pause, j'étais en bas, dans le café où l'on se rend quasiment toutes…_

\- - _Tu peux aller au plus court ?_

\- - _J'y arrive… Il y avait un homme qui posait des questions !... Sur toi, Kate_

\- - _Ah !... C'est normal… Mais Michèle m'a dit qu'il vous avait déjà rencontré_

\- - _Ce n'était pas le gars du ministère. Celui-là était français… C'était pour ta naturalisation ?_

\- - _Non, aucun rapport… J'ai obtenu ma naturalisation… C'est pour autre chose !_

\- - _Ouah ! Ça y est ! Tu es française ! Il faut fêter ça !_ s'écria Maria

\- - _On verra ça plus tard !... Françoise, tu peux continuer ?_

\- - _Heu, oui ! Ce n'était pas un français… Je dirais un gars de chez toi !_

\- - _Quoi ?_

\- - _Je te rassure, le barman a fait celui qui ne comprenait pas_

\- - _Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait savoir ?_

\- - _Il voulait connaitre tes habitudes, les endroits où tu te rends…_

\- - _Il est encore là ?_

\- - _Quand je suis sortie, il buvait une bière !_

\- - _Ok… Frédérique, Annie, on y va !_

\- - _Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?_ demanda Michèle

\- - _Répondre aux questions de cet homme !_

\- - _Je prends la matraque ?_

\- - _Non, Frédérique… Vous vous tiendrez à proximité… Françoise, tu nous accompagnes. Tu vas nous le montrer_

\- - _D'accord_

Dans l'ascenseur, les filles se rendirent compte qu'il y avait un problème. Beckett avait les traits tirés, semblait fatiguée, et cette nouvelle l'avait rendu nerveuse. Elles ne posèrent pas de questions, car elles savaient qu'elle ne dirait rien. Elles auraient des infos avec Michèle.

Elles quittèrent le bâtiment, puis après quelques mètres, elles s'arrêtèrent à proximité du bar. Françoise leur montra discrètement l'homme.

Beckett demanda à Annie de se tenir à l'entrée, et envoya Frédérique vers la sortie de secours. Françoise retourna au bureau.

\- - _Bonjour ! Je peux vous aider ?_ demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant face à lui

L'homme la regarda

\- - Oh, excusez-moi. Vous ne parlez pas français

\- - Alors que vous semblez le maitriser !

\- - En effet ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

\- - Pardon ?

\- - Vous posez des questions sur moi. Alors, allez-y. Ne vous gênez pas. Je vous répondrais !

\- - Vous vous trompez

\- - Je ne me trompe pas et vous le savez ! Alors qui êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous ?

\- - Vous n'êtes plus flic, lieutenant Beckett

\- - Bien, on avance… Et vous êtes ?

\- - Personne !

\- - Entendu !

Elle fit un signe de la main.

\- - Besoin de renfort, Lieutenant ?

\- - Pas vraiment !... _Annie, appelle Philippe_

\- - _D'accord !_

\- - Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez lui dit ? Qui appelle-t-elle ?

\- - Ah, le problème de la langue… Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous allez bientôt comprendre !

Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années fit son apparition

\- - _Salut, Kate ! Un problème ?_

\- - _Bonjour, Philippe. Désolée de te déranger, mais ce monsieur pose des questions sur moi. Et il refuse de me dire pourquoi_

\- - _Eh, bien nous allons régler ce petit problème… Monsieur, si vous voulez bien me suivre,_ dit-il en lui montrant son insigne et en lui indiquant la sortie

\- - _Je peux t'accompagner ? Il ne parle pas français !_

\- - _Ça m'évitera d'appeler un interprète !_

* * *

Il le fit asseoir face à son bureau

Il donna une chaise à Beckett, mais elle préféra rester debout

\- - _Bien… Vos papiers, s'il vous plaît ?_

Elle traduisit

\- - Il vous faut un mandat !

\- - Vous n'êtes pas aux Etats-Unis, ici… Et pour un contrôle d'identité, il n'y en n'a pas besoin… Alors donnez-lui vos papiers ! dit-elle

Il tendit son passeport

\- - _Monroe, Mike… De New York…_ _Arrivé, il y a… Un mois… Que voulez-vous à mademoiselle Beckett ?_

\- - Je n'ai rien à vous dire !

\- - _Kate, tu le connais ?_

\- - _Non. Je ne l'ai jamais vu_

\- - _Ecoutez… Plus vite vous répondez à mes questions, plus vite on en aura fini_

\- - …

\- - _Ou alors, je peux vous placer en garde à vue_

\- - _Tu peux faire ça ?Il me semblait…_

\- - _Pour les premières 24H. Il faut juste une raison « plausible » ! Et c'est un étranger…_

\- - _Oh ! Je vois_

\- - Quoi ? fit-il une fois que Beckett eut traduit. Je n'ai rien fait de mal

\- - _Peut-être que oui. Peut-être que non. Mais vu votre comportement, on peut supposer que vous vouliez du mal à mademoiselle Beckett. Et dans ce cas…_

\- - Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez !

\- - _Alors détrompez-moi !_

\- - Je fais juste une enquête

\- - _Sur mademoiselle Beckett ? Pourquoi ?_

\- - Secret professionnel !

\- - _Vraiment ? A quel titre ? Vous êtes de la police ?_

\- - Détective privé !

\- - _Vous pouvez le prouver ?_

\- - Tenez, répondit-il en lui tendant une carte. C'est ma licence !

\- - _C'est une vraie,_ dit Beckett après l'avoir vérifié

\- - _Mais elle n'est pas valable en France !... Et vous enquêtez pour le compte de qui ? Et ne me sortez pas le secret professionnel. Il n'existe pas ici_

\- - Lieutenant… Je lui avais dit que je ne pouvais pas venir enquêter ici… Mais si ça n'avait pas été moi, elle en aurait envoyé un autre…

\- - Je ne suis plus lieutenant… Qui vous a demandé d'enquêter sur moi ? Et qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

\- - Pas grand-chose… Votre vie ici est bien plus calme qu'à New York !

\- - Vous avez aussi enquêté à New York ?

\- - Evidemment

\- - Qui, Monroe ?

\- - Cartwright. C'est Mélinda Cartwright qui m'a engagé

\- - Le mannequin ? Mais pourquoi ?... _Oh, non,_ fit-elle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux

\- - _Quoi ?_ demanda Philippe

\- - _Rien… Je sais pourquoi elle a demandé d'enquêter sur moi_

\- - _Tu la connais ?_

\- - _Non. Je ne l'ai croisé qu'une fois, ici à Paris. Avec son fiancé_

\- - _Je suppose…_

\- - _Tu supposes bien… Il a travaillé avec moi à l'époque où… C'est pas vrai_ , cria-t-elle en donnant un coup de pied dans une chaise

\- - _Eh !... Calme-toi !_

\- - _Désolée…_

\- - _Ce n'est rien !_

Beckett faisait les cent dans le bureau. Elle réfléchissait. Elle regarda sa montre

\- - _Tu as un rendez-vous ?_

\- - _Non, je_ … Monroe, quand devez-vous rendre votre rapport ?

\- - Seulement dans quelques jours… Elle participe à des galas cette semaine

\- - Des galas, hein ?... _Philippe, je peux utiliser ton ordinateur ?_

\- - _Bien sûr !_

Il lui laissa sa place

Elle ouvrit une nouvelle session et se mit à scruter l'écran. Philippe se pencha au-dessus de son épaule

\- - _Comment tu as trouvé ça ?_

\- - _C'est mon travail, je te rappelle… Savoir ce que font mes clients et à quels moments_

\- - _Sauf que là…_

\- - _N'importe qui peut trouver ces infos. Il suffit de savoir où chercher_ … Vous avez déjà fait votre rapport ?

\- - Je ne la vois…

\- - Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire… Les infos sur moi

\- - Je ne comptais les imprimer qu'à mon retour !

\- - Où sont-elles ?

\- - Sur une clé USB

\- - Et cette clé…

\- - La voilà… Vous trouverez les infos sous…

\- - Beckett ?

Elle brancha la clé

Une fois le dossier ouvert, elle découvrit tout ce qu'il avait trouvé sur elle.

Des photos de New York : son ancien appartement, ses collègues… Même son père

Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux

Des photos de Paris : l'immeuble, le parking souterrain, sa moto, son équipe

Des photos du village : le marché, la terrasse du café, sa maison

Et bien sûr, toutes les notes qui s'y référaient. Tout ce qu'elle faisait, dans le moindre détail. Il l'avait guetté, épié… Pendant des jours, des heures

Avec l'accord de Philippe, elle imprima tout le dossier et le glissa dans une enveloppe puis elle effaça son dossier de la clé USB

\- - Maintenant que vous avez obtenu ce que vous vouliez, je peux m'en aller ?

Elle regarda de nouveau sa montre

\- - Et tout rapporter à votre cliente ?... _Tu peux le garder combien de temps ?_

\- - _Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?_

\- - _Remettre ce dossier en mains propres à la commanditaire_

\- - _Tu comptes aller à New York ?... Aujourd'hui ?_

\- - _Si je prends le vol de 18H… Je serai de retour demain dans l'après-midi_

\- - _Tu vas faire l'aller-retour dans la journée ?_

\- - _C'est faisable… Donc tu peux le garder ?_

\- - _C'est un étranger… Il faut vérifier son identité… J'ai le droit de le garder 4H… Sinon, je peux le placer en garde à vue pendant 24H…_

\- - _Juste le temps du vol, ça ira,_ dit-elle en fouillant dans les contacts de son téléphone

Elle lança l'appel

\- - _Entendu !_

\- - _Il ne doit pas la contacter !_

\- - _Ne t'inquiète pas. S'il veut appeler quelqu'un, c'est moi qui passe l'appel. Et en garde à vue, il n'a droit qu'à un avocat !_

\- - _Je te remercie_

\- - _Pas de quoi_

Elle quitta le poste

\- - Esposito !... Beckett… J'ai besoin d'un service !


	18. Chapter 18

Elle se trouvait au contrôle

Minutieusement, l'homme contrôlait son passeport

\- - Motif de votre séjour ?

\- - Affaire

\- - Durée

\- - Je repars dans quelques heures !

\- - C'est du rapide !

Elle regarda sa montre. 2H du matin. Heure de Paris. Soit 20H, heure locale

L'homme lui rendit son passeport

\- - Bon séjour !

\- - Merci

Elle se faufila au milieu des passagers. Contrairement à eux, elle n'avait pas de bagages. Elle s'était simplement contentée de se changer avant de prendre l'avion

Puis elle vit un bras qui s'agitait

Elle sourit

\- - Yo, Beckett ! dit-il en l'enserrant

\- - Salut Espo ! Merci d'être venu

\- - Pas de quoi… Désolé !

\- - De quoi ?

\- - De n'avoir rien dit quand on a vu Castle. Mais on ne pensait pas…

\- - Ce n'est pas grave ! Vous ne pouviez pas deviner.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour prendre un café

\- - Toujours accro ?

\- - Eh ! Il est deux heures du matin chez moi !

\- - Oh ! C'est vrai… Pourquoi tu ne restes pas plus longtemps ?

\- - J'ai des choses à faire… Mais je reviendrai… Dans de meilleures conditions

* * *

\- - Je ne comprends toujours pas que tu aies accepté…

\- - Mère… J'ai accepté, c'est tout !

Un mois qu'ils avaient rompu.

Un mois qu'il continuait, malgré tout, à assister à certaines de ses représentations.

Elle avait quitté le loft, mais elle lui avait demandé de tenir les engagements qu'ils avaient pris ensemble. Cela impliquait de participer à ce genre de soirée. Quand ce serait fini, ils annonceraient leur séparation…

Depuis qu'il était à nouveau célibataire, Martha était revenue s'installer au loft sous le prétexte de ne pas le laisser seul. Mais en fait, elle le surveillait.

Il passait ses journées à trainer son ennui dans l'appartement et la nuit, il ne dormait que très peu. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps il tiendrait encore !

\- - Papa !

\- - Oh, ma chérie, fit-il en la serrant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant. Comment vas-tu ?

\- - Bien. Et toi ?

\- - Ça va !

\- - Je te présente Pi… C'est… Mon petit ami !

\- - Hey, monsieur C ! fit l'intéressé en lui faisant une accolade. Content de vous rencontrer

Castle lui tapota l'épaule

\- - Pi ? demanda-t-il en dévisageant le jeune homme. Comme l'oiseau ?

\- - Sans le « e ». Comme la lettre grecque. Même si je pense personnellement que le truc de l'orthographe étouffe la créativité, dit le jeune homme

\- - Le « truc d'orthographe » ?

\- - Et si on s'installait, dit Alexis. On pourra en parler plus tard ! ajouta-t-elle en s'asseyant

Castle regarda sa mère en s'asseyant à son tour

\- - Surprise ! se contenta-t-elle de murmurer

* * *

La Crown Victoria rouge se gara devant le bâtiment. Une autre, noire celle-là, était déjà stationné. Quand l'homme en sortit, Beckett sourit

\- Ryan !

\- Salut Beckett ! dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras... Alors comment on fait ?

\- Ben, comme on faisait avant. On entre, on interpelle la suspecte et on l'interroge !

\- Parfait !... Allons-y

Les deux hommes entrèrent les premiers, suivis de près par leur ancienne chef.

Un homme de la sécurité les arrêta, mais devant leurs plaques, il les laissa passa

Leur entrée dans la salle de réception ne passa pas inaperçue

Les invités, tous en smoking et robe du soir, s'étaient retournés

Ryan, comme d'habitude, portait un costume-cravate. Mais Esposito et Beckett étaient en jean, basket et blouson de cuir. Vraiment pas le genre de tenue que l'on porte dans ce genre de soirée !

Tout le monde les dévisageait

Comme mue par un sixième sens, le regard de Beckett se porta automatiquement sur un homme qui la fixait… Castle

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira

\- Mais… C'est Beckett !... Elle a coupé ses cheveux ?

\- Oui, mère

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

\- Et ce sont ses équipiers !... Ne me dis pas qu'il y a eu un meurtre ?

\- Mère… Pourquoi Beckett serait là ? Elle ne travaille plus ici !

Un homme s'approcha d'eux

\- Messieurs ? Que désirez-vous ?

\- Police…Nous voudrions parler à mademoiselle Cartwright !

\- Cela va être difficile… Elle est en train de se préparer…

\- Ecoutez mon, vieux ! Soit vous nous dites où elle est, soit j'appelle des renforts et la soirée est terminée ! dit Esposito

\- Vous ne pouvez pas ! Vous voyez bien que nous sommes en pleine représentation. Et dans quelques minutes, elle présente le clou de la soirée !

\- Nous avons reçu une plainte contre elle… Alors…commença Ryan

\- Une plainte ?... Mais à quel sujet ?

\- Où est-elle ? demanda sèchement Beckett

\- Très bien… Suivez-moi… Mais si vous pouviez être rapide… Vous savez, on a un horaire à respecter…

\- Ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra, précisa Esposito

Les Castle les suivaient du regard

Quand ils disparurent derrière le podium, l'écrivain se leva

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Martha

\- Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe !

Les filles se préparaient pour le dernier passage. Les maquilleuses couraient partout. Les habilleuses avaient les bras chargés de vêtements

Beckett commençait à bien connaître ce monde. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de défilés auxquels elle avait participé. Surtout au début

Esposito et Ryan ne savaient plus où regarder

\- Les gars ! Arrêtez de baver… Ou j'avertis vos copines !

\- Quoi ? Non !... On ne… Bon, où est cette fille ? demanda Ryan

\- Si elle présente le clou de la soirée, elle doit être isolée dans une pièce, seule, à l'écart des autres… Les autres filles ne doivent pas savoir…

\- Le clou de la soirée… En général, ce n'est pas…

\- C'est la robe de mariée, Ryan !

\- Ouah ! Tu as bien choisi ton moment ! commenta Esposito

\- Je ne pouvais pas le deviner… Mais ça me facilitera peut-être les choses !

Ils passèrent derrière les filles qui se préparaient. Puis ils entrèrent dans un couloir dans lequel se trouvaient des portants sur lesquels reposaient les tenues que les mannequins avaient déjà portées

\- Oui, Mélinda !... Je m'en occupe, dit-une femme en fermant une porte

Arrivée à leur niveau, les deux hommes l'arrêtèrent

\- Mademoiselle Cartwright se trouve dans cette pièce ? demanda Ryan

\- Oui, mais…

\- Merci !

\- Vous ne pouvez pas y aller. Elle…

Ils frappèrent et entrèrent avant d'obtenir une réponse

\- Ah, enfin ! fit-elle en se retournant. Mais qui êtes-vous ?

Elle ne portait qu'un peignoir en soie. Mais elle était coiffée et maquillée

\- J'ai des questions à vous poser, dit Beckett en se glissant entre les deux hommes

\- Vous ?... Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ?

\- Je viens de la part d'un de vos amis, à Paris

\- Je ne connais personne en France !... Et au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je dois me préparer… Donc on pourrait remettre cette discussion…

\- Figurez-vous que moi aussi j'ai des choses à faire. Et je me serai bien passé de ce déplacement !

\- Eh, bien, vous n'aviez qu'à rester chez vous !

\- Ecoutez-moi bien, dit Beckett en posant ses mais sur les bras de son fauteuil. Vous me dites ce que je veux savoir ici et maintenant, ou mes deux amis se feront une joie de vous ramener au commissariat !

\- Et pour quelle raison…

\- Mademoiselle Beckett envisage de porter plainte pour harcèlement et atteinte à la vie privée…

\- Quoi ?... Mais de quel droit ?

\- Du droit que vous m'avez fait espionner ! Que mes amis ont été suivis et pris en photos… Ainsi que mon père… Les gars, ça peut prendre combien de temps ?

\- Oh !... Le temps d'enregistrer ta déposition… commença Ryan

\- N'oublies pas qu'on doit aussi contacter le poste de police à Paris pour obtenir la déposition du détective !

\- Tu as raison Javier, et vu l'heure !... Quelle heure est-il chez toi, Beckett ? Je n'arrive pas à me faire au décalage horaire !

Elle leur sourit. Ils étaient doués à ce jeu-là !

\- Alors ? relança Beckett

\- Je vais appeler mon avocat !

\- Tant que vous n'êtes pas inculpée, il ne pourra rien faire… A vous de choisir : ici et maintenant, ou au poste. Mais là, ça deviendra officiel !

\- Je suis sûr que les prostituées apprécieront d'avoir une aussi jolie compagnie dans leur cellule, dit le latino

\- Dommage pour la robe ! renchérit l'irlandais

\- Ah, ouais… Le créateur ne va pas aimer l'état dans lequel il va la retrouver !

\- Vous pourriez lui fournir une de vos belles tenues orange ! dit Beckett

\- Oui, on pourrait ! dit Ryan

\- Excusez-moi, dit une femme. Mélinda, je t'apporte…

\- Ryan attrape la robe ! dit Beckett

\- Quoi ?

\- La robe ! Prends-là !

\- Ah… Euh… Oui… Merci, madame, dit-il en s'emparant de la robe de mariée. On s'en occupe !

\- Mais… Euh… Faites attention… Si elle est froissée…

\- Ne vous en faites pas ! Je suis sûr que mademoiselle Cartwright fera en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien !

\- Tant mieux !... Bien… Je vous laisse, alors !

La femme s'éclipsa, en jetant un œil sur Ryan. Celui-ci plaça la robe sur son bras, et lui donna un sourire rassurant, tout en tapotant délicatement le tissu

\- Bon, alors, Mélinda !... Je sais comment ça fonctionne… Je sais ce que ça représente de porter cette robe… Si je vous empêche de la porter… Si je vous empêche de monter sur le podium … Vous savez ce que ça signifiera pour votre carrière… Que diront les journalistes sur la nouvelle égérie de New York ?

\- Vous n'oserez pas ?

\- Vous voulez parier ?... Je n'ai rien à perdre ! Alors que vous…

\- Vous essayez juste de me faire peur !

\- Oh, je n'essaie pas ! Vous avez peur… Vous avez peur de moi… Sinon, pourquoi avoir engagé ce détective ?

\- Vous ne pouvez pas…

\- Le prouver ? Comment croyez-vous que j'ai obtenu ce dossier ? demanda Beckett en lui montrant l'enveloppe qu'elle avait en main. Et vous voulez savoir ? Quand il a su que je venais ici, il semblait soulagé de ne pas avoir à vous revoir. On aurait dit que vous lui faisiez peur…

\- Peut-être que c'est le cas ? Peut-être que vous aussi vous devriez…

\- Vous me menacez ?

\- C'est vous qui l'interprétez comme ça !

\- Les gars ?

\- Pour moi, elle te menaçait ! dit le latino

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait… On va mettre les choses au clair tout de suite, Mélinda… On m'a menacé… On a même essayé de me tuer… Mais comme vous pouvez le constater, je me porte plutôt bien… Ce qui n'est pas le cas de mes poursuivants… Alors, avant que je ne dépose une plainte en y ajoutant menaces…

\- Entendu, entendu… C'est vrai… Je vous ai fait suivre !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je voulais savoir ce que vous faisiez, où vous viviez…

\- Dans quel but ? Vous ne me connaissiez pas avant de me rencontrer !

\- C'est bien là, le problème… Depuis qu'on vous a rencontré, Richard…

\- Vous croyez que j'ai une liaison avec Castle ?... C'est pour ça ?

\- Oui… Non… En fait… Il n'arrête pas de penser à vous… Il a changé depuis qu'on vous a vu… Alors je voulais savoir ce qu'il s'était passé quand il travaillait avec vous et comme…

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir poser la question à Castle ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai fait !... Mais…

\- Et vous avez aussi enquêté sur ses ex-femmes, sur les autres femmes qu'il a rencontrées…

\- Non, mais…

\- Parce que s'il vous faut des noms je peux vous en donner !

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en regardant vers la porte

Beckett ne cilla pas. Mais les gars se retournèrent. Castle se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Personne ne savait depuis combien de temps il était là. Sûrement après le départ de la femme

\- Il m'a suivi pendant quatre années, alors je suis bien placée pour en connaître quelques-unes ! Vérifiez son portable ! Elles étaient dans ses contacts ! Et je ne vous parle que de celles que j'ai vues…

\- Je ne vous crois pas !

\- Vérifiez… Vous pouvez même demander à mes anciens collègues… Ils vous le confirmeront… Ah, il y a aussi son ex-femme…

\- Son ex-fem…

\- Vous devez la connaitre… La mère d'Alexis… Comment il l'appelle déjà ?... Les gars ?

\- Heu… commença Ryan en regardant Castle. La « brioche au beurre »…

\- Mais ne vous en faites pas. Elle ne vient que de temps en temps à New York… Mais si elle débarque…

\- Beckett, non !... Vous allez trop loin…

Elle se retourna et se redressa

\- Moi, je vais trop loin ?

\- Comment osez-vous ? De quel droit…

\- Et vous de quel droit intervenez-vous dans ma vie ?... Et elle ?

Elle le fusillait du regard. Il pouvait y lire de la colère, une colère qui avait mûrie et qui atteignait son paroxysme. Il baissa les yeux.

Elle se retourna vers Mélinda

\- Je suis partie depuis plus de deux ans… Je n'ai plus jamais eu un seul contact avec lui et je ne cherche pas, moi, à en avoir !

\- Mais lui…

\- Ses états d'âmes, je n'en n'ai rien à faire… Maintenant vous allez m'écouter attentivement : je n'ai jamais eu de liaison avec Castle et je n'en n'aurai jamais !... J'ai ma vie et il n'en fait pas partie !... Je me suis bien fait comprendre !

La jeune femme ne savait plus quoi répondre. Surtout que Castle la fixait. Son regard était rempli de colère et, mais surtout, de tristesse

\- Si je revois votre détective, je vous fais coffrer

\- Vous ne pouvez pas…

\- Je peux et je le ferai… J'ai un projet auquel je tiens tout particulièrement… S'il échoue à cause de vous et de cette enquête, je ne vous raterai pas !

Elle se retourna et là, elle vit, elle aussi, son regard. Il y avait de la peine. Une énorme peine.

Quand elle l'avait vu dans la salle, elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il les suivrait. Mais le connaissant, elle aurait dû s'en douter. Mais elle était en colère. Et lorsqu'elle était dans cet état, elle perdait sa rationalité. C'était elle qu'elle voulait atteindre, qu'elle voulait blesser. Pas lui. Mais les mots étaient sortis plus vite que sa pensée.

Elle allait quitter la pièce, mais se ravisa. Elle se retourna une nouvelle fois

\- - Une dernière chose : si vous avez tellement peur de le perdre, demandez-vous si le problème ne vient pas de vous, plutôt que de moi !

Puis elle se replaça face à lui

\- - Tenez, dit-elle en lui plaquant l'enveloppe sur le torse. Tout ce que vous vouliez savoir sur moi !... Maintenant, vous me connaissez. Vous savez que je tiens toujours mes promesses. Alors faites-en sorte qu'elle se tienne éloignée de moi. Très éloignée… Et surtout, ne cherchez plus jamais à me revoir… Ni ici, ni à Paris et ni chez moi ! C'est clair ?

\- - Beckett… Je ne…

\- - Espo, tu me ramènes…le coupa-t-elle en quittant la pièce

\- - Euh, oui… Bien sûr.

Les gars les saluèrent et coururent pour rejoindre leur ancienne collègue

\- - Rick, je…

\- - La ferme, Mélinda… Tu ferais mieux de te préparer, dit-il en lui jetant la robe que Ryan avait délicatement déposée sur une chaise

\- - Doucement !... Tu vas la froisser !

\- - Eh, bien trouve-toi quelqu'un pour lui donner un coup de fer

* * *

Castle les rejoignit alors qu'ils allaient grimper en voiture.

Il l'attrapa par le bras

\- - Beckett, attendez !

\- - Lâchez-moi, Castle !dit-elle en se libérant. J'ai un avion à prendre !

\- - C'est quoi cette enveloppe ? Et cette histoire de détective ?

\- - Demandez à votre fiancée ! fit-elle en s'installant dans la Crown Victoria

Il les regarda s'éloigner

Ryan s'approcha de lui

\- - Désolé, Castle… Mais tu connais Beckett. Il ne faut pas l'attaquer !... Ta fiancée n'aurait pas dû !


	19. Chapter 19

**Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui me suivent.**

 **Comme vous êtes des "guests", je ne peux pas vous répondre individuellement et parfois vos posts mettent du temps à arriver.**

 **J'ai ri quand l'un ou l'une de vous s'est écrié : "113 chapitres!", se demandant comment il/elle allait tenir jusque-là. Il faudra tenir bien plus que ça. Le chapitre 113 est celui que je suis en train d'écrire... MDR**

 **D'autres, ont soulevé le point qu'ils avaient commencé à la lire sur un autre site, mais qu'elle avait subitement disparu, ainsi que mes autres fics. C'est vrai. J'ai demandé à ce qu'elles soient supprimées de ce site, suite à un litige avec un autre membre (je n'entrerai pas dans les détails, mais si vous allez sur cet autre site, vous devez savoir de quoi je parle). Voilà. J'espère que ces explications vous conviennent**

* * *

En s'installant à la table, il jeta l'enveloppe devant lui. Il l'avait ouverte et regardé ce qu'elle contenait. Mais après avoir vu les premières photos, il avait compris

\- Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rien de grave, ma chérie

\- Mais pourquoi Beckett…

\- Pas maintenant… S'il te plaît !

Il n'avait pas vu la fin du défilé

Il avait regardé la voiture s'éloigner, était resté quelques minutes à l'extérieur, puis les avait rejoints

* * *

Son avion ne décollait que dans un peu plus d'une heure

Elle s'installa à une table du bar, pendant qu'il passait la commande.

Il la rejoignit et déposa 3 grandes tasses

\- Ryan nous rejoint ?

\- Non !

\- Qui ?

\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Elle ne devrait pas tarder. Je lui ai envoyé un petit message pendant ta discussion avec la fiancée de Castle

Et en effet, quelques minutes plus tard, deux bras enlacèrent Beckett

\- Tu aurais pu m'avertir que tu venais ! dit-elle en l'embrassant

\- Je ne fais qu'un aller-retour, Lanie !

\- Je vous laisse, moi ! Vous avez sûrement encore des trucs à vous dire. Qui ne concernent que les filles… A bientôt Beckett, dit-il en l'embrassant

\- Oui… Et merci.

\- De rien. Tu pourras toujours compter sur nous ! Chica, à plus tard !

Quand il fut parti, Lanie se retourna vers son amie

\- Sans rire ? Tu aurais vraiment porté plainte ?

\- Tu as reçu combien de message ?

\- Un seul ! Mais Javier tape très vite ! Dommage qu'il n'ait pas la fonction enregistrement…

\- Lanie, ce n'est pas drôle !

\- Ah, ça, j'imagine ! Mais tu l'aurais fait ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Ils vont se marier !

\- Alors qu'ils s'occupent de leur vie et qu'ils me laissent vivre la mienne !

\- Mais Castle n'est pas responsable !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il l'était !... Je ne savais même pas qu'il était là ! Mais ça a toujours été plus fort que lui !... D'un autre côté, peut-être que maintenant il me laissera tranquille

\- Ne me dis pas qu'il est revenu à Paris ?

\- Non. Pas à Paris. Chez moi

\- Oh !... Et ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- J'aurai préféré qu'il ne vienne pas

\- Oh !... Si mal que ça !... Kate, il t'aime. Il t'a toujours aimé… Il en était malade quand il est revenu me voir, qu'il croyait que tu étais mariée et que tu avais des enfants…

\- Et si ça avait été le cas ?

\- Mais ça ne l'est pas, Kate !... Jusqu'à ce que l'affaire de ta mère soit bouclée, je sais et je comprends pourquoi tu as agi comme ça. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est fini. La page est tournée… Un an, Kate !

\- Je sais

\- Alors ?... Tu ne vas pas rester célibataire toute ta vie ?

\- Lanie… Je viens à peine de m'installer…

\- Et si tu retirais cette alliance, peut-être que…

\- Je la mets pour ne pas être importunée pendant mon travail !

\- C'est la seule raison ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu nous as protégés… Mais celui que tu voulais vraiment protéger…

\- Lanie, ne commence pas avec ça !

\- Mais tu sais que j'ai raison… Ose me dire le contraire !

\- Il est fiancé, Lanie !

\- Mais peut-être que si tu lui avouais tes sentiments…

\- Ça m'étonnerait !

\- Kate, il t'aimait déjà à l'époque… Tu le sais… Ne me dis pas que cette gamine… Quel âge elle a ? 25, 27 ans ?...

\- Ok, tu veux tout savoir ?... Il est venu me voir. Il y a un mois. Chez moi… Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait… Encore une fois !

\- Ben alors ?... Pourquoi…

\- Pourquoi ?... Tu plaisantes, là ?... Il était fiancé, Lanie ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ?... Et là, je reviens à New York, et qui se trouve au défilé ? Qui me dit que je vais trop loin ? Qui la défend ?… Non, mais franchement Lanie !

\- Je comprends…

* * *

\- Je croyais qu'on avait un engagement ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Un engagement ? Je ne t'ai pas vu lors de mon passage !

\- Tu plaisantes ? Après ce qu'il s'est passé ! C'est fini, Mélinda. C'était ma dernière apparition à un de tes défilés

\- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! On s'était mis d'accord…

\- C'était avant ce qui vient de se passer ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de faire ça ? demanda-t-il en lui montrant l'enveloppe

\- Donne-la-moi. Cela ne te concerne pas !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je voulais juste savoir qui elle était et ce qu'elle faisait !

\- Je te l'avais dit ! Tu as combien de rapport sur elle ?

\- Je ne…

\- Combien, Mélinda ?

\- Un seul… Mais il n'y avait presque rien… C'est pour ça…

\- Et après quoi ? Tu aurais fait faire une enquête sur moi ?

\- Apparemment je devrais !... C'est vrai ce qu'elle a dit ?

\- Je te rappelle que j'étais célibataire à cette époque-là!

\- Vraiment ? Et ton ex-femme ? Comment ils l'ont appelé déjà ? La « brioche au beurre » ! C'est ça ?

\- J'étais aussi célibataire !

\- Mais elle est venue pendant…

\- Je ne t'ai jamais trompé !

\- Et quand elle reviendra ?

\- Je te rappelle que nous ne sommes plus fiancés ! cria-t-il

\- Rick !

A ces mots, les têtes s'étaient tournées vers eux.

Les journalistes, eux non plus, n'avaient pas raté l'information

\- C'est malin !

\- Eh, bien, comme ça, je n'aurai plus à faire semblant ! dit-il

\- Je te rappelle que tu m'avais promis…

\- C'était avant de savoir que tu la faisais suivre !

\- Tu ne peux pas…

\- Je vais te donner un petit conseil… Suis le conseil qu'elle t'a donné !

\- Elle ne me fait pas peur !

\- Tu devrais… Elle ne fait jamais de promesse à la légère. Et il vaut mieux l'avoir comme amie, plutôt que comme ennemie !

\- C'est ce que tu aimerais ? L'avoir comme amie ? Voire même plus ?

\- Je ne l'ai jamais considérée comme une ennemie ! Et même lorsque nous avons eu des désaccords…

\- En tout cas, si tu comptais me remplacer avec elle, c'est raté ! Je te rappelle qu'à toi aussi, elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus te revoir !

\- J'ai très bien entendu. Je te remercie de me le rappeler. Mais contrairement à toi, moi, je la connais !

* * *

Quand elle la vit, elle se rappela la première fois qu'elle l'attendait là, au même endroit. Elle ne se connaissait que depuis deux mois et pourtant elles savaient qu'elles pourraient compter l'une sur l'autre, quel que soit le problème

\- _Salut, Michèle,_ dit-elle en l'embrassant

\- _Bonjour. Tu as une mine de déterrée !_

\- _Je n'arrive pas à bien dormir en avion !_

\- _Il n'y a que ça ?_

\- _Michèle !... S'il-te-plait !_

\- _Entendu !... Philippe m'a appelé, ce matin… Ses hommes ont raccompagné Monroe jusqu'à l'aéroport. Il est reparti avec le premier vol_

\- _Parfait_

\- _Et là-bas ?... Comment ça s'est passé ?_

\- _Ça s'est passé ! Mais je pense qu'elle ne cherchera plus à savoir quoi que ce soit sur moi… Et les gars vont la surveiller pendant un petit moment_

\- _Bien… Et maintenant ?_

\- _On va au bureau… Et si tu ne m'as rien prévu, je rentre chez moi_

\- _Tu vas dormir un peu avant ?_

\- _Arrête de me materner… Ça ira_

\- _Tu n'es pas raisonnable !_

\- _Je sais, « maman » !_

\- _Fous-toi de moi !_

\- _Je n'oserai pas. Tu le sais !_

* * *

Après leur « rupture officielle », ils étaient rentrés

Alexis et son petit ami, de leur côté, Castle et sa mère, en direction du loft

Une fois sur place, elle l'avait regardé entrer dans son bureau

Il n'avait plus dit un mot après la dispute qu'il avait eu avec Mélinda

Elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir. Elle avait réfléchi toute la nuit. Elle revoyait l'entrée de Beckett dans la salle, le regard de son fils, puis la sortie de la jeune femme. Elle semblait très en colère, très énervée. Puis, à nouveau le regard de son fils. Lui aussi était énervé, en colère. Elle aurait pu rire de la situation, en les voyant réagir ainsi, de la même façon… Mais elle avait vu aussi de la souffrance dans leurs regards.

Elle soupira en regardant son réveil : 6H

Elle se leva

De toute façon, elle n'arriverait plus à dormir maintenant et même dans le cas où elle le pourrait, elle avait ses cours qui commençaient dans quelques heures

Elle passa un peignoir et descendit dans la cuisine

Il était là, assis devant le comptoir, une tasse fumante et une assiette devant lui

Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa sur la tempe

Elle contourna le comptoir, se servit une tasse de café et s'installa en face de lui

\- Oh !... C'est si grave que ça ? demanda-t-elle en voyant ce qu'il avait dans son assiette

\- Ça marchait avec Alexis

\- Je sais

Il n'avait pas touché son pancake. Son remède anti cafard et moral à zéro…

\- C'est qui ce Pi ? Depuis combien de temps…

\- 8 mois, maintenant

\- 8 mois ? Mais comment…

\- Elle n'a pas osé t'en parler au début… Moi-même, je ne l'ai appris que le mois dernier… Tu sais… Le jour où tu es venu…

\- Et ?

\- Ils ont pris un appartement

\- Quoi ? Alexis a quitté l'université ?

\- Non, non… Ecoute-moi… Elle continue ses études

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il est étudiant lui aussi ?

\- En fait… Il travaille… Il traque les populations d'abeilles pour une OGN. Il évalue la force et le nombre des colonies… D'après ce que j'ai compris !

\- Il compte… Tu plaisantes ?

\- Ecoute… Laisse-là faire comme elle l'entend… Tu la connais… Elle a toujours eu la tête sur les épaules… Je ne pense pas que ça durera…

\- Tu viens de dire qu'ils vivaient ensemble !

\- Oui… Et, bien, on peut vivre avec une personne un jour, et se retrouver seule le lendemain. Non ?

\- Touché !

\- Pour le moment, elle est sur son petit nuage. Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre. Et avec le petit travail qu'elle a trouvé, ils partagent le loyer sans toucher à l'argent de poche que tu lui donnes !

\- Elle travaille ?

\- Seulement quelques jours par semaine. Ne t'en fais pas !

\- Que je ne m'en fasse pas ! Mon bébé vit avec un jeune homme dont je ne sais rien, elle travaille… D'où il sort ?

\- Du Costa Rica !

\- De mieux en mieux

\- Je te rappelle qu'elle ne venait plus au loft… Et lorsque vous vous voyiez…

\- Mélinda !...

\- Richard…

\- Si je ne l'avais pas laissé faire…

\- Ce n'est plus le moment de se faire des reproches ! Maintenant, c'est fini !

\- Tu as raison ! C'est fini… Je suis libre… Libre comme l'air ! soupira-t-il

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?

\- Tu nous as vus ?

\- Je ne te parle pas de Mélinda et toi… Mais de Beckett ! Pourquoi était-elle là ?

\- Tu n'as pas un cours, ce matin ? demanda-t-il en se levant

\- Pas avant deux heures !

\- Alors tu devrais te préparer, dit-il en mettant son assiette et sa tasse dans l'évier

Elle le regarda s'éloigner et s'enfermer dans son bureau

* * *

Michèle avait raison

Elle était fatiguée, épuisée, à bout de force…

Mais elle avait quand même pris la route

* * *

Elle était rentrée tôt

Voyant qu'il était toujours dans son bureau, elle s'était changée pour passer une tenue plus légère et avait préparé le diner

Il n'avait pas faim

Les verres de whisky qu'il avait avalé en étaient sûrement la cause

Elle avait tellement insisté que, finalement, il s'était installé à table

Il n'avait pas beaucoup mangé, mais le peu, qu'il avait avalé, allait peut-être un peu éponger ce qu'il avait bu

Après le diner, ils s'installèrent dans le salon. Lui, dans un fauteuil, elle, sur le canapé

\- Alors ? Tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?

\- Rien… Ça ne me concernait pas !

\- Permet-moi d'en douter ! Vu la tête que tu faisais… Que venait faire Beckett à…

\- Elle est venue voir Mélinda ! s'énerva-t-il en se levant. Ça te va ? Ou tu veux savoir encore autre chose ?

\- Mais… Pourquoi ? Elles se connaissent ?

\- Non… Elles ne s'étaient vus que lorsque…

\- Mais alors pourquoi…

\- Mère !

\- Richard ! J'aimerai comprendre. Que tu me dises pourquoi Beckett est venue voir ta fiancée ? C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé…

\- Ex-fiancée !

\- D'accord ex !

\- Et ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé chez elle. Elle avait été claire à ce moment-là !

Martha le regardait. Il avait les mains dans les poches de son pantalon

\- Mélinda avait engagé un détective privé, souffla-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé

\- Quoi ? Elle t'a fait suivre ?

\- Non ! Pas moi… Il enquêtait sur Beckett

\- Mais pourquoi ?... Mais, attends… Elle sait que tu as revu Beckett, que tu es allée chez elle ?

\- Apparemment, non… Il n'était pas au bon endroit, au bon moment, précisa-t-il en souriant légèrement. En plus, c'est moi qui ai le rapport !

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ?

\- Je ne sais pas

\- Tu ne l'as pas lu ?

\- J'ai vu quelques photos et ça m'a suffi !

\- Des photos de Beckett avec…

\- Non, non… Rien de tout ça… Il y avait Esposito, Ryan, son père, Lanie… Et tout un tas de papiers

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes en faire ?

\- Rien… Je l'ai brûlé cette nuit

\- Sans le lire ?

\- Ça ne me concernait pas !

* * *

A peine rentrée, elle avait sorti ses chiens

Ils avaient pris la direction de la plage

Ils l'avaient suivi

Ils avaient marché pendant des heures

En rentrant, elle leur remplit une écuelle d'eau, verrouilla ses portes et enclencha son système d'alarme. Puis elle monta dans la salle de bain

* * *

Tout en préparant les cafés, elle regardait son fils

S'il continuait comme ça, il finirait par… Elle secoua la tête. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à ça.

Elle attrapa deux tasses.

Elle sortit un petit flacon de sa poche et le regarda de nouveau. Elle ouvrit le flacon et fit tomber deux petits comprimés dans une tasse, puis elle versa le liquide noir

Elle vint se réinstaller en face de lui et lui donna la boisson

\- Il est aussi imbuvable que la dernière fois ?

\- Bois ! Ça te fera du bien !

\- Je ne suis pas ivre !

\- Pas encore, tu veux dire !

Il grimaça dès la première gorgée, mais vida sa tasse. Puis il s'adossa contre le dossier et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? demanda Martha

\- A quel sujet ?

\- Richard !

Elle le regardait. Elle ne savait pas s'il réfléchissait ou si les comprimés faisaient déjà effet

\- Tout effacer. Tout oublier, murmura-t-il

\- Beckett ?

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en se redressant. Non ! Comment veux-tu que j'arrive à l'oublier… C'est impossible… Je parle de ces deux années… Je dois les effacer… Recommencer…

\- Recommencer quoi ?

\- Attendre qu'elle se calme, dit-il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé… Elle est tellement en colère…

Il commençait à s'endormir. Elle sourit, se leva et l'aida à s'allonger correctement.

\- J'irai la revoir, mère ! Je lui dirai… Il faut juste… Attendre… Calme

\- Tu as raison. Quand elle aura digéré tout ça, tu pourras retourner la voir

\- Tout effacer… Tout oublier…

\- Dors… Tu en as besoin, dit-elle en le couvrant d'un plaid

* * *

Face à son miroir, elle se dévisageait

Michèle avait raison : elle avait vraiment une sale tête !

Elle termina de se préparer pour la nuit, mais elle avait tellement de pensées en tête…

Elle regarda son armoire à pharmacie. Elle s'en approcha et l'ouvrit. Elle attrapa un petit flacon… Plus de deux ans qu'elle n'en n'avait plus pris… D'ailleurs, au début, elle avait refusé… Puis finalement… Elle regarda ce qu'il y avait de noter dessus : la dose à prendre… Elle hésita quelques secondes… Elle ouvrit le flacon et versa les comprimés dans sa main

Elle se servit un verre d'eau et les avala… Elle avait doublé la quantité prescrite

Elle s'allongea sur son lit et remonta le drap sur elle

Les yeux, fixés au plafond, elle attendait que le sommeil l'emporte. Qu'il l'emmène loin, très loin…

Elle regarda sa table de nuit. Elle attrapa le cadre qui s'y trouvait. Elle passa ses doigts sur le visage qui souriait. Elle sourit à son tour et le plaqua contre elle.

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux

Effacer, tout oublier…

La maison était plongée dans l'obscurité.

Seules, vacillaient devant les fenêtres de la cuisine, les flammes des bougies qui venaient de s'allumer


	20. Chapter 20

Quand elle quitta sa chambre, elle était déjà prête.

Encore une fois, elle n'avait quasiment pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée.

Là, elle s'approcha du salon, du canapé. Il était toujours là, profondément endormi. Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur le front. Il n'eut aucune réaction. Elle réajusta le plaid et se rendit dans la cuisine

Tout en buvant son café, elle se demandait comment il avait pu tenir autant de nuits sans dormir, alors qu'elle, au bout de deux nuits, tenait à peine debout.

Elle rinça sa tasse, attrapa une veste et quitta le loft

* * *

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se demanda où elle se trouvait

Tout était calme. Elle n'entendait aucun bruit.

En se passant une main sur le visage, elle entendit quelque chose tomber sur le sol

Avec beaucoup de mal, elle se tourna et vit le cadre. Elle le ramassa et le remit contre elle

Elle s'assit au bord du lit et reposa la photo sur le chevet.

En tentant de se lever, elle fut prise de vertiges. Elle se laissa retomber

Elle avait les idées embrouillées. Elle se demandait… Puis elle se souvint… Et elle se rappela pourquoi elle n'aimait pas prendre ces comprimés

Elle regarda son réveil. Malgré sa vision trouble, elle vit qu'il était 14H

Elle soupira.

Très lentement, elle se leva.

Elle avait les jambes en coton, sa tête tournait… Et elle avait un mal de crâne de tous les diables

Très lentement, en se tenant aux murs, elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée

Les chiens l'attendaient

Elle leur ouvrit la baie vitrée de la terrasse puis se rendit dans la cuisine où elle se prépara un café

Elle regardait sa tasse

Elle avait la nausée.

Elle avala une gorgée

Elle fut prise de spasmes et eut juste le temps de se pencher au-dessus de l'évier

Décidément, ces comprimés ne lui réussissaient pas

Elle se rendit dans le salon

Par la fenêtre, elle voyait ses chiens s'amuser

Elle fut prise de vertiges et s'écroula sur le canapé

* * *

Ils la regardèrent passer.

Elle avait sa tête des mauvais jours

\- Dans mon bureau ! dit-elle sèchement. Maintenant !

Ils se regardèrent, puis la suivirent

\- Fermez la porte !

Tout en regardant son partenaire, Ryan obéit.

Ils se tenaient debout.

\- Vous avez des nouvelles de Beckett ?

\- Euh… Aux dernières nouvelles… commença Esposito

\- Economisez votre salive, Lieutenant, dit-elle en jetant une revue, sortie de son sac, sur le bureau. J'attends des explications !

Ils s'avancèrent et pâlirent

\- Alors ? Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous faisiez à ce défilé, en compagnie d'une civile ? Et pourquoi vous faites la une de tous les journaux et revues de la ville

\- Chef, on peut vous expliquer… Ce n'est pas… commença Ryan

\- Je suis toute ouïe !

* * *

L'endroit était frais, calme, reposant

Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir s'allonger quelques instants, et profiter de cette fraicheur. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas le lieu, pensa-t-elle en souriant un peu, ni le moment

Elle croisa des hommes en blouses blanches…

Elle regardait les portes

Enfin, elle s'arrêta devant l'une d'elle

Sans hésiter, elle frappa

\- Entrez !

Quand la femme, qui avait dit ce mot, vit sa visiteuse, elle se leva aussitôt

\- Madame Rodgers !

\- Docteur Parisch !

\- Appelez-moi, Lanie… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Alexis va bien ?

\- Et moi, Martha

\- D'accord… Alexis est malade ? Elle a eu un accident ?

\- Non, non… Elle va bien

\- Mais alors… Pourquoi…

\- Je viens pour Richard !

\- Oh !... Je vois

Elle invita l'actrice à s'asseoir

\- Voulez-vous un café ?

\- Ce n'est pas de refus… Ça fait deux nuits…

Lanie s'absenta quelques instants et ramena deux gobelets

\- Je vous remercie, dit l'actrice en prenant son gobelet

\- De rien

Les deux femmes ne disaient rien, chacune avalant, de temps à autre, une gorgée de leur boisson

Martha regardait la métisse. Sa petite fille ne lui en avait dit que du bien. Elle avait beaucoup apprécié la jeune médecin quand elle était en stage avec elle.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, commença Martha. Mais, il y a deux jours, il y avait un défilé…

\- Je sais

\- Vous savez que le lieutenant Beckett…

\- Oui. Je l'ai vu… Juste avant qu'elle ne reprenne son avion

\- Elle est repartie…

\- Elle n'a fait qu'un aller-retour !... Vous vouliez la voir ?

\- Oui… non… Enfin…

\- Martha. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est Castle ?

La métisse regardait l'actrice

Elle semblait fatiguée

\- Martha ! On ne s'est rencontré qu'à de rares occasions… Et, je sais, grâce à Alexis, que vous n'êtes pas du genre à tourner autour du pot… Alors, allez-y… Dites-moi ce qui vous amène…

\- Vous non plus, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit !

\- En effet

Martha posa son gobelet sur le bord du bureau

\- Très bien… Richard ne va pas bien

\- J'imagine !

\- Vous l'avez vu ?

\- Pas récemment !

\- Oh ! Le lieutenant…

\- Elle n'est plus lieutenant, Martha

\- Désolée. Mais je l'ai toujours…

\- Je sais… Pour nous aussi, ça a été difficile… Surtout au début… Castle qui ne vient plus… Ensuite Kate qui démissionne et nous annonce son départ

\- Sans cette dispute !

\- Vous êtes au courant ?

\- Je ne l'ai appris que récemment. Richard ne m'avait pas dit pourquoi il avait décidé du jour au lendemain de ne plus venir travailler avec vous… Je l'avais averti pourtant… Je lui avais dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui cacher…

\- Attendez, Martha ! Cacher quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a caché ?

\- Le Lieutenant… Katherine ne vous a rien dit ? Mais je croyais…

\- Elle nous a parlé d'une dispute, oui… Mais elle n'est pas entrée dans les détails… Qu'est-ce que Castle a caché, Martha ?... Vous pouvez me le dire… Ça ne changera plus rien maintenant !

La rouquine hésita, puis lui raconta tout ce qu'elle savait. La métisse l'écoutait attentivement, sans l'interrompre

\- Vous comprenez ! Ce n'était peut-être pas une idée judicieuse… Mais il voulait la protéger… Il ne voulait pas…

\- Oh ! Je comprends mieux maintenant… J'imagine bien la scène… Et vous étiez au courant ?

\- En effet

\- Et Alexis ?

\- Aussi

La métisse se leva d'un bond

\- Non, mais… Vous vous rendez compte !... Pendant des années, Kate cherchait des pistes et… Oh, mon Dieu ! Ce n'est pas possible !

\- Ce n'était que dans le but de la protéger… Vous saviez ce qu'il ressentait pour elle…

\- Oh, ça, je savais…Mais pourquoi il ne nous en a pas parlé ? On était là… Javier et Kevin… Ils ont passé des mois a reconstitué un puzzle, a reconstitué des documents… Vous imaginez le temps qu'ils auraient gagné s'ils avaient su pour cet homme ?

\- Vous m'en voulez ?

Elles se dévisageaient

\- L'affaire est classée aujourd'hui, soupira-t-elle en se rasseyant… Et puis, c'est entre Kate et Castle… Enfin, c'était…

\- En fait… « C'est » est le mot juste !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Vous l'avez revu. Je le sais. Il me l'a dit. Quand il est allé la voir !

\- En effet. Je sais même qu'il y ait retourné une deuxième fois… Martha… Je ne sais pas s'il vous écoutera. Mais dites-lui qu'il faut qu'il arrête !... Kate a refait sa vie… Elle s'est reconstruite… Il faut qu'il arrête d'aller la voir, comme ça. Ça ne fait que raviver de vieux souvenirs… Et ça ne les aide pas. Ni l'un, ni l'autre !

\- Il n'y renoncera jamais !

\- Il le faudra bien !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?... Katherine va partir à nouveau ?

\- Non !... Enfin, je ne pense pas…

\- Mais alors ?

\- Martha !... Il va se marier !

\- Non !

\- Comment ça, non ? C'était dans tous les journaux !

\- Ils ont rompus !

\- Quoi ?

\- Ils ne sont plus fiancés !

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Quelques jours après son retour de France

\- Il y est allé, il y a… Attendez. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait au défilé, alors ?

\- Oh ! Encore une décision stupide ! Elle lui avait demandé de respecter certains engagements avant que leur séparation ne devienne officielle

\- Et ils comptent l'annoncer quand ?

\- Ça doit être déjà dans tous les journaux

\- Comment ça ?

\- Après le départ de Katherine, ils se sont disputés et vous connaissez les journalistes… Dès qu'il y a un scoop…

\- Oh ! Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Si elle avait su…

\- Elle l'aime ?

\- Evidemment, qu'elle l'aime… Elle a mis du temps à le comprendre… Mais… Oh, non !... Je ne le crois pas… Il faut que je l'avertisse…

\- Lanie ?

\- Oui ?

\- Vous croyez que…

\- Avec ces deux empotés ? Aucune chance !

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais… Alors j'aurai besoin de votre aide, ou de celle de vos amis !

\- Aucun problème

* * *

Des tam-tams tambourinaient dans son crâne

Ses yeux avaient du mal à s'ouvrir

En tentant de se lever, il se retrouva au sol

Il grogna

Il tenta de remettre ses idées en place. Il se rappelait avoir passé la journée dans son bureau. Il se rappelait les verres qu'il avait bus. Il se rappelait vaguement ce qu'il avait mangé… Mais il n'avait pas bu au point de se retrouver dans cet état…

Tant bien que mal, il se redressa. En s'appuyant sur le canapé, il réussit à se lever. Mais il dut se rasseoir. Sa tête tournait. Sa vue se brouillait…

Que lui arrivait-il ?

Il se leva tout doucement, inspira et avança lentement vers la cuisine. Très lentement. Très, très lentement.

Il se prépara un café

En attendant sa préparation, il remplit un verre d'eau et y jeta deux aspirines

En regardant sa pendule, après avoir réussi à avoir une vision à peu près nette, il vit qu'il était 14H… Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi comme ça… Et pourtant, il était encore fatigué

Il remplit sa tasse. En regardant le liquide, il se souvint de son café de la veille, de son goût infect… Et il sourit… Sa mère…

Il avala une gorgée, puis une suivante. Rien à voir avec…

Il fut pris de spasmes et eut juste le temps de se pencher au-dessus de l'évier

Quand il se redressa, il regarda son verre d'eau. Il n'arriverait pas à l'avaler

En se tenant à tout ce qu'il trouvait, il se dirigea vers son bureau, puis sa chambre et enfin la salle de bain

Il ouvrit le jet d'eau et le régla sur eau froide

Il hurla en se glissant dessous, mais y resta. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler. Il se laissa glisser dans le bac et s'assit, ses jambes repliées contre lui, entourées avec ses bras

* * *

On lui léchait la main.

Puis elle sentit quelque chose d'humide

Elle ouvrit un œil, puis le deuxième…

Il commençait à faire sombre, et le fond de l'air était frais

Une chose noire vint se poser près de son visage

Elle sourit

\- _Qui t'es toi_ ? murmura-t-elle en lui frottant la tête. _Quelle heure est-il ?_

Elle se redressa

Ses idées n'étaient toujours pas très nettes, et elle avait encore mal à la tête

Elle se frotta le visage, replaça ses cheveux et se leva. Après s'être stabilisée, elle referma sa baie vitrée, remarquant au passage qu'il pleuvait, puis se rendit dans sa cuisine.

Elle se remplit un verre d'eau et y jeta deux aspirines

Elle les regarda se dissoudre. Prévoyante, elle se mit devant l'évier et l'avala d'un trait.

Elle patienta quelques instants. Mais son estomac avait l'air d'aller mieux

Elle regarda sa pendule. Il était 20H !

En trainant des pieds, elle se dirigea vers son entrée.

Elle enfila une paire de baskets, passa une veste

\- _Allez, les fauves ! On va prendre l'air !_

Ce n'est que dehors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne portait que sa tenue de nuit. Mais elle n'avait pas le courage de faire demi-tour.

Elle offrit son visage à la pluie. A chaque goutte, elle avait l'impression qu'elles entraient en elle, comme des aiguilles qui la transperçaient, mais au bout d'un moment, elle ne sentit plus la douleur.

Ils se rendirent sur la plage. Elle laissa ses chiens se défouler, tandis qu'elle restait assise sur le sable, le dos appuyée contre un rocher

Elle avait replié ses jambes contre elle, ses bras les encerclant.

* * *

Ils rentraient à peine du One Police Plazza. Ils n'avaient même pas déjeuné…

Alors qu'ils étaient en pleine explication avec leur capitaine, elle avait reçu un appel de son supérieur.

Elle leur avait ordonné de l'accompagner.

Ils avaient passé la matinée à s'expliquer.

Sans l'intervention de Gates, ils auraient eu trois jours de suspension pour « usage abusif » de leurs insignes. Mais elle avait besoin d'eux.

Ensuite, ils avaient rencontré l'attaché de presse. Il fallait faire un communiqué de presse.

Ils n'avaient vu que quelques photos

Assis à leurs bureaux, ils pouvaient enfin lire l'article dans son intégralité

\- On était en coulisses ! Comment ils ont… commença Ryan

\- Ils ont dû interroger les filles… Et n'oublie pas celle qui a ramené la robe

\- On l'a échappé belle !

\- Ouais… Oh, non !

\- Quoi ?

\- Il faut avertir Lanie !... Si elle l'apprend…

* * *

Lorsque le taxi s'arrêta, elle regarda par la fenêtre

La maison était simple, tout en étant coquette

Le chauffeur lui ouvrit la porte et l'aida à sortir du véhicule. Il lui demanda s'il devait l'attendre mais elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle allait rester. Elle le régla et il repartit.

Elle poussa le petit portail

Tout en marchant vers la porte, elle admira le petit jardin. Il était bien entretenu

Après avoir sonné, elle attendit quelques secondes

La porte s'ouvrit

\- Bonjour ! Je suis…

\- Martha Rodgers !... Si je m'attendais…

* * *

\- Non, mais, vous plaisantez !

\- Lanie, calme-toi… On ne savait pas… commença Esposito

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

Dès qu'elle avait la une de la revue, elle avait lâché ses instruments et s'était mise à faire les cent pas

\- Vous ne comprenez pas ce que ça signifie ?

\- Ce n'est qu'un article ! dit Ryan

\- Qu'un article ?... Un article qui dit que Kate est responsable de leur rupture ! Qu'elle est venue faire un scandale, une scène à cette Mélinda Cartwright !

\- Mais ce n'est pas le cas. On le sait tous ! C'était à cause de ce détective privé !

\- Où est-ce qu'ils en parlent dans cet article ?... Ce n'est pas vrai… Ce n'est pas possible… Quand elle va le savoir…

\- Elle n'en saura rien ! Quand elle reviendra, tout le monde l'aura oublié cet article!

\- Tu ne comprends pas !... Tu ne peux pas comprendre… Martha est venue me voir ce matin…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? demanda le latino

\- Me parler de Castle et Kate !

\- Elle avait vu l'article ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas… Mais elle m'a annoncé sa rupture d'avec cette fille

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'avertir qu'ils ont rompu ce soir-là ? demanda Ryan

\- Pas ce soir-là ! Ils ont rompu depuis plus d'un mois… Depuis qu'il avait revu Kate

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça change ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ?... Je lui ai envoyé un mail pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Mais quand elle va savoir…

\- Comment veux-tu qu'elle le sache ? Cette revue ne parait que chez nous ! demanda Javier

\- Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Et internet ?

\- Oh !... Mince !


	21. Chapter 21

Il l'avait invité à s'asseoir dans le salon pendant qu'il préparait un café.

Mais au bout d'un instant, elle s'était relevée et se promenait dans la pièce. Il y avait de jolies choses, de beaux objets choisis avec goût. Elle s'arrêta devant un bahut. Il y avait quelques cadres photos. Elle en prit un et l'étudia attentivement

\- C'était ma femme, dit-il en posant un plateau sur la table basse

\- Elle était très belle !

\- Merci

\- Katherine lui ressemble beaucoup

\- C'est vrai… Elle a même hérité de son fichu caractère ! Mon Dieu ! Si vous les aviez entendus… Elles étaient aussi bornées l'une que l'autre ! Il valait mieux se tenir à distance et ne pas se mêler de leur discussion quand elles étaient en désaccord !

Martha sourit

\- Monsieur Beckett…

\- Jim !

\- Entendu… Jim. J'ai bien compris que vous m'aviez reconnu, mais je ne vous ai pas dit que j'étais…

\- La mère de Richard ?... Je le sais… Vous savez, du temps de leur collaboration, Kathie m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et de votre famille. Comment vont-ils ?

\- Alexis, bien… Quand à Richard… Vous l'avez vu, je crois ?

\- En effet… On a parlé de Kathie… Il venait de découvrir qu'elle avait quitté et New York et la police

\- Vous savez pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi elle est partie ?... Non… Mais vous savez à son âge, elle n'avait pas besoin de mon autorisation… Elle a fait comme elle avait toujours fait depuis le décès de ma femme… Elle a pris sa décision… D'un autre côté, je n'ai plus à trop m'inquiéter. Si vous saviez les peurs que j'avais chaque matin en sachant qu'elle prenait son service ! Mais vous avez dû ressentir la même chose lorsque Richard l'a suivi ?

\- C'est vrai… Mais Katherine était là pour veiller sur lui !

\- Il ne risquait avec rien avec elle… Elle aurait préféré prendre une balle plutôt qu'il ne soit blessé… Tout comme lui l'a fait, ce jour-là… Au cimetière… Je ne saurai jamais assez l'en remercié… Sans lui, j'aurai perdu ma fille.

* * *

Le froid l'engourdissait

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il se trouvait sous ce jet

Son mal de tête s'était peu à peu estompé

Il avait froid. Il tremblait

Péniblement il se releva, en se tenant aux parois de la douche

Il coupa l'eau et sortit de la cabine

Il attrapa une serviette, se sécha, puis l'enroula autour de sa taille

Il se plaça devant le miroir.

Il passa une main sur sa barbe

Il avait vraiment une sale tête

Malgré ce que lui avait fait sa mère, il avait encore les traits tirés, les yeux rouges

Il soupira

Il se rendit dans sa chambre, attrapa un pantalon de jogging, enfila un t-shirt puis un sweat

Une fois être arrivé dans la cuisine, il se refit un café

Quand sa tasse fut remplie, il la regarda un petit moment puis but une gorgée en se tenant devant l'évier

Son estomac avait l'air de supporté le liquide

Il se rendit dans son bureau, en emportant sa tasse

* * *

\- Je n'étais pas au courant

\- Vous ne le saviez pas ?

Martha venait de lui parler de la dispute que Beckett et son fils avait eu

\- Vous ne saviez pas que Richard n'allait plus au commissariat ?

\- Comme Kathie avait démissionné, je me doutais bien qu'il ne pourrait plus y aller

\- Et c'est tout ce que ça vous fait ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Nous étions tous au courant. Nous n'avons rien dit à votre fille…

\- Ca confirme juste ce que Kathie m'avait dit de lui. Que c'est un homme de confiance, de paroles

\- Je ne vous comprends pas… Quand je l'ai dit au docteur Parisch…

\- Elle a réagi en tant qu'amie, en tant que membre de la police… Moi je réagi en père… J'ai perdu ma femme. Alors vous comprendrez que je ne voulais pas perdre ma fille ! Mais lorsque Kathie se retrouvait sur une nouvelle piste, plus rien, ni personne ne pouvait la raisonner… Sauf votre fils… Alors, je suis allé le voir un soir… C'était quelques mois avant que… Et j'ai demandé à Richard de veiller sur elle, de l'empêcher de se faire tuer… Et c'est ce qu'il a fait… Même si ça a brisé leur amitié !

\- Même si ça a brisé… Jim, c'était un peu plus que de l'amitié… Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez rien vu lorsque nous nous sommes tous retrouvés à l'hôpital après que…

\- Je ne suis pas aveugle, Martha. Je l'ai su dès notre première rencontre. Tout comme je savais ce que ressentait Kathie pour lui

\- Oh, vous me soulagez ! J'ai cru un instant que j'allais devoir…

\- Je ne suis pas sénile, Martha. J'ai des yeux pour voir

\- Donc vous comprenez le sens de ma visite ?

\- Pas vraiment !

\- Quoi ?... Mais je suis là pour Katherine et Richard !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous leur voulez ?

\- Qu'est-ce que… Jim… Vous venez de dire que vous saviez qu'ils s'aimaient… Si je suis venue vous voir, c'est pour que vous m'aidiez à trouver une solution pour les réunir… Ou au moins faire en sorte qu'ils se rencontrent…

\- Oh, oh !... Non, non, non !

\- Vous ne voulez pas…

\- Martha, bien sûr que j'aurai aimé les voir ensemble… Mais le temps m'a appris qu'il ne faut surtout pas forcer Kathie à faire telle ou telle chose. Et encore moins en ce qui concerne ses relations avec les hommes.

\- Il y a bien une solution !

\- Et de toute façon, maintenant qu'elle vit en France… Et votre fils va se marier !

\- Oh, c'est vrai ! Vous n'êtes pas au courant… Il a rompu… Il n'y aura pas de mariage

\- A cause de Kathie ?

\- A cause des sentiments de Richard pour Katherine… Elle n'y ait pour rien… Elle n'a rien fait. Elle l'a même repoussé quand il est allé le voir

\- Il est retourné la voir ?

\- I peu près deux mois… Mais comme il était fiancé…

\- C'est tout ma Kathie, ça !

* * *

La pluie s'était arrêtée

Le vent s'était levé

Elle était trempée, mais son mal de tête s'était estompé

Elle grelottait et ses jambes étaient engourdies

Elle les déplia lentement, et tout en se tenant au rocher se releva lentement

Quand elle fut debout, les chiens se levèrent aussi et s'ébrouèrent à côté d'elle

\- _Vous ne trouvez pas que je suis assez mouillée !_

Ils la regardèrent puis filèrent vers le sentier

Une fois à leur hauteur, elle leur ouvrit le portail et ils rentrèrent dans la maison

Après avoir retiré sa veste, elle se rendit dans la cuisine et leur remplit leurs écuelles

Elle jeta un œil sur son horloge. Il était 22H

Elle vérifia la fermeture des portes, brancha son système d'alarme, éteignit toutes les lampes et monta dans sa salle de bain

Elle se positionna devant le miroir et se regarda

Elle avait toujours une sale tête. Ses traits étaient tirés, elle avait des cernes sous les yeux…

Elle se déshabilla, entra dans sa douche et se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude

* * *

Un taxi l'attendait

Elle avait apprécié leur conversation. Elle le trouvait sympathique. Après avoir parlé de leurs enfants, ils avaient appris à se connaître. Elle lui avait fait un résumé de sa carrière. Lui, il lui avait parlé de son travail d'avocat, de ses hobbies….

Il l'avait raccompagné jusqu'au portail

Elle se retourna

\- Jim… Je dois vous avertir…

\- De quoi ?

\- On a assisté à un défilé hier soir… Et il y a eu un incident… Richard s'est disputé avec son ex-fiancé… Il y avait des journalistes !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il y a bien longtemps que je ne lis plus leurs torchons !

\- En fait, le vrai problème… C'est que Katherine était là, elle aussi

\- A New York ?... Elle ne m'a rien dit !

\- Apparemment, elle n'a fait qu'un aller-retour !

\- Ce devait être important !

\- Mélinda, l'ex-fiancée de Richard, avait engagé un détective privé

\- Pour enquêter sur Kathie ?

\- C'est ça

\- Oh, la pauvre ! Elle n'aurait jamais dû !

\- Je crois qu'elle l'a compris… Mais vous connaissez les journalistes… Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'ils ont écrit, mais je ne voudrai pas que…

\- Je connais ma fille. Ne vous en faites pas…

* * *

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restait sous la douche, mais l'eau l'avait réchauffé et détendue ses muscles

Elle stoppa l'eau, sortit de la cabine et attrapa une serviette

Après s'être enroulée dedans, elle entra dans sa chambre et passa un nouveau caleçon et un large et long t-shirt

Puis, elle se glissa sous les draps

* * *

Après la journée qu'ils avaient passée, Gates leur avait dit de rentrer chez eux

Elle avait continué à recevoir des appels. Des journalistes qui n'arrêtaient pas de la harceler sur les évènements de la veille

\- Franchement, Lanie, tu dois faire quelque chose, dit le latino en ouvrant la porte de leur appartement

\- Quoi ? Moi, je dois faire quelque chose ? Et pourquoi moi ?

\- Tu es sa meilleure amie !

\- Parce que tu crois que ça va changer quelque chose !

\- Mais tu as dit qu'elle allait le savoir !

\- Evidemment qu'elle va le savoir… Je lui ai envoyé un message. Même deux ! Un, sur son portable, et un dans sa boite mail !

\- Envoie-lui en un autre !

\- Pour lui dire quoi ? Ne vas pas sur internet !... Si tu reçois un message comme ça, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je vais voir aussitôt !

\- Comme tout le monde !... Mais quelle idiote ! Quelle idiote, je suis !... J'aurai dû y penser quand Martha m'a dit que les journalistes avaient entendu la dispute entre cette fille et Castle !

\- Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, le deviner, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras

\- Ils sont toujours à l'affût ! Rappelle-toi, quand Castle s'était remis avec son ex-femme… Ça a été la même chose !... Tout ce que je voulais… C'était qu'elle sache qu'ils n'étaient plus ensembles… S'il retournait la voir… Elle aurait enfin pu… Ça va la détruire !

\- Kate est forte !... Elle se ressaisira… Tu la connais

\- Oui, je la connais… Mais quand il s'agit de Castle…

* * *

En rentrant à l'appartement, elle s'était arrêtée à un kiosque et avait acheté quelques revues. Ils faisaient la une : Castle, et à chacun de ses côtés, se trouvaient Mélinda et Beckett

Elle les posa sur le comptoir et se rendit dans le bureau

Il se trouvait dans son fauteuil, la tête en arrière, appuyée contre le dossier

Il se redressa quand il l'entendit arriver

Elle le dévisagea puis son regard se porta sur la table de travail

Il comprit

\- Pas de whisky aujourd'hui, mère ! ... Seulement du café… Du café sans somnifère

\- Tu as deviné ?

\- Vu l'état dans lequel je me suis réveillé !

\- Tu devais te reposer

\- Je ne te reproche rien, mère… Et si la situation avait été inversée, j'aurai sûrement fait la même chose

\- Je m'en doute. Mais moi, je n'ai jamais connu ce que tu vis… Et pourtant, j'ai aimé mes ex-maris… Parfois je t'envie. J'aurai aimé, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, éprouver ce que tu ressens…

\- Je ne te le souhaite pas, mère ! Vraiment pas !

\- Je sais… Et si on préparait le diner ?

\- Je n'ai pas faim

\- Tu dois manger… Même un peu

\- Entendu… Je te rejoins

Elle monta se changer dans sa chambre puis redescendit dans la cuisine

Il était devant le comptoir

Elle avait oublié les magazines

Il tournait les pages frénétiquement

\- N'y fait pas attention… Tu sais qu'ils écrivent n'importe quoi

\- Mais tu te rends compte ! Ils disent que c'est Beckett qui a provoqué notre rupture !

\- Ce qui n'est pas le cas, puisque tu as rompu il y a plus d'un mois !

\- Mais ce n'est écrit nulle part !... Ils disent que la muse est venue faire un scandale pour récupérer son écrivain… Il y a même des photos... Avec Esposito et Ryan…

Il attrapa une autre revue, puis une autre…

\- Il faut que Paula fasse un démenti… Qu'elle dise que c'est moi qui ai rompu… Que Beckett n'y ait pour rien…

\- Avec les photos, je ne crois pas… Et si tu y réfléchis… Si tu as rompu…

\- Je sais… Mais Beckett ne s'est pas interposé dans notre couple !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que Paula dise ? Que Mélinda a engagé un détective pour enquêter sur Beckett ? D'après toi, que vont en déduire les lecteurs ?

\- C'est pas vrai ! Quoi qu'on dise… Je n'aurai pas dû m'emporter…

\- Je pense qu'il était temps que tu fasses quelque chose. Même si ça apparait dans les journaux… Tu comptais participer encore à combien de ces manifestations avant d'annoncer votre rupture ?... Au moins, maintenant, c'est fait et tu n'es plus obligé de la suivre !... Et dans quelques temps, tu verras que les choses vont se tasser. Les gens vont oublier…

\- J'en connue une qui, lorsqu'elle va découvrir ça, ne sera pas prête de l'oublier !

Il attrapa les journaux et les jeta à travers le salon

\- C'est pas vrai !... Il fallait juste que j'attende… Qu'elle se calme… Et ensuite… Mais maintenant, avec ses torchons…

\- Eh, calme-toi, dit Martha en s'approchant de lui et en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Elle va se croire responsable… Je n'ai plus aucune chance… Mère, je l'ai perdu


	22. Chapter 22

**Anny et Mb : Je le répète. Je vous avez entendu parler de 113 chapitres. C'est vrai. Je suis en train d'écrire les chapitres 112 et 113. Mais ce ne sont pas les derniers !**

 **Mb : je confirme. On a le droit de rêver. Mais ce ne sera qu'un chapitre par jour !**

* * *

Quand il ouvrit son bar, il fut surpris

Les chiens se relevèrent et le regardèrent

Elle avait installé les tables et les chaises et s'était installée face à la mer

\- _Heu… Salut !_

\- _Salut, Marc_

\- _Heu… Je reviens_ …

C'était la première fois… D'habitude, elle n'arrivait que lorsqu'il avait tout installé…

Elle s'était réveillée très tôt, encore un peu engourdie, un peu étourdie…

Elle avait enfilée sa tenue de sport, avalé lentement son café, puis décidé de se dégourdir, avec ses chiens sur la plage.

Au début, elle avait eu du mal. Ces muscles étaient endoloris. Elle avait des crampes. Puis, après quelques étirements, de légères foulées, ses jambes avaient enfin répondu normalement. Après deux heures de sport, elle n'avait pas eu envie de rentrer chez elle. Elle s'était donc installée sur la terrasse pour profiter de l'air frais du matin

\- _Et voilà_ , dit-il en posant l'écuelle au sol, puis sa tasse sur la table. _Tu es matinale aujourd'hui !_

\- _Hm…_

\- _Tu travaillais hier ?_

\- _Pas envie de sortir !_

\- _Ah !_

Il commençait à bien la connaître.

Elle n'était pas du genre à se livrer facilement.

\- _Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment, mais quand tu auras du temps, tu pourras jeter un œil là-dessus !_ dit-il en lui tendant un rouleau de papier

\- _Ce sont les plans ?_ demanda-t-elle en se redressant

\- _Exact_

\- _On peut…_

\- _Bien sûr !_

Il rassembla deux tables côte à côte et déplia les feuillets

Elle se leva et vint s'installer près de lui

En la voyant faire, il s'aperçut qu'elle avait l'habitude de lire des plans de bâtiments. Elle faisait glisser ses doigts sur les traits du croquis. Elle positionna la première page au-dessus de la deuxième. Elle regardait de haut en bas, faisait coïncider les lieux…

\- _Tu as les clés ?_

\- _Oui. Tu veux y aller ?_

Il verrouilla son établissement et ils se rendirent sur le port

Il glissa une clé dans la serrure. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que ça n'avait pas été ouvert qu'il eut du mal à faire fonctionner la serrure

\- _Il faudra l'huiler !_

\- _Je pense qu'on la changera !_ dit Beckett

La porte s'ouvrit enfin

Une odeur de moisi envahissait la salle

Ils avancèrent à l'intérieur

Marc posa le rouleau de plans sur une des tables

Beckett regardait autour d'elle. Elle leva la tête et contempla le plafond. Il y avait de magnifiques poutres apparentes, mais avec les années… Puis elle regarda ce qui ressemblait à un plancher… Elle passa ses doigts sur ce qui avait dû être un comptoir…

\- _Le ménage laisse à désirer_ , dit-elle en regardant la poussière sur ses doigts et en souriant

\- _Ouais… Il y a du boulot ! Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça !_

\- _Tu renonces déjà ?_

\- _Non !... Mais, vu que tu disais qu'on ferait ça nous-même…_

\- _Tu te souviens dans quel état était ma maison ?_

\- _Ouais ! Mais là…_

\- _C'est faisable… Qu'est-ce qu'il y là-dessous,_ demanda-t-elle en montrant un verrou avec le pied

\- _Une trappe… Ce devait être une cave…_

Comme pour la porte, le pêne ne voulait pas glisser

Ils fouillèrent sous le comptoir et trouvèrent un pied de biche

\- _Qu'est-ce que ça fait là, ça ?_ demanda-t-elle

\- _C'était sûrement pour calmer les clients_ , répondit Marc en donnant un grand coup sur le verrou

\- _Il voulait les tuer, tu veux dire !_

\- _Autre époque, autre mœurs !... Et voilà,_ cria-t-il après avoir ouvert la trappe. _Attends, je descends le premier_

Elle le suivit et ils se retrouvèrent en effet dans une cave.

\- _Attention, il y a des araignées !_

\- _J'en connais une qui serait contente de venir ici,_ dit-elle en souriant

Creusée à même la roche, Beckett constata en passant sa main sur les murs qu'il n'y avait apparemment pas d'humidité. La pièce occupait la même surface au sol que celle de l'étage. Elle regarda le plafond

\- _Quoi ?_

\- _Il faudra faire une ouverture plus facile d'accès… Tu as vu Jo ?_

\- _On peut passer quand on veut !_

\- _En début d'après-midi. Ça te va ?_

\- _Pas de problème_

\- _Et s'il est d'accord…_

\- _Oh, il l'est !_

\- _Ah, oui ?_

\- _Tu l'aurais vu. Quand je lui ai dit ce que nous voulions faire… En plus, il est même prêt à nous aider !_

* * *

Un cinglé tambourinait et insistait sur la sonnette de l'appartement

Au début, il se croyait en plein cauchemar. Mais quand il ouvrit enfin les yeux, il comprit que les coups venaient de l'extérieur

Il se leva difficilement, passa un peignoir et quitta sa chambre

Il venait à peine d'ouvrir la porte, qu'une tornade entra dans l'appartement

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer…

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce tintamarre ?

\- Oh !... Désolé madame Rodgers !

\- Monsieur Cartwright !

\- Je dois parler à votre fils !

\- C'est ce que je vois ! Mais vous auriez pu éviter de faire autant de vacarme ! dit-elle en passant dans la cuisine

Castle était toujours devant la porte. L'homme se retourna et avança vers lui

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il en plaquant la revue contre le torse de Castle

\- Je suis désolé… Ce n'est qu'un concours de circonstances…

\- Un concours de circonstances ? C'est comme ça que vous appelez ça ?... Comment avez-vous pu lui faire ça ? La tromper avec cette fliquette…

\- Je ne l'ai pas trompé !... Et mademoiselle Beckett n'a rien à voir avec tout ça !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que m'a dit ma fille !

\- Eh, bien elle se trompe ! Et si elle n'avait pas fait faire une enquête sur elle, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé !... Si elle ne m'avait pas demandé de faire semblant…

\- Comment ça de faire semblant ? Faire semblant de quoi ?

\- On a rompu il y a plus d'un mois !

\- Quoi ?... Et pourquoi ?

\- Tout simplement parce que je ne l'aime pas !

\- Et il vous a fallu plus de deux ans pour vous en rendre compte ? Vous avez attendu deux mois avant le mariage pour vous décider ?

\- Vous auriez préféré que nous divorcions juste après ?

\- Je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui l'avez demandé en mariage !

\- Eh, bien, je me suis trompé !... Mais apparemment, elle ne vous en avait pas parlé ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça qui m'amène ! Vous devez faire quelque chose !

\- Ah, oui ? Et quoi ?

\- Vous pourriez démentir !

\- Si je devais démentir, ce serait pour laver la réputation de mademoiselle Beckett. Car ce n'est qu'un tissu de mensonge ! dit-il en jetant la revue

\- Je trouve que vous la défendez beaucoup cette femme !... Mais j'aurai dû le savoir… Je l'avais dit à ma fille qu'avec la réputation que vous aviez… Sans compter les articles où ils sous-entendaient une liaison entre ce lieutenant et vous

\- Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous !... Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'il y a dans les journaux !

\- Mais pourtant votre rupture d'avec ma fille est bien réelle, non ? Ils ne se sont pas trompés ? C'est bien vous qui l'avez annoncé ?... Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ? En public ? Vous auriez pu attendre d'avoir quitté la soirée !

Martha, qui jusque-là, s'était tenu à l'écart

\- Oh, ça suffit maintenant !... Qu'est-ce que ça change ? De toute façon, un jour ou l'autre, ils l'auraient appris !

\- Mais pas de cette façon !

\- Vous y croyez encore ? Alors que votre fille navigue dans ce monde depuis des années ! Il y a toujours des scandales…

\- Pas s'ils avaient fait un communiqué officiel !

\- Mais ils s'en fichent de ces communiqués. Ils auraient cherché à vendre leurs journaux en déformant la vérité ! Comme ils l'ont fait ici. Ils ont surpris une bribe de leur conversation et ils en ont fait leurs propres déductions !

\- Parce que vous le croyez ? demanda-t-il en regardant Castle

\- Vous croyez bien votre fille !... Mais quand mon fils vous dit qu'il n'a pas trompée votre fille, il vous dit la vérité !

\- Ben voyons !... En tout cas, une chose est sûre… Le prochain qu'elle choisira, je veillerai à ce que ce ne soit pas un coureur de jupons comme votre fils !

\- De quel droit osez-vous… commença Castle

\- Maintenant dehors ! hurla Martha en le poussant vers la porte

\- Je ne vous permets pas…

\- Je suis assez grande pour me le permettre toute seule ! dit-elle. Et puis si vous ne voulez pas que ça se reproduise, ne laisser pas sortir votre poule, quand les coqs sont de sortie !

Elle claqua la porte

Castle la regardait

\- Les coqs ?

\- Oh, il m'a énervé !... Et n'ai aucun regret ! Avec un beau-père comme ça…

* * *

En attendant de rejoindre Marc pour leur rendez-vous de l'après-midi, elle s'était installée dans la pièce qui lui servait de bureau

Elle avait continué à étudié les plans et avait noté dessus les modifications qu'ils envisageaient de faire et ce dont elle avait envie. Mais cela ne changerait en rien l'aspect extérieur du bâtiment. Elle voulait qu'il reste comme il était, dans la tradition du village. Et surtout, il fallait que les anciens le retrouvent comme ils l'avaient connu avant qu'il ne soit fermé !

Quand elle eut fini, elle avait rapidement mangé

Puis elle remonta.

Elle devait se changer.

Une fois prête, elle regarda son réveil. Elle avait encore du temps devant elle.

Elle s'installa devant son ordinateur et l'alluma. Autant vérifier si Michèle lui avait envoyé des messages.

Elles communiquaient souvent comme ça. Michèle l'informait régulièrement, lui transmettait les rapports concernant leurs interventions et parfois l'informait d'un nouveau contrat. Beckett l'étudiait, l'imprimait et après l'avoir signé, lui renvoyait.

En ouvrant sa boite mail, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait reçu un message de haute importance

Elle sourit en voyant l'expéditeur

C'était Lanie

Elle se demanda aussitôt ce qu'Esposito avait bien pu lui faire. Dès qu'il avait le malheur le poser les yeux sur une jolie fille, son amie avait tendance à aussitôt envisager le pire. Et comme elle ne pouvait pas se défouler en passant une soirée avec elle, la légiste lui envoyait des messages où elle déversait toute sa rancœur. Et pourtant, il lui était fidèle. Mais la métisse ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher

Elle hésita, s'attendant à lire un roman. Mais comme elles ne se voyaient que rarement, elle savait qu'elle attendrait sa réponse. Même si elle ne lui envoyait pas de suite, elle y réfléchirait, et lui répondrait dans la soirée ou l'appellerait

Elle double cliqua sur le mail intitulé « Important et urgent ». Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, le message était bref. Quelques banalités dans lesquelles elle lui demandait comment elle allait depuis son aller-retour, puis elle terminait par « de sources officielles, je t'annonce que Castle a rompu d'avec son top model ! »

Elle resta les yeux fixés sur ces quelques mots

Elle ne comprenait pas

Elle l'avait vu deux jours auparavant au défilé… Ils étaient encore ensemble… Il avait pris sa défense…

Et ce que Lanie avait redouté, arriva

Elle ouvrit internet et chercha à en savoir plus. Et ce qu'elle découvrit…

Elle passait d'un site à l'autre.

Tous les journaux parlaient de l'évènement de la semaine… Elle apparaissait sur toutes les photos. Elle vit même ses deux anciens coéquipiers…

Elle se leva et fit les cent pas dans la pièce

Elle réfléchissait.  
Ce n'était pas possible. Elle n'arrivait pas y croire

Elle s'était déplacée pour qu'elle arrête d'enquêter sur elle. Elle n'avait jamais parlé… Comment pouvaient-ils l'accuser d'être responsable de leur rupture ?

Elle dévala l'escalier

Elle avait besoin d'air, beaucoup d'air.

Il fallait qu'elle sorte

Elle attrapa ses clés et son blouson.

Ses chiens la suivirent sur la plage

En mettant ses mains dans les poches, elle sentit son portable. Elle le sortit et vit qu'elle avait un autre message en attente de Lanie. Quand elle l'eut lu, elle fracassa l'appareil contre les rochers en hurlant toute sa rage !

* * *

Elle repensait aux gros titres

 **CASTLEGATE**

 **CASSE-TETE POUR CASTLE**

 **FIANCEE, COCUE ET PLAQUEE !**

 **L'EGERIE ET LA MUSE : COMBAT POUR UN ECRIVAIN**

Et les articles

Ils ne semblaient même pas au courant qu'elle n'était plus de la police et qu'elle avait quitté le pays.

 _« Le Lt Beckett, de la police de New York, et plus précisément du 12th, ancienne muse de l'écrivain Richard Castle, qui l'a suivi pendant des années, semble ne pas apprécier d'avoir été rejeté par celui-ci. En effet, elle est arrivée hier soir, à ce défilé, avec les lieutenants_ _Esposito et Ryan, pour faire une scène au mannequin Mélinda Cartwright, la fiancée en titre de l'écrivain… Alors qu'ils avaient une discussion plus qu'animée, l'intéressé a annoncé la fin de leurs fiançailles… Ce que Nikki Hard veut… »_

 _« D'après des sources sûres, alors qu'ils sont fiancés depuis plus d'un an, l'écrivain Richard Castle aurait entretenu une liaison secrète avec le lieutenant Beckett… Depuis combien de temps ?... En tout cas, celle-ci, voyant sûrement la date du mariage approchée, s'est déplacée avec son équipe, pour menacer le jeune mannequin… »_

 _« La romance est terminée. Alors que le couple allait convoler en justes noces d'ici deux mois, l'écrivain Richard Castle vient d'annoncer leur rupture… Il semblerait qu'il ait pris cette décision suite à la visite surprise du lieutenant Beckett à sa fiancée… Après l'avoir menacé de la mettre en cellule, elle aurait aussi tenté de faire échouer le défilé en détruisant le modèle unique, clou de la soirée : la robe de la mariée… Suite à leur discussion, plus qu'animée, une dispute a éclaté entre le couple… »_

 _« La police se permet tout… Et surtout les officiers du 12th… Est-ce parce que la saga des Nikki Heat s'est arrêtée brutalement, ou est-ce juste une question de jalousie ? Mais toujours est-il qu'il ne faut pas se mettre en travers de la route du lieutenant Beckett… Arrivée tel un bulldozer, elle a mis fin à une belle histoire d'amour qui durait depuis plus de deux ans… »_

Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il rompe à cause d'elle…

Elle l'avait repoussé.

Elle lui avait dit de ne plus chercher à la voir, de ne pas venir chez elle, de l'oublier, comme elle tentait de le faire…

Après tout, s'ils s'étaient fiancés, s'ils étaient sur le point de se marier… C'est qu'il tenait à cette femme !

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'on la laisse tranquille, qu'on la laisse vivre la vie qu'elle avait choisi…

Son travail lui plaisait, elle aimait son village, elle avait des projets…

Si elle avait fait ça, c'était justement pour l'un d'eux… Il ne fallait pas qu'il échoue… Elle ne l'avait pas fait pour elle. Enfin pas vraiment… Mais elle y tenait plus que tout… Pour une fois qu'elle se laissait à écouter son cœur…

* * *

Quand elle entra dans le bar, Marc ne dit rien. Il ne parla pas de ses yeux rougis, ni du fait que le début d'après-midi était passé depuis un bon moment.

Il lui servit un café, puis il se fit remplacer par sa femme

Ils n'échangèrent pas un seul mot durant le trajet.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et se dirigèrent vers un comptoir, derrière lequel travaillait une jeune femme

\- _Bonjour Marc_

\- _Salut… On vient voir Jo_

\- _Je vais l'avertir_

La jeune femme se leva et disparut dans un bureau. Quand elle en ressortit, elle leur fit signe d'entrer

L'homme, d'une soixantaine d'année, les attendait, debout devant la porte.

\- _Bonjour, Marc ! Content de te voir !_

\- _Jo !_

\- _Bonjour, Kate !_

\- _Monsieur le Maire !_

\- _Monsieur le Maire ? Tu es bien formelle aujourd'hui !_

\- _On ne va pas faire une partie de belote !_

\- _Mais ça ne change rien… Au fait, j'ai vu que tu t'étais faite naturalisée !_

\- _C'est vrai ?_ demanda Marc

\- _Oui, c'est vrai_

\- _Félicitations, Kate,_ dit Jo en l'embrassant. _Et bienvenue chez toi !_

Marc la félicita à son tour et dit qu'à leur prochaine rencontre dans son bar, il offrirait une tournée générale en l'honneur de Beckett

\- _Bien, fit le Maire. Je suppose que vous êtes venus pour ce fameux projet_

\- _Exact,_ dit Marc

\- _Alors je vous propose de passer dans la salle de réunion. On aura plus de place… Juste un instant,_ fit-il pendant qu'il prenait des documents

Dans la grande pièce, ils étalèrent les plans sur les tables. La jeune secrétaire leur ramena un plateau avec du café et les laissa entre eux

Au début, Beckett, toujours préoccupée par les articles qu'elle avait lu, laissa Marc exposer ce qu'il voulait faire. Puis au fil des minutes, entrainées par l'échange d'idées des deux hommes, elle s'immisça dans la conversation. D'abord timidement, puis se laissant emportée, elle expliqua les quelques idées qu'elle avait eu quand elle avait étudié les plans, après la visite des lieux

\- _Tu as eu le temps de faire tout ça depuis ce matin ?_ demanda Marc

\- _Ce n'était pas compliqué. Mais si tu n'es pas d'accord…_

\- _Non, c'est une excellente idée… Mais par contre, comment on va faire pour…_

\- _Par le toit ! Il n'y a que cette solution._

\- _Très bon, très bon,_ dit le Maire

Ils continuèrent à discuter ainsi pendant plus d'une heure, puis Jo leur donna le permis signé

\- _Tu l'avais déjà signé ?_ demanda Beckett

\- _Il est même homologué_

\- _Mais tu ne savais même pas… Et si…_

\- _Marc m'en avait déjà un peu parlé… D'ailleurs, je me suis permis d'en parler aussi autour de moi, et si vous avez besoin d'aide, voici une liste de tous ceux qui sont volontaires… Et ici,_ ajouta-t-il en ouvrant une armoire _, j'ai quelques tableaux qui pourraient faire bonne impression dans la salle principale_

Beckett et Marc s'approchèrent

Ils n'en revenaient pas. On aurait dit que tout le village s'était mobilisé pour leur projet

\- _Jo… Ils sont magnifiques… Mais ce sont des souvenirs de familles… On ne peut pas…_

\- _Kate, ça leur fait plaisir… Et tu sais que si tu refuses…_

\- _Je sais_

\- _Bien. Je les garde ici… Bien évidemment, je me doute que vous ne pourrez pas tous les prendre. Mais lorsque vous aurez arrêté votre choix, j'ai un ami qui pourra vous les rafraîchir… Et je tiens à ajouter que je veux aussi participer. Donc si un jour vous me voyez débarquer, ne me foutez pas dehors !_

\- _Tu seras toujours le bienvenu,_ dit Marc en lui serrant la main

Lorsqu'il eut quitté la pièce, Jo retint Beckett par le bras

\- _Tu as un problème ?_

\- _Aucun_

\- _Tu es sûre ? Tu sais que tu peux compter sur ma discrétion ?_

\- _Je sais… Mais il n'y a rien. Je t'assure_

Il la regarda s'éloigner.

Il avait été un des premiers à l'accepter, à ne plus l'appeler « l'étrangère »

Ils étaient amis

Mais elle demeurait un mystère pour lui. Et encore plus depuis quelques mois. Elle, qui leur paraissait si contente depuis son arrivée chez eux, qui avait réussi à se faire admettre comme étant une des leurs, qui était toujours souriante quel que soit le moment de la journée, semblait avoir des soucis. Mais elle ne lui dirait rien. Elle n'avait que très peu parler de sa vie à New York. Ne révélant que le strict minimum et rien de très personnel…


	23. Chapter 23

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis les derniers évènements

L'histoire était tombée dans les oubliettes. Il n'y avait plus eu que quelques lignes qui en faisaient encore allusion lorsque Mélinda apparaissait à une manifestation

Castle sortait le moins souvent possible de son appartement.

Tout doucement, il essayait de retrouver ses marques.

Sa mère et sa fille l'aidaient du mieux qu'elles pouvaient, mais elles savaient qu'une seule personne pourrait vraiment l'aider. Mais tout comme lui…

De son côté, Lanie s'inquiétait pour Beckett. Depuis ses derniers messages, elle ne lui avait plus répondu : ni par mail, ni par téléphone

\- Toujours rien ? demanda le latino, la voyant les yeux fixés sur son portable

\- Non. J'essaye tous les jours, même la nuit quand je suis de service… Elle ne décroche pas… Elle n'a même pas lu les mails que je lui ai envoyés…

\- Elle est peut-être repartie dans ce camp ? Ou elle a pris des vacances ?

\- Kate en vacances ?... Ce serait une première ! Même si aujourd'hui, elle reste chez elle, elle continue de travailler

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle te contactera bientôt… Il lui faut un peu de temps…

\- Un peu de temps ? Ça va faire un mois, Javier !... Si seulement je ne lui avais rien dit. Elle n'aurait rien su

* * *

Personne ne savait qu'elle viendrait là

Elle n'avait pris qu'un billet aller

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle serait absente

Elle était arrivée la veille

Elle avait pris une chambre dans le petit bar-restaurant-hôtel de Marc

Tout en buvant une tasse de café, elle regardait par la fenêtre

Elle trouvait le village charmant

Puis, elle l'avait vu arriver

Avec ses chiens

Elle s'était installée à la terrasse et le patron avait déposé une tasse de café sur la table et une écuelle d'eau sur le sol

Ils avaient discuté ensemble

Ensuite elle s'était levée et avait emprunté la rue principale avant de disparaitre

Elle s'était préparée sans se presser

Elle continuait de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire, et surtout comment !

Quand elle quitta l'établissement, elle prit la même direction que la jeune femme

Elle savait qu'elle habitait la dernière maison de la rue

Tout en marchant elle regardait les maisons, les petits jardins…

Il y avait aussi quelques commerçants qui la dévisageaient, tout comme les villageois qui étaient de sortie et qu'elle croisait

Arrivée au bout de la rue, elle hésita

Il y avait encore une autre maison à quelques centaines de mètres, isolée

Elle regarda autour d'elle et se rappela qu'on lui avait précisé qu'elle n'était pas éloignée de la mer

Elle continua d'avancer

Arrivée devant le portail, elle s'arrêta

Elle ne fut pas surprise par l'aspect de la maison que Beckett avait choisi

Elle était simple, mais jolie. Un peu comme celle où elle avait vécu avec ses parents

Le jardin avait gardé un petit côté sauvage

\- - _Elle n'est pas là !_

\- - Pardon ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant

Le vieil homme la regardait

Voyant qu'elle ne le comprenait pas, il lui fit signe « non » avec la tête

\- - Vous savez où elle est ?

Il ne la comprenait pas non plus

Il lui prit doucement le bras

Elle le regarda intriguée, mais devant son air amical, elle décida de se laisser guider

Ils reprirent le chemin en sens inverse

Ils traversèrent la place et se dirigèrent vers le port

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un bar. Un très vieux bar. Vu l'état, il devait être fermé depuis longtemps.

Il lui ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe d'entrer

Elle entra

La salle était vide, mais propre

Il contourna le comptoir et lui fit signe de le rejoindre

Une fois derrière le bar, il lui montra une trappe

Elle lui tendit la main

Il la tint pendant qu'elle descendait à l'échelle

Elle entendit des voix

\- - _Comme ça, Kate ?_

\- - _Oui, ma puce… Tu vas jusqu'au bout_

\- - _Ça fera joli !_

\- - _Très !_

En arrivant en bas de l'échelle, elle découvrit Beckett, en combinaison, avec une petite fille.

La fillette trempait ses mains dans de la peinture noire et les posait ensuite contre les pierres du mur. Elle s'appliquait et regardait la jeune femme à chaque fois qu'elle faisait un geste.

Elles se retournèrent quand elles entendirent des pas lourds derrière elles

\- - _Tu as de la visite, Kate !_ dit l'homme

Elle était sans voix

Elle ne s'attendait pas à la voir là

\- - _Kate ? Tout va bien ?_

\- - _Euh… Oui…_ Bonjour, Martha

\- - Katherine !

\- - _Tu connais la dame ?_ demanda la petite

\- - _Oui, ma puce. Je la connais… Tu sais quoi ?... On continuera plus tard_

\- - _Promis ?_

\- - _Je te le promets… Tu peux ramener Célène ?_ demanda-t-elle à l'homme

\- - _Pas de problème, Kate_

Elle nettoya les mains de la petite et la confia au vieil homme qui la mit sur ses épaules et ils disparurent

A son tour, Beckett se rinça les mains

\- - C'est une magnifique petite fille, dit Martha

\- - C'est vrai... Et elle est très gentille

L'actrice regardait autour d'elle

Trois des murs avaient été décapés, laissant apparaître de belles pierres sur lesquelles Célène faisait une frise avec ses petites mains. Apparemment, Beckett s'occupait du quatrième mur. Au plafond, des poutres apparentes avaient été traitées et vernies dans leur teinte naturelle. Et contre un mur reposait le plancher qui allait être posé au sol

\- - C'est vous qui avait fait tout cela ?

\- - Je ne suis pas seule. Le père de Célène vient aussi. Et il y a les anciens du village

\- - Vous iriez plus vite avec des professionnels

\- - On n'est pas pressé

\- - Ces vieilles pierres me rappellent les souterrains…

\- - Du Old Haunt ?... C'est ce que j'ai pensé en découvrant l'endroit. Mais il n'y a pas de couloir. Seulement cette grande salle.

\- - C'est vrai… C'est après une de vos enquêtes que Richard l'a acheté… Vous comptez faire quoi de cette pièce ?

\- - Une salle de jeu… Pour les jeunes…

\- - Et ils passeront par cette trappe ?

\- - Non ! Il y aura un escalier par ici, expliqua-t-elle en montrant le trou dans le plafond. Et nous allons aussi percer une ouverture sur le port pour pouvoir passer les meubles… Mais je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venue pour parler de mes travaux ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant

\- - Pas vraiment… Je voudrais vous parler de Richard

\- - Je n'ai plus de contact avec lui. Vous devez le savoir

\- - Et pourtant, vous vous êtes revus !

\- - Martha, je…

\- - Je sais… C'est lui qui vous a trouvé… Et il y a eu cette enquête…

\- - Tout ce que ces journalistes ont dit est faux, Martha ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais… Si je me suis déplacée c'était pour dire à Mélinda de me laisser tranquille, d'arrêter d'enquêter sur moi… Je ne voulais pas…

Beckett s'appuya contre une vieille table

Elle regardait le sol

\- - Ils se sont remis ensemble ?

\- - Vous plaisantez ?

\- - Oh, non… Il doit me détester… Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'était qu'une dispute… Il n'a qu'à lui expliquer que ses mots ont dépassé sa pensée !... On ne rompt pas comme ça, sur un coup de tête, après avoir vécu deux ans ensemble !

\- - Elle ne reviendra pas !

\- - Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

\- - Comment ça ?

\- - Si vous êtes venue jusqu'ici, c'est pour ça ? Pour me demander de…

\- - Les remettre ensemble ? Mon Dieu, non ! Maintenant, qu'on en est enfin débarrasser ! Manquerait plus que ça qu'elle revienne !

\- - Mais alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Pourquoi êtes-vous venue ici ?

\- - Si on prenait un café, proposa-t-elle… Je crois que ce serait plus facile pour moi pour…

\- - Bien sûr, Martha

Beckett referma ses différents pots, rangea les outils

Elle grimpa l'échelle en premier et aida l'actrice à remonter

Pendant qu'elle refermait le bar, les pêcheurs les regardaient

\- - C'est bizarre de se sentir épiée comme ça ! dit Martha en regardant le port

\- - Ils ne vous connaissent pas… Mais ils ne sont pas méchants

\- - Ils ont l'air de vouloir vous protéger… Comme si j'étais une menace pour vous

\- - Ne vous inquiétez pas

Elles remontèrent sur la place centrale

Beckett s'engagea dans sa rue

\- - Je pensais… commença l'aïeule en montrant le bar

\- - Nous serons mieux chez moi

Elles firent le chemin en silence

Après avoir ouvert le portail, elle l'invita à passer devant elle

Elles contournèrent la maison et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte d'entrée

Quand elle fut ouverte, deux chiens se précipitèrent à l'extérieur

\- Ouah ! Ce sont de vraies tornades !

\- D'habitude, ils sont avec moi. Mais aujourd'hui, j'étais seule. Et ils seraient capables de descendre au sous-sol

\- Mais pas de remonter !

\- C'est ça !

Elles entrèrent

Beckett passa dans la cuisine et lança un café

\- - Installez-vous dans le salon, Martha. Je vais me changer et…

\- - Vous pouvez rester comme ça. Ça ne me dérange pas, vous savez

\- - Je préfère éviter de mettre de la peinture sur mon canapé

\- - Oh, bien sûr

Elle ne s'absenta que quelques minutes

Quand elle réapparut, elle portait un jean et un t-shirt ample

\- - Vous avez un très bel intérieur, Katherine

\- - Merci, dit-elle en préparant les tasses

Elle déposa un plateau sur la table basse et s'installa dans un fauteuil, en face du canapé

Martha continuait d'observer la pièce

\- - Cette pièce vous ressemble… C'est simple… Tout en étant raffiné… Et ces meubles… Ce sont de vraies antiquités… Ils ont dû vous coûter une fortune !

\- - Pas vraiment… C'est moi qui les ai retapés

\- - Quoi ?... Vous me faites marcher ?

\- - Non… Je les trouve sur des marchés aux puces

\- - Les gens se débarrassent…

\- - Il y a pleins d'opportunités… Il suffit de bien regarder

Elle remplit les tasses et en tendit une à son invitée

\- - Vous avez changé, Katherine… Vous n'avez plus rien à voir avec la jeune femme que je connaissais

\- - Je suis toujours la même pourtant

\- - Non… Vous avez l'air plus détendue, plus sereine… Plus heureuse, je dirai… Même si j'arrive à discerner une petite pointe de tristesse dans votre regard

\- - Je vais bien, Martha

\- - Et vous vivez…

\- - Seule, Martha… Il n'y a que les chiens et moi dans cette maison

\- - Désolée… Je ne voulais pas être indiscrète

\- - Il n'y a pas de mal

Elles burent leur café

Il y avait de la gêne entre les deux femmes

\- - Bien… Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me dire ?

L'actrice réfléchit à la façon d'aborder le sujet

\- - Avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé entre Richard et vous, il y a deux ans

\- - C'est du passé, Martha !... Pourquoi vouloir revenir là-dessus ?... J'ai refait ma vie… Castle aussi… Je vis ici… Il est à New York… Si on ne s'était pas rencontré par hasard…

\- - Justement… Depuis qu'il t'a… Vous a revu… Oh !... Si on se tutoyait ? Ce serait plus simple. On n'est pas des inconnues !

\- - Si vous voulez.

\- - Je sais qu'il est venu jusqu'ici… Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé…

\- - Je ne voulais pas… D'ailleurs…

\- - Tu es partie… Je sais. Et je t'approuve. Vu la situation… Mais il souffre… Il souffre comme il a souffert il y a deux ans… Tu ne l'as jamais su puisque vous ne vous êtes pas revu. Mais il est resté des jours et des nuits enfermés dans son bureau. Il ne mangeait plus. Il n'a plus écrit… C'était comme s'il avait perdu ses repères

\- - Et trois mois plus tard, il était avec ce mannequin !

\- - Tu étais au courant ?

\- - Qu'il allait se marier avec ? Non… C'est elle qui me l'a dit quand on s'est vu. Mais j'étais rentré à New York quand ils ont fait la une des revues

\- - Définitivement ?

\- - Je ne savais pas encore… J'avais des projets… Et j'étais peut-être en danger en restant

\- - Je croyais que l'homme qui t'avait tiré dessus était mort ?

\- - Lui, oui !

\- - Oh ! Je vois…

\- - De toute façon, il fallait que je refasse ma vie. Je n'avais plus de travail…

\- - Tu aurais pu créer ta société au pays

\- - Je l'ai fait ici, avec une amie, dit Beckett en se levant

La comédienne n'avait toujours pas abordé le sujet pour lequel elle était venue

Et pourtant, pendant toute la durée du vol, elle avait réfléchi à cette discussion

Elle se doutait que ce serait difficile

Elle savait que la jeune femme avait un caractère bien trempé, qu'elle risquait de se renfermer si elle allait trop vite.

Mais elle aussi était têtue

Elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire

Elle se leva et rejoignit la jeune femme qui se tenait devant la baie vitrée

\- - Katherine… Tu as quitté la police… Tu as quitté ta ville… Tes amis… Ta famille… Ta mère…

\- - J'avais mes raisons

\- - Je sais… Nous protéger

Beckett la regarda, étonnée

\- - J'ai rencontré Lanie… Et Richard me l'avait dit aussi

\- - Je vois

\- - C'est quand même ironique !

\- - Comment ça ?

\- - Tu as reproché à Richard de faire ce que tu as fait pour nous et tes amis

\- - C'était mon affaire ! Pas la sienne… Et c'était mon travail. J'étais payé pour ça ! Je connaissais les risques !

\- - Parce que tu crois qu'il ne les connaissait pas les risques ?... Un inconnu qui l'appelle et qui lui dit qu'il doit t'empêcher de continuer… Tu crois que ça a été facile pour lui… Il ne connaissait pas cet homme…

\- - Il n'avait pas le droit de décider pour moi… Mais comment vous savez tout ça ? Vous étiez au courant ?

\- - Il m'en avait parlé. C'est vrai

\- - Qui d'autre encore le savait ?... Alexis ?

\- - Elle nous a entendus en parler

\- - Je ne peux pas croire que vous m'ayez fait ça vous aussi

\- - Que voulais-tu qu'on fasse ?

\- - Que vous me le disiez !

\- - Et quand ?... Comment ?

\- - Et le téléphone ?... Vous auriez pu venir au 12th !

\- - Et risquer de tomber sur Richard ?

\- - Quand je pense que je voyais Alexis à la morgue… Elle n'a jamais rien dit

\- - Elle n'aurait jamais trahi son père

\- - Alors que moi… Qui j'étais pour elle ?... Même pour vous…

\- - Ne dis pas ça. Tu sais qu'elle t'adorait. C'est vers toi qu'elle se tournait quand elle avait un problème… Et moi, je t'ai toujours considérée comme faisant partie de la famille

\- - En effet !

Beckett rassembla les tasses sur le plateau et se rendit dans la cuisine

Martha la suivit et s'installa sur un tabouret

A ses gestes, elle voyait bien que la jeune femme était énervée

\- - Katherine ! Je suis désolée

\- - Vous saviez ce que représentait cette enquête pour moi ! fit-elle en posant ses mains de chaque côté de l'évier. Sans Castle… S'il n'avait pas rouvert le dossier, je n'aurai pas continué

\- - Et c'est moi qui lui avais dit de te dire ce qu'il avait trouvé

\- - Alors pourquoi pas cette fois-ci ? … Cet homme avait un dossier… Il savait qui était derrière toute cette affaire…

\- - Il te protégeait… Et c'est tout ce qui importait à Richard… Et je suis sûre que si la situation se représentait, il referait la même chose

\- - Il n'avait pas à prendre cette décision

\- - Tu l'as bien prise, toi !

\- - C'était mon travail

\- - Pas à moi, Katherine… J'étais là, je te rappelle après la prise d'otage à la banque… J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit au téléphone quand ce faux docteur a dit qu'il allait tuer Richard… J'étais là quand tu nous as découvert dans cette salle de coffre… J'ai vu ton regard… Ton sourire… Quand tu l'as vu vivant…

\- - On est toujours content quand une affaire de ce genre se termine bien… Et puis je l'avais promis à Alexis

\- - Oh, ça suffit, dit Martha en claquant sa main sur le comptoir…


	24. Chapter 24

Beckett sursauta

\- - Quand est-ce que vous allez être capable d'admettre vos sentiments ? Pourquoi ne pas admettre que tu ne voulais pas le perdre ? Que tu tenais à lui à ce moment-là ? Rappelle-toi sa réaction quand je t'ai rappelé que j'étais là !

\- - Je m'en rappelle

\- - Pourquoi toujours attendre le dernier moment, que ce soit trop tard ? Tu étais presque mourante quand il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait !

\- - Je sais, soupira-t-elle

Martha tendit la main et fit relever la tête à Beckett

\- - Je ne te jette pas la pierre, Katherine. Il y a des torts de chaque côté

\- - Peut-être… Mais si je n'avais pas… Oh, et puis, ça ne sert à rien… C'est du passé

\- - Tu en es sûre ?

\- - Il devait se marier dans quelques jours… Il mérite d'être heureux… C'est une jolie fille… Et je suis sûre qu'elle sera heureuse avec lui… Ils forment un très joli couple… Il suffit qu'ils s'expliquent et tout rentrera dans l'ordre…

\- - Katherine !

\- - C'est ça ! Il faut qu'il lui parle… Et quand elle aura enfin compris…

\- - Katherine, arrête de jouer avec ton chiffon et regarde-moi !

Beckett releva la tête

\- - Vous êtes vraiment des comiques tous les deux ! Il est écrivain, et il est incapable de trouver ses mots dès qu'il s'agit de parler de toi… Et tu es exactement comme lui. Quand je pense que tu étais capable d'interroger des criminels ! Et tu es incapable de parler à l'homme que tu aimes !

\- - Je ne…

\- - Pas à moi, Katherine

\- - Martha !... S'il-te-plait !... Et si on déjeunait ensemble ? Ça vous dit ?

\- - Avec plaisir… Mais tu n'as pas besoin… On pourrait aller dans un restaurant…

\- - Ça ne me dérange pas

Elle l'observa pendant qu'elle préparait le repas

Beckett lui servit un verre de Pommeau

Elles s'installèrent sur la terrasse pour manger

Beckett lui prêta un gilet

\- - Pour un mois de juillet, il ne fait pas très chaud

\- - 20° !

\- - Dis-moi que je suis tombée sur un mauvais jour !

\- - Non, c'est un bon jour !

\- - Ne me dis pas que l'été il ne fait que 20°

\- - On peut avoir jusqu'à 22°, répondit-elle en souriant

\- - Tu me fais marcher ?

\- - Non, c'est vrai !

\- - Je n'ose pas imaginer en hiver !

\- - Entre 4 et 5 ! Et je ne te parle pas de la pluie, du vent…

\- - Et tu te plais dans ce village ?

\- - C'est un vrai coin de paradis… Je l'ai cherché longtemps… Mais maintenant, je l'ai trouvé

\- - Tu n'as pas de regrets ?

\- - Bien sûr que si ! J'ai passé toute ma vie à New York… Mais j'ai toujours adoré la mer !

\- - Et ton père, tes amis…

\- - Je les revois régulièrement

\- - Et ton travail…

\- - J'en ai un autre

\- - Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait mis fin à votre partenariat suite à une dispute ! Même si je peux imaginer ta colère…

\- - Tu ne lâcheras pas ?

\- - Ce n'est pas mon genre

\- - Je me suis emportée… Et je l'ai blessé… Je n'ai même pas cherché à le retenir

\- - Vous étiez sur l'enquête de ta mère… Il m'avait dit qu'il ne les laisserait jamais…

\- - C'est fini, Martha. L'affaire est close maintenant !... Et ça s'est fait sans lui et sans moi !

Pendant que Beckett préparait un café et faisait la vaisselle, Martha en profita pour se promener dans le jardin

Elle découvrit la moto, elle vit un genre de serre dans laquelle il y avait des plantes en pots, des semis, et beaucoup d'outils. Elle comprit que c'était là que Beckett retapait ses meubles

Elle retourna sur la terrasse lorsqu'elle vit la jeune femme revenir avec un plateau

\- - Tu te déplaces en moto ?

\- - Souvent, oui

\- - Tu n'as pas de voiture ?

\- Si. Elle est dans le garage

\- - Et eux ? demanda-t-elle en montrant les chiens

\- - Je les ai depuis six mois. Ils s'appellent Jules et Jim

Les intéressés relevèrent la tête

\- - Jules et Jim ?

\- - Je regardais un vieux film français le jour où je les ai ramenés. J'avais cherché un nom toute la journée…

\- - Et tu les as appelés comme le film !

\- - C'est ça

\- - Ah, Jeanne Moreau !

\- - Vous connaissez ?

\- - Oui !... Enfin sa renommée.

\- - Et le film ?

\- - Je l'ai vu. Mais ça remonte à loin. Deux hommes, une femme. Le trio infernal !... Bien qu'il y a aussi des duos infernaux ! ajouta-t-elle doucement

Beckett ne releva pas

* * *

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère lui avait de venir là

Deux jours plus tôt, en rentrant de ses cours, elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle devait s'absenter quelques jours. Elle ne savait pas combien. Mais pendant son absence, elle lui avait demandé de s'occuper de son école !

Il avait eu beau prétexté qu'il ne connaissait rien au théâtre, elle lui avait répondu que pour ouvrir et fermer une porte, il n'était pas besoin d'avoir pris des cours. Et en plus, elle était le seul en qui elle avait confiance !

Il lui avait dit de voir ça avec Alexis. Après tout, elle allait plus souvent que lui à l'école de sa grand-mère. Mais la jeune fille avait ses cours et son travail !

Quel que soit l'argument…

Il avait accepté

Et il se trouvait là, dans cette école, à trainer dans les coulisses, à regarder les élèves… Ils répétaient, préparaient les costumes… Ils passaient à côté de lui, sans vraiment le voir… Ils l'avaient salué en arrivant. Ils le connaissaient tous… Mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui… Il y avait même une des élèves qui s'occupaient des papiers dans le bureau de Martha

\- Vous savez où est allée ma mère ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit la jeune femme

\- C'est quand même surprenant qu'elle s'en aille comme ça, alors que vous êtes en pleine répétition !

\- C'est Martha ! Elle est comme ça ! Impulsive !... De toute façon…

\- Oui ?

\- Elle n'avait pas la tête à ça… Elle était préoccupée depuis quelques temps… Et puis, elle est arrivée un matin, et elle nous a dit qu'elle partait !

\- Tout simplement ?

\- Oui… Et elle était déterminée !

* * *

Après le déjeuner, Beckett avait proposé de visiter le village

Elles avaient commencé par l'église Saint-Nicolas, à l'intérieur de laquelle se trouvaient de magnifiques statues en bois. Et la cour médiévale Sainte Catherine avec ses maisons anciennes. Puis elles avaient flâné dans le jardin des Augustins.

Pour terminer, Beckett l'avait surprise en l'amenant chez « Les Amuseurs » : un musée-théâtre, consacré à la magie. La première fois qu'elle y était entrée, elle avait pensé à Castle. Elle n'avait pas assisté aux différents spectacles mais elle avait découvert un espace consacré aux affiches, aux objets secrets et truqués de prestidigitation. Elle y retournait assez souvent depuis

Elles se promenaient sur le port. Une légère brise s'était levée

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- A quel sujet ?

\- Katherine !

\- Décidément !... Je m'étais toujours demandé d'où venait sa ténacité !

\- Je ne me suis pas déplacée pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps ! Ni pour visiter le village… Même s'il est très joli !

\- J'avais compris… Je ne sais pas, Martha… Après tout ce que je lui ai dit au défilé… Je l'ai blessé tellement de fois…

\- Mais il est toujours revenu

\- Pas la dernière fois !

\- C'est vrai… Mais depuis qu'il t'a revu…

\- Justement… S'il ne m'avait pas revu… Il serait sur le point de se marier…

\- Et de faire la plus belle bêtise de sa vie !

\- Vraiment ?... Ils étaient ensemble depuis plus de deux… Ils étaient fiancés… On ne demande pas une femme en mariage si on ne l'aime pas !

\- Il s'est bien marié deux fois !

\- C'est bien ce que je dis ! Après deux mariages ratés, il avait dû bien y réfléchir !... Il n'est quand même pas bête au point de recommencer…

\- Je croyais que tu le connaissais mieux que ça !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de l'hôtesse de l'air ? De ce flic… Slaughter, je crois ?

\- Là, il s'est comporté comme un idiot ! Il aurait pu se faire tuer !

\- Et tout ça parce qu'il avait appris que tu lui avais menti

\- Je sais, soupira-t-elle

\- Donc tu vois !

\- Mais ça n'avait rien à voir !... Là, il avait refait sa vie depuis deux ans. Ce n'était pas une passade…

\- C'est ce qui te gêne ?

\- Quoi ?... Non… J'ai bien refait ma vie… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que… On ne peut pas balayer comme ça deux ans de son existence… Martha, ils vivaient ensembles ! Ça veut donc dire qu'ils tenaient l'un à l'autre, qu'ils avaient des goûts communs, qu'ils faisaient des choses ensembles, qu'ils avaient des projets…

\- Ça, je ne peux pas te dire. Je ne vivais pas avec eux !

\- Tu avais quitté le loft ?

\- Oh, oui ! Un mois après son installation… Enfin, elle nous y a un peu aidés… Mais on ne serait pas resté !

\- Elle t'a mis dehors ! Et Castle… Comment ça, nous ?... Pas Alexis ?

\- Elle avait une chambre à la fac

\- Mais… Ce n'est pas possible… Alexis est tout pour Castle… Il s'inquiétait dès qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, où elle allait… C'est même ça qui m'a fait comprendre…

\- Elle nous a fait une vie d'enfer !... Ça t'a fait comprendre quoi ?

\- Quoi ?... Oh ! Rien… Rien de particulier

\- Katherine !

\- Il se fait tard, Martha… On devrait…

\- Je vais te laisser. Je t'ai assez accaparé. Tu as sûrement des choses à faire

\- Je peux te préparer…

\- C'est gentil, mais je dois aussi récupérer du décalage horaire. Je me conterai du menu de l'hôtel.

\- Entendu

\- Mais je te revois demain

\- Vous restez combien de temps ?

\- Le temps qu'il faudra !

\- Et Castle ?

\- Je lui ai donné de l'occupation… Bonne soirée, Katherine, dit la rouquine en l'embrassant

\- Bonne soirée, Martha… Et Alexis ?

La rouquine lui fit un geste de la main, lui faisant comprendre que quoi qu'elle dise, elle serait là le lendemain matin

Elle repoussa ses cheveux en arrière et retourna lentement chez elle

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Beckett n'était pas chez elle

Martha fit demi-tour et se rendit au vieux bar. Mais c'était fermé. Elle n'y était pas non plus

Elle regarda autour d'elle

Les marins la regardaient, mais aucun d'eux ne s'approcha d'elle

Ils parlaient entre eux, secouant la tête dans sa direction, mais elle ne les comprenait pas

Elle remontait vers son hôtel lorsqu'elle sentit une main se glisser sous son bras

Elle allait rouspéter, mais elle reconnut l'homme de la veille

Il l'entraina jusqu'au bar. Là, il lui indiqua un tabouret.

\- _Salut, Marc_

\- _Salut !... Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?_

\- _Cette femme,_ dit-il en lui montrant Martha _, cherche Kate_

\- _Elles ont passé la journée ensemble, hier_

\- _Je sais_

\- _Je ne sais pas où est Kate… Elle n'est pas venue prendre son café, ce matin_

\- _Moi, je sais où elle est. Mais je n'ai pas de voiture_

\- _Ne me dis pas que…_

\- _Si. Elle s'y est rendue très tôt ce matin. Je l'ai vu passé. Je rentrai à peine… Elle ne m'a même pas dit « bonjour »_

\- _Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Mais en ce moment, elle a plus de journées « sans » que de journées « avec »_

\- _J'avais remarqué !... Tu peux emmener cette dame ?_

\- _A Gateville ?_

\- _Tu n'en n'as pas pour longtemps ! Je tiens le bar en attendant_

\- _Tu sais, lorsque Kate s'isole…_

\- _Elle n'a pas l'air méchante cette dame ! Et puis, elles avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, hier… Et puis, elle doit être de chez elle… Tu sais, New York !_

\- _Je sais, oui… Et si c'était ça qu'elle voulait oublier ? On ne sait rien de son passé…_

\- _Et si, justement, elle en avait besoin de son passé, de se rapprocher de lui…_

Marc réfléchissait.

Il regarda Martha, puis l'homme en face de lui

\- _Ok. Je l'emmène… Mais je te promets que si j'ai des problèmes avec Kate…_

\- _Fais-moi confiance !_

\- _C'est ça, oui,_ dit-il

* * *

Pendant le trajet, ils n'échangèrent pas un mot

Arrivée à destination, du doigt, il lui montra où devait se trouvait Beckett

Il y avait deux tours : une grande et une petite. Des phares

Elle descendit de la voiture

\- Merci, dit-elle simplement

\- De rien, répondit-il

Elle le regarda surprise

\- Kate m'a appris, expliqua-t-il. Un peu, ajouta-t-il en faisant un geste avec ses doigts

Il lui tendit un sachet

\- Pour Kate et pour vous

\- Merci

Ils se saluèrent

Il fit demi-tour et reprit la route du village

Martha commença à avancer

Le vent soufflait

Elle dépassa le premier phare, et aperçut la jeune femme. Elle jouait avec ses chiens. Elle leur lançait un morceau de bois, et ils lui ramenaient

La rouquine s'approcha

\- Plutôt désert ! dit-elle

\- Martha ! fit Beckett en se retournant. Mais comment…

\- L'homme qui m'accompagnait hier

\- Oh !... J'aurai dû m'en douter… Il sait toujours tout… Où est-il ? demanda-t-elle, en le cherchant du regard

\- Oh, il n'est pas venu. C'est le patron du bar… Tu devras trouver une meilleure cachette !

\- Si j'avais voulu me cacher, tu ne m'aurais pas retrouvé !

\- Tu serais bien rentrée un jour ou l'autre

\- Et tu m'aurais attendu ?

\- Je te l'ai dit hier. Aussi longtemps que nécessaire ! Je suis aussi entêtée que mon fils. Voire plus

\- Une caractéristique « Rodgers » ?

\- Les chiens ne font pas des chats !... Tiens, il m'a donné ça pour toi. Le patron de l'hôtel

Beckett regarda à l'intérieur du sachet, puis elle invita Martha à la suivre vers le plus haut phare. Là, elles s'installèrent du mieux qu'elles pouvaient : la rouquine sur une marche, Beckett, à même le sol

Elle sortit le thermos que Marc avait préparé avant de partir et remplit deux tasses. Elle en tendit une à l'actrice

\- Tu n'as pas froid ? demanda-t-elle en voyant la jeune femme en simple tenue de sport

\- J'ai l'habitude

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu es là ?

\- Un bon moment

\- Tu n'as quand même pas passé la nuit ici ?

\- Martha !

Elle n'avait pas passé la nuit au phare

Mais elle en avait déjà passé des nuits dans ce lieu. C'était en quelque sorte son refuge. Elle aimait y venir quand elle avait besoin de réfléchir. En plus, en suivant la mer, elle n'avait pas un très long parcours à faire. Elle courait sur des distances bien plus longues

Sa saison préférée pour y venir, c'était l'hiver. Quand il pleuvait. Quand l'orage grondait. La mer se déchainait. Il y a avait deux courants différents à cet endroit. Et lorsqu'il y avait une tempête, ils se rencontraient, et se percutaient. Les vagues venaient s'écraser avec violence aux pieds des phares. Et s'il y avait des éclairs, le spectacle était magnifique.

Mais ce matin-là, c'était le calme plat

Elle ne s'était pas couchée de la nuit.

En rentrant chez elle, après avoir diné, elle avait repensé à ce que lui avait dit Martha. Elle avait passé des heures devant son ordinateur à regarder des articles, des photos. Des articles récents, des articles plus anciens, des articles vieux de deux ans. Pareilles pour les photos : leurs premières sorties, les soirées auxquelles ils avaient assistés, la soirée de leurs fiançailles… Ils étaient heureux… Et celles du scandale… Elle avait de la haine dans son regard. Comment pouvait-on éprouvé autant de haine, alors que quelques mois plus tôt, il y avait comme de la vénération dans son regard… Lui, avait de la colère. Elle la reconnaissait. Elle l'avait vu. Mais même lorsqu'il avait été en colère contre elle, il avait gardé une certaine douceur dans son regard. Il était même au bord des larmes tellement il souffrait de ce qu'elle lui avait dit… Alors que là, il n'y avait rien. Plus rien. Pas une trace d'un quelconque sentiment.

Puis elle avait tenté de dormir

Pendant plus d'une heure, elle avait fixé son plafond, ressassant ses pensées, les paroles de Martha, revivant la visite de Castle au village, ce qu'il lui avait dit. Puis son voyage à New York et tout ce qu'elle avait dit. Tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

En sentant les larmes arrivées, elle s'était levée et s'était habillée

Elle devait se vider la tête, ne plus penser à tout ça. Ne plus penser à lui.

De toute façon, comment pouvait-il encore l'aimer après tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit ? C'était impossible

Elle devait reprendre sa vie là où elle en était.

Et oublier tout le reste. L'effacer de sa mémoire.


	25. Chapter 25

\- Cette fois-ci, je le tue, hurla-t-il en sortant de son bureau. Non, mais ça ne va… Lanie ! fit-il surpris

\- C'est bon. Je sais. Il est 2H du matin. Je retournais à la morgue et j'ai décidé…

\- Tu as laissé la morgue mobile devant l'immeuble ?

\- Je l'ai fermé à clé !

\- Manquait plus que ça !

\- Tu as une sale tête !

\- Merci. Si tu es venue pour me dire ça, tu pouvais t'abstenir !

\- Est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles ?

\- Des nouvelles ? Quelles nouvelles ?

\- De Kate ! Je te parle de Kate !

\- Et pourquoi j'en aurai ? Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais notre dernière entrevue s'est plutôt mal passée !

\- Je sais… Mais tu la connais… Quand elle s'emporte… On est tous pareils… On dit parfois des mots qu'on ne pense pas !

\- Sauf que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle me disait de ne plus venir la voir !

\- Castle !... Tu étais fiancé quand tu es allée la voir !... Et elle ne savait pas que vous aviez rompu depuis un mois quand elle s'est déplacée…

\- Mais toi, tu le savais ?

\- Non plus. Je ne l'ai appris que plus tard

\- Ah, oui ! Et comment ?

Elle ne savait pas si Martha… Mais vu ce dont elles avaient parlé, elle n'avait sûrement pas dit à son fils qu'elle était passé à la morgue

\- Je te rappelle que je travaille avec des flics… Mais je ne suis pas venue te parler de ta rupture… Donc tu n'as pas de nouvelles de Beckett ?

\- Aucune

\- Et moi non plus ! soupira-t-elle

\- Tu veux un café ?... Tu as l'air épuisé ! dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine

\- Un thé plutôt. Merci

Elle s'installa sur un tabouret devant le comptoir

\- Depuis que je lui ai dit que vous aviez annulé vos fiançailles, elle ne me répond plus. J'ai même mis un signalement aux mails que je lui envoie. Elle ne les lit même pas. Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

\- Et c'est moi que tu viens voir ? En pleine nuit ? demanda-t-il en lui donnant une tasse

\- Et avec qui je pourrai parler de Kate ? Les gars ? Ils sont gentils. Et même s'ils sont amis, ils ne sont pas aussi proches que nous l'étions avec elle

\- « Etions » est le mot juste !

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Tu la connaissais même mieux que moi. Et tu la connais encore !

\- Elle m'a demandé de l'oublier…

\- Vu ta tête, ça a l'air de marcher !... Si seulement…

\- Quoi ?

\- Quand j'ai envoyé mon message… Concernant votre rupture…

\- Oui, ben, quoi ?

\- Je ne savais que vous faisiez la une des journaux. Je ne lui ai pas dit que vous aviez rompu bien avant cette soirée

\- Oh, non ! Tu veux dire…

\- Qu'après avoir vu les articles…

\- Elle croit qu'on a rompu à cause d'elle !

\- Ah, tu vois ! Qu'est-ce que je te disais ?... Bien que si on y réfléchit…

\- Elle n'y est pour rien Lanie ! C'est moi qui ai mis un terme à notre relation !

\- A cause de Kate !

\- Beckett n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! Je te le répète !... J'ai rompu bien avant qu'elle ne vienne s'en prendre à Mélinda !

\- J'avais compris !... Mais si tu as rompu c'est à cause de tes sentiments pour Kate. Ne me dis pas le contraire !

\- …

\- Castle, je ne te juge pas… Tu l'aimais déjà à l'époque. Et même si tu as vécu avec une autre femme… Je ne dis pas que tu ne l'aimais pas… Mais reconnais que depuis que tu l'as revu…

\- Tout a ressurgi… Si tu savais… Ce soir-là… C'est comme si je recevais un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Comme si mon cœur… Deux ans Lanie ! Deux ans que je n'avais plus pensé à elle… Oh, c'était facile… Avec les soirées, les voyages… Et il a suffi d'un simple hasard…

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

\- Va la voir ! Explique-lui…

\- Pour qu'elle me foute dehors ! Ou pire, qu'elle disparaisse à nouveau… Tu la connais Lanie… Et comment je peux lui prouver que j'ai rompu bien avant cette soirée-là ?

\- Ouais. Là-dessus, tu n'as pas tort… Je ne pense pas que Mélinda te ferait une lettre attestant de ça ?

\- Très drôle Lanie !

\- Désolée… Tu sais que vous êtes vraiment compliqués tous les deux ! Incapables d'avouer vos sentiments…

* * *

\- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

\- Qui ?

\- L'homme qui m'a dit où tu te trouvais !

\- Je ne sais pas

\- Tu ne connais pas cet homme ?

\- Si, bien sûr… Mais je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle… Je crois que même les gens du village ne le savent pas… Il reste sur son bateau la plupart du temps… Il ne se mélange pas avec les autres… Et je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais il est toujours au courant de tout il apparait au moment où on s'y attend le moins… Mais il est important pour ceux d'ici… Il a été le premier à m'appeler par mon prénom et ensuite les autres ont suivi…

\- Un genre de « fou du village » !

\- Oh, il n'est pas fou ! Loin de là !

Elles avaient repris le chemin du village

Elles marchaient lentement, suivant les chiens qui couraient devant elles

Arrivées devant la maison, Beckett lui avait proposé un petit-déjeuner

\- Non merci… Tu vas aller te coucher et te reposer, car vu ta tête, tu n'as pas dû beaucoup dormir cette nuit

\- Martha, je pourrai…

\- N'insiste pas. Sinon, je te mets un somnifère dans ton café !

* * *

Après avoir laissé la jeune femme, Martha s'était promené dans le village. Puis, après son déjeuner, elle s'était installée sur la terrasse du bar, face à la mer.

La rouquine avait raison.

Une fois chez elle, Beckett avait tout verrouillé et était montée se couchée. Etait-ce dû à la tension, au stress, aux nuits sans sommeil qu'elle avait accumulé, ou même à l'air marin, mais elle s'était endormie en quelques minutes.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle regarda son réveil. Elle avait dormi quatre heures.

Elle se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

Après avoir avalé un encas, Martha n'étant pas revenue, elle passa une salopette et se rendit dans sa serre

La première chose qu'elle fit en y entrant fut de mettre sa cafetière en route.

Ensuite, elle mit de la musique

Puis elle se plaça devant une commode

Elle fit glisser sa main dessus, lentement, à la recherche d'une éventuelle perfection à corriger.

Elle avait déjà passé pas mal d'heures dessus, à la traiter, à reboucher les petits trous, à la poncer…

Elle aimait retaper ces vieux meubles. Ca la détendait, l'empêchait de penser…

Elle attrapa un des tiroirs. Avant de pouvoir les poncer, elle devait vérifier la gravure et la corriger si nécessaire.

* * *

Elle poussa le portail, puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

Les chiens vinrent la renifler. Elle leur tapota la tête.

Elle allait sonner, quand elle entendit la musique.

Elle se retourna et vit la jeune femme dans la serre qu'elle avait remarquée la première fois qu'elle était venue

Elle était penchée sur un objet, un petit marteau à la main

Elle s'approcha et frappa doucement à la porte vitrée

Beckett releva la tête et lui sourit

\- Un café ?

\- Merci, oui. Tu as dormi ?

\- Quelques heures, répondit-elle en lui tendant une tasse

\- Et déjà au travail ?

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment un travail… Un hobby…

\- C'est pour le bar ?

\- Hein ?... Non… Ceux du bar seront retapés sur place… Ceux qui sont là sont pour chez moi

\- Et elle va aller où cette commode ?

\- Dans une chambre

\- Tu dois y passer un temps fou

\- Ça dépend du meuble…

\- Entre le bar, ton travail à Paris, ta maison…

\- Je ne vais que rarement à Paris, le bar, j'y vais le matin généralement… Tout le reste, c'est du temps pour moi

\- Oui, pour toi. Toi seule !

Beckett soupira

La rouquine revenait à la charge

\- Martha… J'ai choisi cette vie. J'ai choisi de vivre ici, dans ce village, dans cette maison…

\- Et tu ne t'ennuies pas ?

\- J'en ai l'air ?

\- Et tes soirées ?

\- Je m'occupe de mes dossiers, je lis, je regarde la télé… Ou je me couche

\- Pour ne pas dormir !

\- Ok, Martha… C'est vrai… Depuis quelques temps, j'ai du mal à dormir. Voire pas du tout… Mais ce n'est pas la première fois… Tout redeviendra normal quand…

\- Quand quoi ? Quand tu ne penseras plus à lui ? Quand tu l'auras oublié ?

\- Quand je serai tellement épuisée que je m'écroulerai ! Ça te va ?... Et maintenant, j'aimerai que tu changes de sujet… Ça ne sert à rien de revenir sur le passé, de penser à ce qui aurait pu arriver ou ne pas arriver… Avec des peut-être…

\- Des peut-être ?

\- Exactement ! Il n'y a rien eu entre nous et il n'y aura rien !

\- Alors pourquoi tu lui avais dit que tu le rejoindrais au loft après la remise de diplôme d'Alexis ?

\- Quoi ? Comment…

\- D'après toi ? Pourquoi il nous a avertis ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Ne me fais pas croire que tu pensais juste passer une soirée à regarder des dvd avec lui en tête à tête ?... Il était tellement content que tu aies accepté son invitation…

\- Pourquoi revenir sur quelque chose qui n'a pas eu lieu ?

\- Parce que, justement, il serait peut-être passé quelque chose !

\- Mais il n'y a rien eu… Et on ne se s'est plus jamais revu… Fin de l'histoire !

\- Non, pas fin de l'histoire ! Regarde-toi. Tu ne dors plus depuis que tu l'as revu. Tout comme lui… Il se retrouve dans le même état que lorsque tu as disparu sans donner de nouvelles pendant trois mois… Comme après votre dispute…

\- Je sais que j'aurai dû l'appeler à ce moment-là… Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour…

\- Pour quoi ? Pour s'inquiéter ?

\- J'allais bien ! J'avais juste besoin de…

\- Et lui tout ce qu'il voulait s'était t'entendre, te voir, même quelques minutes. C'est tout. Tout comme il ne venait que pour ça au commissariat !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu ne savais pas que s'il venait au commissariat, ce n'était que pour te voir. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il aurait pu arrêter de te suivre. Il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin pour ses romans…

Elle se rappela une conversation où Esposito lui avait dit la même chose. Elle se rappela le nombre de fois où elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de regarder sa chaise vide lorsqu'il ne venait pas. Elle, aussi, ne pouvait plus se passer de sa présence, avait besoin de le voir, même lorsqu'elle n'avait que de la paperasse à faire

\- Il aurait attendu encore, et encore. Des années, s'il le fallait… Il aimait participer aux enquêtes, être ton « coéquipier », mais ce qu'il aimait plus que tout c'était te voir, t'entendre parler, te voir sourire, te regarder faire des rapports…

\- Martha ! Arrêtez !

\- Non, je n'arrêterai pas. Il faut que tu saches… Il a rompu juste après t'avoir vu, ici

\- Quoi ?... Dans les journaux, ils disaient…

\- Personne ne le savait… Mais juste après t'avoir revu…

\- Alors pourquoi…

\- Mélinda voulait qu'il respecte certains engagements. Ils l'auraient annoncé plus tard. Mais après ton départ…

Beckett avait la tête baissée. Elle s'activait sur son meuble

Elle sentait les larmes montées

Elle ne voulait pas craquer. Pas devant Martha

\- Tu ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir que mon fils soit heureux !

\- Je n'ai…

\- Avec toi, Katherine !... Il ne sera heureux qu'avec toi

\- Martha, ça suffit !

\- Et toi, aussi, tu as le droit d'être heureuse !... Et arrête de t'échiner sur ce meuble, tu vas finir par le massacrer, dit-elle en lui enlevant l'outil qu'elle tenait… Je connais ton histoire. Je sais par quoi tu es passée. Tout ce que tu as mis en place pour ne pas être touchée émotionnellement… Mais tu dois vivre pour toi ! Arrête de te sacrifier pour les autres, arrête de vivre au travers de tes souvenir, de ta mère…

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai !

\- Mais si, c'est vrai ! Tu t'es refusée le bonheur auquel tu avais droit à cause de ce qui lui ai arrivé… Tu n'en n'aies pas responsable. Tu n'es pas responsable de tous ces morts… Quand j'ai vu ton père…

\- Tu as vu mon père ?

\- Il est charmant !... Enfin, passons… Tu n'as vécu que pour ça, pour trouver l'assassin de ta mère… Mais est-ce que c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu ?... Que tu sacrifies ta vie, pour sa mort !

\- Martha…

Beckett se tenait au meuble. Ses jambes tremblaient. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses larmes

\- Non ! Comme toutes les mères, elle n'aurait souhaité que ton bonheur. Parce que tu y as droit, même si elle n'est plus là pour le voir !… Tu te refuses le droit d'aimer, parce que tu as peur de souffrir… Mais c'est comme si tu te refusais le droit de vivre, car tu aurais peur de mourir !

Elle s'écroula. S'en était trop pour elle. Toutes ces vérités…

Castle les lui avait déjà dites. En vain

Son père avait maintes fois essayé de les lui faire admettre. En vain

Elle s'était recroquevillée au sol, se serrant le ventre

Les larmes avaient été les plus fortes

A son tour, Martha s'agenouilla et l'attira contre elle

\- C'est ça… Laisse-toi aller… Ça va te faire du bien

Beckett tenta de s'écarter, mais la rouquine la maintint contre elle.

\- Ça fait mal, Martha !

\- Je sais… L'amour fait souffrir… Mais tu ne peux pas te refuser ce droit parce que tu as peur… Tout comme Richard n'a jamais voulu te brusquer par peur que tu t'éloignes de lui, que tu le rejettes… Mais, finalement, qu'est-ce que vous y avez gagné ?... Vous souffrez tous les deux ! Ça vous ronge de l'intérieur ! Ça vous détruit !... Combien de temps allez-vous tenir comme ça ?... Combien de temps allez-vous encore vous éviter ?... Et que se passera-t-il si vous vous rencontrez encore dans quelques années ? Que l'un de vous, ou même vous deux, ayez refait votre vie avec quelqu'un d'autre ?...

Les sanglots l'empêchaient de répondre

Martha lui caressait le dos

\- Mieux vaut vivre avec des remords que des regrets… Tu sais, je me suis mariée deux fois… Comme Richard… Il y a eu aussi son père. Mon Dieu. Une seule nuit et regarde ce que ça a donné !... Mais je ne regrette rien… J'ai eu une belle vie. Et j'ai profité des occasions que m'a offertes la vie…

Je ne suis pas ta mère… Mais je suis sûre qu'elle te dirait la même chose… Vis ta vie… N'attends pas d'avoir mon âge pour te dire « si j'avais su… »… Il sera trop tard… En plus, et je parle en connaissance de cause, les vieux sont rasoirs ! Ils ont des problèmes de santé, parfois ils sont sourds… Et je ne te parle pas de leur prostate !

Beckett se mit à rire et se redressa lentement

Martha sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et lui essuya les yeux et les joues

\- C'est mieux comme ça, dit-elle. Alors, ça va mieux ?

\- Tu sais appuyer où ça fait mal

\- Je ne voulais pas te blesser, mais…

\- Tu as raison… Je l'aime… J'aime Castle !

\- Alléluia ! fit l'actrice en levant les bras au ciel

Elle la reprit dans ses bras

\- Bien. C'est bien… On a fait le plus dur !... On va pouvoir passer à la suite !

\- Quelle suite ?

\- La suite… Mais d'abord, il faudrait que tu m'aides à me relever et ensuite, on va se préparer un bon diner !


	26. Chapter 26

Assises l'une en face de l'autre, elles buvaient leur café

Elles avaient passé la semaine ensemble

Martha rentrait à New York

Beckett l'avait accompagné jusqu'à l'aéroport de Cherbourg pour qu'elle prenne le vol de Paris

\- Fichu décalage horaire ! Ma journée va être longue !

\- Essaye de dormir un peu durant le vol… Et couche-toi tôt ce soir… Ce sera plus facile pour récupérer

Beckett régla la note et elles se dirigèrent vers la porte d'embarquement

\- Katherine…

\- Je t'ai dit que j'allais le faire, Martha

\- Je voulais juste m'en assurer. Parce que dans le cas contraire…

\- Tu débarques chez moi ?

\- Tu as tout compris

\- Pour éviter ça, je te ferai une copie !

Martha regardait son billet

\- Je voulais te dire… Je ne voulais pas te blesser… Te faire revivre tout ça…

\- Je sais

\- Je ne suis pas ta mère… Mais si un jour, tu as besoin d'une épaule, d'une amie pour un conseil… Même pour une broutille…

\- Je sais, Martha

Les portes s'ouvrirent

\- On dirait qu'il est temps que j'y aille

\- En effet

Elles s'embrassèrent et s'étreignirent

\- Prends soin de toi, Katherine… Et essaies de dormir un peu

\- Promis Martha. Et vous aussi

\- On se reverra peut-être bientôt !

\- Qui sait !

Beckett attendit que l'avion ait décollé pour rejoindre son véhicule

* * *

Après être rentrée, elle s'était promenée sur la plage. Elle avait longé la côte.

Elle avait repensé à cette longue semaine, à toutes leurs discussions, aux éclats de rire… L'actrice l'avait forcé à avouer ses sentiments, à se confier… Et elle en avait fait autant. Elle lui avait parlé de ses débuts, de la jeunesse de Castle…

Castle… C'était le principal sujet de leurs conversations, finalement

Assise devant son ordinateur, elle fixait l'écran

Elle regardait la petite flèche, le doigt sur le bouton gauche de sa souris

Elle avait dit à Martha qu'elle le ferait, mais…

Elle se leva et alla prendre une douche

* * *

Après s'être rafraichie, elle avait passé une tenue décontractée. Puis elle s'était rendue dans la cuisine, servie un verre de vin et s'était assise devant le comptoir pour lire les dernières nouvelles

Quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle sourit mais ne bougea pas

Il jeta son veston sur le canapé

Il s'approcha de sa mère et l'embrassa sur la tempe

\- Quand est-ce que tu es rentrée ?

\- Il y a une heure environ

\- Ton séjour a été agréable ?

\- Très. Et reposant. Ça m'a fait du bien

\- Attends… Tu as pris des vacances ?... Je croyais que ce voyage avait un rapport avec ton école !

\- Je ne t'ai rien dit de tel ! Je t'ai dit que je devais m'absenter

\- Pour aller où ?

\- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre à ce que je sache !... Mais si tu veux tout savoir, je suis allée voir une amie

\- Je la connais ?

\- Oh, j'en doute ! dit-elle en souriant

\- Je connais beaucoup de monde. Et beaucoup de tes amies !

\- Pas celle-là

\- Et pourquoi es-tu allée la voir ?... Oh, attends… Elle va jouer dans un film et elle te veut comme partenaire !

\- Pas du tout !... Elle avait besoin d'aide pour prendre une décision…

\- Et elle a fait appel à toi ? demanda-t-il, sur un ton ironique

\- Tu peux te moquer… Mais sache que je suis capable de donner de bons conseils !

* * *

Elle hésitait encore

Elle sourit en pensant que si la rouquine avait été encore auprès d'elle, ce serait déjà terminé. Mais elle n'était pas là. Elle devait se décider toute seule

Elle fit rentrer les chiens, vérifia le verrouillage des portes et enclencha son système d'alarme

Une fois à l'étage, elle regarda la pièce où se trouvait son ordinateur. La petite flèche n'avait pas bougé. Elle s'en approcha et s'assit. Elle posa sa main sur la souris

Le curseur se déplaçait de droite à gauche. Puis finalement, il se figea. En poussant un gros soupir, elle cliqua dessus.

Et voilà, c'était fait. Elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière

Elle attrapa son téléphone et envoya un sms

Elle éteignit l'ordinateur, la pièce et se rendit dans sa chambre

* * *

Ils avaient diné de bonne heure, puis ils s'étaient installés dans le salon

\- Et comment se porte mon école ?

\- A ton avis ?... Je me demande bien pourquoi tu m'as demandé de m'y rendre. Tes élèves auraient très bien pu s'en occuper seuls!

\- Mais toi, tu es mon fils. Je voulais qu'elle soit entre de bonnes mains !

\- Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je pourrai croire que tu as fait ça juste pour m'empêcher de quitter la ville

\- Et tu serais allé où ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être dans les Hamptons… Loin de ces journalistes…

\- Ils en ont encore après toi ?

\- Ça va, mère. Je les ai évités

\- Finalement, tu aurais peut-être dû faire un démenti…

\- Tu parles… Ça n'aurait fait que jeter de l'huile sur le feu !... Ces articles ont fait assez de dégâts comme ça… Beckett ne répond même plus à Lanie

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Elle est passée me voir

\- Et ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?

Une petite sonnerie retentit

Castle mit sa main dans sa poche

\- Laisse. C'est le mien, dit Martha en attrapant son téléphone

Elle sourit en regardant le message qu'elle venait de recevoir. Elle en profita pour enregistrer le numéro

Elle regarda sa montre et soupira

\- Un problème ? demanda-t-il

\- Pas vraiment… Mais elle m'avait dit qu'elle dormirait et je constate…

Elle avait fait un rapide calcul et constaté qu'il était 2H du matin en France

\- Il est encore tôt !

\- Pas chez elle… Enfin, passons…

\- Tu avais changé de fuseau horaire ! Mais où es-tu allée ?

\- Toutes mes amies n'habitent pas New York !

\- Il fallait que ce soit vraiment important pour que tu déplaces si loin !

\- Les peines de cœur sont toujours importantes !

\- Les peines… Elle t'a appelé pour que tu l'aides dans une histoire d'amour ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que tu n'y connais rien !

\- Tu t'y connais peut-être ?... Et pour ta gouverne, sache que je m'en suis très bien sortie !

\- Parce que tu lui as trouvé un homme pour la consoler ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça… Elle a fait un grand pas en avant… Et crois-moi, ça n'a pas été sans mal pour la convaincre

\- Et lui qu'est-ce qu'il en dit ?

\- Il ne le sait pas encore. Mais ça ne devrait pas tarder… Et s'il ne se conduit pas comme l'idiot qu'il ait depuis des années, je pense qu'ils devraient bientôt se retrouver !

\- Parce que bien entendu c'est de sa faute à lui ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça !... C'est une histoire compliquée…

\- Tu peux me raconter. Je m'y connais en histoire compliquée !

\- Non. Je lui ai promis de ne rien dire… Et puis je suis fatiguée, dit-elle en se levant.

\- Déjà ?

\- Déjà, oui… Et tu devrais aller te coucher toi aussi… Tu as vraiment une sale tête !

\- Sinon j'aurai droit à un autre somnifère ?

\- Ne me tente pas !

\- Je vais passer un peu de temps dans mon bureau et ensuite j'irai me coucher. Promis !

\- C'est ça… Bonne nuit, Richard, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la tempe

\- Bonne nuit, mère

* * *

\- _Alors ? Il semblerait que nos marches arrivent aujourd'hui ?_ demanda-t-il après lui avoir déposé sa tasse de café

\- _Ouais_

\- _Lina va me remplacer aujourd'hui... Et les anciens ont déjà commencé à démonter le toit. Et avec un peu de chance, il sera remonté ce soir_

\- _La journée va être longue_

\- _J'en ai bien l'impression… Mais c'est toi qui as eu cette idée !_

\- _Et tu l'as validé !... De toute façon, ça ira très bien avec les pierres de la cave ! Même Célène l'a dit !_

\- _Tu parles d'une référence ! Elle t'adore ! Tu aurais voulu un escalier rose, elle aurait trouvé l'idée géniale !_

\- _Ne te moque pas de mon assistante !_

\- _Ok ! Ok !_

\- _Bien… Je vais me changer et on se retrouve au bar_

* * *

En rentrant chez elle, Beckett monta à l'étage et comme chaque matin depuis le départ de Martha, elle s'installa devant son ordinateur

Comme chaque matin depuis presque deux semaines, elle ouvrit la même icône.

Et comme chaque matin, elle n'y avait aucune confirmation

Elle soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains

Elle éteignit son ordinateur, se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain

Tout en s'habillant, elle repensait à ce que lui avait dit la rouquine

Elle l'avait écouté. Elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments pour son fils. Elle lui avait fait une promesse et l'avait tenue

Et pour quoi ?

Pour rien

Elle y avait cru. Elle s'était même mise à espérer…

Mais à quoi bon ? Après tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit, comment pouvait-il en être autrement ?

Elle descendit dans sa cuisine et avala une tasse de café

Après l'avoir rincé, elle mit ses baskets et les laça.

En fermant sa porte, sa décision était prise

Martha avait raison. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de vivre dans le passé, qu'elle arrête d'espérer quelque chose qui n'arriverait jamais…

Elle allait reprendre le cours de sa vie là où elle en était !

La page était définitivement tournée…

* * *

Au moment où elle éteignait son ordinateur, il ouvrait le sien

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'y avait pas touché.

Il n'en voyait plus l'intérêt puisqu'il n'écrivait pas.

Mais lorsqu'il eut tapé son mot de passe, et que sa session fut ouverte, il découvrit un message d'alerte clignotant, provenant de sa boite mail

* * *

Quand elle se leva, elle fut surprise de ne voir personne

La porte du bureau était ouverte, mais il ne se trouvait pas dans son fauteuil

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre, et y entra doucement, ne voulant pas le réveiller. Mais il n'y avait personne. Le lit n'était pas défait. La couverture même pas déformée. Elle en déduisit qu'il n'avait encore pas dormi et qu'il était sûrement sorti

Son regard fut attiré vers la salle de bain. La lumière était allumée. Elle s'en approcha et écouta à travers la porte. Il n'y avait aucun son

Elle frappa, et, n'ayant pas de réponse, pénétra à l'intérieur. La pièce était vide. Mais elle remarqua que certains objets avaient disparu. Elle vérifia les tiroirs, retourna dans la chambre, pénétra dans le dressing. Il manquait un sac et des cintres étaient vides

Elle soupira

Cela faisait des jours qu'elle essayait de parler avec lui, mais il faisait tout pour l'éviter. Elle n'arrivait à le voir que le matin. Et encore. Il s'enfermait dans sa salle d'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille à ses cours. Et lorsqu'elle rentrait le soir, il était sorti

Elle pensa à Beckett. Elle l'avait fait craquer, elle lui avait fait admettre ses sentiments pour son fils… Elle l'avait blessé pour arriver à ça… Et pourquoi ? Son fils semblait avoir définitivement renoncé à elle

Elle songea à ce qu'il lui avait dit et se rappela qu'il lui avait parlé d'aller dans les Hamptons. Eh, bien, s'il était parti se cacher là-bas, c'est qu'il la connaissait mal. Elle attendrait le week-end et irait le rejoindre avec Alexis. A deux, elle ne serait pas de trop !

Elle quitta la chambre et s'arrêta à l'entrée du bureau

L'ordinateur était ouvert

Elle s'approcha de la table de travail et s'assit dans le fauteuil

Elle posa sa main sur la souris et cliqua… Elle s'attendait à ce qu'on lui demande le mot de passe… Mais l'écran s'illumina

Elle sourit, et éteignit l'appareil

* * *

Après avoir pris connaissance du message, il n'avait pas réfléchi

Il n'avait pris que le strict nécessaire

Après avoir loué une chambre et déjeuner dans le même hôtel que lors de son dernier séjour, il s'était rendu dans le village qui était en grande effervescence

Des hommes couraient au bar, prenaient ce que leur tendaient une jeune femme, et repartaient aussitôt d'où ils venaient

Il y avait une grue sur la place, la flèche tournée vers le port. Elle semblait être l'attraction de la journée

Intrigué il descendit de sa voiture, et s'approcha, tout en restant discret.

Ils étaient tous là, réunis autour des tables qui provenaient du bar du haut. Ils se partageaient des pizzas, des sandwiches, de la bière… Ils étaient de bonne humeur

Il reconnut Marc

\- _On peut descendre une autre marche_ , entendit-il

Il tourna la tête et l'aperçut

Elle portait un t-shirt, une salopette et des gants de manutention

Ca le fit sourire

Elle s'approcha des hommes. Elle était la seule femme

\- _Hey, les gars… On se bouge !_

\- _Kate, y a pas le feu… Les marches du port sont en place et on a fait la moitié…_ dit un vieux

\- _J'aimerai ne pas me mouiller !_

Ils éclatèrent de rire

\- _Ecoutez la gamine, les gars ! Deux ans qu'elle est chez nous, et elle se prend pour miss météo !_

\- _Fais ton malin ! Je te dis qu'il va pleuvoir !_

\- _Tu veux parier ?_

\- _Ce que tu veux !... Maintenant, j'aimerai que vous m'aidiez à passer une de ses marches par le toit !_

\- _Ok, Kate… On y va… Mais toi, tu manges… Tu ne t'es pas reposée depuis qu'on a commencé_

\- _Entendu,_ dit-elle

\- _Marc, tu ne vas pas rigolé tous les jours avec elle. Quelle idée tu as eu de t'associer,_ dit celui qui venait de se lever

\- _C'est vous qui n'allez pas rire !_ répondit-il

\- _Hey, Kate, viens t'asseoir sur mes genoux. Tu seras mieux que sur nos caisses,_ la nargua un autre

Elle lui lança un regard noir qui le fit déglutir, puis elle sourit en avançant vers lui. Elle attrapa une part de pizza, mordit dedans et s'assit sur une de ses jambes

\- _Je sens un seul de tes doigts bouger et je te le casse,_ dit-elle sans se retourner

\- _Je plaisantais, Kate_

\- _Pas moi !_

\- _Mais si je veux prendre mon verre ?_

* * *

Il était tard

Assise sur le sable, elle regardait les vagues s'échouer sur le sable

Elle avait replié ses jambes sous son menton et les entourait de ses bras

Depuis que la pluie avait cessé, les chiens s'amusaient

Il regardait ses fenêtres

La maison était plongée dans le noir

Les volets à l'étage étaient fermés

Il soupira

Il était tard

Il n'allait pas la déranger maintenant, surtout après la journée qu'elle venait de passer.

 **Petit flash-back**

La pluie avait commencé à tomber en milieu d'après-midi. Il leur restait encore trois grosses marches à descendre. Ils avaient continuaient à travailler. C'étaient des marins. L'eau ne leur faisait pas peur. Puis ils avaient refermé le toit.

Elle était restée jusqu'au bout.

Il l'avait vu ramené les tables au bar de Marc, remettre les caisses sur les bateaux

Ils avaient encore trinqués ensemble, trempés mais contents, puis après s'être tous congratulés, ils s'étaient séparés. Certains étaient rentrés chez eux, d'autres étaient remontés sur leur bateau se reposer avant de partir en mer, d'autres encore étaient restés sur place

Beckett était rentrée chez elle

Voulant la laisser un peu tranquille, il était entré dans le bar et avait diné

Quand il était sorti, la pluie avait cessé et il était très tard. Le service avait été ralenti par la petite fête improvisée qu'avaient organisée ceux qui étaient restés sur place

 **Fin du petit flash-back**

Il allait s'en retourner, quand il entendit un jappement

Il regarda dans le jardin, mais il n'y avait rien

Au deuxième jappement, il regarda vers la plage

Et là, il les vit. Les deux chiens de Beckett. S'ils étaient là…

Il descendit le sentier, lentement

Il scruta la plage

Les chiens s'amusaient, courant toujours vers le même rocher, puis repartant comme des fous dans la direction opposée

Au début, il n'y avait pas prêté attention

Mais maintenant… Il remarqua une silhouette

Il avança de quelques pas

Elle était là. Assisse contre le rocher, la tête reposant sur ses genoux et tournée vers la mer

De là où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, comme elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

Elle avait les yeux fermés

Elle se laissait bercer par le bruit des vagues qui s'échouaient sur le sable

Elle était fatiguée

Mais depuis le départ de l'actrice, elle avait du mal à trouver le sommeil, envahie par ses pensées, ses souvenirs… Seul ce bruit arrivait à l'apaiser

Elle sentit une présence en face d'elle, mais elle ne releva pas la tête

Elle savait qui était là

Tout comme lui, l'avait reconnu grâce au parfum de son champoing, elle avait reconnu le parfum ambré de son après-rasage

Il s'agenouilla face à elle

Elle releva la tête et le fixa

Il tenta un sourire… Mais elle ne lui rendit pas

Il fouilla dans la poche intérieure de son veston

\- Je pouvais me les payer, dit-il en montrant le billet d'avion et la réservation de voiture

\- Je ne vous ai pas forcé à les prendre !

\- C'est vrai que votre message était très succinct. Juste un lien qui m'amenait vers cette réservation… Pas un mot… S'il n'y avait pas eu l'adresse de l'expéditeur…

Elle était trempée. Elle avait dû ressortir sous la pluie. Des mèches de cheveux étaient collées sur son visage… Mais il la trouvait magnifique

Elle ne disait rien. Elle le fixait. Elle, qui avait toujours détourné le regard, ne cillait pas. Alors que lui ne comprenait pas. Est-ce que c'était dû au manque de luminosité ? Mais il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer son regard.

\- Je suppose que vous avez appris…

Elle opina de la tête

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez… Quand j'ai su… Les journalistes ont mal interprété mes propos… Vous n'y êtes pour rien dans notre rupture… Enfin… Votre venue ne l'a pas provoqué… On était déjà séparé… Depuis un mois…

\- Je sais, lâcha-t-elle

Il la regardait. Elle ne disait rien. Et pourtant c'était elle qui lui avait envoyé ce message avec ces réservations. Donc cela signifiait qu'elle voulait le voir, lui parler…

\- Beckett… C'est vous qui… Pourquoi ?... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Elle se repassa en boucles tout ce qu'elle avait envisagé de dire quand il serait là. Tout ce qu'elle voulait qu'il sache, toutes les excuses…

\- Toi… Tout ce que je veux… C'est toi ! murmura-t-elle


	27. Chapter 27

Elle l'avait dit tellement bas, qu'il avait eu du mal à l'entendre

Il ne réalisait pas. Comme si l'information n'arrivait pas à son cerveau

Elle attrapa son visage et l'embrassa tendrement

Il prit ses mains et s'écarta d'elle

Il la regarda. Des larmes s'échappaient des yeux de Beckett

Il se pencha et l'embrassa tout doucement, effleurant à peine ses lèvres

Sans qu'il lui demanda, elle entrouvrit ses lèvres

Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se frôlèrent

Elle étendit ses jambes

Quand il l'attira à lui pour la serrer dans ses bras, elle se retrouva assise sur ses cuisses

Elle avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches

Ils se laissaient porter par la danse de leurs deux langues

Quand ils se séparèrent, elle lui sourit. Il fit de même

Ils n'échangèrent pas un seul mot

En se blottissant contre son torse, elle le fit basculer sur le sable

Ils ne bougeaient plus, savourant juste l'instant présent

Elle remonta ses bras le long de son torse et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle frottait son visage contre sa chemise, comme si elle voulait s'imprégner de son odeur.

Il lui caressait le dos, plongeait son visage dans ses cheveux mouillés, savourant ce parfum qu'il aimait toujours autant

\- Tu m'as dit ce jour-là : « si mes sentiments comptent un tant soit peu… »

\- J'étais en colère… Oublie ça… Il faut tout oublier

\- Non, dit-elle en relevant la tête. Non, je n'ai pas oublié, et je n'oublierai pas… Je connaissais tes sentiments. Tu le sais… Et, ils comptaient pour moi… Tu as toujours compté pour moi, dans ma vie, dans mon travail… Même si je ne te l'ai jamais montré ou si je n'ai pas su…

Des larmes commencèrent à couler.

Toutes celles qu'elles retenaient depuis des jours, des semaines, des mois…

Depuis cette fameuse soirée, où ils s'étaient rencontrés

Une simple rencontre. Un hasard. Comme si le temps se jouait d'eux. Comme si quel que soit le lieu, ou le moment, ils ne pouvaient que se retrouver

\- Kate, non. Ne pleure pas, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras

Elle laissait s'évacuer toute la tension qu'elle portait depuis ces derniers mois. Avec toutes les larmes qu'elle avait versées devant Martha, elle n'aurait jamais pensé en avoir encore autant. Mais ces dix derniers jours, elle avait attendu, espéré… Et finalement, elle s'était résignée pensant que cette fois tout était fini… Mais il était là. Il était venu. Il l'avait rejointe.

Il attendait, patiemment, glissant sa main le long de son dos, l'autre jouant dans ses cheveux

Tout doucement, elle se calmait. Elle ne bougeait pas, restait blottie contre lui. Lentement sa respiration se fit plus lente, les battements de son cœur se calquèrent sur ceux de Castle

Ils étaient seuls sur cette plage, comme s'ils avaient été sur une ile, au milieu de l'océan

Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi

Elle ne bougeait plus. Sa respiration était lente, très lente

Tout doucement, il pivota, se retrouvant sur elle

Il essuya les traces de larmes sur ses joues avec ses pouces

\- J'ai cru… commença-t-il

\- Que je m'étais endormie ? demanda-t-elle en souriant. Ça t'aurait embêté ?

\- Heu… Non.

\- Menteur !

Elle plaça ses mains en coupe autour de son visage et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Elle poussa un léger grognement quand ils se séparèrent

\- Quoi ?

\- Je n'aime pas les barbus !

\- Dommage. Je m'y suis habitué !

\- Mais moi, je ne m'y habituerai pas !

\- Il va falloir que je me rase alors !

\- Et le plus vite possible ! De toute façon, ça ne te va pas du tout !

\- Ça peut attendre demain ?

\- On est déjà demain !

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, mais elle le repoussa légèrement

\- Quoi ?

\- Je crois qu'on serait mieux chez moi

\- Hm… Tu as raison

Il se releva et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à en faire autant.

Quand elle fut debout, il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois

\- Tu crois que tu vas tenir jusqu'à la maison ? demanda-t-elle en souriant

Il regarda le chemin à parcourir

\- Heu… J'ai droit à des pauses ?

\- Tu n'as pas changé ! dit-il en l'entrainant vers le sentier

Il l'arrêta et la fit pivoter vers lui

\- Si, j'ai changé… Mais avec toi… Je veux redevenir celui que j'étais, celui que tu as connu…

\- Tu es toujours le même, Castle… Tu as changé ton image, tu as joué un nouveau personnage. Différent de celui que tu jouais lorsque je t'ai connu la première fois. Mais tu es toujours le même !

Il y eut beaucoup d'arrêts entre le début du sentier et la porte de la maison. Elle fouilla dans la poche de sa veste, sortit ses clés et de dos essaya de trouver la serrure

\- Cas… Castle, je n'arriverai jamais… A ouvrir cette porte ! réussit-elle à dire entre deux baisers

Sans se détacher d'elle, il lui prit les clés de la main et chercha la serrure à son tour. Quand il eut déverrouillé la porte, ils entrèrent.

Il la fit pivoter et plaqua Beckett contre celle-ci

Ses deux mains sur ses épaules, il la regarda, scruta son regard

Il plongea sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa intensément. Elle le serrait contre elle, passait une main dans ses cheveux. Il descendit dans son cou, puis reprit ses lèvres

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle

Il descendit la fermeture éclair de sa veste et poussa un grognement

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Ta veste. Elle ne veut pas…

\- - Il y a deux fermetures, dit-elle en riant

\- - Très drôle, en effet, dit-il en la regardant, puis il sourit à son tour

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Je n'aurai jamais cru voir ça un jour !

\- - Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

\- - Tu rougis, Kate !... Je ne pensais pas te faire rougir à ce point, dit-il en passant sa main sur sa joue

\- - Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! J'ai passé l'âge…

\- - Crois-moi, tu as les joues et le cou…

Elle le repoussa et se planta devant le miroir de l'entrée

\- - Oh, non ! fit-elle en s'apercevant qu'il avait raison

\- - Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Je trouve ça mignon, moi ! dit-il en l'enlaçant

\- - Désolée de te décevoir… Mais je te l'ai dit… Je n'aime pas les barbus

\- - Quoi ?... Tu veux dire que… Oh, désolé… Je ne voulais pas…

\- - Eh, ce n'est rien, dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres

\- - Mais je ne peux pas… Si tu es d'accord…

\- - Oui ?

\- - Je pourrais utiliser ta salle de bain… Enfin… Si tu as…

\- - En haut de l'escalier, sur ta gauche

\- - Tu ne te sauves pas ? demanda-t-il

\- - Je suis chez moi, je te rappelle

* * *

Il avait commencé à monter les marches, mais quand il l'avait entendit ouvrir la porte il s'était retourné.

Mais elle n'avait fait que rentrer ses chiens qu'ils avaient oubliés, et fermer à clés

Rassuré, il était entré dans la salle d'eau

Elle retira sa veste et ses baskets

Elle donna de l'eau à ses chiens

Puis comme chaque soir, elle vérifia la fermeture des autres portes et enclencha le système d'alarme

Elle entendit l'eau de la douche

Elle se rafraichit le visage et le cou

Les chiens la regardaient, intrigués

Elle faisait les cent pas dans le salon

Elle se sentait nerveuse, comme une collégienne à son premier rendez-vous. Elle se demandait s'il ne valait pas mieux qu'ils discutent avant de… Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plus de deux ans…

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un cri

Elle grimpa les marches quatre à quatre

En ouvrant la porte, elle se figea

Il ne portait que son caleçon et sa chemise

\- - Je me suis permis de prendre une douche…

\- - Et c'est pour ça que tu hurles ?

\- - Ah, non, dit-il en passant de l'eau froide sur la moitié de son visage

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu as…

\- - Je voulais gagner du temps pour pouvoir… Enfin, tu vois…

\- - Et ?

\- - Ben, j'ai commencé avec des ciseaux… Mais c'était long… Alors…

\- - Castle, tu ne t'es pas mis ça sur le visage ? demanda-t-elle en prenant le tube qu'il tenait en main

\- - Ben, c'est bien fait pour ça !

\- - C'est pour les jambes, Castle ! Pas le visage ! Ça brûle !

\- - Ne m'en parle pas ! J'ai le visage en feu

\- - Il faut le passer sous l'eau froide

\- - D'après toi, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?

Il se frottait les joues activement

Elle sourit et s'approcha

\- - Arrête ! Tu vas t'arracher la peau du visage

\- - Ça brûle !

\- - Laisse-moi faire. Tu n'y arriveras jamais comme ça

Elle le fit se pencher au-dessus de la baignoire et utilisa la douchette

Elle passait doucement sa main sur ses joues, tout en souriant

\- Arrête de rire !

\- Je ne ris pas !

\- Je le vois bien que tu ris !

\- Non, mais… Tu vis avec des femmes chez toi, et tu ne sais pas…

\- Pour ta gouverne, sache que je ne partage pas leur salle de bain !

\- Et ça ne t'es pas venu à l'idée de lire ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur le tube !

Quand la sensation de brûlure eut disparu, il se redressa

Elle lui essuya délicatement le visage

Il lui sourit

\- - Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

\- - Il y a encore du travail !

\- - Quoi ?

Il se leva et se regarda dans le miroir. Sa barbe était parsemée de trous

\- - C'est quoi cette crème si elle n'enlève rien ? demanda-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage

\- - Elle n'est pas faite pour les barbes. Assis toi sur le tabouret

Elle attrapa son rasoir et sortit une bombe de mousse à raser

\- - Je peux savoir comment ça se fait que tu as…

\- - Tais-toi, dit-elle en le recouvrant avec le produit

Quand elle approcha sa main de son visage, il lui attrapa le poignet

\- - Laisse-moi faire. Tu vas encore gratter et tu vas empirer la situation… Tu me fais confiance ?

Il regarda le rasoir, puis il la regarda

Il lâcha son poignet

Son geste était sûr et doux

Elle commença doucement par une joue. Elle tenait le rasoir dans sa main droite, et avec l'autre elle tendait la peau…

Il l'observait

Il redécouvrait son visage, ses traits

Il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait rien oublié

Il se rappelait sa veine, les petites rides qu'elle avait au coin des yeux quand elle souriait, son regard qui changeait de couleur selon son humeur, la courbe de ses lèvres

Elle s'était assise à califourchon sur ses genoux

Son chemisier était légèrement ouvert

Il apercevait la naissance de ses seins sous son soutien-gorge

A chaque fois qu'elle se penchait pour rincer la lame, sa poitrine effleurait son bras, attisant son désir

Après les joues, avec l'index, elle lui fit relever la tête, pour s'occuper de son cou. Quand elle arriva sur sa pomme d'Adam, elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure…

Il tentait de se contrôler

Mais à chaque mouvement de son bassin…

Il ferma les yeux, essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose.

Quand elle eut terminé, elle lui essuya le visage

\- - Verdict ? demanda-t-il

\- - C'est rouge !

Elle se pencha en arrière

Il l'attrapa par la taille pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe

\- - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en regardant le flacon qu'elle tenait

\- - Du lait de toilette pour bébé !

\- - Pour bébé ?

\- - Pour bébé !

Elle versa le produit sur un tampon de coton et le passa sur ses joues

Le feu, qui le dévorait, s'apaisa

Elle jeta le morceau d'ouate

\- - Alors ?

\- - Encore rouge !

\- - Mais ça ne me brûle plus !

\- - Tant mieux

Elle ne bougeait pas, restait assise sur ses genoux

Il la regardait

\- - Donc… Je n'ai plus de barbe !

\- - Je vois

\- - Et ?

\- - C'est bien mieux ! dit-elle en lui caressant la joue

\- - Ouch !

\- - Désolée… fit-elle en retirant sa main

\- - C'est tout ?

Il ne parlait pas de sa joue. Elle le savait

Elle approcha son visage du sien et leurs lèvres se joignirent en un baiser langoureux. Du bout de la langue, Castle traça le dessin de ses lèvres, si douces, qui s'entrouvrirent à ce délicieux contact, tandis que ses mains remontaient la courbe de ses hanches et s'insinuaient sous son chemisier. Les caresses sensuelles de ses doigts sur sa peau arrachèrent à Beckett un gémissement de désir

Quand il entreprit de pétrir doucement ses seins, elle se cambra davantage encore contre lui et elle glissa ses doigts fébriles dans ses cheveux

Castle se fit plus pressant

Jamais il n'avait désiré une femme avec autant de fougue

Il en avait rêvé de ce moment

Il avait imaginé cette scène maintes et maintes fois

Lorsqu'elle avait accepté cette invitation, après la remise de diplôme d'Alexis, il avait envisagé tous les scénarios possibles…

Elle lui mordilla le cou

Il commença à défaire les boutons de son chemisier, tandis qu'elle s'occupait de sa chemise.

En arrivant à la naissance de sa poitrine, il s'arrêta. Ses doigts tremblaient

Beckett s'en rendit compte et comprit pourquoi

Elle attrapa une de ses mains et la posa entre ses seins

\- Il n'y a plus rien, murmura-t-elle. La trace a disparu

Il déposa un baiser à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver la cicatrice. Puis il releva la tête et lui sourit

Il l'étreignit, la souleva et la plaqua contre un mur. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche tout en malmenant son pantalon. Elle se tortillait pour l'aider. Il était mouillé et collait à sa peau…

Leurs vêtements gisaient au sol, tout autour d'eux, comme des chiffons….

Beckett sentait son cœur qui battait fort, trop fort… Comme s'il allait exploser.

Les mains de Castle la modelaient, exigeantes, possessives

Il la fit jouir debout, et ce fut si violent que ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Il buvait ses cris sur ses lèvres, tel un homme en proie à une soif dévorante

Vacillante, elle se pressa contre lui. Ils tombèrent sur le sol

La folie les gagnait. Ils roulaient sur le doux tapis

Plus rien n'existait pour Castle. Sauf Beckett. Les gouttes de sueurs sur sa peau, son corps qui ondulait, ployait, s'ouvrait.

\- Tu es à moi, murmura-t-il à son oreille

Haletant, il l'obligea à se redresser sur ses genoux. Elle s'agrippa à son cou

\- Encore, gémit-elle

Elle le chevaucha, cherchant à s'empaler sur lui. En elle, la douleur et la volupté se mêlaient pour l'emporter toujours plus haut

Elle se repaissait de lui, de son corps, de sa peau, de sa bouche aux lèvres si douces, de ses épaules. Elle l'explorait tout entier, de ses mains insatiables

\- Et toi, à moi, murmura-t-elle à son tour

Il la fit de nouveau rouler sur le dos, lui souleva les hanches, s'enfonça en elle

Ils étaient inextricablement soudés l'un à l'autre, et il attendit qu'elle jouisse encore pour s'abandonner à son tour

Puis il posa sa tête entre ses seins. Il n'y avait pas coussin plus doux pour un homme

Il entendait son cœur battre la chamade, à moins que ce ne fût le sien qui cognait de la sorte

Quand leurs respirations se furent apaisées, ils restèrent longtemps enlacés sur le tapis. Lorsque l'état d'assouvissement languide dans lequel ils se baignaient se fut quelque peu dissipé, il se redressa sur ses bras et la regarda

Elle lui sourit, et passa une main sur sa joue

\- - Castle, murmura-t-elle

Il l'embrassa tendrement, puis ils restèrent front contre front, les yeux fermés

\- - On serait mieux dans la chambre, finit-elle par dire

\- - Veut pas bouger… Suis bien là !

Elle sourit, et lui caressa les cheveux

* * *

Quand ils se relevèrent, il la serra dans ses bras

Tout en l'embrassant, elle l'entraina vers sa chambre

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, il la fit basculer sur le lit

Il se tenait au-dessus d'elle, appuyé sur ses mains

Incapable de maitriser les battements désordonnés de son cœur, elle déposa une trainée de baisers sur la discrète toison qui recouvrait son torse, puis l'embrassa avec un appétit sensuel qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Impatiente de libérer les pulsions sauvages qui couvaient en elle, elle le fit basculer et recouvrit Castle de son corps et se pressa contre son ventre, tandis que ses mains se faisaient exploratrices

Mais Castle la fit basculer à son tour, étouffant ses protestations dans un long baiser fougueux

\- Doucement… On a tout notre temps ! Laisse-moi te regarder

\- Tu l'as fait pendant quatre ans !

\- Hm… Mais pas dans cette tenue !

Avec une lenteur calculée, il laissa errer son regard le long de ses cuisses fines et fermes, puis ses yeux suivirent la courbe de ses hanches. Il remarqua sa longue cicatrice et son regard se voilà. Elle s'en aperçut et resserra son bras. Délicatement, il l'écarta et déposa de tendres baisers le long de la trace

\- Ne me cache pas tes blessures, murmura-t-il. Plus jamais. Elles font que tu es toi.

Elle sentit de nouvelles larmes arrivées

Il l'embrassa tendrement puis reprit ce qu'il faisait

Il suivit à nouveau la courbe de ses hanches, puis ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur ses seins qui se soulevaient au rythme de sa respiration. Il ne put résister à l'envie de les serrer doucement entre ses paumes. Quand il referma la bouche sur leurs pointes dressées, Beckett laissa échapper un gémissement de volupté. Au paroxysme de l'excitation, Castle la recouvrit de son corps. Il attrapa ses mains et remonta ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, puis il déposa le long de sa gorge une trainée de baisers humides et lents.

Maintenant ses poignets avec une seule main, il caressa la peau duveteuse de son ventre avec une infinie douceur. Puis ses doigts s'aventurèrent entre ses cuisses. Beckett se raidit sous le choc délicieux. Elle ferma les yeux et accueillit avec volupté les caresses subtiles qu'il lui prodiguait. Soudain, un cri déchirant retentit au plus profond d'elle-même. Entrainée dans un tourbillon d'extase, elle eut l'impression que son corps implosait. Castle se mit à genoux et l'attira contre lui. Il lui inclina la tête en arrière et écrasa ses lèvres avides sur les siennes

\- J'ai envie de toi, murmura Beckett en caressant fiévreusement le torse de Castle

Il la rallongea. Aussitôt, elle enroula ses jambes bien galbées autour de sa taille et se cambra contre son ventre brûlant. Avec un gémissement rauque, Castle pénétra dans sa douce chaleur, arrachant à Beckett un petit cri de plaisir. Sous ses assauts au rythme d'abord sensuel, puis de plus en plus saccadé, elle lui agrippa les épaules avec fièvre. Soudain, il la sentit se tendre de tout son corps vers lui. Au comble de l'extase, il s'enfonça une dernière fois au plus profond d'elle


	28. Chapter 28

Quand elle se réveilla, elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi

Il faisait encore nuit

Elle avait des courbatures dans tout le corps, et pourtant elle se sentait bien

Le décor de la chambre semblait avoir changé

Puis, elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas allongée dans le bon sens

Nue comme un ver, elle n'était recouverte avec le drap qu'en partie

Elle était seule sur le lit

En se retournant, elle entendit un léger grognement. Elle releva la tête et sourit. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, puis dans le cou

\- - Pourquoi tu dors assis sur le sol ? chuchota-t-elle en lui caressant le torse

Il frémit au contact de sa main et l'attrapa

\- - Hein ?

\- - Tu ne crois pas que tu serais mieux sur le lit pour terminer la nuit ?

\- - La commencer, tu veux dire !

\- - Comment ça, la commencer ? Ne me dis pas que…

\- - Qu'il faisait déjà nuit tout à l'heure !... Ok, je ne te le dis pas !

\- - Tu plaisantes ! Tu n'as pas… commença-t-elle en se relevant pour voir son réveil

\- - Oh, si !... Et je n'étais pas tout seul, je te rappelle ! dit-il en se redressant.

Il grimpa sur le lit, la fit basculer et l'embrassa dans le cou

\- - Tu regrettes ? demanda-t-il soudain inquiet

Elle lui sourit

\- - Non, je ne regrette pas, répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Mais je comprends mieux pourquoi je suis affamée

\- - Si tu veux, je peux… commença-t-il en faisant danser ses doigts sur son ventre

\- - De la nourriture, Castle ! Je parle de nourriture

\- - Oh !

Elle le repoussa, s'assit et regarda autour d'elle

Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain, ramassa sa petite culotte et enfila la chemise de Castle

Il la regardait

\- - Tu ne te lèves pas ?

\- - Je contemple le paysage !

\- - Ah, ah !... Eh bien, moi, je descends, dit-elle

Il arriva dans la cuisine en caleçon

Elle préparait une simple salade et avait sorti un plateau de fromage

\- - Eh, tu veux qu'on tombe malade ? demanda-t-il en sentait l'air frais qui entrait par la porte de la terrasse

\- - Il fallait sortir les chiens

\- - Oups !

\- - Comme tu dis… Et tu n'avais qu'à mettre quelque chose !

Elle déposa des assiettes et des couverts sur le comptoir

Elle remplit l'écuelle des chiens et leur donna de l'eau

Puis elle vint s'asseoir sur un tabouret à côté de lui

\- Tu m'as pris ma chemise !

\- J'ai attrapé le premier morceau de chiffon que j'ai trouvé

\- Un chiffon ?... Alors, je peux la récupérer ?

\- Essayes, dit-elle en lui jetant un regard noir

Tandis qu'elle mangeait, il n'arrêtait pas de la regarder

\- - Arrête ça !

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Ce que tu fais. Ça m'agace et tu le sais !

\- - Mais moi, j'aime te regarder, dit-il en tirant son tabouret vers lui

Elle voulut pivoter mais elle était coincée contre le comptoir

En grimaçant, elle souleva ses jambes et entoura la taille de Castle

\- - Oh ! On manque de sport ou tu n'es plus assez endurante ?

\- - La ferme ! Et mange ! dit-elle avec un petit sourire mutin

\- - Pas faim

\- - Moi, si

\- - Je vois ça ! En fait… commença-t-il en l'enlaçant

\- - Tu plaisantes ?

\- - J'ai l'air ?

Elle sourit et passa ses bras autour de son cou

\- - Tu ne penses qu'à ça !

\- - Si tu savais depuis quand j'y pense !

\- - Je sais, dit-elle en laissant retomber ses bras sur ses jambes

\- - Eh, fit-il en attrapant ses mains. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

\- - Mais c'est vrai !

\- - Peut-être… Ou peut-être pas... Ce qui compte c'est que nous sommes ensemble. Là. Maintenant

\- - Vraiment ? Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que j'ai fait depuis deux ans ? Combien d'hommes j'ai pu rencontrer ?

\- - J'étais fiancé !

\- - Quand je pense qu'elle m'a fait filer ! dit-elle en attrapant un morceau de fromage

\- - C'est fini tout ça, dit-il en lui faisant relever la tête. J'ai même brulé les rapports de ce détective… Sans le lire, ajouta-t-il en voyant son regard. Parole de scout !

\- - Tu n'as jamais été scout, dit-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

Elle faisait danser ses doigts sur son torse

\- Je peux te demander quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle

\- Tout ce que tu veux

Il la sentit se raidir. Elle réfléchissait.

\- Alors, c'est… C'est du sérieux… C'est pas genre… Oh, je viens de rompre… Je suis en pleine crise ou un truc comme ça… dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux

\- Quoi ?... Non, Kate… Je ne t'aurai jamais…

\- Bien… Pour moi non plus, dit-elle en l'embrassant doucement

Elle retourna à son assiette

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ? demanda-t-elle

\- Il te reste du vin de la dernière fois ?

\- Si je n'en n'avais pas en habitant ici, je me ferai charrier !

Elle se leva, contourna le comptoir.

Elle sortit une bouteille, la lui tendit avec le tire-bouchon

Il remplit leurs deux verres, et remplit son assiette

\- - Ah, tu as faim, finalement !

\- - C'est juste pour m'ouvrir l'appétit. Avant le dessert !

\- - Je n'ai rien prévu pour le dessert

\- - Je suis sûr que tu trouveras

\- - Tu crois ? demanda-t-elle, mutine

Après avoir tout nettoyé et rangé, Beckett sortit sur la terrasse

\- - Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- - Je regarde ce que font les chiens !

\- - Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais mettre au moins un pantalon ?

\- - Quoi ?... Castle, personne ne peut me voir ici, dit-elle en se retournant. Il y a des arbres qui entourent la maison, ajouta-t-elle en l'enlaçant. Mais toi, tu devrais rentrer. Tu es tout froid. Je n'en n'ai pas pour longtemps

\- - Sûre ?

\- - Vas-y

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe et remonta à l'étage

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle appela ses chiens et les fit rentrer

Elle verrouilla tout, enclencha son système d'alarme, éteignit les lumières et, à son tour, grimpa les escaliers. Elle le trouva dans le couloir, face à une porte

\- - Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette pièce ?

\- - Ma pièce

\- - Oh ! Pardon

\- - Non. Il n'y a rien de mal. Mais il n'y a qu'une seule personne à par moi qui y vient… C'est mon bureau, mon coin télé ou lecture… Un peu tout

\- - Les sièges ne sont pas un peu bas ?

La pièce était remplie de coussins, de matelas qui servaient de sofas, des plaids… C'était un mélange de couleurs… Une télé était fixée au mur… Il y avait un tas de rayonnages sur lesquels il y avait des livres de tous genres… Un coin où se trouvait un ordinateur… Des jouets…

Il approcha des étagères et s'arrêta devant des photos

\- - Tu ne la portes plus ? demanda-t-il en voyant la chaine et la bague entourant une photo de sa mère

\- - L'affaire est résolue

\- - Et qui est…

\- - Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire…

Il n'insista pas

\- - Le Old Haunt ? Tu as gardé des photos du Old Haunt ?

\- - Celles de la soirée avec le capitaine

\- - Mais…Je suis dessus

\- - Et alors?

\- - Après notre dispute…

\- - On s'est disputé… Mais on était ami. Non ?

\- - Oui

\- - C'est le loft ! Ma mère et Alexis

\- - La soirée après la prise d'otage à la banque

\- - Mais qui…

\- - Alexis. Elle me les avait envoyés sur mon téléphone. Elle m'avait remercié de vous avoir sorti de là

\- - C'est la petite du bar ?

\- - Célène, oui. C'est d'elle dont je parlais tout à l'heure

\- - Donc les jouets…

\- - Sont à elle. Je la garde parfois. Lorsque ses parents veulent être un peu tranquilles

\- - Quand je pense…

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Je t'ai vu avec elle

\- - Quand ?

\- - Il y a quelques mois… Tu te souviens… J'étais passé à ton agence

\- - Célène n'est jamais venue à Paris !... Enfin, pas avec moi

\- - Je suis repassé le lendemain. Et ton associée m'a dit que tu étais rentrée

\- - Et tu es venu jusqu'ici ?

\- - Un aller-retour. Je ne suis pas resté… Tu étais sur la plage, avec les chiens… Et cette fillette…

\- - Et tu as cru que c'était ma fille ?

\- - Je vous voyais de loin. Avec ses cheveux longs, de la même couleur que les tiens…

\- - Elle pourrait l'être vu son âge… J'imagine que tu es reparti ?

\- - Le premier vol pour New York… Si j'avais su…

\- - Tu ne pouvais pas deviner, dit-elle en l'enlaçant par derrière et posant sa tête entre ses omoplates

Il se retourna et la prit dans ses bras

\- - Tu avais raison

\- - A quel sujet ?

\- - Je n'aurai jamais imaginé !

\- - Donc tu as aimé ?

\- - Oh, oui !

\- - Même le moment où…

\- - Surtout le moment où…

\- - Tant mieux… Moi aussi, dit-elle en l'embrassant

\- - Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire maintenant ?... On a mangé… commença-t-il en défaisant lentement les boutons de sa chemise

\- - On pourrait lire…

\- - Ou regarder un dvd…

\- - Oui, on pourrait faire ça…

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa tendrement

Elle releva ses bras et les passa derrière son cou

Il fit glisser les siennes sous ses fesses et la souleva

Il la porta jusqu'à un des matelas de la pièce, et la déposa lentement

\- - J'avais oublié le dessert ! dit-elle en souriant

Il la regardait

Elle passait ses mains sur son visage

\- - Et tes joues ?

\- - Je dois me raser ?

\- - Non… Ça ira !

\- - Ça ne brûle plus…

Elle l'embrassa sur le front, les paupières, les joues, le bout du nez…

\- - Tu n'as rien oublié ?

\- - Je ne vois pas quoi ! le taquina-t-elle

\- - Tu veux jouer ?

\- - Tu risques de perdre !

\- - Je prends le risque !

Il lui retira sa chemise.

Elle tenta de le retourner, mais il la prit par surprise lorsque sa bouche se referma sur son sein et que sa main se glissa entre ses jambes

Elle sentit une onde de chaleur déferler en elle

Il lui retira son dernier rempart, ainsi que le sien, puis s'amusa avec elle du bout des doigts. Il lui mordilla l'autre mamelon tout en continuant de l'agacer

Une vague de plaisir éclata en elle

A son tour, elle voulut le toucher, mais il lui emprisonna les poignets

\- - Tu voulais jouer, non ? murmura-t-il

Il haletait en la regardant dans les yeux

\- - Cas… Castle. S'il-te-plait !

\- - Tu te rends ?

\- - Dans tes rêves, souffla-t-elle

\- - C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Il se glissa lentement en elle, millimètre par millimètre, contemplant les pupilles de Beckett qui se dilataient au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait.

Elle se cambrait, se tortillait, tentait de libérer ses mains. Sa respiration était saccadée

\- - Tu me le paieras ! réussit-elle à dire

\- - Si tu veux. Mais avant…

Il plongea sur sa bouche pour étouffer son cri d'extase. Il la sentit frémir de tout son être. Mais il n'avait pas fini. Il avait refoulé sa propre envie. Il garda le rythme, attendant qu'elle soit détendu, que son souffle soit ralenti

Quand elle se relâcha, il accéléra la cadence

Pour Beckett, c'en était trop. Son cœur battait à se rompre. Son plaisir confinait à la douleur. Mais il continuait

\- - Castle… J'en peux plus… Je vais…

Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'ils connurent ensemble l'explosion de leur plaisir.

Il se laissa tomber doucement sur elle et enfoui son visage dans son cou.

Il libéra ses mains, mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle ne pouvait plus

\- - On va finir par en mourir, si on continue comme ça, dit-elle

\- - Ce sera une belle mort, répondit-il en se redressant

Il se laissa glisser sur le côté

Elle attrapa un plaid, le déplia sur eux et vint se blottir contre lui

Il la serra dans ses bras, et l'embrassa sur la tête

Elle lui déposa un baiser dans le cou

Ils s'endormirent en quelques minutes

* * *

A son réveil, ils étaient toujours dans la même position

Elle releva la tête et constata qu'il dormait encore profondément

Doucement, elle écarta le bras dans lequel il la serrait, et se glissa hors du matelas

Elle remonta le plaid

Elle sursauta quand il se retourna, ce qui lui réveilla ses courbatures. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se réveille. Pas maintenant.

Elle se rendit dans sa chambre, prit du linge et entra dans la salle de bain

Elle se glissa sous la douche, bien chaude, espérant que toutes ses douleurs allaient disparaître

Elle avait souvent imaginé ce qu'il se passerait entre eux le jour où ça arriverait, elle se doutait que ce serait torride. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé que ça allait être aussi intense, ni qu'il était aussi doué. Il fallait qu'elle calme ses ardeurs, sinon, elle n'y survivrait pas. Même, si comme il le disait, ce serait une belle mort !

* * *

Sans faire de bruit, elle descendit l'escalier, attrapa une veste, et quitta la maison

\- - _Désolée, mais ce matin, on n'ira pas courir,_ dit-elle aux chiens qui se dirigeaient déjà vers la plage

En arrivant au bar, elle s'effondra sur une chaise

\- - _Oh, toi, tu as mal dormi_

\- - _Pas assez !_

\- - _Et pourtant…_

\- - _Quoi ?_

\- ( _Etrangement, tu m'as l'air… Sereine, je dirais ! Plus détendue !_

\- - _Ah, oui ?_

\- - _Tu n'aurais rien à me dire ? Comme, par exemple, pourquoi tu n'as pas couru ce matin, alors que tu portes ta tenue de sport ?_

\- - _La ferme, Marc !_

\- - _Comme tu voudras. Mais je trouverais !_

\- - _C'est ça !_

Le village était petit

Elle savait que ça allait vite se savoir

« L'étranger » et « l'étrangère » !

Elle sourit et se leva pour rentrer chez elle

En chemin, elle s'arrêta à la boulangerie.

Elle prépara du café, et déposa tout ce dont elle avait besoin sur la table de la terrasse

Elle venait de terminer son petit déjeuner, quand il la rejoignit

Il avait pris une douche, s'était rasé, mais remit ses vêtements de la veille

Après l'avoir embrasser sur la tempe, il s'installa près d'elle.

Elle lui servit une tasse de café

Il en avala deux ou trois gorgées, la reposa et la regarda

\- - Quoi ?... Tu aurais préféré des pancakes… Je suis désolée. Je me suis tellement habituée à…

\- - Non, répondit-il en souriant

\- - Du bacon, alors ?... Mais je n'en n'ai pas

\- - Non, plus, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle

\- - Alors, qu'est-ce…

\- - J'ai faim, mais je ne parle pas du petit-déjeuner, dit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser

\- - Castle ! Non… Tu es… Insatiable, réussit-elle à dire entre deux baisers

\- - Insatiable, oui !

Il avait glissé ses mains sous son t-shirt

Mais ça ne lui suffisait pas

Il voulait la sentir, la goûter

Il s'agenouilla devant elle et commença à lui embrasser le ventre qu'il avait légèrement dévoilé

Elle tentait de le repousser, mais il manqua la faire basculer

Il remontait lentement vers sa poitrine

Pendant ce temps, il avait glissé ses mains sous ses fesses

Il la souleva

Dans le mouvement, il se retrouva la tête sous le t-shirt

\- - Castle ! Arrête tes singeries ! Tu vas nous faire tomber

\- - Alors, il va falloir que tu me guides !

\- - N'y compte pas !

\- - Alors tant pis

Il commençait à avancer

Elle tentait de s'accrocher à lui

Elle sentait une vague de chaleur l'envahir. Elle n'était plus maîtresse d'elle-même

\- - A droite, Castle

Il se cogna

\- - Ton autre droite !... Oh, Castle ! Tu ne peux pas…

\- - Occupé !

\- - A droite… Ton…

Il avait compris. Il inversait les directions

Elle n'arrêtait pas de tourner la tête de tous côtés, lui indiquait la direction à prendre, tentait de se contrôler

Il allait la rendre cinglée

Puis elle eut une idée. S'il voulait jouer, il allait être servi…

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, elle lui fit faire demi-tour et ils basculèrent sur le canapé

\- Eh ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu, dit-il après avoir réussi à sortir sa tête du t-shirt

\- Tu m'as dit de te guider !

\- Oui, mais c'est moi qui aurait dû me retrouver…

\- Tu vas devoir te soumettre au moindre de mes désirs, murmura-t-elle à son oreille avant de lui mordiller le lobe

Il tenta de la faire pivoter, mais elle lui bloqua les poignets, et plaça son genou dans son entre jambes !

\- Essayes de bouger maintenant ! dit-elle

\- Tu n'oserais pas ?

\- Devine ! susurra-t-elle

Il déglutit

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire ?

\- Tu vas crier grâce. Et si tu bouges tes mains…

Elle remua son genou.

Il opina lentement de la tête en faisant une petite grimace

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

Dans le même temps, elle déboutonna lentement sa chemise

Quand elle eut fini, elle l'embrassa sur le torse. Puis elle remonta vers son cou, tout en jouant avec ses mains sur ses flancs. Il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour découvrir ses points sensibles

Elle redescendit, lui mordilla un téton, pinça l'autre

La chaleur montait en lui. Mais il n'osait pas bouger

Elle descendait encore.

Elle le chevaucha, et commença à faire glisser son caleçon

Il osa lever ses fesses…

Un portable sonna

Elle sursauta

\- - Laisse sonner, Kate, pria-t-il

\- - Je voudrai bien… Mais je ne peux pas

Elle connaissait cette sonnerie

Elle attrapa son téléphone

Il en profita pour glisser ses mains sous son t-shirt

Elle regarda l'écran

Elle hésitait

Puis elle décrocha

\- - _Allo… C'est moi, oui… Quoi ?_ demanda-t-elle en se redressant et en repoussant ses mains _. Vous êtes sûr ?... Non, non… Evidemment… Et quand… Quoi ?_ demanda-t-elle surprise, en se levant et en grimpant les escaliers. _Vous plaisantez ?... A Cherbourg ?...Mais je croyais… Non, non. C'est parfait. Mais j'aurai pu me déplacer… Entendu… A quelle heure ?_ demanda-t-elle en regardant son réveil. _Ils sont déjà arrivés ?… Ok… Je pars maintenant… Entendu… Et encore merci_

Elle raccrocha et s'assit sur le lit

Elle ne s'y attendait pas

Castle, qui l'avait suivi, la regardait intrigué

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux

\- - Un problème ?

\- - Euh… Non… Je dois aller à l'aéroport de Cherbourg

\- - Maintenant ?

\- - Tout de suite

\- - Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

\- - Heu… Je t'expliquerai

\- - Je peux t'accompagner ?

\- - Si tu veux… Mais dépêche-toi… Je ne veux pas le faire attendre plus qu'il ne faut…

\- - Je pourrai te rejoindre là-bas… Je passe me changer à l'hôtel… Et je pourrais rendre la voiture que j'ai louée… Enfin si…

\- - Entendu… On fait comme ça

Elle se leva et entra dans la salle de bain

Elle reprit une douche rapide

Elle ne mit pas plus de dix minutes pour être prête


	29. Chapter 29

Une fois dans sa chambre, il s'était douché

Tout en se préparant, il réfléchissait

Il était perplexe

Il… Qui « il » ?

Qui devait-elle rejoindre à l'aéroport ? Qu'est-ce qu'il représentait pour elle ? Pourquoi était-il si urgent qu'elle s'y rende ?

Se pourrait-il…

Il rangea ses affaires dans son sac, régla sa note et quitta l'hôtel

* * *

Elle n'avait pas arrêté de regarder l'heure pendant tout le trajet. Elle n'avait que 30 km à parcourir mais il lui avait semblé qu'elle n'avançait pas !

Si ce qu'on lui avait dit était vrai, ils étaient arrivés depuis une heure

Pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas appelé plus tôt ? Ils étaient à Paris, la veille. Elle y serait allée !

Elle pila devant l'aéroport

Elle n'avait même pas tenté de chercher une place sur le parking

Elle sauta de la voiture et se précipita à l'intérieur

Elle regarda les panneaux indicateurs puis courut vers le lieu de rendez-vous

Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres, essoufflée

Ils étaient là

Installés à une table, elles buvaient un café ou un thé. Lui devait boire un chocolat chaud. Il adorait ça !

Comme si un lien invisible les unissait, comme s'il avait senti sa présence, il releva la tête

Il la vit

D'abord surpris, il sourit

Il essaya de descendre du tabouret

Mais il était encore trop petit

Une des femmes, qui l'accompagnait, l'aida

Tout d'abord, il marcha tout doucement, hésitant

Quand elle s'accroupit, il sourit et se mit à courir

Il se jeta dans ses bras

\- - _Tu es là ! Tu es là !_

\- - _Oui, je suis là… Laisse-moi te regarder_

Il s'écarta d'elle

Elle passa la main dans sa tignasse, caressa son visage, déposa une multitude de baisers sur son visage

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, mais elle lui sourit

Il en fit autant, tout en passant sa main sur ses joues

\- _Toi, pas pleurer. J'aime pas_

\- _C'est rien, mon bonhomme ! Ça va passer…_

Puis il se blottit à nouveau dans ses bras

\- _Sœur Thérèse a dit que tu allais me garder. C'est vrai ?_

\- _Oui, c'est vrai_

\- _Mais tu avais dit…_

\- _Je sais… Mais j'ai changé d'avis… Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux plus être avec moi ?_

\- _Oh, si !_

Il se collait à elle, lui serrant le cou

\- - _Milosz, tu vas finir par m'étouffer…_

\- - _Pardon !_

\- - _Ce n'est rien… Et si on les rejoignait,_ demanda-t-elle en se relevant, tout en le gardant dans ses bras

\- - _D'accord !_

Elle s'installa à la table

Le petit resta collé contre elle

\- - _Bonjour,_ dit-elle _. Ma sœur, je n'aurai jamais pensé…_

\- - _Et raté ce moment ? Sûrement pas !_

\- - _Je vous ai apporté mes papiers…_ commença-t-elle en tendant une enveloppe à la deuxième femme qui devait être une assistante sociale

\- - _Je vais les vérifier pour la forme, mais vu la réaction de ce petit bonhomme, je n'ai pas de doute… Et vu tout ce qu'il m'a dit sur vous, je vous aurai reconnu_

\- - _Tu parles ?_

\- - _Ben, tu m'avais dit de le faire !_

\- - _C'est vrai. Et français ?_

\- - _Sœur Thérèse m'a appris ! Elle a dit qu'il fallait !_

Beckett installa l'enfant sur son tabouret pour qu'il termine sa boisson

Elle se commanda un café

\- - _Voilà les papiers officiels… Tout est en règle,_ dit la femme

Beckett décacheta l'enveloppe

Elle sortit les papiers

\- - _L'enquête n'a rien donné ?_ demanda-t-elle

\- - _Non_

\- - _Donc vous ne savez pas d'où il vient ?_

\- - _Non… Vous avez le certificat d'adoption, son passeport. Il a été naturalisé français. Comme vous !_

\- - _Vous êtes au courant ?_

\- - _Il y avait votre demande de naturalisation dans votre dossier !_

\- - _C'est vrai_

\- - _Il y a aussi ses objets personnels, son carnet de santé… Mais je vous conseille de lui faire faire un bilan complet, ne serait-ce que pour avoir une idée plus juste de son âge !_

\- - _J'y avais déjà pensé_

\- - _Bien… Ah, il y a aussi la liste des dépenses occasionnées pour les recherches, l'établissement des certificats… Enfin, tout ce qui concerne les démarches…_

\- - _Je vais vous faire…_ commença-t-elle en fouillant dans la poche intérieur de sa veste

\- - _Non, non… Vous envoyez tout là-bas_

\- - _Entendu… Mais comment se fait-il…_

\- - _Que ça a été aussi rapide ?_

\- - _Oui… Je croyais que ça allait prendre des mois…_

\- - _Apparemment, quelqu'un a fait jouer ses relations,_ dit-elle en regardant la sœur

\- - _Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?_ demanda Beckett

\- - _Rien de particulier… J'ai juste envoyé un courrier à mon diocèse…_

\- - _Juste un courrier, hein ?..._ _Elle y faisait votre éloge, expliquait tout ce que vous aviez fait pour le camp, leur a parlé du lien entre vous et ce petit…_

\- - _Ne me dites pas…_

\- - _Oh, si ! Le diocèse a contacté l'ambassade… Donc voilà, ce petit est à tout à vous ! Il vous appartient !_

\- - _Non. Il ne m'appartient pas. Il n'est pas une propriété, ni un objet… Je vais juste l'aider à avoir un avenir, une vie un peu plus meilleure que celle qu'il a connu jusqu'à maintenant !_

\- - _Oh, je n'en doute pas ! Bon… Eh, bien, je vais vous laisser vous retrouver en « famille »_

\- - _Vous ne voulez pas…_

\- - _Merci, mais je vais en profiter pour voir les miens avant de repartir… Et je sais par expérience que les nouvelles familles préfèrent savourer ces moments en toute intimité. Sans une personne de l'administration dans leurs pattes !_

\- - _Encore merci de l'avoir accompagné, de me l'avoir ramené_

\- - _Ce fut un plaisir. En plus, il est tellement gentil. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur possible !... Je vous attends à l'embarquement ma sœur._

\- - _Je vous rejoins._

Elles se serrèrent la main et la jeune femme s'éclipsa

\- _Merci, sœur Thérèse_

\- _Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose !_

\- _Je croyais que vous ne deviez que priez ?_

\- _Disons que parfois, un peu d'aide terrestre peut s'avérer nécessaire !... Je vais vous laissez aussi_

\- _Vous repartez déjà ?_

\- _Je vais, moi aussi, en profiter pour retrouver mes amies à mon ancien couvent… Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne les ai pas vues… Vous me donnerez des nouvelles, Kate ?_

\- _Evidemment… Et, de toute façon, on se reverra !_

\- _Vous allez continuer à venir ?_

\- _Bien sûr… Je ne venais pas que pour Milosz, même si… Je devrai juste m'organiser en fonction des vacances qu'il aura… Mais on viendra. Tous les deux ! Et on continuera à vous aider… N'est-ce pas mon petit assistant ?_ demanda-t-elle en lui prenant la main

\- _Oui !... Et on fera des crêpes !_

Elles éclatèrent de rire

\- _Alors, à bientôt,_ dit la sœur _. Prenez soin de vous, Kate. Et de votre petit bonhomme,_ ajouta-t-elle en la serrant dans ses bras

\- _Vous aussi ma sœur_

\- _Et toi, tu seras gentil avec Kate,_ fit-elle en embrassant Milosz

\- _Oui, ma sœur_

Elle les embrassa une dernière fois et les quitta

* * *

Beckett regardait le petit

Elle souriait

Elle attrapa une serviette en papier et lui essuya une trace de chocolat sur le menton

\- - _C'est bon ?_

\- - _Hm_

\- - _C'est tout ce que tu me racontes depuis la dernière fois ?_

\- - _J'ai joué avec les autres... Un peu_

\- - _C'est bien… Je connais une petite fille qui sera contente de jouer avec toi,_ dit-elle en lui caressant doucement la joue

\- - _Une fille ?... Pas de garçon ?_

\- - _Si, bien sûr… Tu n'aimes pas les filles ?_

\- - _Elle joue avec des poupées !_

\- - _Ah !... Et c'est un problème ?_

\- - _Ben, les garçons jouent pas aux poupées… Et c'est bête les filles !_

\- - _Quoi ?... Dis donc, c'est sœur Thérèse qui t'a appris à parler comme ça ?... Et moi ? Je suis une fille ?_

\- - _Toi, c'est pas pareil. T'es une grande !_

\- - _Et je joue aussi à la poupée !_

\- - _Toi ?_

\- - _Oui, moi._

\- - _C'est pas vrai,_ dit-il en riant

\- - _Si, c'est vrai. Quand Célène vient chez moi, je joue avec elle, comme je jouais avec toi dans le camp !_

Elle sentit une main dans son dos

Elle tourna la tête

\- - Tu peux m'expliquer ? demanda Castle

\- - Ah… Heu… Pardon… Mais j'étais…

\- - Tu parles pas français, toi ? lui demanda Milosz

\- - Non, mais je crois que je vais devoir apprendre !

\- - C'est facile !

\- - Mais toi, tu m'as l'air de bien parler les deux langues !

\- - Si on partait… Je t'expliquerai en route… Tu as rendu ta voiture ?

\- - Oui. C'est fait

Elle attrapa l'enfant et le porta jusqu'à la sortie

Elle l'installa à l'arrière de son véhicule, puis ils quittèrent l'aéroport

Castle la regardait, intrigué

Elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder dans son rétroviseur pour voir ce que faisait le petit

* * *

Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un grand centre commercial

Ils devaient manger, et il fallait acheter tout ce dont le petit bonhomme aurait besoin

Avant, ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un parc pour qu'il se dégourdisse les jambes

Assis sur un banc, elle le regardait s'amuser

\- - Il a l'air content, murmura-t-elle en s'appuyant contre le dossier du banc

\- - Qui c'est ce petit ? D'où vient-il ? Que fait-il avec toi ? demanda Castle

Elle le regarda, puis détourna son regard vers l'enfant

\- - Depuis hier, cet enfant… C'est mon fils ! lâcha-t-elle

\- - Quoi ?... Attends… Il doit avoir…

\- - Environ 4 ans

\- - Environ ?

\- - On ne sait pas son âge… Quand il a été trouvé, il était tout petit… Il avait peut-être un an, ou moins… Il ne parlait pas, ne connaissait pas son nom… Il s'est complètement isolé des autres… Il n'y a qu'avec moi qu'il acceptait de discuter, de jouer… On était deux paumés…

\- - Ne dis pas ça ! dit-il en lui prenant la main

\- - Mais c'est vrai… C'est ce qu'on était… La différence, c'est que moi je m'en suis sortie. Alors que lui… Il n'a plus personne. On ne sait pas d'où il vient…

Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle vit l'enfant s'approcher d'elle

\- - Kate ?

\- - Oui, mon cœur, dit-elle en se penchant vers lui

\- - J'ai faim !

\- - Ah ! Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans ces cas-là ?

\- - Ben, on mange !

\- - Bonne idée ! s'exclama Castle. Dis-moi, tu aimes les hamburgers ?

\- - C'est quoi ?

\- - Tu ne connais pas les hamburgers ?... Euh… On va pouvoir en trouver ici, Kate ?

\- - Il doit bien y avoir un Quick ou un McDo ! Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ceux que tu manges à New York !

\- - Ok, on va visiter cette galerie, dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras

Ils trouvèrent en effet un McDo

Pendant que Castle commandait les menus, Beckett regardait Milosz s'amuser

Quand il déposa les plateaux sur la table, ils vinrent s'asseoir

\- - Tu as prévu de nourrir tous les clients ? demanda-t-elle

\- - Je ne savais ce que…

\- - Milosz… Il s'appelle Milosz

\- - Donc, je ne savais ce que Milosz aimait !

\- - Je crois que le menu enfant aurait suffi, dit-elle en prenant la boite… Comment tu as réussi à commander sans…

\- - J'ai montré les images, et j'ai joué avec mes doigts ! répondit-il en souriant

Il avala un hamburger, ses frites et une boite de nuggets. Il regarda ce qu'il y avait sur la table, et pris un cheeseburger

\- - Depuis quand tu n'as pas mangé ? demanda Castle

\- - Ce matin, pourquoi ?

\- - Il va falloir faire des réserves, dans ce cas !

\- - J'ai ce qu'il faut à la maison, ne t'en fais pas ! dit Beckett

Il repartit s'amuser

\- - Depuis quand tu as décidé de l'adopter ?

\- - 3 mois, ou 4 ! J'ai fait la demande la dernière fois que je suis allé le voir… Ecoute… Tu n'es pas obligé… C'était ma décision… J'étais seule à ce moment-là… Je ne savais pas que j'allais… Que nous allions…

\- - Eh ! fit-il en venant s'asseoir près d'elle et en l'enlaçant. Ça ne change rien pour moi… Mes sentiments pour toi sont les mêmes… Tu pourrais en avoir toute une ribambelle…

\- - Il n'y a que lui… Mais quand tu as vu Célène…

\- - Je croyais que tu étais aussi mariée !... Et en plus, il est adorable

\- - C'est vrai… Bon, il va falloir que je fasse quelques courses parce que ce n'est pas avec ce qu'il avait dans le camp que je vais pouvoir l'habiller tous les jours…

L'après-midi passa à la fois rapidement et lentement

L'enfant s'arrêtait devant chaque vitrine des boutiques, s'émerveillait dès qu'il voyait quelque chose de nouveau

Puis il y eut les séances d'essayage. Il passa tous les vêtements qu'on lui demandait de mettre sans rechigner

Ils s'étaient aussi installés dans un petit salon de thé pour qu'il prenne un goûter

Pour terminer, Castle et Beckett s'étaient séparés. Il avait une course à faire et elle devait acheter quelques produits de première nécessité pour le petit.

En sortant de la galerie, ils retrouvèrent Castle sur le parking

\- - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en voyant les sachets qu'il avait en mains

\- - Des babioles dont j'ai besoin

Elle installa l'enfant sur son siège

Elle ne dit rien mais fut surprise de voir Castle s'installer à l'arrière.

Elle prit la direction de Barfleur

\- - Eh, tu as acheté des voitures ?

\- - Il te faut des jouets, non ? demanda Castle à l'enfant

\- - C'est pour moi ?

\- - C'est pas pour moi, en tout cas

\- - Et ça, c'est quoi ?

\- - Ah, ah !... Ce sont des super héros : batman, superman, spiderman… Ils ont pleins de pouvoirs

\- - Lesquels ?

\- - Lui, il monte aux murs et il lance des toiles d'araignée, lui, il vole…

\- - Il y a aussi des filles ?

\- - Oui ! Elektra, Wonderwoman…

\- - Elles ont des pouvoirs aussi ?

\- - Oui, elles aussi

Beckett les observait dans son rétroviseur

Ils s'entendaient bien et s'amusaient bien tous les deux

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent, la nuit tombait

Les chiens accueillirent le petit nouveau comme il se doit et le suivirent à l'intérieur de la maison

Beckett et Castle posèrent les paquets dans le salon

\- - On va commencer par te donner un bain et après on va manger un morceau. Ensuite, tu iras dormir. D'accord ? demanda-t-elle

\- - D'accord

\- - Je m'occupe du diner, dit Castle

\- - Merci… Mais rien de compliqué.

* * *

Elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras, attrapa un sac et ils montèrent dans la salle de bain

Quand Castle arriva à l'étage, il s'arrêta

\- _Kate ?_

\- _Oui, mon bébé_

\- _Le monsieur… Il habite avec toi ?_

\- _Pas exactement… Disons que c'est un peu comme toi… Il vient d'arriver dans ma vie… Pourquoi ?_

\- _Il savait pas que je venais !_

\- _Non, il ne le savait pas_

\- _Mais s'il reste avec toi… Je pourrai quand même rester ?_

\- _Evidemment !_

\- _Mais s'il m'aime pas ?_

\- _Milosz, regarde-moi !... Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe, tu resteras avec moi… Je ne sais pas comment les choses vont se dérouler. Je ne sais même pas si je vais savoir m'occuper de toi… Mais je le connais depuis longtemps…_

\- _Mais tu as dit…_

\- _Je le connaissais avant_

\- _Dans ton autre pays ?_

\- _Oui… Je sais qu'il est gentil et qu'il t'aimera_

\- _C'est vrai qu'il est gentil. Il a joué avec moi. T'as vu quand il jouait avec les bonhommes, on aurait dit qu'il était petit comme moi !_

\- _Oui… Il est aussi comme ça !_ dit-elle en souriant _... Alors évite de faire trop de bêtises, sinon ce n'est pas d'un enfant que je devrai m'occuper, mais de deux_ , ajouta-t-elle en le poussant dans l'eau

\- _Eh,_ dit-il en se frottant les yeux _, t'es fou !_

\- _Quoi ?... On ne dit pas fou. On dit folle pour une fille !_

Elle le repoussa.

\- _Arrête !_

\- _Si je veux_

\- _Non,_ cria-t-il en basculant à nouveau

Il se redressa, se frotta les yeux et ne dit rien

\- _Milosz ? Ça va ?_ s'inquiéta Beckett

Il ne répondit pas, garda la tête baissée

Elle se pencha et avança la main pour la lui faire relevée

Il sortit brusquement ses deux mains de l'eau et lui aspergea le visage

Il éclata de rire

\- _Mais… Ah, tu veux jouer à ça ! Attends un peu…_

Il sourit en les entendant s'amuser ainsi

Il n'avait rien compris à ce qu'il disait, mais il n'avait pas voulu les interrompre. Aux intonations de la voix de Beckett, il avait deviné que c'était important

Il avança de quelques pas mais il se figea sur le pas de la porte en voyant le petit corps nu

Beckett s'en aperçut et s'approcha de lui

\- - Kate, qu'est-ce que… commença-t-il en murmurant

\- - Pas maintenant. Je t'expliquerai plus tard. D'accord ?

\- - Ok… Le diner est prêt

\- - On arrive

Après le diner, Milosz avait joué avec les chiens dans le jardin, puis s'était effondré sur Beckett

Elle l'avait porté jusque dans sa chambre et allongé dans son lit

\- - Tiens… Je lui ai pris ça aussi, dit Castle qui l'avait rejointe

\- - Tu n'étais pas obligé…

\- - Ils ont besoin d'un doudou, à son âge

\- - Il ne sait même pas ce que c'est

\- - Viens… Il faut le laisser dormir. La journée a été longue pour lui

\- - Seulement pour lui ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant

\- - Pour nous tous, c'est vrai

Ils prirent leur douche chacun leur tour, puis se mirent au lit

Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le matelas

\- - Au sujet de ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure, dans la salle de bain…

\- - Tu n'es pas obligée…

\- - Si… Il faut que tu saches… Quand j'ai quitté New York, j'avais prévu de visiter l'Europe…

\- - Et tu as commencé par Kiev

\- - Comment…

\- - Lanie m'en a parlé

\- - Ah !... J'utilisais les moyens locaux pour me déplacer… Après tout, j'avais tout mon temps. Je passais d'un pays à l'autre, d'une ville à l'autre… Et j'ai atterri près des Balkans. Dans un camp. Il se trouve juste à la frontière. Je ne sais pas trop de quel pays il dépend. Ni les sœurs qui le dirigent, d'ailleurs. Elles se contentent d'accepter toute l'aide qu'on peut leur apporter… Enfin bref…

Quand les réfugiés arrivent dans ces camps, les responsables ne savent pas d'où ils viennent, où ils ont été trouvés… La plupart arrive pour trouver un refuge, reprendre leur marque. On ne leur pose pas de question. On se contente d'être présent pour eux, de leur apporter un peu de réconfort… Mais la plupart arrive avec leur famille. Ou ce qu'il en reste… Pas Milosz…

Elle se leva, attrapa l'enveloppe contenant les papiers de l'enfant et en sortit un petit objet. Puis elle se rassit au bord du lit

\- - Milosz avait été simplement déposé à l'entrée. Comme un vulgaire paquet… C'est la sœur Thérèse qui l'a trouvé. C'est le seul objet personnel qu'il avait, dit-elle en lui montrant une petite gourmette cassée, avec son prénom dessus… Il était tout petit, sale, affamé… Et blessé… Le médecin, qui ne passe que de temps en temps, a fait ce qu'il a pu, avec ce qu'il avait… Ensuite, c'est la sœur qui s'en est occupé… Et, je l'ai aidé aussi… Il n'arrêtait pas d'avoir des infections… Dès qu'on pensait avoir réussi à guérir une plaie, elle se rouvrait… Alors avec Michèle, on est allée acheter ce qu'il fallait… De bons produits…

\- - Et vous l'avez sauvé !

\- - Il en gardera toujours les cicatrices… C'est pour ça, que depuis, je ramène ce dont ils pourraient avoir besoin là-bas… Car il n'est pas le seul… Mais ils sont tellement nombreux…

\- - Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, Kate… Tu fais de ton mieux… Tu le faisais déjà quand tu étais flic en voulant faire la vérité dans chaque affaire sur laquelle tu enquêtais

\- - Les victimes avaient le droit…

\- - Je sais… Ce petit va s'en sortir. Grâce à toi. Il sera heureux avec toi

\- - Je n'y connais rien aux enfants. J'ai oublié de lui acheter des jouets. Si tu n'avais pas été là…

\- - Tu en aurais acheté demain !

\- - Ouais ! fit-elle en se relevant

Elle s'approcha de sa table de nuit, et posa la petite chaine sur le cadre de la photo de l'enfant

\- - Eh !, fit-il en lui attrapant la main et en l'attirant à lui. Tu lui as préparé une chambre, tu lui as acheté des habits… Tu sais quand Alexis est née, j'étais perdu moi-aussi… Mais tu verras… Tu y arriveras… Tu feras une bonne mère !

\- - Tu as plus foi en moi, que moi-même !

\- - Je te connais, c'est tout…


	30. Chapter 30

Elle déposa un plateau sur la table, puis elle se dirigea vers l'étagère et choisit un dvd

Elle revint et s'installa sur le canapé

\- Toujours pas de nouvelles ? demanda-t-elle, lorsque la rouquine vint s'asseoir auprès d'elle

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit : « pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles ! »

\- Ça fait 3 jours qu'il est parti ! En plus sur un coup de tête… Je sais qu'il n'avait pas le moral mais…

\- J'attendais avant de te le dire… Juste au cas où il aurait fait demi-tour…

\- Tu sais où il est ?

\- Oui. Il m'avait laissé un message… Il est en France !

\- En Fr… Il est allé voir Beckett ?

\- Je pense qu'il fait un peu plus que la voir !

\- Quoi ? Tu crois que…

\- Je ne crois pas. Je suis sûre !

\- Mais elle ne voulait plus le voir… Il avait dit que…

\- Fais-moi confiance… Et quand il reviendra, s'il a l'air fatigué, ce ne sera pas parce qu'il aura réfléchi toute la nuit !

\- Grand-mère !

* * *

Du bruit au rez-de-chaussée la réveilla

Elle se redressa en sursaut

Castle dormait profondément

Jamais les chiens n'avaient remués comme ça depuis qu'elle les avait adoptés

Elle enfila un pantalon de jogging et se rendit dans la chambre de l'enfant

Son lit était vide

Elle dévala les escaliers et le trouva dans le salon

\- - _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu sais qu'il fait encore nuit et que tu devrais dormir_

\- - _T'es fâchée ?_

\- - _Non... Mais tu étais fatigué hier soir… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?_ demanda-t-elle en s'agenouillant

\- - _On peut aller dehors ?_

\- - _Maintenant ?_

\- - _Je veux sortir !_

\- - _Ok… Attend, je vais te chercher des vêtements_

Elle lui passa un jogging puis lui fit mettre une veste

Elle s'en prit une

Les chiens les devancèrent

Ils les suivirent jusque sur la plage

\- - _Oh, c'est beau !_ dit l'enfant en s'asseyant contre son torse

\- - _Oui, c'est très beau_

\- - _C'est ça la mer ?_

\- - _Oui. C'est la Manche !_

\- - _La Manche ?_

\- - _C'est son nom… Et si tu la traverses, tu te retrouves en Angleterre,_ expliqua-t-elle en tendant le bras

\- - _C'est loin ?_

\- - _Oh, oui !_

\- - _Et ton pays ?_

\- - _Encore plus loin !_

\- - _Tu m'y emmèneras ?_

\- - _Oui. On ira… Je te présenterai mon père_

\- - _Il me connait ?_

\- - _Pas encore_

\- - _Pourquoi ?_

\- - _Parce que je n'ai rien dit à personne. J'attendais de savoir, d'être sûre que tu serais avec moi_

\- - _Et maintenant, tu peux le dire ?_

\- - _Oh, oui !_

Elle le serra dans ses bras

\- - _Kate ?_

\- - _Oui ?_

\- - _Le monsieur… Il a fait la grimace quand il a vu…_

\- - _Il ne savait pas_

\- - _Mais toi, ça te gêne pas_

\- - _Parce que moi, je le savais. Je t'ai soigné_

\- - _Tu lui as dit ?_

\- - _Hm_

Il se retourna et se blottit contre elle

\- _Je suis content d'être avec toi_

\- _Moi aussi, mon bébé… Essaies de te rendormir…_

\- _On va pas rentrer ?_

\- _Non. Je te le promets_

\- _J'aime bien entendre l'eau…_

Quand elle sentit qu'il relâchait son étreinte, elle comprit qu'il s'était endormi

Elle recula lentement, et vint s'appuyer contre un rocher

Elle l'enveloppa dans son gilet et ne bougea plus, se contentant de lui caresser les cheveux

* * *

Ils n'avaient pas pensé à fermer les rideaux

Un léger rayon de soleil vint le titiller

En tentant de se cacher sous le drap, il constata qu'il était seul dans le lit

Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui

Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la maison

Il se leva et se rhabilla rapidement

N'ayant vu personne dans la chambre du petit, il descendit dans la cuisine

Personne non plus

Et pas de chien

Il quitta la maison et s'arrêta en haut du sentier qui menait à la plage

Ils étaient là

Il retourna dans la maison

Une odeur de café la tira de ses pensées

\- - Merci, dit-elle en prenant la tasse qu'il tendait. Il est quelle heure ?

\- - Presque 8H, répondit-il en s'asseyant près d'elle

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes là ?

\- - Je dirais 3H

\- - 3H ! Mais tu dois être frigorifiée !

\- - J'ai une bonne couverture… Je crois qu'il est un peu perturbé… Je l'ai trouvé dans le salon… Il voulait sortir

\- - Il doit s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie, à tous ces changements. C'est normal… Et toi ?

\- - Quoi moi ?

\- - Ça te fait beaucoup de changements dans ta vie… Il va falloir que tu t'organises en fonction de ce petit bonhomme…

\- - J'y avais déjà réfléchi quand j'ai décidé de l'adopter. Sauf que je ne pensais pas que ça se ferait aussi vite !

\- - Et puis, il y a… Moi !

\- - Toi ?

\- - Ben, je fais partie de ta vie depuis quelques jours

\- - Ce n'est pas la même chose… Je te connais depuis longtemps

\- - Mais nous n'étions pas ensemble

\- - Je ne peux pas t'obliger à…

\- - Eh ! Je te l'ai dit hier… Je ne me sens obligé à rien… Je veux faire partie de ta vie, comme je veux que tu fasses partie de la mienne… Et je te rappelle que j'ai une fille !

\- - Je le sais !

\- - Ça ne te gêne pas ?

\- - Non !... J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé Alexis !

\- - Pour moi, c'est la même chose. Tu as un fils. Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

\- - Rien, en principe… Mais on ne sait rien sur lui. On ne sait pas… Il a peut-être une maladie qu'on n'a pas décelée… Il ne sera peut-être pas…

\- - On verra avec le temps… Quand on a un bébé pour la première fois…

\- - Mais tu sais d'où il vient le bébé ! Là, on ne sait rien…

\- - Tu sais qu'il t'aime, c'est ça l'important. Le reste est secondaire. Un enfant a besoin d'amour et de temps… C'est tout

\- - Je suis désolée

\- - De quoi ?

\- - Pour hier… J'aurai dû t'en parler… T'expliquer…

\- - Tu as été dépassée par ce qui arrivait… Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, on n'a pas beaucoup parlé ces derniers jours

\- - Donc… Tu vas quand même rester ?

\- - Je prends le lot

\- - Et si ça ne marche pas ?... Nous deux, je veux dire ?

\- - Pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas ? Tu me connais. Je te connais… A nous d'essayer de construire quelque chose, et de suivre notre chemin. On verra où il nous mène

\- - Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi !

\- - Détrompe-toi ! Je suis mort de peur ! Je te rappelle que j'ai déjà divorcé deux fois… Mais je sais ce que je ressens pour toi, et ça n'a rien à voir avec tout ce que j'ai pu éprouver jusqu'à maintenant…

\- - Je sais aussi ce que je ressens pour toi… Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur… De me poser des questions…

\- - Je sais… Mais tu ne serais pas Kate Beckett si tu ne réagissais pas comme ça… Ecoute-moi ! dit-il en se plaçant face à elle. On n'a pas les réponses… Nous allons devoir apprendre à vivre avec nos questions et trouver notre voix…

Elle passa une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa tendrement

\- Ok. On va faire comme ça

\- - On va avancer pas à pas. A notre rythme. Et tu verras, on y arrivera. Ensemble… On devrait rentrer, tu ne crois pas ?

\- - Tu as raison

Il attrapa l'enfant et le cala contre son torse. Puis il aida Beckett à se relever.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il l'allongea sur le canapé et le recouvrit d'un plaid

Il la rejoignit dans la cuisine

\- - Il est épuisé… Il n'a même pas…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase

Elle l'enlaçait et l'embrassait tendrement

\- - En quel honneur ? demanda-t-il quand ils se séparèrent

\- - Comme ça, simplement… Il faut une raison ?

\- - Heu… Non

\- - J'ai interrompu ce qu'on avait commencé hier…

\- - C'est vrai que ça a été assez brutal… Mais il y avait une urgence

\- - Et quelle urgence, hein ?

\- - Oui !... Une belle urgence

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau

\- - Kate ?

Il soupira

\- - Désolée, murmura-t-elle en souriant

\- - On a l'habitude ! dit-il se rappelant tous ces instants où ils avaient été interrompus au commissariat

\- - On est dans la cuisine, Milosz !

L'enfant arriva, les yeux encore ensommeillés

\- - Bonjour, dit-il à Castle

\- - Salut, mon grand, dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras. Je parie que tu as faim ?

\- - Oui

\- - Installez-vous. Je vais emmener ce qu'il faut

\- - Et si on aidait Kate ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? demanda Castle

\- - D'accord. Mais je sais pas où sont…

\- - Ne t'en fais pas. Moi non plus. Mais on va trouver !

Après avoir fouillé dans divers placards, ils trouvèrent leur bonheur

Il faisait bon dehors

Ils installèrent tout sur la table de la terrasse

Quand elle arriva à son tour, elle remarqua qu'il était encore trop petit sur une chaise

Elle se précipita dans la petite serre, sous le regard des deux garçons

Elle réapparut en tenant un tabouret

\- - Tiens. Il n'est pas fini, mais tu seras plus haut là-dessus

\- - C'est toi qui le fais ?

\- - Je le répare, c'est tout

\- - Je pourrais voir ?

\- - Bien sûr !

Elle lui servit un chocolat chaud et lui prépara une tartine

Occupée à le regarder manger, elle en oubliait de se servir

\- - Il ne va pas s'envoler, tu sais, dit Castle en souriant et en lui servant une tasse

\- - Je sais

Elle avala une gorgée de café

\- - On va voir la… Manche après ?

\- - Cet après-midi, si tu veux. Ce matin, on va passer au marché, faire des courses, répondit Beckett

\- - Encore !

\- - Avec tout ce que tu manges mon grand, il faut faire des réserves ! dit Castle en souriant

\- - Mais on peut y aller en longeant la plage ! ajouta Beckett

\- - C'est quoi ?

\- - Le sable

\- - Ah. D'accord. On y va ?

\- - Eh ! Il faut qu'on se prépare… Et finis ton petit-déjeuner… On a tout notre temps

* * *

Elle le regardait s'amuser avec les chiens

Elle l'entendait rire

Elle s'était presque battue pour arriver à lui faire enfiler un short, un t-shirt et un sweat

Castle lui avait couru après pour lui enfiler ses chaussures

Il ne tenait pas en place

Il voulait tout voir, tout connaitre. Il n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions

En approchant du port, elle ralentit le pas

Elle allait être observée, épiée, comme lorsqu'elle était arrivée dans le village

Mais elle était seule à ce moment-là

Là, elle allait arriver avec Castle, entourant ses épaules, et un petit garçon que personne n'avait jamais vu

\- - Ça va ?

\- - Hm… Ne me lâche pas. C'est tout ce que je te demande, dit-elle en attrapant la main qu'il avait posée sur son épaule

\- - Compte sur moi

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux, comme elle l'avait pensé

Castle resserra son étreinte

Ca la rassura

Milosz s'était arrêté

Les chiens l'avaient abandonné et passaient d'un étal à l'autre pour recevoir leur caresse ou leur gourmandise

Une femme qui tenait le stand de viennoiseries s'approcha de l'enfant et lui tendit un petit gâteau

Il se tourna vers Kate qui lui fit signe qu'il pouvait le prendre

Ils n'avançaient plus. Ils observaient la scène

La femme parlait avec l'enfant

Une deuxième les rejoignit, puis une autre

Bientôt, il fut complètement cerné

\- - Qu'est-ce qu'elles font ?

\- - Je ne sais pas… Je savais qu'on allait être observés mais…

Elles reprirent chacune leur place derrière leur étal, mais les discussions allaient bon train

Milosz continuait de manger son gâteau, en souriant

Ils avancèrent

Beckett s'arrêta devant le stand de légumes

Castle s'approcha de l'enfant et le prit dans ses bras

\- - C'est bon ?

\- - Oui… Elles sont gentilles les dames !

\- - Ah, oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles te voulaient ?

\- - Elles voulaient savoir qui j'étais et qui tu étais !

\- - Et tu leur as dit

\- - Ben, oui ! J'ai dit qu'on habitait chez Kate et que tu étais son amoureux !

\- - Tu as bien résumé la situation !

Castle lui frictionna la tête et ils rejoignirent Beckett

\- - Il y a quelque chose que tu aimerais manger ? Que tu préfères ? demanda Castle

\- - Sœur Thérèse, elle dit qu'il faut tout manger. Il faut pas être difficile.

\- - Et toi, il y a quelque chose que tu préfères ? demanda-t-elle à Castle

\- - Je suis comme ce bonhomme. Je mange n'importe quoi ! Mais par contre pour le dessert…

\- - C'est quoi ton dessert préféré ? demanda l'enfant

Beckett le fusilla du regard. Mais heureusement, personne ne les comprenait

\- - Hein ?... Heu… En fait, j'en n'ai pas de préféré. Mais j'aime beaucoup les desserts ! Tous les desserts ! précisa-t-il. Eh !...On pourrait se faire un repas qu'avec des desserts. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- - Que ce serait bien… Une fois, Kate nous a fait des crêpes. On n'a mangé que ça !

\- - On essaiera de le refaire dans la semaine, d'accord ?

\- - D'accord

\- - Allez, viens, on va aller regarder les bateaux. Ça te dit ?

\- - Ok !

Ils s'éloignèrent, laissant Beckett seule avec les commerçants

Les femmes discutaient toujours entre elles

Pas la peine d'être flic pour savoir le sujet de leur conversation

Elles n'arrêtaient pas de montrer les deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient

\- - _C'est bien ce que tu as fait, Kate,_ dit la fromagère en lui tendant son sachet. _Il est adorable ce petit_

\- - _Merci_

\- - _Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu peux compter sur nous,_ dit une autre

\- - _C'est gentil_

En s'éloignant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se retourner pour regarder toutes ces femmes qui continuaient de parler des nouveaux venus

Elle se dirigea vers les pêcheurs

\- - _J'ai l'impression que ta commande de blondes va augmenter !_ dit l'homme. _Tiens, je t'ai déjà mis le double_

\- - _Merci_

\- - _Alors, c'est lui ! Celui que tu espérais trouver ?_

\- - _Peut-être ! On verra._

\- - _N'espère pas ma belle. Vu comme il te regarde… Il n'est pas prêt de te laisser partir !_

\- - _Eh ! Kate !_ cria un autre en s'approchant d'eux _. Dis donc, pour une surprise !_

\- - _Il est magnifique cet enfant,_ fit un troisième

Bientôt elle se retrouva encerclée, assaillie de questions

\- - _Les gars, les gars… S'il vous plait ! Arrêtez de m'interroger. De toute façon, d'ici la fin de la semaine, vous aurez toutes vos réponses !_

\- - _Pour qui tu nous prends ?_

\- - _Pour des curieux !_

\- - _Quoi ? Nous ?_

\- - _Oui. Vous. Tous autant que vous êtes. Vous l'avez fait quand je me suis installée chez vous. Je suis sûre qu'il y en a déjà un à l'hôtel, en train de poser des questions à Marc ! N'est-ce pas ?_

Ils ne répondirent pas

\- - _Eh ! Il n'y a rien de grave. Je sais pourquoi vous faites ça et je comprends. Alors je vous promets qu'il n'y aura pas de problème… Et si vous pouviez l'aider, ce serait sympa. Il ne parle pas encore français_

\- - _Il joue à la belote ?_

\- - _Il joue au poker, mais la belote… Vous n'aurez qu'à lui apprendre !_

\- - _Dis-lui de nous rejoindre samedi soir !_

\- - _Ok. Mais je vous avertis : il est doué avec des cartes !_

\- - _Autant que toi ?_

\- - _Il ne perd jamais au poker !_

\- - _Oh, les mecs ! On est fichu. Imaginez s'ils se mettent en équipe contre nous !_

\- - _Oh, ça c'est une idée. On va faire ça… A samedi, les gars !_ dit-elle en s'éloignant

\- - _Tu ne pouvais pas la fermer !_

\- - _Quoi ?_

\- - _Toi et tes idées ! Je t'avertis, tu as intérêt à assurer, samedi soir !_

Elle rejoignit ses deux hommes

Assis sur une bite d'amarrage, Castle faisait de grands gestes, expliquant sûrement où se trouvait leur pays, ou lui racontant une histoire de pirates...

\- - Ça va ?

\- - Hm… Tu as fini ?

\- - Oui !

\- - On peut passer par l'hôtel… J'ai besoin de me changer

\- - Tu as pris une chambre chez Marc ?

\- - Hier, oui. Ça me fera plus près pour me changer

Castle lui prit les sacs

Milosz attrapa le pain, et sourit à Castle, puis il donna sa petite main à Beckett

Ils s'installèrent à la terrasse

Marc apparut avec deux tasses de café et une écuelle d'eau

\- - Où sont les chiens ? demanda Milosz

\- - Ils vont arriver

\- - _Et qu'est-ce que je sers à cet enfant ?_ demanda Marc

\- - _Tu n'as qu'à lui demander !_

\- - _Je sais pas. De l'eau ? Du lait ? Un chocolat ?_ demanda-t-il en regardant Beckett

\- - _Ouah !_ _Tu parles notre langue ?_

\- - _J'ai appris !_

\- - _Très bien… Et si tu venais avec moi ?_ _Je te montre ce que j'ai et tu choisis !_

\- - _Je peux ?_

\- - _Bien sûr !... Milosz ?_ dit Beckett en lui faisant signe d'approcher

Elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille

Il sourit

Marc et l'enfant entrèrent dans le bar

\- - _C'est vrai que tu as une fille ?_ l'entendit-elle demander

\- - _Oui, c'est vrai. Et aussi un petit garçon. Mais c'est encore un bébé !... Tu veux la voir ?_

\- - _Elle joue à la poupée ?_

\- - _Oui... Mais elle joue aussi avec des petites voitures_

\- - _Ah, oui ?_

\- - _Oui !_

\- - _Alors, je veux bien la voir_

Castle posa sa tasse

\- - J'ai l'impression que tout le monde est au courant

\- - Le charme des petits villages !

\- - C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

\- - Ça te dérange ?

\- - Moi ? Je suis habitué à voir ma vie dans les journaux. Alors un peu plus ou un peu moins. Mais toi ?… Tu n'as jamais aimé ça…

\- - Il n'y aura pas de photos ici. Mais dès qu'il y a quelque chose de nouveau, ça circule. Je savais qu'en allant au marché tous ensemble, ça allait arriver

\- - On aurait dû rester chez toi !

\- - Et vivre cacher ?... Non… J'aurai emmené Milosz… Même si tu n'avais pas été là… A moins que ça te gêne qu'on te voit avec moi ?

\- - Quoi ?... Non !

\- - Alors il n'y a aucun problème. Ils vont parler de nous pendant quelques jours et après ils s'arrêteront ! Peut-être plus vite, si tu les bats à la belote samedi soir

\- - Si je les bats à quoi ?

\- - A la belote !

\- - Je ne sais pas y jouer !

\- - Il va falloir que tu apprennes car il est hors de question que je perde !

Ils terminèrent leurs tasses

\- - Bien… Je vais me changer et je vous rejoins, dit-il en se levant

\- - Castle ?

\- - Oui ?

\- - Et si tu rendais ta chambre ?... Ça t'éviterait des allers retours inutiles !

\- - Tu es sûre ?

\- - De toute façon, l'hôtel n'est pas plein. Donc si je te fous dehors, tu pourras toujours en reprendre une !

\- - Si tu me fous dehors, je n'aurai pas besoin de chambre !... Je rentrerai à New York… Mais ça n'arrivera pas !

\- - Vraiment ?

\- - Je vais faire en sorte que tu ne puisses plus te passer de moi ! Je vais me montrer si charmant, si prévenant…

\- - Sois simplement toi, et ça ira

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe et contourna le bar pour se rendre dans sa chambre

Elle entra dans le bar

Milozs et Célène jouaient ensemble avec les chiens

\- - _Yo, Kate !_

\- - _Hey, ma puce,_ dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras _. Comment tu vas ?_

\- - _Bien… C'est vrai que c'est ton garçon ?_

\- - _Oui, c'est vrai_

\- - _Il est gentil_

\- - _Je sais_

\- - _Kate, j'ai pris un jus d'orange. Je pouvais ?_

\- - _Bien sûr. Tu pouvais boire ce que tu voulais,_ dit-elle en s'approchant de lui. _Ecoute, je sais que tu ne connais pas tout ce qu'on te montre, mais essaye. Si tu n'aimes pas, tu prends autre chose et tu nous le dis. Comme ça, nous aussi, on sait ce que tu n'aimes pas_

\- - _J'aime le jus d'orange_

\- - _J'en ai à la maison… Et arrêtes de me demander « si tu pouvais » boire ceci, ou manger cela_

\- - _Mais sœur Thérèse a dit qu'il faut demander_

\- - _Je sais. Tu dois demander si tu peux aller jouer dehors, si tu… Je sais pas moi… Tu demandes quand tu veux faire quelque chose tout seul… Pour le reste, ce n'est pas la peine. Et si c'est une bêtise, je te le dirai. D'accord ?_

\- - _D'accord !_

\- - _Alors elle est comment Célène ?_

\- - _Elle est gentille. Je pourrais encore jouer avec elle ?_

\- - _Bien sûr. En plus, elle vient souvent à la maison_

\- - _C'est vrai ?_

\- - _Oui_

Elle se releva et s'installa au bar

Marc lui tendit une tasse

\- - _Je suppose que tu es déjà au courant ?_

\- - _Avant que tu arrives !... Il est gentil, ce petit ! Tu aurais pu nous le dire !_

\- - _Je ne savais pas si ça allait être accepté. Et je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi vite !_

\- - _Un peu perdue ?_

\- - _Un peu ? C'est un euphémisme ! J'avais oublié de lui acheter des jouets hier !_

\- - _Ne t'en fais. On est tous pareil avec le premier… Avec le temps, ça va s'arranger… Et puis, tu n'es pas seule !_

\- - _Ah, ah !_

\- - _Vous faites un joli couple_

\- - _Merci_

\- - Je suis prêt, dit Castle en entrant dans le café

Il déposa sa clé sur le comptoir

Marc sourit à Kate et lui fit un clin d'oeil

\- - _La ferme !... Les chiens, on rentre ! Milosz, tu viens ?_

\- - _Oui, Kate !_

\- - _Tu l'appelles pas « maman » ?_ demanda Célène


	31. Chapter 31

Beckett se figea

\- - _Pourquoi ?... C'est pas ma maman !_

\- - _Célène,_ dit Beckett en s'accroupissant près d'elle _. Milosz a raison_

\- - _Mais il est dans ta maison, avec toi. Sa maman est pas là._

\- - _Donc tu vois, il a une maman. Et comme elle n'est pas là, je vais m'occuper de lui. Mais je ne suis pas sa « maman », sa vraie maman_

\- - _Elle va revenir ?_

\- - _Je ne sais pas_

\- - _Donc, ce sera toi sa maman !... Salut Milosz !_ fit la fillette en s'éloignant

\- - _Au revoir, Célène_

Il prit la main de Kate

Castle ramassa les sacs et tendit le pain au petit en souriant

Ils saluèrent Marc et remontèrent la rue principale

\- - Ah, les enfants et leur logique ! s'exclama Castle

\- - Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, murmura Beckett

\- - Pourtant tu as dit « mon fils », hier… Et il y en a un qui est en train d'y réfléchir ! chuchota-t-il à son tour

Elle regarda l'enfant et constata, qu'effectivement, il était en train de penser fortement à quelque chose

\- - Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?

\- - Laisse-le décider. Ce sera plus simple !

\- - Tu crois ?

\- - Pour lui, les choses sont simples. Plus que pour nous. Il fera le choix du cœur… Il ne réfléchira pas

\- - Tu as sûrement raison… Parfois trop réfléchir peut vous gâcher la vie !

\- - Tu parles de qui là ? De lui ou de toi ?

\- - Devines !

\- - Tu es comme ça. Cartésienne !

\- - Eh, bien, je vais peut-être te surprendre, mais pour lui, je n'ai pas réfléchi !

\- - J'en suis content pour lui. Car sinon, il devrait passer encore quelques années dans ce camp !

Elle lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes

\- - Aie !

\- - Ne me cherche pas !

\- - Je te taquine !

\- - Eh, bien, là-dessus, tu évites !

\- - Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui devrais me plaindre

\- - Je sais, inutile de me…

\- - Eh, eh ! fit-il en se plaçant devant elle, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Je plaisante ! Il fut un temps où mes blagues te faisaient au moins sourire !

\- - Désolée… Mais… Avec tout ça… Tout ce qui nous arrive…

\- - Sans oublier le manque de sommeil… Donne-toi quelques jours pour y voir plus clair… Je suis là… On va s'entraider… Ce n'est pas pire que de résoudre une enquête, et on a eu des cas difficiles parfois…

\- - Tu vas rire, mais je crois que c'est plus facile de résoudre une enquête !

\- - On va bien s'amuser !

\- - J'adore ton optimisme !

Arrivés à la maison, ils rangèrent les courses

Castle monta son sac dans la chambre

* * *

\- - Je peux t'aider ? demanda l'enfant

\- - Tu sais cuisiner ? demanda Beckett

\- - Les crêpes !

\- - Ah, oui !... Tu crois que tu arriverais à couper les légumes ?

\- - Avec un couteau ?

\- - Oui, avec un couteau. Mais tu fais attention à tes doigts !

\- - D'accord !

Il s'arrêta en bas des marches de l'escalier

Il les regardait faire

Le petit était assis sur un tabouret et se mordait la langue en coupant les tomates, pendant que Beckett était occupée près de la plaque électrique

Au moment où il allait se frotter ses yeux, Castle se précipita

\- - Non, non, surtout pas !

\- - Mais ça me pique !

\- - Je sais. Mais si tu te frottes les yeux ça va être pire… Lave-toi les mains, avant !

\- - J'y vois rien. Ça pique trop !

\- - Attend !

Il l'attrapa et lui mit la tête dans l'évier. Il lui rinça les yeux avec de l'eau froide

\- - Arrête ! Tu me noies !

\- - Mais non ! Ne t'affole pas !

Il l'assit sur le plan de travail

Beckett attrapa une serviette et l'essuya. Elle se mit à rire en voyant sa tête

\- - C'est pas drôle… Il est fou !

\- - C'était pour te rincer les yeux !

\- - T'aurai pu le dire !... Il fait toujours comme ça ?

\- - Je sais pas… Tu l'as fait à ta fille ?

\- - J'ai fait beaucoup de choses avec Alexis !... Sinon, comment vont tes yeux ?

\- - Ils brulent plus

\- - C'est le principal !

\- - Je veux plus couper les légumes

\- - C'est de ma faute. J'ai pas fait attention que les échalotes étaient avec les tomates, dit Beckett

\- - Fallait pas les couper ?

\- - Non. Je les écrase

\- - Je vais m'en occuper, dit Castle

Beckett le posa au sol

Elle continua la préparation du repas avec Castle

Du coin de l'œil, elle observait Milosz

Il tournait autour d'eux, regardait ce qu'ils faisaient

Puis il ouvrit un placard, et sortit une assiette qu'il alla déposer sur la table de la terrasse

Il refit deux allers-retours et vérifia qu'il avait le bon compte

Il fit pareil avec les couverts

Ensuite, il ouvrit plusieurs placards, mais ne semblait pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait

Beckett attendait qu'il demande

Il tira la manche de Castle et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille

Celui-ci fit comme lui et posa sur le plan de travail ce qu'il lui avait demandé

Quand il revint, il lui donna une carafe remplie d'eau

\- - Ça va aller ?

\- - Oui

Quand ils s'installèrent à table, il ne manquait rien

\- - Tu as hérité d'un parfait majordome ! dit Castle

\- - En effet !

\- - C'est quoi un majordome ?

\- - C'est quelqu'un qui s'occupe d'une maison ! répondit-il

\- - Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

\- - Il s'occupe de tout. Il s'assure que tout est bien rangé, il organise le travail de la maison…

\- - Je sais pas faire tout ça !

\- - Et tu n'as pas à le faire. Mais c'est gentil d'avoir mis la table, dit Beckett

\- - C'est vrai ?

\- - Hm

\- - Et j'ai pas demandé ! J'ai fait tout seul !

\- - C'est très bien…Et si tu mangeais, maintenant !

\- - D'accord !

Ce qu'il avait remarqué la veille, se remarqua une nouvelle fois : il avait bon appétit

Après le déjeuner, pendant qu'il s'amusait, Castle et Beckett faisait la vaisselle et la rangeait

\- - Tu vas pouvoir envisager l'achat d'un lave-vaisselle !

\- - Pour deux assiettes supplémentaires ? Serait-on un peu feignant, monsieur Castle ?

\- - Hein ? Non… Mais entre les assiettes, les plats…

\- - J'ai la journée, s'il le faut, pour la faire…

\- - Vu comme ça !

Comme convenu, ils emmenèrent l'enfant près de la Manche

Ils avaient emmené un panier avec des victuailles, et elle les avait conduits dans une petite crique

Ils s'amusèrent tous ensemble

Puis les adultes s'assirent sur le sable, pendant que le petit continuait de s'amuser avec les chiens

\- - Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de le fatiguer ! dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras

\- - Laisse-le en profiter. Il ne jouait jamais dans le camp

\- - Pourquoi ?

\- - Bonne question. Il ne l'a jamais dit

\- - C'est joli ici… Je suppose que tu as eu le temps de visiter le coin depuis que tu es installée ?

\- - Je n'ai eu aucun mal, j'y cours tous les matins. Et il y a plein de criques comme celle-ci, tout le long de la plage

\- - Pourquoi ici ?... Pourquoi pas dans le sud ?

\- - Tu dis ça à cause de la météo ?

\- - Ben, reconnais que le soleil…

\- - J'aime le vent, la pluie… Je peux rester des heures sous l'orage, à regarder la mer déchainée, les vagues qui s'écrasent sur les rochers… Et puis, je ne voulais pas être trop loin du bureau

\- - Pas trop loin ? 4H de route ?

\- - Tout est relatif… De toute façon, je n'y vais plus que très rarement

\- - Et pourquoi pas Paris ?

\- - Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est comme New York… De jour comme de nuit… Les sirènes, les gens qui rient, qui crient… Je n'ai rien contre… Et comme j'aime New York, j'aime beaucoup Paris… Surtout la nuit… Ses vieux quartiers…

\- - Comme Montmartre ?

\- - Oui… C'est comme ça que j'ai trouvé cette librairie… Je sillonnais les rues en moto… Elle était ouverte… C'est un vrai fourre-tout… Tout est mélangé… Mais en cherchant bien, tu arrives à trouver ce que tu veux !

\- - Même mes livres ?

\- - Quitte à ce que ton égo en prenne un coup, tu n'es pas aussi connu en France qu'à New York !... Il faut les commander !

\- - Je vois…

\- - Et le patron est gentil

\- - J'ai l'impression que tu t'es fait pas mal d'amis !

\- - Ce n'est pas vraiment un ami… On discute… Il me parle de ses lectures, et moi des miennes. Ou de New York et de Paris… Mais c'est différent ici… A New York, personne ne fait attention à toi. Tu es anonyme… Tu peux entrer dix fois dans le même magasin, personne ne te reconnais… Pas même tes propres voisins… Alors qu'ici… Même dans un bar… Je ne dis pas que c'est partout comme ça, mais quand tu as l'habitude de te rendre dans un endroit, c'est bien de savoir qu'on te reconnait…

\- - Qui ne te reconnaitrait pas !

\- - Arrête avec ça !... Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'à New York, à part le Rémy's et le restaurant en bas de chez moi, personne ne se rappelait de moi. J'étais une ombre, parmi d'autres… A Paris, je vais dans un restaurant avec l'équipe, ou dans le café à côté de mon bureau… Ou à Cherbourg, où je fais certaines courses. Les caissières me reconnaissent. On discute. C'est pas grand-chose… Mais c'est agréable

\- - Je vois ce que tu veux dire

L'après-midi avait vite défilé

Ils avaient pique-niqué sur la plage, puis ils étaient rentrés quand l'enfant avait commencé à montrer des signes de fatigue

Tout en surveillant le petit dans son bain, Beckett rangeait ses affaires dans sa chambre

Castle entra dans la salle de bain

Aussitôt, il se cacha le torse avec ses petits bras

\- - Eh ! Tu n'as besoin de faire ça, fit-il en s'approchant de lui

\- - Mais tu n'aimes pas !

\- - Non. Ce n'est pas ça. J'ai été surpris. Je ne savais pas que tu avais été blessé

\- - C'est guéri maintenant.

\- - Je sais… Et tu veux savoir ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Tu ne dois pas en avoir honte. Elles font partie de toi, de ton histoire

\- - J'aimerai ne pas les avoir

\- - Je sais, oui. Mais parfois, on ne choisit pas

\- - Tu en as toi ?

\- - Oui. Regarde. Juste ici, au-dessus de l'œil, dit-il en lui montrant la marque

\- - Qui t'a fait ça ?

\- - C'est en jouant. Je suis tombé

\- - Kate, elle en a pas !

\- - Oh, si elle en a. Mais, comme toi, on ne la voit pas quand elle est habillée

\- - Où ?

\- - Ici, fit-il en dessinant un trait avec son index sur son flanc gauche

\- - Eh, ça chatouille !... Qui lui a fait…

\- - Elle a été blessée quand elle était dans la police

\- - C'est une grande trace !

\- - Oui… Mais elle est en vie… Comme toi… Et c'est ça le plus important… Ne l'oublie jamais… Tu ne dois pas avoir honte de tes cicatrices… Et si un jour, quelqu'un se moque de toi, tu viens nous le dire

\- - Tu le taperas ?

\- - Non… Mais je lui expliquerai pourquoi tu as des marques… Et tu verras qu'après, plus personne ne dira rien

Beckett avait entendu tout ce qu'ils avaient dit, mais n'était pas intervenue

* * *

Milosz s'était endormi contre Castle

Elle s'agenouilla près d'eux

\- - On discutait et puis pfff… Plus rien

\- - Il est fatigué. Il était levé de bonne heure, dit-elle en caressant ses cheveux et son visage. Il y a tellement de nouveautés…

\- - Il va s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie. C'est un des grands avantages à son âge. On s'habitue à tout, très vite… Mais toi ?

\- - Quoi moi ?

\- - C'est nouveau pour toi aussi. Tu avais tes habitudes. Et aujourd'hui…

\- - C'est vrai. Mais c'est moi qui l'ai voulu. Donc je dois assumer mes choix et faire en sorte que ça marche

\- - Tous tes choix ? demanda-t-il en lui caressant la joue

\- - Oui, tous mes choix, répondit-elle en lui prenant la main. On devrait le coucher…

\- - Je m'en occupe

Quand il redescendit, il la retrouva sur la terrasse

Il l'enlaça et elle s'appuya contre son torse

\- - Même eux, ils vont devoir changer leurs habitudes ! dit-elle en regardant ses chiens. On se promenait le soir, on courait le matin…

\- - Tu en auras bouleversé des vies avec une seule décision !

\- - A qui le dis-tu !... De toute façon, ils étaient dehors toute la journée !... On rentre !

\- - On rentre ?

\- - Moi aussi, j'étais debout tôt !

\- - Oh ! C'est vrai !

Elle verrouilla ses portes et enclencha le système de sécurité. Puis elle éteignit toutes les lumières

\- - Sophistiqué !

\- - Je serai bête de ne pas profiter de ce que j'offre à mes clients !

\- - En effet !

Ils montèrent les marches, mais il se retourna

\- Qu'est-ce… commença-t-il en voyant des flammes vacillées dans les pièces du rez-de-chaussée

Il redescendit et regarda autour de lui. Beckett le suivit

\- Mais… Ça s'allume tout seul… Il n'y avait personne chez toi !

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Les bougies !... La dernière fois que je suis venu… Avant notre diner… Quand tu es rentrée, j'ai vu une bougie s'allumer, et j'ai cru…

\- Je te l'ai dit… J'ai toujours vécu toute seule ici… C'est juste un gadget… Ca décore et ça fait croire qu'il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur

\- Et ça s'allume…

\- En fonction de l'activation de l'alarme… C'est une invention de la jeune qui travaille dans l'équipe. Quand l'alarme est en route, elles s'allument les unes après les autres. Et elles s'éteignent dans la nuit

\- C'est joli, en effet

\- Plus d'autre question ?... On peut aller se coucher ?

\- Euh… Oui. Allons-y, dit-il en l'enlaçant

Ils remontèrent les marches

Une fois à l'étage, ils se séparèrent. Elle entra dans la chambre, lui dans la pièce où se trouvait sa bibliothèque

Après avoir pris un livre au hasard, il vint s'allonger près d'elle

En soupirant, il passa un bras sous sa tête, et ouvrit l'ouvrage

Elle ne dit rien pendant cinq minutes, puis en souriant :

\- - Intéressant ?

\- - Passionnant !

\- - Tant mieux… Mais ce serait plus facile si tu le tenais dans ce sens, dit-elle en retournant le livre à l'endroit

\- - Toujours aussi passionnant !

\- - Je croyais que tu ne parlais pas français !

\- - Quoi ?

Elle lui retira le livre des mains et s'approcha de lui

\- - Il est en français ce livre. Il n'y a pas que moi qui suis perturbée ?

\- - C'est vrai… Tu as raison

\- - Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

\- - Je ne voulais pas… Ecoute, ce n'est pas de ta faute, ni de la mienne, et encore moins celle de Milosz

\- - Mais ?

\- - Mais on venait à peine de commencer quelque chose tous les deux et…

\- - Il débarque dans nos vies !

\- - C'est ça… Je ne te reproche rien… Après tout, tu avais ta vie, et j'avais la mienne. J'étais fiancé, il n'y a pas encore si longtemps que ça. Donc j'imagine très bien que je vais découvrir d'autres choses. Mais je pensais qu'on aurait un peu de temps pour nous, pour réapprendre à nous connaitre, pour nous découvrir…

\- - On peut toujours le faire… Tu t'es arrêté de vivre quand tu t'es retrouvé seul avec Alexis ?

\- - J'ai dû m'organiser… Dans l'ensemble, c'était facile, vu que je travaillais au loft. Quand j'avais une soirée, j'avais une baby-sitter

\- - Celle qu'on avait rencontrée !

\- - Oui… Mais, après, pour ce qui était vie privée… Je sais qu'il y a eu des photos dans la presse… Mais n'imagine pas que toutes ces femmes sont venues chez moi… Et s'il m'arrivait d'en recevoir une, je m'arrangeai pour qu'Alexis ne le sache pas… Il n'y a que pour les relations sérieuses…

\- - Ok… Tu avais une vie publique et tu devais te montrer discret. Mais là, c'est différent… C'est vrai. Il y a Milosz. Et je passe du temps avec lui

\- - Et c'est normal. Après ce qu'il a vécu…

\- - Mais je n'en passe plus assez avec toi !... Tu espérais que ce soit comme nos premiers jours

\- - Ça ne peut pas l'être, je le sais

\- - Rappelle-toi ce que tu m'as dit ce matin. On doit trouver des réponses… Tu as déjà connu ça. Tu as été marié. Tu as élevé une fille… Pour moi, tout est nouveau… J'ai toujours vécu seule. J'ai toujours pris mes décisions seules. Les bonnes comme les mauvaises… Mais si on reste ensemble… Dis-moi quand quelque chose ne va pas, si je fais un truc de travers… Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes à l'écart… Je ne veux pas que tu crois…

\- - Tu te débrouilles très bien, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras et en la faisant pivoter. Je te l'ai dit. Tu as raison de passer du temps avec ce petit. Je ne te le reprocherai jamais

\- - Mais je veux aussi passer du temps avec toi, dit-elle en le faisant pivoter à son tour

\- - Je croyais que tu étais fatiguée ?

\- - Qui t'as dit ça ?

\- - Tu as dit que tu allais te coucher !

\- - C'est ce que j'ai dit, oui ! Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais dormir

\- - Oh ! Et que comptes-tu faire ?

\- - Eh, bien, comme Milosz dort profondément…

\- - Oui ?

\- - Et que depuis deux jours, rien ne s'est vraiment passé comme on le pensait…

\- - Oui ?

\- - Je pense que rien ne pourra m'empêcher ce soir d'obtenir la chose que je désire le plus !

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement

\- - Hm ! C'est bon ça

\- - Ah, oui !

\- - Tu crois que tu pourrais recommencer ? Juste histoire de me rendre compte si tu es capable de refaire la même chose !... Ou mieux !

\- - Faut voir !

Pendant qu'elle l'embrassait à nouveau, il la fit lentement basculer


	32. Chapter 32

Il fut le premier à se réveiller

En voulant se redresser, il constata que ses doigts étaient enlacés à ceux de Beckett et que sa tête reposait entre ses omoplates

Elle dormait profondément, à plat ventre

Il en profita pour enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux

Elle n'avait pas changé de shampooing. C'était ce parfum de cerise qu'il avait reconnu quelques mois plus tôt

Il n'avait jamais pu l'oublier

Il les écarta doucement et effleura sa nuque avec ses lèvres

Il remonta le drap sur elle et se leva

* * *

Il s'arrêta sur la dernière marche

Il se frotta les yeux et se mit à sourire en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui

Castle préparait le petit déjeuner. Tout du moins, il essayait, ne sachant pas encore où tout était rangé. Il avait allumé la radio, choisit une station de musique et se dandinait tout en fouillant dans les placards

Il avança lentement, toujours souriant

\- Bonjour, monsieur !

Castle sursauta et se retourna

\- Hey ! Salut mon bonhomme. Tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Oui… Et toi ?

\- Comme un bébé !

\- T'es plus un bébé !

\- C'est vrai

\- Où est Kate ?

\- Elle dort encore

\- C'est pas vrai !... Kate était toujours debout avant moi !

\- Pas aujourd'hui !... Ecoute-moi, dit-il en l'asseyant sur le plan de travail. Et si au lieu de m'appeler monsieur, tu m'appelais Richard… Ou Rick…

\- Ou Castle ?

\- Ça, c'est réservé à Kate !

\- Pourquoi elle t'appelle comme ça ?

\- Peut-être parce qu'elle m'a toujours appelé comme ça !... Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu décides ?

L'enfant le regarda

\- J'aime bien Rick !

\- Alors va pour Rick !... Et maintenant, si tu m'aidais à préparer ce petit déjeuner ?

\- D'accord !

* * *

Elle se redressa en sursaut dans le lit

Elle était seule

Elle regarda son réveil. 10H

Elle se leva, s'habilla avec ce qui trainait au sol, et dévala les escaliers

Ils étaient dans le salon. Castle assis dans le canapé, feuilletant une revue. Le petit s'amusait sur le sol, entouré par les chiens

\- Kate !

\- Hey ! fit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui. Et toi beaucoup !

\- C'est vrai

\- Pourquoi tu portes la chemise de Rick ?

\- Hein ?... Heu… Parce que j'ai pas trouvé mon t-shirt, hier. Alors j'ai dormi avec !... Tu as mangé ?

\- Oui… Avec Rick, on a préparé le petit déjeuner !

\- C'est bien

Elle le déposa au sol, se mit derrière le canapé, passa ses bras autour du cou de Castle et l'embrassa dans le cou

\- Tu aurais dû me réveiller !

\- Tu dormais bien… Et puis, on s'est très bien débrouillé tous les deux. Il n'a même pas fait de bruit pendant que je me douchais

\- Hm… Tu as sorti les chiens ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu enlèves le système d'alarme

\- Ah, c'est vrai… Je vais te montrer

Il se leva et la suivit dans l'entrée. Elle lui expliqua comment l'enlever et le mettre en marche

Elle faisait demi-tour lorsqu'il la plaqua contre la porte et l'embrassa tendrement

\- - Tu crois que c'est une tenue pour accueillir un enfant à son réveil ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - C'est sexy. Et je ne m'en plains pas. Mais…

\- - Je te rappelle qu'il était réveillé quand je suis descendue… Et puis ta chemise est assez grande… Je ne vais pas m'habiller pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner, pour ensuite me déshabiller, prendre une douche et me rhabiller !... Tu crois que je…

\- - Je plaisante

Elle passa ses bras derrière son cou

\- - Et sinon… Tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle

\- - Comme je l'ai dit à Milosz, j'ai dormi comme un bébé. En plus, j'avais un coussin très confortable !

\- - Tu m'en diras tant

Elle l'embrassa tendrement. Il descendit ses mains sur ses hanches, et les glissa sous la chemise. A leur contact sur sa peau, elle poussa un petit gémissement et se colla contre lui

\- - Non, murmura-t-elle en repoussant ses mains. Milosz… commença-t-elle en restant son front contre le sien

\- - C'est vrai, fit-il, avec sa mine boudeuse

\- - Hey !... Je ne t'interdis pas de m'embrasser ! dit-elle en relevant la tête

\- - Génial !

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois

\- - Pourquoi vous vous cachez pour vous faire des bisous ?

\- - Heu… On se cache pas… Kate me montrait…

\- - J'en ai déjà vu au camp des garçons et des filles qui se faisaient des bisous, ajouta-t-il en retournant dans le salon

Beckett enfouit sa tête dans son cou et se mit à rire

\- - Parce que toi, ça te fait rire, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Les enfants… soupira-t-il

* * *

Elle leur avait dit de ne pas l'attendre

Quand elle arriva sur le sentier, elle ne les vit pas.

Elle fit demi-tour et retourna dans la maison.

Elle regarda sa montre. Elle pouvait s'occuper une petite heure avant de préparer le déjeuner

* * *

Ils avaient suivi les chiens. Ils semblaient savoir où aller

Le petit avait couru et joué avec eux

Castle le regardait

Il pensait que la vie pouvait être étrange parfois. Cet enfant avait eu sa part de souffrance, il ne savait pas d'où il venait, ni qui il était… Et pourtant il respirait la joie de vivre

Et son rire. Un rire pur, cristallin

Il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques jours, mais il y était déjà très attaché

\- Tu t'es bien amusé ? demanda-t-il, alors qu'ils étaient assis sur le sable

\- Oui !... J'aime jouer avec Jules et Jim

\- Et avec Kate ?

\- Aussi

\- Tu l'aimes bien ?

\- Elle est gentille avec moi… Et elle m'a soigné

\- Alors tu es content d'être ici ? Avec elle ?

\- Oui !... Mais je t'aime bien aussi… Tu es gentil

\- Je t'aime bien aussi

Ils restèrent quelques minutes à regarder la mer.

Les chiens vinrent s'allonger près d'eux

\- Rick ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu vas repartir chez toi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Kate m'a dit que tu n'habitais pas là. Tu habites son pays d'avant…

\- C'est vrai

\- Alors tu vas retourner là-bas ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers lui

\- Ecoute-moi, commença-t-il en le prenant sur lui. C'est vrai. Je ne suis pas d'ici. J'ai une autre vie dans mon pays.

\- Tu as des enfants ?... Kate a parlé d'Alexis, hier

\- C'est ma fille, oui. Je n'ai qu'elle !

\- Petite comme moi ?

\- Oh, non ! Elle est grande. Elle a 20 ans

\- Et sa maman ?

\- Elle habite là-bas aussi

\- Ah ! fit l'enfant en baissant la tête

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Si t'as une fille, et sa maman là-bas… Alors tu vas repartir ?

\- Quoi ?... Oh, non… Milosz… J'ai une fille. Mais je ne vis pas avec sa maman

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ben, tu sais… On ne s'entendait plus. Alors on s'est séparé. Et elle est partie vivre dans une autre ville

\- Tu la vois plus ?

\- Seulement quand elle vient voir Alexis.

\- Ah, d'accord… Mais avec Kate, tu t'entends bien ?

\- Oui, je m'entends bien

\- Alors tu vas rester avec nous ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, Milosz… Tu sais, ça ne fait pas longtemps que je l'ai retrouvé. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis qu'elle avait quitté notre pays… Elle s'est construite une nouvelle vie. Et moi, j'en avais aussi une autre avant de la revoir… Alors pour le moment, on réapprend à se connaitre. Un petit peu chaque jour… Rappelle-toi… Quand tu l'as connu… Je suppose que tu ne lui as pas sauté dans les bras le premier jour ?

\- Je la connaissais pas ! Elle habitait pas au camp ! Mais toi, tu la connaissais avant. Elle me l'a dit !

\- C'est vrai… Mais tu vois, même si tu connais quelqu'un, ça ne veut pas dire que tu pourras vivre avec… On a chacun fait des choses de notre côté… Et même si je la connaissais, avant, c'était pendant son travail… On n'avait jamais habité dans la même maison, comme maintenant… Et il y a une grande différence entre vivre seul et vivre à deux. Tu dois changer tes habitudes, faire attention à l'autre, prendre des décisions avec l'autre… Et ce n'est pas toujours facile… Il faut faire des efforts tous les jours. Tu comprends ?

\- Un peu… Mais t'es l'amoureux de Kate ?

\- Oui. Je l'aime depuis longtemps

\- Et Kate, c'est ton amoureuse ?

\- On dirait bien, oui

\- Alors c'est parce que je suis là ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Si j'étais pas là, ce serait mieux…

\- Non, non. Ne pense jamais ça… Kate t'aime, et rien ne pourra jamais changer ça… Pour le reste, ça se passe entre elle et moi. Mais notre décision n'aura rien à voir avec toi… Pour le moment, on prend nos marques et on va voir où ça nous mène !

\- Et tu resteras avec nous ?

\- C'est tout ce que je veux, mon bonhomme, répondit-il en le serrant dans ses bras. Rester avec vous le plus longtemps possible !

\- Ce sera bien, hein ?

\- Oh, oui ! Ce sera bien… Et si on rentrait ? Il va bientôt être l'heure de manger et je suis sûr que ton petit ventre commence à gargouiller !

\- C'est vrai !

Ils se relevèrent

Comme s'ils avaient compris, les chiens partirent devant

Le petit prit la main de Castle, tout heureux.

\- Je peux te demander quelque chose Milosz ?

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est dur d'apprendre le français ?

\- Non ! C'est facile !

\- Tu crois que tu pourrais m'apprendre ?

\- C'est les grands qui apprennent aux petits !

\- Je sais… Et je pourrais sûrement t'apprendre certaines choses, mais j'aimerai comprendre ce que les gens racontent dans le village. A la maison, je n'ai pas de problème, parce qu'avec Kate vous parlez comme moi. Mais dehors…

\- Mais je sais pas comment faire ?

\- On pourrait commencer par des objets… Je t'en montre un, et tu me dis comment on le dit en français

\- Kate pourrait t'apprendre ?

\- C'est vrai… Mais on pourrait lui faire la surprise ?

\- D'accord

* * *

Elle ne les entendit pas rentrer. Elle était bien trop occupée. Elle étudiait son plan, regardait les meubles

Les chiens entrèrent en passant par la terrasse

Les deux hommes arrivèrent peu de temps après.

Castle leur remplit une écuelle d'eau

\- Kate n'est pas là, dit le petit après avoir fait le tour du rez-de-chaussée

\- Elle ne doit pas être loin si la porte est ouverte. Tu as regardé dans le jardin ?

\- Elle n'y est pas non plus

\- Et à l'étage ?

\- Je vais voir

Il grimpa aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient. Il passa dans les chambres, remarqua qu'elle avait refait les lits et rangé ce qui trainait, frappa à la porte de la salle de bain avant d'y entrer, mais ne trouva personne. Il entra dans sa pièce, mais là non plus, elle n'y était pas

\- Kate ! cria-t-il

\- Je suis là ! répondit-elle. Attends… Je vais redescendre dans quelques minutes. Reste avec Castle !

Il l'avait rejoint

Il remarqua une trappe au plafond, légèrement entrouverte

Il la fit descendre, prit l'enfant dans ses bras et grimpa à l'échelle

Ils se retrouvèrent sous le toit

Castle resta figé, regardant ce qu'il y avait autour de lui

Milosz, quant à lui, était parti à la recherche de Beckett

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment tu as…

\- C'est Rick. Il m'a fait monter. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je fixe ces meubles au mur… Alors, tu t'es bien amusé ? demanda-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Oui… Eux aussi tu les as réparés ? demanda-t-il en montrant les meubles

\- Hm, hm

\- Ils sont beaux !

\- Merci, dit-elle en le reposant au sol

Castle arriva

\- - Ouah ! C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

\- - Pas tout, mais la plupart…

\- - Tu l'as fait après ta demande d'adoption ?

\- - Oh, non. Mais il me faut des chambres d'amis, pour quand mon père viendra, ou peut-être Lanie, et les gars, un jour

\- - Et tu vas les mettre ici ?

\- - Hein ?... Non… Là ce sera ma chambre, sous la verrière… Il y a une salle de bain, et ma pièce se retrouvera là aussi…

\- - Très joli… Tu aurais pu mettre une verrière de chaque côté… commença-t-il en regardant le toit

\- - Non. Car ça ne colle pas avec le style du village. De ce côté, personne ne la voit

\- - Je vois… Donc tu t'endormiras en regardant les étoiles… Je ne te savais pas si romantique, dit-il en l'enlaçant

\- - Il y a plein de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi, Castle

\- - Mais je compte bien les découvrir

\- - Je te fais confiance pour ça

Il s'approcha de la verrière

\- - Un problème ?

\- - Non. Mais…

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Tu seras réveillée dès que les rayons du soleil apparaîtront

\- - Et alors ?... De toute façon, en général, je me lève bien avant eux… Et puis, il y a toujours une solution. Si ça me dérange vraiment, j'arriverai bien à installer un rideau ou autre chose… Ou alors… Ce ne serait pas plutôt toi que ça dérangerait ? demanda-t-elle en l'enlaçant

\- - Non, répondit-il en se retournant. Tu te lèves toujours aussi tôt ? Comme lorsque tu étais au 12th ?

\- - En effet… Enfin, à part ce matin !

\- - Tu étais fatiguée…

\- - La faute à qui ?

\- - Je ne suis pas le seul fautif, je te rappelle !

\- - C'est vrai… Mais je retrouverai bien mon rythme normal, murmura-t-elle à son oreille

\- - Dans tes rêves !

\- - Hm !... Alors il va falloir que je trouve une façon de t'épuiser

\- - Je dirai plusieurs façons !

\- - Je vois !

\- - Tu n'es pas prête d'avoir 12H de sommeil…

\- - 12H ? Attends… Ce n'est pas parce que ce matin, je me suis levée plus tard que… De toute façon qui peut dormir 12H ?

Elle vit son regard s'assombrir

\- - Oh ! Mélinda… Désolée… Mais alors quand… Comment… Laisse tomber ! Je ne veux pas savoir, dit-elle en s'éloignant

Il lui attrapa la main et lui fit faire volte-face

\- - C'est à moi de m'excuser. Je n'aurai pas dû te parler de ça

\- - C'est pas grave… Je savais que tu avais une vie avant de me rencontrer. Comme j'en avais une… On doit faire avec

\- - Si seulement… Si je t'avais rencontré plus tôt… Avant notre première rencontre… Même avant Mérédith…

\- - Tu te serais fait arrêter pour détournement de mineure ! Et crois-moi, ma mère ne t'aurait pas raté !

\- - Exact !

\- - Alors, le mieux à faire, c'est de ne pas penser à ce qu'on a fait avant, et de profiter de l'instant présent

\- - D'accord

\- - Parfait… Et pour te rassurer, j'aime la façon que tu as de m'aider à trouver le sommeil !

\- - Et je ne t'ai pas encore réveillé !

\- - Il me tarde de voir ça ! dit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement. Et maintenant, si on descendait ?

* * *

Il avala une gorgée de café

Il était assis sur la balancelle, seul, dans le jardin

La tête penchée en arrière, les yeux fermés, il se faisait caresser le visage par les rayons du soleil qui passaient à travers les branches de l'arbre

\- - Je peux m'asseoir ?

\- - Bien sûr… Où est Milosz ? demanda-t-il, sans bouger

\- - Il s'est endormi dans le salon

\- - Il est seul ?

\- - Les chiens veillent !

Elle lui enleva la tasse des mains et la posa sur le sol

Elle attrapa son bras, le passa derrière sa nuque et posa sa tête contre son épaule

\- - Tu t'es trouvé un véritable petit paradis

\- - C'est vrai… C'est calme… On vit au rythme de la journée

\- - Rien à voir avec New York !

\- - Ah, ça, non !

Elle attrapa sa main et joua avec ses doigts

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, sans dire un mot

\- - A quoi tu penses ? demanda-t-elle

\- - A rien… Je profite du moment… Et toi ?

\- - Rien de particulier, répondit-elle en faisant tourner sa main

\- - Mais encore ?

\- - Je me souviens… La première fois que j'ai senti ta main sur moi, les fois où je l'ai prise dans la mienne…

\- - Et ?

\- - Tu as de grandes mains, fortes, chaudes… Et douces… Tellement douces…

Elle lui embrassa la paume

\- - Hm… Moi, je me suis toujours demandé comment tu arrivais à tenir une arme. Tu as des mains et des doigts tellement fins

\- - Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix

\- - Je sais… Ça ne te manque pas ?

\- - De porter une arme ?

\- - Non, New York, ton travail…

\- - Au début, peut-être… Mais aujourd'hui… Tu devras te trouver une nouvelle muse… J'ai bien peur que ma vie actuelle soit un peu trop monotone pour toi

\- - Je ne sais pas si tu es courant, mais je peux écrire au moins une cinquantaine de « Nikki Heat », et sans avoir besoin de te suivre

\- - Je sais… Tout le monde le savait

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux

Elle se rappela une discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Esposito. Il avait été le premier à lui faire remarquer qu'avec tout ce qu'il avait vu, il n'avait vraiment plus besoin de venir au commissariat. Et que s'il continuait, ce n'était que pour une seule et unique raison : elle !

\- - En parlant de livre…

\- - Oui ?

\- - Je t'ai apporté ça, dit-elle en lui en montrant un

\- - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en le prenant

\- - Tu as une partie de belote samedi soir ! Alors il serait temps que t'y mettes !

\- - C'est compliqué ?

\- - Bien plus simple que le poker… Si tu veux, tu peux même t'entrainer sur mon ordinateur

\- - Tu ne veux vraiment pas perdre ?

\- - Et toi ?

\- - Celui qui me battra aux cartes n'est pas encore né !

\- - Tu m'oublies ?

\- - C'est vrai. Toi, tu m'as battu… Tu es la seule !

Il commença à feuilleter à feuilleter le manuel

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- - Ben… Je m'instruis !

\- - Tu pourrais le faire plus tard !

\- - Tu as prévu autre chose…

\- - Milosz dort… Alors je pensais…

\- - Oh ! Je vois. Tu veux commencer ton programme d'épuisement ?

Il s'allongea sur la balancelle, l'entrainant avec lui.


	33. Chapter 33

Il était nerveux.

Tout aller se jouer à cette soirée

Il serait accepté ou pas

\- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il va bientôt être l'heure !

\- Tu es sûr que je suis prêt ?

\- Castle ! Ce n'est qu'une partie de cartes !

\- Mais s'ils ne m'apprécient pas ?... Je ne voudrai pas qu'ils te rejettent après…

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça !... Tu comptes mettre ce costume ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- On est dans un village… Tu vas jouer avec des pêcheurs ! Dans un bar !

\- Oh ! Jean et chemise !

\- Voilà !... En bas dans 5 minutes !

* * *

\- _Eh, voilà les « étrangers » !_

\- _Eh, les gars, ça va,_ dit-elle en les étreignant à tour de rôle _._

\- _Prêts à prendre votre raclée ?_

\- _Et toi ?_

\- _Bonjour,_ dit Castle _. Vous… Vous allez bien ?_

\- _Eh ! Il parle français ?_

\- _Juste un peu… Je m'appelle Rick,_ ajouta-t-il en serrant la main des autres

\- _Dis-moi ? Ce ne serait pas toi qui lui aurais appris ?_ demanda Beckett en se penchant vers Milosz

\- _Si, c'est moi. Il m'a demandé_

\- _Pendant vos promenades sur la plage ?_

\- _Oui. Et quand on met la table, quand il me lit une histoire…. Il voulait te faire une surprise. C'est mal ?_

\- _Non. Au contraire._

\- _Je peux aller jouer avec Célène ?_

\- _Elle n'attend plus que toi,_ dit Marc _. Tu passes la porte, là-bas, et tu la trouveras au bout du couloir !_

\- _D'accord_

Un gars s'approcha du bar, attrapa le tapis de jeu, les jetons et les cartes. Il disposa tout sur une table.

\- _Bon… On fait comment ?_

\- _Comme d'habitude. Vous faites un tirage au sort pour définir les équipes !_

\- _On est 5, Kate !_

\- _Oh, non. Je ne joue pas !_

\- Quoi ? Kate, tu as l'habitude de jouer avec eux…

\- Eh, bien ce soir, c'est toi qui joueras. Je vais m'occuper de Milosz et discuter un peu avec Lina

\- Tu vas me laisser seul ?

\- Tu sais jouer. Tu fais comme à la maison et il n'y aura aucun problème

\- Sûre ?

\- Certaine !... Par contre laisse un peu d'argent dans ma cagnotte. J'en ai besoin pour mon café du matin !

\- Ok !

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table

Un des anciens prit les cartes, les battit et les présenta à chaque joueur

A tour de rôle, ils retournèrent la carte qu'ils avaient tirée. Deux d'entre eux se levèrent et échangèrent leur place

Ils firent un nouveau tirage pour savoir qui distribuait en premier

Beckett s'était assise près de Castle. Mais elle ne disait rien. Elle se contentait de regarder comment il jouait. Elle sourit la première fois qu'elle l'entendit dire « _belote_ ». Il avait même appris les termes du jeu.

Il ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se disait autour de la table, mais, parfois, lorsqu'il reconnaissait un mot, il essayait de participer à la conversation

Elle se dirigea vers le bar

Marc posa un plateau sur le comptoir, puis trois verres remplis d'un liquide jaunâtre

\- _Et pour vous deux ?_

\- _Café !_

\- _Il en boit autant que toi ?_

\- _Oui !_

Elle déposa chaque boisson devant chaque joueur, puis s'éclipsa pour aller voir ce que faisaient Milosz et Célène.

Elle réapparut une heure plus tard, avec le petit

\- _Alors, comment ça se passe ?_

\- _Apparemment, Rick mène. Ils s'énervent !_ répondit Marc

\- _Je les avais avertis !... Je vais rentrer... Tu jettes un œil ?_

\- _Tu ne leur fait pas confiance ?_

\- _Oh, non !_

Elle s'approcha des joueurs et les salua.

\- Tu rentres déjà ?

\- Milosz est fatigué

\- Je te rejoins quand on a fini la partie

\- Prends ton temps… Et améliore ton français !

\- Je m'y suis mis, tu as vu ?

\- Hm, hm… Méfies-toi d'eux ! Ce sont des roublards !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient bien me faire ?

Elle l'embrassa sur la tempe. Il embrassa Milosz

\- _Et nous,_ dit un vieux _. On n'a pas droit à…_

\- _Dans vos rêves !_ dit-elle en les saluant de la main. _Jules, Jim, on rentre !_

* * *

\- _Eh !... Kate !... Tu es là ?... Oh ! mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?_

\- _Eh, Rick ! Tu es sûre qu'elle est rentrée ?_

\- _Et si on… Au bar… commença Castle_

\- _Marc nous a foutu dehors !_

\- _Oh, c'est vrai… Eh, eh, j'ai une idée ! On peut boire ici… Kate, elle en a…_

\- _Tu veux qu'elle nous tue ?… Oh ! Elle a le sommeil profond !... Kate ! On te ramène ton homme !_

Elle posa son livre en soupirant, dévala les escaliers et sortit de la maison

\- _Tu es là, Kate ?_

\- _Mais où voulez-vous que je sois ?... Et arrêtez d'hurler, vous allez réveiller tout le voisinage ! Et j'ai un enfant qui dort !... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé_ ? demanda-t-elle en voyant Castle

\- _Ouah, Kate… Je ne pensais pas te voir un jour…_

\- _Elle est belle ? Hein, les gars ?demanda Castle_

\- _Ouais, tu as raison ! Et encore plus dans cette tenue !_

Elle ne portait qu'un legging court et un t-shirt ample

\- _C'est la plus jolie …_

\- _Castle, la ferme !_

\- _Oh, mon gars, ça va être ta fête… T'as vu ce regard ?_

\- _Non !... Gentille ! Hein, Kate ?_

\- _Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?_ demanda-t-elle en ouvrant le portail

\- _Oh ! On a juste trinqué à notre nouvelle amitié_

\- _Kate ! Kate !_

\- _Toi aussi tu as bu ?_ demanda-t-elle en le voyant arriver

\- _Non. Ils ont profité que je fermais le bar pour s'éclipser. Mais j'ai dû les jeter dehors !... Je suis content qu'ils soient arrivés à bon port !... Oh !_ fit-il en la regardant

\- _C'est bon… Vous n'avez jamais vu une fille en t-shirt ou quoi ?... Je suis partie i peine deux heures… Alors comment…_

\- _Rick a voulu leur payer une tournée… Alors, ils ont repris du pommeau_

\- _Combien de bouteilles ?_

\- _Mais comme il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient, ils sont passés au calva_

\- _Ok… Et tu ne pouvais pas intervenir ? Les empêcher ? Je t'avais demandé…_

\- _Lina m'a appelé… Ils ont profité de mon absence…_

\- _Je vois… Aller, Castle, on rentre !_

\- _Eh, Kate, tu es une marrante ! Il n'arrivera jamais à rentrer tout seul ! On a dû le tenir tout le long de la route !_

\- _Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais m'en occuper_ , dit-elle en l'attrapant par le bras

\- _Tu veux qu'on t'aide ?_

\- _Dans votre état ?... Allez plutôt vous coucher…_

\- _Kate, je peux t'aider, moi,_ dit Marc

\- _C'est bon. Je vais y arriver !_

\- Je peux marcher tout seul, dit Castle en s'appuyant au portail

Celui-ci pivota. Il fut emporté par le mouvement et s'écroula au sol

\- _Kate !_

\- _Tu es sûre que tu vas y arriver,_ s'inquiéta Marc

\- _J'en ai vu d'autres. Ne t'en fais pas… Rentre chez toi, et regarde si les autres se rappellent où ils habitent !_

\- _Désolé, Kate… Et bonne nuit_

\- _Ce n'est pas ta faute ! Bonne nuit !_

Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux et s'accroupit près de Castle

\- Tu vas arriver à te relever ou tu restes ici pour dormir ?

\- J'ai gagné, Kate !

\- Tu m'en diras tant… Allez, lève-toi, dit-elle en le prenant par la taille

Il se mit à quatre pattes, se releva péniblement et s'écroula contre elle

\- Hm… Tu sais que j'aime bien le parfum de ton shampoing ?

\- C'est ça… Avance, Castle, dit-elle en le faisant reculer

\- Notre petit bonhomme dort ?

\- Oui, et j'aimerai qu'il continue. Alors parle moins fort !

\- Hm… Mais alors, on pourrait… commença-t-il en faisant glisser ses mains sur ses hanches

\- Tu vas aller dormir…

\- Oh, Kate… T'es pas drôle… On a juste bu un petit verre… C'est vrai… Ils étaient tous petits, comme ça, précisa-t-il en montrant la taille des verres à digestif avec deux de ses doigts

\- Je n'en doute pas ! Tu en as bu combien ?

\- Un seul !

\- Un seul ?

\- Je te promets !... Mais il se vidait jamais !... C'était un verre magique !

\- Magique ?

\- Je te jure ! Je le buvais, je le posais… Et, hop, il était à nouveau plein !

\- Et devine qui est plein, maintenant ?

Elle le colla contre le mur pendant qu'elle refermait la porte. Elle enclencha son alarme

Il avança vers elle et la plaqua contre la porte. Elle failli se cogner le visage contre la paroi. Elle soupira et se retourna.

Il souriait béatement

\- C'est vrai que tu es magnifique, dit-il

Elle attrapa un de ses bras, le passa autour de ses épaules. Avec son autre bras, elle l'attrapa par les hanches et le força à avancer. Arrivés à l'escalier, elle lui dit de se tenir à la rambarde

\- Où on va ?

\- Se coucher Castle !

\- Suis pas fatigué !

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Une fois sur le palier, ils s'écroulèrent

\- Je savais que tu avais quelque chose derrière la tête ! dit-il en la serrant contre lui

\- Castle, lâche-moi !

Il n'arriverait jamais jusqu'à la chambre, et dans le cas où ils y arriveraient, elle n'était pas prête de s'endormir, vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait

Elle entra dans la salle de bain et ouvrit le robinet de la douche, puis elle revint le chercher

Une fois devant la cabine, elle le poussa à l'intérieur

\- Eh ! C'est gelé ! hurla-t-il

Elle s'y précipita à son tour et le bâillonna avec sa main

\- Tais-toi ! Milosz dort !

\- C'est froid ! murmura-t-il

\- Je sais

Elle défit les boutons de sa chemise, la dégagea de son pantalon

\- Je le savais, dit-il

\- Qu'est-ce que tu savais ? demanda-t-elle en défaisant sa ceinture

\- Tu es folle de mon corps ! Tu ne peux pas t'en passer !

\- J'aimerai surtout que tu évites de mettre de l'eau partout, répondit-elle en lui retirant sa chemise. Lève ta jambe !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour enlever ton pantalon !

\- Ah, tu vois !

\- Non, je ne vois pas!

Il perdit l'équilibre et l'entraina dans sa chute

\- Eh ! Ça va ?

\- J'ai froid, Kate

\- Je sais. Moi aussi… Mais il n'y a pas d'autre moyen pour te dégriser… Je te ferai un café bien serré, après

\- Je suis désolé, Kate, dit-il en s'effondrant contre elle, enfouissant son visage dans son cou

\- Eh ! Ce n'est pas grave ! Ça peut arriver à n'importe qui !

\- Mais je ne devrai pas te faire revivre ça !

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- De ton père… Et de ce que tu as traversé… Je n'aurai pas dû…

\- Eh, fit-elle en lui faisant relever la tête. Ça n'a rien à voir… C'est un accident… Mon père était alcoolique… Il commençait sa journée en ouvrant une bouteille, et il la terminait en s'écroulant, une bouteille vide à la main !... Mais c'est fini tout ça… Et crois-moi, tu devras avaler bien plus de calva pour te retrouver dans le même état que lui !

\- Tu n'es pas fâchée, alors ?

\- Pour une cuite ?

\- Tu ne vas pas me quitter ?

\- Si !

\- Oh, non, Kate... Je ne recommencerai plus ! Je te promets !

\- Pour me changer, Castle ! Je suis trempée et j'ai froid… Tu crois que tu arriveras à te redresser et à te sécher ?

\- Il faudra bien, vu que tu vas m'abandonner !

\- Mon pauvre Castle !... Ils ne t'ont pas raté !

* * *

Il avait l'impression que les marches dansaient devant ses yeux

Il se tenait à la rambarde. Il était encore chancelant. Mais il avait les idées plus claires.

Il avança vers la cuisine et prit appui contre le plan de travail

Elle lui tendit un verre d'eau

\- Bois ça !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Une aspirine

\- Sûr ?... Parce que je me suis fait déjà avoir par ma mère. Elle m'avait refilé un somnifère !

\- Crois-moi. Je suis sûr que tu vas dormir comme un loir sans aide! Allez, avale !

Quand il eut vidé son verre, elle lui tendit une tasse de café

Il la regarda avec méfiance, avala une gorgée en grimaçant

\- J'en ai connu des meilleurs !

\- Mais tu n'es pas saoul d'habitude !

\- Touché !... Je crois que je me suis fait piéger !

\- Non. Vraiment ?

\- Comment je suis rentré ?

\- Oh ! A ce point-là !... Tes partenaires de cartes !

\- Quoi ? Mais comment ils ont pu… Ils ont bu…

\- Castle… Ils boivent du calva depuis des années ! C'est à peine si leur mère ne leur en mettait pas dans le biberon !

* * *

Les chiens s'amusaient dans le jardin

Elle s'était levée tôt, ne supportant plus les ronflements de Castle

Elle sourit en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé

Après qu'il ait bu son café, elle l'avait aidé à remonter jusqu'à la chambre. Une fois devant le lit, il s'était écroulé sur le matelas. Et la « locomotive » s'était mise en route instantanément ! Toute la nuit, il n'avait pas arrêté de tourner et retourner, poussant des soupirs…

Des pas lourds et hésitants se firent entendre

Elle prépara un verre d'eau avec une aspirine et remplit une tasse de café. Puis elle se rassit sur le plan de travail

Il apparut le regard hagard et les cheveux hirsutes

Elle se retint de rire

Il s'approcha d'elle

Elle lui tendit le verre qu'il avala d'un trait, puis il prit la tasse, avala une gorgée de café et la reposa

Il se plaça entre ses jambes, posa ses mains sur le plan de travail, de chaque côté d'elle

\- Pardon, murmura-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans son cou

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa dans le cou

\- Hm, grogna-t-il

\- Mal aux cheveux ?

\- Hm

\- Il parait que pour soigner une gueule de bois, il faut commencer la journée en buvant la même chose que la veille !... Tu veux un calva ?

\- Nan !

Il se redressa, posa son front contre le sien, plongea son regard dans le sien

Elle frotta son nez contre le sien, en souriant, passa ses bras derrière son cou

Ils s'embrassèrent lentement, tendrement

Leurs langues se frôlèrent, se touchèrent, se caressèrent…

\- Ça ne se reproduira pas, dit-il quand ils se séparèrent

\- Tu n'as rien fait de mal… Ce ne sera pas la dernière fois…

\- Plus jamais… Quand tu rentres, je rentre aussi

* * *

Elle lui avait dit de se reposer, qu'ils n'en n'auraient pas pour longtemps. Mais il avait tenu à les accompagner. De l'air lui ferait du bien

Il avait encore l'estomac barbouillé, la tête dans le brouillard…

\- _Eh, les gars ! Regardez Rick !_

\- _Oh, la tête !_

\- _Vous ne croyez pas qu'on y est allé un peu fort ?_

\- _Eh, on l'a pas forcé !_

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'étal de fruits et légumes, puis chez la crémière.

Quand ils eurent acheté ce dont ils avaient besoin, ils passèrent derrière les marchands.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte.

Beckett fouilla dans sa poche, en sortit une clé et entra dans le vieux bar

\- Milosz, tu fais attention. C'est un peu le bazar. Tu ne touches à rien.

\- D'accord

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Juste vérifier un truc, dit-elle en s'accroupissant devant un trou. On a monté un escalier. Et il fallait attendre une semaine pour que ce soit bien sec

\- C'était ça, ces gros blocs de pierre que vous passiez par le toit ?

\- Hm… Tu nous as vus ?

\- Vous pique niquiez sur le port, quand je suis arrivé

\- Il fallait t'approcher… Après tout, c'est moi qui…

\- J'ai préféré attendre que tu sois seule

\- Hm…

Elle se redressa et descendit lentement les marches

\- On peut venir ? demanda le petit

\- Oui… Tiens-toi au mur

Quand ils arrivèrent au sous-sol, elle inspectait celui qui menait directement au port

\- Vous avez fait tout ça dans la journée

\- On était nombreux

\- Et pourquoi…

\- Un escalier ici ?

\- C'est ça

\- Parce que je ne passerai jamais un billard par l'autre côté !

\- Ah ! Evidemment !

\- C'est quoi un billard ?

\- Un jeu avec des boules… Avec un grand bâton, tu tapes dans une boule, qui doit aller en cogner une autre et la faire tomber dans un trou ! expliqua Castle. Je t'apprendrai, si tu veux ?

\- Oui… Kate ? C'est toi qui dessiné ces mains sur le mur ?

\- Non… C'est Célène… Ce sont ses mains… Elle les a trempées dans la peinture

\- Je pourrais le faire aussi ?

\- Bien sûr… On a encore la salle du haut à faire

\- Ça ne te fait penser à rien ? demanda Castle en regardant les vieilles pierres vernies

\- Le Old Haunt ?

\- Tu te rappelles la trappe ?

\- Je me rappelle surtout ton regard quand tu l'as vu s'ouvrir !... Mais il n'y en n'a pas ici. Ni de bibliothèque coulissante… Et ce ne sera pas un bureau, mais une salle de jeu pour les jeunes

Ils remontèrent à l'étage

\- Il y a encore pas mal de travail ! dit Castle

\- On vient à peine de commencer !

\- On ?

\- Avec Marc

\- Mais il a déjà un bar ?

\- Dans quelques mois, ce ne sera plus qu'une sorte de gite… Il voulait en faire un lieu plus convivial, familial… Et en réunissant son bar et celui-ci, les pensionnaires seront en plein cœur du village

\- Un bar-gîte, en quelque sorte !

\- C'est ça

\- Et dans combien de temps vous comptez l'ouvrir ?

\- On ne sait pas… Il y a les travaux de rénovations ici, et il faut réorganiser le bar de Marc, refaire les chambres… J'ai mes propres travaux à la maison…

\- Si tu engageais…

\- Ce serait moins marrant !... Et puis, on a les anciens qui nous aident… Ils connaissaient bien l'endroit avant qu'il ne ferme… On va le refaire à l'identique !... Enfin à peu près

\- Kate Beckett restauratrice de vieux bâtiments !

\- Eh, ça sonne plutôt bien !

Ils quittèrent le vieux troquet et elle referma la porte à clé

\- _Eh, Milosz !_

\- _Bonjour !_

\- _Salut bonhomme !_ dit le vieux _. Comment va Rick ?_

\- _Kate a dit que vous l'avez fait tomber dans un piège !_

\- _Non, non… On s'est juste un peu amusé… Tu sais c'était comme un jeu !_

\- _Ben, il est pas drôle ton jeu ! Rick a mal à la tête et au ventre !_

\- _Alors ? Vous êtes content de vous ?_

\- _Allez, Kate, c'était juste une blague !_

\- _Une blague, hein ?_

\- _Eh, Kate ! Tu sais que ta tenue t'allait très bien hier soir !_

Castle la regarda, se demandant de quoi ils parlaient

\- _Très drôle ! Peut-être que tu riras moins si après la prochaine partie tu rentres chez toi en caleçon !_

\- _Quoi ?... Attends… Ce n'était pas méchant… Tu ne vas pas… Rick, dis-lui… Tu nous en veux ?_

\- _Non… Mais plus jamais… D'accord ?_

\- _Promis !_

Ils s'étreignirent. A chaque tape qu'il recevait dans le dos, il avait l'impression que les coups lui résonnaient dans la tête. Mais il leur sourit malgré tout.

Ils lui proposèrent une nouvelle partie. Il accepta

Castle prit l'enfant dans ses bras, le cala contre une de ses épaules, puis il enlaça Beckett.

Ils prirent le chemin du retour


	34. Chapter 34

Elle buvait son café, tranquillement, en regardant les chiens prendre l'air dans le jardin

Quand elle eut fini, elle rinça sa tasse, l'essuya et la rangea

La maison était calme. Ils dormaient paisiblement

Elle sourit

Un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Elle appela ses chiens et referma la baie vitrée

Elle attrapa ses clés et quitta la maison

Sous l'appentis, elle débâcha sa moto

Elle sortit sa combinaison du coffre et l'enfila

Elle fit rouler son engin jusque sur la route.

Le village aussi était paisible

Elle retourna vers la maison pour fermer le portail

\- Où tu vas comme ça ? demanda-t-il en l'attirant à lui

\- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Tu aurais dû rester coucher !

\- Tu aurais pu partir plus tard ?

\- En partant tôt, je rentre tôt. Enfin, s'il n'y a rien de prévu

Il la regarda

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle te va bien cette combinaison ! Quand je pense que tu m'avais dit que je ne te verrai jamais vêtue de cuir !

\- Ne me dis pas que tu t'es levé juste pour ça ?

\- Hm… Non. Le lit était froid !... Et ça aussi tu l'as remis, dit-il en lui prenant la main et montrant l'anneau

\- On me laisse tranquille comme ça !... De toute façon, à notre époque, ça ne signifie plus rien

\- C'est le symbole du mariage !

\- Et c'est tout ce que c'est. Rien de plus. Ça montre que tu n'es pas seul. Certains se permettent de tromper leurs conjoints en l'affichant bien, faisant comprendre à l'autre que ce ne sera qu'une aventure. D'autres ne cherchent que des hommes ou des femmes mariées pour ne pas s'engager… J'en ai même connu qui étaient mariés depuis des années, et qui ne ressentaient plus rien l'un pour l'autre. Ils restaient ensemble par habitude ou sécurité… Mais où sont les sentiments là-dedans ?

\- Tu ne peux pas prouver un sentiment !

\- Si, tu peux. Par tes actes, tes gestes… Mais cet anneau ne prouve rien. On attacherait un couple avec des menottes, ça ferait le même effet

\- Ça se tient

\- Je ne dis pas que tous ceux qui se marient ne s'aiment pas ! Je dis juste qu'un anneau ne le prouve pas… Et maintenant, il faut que j'y aille

Il la regarda enfourcher sa moto

Elle mit le contact. Le moteur se mit à ronronner

Il s'approcha d'elle, et lui fit relever la tête

\- Quoi ?

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement

\- Ne m'oublie pas, murmura-t-il

\- Aucun danger ! dit-elle en souriant

Elle enfila ses gants et mit son casque

Elle fit vrombir le moteur deux ou trois fois, embraya et commença à avancer

Elle lui fit un petit geste de la main et accéléra

Il regarda le feu rouge s'éloigner, puis il rentra quand il eut disparu

* * *

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent

Elle en sortit et se dirigea vers l'accueil

\- _Bonjour Camille !_

\- _Eh ! Salut Kate ! Déjà là ?_

\- _Eh, oui… Du courrier ?_

\- _Michèle l'a déjà pris… Il faudra que tu arrives encore plus tôt !_

\- _Je pourrais aussi dormir ici ?_

\- _C'est une idée !_

\- _Ben voyons ! Et comment va Laura ?_

\- _En pleine forme ! Je ne sais pas ce que les chinois lui ont fait, mais elle pète le feu !_

\- _Tant qu'elle ne provoque pas un incendie dans nos bureaux, c'est tout ce que je lui demande !... Je rejoins Michèle._

\- _Entendu_

Elle traversa le hall, franchit la porte vitrée et entra dans son bureau

\- _Bonjour Michèle !_

\- _Kate ! Comment vas-tu ?_

\- _Bien. Et toi ?_

\- _Ça va._

Beckett mit la cafetière en route, puis prépara une autre boisson qu'elle tendit à son amie

\- _Eh, tu t'es améliorée pour le chocolat_ , dit-elle après en avoir avalé une gorgée

\- _J'ai de l'entrainement_ _depuis un mois_ , dit-elle en se servant une tasse de café

Michèle la regardait intriguée

Beckett lui sourit

\- _Tu te souviens le gars qui enquêtait sur moi ?_

\- _Si je m'en rappelle ! Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi en colère !_

\- _Non. Pas celui-là !_

\- _Oh, le français ?_

\- _Oui_

\- _Et ?_

\- _C'était une enquête de moralité… Pour une adoption_

\- _Tu as adopté Milosz ? Tu t'es enfin décidée ?_

\- _Tu… Tu n'es pas surprise ?_

\- _Kate, ce gamin t'adorait ! Dès que tu avais un moment, tu le passais avec lui… Alors non, je ne suis pas surprise. Je suis contente pour vous deux,_ dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras _… Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ? Où il est ?_

\- _Au village. Quelqu'un me le garde pour la journée !_

\- _Tu l'amèneras ? J'aimerai le revoir… Il a dû changer en un an… Et pour la langue ?_

\- _Chaque chose en son temps ! Mais je l'emmènerai… Et pour la langue, sœur Thérèse lui a appris depuis mon dernier passage._

\- _Je comprends pourquoi tu as meilleure mine aujourd'hui. Mais tu aurais pu me le dire !_

\- _Je préférai attendre que ma demande soit acceptée !_

* * *

Il ne s'était pas recouché. Il n'aurait pas pu se rendormir dans le lit vide. C'est ce qui l'avait réveillé.

Il s'était fait un café en attendant de prendre son petit déjeuner avec le petit

Il était monté au grenier, faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Il regardait autour lui, ne réalisant toujours pas tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle était capable de faire ça. Un nouveau mystère Beckett. Il allait en découvrir encore d'autre. Il le savait.

\- Rick ?... Tu es là ?

\- Eh, mon bonhomme ! Tu ne dois pas monter tout seul !

\- C'est pas dur !

\- Peut-être. Mais tu ne dois pas. Imagine que tu tombes ? Kate me tuerait !

\- Mais non. Elle est gentille !... Où elle est ?

\- Elle te l'a dit hier. Elle travaille aujourd'hui !

\- Ah, oui ! Je la verrai pas alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle risque de rentrer tard !... Donc, on est tous les deux !

\- Tu pars pas toi ?

\- Non !... On ne te laissera jamais tout seul ! Kate te l'a expliqué. Il y en aura toujours un pour s'occuper de toi. Et si un jour, on doit s'absenter tous les deux, soit elle t'emmènera avec elle, soit c'est Marc qui te gardera

\- J'aime bien Marc

\- Tu vois.

\- Mais je préfère être avec vous… Rick ?

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai faim !

\- Ah ! Je me disais aussi… On y va !

* * *

\- _Eh ! Salut, Kate !_

\- _Laura ! Comment vas-tu ? Et ton séjour ? demanda-t-elle en la serrant dans ses bras_

\- _Génial ! Tu avais raison ! J'en ai même profité pour leur piquer quelques petites idées !_

\- _Je n'en n'attendais pas moins de toi !_

\- _Maintenant, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer !_

\- _Tu nous quittes !_

\- _Non… C'est au sujet de cette usine que l'on doit sécuriser !_

\- _Il n'y avait pas urgence. On n'a même pas les plans !_

\- _On a reçu les premières ébauches, il y a quelques jours,_ dit Michèle _. Mais écoute-là. Tu vas être surprise !_

\- _Ok. Vas-y !_

\- _Tu veux un café ?_

\- _Laura !_

\- _Ok !... Eric Vaughn est un escroc !_

\- _Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ?_

\- _Oh, non. J'ai vérifié. Je suis sûre de ce que je dis !_

\- _Tiens,_ dit Michèle en lui tendant une tasse _. Tu vas en avoir besoin !_

\- _Merci_

\- _Alors voilà,_ dit la jeune en lui donnant une photo

\- _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

\- _Une entreprise d'énergie solaire basée au Mexique : MEXISOLAR_

\- _Et ?_

\- _Elle appartient à Eric Vaughn_

\- _Une parmi tant d'autres !_

\- _Exact. C'est pour ça qu'on a eu du mal à le découvrir… Mais regarde,_ ajouta-t-elle en lui donnant une autre photo

\- _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

\- _MEXISOLAR !_

\- _Attends ! Il n'y a rien… C'est vide… Il n'y a que des poutres et des mauvaises herbes… Alors que sur l'autre cliché…_

\- _Et pourtant, sur les deux clichés, tu vois MEXISOLAR. J'ai eu le deuxième grâce au consulat de Tijuana_

\- _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

\- _Tout simplement que MEXISOLAR n'existe pas… C'est une arnaque… Il s'en sert pour plumer ses investisseurs_

\- _Mais il pèse plus d'un milliard de dollars !_

\- _Tu m'étonnes... Le dernier en date, un certain Arthur Felder, vient de lui verser 30 millions de dollars pour cette société… Quand il va apprendre qu'il s'est fait avoir…_

\- _Ok… Eh, bien, nous ne ferons pas affaire avec ce monsieur Vaughn !_

\- _Désolée, Kate !_

\- _De quoi ?_

\- _C'était une super affaire… Et d'après ce que m'a dit Michèle, c'est un innovateur dans pas mal de domaine !_

\- _Et apparemment, c'est aussi un voleur !_

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Une surprise à Kate !

\- Je peux t'aider ?

\- Si tu veux… On va finir de fixer les meubles

\- Il va falloir des pansements !

\- Pourquoi ?... Oh, non… Je vais faire attention

La dernière fois qu'il avait aidé Beckett, Castle s'était blessé. Une belle entaille sur la main !

L'enfant lui tendit une paire de gants

\- Merci, mais…

\- Kate, elle en met !

\- Ok !

* * *

\- _Comment tu vas faire ?_ demanda Michèle

\- _Je vais lui envoyer une belle lettre, avec ce que Laura a trouvé, et lui dire qu'il peut s'adresser ailleurs !_

\- _Et c'est tout ?_

\- _On n'a pas signé de contrat ! Et de toute façon, c'est une de nos clauses de renonciations, je te rappelle. Si on découvre…_

\- _Je sais… Mais tu l'as dit toi-même. Il a des millions…_

\- _Et alors ?_

\- _Il ne va pas se laisser faire comme ça !_

\- _Et tu crois que ça me fait peur ?... Ne t'inquiète pas… Quand on fait des trucs pareils, on ne tient pas à ce que ça s'ébruite !_

\- _Il pourrait nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Faire en sorte qu'on n'est plus de contrat !_

\- _Il n'est personne en France ! Il est connu aux Etats-Unis… Mais ici, il n'est qu'un étranger, qui vient racheter une entreprise française !... Il n'a aucun pouvoir…_

Michèle ne semblait pas convaincue

\- _Et si on était à New York, et que je me retrouvais avec son dossier, je le poursuivrai_

\- _Tu oserais ?_

\- _J'ai failli arrêter le Maire ! Alors un milliardaire…_

\- _Tu plaisantes ?_

\- _Aucun passe-droit ! Quelle que soit la personne, sa place dans la société… J'étais payée pour ça, pour faire respecter la loi… J'ai quitté la police, mais je suis toujours les mêmes principes !... D'ailleurs, je vais transmettre ces informations à qui de droit !_

* * *

\- Allez, viens !

\- J'aime pas !

\- Non. Ce n'est pas vrai… Tu as juste un peu peur… Mais je te promets que tu ne risques rien. Je serai près de toi… On va y aller doucement

Depuis son arrivée, Milosz aimait s'amuser sur la plage. Mais il avait peur d'entrer dans l'eau. Beckett avait essayé de l'entrainer avec elle. Mais dès qu'il avait les fesses mouillées, il repartait en courant

Castle s'accroupit et lui tendit les bras

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

L'enfant se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, se triturait les doigts. Il avança lentement vers Castle

\- Tu me tiens ?

\- Promis, répondit-il en le serrant contre lui

Plus il s'éloignait de la plage, plus il sentait le petit se crisper. Il lui caressait le dos.

Doucement, il se laissa glisser dans l'eau

\- Non, non !... Je veux sortir !

Il se débattait

\- Chut… Reste calme

\- Je veux sortir ! T'avais promis !

\- Ecoute-moi… Plus tu vas t'agiter et plus tu risques de couler !... Détend-toi… Met tes bras autour de mon cou

Il s'étendit sur le dos, se laissant porter par la mer, l'enfant allonger sur lui. Lentement, il le sentit se détendre

\- Tu fais le bateau ?

\- Hm… Ça va mieux ?

\- Je peux le faire aussi ?

\- Mais tu dois rester calme. Ne pas avoir peur

\- Tu me tiens ?

\- Evidemment

Castle se redressa et allongea à son tour le petit. Il avait placé ses mains sous son dos. Il le faisait tourner autour de lui. Discrètement, il retira une main… Puis une autre… Milosz avait fermé les yeux, souriait

Castle restait à côté de lui

Il se rappelait une journée comme celle-ci, où il avait appris à nager à Alexis. Et toutes les autres choses qu'il lui avait enseignées seul…

Ce petit bonhomme ne serait pas seul. Il avait une « mère » qui s'intéressait à lui, qui avait pris soin de lui depuis qu'il était tout petit. Alors même qu'aucun lien ne les unissait. Il s'était attaché l'un à l'autre dès leur première rencontre… Tout comme lui s'y était attaché dès le premier jour

Il voulait faire partie de leur vie…

\- Eh, tu me tiens pas !

Milosz battit des bras et s'enfonça dans l'eau

Castle le rattrapa

Il se mit à tousser

\- Tu me tenais pas !

\- Tu tenais tout seul, dit-il en souriant

\- J'ai coulé !

\- Parce que tu t'es agité !... Tu dois savoir autre chose…

\- Quoi ?

\- Quand tu coules, ferme la bouche !... On recommence ?

* * *

Comme elle l'avait dit, elle s'était chargée d'envoyer les courriers à qui de droit : le premier, à l'intéressé, se doutant bien qu'une de ses nombreuses secrétaires s'en chargerait, le deuxième aux services des fraudes. Elle y avait joint toutes les pièces que les filles avaient trouvées

Les deux premiers partiraient dans la soirée vers les Etats-Unis

Puis elle en avait fait un troisième adressé à la chambre de commerce de Paris

\- _Ils vont lui retirer son autorisation_ , dit Michèle

\- _Ce n'est pas mon problème !... Je leur signale juste ce qu'on a trouvé… Après c'est à eux de décider !_

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'écris ce qu'on devra acheter au marché !

\- Ah !

Milosz s'assit près de Castle et le regarda faire

\- C'est facile ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- D'écrire !

\- Oh ! Oui… Ça s'apprend… C'est comme nager

\- Comment on fait ?

Castle se leva, monta dans la pièce de Beckett et en redescendit avec une feuille et un crayon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux écrire ?

\- Sais pas, moi !

\- Et si tu écrivais ton nom ?

\- C'est facile ?

\- Je vais te l'écrire en majuscules pour commencer, en haut de la feuille. Ensuite, tu essaieras d'écrire une ligne de chaque lettre avant de l'écrire en entier. D'accord ?

\- D'accord

Il marqua le prénom de l'enfant en haut et au centre de la page

\- Y en a beaucoup !

\- 6 lettres !

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- Je les compte

\- Comment on fait ?

\- Ecoute. On verra ça plus tard… D'abord tu essayes de refaire les lettres. Et demain, on essaiera de compter…

\- D'accord

Castle l'installa sur un tabouret devant le comptoir.

Il l'aida à faire les premières lettres en tenant sa petite main. Puis il le regarda faire pendant qu'il préparait le diner

* * *

Elle pensait rentrer dans la soirée

Elle n'avait pas de mission pour la soirée et elle avait vu tous les dossiers en cours ou classés.

Mais toute l'équipe était là, et les filles avaient attendu qu'elle soit au bureau pour fêter le retour de leur « Géo trouve tout »

Elles avaient diné au restaurant, puis s'étaient rendues dans un piano-bar.

Finalement, quand elle arriva chez elle, le jour commençait à se lever

Comme quand elle était partie la veille, elle coupa le moteur une fois devant le portail et fit rouler sa moto jusqu'à l'appentis. Elle la bâcha puis rentra

Elle retira sa combinaison, caressa ses chiens

Elle monta en silence à l'étage, entra dans la chambre de Milosz. Elle remonta son drap et l'embrassa sur le front.

Puis elle se rendit dans sa chambre. Castle dormait profondément en tenant fermement son oreiller contre lui.

Elle sourit

Elle attrapa quelques vêtements et se rendit dans la salle de bain

Elle redescendit dans la cuisine, en tenue de sport

Après avoir avalé un café, elle quitta la maison, accompagnée de ses chiens

\- _Alors, rentrée tôt au tard ?_ demanda Marc en déposant sa tasse et l'écuelle des chiens

\- _Il y a environ 2H_

\- _Et tu ne t'es pas couchée ?_

\- _Je dormirai plus tard !... Là, je dois aller préparer le petit déjeuner de Milosz_

\- _Rick est là !_

\- _Ce n'est pas une raison… Il s'en est déjà occupé hier !_

\- _Il n'a pas dû s'ennuyer !_

\- _Tu ne les as pas vus ?_

\- _Non… Mais, maintenant, je ne suis pas toujours sur la terrasse !_

\- _C'est vrai_

* * *

Une odeur de café le sortit des bras de Morphée

Il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller qu'il tenait, inspira profondément pour s'imbiber une nouvelle fois de cette odeur qu'il aimait tant, puis se leva

En arrivant en bas de l'escalier, il la découvrit dans la cuisine

Elle avait déposé des viennoiseries dans une assiette et préparait des tartines

Il s'approcha doucement derrière elle, et l'enlaça, passant ses mains sous son t-shirt. Il l'embrassa dans la nuque

\- Tu es allée courir ?

\- Hm

\- Je ne t'ai même pas entendu te coucher

\- Peut-être parce que je ne suis pas encore couchée !

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en la faisant pivoter. Tu es rentrée à quelle heure ?

\- Vers 6H

\- Et tu ne t'es… Kate, tu dois dormir. Tu ne peux pas rester…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas… C'est toujours comme ça… Quand je rentre à cette heure-là, je me change, je sors courir pour vider mon trop plein d'énergie… Ce n'est qu'après que j'arrive à me reposer

\- Tu aurais pu vider ton trop plein avec moi…

\- Ah, oui ? demanda-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou

\- Sans problème. Je suis prêt à me sacrifier !

\- Te sacrifier ?

\- Toujours, pour la bonne cause

Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Il fit glisser ses mains sous ses fesses, la souleva et l'emmena jusqu'au canapé.

\- Castle… Milosz va se lever !

\- Je sais

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, l'allongea sur le canapé et la colla contre le dossier

\- Castle…

\- Chut… Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée… Et même si j'ai été bien occupé, tu m'as manqué !

\- Il t'a fait encore courir partout ?

\- On s'est bien amusé

Il la serra dans ses bras, plongea son nez dans ses cheveux…

Elle glissa ses mains sous son t-shirt, frotta son visage contre le tissu, se blottit contre son torse


	35. Chapter 35

En descendant les marches, il s'aperçut que Castle était sur la terrasse.

Il se précipita vers lui, et pila net.

Il s'accroupit devant le canapé et passa ses doigts sur ceux de la jeune femme

\- Eh, bonhomme ! murmura Castle qui l'avait vu

\- Chut ! Elle dort, murmura-t-il en mettant son doigt sur sa bouche

\- Oui, elle n'est rentrée que tout à l'heure… Il faut la laisser se reposer

\- Elle est jolie quand elle dort. On dirait une poupée…

\- Oui, tu as raison. Elle est très jolie

\- Je peux lui faire un bisou ?

\- Doucement… Ne la réveille pas…

Il l'embrassa sur le front.

Il sursauta quand elle bougea et se retrouva à plat ventre.

Il sortit sur la pointe des pieds. Castle la recouvrit avec le plaid qu'il lui avait mis une heure plus tôt, quand il s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne faisait plus jouer ses doigts sur son torse

Il suivit le petit sur la terrasse et referma doucement la baie vitrée

\- Pourquoi elle n'est pas dans son lit ?

\- Parce qu'elle s'est endormie sur le canapé

\- Ah !... On va rester dehors alors ?

\- On peut aller au marché, si tu veux ?

\- Sans Kate ?

\- Tu as peur que je me perde ?

\- Non ! Mais d'habitude…

\- Je sais… Mais c'est la première fois que ça t'arrive qu'elle aille au travail… Et là, elle s'est endormie car elle sait que je suis avec toi ! On va la laisser récupérer, et faire les courses nous-mêmes !

\- D'accord !... Mais il faut m'habiller ?

\- Oui… Quand tu auras fini ton petit déjeuner

* * *

\- Oh, mais ce n'est pas possible… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces gens qui ne vous laissent pas dormir, bougonna-t-elle en descendant l'escalier

Un forcené frappait comme un malade contre la porte

\- Non, mais… Vous vous rendez compte… Lanie ?

\- Martha ?... Que faites-vous là ?

\- Et vous ?

\- Je venais voir Castle… Mais je croyais… Vous êtes revenue au loft ?

\- Comme vous pouvez le constater !

\- Je suis désolée, Martha ! Je croyais que Castle… Je ne savais pas…

\- Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est un peu tôt 6H du matin, dit la rouquine en lui indiquant la cuisine. Café ?

\- Plutôt un thé. Merci… Castle est sorti ?

\- Il n'est pas là !

\- Il ne dort toujours pas ?... Vous n'avez pas réussi…

\- Quand je dis qu'il n'est pas là, c'est qu'il n'est pas là. Il est parti depuis un mois

\- Ah !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Lanie ?

\- Rien de grave

\- Rien de grave ? Et c'est pour ça que vous tambourinez à la porte de si bon matin ?

\- Comme Castle ne… Si j'avais su…

\- Dites-moi !

\- J'ai reçu un message de Kate

\- Ah, oui ! Et ?

\- Pas grand-chose… Elle me remerciait pour mes messages… Et qu'elle me contacterait plus tard pour me donner plus de nouvelles… Mais que pour le moment, elle était plutôt débordée… Qu'elle devait faire face à des décisions qu'elle avait prises… Enfin, un truc du genre !

\- Je vois !

\- Non, vous ne voyez pas. Ça venait de sa société… D'habitude, on correspond avec notre boite privée… Je crois qu'elle va partir… Qu'elle va quitter Paris…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas !

\- Quoi ?... C'est ma meilleure amie ! Et à cause du message que je lui ai envoyé…

\- Croyez-moi, Lanie… Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Richard non plus !

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport… Quoi ? Vous voulez dire que Castle est là-bas ?

\- Exactement !

\- Depuis un mois ?

\- C'est ça !

\- Mais comment l'avez-vous convaincu d'y retourner ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu…

\- Ce n'est pas moi.

* * *

\- Hey ! murmura-t-elle

Il s'était figé quand il l'avait vu bougé

\- Je t'ai réveillé ? demanda-t-il en se baissant

\- Non… C'est l'odeur de cuisine, murmura-t-elle en lui caressant la joue

Elle l'attrapa et le prit dans ses bras

\- Qu'est-ce tu nous prépares ?

\- Rien. C'est Rick… Mais il va être fâché !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il voulait que tu dors

\- Je me suis réveillée toute seule… Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait hier ? demanda-t-elle en pivotant pour se trouver face à lui

\- J'ai joué

\- Hm

\- J'ai nagé !

\- Tu as nagé ?... Toi ?

\- Oui… Rick m'a appris… Il me laisse pas seul parce que je bois l'eau. C'est pas bon. Ça me fait tousser !

\- Il faut fermer la bouche !

\- Rick a dit pareil !... Mais je sais pas quand je vais couler !

\- C'est logique… Tu as eu une journée bien chargée dis-moi !

\- Et toi ?

\- Pas grand-chose. Beaucoup de papiers à remplir… Rien de passionnant pour un petit bonhomme comme toi… Michèle te fait un bisou !

\- Elle était là ?

\- Oui. Et je lui ai dit que je t'emmènerai la voir bientôt

\- Quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore… Et si on se levait ?

\- Oui… Je dois aider Rick !

\- Alors vas-y, dit-elle en se redressant

Elle le regarda se diriger vers la terrasse et sourit

Elle se leva et se rendit dans la cuisine

Castle se tenait devant la plaque de cuisson

Elle l'enlaça et posa sa tête entre ses épaules

\- Réveillée ?

\- Hm… Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares ? demanda-t-elle en piochant dans le plat

\- Pas touche !... C'est bientôt prêt !

\- J'ai le temps de prendre une douche ?

\- Tu as exactement… 2 minutes, dit-il en regardant sa montre

\- 2 minutes ?... Et si je dépasse ce temps ?

\- Tu auras un gage !

\- Quel genre ?

\- Tu verras ça ce soir !... Il te reste 1 minute et 40 secondes !

* * *

\- C'est Kate qui lui a dit de la rejoindre ?... Je ne vous crois pas… Jamais, elle n'aurait…

\- Je vous assure !

\- C'est impossible !... Je veux bien croire qu'elle a refait sa vie, et qu'elle est soi-disant heureuse en restant seule, mais de là à ce qu'elle demande à Castle de la rejoindre…

\- Et pourtant !... Lanie. Je suis allée la voir.

\- A Paris ?

\- Dans son village… Il est très joli. Vous devriez y aller

\- J'en ai bien l'intention, mais elle m'a demandé d'attendre !

\- Je comprends. Elle fait beaucoup de choses elle-même. Enfin, passons… J'ai passé une semaine là-bas.

\- Et Castle ?

\- Si vous me coupez toutes les 30 secondes, je ne vais pas y arriver !

\- Désolée.

\- Richard ne le sait pas… A moins qu'elle lui en ait parlé…

\- Et vous l'avez convaincu ?... Pardon, dit-elle en voyant le regard de Martha

\- Je l'ai convaincu

\- Comment vous y êtes-vous pris ? Parce que plus butée qu'elle…

\- Vous en avez un autre exemplaire devant vous ! dit-elle en souriant. Ça n'a pas été facile… Ni pour elle, ni pour moi… Mais au final, ils sont ensemble !

\- Vous en êtes sûre ?

\- Richard serait revenu, sinon !

\- Et vous avez eu des nouvelles ?

\- Aucune ! Mais comme on dit « pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles »… De toute façon, il reviendra. Il n'a pas emporté assez de linge pour y rester indéfiniment !

\- Vous n'êtes pas inquiète ?

\- Pas du tout ! Ils ont des choses à se dire. Ils doivent s'expliquer. Ça ne peut pas se faire en une seule journée !

\- Et s'il ne revient pas ? S'il décide de rester…

\- Là-bas ?... Il est assez grand pour prendre ses décisions !

\- Et Alexis ?... Et vous ?

\- Alexis a 20 ans et poursuit ses études. Quant à moi… Et puis, en avion, ce n'est pas si loin que ça. Dans un sens, comme dans l'autre !

* * *

Il riait

Il riait tellement qu'il en oubliait de fermer la bouche.

Mais il ne criait plus

Il crachait, toussait, s'essuyait les yeux et remontait sur les épaules de Castle qui le faisait rebasculer à chaque fois !

Il n'avait plus peur. Il savait que Rick le rattrapait à chaque fois

Beckett les regardait et souriait

Elle avait deux gamins qui s'amusaient ensemble

Elle était fascinée par cette facilité qu'il avait de changer de personnalité. Il passait de l'une à l'autre en quelques seconde : tantôt l'homme mature, l'homme responsable, l'homme tendre, l'homme amoureux lorsqu'il était avec elle, puis l'homme enfant dès qu'il se retrouvait avec le petit.

Elle s'allongea sur le dos et se laissa porter par les flots, les yeux fermés

Elle était fatiguée. Mais elle n'avait pas voulu se reposer après le déjeuner. Elle voulait profiter des deux hommes qu'elle n'avait pas vus la veille. Milosz lui avait manqué, et même si elle ne lui avait pas dit, Castle aussi.

\- Kate, tu dors ?

\- Non

\- Tu fais le bateau avec moi ?

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant

\- Le bateau. Comme avec Rick… Il me portait sur son ventre…

Elle sourit, le prit contre elle et se rallongea sur l'eau

Il l'entoura avec ses petits bras et posa sa petite tête entre ses seins.

Elle le surveillait pour que l'eau ne vienne pas sur son visage.

Castle les regardait

Il revivait depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Il se sentait bien, reposé, serein…

De toutes les femmes qu'il avait connu, elle était la seule dont, la présence, le contact lui étaient indispensable. Autant que l'air qu'il respirait…

Il ne pourrait plus se passer d'elle. Plus maintenant !

* * *

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit la porte du loft claquer

Après le départ de la légiste, elle s'était installée sur le canapé et s'était assoupie

\- Grand-mère ?... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'ai pris une journée de repos, mais je crois que j'aurais mieux fait d'aller à l'école !

\- Tu es malade ?

\- Non, mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda-t-elle en voyant les yeux rougis de sa petite fille

\- Je me suis disputée avec Pi… Et il a quitté l'appartement… Je ne sais pas où il est… Je l'ai attendu toute la nuit… Je l'ai appelé… Mais il ne répond pas

\- Oh, ma chérie, dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras. Il va sûrement revenir…

\- Je ne sais pas… Il était vraiment en colère !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- C'est à cause de son travail… Il doit repartir dans son pays… Il voulait que je l'accompagne…

\- Et tes études ?

\- C'est bien ce que je lui ai dit… Mais il n'a rien voulu entendre ! Il a dit que si je l'aimais, je devais le suivre !

\- C'était sous le coup de la colère. Tu verras… Quand il rentrera, il sera tout penaud et il te fera des excuses

\- Oui. Peut-être… Papa est là ?

\- Non… Il n'est pas rentré !

\- Il est sorti ?

\- Non, il n'est toujours pas revenu

\- Quoi ?... Mais ça va faire un mois qu'il est parti !... Tu as eu des nouvelles ?

\- Aucune. Mais ne t'inquiète pas !

\- Où est-il allé ? Tu n'as pas voulu me le dire, mais maintenant…

\- Il est en France !

\- En Fr… Il est allé rejoindre Beckett ?

\- Oui

\- Ils se sont enfin décidés ?... Il était temps !

\- Oh, ne mets pas la charrue avant les bœufs ! Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à régler !

\- Je crois qu'au bout d'un mois, ils ont du faire le tour de beaucoup d'entre elles !

\- J'espère aussi…

\- Ou alors, ils ont rattrapé le temps perdu !... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

\- Alexis !

\- Grand-mère ! Je ne suis plus une petite fille ! Je sais ce qui peut se passer entre un homme et une femme… Et entre Beckett et papa… Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas comprendre ce qu'ils feraient une fois ensemble !... Ne dit-on que les actes parlent plus que les paroles…

* * *

Ils étaient allongés sur une serviette

Milosz avait eu froid. Mais il n'avait rien dit. Si Beckett n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait les lèvres violettes, il aurait continué à s'amuser dans la mer

Elle avait dû lui expliquer que tant qu'il ferait beau, ils y reviendraient, pour qu'il accepte de sortir et de se sécher.

Castle les rejoignit et s'allongea face à eux

Ils jouaient avec leurs mains. Milosz s'amusaient à entrelacer ses doigts avec ceux de Beckett. Il les nouait, les dénouait…

Ses gestes devenaient de plus en plus lents.

Il s'endormit

A son tour, il attrapa la main de Beckett

Elle releva la tête et la posa sur son autre bras

\- Tu veux aussi jouer avec mes doigts ? demanda-t-elle en souriant

\- Hm…

Il embrassa sa paume, puis la tint comme s'il lui serrait main, comme quand on dit bonjour

Elle lui sourit.

Lui, il la fixait. Il avait son air sérieux, mais aussi une petite pointe de malice dans les yeux.

\- Ça c'est moi, murmura-t-il en serrant sa main, caressant doucement ton visage, ajouta-t-il en faisant glisser son pouce sur le dos de sa main, et puis t'attirant pour un long et tendre baiser…

Le sourire de Beckett s'élargit

\- Et ça c'est moi, te rendant ton baiser en passant ma main dans tes cheveux, répondit-elle en lui caressant à son tour le dos de la main avec le pouce

Il sourit, lui aussi

\- La meilleure poignée de main de ma vie !

\- Oui… Mais je préfère quand même ça…

Elle approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa tendrement

* * *

\- D'après toi, quand nous donnera-t-il des nouvelles ?

\- Bientôt !... Il est déjà parti bien plus longtemps que ça pour ces séances de dédicaces !

\- Mais il nous appelait !

\- Eh, bien comme tu le disais, il doit être occupé… Arrête de t'inquiéter…

\- Tu es vraiment sûre de toi ?

\- Fais-moi confiance !

\- Ouais… J'en reviens toujours pas que tu te sois déplacée jusque là-bas !

\- Il fallait bien prendre le taureau par les cornes !

\- Tu aurais pu me le dire !

\- Et si j'avais échoué ?... Non, non, non… Ton père ne voulait rien entendre, ne se bougeait pas…

\- Mais de là à convaincre Beckett !

\- J'y suis arrivée. C'est tout ce qui compte !

\- Tu as raison. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que ça marche !

\- Et pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas ? Ils s'aiment !

\- J'ai déjà vu des gens qui s'aimaient et…

\- Taratata ! Pas comme ces deux-là ! Moi, je te le dis : rien ne pourra les séparer !

* * *

Ils avaient diné tôt

L'après-midi de baignade avait fatiguée Milosz

Après avoir pris son bain, il n'avait pas arrêté de bailler et de se frotter les yeux

De son côté, Beckett n'avait dormi que trois heures.

Elle, aussi, ressentait les effets de la fatigue

Une fois le petit couché, la maison verrouillée, Castle et Beckett s'était installés sur un des matelas de son « bureau », devant l'écran de télévision

Elle s'était assise entre ses jambes, le dos appuyé contre son torse

Pendant qu'il s'amusait à zapper avec les chaines, elle faisait glisser ses doigts sur le bras qui l'enlaçait

\- Il va vraiment falloir que je me mette sérieusement au français !

\- J'ai des chaines étrangères ! Ou tu peux mettre un dvd !

\- Non, ça ira. De toute façon, je n'ai même pas envie de regarder un film, dit-il en éteignant l'écran. Combien de temps a mis Milosz pour le parler ?

\- Il a dû commencer après mon départ… Et vu ce qu'il parlait… Je dirai trois mois. Peut-être un peu plus… Et il l'améliore depuis qu'il est ici…

\- Trois mois ?... Je n'y arriverai jamais ! soupira-t-il

\- Eh, dit-elle en se retournant. C'est un enfant. A son âge, c'est beaucoup plus facile que pour nous !

\- Et toi ?

\- J'avais déjà des connaissances… Et j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de facilité avec les langues !

\- Ça, je peux confirmer !

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant. Comment tu peux… Oh, tu es impossible, dit-elle en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule. Tu ne penses qu'à ça !

\- Ose me dire que tu n'aimes pas ça ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de fondre sur ses lèvres

\- Vraiment douée, dit-il quand ils se séparèrent. Au fait, tu me dois un gage !

\- Quoi ?

\- Rappelle-toi... A midi ?

\- Non, mais tu plaisantes ? Qui peut…

\- Un gage est un gage !

\- Ok… Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Pour commencer, te lever !

Il se leva à son tour et l'entraina dans la chambre


	36. Chapter 36

Il regarda les deux silhouettes s'éloigner. La grande tenait la main de la petite

Il ressentit comme une petite pointe qui s'enfonçait dans son cœur. Ils ne s'étaient pas quitter depuis plus d'un mois

Ils s'étaient séparés en quittant l'avion

Il les avait observés pendant qu'ils passaient au contrôle des passeports

Elle avait récupéré leurs sacs

Le petit lui avait fait un signe de la main

Il attrapa son sac et quitta l'aéroport

* * *

Avant de quitter l'aéroport, elle avait récupéré ses chiens au service vétérinaire, puis elle s'était rendue au service de location de voiture. Les taxis de New York n'acceptaient que très rarement les animaux

Elle installa le petit sur le siège arrière, fit monter les chiens dans le coffre du 4x4.

\- _C'est là que tu habites ?_

\- _Que j'habitais Milosz... Et il va falloir que tu parles anglais…_

\- _Comme avec Rick ?_

\- _Oui, comme avec lui_

\- _Où il est allé ?_

\- _On te l'a expliqué. Il est allé chez lui. Il nous rejoindra plus tard_

\- _Et nous ?_

\- _On va chez mon père_

* * *

Plus d'un mois qu'il n'y avait plus mis les pieds

Plus d'un mois qu'il était parti précipitamment, en pleine nuit, n'emportant que le strict nécessaire

Il jeta son sac sur le canapé et se rendit dans la cuisine pour se préparer un café

Au même instant, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir

Il se retourna

Elle était figée à l'entrée. Comme si elle avait vu un fantôme

\- Bonsoir, mère

\- Richard ?... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'habite ici. Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

\- Si, bien sûr… Mais… Je croyais… Ton message disait…

\- J'y étais !

\- Mais alors pourquoi ?... Oh, non !... Ça s'est mal passé et…

\- Non, mère. Tout va bien… Très bien même !

\- Oh, tu m'as fait peur, dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras… J'ai cru un instant… En tout cas, tu as meilleure mine… Et tu t'es enfin débarrassée de cette barbe !

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix !

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je dois régler certaines choses.

\- Tu vas t'installer là-bas ?

\- On n'en n'est pas encore là !… Mais il se pourrait… Beckett a son travail, des projets en cours… Et moi, je peux écrire n'importe où !

\- Et où est-elle ?... Elle ne t'a pas accompagnée ?

\- Elle n'est venue que quelques jours… Mais je ne voulais pas qu'on la surprenne ici… Elle est chez son père. Je la rejoins pour le diner… Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Non… De toute façon, je ne faisais que passer… On organise une soirée tous ensemble… Et arrête de boire du café… Tu ne pourras pas dormir !

\- Je te rappelle que j'arrive de France et qu'il est minuit là-bas !

\- Oh ! C'est vrai… Embrasse Katherine pour moi et passez une bonne soirée, dit-elle en montant l'escalier

\- Entendu, mère. Et toi aussi

* * *

Les chiens étaient heureux d'avoir enfin de la liberté.

Milosz aussi

Beckett verrouilla le portail et s'avança vers la porte

Elle n'eut pas besoin de frapper ou de sonner

\- Kathie ! Si je m'attendais…

\- On s'est décidé au dernier moment. Mais je savais que tu serais là

\- Grâce à mon agenda !... Je suis si content de te voir, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras

\- Moi aussi, papa

\- Combien de temps vas-tu rester ?

\- Seulement quelques jours

\- Et qui est ce petit bonhomme ? demanda-t-il, s'apercevant qu'un enfant s'amusait avec les chiens

\- Eh, bien… Je dirais ton petit-fils…

\- Mon… Petit-fils ! Mais…

\- Je vais t'expliquer… Milosz, tu viens. On va rentrer

\- Oui, Kate

Il arriva en courant, s'arrêta près de Beckett et lui prit la main

\- Bonjour, monsieur !

\- Heu… Bonjour

\- On va manger ?

\- Milosz ! dit Beckett

\- Ben, j'ai faim, moi !

\- Oui, bien sûr… Je vais préparer le diner alors !

\- Désolée papa… Mais avec le décalage horaire…

\- Je comprends.

* * *

Quand le taxi le déposa, il regarda sa montre. Il était 20H30

Il régla la note

Devant le portail, il appuya légèrement sur la sonnette.

Jim Beckett apparut

\- Bonsoir, monsieur Beckett. Kate m'avait demandé de lui laisser le temps…

\- Qu'elle m'annonce la nouvelle !... Enfin les nouvelles !

\- C'est ça… J'espère que…

\- Entrez, Richard. Je ne vais pas vous manger !

Les chiens se précipitèrent sur lui. Il leur tapota la tête et suivit le père de Beckett à l'intérieur

En arrivant dans la cuisine, il rejoignit la jeune femme et l'embrassa tendrement

\- Tu as le bonjour de mère

\- Elle va bien ?

\- Apparemment. Elle est passée en coup de vent. Tu la connais !

\- Répétition ou chasse à l'homme ?

\- Ou les deux. Il faut s'attendre à tout avec elle… Où est notre bonhomme ? demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui

\- Je l'ai couché

\- C'est vrai qu'il se fait tard pour lui… Mais je ne lui ai pas lu son histoire !

\- Tu lui en liras une demain… Il s'endormait dans son assiette

\- Entendu… Je l'embrasserai tout à l'heure.

Jim souriait en les entendant parler de leurs problèmes domestiques. Ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis un peu plus d'un mois, d'après ce que lui avait dit sa fille, et ils se comportaient comme s'ils étaient en couple depuis des années

\- Et si, nous aussi, on dinait ? proposa-t-il

\- Bonne idée, répondit Castle. Besoin d'aide ?

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Le petit déjeuner !

\- C'est pas ça un petit déjeuner !

\- Bien sûr que si !

\- Kate, elle fait pas ça !

\- Ah !... Et qu'est-ce qu'elle te prépare ?

\- Un chocolat, des tartines avec du beurre et de la confiture… Ou alors des croissants… Mais pas du jambon et des œufs

\- Mais tu aimes ça ?

\- Oui… Mais c'est pas un petit-déjeuner, ça !

A l'étage, Castle s'était réveillé en entendant les petits pieds descendre l'escalier

Il se retourna, et découvrit Beckett encore profondément endormie. Elle était à plat ventre, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller. Le drap la recouvrait jusqu'à la taille, laissant apparaitre son dos dénudé.

Il fit glisser ses doigts sur sa peau satinée, tout en déposant de légers baisers le long de sa colonne. Elle se tortilla. Il sourit et continua

\- Hm… Castle !grogna-t-elle

\- Dors ! chuchota-t-il

Il écarta ses cheveux et l'embrassa dans la nuque

\- Castle… Si tu continues…

Il se colla à elle. Ses doigts se firent plus pressant, ses baisers plus insistants

Elle se redressa d'un coup, et le plaqua sur le matelas en lui maintenant les mains

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire ?... Je te rappelle qu'on est chez mon père !

\- Ça ne t'a pas dérangé hier soir !

Elle sourit, se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement

* * *

Après un petit réveil tendresse, ils quittèrent la chambre

\- Et tu en manges combien ?

\- 2 !... Rick, il dit que je suis un ogre ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je suis pas vert comme Shrek !

\- Tu as raison, tu n'es pas vert ! dit Jim en souriant

\- Papa, tu n'as pas besoin… commença-t-elle en entrant dans la cuisine. Milosz mange n'importe quoi !

\- S'il veut des tartines, il aura des tartines

\- Il est gentil, hein ?

\- Oui, mon poussin, il est gentil, répondit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui. Et toi ?

\- Moi aussi

\- Bonjour Rick

\- Bonjour, mon bonhomme. Comment tu vas ?

\- Bien, et toi ?

\- Très bien

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire aujourd'hui ? demanda Jim en leur faisant signe de s'installer à table

\- Rien de particulier… Milosz doit récupérer du décalage horaire… Je l'emmènerai peut-être au parc

\- Et vous Richard ?

\- Je vais repasser au loft. Je dois prendre certaines dispositions… Mais je vous retrouverai dans l'après-midi… A moins que vous ayez quelque chose de prévu ?

\- Rien de particulier

* * *

En entrant, elle ne vit personne. Ni dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit

Elle retira sa veste et se rendit dans le bureau

Elle ne comprenait pas. Il lui avait envoyé un message disant qu'il était rentré

Une ombre lui fit tourner la tête

Elle entra dans la chambre et vit un sac sur le lit

\- Papa ?

\- Hey, ma chérie ! Je suis dans le dressing !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle. Tu repars déjà ? Tu viens à peine de revenir ?

\- Non, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Je suis content de te revoir !

\- Moi aussi, papa

\- Pi est avec toi ?

\- Il est parti, murmura-t-elle

\- Pour le travail ?

\- Non… Il est retourné au Costa Rica

\- Ne me dis pas… Oh, ma chérie. Je suis désolé.

\- Ce n'est rien, papa

\- Mais si j'avais été là…

\- Ça n'aurait rien changé… Et puis, grand-mère était là !

\- C'était mon rôle !

\- Je suis une grande fille, papa… Alors, tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais ?

\- Oh !... Je prépare juste quelques affaires pour les jours à venir

\- Mais tu vas où ?

\- Nulle part… Enfin, je reste à New York, mais je suis chez le père de Beckett. Je dormirai chez lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle reparte !

\- Ce n'est pas très clair !

\- Je sais… Et, je t'expliquerai… Mais j'aimerai que ta grand-mère soit là !

\- D'accord… Mais tu vas me parler de toi et de Beckett ?

\- Oui, en déjeunant !... Si tu veux bien…

\- Je n'ai rien de prévu !

\- Génial !

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Attends un peu et tu verras !

Assis entre les jambes de l'homme, il le regardait entourer des bouts de bois avec de la ficelle

\- Kate, elle sait faire aussi ?

\- Peut-être…

\- Et Rick ?

\- Ah, ça, je ne sais pas ! Il faudra que tu lui demandes !

\- Il sait faire beaucoup de choses, tu sais !

\- Je n'en doute pas !

\- Il m'a appris à écrire mon nom !... Tu veux voir ?

\- Oui

L'enfant aplatit le sable, et, tout en se mordillant la langue, dessina les lettres

\- Voilà !... Tu vois ?

\- Hm… En plus, il n'est pas facile à écrire !

\- Et je sais aussi compter !... Jusqu'à 10 !

\- Tu en sais des choses !... Tiens, j'ai terminé, dit-il en lui donnant ce qu'il avait fabriqué

\- C'est un bonhomme ?

\- En effet !

\- Il est joli… Je peux le garder ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Merci, monsieur !

\- Monsieur ?

\- Ben, t'es pas une fille !

\- Ah, ça non ! dit-il en souriant. Mais tu pourrais m'appeler Jim… Même grand-père !

\- Grand-père ?

\- Tu es le fils de Kathie.

\- C'est pas ma maman !

\- Je sais… Mais tu vis avec elle ?

\- Oui… Pourquoi tu l'appelles Kathie, Kate ?

\- Je l'ai toujours appelé comme ça… Depuis qu'elle est toute petite !

\- Comme moi ?

\- Oh, même plus petite !

\- Quand elle était bébé ?

\- C'est ça !

\- Et sa maman ?

\- C'était pareil

\- Kate m'a dit que sa maman était au ciel !

\- C'est vrai

\- Elle te manque ?

\- Oui… Et encore plus aujourd'hui !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle aurait aimé te connaitre !

\- Moi aussi, j'aurai bien aimé… Je peux aller jouer ?

\- Bien sûr !... On est venu ici pour ça !

\- Tu gardes mon bonhomme ?

\- Pas de problème !

L'enfant rejoignit les chiens

Jim se rapprocha de sa fille

\- Il est adorable ce petit

\- Désolée

\- De quoi ?

\- Pour ce qu'il a dit sur…

\- Ce n'est pas grave !... Il est toujours comme ça ?

\- A poser des questions ?... Oui. Toute la journée ! De son réveil jusqu'au coucher…

\- Tu te souviens ? demanda-t-il en lui montrant le petit bonhomme

\- Comment oublier, murmura-t-elle

\- Désolé… Je ne voulais pas…

\- Non, papa, dit-elle en se blottissant contre lui. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Je m'en souviens parce que… On était bien à ce moment-là. Tu as su rendre cette journée moins triste qu'elle ne l'était… C'est ça que je n'ai pas oublié !

\- Ni le reste…

\- C'est du passé, papa…

\- Tu sais ce que je disais à Milosz est vrai… Ta mère me manque dans des moments comme celui-là !

\- Moi aussi... Je suis sûre qu'elle l'aurait aimé

\- Oui… Enormément

Il la serra dans ses bras et posa son menton sur sa tête.

\- Et Richard ?

\- Il l'aime bien aussi

\- Je ne te parle pas de ça, Kathie… Mais de vous deux !

\- On n'en n'est qu'au début… En plus Milosz est arrivé…

\- Pas facile de démarrer une histoire dans ces conditions ?

\- Pas vraiment… Mais ça va bien pour le moment… On prend nos marques…

\- Sa mère est venue te voir ?

\- Tu aurais pu me le dire !

\- Oh, il y a longtemps que je ne me mêle plus de tes histoires de cœur ! Je sais trop ce que tu es capable de faire… Je me rappelle encore de ce « biker » avec lequel tu es resté six mois…

\- Tu te souviens encore de ça ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant

\- Je crois que je m'en rappellerai toute ma vie !... Tout comme de la mère de Richard !

\- Je ne t'avais pas menti !

\- Oh, non ! Quel phénomène !... Mais c'est une grande dame… Elle est excentrique… Mais elle a du cœur !

\- N'en parle pas à Castle… Je ne sais pas s'il est au courant !

\- Je serai muet comme une carpe. Promis…

Elle reposa sa tête contre l'épaule de son père, et il passa son bras autour des siennes.

Ils regardaient Milosz s'amuser, et profitaient de leurs retrouvailles.

Avec tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'elle avait revu Castle la première fois, elle n'était pas revenue à New York. Sauf pour faire la une des journaux…

\- Je m'absente à peine quelques heures, et tu me trompes déjà avec un autre ?

\- En fait, avec deux autres !

\- Mais reconnaissez que nous avons bon goût ! dit Jim, en relâchant sa fille

\- Je confirme. Vous ne pouviez mieux choisir !

Il s'installa près d'eux et embrassa Beckett sur la tempe

\- Rick !

\- Ah, en voilà au moins un qui est content de me revoir ! dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras

\- C'est à manger ? demanda-t-il en regardant le panier posé à côté de lui

\- Je ne le crois pas ! Tu n'es venu que pour ça ? Pour manger ?

\- Ben, j'ai faim !

\- Je t'ai amené un goûter, dit Beckett

\- Parfait. Parce que ce j'ai, c'est pour ce soir !

\- C'est quoi ? demanda Milosz

\- Quand Kate m'a dit que vous veniez à Coney Island, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait pique-niquer !

\- Bonne idée, dit Jim

\- Et ensuite, on pourrait faire un tour à la fête foraine !

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Un endroit où tu pourras bien t'amuser !

* * *

Ils les entendaient rire.

Et pourtant, quand ils étaient rentrés, il s'était endormi dans la voiture. Mais dès qu'elle s'était arrêtée, il s'était réveillé.

Ne l'ayant pas vu la veille, Castle avait décidé de lui donner son bain

\- Il est increvable cet enfant, dit Jim en lui servant une tasse de café

\- Ne t'inquiète pas… Il va s'endormir dès que Castle lui aura lu une histoire

\- Et nous revoilà ! s'exclama-t-il, en le portant dans ses bras. Plus aucune trace de glace et de barbe à papa, ajouta-t-il en le posant au sol

\- Bonne nuit, grand-père, dit-il en l'embrassant

\- Bonne nuit, mon grand

\- Bonne nuit, Kate

\- Bonne nuit, mon cœur, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant. Fais de beaux rêves !

Castle le rattrapa

\- On fait l'avion ?

\- Ouais ! s'écria l'enfant

\- C'est parti !

Les deux hommes s'envolèrent dans l'escalier

\- Tu es sûre que l'enfant, c'est bien le plus petit ?

\- C'est Castle, papa… Je te l'avais déjà dit !

\- Je sais… Mais tu te rends compte qu'il est monté dans tous les manèges que Milosz a faits ! Et qu'il riait autant que lui !

\- J'étais là, je te rappelle… Mais rassure-toi… Il peut aussi être adulte !... De temps en temps ! dit-elle en souriant


	37. Chapter 37

\- Alors maintenant, je suis américain ?

\- Comme moi !

\- Et français ?

\- Aussi, oui

\- Ça sert à quoi ?

\- Eh, bien, ce sera plus facile pour voyager, dit-elle en s'accroupissant face à lui

\- On reviendra ?

\- Bien sûr !... Et puis, si plus tard, tu veux vivre ici, tu auras déjà tous les papiers !

\- Mais je veux rester avec toi !

\- Je ne parle pas de maintenant !... Mais quand tu seras grand !

\- Ah, d'accord !... Mais si je veux rester encore avec toi quand je serai grand ?

\- Ben, tu resteras !

\- Ok !

\- Bien… Et maintenant en voiture !

Ils entendirent une porte claquée et se retournèrent

\- C'est Rick ?

\- Oui

\- Hey, vous deux, qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ?

\- Et toi ?

\- Vous d'abord ! J'ai posé la question en premier !

\- J'ai régularisé la situation de Milosz

\- Ici ?

\- C'est plus facile. Et plus rapide. Le consulat va s'occuper des démarches pour moi, pour la naturalisation et son passeport !... En plus, ils ont accès à tous les documents de l'adoption puisque ce sont eux qui s'en sont occupés !

\- Je vois

\- Et toi, alors ?

\- Je viens pour mon visa. Pour le prolonger

\- Ah, oui. Et de combien ?

\- Si je prends le statut de « visiteur », je peux avoir un visa d'un an !

\- Oh ! Et tu comptes rester un an en France ?

\- Beaucoup plus, dit-il en l'enlaçant

\- Hm… Tu sais qu'il va te falloir une attestation de logement ?

\- Je suis sûr que la propriétaire de la maison où je loge m'en fera une très belle !

\- A voir !... Castle, tu n'es pas obligé… On peut très bien…

\- Je te l'ai dit. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça !

\- Je ne veux pas me débarrasser de toi ! Mais… Il y a Alexis… Ton travail…

\- Laisse-moi m'en occuper, dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement. Et toi, mon bonhomme ? Comment tu vas depuis le petit déjeuner ? demanda-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Je vais être américain !

\- Ouah ! Tu commences une collection ?

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard !... Allez, dans la voiture

Il l'attacha sur son siège, l'embrassa et ferma la portière

\- Et où tu vas ?

\- Tout de suite ?... J'ai rendez-vous avec un autre homme !

\- Il est beau, au moins ?

\- Très !

\- Je le connais ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Il a les cheveux grisonnant, il est plein de charme…

\- Je vois… Tu le connais depuis longtemps ?

\- Toute ma vie !

\- Pauvre homme ! Tu as dû lui en faire baver !

\- C'est sûr !... Mais va savoir pourquoi, il m'adore, dit-elle en ouvrant sa portière !

* * *

Quand elle sortit de son véhicule, elle eut un pincement au cœur.

Plus de deux ans qu'elle n'y avait pas remis les pieds. Et pourtant, elle y avait passé une bonne partie de sa vie dans ce bâtiment.

C'était sa maison. C'était chez elle… Avant !

Elle détacha l'enfant

A peine sorti, il se précipita à l'intérieur

\- Milosz ! Non… Attends !

Mais il était déjà loin

Il regardait autour de lui

Les murs étaient blancs

Il sentait une drôle d'odeur

Une sensation étrange s'immisçait en lui

Il n'aimait pas cet endroit. Il commençait à avoir peur

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il sursauta, et se colla contre le mur

\- Eh !... N'ai pas peur, dit la métisse en s'accroupissant devant lui. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Mais ce n'est pas un endroit pour un petit bonhomme comme toi. Il n'y a personne avec toi ? Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Je… Je…

\- Milosz… Je t'ai déjà dit…

\- Kate, s'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers elle

\- Tout va bien… Calme-toi, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras et en lui caressant le dos

La médecin la regardait

\- Bonjour Lanie

\- …

\- Lanie ?... Tu as perdu ta langue ?

\- Hein ? Quoi ?... J'ai perdu… Tu te fous de moi, là ! Tu ne réponds pas à mes messages pendant des semaines, et lorsqu'enfin tu te décides c'est pour me dire que tu me contacteras plus tard !… Et tu arrives ici avec ce petit…

\- Je sais. Je suis désolée, Lanie… Mais depuis quelques semaines, j'ai été un peu débordée…

\- Un peu débordée ?... Tu me dois des explications ! Et vite !

\- Entendu… Mais tu aurais un café ?

\- Et un chocolat ?... S'il-vous-plait ?

\- Ben… Demandé comme ça !... Attendez-moi dans mon bureau !

\- Elle est fâchée la dame ! dit-il une fois qu'elle se soit éloignée

\- Non !... En fait, elle est même de bonne humeur

\- Ben, on dirait pas !

\- Si, c'est vrai… Quand elle est en colère, c'est pire !

Après leur avoir ramené leurs boissons, elle s'installa dans un de ses fauteuils près de son amie

\- Alors, si tu me racontais !

\- Eh, bien comme tu as pu le constater, il y a eu quelques bouleversements dans mon quotidien

\- Je vois ça ! dit-elle en regardant Milosz qui se promenait autour de son bureau. Je suppose que c'est une…

\- Adoption ? Oui. En effet

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- Tu ne crois pas que c'est déjà pas mal ?

\- Kate… J'ai… J'ai vu Martha !

\- Ah !

\- C'est tout ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Qu'elle est venue me voir ? Apparemment tu le sais déjà !

\- Je veux savoir la suite !

\- Quelle suite ?

\- Quelle suite ?... Kate ! Castle ! Alors il est venu te retrouver ? Vous êtes ensemble ?

\- Non !

\- Non ? Mais Martha m'a dit… Il est parti depuis plus d'un mois… Elle n'a pas de nouvelles et…

\- Moi, non plus !... Ecoute, je ne suis pas venu pour te parler de Castle, alors si tu pouvais…

Lanie regardait Beckett. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. La rouquine lui avait dit que son fils était partie en France… Elle dévisagea son amie mais rien ne transparaissait sur son visage

\- Ne fais pas cette tête !... Je vais bien… Mais j'aurai besoin d'un service, si tu n'es pas trop débordée

\- Aucun problème… Dis-moi !

\- Tu pourrais me dire l'âge qu'il a ?

\- Quoi ?... Tu ne sais pas… Et comment…

\- Je vais tout te raconter plus tard… Mais pour le moment, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Tu arrivais à déterminer…

\- Oui, mais je te faisais une estimation. Après, une fois que tu avais l'identité…

\- Il ne pourra passer des examens que dans 3 mois et…

\- Ok, ok !... De toute façon, je n'ai jamais rien pu te refuser… Mais, il faut que je lui fasse des radios, que je l'examine…

\- Pas de problème… Tu pourrais faire ça quand ?

\- Eh, bien, si ce petit bonhomme est d'accord, on peut commencer !

\- Maintenant ?

\- Tu avais quelque chose d'autre de prévu ?

\- Heu… Non.

\- Alors, suivez-moi

* * *

Une fois qu'il fut en confiance, Beckett avait laissé Milosz avec Lanie. Puis, elle était retournée dans le bureau

Depuis qu'elle avait donné son coup de fil, elle attendait en regardant les livres de son amie

\- Yo, Beckett, tu es de retour ? fit Esposito en l'enlaçant

\- Juste de passage

\- Hey, Beckett ! dit Ryan, la serrant aussi dans ses bras. Tu ne veux toujours pas monter aux bureaux, hein ?

Elle éluda la question

\- Pas d'affaire en cours ?

\- Que de la paperasse… Beaucoup de paperasse !

\- Je sais ce que c'est… Vous pourriez faire une petite recherche pour moi ?

\- Pas de problème… De qui s'agit-il ?

\- Vaughn. Eric Vaughn !

\- Le milliardaire ?

\- Lui-même

\- Il va passer un contrat avec toi ? Eric Vaughn ?

\- Plus maintenant… Mais on a découvert certaines choses, et j'aimerai savoir ce qui en est ! S'il y a eu des suites !

\- Pas de souci… Grave, ce que tu as trouvé ?

\- Vous n'avez qu'à regarder, répondit-elle en leur tendant un dossier. Je vous ai fait une copie

\- Ouah !, fit Ryan. Tu as soulevé un sacré lièvre !

\- Plutôt mon équipe !

\- On dirait qu'elles sont aussi douées que nous !

* * *

Resté seul au loft, il avait passé quelques coups de fils, pris des rendez-vous…

Il aurait voulu discuter avec sa fille, mais elle s'était inscrite à une nouvelle session d'été.

Quant à sa mère, elle était en pleine répétition.

Mais il avait réussi à les convaincre pour passer une soirée tous ensemble, avec Beckett et Jim

Le taxi le déposa à l'adresse indiquée

\- Ne faites pas cette tête !, dit-il en voyant le regard du chauffeur. Je viens voir une amie !... Bien, vivante !

A son tour, il longea le couloir, passa devant les bureaux vides

Puis il entendit des voix. Des voix qu'il connaissait

Il sourit.

\- Alors toi, tu es un docteur qui soigne les morts ?

\- Non, Milosz, je ne les soigne pas. J'aimerai bien, mais on ne peut pas. Par contre, j'essaye de savoir pourquoi ils sont morts

\- A quoi ça sert ?

\- A savoir qui leur a fait du mal

\- Moi, on m'a fait du mal, et on ne sait pas qui l'a fait !

\- Je sais, soupira-t-elle… Je vais t'expliquer simplement : tu sais qu'il y a des gens méchants. Parfois, ces personnes font plus de mal que l'on t'a fait. Toi, tu es vivant. Moi, on m'appelle quand il y a quelqu'un de mort et je dois dire comment il est mort

\- C'est pas dur ça !

\- Tu as raison… C'est vrai que s'il a reçu un coup de couteau, ou une balle, ça se voit. Mais parfois, on ne voit rien… Alors je cherche aussi des détails, des indices ça s'appelle, sur les habits, sur la peau, dans les cheveux, dans le sang… Grâce à toutes ces petites choses, la police peut trouver le responsable

\- Ah, d'accord !... Moi aussi, je serai docteur !

\- Ah, oui ?

\- Je sais déjà comment on fait les pansements. J'ai aidé Kate !

\- C'est un bon début… Et tu as une idée de quel docteur tu seras ?

\- Un docteur qui soigne ceux qui sont comme moi, ou ceux qui sont au camp !

\- Ce sera très bien… Et je suis sûre que tu seras un très bon médecin !

Elle se pencha sur son écran et fronça les sourcils

Il s'approcha à son tour

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Ton bras

\- Avec mon bras, tu vas savoir mon âge ?

\- Non. C'est ta main et ton petit poignet qui vont me le dire. Mais ça va peut-être m'aider à peaufiner la recherche

\- C'est quoi la bosse ? demanda-t-il en posant son doigt sur l'écran

\- Un morceau d'os… Je vais prendre la radio de ton autre bras !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que celui-là… C'est le bras que tu avais de casser… Et même si la fracture a bien été réparée…

\- Il me fait pas mal, tu sais ?

\- Oui, je sais, dit-elle en l'embrassant. Mais ce sera plus simple avec la radio de ton autre bras… Et toutes les autres !

\- T'en as fait beaucoup !

Ils tournèrent la tête quand ils entendirent deux petits coups sur la porte. Une tête se glissa dans l'ouverture

\- Rick, cria l'enfant en se précipitant vers lui

\- Hey, mon bonhomme. Tu poses toujours autant de questions ?

\- Cas… Castle ?... Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? Et comment tu connais cet enfant ?

\- Lanie, c'est bon. J'ai vu les gars, fit Beckett en entrant. Oh !... Tu es là ? Je croyais que tu ne nous rejoignais qu'à la maison !

\- Je ne verrai personne avant deux ou trois jours… Et je crois que je suis arrivé à temps. Lanie allait craquer avec toutes ses questions

\- Je n'allais pas… Non, mais, attendez-là ! A quoi vous jouez vous deux ?

\- On ne joue pas

Elle posa les radios sur sa table de travail

\- Tu le connais ? demanda-t-elle à l'enfant en montrant Castle

\- Ben, oui.

\- Quoi ?

Beckett souriait

\- Lanie, reste calme…

\- Que je reste calme ?… Je t'ai demandé… Et sans te démonter, tu me dis…

\- Tu l'aurais su plus tard !

\- Plus tard ? Non, mais tu plaisantes ?

\- Tu venais d'apprendre pour Milosz…

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Un mois. Un peu plus…

\- Non, mais je rêve !

\- Kate, elle dit qu'elle est pas fâchée ! Mais je suis pas sûr ! murmura Milosz à Castle

\- Elle a raison. C'est vrai !... Quand elle est fâchée, elle crie beaucoup plus fort !

\- Si tu avais vu ta tête ! renchérit Beckett en souriant

\- Parce que tu trouves ça drôle ?

\- Je dois reconnaître…

\- Je veux tout savoir ! Où, quand, comment…

\- Et toi, dit-elle en se retournant vers Milosz. Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

\- Kate m'avait dit de rien dire ! répondit-il en se blottissant contre Castle.

* * *

\- Tu ne crois pas que…

\- Lanie, j'avais lancé les démarches bien avant que Castle ne débarque dans ma vie !

\- Evidemment !... Je n'y avais pas pensé !

Après sa visite à la morgue, les deux femmes étaient parties ensemble pour se rendre à l'appartement de la métisse.

De son côté, Castle s'occuperait de Milosz

\- Et de toute façon, je l'aurai quand même adopté !... Tu as pu te faire une idée ?

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas une science exacte ?

\- Mais tu as pu réduire la fourchette ?

\- Non !... J'ai comparé les radios de ses mains et de ses poignets avec l'atlas de Greulich et Pyle, mais…

\- Et avec sa dentition ?

\- Ça ne prouve rien ! Tu as des enfants qui ont de l'avance, ou du retard… Il y aurait son langage…

\- Quoi ?

\- Il parle très bien. Il est curieux !... Mon Dieu, quel moulin à paroles !

\- Je sais

\- Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu'il a bien entre 3 ou 4 ans !

\- Tu parles d'une précision !

\- Eh, tu voulais une estimation, tu l'as ! Maintenant, si tu veux un miracle, il me faudra un délai !

\- Non, ça ira

\- Je pourrai lui refaire des examens dans 2 ou 3 ans. Et on en refera régulièrement ! Peut-être qu'on pourra affiner son âge !

\- Ouais !... Et je fais comment pour son anniversaire ?

\- Ah, ça !

La métisse remplit leurs verres avec du vin.

\- Et maintenant, si tu me parlais de Castle !

* * *

\- Quand est-ce qu'elle rentre Kate ?

\- Un peu plus tard. Elle est avec Lanie…

\- Tu sais Milosz, à chaque fois que Kathie revient ici, elle passe une soirée avec son amie. Comme elles le faisaient avant, expliqua Jim

\- Mais elle va rentrer ?

\- Bien sûr ! dit Castle

\- Elle va dormir sur le canapé ?

\- Quoi ? demanda Jim

\- Non, ça c'était parce qu'elle était rentrée du travail dans la matinée ! répondit Castle

\- D'accord !

Les deux hommes avaient occupé le petit pour qu'il arrête de penser à Beckett. Il avait participé à la cuisine, aidé à mettre la table…

\- Il s'est enfin endormi ! dit Castle en revenant dans le salon

\- C'est à chaque fois comme ça ?

\- Ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois pour le moment. Quand elle est allée travailler. Mais je n'ai aucun problème… C'est peut-être parce que nous sommes ici…

\- Vous avez sûrement raison

Jim remplit leurs tasses

\- Et sinon ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous et Kathie ?

\- Oh !... Euh…

\- Richard, détendez-vous ! Vous n'êtes pas un de ces jeunes auquel j'aimais faire peur ! Vous avez dû connaitre ça avec votre fille ?

\- Pas vraiment !

\- Kathie m'avait dit que c'était une jeune fille sage, mais je pensais…

\- Oh, elle l'a fait. Et j'avais prévu quelque chose ! Mais elle m'en a empêché !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous alliez lui faire à ce pauvre garçon ?

\- J'avais préparé une tête ensanglantée, et j'avais passé une blouse tachée de sang…

Jim éclata de rire

\- Vous avez hérité du côté théâtral de votre mère !

\- Et vous ?

\- Oh, je n'avais pas beaucoup de mal à les impressionner. Je leur donnais une feuille de papier sur laquelle j'avais noté les articles de lois concernant le détournement de mineure, l'abus de confiance… Ensuite je leur expliquais comment ma femme allait s'occuper de leur affaire et je terminais par leur séjour en prison !

\- Je suis bien content d'avoir passé cette étape !

\- Et je rajoutais que s'ils lui brisaient le cœur, elle leur casserait les deux jambes !

\- Ça, elle m'a menacé de me le faire !

\- Je sais !... Mais apparemment vos jambes sont toujours intactes !

\- Et je compte bien les garder dans cet état !

\- Parfait !... Voilà qui me rassure !... Mais il va falloir encore vous battre !

\- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous comptez faire, mais vous savez qu'elle a des projets ?

\- Oui, je sais

\- Il y a ce camp. Où elle a rencontré ce petit bonhomme… Elle ne le laissera pas tomber ! C'est son côté « sauveur du monde » !

\- Elle doit bientôt y retourner !

\- Je sais… Depuis son départ, nous nous envoyons régulièrement nos emplois du temps. Elle sait ce que je fais et où je suis. Tout comme moi, je sais où elle en est !

\- Je vois !

\- Et il y a son agence. Qu'elle a monté avec son amie…

\- Jim… Je ne veux pas la changer. Je ne veux pas lui faire quitter son travail… Déjà, quand elle était au 12th, je ne l'envisageais pas ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est être auprès d'elle… Je me fous de l'endroit… Elle pourrait vivre en Sibérie !

\- Grand Dieu, s'exclama-t-il, heureusement qu'elle n'est pas allée si loin !... Mais depuis votre histoire dans ce container frigorifique, elle ne se serait jamais installée dans une telle région !

\- J'en suis bien heureux ! Je dois bien l'avouer… Je n'en garde pas un très bon souvenir, non plus !

\- Mais vous avez une fille ? Et il y a votre mère ?

\- Oh, ma mère ne s'était installée au loft qu'après son dernier divorce. Sinon, c'était comme vous et Kate. Je la voyais quand elle venait à New York. Nous avions chacun notre vie !... Et Alexis… Elle a vingt ans. Elle est en âge de faire ses choix… Bien sûr, je vais en discuter avec elle… Mais elle a toujours connu mes sentiments pour votre fille et je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra

\- Je vois que vous avez pensé à tout !

* * *

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et remonta la couverture

Il soupira et se retourna

Elle quitta la chambre et entra dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche

Elle se glissa doucement sous les draps et déposa un léger baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres

\- Eh ! Tu m'as habitué à mieux ! chuchota-t-il

\- Je croyais que tu dormais

\- Et parce que je dors, je suis puni ? demanda-t-il en l'enlaçant, l'attirant à lui

\- Si tu ne vois pas, tu ne sais pas !

\- Je sais toujours quand tu es là !... Alors, Lanie ?

\- Tu la connais !

\- J'aurai aimé participer à une de vos soirées entre filles !

\- On ne serait plus entre filles dans ce cas-là !

\- C'est vrai !

\- Et toi ? Mon père ?

\- Interrogatoire en règle !

\- Tu plaisantes ? Il a osé ?

\- J'en ferai autant avec Alexis !

\- Je n'ai pas vingt ans, je te signale !

\- Ce n'était rien !... En plus, j'ai de la chance, j'ai échappé à ce qu'il faisait subir à tes petits amis !

\- Il t'en a parlé ?

\- Oui

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il leur faisait ? Je ne l'ai jamais su !

\- Secrets de pères ! Je ne dirai rien

\- Castle ?

\- Non, non… C'est une tradition !

\- Je pourrais te faire cracher le morceau !

\- Je ne dirai rien ! Même sous la menace ou la torture!

\- Mais il y a torture… commença-t-elle en l'embrassant le long du cou, et torture, finit-elle en se séparant de lui et se couchant en lui tournant le dos

\- Eh !... Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! dit-il en s'approchant d'elle

\- Bonne nuit, Castle

\- Bonne nuit ?


	38. Chapter 38

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je prépare le dessert pour notre diner

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Je l'ai appelé « la douce mort chocolatée » !

\- On va mourir ?

\- Grand Dieu, non !... Enfin, je l'espère ! ajouta-t-elle en les réservant près du four

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit

\- Je suis partie combien de temps ? demanda la jeune femme en voyant les deux visages qui la regardait

L'ainée lui sourit

\- Je te rassure, il n'est pas de moi !

\- Bonjour, je suis Milosz... C'est toi Alexis ?

\- Bonjour… Euh… Oui… C'est moi

\- C'est le fils de Katherine !

\- J'ai vraiment raté un épisode, là !

\- Mais c'est pas ma maman !

\- C'est encore plus clair ! Merci… Sinon… Beckett est là ?

\- Evidemment ma chérie ! Où veux-tu qu'elle soit, si le petit est là ?... Elle est dans la salle de bain de ton père… Elle voulait se rafraichir après avoir passé la journée au parc !

\- Et papa ?

\- Il avait une course à faire !

\- Et le père de…

\- Il ne devrait pas tarder !... D'autres questions ?

\- Je crois que j'ai fait le tour… Tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- J'ai déjà Milosz… Mais tu peux regarder s'il ne manque rien sur la table, si tu veux !

\- Entendu… murmura-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle

Elle sursauta en entendant la sonnette

Elle ouvrit la porte

\- Bonsoir !

\- Bonsoir… Vous êtes monsieur Beckett ?

\- Jim

\- Et moi Alexis !

\- Je m'en serai douté !

\- Invite-le donc à entrer ! cria l'ainée

Alexis s'écarta et le laissa entrer

\- Grand-père !

\- Salut, mon bonhomme, dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras. Tu t'es bien amusé ?

\- Oui. J'ai fait de la balançoire !

\- C'est bien… Je suis content de vous revoir Martha.

\- C'est réciproque Jim. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien… J'ai pu constater que vous aviez de la suite dans les idées !

\- Je vous l'avais dit ! Je suis têtue !... Mais je dois reconnaitre que votre fille est tenace !

\- Mais vous l'avez fait céder !

\- Je sais que je l'ai blessé…

\- Elle est plus forte qu'il n'y parait. Ne vous en faites pas !

\- Je m'inquiète toujours lorsqu'une personne que j'aime s'écroule en pleurs dans mes bras !... Mais c'est du passé. Ils sont ensemble et c'est tout ce qui compte

\- Ils sont amoureux, dit Milosz

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi ? demanda Martha en pointant son index sur son torse

\- Ben, ils se font tout le temps des bisous !

\- Milosz !

\- Kate !

\- Bonsoir, Alexis !

La rouquine se précipita dans ses bras

\- Je suis si contente de vous revoir !

\- Tu pourrais me tutoyer, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Si vous… Si tu veux !

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau

\- Papa, enfin ! Mais où étais-tu ?

\- Rick, cria Milosz en se précipitant sur lui

\- Eh, doucement, fit-il. Je n'ai que deux bras, ajouta-t-il en attrapant le petit d'un côté et sa fille de l'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? demanda Alexis

\- Une course !... Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance, dit-il en s'approchant de Jim et Martha

\- En effet, répondit le père de Beckett

Il embrassa sa mère, puis Beckett

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui

\- Mère ne t'a pas harcelé de questions ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas

\- Ok !... Je vais m'occuper de l'apéritif

\- Pendant ce temps, je vais lui donner son bain

\- Entendu

\- Mais, moi aussi je veux de l'apéritif ! dit le petit alors que Beckett s'éloignait

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je garderai quelques petites choses pour l'ogre de la maison !

\- Je suis pas vert !

Castle se dirigea vers la cuisine, et commença à préparer des amuse-gueules

\- Pourquoi tu l'appelles l'ogre ? demanda Alexis qui l'aidait

\- Tu comprendras plus tard !

\- C'est un surnom qui lui va comme un gant ! dit Jim en souriant

\- D'où il vient ? demanda la jeune rouquine. Parce qu'il n'est pas de Beckett. Ça se voit ?... Pas que… Il a l'air très gentil… commença-t-elle en regardant Jim, comme si elle s'excusait

\- Kathie l'a adopté

\- Ah !... Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Un peu plus d'un mois !

\- Quoi ?... Mais…

\- Je sais… Il est arrivé en France presqu'en même temps que moi !

\- Ouah !... Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne nous as pas donné de nouvelles !

\- C'est vrai qu'on a été un peu occupé !... Et si nous nous installions au salon, dit-il en prenant les plateaux

* * *

\- C'est beau chez Rick, hein ?

\- Oui, très beau

\- T'étais déjà venue dans sa maison ?

\- Quelquefois, oui !

Elle se rappela les parties de pokers avec les gars, le maire, le juge, Montgomery… La chambre d'amie dans laquelle elle avait dormi après l'explosion de son appartement… La soirée après la prise d'otage à la banque…

\- Ouah, il fait peur lui ! dit-il en s'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte de la salle de bain

\- Ce n'est qu'une photo, dit-elle en voyant l'objet de sa crainte

\- Mais quand je bouge, on dirait que ses yeux bougent ! Regarde, dit-il en se déplaçant lentement. Il me suit !

\- Milosz, ce lion est dans un cadre. Il ne va pas te sauter dessus ! précisa-t-elle en regardant le cadre placé près du lit

Plus elle le regardait, plus elle avait l'impression, comme le petit, que le fauve la suivait du regard

\- Moi, j'aimerai pas l'avoir dans ma chambre !

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter… Il restera ici !

* * *

Dans le salon, la discussion allait bon train

Martha avait parlé de ses répétitions, Jim, de la saison en cours de base-ball, Castle, des projets de Beckett…

En arrivant, Milosz s'installa sur les jambes de Castle. Alexis était assise sur le bras du fauteuil, à côté de son père.

Beckett s'installa sur le canapé près du sien

\- Ce petit s'est beaucoup attaché à toi, on dirait, lança Martha

\- Et c'est réciproque, répondit Castle en passant sa main sur ses cheveux

\- Il parait que tu parles français ? demanda Alexis

\- Oui. Pas toi ?

\- Moi ? Non… Mais il va peut-être falloir que je l'apprenne !

\- C'est facile ! Hein, Rick ? demanda-t-il en se retournant

\- Tu as appris le français ? demanda la jeune rouquine

\- Je suis bien moins doué que Milosz !

\- Si tu t'installes là-bas, tu finiras bien par y arriver ! lança Martha, en souriant

\- On verra, mère !

\- Par contre tu n'as eu aucun mal pour te faire accepter pas les vieux du village !

\- Ah, oui ? Comment tu as fait ?

\- Grâce à mon charme !

Beckett éclata de rire

\- Ton charme !

Elle leur raconta la fameuse soirée belote, et surtout l'état dans lequel il était rentré

\- Tu as pris des photos ?

\- Je n'y ai pas pensé Alexis… J'étais plutôt occupé à empêcher ton père de crier et surtout à le faire tenir debout !

\- Vous pouvez rire ! Mais la prochaine fois…

\- La prochaine fois, je te laisserai dormir dans le jardin !

* * *

Tous les regards étaient posés sur lui.

Ça ne semblait pas le perturber plus que ça !

Le nez plongé dans son assiette, il avalait tout ce qu'il y avait dedans

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il quand il releva la tête

\- Depuis quand tu n'as pas mangé ? demanda Alexis

\- Le goûter ! Pourquoi ?

\- Je vous l'avais dit que c'était un ogre ! dit Castle

\- C'est pas vrai ! Je suis pas vert !

\- Arrête de dire ça !... Il a bon appétit, c'est tout ! dit Beckett

\- Bon appétit ? Tu as vu tout ce qu'il a mangé !... Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il sera capable d'ingurgiter quand il sera plus grand ! dit Alexis

\- Laissez-le tranquille ! dit Martha

\- Tu dis ça parce que c'est toi qui as fait la cuisine ? demanda Castle

\- Ah, ah, très drôle Richard !... Au moins, lui, il l'apprécie !

\- C'était très bon, Martha, dit Jim

\- C'est vrai, ajouta Milosz

\- Ah ! Tu vois… C'est toi qui n'y connais rien !... Er rends-toi donc utile ! Débarrasse la table pendant que je m'occupe du dessert !

Beckett se leva pour l'aider. Il posa sa main sur son épaule

\- Tu ne bouges pas… Tu es mon invitée !

\- Castle, je peux…

\- Tu t'es occupée de Milosz toute la journée. Alors ce soir, tu te reposes !

Alors qu'il enlevait les assiettes et les couverts, Alexis s'était levée pour sortir les assiettes à desserts

Martha sortit de la cuisine et déposa devant chacun d'eux ce qu'elle avait préparé

\- Martha, c'est magnifique ! s'exclama Beckett

\- Merci… C'est un essai

\- Ca à l'air délicieux, renchérit Jim

\- Goûtez avant de dire ça !

\- Castle !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Katherine. Je suis habituée à ses sarcasmes !

Milosz les regardait, regardait son soufflé. Il tenait sa cuillère, mais n'y touchait pas

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Milosz ? Tu n'as plus faim ? demanda Beckett

\- Ce serait une première, dit Castle. Mon bonhomme, il est au chocolat. Tu aimes ça en principe ?

\- Oui. Mais…

\- Dis-moi, mon cœur ?

\- Il faut pas le manger… Le mange pas, Kate !

\- Pourquoi ?

Il regarda Martha

\- On… Tu vas être morte, si tu le manges !... Et je veux pas, dit-il en se blottissant contre elle

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- C'est elle qui la dit, répondit-il en montrant la rouquine du doigt

\- Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais… Oh, non… Je sais pourquoi il dit ça. Je l'ai appelé « la douce mort chocolatée » …

\- Et tu lui as dit ? demanda Castle

\- Mais je ne pensais pas…

\- Ce n'est rien, dit Beckett. Mon bébé, c'est juste un nom. Pour dire que ce sera très bon… C'est comme quand on dit « mourir de rires ». C'est une expression. On ne meure pas !

\- T'es sûre ?

\- Oui. Regarde Castle va le manger…

\- Et pourquoi moi ?

\- Castle !

\- Ok, je me dévoue… Mais c'est bien parce que c'est pour Milosz !

Toujours blottie contre Kate, le petit regarda Castle.

Il faisait des grimaces, s'extasiait. A chaque bouchée, il ne savait plus quoi inventer pour essayer de faire rire l'enfant. Il racla le fond de son assiette, hésita à la lécher…

Quand il posa sa cuillère, Milosz le fixait toujours

Soudain, il mit une main sur sa gorge et une sur son ventre, grimaça horriblement et tomba de sa chaise. Il se tordait au sol en gémissant

L'enfant se mit à hurler en serrant le cou de Beckett

\- Je l'avais dit ! hurlait-il… Je l'avais dit… Faut pas manger ! Faut pas manger !

\- Milosz, tu m'étrangles !

\- Eh !, fit Castle en se redressant. C'était une blague ! je vais bien !

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais pu éviter ? demanda sa mère. Il est encore petit !

\- Mais je voulais… Milosz… commença-t-il en lui caressant le dos. Il est très bon ce gâteau

Beckett lui lançait un regard noir

\- Je suis désolé… Milosz, regarde-moi

\- T'es mort !

\- Mais non… Regardes-moi

\- Non !... Kate, je veux rentrer chez grand-père !

\- Milosz... Calme-toi, dit-elle en essayant de le faire lâcher. Castle t'a fait une farce. Pas de très bon goût, je te l'accorde, mais il va bien. Regarde-le ! Regarde Alexis, elle aussi, elle a mangé son dessert et elle va bien ! Même grand-père !

\- Et il était très bon, dit Jim. D'ailleurs, si tu ne manges pas le tien, je vais te le prendre !

Tout doucement, il s'écarta de Beckett. Il regarda Alexis, puis Martha, qui lui souriait tendrement, Jim et enfin Castle

\- T'es pas mort ?

\- Non… C'était une farce !

\- C'était pas drôle !

\- Je sais… Je suis désolé… Je le ferai plus

\- Milosz, regarde. Je vais manger le mien, dit Beckett

\- Non ! cria-t-il en lui prenant le poignet

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Oui. Mais…

Elle prit une bouchée et l'avala. Il se mit debout sur ses jambes et lui prit le visage à deux mains. Il la regardait. Elle pouvait lire de l'inquiétude dans son regard.

Elle lui sourit et lui caressa la joue

\- Ça va ?

\- Hm !

\- T'as pas mal au ventre ?

\- Non… Tu devrais goûter, il est très bon

\- Promis ?

\- Je te le promets… Et Martha n'a jamais empoisonné qui que ce soit. J'ai déjà mangé ici. Et je suis toujours vivante !

\- Mais Rick…

\- Je m'occuperai de Castle plus tard ! Et je te promets qu'il ne recommencera plus !

\- C'était pas drôle !

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi… Mange maintenant, sinon Martha va être déçue !

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Katherine. S'il n'en veut pas…

Milosz se retourna, s'assit sur les jambes de Beckett

Elle attrapa son assiette et la posa devant eux deux

Il hésita. Il la regarda. Elle lui sourit

Il attrapa sa cuillère et avala une première bouchée

A son tour, il sourit à Martha

Castle se releva et se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer le café

Sa mère se leva et le rejoignit

\- Ne dis rien !... J'ai compris ! dit-il en levant la main

Alexis se déplaça et vint s'asseoir près de Beckett

Elle posa sa main sur le bras du petit

\- Eh ! murmura-t-elle. Mon père fait souvent des blagues. Mais… Il ne voulait pas te faire peur

\- Mais j'ai eu peur !

\- Je sais

Castle le regardait.

Il s'en voulait de lui avoir effrayé.

Milosz mangeait lentement son dessert, comme si à chaque bouchée, il s'attendait à s'écrouler

\- Alors, c'était bon, demanda Beckett

\- Oui… On rentre ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je veux aller chez grand-père !

\- Tu me laisses boire un café avant ?

\- D'accord, répondit-il en se blottissant contre elle

* * *

Il l'avait tellement supplié après la fin du repas, qu'elle avait fini par craquer

Elle passa une veste à Milosz, puis enfila la sienne

\- Désolée, Martha ! dit-elle en l'embrassant

\- Ce n'est rien. Il est encore petit et impressionnable… Prends soin de lui… En plus il est fatigué… Il rencontre pleins de gens qu'il ne connait pas… Ça ira mieux la prochaine fois !

\- J'en suis sûre ! Encore merci pour ce repas !

\- Ça m'a fait plaisir

Elle embrassa Alexis

\- Bonne nuit, Kate… Toi aussi Milosz, ajouta-t-elle en lui frictionnant la tête

\- Bonne nuit Alexis, dit-il

\- A bientôt ?

\- Je ne sais pas quand, Alexis… On va bientôt rentré… Mais sinon, quand on reviendra ?

\- Quand tu veux !

\- Papa ? Tu rentres avec nous ?

\- Je vous rejoins un peu plus tard !

\- Castle ?

\- Je rentrerai avec ton père !

\- Entendu

* * *

Après le départ de Beckett, le silence s'était installé dans le salon

Castle était reparti dans la cuisine et préparait de nouveaux cafés

Les mains appuyées autour de l'évier, la tête penchée, il réfléchissait

\- C'est pas vrai, lâcha-t-il en éclatant une assiette dans le bac !

\- Eh ! fit Martha en se précipitant vers lui… C'est malin, tu t'es coupé !

\- C'est pas grave !... Comment j'ai pu être aussi bête !... Après tout ce qu'il a perdu…

\- Tu ne pouvais pas te douter…

\- Bien sûr que si !... Il s'accroche à Kate comme à une bouée de sauvetage, depuis qu'il la connait. C'est son seul repère… Et je ne trouve rien d'autre à faire que lui faire croire qu'elle va mourir !... Personne n'a retrouvé ses parents. Il ne s'est pas qui il est. Il a été blessé ou maltraité… Et moi…

\- Papa… Il est petit… Demain, il n'y pensera plus…

\- On voit que tu ne le connais pas !... Je n'aurai pas dû…

\- Richard, tout le monde peut faire des erreurs… Il vous adore… Vous ne vous connaissez que depuis quelques semaines…

\- Mais je sais comment il réagit quand il a peur !

* * *

Assise dans un fauteuil, elle buvait un café en le regardant dormir

Il lui avait fallu une heure pour l'endormir. Une heure pendant laquelle, à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait Castle se tordre sur le sol, en train de suffoquer.

Elle l'avait pris contre elle, lui avait caressé le dos… Pour arriver enfin à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Mais il était agité. Il tournait et retournait dans son lit. Il soupirait, fronçait les sourcils

Tout comme il le faisait la nuit avant qu'elle quitte le camp…

\- Non. Non. Non ! hurla-t-il en redressant dans le lit

\- Eh, eh ! Je suis là ! dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Rick est mort… Lanie peut pas le guérir…

\- Il va bien… Il va bientôt rentrer

\- Je l'ai vu !

\- C'était un cauchemar, dit-elle en le berçant contre elle

Elle sentait son petit cœur battre la chamade contre sa poitrine. Il tremblait

Elle lui caressait le dos, passait la main dans ses cheveux, l'embrassait sur la tête

\- Je suis là… Avec toi… Rendors-toi, murmurait-elle

\- Veux plus dormir !

\- Tu dois te reposer

\- Je vais voir Rick !... Je veux plus…

Elle soupira, et le serra plus fort contre elle

\- Kate ?

\- Oui ?

\- On peut sortir ?

\- Maintenant ?

\- Je veux aller dehors. Je veux sortir !

\- Entendu… On y va

* * *

Ils entrèrent sans faire de bruit

Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'elle avait quitté le loft

Castle se demandait à quelle sauce Beckett allait le manger. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, c'était la réaction de Milosz le lendemain

Il entra dans sa chambre pour l'embrasser

Il en ressortit aussi vite qu'il y était entré

Il entra dans la leur

\- Ils sont partis ! cria-t-il

\- Quoi ?

\- Beckett… Le petit… Ils sont partis !


	39. Chapter 39

\- Les chiens ne sont pas là ! J'aurai dû m'en apercevoir ! Ils nous font toujours la fête quand on rentre ! dit-il en rejoignant Jim à l'étage

\- Ils ne seraient pas partis comme ça !

\- Je vais appeler l'aéroport… Voir à quelle heure est le prochain… Ou à quelle heure était le dernier…

\- Richard…

\- Si jamais…

\- Richard ! Ils ne sont pas partis !... Regardez !

\- C'est à Kate, dit-il en prenant le t-shirt que Jim lui tendait

\- Il était dans votre chambre. Il y a aussi son sac… Ils sont simplement sortis

\- Mais où peuvent-ils… Je sais !

\- Richard !... Mais… Où allez-vous ?

\- Je sais où ils sont !... Bonne nuit, Jim, cria-t-il en quittant la maison

* * *

\- Je m'en veux ! Si tu savais !

\- De quoi ?

\- Si je n'avais pas dit que mon dessert s'appelait…

\- Grand-mère, tu ne pouvais pas prévoir !

\- J'aurai dû m'en douter… Dans ces camps… Il a dû voir des choses qu'on ne peut même pas imaginer !... Et ton père…

\- C'est papa ! Tu le connais !

\- J'espère que ce n'était pas la blague de trop !... Oh, mais ce n'est pas possible, cria-t-elle en tapant sur le comptoir. Tout se passait si bien… Ils sont enfin ensemble…

\- Ne pense pas au pire !... Je crois que ce qui a fait le plus peur à Milosz, c'est de les perdre…

\- Surtout Katherine !

\- C'est normal… D'après ce qu'elle a dit, il n'y a qu'avec elle qu'il sortait de son mutisme… Mais tu l'as vu avec papa…

\- Ton père a toujours su y faire avec les enfants !

\- Par contre, je n'aurai jamais pensé que Kate pourrait…

\- Elle a changé… Beaucoup changé… Tu sais quand je l'ai vu dans ce village… Je ne sais pas comment te le dire, mais elle te surprendrait… Cet enfant sera heureux avec elle. Elle va lui offrir une belle vie. Une vie simple, une vie pleine d'amour…

\- Je n'en doute pas

* * *

\- Castle ne voulait pas te faire peur, tu sais ?

Ils marchaient depuis plusieurs minutes

Elle essayait de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il refusait de lui répondre

\- Milosz ? Regarde-moi !

Elle lui attrapa la main, le fit pivoter et s'accroupit

\- Regarde-moi, dit-elle. S'il te plait !... Milosz…

Tout doucement, il releva la tête. Il avait les yeux remplis de larmes

\- Oh !... Ne pleures pas, dit-elle en le serrant contre elle

\- J'ai peur !

\- Non… Il ne faut pas…

\- Mais Rick…

Elle lui caressait le dos, passait sa main dans ses cheveux

Il hoquetait dans son cou

\- Chut… Calme-toi… C'est fini

\- Je le vois encore… C'était comme…

\- Je sais. Je sais… Mais il ne savait pas… C'était juste une farce… Il voulait te faire rire

\- C'est pas drôle… Un mort… Triste…

\- Je sais. Et tu as raison… Mais il t'en a déjà fait d'autres ! Rappelle-toi, quand tu avais peur de la mer !

\- C'était pas pareil… On jouait

\- C'est vrai

Les sanglots s'estompaient tout doucement. Il se calmait, se détendait…

\- Kate ? demanda-t-il la tête enfouie dans son cou

\- Oui ?

\- Tu vas pas être mort ?

\- Non… Bien sûr que non ! répondit-elle en le serrant plus fort

\- J'ai plus de maman et de papa…

\- Je sais, mon bébé

\- J'ai que toi, moi !... Je veux pas que tu pars !

\- Je ne partirai pas… Je te le promets

Les sanglots étaient repartis de plus belles

Beckett se sentait complètement désarçonnée

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ils m'ont laissé ?… Pourquoi j'ai plus de maman et de papa ?

\- Je ne sais pas Milosz… Tu sais qu'on a cherché

\- Tu sais rien ! hurla-t-il en la repoussant. Moi, je sais !... Ils voulaient pas de moi, cria-t-il en s'éloignant en courant

\- Milosz, non !

Elle le poursuivit et le fit tomber en l'attrapant

\- Lâche-moi, hurla-t-il en lui donnant des coups avec ses petits poings

\- Arrête-toi, dit-elle en l'esquivant

\- Lâche-moi, lâche-moi !

\- Maintenant, ça suffit, se surprit-elle à crier

Elle lui emprisonna les bras dans son dos, les maintenant avec une main

Elle lui essuya le visage avec l'autre

\- Maintenant tu vas m'écouter !... Tu as raison. Je ne sais pas où sont ta maman et ton papa. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont devenus, ni ce qu'ils font… Je ne sais même pas s'ils sont…

\- Morts ?

\- Oui… Je ne sais pas… Mais aujourd'hui tu es avec moi. Parce que je voulais que tu viennes vivre avec moi. Parce que je voulais m'occuper de toi, te voir grandir… Et si je me souviens bien, tu le voulais toi aussi. Tu voulais que je te ramène avec moi… Tu as le droit d'avoir peur… Tu as le droit d'être en colère… Je sais ce que c'est et je peux le comprendre… Mais pas contre moi !

Elle n'avait encore jamais été en colère centre lui. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait lui parlait ainsi

Il se tortilla pour desserrer son étreinte

\- Tu n'y arriveras pas, Milosz !... J'en ai coincé des biens plus forts que toi…

\- Tu me fais mal…

\- Impossible ! Pas comme ça… Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ?... Tu veux rester avec moi ? Ou tu veux que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour s'occuper de toi ? C'est toi qui choisis !

\- Tu veux plus de moi ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Je t'ai dit de décider ce que tu veux !

\- Moi ? demanda-t-il en reniflant

\- Je ne t'oblige à rien.

\- Tu m'aimes plus ?

\- Je t'adore, Milosz, tu le sais. Mais je ne peux pas t'obliger à vivre avec moi. Si tu veux partir…

\- Je veux pas, Kate, dit-il en pleurant

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas ?

\- Je veux pas partir ! dit-il en lui tendant les bras qu'elle avait relâchés. Je veux rester avec toi

\- Viens-là, dit-elle en le serrant contre elle.

\- Tu vas me garder ?

Elle l'écarta et le regarda

\- Tu crois que je devrai après tous les coups que tu m'as donnés ?

\- Pardon… Tu vas me garder ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en lui souriant

\- C'est pas drôle, dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux et en reniflant. Je veux rester avec toi. Je t'aime, Kate

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, mon bébé, dit-elle en le serrant à nouveau contre elle. Et je te garde… Je ne te donnerai jamais à quelqu'un d'autre !

\- Kate, tu m'étouffes, murmura-t-il après quelques minutes

\- Désolée !

\- C'est pas grave !

Il lui souriait enfin

Elle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche te lui essuya le visage

\- On rentre ?

\- J'ai pas envie

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Il est tard…

\- Je peux jouer avec Jules et Jim ?

\- Si tu veux, répondit-elle en l'embrassant

* * *

Elle avait plié sa veste et l'avait posé sur un vieux tronc. Puis elle y avait mis sa tête en s'allongeant

En quittant la maison, elle avait eu la présence d'esprit d'emporter un plaid

Elle l'avait étendu sur eux lorsque le petit s'était blotti contre elle et s'était enfin endormi

Il fit arrêter le taxi à moitié de la plage

Il ne savait pas où ils étaient exactement, mais il savait qu'ils étaient là. Ils ne pouvaient qu'être à cet endroit. Il en était sûr !

Il se rendit là où ils avaient pique-niqué en « famille ». Mais ils ne s'y trouvaient pas.

Il prit la direction opposée, vers la fête foraine.

Il soupira lorsqu'il vit le corps allongé entouré par les deux chiens

Ils étaient seuls sur le sable

Il entendait la musique de la fête, mais elle n'était pas trop forte. Juste assez pour bercer l'enfant… Et il y avait le bruit des vagues. Ce son qu'ils aimaient tous les deux

Il s'approcha doucement et les observa.

Un bras se leva vers lui

Il attrapa la main qu'on lui tendait et s'assit à côté d'eux

\- Tu aurais pu me laisser un message !

\- Tu nous as trouvé, non ?

\- Oui, mais… Comment va-t-il ?

\- Bien, maintenant

\- Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas…

\- Chut… Tu vas le réveiller

A son tour, il s'allongea, posant sa tête sur le tronc

\- Tu devrais prendre ma veste, murmura-t-elle en lui tendant

\- Tu en as besoin…

\- T'occupe… Prend-là

Quand il fut installé, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, se tourna légèrement pour que l'enfant repose entre elle et lui

\- Je ne suis pas sûr…

\- Chut…

Elle les recouvrit avec le plaid

\- Kate…

\- Demain Castle

\- Et comment tu feras en hiver ?

\- Je prendrais un duvet…

Il la serra contre lui, mais il n'osait pas toucher le petit, de peur de le réveiller, de l'effrayer à nouveau

Aux battements de cœur qu'elle entendait contre son oreille, elle savait qu'il ne dormait pas. Et la main qu'il gardait éloignée du petit prouvait qu'il s'en voulait.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas deviner, Castle, murmura-t-elle

\- J'ai été stupide ! Il est petit… J'aurai dû savoir…

\- Non, ne dis pas ça. Tu n'es pas stupide… Mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Il n'est pas comme tous les petits garçons qu'on croise dans un parc. Ils ont une famille, une vie normale… Il a déjà vu tellement de choses… Il sait ce que c'est que souffrir, ce que c'est qu'être seul…

\- Il a une famille maintenant… Il t'a !

\- Tu es là, aussi. Tu comptes pour lui !

\- Il m'a évité après le repas…

\- Ce n'est pas toi qu'il évitait… Mais avec ta blague…

\- Je n'en ferai plus. J'ai compris !

\- Arrêtes et laisse-moi finir !... Milosz s'en est sorti dans ce camp

\- Grâce à toi !

\- Tu vas te taire !... Et il n'y avait pas que moi… Je m'occupai de lui seulement quand j'y retournais… Mais s'il s'en est sorti, c'est parce que ses blessures, bien qu'assez importantes, n'étaient pas graves. Ça a été long, mais c'était à cause des infections… D'autres n'ont pas eu sa chance. Sans compter les bagarres… C'est un camp de réfugiés, Castle…

\- Je sais, tu me l'as dis

\- Les gens sont perdus. Ils ne savent plus où ils en sont… Certains essaient de s'en sortir, en s'occupant, en participant aux différentes tâches… Mais d'autres se laissent aller. Ils boivent, se bagarrent… Et parfois, ça finit mal !

\- Tu veux dire qu'ils s'entretuent ?

\- Ils ne s'entretuent pas… Mais, parfois, il y a des accidents. C'est comme ça

\- Donc tu veux dire que Milosz a vu…

\- Des morts, oui

\- Oh, non !... Beaucoup ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Et c'est pour ça, je pense, qu'il a réagi comme ça… Dans le bâtiment où il logeait, il y a des enfants qui n'ont pas survécu. La sœur me l'a dit… Mais il en a vu certains autres… Il a vu des enfants perdre leurs parents…

\- Tout comme lui

\- On ne sait pas ce qu'ils sont devenus. Est-ce qu'ils ont été tués ? Sont-ils partis et l'ont-ils abandonné ? On ne le saura sûrement jamais… Mais… Lui est persuadé qu'ils ne voulaient plus de lui. Il me l'a dit tout à l'heure…

\- J'y crois pas. Ils ne l'auraient pas gardé tous ces mois… Et ils ne lui auraient pas acheté cette petite gourmette…

\- Je n'y crois pas non plus… Mais comment veux-tu que je lui fasse comprendre ça ?

\- Ouais… J'ai déjà eu du mal avec Alexis quand sa mère est partie… Elle croyait qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, que c'était sa faute… Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai dû imaginer pour la rassurer !

\- J'imagine… Alors, tu peux comprendre ce qu'il a ressenti quand il t'a vu t'écrouler au sol…

\- Je ne le ferai plus, promis

\- Je le sais… J'ai bien vu que tu te le reprochais… Castle, j'aurai voulu…

\- Tu devais le rassurer. Je comprends… Il va falloir que je trouve comment lui faire oublier ça !

\- Tu y arriveras !

Il l'embrassa sur le front et resserra son étreinte.

Tout doucement il avança son autre main et prit délicatement celle du petit, qui referma ses doigts autour des siens

* * *

Le jour se levait à peine quand il ouvrit les yeux

Dans la nuit, Milosz avait bougé. Il avait la tête enfouie dans son cou.

Beckett dormait la tête sur son épaule et l'enlaçait

Il embrassa la tête du petit.

Puis il regarda les chiens s'amuser sur la plage, ainsi que le lever du soleil

\- Qu'est-ce que… On s'est endormi ?

\- On dirait bien

\- Il fait jour ?

\- Tu es très observatrice au réveil !

Elle le fusilla du regard, puis regarda autour d'elle

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

\- Rien de… Ah, j'ai trouvé !

\- Quoi ?

\- Toi qui me connais si bien, soi-disant, devines ! dit-elle en s'agenouillant

\- Soi-disant ?... Vu comme tu es grognon, je dirai qu'un café s'avère nécessaire !

\- Pas mal !

\- Je sais !

\- Tu en veux un ?

\- Si tu me le proposes !

\- J'aurai préféré que ce soit toi qui me le ramène, mais apparemment tu ne pourras pas te lever !

\- Je dois être un bon matelas !

\- Je confirme, dit-elle

Elle l'embrassa tendrement

\- J'en n'ai pas pour longtemps ! dit-elle en se relevant

\- Tu vas me laisser seul ? Et s'il se réveille ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

\- Je te fais confiance

* * *

Depuis son départ, il n'avait pas bougé. Même pas un orteil

Il espérait qu'il ne se réveillerait que lorsque Beckett serait là.

Mais il commença à bouger

Doucement, il lui caressa le dos

S'appuyant sur ses mains, il releva la tête

\- Rick ?

\- Bonjour, mon bonhomme, dit-il timidement

L'enfant regarda autour de lui

\- Kate. Où est Kate ? Où est Kate ? demanda-t-il, soudain affolé

\- Eh, eh !... Elle va revenir ! dit-il en le serrant contre lui

\- Elle est partie ? Elle veut plus de moi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?... Elle est allée chercher du café.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Bien sûr… Et crois-moi, elle ne t'abandonnera jamais !

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-il en le fixant

Castle déglutit devant ce regard insistant

\- Je suis désolé Milosz… Je n'aurai pas dû faire ça… Je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs

\- C'était pas drôle !

\- Je sais… Et je ne le ferai plus… Promis… Parole de scout !

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Oui, explique lui ce que c'est un scout, dit Beckett en les rejoignant

\- Kate ! s'exclama-t-il

Il voulait lui sauter dans les bras, mais elle avait les mains pleines.

Castle le rassit sur ses jambes

Elle donna un gobelet à Castle, puis un autre à Milosz, ainsi qu'un croissant. Puis elle l'embrassa sur la joue

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Sur Rick !

\- J'ai vu, oui. Tu vas mieux ?

\- Rick est pas mort ! Et il va pas partir. Alors ça va !

\- Donc tout va bien !

\- Oui

\- Heu… Pas vraiment !

\- Tu vas partir ? Tu as dit…

\- Non, non… Je ne parle pas de ça, bonhomme… Mais pourquoi toi tu as un croissant et pas moi ?

\- Non, mais je rêve !

\- Ben quoi ? C'est du favoritisme… Je vous ai servi de matelas…

\- Vraiment ? Tu veux que je retourne…

\- Tiens, dit Milosz en lui tendant un morceau qu'il venait de couper

\- Merci. Toi, tu es gentil !

\- Kate, aussi, elle est gentille !

\- Tu as raison.

* * *

En entendant les rires et les jappements de chiens, il comprit tout de suite que les choses s'étaient arrangées

Il avait compris les craintes de l'enfant…

Il savait ce qu'il avait ressenti. Sa fille avait ressenti la même chose après la mort de sa femme, de sa mère… Et pour ne plus avoir à ressentir la même chose, elle s'était refusée le droit de vivre, le droit au bonheur, le droit d'aimer. Par crainte de la perte d'un être cher… Mais malgré toutes ses tentatives, il n'avait jamais pu l'aider à vaincre cette peur qui s'était ancrée en elle

Un seul avait réussi à la faire renaitre. Il avait commencé par la faire sourire, puis rire… et maintenant, elle aimait. Elle aimait un enfant, et l'homme qui l'avait sorti de l'ombre…

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et une tornade arriva dans la cuisine

\- Grand-père !

\- Eh ! Comment tu vas ?

\- Bien. Kate et Rick vont pas partir !

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle !

\- Oui… Tu as préparé le petit-déjeuner ?

\- Je suis en train !

\- Mais tu viens d'en prendre un ! dit Rick en apparaissant, suivi de Beckett

\- Mais tu m'as mangé un bout de mon croissant

\- Quoi ?... Je n'y crois pas. Une bouchée !

\- J'ai faim, moi !

\- Et tu vas avoir tes tartines… Va t'asseoir à la table

\- Et vous deux ? Café ?


	40. Chapter 40

\- Non, non !... Veux pas !... Non…

Beckett entra en trombe dans la chambre

C'était la deuxième nuit qu'il faisait un cauchemar

\- Eh, je suis là, murmura-t-elle en le serrant contre elle

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Désolée, papa !

\- Ce n'est rien… Pardon, Richard, ajouta-t-il en manquant lui rentrer dedans. Si vous avez besoin…

\- Ça ira, Jim. On va s'en occuper… Merci

Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit près de lui

Le petit se précipita contre lui

\- Tu es là !

\- Oui. Je serai toujours là pour toi !

\- Je vais lui faire couler un bain… Il est trempé

\- Kate ? fit le petit en lui attrapant la main

\- Je vais juste dans la salle de bain, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front

Pendant que Beckett remplissait la baignoire, Castle déshabilla l'enfant, tout en essayant de le rassurer. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui demander le cauchemar qu'il avait fait. Il le savait… Il se le reprochait

Milosz tremblait. Pas de froid… De peur

Quand il le prit dans ses bras, l'enfant se blottit contre lui en lui serrant le cou

\- Calme-toi, mon bonhomme… Ca va aller…

\- T'étais mort…

\- Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve…

\- Veux plus dormir !... Veux plus dormir…

\- Chut ! fit-il en lui caressant le dos

Après l'avoir rafraichi et changé, Castle le reprit et le ramena dans leur chambre

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- On va le prendre avec nous

\- Castle… Ce n'est pas une solution

\- Tu ne vas pas passer une nouvelle nuit avec lui, à le veiller. Toi aussi, tu dois te reposer… Et de toute façon, son lit aussi est trempé

\- Entendu

Ils s'allongèrent. Castle tenait toujours l'enfant contre lui

\- Non !... Veux pas dormir ! cria-t-il en se redressant

\- Tu ne risques rien. On est avec toi

\- Veux pas… T'avais dit…

\- Je ne t'ai rien dit…

\- T'as menti !... J'ai dit que je veux pas dormir…

\- Mais je ne t'ai pas répondu !... Tu dois te reposer… commença-t-il doucement

\- Non ! Veux pas, cria-t-il en allant se blottir contre Beckett. Kate, je veux pas !

\- Chut… Calme-toi… Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Castle va éteindre la lumière, et on va rester comme ça… Et si tu ne veux pas dormir, tu ne dors pas !

\- On reste là ? Dans le noir ?

\- Oui

\- D'accord

Castle éteignit la lampe de chevet, se rapprocha d'eux et les enlaça

* * *

\- Alors ? Comment va-t-il ?

\- Bonjour Jim. Il a dû s'endormir vers 4H du matin… Il discutait avec Kate et à un moment… Plus rien

\- Donc vous n'avez pas beaucoup dormi non plus ?

\- Oh, je somnolais… Mais Kate…

\- Je vais bien, dit l'intéressée en entrant à son tour. Bonjour papa

\- Bonjour Kathie

\- Tu aurais dû rester couchée ! dit Castle en l'enlaçant. C'est de ma faute tout ça. C'est moi qui devrais…

\- Arrête de dire ça… Ça ne sert à rien de revenir sans cesse là-dessus… Il s'est endormi, c'est ce qui compte !

\- Et la nuit prochaine ?

\- On avisera à ce moment-là, dit-elle en s'installant à la table

Castle aida Jim à ramener ce qu'il avait préparé

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait l'emmener voir…

\- Un psy ?... Non… Il n'a que 4 ans… Je ne vais pas commencer à…

\- Mais ça pourrait l'aider…

\- J'ai dit NON, Castle ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant

Elle attrapa sa tasse, appela ses chiens et les emmena dehors

Castle soupira

Jim le regardait. Il savait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir

\- Pas facile, hein ?

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Depuis deux jours, j'essaie de lui faire oublier ce qu'il s'est passé… Mais…

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Richard !

\- Vous plaisantez ? Si je n'avais pas…

\- Vous n'avez fait que ressortir ce qu'il avait en lui. Ce serait apparu un jour ou l'autre. Peut-être vaut-il mieux que ce soit maintenant.

\- Je ne supporte pas de le voir dans cet état. Il est complètement tétanisé !

\- Je sais… Je sais ce que c'est que de se sentir désarmé, de ne pas savoir quoi faire devant la détresse d'un enfant… Et ce quel soit son âge…

\- Oh, non, s'écria Castle en se levant

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Mais il était parti. Il ouvrit la porte et la trouva assise sur les marches du perron. Elle caressait ses chiens

Il s'installa derrière elle et l'entoura de ses bras

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Castle, c'est bon !

\- Non… En ouvrant ses blessures… J'ai aussi ouvert les tiennes…

\- C'est du passé

\- Je sais qu'elles sont toujours là. Ne me mens pas…

\- Castle… Je ne pourrais jamais oublier ma mère, c'est vrai… Mais… Je sais ce par quoi passe Milosz, c'est vrai. Je connais ses peurs, ses angoisses… Il n'y a pas de remèdes miracles pour les faire disparaitre… Je te l'ai déjà dit… J'ai suivi des thérapies… Mais elles n'empêchent pas les cauchemars de revenir…

\- Mais tu n'en fais plus !

\- Oh ! Détrompe-toi… Ça m'arrive encore… Beaucoup moins qu'au début, mais ils se rappellent à moi de temps en temps… Seulement, j'arrive à les gérer…

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas que Milosz aille voir un psy ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va lui faire de plus que moi ? Que nous ? Lui parler… Il ne connait pas son histoire. Il ne sait pas d'où il vient… Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus… Mais je sais ce qu'il traverse…

Elle soupira et se retourna pour se blottir contre lui

\- Il faut juste trouver sur quel bouton appuyer… Trouver ce qui pourra le rassurer, trouver quelque chose à quoi il peut se raccrocher…

\- Je suis sûr que tu trouveras !

\- Et toi aussi !

\- Moi ?... J'en sais encore moins sur lui que toi…

\- Mais tu sais lire dans les gens qui t'entourent… Tu l'as fait avec moi…

\- Mais toi, je te connaissais !

\- Dès notre première rencontre ?

* * *

\- Hm…

\- Kate ?

Il se leva, regarda dans sa chambre, descendit les escaliers

\- Kate ?

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine

\- Bonjour bonhomme

\- Kate est partie ?

\- Elle est dehors. Dans le jardin, avec…

Il était déjà parti

Il ouvrit la porte

\- Kate !

\- Eh, mon cœur ! Déjà réveillé ?

Il se précipita dans ses bras

\- Je t'ai pas vu… J'ai eu peur !

\- Tu n'étais pas tout seul, dit-elle en lui caressant le dos. Je ne te laisserai jamais tout seul

Il se retourna et alla se blottir contre Castle

\- Pardon, Rick

\- De quoi ?

\- Pour mon vilain rêve…

\- C'est rien, dit-il en lui caressant lui aussi le dos. Ils vont disparaitre !

\- Quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Mais bientôt, j'espère

\- Vous êtes pas fâchés, alors ? demanda-t-il en les regardant à tour de rôle

\- Non, dit Beckett… Ça arrive à tout le monde !

\- Même vous ?

\- Oui, même à nous

\- Mais vous êtes grands !

\- Oh, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec la taille, tu sais ! dit Castle en se levant

Il tendit une main à Beckett, l'aida à se lever et ils rentrèrent dans la maison

\- Ah, quand même ! Je croyais que personne n'allait déguster mon petit déjeuner

\- Ben, si ! Moi ! dit le petit une fois que Castle l'eut installé

* * *

\- On devrait y aller, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Laisse-le s'amuser encore un peu. On a rendez-vous juste à côté.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as choisi cet endroit. On aurait pu aller chez Rémy's, ou au Old Haunt…

\- Parce qu'ici, je suis sûr qu'il n'y aura pas de journalistes !

\- Ah ! C'est vrai… Je les avais presqu'oublié !

\- Pas moi… Et je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'ils pourraient écrire s'ils nous voyaient ensemble avec Milosz…

\- Hm…

\- Pas que je ne veux pas qu'on nous voit ensemble… Mais tout ça, c'est nouveau pour nous, et je sais que ça peut paraitre égoïste, mais ce que nous sommes en train de vivre, toi et moi, je voudrai qu'on le garde pour nous encore un petit moment !

\- Et Lanie ? Et les gars ?

\- Ils n'iront pas le crier sur les toits !

\- Hm… Tu as raison… Et je ne suis pas encore prête à ce que tout le monde le sache pour l'instant

Il l'attira un peu plus contre lui

\- Regarde-le… Si seulement, cette nuit, il pouvait ne pas faire de cauchemar, dit-il en montrant le petit sur le toboggan

\- On peut toujours l'espérer, soupira-t-elle

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittaient le parc et se dirigeaient vers le restaurant où ils avaient rendez-vous

* * *

\- Tu connaissais cet endroit ? demanda le latino

\- Jamais venue, répondit Lanie

\- Je suppose qu'après avoir fait la une des journaux, elle préfère éviter le centre-ville ! renchérit l'irlandais

\- Ouais, c'est sûrement ça !

Ils s'étaient installés à la table que Beckett avait réservée. Les hommes étaient assis face à la porte. Lanie en face d'eux.

Ils virent un enfant entrer, suivi de Beckett

\- Lanie ! s'écria le petit

\- Eh ! Salut toi !

Les deux hommes la regardèrent

\- Tu connais cet enfant ?

\- Bien sûr ! C'est le fils de Kate !

\- Le… Quoi ? demanda Ryan en manquant s'étouffer avec la bière qu'il buvait

\- Faut taper dans son dos ! dit le petit

\- Ouah ! Tu feras vraiment un très bon docteur !... Qu'est-ce que tu attends Javier ?

\- C'est bon, dit Ryan en levant la main. Le fils de Beckett ? Tu plaisantes ?

\- Non, Lanie a raison

\- Beckett ! Mais…

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous si surpris ? On avait bien rendez-vous ?

\- Non… Enfin, oui… Mais ce que Lanie vient de dire…

\- Oh ! Au sujet de Milosz ? C'est vrai. N'est-ce pas mon bonhomme ? demanda-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Oui. J'habite avec Kate ! Elle est gentille, hein ? Et toi, t'es qui ?

\- Alors, lui, tu vois, c'est Javier ! dit la légiste en le lui désignant

\- C'est lui ton amoureux !

\- Euh… Oui. Mais comment tu le sais ?

\- Kate me l'a dit !

\- Ben, elle te dit plus de choses qu'à moi, on dirait !

\- Lanie !

\- Ok ! Et lui, c'est Kevin !

\- T'as pas d'amoureuse toi ?

\- Euh… Ben… En fait, elle est en vacances chez ses parents

\- Pas toi ?

\- Je travaille, mais j'irai… Mais dis-moi. Tu es de la police ?

\- Non !

\- Et attends, ce n'est que le début, dit Lanie en riant. Quand Kate est passée à la morgue l'autre jour, j'y ai eu droit toute la matinée !

\- Désolée, les gars !

\- Il n'y a pas de mal ! dit le latino. Alors tu es maman ? Si je m'attendais !

\- Tu m'en crois pas capable ?

\- Oh, je ne dis pas ça ! Mais… Je suis content pour toi

\- Moi aussi !

\- Merci les gars… Vous voulez boire autre chose ? Avant qu'on commande !

Elle se leva pour se rendre au bar. Lanie la suivit.

\- Vous allez leur refaire le même coup qu'à moi ?

\- Ca a plutôt bien marché, non ?

\- Tu parles que ça a marché ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

\- Non. Je voulais que, toi, tu reconnaisses ce que tu ressentais pour lui. Que tu te rendes comptes qu'il t'aime vraiment…

Ryan avait attrapé Milosz et l'avait installé entre lui et Esposito. Il continuait à leur poser des questions

La porte de restaurant s'ouvrit

\- Oh ! Pas bon, murmura le latino

\- Quoi ? demanda le latino en relevant la tête. Oups !

\- Tu l'as dit, bro

\- Il ne nous a peut-être pas vus ?

Les deux jeunes femmes les observaient, se retenant de rire

\- T'étais où ?

\- Je regardais quelque chose !

\- Vous vous… Tu le connais ? demanda Javier en montrant Castle au petit

\- Ben, oui ! C'est Rick ! Tu le connais pas ?

\- Oh, la… Elle nous a bien eus. Et je suis sûre que Lanie était au courant !

\- C'est vrai ! renchérit l'enfant

Les deux femmes revinrent s'asseoir.

Beckett déposa les verres devant chacun d'entre eux

\- Tu comptes passer la soirée debout ?, demanda Beckett en regardant Castle

\- Euh, non, répondit-il en tirant la chaise qui se trouvait devant lui

\- Alors… Vous êtes ensembles… Depuis quand ?

\- Un peu plus d'un mois, répondit Lanie

\- Oh !... Et bien… Je suis content pour vous deux, dit Ryan

\- Ouais, moi aussi… Et tu vas vivre en France, toi aussi ?

\- Peut-être !

\- Ok !

Ils passèrent leurs commandes et commencèrent à diner

Milosz n'avait bougé de sa place. Il les observait entre deux bouchées.

Lorsque les adultes eurent terminé, ils attendirent qu'il finisse lui aussi

\- Dites ? Vous ne le nourrissez jamais ?

\- Oh, mais arrêtez avec ça ! Tout le monde n'arrête pas de me faire la remarque !

\- Laisse-les dire, dit Lanie. Messieurs, cet enfant est en pleine croissance ! Donc, il faut qu'il mange !

\- En attendant, pendant qu'il fait ça, il ne pose plus de questions !

\- Ben quoi, j'ai faim, moi !

\- Mange, mon bonhomme. Ne t'occupe pas de ces deux-là ! dit Castle

\- En parlant de croissance… Tu n'as pas pu faire mieux ? demanda Beckett à Lanie

\- Non. Je te l'ai dit… Et encore, tu sais qu'on a une marge d'erreur de 18 mois avec ses examens !

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible… Je connais Milosz depuis plus de deux ans… Il était déjà au camp la première fois où j'y ai atterri !

\- Donc, il a entre 3 et 4 ans. On essaiera d'affiner plus tard !

\- Ok

\- En parlant d'examens, dit Ryan, on s'est renseigné sur ce que tu nous as demandé.

Il lui tendit un dossier

\- Il ne fera plus affaire avec toi, ça c'est sûr, ajouta le latino

\- Je l'avais averti, dit-elle en ouvrant le dossier. Je fais toujours une enquête sur mes futurs clients

\- Une enquête sur qui ? demanda Castle

\- Eric Vaughn !

\- Eric vaughn, le milliardaire ! s'exclama lanie

\- Hm, fit Beckett

\- Mon Dieu… Mais comment… Oh, mon Dieu, il est séduisant… Et quelle classe…

\- Je l'ai vu, Lanie

\- Et ?

\- Je ne passerai pas de contrat avec lui !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? demanda Castle

\- A moi, rien, répondit-elle en lisant le dossier. Ils lui ont passé les menottes ? demanda-t-elle en regardant les gars

\- Oh, oui. Et tu as vu ? Les journalistes étaient là ! dit Ryan

\- Ils sont toujours là ! soupira-t-elle. Mais pour une fois, c'était la vérité. Qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?

\- Pour le moment, il nie toujours ! répondit Esposito

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? insista Castle

\- Apparemment des détournements de fonds ! dit le latino. C'est l'équipe à Beckett qui l'a découvert

\- Tu plaisantes ?... Eric Vaughn ?... Il a eu le prix Mac Arthur ! Et vous savez à qui on décerne ce prix ?

\- Aux génies, je sais ! Mais ça n'empêche qu'il a menti à ses investisseurs !... Je peux garder ce dossier ?

\- C'est une copie

\- Merci les gars… Vous me tiendrez au courant ?

\- Compte sur nous, dit Ryan

* * *

\- Vous repartez quand ? demanda Ryan, alors qu'ils se séparaient

\- En fait… commença Beckett

\- Dans deux jours, la coupa Castle. On reprend l'avion dans deux jours !

\- Déjà ?

\- Même si je n'y vais pas tous les jours, je dois quand même passer à mon bureau, Ryan. Et puis, Milosz va faire sa première rentrée…

\- C'est vrai

\- Et tu reviens quand ? demanda le latino

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Mais on reste en contact

\- Ouais. Grâce à Lanie !

\- Si tu réponds à mes messages !

\- Lanie, je le fais toujours !

\- Je sais… Tu prends l'avion à quelle heure ?

\- En fin de matinée !

\- Si tôt ?

\- Il y a le décalage horaire !

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai. J'oubliais !

Ils s'étreignirent, puis se séparèrent

* * *

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- C'est moi qui reprends l'avion. Tu devais…

\- Et te laisser seule pour gérer les cauchemars de Milosz ? Jamais !

\- Mais tu as des affaires à régler !

\- Je le ferais plus tard

\- Et Alexis ?

\- Elle comprendra

\- Mais…

\- Je ne changerai pas d'avis… Ou alors ?

\- Je ne peux pas rester. Tu le sais !

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire, dit-il en la faisant pivoter et la prenant dans ses bras. Ou alors, tu ne veux pas que je rentre avec toi ?

\- Sûrement !... Et c'est pour ça que je suis venue passer quelques jours ici.

\- Ce n'était pas pour présenter Milosz à ton père ?

\- Il n'y avait pas urgence !

\- Oh !... Donc c'était pour me surveiller ?

\- Il le faut ? demanda-t-elle en remettant son col de chemise correctement

\- Tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir

Il l'embrassa tendrement

\- Il vaut mieux pour toi… Car même si je n'ai plus d'armes, je peux en ramener une du bureau… Donc, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix !

\- En effet, je n'ai pas le choix ! dit-il en souriant

Il passa son bras autour de sa taille.

Ils rejoignirent le petit qui les attendait sur un banc et ils rentrèrent à pieds


	41. Chapter 41

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin de venir !

\- Je sais… Pas besoin…. Mais envie

\- Voilà ! Nos bagages sont enregistrés ! dit Castle

Une hôtesse annonça l'embarquement

\- On doit y aller, dit-elle en enlaçant son père. Fais attention à toi ! Et envoie-moi des nouvelles !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Et pareil pour toi

Il attrapa Milosz dans ses bras. Le petit l'embrassa

\- Sois sage, hein ?

\- Promis !

\- Bien, dit-il en le donnant à sa fille

Il regarda sa fille s'éloigner, avec un léger pincement au cœur. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle repartait

Il se tourna vers Castle et lui serra la main

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire de prendre soin de ma fille.

\- En effet

\- Dans le cas contraire…

\- Je sais ce que je risque !

Il regarda la petite famille entrer dans le couloir d'embarquement.

* * *

Son retour n'était pas prévu.

Il avait décidé de repartir à cause des cauchemars du petit.

Sa mère et sa fille l'avaient compris.

Il avait réussi à avoir un billet sur le même vol qu'eux. Mais ils s'étaient retrouvés séparés dans l'avion

Il n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil derrière lui

Beckett était installée au fond de la cabine, près du hublot.

Après deux heures de vol, Milosz s'était assis sur ses jambes et s'était blottie contre elle. Depuis, il s'était endormi.

Elle faisait glisser sa main sur son dos, tout en regardant les nuages

Elle appuya sa tête contre le dossier et ferma les yeux

Les nuits étaient toujours aussi courtes. Les cauchemars toujours présents…

Elle ne réagit pas quand le passager assis près d'eux, côté couloir, se leva

Elle ne réagit pas quand elle entendit quelqu'un se glisser entre sa rangée de fauteuils et celle qui se trouvait devant elle

\- Tu en as mis du temps, murmura-t-elle quand il s'assit à la place de Milosz

\- Tu ne vas peut-être pas me croire, mais l'hôtesse ne voulait rien savoir ! Et j'ai tout tenté !

\- Oh ! Elle a réussi à te résister ! Il faudra que tu me montres cette perle rare !

\- J'aurai réussi à la faire craquer !... Mais, heureusement, pour toi, une de ses collègues a été plus compréhensive !

\- Heureusement pour moi ?

\- J'ai vu tes regards…

\- Quoi ?... C'est toi qui n'arrêtais pas…

\- Ok. Très bien. Alors je retourne à… commença-t-il, faisant mine de se lever

\- Non. Reste là, dit-elle en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens

Il se colla contre le siège, embrassa la main de Beckett

Il caressa la joue de l'enfant

\- Tu veux que je le prenne ?

\- Ça ira, mais…

Elle se redressa doucement, et vint s'installer contre le torse de Castle

Il passa son bras derrière elle et l'enlaça.

Après avoir déposé un baiser sur ses cheveux, il posa sa tête sur la sienne

* * *

Elle avait récupéré les bagages et depuis ils attendaient

\- Où est Rick ?

\- Il est au contrôle

\- Pourquoi ? Nous, on n'a pas fait le contrôle ?

\- Parce que nous, on est français !

\- Et pas Rick ?

\- Non. Pas lui

\- Ça va être long ?

\- Le temps que tous ceux qui sont devant lui soient passés !

Ils patientèrent une vingtaine de minutes avant qu'il ne les rejoigne

\- On va récupérer les chiens ?

\- Le mieux serait que tu mettes les sacs dans la voiture, pendant que je vais les chercher

\- La voiture ?... Quelle voiture ?

\- La mienne !

\- Et comment…

\- Marc l'a déposé dans l'après-midi… Quand je vais à New York, je lui laisse un double de mes clés. Il vient la récupérer après mon départ, et il la ramène quand je reviens, expliqua-t-elle

\- D'accord. Et tu sais où il l'a garé ?

\- Place H24 !

\- Ok… Milosz, tu veux rouler ?

\- Je suis trop petit !

\- Je ne te parle pas de la voiture !

Il l'attrapa et l'installa sur les sacs.

\- Je te parlais du chariot !

\- Ouais !

Beckett les regarda s'éloigner. Castle slalomait entre les passagers. Elle entendait le petit rire.

Elle secoua la tête, leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers le service vétérinaire

* * *

Elle lui tenait la main pour entrer dans le bâtiment

Il y avait des cris, des rires, des pleurs…

Il resserra sa petite sur la sienne et la regarda. Elle s'accroupit

\- - _Eh_ ! dit-elle en lui passant la main sur la joue. _Ça va bien se passer. Je te le promets_

Il lui sourit. Il lui faisait confiance

Ils avancèrent à nouveau et s'arrêtèrent devant l'encadrement d'une porte

Beckett donna un petit coup

La femme, qui se tenait derrière le bureau, releva la tête

\- - _Oh ! Bonjour Kate !_

\- - _Bonjour, Lysee_

\- - _Je m'attendais à te voir !_

\- - _Vraiment ?_

\- - _Evidemment… Je me doutais que ce petit bonhomme allait venir chez nous… Sans le vouloir, il est devenu la coqueluche de notre village… Comment vas-tu Milosz ? demanda-t-elle en s'accroupissant devant l'enfant_

\- - _Bien... Pourquoi ils pleurent ?... Tu les tapes ?_

\- - _Quoi ?... Non, non… On n'a pas le droit de taper sur les enfants… Mais tu sais parfois, quand c'est nouveau, on peut avoir peur… Quand on ne connait pas…_

\- - _Moi, j'ai pas peur ! Kate a dit que j'allais bien m'amuser !_

\- - _Et elle a raison ! Tu verras. Tu vas faire plein de jeux ici, avec nous… Bien. Et si on s'occupait de ton inscription ?_

\- - _D'accord !_

Elle les fit asseoir, puis reprit sa place derrière son bureau

\- - _Je sais déjà que tu t'appelles Milosz_

\- - _Oui… Milosz Beckett_ ! dit-il en souriant à Kate

\- - _Parfait…_

Elle continua de remplir ses formulaires

\- - _Bien… Donc il nous manque juste sa date et son lieu de naissance_

\- - _Pour la date de naissance… Une de mes amies lui a fait des examens. Mais on ne pourra pas être plus précis… Quant à son lieu de naissance, j'ai bien peur qu'on ne le sache jamais_

\- - _Même, malgré l'enquête…_

\- - _Ils se sont même renseignés en Pologne, puisque son prénom aurait ses origines là-bas… Mais sans succès_

\- - _Si c'est comme chez nous… On a de plus en plus d'enfants qui portent des prénoms étrangers… Alors pourquoi, ils ne feraient pas pareils !_

\- - _En effet !_

\- - _Maintenant, passons à son carnet de santé et ses vaccinations_

\- - _Pour ça, il est à jour,_ dit Beckett en lui tendant le livret _… Il y avait un médecin qui passait dans le camp où il a vécu…_

\- - _En effet,_ dit-elle en feuilletant le carnet _. Rien de particulier à signaler, comme des allergies, un traitement…_

\- - _Non, rien du tout… Mais…_

\- - _Oui ? Un problème plus grave ?_

\- - _Non. Pas exactement… Mais Milosz porte des marques sur son corps. Des cicatrices…_

\- - _Je vois_

\- - _Il y ait habitué… Mais parfois… Le regard des autres…_

\- - _Ne t'inquiète pas Kate. Personne ne les verra… Et si par hasard ça devait arriver, on expliquera à ses petits camarades pourquoi il les a_

\- - _Rick, il dit que c'est mon histoire !_ dit le petit

\- - _Et il a raison !... Est-ce que tu sais écrire ?_

\- - _Mon nom ! Et des petits mots !_

\- - _Bien_

\- - _Et je sais compter ! Jusqu'à 10,_ dit-il fièrement

\- - _Parfait ! Je me demande ce que l'on va bien pouvoir t'apprendre ?_

\- - _Ben, les jeux !_

\- - _Ah, oui ! On va te faire découvrir les jeux… Tu verras, je suis sûre qu'il y en a que tu ne connais pas…_

\- - _Il est bilingue aussi_ , précisa Beckett

\- - _Tu es sûre qu'il a besoin de venir chez nous ?_ demanda-t-elle en souriant. _Je te propose de le mettre dans la classe intermédiaire… On va l'évaluer avec différents exercices et activités… Et d'ici quelques semaines, on verra à quel niveau il se situe_

\- - _Entendu_

\- - _Bien… Et si on rejoignait tes petits camarades ?_

\- - _D'accord_

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la salle de classe.

Elle remarqua son petit sac

\- - _Je vois que tu as tout prévu_

\- - _C'est Marc qui m'a dit…_

\- - _Ah, oui ! Célène vient d'entrer dans la petite section_

\- - _Il y a un autre petit problème_ … commença Beckett

\- - _Dis-moi_

Beckett lui parla des cauchemars qu'il faisait depuis plusieurs jours. Elle tenta de lui expliquer comment il avait vécu au camp, et ce qu'il avait pu voir…

\- - _Je vais le signaler à l'équipe… Tout comme le reste d'ailleurs. Et si on voit qu'il est fatigué, on le laissera se reposer. De toute façon, l'après-midi, ils refont les activités du matin. D'une façon plus ludique car ils sont beaucoup moins concentrés… Tu peux aussi le garder chez toi, si tu préfères !_

Elle frappa à la porte et entra

Une jeune femme se retourna

\- - _Bonjour Kate ! Comment vas-tu ?_

\- - _Très bien, Coralie_

\- - _Et toi, Milosz ?_ demanda la jeune femme en s'accroupissant

\- - _Ça va. Je vais jouer avec toi ?_

\- - _Oui. Et avec tous les autres !_

Elle le présenta aux enfants de la classe, mais la plupart le connaissait déjà

Il était temps qu'ils se séparent

\- - _Tu viens me chercher ?_

\- - _Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je serai là à midi_

\- - _Ou Rick ?_

\- - _Ou Rick_

\- - _Ou Marc ?_

\- - _Ou Marc ! Dis, tu ne vas pas me faire la liste de tous ceux qui ont le droit de venir te chercher ?_

\- - _Il y a encore Lina !_

\- - _Tu es une « fripouille ». Allez va jouer !_

Ils s'embrassèrent et après une petite étreinte, elle le laissa dans la classe

\- - _Ne t'inquiéte pas ! Ca va bien se passer_ , dit la directrice quand elles furent sorties

\- - _Je sais… Et après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il entrait au collège !_

\- - _Ce serait pire… Imagine le lycée, la fac… Et les filles…_

\- - _On verra ça plus tard, hein ?_

En arrivant chez elle, elle ne trouva personne. Castle n'était pas allé avec elle pour inscrire Milosz, prétextant une course. Mais il était parti depuis un bon moment déjà.

Elle se servit une tasse de café et monta s'installer devant son ordinateur pour continuer ses recherches sur un de ses clients et son entourage. Car même si le client était « clean », s'il y avait des personnes louches autour de lui, elle n'acceptait pas le dossier.

Elle allait avaler une nouvelle gorgée quand elle s'aperçut que sa tasse était vide. Elle redescendit dans la cuisine. Elle regarda son horloge.

Mais que pouvait-il bien encore faire ?

Il était parti depuis presque deux heures. Elle but une gorgée de sa boisson favorite, tout en réfléchissant

\- - Oh, non !... Il l'a refait !

Elle attrapa une veste et se précipita à l'extérieur.

Elle arriva devant l'école. Il n'y avait personne. Pourtant, elle aurait juré…

Elle regarda autour d'elle, puis sourit… Elle contourna la clôture, se glissa derrière des buissons et…

\- - Comment tu as su…

\- - Je me suis rappelé un certain échange que tu avais eu avec Montgomery

\- - Oh ! Tu t'en rappelles encore !

\- - J'ai une très bonne mémoire !

\- - Kate ! dit-il en l'attirant vers lui, la forçant à se baisser

\- - Castle ! Qu'est-ce que…

\- - Regarde, ils sortent !

\- - C'est normal !

\- - Où est Milosz ?... Je ne le vois pas… Kate, il n'est pas là !

\- - Il va arriver… Regarde, voilà Célène… Ils doivent sortir classe après classe !

\- - Tu n'as pas demandé…

\- - Castle… Si tu avais des questions sur l'organisation de l'école, tu n'avais qu'à venir avec nous !

\- - J'étais occupé à me cacher!... Ah, ah ! Le voilà… Regarde-le… Notre petit bonhomme !... Ça a l'air d'aller, hein ?

\- - Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?... Il connait les maîtresses, la directrice et la plupart des enfants !

\- - Tu as raison… Ca a du bon d'habiter dans un petit village… La première fois que j'ai emmené Alexis à la maternelle, on nous dévisageait… Tu la connais ? Elle n'est pas du genre à se laisser impressionner ! Mais ce jour-là, quand elle vu tous ces regards… Elle m'a pris la main et la serrée aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait… C'est pour ça, je crois, que j'ai passé plusieurs journées…

\- - Plusieurs journées ?... Je croyais…

\- - C'était mon bébé, Kate ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose…

\- - Il ne lui est rien arrivé, Castle. Tu as été un très bon père !... Eh, regarde…

\- - Encore avec Célène ! Ils deviennent inséparables !... Si ça continue comme ça, ils vont finir par se marier !

\- - Castle ! Ils sont petits !

\- - Le coup de foudre peut frapper à n'importe quel moment !

\- - Le coup de foudre !

\- - Regarde-nous !... Dès notre première rencontre…

\- - Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !... Tu jouais au play-boy, et je ne pensais qu'à une chose, me débarrasser de toi !

\- - Ok. Peut-être pas dès notre première rencontre… Mais…

\- - Arrête de chercher, dit-elle en se retournant. Notre histoire a commencé il n'y a que quelques semaines. Alors ne pense pas à ce qui aurait pu se faire avant… Pense à ce que nous vivons aujourd'hui…

\- - J'aime ce que nous vivons en ce moment, dit-il en l'enlaçant

\- - Moi aussi, dit-elle en se blottissant contre lui

Lorsque les enfants rentrèrent, Beckett se leva

\- - Tu es rassuré ? On peut rentrer ?

Il la regarda mais ne bougea pas

\- - Ok, j'ai compris… Mais pense à le récupérer à la sortie ! dit-elle en s'éloignant

* * *

Les femmes du village étaient arrivées

Les anciennes discutaient de tout et de rien, de la pluie et du beau temps, s'interrogeaient sur leurs vacances, sur la santé des enfants…

Les nouvelles, celles qui avaient conduit leurs progénitures pour la première fois, semblaient anxieuses, restaient à distance…

Et un peu en retrait, il y avait Castle

Les mains dans les poches, il se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, essayait de voir la sortie des petits par-dessus la tête des villageoises

Il sentit un bras se glisser sous le sien

Il sursauta

\- Tu es venue ?

\- Tu es trop nerveux

\- Parce que toi tu ne l'es pas ?

\- Je suis sûre que tout s'est bien passé… Les portes s'ouvrent

\- Hein ! Où ?

\- Là, dit-elle en lui faisant tourner la tête avec la main

Elle se glissa lentement entre les femmes et entra dans la cour

\- Eh, où tu vas ? demanda Castle en la rejoignant

\- Chercher Milosz !

\- Quoi ? Mais je croyais…

\- Je te l'ai dit. Il fallait venir avec nous. On le récupère devant sa classe !

\- J'aurai pu l'attendre longtemps

\- En effet !

Coralie attendait devant la porte de sa section

\- _Milosz ! Tu peux venir !_

Le mur de la classe se terminait par une paroi en verre. Castle avait vu le petit. Il était assis sur une chaise, devant un petit bureau et attendait bien sagement, les bras croisés sur la table. Tout comme ses petits et petites camarades

\- _Kate !_

\- _Eh, mon bébé !_ dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. _Ça c'est bien passé ?_

Coralie lui fit signe que « oui » avec la tête

\- _Ouais. On a joué !_

\- _Oh, tu as joué ! Toute la matinée ?_

\- _Oui… Rick !_

\- Eh, mon bonhomme, dit-il en l'attrapant. Dis-moi, ta maîtresse est bien jolie !

\- Oui. Et gentille !

\- C'est parfait

\- On va manger ?

Castle secoua la tête et sourit

* * *

\- On a joué !

\- Hm

\- Tu connais le serpent qui monte sur une échelle ?

\- Non, mais tu me montreras !... Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait d'autre ?

\- On a chanté !... Tu connais la « souris verte » ?

\- Non, plus. Mais tu nous la chanteras !

\- Elle est facile !

\- Hm… C'est tout ?

\- La maîtresse a lu une histoire ! Elle a fait comme Rick… Tu sais ? La grosse voix, bouger les bras…

\- Je vois

\- Alors c'était bien ?

\- Oui ! Je pourrais y aller encore ?

\- Demain

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. Tu iras tous les jours. Comme les autres

\- Et je jouerai encore ?

\- Bien sûr !

Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, Castle regardait Beckett faire prendre son bain à Milosz

Depuis qu'il était rentré de l'école, il n'arrêtait pas de parler

Il s'extasiait sur tout ce qu'il avait vu, fait ou entendu… Il semblait vraiment avoir apprécié sa journée

* * *

Après le diner, ils étaient allés sur la plage avec les chiens

Milosz s'était encore amusé sous le regard attendri de Castle et Beckett

Une fois rentrés, elle l'avait couché et il lui avait lu une histoire

Mais il continuait de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé pour lui durant la journée, de poser des questions sur ce qu'il allait faire le lendemain…

Castle entra dans la pièce de Beckett et se laissa tomber sur un des matelas

\- Il s'est enfin endormi !

\- Ça va nous reposer !

\- J'ai bien fait de revenir avec vous. Je n'aurai pas voulu manquer ça… Il est tellement heureux !

\- C'est vrai… Espérons qu'il sera assez fatigué pour dormir toute la nuit !


	42. Chapter 42

**Anny30 : un million de chapitres ? Rien que ça ? Je crois que même avec la meilleure des volontés... Non. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Tu auras de la lecture encore pendant un bon moment. Et si tu es en manques, tu peux toujours lire mon autre fic "jusqu'à ce que la mort", que j'ai posté ici, il y a déjà quelques temps ! Mais attention, le style n'est pas le même...**

* * *

\- Tu vas finir par t'étouffer !

\- Y a école !

\- Je sais. Mais elle n'ouvrira pas plus tôt même si tu engloutis ton petit déjeuner en 30 secondes. Tu as tout ton temps !

\- Mais…

\- Mange normalement… Et puis, de toute façon, je dois encore te préparer ! dit-elle en se levant

Beckett se rendit dans la cuisine et se servit une nouvelle tasse de café. Castle la rejoignit

\- D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours détesté ça !

\- Peut-être parce que tu étais en pension !

\- Tu as vraiment retenu tout ce que je te disais !

\- Disons que parfois je t'écoutais ! dit-elle en souriant

\- Tu n'as jamais été en pension ?

\- Non, jamais !... Enfin, sauf les six mois où je suis partie à Kiev… Mais à la différence de toi, mes parents étaient là ! Alors que Martha avait ses tournées !

\- C'est vrai

Milosz se leva, grimpa à l'étage et redescendit avec son petit sac. Il les rejoignit dans la cuisine

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Castle

\- Ben, mon goûter !

\- C'est vrai ! Il ne faudrait pas oublier de manger à la récréation !

Il attrapa ce que Beckett avait préparé et le mit dans le sac

Le petit glissa ses bras dans les bretelles pour l'avoir sur le dos et se précipita vers la porte

\- Eh ! Tu peux me dire où tu vas comme ça ?

\- Ben, à l'école !

\- Non, non

\- Mais…

\- Primo, tu n'y vas pas tout seul ! C'est Kate ou moi qui t'emmenons !

\- Ah, c'est vrai !... Tu m'emmènes ?

\- Je veux bien !... Mais tu n'as rien oublié ?

\- Non... J'ai mon sac !

Castle le regardait en souriant

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu comptes aller à l'école en pyjama ?

L'enfant se regarda. Il fit glisser son sac et se précipita dans la cuisine

\- Kate ! Il faut m'habiller !

\- Je sais

\- Maintenant !

\- Dès que j'ai fini ça !

\- Non !

\- Eh ! Milosz… Est-ce qu'on a déjà été en retard ? demanda-t-elle en s'accroupissant devant lui

\- Non, mais…

\- Monte dans la salle de bain. Je te rejoins…

\- Encore se laver ?

\- Milosz !

\- D'accord ! souffla-t-il

Elle ne lui faisait prendre qu'une douche rapide le matin, puisqu'il prenait un bain le soir. Mais depuis qu'il était entré à la maternelle, elle était plus que rapide… Puis c'était l'habillage. Il était tellement pressé qu'il se coinçait les bras dans les manches de son sweat, ou qu'il mettait les deux jambes dans la même jambe du pantalon ou du bermuda… Ça en devenait presque « mission impossible »…

\- Je suis prêt, dit-il en redescendant et en se précipitant vers la porte

\- Pas vraiment ! dit Castle en souriant

\- Quoi encore ? fit-il en s'arrêtant net

\- Et ça ? demanda-t-il en lui montrant ses chaussures

L'enfant regarda ses pieds, et regarda Castle

Il courut vers lui et s'assit sur ses jambes

\- C'est bon, là ?

\- Oui !

\- On peut y aller ?

Milosz embrassa Beckett et entraina Castle vers la sortie…

En rentrant, il se servit une nouvelle tasse de café et vint s'installer sur la terrasse, prêt de Beckett

\- Il est arrivé à bon port ?

\- C'est à se demander qui emmène qui ! Il m'a tiré par la main tout le long du chemin ! ensuite il m'a tiré par la chemise, m'a embrassé et est entré dans sa classe !

Deux semaines déjà qu'il allait à l'école

Deux semaines durant lesquelles les cauchemars s'étaient peu à peu estompés. Jusqu'à disparaitre

Il était heureux d'y aller, de raconter ce qu'il avait fait dans la journée. Mais, après le repas, après avoir embrassé Beckett, il montait se coucher et n'entendait pas la fin de l'histoire que lui racontait Castle !

* * *

Les chiens furent les premiers à arriver en bas de l'escalier. Puis Beckett fit son apparition

\- - _Alors ça avance ?_

\- - _Tu as eu une sacrée idée_ , répondit l'homme à quatre pattes sur le sol

\- - _Je trouve aussi !_

\- - _Tu n'aurais pas pu recouvrir ces pierres avec un plancher, comme tu vas le faire à l'étage !_

\- - _C'était une cave, je te rappelle_

\- - _Et tu crois que les jeunes vont s'en soucier quand ils y viendront ?_ demanda-t-il en se relevant

\- - _Tu devrais mettre des protèges-genoux !_ répondit-elle en souriant

Ils s'embrassèrent.

\- - _Notre petit bonhomme n'est pas avec toi ?_

\- - _A l'école !_

\- - _Dommage ! Il aime tellement venir ici et nous passer les outils_

\- - _Je sais. Mais il n'a pas vraiment le choix… Et puis il aime y aller !_

\- - _Vaut mieux pour lui ! Il nous a dit qu'il voulait être docteur…_

\- - _Il n'a que 4 ans. Il a encore le temps de changer d'avis !_

\- - _J'en doute. Il a l'air vraiment décidé !_

\- - _On verra…_

L'homme s'approcha d'une glacière et en sortit une bière. Il en proposa une à Beckett qui refusa

\- - Hey !

\- - _Hey, Rick. Tu t'es débarrassé du petit ?_

Il regarda Beckett

\- - _Milosz !_

\- - _Oh ! Il est à école !_

L'homme le regarda et sourit

\- - _Il y a encore des progrès à faire ! Mais tu y arriveras_

\- - _Et si toi tu parlais anglais ?_ demanda Beckett

\- - _Trop vieux !_

Il tendit une bouteille à Castle qui l'accepta

\- - _Tu ne changeras pas d'idée ?_

\- - _Non_

\- - _Tu es une vraie tête de mule !... Dis-lui Rick !_

\- - _Dire quoi ? Pas tout compris !_

\- - _Ah, c'est vrai ! Une tête de mule… hi han, hi han… fit-il en montrant Beckett_

Castle sourit et opina

\- - Il te connait bien, on dirait !

\- - La ferme, Castle !... _Bon, d'après toi, combien de temps ?_

\- - _Entre décaper les pierres, les joints, en refaire certains… Rien que pour ça, il va nous falloir au moins deux semaines… Et ensuite, il y aura la vitrification. Il faudra plusieurs couches. Il y aura le temps de séchage…_

\- - _On pourra s'occuper du haut pendant que ça sèchera ?_

\- - _Après 2 ou 3 jours, oui_

\- - _Et on peut faire les poutres d'ici en même temps que le sol ?_

\- - _Il vaudrait mieux, oui. Parce que si du vernis tombe sur le vitrificateur, on ne pourra plus l'enlever… A moins que quelques taches ne te gênent pas… Après tout, c'est une cave…_

\- - _C'est hors de question_

\- - _Je me disais aussi... Tu es trop perfectionniste !_

\- - _Tu t'es porté volontaire, je te rappelle !_

\- - _Ouais… Le placard que tu comptes mettre le long du mur doit arriver quand ?_

\- - _Dès qu'il sera prêt. Pourquoi ?_

\- - _On vitrifiera quand il sera en place. Pour éviter les rayures…_

\- - _Ah, oui !_

\- - _Je peux te poser une question ?_

\- - _Vas-y_

\- - _Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris un vulgaire meuble dans un magasin quelconque ? Après tout, il servira à stocker les bouteilles du bar !_

\- - _Tu te souviens que c'était un bar de pêcheurs ?_

\- - _Ben, oui !_

\- - _Donc j'ai commandé un meuble qui correspond à ce critère_

\- - _Il y a des meubles pour pêcheurs ?_

\- - _Non. Mais il y a des meubles pour bateau de pêcheurs !... Jo m'a conseillé un de ses amis qui est dessinateur…_

\- - _Je vois_

\- - _C'est bon. Tu n'as plus de question ?_

\- - _Non. C'est parfait… Je vais donc m'y remettre !_

\- - _Et moi, je vais m'occuper de l'escalier et ensuite je regarderai ces fichues poutres !_

\- - _Là aussi il va y avoir du boulot !_

Beckett enfila des gants et se pencha dans un coffre dans lequel elle se mit à farfouiller

\- - Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? demanda Castle

\- - Tu veux…

\- - Eh, je suis capable de bricoler, tu sais !... Bien sûr, je n'ai jamais entrepris de travaux de ce genre, mais j'ai fait des bricolages avec Alexis, quand elle était petite !

\- - Oh ! Je vois…

\- - Alors ?

\- - Ben… Il y a le sol, l'escalier ou les poutres… Tu as le choix !

* * *

Beckett rangea ses outils et retira ses gants.

Les deux hommes, agenouillés sur le sol, continuaient de décaper les vieilles pierres.

Castle ne comprenait toujours pas le français, et l'homme ne parlait pas un mot d'anglais, mais ça ne les avait pas empêché de discuter et de rire.

Depuis la partie de belote, ils l'avaient tous accepté. Sur le port, les marins lui donnaient de grandes tapes dans le dos. Les commerçants le reconnaissaient et attendaient qu'il ait montré du doigt ce qu'il voulait pour le servir.

Il avait appris des expressions simples comme « merci », « s'il vous plait », ou encore « vous êtes charmante »…

C'était ça Castle !

Il avait réussi à se faire apprécier par les inspecteurs de tout un commissariat, par sa gentillesse, son humour, sa simplicité… Et c'était la même chose dans ce village…

\- - Tu t'en vas ?

\- - J'ai rendez-vous avec un autre homme !

\- - Hein ? fit-il. Ah ! fit-il quand elle lui montra sa montre

\- - Et tu sais combien il a faim après sa dure journée !

\- - Il a toujours faim !

\- - Il se dépense. C'est normal

Elle l'embrassa légèrement, salua l'homme et les abandonna

* * *

\- - _Kate !_

\- - _Eh, mon bonhomme,_ dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. _Comment tu vas ?_

\- - _T'as mon goûter ?_

\- - _Ah, non !... C'est pas grave, tu mangeras plus ce soir !_

\- - _Mais j'ai faim, moi !_

\- - _Peut-être que si tu m'embrasses_ …

Il entoura son cou avec ses petits bras et l'embrassa plusieurs fois

Elle lui montra un sachet

\- - _On va sur la plage ?_

\- - _Ouais !_ dit-il en attrapant le sac

Il se mit à courir, suivi par les chiens

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de jouer tout en mangeant. Aussi se rendit-il vers le rocher où ils avaient l'habitude de s'installer. Il s'assit et attrapa son goûter. Il attendit que Beckett l'ait rejoint pour qu'elle lui ouvre sa petite bouteille d'eau

\- - _Où est Rick ?_

\- - _Au bar._

\- - _Je peux aller l'aider ?_

\- - _Il va bientôt venir… Et tu sais ce qu'on a dit : quand tu vas à l'école, tu ne vas pas là-bas ! Seulement pendant les vacances !_

\- - _Mais je veux aider !_

\- - _Tu en fais bien assez comme ça la journée… En plus, il fera bientôt nuit… Qu'est-ce tu préfères ? Jouer avec Jules et Jim ? Ou aller au bar ?_

\- - _Je joue aussi au bar !_

\- - _Je m'en doutais,_ soupira-t-elle

* * *

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- - Hein ?... Euh… Je voulais juste… Je regardais…

\- - Castle !

\- - Il était allumé alors j'ai pensé…

\- - Il n'y a aucun problème. Tu peux utiliser mon ordinateur. Il n'y a rien de top secret ! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

\- - Les avions en partance de Cherbourg, répondit-il en se levant.

\- - Ah !... Tu vas retourner à New York…

\- - Oui.

\- - Quand ?

\- - Plus tôt je pars, plus tôt je reviens… Kate, je dois… Et Milosz va mieux

\- - Je sais… Il faut que tu regardes dans ce dossier, dit-elle en cliquant dessus. Tu trouveras tous les horaires.

Elle l'aida à remplir sa réservation, puis imprima les documents.

Il partait le lendemain matin, après avoir déposé le petit à l'école. Elle lui donna les feuilles et retourna dans la salle de bain pour sécher Milosz

* * *

Le diner avait été calme. Trop calme

Et pourtant, pour leur dernière soirée ensemble, il avait pensé à organiser une soirée crêpes. Le petit adorait participer à la préparation et surtout à la dégustation

Milosz avait encore raconté sa journée, rit aux pitreries qu'avaient faites Castle. Mais Beckett était restée silencieuse. Perdue dans ses pensées.

\- - Tu vas partir longtemps ? demanda le petit en grimpant sur son lit

\- - Je ne sais pas encore… Tu sais, j'ai des choses à organiser… Pour mon travail… Je dois aussi parler avec Alexis…

\- - Mais tu vas revenir ?

\- - Oui, je vais revenir… Tu verras, ça passera très vite… Tu vas tellement bien t'amuser avec Kate que tu ne verras même pas que je suis parti

\- - Ce sera pas pareil. Tu joues avec nous !... Et tu m'apprends des choses… Et les histoires…

\- - On recommencera quand je serai de retour. Je te le promets !

* * *

En redescendant de la chambre de l'enfant, il la vit assise sur la terrasse, une tasse de café à la main, regardant ses chiens s'amuser dans le jardin

Il s'en servit une et vint s'asseoir près d'elle

Il entoura ses épaules de son bras et elle posa sa tête contre la sienne

Il l'embrassa sur le front et mit sa joue contre ses cheveux

\- - Vous allez me manquer aussi… Mais, je dois y retourner…

\- - Je sais… Mais si je n'avais pas quitté…

\- - Ça aurait été plus simple, c'est vrai… Mais si tu n'avais pas quitté New York, tu ne serais jamais allé dans ce camp, et tu n'aurais pas connu Milosz

\- - Et on ne serait peut-être pas revu

\- - Peut-être oui

Il se mit à rire doucement

\- - Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de marrant là-dedans !

\- - Tu te rends compte qu'à chaque fois que je te rencontre, tu chamboules ma vie !

\- - Moi ? C'est toi qui as chamboulé la mienne ! Qui t'es immiscé ! Tu t'es accroché à moi comme une puce sur un chien ! dit-elle en se redressant

\- - Je n'y pouvais rien si un gars s'était inspiré de mes livres pour commettre des meurtres !

\- - Tu n'étais pas obligé de participer à l'enquête ! Tu n'étais qu'un simple témoin !

\- - Reconnais que tu m'as allumé !

\- - Quoi ? fit-elle en se plaçant face à lui

\- - Ta petite phrase « vous n'avez pas idée », après que je t'ai proposé de passer la soirée avec moi !... Sans parler de tes tenues !

\- - Quoi, mes tenues ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient mes tenues ?

\- - Ne me dis pas que tu t'habillais comme ça pour Esposito !

\- - T'es gonflé, quand même ! Tu n'as pas arrêté de penser à coucher avec moi depuis le jour où tu m'as vu !

\- - Ben, en fait…

\- - Et Paris ?

\- - Quoi Paris ?

\- - C'est toi qui m'as cherché !

\- - Tu m'as envoyé un billet d'avion !

\- - Tu n'étais pas obligé de le prendre !... D'ailleurs, j'ai même pensé…

\- - J'ai pris l'avion dès que j'ai vu ton message… Ca faisait des jours que je n'avais pas touchés à mon ordinateur…

\- - Je suis contente que tu l'aies fait, dit-elle en lui prenant les mains

\- - Et moi donc !

Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa tendrement

\- - Et si on allait se coucher ?

\- - Maintenant ? Il est encore tôt !

\- - Je sais, mais comme tu vas être absent plusieurs jours, il va falloir que tu fasses en sortes que je ne t'oublie pas !

\- - Oh !

\- - Tu vas devoir te montrer très inventif !

\- - J'ai bien quelques idées…

\- - Parfait !... Les chiens, on rentre !

Elle verrouilla les portes et mit en marche son système d'alarme

Elle le rejoignit devant l'escalier et ils montèrent dans leur chambre enlacés.

* * *

Une journée comme une autre dans cet aéroport

Appuyée contre un mur, elle le regardait régler les dernières formalités

Il revint vers elle

\- - Voilà ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à embarquer

\- - Hm

\- - Eh ! Je vais revenir, dit-il en appuyant une main contre le mur. Je règle quelques détails, je discute avec Alexis et ma mère et je reviens

\- - Je sais, dit-elle en ajustant son veston et en passant sa main sur sa joue fraichement rasée

Il l'embrassa tendrement

Quand ils entendirent l'annonce pour l'embarquement, elle l'attira à elle, se collant le plus possible à lui

\- - Eh, tu veux me faire mourir d'inanition ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils se séparèrent

\- - Je ne veux plus te perdre

\- - Je vais revenir… J'en ai pour un mois tout au plus… Et après, on reprend exactement là où on en était. D'accord ?

\- - D'accord

\- - Je t'aime, Kate. Et rien ne pourra changer ça, dit-il en s'éloignant, tout en laissant glisser sa main de la sienne lentement

\- - Je t'aime aussi, murmura-t-elle

\- - Quoi ?... Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant

\- - Tu as très bien entendu. Je t'aime, aussi, dit-elle en l'enlaçant

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, puis elle le regarda s'éloigner

Elle attendit que l'avion ait décollé avant de reprendre sa voiture


	43. Chapter 43

Depuis qu'il avait terminé son goûter, il lui tournait autour, lançait des regards vers la maison. Elle lui sourit, fouilla dans la poche de sa veste et lui montra l'objet dont il espérait entendre la musique

\- - _C'est bientôt l'heure ?_

\- - _Pas encore. Tu peux encore t'amuser_

\- - _Mais quand ?_

\- - _Quand on aura diné !_

\- - _C'est long !_

\- - _Va jouer, ça passera plus vite_

\- - _Mais si j'entends pas…_

\- - _Je suis là !_

* * *

\- - Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…

\- - Je sais Paula et je te remercie, dit-il en fermant la porte derrière lui. Je te contacterai au cas où…

Ils s'étreignirent et il quitta l'agence

Tout en dévalant les marches, il regarda sa montre. Il avait un peu de retard sur son horaire.

En quittant le bâtiment, il regarda autour de lui, repéra le parc où il voulait aller et attrapa son téléphone

\- - Richard ! Richard Castle !

Il sursauta. Il aurait reconnu cette voix n'importe où. Il se serait bien passé de lui adresser la parole, mais il se retourna et lui sourit

\- - Kristina !

\- - Richard ! Vous vous faites rare ces derniers temps ! dit-elle tout en l'embrassant

\- - Je ne vous ai pas vu depuis…

\- - L'interview sur le tapis rouge où vous m'aviez promis une émission. Mais ça remonte à loin !

\- - Vous passiez dans le coin par hasard, ou vous saviez que j'avais rendez-vous ?

\- - Pour qui me prenez-vous ?

\- - Kristina…

\- - Bon, très bien… C'est vrai… J'ai entendu dire… Une source anonyme… Un nouveau livre ?

\- - Non

\- - Alors pourquoi…

\- - Je ne vous dirai rien

\- - Oh, allez Richard… Et si vous veniez à mon émission ?

\- - Pour parler de quoi ?

\- - De vous !

\- - Je crois qu'on a bien assez parlé de moi !

\- - Mais justement !... Vous pourriez vous défendre, vous expliquer !

\- - Je n'ai pas besoin d'être défendu. J'assume mes décisions. C'est une autre personne…

\- - Le lieutenant Beckett ?... On a essayé de la joindre, mais on nous a répondu qu'elle n'était plus dans la police. Vous le saviez ?

\- - Je l'ai découvert

\- - Vous savez où…

\- - Non !

\- - Dans ce cas, vous pourriez faire un démenti, si elle n'est pour rien dans votre rupture

\- - Et vous pensez vraiment qu'on me croirait ? Vous savez que plus on dément, plus on pense qu'on ment. Que ce qui a été écrit est vrai. Je n'entrerai pas dans ce jeu !

\- - On pourrait en discuter autour d'une table ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Oui ! Vous et moi... A moins que vous ayez quelqu'un dans votre vie ?

\- - Euh… Non… En fait, je n'ai personne. Je suis célibataire

\- - Alors, je vous invite… Disons la semaine prochaine ?

\- - Kristina… Ok. Mais c'est moi qui vous invite. Je vous appellerai pour vous dire où… Maintenant, excusez-moi, mais je dois… commença-t-il en lui montrant son portable

\- - Bien sûr… J'attends votre appel !

Elle le regarda s'éloigner, tout en essayant d'écouter le début de sa conversation

\- - Hey, salut ! Comment tu vas ? entendit-elle

Elle ne pouvait pas le suivre. Elle lui poserait des questions lors de leur diner

* * *

Sur la terrasse, elle buvait un café, en regardant ses chiens dans le jardin. De temps en temps, elle jetait un œil vers le salon.

Milosz, en pyjama, assis sur le canapé, avait les yeux fixés sur la table basse. Il attendait. Il avait déjà regardé la pendule une bonne centaine de fois

Le portable sonna

Il se pencha vers l'écran

Quand Beckett le vit sourire, elle lui fit signe qu'il pouvait répondre

\- - Rick !... Tu es en retard !... Attends, je monte… Ben, non. Je suis pas couché !... Ca y est ! Je suis dans mon lit !

* * *

\- - Richard !

Sans se retourner, il fit un signe de la main, montrant qu'il était en communication. Il savait qui venait de l'interpeler

\- - Tu te couches plus tard, non ? Tu n'as pas école !... Non, je n'ai pas oublié… Tu as été sage ?... Donc, je commence…

Il s'installa sur un banc, regardant des enfants du même âge que Milosz s'amuser.

La femme, qui l'avait interpelé, s'installa près de lui

\- - Richard ! commença-t-elle, ne se souciant pas qu'il était en pleine communication

Il lui fit signe de se taire et s'éloigna

Elle regarda sa montre. L'appel s'éternisait. Il racontait une histoire et connaissant son imagination, elle se demandait combien de temps ça allait durer

\- - Je t'embrasse, champion. Fais de beaux rêves… Moi aussi, je t'aime… A demain

Il regarda son écran, sourit et remit son téléphone dans sa poche

* * *

\- - Je t'aime, Rick !... Au revoir !

Les yeux fixés sur l'écran, il écoutait le bip caractéristique de la fin de la conversation

Beckett entra dans la chambre

\- - _Tout va bien ?_ demanda-t-elle

\- - _Oui,_ répondit-il en lui tendant l'appareil

\- - _Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté ?_

\- - _L'histoire d'un prince et d'une princesse ! Elle s'appelait comme toi. Et le roi, c'était Rick. Il devait la sauver d'un méchant_

\- - _Il a réussi ?_

\- - _Ben, oui ! C'était un roi ! Un roi, c'est fort !_

\- - _En effet !... Et maintenant le petit prince va dormir !_ dit-elle en lui frictionna les cheveux

\- - _Kate, je ne…_

\- - _Je reste près de toi. Je serai dans la pièce à côté_

\- - _Tu vas travailler ?_

\- - _Je vais regarder ce que Michèle m'a envoyé, oui_

\- - _Tu attends que je dors ?_

\- - _Oui, je reste près de toi… Mais tu ne parles pas._

\- - _Tu pourrais me lire une histoire ?_

Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil, attrapa un livre et lui fit la lecture. Il attrapa son doudou, le serra contre lui et s'endormit en quelques minutes.

Beckett rangea le livre, remonta sa couverture et l'embrassa sur le front. Puis elle se rendit dans la pièce en face

* * *

\- - Fais de beaux rêves ?... Mais qui peut bien se coucher à cette heure-là ?

\- - En quoi cela te concerne-t-il ?

\- - Une nouvelle conquête ? Tu as dit « je t'aime » !

\- - Tu me fais une crise de jalousie ?

\- - Oh, non. J'ai bien compris la dernière fois ! Par contre ta rupture de contrat avec Black Pawn me concerne ! Tu aurais pu m'avertir ?

\- - Tu le sais, apparemment !

\- - Je suis ton éditrice ! C'est à moi que tu aurais dû t'adresser !

\- - J'avais signé avec Black Pawn. Pas avec toi ! Tu n'es que leur employée

\- - Sans moi…

\- - Arrête ! J'avais signé avec eux bien avant que tu deviennes mon éditrice. Tu ne l'es devenue que parce que tu étais ma femme !

\- - Et comme je ne suis plus que ton ex, tu décides de quitter Black Pawn !

\- - Je pars parce que je n'écris plus. Je ne vois pas…

\- - Tu as un contrat qui stipule…

\- - Qui stipulait que je devais livrer 3 Nikki Heat supplémentaires après la parution du premier. Ce que j'ai fait !

\- - Tu as publié un Derek Storm…

\- - Un livre en deux ans !... Et pas le meilleur !

\- - La critique était bonne ! Certes pas aussi élogieuse…

\- - Arrête ! Il faut être complètement stupide pour croire ce qui a été écrit dans les journaux. Je ne comprends même pas que tu es accepté de le publier !

\- - Heureusement que tes fans ne t'entendent pas !

\- - Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûr qu'ils se sont rendu compte qu'il était mauvais !

\- - Mais ils l'ont acheté !

\- - Oui, tout comme « Pas de furie en enfer » ! Ils n'y a que les irréductibles qui l'ont lu.

\- - Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- - Je ne sais pas encore… Travailler !

\- - Travailler ? Toi ?

\- - Oui. Pourquoi ? Tu me crois incapable…

\- - Je me demande bien ce que tu pourrais faire ! A part taper sur un clavier…

\- - Eh, bien, figure toi, qu'il y a plein de choses que je sais faire ! Et je te rappelle que j'ai travaillé dans un commissariat !

\- - Oui, pour suivre ce lieutenant ! Quand je pense au scandale qu'elle a…

\- - Ferme-là, Gina !

\- - Quoi ? Elle t'a fait rompre !

\- - Elle n'y est pour rien ! Nous avions rompu depuis un mois… Sa présence n'avait rien à voir avec moi !

* * *

Elle se servit une nouvelle tasse de café

Assise sur un de ces matelas, elle avait approché la table basse et relisait les dossiers que Michèle lui avait adressés par mail.

Après les avoir signés, elle les glissa dans une enveloppe. Elle les posterait le lendemain matin en allant au marché. Elle regarda son agenda. Entre les contrats en cours, et ceux à venir, elles avaient de quoi faire tourner l'agence toute l'année.

Elle allait quitter la pièce, lorsque son ordinateur bipa. Encore un message.

Elle s'approcha de l'appareil

 _« Il va falloir qu'on ait une discussion toutes les deux. Tu devrais être couchée à cette heure ! »_ se dit-elle en voyant l'expéditeur. C'était Michèle, qui continuait de travailler, même en étant chez elle. Elle savait qu'elle dormait très peu, qu'elle passait même des nuits blanches… Mais elle devait se reposer. Elle lui avait promis. Le traitement, qu'elle suivait, était lourd et serait long. Et si elle ne se ménageait pas… Mais comment raisonner une tête de mule… Elle sourit, en pensant qu'elles s'étaient bien trouvé toutes les deux. Même caractère, même ténacité dans le travail, aussi têtue l'une que l'autre. Elle se rappela quand elles avaient créé leur agence. Il y en avait eu des désaccords. Mais au final, elles y étaient arrivées et chacune d'elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Elles étaient amies. Elles se faisaient confiance… Leur amitié ressemblait à celle qui la liait à Lanie. Elle aussi était têtue. Quand elle avait une idée en tête, elle ne l'avait pas ailleurs. Elle pouvait la tanner pendant des heures, des jours, pour arriver à ses fins…

 _« C'est pas vrai ! Encore lui ! »_ s'exclama-t-elle en voyant le message.

* * *

Il soupira et posa son téléphone sur le bureau

Il se leva, comme si tout le poids du monde reposait sur ses épaules, et se servit un verre de whisky. Puis il se rassit dans son fauteuil et regarda l'écran de son ordinateur

\- - Tout va bien ?

\- - …

\- - Richard ?

\- - Hein ?

\- - Tout va bien ? Katherine va bien ? Et le petit ? demanda-t-elle

\- - Oui… Ils vont bien tous les deux, répondit-il, tout en continuant à fixer son écran

Elle s'approcha de lui pour voir ce qu'il regardait depuis qu'il était rentré. En fait depuis le premier appel qu'il avait passé à Milosz.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé à New York, il ne sortait quasiment pas, sauf pour se rendre à ses rendez-vous. Sinon, il passait la journée dans son loft, dans son bureau.

Il n'avait vu que sa mère depuis son arrivée. Alexis était bien passée lui souhaiter la bienvenue, mais elle avait des cours. Ils avaient prévu de passer le week-end ensemble, en famille

\- - Qu'est-ce que… Oh, c'est le petit qui a fait ça ?

\- - Oui. J'en reçois un chaque jour. Parfois deux… Beckett les scanne et me les envoie

\- - Très joli !

\- - Oui, il est doué… Tu te rappelles ceux que me faisait Alexis ?

\- - Oh, oui. Elle devait aussi t'en faire un chaque jour. Dès qu'elle a su tenir un crayon en main !

\- - Je les ai tous gardé !

\- - Je sais. Tu en as des cartons pleins. D'ailleurs…

\- - Je ne les jetterai pas. C'est pour ça que je les ai emportés aux Hamptons !

\- - Ceux de Milosz prendront moins de place. A moins que…

\- - Je ne vais pas les imprimer. On en a déjà pleins à la maison. Beckett les a affichés dans la pièce qui lui sert de bureau

Il ferma son écran et invita sa mère à se rendre dans la cuisine. Il attrapa son verre, et le vida d'un trait. Sa mère le dévisagea

\- - Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce sera le seul !

Elle lui sourit et opina de la tête.

* * *

Elle regardait son écran, comme si le fait de voir son nom c'était l'avoir près d'elle, comme si elle pouvait sentir sa présence…

Quatre jours qu'il était parti, et il lui manquait déjà comme si ça faisait un mois, des mois

Ça faisait plus de deux ans qu'elle vivait seule, dans ce pays, dans ce village, dans cette maison. Elle se rendait dans la capitale au moins une fois par mois pour régler ses affaires, pour assister à une soirée. Elle s'était faite de nouveaux amis. Elle avait refait sa vie. Elle était heureuse…

Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle croyait…

Mais depuis deux mois… Tout avait changé. Son monde avait été bouleversé, son univers ! Milosz en avait toujours fait partie. Même quand il était encore dans le camp, il faisait partie de sa vie, de ses projets. Elle voulait qu'il connaisse autre chose, qu'il ait une chance de s'en sortir. Il avait tellement souffert depuis qu'il était tout petit. Elle connaissait cette souffrance. Elle savait ce que c'était que de se retrouver seule, sans personne pour vous tendre la main pour vous aider à vous relever…

Mais quelqu'un l'avait fait. Pas quand elle en avait vraiment besoin. Pas au moment le plus dur de son existence. Mais grâce à lui, grâce à son écoute, ses gestes, sa présence… Il l'avait changé, il l'avait fait renaître, redevenir peu à peu celle qu'elle avait été. La douleur était toujours présente, mais elle s'était atténuée… Lui, c'était Castle !

Et pourtant… Dès le premier jour de leur rencontre, elle l'avait détesté. Il représentait tout ce qu'elle haïssait chez un homme. Dragueur, arrogant, imbu de lui-même… Puis elle avait découvert qui il était vraiment… Elle s'était habituée à sa présence, à ses théories farfelues… Elle en était même arrivée à ressentir un manque lorsqu'il ne venait pas au commissariat… Et puis, il lui avait fait cette déclaration au cimetière… Elle n'avait pas pu lui répondre. Elle n'était pas prête. Elle ne pouvait pas. Pas encore… Et il y avait cette dernière année ensemble… Cette dernière enquête… Cette année où tout avait basculé…

Et pourtant, après deux années sans nouvelles de l'un et de l'autre, sans s'être jamais revu… Ils étaient ensemble.

Il avait suffi d'une rencontre, d'un simple hasard… Et tout ce qu'elle avait enfoui au plus profond d'elle-même avait ressurgi. Si elle ne l'avait pas revu, s'il n'était pas revenu, à son bureau, dans le village… Mais il y avait eu Martha. Elle aurait pu lutter contre ses sentiments, contre Castle… Mais Martha… Elle avait su sur quel bouton appuyé. Elle lui avait fait mal. Comme personne n'avait osé le faire : ni Lanie, ni Castle. Il ne serait jamais allé aussi loin. Mais l'actrice se battait aussi pour le bonheur de son fils. Elle voulait qu'il soit heureux, qu'ils soient heureux ensemble

Et ils l'étaient. Elle l'était. Comme jamais elle n'aurait pensé l'être un jour

Elle regarda sa place vide, dans ce lit qu'il partageait désormais… Elle se rappela le nombre de fois qu'elle avait fait la même chose lorsqu'il ne venait pas au 12th. Mais là, c'était sa chaise vide qu'elle regardait…

Quatre jours qu'il était parti, et elle se sentait comme une droguée en manque…

Comment avait-elle réussi à vivre deux ans sans ne serait-ce que l'entrapercevoir ?

A paris, elle n'avait aucune chance de le voir. Il n'y vivait pas et elle n'y venait plus qu'une fois par mois.

A New York, quand elle s'y rendait, elle se méfiait toujours. Elle n'allait jamais dans son quartier, mais il aurait pu surgir à n'importe quel coin de rue… Mais elle avait eu de la chance. Ou de la malchance. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

La journée, elle arrivait à ne pas trop penser à lui. Elle s'occupait. Entre le bar, sa maison, ses meubles, ses dossiers, elle avait de quoi s'occuper l'esprit. Mais dès que Milosz rentrait de l'école, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il lui posait tellement de questions. Quant allait-il revenir ? Que faisait-il ? Et il y avait cet appel… Il les appelait tous les soirs. D'abord le petit. Milosz lui racontait sa journée, puis Castle lui parlait de la sienne et terminait la conversation par une histoire que l'enfant écoutait dans son lit. Ensuite, il la rappelait, elle, plus tard, pour leur petit tête à tête !

Il lui manquait. Sa présence, son odeur, sa voix, son sourire, ses bras… Elle se leva, retira le t-shirt ample qu'elle avait passé après avoir pris sa douche, et enfila la chemise qu'il avait laissée dans la salle de bain avant de partir. Elle sourit. Elle se comportait comme une collégienne qui connaissait son premier grand amour. Mais en la portant, elle avait l'impression qu'elle passait la nuit avec lui, blottie contre lui, qu'il la serrait dans ses bras…

* * *

Depuis une bonne demi-heure, elle l'écoutait pester contre tout et rien. Il ne trouvait pas ce dont il avait besoin. La cuisson n'allait pas assez vite…

Et pourtant, il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour ce qu'il avait décidé de préparer pour le diner

\- - Ils te manquent ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Katherine et le petit !

\- - C'est vrai… Ils me manquent !

\- - Laisse-moi continuer, dit-elle en l'écartant de la plaque de cuisson

\- - Je peux le faire !

\- - Je sais… En temps normal !

\- - Je vais bien ! Je t'assure !

\- - Ça se voit !dit-elle en lui montrant les trois récipients remplis d'eau près à bouillir !

\- - J'ai fait… Oh, non !

\- - Ce n'est rien ? Ça peut arriver à tout le monde !

\- - Ça ne suffit pas ! soupira-t-il en s'installant sur un tabouret. J'ai pleins de rendez-vous et ça s'étale sur des jours et des jours. J'ai beau tenté de leur dire que je dois m'en aller… Mais comment a-t-elle réussi…

\- - Contrairement à toi, elle n'avait plus rien qui la retenait ici… Sauf son père

Elle regarda son fils et sourit

\- - Appelle-là !

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Appelle Katherine. Je m'occupe du repas

\- - Non ! Il est une heure du matin là-bas !

Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Sa mère secoua la tête et le rejoignit après avoir vérifié la cuisson

\- - J'ai presque l'impression de te revenir deux mois en arrière !

\- - Je ne vais pas boire !

\- - Je ne parle pas de ça ! Mais tu restes enfermé dans ton bureau, tu es fatigué…

\- - Je sais… Je suis lamentable. C'est ça que tu penses ?

\- - Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Tu ne l'es pas… Tu es amoureux. Comme tu ne l'as jamais été auparavant

\- - Tu sais combien de temps j'ai attendu pour en être là aujourd'hui ?

\- - Oh, oui ! Je sais

Il la regarda, avec son air de petit enfant pris en flagrant délit d'une faute

\- - Je te connais. Je vous ai vu ensemble. Tu rayonnais avec eux…

\- - C'est vrai. Elle me manque. Milosz me manque, dit-il en se relevant, mettant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon

\- - Et tu n'es revenu que depuis quatre jours !

\- - Mais combien de temps ai-je attendu ?

\- - Je sais

\- - Tu sais depuis quand je l'aime. Tu sais comment j'étais quand j'ai décidé de ne plus retourner au commissariat…

\- - Et je sais aussi dans quel état tu t'es retrouvé quand tu l'as revu !

\- - Tout ce que j'avais imaginé, tout ce que j'avais rêvé… Ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je vis vraiment… Quand je suis allé la rejoindre… Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle m'avait envoyé cette réservation… Je pensais qu'elle allait me dire d'arrêter de venir la voir… Mais j'y suis quand même allé. Même si c'était la dernière fois que je pouvais l'apercevoir… Pendant tout le vol, j'ai réfléchi à ce que je pourrai lui dire pour qu'elle m'accepte au moins en tant qu'ami… Je me serai contenté de ça… Mais je m'étais trompé… Oh, mère ! Si tu savais… Quand je suis avec elle…

\- - Si tu pouvais m'éviter les détails…

\- - Mère !

\- - Désolée !

\- - La voir tous les jours, pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras, la voir sourire, l'entendre rire, parler…

\- - Tu l'as déjà vécu tout ça. Quand tu allais…

\- - Non. Au 12th, c'était différent. Bien sûr, elle avait changé. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle que j'avais rencontré. Je l'ai vu passer de la jeune fille blessée, meurtrie à cette belle jeune femme souriante… Si tu savais comme j'étais heureux quand elle avait accepté de passer cette soirée avec moi. Elle me donnait une chance. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette dispute… Tu sais pourquoi je lui apportais un café chaque matin ?

\- - Te connaissant, ça avait sûrement une signification particulière !

\- - C'était comme si je lui disais « je t'aime », et sans le savoir, elle me donnait ce que j'attendais : ce magnifique sourire qui éclairait son visage. Elle est tellement belle quand elle sourit… Je veux la voir sourire tous les jours. Je veux la rendre heureuse. Elle le mérite, mère

\- - D'après ce que j'ai vu, elle l'est

\- - Tu crois ?

\- - Il y a des regards qui ne trompent pas. Que ce soient les tiens ou les siens. Tu te souviens de cette enquête : celle de ce jeune gynécologue qui avait fait évader la femme qu'il aimait de prison ?

\- - Il était persuadé qu'elle était innocente... Il avait raison

\- - Et je t'avais dit que ça, c'était le vrai amour !

\- - C'est vrai, tu me l'as dit

\- - Eh bien, ce que vous vivez, Beckett et toi, c'est la même chose… Elle a peut-être mis du temps pour accepter ses sentiments pour toi, mais ils sont purs, sincères. Rien ne pourra jamais les altérer !

\- - J'aimerai savoir ce qui lui a fait ouvrir les yeux !

\- - Peut-être qu'une personne l'a aidé à y voir plus clair !

\- - Ça m'étonnerait. Personne ne me connaissait dans le village, et encore moins notre histoire. Et pour ce que j'en sais, son associée ne savait rien non plus

\- - Elle a écouté son cœur !

* * *

\- - Non ! non !... Je veux pas !... Rickkkkkk !


	44. Chapter 44

Elle bondit de son lit et se précipita dans la chambre d'où provenaient les cris

\- - _Eh ! C'est fini, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. C'est un cauchemar !... Seulement un cauchemar_

\- - _J'ai vu Rick…_

\- - _Je sais… Il va revenir. Il te l'a dit au téléphone. Comme chaque soir…_

\- - _Ça vient tout seul_

\- - _Je sais_

Elle le berçait contre elle

Depuis le départ de Castle, les cauchemars étaient revenus

Quatre jours qu'il se réveillait chaque nuit.

Cinq nuits qu'il tremblait

Cinq nuits qu'il était trempé

Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Elle fit couler un bain et le déshabilla doucement. Puis elle le glissa dans l'eau.

Il avait les yeux hagards, comme s'il ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Son petit corps était secoué de soubresauts.

Elle le caressait en faisant glisser l'eau chaude sur lui

Il leva la tête vers elle. Il avait les larmes au bord des yeux. Il avait encore peur

Elle connaissait ce regard.

Et pour cause. Elle en avait tellement fait à la mort de sa mère. Ça lui arrivait encore parfois. Mais elle se souvenait du regard qu'elle avait quand elle se regardait dans un miroir

Il se leva et vint se blottir contre elle

\- - _Pardon,_ murmura-t-il

\- - _Pour quoi ?_

\- - _Je voulais pas te réveiller._

\- - _Ce n'est rien. Tu ne le fais pas exprès… Tu ne le fais pas exprès ?_ demanda-t-elle en s'écartant de lui et en le regardant

\- - _Ben, non !_

\- - _Alors il n'y a aucun problème. Je suis là pour ça aussi… Tu sais quand j'ai décidé de m'occuper de toi, je me doutais bien qu'il y aurait des moments comme ça_

\- - _Tu savais que je ferai de mauvais rêves ?_

\- - _Pas forcément ça. Mais il y aura des moments où tu vas te faire mal, où tu auras du chagrin… On ne peut pas s'amuser et rire tout le temps… Mais quoi qu'il arrive, je serai toujours là. Avec toi_

\- - _Pas Rick…_

\- - _Il doit s'occuper aussi de ses affaires. Il te l'a expliqué… Et puis il y a Alexis. Et Martha_

\- - _C'est vrai… Elles sont gentilles_

\- - _Oui, elles le sont…_

\- - _Kate…_

\- - _Oui_

\- - _Je veux plus dormir… Je veux plus faire de vilains rêves_

\- - _Tu dois dormir._

\- - _Mais j'ai peur !_

\- - _Tu ne pourras plus aller à l'école si tu ne dors pas…_

\- - _Je suis pas fatigué !_

Elle le sécha, lui passa un nouveau pyjama et l'emmena dans sa chambre

\- - _Pourquoi on va là ?_

\- - _Parce que je n'ai pas envie de changer ton lit cette nuit. Donc tu vas dormir avec moi_

\- - _Veux pas !_

\- - _Tu vas dormir avec moi. Et si je sens que tu recommences à faire un cauchemar, je le chasserai !_

\- - _Tu peux faire ça ?_

\- - _J'essaierai_

Il accepta

Il s'allongea face à elle

Elle écarta avec ses doigts une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur le front

Il vint se blottir contre elle

Elle remonta la couverture sur eux deux et il s'endormit en quelques minutes

* * *

Martha avait passé la soirée avec lui. Elle avait tenté de le distraire, de le faire penser à autre chose. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, ses pensées étaient restées tournées vers eux, vers elle

Il sortait de la douche

Il regarda sa montre. Elle était levée, ou alors n'allait pas tarder à se lever

Il regarda son téléphone. Il voulait l'appeler, entendre sa voix, peut-être l'entendre rire après avoir entendu un de ses jeux de mots. Mais si elle dormait… Non, il l'appellerait comme ils l'avaient convenu, en fin de journée. D'abord le petit, et quelques heures plus tard, elle. Encore 18H à attendre.

Il s'allongea sur le lit, les bras sous sa tête. Il fixait le plafond

Il tourna la tête, et regarda la place vide qu'elle devrait occuper. Et encore, elle l'occupait rarement quand ils étaient ensemble. Puisqu'elle passait ses nuits blottie contre lui, la tête posée sur son épaule, ou enfouie dans son cou…

Elle lui manquait. Le contact de son corps contre le sien lui manquait, son odeur lui manquait…

Il souleva son oreiller, et attrapa le t-shirt qu'il avait glissé dessous. Un de ses t-shirts. Celui qu'elle portait la dernière nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Il l'avait emporté sans lui dire.

Il le déplia, l'étendit sur le coussin. Puis il enfouie son visage dedans, serrant l'oreiller dans ses bras

* * *

Il avait réussi à s'endormir et n'avait plus fait de cauchemar le reste de la nuit.

Après son réveil, elle avait pris un café, préparé son petit-déjeuner, pris sa douche, puis s'était installé sur la terrasse en attendant qu'il se réveille.

Elle réfléchissait.

Elle n'avait rien dit à Castle et avait demandé à Milosz de ne pas en parler non plus. S'il avait su que les cauchemars étaient revenus, il aurait été capable de revenir par le premier avion. Elle préférait qu'il règle ses affaires et qu'il ne reparte plus. Elle était prête à supporter un mois d'absence, si par la suite, elle l'avait tout à elle. Ensuite, ils s'organiseraient pour partir ensemble. Il fallait tenir compte de l'emploi du temps du petit, mais il était à la maternelle. Il pouvait manquer quelques jours de cours. Elle s'était renseignée. Jusqu'à 6 ans, l'école n'était pas obligatoire. Elle sourit en pensant qu'il n'avait pas de date de naissance. On ne savait pas vraiment l'âge qu'il avait…

Elle devait trouver comment vaincre ses cauchemars. Qu'ils disparaissent. Qu'il arrive à passer ses nuits sans se réveiller terrifié. Au point, qu'il ne voulait plus dormir.

\- - _Kate !_

\- - _Hey, mon cœur ! Tu as bien dormi ?_ demanda-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras

\- - _Hm_

\- - _Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

\- - _Avec toi. Je dors avec toi_

\- - _Au moins tu dors !_

\- - _Mais quand Rick sera là ?_

\- - _Il dormira dans ton lit !_

Il s'écarta d'elle et la regarda

\- - _Nan. Il ne voudra pas… Et mon lit est trop petit !_

\- - _Tu as raison… Ne t'inquiète pas. On va trouver une solution. Tes cauchemars vont partir_

\- - _Comme pour toi ?_

\- - _Oui, comme pour moi_

Après avoir fait un tour au marché, elle avait rempli un panier de pique-nique. Elle avait sorti son 4x4 du garage, avait fait monter ses chiens dans le coffre, puis avait installé l'enfant dans son siège. Il lui avait demandé où ils allaient, mais elle s'était contenté de lui sourire en secouant la tête.

* * *

Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, Martha se tenait déjà devant les fourneaux

Sans dire un mot, elle déposa devant lui une assiette avec un pancake. Il sourit en voyant qu'elle lui avait préparé le remède anti-cafard qu'il préparait à Alexis. Il en découpa un morceau et…

\- - Ouah ! Mais c'est… Mère, il faudra vraiment que je t'apprenne à les préparer ! en recrachant le morceau

\- - J'ai fait exactement comme toi !

\- - Tu as dû oublier quelque chose !... Mais c'était gentil, ajouta-t-il en voyant son air peiné

\- - Tu as dormi ?

\- - Un peu

\- - Ça se voit… Vu l'heure qu'il est, je pense que tu pourrais appeler Katherine. Tu retrouverais au moins le sourire !

\- - Non. On a convenu un appel par jour… Et je ne suis plus un collégien. Je ne vais pas l'appeler toutes les heures sous prétexte qu'elle me manque !

* * *

Quand ils les avaient vus s'avancer sur le sable, son premier réflexe avait été de se précipiter vers eux. Mais ils avaient respecté le balisage et les chiens restaient près d'eux, ne semblaient pas intéressés par ce qui les entouraient, préférant s'amuser avec l'enfant. Ils n'aboyaient pas.

Tout en continuant ses observations, de temps en temps, il les regardait.

Ils avaient pique-niqué tranquillement. Ensuite l'enfant s'était blottie contre sa mère et s'était endormi une petite heure. Et depuis qu'il était réveillé, il semblait lui poser des questions sur ce qui les entourait. Et pour lui répondre, elle s'aidait d'un livre dans lequel elle lui montrait des photos

Quand il s'approcha d'eux, les chiens se levèrent et le fixèrent

\- - _Ils ne sont pas méchants,_ dit-elle

\- - _C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Mais on ne sait jamais_

\- - _Qui t'es toi ?_

\- - _Milosz !_

\- - _Non, laisser. Je travaille ici_

\- - _Tu fais quoi ?_

\- - _Je surveille ces drôles de bêtes qui ont l'air de beaucoup t'intéresser !_

\- - _T'as peur qu'elles font des bêtises ?_

\- - _Non. Je dois m'assurer qu'elles vont bien et je dois veiller à ce que personne ne vienne les déranger_

\- - _Je voulais leur faire un câlin mais Kate, elle a dit que je peux pas !_

\- - _C'est vrai. On ne doit pas les approcher. Même moi, je n'ai pas le droit_

\- - _Ils sont méchants ?_

\- - _Non… Mais certains d'entre eux ont des bébés. Et si on s'approche, ils vont avoir peur et retourner dans l'eau. Et quand ils font ça, parfois le bébé ne les suit pas et il se retrouve tout seul_

\- - _Ils reviennent pas le chercher ?_

\- - _Non_

\- - _Ah… C'est comme moi, alors. J'ai plus de papa et de maman_

L'homme le regarda surpris, puis regarda Beckett

\- - _Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas…_

\- - _Il n'y a pas de mal. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir_

\- - _Mais Kate, elle m'a adoter ! Maintenant j'habite avec elle !_

\- - _Tu as de la chance, alors !_

\- - _Et le bébé qu'est-ce qu'il fait tout seul ?_

\- - _Quand sa maman ne revient pas, on va le chercher et on s'en occupe jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez fort pour vivre tout seul… Ça te dirait de les voir d'un peu plus près ?_

\- - _On peut aller vers eux ?_

\- - _Non… Mais de là où je les surveille, j'ai des appareils qui t'aideront à mieux les voir !_

\- - _Kate, je peux ?_

\- - _Bien sûr_

\- - _Vous pouvez venir aussi. Ainsi que vos chiens_

\- - _C'est Jules et Jim… Et eux, ils ont un nom ?_

\- - _Non. Mais tu pourras leur en donner un, si tu veux !_

Beckett ramena le panier de pique-nique dans le coffre de son 4x4, ne gardant qu'un petit sachet avec le goûter de l'enfant. Puis ils se rendirent tous ensemble au poste d'observation de l'homme.

Il leur prêta des jumelles. Milosz était aux anges.

Tout en répondant à ses multiples questions, il leur expliqua en quoi consistait son travail. Puis il leur raconta l'histoire des phoques veau-marin, depuis quand ils étaient apparus dans cette baie, tous les combien de temps ils revenaient. Il leur expliqua qu'ils avaient de la chance car il y avait eu deux naissances. Il n'avait pu leur montrer qu'un seul des bébés, accroché à sa mère.

\- - _Je pourrai t'aider ?_

\- - _C'est gentil, mais tu es encore trop petit. Plus tard… Quand tu seras plus grand…_

\- - _C'est vrai ?_

\- - _Bien sûr. On accepte toute l'aide qu'on peut avoir !_

\- - _D'accord._

* * *

\- - Hey, ma chérie, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras

\- - Bonjour, papa

\- - Comment vas-tu ?

\- - Très bien

\- - Sûre ?

\- - Oui, papa. Ne t'inquiète pas

\- - Parfait. Alors tu peux m'aider pour le repas ?

Elle retira sa veste, et le rejoignit dans la cuisine.

Elle était heureuse de le retrouver comme il était, il y avait un peu plus de deux ans. Deux ans… Deux longues années, durant lesquelles ils avaient été éloignés l'un de l'autre, ne se voyant que chez sa grand-mère, ou dinant, ou déjeunant au restaurant le week-end. Elle avait tout de suite détesté sa nouvelle compagne, et celle-ci lui avait bien rendu, lui faisant la vie aussi difficile qu'elle le pouvait, la critiquant à longueur de temps. Bien sûr, elle ne le faisait que lorsque son père était absent… Mais tout ça c'était bien fini. Il était avec Beckett maintenant. Et il était heureux

Beckett. Même si elle avait toujours apprécié la jeune femme, elle lui en avait voulu. Si elle avait su pourquoi son père n'était plus retourné au commissariat du jour au lendemain, elle aurait réagi autrement. Mais elle n'en savait rien. Et elle lui en avait voulu. Elle lui avait reproché l'état dans lequel son père s'était retrouvé. Elle lui avait reproché sa liaison avec ce mannequin. Elle lui avait reproché son départ du loft. Elle l'avait rendu responsable de tout ce qui leur était arrivé…

Mais depuis elle avait appris la vérité. Elle les avait vus ensemble. Et ce qu'elle avait espéré du plus profond de son cœur était en train de se passer.

* * *

\- - _Ils sont beaux, hein ?_

\- - _Très beaux, mon cœur_

Au moment de partir, l'homme leur avait donné de magnifiques photos qui avaient été prises par quelques bénévoles du parc. Beckett les fixait sur les murs de sa chambre. Il lui avait demandé de mettre celle du bébé et de sa maman juste au-dessus de son lit.

\- - _Tu ne vas pas avoir peur ?_

\- - _Non. Pourquoi ?_

\- - _Tu te souviens de la photo dans la chambre de Castle…_

\- - _Le lion… Il faisait peur, lui. Ses yeux me regardaient tout le temps !... Mais eux, non. T'as vu, ils ont les yeux tout ronds !_

\- - _J'ai vu, oui… Tu t'es bien amusé ?_

\- - _Oh, oui. On pourra y aller encore ?... Avec Rick ?_

\- - _Oui. Mais je ne sais pas s'ils seront encore là !_

\- - _On ira quand ils reviendront !_

\- - _Bonne idée… Et maintenant, au bain !_

\- - _Après je fais un dessin. Pour montrer à Rick !_

\- - _Entendu !_

* * *

Lorsqu'elle était rentrée au loft, elle les avait trouvés en train de se chamailler, chacun tenant une spatule en bois, comme si c'était des épées. Elle avait souri. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne les avait pas vus ainsi ensemble. Et bien qu'elle lui ait toujours dit qu'il n'avait jamais grandi, elle devait reconnaitre qu'elle aimait le voir s'amuser comme ça avec sa fille. Il avait gardé son côté enfant, peut-être même un peu trop, mais il avait été un bon père. Un très bon père, même.

Après le déjeuner, ils s'étaient installés dans le salon pour prendre le café. Alexis attrapa un livre sur la table basse

\- - Tu t'es mis au français ?

\- - Il faut bien !

\- - Tu vas t'installer là-bas ?

\- - Chérie, je…

\- - Il n'y a pas de problème, papa.

\- - Ca ne te gêne pas ?

\- - J'aurai préféré que tu refasses ta vie ici. Bien évidemment. Car là, ça signifie que je te verrai moins souvent. Mais tu as toujours été amoureux de Beckett. Depuis le premier jour où tu l'as vu. Alors maintenant que tu l'as retrouvé, je ne vais pas t'empêcher de la voir. Jusqu'à maintenant, tu as toujours fait passer mon bonheur en premier. Avant le tien… Alors, il est peut-être temps que tu penses enfin à toi !

\- - Oh, ma chérie ! dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Mais tu sais, tu pourrais aussi venir…

\- - Je sais. Je me suis déjà renseignée

\- - Ah, oui ?... Beckett aussi. Elle m'a donné…

\- - L'université américaine à Paris ?

\- - Tu es au courant ?

\- - Oui. Et je me suis même inscrite à des cours de français !

\- - Tu apprends le français ?

\- - Je prends des cours accélérés. Tout ce qu'il faut savoir pour suivre une conversation !

\- - Ils vont t'apprendre aussi à jouer à la belote ?

\- - Pour ça, je demanderai à Beckett !

\- - Eh ! Je peux t'apprendre, moi aussi !

\- - Tu me feras goûter le calva ?

\- - Ah ! Ne me parles pas de ça !

\- - J'aurai aimé être là !

\- - Et moi donc ! s'écria Martha. Mais, peut-être qu'un jour, lorsqu'on viendra vous voir…

\- - Jamais. Je ne toucherai plus jamais à cette boisson !

* * *

Elle le regardait dormir. La nuit avait été encore agitée. Elle l'avait encore pris avec elle. Malgré la fatigue de la journée passée, un cauchemar l'avait encore réveillé. Elle remonta le drap sur lui et l'embrassa sur le front.

Elle referma doucement la porte de la chambre, puis déverrouilla la trappe qui permettait d'accéder au grenier.

Quand il se réveilla, il regarda autour de lui. Puis il entendit un léger bruit au-dessus de sa tête. Il descendit du lit, et grimpa lentement les marches en bois.

\- - _Kate ?_

\- - _Hey ! Je t'ai réveillée ?_

\- - _Non._

\- - _Bien dormi ?_ demanda-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant sur le front

\- - _Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

\- - _Je commence à ranger les pièces. Maintenant qu'on a pratiquement tout fini. Tu as faim ?_

\- - _Oui._

\- - _Alors, on redescend !_

\- - _Kate ?_

\- - _Oui ?_

\- - _C'est Rick !_ dit-il en lui montrant un livre

\- - _Oui_

\- - _Pourquoi y a sa photo sur le livre ?_

\- - _Parce que c'est lui qui l'a écrit !_

\- - _Il a écrit un livre !_

\- - _Pas un. Regarde sur l'étagère,_ dit-elle en la lui montrant _. Il a écrit tout ça !_

\- - _Des histoires comme il me raconte ?_

\- - _Pas vraiment_

\- - _Tu me les liras ?_

\- - _Tu es trop petit. Ce ne sont pas des histoires pour toi_

\- - _Mais quand il écrit ? Je l'ai jamais vu…_

\- - _En fait, ça fait un petit moment qu'il n'a plus écrit_

\- - _Pourquoi ?_

\- - _Plus d'idée, peut-être._

\- - _Parce qu'il est avec nous ?_

\- - _Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec nous. Tu sais ce n'est pas toujours facile d'écrire une histoire_

\- - _Mais il m'en raconte une tous les soirs !_

\- - _Les tiennes sont plus faciles à trouver !_

\- - _Il a qu'à écrire des histoires pour les petits comme moi ! Je les aime bien, moi. Et tu pourrais me les lire !_

\- - _C'est une idée. Je lui en parlerai_

* * *

Il avait mal dormi.

Il n'avait pas cessé de repenser à leurs conversations.

Milosz lui avait raconté sa journée à observer des phoques. Il était ravi.

Puis il y avait eu son échange avec Beckett…

\- - Un problème ? demanda Martha en le voyant fixé sa tasse de café

\- - Non. Rien !

\- - Vraiment ?

\- - Mère, s'il te plait…

\- - Richard, je te connais ! Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? C'est Katherine ? Le petit ?

\- - Non…

\- - Tu es comme ça depuis que tu l'as appelé hier soir. Tu n'as quasiment pas dit un mot

\- - Milosz va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas

\- - Donc c'est Katherine !

\- - Elle ne m'en a pas parlé

\- - Parlé de quoi ?

\- - Ils sont allés voir des phoques

\- - Ça, tu nous l'as dit. Et Milosz a beaucoup aimé. Il t'a même fait un dessin

\- - Mais elle n'en a pas parlé

\- - Comme le petit t'en a parlé, elle a pensé que ce n'était pas la peine d'aborder à nouveau le sujet

\- - Ils ont passé la journée avec un homme ! Et elle n'a rien dit

\- - Oh ! Je vois !... Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que si elle ne t'en a pas parlé, c'est simplement parce que c'était une simple rencontre. Que c'était sans importance !

\- - Justement ! Si c'est sans importance, pourquoi elle n'en a pas parlé ?

\- - Dis l'homme qui va passer une soirée avec Kristina Cottera !

\- - Quoi ? Ça n'a rien à voir ! Christina est une journaliste…

\- - Miss Bikini ?

\- - Mère, je l'ai invité au restaurant ! Je doute qu'elle se déshabille dans une salle comble !

\- - Mais tu ne l'as pas dit à Katherine !

\- - Parce qu'il n'y a rien à en dire !

\- - Et c'est sûrement la même chose pour elle


	45. Chapter 45

\- - _Bon, les gars, ce sera le dernier tour,_ dit-elle en regardant sa montre

Comme elle était seule et qu'elle couchait le petit de bonne heure, ils avaient décidé de faire leur partie chez elle. Une fois n'était pas coutume, ils avaient aussi accepté de la faire un vendredi soir. Quand ils étaient arrivés, Milosz dormait déjà

\- - _Tu as un rendez-vous ? Si tard ?_

\- - _Toujours aussi drôle ! Mais tu as raison… J'ai un rendez-vous !... Avec mon téléphone !_

\- - _Oh, Rick !... Combien de temps déjà qu'il est retourné à New York ?_

\- - _Deux semaines_

\- - _Il revient quand ?_

\- - _Quand il aura réglé ses affaires !... Tu joues ou tu parles ?_

\- - _Ok ! Je joue… Mais j'ai la gorge sèche !_

\- - _Non, mais…_ commença-t-elle en se levant _. Je me demande comment vos femmes arrivent à vous supporter !_ ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le comptoir

\- - _D'après toi, pourquoi on joue au bistrot ?_

Elle sourit et ramena trois verres remplis de pommeau

\- - _Je peux te poser une question ?_ demanda un autre

\- - _Parce que maintenant tu demandes l'autorisation ?_ demanda-t-elle en reprenant sa place

\- - _Ça fait deux ans maintenant que tu es chez nous_

\- - _En effet. Et ?_

\- - _On ne t'a jamais vu avec un journal de chez toi. Je pensais que tu te le faisais peut-être envoyé par la poste, mais il n'y a rien chez toi_

\- - _Tu es très observateur ou tu as demandé au facteur ?_

\- - _Ça ne t'intéresse pas ce qui se passe dans ton pays ?_

\- - _Pas besoin d'un journal pour savoir ce qu'il s'y passe. Il me suffit d'appeler mon père !_

\- - _Mais il ne sait pas tout ! Même nous, ici, on ne sait pas tout ce qui se passe dans le pays. Sans les nouvelles…_

\- - _Comme tu l'as dit, j'habite ici, aujourd'hui. Donc, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de savoir ce qui se passe aux Etats-Unis._

\- - _Mais quand tu y retournes ?_

\- - _Eh bien, à ce moment-là, je me tiens au courant !_

Ils terminèrent leur tour, comptabilisèrent les points.

Elle leur servit un dernier verre et remplit sa tasse de café.

Elle les raccompagna jusqu'à son portail

\- - _Merci pour la soirée, Kate !_

\- - _De rien. Merci à vous de vous être déplacés_

\- - _Passe le bonjour à Rick !_

\- - _Entendu !_

Ils l'étreignirent à tour de rôle et remontèrent la rue, chacun rentrant chez lui. Elle les regardait s'éloigner. De temps en temps, l'un d'eux se retournait et lui faisait un signe de la main auquel elle répondait.

* * *

Tout allait bien

Il avait passé ses coups de fil, avait pris de leurs nouvelles. Le petit lui avait annoncé qu'à l'école il commençait à préparer halloween. Il avait promis de lui raconter une histoire sur ce thème dès qu'il serait rentré

Il avait pris une douche, s'était changé.

Il regarda sa montre. Encore une heure, et il irait à son rendez-vous

Pour lui, c'était la couverture parfaite. On ne soupçonnerait pas qu'il avait une liaison si on apprenait qu'il sortait avec Kristina Coterra !

Il allait l'emmener dans un restaurant chic, romantique, où tout le monde les verrait, et il finirait peut-être en page 6 ! Un bien petit prix à payer pour être tranquille !

* * *

C'était une de leur rare soirée de liberté. Ils n'étaient pas de permanence. Ils avaient décidé de la passer tous ensemble. Ils s'étaient à une des tables du Rémy's. Jenny les avait rejoints

\- - J'ai peut-être loupé quelque chose à l'autopsie !

\- - Eh, chica, pour ce soir, laisse tomber. On reverra tout ça lundi. Pour le moment, profitons de cette soirée !

\- - Ouais. Tu as raison

\- - En parlant de se louper, j'en connais un qui doit être bien emballé par son rendez-vous

\- - Qui ça ? demanda le latino

\- - Castle !

\- - Pourquoi ?

\- - Kevin ! On avait dit que tu n'en parlerais pas !

\- - Il a rendez-vous avec qui ?

\- - Kristina Coterra

\- - Quoi ? Kristina Coterra ?... Ouah !

\- - C'est sûrement pour la prochaine sortie d'un livre, tenta Jenny

\- - Peut-être !... Mais d'après Celebrity Examiner, Kristina est connue pour séduire les célébrités avec sa collection de Bikinis.

Trois paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui

\- - Jenny l'achète, il était ouvert à cette page ce matin

\- - Oui, et ? demanda Lanie

\- - Tu ne vois pas ?... Elle a jeté son dévolu sur lui !

\- - Aucune chance, dit le latino

\- - Merci de faire preuve d'un peu de maturité !

\- - C'est lui qui a jeté son dévolu sur elle, renchérit-il

\- - Vous ne croyez donc pas qu'il est plus mûr, maintenant ? demanda la légiste

\- - C'est un homme et bien vivant, donc…

\- - Non ! firent les deux hommes

\- - Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ? Je vous rappelle qu'il est avec Beckett

\- - Il est à New York et elle en France !

\- - Parce que tu pars du principe que lorsqu'on est éloigné l'un de l'autre, on peut se permettre d'aller voir ailleurs ?

\- - C'est ce que tu penses aussi Kevin ? demanda Jenny

\- - Quoi ? Non. Bien sûr que non. Mais…

\- - J'ai vu Castle, je vous rappelle, après son aller-retour à Paris. Et je l'ai revu par la suite. Il n'était vraiment pas beau à voir. Et vous l'avez vu vous aussi quand ils sont venus la dernière fois. Jamais il ne lui ferait ça ! Pas après avoir galéré toutes ces années. Pas après avoir autant souffert !

\- - Mais c'est Kristina Coterra !

\- - Et alors ? Il était bien fiancé à un mannequin !... Les gars, je ne vous comprends pas, je ne comprends pas votre raisonnement. Vous avez travaillé avec lui pendant quatre ans. Vous saviez bien qu'il était amoureux de Beckett ?

\- - Il aurait fallu être aveugle… dit Ryan

\- - Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il pourrait…

\- - Mais c'est Kristina Coterra ! insista Esposito

\- - Et moi, je te dis qu'il ne se passera rien !

\- - Je suis d'accord avec toi, Lanie, dit Jenny. Vu ce que Kevin m'a raconté sur eux, je ne pense pas qu'aucun des deux s'amuseraient à ça !

\- - Certainement pas. Pas après ce qu'ils ont traversé !

* * *

\- - Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il a organisé ce rendez-vous !

\- - Tu connais ton père. Il pense qu'ainsi les journalistes oublieront ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques mois, et qu'ils ne sauront pas qu'il vit avec Katherine !

\- - Mais ils vivent en France ! Comment pourraient-ils le savoir ?

\- - Ben, quand ils reviennent ici. Katherine ne va pas éternellement retourner chez son père à chaque retour au pays ! Surtout s'ils sont mariés !

\- - Ils vont se mariés ? Il te l'a dit ?

\- - Quoi ? Non ! Mais maintenant qu'ils sont ensemble, j'espère bien qu'ils vont se décider !

\- - Ça ne fait que deux mois qu'ils sont ensemble !

\- - Je sais ! Mais ils vont tellement bien ensemble. C'est la femme dont il a besoin… Et c'est la belle-fille que, pour une fois, je voudrai vraiment avoir !

\- - C'est toi qui lui avais présenté Gina !

\- - Tout le monde peut se tromper !... Avec Katherine, ce sera différent. Il sera heureux. Ils seront heureux. Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre !

\- - Encore faut-il qu'il ose lui demander !

\- - S'il le faut, on lui donnera un coup de pouce !

\- - Comme celui que tu leur as donné en allant voir Kate !

\- - Je pourrai même les emmener à la mairie de force !... Bon, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais manger ce soir ?

* * *

Il ramassa son portable sur le bureau, vérifia s'il n'avait pas reçu d'appels ou de messages et le glissa dans la poche de son pantalon.

Il se dirigeait vers le canapé pour prendre sa veste quand on sonna à la porte

\- - Surprise !

\- - Qu'est-ce que… On ne se retrouvait pas au restaurant ? demanda-t-il

\- - Je sais, mais c'est plus romantique. Vous, moi… Des huitres, dit-elle en lui montrant son sac en toile

\- - Il y a des huitres là-dedans ?

\- - Pour l'ambiance… Il y a en plus des fraises chocolatées.

Sans y être vraiment invitée, elle pénétra dans l'appartement et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Castle la rejoignit et contourna le comptoir. Elle fit de même

\- - Vous savez… Depuis que je vous ai vu sur le tapis rouge, votre visage, j'attends cet instant… commença-t-elle, s'approchant dangereusement de lui

\- - Vous avez attendu si longtemps, pourquoi pas un peu plus ? demanda-t-il en vidant le cabas

\- - Vous allez où ?

\- - Au frigo. J'y mets ces fraises. Le chocolat va fondre.

\- - J'imaginais un meilleur usage de ce chocolat, dit-elle en se collant contre son dos

\- - Kristina, parlons-en justement, dit-il en se retournant, quand il sentit une main se glisser dans la poche arrière de son pantalon

Elle le plaqua contre le frigo

\- - Tu veux parler ?

\- - C'est-à-dire, on fait… On fait quoi là ?... On fait… bégayait-il en reculant

Un plateau de fruit s'éclata au sol alors qu'il essayait de contourner à nouveau le comptoir

\- - Oh, oh, oh !... Reculez !... Désolé !

\- - T'inquiète ! Je n'ai rien ! Je vais ramasser ! dit-elle en se baissant

\- - Je vais vous aider, s'écria-t-il lorsqu'elle frôla une certaine partie de son anatomie

Ils ramassèrent les débris et les fruits

\- - Débarrassé, dit-elle après avoir mis les morceaux de verre à la poubelle. Où en étions-nous ?

\- - Oh !... Euh !... Les huitres…

\- - Oublions-les.

\- - Vraiment ? Je…

\- - Pourquoi faire l'effarouché ? demanda-t-elle en posant les mains sur ses épaules

\- - Pas du tout, mais…

\- - Oh, si…. Aucun homme ne m'a résisté… Enfin si, il y en a eu un.

\- - Ça semble une histoire intéressante. Dites-m'en plus. Comment a-t-il fait ?

\- - Je te jure… Rien à voir avec moi, dit-elle en dégrafant sa robe, laissant apparaitre un bikini rouge

\- - Ouah ! fut tout ce qu'il put dire avant de se retrouver allonger sur le canapé

Au même instant, la porte du loft s'ouvrit

\- - Papa ! Richard !

\- - Alexis ! Mère !... Ce n'est pas…

\- - Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles font là ? demanda-t-elle en plaquant les pans de sa robe sur sa poitrine

\- - Nous habitons ici. Et vous ? Je croyais que vous aviez rendez-vous au restaurant !

\- - C'est ce qui était prévu, mère !

\- - Vous vivez encore avec votre mère ?

\- - Ben… En fait…

\- - Et avec sa fille ! Vous ne saviez pas qu'il avait une fille ?

\- - Si, bien sûr… Mais… Richard, vous ne pourriez pas…

\- - Je suis désolé, Kristina, mais vu l'heure, commença-t-il en regardant sa montre, je doute qu'on puisse se rendre au restaurant. Ils ont dû donner notre table…

\- - Je ne parlais pas de ça ! Mais…

\- - Je ne vais pas mettre ma mère et ma fille dehors !

\- - Vous voulez dire…

\- - Je crois bien que oui ! Désolé !

\- - Vraiment ?

\- - …

\- - Très bien. Je m'en vais… Mais sachez, Richard, que je n'apprécie pas du tout. Après tout, nous avions rendez-vous !

\- - Au restaurant, je vous rappelle !

\- - Je m'en souviendrais ! Croyez-moi !... On ne me traite pas comme ça ! dit-elle en ouvrant la porte

\- - Au fait, vous ne m'avez pas dit comment l'autre homme vous avait résisté ! Je serai heureux de…

\- - Il ne m'a pas fait le coup de sa mère et de sa fille, lui !... Mais ça n'a aucune importance, il est en prison actuellement

\- - Ouah !... Pour un refus ?

\- - Ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! Il a tué une de nos journalistes pour lui piquer un scoop !

\- - Décidément, vous êtes prêts à tout dans ce métier !

Elle le fusilla du regard et claqua la porte.

Dans la cuisine, sa mère et sa fille le regardaient

\- - Quoi ?... Je n'ai rien fait !

\- - Et si on n'était pas arrivée à ce moment précis ? demanda sa mère

\- - Mais… J'ai tout essayé pour m'enfuir. Caché sous le comptoir, dans la salle de bain. J'ai même tenté une clé de bras sous le piano…

\- - Quand on est entrée, elle allait te chevaucher !

\- - C'est le terminator des bombes sexuelles !... Je voulais juste qu'elle ne sache pas que je suis en couple avec Beckett !... On devait aller au restaurant. Il n'a jamais été question qu'elle vienne ici !

\- - Mais tu l'as laissé entrer !

\- - Elle ne m'a pas demandé mon avis !

\- - Richard !

\- - Mère ! Je n'allais pas… Avec elle… Enfin, tu comprends ce que je veux dire, tenta-t-il en regardant sa fille

\- - Papa ! Je sais de quoi tu parles !... Mais comment as-tu pu… Et si Kate l'apprend ? Tu y as pensé ?

\- - Elle ne le saura pas. Enfin sauf si…

\- - On ne lui dira rien, bien évidemment ! Mais fait attention à ce que tu fais.

\- - Merci, ma chérie. Mère ?

\- - Moi non plus. Mais ta fille a raison. Arrête de monter des plans de la sorte pour protéger votre relation. Pense au temps que tu as mis pour être avec elle.

\- - Ça n'arrivera plus !

\- - Tant mieux !

\- - Mais comment se fait-il que vous soyez rentrés ensemble au loft ? Je croyais que tu devais diner dehors toi aussi ?

\- - En effet. Je devais diner avec Alexis !

\- - Mais j'ai eu un cours qui s'est prolongé. Alors, du coup…

\- - Vous êtes venus diner ici ! Je peux me joindre à vous ? Je peux vous proposer des huitres, et des fraises au chocolat comme dessert !

\- - Vraiment ? Et d'où les sors-tu ?

\- - C'est… Euh… Elle les a ramenés

\- - Je vois. Il n'allait rien se passer, hein ?

* * *

\- - Tu vas en parler à Beckett ? demanda-t-il en pénétrant dans l'appartement

\- - Lui parler de quoi ?

\- - Ben du rendez-vous de Castle !

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Elle devrait être au courant !

\- - Tu plaisantes ?

\- - Tu ne vas pas lui dire ?

\- - Sûrement pas ! J'ai fait un impair la dernière fois, alors je ne compte pas en faire un deuxième. On ne sait pas pourquoi ils ont rendez-vous, et en plus c'est dans un restaurant

\- - Mais c'est avec Kristina Coterra !

\- - Oh, Javier !

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Pourquoi faut-il que tu réagisses comme ça ? A chaque fois c'est la même chose !

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Quand je pense que tu te moquais de Kevin en l'appelant Castle junior. Mais tu es pire que lui ! Toi, tu te comportes comme Castle play-boy !

\- - Tu dis n'importe quoi !

\- - Vraiment ? Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de regarder toutes les filles que tu croises, de te retourner sur leur passage…

\- - C'est faux !

\- - C'est vrai ! Je me demande parfois pourquoi tu as voulu qu'on se remette ensemble !

\- - Tu sais bien que jamais je ne te tromperai !

\- - Ah, oui ? Même si tu te retrouves seul avec Kristina Coterra ?

\- - Lanie…

\- - Tu vois ! dit-elle en disparaissant dans la salle de bain

* * *

\- - Tu ne pouvais vraiment pas t'en empêcher !

\- - De quoi ?

\- - De parler de ce rendez-vous !

\- - Mais, Jenny…

\- - Tu sais comment est Javier. Tu as vu sa réaction quand tu as parlé de Kristina Coterra. On aurait dit qu'il aurait aimé être à la place de Castle… En plus devant Lanie… Tu sais que c'est à cause de ça que leur relation n'avance pas !

\- - Désolé… Je n'y avais pas pensé

\- - Eh, bien, maintenant on est à égalité !

\- - Comment ça ?

\- - Moi, avec le mariage, et toi, avec Kristina

\- - Tu crois qu'ils vont à nouveau se séparer ?

* * *

\- - Tu devrais en parler à Kate !

Après le diner, ils s'étaient installés dans le salon pour regarder un dvd

\- - Ta fille a raison.

\- - Il ne s'est rien passé !

\- - Ce n'est pas la question, papa. Mais tu dois être honnête avec elle

\- - Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je lui dise ? Que j'avais rendez-vous avec une journaliste ?

\- - C'était Kristina Coterra !

\- - Et ?

\- - Papa, tout le monde la connait. Je suis sûre que Kate aussi

\- - Et alors !

\- - Rappelle-moi qui était inquiet parce qu'elle avait passé la journée avec un homme ?

\- - Ce n'était pas la même chose ! J'étais inquiet parce que Milosz m'en avait parlé et pas elle ! Mais, comme tu le disais, ça ne devait pas être important !

\- - Ne compare pas une sortie avec le petit, et ce qui s'est passé ce soir !

\- - Mais il ne s'est rien passé ! Je dois vous le dire combien de fois ?

\- - Admet que si on n'était pas arrivée…

\- - Mère !

\- - Tu l'as dit toi-même. Tu ne sais pas ce qui a ouvert les yeux de Katherine pour qu'elle accepte ses sentiments vis-à-vis de toi. Mais maintenant qu'elle les a ouverts, je ne crois pas qu'elle serait ravie de te voir avec une fille en bikini et ton nez entre ses seins !

\- - Grand-mère a raison. Même si je ne te l'aurais pas dit ainsi !

\- - Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrai lui dire ? Tiens, j'avais rendez-vous avec Kristina Coterra et au lieu de la voir au restaurant, elle est venue au loft pour me montrer son bikini ! Elle va me raccrocher au nez ! Et elle ne voudra plus me voir !

\- - Elle t'a menacé !

\- - Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle me fasse ? Je ne sors pas de l'appartement, sauf pour mes rendez-vous. Tu me l'as même reproché

\- - Ton rendez-vous est dans tous les journaux !

\- - Ils ne sortent pas en France !

\- - Tu oublies internet !

\- - Vous voulez me portez la poisse ? Je croyais que vous me soutiendriez ?

\- - Ce n'est pas ça, papa. Mais si Kate l'apprend… Pense à ce que tu as vécu… Moi, je m'en rappelle et je ne veux pas te revoir dans l'état dans lequel tu étais

\- - Ça n'arrivera pas

\- - Tu dois lui dire avant qu'elle ne l'apprenne !

\- - Je lui dirai. Mais face à face. Pas au téléphone.

\- - Comme tu veux. Mais…

\- - Mère, je lui dirai. Une fois rentré. Crois-moi !

\- - Je te crois, mon chéri. Espérons seulement qu'elle ne le saura pas avant ton retour

Les deux femmes se levèrent et montèrent se coucher

Il arrêta le dvd et éteignit la télévision. Puis il se rendit dans son bureau


	46. Chapter 46

\- - _Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ?_

\- - _Je l'ai laissé avec ma secrétaire. J'espère qu'elle tiendra le coup. Quel curieux !_

\- - _A qui le dis-tu !... Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_

\- - _Il est encore petit, Kate !_

\- - _Je sais, ça… Mais il ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Il se réveille toutes les nuits. Il est terrorisé, trempé…_

\- - _Tu sais qu'à son âge, ils sont très impressionnables. Et ce qu'a fait ton ami…_

\- - _Il ne pensait pas à mal…_

\- - _Je sais. J'ai bien compris… Mais avec ce qu'il a vécu, vu… Il fait un amalgame… As-tu envisagé…_

\- - _Je ne veux pas voir de psy !_

\- - _Quelque chose à leur reprocher ?_

\- - _Disons que je sais ce qu'il va lui dire, ce qu'il va lui faire revivre… Comme tu l'as dit, il a déjà vécu beaucoup de choses au cours de sa petite -existence. Aujourd'hui, je veux qu'il ait une vie comme tous les petits garçons de son âge. Qu'il s'amuse, qu'il aille à l'école… Qu'il soit heureux tout simplement !_

\- - _Je te rassure. Il est très content d'être avec toi… Il t'appelle Kate, ou c'est parce qu'il discutait avec moi qu'il…_

\- - _Non, il m'appelle Kate_

\- - _Mais tu l'as adopté !_

\- - _Oui… Mais ça ne me gêne pas. C'est sa logique… Il m'a connu en tant que Kate, alors pour lui, c'est toujours pareil. Je ne suis pas sa mère. Sa vraie mère._

\- - _Tu aurais pu faire une bonne psychologue pour enfants… Si tu ne veux pas l'emmener voir un pédopsychiatre, fais en sorte qu'il se dépense. Sors-le. L'air de la mer…_

\- - _Mais c'est ce que je fais. Même après l'école… Il est tellement épuisé, qu'il s'endort aussitôt… Mais dans la nuit…_

\- - _Je peux te prescrire…_

\- - _Je ne veux pas de somnifère !_

\- - _Ce ne sont pas des somnifères. Ce sont des petites granules homéopathiques. Elles vont le relaxer, le détendre…_

\- - _Ça ne va pas le rendre amorphe ?_

\- - _Non, je te rassure. Il sera exactement le même petit curieux que tu connais, le même petit gars rieur, joueur…_

\- - _Ok. Je veux bien essayé. Mais je ne le forcerai pas à en prendre. S'il n'en veut pas…_

\- - _Il est d'accord_

\- - _Tu lui en as parlé ?_

\- - _Je dis toujours à mes patients ce que je vais faire. Y compris mes petits patients. En plus, il ne veut plus te réveiller…_

\- - _Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas grave !_

\- - _Je sais. Mais ça le dérange apparemment… Allez, ne t'en fais plus. Tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre_

* * *

\- - Richard ! Que me vaut le plaisir de te voir ?

\- - J'aurai besoin d'un petit service

\- - Pas de problème. De quoi s'agit-il ?

Castle fouilla dans la poche intérieure de son veston et sortit un petit objet

\- - Tu peux la réparer ?

Le vieil homme attrapa sa loupe et étudia l'objet.

\- - Elle ne vient pas de chez nous ! dit-il en reposant son instrument

\- - En effet ! Mais tu peux le faire ?

\- - Il faut que je regarde. Je devrais peut-être commander les maillons… Quant à la gravure… Je la referai, ce sera plus simple, car la police de caractères…

\- - Non, n'y touche pas. Nettoie-la, juste… Je veux qu'elle soit identique à ce qu'elle était quand elle a été achetée

\- - Entendu… Par contre… Il n'y a pas de date au recto. Tu veux que je t'en grave une ?

\- - Si je savais laquelle…

\- - Oh !... Je peux savoir à qui…

\- - Un ami

\- - Encore un ! Décidément ! Tu pourrais te trouver des amis qui ont des objets moins difficiles à réparer. Je me souviens d'une montre…

\- - Elle fonctionne toujours, tu sais ?

\- - Je n'en doute pas, vu la marque ! Mais pour trouver les pièces détachées… Et tu me donnes combien de temps ? Plus que pour la montre ?

\- - Je quitte le pays la semaine prochaine…

\- - Je me disais aussi. Tu ne me facilites vraiment pas la vie !

\- - Reconnais que ce serait moins drôle ?

* * *

\- - _Il a déjà monté ?_

\- - _Jamais_

\- - _Et toi ?_

\- - _Dans ma jeunesse !_

\- - _Dit la vieille ! Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer ce que j'ai… Tu as des nouvelles de Rick ?_

\- - _Toujours à New York !_

\- - _Il va revenir, ma belle ! Ne t'en fais pas… Et toi, ça va à l'école ?_

\- - _Oui_

\- - _Parfait. Nous y voilà,_ dit-il en s'arrêtant devant la grange.

\- - _Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ?_

\- - _Tu plaisantes ? Ça m'évitera de les sortir !_ répondit-il en ouvrant la porte

\- - _C'est grand !_

\- - _Eh, oui, petit ! Il faut bien stocker la paille, ranger le tracteur…_

Ils traversèrent la bâtisse en bois et s'arrêtèrent devant des stalles. Il en déverrouilla une et disparut à l'intérieur. Quand il réapparut, il tenait un poney avec une corde

\- - _Milosz, je te présente Plume !_

\- - _Plume ? C'est pas un oiseau !_

\- - _Ah, oui ? Mince ! Tu entends, tu n'es pas un oiseau !_

\- - _Il parle ?_

\- - _Pas plus que Jules et Jim ! Mais moi, je lui parle. Tu ne parles pas aux chiens, toi ?_

\- - _Si !_

\- - _Et ils te répondent ?_

\- - _Ben, non !_

\- - _Plume, c'est pareil. Donne-moi ta main_

\- - _Pourquoi ?_

\- - _Pour lui faire sentir. Pour qu'elle te connaisse_

\- - _Ben, elle me voit pas ?_

\- - _Si, mais c'est plus facile si elle reconnait ton odeur. C'est comme ça aussi que les chiens te reconnaissent_

\- - _Ah ! Mais si il me mord ?_

\- - _Elle… C'est une fille ! Elle est gentille, ne t'en fais pas,_ dit-il en passant sa petite main sur son museau

\- - _Eh, c'est doux !_

\- - _Ah, tu vois ! Et regarde… Met ta main bien à plat, comme je te montre._

Le vieil homme attrapa une carotte, la coupa en deux et plaça un morceau dans la paume du petit. Puis il avança la main de Milosz sous le nez du poney qui ne fit qu'une bouchée de l'aliment

\- - _Je peux encore ?_

\- - _Pas trop ! C'est une gourmande. Mais si tu lui donnes quelque chose, rappelle-toi de bien mettre ta main comme je t'ai montré !_

\- - _Pourquoi ?_

\- - _Sinon, elle pourrait te croquer les doigts !_

\- - _Oh !_

\- - _Et ne te mets jamais derrière elle ou un autre cheval !_

\- - _Pourquoi ?_

\- - _Parce qu'elle ne te voit pas. Et elle pourrait croire qu'il y a un danger. Et dans ce cas, elle donne des coups de pieds !_

\- - _Ça doit faire mal !_

\- - _Très !... Maintenant, on va la seller. Tu veux m'aider ?_

\- - _C'est quoi ?_

\- - _Ben… C'est comme si on lui mettait une chaise sur le dos. Tu comprends ? C'est pour que tu tiennes assis. Sinon, tu pourrais glisser !... Kate, comme toi tu as déjà monté, je suppose que sauras te débrouiller ?_

\- - _Mais, je ne comptais pas… Je dois tenir le poney…_

\- - _Tout se passera bien ! Je le fais avec mes petits-enfants… Va dans le box, à côté. Il y a Calinette_

\- - _Calinette ?_

\- - _Une idée de ma mère !_

* * *

\- - Je veux garder tout ce que j'ai

\- - Je vais devoir modifier votre abonnement !

\- - Mais je veux garder toutes mes applications

\- - Pas de problème… Combien de temps ?

\- - Indéfiniment, j'espère !

\- - Oh, ce sera un long séjour, alors ?

\- - Je pourrais me connecter de partout ? Enfin… Si je vais dans toute l'Europe…

\- - Même en Chine !

\- - Parfait ! Combien de temps…

\- - C'est fait, répondit le jeune homme en appuyant simplement sur une touche de son ordinateur. Vous recevrez un courrier d'ici quelques jours.

\- - Je repars la semaine prochaine

\- - Vous l'aurez reçu bien avant !

\- - Je vous remercie !

* * *

\- - _Passez une bonne après-midi !_

\- - _Merci._

Calinette était un bon vieux percheron d'une vingtaine d'année. Elle participait aux fêtes du village pour promener les habitants dans un chariot. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle était à la retraite. Il n'y avait pas plus calme comme cheval

Plume était jeune, elle. Mais elle était aussi calme et tout à fait adaptée pour les petits enfants.

Après l'avoir sellée, l'homme avait installé Milosz sur le dos de l'animal et lui avait fait faire quelques tours

Quand il fut sûr qu'il tenait bien assis, il lui confia les rênes. Ensuite, il aida Beckett à grimper sur le dos de Calinette et lui confia une longe, attachée au poney. Dans les sacoches, qu'il lui avait confiées, elle glissa le goûter prévu pour l'enfant.

Il leur avait indiqué la direction qu'il prenait avec ses petits-enfants. Mais, apparemment, le percheron la connaissait bien elle aussi. Elle s'y était engagée dès qu'elle avait senti le coup de talon de Beckett. Elle avançait lentement, permettant à la jeune femme de surveiller l'enfant.

* * *

\- - Eh, tu m'as l'air de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui !

\- - Excellente, mère, dit-il en jetant sa veste sur le canapé. Tout se présente au mieux. La semaine prochaine, je passe à la banque, je règle le problème du Old Haunt et je crois que j'aurais fait le tour !

\- - Et tu retourneras auprès de Katherine !

\- - Oui !... et Milosz !... Alexis n'est pas là ?

\- - Elle ne devrait pas tarder !

\- - Bien. Je vais préparer le déjeuner

Il passa derrière le comptoir et ouvrit son frigo

\- - Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé pour la banque…

\- - Mère, commença-t-il en sortant ce dont il avait besoin, c'est mon appartement, et Alexis est ma fille ! C'est à moi de subvenir à ses besoins

\- - Avec mon école, je peux très bien…

\- - Je te demande juste de veiller sur elle et de m'avertir…

\- - Il ne lui arrivera rien. En plus, c'est une adulte maintenant. Et contrairement à toi, elle, elle a mûri !

\- - Merci, mère !

\- - De rien, mon chéri ! Et que comptes-tu faire avec le Old Haunt ?

\- - Je pense demander au père de Beckett de s'occuper de la gérance

\- - Tu te souviens qu'il a été…

\- - Je sais, mère. Mais il ne l'est plus. Et avec lui, je suis sûr qu'il n'y aura pas de problème

\- - Et il fera bientôt parti de la famille ?

\- - On n'en est pas encore là, mère !

* * *

\- - _Eh ! Il vous a laissé tomber comme de vieilles chaussettes ?_ demanda-t-elle en passant sa main sur la tête des chiens

Jules et Jim se couchèrent près d'elle en soupirant

\- - _Ne vous en faites pas, il rejouera avec vous !_

Ils faisaient une halte, pour que le petit puisse goûter. Ils étaient au bord de la Manche. C'était une petite plage encore sauvage. Personne n'y venait

Elle regardait l'enfant qui se promenait avec son poney, en tenant la longe.

Elle comptait aller plus loin. Mais lors de leur promenade, un petit incident s'était produit. Ils franchissaient un fossé. Beckett s'assurait que son cheval ne se torde pas une patte. Elle tenait toujours la longe, mais elle ne regardait pas derrière elle à ce moment-là. Et c'était arrivé… La ballade se faisait calmement. Le percheron et le poney avançaient vraiment très tranquillement. Le dandinement de Plume avait dû le bercer et il s'était endormi. En franchissant l'obstacle, alors qu'elle remontait, Milosz était tombé. Mais heureusement, plus de peur que de mal. Il s'était retrouvé assis au fond du fossé. Aussitôt, Beckett l'avait rejoint. D'abord surpris, se demandant ce qui lui était arrivé, il avait souri ensuite. Il ne s'était pas fait mal et était aussitôt remonté sur le dos de Plume.

\- - _T'as encore une carotte ?_

\- - _Tu ne crois pas qu'elle a assez mangé ?_

\- - _Mais elle a un gros ventre !_

\- - _La dernière ! Je viens avec toi,_ dit-elle en se levant

\- - _Mais je sais faire !_

\- - _Je sais, mais je viens quand même_

Elle la coupa en deux et déposa le premier morceau dans sa main. Il la plaça, bien à plat, sous le museau du poney

\- - _Ca chatouille !_ s'exclama-t-il en riant _. C'est ses poils ! Regarde, elle en a plein sur son nez !_

* * *

\- - Non !

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Ne prend pas ça.

\- - Pourquoi ?

\- - Parce qu'il est affreux !

\- - Quoi ? Mais je le mets… Et qu'est-ce que je mettrais quand je me lèverai ? Je ne peux pas mettre celui de Beckett !

\- - Eh bien, elle n'aura qu'à t'en offrir un à Noël, ou je le ferai. Mais ce peignoir est horrible. Alors tu le laisses ici!

\- - Autant le jeter dans ces conditions !

\- - Oui, ça aussi tu peux le faire

\- - Ok… Et pour…

\- - Ah, non ! Pour tes sous-vêtements, tu verras ça avec Kate !

Depuis le début de l'après-midi, ils emballaient les affaires qu'il envisageait de ramener en France.

Des cartons commençaient à s'entasser un peu partout dans le loft. Il n'avait pas encore décidé s'il les expédierait par avion, ou par bateau

\- - Tu n'as pas besoin de t'embarrasser avec ça !

\- - Mais c'est une photo de nous d'eux ! Elle est dans ma chambre depuis des années !

\- - Tu ne pars pas sur une ile déserte, papa. Tu pourras la faire réimprimer !

\- - Bonne idée. Comme ça, j'en aurai une ici, et une là-bas !

Ils passèrent dans le bureau. Castle regardait autour, prenait un objet, le reposait, en prenait un autre

\- - Il y a tellement… Je ne sais pas…

\- - Papa !

\- - Hm

\- - Tu recommences une nouvelle vie

\- - Et ?

\- - Tu ne crois pas que ce serait bien que vous vous fabriquiez vos propres souvenirs. Les vôtres. Ceux de Kate et les tiens. Avec Milosz. Ici, ce sont les tiens, les nôtres, avec grand-mère…

\- - Mais Beckett doit aussi…

\- - Elle doit avoir des photos avec ses parents, c'est sûr. Peut-être aussi certaines avec Milosz. Mais tu ne vas pas ramener là-bas des photos de nous deux avec maman ! Même si Kate sait que tu as déjà été marié !... On en fera d'autres tous ensembles, lorsqu'on se reverra… Tu apprécierais qu'elle te ramène des photos des hommes qu'elle a connus ?

\- - Ah, non ! Je les ai vus et ça m'a suffi !

\- - Alors tu vois

\- - Tu as raison. On va se créer les nôtres. On en a déjà. Et en plus, lorsque j'y pense, je n'ai pas de regret, contrairement à certains que j'ai ici. Lorsque par exemple, je regarde cette photo avec ta mère…

\- - Tu n'y es pour rien !

\- - Peut-être. Peut-être pas… Avec Beckett, ce sera différent. Je sais que je ne me trompe pas. C'est celle que j'ai toujours attendu

* * *

Elle sourit en raccrochant

Il lui avait raconté son après-midi avec sa fille, leurs chamailleries, les choix cornéliens ou, castleniens plutôt, pour savoir ce qu'il allait ramener en France. Elle l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'il pouvait apporter ce qu'il voulait. Elle n'y voyait aucun problème

Encore quelques jours et il allait la rejoindre. Ils allaient reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Elle se leva et entra dans la chambre de Milosz. Il semblait dormir paisiblement. Elle regarda sa montre. D'ici une heure ou deux, il allait se réveiller en sursaut. Quitte à être réveillée, elle préférait encore travailler et s'endormir lorsqu'il se serait assoupi contre elle.

Elle remonta le drap sur ses petites épaules et l'embrassa sur le front. Puis elle se rendit dans sa pièce, et commença à imprimer les documents que Michèle lui avait envoyés : des plans, des descriptifs, un nouveau rapport sur le client…

* * *

\- - Alors, tout va bien ?

\- - Très ! Ils ont fait du cheval, aujourd'hui !

\- - Ouah !... Je vais peut-être venir m'installer chez elle moi aussi !

\- - Tu sais que tu peux !

\- - Oui, papa… Mais j'ai commencé mes études !... Et puis, tu ne crois pas qu'avec Milosz, vous en avez déjà bien assez

\- - Il t'aime bien !

\- - Ce n'est pas le problème et je l'aime bien aussi. Mais vôtre histoire est toute nouvelle. Alors je pense que vous avez droit à un peu d'intimité. Non ?

\- - C'est vrai.

\- - Euh… Tu as prévu quelque chose pour ce soir ?

\- - Tu veux qu'on se fasse une soirée DVD ?

\- - Il y a un festival de vieux films d'horreur, alors je me disais…

\- - Avec des zombies ?

\- - Oui. Ça te dit ? Je t'invite !

\- - J'aurai droit à du pop-corn ?

\- - Evidemment !

\- - Et un cheeseburger après la séance ?

\- - Là, tu abuses !

\- - C'est vrai

\- - Je plaisante, papa ! Mais il va falloir que tu augmentes mon argent de poche !

\- - Et si c'est moi qui t'invitais ?

\- - Ah, voilà, une bonne idée !

\- - Tu savais que j'allais dire ça ?

\- - Tu te fais avoir à chaque fois, papa

\- - Je suis trop faible avec les femmes !


	47. Chapter 47

Trois semaines qu'il était parti

Encore quelques jours et il serait de retour

Depuis qu'il avait annoncé la nouvelle, Milosz était tout excité

Mais il devrait attendre encore. Il n'arriverait que le vendredi soir.

Beckett s'était arrangée pour aller à son bureau dans la semaine. Elle recevrait le client, signerait le contrat et ils auraient le week-end tout à eux.

* * *

Il chantonnait dans la chambre.

Il sortait en famille ce soir.

\- - D'après toi, qu'est-ce qui le rend si heureux : la soirée qu'on va passer tous ensemble, ou son prochain départ pour la France ?

\- - Ma chérie… Tu sais que tu es la personne qui compte le plus aux yeux de ton père !

\- - Je sais, grand-mère. Et je suis contente de le voir comme ça. Je ne l'ai plus vu comme ça depuis… Depuis qu'il allait au commissariat. Et pourtant, il n'y avait rien entre eux. D'ailleurs, je lui avais demandé si ça lui suffisait et il m'avait répondu « pour le moment »… J'espère seulement…

\- - S'il ne fait rien de stupide…

\- - Attends ! Tu crois… Mais Kate pourrait aussi…

\- - Oh, non ! Crois-moi… Je l'ai vu, rappelle-toi… Elle l'aime. C'est indéniable… Elle a trop souffert en enfouissant ses sentiments, et encore plus quand je les lui ai fait admettre. Si elle avait eu le moindre doute, elle ne lui aurait jamais demandé de la rejoindre

\- - Et tu crois que papa…

\- - Tu connais ton père et ses idées !... Regarde avec cette journaliste…

\- - Mais il a dit que c'était elle…

\- - Il aurait pu la repousser, tu ne crois pas !

\- - Ouais… Il n'a jamais su comment réagir avec les femmes… Regarde maman !

Il sifflotait encore lorsqu'il sortit de son bureau

\- - Alors vous êtes prêtes ?

\- - Depuis un moment, déjà ! Tu en as mis du temps !

\- - Je me faisais beau pour deux des femmes de ma vie !

\- - Ah ! Parce qu'il y en a une autre ?

\- - Très drôle, mère… On y va ?

L'une après l'autre, il les aida. Il plaça un châle sur les épaules de sa mère, et aida sa fille à passer sa veste.

Ils quittèrent le loft

* * *

Le taxi les déposa devant le restaurant

Castle descendit et les aida à sortir

\- - Oh ! Un restaurant français ! s'exclama sa mère

\- - Autant vous habituer à ce que vous mangerez lorsque vous viendrez nous voir. Bien que je doute qu'ils cuisinent aussi bien que Beckett !

\- - C'est un avis objectif ?

Ils entrèrent dans l'établissement

Une jeune femme s'approcha d'eux, il donna son nom et elle les accompagna à leur table

Alexis et Martha se tenait à ses bras

\- - Très jolie, la décoration, dit l'ainée

\- - Merci. Tout ce que vous voyez vient de France. La patronne voulait que ça fasse authentique

\- - C'est réussi !

\- - Il y a une fête ?

\- - En effet. Un anniversaire… Je suis désolée si c'est un peu bruyant

\- - Ne le soyez pas. C'est important un anniversaire. N'est-ce pas ma chérie ?

\- - Oui, papa. Surtout pour toi !

\- - Voilà votre table, dit la jeune femme en souriant. Souhaitez-vous un apéritif ?

Ils passèrent leur commande. Elle leur donna à chacun une carte et s'éloigna

\- - Mon chéri, ne te retourne pas, mais…

Evidemment, comme pour toute interdiction, il fit exactement le contraire

\- - Oh, oh ! fit Alexis

\- - Ecoutez, c'est un lieu public…

\- - Si tu veux qu'on s'en aille… commença Martha

\- - Quoi ?... Mais non !... Ça m'était complètement sorti de l'esprit… Je ne vais pas vivre caché !

\- - Tu le fais avec Katherine

\- - Juste pour éviter la polémique ! Et on ne se cache pas… On évite juste les lieux susceptibles… De toute façon, Beckett n'aime pas ces endroits… Oh ! En parlant de Beckett…

\- - Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle

\- - Elle n'est pas là, mère ! Mais c'est bientôt son anniversaire et je ne lui ai rien…

\- - Tu ne te rappelles pas celui de ton ex-fiancée, mais tu te souviens de celui de Kate ! lança sa fille

\- - Je me rappelle de tout ce qui est important concernant Beckett !

\- - Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Martha

\- - Il n'y a aucun problème. Elle est au fond de la salle, avec ses amis…

* * *

Comme elle l'avait pensé, il avait à nouveau hurlé dans la nuit

Malgré le bain, les paroles rassurantes, les caresses, il ne s'était pas rendormi. Il avait discuté avec elle. Il avait parlé de tout ce qu'ils avaient vu ou fait ensemble, il avait même inventé des choses qu'ils n'avaient pas faites… Elle avait compris qu'il ne voulait pas fermer ses petits yeux cernés. Mais finalement, la fatigue avait eu raison de lui

Pour elle, la nuit était finie

* * *

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à l'avoir remarqué. Elle, aussi, les avais vus arriver. Il faut dire qu'elle était installée de telle façon qu'elle avait vue sur toute la salle.

C'était son anniversaire et ses amis lui avaient organisé cette soirée

Depuis son dernier défilé, et surtout les photos parues à la une de tous les journaux, elle n'avait plus fait de défilé. On lui avait expliqué que pour l'instant, il fallait attendre pour que les choses se tassent, que le public oublie, que les clients oublient. Et depuis, elle rongeait son frein. Elle lui en voulait… A lui... A cette flic…

\- - Hey ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda son amie en regardant dans la même direction qu'elle. Oh, non !... Arrête de le fixer comme ça. Il va finir par s'en rendre compte

\- - Et Alors ?

\- - Ne cherche pas les ennuis. Je t'avais déjà averti et regarde où tu en es !

\- - S'il n'avait pas…

\- - Non. Si tu n'avais pas enquêté sur cette fille, tu n'en serais pas là. Non, mais quelle idée !

\- - Je devais savoir !

\- - Tu parles d'un résultat. Tu ne sais rien, vous avez rompu et tu n'as plus de contrat !

\- - S'il n'avait pas dit qu'on avait rompu devant tous ces journalistes…

\- - Dis plutôt que sans ton enquête, cette fille ne se serait jamais déplacée…

\- - Je rêve ou tu es de leur côté ?

\- - Je ne suis pas de leur côté ! Mais avoue… Vous aviez rompu deux mois avant. Pourquoi tu as continué ? Pourquoi tu l'as obligé à te suivre ?

\- - Laisse tomber

* * *

\- - Mesdames, monsieur… Tout va bien ?

\- - Je pensais que vous proposiez des recettes des régions de France ! répondit Castle

\- - Notre chef s'inspire des cartes des grands cuisiniers parisiens. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Mais vous connaissez la France ?

\- - Un peu. Et je peux vous dire qu'il y a d'excellentes recettes autres que celles que vous proposez. Vous savez un homard, ou du foie gras… N'importe qui, à notre époque, peut le préparer !

\- - Je suis désolée que vous soyez déçu

\- - Je ne suis pas déçu. C'est très bon. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à des recettes classiques que l'on trouve finalement dans tous les restaurants de la ville

\- - Richard !... Merci mademoiselle. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous passons une très bonne soirée

\- - Quoi ? demanda Castle, lorsque la jeune femme se fut éloignée

\- - Tu aurais pu être plus aimable, dit sa mère

\- - Mais… Sur leur site, ils disent « venez découvrir la vraie cuisine française » ! Et tout ce qu'on a trouvé sur cette carte, ce sont des menus qu'on peut manger n'importe où ! Et crois-moi, ils y gagneraient à présenter de vraies recettes françaises… Les blondes, la tarte normande… Sans compter les autres régions… L'Alsace, le sud de la France, le Pays-Basque…

\- - Vraiment ?... Tu devrais peut-être ouvrir ton propre restaurant ?

\- - Bonne idée. Et je prendrais les recettes de Beckett et des filles de son agence. Je ferai un malheur !

\- - En attendant que tu mettes ton plan à exécution, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire une fois là-bas ?

\- - Chérir la femme que j'aime, et l'aider à s'occuper de son fils... Et il y a aussi les travaux du bar, ceux de sa maison…

\- - Papa, tu ne vas plus écrire ?

\- - Pour ça, ma chérie, il me faudrait de l'inspiration ! Et je compte sur ma muse !

\- - Mais tu as quitté ta maison d'édition !

\- - J'en trouverai une en France. Il y a aussi des auteurs là-bas.

\- - Tu vas écrire en français ?

\- - Pour ça, il faudrait que je le parle ! Non, je trouverai un traducteur !

\- - Tu auras Kate sous la main !

\- - Et qu'elle lise les nouveaux « Nikki Heat » ? Sûrement pas ! Et de toute façon, elle a bien assez à faire, sans avoir à s'occuper de mes livres !

\- - Je suis sûre qu'elle accepterait !

\- - Oh, moi aussi ! Mais non… Elle pourra les lire la première, mais elle devra attendre qu'ils soient finis !

* * *

\- - _C'est qui_? demanda-t-il en s'installant près d'elle

\- - _Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà debout ?_ demanda-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras

\- - _Je suis réveillé_

\- - _Tu as à peine dormi deux heures ! Tu ne veux pas te recoucher ?_

\- _Non… Pas fatigué !_

\- - _Tu vas rester avec moi aujourd'hui. Comme ça, tu pourras…_

\- - _Mais… Et l'école ?_

\- - _Je ne vais pas t'envoyer à l'école alors que tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit_

\- - _Mais je veux y aller !_

\- - _Milosz !_

\- - _Je veux y aller ! On fait des bricolages pour Halloween !_

\- - _Entendu, mais tu t'allonges encore un peu ici_

\- - _D'accord !_

Il s'allongea sur le matelas, sur lequel elle s'était installée, la tête sur sa cuisse. Elle le recouvrit d'un plaid

\- - _Alors, c'est qui ?_

\- - _Juste quelqu'un qui veut travailler avec moi,_ répondit-elle en posant une main sur ses petites épaules

\- - _Tu vas partir ?_

\- - _Pas encore… Et de toute façon, je prendrais l'avion cette fois, après t'avoir déposé chez Marc. Tu passeras la journée avec Célène. Mais je rentrerai à temps pour te coucher._

\- - _A cause de mes vilains rêves ?_

\- - _Non, parce que je t'ai promis de m'occuper de toi !_ répondit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front

\- - _Ah !... Il est gros ton dossier_

\- - _Parce qu'on a fait beaucoup de recherches !_

\- - _C'est un méchant ?_

\- - _Il serait méchant, je ne travaillerai pas avec lui !_

\- - _Moi, je l'aime pas,_ dit-il en prenant une des photos _._

\- - _Pourquoi ?_

\- - _Sais pas. Je l'aime pas. C'est tout_

\- - _Tu sais, on ne travaille pas toujours avec des gens qu'on aime._

\- - _Et il est pas beau !_

\- - _Tu trouves ?_

\- - _Il sourit pas ! C'est un méchant !_

\- - _C'est parce que sur cette photo, il ne sourit pas. Mais je te promets qu'il n'est pas méchant. En plus, il invente beaucoup de choses pour aider les gens… Et pour te rassurer, sache qu'on fait toujours une enquête sur ceux qui veulent travailler avec nous_

\- - _Comme la police ?_

\- - _Oui, comme elle… Tu es rassuré ?_

\- - _Hm. Mais je l'aime pas quand même !_

\- - _Tu n'es pas obligé de l'aimer. Moi non plus !_

* * *

\- - Ça commence à devenir vraiment bruyant ici !

\- - Tu as raison, ma chérie… Et si on allait prendre nôtre dessert ailleurs ?... On pourrait aller chez Ralph ?

\- - L'italien ?... Super ! J'adore ses glaces ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis grand-mère ?

\- - Très bonne idée. Mais je me contenterai d'un capuccino !

\- - Ok. Allons-y

Après avoir réglé la note, ils se rendirent au vestiaire.

Une jeune femme leur tendit leurs vestes et châle, et comme en partant du loft, Castle aida ses deux femmes avant d'enfiler la sienne

\- - Richard ?

Il connaissait cette voix. Il se retourna

\- - Bonsoir, Mélinda… Et bon anniversaire

\- - Comment tu vas ?

Elle se dandinait. Elle avait les yeux rougis. De toute évidence, elle avait bu plus que de coutume.

\- - Bien. Je te remercie. Et toi ?

\- - Tu es seul ?

\- - Comme tu peux le voir, je suis avec…

\- - Je ne parle pas de ta mère et de ta fille ! Je te demande si tu es avec quelqu'un ?

\- - Mélinda ! S'il te plait… Passe une bonne soirée… Mère, Alexis, sortons

Il les laissa passer devant lui

\- - Rick !

\- - Mélinda ! Je n'ai plus de compte à te rendre. Nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Dois-je te le rappeler ? demanda-t-il en se retournant

\- - J'ai le droit de savoir !

\- - Tu n'as aucun droit sur ma moi ou sur ma vie !

\- - Tu l'as retrouvé ? C'est ça ?

\- - Mélinda…

\- - Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

\- - Je ne te dis rien parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire !

\- - Tu ne pourras pas la cacher ! Un jour ou l'autre vous ferez la une des journaux !

\- - Retourne avec tes amis

Il se retourna et commença à rejoindre sa mère et sa fille

\- - Ne me tourne pas le dos !

\- - Tu as bu, Mélinda !

\- - Parce qu'elle, elle ne boit pas ! Ça ne lui arrive jamais ?

\- - Je ne peux pas te le dire !

\- - Elle a foutu ma carrière en l'air !

\- - Rien ne serait arrivé, si tu ne n'avais pas fait faire une enquête sur elle !

\- - Elle a brisé notre couple !

\- - Il n'y avait rien à briser

\- - On devrait être marié aujourd'hui ! Sans elle…

Il s'arrêta et se retourna, non sans avoir dit à sa mère et à sa fille de continuer

\- - Tu veux tout savoir ?

\- - Pourquoi elle ?

\- - Ça n'aurait pas marché entre nous !

\- - Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ?

\- - Tu es trop… Il n'y a jamais d'imprévu avec toi. Tout est planifié, organisé… 12H de sommeil chaque jour… La gym... Le régime... Les soirées... Les défilés… Les séances de maquillage…

\- - Je suis mannequin !

\- - 7 jours sur 7 ? 24H sur 24 ?

\- - Si tu veux devenir le numéro 1… Tu sais ce que c'est… Combien de temps tu passes avec tes livres, ton écriture ?

\- - Ma famille est toujours passée en premier !

\- - Ta fille ! Encore…

\- - Laisse-là en dehors de ça !... J'ai été marié deux fois. Alors je suis bien placé pour savoir que celui-ci n'aurait pas plus marché que les autres… Pas lorsqu'on ne pense qu'à sa carrière… Pour qu'un mariage fonctionne, il faut du fun, de la magie, de l'imprévu… Je ne veux pas prendre un rendez-vous pour diner avec ma femme… Je veux la surprendre… Je veux qu'elle me surprenne… Je veux pouvoir lui faire l'amour quand j'en ai envie, sans attendre qu'elle ait eu son quota de sommeil… Ou que ce soit elle qui en ait envie… Et peut-être avoir un enfant… C'est ça que j'attends d'un mariage… C'est ça que je veux vivre avec la femme que j'aimerai… Et ce n'est pas toi !

\- - Je comprends mieux ! Je comprends pourquoi cette flic t'intéresse autant ! Elle doit être aussi perverse que toi !

\- - Tais-toi, Mélinda ! Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis… Tu ne sais pas ce qu'aimer veux dire !... Maintenant, excuse-moi, mais je dois…

\- - Ah, non, alors !

Et sans qu'il s'y attende, elle se jeta à son cou et sur ses lèvres

Il la repoussa violemment, mais pas assez vite pour éviter des flashes de crépiter. Il regarda autour de lui et vit deux hommes détaler à toute vitesse

\- - C'était ça ? C'était ce que tu voulais obtenir ?

\- - On est quitte, maintenant !

\- - Tu le crois vraiment ?

\- - On verra si ta fliquette te voudra toujours auprès d'elle !

\- - Et ta carrière ?

\- - Eh, bien quoi ? Depuis qu'elle a fait cet esclandre…

\- - Et tu crois que ces photos vont t'aider à remonter sur le podium ? Tu es vraiment stupide !

Il s'éloigna

\- - Je suis peut-être stupide, mais elle ne voudra jamais de toi !

* * *

\- - _Alors, comment tu vas ?_ demanda-t-il en déposant sa tasse sur la table

\- - _Merci... Bien et toi ?_

\- - _Bien mieux depuis que Colas fait ses nuits !_

\- - _Lina doit être contente !_

\- - _Eh ! Je me levais aussi la nuit !_

\- - _Je sais_

\- - _Et Milosz ?... Toujours ses cauchemars ?_

\- - _Comment tu sais…_

\- - _Célène_

\- - _Oh !... Il en fait toujours. Trois semaines que ça dure. Je joue avec lui, on sort… Quand je le couche, il est tellement épuisé qu'il s'endort aussitôt. Mais à chaque fois, les cauchemars reviennent. J'ai même demandé à la sœur du camp comment elle faisait…_

\- - _Et ?_

\- - _Rien. Elle ne sait pas. Ils venaient et disparaissaient comme ils étaient venus_

\- - _Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Même toi, tu es fatiguée !_

\- - _Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai connu des nuits bien plus dures, crois-moi. Je voulais le garder avec moi. Pour qu'il se repose. Au moins une journée. Mais il veut aller à l'école. Et tu sais comment il peut être…_

\- - _Oh, oui ! Peut-être qu'avec le retour de Rick…_

\- - _On verra, oui_

\- - _Il revient quand ?_

\- - _Il a encore quelques petites choses à régler. Mais il devrait être là à la fin de la semaine_

\- - _Ça ne doit pas être facile à gérer. Tout quitter, comme ça…_

\- - _Pas vraiment. Surtout qu'il a sa fille…_

\- - _Mais c'est une adulte maintenant, d'après ce qu'il nous a dit !_

\- - _Oui, mais ils ont toujours eu une relation très fusionnelle tous les deux. Elle est très importante pour Castle_

\- - _Tout comme Milosz_

\- - _C'est vrai… Depuis le premier jour_

\- - _Et tout comme toi !_

\- - _Arrête, Marc. Il n'y a rien de particulier…_

\- - _Tu plaisantes ! On ne parle que de vous deux dans tout le village !_

\- - _Eh, bien, parlez d'autre chose ! On vit comme tout le monde. Normalement_

\- - _Oh, non ! Même Lina t'envie parfois !_

\- - _Tu es un bon mari et un bon père. Elle a de la chance de t'avoir. Bon… Je retourne au bar_

\- - _Kate, je ne voulais pas…_

\- - _Il n'y a pas de mal. Mais je dois…_

\- - _Vous en êtes où ?_

\- - _Toujours les poutres du sous-sol. On essaye de terminer le coin où il y aura la cave, car les meubles vont bientôt arriver._

\- - _A cette allure, tu auras fini plus vite que prévu !_

\- - _Je ne suis pas seule, je te rappelle ! Et tu es là toi aussi !_

\- - _Heureusement que les anciens nous aide, car je ne participe pas beaucoup !_

\- - _Tu as ton bar à tenir ! Et tu as toujours été là pour les gros travaux !... En parlant de ça, il faudra aussi voir ce dont on aura besoin pour les chambres. On va arriver dans la saison creuse…_

\- - _Lina a déjà regardé ce qui lui plaisait !_

\- - _Ok… J'ai aussi de vieux meubles… Si elle veut jeter un œil…_

Son téléphone sonna

\- - _C'est moi, oui… Quoi ?... Mais que s'est-il passé ?... J'arrive tout de suite !_

Elle se leva

\- - _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

\- - _C'est Milosz,_ dit-elle alors qu'elle courait vers l'école

* * *

\- - Déjà levé ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il entrait à l'appartement

\- - Pas couché !

\- - Où étais-tu ?

\- - Acheter ses torchons, répondit-il en jetant les revues sur le comptoir

\- - Oh, je vois… Tu sais qui a pris ces photos ?

\- - D'après toi ?

\- - On n'aurait pas dû rester… On aurait dû…

\- - Mais ça n'aurait rien changé ! Elle m'aurait abordé au moment où on serait sorti !

\- - Mais comment…

\- - Mère ! Il faut vraiment que je te l'explique ? Comment ils nous ont pris en photos Gina et moi à l'époque ? Tu croyais que je les avais invités ?

\- - Evidemment !... Et Katherine ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Tu vas lui dire cette fois-ci ?

\- - Bien entendu ! Quand je l'aurai au téléphone, je vais lui annoncer que je fais la une des journaux en train d'embrasser mon ex-fiancée. Mais que je n'y suis pour rien !

\- - Je pourrai lui expliquer !

\- - Bien sûr !

\- - Alexis et moi étions là ! On a assisté à toute la scène

\- - Merci mère, mais j'ai assisté à assez d'interrogatoires pour savoir qu'on met toujours en doute la parole de la famille du suspect !

\- - Au lieu de nous éloigner…

\- - Et qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait ? Dans l'état où elle était…

\- - Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire dans ce cas ? Tu ne vas pas laisser ces torchons…

\- - Pas cette fois, mère ! Là, ils sont allés trop loin !

\- - Et Mélinda ?

\- - Ah, Mélinda ! Elle s'est pendue toute seule !


	48. Chapter 48

**Anny30 : tu commentes, je réponds. C'est normal !**

* * *

\- - Non, mais les mecs ! Franchement ! Vous ne pouvez pas réfléchir ? Pourquoi, à chaque fois que vous croisez une jolie fille, vous n'êtes plus capable de penser ? A croire que tous vos neurones tombent en dessous de la ceinture !

\- - Bonjour à toi aussi, Lanie, dit-il alors qu'elle forçait le passage pour entrer

\- - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris, bon Dieu ? demanda-t-elle en jetant le journal sur le comptoir

\- - Ce n'est pas moi… Enfin si c'est moi… Mais je n'ai rien fait. Je n'y suis pour rien. Elle m'a pris par surprise !

\- - Ben voyons ! Vous êtes tous les mêmes ! Une photo, un article…

\- - Tu lui as dit ?

\- - Je viens de l'acheter !

\- - Je préfèrerai… Je vais retourner là-bas

\- - Ça va lui faire mal, Castle ! Maintenant qu'elle t'a ouvert son cœur… Tu sais combien de fois je lui ai dit de franchir le pas, de t'avouer ses sentiments… Au début, elle refusait, à cause de ça justement. Parce que tu jouais au play-boy ! Elle pensait qu'elle ne serait qu'un numéro de plus sur la longue liste des filles qui se pendaient à ton cou… Et ça recommence !

\- - Je suis sûr que c'était piège !

\- - Et la Coterra aussi, c'était un piège ? C'est pourtant toi qui l'as invité, non ?

\- - Tu es au courant de ça aussi ?

\- - Oh, oui ! Et je m'en serai bien passée !

\- - Et Beckett ?

\- - Tu ne lui as rien dit ?

\- - C'était juste un diner ! Rien de plus !

\- - Oh, Castle !... Tu ne crois pas qu'avec Milosz, elle en a bien assez, sans que tu en rajoutes !

\- - Quoi ? Milosz ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a Milosz ?

\- - Elle ne t'a rien dit ?

\- - Non ! On s'appelle tous les soirs. Le petit me parle de ce qu'il a fait et ensuite j'appelle Kate. Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- - Je ne sais pas si…

\- - Lanie ! Je veux savoir !

\- - Ce sont ses cauchemars. Il en refait… Depuis que tu es parti

\- - Elle aurait dû me le dire !

\- - Et tu serais reparti !

\- - Evidemment ! Je ne l'aurai jamais laissé seule dans ces conditions

\- - Et tu aurais repoussé encore tes affaires. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'elle ne t'a rien dit

\- - Comment elle s'en sort ? Milosz va mieux ?

\- - C'est de pire en pire ! Elle a même consulté un médecin

\- - Oh, non !

* * *

\- - _Lysee ?_

Il n'y avait personne dans le bureau.  
Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux

Elle essayait de retrouver son souffle

\- - _Kate !_

\- - _Lysee !_ soupira-t-elle. _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

\- - _Je crois qu'il est encore dans son cauchemar !_

\- - _Oh, non... Je suis désolée_

\- - _Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu nous avais avertis. D'ailleurs, on le laissait faire une petite sieste l'après-midi_

\- - _Il dormait ?_

\- - _Depuis quelques jours, oui. Sur sa table. La tête sur ses bras… Mais aujourd'hui…_

\- - _Quoi ?_

\- - _Coralie pense… Tu sais qu'on prépare halloween ?_

\- - _Oui, il en est ravi_

\- - _Il a dû se réveiller en sursaut. Un bruit. Un cri. Elle ne sait pas trop… Il s'est mis à hurler… Elle a essayé de le calmer… Mais il était tellement terrorisé,_ continua-t-elle en entrant dans la classe

\- - _Où sont-ils ?_

\- - _Dans la salle de travaux pratiques… Mais Milosz est là-bas. Il s'est réfugié sous le bureau. Dès qu'on s'approche, il hurle… C'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé_

\- - _Ok… Je peux ?_

\- - _Bien sûr. Je te laisse. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…_

\- - _Ça ira_

Quand la directrice se fut éloignée, elle referma la porte de la classe.  
Elle retira sa veste, puis avança vers le bureau. Elle entendait des bruits de coups qui provenaient d'en dessous

Elle se baissa et s'agenouilla devant le bureau.

Le spectacle qu'elle vit, lui vrilla le cœur. Il était là, retourné vers le fond, se frappant la tête contre le panneau de bois. Il marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles

\- - _Hey !_ tenta-t-elle, en approchant une main. Milosz

Il leva les bras

\- - _Non !_ cria-t-il. Mort… _Il est mort_ …

\- - _Milosz ! C'est Kate_

\- - _Il marche… Il… Mort… Marche_

\- - _Mon cœur, s'il te plait… Réveille-toi… C'est Kate… Tu me reconnais ?_

\- - _Mort… Marche…_

Elle se glissa lentement sous le bureau, colla son dos contre le fond.

Quand elle l'attrapa, il se mit à hurler, à gesticuler, à lui donner des coups

Elle le serra contre elle, lui bloquant les bras

* * *

\- - Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu te sens plus touchée par cette histoire que d'habitude ?

\- - Parce que vous êtes ensemble maintenant. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux… Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de regarder ailleurs ?

\- - Vous ?... Tu parles de moi ou… Tu parles d'Esposito ?

\- - Ne change pas de sujet, tu veux !

\- - Non, c'est ça… Ne me dis pas… Il t'a trompé ?

\- - Non… Mais…

\- - Il ne le fera jamais…

\- - Comme toi qu'on voit dans tous les journaux depuis que tu es revenu ?

\- - Je sais que ça ne joue pas en ma faveur, mais je te jure…

\- - Oh, moi, je veux bien te croire ! Mais Kate…

\- - Dès que je serai rentré, je lui dirai tout

\- - Tu vas attendre… Non, mais… Et si elle le découvre… Si quelqu'un lui dit… Oh, Castle ! Tu dois lui dire maintenant !

\- - Elle ne me le pardonnera pas

\- - Ça !

\- - Je vais prouver mon innocence

\- - Tu auras intérêt d'avoir des preuves en béton. Car à l'heure actuelle, avec la fatigue qu'elle a dû accumuler, elle ne va pas être à prendre avec des pincettes

\- - Je la connais

\- - Non, Castle. Tu la connaissais ! Avant. Aujourd'hui, elle est mère et son enfant ne va pas bien. D'après toi, qui fera-t-elle passer en premier ? Que ferais-tu, toi, si ta fille avait des problèmes ?

* * *

\- - Eh ! Tu as vu ? Castle fait la une des journaux !

\- - Ouais !

\- - Si Beckett… Lanie les a vus ?

\- - Sûrement !

\- - Elle ne t'a rien dit ?

\- - Ecoute… Laisse tomber !

\- - Javier… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

\- - Oui… Et non.

\- - Comment ça ?

\- - Je ne l'ai plus vu depuis deux jours !

\- - Quoi ? Mais… Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause…

\- - Kristina Coterra. Oui. J'étais trop enthousiaste, d'après elle !

\- - Je vois… D'un autre côté…

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Reconnais-le. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de draguer toutes celles que tu croises. Regarde. Même Tory…

\- - Et toi ? Et ta liste ? Tu crois que Jenny…

\- - Elle sait que je ne la tromperai jamais !

\- - Parce que moi…

\- - Je ne sais pas

\- - Tu crois…

\- - Je crois que si j'étais à la place de Lanie, moi aussi je douterai

\- - Sympa, mec !

\- - Javi !

\- - Laisse tomber !

* * *

\- - Dites-moi qui vous a envoyé ces photos !

\- - Secret professionnel

\- - Je vous préviens…

\- - Vous savez comment ça marche, monsieur Castle ! Vous devriez faire attention !

\- - Je sais parfaitement comment ça marche ! Mais ces photos sont fausses !

\- - Pour moi, ce qu'elles montrent est très clair !

\- - Ecoutez-moi bien, commença-t-il en s'approchant

\- - Eh ! Si vous me frappez…

\- - Vous n'en valez pas la peine. Mais lorsque Paula…

\- - Paula !... Paula Haas ?

\- - Elle-même ! Donc lorsque Paula se sera occupée de vous et de votre torchon, je ne parierai pas sur la durée de vie de votre journal, ni sur votre carrière !

\- - C'était un envoi anonyme ! Je l'ai trouvé dans la boite en arrivant… Regardez, dit-il en lui montrant l'enveloppe

* * *

\- - _Chut !... Je suis là… Calme-toi_

\- - _Il marche…_

\- - _Tu as fait un cauchemar… Un mauvais rêve_

Il ne se débattait plus. Sa respiration devenait de moins en moins saccadée

Elle lui caressait le dos, lui embrassait le dessus de la tête

\- - _Kate ?_

\- - _C'est moi, oui_

\- - _Le mort…_

\- - _Je sais_

\- - _Il est parti ?_

\- - _Tu rêvais, mon cœur_

\- - _Je l'ai vu_

\- - _C'est dans ta tête_

\- - _Non ! Je l'ai vu. Dans la classe… C'est vrai !_

\- - _Ok. Je te crois… Mais il n'y a plus que nous deux maintenant_

\- - _Où on est ?_

\- - _Sous le bureau de la maitresse_

\- - _Pourquoi ?_

* * *

\- - Nous voulons voir le directeur ! dit la rouquine

\- - Je vous l'ai dit, vous devez prendre rendez-vous !

\- - Et moi, je vous dis…

\- - Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? Tu n'as pas cours ?

\- - On essaye de te sortir de ce guêpier ! répondit sa mère

\- - Mais comment…

\- - Papa !

\- - J'ai appelé quelques amis. Et toi ?

\- - J'ai rencontré quelques-uns de ceux qui ont publiés ces photos et au final…

\- - Kristina Coterra !

\- - Voilà ! Vous l'avez vu ?

\- - On ne veut pas nous laisser voir le patron, répondit Alexis

\- - Suivez-moi

\- - Où ?

\- - Sur le plateau. S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise, c'est qu'il n'apprécie pas qu'on fasse un scandale pendant un enregistrement

\- - Tu ne vas pas oser…

\- - Je vais me gêner !

* * *

\- - _J'ai froid, Kate_

\- - _Je sais_

Ils étaient sorti de sous le bureau

Il avait le teint pâle, il tremblait comme une feuille et comme à chaque fois, il était trempé

Elle sortit dans le couloir et attrapa sa veste

\- - _On va rentrer à la maison_ , commença-t-elle en l'habillant, _et tu vas prendre un bain bien chaud_

\- - _On va pas jouer ?_

\- - _Après, si tu veux. Mais d'abord, tu dois te réchauffer_

\- - _Où sont mes copains ?_

\- - _Dans une autre salle… Tu veux ramener quelque chose ?_

\- - _Mes dessins... Pour Rick_

\- - _Ok._

Elle récupéra son petit sac. Il ramassa ses feuilles. Ils quittèrent la classe

* * *

\- - En place, pour le journal ! En place ! Nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre !

\- - Et surtout n'oubliez pas de parler de celui qui fait la une de tous les magazines, hurla Castle pour se faire entendre au milieu de tout le brouhaha

\- - Monsieur Castle !

\- - Le directeur nous reçoit, ou je vous garantis que la une de votre journal…

\- - Entendu, entendu. Suivez-moi !

* * *

\- - _Alors, mon petit, comment tu vas ?_

\- - _J'ai froid_

\- - _Je vais le garder quelques jours à la maison_

\- - _Je veux venir_

\- - _Non, Kate a raison. Tu es fatigué_

\- - _Mais… Le bricolage…_

\- - _Ecoute-moi. Tu le finiras à la maison. Je suis sûre que Kate pourra t'aider à le finir. Tu es d'accord ?_

\- - _Oui. Mais je reviens quand ?_

\- - _C'est bientôt les vacances. Reposes-toi et après tu nous rejoins. Je suis sûre que d'ici là tu ne feras plus ses vilains cauchemars… Va chercher ton bricolage et ce dont tu auras besoin_

\- - _Kate ?_

\- - _Ah, oui,_ dit-elle en lui prenant ses feuilles

\- - _Il est tellement adorable ! Dommage qu'il y ait ses cauchemars_

\- - _Oui. Il a un traitement, mais on en est qu'au début. Il n'agit pas encore_

\- - _Ça va s'arranger. Il faut juste être patiente. Tu vas y arriver_

* * *

\- - Monsieur Castle !... Mademoiselle… Oh, madame Rodgers, si vous saviez…

\- - Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de moi !

\- - Je veux que vous m'expliquiez ça ! dit Castle en jetant la revue sur le bureau

\- - Euh. Oui… Je les ai vu, mais…

\- - Je croyais qu'elle se contentait d'interviewer les personnalités mais…

\- - De qui parlez-vous ?

\- - Quoi ? Comment ça de qui je parle ?

\- - Nous sommes un studio de télévision. Nous n'avons pas de journal. Et surtout pas ceux-là, qui déforment la vérité !

\- - Mais… C'est Kristina Coterra qui a transmis ces clichés !

\- - Kris… Non, c'est impossible !

\- - Demandez-lui ! Faites-là venir ici !

\- - Elle prépare son émission pour ce soir et je ne sais pas si…

\- - Soit elle vient ici, soit je retourne sur le plateau

* * *

\- - _Tu sais, il est dans la bonne classe. Je me demande même si on ne devrait pas le mettre en grande section. Il est très éveillé, réussit très bien ses exercices…_

\- - _Je préfèrerai qu'il y reste pour l'instant. Il n'a appris le français que depuis quelques mois. J'aimerai qu'il ait de bonnes bases. Et s'il est vraiment en avance…_

\- - _Il n'y a pas de souci… De toute façon, quand il sera au primaire, ils s'en rendront compte très vite. Et si ce que je pense est juste, ils te feront sûrement la proposition. Si les tests pouvaient être plus précis !_

\- - _Et j'ai vu une spécialiste !_

\- - _Oui, j'ai vu… Maintenant, il peut aussi être précoce. Tu as pensé à un test de QI ?_

\- - _Lysee ! Et si on le laissait profiter un peu. Il est encore petit. Et avec tout ce qu'il a vécu…_

\- - _C'est vrai !_

\- - _J'ai tout pris !_

\- - _Regarde-moi ce bricolage ! Et en plus, il est habile de ses doigts,_ ajouta-t-elle en lui frottant les cheveux

Elle venait à peine de dire ça, qu'il le laissa tomber et se mit à trembler

\- - _Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_ demanda Beckett en se baissant

\- - _Le mort… Il est là_

Elles se retournèrent

* * *

\- - Je suis en pleine interview, je peux savoir… Tiens, Richard ! Et votre fille ! Et votre mère !... Vous allez bien ?

\- - Kristina, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda le directeur de la chaine

\- - Oh ! Je les ai vus en venant ce matin. Vous êtes à nouveau ensemble ? demanda-t-elle en le dévisageant

\- - Monsieur Castle vous accuse d'en être l'instigatrice !

\- - Vraiment ? Il faut des preuves pour accuser !

\- - J'en ai. Et je suis sûr que lorsque Mélinda comprendra que vous êtes responsable de la fin de sa carrière, elle dira ce que vous avez comploté

\- - Sa carrière était finie bien avant…

\- - Donc c'est vrai, Kristina ?

\- - Vous avez fait ça pour un rendez-vous qui ne s'est pas passé comme vous vouliez ?

\- - Vous n'aviez pas le droit de m'insulter de la sorte !

\- - Je ne sais pas ce que vous aviez imaginé, mais il ne se serait rien passé.

\- - C'est ce que…

\- - Mais ça, dit-il en pointant le journal du doigt. Vous avez dépassé les bornes. C'est de la diffamation ! Vous salissez ma réputation

\- - Oh, votre réputation…

\- - Ecoutez-moi bien. Je n'ai jamais… Tout ce qui est sorti sur moi, par le passé… Toutes les photos, les articles parlant de mes frasques… Je ne suis jamais intervenu…

\- - Parce que c'était vrai !

\- - Pas forcément, mais je m'en fichais. Ça n'avait pas d'importance pour moi. Mais surtout, ce n'était pas des coups montés ! Là, si !... J'exige un démenti… En direct. Pendant votre émission !

\- - Jamais !

\- - Ah, oui ! Vous préférez que Black Pawn s'en occupe !

\- - Vous avez quitté votre maison d'édition ! Alors…

\- - En effet ! Vous êtes bien informée… Mais Paula est toujours mon agent littéraire !

\- - Paula ?... Paula Haas ? demanda le directeur

\- - Vous la connaissez ! Elle ne vous lâchera pas… Si elle vous attaque pour diffamations, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau, ni de celle de cette chaine !

\- - Monsieur Castle, inutile d'aller si loin. On va faire…

\- - Quoi ? Tu ne vas quand même pas te coucher devant…

\- - Je sais de quoi est capable Paula ! Et je connais les moyens de Black Pawn ! Je ne vais pas perdre ma chaine pour une journaliste ! Tu feras un démenti dans ton émission de ce soir !

\- - Je veux qu'elle dise que c'était un coup monté !

\- - Ah, ça, sûrement pas ! s'écria Kristina

\- - Tu le feras ! Ou je te licencie !

\- - Tu n'oserais pas…

\- - Tu veux parier ?

\- - Mais tu te rends comptes ? Si j'avoue ça… Ma réputation…

\- - Et la mienne ? demanda Castle

\- - Oh, la vôtre… A moins que… Il y a quelqu'un dans votre vie. C'est ça ? C'est pour ça que vous voulez que je fasse un démenti. Il y a une femme là-dessous. Et vous avez peur que…

\- - Tout ce que je veux c'est que vous rétablissiez la vérité et aujourd'hui ! Je vous préviens, je regarderai l'émission. Si vous ne faites pas votre mea culpa, demain, à la première heure, Paula sera ici ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

\- - Tout à fait monsieur Castle, répondit l'homme

* * *

\- - _Milosz, ce n'est pas_ …

Un enfant venait de sortir de la salle de travaux pratiques. Il n'osait plus bouger lui non plus

\- - _Regarde_ , commença Lysee, _c'est Maxime_

\- - _Maxime ?_

\- - _Oui ! Il porte un des déguisements que vous avez fait. Tu t'en souviens ?_

\- - _C'est moi, Milosz,_ dit l'enfant en soulevant son masque

\- - _Maxime…_

\- - _C'est ton copain,_ dit Kate _. Tu vois_

\- - _Ça va ?_ demanda l'enfant

\- - _Oui. Je rentre chez moi_

\- - _Ok. A demain_

L'enfant s'éclipsa

\- - _Tu vois. Tu as fait un amalgame_

\- - _Quoi ?_

\- - _Tu t'es mal réveillé, et quand tu as vu Maxime… Tu as eu peur_

\- - _Ah !_

\- - _Ce n'est rien, mon cœur._

\- - _Kate a raison. Ce n'est pas grave ! Ça peut arriver à tout le monde… Tu rentres, tu te reposes, et tu reviens en pleine forme. D'accord ?_

\- - _D'accord_

\- - _Toi aussi, tu devrais te reposer,_ ajouta-t-elle en se redressant

\- - _Ça va_

\- - _Tu me tiens au courant ?_

\- - _Bien sûr… Je devais aller à Paris demain_

\- - _Emmène-le. Le changement d'air, de décor…_

\- - _Oui. Peut-être…_

* * *

\- - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- - Je n'arrive pas à les joindre !

\- - Tu as fait le bon numéro ?

\- - Mère !

\- - Elle a peut-être eu un imprévu ?

\- - Ou alors, c'est Milosz

\- - Pourquoi ?

\- - Apparemment, les cauchemars sont revenus.

\- - Oh, non ! Pauvre petit ! Depuis quand ?

\- - Mon départ… Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit ?

\- - Parce qu'elle savait que tu laisserais tout tomber ici. Et que tu aurais encore dû t'absenter pour continuer à régler tes affaires.

\- - Mais j'aurai pu…

\- - Tu l'aideras quand tu seras rentré

\- - Oui, sauf si elle découvre…

\- - Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, et je dois dire que je suis assez fière de toi. Jamais je n'aurai cru que tu sois capable…

\- - C'est pour Kate que l'ai fait. Je ne veux pas qu'elle croit que je suis redevenu… Oh, si seulement, je n'avais pas cette réputation

\- - Tu ne peux plus revenir en arrière

\- - C'est vrai ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je m'en fichais. Tout simplement parce que je savais que toi, tu me connaissais, que je ne jouais qu'un rôle. Et Alexis avait confiance en moi… Mais Kate… Elle connait mon dossier judiciaire. Elle sait tout ce que j'ai fait. Mais que grâce à Bob… Je lui avais aussi fait mon rôle de dragueur…

\- - Elle a dû apprécier !

\- - Je ne veux pas qu'elle croit que je suis redevenu celui que j'étais. Pas maintenant qu'on est ensemble… Je veux qu'elle voie qui je suis vraiment…

\- - Oh, ça, je crois que ça fait longtemps qu'elle l'a découvert

* * *

\- - _Hola, chica !_

\- - _Hola, Maria ! Como estas ?_

\- - _Muy bien ! Muy bien ! Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre tu t'y mettrais !_

\- - _Tu parles ! Quelques mots !_

\- - _Je te l'ai déjà dit : viens chez moi pendant un mois, et je t'apprends_

\- - _Je sais, oui_

\- - _Eh, c'est le niño !_

\- - _Le quoi ?_

\- - _Le petit_

\- - _Je suis Milosz. Et toi ?_

\- - _Maria_

\- - _Tu travailles avec Kate ?_

\- - _Eh, oui ! Je suis le chauffeur,_ dit-elle en ouvrant la porte arrière _. Si le niño veut bien s'installer !_

Après une heure de route, elle les déposa à l'adresse indiquée

\- - _Quelle heure demain matin ?_

\- - _Je prendrai un taxi_

\- - _Entendu ! Hasta mañana !_

\- - _Hasta mañana, Maria !_

Ils la regardèrent s'éloigner

\- - _Kate ?_

\- - _Oui ?_

\- - _Et Rick ?_

\- - _Demain, mon cœur._ _Allez viens, on va déposer tout ça et ensuite on ira diner_


	49. Chapter 49

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle, le voyant déposer des sacs près de l'entrée

\- - Je retourne en France !

\- - Quoi ? Maintenant ? En pleine nuit ?

\- - Je prendrai le premier le vol… Milosz a des problèmes. Je ne peux pas laisser Kate… Surtout que c'est à cause de moi…

\- - Mais non !... C'est vrai que ta blague… Avec Alexis aussi tu en faisais…

\- - Alexis n'a pas vécu dans un camp de réfugiés !

\- - Ce n'est pas en partant en pleine nuit…

\- - Avec le décalage horaire, il sera 21H à Paris.

\- - Comment sais-tu…

\- - J'ai appelé Marc, le gars du bar… Elle n'a pas répondu à mes appels, précisa-t-il devant son air interrogateur. Il m'a dit qu'il les avait déposés à l'aéroport

\- - Elle a emmené Milosz à son travail ?

\- - Ce n'était pas prévu. Mais il y a eu un problème à l'école… Oh ! La garce… Je m'en doutais, dit-il en se saisissant de son portable. Mais cette fois… C'est moi ! dit-il en entrant dans son bureau. Je sais qu'il est tard !

* * *

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent

\- - _Tu crois qu'elle est là ?_

\- - _Certaine. Elle vient toujours de bonne heure_ , dit-elle en contournant le comptoir de l'accueil _. Pas de courrier. Elle est dans le bureau. Tu vois ?_

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau. Beckett poussa la porte vitrée

\- - _Michelle !_

\- - _Eh ! Milosz,_ dit-elle en l'attrapant dans ses bras. _Kate, je ne t'attendais pas avant…_

\- - _Je t'expliquerai,_ dit-elle en l'embrassant

\- - _Mais dis-moi, tu as encore grandi !_

\- - _Pourquoi t'étais pas venue ?_

\- - _Je travaillais_

\- - _Tu sais, c'est Kate qui me garde maintenant_

\- - _Oui, je sais. Tu es content ?_

\- - _Oh, oui… Et il y a Rick aussi !_

\- - _Rick ?_

\- - _Oui. Il habite avec nous. C'est l'amoureux de Kate !_

\- - _Tu n'aurais pas oublié de me dire quelque chose ?_ demanda-t-elle en regardant la jeune femme

\- - _Un petit-déjeuner, ça te dis ?_ demanda Beckett

\- - _Moi, oui !_ dit le petit

\- - _D'accord. Allons-y… Alors, raconte-moi tout. Je veux tout savoir. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus !_

* * *

Elle redoutait cette entrevue

Suite à son intervention, il avait été arrêté, interrogé… Il avait fait la une des journaux !

Et pourtant, il s'était encore adressé à elle

\- _Les filles arrivent à quelle heure ?_

\- _Pas avant une heure !_

\- _Dès qu'elles sont là, il faut qu'elles préparent les plans dans la salle de réunion_

\- _C'est déjà prévu !_

\- _Ok_

Elle soupira

\- _Eh ! Tu n'as pas de raison de t'en vouloir !_

\- _C'est à cause de moi si…_

\- _Non, c'est à cause de celui qui à monter cette arnaque, qui a détourné l'argent…_

\- _J'aurai dû creuser, vérifier…_

\- _Tu n'es plus flic… On se contente de chercher des irrégularités… Nos clients savent qu'on enquête sur eux. Il le savait lui aussi… C'est ce qui fait notre réputation !_

\- _Tu as raison_

Elle se servit une nouvelle tasse de café

* * *

\- - Tu n'avais pas besoin de te lever !

\- - Je n'arrivais pas à dormir… Entre ton départ et…

\- - Ne t'en fais pas. C'est réglé

\- - Attends au moins que le jour se lève !

\- - Ce sera l'après-midi pour Kate. Et lorsque j'arriverai… Avec le décalage horaire…

\- - Tu n'as pas dormi…

\- - Je le ferai dans l'avion

\- - Tu n'es pas raisonnable !... Mais c'est vrai que dès qu'il s'agit de Katherine, tu ne l'as jamais été

\- - Jamais, assura-t-il alors qu'il pianotait sur l'écran de son portable. Souhaite-moi bonne chance, mère, ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant

\- - Dis-lui ce qu'il s'est passé ici. Parce que si elle l'apprend…

\- - Dès que j'arrive, je lui en parle. Je ne lui cacherai rien

* * *

Comme chaque matin, elles arrivèrent les unes après les autres. Et comme chaque matin, elles s'embrassèrent et s'étreignirent. Milosz passa de bras en bras, chacune y allant de son petit commentaire. Puis elles burent leurs cafés toutes ensembles

\- - _Camille, tu pourrais t'occuper de Milosz, pendant la réunion ?_

\- - _Bien sûr_

\- - _Et si je l'emmenais avec moi ?_ demanda Laura. _Ça te dit ? Je pourrais te montrer plein de choses marrantes dans le labo !_

\- - _C'est vrai ?_

\- - _Oui, tu verras. Il y a plein de produits…_

\- - _J'ai besoin de toi pour la réunion !_ dit Beckett

\- - _Mais moi je peux le garder,_ dit Fred _… On va faire un volcan !_

\- - _Un volcan ? Un vrai ?_

\- - _Euh… J'aimerai garder les bureaux intacts !_

\- - _Fais-moi confiance !_

* * *

Les filles s'affairaient dans la salle de réunion

Laura avait disposé les plans sur les tableaux blancs

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, elles se retournèrent toutes en même temps

Il était seul. Il s'avança vers l'accueil

Camille lui sourit et le conduisit vers le bureau de Beckett

Les deux femmes se tenaient debout

Il s'avança vers elles et les salua

Il souriait

Beckett lui fit signe de s'asseoir d'un geste de la main. Michèle lui servit une tasse de café

\- Monsieur Vaughn… commença Beckett

\- Désolé pour ce retard. Un imprévu. Et c'est Eric !... Vous vous rappelez ?

\- Entendu. Eric… Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour le désagrément que nous vous avons causé

\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Si votre équipe…

\- Mon équipe est sous nos ordres, à Michèle et moi. Donc nous sommes les seules responsables

\- Et c'est tout à votre honneur !

Il était décontracté

\- Pourquoi souhaitez-vous continuer à travailler avec nous ?

\- Pourquoi ? Mais parce que grâce à vous et à votre équipe mon honneur est sauf !

\- On vous a arrêté. Vous avez fait la une des journaux…

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois ! Je parle des journaux… Vous savez, un homme, dans ma position, est épié dès qu'il fait un pas dans la rue… C'est comme ça… Mais vous devez le savoir ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Vous avez bien travaillé avec Richard Castle, l'écrivain ?

\- Oui. Mais… Vous le connaissez ?

\- Pas plus que ça ! Mais ma mère est fan de ses livres… Enfin… Toute cette histoire est terminée… Quand je pense que David était mon plus proche collaborateur… Il avait toute ma confiance… Sans votre agence, il aurait pu continuer encore longtemps… Je n'ose pas imaginer jusqu'où il aurait pu aller !

\- Au meurtre !

\- Non ! Pas David !

\- Avec tout ce qu'il y avait en jeu ? Le jour où l'un de vos investisseurs aurait demandé à visiter l'usine, qu'auriez-vous fait ?

\- J'aurai accepté ! Je n'ai jamais rien caché à… Ah, je vois ce que vous voulez dire… Mais qui aurait été la victime ?

\- Moi, j'aurai visé le patron !

\- Sympathique !

\- Vous, mort, plus de visite !... Ensuite, avec la répartition de vos biens entre vos différents héritiers, monsieur Anderson avait largement le temps de revendre fictivement votre société, ou la fermer. Il aurait remboursé les investisseurs… Et le tour était joué !

\- Je connaissais votre réputation en tant que lieutenant de police, mais là… Je vous trouve…

\- Je connais la nature humaine. Je sais de quoi sont capables certains

\- J'imagine… Vous acceptez de vous occuper de mon usine ?

\- Si vous y tenez !

\- Oh, j'y tiens !... Mais il est bientôt l'heure de déjeuner. On pourrait reprendre cet après-midi ?

\- 14H, ça vous ira ?

\- Parfait !... Je vous invite ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit la dernière fois : jamais avec les clients !

\- Et un compatriote ?

\- Non plus… Bon appétit, Eric, et à tout à l'heure !

* * *

\- - Non, mais… Vous savez l'heure… Paula ? s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant violemment la porte

\- - Il est trop tôt ? demanda-t-elle en regardant sa montre. Oh ! Je n'avais pas fait attention. Il est 6H !... Voilà ce que c'est de travailler toute la nuit !

\- - Tu as fini ton numéro ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- - Je voulais simplement te remettre ça, répondit-elle en lui tendant une enveloppe

\- - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- - Lis et tu verras… Tu sais… Ses divorces se sont bien mieux terminés que vos fiançailles. Et pourtant…

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Tu n'aurais pas dû lui faire ça. Quoi qu'il se soit passé en entre vous, quoi qu'il ait pu te faire… Il ne le méritait pas… Bonne nuit !

* * *

\- - _Il a de la suite dans les idées !_

Après le déjeuner, Michèle et Beckett avaient emmené l'enfant dans le parc situé devant leur immeuble. Il n'y avait pas d'aire de jeux. Mais des bancs où des employés venaient s'installer durant leur pause et des allées permettant de se promener

\- - _Quelque chose me dit qu'il va faire trainer les choses_

\- - _Il peut… Mais je serai chez moi vendredi soir !_

\- - _Un rendez-vous ?_

\- - _Rick rentre à la maison !_

\- - _Oui. Il revient,_ dit Beckett en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Milosz partit en courant

Les deux femmes le regardèrent. Beckett attrapa son téléphone. Une sonnerie l'avertissait qu'elle venait de recevoir un message.

\- - _C'est un sacré changement dans ta vie !_

\- - _A qui le dis-tu !_ répondit-elle, tout en répondant au sms

Son visage s'était illuminé. Michèle ne l'avait encore jamais vu comme ça. Aussi… Heureuse

\- - _Quoi ?_

\- - _Bonne nouvelle ?_

\- - _Disons que je connais un petit bonhomme qui sera content ce soir_

\- - _Castle ?_

\- - _Oui…Si ça te dit, on pourrait diner un soir ensemble ? Tu apprendrais à le connaitre !_

\- - _Je pense que je sais déjà beaucoup de choses sur lui. Mais volontiers. Et ça te permettra de passer un petit week-end à Paris. La ville du romantisme_

\- - _Il n'a pas besoin de ça pour l'être_

\- - _Tu ne m'en avais pas parlé !_

\- - _Parce que je ne le connaissais pas comme ça, je te rappelle. Enfin… Tu vois ce que je veux dire_

\- - _Oui, je vois. Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?_

\- - _Comment ça ?_

\- - _Avec Castle… Après toutes ses années… Tu as bien une idée. Qu'est-ce que tu envisages ?_

\- - _Michèle, ça ne fait que trois mois_

\- - _Oui, mais ce n'est pas comme si tu ne le connaissais pas !_

\- - _Je sais ! Mais… On ne s'est pas vu pendant plus de deux ans. Donc, pour le moment, on réapprend à se connaitre. Et puis… Je ne suis plus flic… J'ai une petite vie tranquille…_

\- - _Tranquille ? Tu passes ton temps à travailler !_

\- - _Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que je faisais avant !_

\- - _Je vois… Mais méfie-toi… Notre milliardaire a l'air intéressé par sa compatriote !_

\- - _Eh bien, il devra s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre ! Parce que moi, je ne le suis pas !_

* * *

\- - Mais qui vous a… Madame Hass ? Mais…

\- - Ça, c'est l'enregistrement de la discussion que vous avez eu avec Richard Castle, hier ! commença-t-elle, après être entrée en trombe dans le bureau. Il l'a enregistré avec son portable… Ça, c'est l'enregistrement de votre émission. Il n'y a aucun démenti… Ça, c'est la copie de la plainte déposée par nos soins pour Richard. Il vous avait averti… Et ça, ce sont les dommages et intérêts que nous vous réclamons… Bonne journée !

\- - Attendez ! Vous ne pouvez pas…

\- - Oh, si je peux !... Et inutile de chercher à le joindre, il n'est plus à New-York… Le seul contact que vous aurez, ce sera moi. Et je ne suis pas Richard Castle, précisa-t-elle en repartant aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée

* * *

Il s'était installé face aux tableaux.

Il écoutait chacune d'entre elle faire son exposé

Il avait été surpris au début, lorsqu'il les avait vus entrer dans la salle de réunion. Lui, l'homme aux nombreuses conquêtes, n'avait que l'embarras du choix. Il n'en avait jamais rencontré autant dans une seule pièce. Mais, pourtant, son regard n'arrêtait pas de se poser sur Beckett

Elle était dos à lui. Légèrement appuyée sur un coin de table, elle écoutait ses filles. De temps en temps, elle posait une question, ou soumettait une nouvelle idée. Aussitôt, l'une des filles lui répondait, ou un débat s'engageait. Elles étaient efficaces, et leurs discussions pertinentes

Elle regarda sa montre

\- - On fait une pause, dit-elle en se levant

Elle quitta la pièce et se rendit dans son bureau. Les filles déposèrent un plateau sur la table avec diverses boissons

\- - Kate, commença Vaughn alors qu'il l'avait suivi

\- - Désolée, mais je dois m'absenter, dit-elle en attrapant un sachet

Elle quitta la pièce et s'engagea dans le couloir. Il tenta de la rattraper mais Michèle s'interposa

\- - Cette zone est réservée au personnel. Souhaitez-vous un café, ou autre chose ?

\- - Non. Merci

Elle le raccompagna dans la salle de réunion, tandis que Beckett pénétrait dans une autre pièce

\- - _Tu t'en sors ?_ demanda Fred

\- - _C'est long !_

\- - _C'est très bien. Tu verras quand la lave sortira, tu croiras voir un vrai volcan. Tu as déjà vu comment ça fait ?_

\- - _Non_

\- - _Viens, je vais te montrer,_ dit-elle en s'approchant de son ordinateur

\- - _Alors, on s'amuse au lieu de travailler ?_

\- - _Kate ! Tu as fini ?_

\- - _Pas encore mon cœur,_ répondit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras _. Bientôt. Mais je t'ai amené ton goûter_

\- - _Ouais ! Merci, Kate_

\- - _Assis-toi devant la table, là-bas_

\- - _Et mon volcan ?_

\- - _Tu continueras après… Ça se passe bien ? Il ne te pose pas trop de questions ?_ demanda Beckett lorsqu'il se fut installé

\- - _Tu plaisantes ? Il n'arrête pas… J'ai eu des élèves curieux… Mais à ce point ! Comment tu fais ? Il doit te rendre folle !_

\- - _Il y a l'école maintenant_

\- - _Oh, je plains la maîtresse !_

\- - _Et moi donc ! Mais ce n'est pas votre métier ? Répondre aux questions ?_

\- - _Très drôle !_

\- - _Il n'est pas un peu grand ce volcan ?_

\- - _C'est Milosz qui le construit… Mais maintenant que tu le dis… Ça va être génial quand je vais mettre le dispositif pour la lave ! Ça va trembler, crépiter et ensuite elle va s'écouler…_

\- - _Tu t'amuses autant que lui, c'est ça ?_

\- - _Je dois avouer…_

\- - _Merci de t'occuper de lui_

\- - _Ça me fait plaisir. Et puis, on n'a rien d'urgent en ce moment_

\- - _Ok… Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais ne met pas le feu au labo ! D'accord ?... Je vous laisse. On va reprendre. Et toi, je viens te chercher dans deux heures,_ dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front. _Tu es sage !_

\- - _Oui, Kate_

* * *

Il regarda sa montre et soupira

Encore 5H de vol et il serait à Paris. Ensuite les contrôles, récupérer ses bagages. Il en avait bien encore pour une heure. Peut-être moins. Puis il devrait trouver un taxi.

* * *

\- - Je suis désolé de vous le dire, mais nous n'avons pas fini !

\- - Eh bien, nous terminerons demain ! De toute façon, nous devons aussi aller à votre usine…

\- - Il est encore tôt…

\- - Nous avons des employées qui ont des enfants

\- - Et c'est une raison…

\- - Pour nous, c'en est une !

\- - Il y a des baby-sitters !

\- - Nous ne sommes pas à New-York ici ! Nous ne travaillons pas jusque tard dans la nuit. Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

\- - Encore !

\- - Ecoutez, je ne suis pas venue vous chercher. C'est vous qui avez décidé d'acheter une usine en France. C'est vous qui avez choisi nôtre agence. Si notre façon de travailler ne vous convient pas, vous pouvez en choisir une autre ! Mais la législation du travail est la même pour tout le monde ici ! Suis-je assez claire ?

\- - Très claire… Dans ce cas… Je peux vous inviter à diner ?

\- - Je vous ai déjà dit non !... Bonne soirée

\- - Très bien… A demain, dans ce cas

* * *

Après son départ, elles avaient encore discuté de quelques points de détails. Exceptionnellement, les filles arriveraient plus tôt le lendemain. Elles devaient se rendre à l'usine pour vérifier que tout était conforme aux plans qu'elles avaient

\- - Je prends le 4x4 !

\- - C'est toi la patronne ! Maria s'est permis d'acheter un siège. Pour Milosz. Il est juste en dessous du comptoir

\- - Rappelle-moi de la remercier et de la rembourser, dit Beckett en l'attrapant

\- - Ok

\- - Bonne soirée, Camille

\- - A demain, Kate. Michèle. Au revoir, Milosz

\- - Au revoir, Camille.

\- - Je te dépose ? demanda-t-elle dans l'ascenseur

\- - Merci, Kate, mais j'ai ma voiture, répondit Michèle. Profite de ta soirée et prépare-toi pour le second round. Car il ne va pas renoncer

\- - Si ça l'amuse !

Quand il vit le véhicule sortir du parking, il sourit et tapota sur l'épaule du chauffeur. Celui-ci mit le contact et démarra.

* * *

\- - _Alors ce volcan ?_

\- - _Demain, on met le feu !_

\- - _Pas au bureau, hein ?_

\- - _Nan !_ _T'as peur ?_

\- - _Non. Je fais confiance à Fred_

Elle le sortit du bain, lui passa un simple jogging puis ils quittèrent la chambre. Une fois à la réception, ils se dirigèrent dans la petite salle de restaurant. Le serveur les invita à les suivre à une table.

\- - Mais qu'est-ce que…

\- - Bonsoir, Kate

\- - Vous m'avez suivi ?

\- - Prenez place. On pourra…

\- - _Une autre table, s'il vous plait. Pour deux. Milosz suit le monsieur_

\- - _Mais Kate…_

\- - _Fais ce que je te dis. Je te rejoins_

\- - Kate…

\- - Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez ou ce que vous attendez de moi, mais c'est NON ! Alors maintenant retournez à votre hôtel !

Elle soupira et se dirigea vers sa table

* * *

Il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement quand il avait reçu son message, ni lorsqu'il avait donné l'adresse au chauffeur de taxi. Mais c'était le quartier où il l'avait revu pour la première fois. Ils étaient passés dans la rue où ils n'avaient discuté que quelques minutes

\- - Bonsoir, vous parlez…

\- - Un instant, s'il vous plait ! dit le réceptionniste

Castle s'accouda au comptoir et patienta en regardant le décor.

Ce n'était pas un hôtel 3 étoiles, comme ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter, mais c'était coquet. La décoration était simple, mais jolie. Des tableaux sur les murs représentaient le vieux Paris

\- - Je vous écoute. Vous désirez ?

\- - Voilà, je viens retrouver une amie. Mademoiselle Beckett et je voudrais…

\- - Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous…

\- - Un instant, monsieur… Voilà, elle est dans la chambre 308

\- - Merci, répondit-il, d'un air un peu absent

Il regardait l'homme qui venait de sortir de la salle de restaurant. Il l'avait reconnu. Mais qui ne l'aurait pas reconnu ? Bien qu'apparemment, le réceptionniste ne semblait pas savoir qui il était. Ce qui lui rappela qu'il était en France et que personne ne devait le connaitre ici. Il n'était qu'un étranger.

Ils se retrouvèrent ensemble dans l'ascenseur

\- - Vous êtes Richard Castle, l'écrivain ?

\- - Oui

\- - Enchanté. Je suis…

\- - Je sais qui vous êtes monsieur Vaughn ! C'est un honneur… Vous êtes en vacances ?

\- - Non. Je suis là pour affaires

\- - Oh ! Je vois

Les deux hommes se dévisageaient, se jaugeaient

\- - Et vous ? A la recherche d'idées pour un nouveau livre ?

\- - Euh, non…

Les portes s'ouvrirent et les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers leur chambre

\- - Oh ! Toutes mes félicitations !

\- - Pour quoi ?

\- - J'ai vu que vous vous étiez réconcilié avec votre fiancée. Vous êtes un homme chanceux. Elle est très belle. J'espère que j'aurai autant de chance que vous… Bonne nuit

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui répondre. Il était déjà dans sa chambre. Il s'arrêta devant la 308 et frappa

* * *

\- - _Je l'aime pas le monsieur !_

\- - _Lequel ?_ demanda-t-elle tout en lui passant son pyjama

\- - _Celui d'en bas_

\- - _Oh !_

\- - _Il était sur la photo ?_

\- - _Oui, c'est lui_

\- - _Eh, ben, même en vrai, je l'aime pas_

\- - _Je te l'ai déjà dit : on ne travaille pas toujours avec des gens qu'on aime_

Trois petits coups retentirent sur la porte

\- - _C'est qui ?_

\- - _Va ouvrir et tu le sauras !_

Il avança et ouvrit doucement la porte

\- - Rick ? demanda-t-il surpris. Rick ! ajouta-t-il serrant ses jambes

\- - Hey, salut champion, dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras. Comment tu vas ?

\- - Tu devais pas venir maintenant ?

\- - Je peux repartir si tu veux ?

\- - Non !

On frappa à nouveau à la porte. Beckett contourna Castle et l'ouvrit

\- - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- - Le client de la chambre 320 nous a demandé de vous apporter ça, expliqua-t-il en déposant un seau à champagne sur la table du salon

\- - Vous pouvez le rapporter. Je n'en veux pas, dit-elle après avoir lu la carte qui accompagnait le champagne

\- - Je ne peux pas. Il savait que vous diriez ça. Bonne soirée, madame. Monsieur

Castle posa Milosz au sol et lut discrètement le carton que Beckett avait laissé tomber sur la table

\- - J'aimerai prendre une douche. Je peux ?

\- - Oui. Bien sûr. Mais…

Elle le regarda disparaitre dans la salle d'eau.

Elle le trouvait étrange. Il était heureux en entrant, et là, il semblait renfermé. Il ne l'avait même pas embrassé. Un mois d'absence, et pas un baiser

\- - Où est Milosz ? demanda-t-il en sortant de la salle de bain

\- - Il s'est endormi. La journée a été longue pour lui. Et toi ? Ton voyage ?

\- - Long

Il se tenait devant la fenêtre. Elle était assise sur le canapé. Elle le regardait et ne comprenait pas son comportement

\- - Je croyais que tu ne devais pas travailler avec lui, finit-il par lâcher

\- - Travailler avec qui ?

\- - Vaughn ! Je l'ai rencontré en arrivant

\- - C'est vrai. Mais il se trouve qu'il n'avait rien à voir dans le détournement de fond !

\- - Et tu traites tes affaires en tête à tête en dinant ? Voire plus longtemps, ajouta-t-il en montrant la bouteille

\- - Il m'a suivi ! Et je n'ai pas … Une seconde. C'est… Es-tu… Es-tu jaloux ? demanda-t-elle en se levant

\- - Jaloux ?

Elle le regardait, le fixait, lui souriait. Il cherchait ses mots. Elle l'avait déjà vu dans cet état. Elle avait passé la soirée avec un jeune auteur qu'il avait invité au commissariat. Alex Conrad. Autant dire qu'il n'avait pas apprécié et avait tout tenté pour que ça ne se renouvelle pas. Elle avait trouvé son attitude charmante et lui avait promis qu'elle ne serait la muse que d'un seul auteur

\- - Oui ! Ce type a gagné le prix Mac Arthur. Tu sais à qui ils donnent ce prix ? Des génies. Ok ?

\- - Je te rappelle que j'ai enquêté sur lui ! Mais je n'avais pas besoin de ça pour savoir qui il était ! Je sais qui il est, ce qu'il a fait, et aujourd'hui je travaille avec lui…

\- - Et il est ici, dans cet hôtel ! J'ai vu son regard quand il m'a dit qu'il était là pour affaires. Je ne savais pas que c'était avec toi. Mais maintenant… Et ton regard. Tu as l'air fasciné ! Donc, oui, je suis un peu jaloux.

\- - Oh, mon Dieu. Castle, c'est Eric Vaughn. Il a été élu l'une des cents personnes les plus intéressantes de la planète. Bien sûr, je suis un peu admirative, comme toi tu le serais si Bar Refaeli passait la porte. Mais ça n'a pas de sens…

\- - Oui… Tu as raison… C'est juste… Cet homme est tellement impressionnant…

\- - Mais il n'est pas toi, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Elle lui sourit et lui prit les mains

\- - En plus, cet homme pourrait avoir toutes les femmes dont il a envie. Je ne l'intéresse pas… C'est juste…

\- - Oui, je sais, dit-il en souriant. Il ne se contenterait pas…

\- - Pardon ? demanda-t-elle en reculant. Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? Il ne se contenterait pas de quoi ? De moi ? De ce que je suis ?

\- - Euh… Non… C'est juste que… Tu viens de le dire, il peut avoir toutes les femmes qu'il veut…

\- - Mais pas moi ! C'est ça ?... Je ne suis pas assez connue ? Pas assez célèbre ? Ou alors… C'est parce que je ne fais pas partie de son monde ? De votre monde ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Elle se précipita dans la chambre. Milosz faisait un cauchemar. Elle entendit Castle arriver

\- - Ça ira. Je m'en occupe. Merci

\- - Mais…

Elle referma la porte


	50. Chapter 50

\- - Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tes cauchemars étaient revenus ?

\- - Kate voulait pas

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et se rendit dans la chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle en ressortit fin prête

\- - Je vais me doucher et ensuite on pourra…

\- - On y va, dit-elle en attrapant la veste de Milosz

Il la regarda habiller le petit. Elle attrapa sa veste, la passa, fouilla dans ses poches, secoua la tête et s'approcha de la tablette à l'entrée de la chambre et ramassa les clés de son véhicule

\- - Je vous rejoins ? tenta-t-il

\- - Je ne serai pas au bureau

\- - Et Milosz ? Je pourrai…

\- - Pas la peine. J'ai pris mes dispositions, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte

\- - Au revoir, Rick, dit Milosz en lui faisant un geste de la main

\- - Salut bonhomme !... Kate…

\- - Bonjour, Kate ! Je vois que vous êtes aussi matinale que moi. Vous m'accompagnez ?

Elle regarda vers Castle, puis vers Vaughn. Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux et secoua la tête

\- - Bonjour Eric, dit-elle en refermant la porte.

Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur que Milosz avait appelé.

\- - Petit-déjeuner ? demanda-t-il une fois au rez-de-chaussée

\- - Non, merci

Il les regarda se diriger vers la sortie en souriant

* * *

Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Le décalage horaire. Les cris du petit. Il les avait entendus discuter une bonne partie de la nuit. Eux, dans la chambre, lui, sur le canapé. Quand il s'était enfin endormi, ils s'étaient levés. Elle s'était occupée du petit.

Ils n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot.

Seul Milosz était venu l'embrasser et lui parler.

Il aurait tellement voulu… Il avait espéré… Et lorsqu'il allait enfin lui dire qu'il regrettait ce qu'il lui avait dit, **IL** était arrivé ! Comme s'il avait attendu qu'elle ouvre la porte pour apparaitre. Et elle l'avait suivi. Elle allait encore passer une journée en tête à tête avec lui.

Il était entré dans la chambre. Il avait trouvé le pyjama du petit, son doudou… Et son t-shirt. Celui qu'il avait emmené avec lui avait perdu son odeur. Mais celui-là… Il l'avait plaqué contre son visage. Tout en se gorgeant de son parfum, il s'était endormi

* * *

Elle regardait Milosz avaler son croissant, sans vraiment le voir. Elle tournait sa tasse de café entre ses doigts.

Elle ne comprenait pas.

Elle repensait à tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Autrefois au commissariat. Un mois auparavant. Que s'était-il passé à New-York, pour qu'à son retour, il soit comme ça !

Elle avait tellement attendu ce moment. Attendu qu'il revienne. Qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Qu'il l'embrasse…

Mais au lieu de cela, il lui avait fait cette crise de jalousie.

Bien sûr, elle était avec Vaughn. Mais il n'y avait rien. Et elle ne l'avait pas invité. S'il ne lui avait pas offert cette bouteille de champagne, elle n'aurait jamais su qu'il avait pris une chambre dans le même hôtel qu'elle  
Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette scène ? Et pourquoi lui avait-il dit ça ?

* * *

\- - **Vous avez exigé que votre ex fasse partie de l'équipe des enquêteurs, c'est curieux de la part de quelqu'un qui contrôle ses émotions.**

\- - **J'ai demandé Beckett parce que c'est la meilleure dans cette ville.**

\- - **Pas parce que vous vouliez la revoir ?**

\- - **Et vous Castle ? Vous êtes à combien ? 20 best-sellers ?**

\- - **Plutôt 26, mais on s'en fiche.**

\- - **Pourquoi ce désir de suivre un vrai flic ?**

\- - **Pour ne pas créer un énième monsieur muscles à lunettes noires.**

\- - **Avec tous les flics bedonnants et chauves de la police de New-York, vous êtes tombé sur Beckett ? quelle chance !**

\- - **C'est peut-être un signe !**

Son sommeil était agité. Des bribes du passé lui revenaient

\- - **Vous êtes jaloux Castle ?**

\- - **Moi ?! Non ! Mais admettez que j'avais raison.**

\- - **Vous êtes jaloux parce que je l'ai serrée.**

\- - **Y a pas de quoi être jaloux, elle n'est pas encore dans vos filets !**

\- - **C'est ce qu'on verra.**

* * *

\- - _Hey ! Milosz a préféré…_

\- - _Il est allé au labo_

\- - _Le volcan ! Je pensais que tu l'avais laissé à …_

\- - _Eh, bien non,_ soupira Beckett en se servant une tasse de café. _Où en sont les filles ?_

\- - _Elles règlent les derniers détails… Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as l'air…_

\- - _Rien… Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi. C'est tout_

\- - _Ah !_ fit Michèle en souriant

\- - _Ce n'est pas ce que tu imagines !_ dit sèchement Beckett

Michèle attrapa un dossier et s'installa au bureau

Beckett s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule

\- - _Désolée_

\- - _Ce n'est pas grave_

\- - _Si. Je n'avais pas à te répondre comme ça,_ dit-elle en s'installant sur un des fauteuils.

Elle se releva et se planta devant la baie

\- - _Tu es fatiguée. Je suppose que Milosz a encore fait un cauchemar_

\- - _Un de plus, oui… Mais…_

\- - _Mais ?_ demanda Michèle en faisant pivoter son fauteuil

\- - _Vaughn m'a suivi… Il a pris une chambre à l'hôtel_

\- - _A l'hôtel ? Notre hôtel ?... Il est loin d'avoir le standing de ceux des Champs Elysées ! La dernière fois qu'il était venu, c'était là…_

\- - _Je suis sûre qu'il a réservé là-bas. Tu pourras vérifier ?_

\- - _Je vais appeler le Plaza. Il a dû y redescendre… Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?_

\- - _Je ne sais pas_

\- - _Tu veux qu'on annule le contrat ?_

\- - _Si c'était le cas ?_

\- - _C'est vrai que c'est un de nos plus gros contrats. Mais si tu n'en veux pas, je n'irais pas contre._

\- - _Et les filles auront fait toute cette étude…_

\- - _Je te rassure tout de suite ! Elles ne l'apprécient pas, elles non plus. Finalement, on aurait peut-être dû lui dire dès le début…_

\- - _Ecoute, on va faire cette visite, et on avisera après. Ok ?_

\- - _Comme tu veux. Mais n'oublie pas une chose : notre agence tournait très bien sans lui avant, et elle continuera à tourner même si on ne signe pas avec lui_

\- - _C'est vrai. Tu as raison_

* * *

\- - **Quoi monsieur mobylette est médecin ?**

\- - **Hm… Moto, Castle, monsieur moto**

\- - **D'accord… Mais c'est un médecin ?**

\- - **Oui, c'en est un**

\- - **Oh ! Mais il est quoi ? Urologue ? Proctologue ? Non, il est gynécologue !**

\- - **Chirurgien cardiaque**

\- - **Oh ! Chirurgien cardiaque… C'est très…**

\- - **Impressionnant, oui, c'est vrai. En fait, il a fait un pontage de toute urgence sur un patient ce matin. Il lui a sauvé la vie. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ce matin ?**

\- - **J'ai fait des gaufres**

Il se réveilla en sursaut

* * *

\- - _Sans rire ? Il t'a fait porter une bouteille de champagne en sachant que monsieur Castle était là ?_

\- - _Arrête de dire monsieur ! On dirait que tu parles d'un grand-père !_

\- - _Et comment veux-tu que je l'appelle ? Madame ?_

\- - _T'as qu'à dire Castle, comme moi_

\- - _Tu l'appelles par son nom ?_

\- - _Je l'ai toujours appelé comme ça et les gars aussi. Même Lanie_

\- - _Très bien. Et je suppose que Castle n'a pas apprécié…_

\- - _Ton mari aurait apprécié ?... Je comprends sa réaction. Ce n'est pas ça le problème. Je réagirai sûrement de la même façon si je me trouvais dans la même situation. Voire pire. Mais… Il me connait… Je sais que ça fait plus de deux ans qu'on ne s'était pas vu. Mais comment peut-il penser…_

\- - _Oh, ça, je peux te le dire : les mâles et leur égo !_

* * *

Comment avait-il pu lui dire ça ?

Comment avait-il même pu le sous-entendre ?

Evidemment qu'un homme comme Vaughn pouvait s'intéresser à elle. N'importe quel homme pourrait s'intéresser à elle.

Ce n'était pas une question de monde, ou d'être connue. Elle était belle, intelligente…

Elle pourrait se rendre à n'importe quelle manifestation, personne ne ferait la différente entre elle et les autres. Il le savait. Elle l'avait déjà accompagné. C'était pour une enquête, bien sûr, et il lui avait offert une robe… Mais quand ils s'étaient retrouvés au milieu de tous les invités, elle s'était comportée exactement comme eux, voire mieux. Il se rappela certaines soirées dans lesquelles des filles de « la haute », comme on disait, se comportaient comme de vulgaires « poivrotes »…

Puis il revit Mélinda. Un top model ! Et son dernier exploit…

Non, ce n'était pas une question de monde, ou de rang.

Il se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain.

* * *

\- - _Tu te rappelles comment il était ? J'ai vu des photos !_

\- - _Oui, je sais… Mais…_

\- - _Ecoute… N'y pense plus… Il y avait le décalage horaire. Tu es fatiguée… Enervée… Ce soir, vous allez vous retrouver et vous en rirez tous les deux_

\- - _Ouais. Tu as sûrement raison,_ dit-elle en se servant une énième tasse

\- - _Sûrement ? J'ai raison et arrête de boire du café. Tu es assez énervée comme ça !_

\- - Bonjour !

ElIes sursautèrent et se retournèrent

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? On n'avait rendez-vous qu'à… commença-t-elle

\- Maintenant !

\- Ah ! Oui, c'est exact, dit-elle en regardant sa montre. On va y aller alors !

Beckett quitta le bureau et se rendit dans la salle de réunion

\- - _Prêtes ?_

\- - _Prêtes, Kate_

\- - _On y go. Vous partez devant. Je vous rejoins. Je passe chez Fred_

\- - _Ok_

Elle retourna dans le bureau

\- - On y va Michèle. On se revoit tout à l'heure

\- - Pas de problème

\- - J'ai pris la liberté de louer une limousine. Ainsi, nous pourrons…

\- - Comme vous voulez, répondit-elle en s'éloignant

\- - Je l'attends en bas, alors ? demanda-t-il surpris par sa réponse

\- - C'est ça

Michèle le regarda s'éloigner en souriant

* * *

Les filles s'étaient séparées en deux groupes : une partie dans l'ascenseur, l'autre dans les escaliers

Le silence régnait dans la cabine

\- - Je ne savais pas que Kate avait un fils ?

\- - Ah ?

\- - Je les ai vus ensemble hier

\- - Nous ne parlons pas de notre vie privée avec les clients

\- - Et encore moins de celle de Kate !

\- - Elle vous fait si peur que ça ?

Les portes s'ouvrirent.

Il les laissa sortir en premier, puis les suivit.

Quand il arriva sur le trottoir, il stoppa net. Son chauffeur avait ouvert la porte de la limousine en les voyant arriver. Mais elles ne s'étaient pas dirigées vers elle

\- - _Maria, je te suis_

\- - _Entendu, Yvette. Et Kate ?_

\- - _Elle nous rattrapera. Christelle ?_

\- - _Je te suis_

Elles montèrent dans les trois 4x4 que Maria avait préparés pour la visite d'usine

\- - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait monsieur ?

\- - Je crois que je n'aurai qu'une passagère

Au moment où il terminait sa phrase, il la vit sortir du parking souterrain sur une moto. Elle s'arrêta au bord du trottoir, enfila son casque, passa ses gants et s'engagea sur la route

\- - Monsieur ?

\- - On y va

* * *

\- - _Mais vous êtes des… Femmes ?_

\- - _Très observateur. Je suppose que vous êtes le chef du service de sécurité de ce site ?_

\- - _En effet. Mais monsieur Vaughn ne m'avait pas dit…_

\- - _Nous avons besoin de vos plans._

\- - _Il y a encore des travaux_

\- - _C'est bien pour ça_

\- - _Monsieur Vaughn devait être présent._

\- - _Il va arriver. Vous devriez bientôt voir une limousine_

\- - _Une limousine ? Dans cette zone ?_

\- - _Eh, oui !... On commence ?_

\- - _Bien sûr… J'ai tout préparé… Des techniciens sont là pour vous aider, ainsi que le responsable des travaux_

\- - _C'est parfait_

\- - _Une limousine !_ répéta-t-il _. Ces américains !_

* * *

Il s'était comporté comme un imbécile

Il avait réagi exactement comme il avait peur qu'elle réagisse lorsqu'il lui parlerait de Mélinda.

Il se rappelait son regard lorsqu'elle l'avait vu entrer dans la chambre. Elle était heureuse de le revoir.

Et il avait tout gâché…

Il avait pris un taxi, s'était rendu à son agence. Mais il n'y avait personne. L'agent de sécurité de l'immeuble lui avait expliqué que tous les membres étaient sortis déjeuner. Il n'avait pas fait attention à l'heure

Il s'était acheté un sandwich, puis s'était rendu dans le parc, juste en face du bâtiment

Une heure plus tard, il les vit.

Elles sortaient du petit bistrot juste à côté de leur bureau. Il reconnut Michèle et la jeune fille de l'accueil. Une autre jeune femme les accompagnait. Il ne l'avait jamais vu. Et il y avait Beckett. Et Milosz. Il riait. Comme à chaque fois qu'il s'amusait. Kate et la jeune femme, qu'il ne connaissait pas, le tenaient par la main et le soulevaient dans les airs…

Il se leva. Prêt à les rejoindre. Mais il s'arrêta

Les trois femmes s'étaient arrêtées elles aussi. Beckett tenait le petit dans ses bras. Elle l'embrassa et le tendit à Michèle. Elle enfourcha une moto. Elles discutèrent encore quelques secondes puis il entendit le moteur. Il la vit passer sa main dans les cheveux de l'enfant. Elle enfila ses gants et son casque. En s'engageant sur la chaussée, elle leur fit un petit signe de la main auquel ils répondirent tous

* * *

Il attendait.

Les mains dans les poches, il les écoutait, les observait. Tout du moins, il en observait une. Une seule. La seule qui était restée. Elle était bien jeune. Elle ne devait avoir qu'une vingtaine d'année, mais elle savait de quoi elle parlait. Elle étudiait encore les plans avec quelques-uns de ses techniciens. Elle avait emporté les siens, et les comparait aux leurs. Elle notait toutes les différences, les modifications et les transmettait par radio aux autres filles qui s'étaient dispersées dans son usine. A l'entendre, on aurait pu croire que c'était elle qui dirigeait l'agence. Elle hurlait dans son appareil, à cause du bruit des derniers travaux en cours. Le doigt pointé sur le plan, elle donnait des directives, disait où il fallait se rendre. Y compris à celle qui inspectait l'extérieur de l'usine. Sa patronne. La responsable de l'agence.

Quand il les avait enfin rejointes, elles n'étaient plus que deux. Kate et cette jeune-fille. La jeune affichait ses plans, tandis que les techniciens étalaient les leurs sur des tables de fortune. Beckett discutait avec le gars de la sécurité. Les autres filles s'étaient déjà rendues dans la zone qui leur était attribuée

Un rouleau de papier à la main, ils s'étaient croisés. Lui entrait dans l'usine, elle en sortait. Elle était remontée sur sa bécane et avait disparu. Il avait cru un moment qu'elle était repartie pour l'agence, mais grâce à la radio, il avait compris qu'elle inspectait l'extérieur de l'usine

Il avait tout prévu. Enfin il le pensait…

L'heure du déjeuner approchait

Laura vit des hommes et des femmes arriver et se diriger vers une pièce, qui, d'après ses plans, était une salle de détente pour les ouvriers. Ils nappèrent des tables, déposèrent des couverts. Puis ils ramenèrent des boissons, des plats.

Elle regarda sa montre et aussitôt avertit les filles qu'il était midi.

Elle coupa sa radio, s'excusa auprès des techniciens et sortit de l'usine

\- - Excusez-moi, dit Vaughn en la rattrapant, mais j'ai prévu un petit buffet pour…

\- - Je suis désolée, mais…

Beckett passa à ce moment-là. Elle lui fit un signe de la main

\- - Elle s'en va ?

\- - Elle va revenir. Après avoir déjeuné. Comme nous. Bon appétit, monsieur Vaughn. Nous serons de retour dans une heure

\- - Et le buffet ?

\- - Partagez-le avec vos employés

Les filles l'avaient rejointes, étaient remontées en voiture


	51. Chapter 51

Assise sur son engin, elle repensait aux évènements

Par certains côtés, Vaughn ressemblait à Castle. Pas à celui d'aujourd'hui, non. Mais à celui qu'elle avait rencontré.

Mais pourquoi ces hommes devaient-ils se comporter ainsi avec les filles, les femmes qu'ils croisaient ? Etait-ce l'argent qui les rendait complètement idiot ? La popularité ? Leur rang dans la société ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas être eux, tout simplement ?

Elle se souvenait de Castle. Il était énervant, arrogant, narcissique, égocentrique… Mais il jouait un rôle. Une excuse comme une autre. Peut-être pas la meilleure. Mais c'était une façon pour lui de séparer sa vie publique de sa vie privée… Quand on le connaissait, quand il avait confiance, il se montrait sous son vrai jour. Il demeurait énervant, il pouvait être parfois immature, mais il savait être un père attentif, un homme prévenant…

Et Vaughn était comme lui. Si ce n'est pire. Il était connu. Mais ce n'était pas un homme public. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui apporter de se comporter ainsi ? Il était beau, riche, intelligent… Alors pourquoi ce besoin… Il avait eu elle ne savait combien de femmes à son bras. Il en changeait sûrement aussi souvent qu'il achetait une nouvelle entreprise. A croire qu'ils faisaient un concours. A celui qui en aurait le plus !

Heureusement qu'ils ne se retrouveraient pas en face l'un de l'autre

\- - **Vérifiez où il était ce matin et qui peut lui servir de témoin.**

\- - **C'est pas lui, c'est évident.**

\- - **Vous êtes aussi médium ?**

\- - **Si c'était vraiment lui, il aurait tout fait pour minimiser sa haine pour son ex-patronne et non le contraire.**

\- - **Vos livres ne font pas de vous un criminologue.**

\- - **Et moi j'ai pas besoin de regarder la météo pour voir que le ciel est bleu !**

\- - **Oh, ça suffit vous deux, pourquoi ne pas baisser vos pantalons et faire la comparaison, qu'on en finisse !**

\- - **Moi, je suis partant !**

Elle sourit. Bien sûr qu'il était partant… Et si, à cette époque-là, elle avait su…

Non, Michèle avait raison. L'argent, le rang, la popularité n'avaient rien à voir là-dedans. C'était leur égo, leur rivalité masculine…

Elle avait refusé d'être un trophée pour Castle, elle n'en serait pas un pour Vaughn !

* * *

Il avait passé l'après-midi dans le parc. Il s'était promené, avait attendu sur un banc, puis sur un autre

Vers 16H, il la vit enfin. Elle attendait que la circulation cesse. Quand ce fut le cas, elle bifurqua et pénétra dans le parking souterrain. Quelques minutes plus tard, un 4x4 s'arrêta devant l'immeuble, des jeunes femmes en descendirent puis, à son tour, il entra dans le parking. Deux autres 4x4 arrivèrent.

Il patienta quelques minutes. Il ne voulait pas la déranger. Il voulait lui laisser le temps de récupérer de sa journée, sûrement devant une tasse de café. Et puis, il préférait s'expliquer avec elle en tête à tête

Une limousine s'arrêta aussi devant l'immeuble. Il vit Vaughn en descendre. Il tenait quelque chose dans les bras, mais il ne vit pas quoi. Il discuta quelques secondes avec le chauffeur puis entra dans le bâtiment. La limousine se glissa dans la circulation

* * *

\- - _Eh ! Ça a l'air d'aller mieux que ce matin !_

\- - _Rien de tel qu'une journée en plein air pour te remettre les idées au clair_

\- - _Et cette visite ?_

\- - _Quelques arrangements à faire. Mais rien d'important_

\- - _Et Vaughn ?_

\- - _Egal à lui-même… Il avait prévu un buffet à midi…_

Les filles entrèrent dans la salle de réunion. Laura commença à accrocher les plans. L'une d'elles servit des cafés et des thés, une autre passa les tasses

\- - _Alors ?_

\- - _Les ouvriers ont dû apprécier le buffet_ , répondit l'une d'elles

\- - _J'imagine ! Mais je parlais de l'usine,_ dit Beckett

\- - _Pas grand-chose,_ répondit Laura _. Le plus important ce sont ces arbres que tu as remarqué le long de la clôture. Il faudra les faire enlever. Il y aussi ces petits recoins où ils entassent tout et n'importe quoi. A dégager_

\- - _Et à l'intérieur ?_

\- - _Quelques modifications mineures. On va réétudier les plans, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y aura beaucoup de changements_

\- - _Ok_

\- - _Par contre, le matériel du service de sécurité devra être remplacé_

\- - _Entièrement ?_

\- - _Oui. Il ne supportera pas les nouveaux logiciels_

\- - _Je suppose que tu sais déjà ce dont ils ont besoin ?_

\- - _J'ai commencé à faire le point sur le trajet de retour_

\- - _Evidemment. Bon boulot les filles !_

* * *

Il entra dans le bureau, déposa un seau à champagne près de la cafetière et s'installa dans un des fauteuils.

Michèle releva la tête du dossier qu'elle étudiait

\- - _Le volcan crache ! Mais j'ai l'impression_ … Vous n'aviez pas besoin de revenir. On doit réétudier les plans et…

\- - Après cette longue journée, je pensais qu'on pourrait prendre quelques minutes pour se détendre

Michèle lui montra le seau à champagne

\- - _Je t'abandonne un moment. Je vais aller voir ce volcan_

\- - _Reste éloignée. Ils ont prévu grand_

\- - Michèle, vous pouvez…

\- - Elle ne boit pas… Et moi, non plus

\- - Toujours vos principes ?

Elle s'installa derrière le bureau et attrapa un dossier

\- - Vous ne m'avez pas dit hier soir. C'est votre fils ?

\- - C'est ma vie privée

Il sourit

\- De quoi avez-vous peur, Kate ?

\- De rien !

\- Alors pourquoi porter cette alliance ?

Elle le regarda

\- Vous n'êtes pas mariée, Kate ! N'oubliez pas que j'ai fait une enquête sur vous. Il n'y a aucune trace d'un mariage ! A moins que…

\- A moins que ?

\- Castle et vous… Je sais qu'il vous a suivi lorsque vous étiez à New-York… Alors peut-être que…

\- Il n'y avait rien entre nous. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit…

\- Mais vous n'êtes plus à New-York. Et il est encore là. Je l'ai rencontré hier soir à l'hôtel…commença-t-il tout en attrapant la bouteille de champagne

\- Et ?

\- Je me demandais juste…

Le bouchon de la bouteille lui sauta en plein visage. Sur la tempe. Juste à côté de l'oeil

\- - Oh, mon Dieu ! Ça va ? demanda-t-elle

\- - Je crois que vous devez me protéger contre moi, en fait

\- - Attendez, je vais vous chercher de la glace, dit-elle en se levant

Elle prit des glaçons dans le seau, les mit dans le linge qui entourait la bouteille et l'appliqua sur la contusion.

\- - Voilà. Ça devrait empêcher que ça gonfle trop

Quand il posa sa main sur la sienne, elle se dégagea

\- - Ma bosse, oui, mais pas ma honte, dit-il en souriant. Vous savez y faire. Vous auriez fait un bon médecin

\- - Moi ? Non, non. Avocate peut-être. J'aurai pu vous défendre contre le bouchon

\- - Mais vous êtes devenue flic à la place. Pourquoi ?

\- - On ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on voudrait, répondit-elle en se retournant

\- - Je voulais devenir architecte. Non, sérieusement, affirma-t-il en voyant son regard. Ma sœur est morte quand j'étais à l'université… Malformation cardiaque… J'ai tout arrêté. J'ai inventé un nouveau modèle de valve cardiaque. Mon premier brevet. C'est fou comme le destin peut changer le cours des choses !

\- - Ouais… Excusez-moi, mais je dois m'y remettre

\- - Prenez au moins une coupe de champagne. J'ai souffert pour l'obtenir, après tout.

\- - D'accord. Mais la moitié d'une coupe

\- - Allez, trois quart

\- - Ok

Elle avala une gorgée et reposa sa flûte sur le bureau

Il se leva

\- - J'ai travaillé avec les meilleurs. Mais votre équipe et vous les battez tous à plate couture. Avant même d'avoir pris votre café

\- - Et vous pouvez dire ça au bout de deux jours ?

\- - Non, au bout de deux minutes. En fait depuis notre premier rendez-vous et après avoir lu votre dossier

\- - Vous croyez tout savoir de moi à vous entendre

\- - Excepté une chose. Est-ce que Castle et vous…

Elle n'aimait pas la direction que prenait la conversation

\- - Je vous ai déjà dit…

\- - Que c'est votre vie privée. Je sais. Mais je me demandais… Vous dites qu'à New-York, vous n'étiez que de simples partenaires…

\- - En effet

\- - Pendant quatre ans ?

\- - Et alors ?

\- - Excusez-moi de le dire, mais c'est un idiot

\- - Je ne vous permets pas…

\- - Il a passé quatre années de sa vie auprès de vous et il ne s'est rien passé ? Soit il est aveugle, soit c'est un imbécile

\- - Vous ne le connaissez pas !

\- - Non, je ne le connais pas. C'est vrai. Mais quand on a la chance de tomber sur une femme comme vous, on sait ce qu'il faut faire

Tout se déroula très vite

Michèle revenait du labo et vit Castle arriver et entrer dans le bureau

Vaughn se pencha vers Beckett et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes

Elle allait le repousser quant au même instant, une main le tira en arrière et un poing s'abattit sur le visage de son client

\- - Tu avais raison. Je me trompais, dit Castle en faisant demi-tour

\- - Monsieur Castle !... Kate… Mon Dieu… Mais qu'est-ce que… commença-t-elle en l'aidant à se relever

En reculant son bras, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son coude avait frappé le visage de Beckett. Elle était tombée en arrière et s'était cogné la tête contre le meuble derrière elle, ce qui l'avait un peu sonné

\- - _Où est Castle ?_

\- - _Il… Il est sorti_

\- - _Merde !_

Une fois debout, tout en se frottant la mâchoire, elle se précipita vers la porte qui se refermait. Celle des escaliers. Elle entendait ses pas. Il courait

\- - _Castle ! Attends !_

\- - Le con ! Il m'a cassé le nez !

Vaughn appliqua le torchon sur son nez et sa lèvre ouverte. Sa chemise était trempée.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent. Il n'échangea pas un mot avec Michèle

Beckett réapparut, essoufflée

\- - _Laissez tomber et rentrer chez vous_ , dit-elle en passant devant la salle de réunion. Quand à vous, je ne veux plus vous voir.

\- - Kate…

\- - Sortez de mon bureau

\- - Nous avons un contrat…

\- - Considérez qu'il est nul et non avenu. Je ne traiterai pas avec vous !

\- - Vous ne pouvez pas…

\- - Je le peux et je le fais ! Nous n'avons fait qu'une étude. Nous ne sommes engagées en rien

\- - Tout ça pour un… Je croyais que vous ne mélangiez pas vie privée et vie professionnelle ?

\- - C'est le cas !

\- - Ah, oui ? Et ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en montrant son nez

\- - Rien, comparé à ce que j'allais vous faire. Maintenant, je vous prierai…

\- - Très bien, fit-il en jetant le linge. Mais laissez-moi vous dire une chose. Vous aviez raison. Castle n'est pas un idiot. Mais vous, oui ! Vous n'arrêtez pas de me jeter vos principes à la figure. Jamais avec le client. Vous faites semblant d'être mariée… Et vous vous fourvoyez avec ce type ! Je suis célibataire, moi ! Alors que lui est fiancé !

\- - Vous devriez vous tenir au courant. Ils ont rompu…

\- - Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi il était à la une des journaux ces derniers jours ?

\- - Vous mentez !

\- - Et pourquoi je vous mentirai ? Vérifiez… Mieux : demandez-lui. S'il est honnête, il vous le dira

\- - Vous avez fini ?

\- - Oui

\- - Alors disparaissez ou c'est moi qui vous fais sortir !

Son regard était glacial. Ses poings étaient serrés

Il allait encore parler, mais il ne parvenait pas à soutenir son regard

Michèle le suivit jusqu'à la porte du bureau et le regarda disparaitre dans la cabine de l'ascenseur. Quand elle se retourna, Beckett se tenait face à la baie vitrée

\- - _Je suis désolée_

\- - _Pourquoi ? Tu n'y es pour rien_

\- - _Si je ne m'étais pas absentée… Si j'étais revenue plus tôt…_

\- - _Avec des « si »_

Elle se retourna

\- - _Oh, Kate ! C'est Castle qui t'a…_

\- - _Il ne l'a pas fait exprès_

\- - _Tu devrais mettre de la glace. Ta joue devient bleue_

\- - _Ce n'est rien. Ecoute… Il faut que… Tu pourrais…_

\- - _Vas-y. Je m'occupe de Milosz_

\- - _J'en ai pour une heure, tout au plus_

\- - _Prends ton temps…_

\- - _Je te revaudrai ça_

* * *

Elle grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, glissa sa carte magnétique dans le lecteur

\- - Castle ! Il faut qu'on parle… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

Elle entra dans la chambre, la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit les placards, la penderie de l'entrée. Elle descendit à la réception

\- - _Excusez-moi._

\- - _Oui ?_

\- - _Un ami m'a rejoint hier soir et je voulais savoir…_

\- - _Oh, monsieur Castle !_

\- - _C'est ça, oui_

\- - _Il est parti_

\- - _Quoi ? Comment ça ? Quand ?_

\- - _Vous l'avez raté de peu. Un quart d'heure, je dirai. Il est monté et redescendu presqu'aussitôt_

\- - _Il vous a dit où il allait ou quand il reviendrait ?_

\- - _Je ne pense pas qu'il reviendra. D'ailleurs, il m'a même laissé ses coordonnées bancaires pour régler la note quand vous quitterez la chambre_

\- - _Je vois… Merci_

Elle remonta dans la chambre

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle commença à la fouiller minutieusement. Elle ne trouverait rien. Elle le savait. Si elle s'était retrouvée dans la même situation, elle n'aurait pas laissé de message non plus.

Elle attrapa son téléphone, appuya sur la touche correspondant à son nom et le posa sur la table du salon. Elle mit le haut-parleur et écouta la sonnerie. Ça sonnait, sonnait, sonnait… Mais ça ne basculait pas sur la messagerie. Elle devait être coupée

Elle prit son sac, ramassa leurs affaires.

\- - _Comme tu voudras_ , murmura-t-elle en ramassant son téléphone et en l'arrêtant

En ouvrant la porte, elle se retourna et jeta un dernier coup d'œil

\- - _Ma note, s'il vous plaît_ , demanda-t-elle une fois à la réception

\- - _Comme je vous le disais, monsieur Castle…_

\- - _Je suis capable de régler ma note moi-même !_

\- - _Entendu… C'est comme vous voulez_

* * *

\- - _Camille, Maria est encore là ?_ demanda-t-elle en posant les clés de la moto sur le comptoir

\- - _Il me semble_

\- - _Dis-lui de m'attendre en bas_

\- - _Ok_

\- - _Et demande à Fred de me ramener Milosz au bureau_

\- - _Entendu_

Le ton employé ne prêtait à aucune discussion. La jeune fille la regarda traverser l'accueil et entrer dans son bureau. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu comme ça

Michèle sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit

\- - _Kate ! Mais… Qu'est-ce que_ … commença-t-elle en voyant ses yeux rougis

\- - _Je rentre chez moi… Je t'enverrai la lettre de dénonciation de contrat de…_

\- - _Elle est déjà prête. Tu n'as plus qu'à la signer_

\- - _Ok,_ dit-elle en contournant le bureau _. Mais qu'est-ce que…_ commença-t-elle en s'asseyant

\- - _Oh, non ! Je suis désolée… Mais j'ai entendu ce qu'il avait dit et j'ai_ …

Beckett fixait l'écran de l'ordinateur. Toutes les photos de Castle et de « l'ex-fiancée » étaient affichées. On aurait dit un film tournant au ralenti. Chaque image montrait le rapprochement des deux visages, presque centimètre par centimètre, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent

Elle éteignit l'écran et signa le contrat sans dire un seul mot

\- - _Kate ! Tu viens ? Le volcan, il crache encore !_

\- - _Une autre fois, mon cœur. On rentre à la maison_

\- - _Mais…_

\- - _Je suis désolée. Mais on n'a pas le temps…_

\- - _Tiens, j'ai fait une vidéo du volcan. Tu as tout dessus. De la construction à la destruction_

\- - _Merci, Fred. Pour ça et pour t'être occupée de lui_

\- - _Ça m'a fait plaisir. Mais…_

\- - _Michèle, on se revoit…_

\- - _Dans un mois._

\- - _Ok… Alors, au revoir_

\- - _Au revoir, Michèle… Au revoir, Fred_ , dit Milosz

Les deux femmes l'embrassèrent et le regardèrent s'éloigner avec Beckett.

\- - _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ demanda Fred

\- - _Laura est encore là ?_

\- - _Oui. Elle est venue voir le volcan_

\- - _Tu peux lui demander de venir au bureau. J'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose !_

\- - _Ok. Mais…_

\- - _Pas de question pour le moment !_


	52. Chapter 52

\- - Tiens… Ça, ça ira très bien, dit-elle en attrapant le cintre. Et puis… Prends ça aussi

\- - Excusez-moi ?

\- - Un instant, je vous prie, dit-elle sans se retourner. Tu distribues ça à tout le monde, et on reprend dans 30 minutes. D'accord ?

\- - Oui, Martha

\- - Excusez-moi ?

\- - Oui, voilà, je suis… commença-t-elle en se retournant. Oh ! Monsieur Cartwright. Quel bon vent…

\- - Je dois parler à Richard ! Pourriez-vous me dire où il se trouve ?

\- - Euh… Non !

\- - Non ? Comment ça non ? Vous ne pouvez pas ou vous ne voulez pas ?

\- - C'est ça !

\- - Madame Rodgers, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes ! J'ai dû annuler des réunions importantes pour…

\- - Pourquoi ne pas vous adresser à votre fille dans ce cas ? Elle devrait pouvoir répondre à toutes vos questions !

\- - Ah ! Parce que vous êtes au courant ?

\- - Je crois que tout New-York l'est !

\- - Je ne parle pas de ça ! Mais de l'action que Richard…

\- - De ça aussi, je suis au courant !

\- - Donc je dois le voir. Il faut qu'on discute, qu'on trouve…

\- - Ce ne sera pas possible. Adressez-vous à Paula. C'est elle qui s'occupe de cette plainte

\- - Mais je me fiche de cette Paula. C'est avec votre fils que je veux traiter. D'homme à homme. A moins qu'il est peur…

\- - Sachez que mon fils ne craint personne. A part, peut-être…

\- - Oui ? Qui ?

\- - Personne. Il ne craint personne… Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne peux pas vous dire où il est. Mais il n'est plus en ville !

\- - Aux Hamptons ?

\- - S'il était là-bas, je le saurai. Vous ne croyez pas ?

\- - Bon, écoutez, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Il doit retirer cette plainte !

\- - Alors, je pense que vous rêvez

\- - Vous ne comprenez pas ? Outre le fait que la carrière de ma fille va être réduite à néant, il y a aussi mon nom ! Et je ne peux pas me permettre…

\- - Votre nom ?... Et celui de mon fils ? Et sa réputation ?

\- - Oh ! Tout le monde le connait ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on voit ses frasques à la une des journaux

\- - Oh, je sais. Et croyez-moi, je n'en ai pas toujours été fière. Mais là, il a été victime d'un guet-apens monté par votre fille et cette journaliste.

\- - Ma fille m'a parlé de cette journaliste. Il semblerait que votre fils…

\- - Mais arrêtez de croire tout ce que vous dit Mélinda. Ouvrez les yeux !... Elle n'a pas accepté que Richard rompe leurs fiançailles. Vous l'avez trop gâté. Elle a toujours eu ce qu'elle voulait, quand elle le voulait ! Seulement, on ne peut pas forcer quelqu'un à vous aimer !

\- - Ils ont quand même vécu deux ans ensemble ! Il l'a oublié ?

\- - Je dirai que c'est votre fille qui l'a oublié. Et vu ce qu'elle lui a fait, je commence à me demander si elle l'aimait vraiment ! Il a divorcé deux fois. Et croyez-moi, il a eu bien moins de problème avec ses ex-femmes, qu'avec votre fille. Heureusement qu'ils ont rompu avant le mariage ! Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'elle lui aurait fait subir !... Maintenant, excusez-moi, mais j'ai une répétition

\- - Donc, vous n'allez pas me dire…

\- - Je vous l'ai dit. Il n'est pas en ville. La seule personne avec qui vous pouvez vous entretenir, c'est Paula. Bonne journée, monsieur Cartwright

* * *

Il se faisait une joie de la revoir, de les revoir

Tout le long du trajet, il n'avait pensé qu'à une chose : la prendre dans ses bras. Et l'embrasser. Retrouver le goût de ses lèvres, sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien

Mais rien ne s'était déroulé comme il l'avait prévu !

Dans le taxi, il s'était dit qu'il lui parlerait de ce qui s'était passé avec Kristina et Mélinda… Il savait… Il se doutait qu'elle aurait du mal à accepter ce qui était arrivé. Il avait un passé à son actif. Il n'en était pas fier, mais il ne pouvait plus le changer, plus revenir en arrière. Mais en dernier recours, elle pourrait appeler sa mère, ou sa fille.

Et puis, il l'avait vu. A l'hôtel. Et dans son bureau… Il n'avait pas réfléchi. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour….

Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il avait toujours réagi comme ça quand il avait vu avec un autre homme.

Et pourtant, avec ses ex femmes, il n'avait jamais éprouvé ce sentiment. Même lorsqu'il avait été trompé. Ça lui avait fait mal. Il avait été blessé. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, il n'éprouvait déjà plus rien pour Mérédith à ce moment-là. Ils auraient divorcé un jour ou l'autre.

Mais là, c'était différent.

Il l'avait attendu. Il l'avait espéré…

Il voulait du fun, de la magie dans sa vie. Et c'était tout ce qu'elle lui apportait depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles

Trois mois maintenant qu'il était venu la rejoindre. Trois mois où chaque jour était une fête !

Il l'avait perdu…

Le taxi s'arrêta.

Il régla la note, récupéra son sac, franchit les portes coulissantes et coupa son portable après avoir vu les panneaux lui indiquant de le faire

* * *

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Rick n'était pas avec eux

Il ne comprenait pourquoi Kate était si silencieuse

Pendant tout le trajet en voiture, elle n'avait pas dit un seul mot. Et, pourtant, elle était tellement contente quand elle était venue le voir dans le labo. Elle avait souri quand elle avait vu le volcan entrer en éruption. Qu'était-il arrivé ?

Maria les avait déposés à l'aéroport. Ils étaient arrivés juste à temps pour l'embarquement. Depuis, elle regardait par le hublot

* * *

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi bête ?

Comment avait-elle pu se faire avoir aussi facilement ?

Pour qui la prenait-il ?

Croyait-il qu'avec son tout son argent, il pouvait tout se permettre ? Qu'elle allait lui tomber dans les bras ? Comme toutes ces autres femmes avec lesquelles il se pavanait ?

Comment un type comme lui avait-il pu croire… Qu'elle aurait aimé lui mettre son poing dans la figure, lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de lui…

Si Castle n'était pas intervenu…

Castle

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était venu faire là, lui aussi ?

Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne serait pas au bureau de la journée… Décidément, il ne pourrait jamais s'empêcher d'intervenir dans sa vie. Tout avait commencé comme ça. D'abord sa vie professionnelle, puis, peu à peu, il s'était immiscé dans sa vie privée…

 **C'est là que ça se corse fillette. Il y a un truc entre Castle et toi, c'est évident… et j'ai bien vu que tu y résistais. Mais crois-moi sur parole, faire passer le travail avant les sentiments, c'est une erreur. Notre seul raison de vivre, c'est d'écouter notre cœur. La pire des choses qu'il puisse nous arriver, c'est de nous retourner sur notre passé et nous dire… si seulement !**

Si seulement…

Elle l'avait écouté son cœur… Elle avait écouté Martha, avoué qu'elle aimait son fils… Elle lui avait demandé de la rejoindre…

Et aujourd'hui ? Où en était-elle ?

Si seulement… Si seulement, elle n'avait pas écouté son cœur… Si seulement, elle n'avait pas écouté Martha… Si seulement, elle ne l'avait pas revu… Si seulement…

Mais comment… Elle le revoyait, ce soir-là, lui faire cette crise de jalousie… Mais comment avait-il pu alors que de son côté…

Et si… Non, il n'aurait quand même pas osé… Il ne lui aurait pas fait ça… Mais… Non, Mélinda n'était pas aussi idiote pour… Elle ne l'aurait pas laissé partir pendant deux mois juste pour…

Et puis après tout… Elle n'était plus flic… Il avait peut-être pensé, cru… Elle ne menait plus cette vie-là. Elle avait tiré un trait dessus. Maintenant… Qu'est-ce qu'elle était devenue ? Quelle vie menait-elle ?... Une petite vie bien rangée, planifiée. Quelques imprévus, parfois. Mais rien qui ne ressemblait à sa vie d'avant.

Peut-être que c'était ça qui lui manquait…

Peut-être que c'était leur petit jeu du chat et de la souri ? Leurs joutes verbales ?... C'était un peu comme une musique sur laquelle ils avaient dansé tous les deux pendant quatre ans… Et elle s'était arrêtée. Arrêtée le jour où elle avait tout quitté. Arrêtée le jour où il s'était rendu compte… Où il avait compris…

Elle l'avait aimé cette musique quand ils s'étaient retrouvés. Le rythme qu'elle avait donné à sa vie, à leur vie. D'abord endiablé, les premiers jours. Une envie, un besoin à assouvir, des années à rattraper… Puis sensuel quand ils avaient commencé à se découvrir. Mais ils n'en avaient pas vraiment eu besoin. C'était comme s'ils connaissaient le corps de l'autre depuis des années, comme s'ils savaient comment l'autre allait réagir… Puis doux, tendre pendant ces instants où ils ne faisaient que prouver l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre…

L'amour… Oui, elle l'aimait. Comme jamais elle n'aurait pensé aimer un homme un jour. Surtout lui. Et pourtant, il lui était indispensable. Il était son oxygène, sa force… Il l'avait toujours été. Depuis qu'il s'était incrusté dans sa vie, qu'il s'était imposé…

Elle se rappela toutes les fois où elle avait regardé sa chaise vide quand il ne venait pas au commissariat… Elle se rappela le jour où elle avait quitté New-York. Son père allait lui manquer, ses amis allaient lui manquer. Mais s'éloigner de lui, lui avait déchiré le cœur. Elle ne savait pas si elle le reverrait un jour… Et elle était revenue… Il était en couple… Elle était repartie.

Elle l'avait perdu…

Milosz posa sa petite main sur la sienne. Elle lui sourit et le prit contre elle. Elle l'embrassa sur le front et lui caressa les cheveux et le dos

Et ce petit bonhomme… Comment allait-elle lui expliquer ? Qu'allait-elle lui dire ?... Il s'était tellement attaché à Castle…

* * *

Comme elle le faisait à chaque fois, elle passa devant tout le monde, lança un « bonjour tout le monde », sans se soucier de ceux à qui elle disait cette phrase. Mais ils avaient l'habitude. Cela faisait des années que son petit numéro fonctionnait. Mais ce soir-là, ils la regardèrent tous surpris

Elle pénétra dans un couloir, fit quelques mètres, poussa une porte

\- - Alors prête pour… Mais qu'est-ce que…

\- - Kristina ? Mais…

\- - Ah, non ! Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça, dit-elle en faisant demi-tour

Elle retraversa le couloir, bouscula ceux et celles qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, grimpa les marches quatre à quatre

\- - C'est quoi cette histoire ? Pourquoi…

\- - Calme-toi, tu veux ?

\- - Que je me calme ? J'arrive pour me préparer et je trouve…

\- - C'est elle qui présentera…

\- - Et de quel droit ?

\- - Si tu répondais à mes appels…

\- - J'étais en interview !

\- - Pour faire simple… Kristina, je suis désolé… Mais… Tu ne présenteras plus ton émission

\- - Pardon ?

\- - Et tu ne fais plus partie des journalistes de la chaine

\- - Quoi ? Comment…

\- - Assis-toi et ferme-là !

\- - Dis-moi que c'est une blague ! Tu ne peux pas…

\- - Je ne suis pas le seul à décider et tu le sais… Mais, bon Dieu, tu ne pouvais pas le faire ce démenti !

\- - C'est à cause de ça ? Je suis virée à cause d'un foutu…

\- - Tu es virée parce que Richard Castle a déposé plainte

\- - Très drôle ! Tu sais que tu es un marrant ! Castle n'a jamais porté plainte. Tu le sais. Je le sais. Il se fout de ce qu'on peut bien raconter sur lui. Ça lui fait de la pub gratuite !

\- - Eh bien, on dirait que cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas le cas, dit-il en lui montrant les papiers

\- - Attends. Ce n'est pas sérieux. Je dois publier un démenti dans les plus grands journaux de la ville et faire des excuses publiques ?

\- - Lis la suite

\- - Ouah ! Tant que ça ? Où est-ce que tu vas trouver…

\- - La question est « où est-ce que, toi, tu vas trouver cette somme ? »

\- - C'est toi et la chaine qui êtes attaqué

\- - En fait, comme nous n'étions pas au courant, tu te retrouves seule face à cette plainte

\- - Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Tu te rends compte que je vais être sur la paille ! Tu as vu ce qu'il demande ? Comme s'il n'était pas assez riche !

\- - Je suis désolé

\- - Je croyais qu'après toutes ces années, tu me soutiendrais !

\- - J'ai toujours soutenu mon équipe ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse là ? Si encore tu m'en avais parlé

\- - Tu m'aurais suivi ?

\- - Sûrement pas ! Je t'en aurai empêché ! Mais comment tu as pu en arriver là ? Tout ça parce qu'il n'a pas succombé à ton bikini ?

\- - Et… Et Mélinda ?

\- - Alors elle, c'est le cadet de mes soucis ! Mais comme d'habitude, son père va sûrement intervenir. J'espère pour toi qu'il ne va pas t'attaquer à son tour !

\- - Quoi ? Et pour qu'elle raison ?

\- - Tu le demandes ? Son nom fait la une des journaux pour un nouveau scandale !

\- - Je n'avais pas pensé à ça

\- - Tu aurais dû !

\- - Comment je peux m'en sortir ?

\- - Va voir Paula. Il n'y a qu'avec elle que tu peux t'arranger !

\- - Et Castle ?

\- - Plus à New-York

\- - Je suis foutue. Jamais elle ne voudra m'écouter

\- - Ça, il vaudrait mieux que tu aies de bons arguments !

\- - Ouais… Et mon travail ?

\- - Je peux te garder, mais tu ne présenteras plus d'émission. Tu pourras faire des recherches…

\- - Et recommencer en bas de l'échelle ? Tu sais combien de temps il m'a fallu pour en arriver là ?

\- - Et tu as dégringolé toute seule ! Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même !

* * *

\- _-_ _Tu as besoin de moi ?_

 _-_ _-_ _Les autres sont parties ?_

 _-_ _-_ _Euh… Oui… Même Camille, ajouta-t-elle après avoir regardé vers l'accueil_

 _-_ _-_ _Ok… J'aimerai que tu me rendes un petit service_

 _-_ _-_ _Pas de problème, Michèle_

 _-_ _-_ _Mais tu ne devras en parler personne. Pas même à Kate !_

\- - _Euh… Même pas à Kate ! Michèle… Tu sais que je suis prête à faire n'importe quoi pour les filles ou l'agence, mais cacher des trucs à Kate…_

 _-_ _-_ _Elle ne t'en voudra pas. De toute façon, en fonction de ce que tu vas trouver, elle ne le saura jamais. Ça restera entre nous deux_

 _-_ _-_ _Je comprends, mais tu sais qu'elle sait quand on lui ment_

\- - _Tu ne lui mentiras pas, puisque tu ne lui en parleras pas_

 _-_ _-_ _Oui, mais je saurai, moi !_

 _-_ _-_ _Ecoute Laura, elle est déjà au courant. Mais je voudrai juste que tu creuses, que tu fasses des vérifications…_

 _-_ _-_ _C'est pour Vaughn ? Je croyais qu'on ne travaillerait pas avec lui ?_

\- _-_ _Non, ça ne le concerne pas. Et oui, on ne fera pas affaire avec lui_

 _-_ _-_ _Tant mieux. Il commençait sérieusement à m'énerver !_

 _-_ _-_ _Pas que toi… Viens par ici et dis-moi ce que tu en penses_

Laura contourna le bureau et se pencha sur l'écran de l'ordinateur

\- - _C'est qui ? demanda-t-elle en voyant l'image_

 _-_ _-_ _Tu ne diras rien ?_

 _-_ _-_ _Si Kate ne me pose pas de question, je ne dirai rien. Mais si…_

\- - _Ok… Il s'appelle Richard Castle_

\- _-_ _Un futur client ?_

 _-_ _-_ _Non, rien à voir_

 _-_ _-_ _Mais Kate le connait ? Il est aussi…_

 _-_ _-_ _Tu vas me laisser terminer ? De toute façon, tu trouveras tout ce que tu veux en lisant les articles, et en faisant les recherches comme tu le fais à chaque fois ! Ce que je veux que tu vérifies, c'est ça, dit-elle en pointant son doigt. Tu vois ses zones d'ombres, et là…_

 _-_ _-_ _C'est plus des ombres. On n'y voit quasiment rien. Il faut vraiment bien regarder pour…_

\- - _Tu pourrais les éclaircir ?_

 _-_ _-_ _Tu as les originales ?_

 _-_ _-_ _D'après toi ?_

 _-_ _-_ _Ok… Je vais essayer avec ça. Mais si je n'y arrive pas, il faudra que je trouve les originaux, ce qui veut dire…_

\- - _Je ne veux pas le savoir… Il te faudra combien de temps ?_

 _-_ _-_ _Je vais m'y mettre de suite_

 _-_ _-_ _Hors de question que tu y passes la nuit !_

\- - _Mais j'ai cours demain matin_

 _-_ _-_ _Eh bien, ça attendra ! Tu sais ce que t'a dit Kate ? Ton diplôme en premier… Et ça, c'est privé_

 _-_ _-_ _Je pourrai me faire aider. J'ai un ami…_

\- - _Tant que tu ne donnes pas de nom_

 _-_ _-_ _Comme d'habitude quoi ?_

 _-_ _-_ _C'est ça_

 _\- Ok. Tu auras le résultat demain soir ou samedi. Ça te va ?_

 _-_ _-_ _Ce sera parfait_

La jeune fille tapa sur quelques touches du clavier

\- _-_ _Et voilà. Tout est sur mon ordinateur._

 _-_ _-_ _Merci Laura._

 _-_ _-_ _De rien, Michèle. Bonne soirée_

 _-_ _-_ _Bonne soirée, toi aussi_

* * *

\- _-_ _Milosz !_

 _-_ _-_ _Célène !_

 _-_ _-_ _Hey, Kate !_

 _-_ _-_ _Hey, ma puce. Tu n'es pas encore couchée ?_

 _-_ _-_ _Quand elle m'a entendu dire que je venais te chercher, elle a voulu à tout prix venir elle aussi. Et demain, c'est les vacances. Alors, pour une fois… Mon Dieu, Kate ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?_ demanda Marc en voyant son hématome et sa joue enflée

 _-_ _-_ _Rien… J'ai trébuché, ajouta-t-elle en voyant son air interrogateur_

 _-_ _-_ _Tu ne t'es pas raté !... Tu as fait bon voyage ?_ demanda Marc

 _-_ _-_ _Pas mauvais, oui. Merci d'être venu_

 _-_ _-_ _Tu n'as pas à me remercier_

 _-_ _-_ _Tu viens à l'école demain ?_

 _-_ _-_ _Non, ma puce, pas encore. Après les vacances, répondit Beckett_

 _-_ _-_ _Oh, dommage._

 _-_ _-_ _Toujours ses cauchemars ?_ demanda Marc

 _-_ _-_ _Oui, toujours_

 _-_ _-_ _Tu as l'air épuisé_

 _-_ _-_ _Ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas_

Ils installèrent les enfants à l'arrière de la voiture

\- - _Tu verras. Je suis sûr que dès que Rick sera là, ils disparaitront, dit-il en refermant la porte. C'est bien ce week-end qu'il revient ?_

 _-_ _-_ _Ouais… Ce week-end,_ murmura-t-elle

Il la regarda en s'installant près d'elle. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais elle ne lui dirait jamais quoi.

Il démarra et prit la route de Barfleur


	53. Chapter 53

Elle le prit par le bras, lui fit suivre un dédale de couloirs, descendre quelques marches, le fit passer devant différentes salles et lui indiqua une chaise

\- - _Une collègue va venir vous chercher_

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait, mais il opina de la tête, tout en lui adressant un léger sourire

Quelques minutes s'égrenèrent, durant lesquelles il vit des hommes et des femmes passer devant lui sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

Puis il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il releva la tête et découvrit une belle jeune femme qui lui souriait

\- - _Vous me suivez ?_ demanda-t-elle en lui indiquant la direction

Il se leva, et se dirigea jusque dans la pièce qu'elle lui avait indiquée

\- - _Vous ne parlez pas français ?_

\- - _Non_

\- - _Et moi, je ne parle pas anglais. Mais, on va bien réussir à se comprendre, hein ?_

Il la regarda. Elle lui sourit

Elle passa derrière lui et lui retira sa veste

* * *

 **Restaurant français**

 **Diner romantique**

Après que Marc les ait déposés devant chez eux, elle avait fait prendre son bain à Milosz. Puis, ensemble, ils avaient préparés le diner.

Après avoir mangé, ils étaient sortis sur la plage avec les chiens. Il était content de les retrouver. Elle l'avait laissé s'amuser avec eux…

Puis ils étaient rentrés.

Elle avait verrouillé les portes, enclenché son système d'alarme et elle l'avait accompagné dans sa chambre. Elle lui avait lu une histoire jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Elle avait récupéré son portable et était redescendue dans le salon

Une fois installée sur son canapé, une poche de glace sur sa joue, elle avait lancé les recherches…

 **Restaurant français**

 **Diner romantique**

 **Baiser torride**

Elle n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir, faisant défiler en boucle les photos qu'elle trouvait.

Milosz avait hurlé. Elle l'avait aussitôt rejoint, l'avait rassuré jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme, puis elle était redescendue et avait continué ses lectures

 **Comme vous le montrent ces photos piquées sur le vif, la rupture entre le célèbre écrivain Richard Castle et le mannequin Mélinda Cartwright semble n'être plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Nous avons eu la chance d'assister à leur réconciliation…**

* * *

\- - Jim ? Mais…

\- - Je suis désolé. Je sais qu'il est tard…

\- - Ne restez pas sur le pas de la porte. Entrez, dit-elle en lui indiquant le salon. Je vous prépare un café ?

\- - Richard est là ?

\- - Non. Il est reparti en France… Vous avez vu…

\- - Je n'étais pas en ville. Mais en arrivant… Martha… Ce n'est pas vrai… Il n'a pas…

\- - C'était un coup monté, Jim. Il n'y est pour rien

Martha lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé

\- - Excusez-moi de vous le dire comme ça, mais il est complètement idiot ou quoi ? Il ne les connait pas encore ? Après tous les articles parus sur lui…

\- - Je sais. Et je lui ai dit. Même Alexis… Mais après l'incident avec Kristina… C'était sa dernière semaine avec nous. Il a voulu nous inviter au restaurant, profiter de ses derniers jours…

\- - Je comprends… Comment a réagi Kathie ?

\- - Il ne lui a rien dit

\- - Quoi ? Mais vous vous rendez compte ? Si elle le découvre…

\- - Calmez-vous. Il est parti depuis mercredi. Et il n'est pas revenu. Donc il a dû lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé

\- - Vous n'avez pas de nouvelles ?

\- - Aucune. Ecoutez, elle le connait. Elle sait qu'il n'est plus ce genre d'homme. Du jour où il la suivit, il a tout fait pour changer. Pour elle. Pour qu'elle le voit sous son vrai visage. Il ne va pas tout gâcher maintenant qu'ils sont ensemble.

\- - Ma question va vous paraître bête, mais dites-moi : ils avaient bien rompu ? Ce n'était pas juste… Enfin vous voyez ? Ce n'était pas pour piéger Kathie ? Pour pouvoir…

\- - Quoi ?... Non !... Mon fils a beaucoup de défaut, mais pas celui-là ! Il ne lui aurait jamais fait ça. Je vous le promets

\- - Désolé… Je ne voulais pas… Mais vous comprenez… Elle a tellement lutté contre elle-même et ses sentiments… Elle ne s'en remettrait pas

\- - Je sais… Mais je suis sûre que ça s'est bien passé. Sinon, il serait rentré

\- - Vous avez sûrement raison… Finalement, je veux bien un café !

* * *

Debout devant le comptoir, il attendait

Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit.

En y repesant, il se dit qu'en France ce n'était pas mieux qu'à New-York. Mais au moins, chez lui, les gens passaient dans l'ordre d'arrivée. Ici, non. Il avait vu des gens arriver après lui, et passer avant lui.

Puis on l'avait appelé. Un homme en blouse blanche l'avait examiné. Il lui avait parlé tout en l'examinant, mais il n'avait rien compris. Alors il s'était laissé faire, sans dire un mot. On l'avait emmené en salle de radio, il avait encore attendu, et une jeune femme était venue lui faire un bandage. Tant bien que mal, elle lui avait expliqué que rien n'était cassé mais qu'il s'en était fallu de peu. Elle lui avait remis ses radios, une enveloppe et lui avait noté sur un morceau de papier une adresse. Après avoir réglé sa note, il s'y était rendu

\- - _Vous parlez français ?_

\- - _Un… peu_

\- - _Matin, midi, soir… C'est bon ?_

\- - _Oui_

Elle lui montra les boites de médicaments et lui expliqua quand les prendre. Puis elle lui attrapa la main bandée et lui expliqua qu'il devait refaire son bandage chaque jour, en prenant soin de bien le serrer. Il devait éviter de bouger les doigts. Mais ça, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui dire. Il s'en était rendu compte

* * *

\- - Je vais vous laisser. Il est vraiment tard

\- - Vous ne me dérangez pas

\- - Vous croyez vraiment que cette plainte va aboutir ?

\- - Vous ne connaissez pas Paula.

\- - Mais les journalistes…

\- - Richard se moque de ce qu'ils peuvent bien écrire sur lui. Et Dieu sait qu'ils en ont écrit des articles sur lui, sur ses frasques… Souvenez-vous… Il y a eu sa dispute avec Gina… Puis les articles quand il était fiancé…

\- - Justement. Comment il peut…

\- - C'était un coup monté, Jim. Vous croyez vraiment qu'il aurait fait ça devant sa fille ?

\- - Non. Je me doute que non… Mais jusqu'à présent, il n'a jamais…

\- - Parce que ce qu'il publiait était vrai… Même si, parfois, il aurait préféré éviter faire la une… Mais du jour où il a rencontré Katherine, il n'y a quasiment pas eu d'articles sur lui et encore moins une fois qu'il a quitté le commissariat… Le dernier, c'était pour ses ruptures et il en a été malade parce qu'ils accusaient votre fille d'en être responsable

\- - Je sais

\- - Il ne pouvait même pas démentir… Mais là, c'est différent. Il a des preuves. Il a retrouvé les photographes. Alexis et moi étions là

\- - Je ne le savais pas aussi…

\- - Oh, il se serait contenté d'un démenti. Mais quand il a vu qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait, il a appelé Paula. Et c'est là qu'il a décidé de retourner près de Katherine. Pour lui expliquer

\- - C'est bien. Il a bien fait… J'espère que j'aurai des nouvelles avant qu'elle parte

\- - Qu'elle parte ? Comment ça qu'elle parte ?

\- - Oui, c'est la période à laquelle elle retourne dans le camp où elle a rencontré le petit

\- - Elle y retourne ?

\- - Oui. Elle y va deux fois par an. Pour les aider

* * *

Il avança vers le canapé

Elle s'était endormie

Il s'assit doucement près d'elle pour ne pas la réveiller, mais elle le sentit

\- - _Hey ! Déjà levé ?_ demanda-t-elle en murmurant

\- - _C'est Rick !_

\- - _Hein ?... Où ?_ demanda-t-elle en se redressant

\- - _Et la dame ? C'est qui ?_

\- - _Oh, non !_ dit-elle en rabattant l'écran de son portable

\- - _C'est qui la dame ?_

\- - _Personne !_

\- - _Ils font un bisou !_

\- - _Milosz… S'il te plait… Tu vas prendre ton petit-déjeuner_

\- - _Pourquoi il fait un bisou à la dame ? C'est toi son amoureuse !_

\- - _Milosz… S'il te plait…_

* * *

Il était entré dans l'hôtel où le chauffeur de taxi l'avait déposé

Il avait pris une douche, tout en protégeant son bandage. Puis, il s'était écroulé sur le lit

\- - _Castle… S'il te plait… Répond-moi_

Elle ne comptait plus le nombre d'appels qu'elle lui avait passé. Mais pas une seule réponse, et toujours pas de messagerie

Ils étaient sortis. Elle en avait assez de tourner en rond dans la maison, de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé ou pas, d'imaginer ce qu'il avait pu en conclure, de composer ce fichu numéro…

Assise sur un rocher, elle regardait Milosz s'amuser avec les chiens. Il courait, riait… Il ne semblait plus penser à ce qu'il avait vu le matin en se levant

Elle regarda l'écran de son portable, comme si le simple fait de le fixer allait le faire sonner. Mais il restait muet. Pas de sonnerie, pas d'avertissement de réception d'un message. Un simple message. Elle s'en serait contentée. Qu'il lui demande un peu de temps ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Mais pas ce silence…

\- - _Tu vas me répondre, oui !_ hurla-t-elle en envoyant valser l'appareil qui explosa sur les rochers

\- - _Kate !_

\- - _C'est rien_

\- - _Il est cassé_

Elle se baissa et ramassa les morceaux. Parmi les débris, elle récupéra sa carte sim

\- - _Je n'ai plus qu'à en acheter un autre_

\- - _Et Rick ?_

\- - _S'il appelle, je recevrai le message sur l'ordinateur,_ répondit-elle sans conviction

* * *

\- - **D'après moi, elle aurait dû écouter son cœur. Quitter David pour Wolf**

\- - **Je comprends pourquoi elle a décidé de rester. C'est vrai les gars comme Wolf, ils débarquent et chamboulent tout sur leur passage. Avec eux, vous vous sentez à nouveau en vie, mais en fin de compte, vous savez qu'ils vous quitteront. Pourquoi prendre le risque ?**

\- - **Parce qu'on ne commande pas ses sentiments !**

Il se réveilla en sursaut.

Il regarda sa montre et s'aperçut que la journée était passée

Il prit une douche rapide

Après s'être séché, il défit son bandage. Sa main le faisait souffrir. Ses jointures étaient noires et enflées

\- - **Alors Chuck Norris ?**

Il sourit

Il déposa une couche de crème, puis remit une bande. Il aurait bien eu besoin d'elle pour l'aider… Il se rappela la première fois qu'elle l'avait fait. Elle avait été douce, délicate.

Il s'habilla, attrapa son sac et quitta sa chambre

Il ne la perdrait pas !

* * *

\- - Bonsoir

\- - Vous désirez ?

\- - Mademoiselle Beckett. Elle est dans la chambre…

\- - Elle n'est plus chez nous

\- - Quoi ? Comment ça ? Depuis Quand ?

\- - Elle a réglé sa note hier

\- - Vous êtes sûr ?

\- - Certain

\- - Mais j'avais laissé mes coordonnées pour…

\- - Oh, vous êtes monsieur Castle !

\- - En effet

\- - Nous n'avons pas débité votre carte. Mais bien celle de mademoiselle Beckett. Vous désirez une chambre ?

\- - Euh… Non… Je vais… Merci

* * *

\- - **D'après moi, elle aurait dû écouter son cœur. Quitter David pour Wolf**

\- - **Je comprends pourquoi elle a décidé de rester. C'est vrai les gars comme Wolf, ils débarquent et chamboulent tout sur leur passage. Avec eux, vous vous sentez à nouveau en vie, mais en fin de compte, vous savez qu'ils vous quitteront. Pourquoi prendre le risque ?**

\- - **Parce qu'on ne commande pas ses sentiments**

Elle était dans sa pièce, leur pièce. Elle aurait dû le devenir…

Elle avait tout déplacé de l'étage aux combles. Tout cet espace allait devenir le leur. Il aurait dû…

Il restait encore quelques petites choses à améliorer, ou à disposer, mais le principal était fait. Et puis, elle s'était dit qu'ils pourraient y mettre leurs souvenirs, leurs propres souvenirs… Comme… Elle regardait les dessins que Milosz avait faits et qu'elle avait accrochés sur un tableau en liège… Et les photos… Eux deux, eux trois, avec leurs parents… Elle les décrocha.

Puis elle entra dans ce qui aurait dû devenir leur chambre et retira des cadres les deux ou trois photos qui s'y trouvaient. Elle fit de même sur l'étagère

En revenant dans le salon, elle s'arrêta devant la cheminée. Elle regarda les clichés.

Elle se rappela la chaleur de ses bras, le souffle de ses mots contre son visage, la douceur de ses mains sur sa peau… Elle les regarda une dernière fois et les jeta dans les flammes

 **On ne commande pas ses sentiments** … Oh, si, on peut les commander. Elle l'avait fait une fois. Elle y arriverait une deuxième fois. Elle y mettrait le temps qu'il faudrait, mais elle ne se ferait plus avoir

* * *

Il tournait comme un lion en cage dans sa chambre.

Sa main lui faisait un mal de chien. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête…

Après s'être rendu à l'hôtel, il était allé à son immeuble. Mais il n'y avait plus personne. L'agent de sécurité lui avait appris que la société était rarement ouverte le vendredi après-midi

Ensuite, il s'était fait conduire à l'aéroport. Le dernier vol pour Cherbourg venait de décoller. Il ne pourrait prendre l'avion qu'en début d'après-midi le lendemain.

* * *

\- - _Tu as pris tout ce dont tu auras besoin ?_

 _-_ _-_ _Oui._

 _-_ _-_ _Parfait. Monte dans la voiture que je t'attache_

Il s'installa sans dire un mot.

Elle n'était pas comme les autres jours. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup souri. Ses yeux étaient tristes. Pendant le déjeuner, elle avait à peine touché à son assiette.

Elle avait passé une partie de la matinée à bricoler sur le portail et sur la porte d'entrée

Il la regarda faire monter un des chiens à l'arrière, et l'autre à l'avant.

Le coffre était rempli des cartons qu'elle avait entassés et des sacs qu'elle avait rempli avec leurs affaires

Elle verrouilla la porte d'entrée.

Après avoir sorti le 4x4, elle verrouilla aussi le portail. Elle mit un petit trousseau dans sa poche et en jeta un autre dans sa boite à gants.

En remontant, elle vérifia qu'il était bien attaché, et roula jusqu'au bar

\- - _Hey, Kate !_ fit Marc en s'approchant

\- - _Salut._

\- - _Un problème ?_

\- - _Aucun. Voici mes clés_

\- - _Tu t'en vas ? Mais Rick ne devait pas…_

\- - _Changement de programme_

\- - _Ok. Et tu vas où ?_

\- - _Besoin de changer d'air_

\- - _Je vois… Mais tu sais, tes clés je les ai !_

\- - _Tu peux les jeter. Ce sont les nouvelles_

\- - _Ah !... Tu reviens quand ?_

\- - _Je devrai être là pour la rentrée. Si tout se passe bien… Et comme d'habitude, à part toi, ou Lina, personne n'entre chez moi_

\- - _Et si Rick…_

\- - _Marc… S'il te plait…_

\- - _Entendu… Personne n'entrera chez toi_

\- - _Merci_

* * *

\- - _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ demanda un des vieux

\- - _Je n'en sais rien. C'est la première fois que je la revois depuis que je suis allé la chercher à l'aéroport_

\- - _Marc, c'est Kate que je viens de voir partir ?_

\- - _Oui, chérie_

\- - _Où elle va ? Je croyais que Rick devait…_

\- - _Apparemment… Je ne sais pas s'il va revenir_

\- - _Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse que depuis qu'ils sont ensemble. Tu crois qu'ils se sont…_

\- - _Je ne sais pas Lina_

\- - _Elle ne t'a rien dit ?_

\- - _Kate ? Parler de sa vie privée ?_

\- - _Oui, tu as raison. C'est pas son genre_

\- - _Vu ce qu'elle avait dans le coffre, je pense qu'elle repart dans le camp du petit_


	54. Chapter 54

En entrant dans le village, il soupira.

Il allait la revoir. Les revoir. Ils allaient s'expliquer. Il allait lui dire pourquoi il avait agi ainsi. Il allait lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé à New-York. Il savait que ça n'allait pas être facile, mais finalement, ils en riraient et reprendraient là où ils en étaient avant son départ.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant la maison.

Il demanda au chauffeur de patienter et descendit.

Le portail était verrouillé et ses clés ne l'ouvraient pas. Tout était silencieux.

Il fit un petit signe au chauffeur et se dirigea vers la plage. Mais il n'y avait personne. Ni elle, ni Milosz, ni les chiens.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, remonta dans le taxi et lui indiqua où aller

\- - _Hey, Rick,_ s'exclama un vieux

\- - _Hey. Où est Kate ?_

\- - _Kate ? Elle n'est pas chez elle ?_

\- - Quoi ?

\- - _Rick !_

\- - _Marc, où est Kate ?_

\- - _Partie_

\- - _Quoi ?Mais elle est rentrée…_

\- - _Les gars c'est bon. Ça ne va déjà pas être facile de lui faire comprendre. Alors…_

\- - _Et si tu demandais à ta fille de t'aider. Elle passe tout son temps avec le petit et Kate lui a appris plein de mots !_

\- - _Bonne idée, les gars_

Il fit signe à Castle de patienter.

\- - _Bonjour Rick_

\- - _Bonjour ma puce_

\- - _Milosz n'est pas là ?Et Kate ?_

\- - _Ma chérie, il faut que tu m'aides. Kate est partie et je ne sais pas comment le dire à Rick_

\- - _Pour toujours ? Et Milosz ? Il est parti aussi ?_

\- - _Ils vont revenir. Mais il faudrait que tu dises à Rick que je crois qu'elle est allée dans le camp. Tu sais, celui où vivait Milosz_

\- - _Je sais pas dire tout ça, moi_

Castle les regardait. Le père et la fille discutaient ensemble. Célène partit en courant et revint tout aussi vite

\- - _C'est Milosz qui me l'a fait_

\- - _C'est quoi ?_

\- - _Là où il était avant… Là, c'est sœur Thérèse… Tu vois, elle a une croix sur son pull_

\- - _Merci, ma chérie. Tu me sauves la vie_

\- - _Kate est allée là,_ dit Marc en lui montrant le dessin _. Sœur Thérèse, tu comprends ?_

\- - _Ok. Et maison ?_ demanda-t-il en montrant ses clés

\- - _Je suis désolé, Rick. Mais elle a changé ses serrures_

\- - _Papa, on dit «_ sorry _»_

Marc montra son nouveau trousseau de clés et tenta, tant bien que mal, de lui expliquer qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser entrer chez Beckett. Il fit signe qu'il comprenait et posa ses propres clés sur le comptoir

\- - _Au revoir. Merci_

\- - _Eh, où tu vas ?_

\- - _Avion_

\- - _Tu n'auras pas d'avion maintenant !_

\- - Quoi ?

\- - _Avion… Ce soir… Ou demain !_

\- - _Ah ! Tant pis…_

* * *

Elle avait roulé quasiment d'une traite, comme lorsqu'elle était seule. Elle ne s'était arrêtée que pour faire manger le petit.

Le samedi soir, après le diner, ils s'étaient arrêté sur une aire d'autoroute où il y avait des jeux. Mais il s'en était désintéressé, préférant s'amuser avec les chiens ou parler avec eux. Elle les avait laissé seul un moment le temps de lui préparer un « lit » sur la banquette arrière. Puis elle l'avait installé et fait monter les chiens à l'avant. Et ils avaient repris la route.

Etrangement, était-ce dû au ronronnement du moteur du 4x4, cette nuit-là, il ne se réveilla pas. Il ne fit pas de cauchemar.

Elle, elle avait roulé, ne faisant des pauses que pour aller se soulager, ou pour faire remplir sa thermos de café.

Quand Milosz s'était réveillée, ils s'étaient arrêtés pour prendre un petit déjeuner. Elle l'avait débarbouillé et changé, puis ils étaient repartis. Au fil des heures qui passaient, il n'avait plus dit un mot

\- - _Kate !_

\- - _Bonsoir ma sœur_

\- - _Milosz !_

\- - _Sœur Thérèse_

\- - _Oui, vous aussi,_ ajouta-t-elle en caressant la tête des chiens. _Vous avez fait bonne route ?_

\- - _Oui. Ça a été un peu plus long que d'habitude…_

\- - _On ne fait pas comme on veut quand on a un enfant. Mais au moins, grâce à lui, vous n'avez pas roulé toute la nuit ! Enfin, je l'espère ?_

\- - _On s'organise autrement. C'est vrai_

\- - _Vous avez diné ?_

\- - _Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas_

* * *

\- - Je ne vois pourquoi vous êtes revenus. Je vous ai fait parvenir la dénonciation de contrat…

\- - Ne me dites pas que vous refusez un tel contrat simplement parce que…

\- - Vous savez quoi ? En deux ans, jamais un client, vous m'entendez, et nous en avons beaucoup, jamais un client ne s'est comporté comme vous l'avez fait. Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe dans votre pays, mais ici, quand une femme dit « non », ça veut dire « non » !

\- - Je pourrais porter plainte ! Regardez-moi, dit-il en montrant son nez plâtré

\- - Allez-y ! Mais nous ne sommes pas responsables de ce qui vous est arrivé. Et n'oubliez pas que toutes les filles de l'agence et moi-même pourront témoigner de votre comportement envers Kate. Et vous devrez aussi justifier les deux chambres d'hôtel que vous avez prise : votre suite sur les Champs-Elysées et celle dans l'hôtel où résidait Kate

\- - Mais de quel droit…

\- - Vous savez qu'on enquête sur nos clients. Et là, ça frise le harcèlement !... Maintenant, je vous prierai de bien vouloir quitter mon bureau. J'ai du travail

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, Vaughn se retrouva face à Castle

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent. Castle ne pouvait pas ne pas remarquer le plâtre. Il se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. L'homme d'affaire le dévisagea, l'observa et remarqua sa main bandée

\- - Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ?

\- - J'étais venu voir Kate

\- - Ah, oui ? Elle n'est pas ici

\- - Vous êtes sûr ? demanda-t-il en entrant dans la cabine

\- - Mais qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ? demanda Castle en retenant la porte

\- - Et vous ?

\- - Monsieur Castle ! Laissez tomber, dit Michèle.

* * *

\- - _Vous voulez en parlez ?_

\- - _Il n'y a rien à en dire_

\- - _Kate… Je vous connais… Je sais lorsque quelque chose ne va pas_

\- - _J'ai fait une erreur… Simplement une erreur_

Quand elle était arrivée la veille, la sœur avait bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait aussi remarqué son hématome sur la joue. Mais il était tard et elle avait roulé presque deux jours.

Beckett se leva et commença à avancer

\- - _Vous savez… Vous avez de la chance._

\- - _De la chance ?_ demanda la sœur en se levant à son tour

\- - _Oui. De la chance… C'est vrai. Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours. Vous vous débattez pour qu'ils aient une vie meilleure. Vous les soignez, les nourrissez… Mais quoi qu'il arrive, vous n'êtes jamais surprise… Vous vous levez le matin, vous faites ce que vous avez à faire, et quand la journée est finie, vous vous couchez. Et c'est comme ça, chaque jour que votre Dieu fait… Il y a des hauts, des bas… Je sais que ça vous touche… Mais quand on y réfléchit… Ça ne vous atteint pas personnellement… Ce que je veux dire… Vous vous engagez envers eux… Mais vous ne vous brûlez pas les ailes… Votre cœur ne souffre pas… Vous les aimez… Mais ce n'est pas de l'amour… L'amour que l'on ressent pour une autre personne… Celui qu'on partage… Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ?_

\- - _C'est Milosz ?... Il y a un problème ?... Vous envisagez…_

\- - _Non, non… Milosz n'a rien à voir… Il est la plus belle chose qui soit arrivée dans ma vie… Je ne regrette pas ma décision…_

\- - _Alors que vous est-il arrivé ?_

\- - _Je me suis trompée. C'est aussi simple que ça_

\- - _Tout le monde peut se tromper, vous savez…_

\- - _Deux ans… Ça faisait plus de deux ans… J'avais refait ma vie… Je m'étais établie… Je me suis lancée dans un nouveau projet… Et il y a Milosz… J'étais bien… J'étais heureuse… Je revenais ici de temps en temps… Je vous envie… J'aimerai rester ici… Oublier la vie à l'extérieur…_

\- - _Votre place n'est pas ici… Et de toute façon, vous ne le pouvez plus._

\- - _Non… Je ne le peux plus_

\- - _Vous pouvez rester parmi nous autant de temps que vous le souhaiter. Vous le savez !_

\- - _Je sais, oui… Mais Milosz doit aller à l'école. J'ai pris un engagement envers lui. Je lui ai promis une vie meilleure. Et il l'aura. Il y a droit !_

\- - _Vous n'envisagez pas de tout quitter ?... Votre village ?... Votre travail ?_

\- - _Non, je ne partirai pas cette fois. J'ai quitté mes amis et ma famille une fois… Mais je ne quitterai pas les nouveaux…_

* * *

\- - Comment va votre main ?

\- - Elle n'est pas plâtrée, contrairement à son nez !... Je suis désolé

\- - De quoi ?

\- - Pour ce que j'ai fait. J'espère qu'il ne vous cause pas d'ennui à cause de moi

\- - On n'a refusé le contrat

\- - Oh, non !

\- - Vous n'y êtes pour rien. On en avait déjà parlé… Avant que vous n'interveniez

\- - Quand je l'ai vu…

\- - Je comprends… Si vous vouliez voir Kate…

\- - Elle est partie au camp. C'est pour ça que je suis venu vous voir. S'il vous plait, Michèle. Je dois lui parler. Vous êtes la seule à pouvoir me dire où elle est. Vous connaissez ce camp…

\- - En effet

\- - J'ai juste besoin de l'adresse… Une fois là-bas, je lui parle et ensuite…

\- - Ensuite ?

\- - Si elle ne veut plus me voir, je repartirai… Mais je dois lui parler

\- - Je n'ai pas l'adresse

\- - Ne me mentez pas. C'est là que vous l'avez rencontré !

\- - C'est vrai… Mais il n'y a pas d'adresse

\- - Il est dans les Balkans, donc…

\- - Il est proche des Balkans… C'est un camp de réfugiés, monsieur Castle… Il ne se trouve pas en pleine agglomération ! Il est au milieu de nulle part !

\- - Il y a bien un moyen…

\- - La ville la plus proche, et encore, c'est Belgrade. Mais après, il faut s'y rendre en voiture

\- - Vous pouvez m'indiquez le chemin

\- - Au milieu de nulle part ? Non. Ce sont des sentiers. Ils n'existent pas sur une carte. Kate le pourrait. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait, mais elle pourrait s'y rendre les yeux fermés !

\- - Et vous ?

\- - Oh, ça fait bien longtemps que je n'y suis pas allée. Au moins un an. Et là-bas, les chemins bougent !

\- - Comment je fais alors ?

\- - Le plus simple, c'est de trouver quelqu'un sur place qui connait le chemin, qui y est déjà allé… Il y a… C'est un fournisseur chez qui la sœur va de temps en temps… Lui, pourrait vous aider. Mais ce ne sera pas gratuit !

\- - L'argent n'est pas un problème

Michèle le regardait.

\- - Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? Ou plutôt vous montrer quelque chose ?

\- - Euh… Oui… Quoi ?

\- - Ça, dit-elle en cliquant sur son écran d'ordinateur

\- - Mais… Commença-t-il après s'être approché. C'est une vieille photo. C'était pour une des enquêtes de Beckett… On s'y était rendu pour…

\- - Là, c'est bien votre mère ?

\- - Euh… Oui… Elle m'avait vendu aux enchères ! Mais je ne vois pas…

\- - Et là, c'est votre fille ?

\- - La promo de mon dernier Derek Storm. Mais où voulez-vous en venir ?

\- - J'y viens. Et ça ?

\- - Oh, non ! Elle les a vus ?

\- - Oui

\- - Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Jamais je n'aurai…

\- - Et ça ?

\- - Mais comment…

\- - Après le départ de Kate, j'ai demandé à notre petit génie en informatique d'étudier les clichés, de les éclaircir. Vous savez, ici, comme chez vous, les journalistes ne montrent que ce qu'ils veulent bien montrer. Pour vendre.

\- - Et c'est pour ça que vous avez aussi…

\- - Je ne connais de vous que ce que Kate a bien voulu me dire… Alors, on a fait des recherches. Pas facile, je dois dire. Surtout pour trouver celle de votre fille. Alexis, c'est ça ?

\- - Oui. Je l'ai toujours protégé de ces vautours !

\- - Je comprends.

Castle regardait le diaporama

\- - Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Vous ne me connaissez…

\- - Pas pour vous. Tout du moins au départ. Et puis… Kate est mon amie… Sans elle…

\- - Elle dit la même chose de vous

\- - Je sais.

\- - Elle est au courant pour ces photos ?

\- - Je les lui ai envoyées. Mais elle n'a pas lu mon mail. J'ai essayé de la joindre, mais elle ne m'a pas répondu… Mais elle peut rester des jours sans adresser la parole à personne

\- - Oh, non !

\- - Quoi ?

\- - J'ai… Commença-t-il en sortant son téléphone de sa veste. Je l'ai éteint en entrant à l'hôpital

\- - Et vous ne l'avez pas rallumé depuis…

\- - Mais qu'est-ce… Fichu mode avion. Il est encore activé

\- - Si Kate a essayé de vous joindre…

\- - Je sais… Et c'est le cas. Oh, non. Tous ces messages. Elle n'a pas arrêté de m'en envoyé… Je vais…

\- - Inutile. On ne capte pas dans le camp

\- - Mais je pourrais lui envoyé un sms, lui expliqué pourquoi je ne lui ai pas répondu. Elle va encore croire…

\- - Et quand le lira-t-elle ? A son retour en France ? Rien ne dit qu'elle quittera le camp, et surtout, on ne sait pas quand

\- - Vous avez raison. Je vais y aller. Merci, Michèle

\- - Si vous voulez, on peut s'occuper de votre vol ici

\- - Ah, oui ?... C'est gentil

Elle pianota sur son clavier, fit quelques clics

\- - Quelle heure vous intéresse ?

\- - N'importe laquelle

\- - Ah, je croyais que vous n'étiez pas un lève-tôt !

\- - Elle vous l'a dit ?

\- - Le plus tôt que je trouve c'est… demain matin

\- - Demain ? Mais je voulais…

\- - J'avais bien compris. Mais tous les vols sont complets aujourd'hui. Et c'est peut-être une bonne chose

\- - Vous croyez ?

\- - Il faut lui laisser le temps de se calmer, de réfléchir. Depuis que nous travaillons ensemble, j'ai appris à la connaitre. Sur le coup de l'énervement, de la colère, elle peut dire des choses qu'elle ne pense pas. Qu'elle regrette après coup. Aujourd'hui, elle arrive à prendre du recul. Au moins au travail. Quand je vois ce qu'il s'est passé avec… Même moi, j'avais du mal à me maitriser

\- - Je n'aurai pas dû intervenir

\- - Vous n'auriez pas dû partir. Là, est la différence. Vous auriez dû rester et discuter avec Kate

\- - Et je lui aurai dit des choses blessantes !

\- - Mieux valait ça que la fuite… Finalement, vous vous ressemblez assez. Aussi butés l'un que l'autre. Il va falloir que vous appreniez à vous confier, à vous faire confiance. Sinon, ça ne marchera jamais entre vous

\- - Parce que vous croyez…

\- - En ce qui vous concerne je ne saurai dire, mais pour ce qui est de Kate… Et si vous je vous invitais. Vous venez chez moi, on dine, vous passez une bonne nuit, et je vous dépose à l'aéroport demain matin

\- - Ah, oui ?

\- - Vous me raconterez comment vous avez rencontrez Kate et vos années de partenariat

\- - Elle ne va pas apprécier !

\- - Qui le lui dira ?


	55. Chapter 55

\- - Vraiment ? Vous y avait cru ?

\- - Comme le disait Beckett, je suis comme un enfant de 9 ans dans un magasin de jouets

\- - Mais croire à la malédiction d'une momie ! Et vous avez fait ce qu'il vous a dit ?

\- - Et je l'ai testé ! Je suis passé sous une échelle, j'ai traversé en dehors des clous… Oh, vous pouvez rire ! Et si elle et les gars n'en n'avaient pas rajouté avec les tours…

\- - Je m'en doutais !

\- - Quoi donc ?

\- - Que derrière son sérieux, elle savait s'amuser

\- - Elle n'a jamais…

\- - Oh, si. Bien sûr que si. Mais elle n'est jamais allée aussi loin. Nous sortons toutes ensembles parfois. Pour les anniversaires, en fin d'année, ou simplement comme ça. Nous travaillons ensemble, vous savez. Enfin surtout moi, depuis que Kate a préféré travaillé depuis chez elle et enfin faire ce qu'elle avait envie de faire. Nous sommes les patronnes. Mais nous sommes surtout des amies. Nous nous entendons toutes très bien. Nous savons pratiquement tout les unes des autres. Et surtout nous pouvons compter sur n'importe laquelle d'entre nous en cas de problème.

\- - C'est ce qu'il m'avait semblé

\- - Nous sommes une famille. Et je crois que ça a beaucoup aidé Kate. Surtout au début. Elle était seule. Dans un pays qu'elle ne connaissait pas ou très peu. Et puis, elle a pris ses marques. Et elle s'est installée dans ce petit village

\- - Elle aurait pu choisir une région plus chaude

\- - Elle aime le vent et la pluie. Vous ne le saviez pas ?

\- - Si je vous disais qu'en 4 années de partenariat, j'ai à peine effleuré une petite couche du mystère Kate Beckett

\- - Ça ne m'étonne pas. Je crois que même avec les 9 vies d'un chat, on ne découvrirait pas tout ce qu'elle cache

\- - Et ça ne vous gêne pas ?

\- - Moi ? Non. C'est ce qui fait qu'elle est ce qu'elle est.

\- - _Maman_ _?_

\- - Tiens, le sultan !

\- - Pardon ?

\- - Tu te souviens de monsieur Castle, Ludovic ?

\- - Oh, oui ! L'ami de Kate ! Bonsoir, dit-il en lui serrant la main

\- - Je l'ai invité à passer la soirée chez nous

\- - Tu es chez toi, maman. Et qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares de bon ?

\- - Des pâtes au saumon ! Ça t'ira ?

\- - Mon plat préféré ! Et vous ?

\- - Oh, moi, je mange de tout.

\- - Papa ?

\- - En déplacement !

\- - Euh… Pour le harem… C'était une plaisanterie, vous savez. Ne croyez pas qu'avec Kate…

\- - J'avais compris

\- - Et si tu mettais la table ? Monsieur Castle pourra continuer de me parler de Kate quand elle était encore dans la police

\- - Rick ! Appelez-moi Rick, ou Richard

\- - Ou Castle ?

\- - Si vous voulez !

\- - Non, je laisserai Castle pour Kate. C'est comme ça qu'elle vous appelle, non ?

\- - Depuis le premier jour, oui

\- - Pourquoi ? Pourquoi par votre nom de plume ? Et vous ? Pourquoi l'appelez-vous Beckett ?

\- - Je ne sais pas. Ça s'est fait comme ça. Au début, je pense que c'était juste pour me faire comprendre que je n'étais là que pour l'aider dans l'enquête. Puis ensuite, peut-être pour laisser une distance entre nous.

\- - Mais vous auriez pu l'appeler Kate. Vous n'étiez pas flic

\- - Oui, j'aurai pu

* * *

\- - _Et maintenant, tu vas me faire un gros dodo !_

Ils sortaient du bâtiment des enfants pour se rendre dans le bâtiment principal. C'était là qu'ils logeaient.

Tout se passait dans ce bâtiment. C'était un peu le quartier général du camp. C'était là que la sœur Thérèse avait son bureau. C'était là que les autres sœurs, ou ceux qui travaillaient au camp, logeaient. Car certains anciens étaient restés. Ils n'avaient pas de famille, n'avaient pas pu se réinsérer ou n'avait tout simplement pas voulu retourner vivre en ville. Ils étaient bien ici. Ils se contentaient de ce que le camp leur offrait, et de ce qu'eux pouvaient offrir aux autres

Les chiens les suivaient

Niché la tête dans son cou, il ne lui avait pas répondu. Il n'avait quasiment rien dit de la journée

Et pourtant… Dès son réveil, il avait repris ses marques. La sœur l'avait fait déjeuner, l'avait baigné, l'avait habillé et il s'était précipité auprès de Kate. Et comme avant, il lui avait passé les flacons jaunes, les flacons rouges… Il ne l'avait pas quitté d'un pouce.

Ils avaient joué ensemble, avec les chiens, avec les autres enfants… Mais il était différent. Il était triste

* * *

\- - Un tigre ?

\- - Je vous assure ! Il était énorme et affamé !

\- - Quand je pense que j'ai peur d'une simple araignée !... Je dois reconnaitre qu'on ne s'ennuie pas avec vous deux !

\- - C'est souvent moi qui l'ai entrainé dans ces histoires

\- - Elle ne vous aurait pas suivi si elle n'avait pas eu confiance en vous

\- - On aurait pu mourir

\- - C'était son métier. Elle en connaissait les risques. Mais vous ? Vous aviez une famille ? Vous y avez songé quelquefois ? Votre fille aurait pu vivre ce que Kate a vécu après la mort de sa mère

\- - Je sais. Mais je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner. Dès le début de notre partenariat. Vous savez… Beckett est forte. Elle ne montre jamais ses peurs, ses angoisses, ses doutes… Quand elle a décidé quelque chose, elle le fait. Elle fonce…

\- - Oh, je sais !

\- - Mais j'ai vu la Beckett fragile, démunie… Et même dans ces moments-là, elle ne demande pas d'aide. Je l'ai vu en larmes, sur le point de craquer… J'aurai tellement voulu…

\- - Elle vous aurait envoyé paître !

\- - Ou casser les deux jambes !

\- - Pardon ?

\- - C'est une promesse qu'elle m'a faite depuis le jour où j'ai décidé de la suivre. Surtout si je l'appelais « ma muse »

\- - Ah, oui ? demanda le jeune homme

\- - Elle a horreur de ça

\- - Hm… Intéressant !

\- - Je serai toi, Ludo, je m'abstiendrai, dit sa mère

\- - Pour une fois que je pourrais…

\- - N'oublie pas que tu nous entraines !

\- - Ah ! c'est vrai

\- - Elle te fait peur ?

\- - Peur, non. Je sais qu'elle ne me fera jamais de mal. Mais je me retrouve déjà assez souvent au tapis ! Alors quand je peux éviter… Et vous ? Elle vous fait peur ?

\- - Peur, non. Comme toi, je sais qu'elle ne me fera jamais de mal. Physiquement. Mais, elle m'impressionne. Et je crois que, même dans 20 ans, elle m'impressionnera toujours autant

* * *

\- - _Alors comment va Milosz ?_

Elle lui avait lu une histoire. Il s'était endormi. Elle avait remonté la couverture sur lui, avait mis son doudou dans ses bras et l'avait embrassé sur le front.

Elle avait pris une douche rapide, puis elle était revenue dans sa chambre et s'était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Quand elle avait entendu frapper à sa porte, elle n'avait pas répondu. Ce n'était pas la peine.

\- - _Il dort_

\- - _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Kate ?_

\- - _Tout va bien_

\- - _Pas à moi ! Il s'est passé quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi. Mais ça vous a blessé. Et ça a blessé Milosz. J'ai l'impression de revoir le petit garçon qu'il était quand il restait assis dans son lit toute la journée_

\- - _Il n'est pas resté couché_

\- - _Kate, vous savez ce que je veux dire. Il ne parle pas. Ou le minimum. Il a perdu sa joie de vivre. On dirait qu'il a peur !_

\- - _De moi ?_

\- - _Je ne dis pas ça ! Il est inquiet_

\- - _Il fait des cauchemars_

\- - _Ce n'est pas la première fois. Mais il n'a jamais réagi comme ça. Il a même perdu son appétit_

\- - _Je sais_

\- - _Même vous, Kate. Regardez-vous. Vous êtes épuisée et vous ne mangez pas plus que lui_

\- - _Je vais bien_

\- - _C'est faux et vous le savez_

\- - _Ecoutez, ma sœur. Je ne suis pas venue…_

\- - _Je sais pourquoi vous êtes venue. Mais avant de vouloir aider les autres, aidez-vous vous-mêmes. Vous et le petit. Oh, vous allez oublier vos problèmes en vous occupant de tous ceux qui sont ici, mais après ? Une fois que vous repartirez ? Quand sera-t-il de vous ? Du petit ?_

* * *

\- - J'ai passé une très bonne soirée

\- - Nous aussi

\- - J'espère que votre fils…

\- - Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il ne dira rien. Il sait tenir sa langue quand il le faut

\- - Surtout s'il risque de se retrouver au tapis ?

\- - En effet

Comme convenu, Michèle l'avait amené à l'aéroport. Et en attendant son vol, ils s'étaient installés à une table. Il buvait un café. Elle, un chocolat.

\- - Il me fait penser à ma fille

\- - Alexis ?

\- - Oui, Alexis… Je pense qu'ils s'entendraient bien tous les deux. Elle a toujours eu la tête sur les épaules. D'ailleurs, dans la famille, elle a toujours été plus adulte que moi. Vous me croiriez si je vous disais que c'est elle qui me disait quelle punition lui infliger quand elle avait fait une bêtise ?

\- - Sans peine, oui. Mais, d'après Kate, vous êtes un très bon père.

\- - Elle vous a dit ça ?

\- - Elle me l'a dit, oui. Elle m'a aussi parlé de votre mère

\- - Oh, mon Dieu !

\- - Elle n'en a dit que du bien, je vous rassure. Elle l'adore. Son côté fantasque, ses élucubrations, son théâtralisme… Mais aussi sa générosité

\- - C'est réciproque. Je le sais. Elle a tout de suite adopté Beckett. Comme si c'était sa fille

\- - Elle le sera peut-être un jour ?

\- - Si ça arrive, je crois que ce sera la première avec laquelle elle s'entendra. Et le pire, c'est que c'est elle qui m'a présenté ma deuxième femme

\- - Tout le monde peut se tromper

Un vol fut annoncé. Castle regarda sa montre

\- - Je croyais… Je ne savais pas que…

\- - Que quoi ? Que je n'habitais pas à Paris ?

\- - Oui. Je pensais…

\- - Très peu d'entre nous y vivent.

\- - Vraiment ?

\- - Vraiment ! Nous avons une alsacienne, des charentaises, des marseillaises, une du Pays Basque… C'est un sacré mélange !

\- - Et tous les jours…

\- - Oh, non. Seules les parisiennes viennent tous les jours au bureau. Les autres ne viennent sur place que lorsqu'on a besoin d'elles. Pour une mission. Elles peuvent étudier les dossiers à la maison

\- - Et ce n'est pas trop dur ?

\- - Quoi donc ?

\- - Gérer une compagnie et votre…

\- - Oh ! Kate vous en a parlé… Non. Et puis je n'ai pas vraiment le choix

\- - Ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours

\- - C'est pour ça que je ne vais que très rarement sur le terrain. Mais de toute façon, je suis plus papiers

\- - C'est une bonne chose. Beckett a horreur de ça !

\- - J'avais remarqué

\- - Vous étiez faites pour vous rencontrer

\- - Vous n'allez pas me faire le coup des « forces de l'univers » ?

\- - Elle vous en a parlé ?

\- - Disons que je sais que vous croyez à beaucoup de choses.

\- - Beckett ne croit en rien

\- - Je ne sais pas. Elle croit au moins en une chose. Et ça j'en suis sûre

\- - Ah, oui ? Laquelle ?

\- - Vous

\- - Quoi ? Vous plaisantez ?

\- - J'en ai l'air ?... Sérieusement, vous croyez qu'elle vous aurait gardé auprès d'elle toutes ces années, s'il n'y avait pas eu quelque chose ?

\- - Le maire…

\- - Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi. Depuis quand un maire, même de New-York, peut donner des ordres à un capitaine, au chef de la police ou encore plus haut ? Il n'a pas plus de pouvoir là-bas, qu'un maire n'en a ici. Elle vous a gardé parce qu'elle l'a bien voulu

\- - Et c'est pour cette raison que vous m'aidez ?

\- - C'est Kate que j'aide… Vous savez, Richard… Il y a des gens qui font tellement partie de nous, que quoiqu'on fasse, ils seront toujours là. Ils sont la terre sur laquelle nous construisons nos fondations, nous bâtissons notre vie. Ils sont notre étoile du Nord, quand nous nous perdons. Et ils sont cette petite voix dans notre cœur… Ils sont toujours là. On a beau essayé de s'en éloigner, de les effacer, de les oublier… Ils sont là. Toujours… Et pour Kate, cette personne, c'est vous

\- - Vous êtes sûre ?

\- - Pas vous ?... Aller, c'est l'heure de votre vol. Allez la chercher et ramenez-là chez nous

\- - Ça ne va pas être facile

\- - N'est-ce pas les choses les plus difficiles à avoir qui sont les plus importantes ?

\- - Vous savez que vous êtes une amie formidable ?

\- - Alors évitez de m'avoir comme ennemie

* * *

\- - _Vous n'êtes pas obligée…_

\- - _Ça me fait plaisir. Et puis, vous avez raison_

\- - _Ah, oui ? A quel sujet ?_

\- - _Milosz. On doit avoir une discussion_

\- - _En effet. Je pense que c'est nécessaire. Mais je pourrai…_

\- - _Non, ma sœur. C'est à moi de le faire. Je suis sa mère. Même s'il ne m'appelle pas « maman »_

\- - _Ça viendra un jour. Vous verrez_

\- - _Ça ne me pose aucun souci. Il peut m'appeler Kate… Je sais que c'est nouveau pour moi…_

\- - _Je trouve que vous vous débrouillez très bien_

\- - _Pas cette fois. Il n'aurait pas dû voir que quelque chose n'allait pas_

\- - _Un enfant devine pas mal de chose. Sans qu'on lui dise_

\- - _Et c'est ça le problème. Il a compris._

\- - _Apparemment vous aussi_

\- - _Je dois lui expliquer que ce qui m'arrive ne le concerne pas_

\- - _Plus facile à dire qu'à faire_

\- - _Je sais_

* * *

Il détacha sa ceinture.

Durant tout le vol, il avait repensé à ce que lui avait dit Michèle.

Il se leva, attrapa son sac et quitta l'appareil

Une fois les contrôles passés, il quitta l'aéroport.

\- - Vous parlez anglais ?

\- - Bien sûr ! Où voulez-vous aller ?

\- - A cette adresse, répondit-il en tendant le papier que lui avait donné Michèle

\- - Ok !

L'homme mit son compteur en route et démarra


	56. Chapter 56

Les chiens regardaient par la vitre « passager ».

Milosz était assis près d'elle

Le chemin brinquebalait le véhicule dans tous les sens. Les parois métalliques grinçaient. Beckett se demandait comment ce tas de ferraille pouvait encore faire le trajet. Et surtout comment il pouvait supporter le poids des colis qu'elle allait y mettre à l'intérieur.

Elle fit une embardée pour éviter un véhicule qui arrivait en sens inverse. Elle vérifia dans son rétroviseur si le véhicule n'avait rien, mais il continuait sa route, en direction du camp

* * *

Il n'avait aucune idée du nombre de kilomètres qu'ils avaient parcourus. Mais il avait l'impression que ça faisait des heures qu'il roulait. Il ne savait plus quel os de son squelette ne souffrait pas. Le chauffeur faisait de son mieux, mais les chemins, qu'il empruntait, auraient mérité un bon coup de bitume !

Quand ils croisèrent la camionnette, ou la fourgonnette… Il ne savait pas ce que ça devait être au départ… Il crut que sa dernière heure était venue. Jamais ils ne passeraient. Il s'était accroché à la poignée fixée au-dessus de la porte. Mais l'autre conducteur avait montré une parfaite maitrise. Sans doute une personne qui était habituée à se retrouver ici. Il s'était retourné pour voir si tout allait bien, mais le véhicule continuait sa route comme si de rien n'était

Quel trou paumé, pensa-t-il. Michèle avait raison. Seul quelqu'un qui avait séjourné ici pouvait savoir où se trouvait ce camp. Et Beckett y revenait régulièrement. Il fallait vraiment y tenir… Sans compter que Milosz y avait passé la plus grande partie de sa petite vie

\- - Et voilà ! Nous y sommes ! dit l'homme en s'arrêtant devant l'entrée du camp. Je ne vais pas plus loin car c'est interdit. Seuls les véhicules du camp ont l'autorisation d'y entrer

\- - Pas de problème

\- - Je vous attends ?

\- - Non.

\- - Vous êtes sûr ? Parce que vous savez, ils ne sortent pas souvent. Vous allez être bloqués ici un certain temps !

\- - Ça ira. Je vous remercie, dit-il en lui tendant le montant convenu

Il attrapa son sac et descendit du taxi. Il se posta devant l'entrée

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux

Beckett lui en avait parlé. Mais jamais il n'avait imaginé ça.

Il avait vu des reportages. Mais ils étaient loin de la réalité

Il y avait des bâtiments, à moitié démolis. Des caravanes qui n'avaient pour portes qu'une simple couverture. Des tentes, plus ou moins déchirées. Des fûts métalliques dans lesquels des feux brûlaient. Des hommes et des femmes se tenaient autour.

Et malgré toute cette désolation, il entendait des rires. Des rires d'enfants qui jouaient.

Des hommes et des femmes semblaient travailler aussi. Certains sortaient et entraient sous une tente avec des gamelles. D'autres portaient des outils…

Il avança lentement.

Personne ne semblait se préoccuper de lui.

Sans le savoir, il s'assit sur le même tronc où Beckett s'était assise plus de deux ans auparavant

* * *

Le trajet avait été silencieux.

De temps en temps, elle avait jeté un coup d'œil vers lui. Il avait gardé les yeux fixés sur la route. Il avait regardé droit devant lui, tout en caressant la tête que Jim avait posée sur ses petites jambes.

Même les chiens avaient senti qu'il y avait un malaise.

En arrivant à Belgrade, elle avait déposé la camionnette chez un des fournisseurs du camp, puis avait loué une voiture. Ensuite, ils avaient quitté la capitale et pris la direction du petit village où ils avaient séjourné lors de son dernier séjour

* * *

Elle l'avait vu arriver.

Elle l'avait vu s'asseoir sur ce tronc.

Il était resté assis toute la journée, ne parlant à personne, se contentant d'observer ce qui se passait autour de lui.

En le voyant ainsi, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement avec une certaine personne qui avait agi de la même façon. Elle non plus n'avait pas dit un mot. Elle aussi s'était contentée de regarder ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Puis elle s'était approchée d'elle et lui avait proposé de passer la nuit sous une tente.

\- - Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

Il tressauta

\- - Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur !

\- - Non… Euh… Je ne vous ai pas entendu venir

\- - Que voulez-vous ?... Etes-vous perdu ?

\- - Je cherche une amie, en fait… Elle a séjourné ici, il y a un moment déjà… Et on m'a dit qu'elle était revenue !

\- - En général, ceux qui nous quittent, ne reviennent pas ! De qui parlez-vous ?

\- - Kate Beckett… Elle est avec…

\- - Kate !... Oui, bien sûr. C'est bien la seule qui revienne !

\- - Elle est là ?

\- - Pas aujourd'hui !

\- - Mais on m'a dit…

\- - Elle n'est pas là aujourd'hui ! Mais elle est bien chez nous. Elle est arrivée avant-hier… D'ailleurs vous avez dû la croiser !

\- - Non ! On a juste évité…

\- - Notre fourgonnette ! Kate était au volant !

\- - Kate ? Et son 4x4 ?

\- - Il est à l'abri. Il n'est pas assez grand pour ce qu'elle est allée chercher !

\- - Quand revient-elle ?

\- - Oh ! Là, vous m'en demandez trop ! Les courses n'étaient pas urgentes, mais elle voulait y aller…

\- - Mais elle va revenir ce soir ?

\- - Ou demain. Ou après-demain…

\- - Mais… Et Milosz ?

\- - Oh, vous le connaissez aussi ! Il est avec elle… Et les chiens aussi ! Ajouta-t-elle avant qu'il ne pose la question.

Il n'y avait pas fait attention. Mais en observant la femme, qui devait être âgée d'une quarantaine d'année, qui portait un jean, des baskets et une chaude chemise de camionneur, il remarqua qu'elle portait une petite croix en argent.

\- - Vous êtes sœur Thérèse ?

\- - Oui. Et vous ?

\- - Castle. Richard Castle, dit-il en lui tendant enfin la main

\- - Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous, ou comptez-vous rester ici ?

\- - Ben… Je pensais voir Kate. Alors…

\- - Allez, venez… Je vais vous montrer où vous pourrez vous installer. Mais il faudra faire avec les moyens du bord !

\- - Pas de problème… Mais vous ne savez vraiment pas quand Beckett va revenir ?

\- - Vraiment pas !... Et en plus, il faut espérer qu'elle ne tombera pas en panne ! Notre véhicule n'est plus de la toute première jeunesse ! Mais tant qu'il roule…

* * *

Elle le regardait.

Il n'agissait plus comme avant.

Il la suivait, lui donnait la main, se cramponnait à sa main, serait plus juste. Il ne la quittait pas du regard. Mais il avait perdu de son éclat. Il ne riait plus.

Elle avait mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue au début. Mais, grâce à sœur Thérèse, elle avait compris qu'il n'y avait pas que cela.

Installés à une table, elle le regardait jouer avec ce qu'il avait dans son assiette. Il n'avait même plus d'appétit. Elle-même n'en n'avait plus beaucoup.

En rentrant à l'hôtel, elle sortit un sachet de la voiture. Puis ils contournèrent le bâtiment. Le gérant avait accepté ses chiens, mais elle devait se montrer discrète. Aussi lui avait-il demandé de passer par derrière.

Dans la chambre, elle jeta ses clés sur l'étagère de l'entrée. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et fit couler un bain. Milosz y entra à son tour et se déshabilla. Elle le laissa quelques instants, le temps d'aller chercher son pyjama. Quand elle revint, il était déjà dans l'eau.

\- - _A quoi tu penses ?_ demanda-t-elle alors qu'il « admirait » ses pieds

\- - _A rien_

\- - _Milosz. Ne me mens pas,_ dit-elle en lui attrapant le menton, la forçant à la regarder. _Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. C'est à cause de tes cauchemars ?_

\- - _C'est rien. Ils vont partir. Tu l'as dit,_ répondit-il en rebaissant la tête, d'un ton morne

Il était triste, semblait même en colère…

\- - _Tu ne me fais plus confiance ?_

\- - _Si_

\- - _Alors dis-moi ce qui ne va pas._

\- - _Y a rien !_

\- - _C'est faux. Tu le sais. Et je le sais_

Il se tortillait les doigts

\- - _Rick est parti ?_

Et voilà ! Elle s'en doutait

\- - _Je ne sais pas_

\- - _Tu mens ! Il est parti… Il est avec l'autre dame… Elle est sur la photo… Ils font un bisou_

Si seulement, elle ne s'était pas endormie… S'il n'avait rien vu

\- - _Et toi aussi tu vas partir !_

\- - _Quoi ? Comment ça ?_

\- - _Tu vas rentrer à la maison. Et moi je vais rester ici_

\- - _Quoi ?... Non, non… Attends ! Tu crois que je vais te laisser ici ?_

\- - _On est revenu…_

\- - _Oui, on est revenu. Mais je reviens tout le temps. Tu le sais. Et je reviendrai encore. Avec toi_

\- - _C'est pas vrai. Tu vas me laisser !_

Elle l'attrapa et le mit debout devant elle

\- - _Ecoute-moi bien, Milosz. Je ne te laisserai jamais dans ce camp. Je t'ai adopté ! J'ai décidé de te garder avec moi._

\- - _Mais Rick…_

\- - _Il n'a rien à voir avec ma décision. Je te l'ai déjà dit_

\- - _Tu vas pas me laisser ?_

\- - _Jamais, mon bébé,_ répondit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras _. Jamais. Mais… Comment as-tu pu penser ça ?_

\- - _Avec mes cauchemars… C'est pour ça qu'il est parti. Je suis méchant !_

\- - _Non ! Tu n'es pas méchant. Tu es gentil, bonhomme. Ce n'est pas ta faute si tu fais des cauchemars. Tu en faisais déjà avant. Et ça ne m'a pas empêché…_

\- - _Mais il est parti_

\- - _Et ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Je te le promets_

\- - _C'est vrai ?_

\- - _Je t'ai déjà menti ?_

\- - _Je t'aime, Kate, dit-il en entourant son cou_

\- - _Moi aussi, mon bonhomme. Et rien ne pourra changer ça._

Soulagés tous les deux, elle termina de lui donner son bain. Une fois, en pyjama, elle l'installa sur le lit et lui alluma la télé. Elle lui trouva une chaine où il diffusait des dessins animés et l'abandonna le temps de prendre une douche.

\- - _Je comprends rien_

\- - _Moi non plus_

Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le lit, lui, son dos contre elle

\- - _Mais tu lis au restaurant_

\- - _Je connais quelques mots. Il le faut bien. Mais ils parlent aussi anglais… Avec les images tu comprends ce qu'il se passe ?_

\- - _Hm… Kate ?_

\- - _Oui_

\- - _J'ai faim_

\- - _Ah, ah ! Je le savais,_ dit-elle en descendant du lit.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et attrapa une bouteille de lait, puis sortit une boite du sachet qu'elle avait sorti de la voiture. Et enfin, elle ramassa le bol qu'elle avait demandé à la réception

\- - _Tu m'as acheté des céréales ?_

\- - _Hm, fit-elle en remplissant le bol. Vient t'asseoir_

\- - _Et toi ? Tu manges pas ?_

Elle rouvrit la fenêtre et attrapa des yaourts

\- - _Je pourrais en avoir un ?_

\- - _Bien sûr ! Allez, mange_

\- - _Kate ?_

\- - _Oui ?_

\- - _T'as encore mal ? demanda-t-il en montrant sa joue verdâtre_

\- - _C'est rien. Je ne le sens presque plus_

* * *

\- - Votre chambre vous convient ?

\- - Oui, merci ma sœur

\- - Vous n'avez pas besoin de dire ma sœur à chaque fois, vous savez

Après lui avoir montré là où il allait passer la nuit, sœur Thérèse l'avait emmené diner. Des hommes et des femmes entraient et sortaient.

\- - C'est toujours comme ça ? demanda-t-il

\- - En effet. Il n'y a pas de règle. Sauf l'horaire. Une fois le repas prêt, ils ont deux heures pour venir. Chacun se sert et nettoie ses couverts. Ensuite, ils retournent à leurs occupations

\- - Et les enfants ? Je n'en n'ai pas vu un

\- - Ils mangent dans l'autre tente. Elle est chauffée

\- - Ils sont seuls ?

\- - Non. Bien sûr que non. Des femmes s'occupent d'eux. Nous en avons des très petits, vous savez. D'ailleurs, Kate est souvent avec eux

\- - A cause de Milosz

\- - Oui... Et les enfants ne posent pas de questions

\- - Je vois

* * *

\- - _Kate ?_

\- - _Chut ! Dors, mon cœur_

Après avoir avalé deux bols de céréales et un yaourt, ils s'étaient réinstallés sur le lit. Quand il avait commencé à se frotter les yeux et à bailler, elle avait éteint la télévision et la lumière. Il s'était glissé sous la couverture. Elle s'était allongée près de lui

\- - _Kate ?_

\- - _Hm_

\- - _Pourquoi il est parti ?_

\- - _Je ne sais pas_

\- - _Il est avec l'autre dame ?_

\- - _Je ne sais pas_

\- - _La photo…_

\- - _Oublie cette photo_

\- - _Il fait un bisou à la dame. Il a pas le droit. C'est toi…_

Elle se redressa sur un coude et le regarda

\- - _Ecoute-moi… C'est vrai. Tu as vu la photo_

\- - _Il a menti. Il avait dit qu'il resterait avec nous…_

\- - _Je sais… Mais parfois… Ce sont des histoires de grandes personnes… Quand on est adulte, on fait des choses… On fait des choix… On croit qu'on a bien fait et après on se rend compte qu'on s'est trompé. Ça arrive. C'est comme ça_

\- - _Il avait promis_

\- - _Je sais_

\- - _T'es triste_

\- - _Ça va passer_

\- - _Je l'aime plus_

\- - _Ne dis pas ça. Ce n'est pas vrai… Il t'aimait lui. Il ne t'a jamais menti là-dessus_

\- - _Je veux plus le voir,_ cria-t-il en lui tournant le dos

Il se mit à renifler. Elle se doutait qu'il pleurait mais il ne voulait pas lui montrer. Elle se rallongea, l'attira à elle et lui caressa tendrement le bras.


	57. Chapter 57

\- - _Elle a un nom ?_

\- - _Qui ?_

\- - _L'eau ! Comme à la maison_

\- - _Ah, oui. La Sava_

\- - _Elle est petite_

\- - _C'est une rivière, Milosz. A la maison, c'est une mer_

\- - _Ah !_

\- - _Viens voir. Je vais te montrer_

Ils étaient partis depuis trois jours. Trois jours durant lesquels ils s'étaient promenés, ils avaient discuté. Mais ils devaient retourner au camp. Aussi, ils étaient revenus à Belgrade. Avant de repartir, elle lui avait proposé de pique-niquer au bord de l'eau. Bien qu'ils fussent en octobre, la température était encore assez clémente la journée.

Elle dégagea quelques graviers avec le revers de sa main.

\- - _Alors tu vois. Ici, c'est chez nous,_ dit-elle en posant un caillou. _Là, c'est l'Angleterre,_ ajouta-t-elle en posant un autre caillou _. Et entre les deux, tu as la Manche_

\- - _Tu me l'as déjà dis_

\- - _Je sais. Mais de chez nous, tu ne vois pas l'Angleterre. Ici c'est différent. Tu vois ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté_

Elle retira les cailloux et dessina sur le sol

\- - _On est ici. Là-bas, tu as un autre pays, la Roumanie,_ dit-elle en tendant le bras

\- - _C'est loin ?_

\- - _On ira un jour. Peut-être la prochaine fois… Donc là-bas, il y a un grand fleuve qui s'appelle le Danube et qui passe par…_

\- - _Plus grand que ça ?_

\- - _Bien plus grand. En fait, cette rivière, c'est un petit morceau de ce fleuve_

\- - _Comme son bébé ?_

\- - _Si tu veux, oui. Alors tu vois, il commence là. Dans la Mer Noire. Et il va jusqu'en Allemagne_

\- - _Elle est noire ?_

\- - _Quoi ?_

\- - _La Mer Noire. Elle est noire ?_

\- - _Non ! C'est son nom_

\- - _Ah !_

* * *

Trois jours qu'il était arrivé. Trois jours qu'il espérait toute la journée qu'elle réapparaitrait, qu'ils réapparaitraient. Mais ils ne revenaient pas. Alors, il passait ses journées avec la sœur ou à faire de petits bricolages

Ils venaient de déjeuner et sortaient de la tente.

\- - Vous semblez beaucoup l'appréciez ?

\- - Comment ne pas l'apprécier ! C'est une belle personne, avec une belle âme. Elle ne porte pas de jugement sur ceux qui l'entourent. Elle les accepte tels qu'ils sont. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu dire une critique sur un de nos résidents. Elle s'est parfois interposée lors de bagarre, mais jamais elle n'en reparlait par la suite. Elle continuait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais vous la connaissiez bien avant moi !

\- - Pas sous cet angle

\- - Je pense qu'elle devait être la même quand elle était dans la police. Avec les familles. Même avec les criminels… Je ne la vois pas haïr quelqu'un

\- - A part une personne, peut-être

\- - Oui, je vois de qui vous voulez parlez. Elle m'a parlé de ce qui est arrivé à sa mère… Quel drame !... Elle aurait pu sombrer, ou se détourner du droit chemin… Mais elle a choisi la justice… La défense de ceux et celles qui pourraient se retrouver dans la même situation qu'elle.

\- - En s'empêchant de vivre sa propre vie…

\- - Elle avait fait un choix… Comme elle en a fait un lorsqu'elle a quitté votre pays

\- - Comment était-elle quand elle est arrivée chez vous ?

\- - Pas très bien… Elle ne parlait à personne…

\- - Et vous l'avez accueilli ?

\- - Bien sûr. Tout comme vous. Je ne pose jamais de question… Et puis elle a rencontré une autre femme…

\- - Michèle

\- - Oui… Et Milosz !

\- - C'est un enfant adorable !

\- - C'est vrai… Il revient de loin… Je suis contente que Kate ait décidé de l'adopter. Mais il ne pouvait pas en être autrement !

\- - Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

\- - Je ne sais pas comment vous l'expliquer… Mais dès le départ… Il y a eu comme une connexion entre eux… Et pourtant il était tout petit… Mais dès qu'il la voyait, il souriait, il gazouillait. Et pour elle, c'était pareil… C'était comme s'ils renaissaient à la vie quand ils étaient ensembles ! Mais je ne vous apprends rien. Vous les avez vus ?

\- - Comment…

\- - Richard ! On ne fait que parler d'elle depuis que vous êtes arrivé. Et de Milosz. Je suis peut-être religieuse, mais je ne suis pas idiote !

\- - Vous avez raison… Mais reconnaissez que vous ne me dites pas tout ce que vous savez ?

\- - Je ne parle jamais de ce que les résidents me révèlent.

\- - Mais puisque vous avez compris que Beckett et moi…

\- - Non, non… C'est à elle de vous parler. Pas à moi

\- - Elle ne le fera jamais. Pas après ce que…

\- - Ne vous a-t-elle pas pardonné à chaque fois ? N'y a-t-il jamais eu de circonstances où vous vous êtes disputés, où vous n'étiez pas d'accord ?

\- - Oh, plus d'une !

\- - Et ?

\- - Vous avez raison. Elle m'a toujours laissé revenir

\- - Vous voyez.

\- - Mais cette fois, c'est différent. Vous ne savez pas…

\- - On pardonne toujours à ceux qu'on aime. Croyez-moi, dit-elle en posant sa main sur son bras… Et maintenant, je retourne à ma paperasse. Et vous, je crois, qu'on vous attend aussi

\- - Oui. J'ai promis aux enfants de jouer avec eux

\- - Alors ne les faites pas attendre. A toute à l'heure

* * *

\- - _Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ?_ demanda-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras

\- - _Du manège !_

\- - _Encore !_

\- - _J'aime ça_

\- - _J'ai cru remarquer, oui. Ok, pour le manège._

\- - _On va rentrer au camp ?_

\- - _Oui. Il faut ramener le matériel. Tu sais que sœur Thérèse en a besoin._

\- - _Et les autres. C'est quoi ça ?_ demanda-t-il en montrant de longs cartons

Elle tourna la tête et regarda les paquets que l'homme chargeait dans la camionnette

\- - _C'est une surprise. Tu sauras demain_

\- - _C'est quoi ?_

\- - _Tu verras demain._

\- - _C'est pas drôle !_

\- - _Oh, si. Surtout quand tu fais cette tête_

Il avait croisé ses bras et faisait la moue

\- - Voilà madame !

\- - Merci

\- - Vous allez loin ?

\- - Pourquoi ?

\- - Ben… Elle m'a l'air bien fatiguée. Et avec tout ce que vous avez dedans…

\- - Je sais, oui. Mais ne vous en faites pas. Je dois encore mettre quelques produits frais et ce sera fini

\- - Tu vas acheter des légumes ?

\- - Oui. Ça les changera. Mais avant…

\- - Le manège ! s'écrièrent-ils ensemble

Elle expliqua au jeune homme qu'elle reviendrait chercher la camionnette plus tard, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la place où se trouvait le carrousel

\- - _Kate ?_

 _-_ _-_ _Oui ?_

 _-_ _-_ _Mon papa et ma maman, ils sont là ?_

 _-_ _-_ _Je ne sais pas, Milosz. Tu sais qu'on a cherché. Mais on n'a rien trouvé. Si seulement on savait comment tu t'appelles…_

 _-_ _-_ _Milosz !_

\- - _Oui, ça je le sais. Mais ton nom. Tu sais comme moi. Kate Beckett_

 _-_ _-_ _Comme moi, maintenant_

 _-_ _-_ _Oui. Comme toi, maintenant_

 _-_ _-_ _J'aime bien_

 _-_ _-_ _Moi aussi_

Il leva la tête vers elle et lui sourit. Elle passa sa main sur sa tête

\- _-_ _Allez, va choisir ta place. Je m'occupe des billets_

Il courut vers le manège, suivi par les chiens

* * *

Assis au centre de la pièce, il lisait une histoire

Adossée contre un mur, la sœur l'écoutait

Depuis trois jours qu'il était arrivé, elle avait appris à le connaitre. Elle avait noté beaucoup de ressemblance avec Beckett. Dans sa façon de se comporter avec les autres, avec les enfants surtout. Il les écoutait, les respectait. Il aidait aussi à sa façon, participait à certaines tâches…

Il la regarda. Elle lui sourit. Il se leva et posa son livre sur la chaise, puis il avança vers elle

\- - Je lisais une histoire à Milosz chaque soir

\- - Tous les enfants aiment ça

\- - Ils ne devraient pas être là. Ils ne devraient pas connaitre ça

\- - Mais c'est comme ça

\- - Heureusement qu'ils vous ont

\- - On fait de notre mieux

\- - Vous faites plus que ça. Vous leur redonnez le sourire… Je peux vous posez une question ?

\- - Bien sûr

\- - Que deviennent ceux qui n'ont plus…

\- - De famille ?

\- - Oui

\- - Les services sociaux viennent les chercher après un certain temps. Ils sont placés en foyer

\- - Pour adoption ?

\- - On pourrait le penser. Mais ça n'arrive que très rarement

\- - Comment ça ? Je suppose que c'est comme chez nous. Ils touchent des aides de l'état

\- - Oh, oui. Mais pour leurs enfants

\- - Leurs enfants ?

\- - Ceux du pays. Pour la plupart ici, on ne sait pas d'où ils viennent. On ne sait pas comment ils s'appellent. Alors…

\- - Vous voulez dire qu'ils ne font rien pour eux ?

\- - Le strict minimum. Ils les nourrissent, les habillent, leur donne un toit pour dormir, leur donne un minimum d'instruction…

\- - Et ensuite ?

\- - Les plus chanceux ou les plus débrouillards arriveront à trouver un petit travail. Mais ils n'ont aucun diplôme. Les autres feront la manche dans la rue

\- - Ce n'est pas possible. Ils ne peuvent pas…

\- - C'est comme ça, Richard. On ne peut rien faire… Kate aussi a été révoltée quand elle l'a appris. Mais on ne se bat pas contre des moulins à vent

\- - C'est ce qui aurait pu arriver à Milosz ?

\- - Tout à fait. Kate l'a adopté à temps

\- - Je suis sûr qu'il y a une solution. On ne peut pas… Ils ont vécu un enfer, pour certains, et ils y retournent une fois sortis d'ici

\- - Je ne peux pas les garder. J'aimerai. Mais je ne peux pas

\- - Et les autres ? demanda-t-il en montrant les hommes et les femmes qui discutaient autour d'un feu

\- - Les chanceux retrouveront un travail. Les autres… On les aide du mieux qu'on peut. Mais après…

\- - Il y a sûrement quelque chose à faire… On doit pouvoir…

\- - Ne vous torturer pas la tête, Richard. La vie est ainsi faite

\- - Elle est mal faite !

* * *

Elle releva le nez de ses papiers et regarda sa montre. Il était tard. Il faisait déjà nuit

Elle sortit du bâtiment et suivit les feux rouge arrière de la fourgonnette

Des hommes ouvraient déjà les portes de l'entrepôt où ils allaient stocker tout ce que Beckett avait ramené

Il l'avait entendu aussi.

Il était sorti du bâtiment, et avait suivi le mouvement

Quand il arriva près de la camionnette, ils étaient déjà en train de la décharger

Il ne voyait ni Beckett, ni Milosz. Ils devaient être à l'intérieur. Il entendait la sœur indiquer où le matériel et les vivres devaient être rangés

Les chiens l'avaient reconnu et étaient venus le voir. Il leur avait caressé la tête puis ils étaient repartis avec les autres pensionnaires

Les portes se refermèrent. Milosz et les chiens se glissèrent à l'arrière du véhicule. Beckett referma les portes et se réinstalla derrière le volant pour aller le garer

\- - Vous avez mangé, Kate ? demanda la sœur

\- - Pas encore. Mais on va aller…

\- - Viens chez nous, dit un des hommes. Il y a de quoi et c'est encore chaud… Pas de discussion ! insista-t-il

\- - Je crois que je sais où je dois aller !

\- - Et vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix !

Les chiens couraient devant eux. Après plusieurs heures dans le véhicule, ils avaient besoin de se dégourdir les pattes. Milosz les suivait en riant.

\- - Comment va-t-il ?

\- - Bien. Très bien, même. L'appétit est revenu, et même les cauchemars ont disparus. Mais ça, c'est peut-être parce qu'on dormait ensemble. Je verrai ici

\- - Sinon, on trouvera une solution. Et vous ?

\- - Ça va

\- - Kate ?

\- - Milosz est ma priorité. Le reste est secondaire. Ça ne vaut pas la peine de s'appesantir dessus

Il se figea et courut vers Beckett en lui tendant les bras.

\- - Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- - Il est là !

\- - Qui ça ?

\- - Rick…

\- - Mais non ! Il ne sait pas où se trouve…

\- - Si ! Regarde là-bas, dit-il en tendant le bras

A son tour, elle se figea.

Comment pouvait-il… Puis, elle comprit que Michèle avait dû lui dire où ils étaient

\- - Tu as vu ?

\- - Oui… Allons manger, dit-elle en le reposant au sol. Vous auriez pu me dire que Castle était là, murmura-t-elle

\- - Vous venez d'arriver, Kate. Et je ne savais pas qu'il était sorti

\- - Depuis quand…

\- - Le jour de votre départ

\- - Il est là depuis 3 jours ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ?

\- - Pas grand-chose. Juste qu'il voulait vous voir

\- - Vous auriez dû m'avertir !

\- - Et comment ? Nous n'avons pas le téléphone… Et je ne savais pas où vous étiez

L'homme, qui les avait invités, appartenait à un clan de nomades. Des roms. Ils n'étaient pas blessés, n'étaient pas sans domicile, puisqu'ils avaient leurs caravanes et leurs voitures, mais beaucoup de pays refusaient leur présence. Ils s'en accommodaient. La plupart du temps. Allant de ville en ville. Se posant quelques jours avant de reprendre la route. Mais lorsque l'hiver arrivait, ils avaient besoin d'avoir un endroit où ils pouvaient camper pendant plusieurs mois. Un endroit où on ne leur demanderait pas de partir au bout de quelques jours. Et dans ce camp, ils étaient chez eux. Ils y revenaient depuis des années, dès les premiers froids. Sœur Thérèse les accueillait, ne leur demandait rien. N'étant pas des réfugiés, elle ne s'en occupait pas. Ils devaient subvenir à leur besoin. Ils l'avaient compris.

Au fil du temps, ils s'étaient mélangés aux autres, participant à certaines tâches, proposant leur aide…

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, Milosz était attablé et vidait l'assiette qui était devant lui. Les chiens avaient eu droit eux aussi à leur ration

Le maître des lieux montra un tronc à Beckett. Les deux femmes s'assirent. Une troisième arriva et tendit une assiette à Kate qui la remercia

Les hommes se placèrent en cercle et se mirent à jouer de la guitare et à chanter

Castle s'était approché. Quand il l'avait vu, l'enfant était venu s'asseoir entre les deux femmes.

Il les regardait, essayait de comprendre ce dont elles parlaient. Mais elles discutaient en français

\- - _Il faudra changer cette vieille carcasse. Elle va finir par vous lâcher !_

\- - _Je sais_

\- - _Si vous n'avez pas assez avec…_

\- - _Kate, non. Mais c'est juste que… On a tellement besoin d'autres choses…_

\- - _Et comment ferez-vous si elle vous lâche en plein milieu du sentier ? Il faut la changer !_

\- - _Je vais m'en occuper. Promis !_

\- - _Je peux le faire, si vous voulez_

\- - _Vous ne me lâcherez pas ?_

\- - _J'irai dans la semaine…_

\- - _Ce n'est pas en fuyant…_

\- - _Quoi ?... Je ne fuis pas_

\- - _Vraiment ? Vous parlez dans cette langue car vous savez qu'il ne la comprend pas_

\- - _C'est son problème. Pas le mien… Je ne lui ai pas demandé de venir… S'il avait répondu à mes messages… Laissez tomber… De toute façon, c'est fini_

* * *

Ils montèrent à l'étage où se trouvait leur chambre. Arrivé sur le palier, ils virent Castle. Tout de suite, elle remarqua sa main bandée. Milosz se blottit contre elle, resserrant son étreinte autour de son cou. Elle avança vers leur chambre

\- - Kate ?

\- - Castle, dit-elle sans s'arrêter

\- - Kate… On doit parler… Je dois te parler

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna

\- - Pour le moment, je compte prendre une douche, m'occuper de Milosz et ensuite dormir.

\- - S'il te plait…

\- - Je suis fatiguée, Castle. Ça attendra demain.

Elle entra dans sa chambre, puis en ressortit avec des affaires dans ses bras

\- - Quand je t'appelle, tu me rejoins. D'accord ?

\- - D'accord

Elle traversa le couloir et entra dans la salle bain.

Elle ne resta sous le jet que quelques minutes. Pendant qu'elle se rhabillait, elle remplit la vasque. Une fois prête, elle appela le petit.

Castle était resté appuyer contre le mur.

\- - Hey ! Salut champion, dit-il en le voyant sortir en courant

Il stoppa net et se retourna vers lui

\- - Comment tu vas ? demanda Castle en s'accroupissant

Il ne bougeait pas. Ses yeux allaient vers la porte, puis se posait sur Castle. Il lui souriait, lui tendait les bras

\- - Tiens ! J'en veux plus ! dit-il en levant le bras

Et il se précipita dans la salle d'eau

Castle ramassa le doudou et rejoignit sa chambre.


	58. Chapter 58

\- Bonjour !

\- Bonjour, Richard !

\- Vous avez vu Kate ?

\- Oui… Elle est debout depuis bien longtemps déjà ! Comme à chaque fois qu'elle vient ici !

\- Et Milosz ?

\- Où voulez-vous qu'il soit ?

\- Je vois… Et où sont-ils ?

\- Alors là ! Vous m'en demandez trop ! Quelque part dans le camp… A faire des soins… Ou à discuter…

\- Vous pensez que c'est bon pour le petit…

\- Il y est habitué depuis tout petit… Et il a toujours suivi Kate à chacune de ses visites…

\- Mais avec les cauchemars…

\- Je sais. Elle m'en a parlé… Mais ce séjour ici peut lui être bénéfique… Il a déjà vu des morts. Je ne vous le cacherai pas. De toute manière, on voit tout ici. Tout le monde est au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe ! Venez, je vais vous aider à la trouver, dit-elle en se levant

\- Il en a vu tant que ça ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ces cauchemars viennent de là. Mais ce n'est que mon opinion. Non. Pour moi, ça vient de ses parents

\- Vous ne les avez pas retrouvés

\- C'est bien là le problème.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Sachant comment je l'ai trouvé, dans l'état qu'il était… Je ne sais pas qui nous l'a déposé. Mais pour moi, ses parents sont morts le jour où lui a été blessé

\- Vous ne pensez pas que…

\- Qu'il y a assisté ? Malheureusement, si

\- Ce n'était qu'un bébé !

\- Avec des yeux pour voir. Même s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait… Il a vu. Et c'est ancré quelque part dans sa mémoire. Il ne m'a jamais dit ce qu'il voyait. Mais je suppose qu'il revit ce qu'il a vécu

\- Il m'a vu dans ces cauchemars…

Il lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé pendant leur séjour à New-York

\- Il fait peut-être un transfert. Il est énormément attaché à Kate, et je suppose que par la force des choses, il s'est aussi attaché à vous. Donc il a pu remplacer le peu de souvenirs qu'il avait de ses parents par vous deux.

* * *

\- - Hey, mon bonhomme. Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-elle en défaisant délicatement le bandage

\- - Toi, là ?

\- - Hm

\- - Pas partie ?

\- - Si, mais je suis revenue. Je te l'avais dit

\- - Kate, elle ment jamais. Tu voudras jouer avec moi ?

\- - Peux pas. Mal

\- - Kate va te soigner. Regarde, fit-il en montrant son bras. C'est Kate…

\- - Pas que moi, Milosz... Tu me donnes de l'eau

Il lui passa le petit flacon et elle détrempa les compresses collées sur la plaie. Quand elle les eut retirés, elle grimaça. Ce n'était vraiment pas joli. Elle examina la jambe, la fit tourner, la souleva légèrement. L'enfant ne disait rien, mais à ses grimaces, elle comprit qu'il avait mal

\- - Milosz, tu restes près de lui

\- - Où tu vas ?

\- - J'ai besoin… Je n'en ai pas pour long. Et toi, tu ne touches pas, d'accord ?

\- - D'accord, répondit l'enfant dans son lit

Elle se précipita à l'extérieur du bâtiment

* * *

\- - Ah, je me doutais bien… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

\- - Elle va distribuer une volée de coups !

\- - Kate ? Jamais elle ne toucherait à un enfant

\- - Je plaisantais, ma sœur

\- - Je m'en doutais !

Quand ils approchèrent du bâtiment, les chiens se levèrent et attendirent leur petite caresse. A l'intérieur, ils virent Milosz près du lit d'un enfant. Beckett s'affairait au fond de la pièce. Ils s'approchèrent d'elle.

\- - Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Beckett releva la tête et les dévisagea

\- - _Qui est le boucher qui s'est occupé de sa jambe ? Vous avez vu la cicatrice ?_

\- - _Je sais. Mais le docteur pense…_

\- - _C'est un charlatan. C'est une chance que Milosz puisse utiliser son bras… Dusan doit être réopéré. Sa fracture a été mal soignée. Et ce n'est pas normal que la cicatrice ne se ferme pas_

\- - _Et où ?_

\- - _Oh ! Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Il doit bien y avoir un médecin qui se soucie de ses patients dans ce pays ! On ne peut pas laisser un enfant… Merde ! Ils passent bien tous le même serment !_

\- - _Ça ne sert à rien de vous énerver_

\- - _Je sais… Mais ça fait du bien… Maintenant, voyons s'il pourra marcher avec ça… Vous avez des gants ?_

\- - _Des gants ? Pourquoi faire ?_ demanda-t-elle en la suivant du regard _... Des gants. Ok. Je vais vous trouver ça_

Beckett se réinstalla près de l'enfant qui l'observait. Castle se plaça au pied du lit. Il n'avait pas dit un mot

\- - A nous deux… Une fois que j'aurai fini, tu viendras prendre ton petit déjeuner avec Milosz

\- - Peut pas

\- - Oh, si. Tu vas pouvoir… Rouge, dit-elle en tendant la main

\- - C'est à moi qu'elle a dit, dit Milosz en arrachant le flacon des mains de Castle. Pas à toi

Beckett regarda quelques secondes Castle, puis Milosz et reprit ses soins.

\- - Tenez, dit la sœur en posant une paire de gants sur le lit. Richard, venez, je vais vous refaire votre bandage. N'allez pas trop vite, murmura-t-elle

\- - Je suis là depuis trois jours…

\- - Je sais. Mais pour eux, ça remonte à hier soir.

Milosz lui passa l'eau, le flacon jaune. Il ne touchait pas au reste. Il savait qu'il fallait des gants et il n'en portait pas. Il regarda Kate refaire le pansement tout en tenant la main de Dusan. A chaque fois qu'il le sentait resserrer ses doigts, il le regardait et lui souriait pour le rassurer.

Quand elle eut fini, elle attrapa les deux planches qu'elle avait entourées de coton et de bandes. Elle les positionna de chaque côté de la jambe.

\- - Je vais te faire mal. Mais tu verras. Après ça ira mieux. D'accord ?

\- - D'accord, murmura-t-il

Elle commença par glisser sous la jambe quatre morceaux de tissus à quatre endroits différents : deux au niveau de la cuisse, deux au niveau du mollet et de la cheville. Elle ajusta les « attelles », vérifiant qu'elle ne touchait pas les malléoles. Puis elle noua le premier morceau de toile. Et continua avec les autres, les dénouant et les renouant pour bien maintenir l'ensemble

\- - Et maintenant, on se lève !

\- - Non !

\- - Oh, que si. Allez viens vers moi. Je vais t'aider. E si ça ne va pas, je te porte jusqu'à la tente. Tu as des chaussures ?

\- - Tiens !

\- - Merci, mon coeur

Elle les lui enfila après lui avoir passé des chaussettes. Elle glissa une main sous sa jambe et le fit pivoter. Lentement, elle le déposa au sol, le maintenant en ayant mis ses mains sous ses aisselles

\- - Alors ? Tu as mal ?

\- - Un peu

\- - Et là ? demanda-t-elle en montrant sa cheville

\- - Non

\- - Bien. Tu vas essayer de marcher

\- - Tomber

\- - Avec ça, dit-elle en lui tendant un bâton dont elle avait aussi protégé à une extrémité.

Elle lui fit mettre un gant

\- - Tu t'en sers pour t'appuyer dessus quand tu avances ta jambe. Il va t'aider pour ne pas trop appuyer dessus

Milosz poussa le chariot de soins.

Beckett se plaça derrière l'enfant et l'aida à faire quelques pas. Méfiant au début, il prit de l'assurance et s'éloigna d'elle

\- - Marche

\- - Oui, tu marches, fit-elle en l'embrassant. On va déjeuner ?

\- - Loin ?

\- - Non. C'est juste à côté. Et je serai près de toi

\- - Je peux lui donner la main ?

\- - Bien sûr, mon cœur. Partez devant. Je vous rejoins

\- - Mais…

\- - Elle va venir, expliqua Milosz. Elle range et elle vient

\- - Comment sais ?

\- - Parce qu'elle a fait pareil avec moi

\- - Gentille, elle

\- - Oui, elle est gentille

* * *

\- - _Quel âge a-t-il ?_ demanda Beckett en versant un chocolat chaud dans chaque bol

\- - _2 ans_ , répondit la soeur

\- - _Ses parents ?_

\- - _Juste un père_

\- - _Où est-il ?_

\- - _Il a quitté le camp pour retrouver un travail_

\- - _Depuis quand ?_

\- - _Deux semaines… Mais vous savez, ce n'est pas facile…_

\- - _Je sais, oui. Au moins Dusan a quelqu'un à qui se raccrocher. Mais sa jambe…_

\- - _Vous savez qu'on fait ce qu'on peut. Et qu'on a de la chance qu'un médecin se déplace bénévolement jusqu'ici_

\- - _C'est un boucher !_

Les deux garçons étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre. Dusan reposait sa jambe sur le petit banc

\- - Vous voulez que je vous prépare des tartines ? demanda Castle en s'agenouillant près d'eux

\- - Oui ! dit Dusan

\- - Non ! C'est Kate qui fait. Pas toi

\- - Milosz…

Les deux femmes se retournèrent. L'écrivain leur fit un signe de la main.

Les yeux de Milosz lançaient des éclairs. Il soutenait le regard de Castle. Celui-ci baissa les yeux, fouilla dans la poche de son jean et en sortit une petite boite

\- - Tiens. Je t'ai rapporté ça, dit-il en la posant devant lui

\- - C'est quoi ?

\- - Ouvre. Tu verras

\- - J'en veux pas.

\- - C'est à toi

\- - M'en fiche. J'en veux pas, dit-il en faisant glisser la boite au sol. Et je veux plus te voir. Je t'aime plus ! fit-il en partant en courant

\- - Milosz ! s'écrièrent les 3 adultes

\- - Ça ne pouvait pas attendre ?

\- - Désolé. C'est juste… Je voulais…

\- - C'est avant qu'il fallait lui expliquer, m'expliquer… Répondre à mes messages. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait

\- - Mon portable était éteint. J'avais oublié de…

\- - Tu m'en diras tant ! dit-elle en quittant la tente

\- - Tartines ?

\- - Je vais te les préparer, dit la sœur en regardant Castle qui s'était avancé jusqu'à l'entrée de la tente

\- - Milosz fâché avec lui?

\- - Disons que…

\- - Et Kate ?

\- - Tu sais, parfois, les adultes ne sont pas toujours d'accord. Mais ça s'arrange avec le temps… En principe, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même

Elle s'approcha de Castle et posa une main rassurante sur son bras

\- - Il me déteste

\- - C'est un enfant, Richard. Il ne vous déteste pas

\- - Il a dit qu'il ne m'aimait plus

\- - Vous croyez qu'on peut chasser un sentiment comme celui-ci rien qu'en le disant ? Non. Et vous le savez tout aussi bien que moi

\- - Et Beckett aussi

\- - Laissez-lui du temps. Elle est mère aujourd'hui. Elle doit protéger son enfant

\- - De moi ? Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal

\- - Non… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous et je ne veux pas le savoir. Mais Kate est importante pour Milosz. Elle est tout pour lui. Elle s'en occupe depuis qu'il est tout petit… Les enfants savent lorsque quelque chose ne va pas. Et bien que Kate ne soit pas du genre à dire ce qu'elle ressent, il l'a deviné. En agissant ainsi, c'est leur relation qu'il protège. Il n'a plus de parents. La seule figure maternelle qu'il a connu, c'est elle

\- - Mais il ne la voyait que…

\- - Je vous l'ai dit, Richard. Il y a un lien particulier entre eux. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Mais il existe. Et quoi que vous fassiez, ce lien sera toujours là

\- - Le combat est déloyal. Je ne me battrais pas contre un enfant

\- - Vous n'avez pas à vous battre contre lui

\- - Jamais Beckett…

\- - Ne dites pas n'importe quoi. Elle a bien assez d'amour en elle pour son enfant et pour l'homme qu'elle aime

\- - Et vous avez une solution à me proposer ?

\- - Faire fondre la mère pour atteindre l'enfant

\- - Ma sœur, vous la connaissez !

\- - Et vous aussi. Je suis sûre que vous trouverez… Je peux vous laisser Dusan ?

\- - Hein ? Euh… Oui, bien sûr. Je m'en occupe

* * *

\- - _Milosz !_

\- - _Laisse-moi !_

Pour son âge, et malgré ses petites jambes, il courait vite. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de l'apercevoir quand elle avait quitté la tente. Mais il n'avait pas pensé aux chiens. En se faufilant dans un des bâtiments, l'un d'eux avait réussi à le suivre juste avant que la porte ne se referme. L'autre était resté dehors et grattait la porte

\- - _Milosz_

\- - _Je veux pas le voir !_

\- - _Il n'est pas là. Il ne m'a pas suivi. Sors de ta cachette. S'il-te-plait…_

\- - _Non_

\- - _Tu ne vas pas rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'on reparte ?_

\- - _Si_

\- - _Et qui va m'aider si je n'ai plus mon petit assistant ?_

\- - _Tu feras toute seule_

Elle commençait à regretter d'avoir laissé le chien devant le bâtiment. Elle n'aurait eu qu'à le suivre. Il l'aurait trouvé rapidement. Mais elle voulait être seule avec lui. Elle voulait qu'ils ne soient que tous les deux pour discuter. Jules les avertirait si quelqu'un entrait à son tour.

Les oreilles aux aguets, elle avançait lentement, sans faire de bruit. Elle guettait le moindre bruit, le moindre mouvement

Assis contre un mur, il caressait la tête de Jim qui reposait sur ses jambes. Quand il l'avait vu arriver près de lui, il lui avait fait signe, un doigt sur les lèvres, de ne pas faire de bruit. Et le chien s'était couché, et n'avait plus bougé.

Mais depuis quelques minutes, il ne l'entendait plus. Elle ne parlait pas, ne l'appelait pas. Il avait beau écouter, il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la bâtisse.

L'inquiétude le gagna. Peut-être était-elle repartie ? Peut-être était-elle fâchée contre lui ?

Il poussa la tête du chien, se mit à quatre pattes et avança lentement le long du mur. Il ne la voyait pas. Et pourtant, il était sûr qu'elle était tout près de lui quand elle l'avait appelé. Il se leva

\- - _Kate ?... Kate, t'es là ?_

\- - _Oui,_ fit une voix derrière lui

\- - _Kate,_ cria-t-il en se jetant contre elle. _J'ai cru que tu m'avais laissé_

\- - _Non. Jamais,_ dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras

\- - _Où est Rick ?_ demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui

\- - _Il n'est pas là. Je te l'ai dit… Mais tu n'avais pas à agir comme ça !_

\- - _Je veux plus le voir_

\- - _Ça, j'avais compris. Mais ce n'est pas une raison. Et apparemment, tu ne vas pas avoir le choix, puisqu'il est ici_

\- - _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?_

\- - _Je suppose qu'il nous a suivis_

\- - _Pourquoi ?_

\- - _Pour nous parler_

\- - _Je veux pas_

\- - _Je sais. Et je ne t'y obligerai pas. Mais par contre, je ne veux plus que tu t'en ailles comme tu l'as fait. Je ne veux pas avoir à te chercher dans tout le camp_

\- - _C'est lui qui est venu !_

\- - _Mais tu n'avais pas à t'enfuir ! Tu disais « non » et ça suffisait._

\- - _Mais…_

\- - _J'étais là, Milosz. Ce que tu as fait, ce n'est pas bien_

\- - _D'accord_

\- - _D'accord… Maintenant, si on s'occupait de la surprise ?_

\- - _Celle que t'as acheté ?_

\- - _Hm_

\- - _C'est quoi ?_

\- - _Tu le sauras quand tu auras pris ton petit-déjeuner_

* * *

\- - C'est quoi ? demanda Dusan

\- - Une surprise

Il avait suivi le conseil de la sœur. Il leur laisserait un peu de temps. Après que Dusan eut pris son petit-déjeuner, il l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait emmené avec lui, là où il passait ses journées depuis trois jours, quand il n'était pas avec les enfants

\- - Eh, l'américain, ça avance bien, dit l'homme en entrant dans l'atelier. Qui aurait cru que ces tas de ferraille…

\- - Le problème c'est qu'il en faut trois pour en faire un à peu près potable

\- - Le principal c'est que les enfants puissent s'amuser avec. Tu cherches quelque chose ? demanda-t-il, voyant Castle ouvrir et fermer des tiroirs

\- - Une pompe

\- - Evidemment. Comment pourraient-ils rouler les pneus à plats ?

\- - Et tu as des rustines ?

\- - Tu m'en demandes beaucoup l'américain ! Mais… oui ! Tiens… Pompe et rustines. Ça te va ?

\- - On va voir !

\- - On croit beaucoup aux miracles ici

\- - Ça fait longtemps que tu es dans ce camp ? Euh… Je ne veux pas…

\- - T'inquiète mon gars. Il n'y a rien de mal… Je dirai que je suis le plus ancien

\- - Et tu n'as jamais eu envie…

\- - De partir ? Et pour faire quoi ? Je n'ai plus de papiers, plus de famille… Non. Je suis bien là. Je fais ce que je veux quand je veux… Enfin sauf quand la sœur a besoin de moi… J'ai à manger. J'ai un lit… Finalement, ma famille, c'est ici

\- - Je vois

\- - Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu es venu chercher ici ?... Tu as de l'argent ? Ça se voit !

\- - C'est vrai. Mais ça ne fait pas tout

\- - Et tu dis ça ici ?

\- - Pardon… C'est vrai, j'ai de l'argent et je peux m'offrir tout ce dont j'ai envie. J'en ai bien profité. Il me permet de vivre comme je veux. Mais il ne m'a pas permis d'avoir ce dont j'ai le plus besoin dans ma vie

\- - Et tu crois le trouver ici ? Tu sais, il n'y a rien de valeur ici. On ne fait que de la récup ! Et le peu que la sœur achète…

\- - Ça n'a pas de prix… Ça ne s'achète pas… Il faut le mériter

\- - Eh, l'américain ! Toi, tu es amoureux ! Mais si c'est de la personne à laquelle je pense, je te souhaite bien du courage. Elle est difficile à apprivoiser

\- - Je sais

\- - Et surtout, dans le cas où ton vœu se réaliserait, ne la rend pas malheureuse. On l'aime ici, notre Kate


	59. Chapter 59

**Alienore777 : c'est pas encore fait**

 **Mb : tu n'aimes pas mes cliffs ?**

* * *

\- Mais qu'est-ce que… Kate, vous avez encore fait des folies

\- - C'est juste quelques trucs pour les enfants

\- - Quelques trucs ? Mais vous en avez combien de vos trucs ?

\- - Assez pour que chacun d'eux puissent s'amuser

Pendant que Milosz prenait son petit-déjeuner, Beckett avait ramené la camionnette près du bâtiment des enfants. Une dizaine d'hommes était venu la rejoindre. Ils l'avaient aidé à décharger les cartons qu'elle avait laissés à l'intérieur la veille.

Puis ils avaient commencé à nettoyer la zone : les bouts de bois, les vieux fûts, des morceaux de ferrailles… Tout devait disparaitre

\- - Kate ?

\- - Hm

\- - Il faut du mortier pour fixer les éléments, dit un homme

\- - On a de quoi en faire ?

\- - Ouais. Je ramènerai des sacs de ciment après avoir déchargé la camionnette

\- - Ok

Accroupie devant les cartons, elle prenait des notes sur un morceau de papier. Elle se releva et regarda autour d'elle. Elle attrapa une brouette et se dirigea vers une tente

\- - Eh ! Kate. Tu viens me donner un coup de main ?

\- - Euh… Pas aujourd'hui

\- - Kate ?

\- - Tu as mangé ?

\- - J'ai même lavé mon bol

\- - C'est bien

\- - Et toi, Milosz ? Tu viens m'aider ?

\- - J'aide Kate

\- - Lâcheur !... Et merci pour les légumes frais ! Mais tu sais avec tout ce que tu as pris, je n'aurais jamais assez de temps pour les faire cuire avant qu'ils ne pourrissent

\- - C'est pour ça que j'ai pris des grandes glacières et des bacs réfrigérants

\- - Oh ! Mais on n'en a que lorsque tu viens. Alors je ne sais pas si…

\- - Dorénavant, vous en aurez chaque semaine. Je me suis arrangée avec un gars du coin qui fait les marchés. Il enverra un de ses gars vous apporter ses invendus

\- - Moyennant finance !

\- - Pas trop. Mais je préfère qu'il les ramène ici, plutôt qu'il les jette… Tu aurais des boites de conserves vides ?

\- - Tu en veux combien ?

\- - Je ne sais pas encore. Mais il va m'en falloir beaucoup

\- - Pas de problème. J'en ai derrière. Tu n'as qu'à te servir. Et sinon, il y en a à l'atelier

\- - Tu fais quoi ? demanda Milosz

\- - Je ne sais pas encore. Des épinards, ça te dit ?

\- - Oui, répondit l'enfant en grimaçant

\- - C'est pas ton plat préféré, hein ?... Ne t'inquiète, pour vous je vais vous faire quelque chose de spécial

\- - Ah, oui ? Quoi ?

\- - Tu verras à midi. Allez, ouste !

* * *

\- - Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? demanda l'homme en voyant l'autre ouvrir les portes arrière de la camionnette

\- - Des trucs qui étaient stockés à côté du bâtiment des petits. Tu as du ciment ?

\- - Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse…

\- - J'en sais rien. Alors tu as du ciment ?

\- - Oui, oui, oui… Combien tu en veux ?

\- - J'en sais rien. Deux ou trois sacs, pour commencer

\- - Comment ça tu n'en sais rien ? Et qu'est-ce tu vas en faire ?

\- - C'est pour Kate. Elle a ramené des jeux pour les enfants et il faut les fixer

\- - Elle a encore fait des folies

\- - Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ramené ? demanda Castle

\- - Des balançoires, des toboggans…

\- - Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

\- - Pour sûr mon gars ! On va y passer la journée… Eh ! Ils roulent ?

\- - Oui. Il est doué avec ses mains, l'américain

\- N'importe qui sait réparer un vélo, dit Castle

\- - N'importe qui peut-être, mais toi, tu as pris le temps de le faire

\- - Il fallait bien que je m'occupe

Après avoir vidé la camionnette, les trois hommes chargèrent les sacs de ciment. Puis ils installèrent Dusan sur la banquette en faisant attention à sa jambe

* * *

\- - Eh, où t'étais ?

\- - Avec Rick

\- - Ah !

Milosz s'assit entre les chiens

\- - Encore fâché ? demanda Dusan

\- - Pas avec toi. T'as mal à ta jambe?

\- - Pas trop. Rick fait attention

Le silence s'installa entre les deux garçons

Milosz regarda vers l'endroit où se trouvait Kate. Elle le regardait. Elle lui sourit et lui fit un petit geste de la main. Il lui répondit. Puis il regarda les hommes qui s'agitaient autour d'elle. Et il vit Castle. Lui aussi le regardait. Milosz le fixa quelques instants, puis rebaissa la tête vers les chiens. Dusan, qui l'observait, tourna la tête dans la direction où il regardait, et vit aussi Castle. Il lui fit un petit signe de la main. L'écrivain lui répondit

\- - Il est triste

\- - Qui ?

\- - Rick

\- - M'en fiche

\- - Pourquoi t'es fâché ? Il est gentil

\- - Il est méchant.

\- - Pas vrai. Il est gentil

\- - Non ! Il est méchant ! Et c'est un menteur ! cria Milosz en se relevant. Et si tu l'aimes bien, t'as qu'à jouer avec lui. Jules, Jim, on va se promener

Beckett laissa tomber ce qu'elle faisait et courut le rejoindre

\- - Milosz

\- - Je joue avec les chiens.

\- - Regarde-moi, dit-elle en le faisant pivoter, tout en s'accroupissant. Tu n'as pas à parler comme ça à Dusan. Il ne t'a rien fait

\- - Mais il a dit…

\- - Je sais ce qu'il a dit. Je ne suis pas sourde. Mais tu n'as pas à lui en vouloir parce qu'il aime bien Castle. Tu l'aimais bien, toi aussi

\- - Je l'aime plus

\- - Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

\- - Il a fait un bisou à une autre dame

\- - Ce n'est pas ton problème, ça. C'est le mien

\- - Il a menti. Il est pas revenu. Il a pas téléphoné… Et t'es triste

\- - Ce n'est toujours pas ton problème ! Alors tu vas aller t'excuser auprès de Dusan

\- - Pourquoi ?

\- - Parce que tu t'es mal comporté… Et aussi parce que je te le demande

\- - D'accord… Mais quand Rick sera parti

\- - Promis ?

\- - Promis, oui

\- - Ok.

Elle se redressa et rejoignit les autres, non sans jeter des regards inquiets vers lui

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Toute sa vie, elle n'avait eu qu'à gérer ses propres sentiments. Ça n'avait pas été trop dur. Elle s'était tellement bien protégée, s'empêchant, refusant d'aimer qui que ce soit pour ne plus souffrir comme elle avait souffert après la mort de sa mère. Le mur qu'elle avait construit autour de son cœur avait tenu. Elle ne s'était jamais attachée à personne. Sentimentalement parlant. Elle avait des amis. Mais très peu. Et ce n'était pas vraiment la même chose. L'amitié n'était pas de l'amour.

Puis Castle était arrivé. Au fil des mois, des années, il avait réussi à pénétrer ses défenses. Il avait gratté, égratigné chaque brique. Elle était sur le point de céder, de laisser son cœur parler. Mais il y avait eu cette fameuse soirée, cette dispute… Et elle avait réussi à tout remettre en place en quittant New-York. Enfin… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le revoit. Un regard. Une parole… Et tout s'était fissuré.

Et aujourd'hui, il fallait à nouveau tout reconstruire. Mais elle n'était plus seule. Elle n'avait pas pensé un seul instant que Milosz en souffrirait autant, voire plus qu'elle. Plutôt que de s'appesantir sur son propre sort, elle aurait dû faire plus attention à lui, à ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne fallait pas, qu'à son tour, il se renferme

* * *

Nul doute pour lui que Milosz savait ce qu'il passait. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il le savait

Lorsqu'il avait vu le regard du petit Dusan, il s'était approché, l'avait pris dans ses bras et ils s'étaient éloignés. Si sa présence dérangeait, il ne la leur imposerait pas. Pas encore.

Il entra dans l'atelier, vide maintenant, installa l'enfant sur une caisse et attrapa un nouveau vélo

\- - Milosz fâché !

\- - Je sais

\- - Avec toi

\- - Je sais

\- - Kate aussi

\- - Je sais

\- - Pourquoi ?

Castle posa son outil et appuya ses deux mains sur ce qui ressemblait à un établi

\- - Rick ! Pourquoi lui dire toi méchant ? C'est pas vrai. T'es gentil

Il soupira. Puis il se retourna vers l'enfant et s'approcha de lui. Il s'agenouilla

\- - C'est pas vrai. T'es gentil

\- - Ecoute, commença-t-il en lui prenant les mains. Pour Milosz, j'ai fait quelque chose de méchant.

\- - T'as fait quoi ?

\- - J'ai… Non. En fait, je n'ai rien fait. Rien du tout. Mais on m'a piégé

\- - C'est quoi ?

\- - Quoi ? Piégé ?

\- - Oui

\- - C'est… Imagine. Un des tes copains prend le jouet d'un autre enfant et fait croire que c'est toi qui l'a pris. On retrouve le jouet dans tes affaires

\- - C'est pas gentil ça. La sœur elle dit qu'il faut demander avant de prendre

\- - Elle a raison

\- - C'est un piège ça ?

\- - Oui. On fait croire que tu as fait quelque chose que tu n'as pas fait

\- - T'as pris un jouet à Milosz ?

\- - Non, dit-il en souriant. J'aurai préféré

\- - T'as fait quoi ?

\- - Rien, je te le promets. Je ne ferai jamais quelque chose qui ferait de la peine à Milosz

\- - Mais il est fâché ! Très beaucoup !

\- - Je sais. Mais pendant que j'étais chez moi, on m'a tendu un piège.

\- - C'est toi qui as eu le jouet ?

\- - Non. Avec les grandes personnes, il n'y a pas de jouet. Les grandes personnes essayent de te faire mal en faisant du mal aux personnes que tu aimes le plus… Moi, on m'a pris en photo

\- - C'est pas méchant ça !

\- - Ça dépend de la photo, Dusan… Dans mon cas, elle fait croire que je fais quelque chose avec une autre personne. Et ce n'est pas vrai

\- - Milosz a vu ?

\- - Je le crois, oui

\- - Dis à Milosz que c'est pas vrai

\- - Pour lui dire, il faudrait que je puisse l'approcher

\- - Je peux faire moi

\- - Tu es gentil. Mais non. C'est mon problème. Je dois le régler tout seul… Et si tu m'aidais ?

\- - Sais pas faire

\- - C'est pas dur. Je te dis ce qu'il me faut et toi, tu me le donnes. D'accord ?

\- - D'accord

* * *

Ils s'étaient évités toute la matinée

Elle, car elle se demandait encore pourquoi il était là. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait lui dire et surtout comment elle allait lui dire. Bien qu'au fond, c'était tout simple : « sors de ma vie », « rentre chez toi », je ne veux plus te voir »

Lui, car il ne voulait tout simplement pas faire souffrir encore plus Milosz en lui imposant sa présence. Et surtout, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec lui. Il ne savait déjà pas comment en parler avec Beckett, alors avec un enfant…

\- - Je crois qu'il a de la fièvre, dit-il en couchant Dusan pour sa sieste

\- - Tenez, dit la sœur en lui tendant un verre d'eau. C'est sa jambe… Vous allez bien ?

\- - Je vous dirai bien « oui », mais vous ne me croirez pas

\- - En effet

Il embrassa l'enfant sur le front et quitta le bâtiment

\- - Je savais que ce serait difficile avec Beckett. Mais Milosz…

\- - C'est un enfant. Ne l'oubliez pas. Ils réagissent tous à l'excès. Surtout à cet âge. Il n'y a pas trente-six couleurs avec eux. C'est blanc ou c'est noir. Vrai ou faux. Bien ou mal

\- - Et moi, je suis le mal

\- - Pas le mal, Richard. Il a appris ce que vous avez fait, et il a fait ses déductions d'enfants

\- - Tout comme Beckett

\- - Kate est fragile. Surtout ici, précisa-t-elle en mettant sa main sur le cœur de Castle. Regardez-là, ajouta-t-elle en la montrant avec les autres. Quand elle vient ici, elle donne quasiment tout son temps aux enfants. Pour une seule raison

\- - Ils ne la trahissent pas

\- - Ils ne lui mentent pas. Regardez-les. Ils regardent ce qu'ils font. Ils voudraient s'amuser. Mais elle va leur expliquer qu'il faut attendre que le ciment sèche, et ils ne vont rien dire. Ils vont aller jouer et reviendront demain

\- - Ils lui font confiance

\- - C'est une confiance réciproque, Richard. Si j'ai appris quelque chose en discutant avec Kate, c'est que lorsqu'elle donne, elle le fait totalement. Elle est entière. Et c'est ce qui fait sa fragilité. C'est ce qui fait qu'elle était ce qu'elle était devenue après la mort de sa mère. Quand on lui a arraché sa mère, c'est comme si on lui avait arraché le cœur. Et quand elle s'est reconstruite, elle s'est protégée. Je sais que vous avez participé à l'enquête sur la mort de sa mère. Je sais de quoi elle était capable à ce moment-là. Mais à chaque fois qu'une porte se refermait, elle devait refaire ce travail sur elle-même. Car à chaque fois, une nouvelle blessure s'ouvrait

\- - L'affaire est classée est maintenant.

\- - Je sais. Mais elle reste, et elle restera toujours fragile. Quand on la voit comme ça, c'est une femme forte. Avec des idées bien arrêtées. Mais au plus profond d'elle-même, elle est très fragile. Et encore plus maintenant que Milosz fait partie de sa vie. Elle doit se battre pour lui…

\- - Et contre moi… Vous savez que c'est elle qui m'a demandé de la rejoindre ?

\- - Vraiment ? Qui l'a convaincu ?

\- - Je ne sais pas. Mais comment…

\- - Elle ne l'aurait jamais fait sauf si quelqu'un lui avait ouvert les yeux sur ses sentiments

\- - Apparemment ce n'est pas vous

\- - Je ne vous connaissais pas. Celle ou celui qui l'a aidé à se décider vous connaissait tous les deux

\- - Personne ne me connait en France

\- - Alors c'est quelqu'un de chez vous

\- - Non. C'est impossible. Ils ne sont jamais venus…

\- - Croyez-moi.

* * *

Elle sortit Milosz de son bain. Tout en l'essuyant, elle entendait Castle qui lisait une histoire aux enfants. Milosz ne disait rien, se contentant de lever les jambes, ou ses bras pour enfiler son pyjama. Elle le prit dans ses bras, entra dans la pièce commune et se dirigea vers Dusan

\- - Hey ! Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur son front

\- - Ça va

\- - Je vais t'enlever tout ça. Tu seras plus à l'aise pour dormir, fit-elle en asseyant Milosz au pied du lit

\- - Mal ?

\- - Je vais faire doucement

Elle dénoua les liens et retira les deux attelles. Elle vérifia le bandage et l'embrassa sur le front

\- - A demain, bonhomme

\- - Demain, Kate

\- - Hey

\- - Bonne nuit, Milosz

\- - Pardon Dusan

\- - Pourquoi ?

\- - J'ai été méchant avec toi

\- - Pas grave

\- - On joue demain ?

\- - Tu veux ?

\- - Oui, je veux. On jouera avec les chiens. Ou aux balançoires

\- - D'accord

\- - Bonne nuit, Dusan

\- - A demain, Milosz. Tenir main ?

\- - Oui. Je serai là. Avec Kate. Hein ?

\- - Oui, on sera là tous les deux, répondit-elle en le reprenant dans ses bras

\- - J'ai dit pardon… A Dusan, précisa-t-il alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie

\- - Hm… J'ai entendu… C'est bien

Il lui sourit et cala sa tête dans son cou

* * *

En arrivant à leur étage, toutes les portes étaient fermées

Il soupira. Il avait espéré…

Toute la journée, ils s'étaient évités. Et maintenant, elle devait être couchée. Ce qu'il pouvait comprendre vu tout le travail qu'elle avait abattu dans la journée. Mais le lendemain, elle continuerait. Et le surlendemain… Sans compter Milosz qui restait près d'elle…

Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et se dirigea vers l'escalier

Au même moment, elle quitta sa chambre. Il s'arrêta et se retourna. Elle se figea à son tour. Elle ne portait qu'un peignoir, tenant le reste de ses affaires dans un bras. Elle referma doucement la porte et se dirigea vers la salle de bain

\- - Kate ! murmura-t-il. On doit parler

\- - De quoi ? Il y a autre chose que je ne sais pas ?

\- - Si tu m'écoutais… Tu ne pourras pas m'éviter. Je suis ici et je ne peux pas en repartir

\- - Pas de chance pour toi. Mais je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir. Pas cette fois

Elle referma la porte et la verrouilla. Elle se dirigea près de la vasque et déposa sa tenue pour la nuit. Elle alluma la bougie. Elle fixa le miroir et passa sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

Il avait raison. Elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter longtemps. Elle ne supporterait pas ses regards sur elle. Elle ne supporterait tout simplement pas de le croiser chaque jour

Une fois devant la douche, elle retira son peignoir, monta dans le bac et tira le rideau. Sa décision était prise. Elle repartirait dès qu'elle aurait terminé l'aire de jeu des enfants. Elle frissonna d'avance en ouvrant le robinet et se glissa d'un coup sous le jet d'eau

La bougie s'éteignit sous la force du coup.


	60. Chapter 60

Il avait attendu d'entendre le jet de la douche

Il avait enfoncé la porte. Prenant à peine le temps de bloquer la dite porte, il s'était précipité à son tour sous la douche.

\- - Castle ! dit-elle en se recroquevillant pour cacher sa nudité. Si tu te crois malin…

\- - Je veux que tu m'écoutes ! dit-il en se mettant à sa hauteur

\- - Et tu étais obligé de défoncer la porte ?

\- - Je n'allais pas attendre jusqu'à demain. Ça fait quatre jours que je suis dans ce camp à t'attendre…

\- - Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir. Tu n'avais qu'à rentrer chez toi retrouver ton top model !... Tu m'as bien eu, Castle…

\- - Quoi ? Non…

\- - Alors maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, dégages. Retourne sous les projecteurs et laisse-moi vivre ma vie !

* * *

Dans le couloir, des portes s'étaient ouvertes. Il y avait des regards interrogateurs, des murmures. A son tour, Sœur Thérèse apparut sur le pas de sa chambre. Elles se trouvaient toutes à l'autre bout du couloir, de l'autre côté de l'escalier, mais le bruit de la porte les avait réveillé. Elle leur fit signe de retourner se coucher. Elle allait en faire autant lorsqu'elle vit la porte de la chambre de Beckett s'ouvrir et apparaitre Milosz. Il se frottait les yeux. Elle se précipita vers lui

\- - Ma sœur ? C'était quoi ce bruit ? Où est Kate ? Elle est pas…

\- - Viens avec moi, mon petit, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras

\- - C'est… Rick ? Où il est ? Pourquoi il crie ? Il est avec Kate ? demanda-t-il en commençant à se débattre. Non ! Lâche-moi ! Il faut aider Kate ! Lâche-moi !

\- - Crois-moi, Milosz. Ils doivent parler. Je suis sûre qu'après tout ira mieux

\- - Non ! non !...Kate !

* * *

\- - Tu es content ? demanda-t-elle. Maintenant laisse-moi sortir. Je dois aller…

\- - Hors de question. Tu vas entendre ce que j'ai à te dire. Et Milosz me déteste, de toute façon

\- - A qui la faute ?

La douche était à peine assez grande pour une seule personne, alors avec deux… Elle ne pouvait faire aucun mouvement. Elle était coincée entre le mur et Castle. Elle se recroquevilla un peu plus, entourant ses jambes avec ses bras. Elle grelottait

\- - Déballes ton sac et barre-toi !

Il commençait lui aussi à avoir froid. Mais s'il la laissait sortir, elle ne lui laisserait aucune chance de s'expliquer. Et surtout, elle aurait toute liberté de mouvements. Alors que là, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Il préférait l'entendre hurler contre lui, plutôt que de recevoir un coup. Bien qu'il doutait qu'elle aille si loin

\- - Je ne sais pas où commencer…

\- - Facile : merci Beckett et adieu ! Tu vois, c'est simple. Maintenant barre-toi

\- - Tu crois vraiment…

\- - Je ne crois rien, Castle. J'ai vu…

\- - Mais ce n'est pas vrai !

\- - Ben voyons… Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote… Je te connais. Rectification : je croyais te connaître. Mais tu jouais encore un rôle. C'est ça ? Tu t'es dit que ce que tu n'avais pas eu pendant nos années de partenariat, tu allais enfin l'avoir. Bravo. Tu as bien joué. Et moi, j'ai perdu… Mais dis-moi ? Mélinda est au courant ? Ou elle est aussi dans la combine ? C'est sa façon de se venger de ma venue à New-York ? Vous avez dû bien vous marrer

\- - C'est ce que tu penses de moi ?

\- - Tu as toujours été comme ça. Tu claques des doigts, et hop, il y en a une à ton bras !

\- - Ce n'est pas vrai !

\- - Vraiment ?

\- - Cite-moi un seul exemple…

\- - Gina !

\- - Gina ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir…

\- - Le week-end dans les Hamptons !

\- - Tu avais refusé mon invitation !

\- - J'étais avec Demming ! Comment j'aurai pu accepter ?... Mais c'est vrai que dans ton monde, c'est normal d'agir ainsi. Vous passez d'une personne à l'autre avec un naturel déconcertant.

\- - Tu me vois vraiment comme ça ?

\- - Je t'ai vu, je te rappelle. Tu veux que je te cite des noms ? J'ai une excellente mémoire. Mérédith… Kyra… Nathalie Rhodes… Serena… Oh, et le top du top, Jacinda, la merveilleuse hôtesse de l'air ! Et cette fois, elle s'appelait comment ? Blonde ou rousse ?

\- - Mon Dieu, Kate !

\- - Etonnant, hein ?

\- - Tu veux jouer à ça ? Très bien… Je peux le faire aussi… Sorenson… Demming… Josh… Hunt…

\- - Je t'arrête. Contrairement à toi, quand j'étais avec l'un d'eux, je leur étais fidèle. Et il n'y a rien eu entre Hunt et moi. Ce n'était qu'un collègue… Je ne suis pas volage, moi. Même si, comme tu l'avais insinué, je ne les aimais pas plus que ça. Je ne les ai jamais trahis comme tu me l'as fait. Mais c'est ce que tu pensais de moi depuis le début ?

\- - **On n'est pas obligés de se quitter tout de suite ! On pourrait dîner, et apprendre à se connaître.**

\- - **Pour que vous ajoutiez mon nom à la liste de vos conquêtes ?**

\- - **Je pensais plutôt au contraire.**

\- - Non ! Kate, je te répondais. Tu sais comment j'étais à cette époque…

\- - Et tu n'as pas changé ! Tu as voulu me le faire croire dans un seul but… Bravo. Tu as vraiment bien joué. Jusqu'à jouer l'homme jaloux avec Vaughn…

Elle éclata de rire

\- - Vaughn !... Mais quel crétin lui aussi… Tu sais quoi ? Il te ressemble sur beaucoup de points. Il est arrogant, imbu de lui-même. Il se croit irrésistible. Et comme toi, il croyait me connaitre. Comme si avec une bouteille de champagne, il allait me mettre dans son lit ! Mais toi, tu as réussi. Tu pourras t'en vanter auprès de lui. Une qu'il n'aura pas eue ! Et en plus, c'est moi qui ai payé ton billet d'avion !... Combien de femmes ont payé pour t'avoir dans leur lit, Castle ? Vas-y, dis le moi ? Je suis curieuse. Je suis la première ?

Il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé comme ça. Il n'aurait jamais pensé… Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, et malgré les trémolos dans sa voix, signe qu'elle pleurait, il pouvait deviner la colère dans son regard… Elle avait été blessé plus qu'il ne l'avait envisagé

\- - Oh, le grand écrivain reste sans voix ! Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis la première à te dire tes quatre vérités en face ? Parce que j'ose te décrire tel que tu es vraiment ?

\- - Je ne croyais pas que tu pourrais me haïr à ce point-là

\- - Oh, mais je ne te hais pas, Castle. Si seulement, je le pouvais, ce serait bien plus facile. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Tu vois, je suis même encore plus bête que tu ne le pensais. Car contrairement à toi, moi, je ne jouais pas. J'ai été sincère avec toi. Je me suis conduite avec toi, comme je ne l'ai jamais fait avec un autre. J'ai fait avec toi… Ce n'était pas une passade pour moi… Mais, ne t'en fais pas… Je m'en remettrai

Elle essuya ses yeux d'un revers de la main

\- - Bien… Maintenant qu'on s'est dit ce qu'on avait dire, j'aimerai…

\- - Non !

\- - Qu'est-ce que veux encore ? Une dernière partie de…

\- - Pas ça, Kate ! Ne te conduit pas comme…

\- - Pourquoi ? Tu n'as jamais craché dessus si ma mémoire est bonne ! Ellie Monroe. Tu t'en rappelles ? Bien sûr que tu t'en rappelles ! Et sans oublier ta « brioche au beurre »

\- - Tu as fini ?

\- - Non, je commence… Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi, ou ce que tu attendais. Tu veux peut-être que je devienne comme toutes celles que tu as connues. Eh, bien, je suis désolée te le l'annoncer, mais ce n'est pas mon genre. Je ne suis pas une trainée, moi. Je ne couche pas pour obtenir ce que je veux

\- - Je ne te permets pas de…

\- - Oh, j'ai égratigné ta cuirasse. Ça fait mal, hein ?... Ne me dis pas que tu croyais que toutes ces filles s'intéressaient à toi. Mon Dieu, Castle. On est dans la réalité, là ! Pas dans un de tes romans !... Au moins, tu vois ce que je peux ressentir… Tu sais, quand tu m'as parlé de ce gars qui me protégeait, je me suis sentie trahie. Parce que je croyais que nous étions amis et que je pouvais te faire confiance. Puis, lorsque j'ai failli mourir, j'ai réalisé que tu l'avais fait parce que tu tenais à moi. Enfin, je le croyais. Bêtement… Mais je n'aurai jamais cru que tu recommencerais, que tu pourrais aller aussi loin pour me faire encore plus de mal

Blessé à son tour, il s'était reculé, ne réalisant pas qu'il ne la bloquait plus. Vive comme l'éclair, elle déplia une de ses jambes et le frappa au torse, le faisant valdinguer hors de la douche. Le temps qu'il se relève, elle en était sortie et enfilait son peignoir

\- - Tous mes vœux de bonheur, Castle !

Elle se dirigeait vers la porte, mais il la projeta dans le coin de la pièce et la bloqua en mettant ses bras de chaque côté

\- - Tu n'en as pas eu assez ?

\- - Tu n'iras nulle part !

* * *

Dans sa chute, Castle avait renversé quelques objets en tentant de se retenir à ce qu'il pouvait.

\- - Faut aider, Kate !

\- - Milosz, inutile de te mettre dans cet état. Tout va s'arranger

\- - Il va la taper. Comme les autres… Il crie

\- - Milosz, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui. Richard n'est pas comme les hommes du camp. Il ne va pas la frapper

\- - Et le bruit ?

\- - Quelque chose a dû tomber.

\- - Non. C'est Kate qui est tombée. Il l'a tapé !

\- - Ecoute-moi. Tu sais autant que moi que Kate sait se défendre. Quel que soit celui qui se trouve en face d'elle… Tu as raison. Ici, dans ce camp, quand les hommes et les femmes se disputent, souvent ça se termine avec des coups. Mais c'est comme ça, ici. On vit dans un pays où les hommes décident et les femmes doivent obéir

\- - On doit pas taper !... Ma sœur ouvre la porte…

\- - Dans le pays de Richard et de Kate, ce n'est pas pareil. Les femmes et les hommes ont les mêmes droits. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

\- - Je veux voir Kate

\- - Pas maintenant… Richard ne va pas la frapper… Il parle un peu fort

\- - Il crie !

\- - D'accord, il crie. Et Kate aussi… Mais parfois, c'est nécessaire pour se faire entendre

* * *

\- - Maintenant à moi

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu vas me dire ? Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas…

\- - Si tu me laissais en placer une, peut-être que je pourrais t'expliquer

\- - Vas-y, fit-elle en resserrant son peignoir. Raconte-moi une belle histoire comme tu sais si bien le faire. Mais de grâce, évite la CIA et la mafia. J'en ai eu ma dose !

\- - Moi qui pensais te connaitre…

\- - Déçu ?

\- - Surpris

\- - Bien. Alors ?

\- - Je vais commencer par le début. Ce sera plus simple et plus facile à comprendre

\- - C'est ça

\- - Ça a commencé avec Kristina

\- - Kristina ?

\- - Kristina Coterra, la journaliste

\- - Miss Bikini ?

\- - Tu la connais ?

\- - Qui ne la connait pas à New York. Elle saute sur tout ce qui bouge pour faire une émission… Tu as aussi couché avec elle ?

\- - Non ! Laisse-moi finir

Il lui raconta leur rencontre, son idée de rendez-vous pour garder leur liaison secrète. Puis son arrivée au loft

\- - Merci Martha et Alexis !

\- - Tu peux le dire. Je l'ai échappé belle

\- - Ah ! Tu vois

\- - Quoi ? Non. Je n'aurai jamais couché avec elle

\- - Pas ton genre ? Pourtant elle a tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut !

Il soupira en baissant la tête. Quoi qu'il dise, ça se retournait contre lui. Pourtant, il fallait qu'il continue.

Il passa à la soirée au restaurant

\- - Tu veux me faire croire que par hasard…

\- - Non ! Mais Kristina est journaliste. J'avais réservé à mon nom…

\- - Et Mélinda ?

\- - Quoi Mélinda ?

\- - Ses amis organisent son anniversaire et comme par hasard… Tu ne crois pas que tu pousses le bouchon un peu loin ? Tu as perdu la main. Tes théories valaient ce qu'elles valaient, mais au moins, elles, elles tenaient la route !

\- - Ok ! je ne sais pas comment elles ont pu savoir que je me rendrais dans ce restaurant. Peut-être que Kristina a appelé une amie de Mélinda et le lui a suggéré. Peut-être que c'est Mélinda…

\- - Beaucoup de peut-être !

\- - J'étais pressé ! J'ai trouvé les photographes, je me suis rendu aux studios, et lorsque j'ai vu l'émission… Kate, tu crois vraiment… Bon Dieu, j'ai appelé Paula, je lui ai transmis l'enregistrement… Je lui ai dit ce que je voulais et j'ai pris le premier vol !

\- - Tu sais que le téléphone existe ?

\- - Je voulais te le dire de vive voix !

\- - Ah, oui ! J'avais oublié… La grande scène du deux !

\- - Mais quand je l'ai vu… Et la bouteille… Le carton…

\- - C'est plus facile d'accuser les autres quand on n'a pas la conscience tranquille ! On reporte sa faute sur eux. Tu croyais qu'en agissant ainsi, tu pourrais continuer ton petit jeu ? Une en France et une à New York. Pratique. Aucune chance de tomber l'une sur l'autre ! Et lorsqu'on serait là-bas, tu comptais t'organiser comment ? Tu aurais inventé des rendez-vous chez ton éditeur ? Des séances de dédicaces ?

\- - Mais tu vas arrêter de dire n'importe quoi ? demanda-t-il en la saisissant pas les bras

\- - Lâche-moi ! lança-t-elle en tentant de se défaire de son emprise

Mais il tenait bon

\- - Ok. J'aurai peut-être dû t'appeler et te le dire. Mais comment aurais-tu réagis ?

\- - Ça, tu ne le sauras jamais

\- - Je sais. Tu m'aurais raccroché au nez. Et tu te serais fait des idées. Fausses ! Tu préfères te fier à des photos… Les photos… J'avais oublié !

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Attends, dit-il en fouillant dans sa poche et en attrapant son téléphone. Eh, eh ! La preuve de mon innocence !... Oh, non ! Il a pris l'eau. J'avais des photos où on voit ma mère et Alexis

\- - Je les ai vu ces photos ! Il n'y en a aucune où on voit…

\- - Mais si. C'est Michèle qui me les a données !

\- - Michèle !... Et pourquoi pas Lanie ? Ou les gars ?

\- - Merde ! fit-il en le jetant hors de sa vue. Michèle a nettoyé les photos. Toutes les zones d'ombre. Et il y a bien ma mère et ma fille. Tu me crois assez stupide pour faire ça devant elle

\- - Michèle ne se mêle pas de ma vie privée. Alors je doute…

\- - Et comment j'aurais fait pour venir ici ? Il n'y a qu'elle et toi qui savez où se trouve ce maudit camp !

Il sentit ses bras se crisper sous ses mains. Elle serra les poings et tenta une nouvelle fois de se défaire de son emprise

\- - Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais…

\- - Mais tu l'as dit !

\- - Ouch ! fit-il, après avoir reçu un coup violent dans les parties

\- - Sache que ce « maudit » camp est important pour moi. Et c'est ici que j'ai connu Milosz. Mais il n'entre pas dans tes critères. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas fréquenté par les bonnes personnes. Mais moi, je tiens à elles… Finalement, tu avais raison. Cette discussion m'a éclairci les idées. Ma nouvelle vie doit te paraitre bien triste maintenant. Elle était bien plus trépidante quand je courais après les malfrats. Mais il se trouve que moi, je l'apprécie. Oh ! Tu avais raison sur un autre point. Tu m'as dit une fois que l'argent te permettait de faire ce que tu avais envie. C'est vrai. Moi, je le donne à ce « maudit » camp et je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien.

\- - Non, Kate. Tu… Te trompes, tenta-t-il, le souffle coupé

\- - Je t'avais dit de me lâcher !

\- - Je croyais…

\- - Quand je te disais que tu ne me connaissais pas ! Tu pensais qu'avec ta taille… Comme disais Royce, avec qui je n'ai pas couché, non plus, soit dit en passant, les petits, tu les allonges, les grands, tu les plis en deux et tu les allonges. Sois content, tu es juste plié en deux !... dit-elle en le contournant pour récupérer ses affaires

Elle attrapa la porte, qu'elle faillit recevoir dans les bras, et se retourna

\- - Oh ! Toutes mes excuses à Mélinda au cas où… Enfin, tu comprends ! Mais, au moins, maintenant, elle aura vraiment une raison de me détester !

Elle le regarda se laisser tomber contre le mur, les mains croisées sur son entre-jambes, et quitta la salle de bain.

Elle se changea en vitesse dans sa chambre et se rendit vers celle de sœur Thérèse. Elle frappa doucement

\- - Je suis désolée pour… commença-t-elle en voyant la soeur

\- - Il n'y a pas de mal, Kate

\- - Et Milosz ?

\- - Ça n'a pas été facile, mais il s'est endormi. Et vous ?

\- - C'est réglé

\- - Vraiment ? demanda la sœur en l'entrainant dans le couloir. Kate… Vous savez que je ne me mêle jamais des affaires des résidents. Mais vu les circonstances… Demandez-vous pourquoi Richard est venu jusqu'ici ? Croyez-vous qu'un homme viendrait dans ce camp s'il avait quelqu'un d'autre ailleurs ?

\- - Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Vous ne savez pas tout ce que je sais sur…

\- - Oh, j'en ai une vague idée maintenant… Je comprends ce que vous ressentez. Moi-même dans la même situation… Vous lui avez dit ce que vous aviez sur le cœur. Maintenant, laissez-le vous dire ce que lui a sur le sien

\- - Qu'est-ce que ça va changer ? Si vous avez entendu, vous savez ce qu'il pense du camp !

\- - C'était sur le coup de la colère, Kate. Tout comme tout ce que vous lui avez dit. Maintenant, prenez votre temps, installez-vous l'un en face de l'autre, et expliquez-vous vraiment. Mais calmement. Discutez. Arrêtez de vous disputer. Ce n'est pas constructif. Et surtout, Kate, écoutez-le, ajouta-t-elle en mettant une main sur son coeur… Maintenant, je vais me coucher. Il se fait tard

\- - Je vais prendre…

\- - Je garde Milosz avec moi pour cette nuit. Vous, vous avez encore des choses à régler. Mais n'oubliez pas, les murs ont des oreilles

Elle regarda la sœur refermer sa porte, puis, les mains dans les poches, se rendit dans sa chambre. En passant devant la salle de bain, elle entendit le jet d'eau. Elle grimaça en repensant à ce qu'elle avait fait.

Elle entra dans sa chambre, retira son peignoir et se laissa tomber sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller

* * *

Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il avait horreur de cette douche. Mais en l'occurrence, il devait admettre qu'elle le soulageait. Assis dans le bac, la tête appuyée contre le mur, il repensait à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Dire qu'il pensait que les photos de Michèle… Foutu téléphone. Pourquoi n'était-il pas waterproof ?

Il devait trouver une autre façon d'aborder le problème. Mais pour le moment : Beckett 1, Castle 0 !


	61. Chapter 61

Assise à son bureau, éclairée d'une simple bougie, elle lisait.

Pas un roman policier, pas un roman d'amour… Même pas son missel. Mais à quoi bon lire un livre qu'on connait quasiment par cœur. Elle pouvait en réciter des chapitres entiers. Mais quand elle avait atterri dans ce « maudit » camp, comme il disait, elle n'avait que ça pour se distraire après ses longues journées.

Non, ce n'était que des notes. Des notes qu'elle écrivait. Des notes sur chaque résident. Elle savait exactement quel jour ils étaient arrivés, et quel jour certains en étaient partis. Et il y avait leur histoire. Une partie. Ce qu'ils acceptaient de lui confier. Certains très peu, d'autres beaucoup

Elle avait le nez sur celles de Beckett et de Castle. Tout ce qu'ils lui avaient dit était retranscrit sur quelques pages. Pas de quoi écrire un roman. Mais assez pour les connaitre. Et, elle n'avait aucun doute. Ces deux-là s'aimaient d'un amour comme elle n'en n'avait encore jamais vu. Les mots de Beckett concernant Castle, les mots de Castle sur Beckett… Tellement de ressemblance dans leurs propos. Elle se rappelait leurs sourires, leurs regards, l'expression de leurs visages lorsqu'ils s'évoquaient l'un, l'autre… Non, il n'y avait aucun doute. Ils devaient rester ensemble. Leur amour était tellement fort… Rare…

* * *

Il avait enfilé un jogging.

Il frappa à la porte de la chambre mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Sachant qu'aucune des chambres ne fermait à clé, il l'ouvrit. Il put l'apercevoir, grâce à la bougie posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre, étendue sur son lit. Elle lui tournait le dos

\- - Kate !

\- - Fous-moi la paix

\- - Ne t'inquiète pas. Je compte bien le faire. Dès demain, je repars. Et comme je ne te verrai pas, je voulais simplement de dire au revoir et te demander quelque chose

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Des affaires doivent m'attendre à l'aéroport de Cherbourg. Pourrais-tu me les réexpédier à New York quand tu seras rentrée ?... Bien sûr, je te rembourserai

\- - Ce sera fait

\- - J'aurai voulu parler à Milosz…

\- - Je lui expliquerai

\- - Ok… Bon... Alors… Adieu

\- - Adieu

\- - Sois heureuse, Kate… Soyez heureux… Tous les deux.

Il referma la porte, et s'y appuya les yeux fermés.

Elle se retourna. Elle soupira en essuyant ses joues. Les yeux fixés au plafond elle regardait les ombres, faites par la bougie, qui dansaient au plafond. Elle pensa à sa chambre. Quand elle serait rentrée, elle allait l'étrenner. Elle verrait peut-être des étoiles. Ou la lune…

Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir et se fermer. Puis un tiroir. Et enfin, un bruit de sommier.

Elle sourit. Que de choses à changer encore dans ce camp. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps il lui faudrait, ni si elle y arriverait, mais elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour améliorer les conditions de vie de ceux qui vivaient dans ce « maudit » camp. Maudit camp.

Elle lui en ficherait d'un « maudit » camp !

* * *

Allongé sur son lit, il soupira. Il fixait le plafond.

« Maudit » camp ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ?

Quatre jours qu'il supportait les conditions de vie. Pas d'eau chaude. Pas d'électricité. Pas de chauffage. Pas de téléphone. Et ce lit. A chaque mouvement, il grinçait de partout et il sentait parfois les ressorts du matelas lui rentrer dans les côtes. Autant dormir sur le sol

Mais il y avait les enfants… Il n'avait pas fini les vélos… Il n'avait pas eu le temps de leur apprendre à en faire…

Il se redressa. Il devait réparer la porte de la salle de bain. Il ne pouvait pas partir en la laissant comme ça

Il se leva et enfila ses baskets

\- - Beckett ! fit-il surpris en ouvrant la porte et en reconnaissant l'ombre qui se tenait devant lui. Tu veux encore me frapper ? demanda-t-il la voyant le bras lever

\- - Il me faut le ticket, répondit-elle en le baissant

\- - Pardon ?

\- - Pour tes affaires. Tu dois avoir un ticket d'enregistrement

\- - Oh ! Bien sûr… Il doit être dans mes bagages… Je vais te le chercher

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et ralluma la bougie. Il attrapa son sac et le posa sur son lit

\- - Comment tu comptes repartir ?

\- - Je trouverai bien un chauffeur pour me ramener à Belgrade… Sinon, je partirai à pieds

\- - A pieds ? demanda-t-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle et en s'y adossant

\- - Ça pose un problème ?

\- - Tu connais le chemin ?

\- - J'irai tout droit. Je finirais bien… En quoi ça peut t'intéresser ? demanda-t-il en relevant la tête. Ce qui compte c'est que je m'en aille, non ? Que je disparaisse de ta vie ?

\- - Exact

\- - Donc demain, ton vœu sera exaucé… Ah, le voilà, fit-il en l'agitant devant lui. Tiens, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Il n'y a que deux petites malles

\- - Entendu

\- - Je peux savoir quand…

\- - Milosz reprendra l'école dans une semaine. Donc, je m'en occuperai en rentrant ou samedi matin. Je demanderai à l'aéroport de t'envoyer un mail de confirmation

\- - Evidemment. Pas de contact. Même par mail… Enfin. Fait comme tu veux !

\- - J'y compte bien

Elle se retourna et posa la main sur la poignée. Au même moment, il bloqua la porte en posa sa main dessus

\- - Kate !

\- - Tu as couché avec elle ? Avec Mélinda ?

\- - Grand Dieu, non ! Comment… Regarde-moi, Kate, dit-il en la faisant pivoter. Comment… Tu me crois vraiment capable de t'avoir fait ça ? Après ce que nous avons vécu ?

\- - J'aimerai croire que non… Mais reconnais qu'avec ton passé…

\- - Mon passé est passé ! dit-il en s'éloignant

Il s'arrêta devant la fenêtre, puis se retourna

\- - C'est vrai. Tu as raison. J'ai connu d'autres femmes. Mais tu sais bien que j'ai eu une vie avant de te rencontrer. Je reconnais que mon comportement n'a pas toujours été exemplaire. Mais, même si je sortais avec des femmes différentes à mes soirées de promo, ou à d'autres, je n'ai pas couché avec toutes. Je n'ai jamais trompé mes femmes… Tu peux me reprocher tout ce que tu veux, mais ne m'accuse jamais de ça !

\- - Tu étais fiancé la première fois que tu es venu me voir

\- - Ce n'était pas prémédité. Je n'avais pas pensé… Je voulais juste te voir. Savoir comment tu vivais, ce que tu faisais. Et, je l'avoue, découvrir si tu pouvais ressentir quelque chose pour moi… Mais quand je t'ai vu… Tu semblais si heureuse avec tous ceux du village. Vous travailliez au bar. Je t'ai vu sortir, attraper un morceau de pizza, et t'asseoir sur les jambes… Mon cœur n'a fait qu'un bond. Depuis des mois, je ne pensais plus qu'à toi… Tu crois que je t'ai trompé. Mais en fait, c'est Mélinda que j'ai trompé. Elle n'a pas su que j'étais venu te voir. Mais depuis notre rencontre, elle savait que je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi. Et à chaque fois qu'elle m'en parlait, je lui répondais qu'elle se trompait. Et malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait penser, elle continuait à se préoccuper du mariage

\- - Et tu as rompu ? Vraiment, je veux dire ?

\- - Evidemment ! Mais pour qui me prends-tu ?

\- - Tu as bien pensé la même chose de moi !

\- - Non !... Oui… Mais mets-toi à ma place… J'arrive à Paris et je me retrouve face à face avec lui

\- - J'étais avec Milosz. Tu crois vraiment que j'aurai pu faire ça devant lui ?

\- - Pas plus que moi devant ma mère et ma fille. Mais c'est ce que tu crois, toi aussi !

\- - La différence, c'est qu'on ne les voit pas sur les photos. Alors que tu savais que j'avais emmené Milosz avec moi

\- - Mais elles y sont ! Si seulement je les avais imprimées… Kate… commença-t-il en se rapprochant. Je sais que tu te fis aux preuves. Mais rappelle-toi. Tu te fiais aussi à ton instinct. Tu sais que les preuves ne font pas l'histoire. On a eu des suspects que tout accusait, mais quand on refaisait l'histoire, on découvrait tout autre chose

\- - Je sais. Mais ça doit marcher dans les deux sens. Tu te justifies en disant que tu as eu une vie avant de me connaître. C'est pareil pour moi. Et après tout ce que tu as découvert, tu sais que…

\- - Oui, je sais… Mais après tout ce que tu m'as dit… Ok. On reprend tout à zéro

Elle se laissa glisser le long de la porte et entoura ses jambes avec ses bras. Il s'agenouilla en face d'elle

\- - Je me suis marié deux fois

\- - Castle, tu ne vas pas…

\- - On met les choses à plat une bonne fois pour toute et après on n'en parle plus. Tu veux savoir, tu vas savoir !

\- - Tu n'as pas besoin de remonter…

\- - D'accord. Alors l'hôtesse de l'air… J'ai peut-être agi comme un imbécile. Je veux bien l'admettre. Mais quand j'ai découvert que tu m'avais menti… Si tu m'avais expliqué…

\- - Je te l'avais dit. Peut-être pas assez clairement. Mais je pensais que tu avais comprise

\- - Je le croyais. Mais met-toi à ma place. Quand je t'ai entendu… Quand tu as dit que tu te souvenais de tout… J'ai cru que, si tu ne me l'avais pas dit, c'était parce que tu ne ressentais pas la même chose que moi

\- - Je n'étais pas prête

\- - Oui, tu me l'as dit après… Mais sur le coup…

\- - J'aurai pu te l'expliquer. J'ai voulu t'en parler, mais tu as refusé

\- - J'étais en colère et… Je ne pouvais pas rester près de toi. Ça me faisait trop mal. Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu suivais une thérapie ? J'aurai pu t'aider, j'aurai pu…

\- - C'était un travail que je devais faire seule… Et que je continue de faire

\- - Tu vois encore un psy ?

\- - Non… Mais c'est aussi pour ça que je reviens dans ce « maudit » camp

\- - Kate, je ne voulais pas…

\- - Tu as raison. Mais sans sœur Thérèse, je n'en serai sûrement pas là où j'en suis. Ni les autres… Alors c'est vrai. C'est un « maudit » camp. On est face à la misère, au désarroi… Il n'y a pas tout le confort… Mais les gens sont vrais. Ils ne jouent pas… Ils n'ont plus rien. Ils sont malades, voire blessés. Mais ils ne se plaignent pas. Ils sont reconnaissants du travail fourni ici… Les cicatrices de Milosz, tu les as vues. Celles de Dusan… Il a mal quand on le soigne. Mais l'as-tu entendu une seule fois se plaindre ? Non. Il sourit quand on a terminé… Ce n'est pas grand-chose un sourire, mais c'est le plus beau des cadeaux

\- - Tu as raison

\- - Alors tu vois, des hommes comme Vaughn… Oh, bien sûr, il trouve des remèdes contre le cancer, il fournit de l'eau… Il fait de grandes choses… C'est un génie… Il est aimé pour ce qu'il fait… Et c'est vrai que j'étais contente de le rencontrer. Qui ne l'aurait pas été ? Mais, au final… Quand tu le connais… Quand il… Ce n'est qu'un sombre crétin. Il croit que tout lui ait dû. Qu'il n'a qu'à claquer des doigts pour obtenir ce qu'il veut…

\- - Il est mal tombé avec toi

\- - Tu en es sûr ?... Alors pourquoi tu as quitté l'hôtel après l'avoir frappé ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu ?

\- - Mis à part que mon appareil était sur « mode avion » et que j'ai dû l'éteindre aux urgences, sûrement pour la même raison que toi si je t'avais annoncé ce qu'il s'était passé à New York

\- - Je sais me défendre toute seule. Tu n'avais pas à intervenir

\- - Je m'en suis aperçu

\- - Je n'aurai pas dû…

\- - Ça va… Pour une fois, j'ai apprécié la douche froide

\- - Et ta main ?

\- - J'arrive à bouger les doigts, maintenant

\- - Lockwood ne t'avait pas servi de leçon ?

\- - Il faut croire que non… Il faudra qu'un jour tu m'expliques comment ne pas s'éclater les phalanges

\- - Un jour, oui… Mais tu n'auras plus de raison d'être jaloux…

Il s'approcha et attrapa ses mains

\- - Kate. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- - Tu pars demain, non ?

\- - Je n'en ai pas envie. Je ne veux pas partir. Je veux rester avec toi et Milosz

\- - Et… Je n'en ai pas envie non plus

\- - Pardon ?

\- - Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes

\- - Attends… Je ne comprends pas… Tu m'as dit…

\- - J'étais en colère. Tu peux comprendre ça ?

\- - Oui, mais…

\- - Je sais que je n'aurai pas dû te dire tout ce que je t'ai dit, mais je voulais que tu souffres autant que j'ai souffert quand j'ai vu ces photos

\- - Tu me crois alors ?

\- - Je ne dois pas ?

\- - Si, bien sûr. Mais… Comme ça ? Sans voir…

\- - Disons que sœur Thérèse… Pourquoi serais-tu venu jusqu'ici si tu avais fait ce qu'il y a sur ces photos ?

\- - Je l'adore cette sœur Thérèse

\- - Ne t'emballe pas trop vite. Il y a encore des choses à régler

\- - D'accord

\- - On n'évoquera plus le passé… Nos ex…

\- - Euh… Il y a Mérédith…

\- - C'est la mère d'Alexis. C'est normal qu'elle la voie… Mon travail…

\- - Je n'y vois rien à redire

\- - La plupart de mes clients sont des hommes !

\- - Je vois

\- - Oui… Castle, commença-t-elle en dépliant ses jambes

Elle regarda leurs mains, leurs doigts enlacés

\- - Le succès de l'agence repose sur le fait que nous sommes toutes des femmes. Tu le sais. Tu en as vu certaines… Au début, quand on s'est lancé, personne ne le savait. Et les premiers clients ont été surpris

\- - On le serait à moins. Je ne sais toujours pas où tu peux cacher…

\- - Et je ne te le dirais toujours pas… Mais ce n'est pas important… Ce qui l'est, c'est que la plupart de mes clients sont des hommes. Il y a plus d'hommes d'affaires que de femmes d'affaires. C'est ainsi

\- - Et ?

\- - Et ? Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ? Je travaille avec et pour des hommes. Du même acabit que Vaughn. Je passe des journées entières avec eux. Voire même des soirées. Il y en a même un pour qui je me fais passer pour sa femme quand il rencontre ses propres clients. Les filles sont avec moi, mais c'est moi qui assiste aux transactions

\- - Et ils ont essayé…

\- - Ce sont des hommes, Castle !... Comment tu réagirais toi ?... Sois franc !

\- - C'est vrai que les filles de ton agence sont magnifiques. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne regarde…

\- - C'est faux. Tu le sais. Et je le sais. Tu as des yeux et j'en ai aussi !

\- - De magnifiques yeux

\- - Mes clients aussi. Je ne peux pas les empêcher de regarder. Mais ils connaissent les limites. Enfin… Ceux que j'ai gardés. Car des hommes comme Vaughn, il y en a partout. New York n'a pas le monopole… Tu as assisté à un défilé dont j'assurais la sécurité. Tu as vu les hommes… Mais il y aussi les boites de nuit… Est-ce que, à chaque fois que je rentrerai, j'aurai droit à une nouvelle crise de jalousie ?

\- - Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Au 12th aussi tu travaillais avec des hommes et je n'y ai jamais vu le moindre problème

\- - Oh, ce n'était que pour Vaughn…

\- - Reconnais que je n'avais pas tort

\- - Exact… Je sais que tu es jaloux et je ne peux rien faire contre ça. Mais je refuse que tu te mettes martel en tête toute une journée en envisageant des scénarios de toutes sortes. Tu dois me faire confiance. Quand je te dis qu'il n'est pas toi, c'est qu'il n'est pas toi. Si je suis avec toi, je ne suis pas avec un autre

\- - C'est vrai. Je suis jaloux. Comme je ne l'ai jamais été avec une autre. Mais… Je t'ai tellement attendu…J'ai tellement espéré… Toutes ces années où nous avons travaillé ensemble… Quand j'étais libre, tu étais avec quelqu'un… Et vice versa

\- - Ça fait partie du passé tout ça. J'ai fait mon choix, et il s'est arrêté sur toi

Elle replia ses jambes en tailleur et s'approcha de lui. Elle reprit ses mains et tout en les regardant

\- - Quand tu es parti à New York, pas une seule fois, je n'ai pensé que tu pouvais me tromper. Tout simplement parce que je te faisais confiance. Car pour moi…, continua-t-elle en le regardant. Je ne te mets pas sur un piédestal. Je ne te vénère pas. Je t'accepte simplement comme tu es. Avec tes défauts, tes erreurs, tes sourires, tes rires, tes plaisanteries, parfois de mauvais goûts, tes maudites habitudes…

\- - Mes maudites habitudes…

\- - On en reparlera une autre fois… Ce que je veux dire c'est que je t'accepte comme tu es, avec tout ce qui fait que tu es toi, le vrai toi… Et tu dois en faire autant pour moi. Je ne suis pas parfaite et je ne veux pas l'être. Je suis simplement moi. Avec mes défauts, mes erreurs, mon sale caractère…

Il sourit

\- - Tu me connais, Castle. Tu sais comment je réagis… Je ne fais pas semblant... La prochaine fois qu'une chose pareille se produira, dis-le moi. J'exploserai sûrement encore une fois mon téléphone, mais ne me laisse pas le découvrir… Ça fait mal. Trop mal

\- - Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Je te le promets… Je préfère subir la tempête Beckett que de revivre ce que j'ai vécu ces derniers jours… Mais toi aussi, tu dois me le dire

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Quand tu es allé voir les phoques… Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que vous étiez accompagné ?

\- - Quoi ? Mais… Milosz t'en avait parlé… Ce n'était qu'un bénévole. Il lui a expliqué… Tu as cru… D'accord, je te le dirai… Et je devrai aussi le faire quand je travaillerai au bar ?

\- - Ce sont des vieux !

Il attrapa ses jambes et l'attira à lui. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau, sur ses lèvres. Lentement, il les effleura. Un simple contact qui les fit frémir tous les deux, comme une brûlure, une décharge électrique. Plus d'un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, pas touchés. Ils croyaient s'être perdus et ils se retrouvaient, se redécouvraient. Il posa une main dans son cou, frotta sa joue contre la sienne. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou, passa une main dans ses cheveux

\- - Il n'est pas toi, Castle… Personne…

\- - Et tu n'es pas elle… Aucune d'elles…

Elle se gorgeait de son odeur. Il en faisait autant. Elle, le nez dans son cou. Lui, le nez dans ses cheveux. Quand il la sentit se tendre contre lui, il la serra dans ses bras.

Leurs cœurs battaient vite. Très vite. De plus en plus vite…

Il fit descendre une de ses mains le long de son dos, jusque sous ses fesses. L'autre remonta dans sa nuque. Elle entoura ses hanches avec ses jambes. Il la fit basculer lentement sur le sol. Alors qu'il s'allongeait sur elle, elle glissa les mains sous son sweat et le lui retira. Il entoura son visage de ses mains et l'embrassa. Le baiser était doux, tendre. Leurs langues se goutaient à nouveau. Puis il s'intensifia, chacun voulant plus. Leurs mains cherchaient à toucher la peau de l'autre. Il glissa les siennes sous le t-shirt de Beckett et le lui retira. Elle fit de même avec le sien. Puis d'un simple mouvement de hanche, elle le fit basculer et se retrouva au-dessus de lui. Elle replongea sur ses lèvres. Puis elle descendit lentement sur son torse, son ventre. Elle glissa ses mains sous ses derniers vêtements et lui retira son caleçon et son pantalon de jogging

\- - Tu as froid, Castle ? murmura-t-elle en se glissant vers lui

\- - Ben… En fait, commença-t-il en la retournant à son tour, plus maintenant

Il la regardait. Habillée ou nue, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Il fit glisser sa main sur la peau douce de son ventre, remonta lentement vers ses seins dressés, les contourna, puis redescendit. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, juste sur cette veine, cette artère où l'on peut sentir la vie passer au travers. Il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille. Elle se tortillait d'impatience sous lui, se cambrait contre lui, plantait ses ongles dans son dos... Il aimait jouer avec elle à ce jeu-là. Il aimait l'entendre le supplier, l'appeler par son prénom…

Il l'embrassa et décida que pour lui aussi il était temps. Un feu lui dévorait les entrailles et il fallait l'éteindre. Mais…

Il se laissa tomber sur elle, la tête enfouie dans ses cheveux

\- - Désolé, murmura-t-il

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Peux pas…

\- - Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas ?

Il se redressa sur ses bras, tout penaud, comme s'il venait de faire une bêtise

\- - Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda-t-elle en lui caressant le visage

\- - Je peux pas, dit-il en regardant vers son ventre

Elle releva la tête et regarda à son tour.

\- - Tu as dit que ça allait. Je ne voulais pas…

\- - Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est sûr que sur le coup ça n'a pas été agréable, mais ça fonctionnait

\- - Sûr ? On peut aller faire des radios !

\- - J'en suis sûr !... Ce sont ces fichus bonnes sœurs ! dit-il en se redressant

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Comment veux-tu… Tu as vu ce qui nous entoure ? C'est comme si on était dans un couvent… Ne ris pas !

\- - Je ne… ris pas.

\- - Si tu ris ! Tu te retiens ! Je le vois

\- - Non, non… Je t'assure, insista-t-elle en éclatant de rire

\- - Tu vois ? Tu te moques !

\- - Non ! Castle, je te promets !

Elle attrapa un de leur t-shirt et se cacha le visage.

\- - Désolée, Castle. Mais je ne peux pas… Les bonnes sœurs ! C'est la meilleure !

\- - Tu ne riais pas quand tu croyais que c'était à cause de ton coup ! dit-il en se retournant pour chercher ses affaires

A son tour, elle se redressa et se colla contre son dos, entourant son cou et posant ses mains sur son torse

\- - Eh ! Ce n'est pas grave

\- - Si ça l'est ! s'exclama-t-il en ramassant son caleçon.

\- - Ça peut arriver !

Au regard qu'il lui lança, elle comprit que ça ne lui était jamais arrivé

\- - Tu ne vas pas faire un drame parce que… Castle, je t'assure que ce n'est pas grave

\- - Et maintenant tu vas croire…

\- - Eh ! le coupa-t-elle en se mettant face à lui. Je ne vais rien croire du tout. Je sais… Castle, combien de fois a-t-on fait l'amour depuis que nous sommes ensemble ?

\- - Tu veux le chiffre exact ?

\- - Non, mais… Attends. Tu as compté ?

\- - Ben…

\- - Bref… Non, mais… Tu as vraiment compté ?... Je rêve !... Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas mon…

\- - Je te l'ai dit… J'avais envie et pffft… Plus rien

\- - Pffft ? fit-elle en le regardant avec un air moqueur

Il éclata de rire à son tour en la serrant dans ses bras


	62. Chapter 62

\- - Sœur Thérèse ?

\- - Oui, Milosz ?

\- - Je trouve pas Kate

\- - Je crois qu'elle dort encore

\- - Non. Elle est pas dans la chambre

\- - Ah !

\- - Elle est où ?

\- - Ecoute. On va te laver et après on verra

\- - Mais… C'est Rick ? Il a tapé Kate ?

\- - Non ! Je te l'ai dit cette nuit

\- - Mais alors…

\- - Allez viens. On va te chercher du linge et…

\- - Mais… Et les pansements…

\- - Je te rappelle que lorsque vous n'êtes pas là, je les fais. Alors, si tu veux, tu seras mon assistant aujourd'hui. D'accord ?

\- - D'accord

\- - Ensuite, tu prendras ton petit déjeuner avec les autres

\- - Mais Kate… Elle sera là ?

\- - Sûrement. Sinon, elle te rejoindra plus tard.

* * *

\- - Hey ! grogna-t-il

Elle se retournait et s'enroulait dans la couverture. Il se retourna à son tour, attrapa la couverture. Mais elle grogna tout en maintenant ce qui la recouvrait. Il ne s'avoua pas vaincu. Il passa la main sous le tissu et l'attira contre lui

\- - Tu pourrais m'en laisser un peu, murmura-t-il à son oreille

\- - T'as tout le temps chaud

\- - Ben, c'est pas le cas, ici. C'est le cinquième jour que je me gèle ! Et si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu n'es pas frileuse, toi non plus !

Elle se retourna, se colla contre lui et l'entoura avec la couverture

\- - Ça va mieux comme ça ?

\- - Bien mieux, oui… Ouch, tu as les pieds gelés !

\- - Autant que les tiens

\- - Kate ?

\- - Hm

\- - Quand est-ce que tu rentres ? Qu'on rentre ?

\- - Mercredi. Ou jeudi

\- - Quoi ? Mais… C'est dans une semaine !

\- - Pas tout à fait ! Ça te pose un problème ?

\- - Un problème ? Après tout ce qu'on a énuméré cette nuit ! Un sacré, oui

\- - Ce ne serait pas plutôt autre chose qui te tracasse ? Demanda-t-elle, relevant la tête, l'air mutin

\- - Ne me parle pas de ça !

\- - Mais c'est ça ?

\- - Kate… C'est vrai… Mais ne me dis pas que toi aussi…

\- - Je te promets qu'on se rattrapera…

\- - Une semaine ! Attends, fit-il en se redressant. On sera à la maison mercredi ou on part mercredi ?

\- - On part

\- - Oh, non ! Et combien de temps le trajet ?

\- - Deux jours

\- - Deux jours ! Non, mais je rêve. Ça fait vendredi !... Non, non, et non. Ça ne va pas ça ! dit-il en levant et en enfilant son pantalon de jogging. Il doit y avoir une solution. Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle quittait aussi le lit

\- - Je vais aller prendre une douche et…

\- - Une douche ! Tu appelles ça une douche ? Autant entrer dans un frigo ! Ou un congélateur, cria-t-il alors qu'elle refermait la porte. Il faisait même moins froid dans le container frigorifique où on a failli… Elle appelle ça une douche…

Il bougonnait encore lorsqu'elle revint changée. Elle portait un jean, des baskets, et une grosse chemise de bûcheron

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il semblait se regarder le nombril

\- - Je me concentre !

\- - Ah, oui. Et sur quoi ?

\- - J'explique à mon corps que la douche sera chaude. Que tout ce qu'il pourra ressentir ne sera qu'une vue de l'esprit !

\- - Et ça marche ?

\- - Jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? Pas vraiment

\- - Tu as toujours la possibilité d'aller dans le bâtiment des enfants !

\- - Figure-toi que j'y ai pensé. Mais non. Ils ont besoin de cette eau chaude. Kate ? fit-il en l'enlaçant

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Et pour Milosz ? Comment je fais ?

\- - Je ne sais pas, Castle. Depuis qu'il a vu cette photo… Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer… Mais il a cru que j'allais le laisser ici

\- - Oh, non ! Mais comment…

\- - Je ne sais pas. Il a dû faire un amalgame. Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû venir ici juste après…

\- - C'est ma faute. Tu n'y es pour rien

\- - Un peu quand même. Je me suis lancée dans une adoption et je n'y connais rien dans les enfants

\- - Tu te débrouilles très bien avec lui… Et avec eux… Je t'ai vu hier. Tu es formidable avec eux

\- - Je ne fais rien de plus que ne font les sœurs… C'est toi qui es sensé t'y connaitre. Tu as une fille

\- - Je ne me suis jamais retrouvé dans cette situation avec elle

\- - On trouvera une solution. Je vais lui expliquer…

\- - C'est à moi de le faire

\- - Mais…

\- - J'ai réussi à te convaincre, alors…

\- - Il est plutôt têtu

\- - J'avais remarqué ! Les chiens ne font pas des chats !

\- - Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas…

\- - Reconnais qu'il a le même caractère que toi. Ça doit être ça ce lien que sœur Thérèse a remarqué entre lui et toi

\- - N'importe quoi ! Tu as parlé de moi avec la soeur ?… Elle m'a dit… Oh, mais elle va m'entendre… De quel droit…

\- - Kate, attends !

Elle était déjà partie

Il choisit des vêtements, quitta la chambre à son tour et en soupirant entra dans la salle de bain

* * *

Elle passa devant la tente des enfants. Elle était vide. Elle entra dans la suivante, se dirigea vers la thermos et se servit une grande tasse de café

\- - Eh, tu es en retard en ce matin ! Panne d'oreiller ?

\- - C'est ça, répondit-elle en sursautant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ça t'amuse de me surprendre ?

\- - En effet… Mais en fait, je cherchais… Ah, la voilà ! s'écria-t-il. Si seulement ils pouvaient ranger les choses là où elles doivent être rangées

\- - Si tu étais moins maniaque…

\- - C'est ma tasse !

\- - Tu as vu Milosz ?

\- - Je l'ai vu passé avec la sœur. Je crois qu'ils sont avec les petits

\- - Merci

* * *

\- - Kate est pas là ?

\- - Elle va venir, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle tient toujours ses promesses. Attention ta jambe, dit la sœur en l'installant dans la baignoire. Milosz, tu peux m'aider ?

\- - Oui, je fais quoi ?

\- - Tiens sa jambe. Il ne faut pas mouiller le pansement

\- - Hey !

\- - Kate !

\- - Ne bouge pas, mon cœur, dit-elle en le serrant contre elle et en l'embrassant sur le front. Et toi ? Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-elle à Dusan

\- - Ça va. Faire pansement ?

\- - Oui. Je vais te le changer. Et toi, mon bébé ? Bien dormi ?

\- - Dans la chambre de sœur Thérèse

\- - Oui, je sais

\- - Et toi ? T'étais où ?

\- - Je t'expliquerai plus tard, d'accord ?

\- - T'as crié !

\- - Je sais et je n'aurai pas…

\- - Rick aussi

\- - Milosz, s'il te plait…

\- - Il t'a tapé ?

\- - Quoi ? Non !

\- - Rick gentil ! Pas tapé, dit Dusan

\- - Il a crié ! cria l'enfant

\- - Milosz, écoute… On termine ici et ensuite on ira se promener quand tu auras pris ton petit déjeuner

\- - Mais…

\- - Milosz, rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit hier soir, dit calmement la sœur. Sois un peu patient, et Kate t'expliquera tout

Au ton employé, elle comprit que quelque chose clochait. Elle le fixa quelques secondes, mais lui gardait les yeux fixés sur la jambe qu'il tenait. Ce n'était pas le bon moment, ni le bon endroit pour avoir une discussion avec lui. Elle préférait lui parler en tête à tête.

Après avoir fait les soins, elle regarda les deux garçons quitter le bâtiment

\- - Ma sœur… Pour cette nuit… Je voulais encore…

\- - Vous avez résolu votre problème ?

\- - Je crois, oui. Mais…

\- - J'en suis bien contente.

\- - Bonjour ! fit-il en faisant son entrée. Ma sœur !

\- - Richard !

\- - Ils sont déjà tous sortis ?

\- - Il faudra vous lever plus tôt la prochaine fois, répondit la sœur en tapotant son épaule. Je vous abandonne à mon tour. Des estomacs m'attendent

\- - Tu veux que je te refasse ton bandage ?

\- - Tu feras doucement ?

\- - Il ne m'a pas semblé que tu avais si mal que ça cette nuit !

\- - Oublie cette nuit, tu veux bien ?

\- - Tu ne vas pas râler toute la journée pour une simple panne… commença-t-elle en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir

\- - Je n'ai pas eu de panne !

\- - Vraiment ? Alors si ce n'est pas une panne...

\- - Tu n'y es pour rien ! Ce sont… Laisse tomber !

\- - Ok ! Et puis ça permet de nous retrouver…

\- - J'aime te sentir contre moi, te serrer dans mes bras… Mais je ne veux pas me contenter de ça ! Plus maintenant !

\- - En attendant, si c'est vraiment à cause d'elles, je sais maintenant comment calmer tes ardeurs ! Il me suffira d'inviter sœur Thérèse, dit-elle tout en défaisant son bandage

\- - A la maison ?... Jamais !

\- - C'est chez moi !

\- - Ok. On ira chez Marc !

\- - Ah, parce que chez… Ouh ! C'est pas joli

\- - C'était pire le premier jour. Regarde, j'arrive à bouger les doigts, dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole. Mais ce qui me soulage c'est que lui, il est plâtré

\- - Il m'avait bien semblé… Tu l'as revu ? A l'hôpital ?

\- - Il était à ton bureau lundi. Michèle l'a foutu dehors

\- - Pourquoi… On a annulé le contrat

\- - A cause de moi ?

\- - A cause de lui… Et de son comportement… Il va porter plainte ?

\- - J'en sais rien et je m'en fiche. Et toi ?

\- - Quoi moi ?

\- - Comment tu t'es fait cet hématome ? demanda-t-il en passant son autre main sur sa joue

\- - C'est rien... Juste un accident

\- - Je ne suis peut-être pas expert en la matière, mais c'est un coup-ça. Alors qui t'a frappé ? Ce n'est quand même pas Milosz ?

\- - Non ! Ce n'est pas lui… Laisse tomber. De toute façon, il n'y a presque plus rien

\- - Attends… Ne me dis pas que… Il a osé te frapper ? Il s'est vengé sur toi ? Mais c'est toi qui devrais… Si je lui remets la main dessus…

\- - Castle… Ce n'est pas lui non plus… C'est… Juste un concours de circonstance. Ok ? Alors on n'en parle plus

Elle posa des compresses sur ses phalanges. Il l'observait. Elle évitait son regard. Il regarda sa joue, repensa à ce qu'elle avait dit

\- - C'est moi ? C'est ça ? C'est moi qui t'ai frappé ?

\- - Ce n'est rien !

\- - Mais comment… Kate… Je ne voulais pas… Jamais je ne te ferai… Oh, je comprends mieux pourquoi Milosz me déteste

\- - Milosz ne le sait pas. C'était un accident

\- - Mais comment…

\- - Ton coude. Quand tu as reculé ton bras… Je n'ai pas eu le réflexe de reculer

\- - Je suis désolé

\- - Eh ! dit-elle en passant sa main sur sa joue. C'était un accident. Je sais que jamais tu ne me frapperais

\- - Jamais

Elle s'approcha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement

\- - Tu as tapé Kate ? Je savais… La sœur a menti !

\- - Milosz, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Viens, je vais… commença Beckett

\- - NON !

\- - Milosz ! crièrent-ils ensemble

\- - Milosz ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

\- - Pousse-toi ! cria-t-il en sortant. Toi aussi, t'as menti !

Surprise, sœur Thérèse ne put l'arrêter

* * *

\- - Tu l'as trouvé ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle

\- - Non

\- - Et les chiens ?

\- - Ils n'ont rien

Lorsqu'il les avait vus ensemble, il avait aussitôt fait demi-tour et s'était mis à courir en criant « non » plusieurs fois. Les chiens s'étaient mis à sa poursuite. Ayant compris que c'était grâce à eux que Beckett l'avait retrouvé la première fois, il avait tenté de les chasser. Mais ils avaient continué à le suivre. Alors, il leur avait lancé des cailloux. Il avait failli aller les voir lorsque l'un d'eux avait gémi, mais elle arrivait. Elle courait vite et s'il ne se cachait pas, elle le ramènerait avec elle. Mais il ne voulait pas lui parler, ni le voir. Il s'était glissé derrière des panneaux de bois. Il l'avait vu s'arrêter près de Jim et examiner sa patte. Puis elle s'était remise à courir. Castle l'avait rejointe. Puis sœur Thérèse

\- - Il va revenir. C'est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner

\- - J'aurai dû lui parler

\- - Je t'avais dit que je le ferai

\- - Je ne voulais pas le faire devant Dusan. Parce que ça ne le concernait pas et maintenant… Ma sœur ? Vous l'avez… commença-t-elle en la voyant les rejoindre

\- - Désolée, Kate… J'ai demandé à des hommes de le chercher. Si quelqu'un l'aperçoit, il nous avertira

\- - Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin

\- - Dusan n'a pas une idée… commença la soeur

\- - Il n'est jamais allé plus loin que son bâtiment et la tente… Et l'atelier

\- - Peut-être que Milosz lui a dit… tenta Castle

\- - Je lui ai déjà demandé. Il ne sait pas où il peut être… Merde ! fit-elle en se levant

* * *

Des menteurs

Ils mentaient tous. Même Kate…

Il déambulait dans les couloirs du bâtiment. Il entrait dans une pièce, passait dans une autre… Personne ne viendrait le chercher là. L'accès était interdit à tout le monde. Il y avait des planches sur les portes et les fenêtres. Mais il était petit et ce n'était pas difficile de s'y faufiler…

Il grimpa à l'étage. Ce n'était pas facile car il manquait une marche parfois, ou alors l'escalier était en partie démoli, ou le ciment cédait quand il retirait son petit pied. Il s'accrochait à ce qu'il pouvait trouver, ne se préoccupant pas du danger qu'il puisse courir

Il ne comprenait pas

Ils avaient criés. Il n'avait pas bien compris de quoi ils avaient parlé. Kate parlait beaucoup trop vite. D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, elle avait beaucoup parlé. Mais si elle avait crié c'est qu'elle était en colère. Contre lui. Alors pourquoi ce matin…

Il avança vers une fenêtre. Il n'arrivait pas à voir.

Il s'engagea dans le deuxième escalier

Ils étaient là, tous les trois. Ils discutaient. Beckett faisait de grands gestes, la sœur semblait essayer de la calmer. Elle s'appuya le dos contre le torse de Castle. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe et l'entoura de ses bras.

Il secoua la tête. Il ne comprenait pas.

Kate avait toujours défendu les autres dans le camp. Il ne savait pas combien de bagarres il avait vu. Mais il savait que les hommes frappaient les femmes. Souvent, ils avaient bu. Mais Rick ne buvait pas. Et il avait frappé Kate.

Il avait fait un bisou à une autre dame et maintenant il en faisait un à Kate…

Il était comme ceux du camp. Et Kate était comme celles du camp… Et bientôt, peut-être que lui aussi serait tapé… Comme ceux du camp…

Il se retourna et se laissa tomber le long du mur. Il entoura ses petites jambes avec ses petits bras. Il regarda ses mains égratignées par le ciment des marches

Ils lui mentaient tous

Elle avait dit qu'il l'avait tapé, et lorsque lui avait demandé, elle avait dit que « ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait ». Mais elle l'avait dit. Et elle avait la joue verte. Ou jaune…

Rick avait menti. Il avait dit que Kate était son amoureuse, et il en avait une autre. Il avait dit qu'il reviendrait à la maison, et il n'était pas revenu.

Et la sœur. Elle avait dit qu'il taperait pas Kate. Il l'avait fait !… Elle avait pas le droit de mentir... C'était une sœur

Il se releva et déambula dans les couloirs. Il serpentait entre les étais qui soutenaient le plafond. Il shootait dans tout ce qu'il trouvait sur son chemin

Il ne comprenait pas

Kate était intervenue dans les bagarres. Elle avait séparé des hommes et des femmes. Elle lui avait toujours expliqué qu'il y a avait une meilleure façon de s'expliquer que de donner des coups. Et comme l'avait dit la sœur, un homme ne devait pas frapper une femme. Même s'ils étaient mariés. Qu'il y avait des lois qui l'interdisaient… Elle avait aussi dit aux femmes de se défendre, de ne pas se laisser faire…

Tout se bousculait dans sa petite tête. Il se rappelait son arrivée en France. La première fois qu'il avait vu Castle. Il était gentil avec lui. Avec Kate. Surtout avec Kate. Elle riait beaucoup avec lui. Il ne riait pas comme ça avec lui. Même quand elle venait le voir au camp… Et puis, il y avait eu la photo… Elle avait appelé, et appelé, et appelé… Elle n'avait presque plus parlé… Elle avait les yeux rouges…

Il ne comprenait pas

Comment pouvait-on être aussi triste, être en colère… Et revenir vers celui qui l'avait tapé et qui lui avait menti ! Qui leur avait menti !

Dieu que les grands étaient compliqués !


	63. Chapter 63

Elle l'embrassa sur la tempe et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il soupira doucement et laissa tomber son bras sur la table, sa tête posée dessus. La douceur de ses gestes pendant qu'elle refaisait son bandage avait vaincu les dernières forces qui le maintenaient éveillé.

Elle se leva, se dirigea près du petit lit et prit Dusan dans ses bras

\- - Rick fatigué, chuchota l'enfant

\- - Oui.

\- - l est gentil

\- - Oui, il est gentil

\- - Et Milosz ? Revenu ?

\- - Non. Toujours pas, répondit-elle en sortant du bâtiment

Elle regardait autour d'elle pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers la tente des enfants, mais il n'était pas là. Elle écarta un des pans et se glissa à l'intérieur. Elle installa le petit sur un banc et alla lui préparer son bol de chocolat chaud.

Après lui avoir tout préparé, elle se rendit sous l'autre tente. Quelques résidents prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. Elle les salua et se dirigea vers la thermos de café. Elle glissa une tasse dessous, mais une main se posa sur son bras tremblant

\- - Laissez-moi faire

\- - Merci, ma sœur

\- - Il va revenir, Kate

\- - Il n'a pas mangé depuis hier… Il a passé la nuit dehors…

\- - La faim le fera sortir de sa cachette

\- - On l'a déjà dit hier, et il n'est pas sorti

\- - Un enfant ne se laisse pas mourir de faim, ni de soif. Vous verrez… Vous devriez aller vous reposer

\- - Pas tant qu'il ne sera pas revenu

\- - Vous êtes épuisée… Je vous avertirai…

\- - C'est gentil… Mais non… Tant qu'il sera dehors, je resterai dehors

* * *

Quelques cartons bougèrent. Une vieille couverture déchirée apparut. Puis une petite main.

Il n'avait trouvé que ça pour se protéger du froid.

Il se redressa. La joue, sur laquelle il s'était endormi, était couverte d'une fine pellicule de sable ou de ciment. Quelques gravillons y étaient aussi incrustés. Il la frotta.

Un peu perdu, il se demanda où il était. Puis il se rappela.

Il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à les observer à travers les planches fixées à la fenêtre. Il avait vu les rais de lumière provenant de lampes de poche qu'ils utilisaient. Ils avaient entendu son nom qu'ils avaient crié, il ne savait combien de fois. Il avait vu Kate. Il avait vu Rick. Il les avait vus ensemble, enlacés

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

Ils ne le cherchaient plus. Il ne voyait personne

Puis il la vit. Elle sortait de la tente. Elle devait boire un café. Son estomac se mit à gargouiller. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait faim

Il la vit se tourner vers la sœur, puis elle se mit à courir. Il ne la vit plus

* * *

\- - Combien de temps croyez-vous pouvoir tenir ?

\- - Si vous saviez le nombre de nuits blanches que j'ai passé pour une enquête, répondit-elle en quittant la tente, une nouvelle tasse à la main.

\- - J'imagine. Mais vous avez changé de vie !

\- - Je fais 2000 km sans m'arrêter !

\- - Kate, c'est votre deuxième nuit…

\- - Et s'il le faut, je passerai la troisième, et la quatrième. Il est peut-être têtu, mais je le suis encore plus que lui. Il ne gagnera pas

\- - Ce n'est pas un jeu

\- - Je sais.

Elle fit quelques pas, puis se figea.

La sœur l'observait. La jeune femme semblait réfléchir, tout en fixant un point à l'horizon. Puis elle se retourna vers elle et lui tendit sa tasse

\- - Je sais comment le faire sortir de sa cachette, dit-elle en se précipitant vers le bâtiment principal

Moins de 5 minutes plus tard, elle réapparaissait, toujours en courant. Elle ouvrit les portes d'un hangar en tôle

* * *

Un bruit de moteur.

Malgré la résonnance de la tôle, il reconnut le bruit du moteur. Il n'y était pas monté souvent, mais dans le camp, il n'y avait qu'un véhicule qui pouvait faire ce bruit

Il se leva et se précipita à l'extérieur du bâtiment

\- - Kate !

Il courut vers la sœur

\- - Où va-t-elle ? Elle s'en va ? Avec Milosz ?

\- - Ne vous inquiétez pas, Richard. Elle ne part pas… Je ne comprenais pas au début où elle voulait en venir, mais c'est malin. Très malin.

\- - Elle veut lui faire croire qu'elle s'en va ?

\- - En effet. Il n'a jamais supporté de la voir partir

\- - Ça va le faire souffrir

\- - Ce sera un mal pour un bien. Et un prêté pour un rendu. Elle souffre de ne pas l'avoir trouvé

\- - Je vais aller…

\- - Restez là, Richard. Je pense que son plan marchera mieux s'il croit qu'elle part seule

Le 4x4 sortit du hangar. Elle en descendit, referma les portes et remonta dans le véhicule. Puis elle vint se garer devant le bâtiment principal

* * *

Un bruit de moteur.

Malgré la résonnance de la tôle, il reconnut le bruit du moteur.

Sur la pointe des pieds, il essayait de voir le hangar, mais il ne l'apercevait pas. Il avait entendu les portes grincer quand elle les avait ouvertes, maintenant elle les refermait. Il vit le 4x4 passer devant le bâtiment où il se trouvait, puis tourner. Elle allait au bâtiment principal

\- - Non ! Kate !... Kate ! Ne pars pas, hurla-t-il en se précipitant vers l'escalier

* * *

Elle entra à nouveau dans le bâtiment principal.

\- - Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire maintenant ?

\- - Comme elle fait à chaque fois. Elle doit le charger

\- - C'est pas un peu…

\- - Milosz est loin d'être bête. Il observe peut-être ce qu'il se passe… Donc, elle va ramener ses sacs, les mettre dans le coffre et ensuite elle appellera ses chiens… Elle devait être redoutable pendant un interrogatoire. Elle devait les piéger…

\- - Ne m'en parlez pas. Et c'est la seule qui a réussi à me battre au poker

\- - Seulement au poker ?

* * *

La descente se révéla bien plus difficile que la montée. Surtout quand on voulait se dépêcher et qu'on avait de petites jambes.

Il dut se mettre à quatre pattes pour franchir les marches qui manquaient en reculant. Il dut sauter pour franchir des trous trop grands pour lui. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte tellement il voulait se dépêcher, mais il s'érafla à nouveaux les mains, les bras, se tordit les chevilles… Il criait, hurlait, suppliait, pleurait… Mais son bâtiment était bien trop éloigné des autres. Et les gens étaient occupés ou dormaient… Il continuait à descendre…

Elle sortit du bâtiment, ouvrit son coffre et y jeta des sacs. Elle appela les chiens. Ils se précipitèrent vers elle et sautèrent à l'intérieur. Elle mit le contact et se dirigea vers la sœur

\- - Où est Castle ?

\- - Dans la tente. Je lui ai dit que c'était préférable

\- - Il ne vient pas… Mais où peut-il être ? Vous ne croyez pas qu'il aurait pu quitter le camp ? demanda-t-elle en continuant à regarder autour d'elles

\- - Pour aller où ? Et puis tout est clôturer… Et nous fermons le portail le soir

\- - Il aurait pu…

\- - Nous contrôlons régulièrement. Vous le savez. Il n'a pas pu sortir… Mais avec tout ce fatras, dit-elle en montrant autour d'elle. Il ne manque pas de cachettes !

\- - Castle a passé sa nuit à déplacer les planches d'un tas à un autre… Il n'a pas mangé… Il doit avoir froid…

\- - Vous devriez y aller

\- - Je voulais lui laisser encore…

\- - Ça ne sert à rien d'attendre plus longtemps

\- - Mais il est peut-être…

\- - Je vous fais signe dès que je le vois

\- - Entendu… Merci, ma sœur

Elle s'installa au volant. Un dernier coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur, et elle passa la première vitesse.

* * *

Elle partait. Elle avait démarré. Elle allait le laisser au camp. Il fallait qu'il aille plus vite Beaucoup plus vite. Une cheville, sûrement tordue trop souvent, se déroba. Il glissa sur une marche. Il termina la descente en roulant. Une fois en bas, il se releva. Il s'était fait mal au bras et sa cheville lui faisait mal. Mais il devait continuer.

Il se releva. Tout en boitant, il se dirigea vers ce qui était la porte, se glissa à travers les planches en s'écorchant les mains, puis il se mit à courir vers le bâtiment principal

\- - Kate !... Kate !... Non !... Ne pars pas !... Ne me laisse pas !... Kate !... Kate !... S'il te plait !

Castle fut le premier à le voir. Il le montra du doigt à la sœur. Elle sourit et fit un signe à Beckett. Elle ralentit, faisant presque du sur place. Les chiens se mirent à aboyer dans le coffre en remuant de la queue

\- - Non !... Kate…

Il tomba, se releva et se remit à courir. Il ne sentait pas la douleur ou l'ignorait. Tout ce qui importait à ses yeux embués de larmes c'était qu'elle ne l'abandonne pas.

La scène qui se déroulait devant les yeux de Castle et de sœur Thérèse, l'enfant en pleurs, suppliant, les bras tendus vers le véhicule, leur déchirait le cœur, mais ils ne bougèrent pas. Ils le regardèrent passer. Il passait ses mains sur ses yeux pour essuyer ses larmes. Il continuait de l'appeler

\- - Kate !... Ne pars pas…

Quand elle le vit dans son rétroviseur, elle pila. Elle quitta le 4x4 et se précipita vers lui.

Elle eut à peine le temps de s'accroupir, qu'il plongeait dans ses bras. Elle tomba à la renverse tout en le serrant contre elle

\- - Ne pars pas !… Ne me laisse pas ! dit-il entre deux sanglots

\- - Jamais mon bébé… Jamais… Chut, murmura-t-elle. Calme-toi

Ils étaient en larmes tous les deux.

Elle évacuait tout le stress de la veille et de la nuit. Toute son inquiétude.

Lui, il avait cru la perdre définitivement, qu'elle allait l'abandonner à nouveau, qu'il se retrouverait tout seul au camp. Il se cramponnait à elle, comme un naufragé se raccroche au premier morceau d'épave qu'il trouve

Elle se moquait qu'il l'étrangle. Elle le serrait contre elle, lui caressait le dos, passait une main dans ses cheveux, l'embrassait. Tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'elle l'avait retrouvé !

De longues minutes passèrent sans qu'ils échangent un seul mot. Ils restaient là, chacun serrant l'autre dans ses bras

\- - Tu as faim ? demanda-t-elle

\- - Je reste là

\- - Tu n'as rien mangé depuis…

\- - Non ! Veux pas…

\- - Milosz… Je ne vais pas partir

\- - Mais… Jules et Jim…

\- - J'ai fait ça pour que tu reviennes ! On va les sortir. Ils seront contents de te revoir

\- - J'ai lancé des cailloux…

\- - Je sais… Mais ils n'ont rien. Tu ne leur as pas fait de mal

\- - Je ne voulais pas qu'ils…

\- - Je sais… C'est fini, maintenant… Chut… Allez. Je vais te préparer un bon petit-déjeuner… Tu m'aides à me lever ? demanda-t-elle en prenant son visage en coupe dans ses mains

\- - Peux pas… J'ai mal

\- - Tu as mal ?... Où ça ?... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda-t-elle inquiète

\- - Suis tombé dans les escaliers

\- - Mais quels… Où est-ce que tu as mal ? Montre-moi

\- - Au pied et…

\- - Et ? Milosz, dis-le moi

\- - A mon bras

\- - Oh, non !

Elle lui retira son gilet, remonta la manche de son pull

\- - Ce n'est pas vrai !

Elle se releva, tout en le gardant contre elle. Elle prit quelques secondes pour sortir ses chiens du coffre et se précipita vers le bâtiment des enfants, la sœur et Castle sur ses talons

Elle l'assit sur une table et le déshabilla. Sœur Thérèse attrapa un des récipients qui se trouvait sur un des poêles et le vida dans la baignoire puis elle rajouta de l'eau froide. Beckett le plongea dans l'eau et le lava rapidement, puis le réinstalla sur la table, emmailloté dans une serviette. Castle lui tendit le pyjama que la sœur lui avait retiré la veille. Elle lui enfila le pantalon.

\- - Mal ? demanda Dusan, qui les avait rejoint. C'est quoi tout ça ? ajouta-t-il en montrant ses différentes cicatrices

\- - Rien, répondit-il en tentant de les cacher

\- - Tu n'as pas à en avoir honte, murmura Castle. Dusan en a aussi

Milosz l'ignora, se contentant de regarder ce que faisait Beckett

Elle se réinstalla face à lui et lui fit un bandage alcoolisé sur sa cheville enflée. Elle désinfecta ses mains et retira quelques échardes

\- - Où tu étais ? demanda-t-elle

Il la regarda, mais ne dit rien

\- - Dis-moi où tu étais ? insista-t-elle

\- - Tu es fâchée ?

\- - Je veux savoir où tu étais. Alors dis-le-moi. Tu ne t'es pas mis dans cet état…

\- - Là-bas, murmura-t-il en tendant le bras

\- - Il n'y a rien là-bas. A part…

\- - Je suis passé dans les planches

\- - Tu es… Non, mais tu te rends compte ? S'il y a des planches… C'est dangereux… Tout peut s'écrouler…

\- - Kate ! tenta d'apaiser Castle

\- - Pardon, Kate

Elle examina son bras. A chaque mouvement, il grimaçait. La peau commençait à bleuir par endroit

\- - Tu auras droit à une écharpe, dit-elle

\- - Longtemps ?

\- - Jusqu'à ce que tu n'es plus mal en le bougeant.

Elle étendit un baume à l'arnica sur tout le membre puis le banda entièrement. Elle lui enfila son pull.

\- - Et l'écharpe ? demanda-t-il timidement

\- - J'irai t'en chercher une plus tard

Elle bouillait intérieurement. Elle était en colère. Contre lui ? Contre elle ? Sûrement les deux. Mais elle s'était inquiétait toute la journée, et toute la nuit. Et là, elle apprenait qu'elle était passée devant le bâtiment où il s'était caché et il ne lui était même pas venu à l'idée… Il aurait pu être blessé. Elle n'était jamais allée à l'intérieur. Il était déjà condamné lorsqu'elle était arrivée dans ce camp. Milosz regarda la sœur, Dusan puis il reporta son regard sur Beckett qui, les mains tremblantes, rassemblait le matériel

\- - Kate… Je ferai plus

\- - Tu me l'avais déjà dit ça ! Et tu t'es encore enfui… Qui a menti cette fois ?

\- - Mais…

\- - Tu m'as menti, Milosz. Tu sais que je n'aime pas les mensonges.

\- - Mais…

\- - Et si tu avais eu un accident ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte… Essayes de comprendre, dit-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Tu es petit. Tu ne peux aller comme ça où bon te semble. Si je te dis de ne pas t'éloigner, ce n'est pas pour te punir. C'est seulement pour que je puisse intervenir en cas de problème… Ton bras aurait pu être cassé à nouveau. Tu sais qu'il est encore fragile. On te l'a déjà dit !

\- - Je ferai plus !

\- - Tu te répètes ! Et je ne sais pas si…

\- - Pardon, Kate ! s'exclama-t-il en se jetant à son cou, fondant en larmes. Je ferai plus. Je promets

\- - Milosz…

\- - Me laisse pas !... Pardon, Kate

\- - Mi… Calme-toi, murmura-t-elle en le serrant contre elle

\- - Je vais préparer son petit-déjeuner, dit la sœur en passant une main apaisante dans les cheveux de l'enfant. Vous venez avec moi, Richard ? Je pense…

\- - Oui, ma sœur

Elle prit le bras de Castle. Beckett les regarda s'en aller. Milosz continuait de pleurer tout doucement. Elle se leva et continua à le bercer

\- - Je ferai plus, murmura-t-il la tête enfoui dans son cou

\- - Chut… C'est fini. Je ne te laisserai pas

Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil, l'assit contre elle et continua à le rassurer tout en lui caressant le dos


	64. Chapter 64

Quand il entra dans le bâtiment pour leur dire que tout était prêt, Dusan se redressa et lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit.

\- - Mais qu'est-ce…

\- - Chut, fit l'enfant, un doigt sur les lèvres. Il dort. Kate aussi

Il était assis près de Beckett et tenait la main de Milosz. Il s'était endormi, la tête enfouie dans le cou de la jeune femme. Elle, sa tête reposait sur celle de l'enfant.

Il prit Dusan dans ses bras, attrapa une couverture et la déposa délicatement sur eux

* * *

Il installa l'enfant sur un banc et lui prépara ses tartines. La sœur s'assit en face de lui

\- - Vous allez bien ?

\- - Bien mieux maintenant que Milosz… Je suis content pour Beckett. Elle tient énormément à lui. C'est marrant mais… Avec toutes les années que j'ai passé près d'elle… Bien sûr, on a eu des enquêtes où des enfants étaient impliqués. Et je sais que ça la touchait énormément. Peut-être parce que l'un d'eux avait été tués…

\- - Oh, mon Dieu !

\- - Elle s'en voulait… Mais jamais on n'a parlé d'enfants. Enfin, je veux dire…

\- - Qu'elle soit mère ?

\- - C'est ça… Elle ne vivait que pour son travail, pour résoudre l'enquête sur sa mère… Elle a eu des hommes dans sa vie…

\- - Richard, je préfèrerai…

\- - Ne vous en faites pas. Il n'y a rien de croustillant dans ce que je vais dire. Et je n'en sais pas beaucoup sur ces relations. Mais…

\- - Elle ne s'y attachait pas et n'évoquait pas ce désir

\- - Vous avez tout compris

\- - Je ne suis pas experte en la matière, mais il me semble qu'on y pense quand on a trouvé l'homme de sa vie

\- - Elle était seule quand elle a décidé d'adopter Milosz

\- - C'est vrai. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit…

\- - Je sais. Le lien… Je ne suis pas aveugle, ma sœur. Quand je suis arrivé dans leur vie, j'ai bien vu qu'il tenait énormément à elle. Quand elle s'est absentée pour son travail, il l'a réclamé. Il est heureux de la retrouver après l'école. Ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble

\- - Et c'est un problème ?

\- - Non, non… J'adore les regarder… Elle répond à toutes ses questions, joue avec lui… Elle est d'une patience… Jamais elle ne s'énerve contre lui. C'est la première fois aujourd'hui…

\- - Elle a eu peur. C'est une réaction normale. Et elle n'a pas beaucoup dormi les deux derniers jours. Et vous non plus

\- - Oh… En parlant de… Je suis désolé. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé le temps…

\- - Je comprends

\- - Je vais réparer la porte…

\- - Ne vous en faites pas. C'est déjà fait

\- - Non ! C'était à moi…

\- - Vous cherchiez le petit. Vous ne pouviez pas être partout

\- - Il s'est enfui à cause de moi

\- - Non ! Il s'est enfui parce qu'il ne comprend pas. Mais maintenant que vous vous êtes expliqué avec Kate, il ne vous reste plus qu'à lui expliquer

\- - Et s'il ne veut toujours pas… Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait à choisir

\- - Choisir ?... Entre vous et lui ?

\- - C'est son enfant

\- - Et vous, l'homme qu'elle aime ! Vous devriez vraiment vous reposer. Vous dites n'importe quoi !

* * *

Une odeur flottait dans l'air. Son ventre gargouillait

Il ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi sur Beckett et qu'elle dormait elle aussi. Il regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient encore dans le bâtiment des enfants mais il n'y avait personne, à part eux. Il écarta les bras de la jeune femme, les posant doucement sur les bras du fauteuil. Il écarta la couverture, descendit lentement, et la reposa

En boitillant, il sortit et se dirigea vers la tente où mangeaient les enfants. Elle aussi était vide

\- - Tu cherches quelque chose ?

\- - Ma sœur !

\- - Je ne voulais pas te faire peur… Tu as faim ?

\- - Oui

\- - Et Kate ? demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le comptoir

\- - Elle dort

\- - Tu sais qu'elle t'a cherché toute la nuit ?

\- - Oui

\- - Tu sais que ce que tu as fait n'est pas bien ?

\- - Oui

\- - Bien, dit-elle en posant une assiette remplie sur la table.

\- - Tu vas me punir ?

\- - Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire

\- - Kate ?

\- - Elle s'occupe de toi maintenant. Mais je pense que tu as bien été puni comme ça, non ? Tu as vraiment cru qu'elle pourrait partir sans toi ?

Il ne répondait pas, se contentant de fixer son assiette, sans y toucher

\- - Milosz, regarde-moi, dit-elle en lui faisant relever la tête. A chaque fois qu'elle venait ici, le premier qu'elle allait voir, c'était toi. Elle t'a soigné. Elle a joué avec toi. Et aujourd'hui, elle t'a adopté. Elle t'aime comme si tu étais son enfant. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour toi… Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais lui éviter de s'inquiéter ?

\- - Mais…

\- - Que tu sois fâché contre Richard, je peux le comprendre. Tu as le droit d'être en colère comme tout un chacun. Tu as le droit de vouloir protéger Kate. Mais réfléchis un peu. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Es-tu en colère parce qu'il t'a fait quelque chose ou es-tu en colère parce qu'il a fait quelque chose à Kate ?

\- - Il a fait un bisou à une autre dame !

\- - Oh ! Je vois

\- - C'est Kate son amoureuse ! Il a pas le droit !

\- - Je suis d'accord

\- - Moi, je fais des bisous qu'à Célène ! Pas aux autres

\- - Parce qu'elle serait fâchée avec toi ?

\- - Ben, oui. On a une amoureuse. Pas plein

\- - Alors pourquoi tu es fâché contre Richard ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est Kate qui devrait l'être ?

\- - Elle est triste

\- - Je sais. Elle l'était en arrivant.

\- - Elle est encore

\- - Oui, mais pas à cause de Richard. Ils ont eu une discussion cette nuit. Tu le sais

\- - Il a crié ! Et il a tapé ! Tu avais dit…

\- - Milosz… Tu as pris une discussion en cours. Ils parlaient de sa joue. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ! Et pour les cris, ça peut arriver pour se faire entendre. Mais si Kate est triste maintenant, c'est à cause de toi. De ton comportement.

\- - Mais… Il a menti

\- - Et si tu lui laissais une chance de s'expliquer ?

\- - J'ai vu la photo !

\- - Parfois les apparences sont trompeuses Milosz. Regarde cette assiette. Elle est blanche ?

\- - Ben, oui. Je sais

\- - Et si je t'avais dit qu'elle était bleue ?

\- - C'est pas vrai

\- - On est d'accord. Mais quand je t'ai appris les couleurs, si je t'avais dit qu'elle était bleue, tu m'aurais cru

\- - T'as menti ?

\- - Non, Milosz. Je ne t'ai pas menti. Mais tu m'aurais cru ?

\- - Ben, oui

\- - Tu vois. Il ne faut pas toujours te fier à ce que tu vois ou à ce que tu entends. Imagine quand je vous apprenais quelque chose. Tu t'absentes et lorsque tu reviens tu m'entends dire quelque chose

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Je ne sais… Attends voir… C'est pas facile comme ça… Je reprends avec l'assiette. Donc elle est blanche. Tu entres sous la tente, et au même moment, je m'écris « oui, c'est ça, c'est bleu » pendant qu'on me tend l'assiette. Quand tu vas m'entendre et que tu vas voir l'assiette, tu vas te dire, elle est bleue

\- - Elle est blanc !

\- - Je sais. Mais imagine. Tu ne connais pas la couleur de l'assiette. Et je crie « bleu » ! Et quelqu'un lève l'assiette

\- - C'est compliqué

\- - Ok… Tu entres et je crie « épinard » !

\- - Pas bon

\- - Je sais… Mais si tu m'entends dire ça, tu vas peut-être penser qu'on va manger des épinards.

\- - On va en manger ?

\- - Pas ce soir… Milosz fait un effort

\- - Je comprends rien. Tu dis bleu, elle est blanc. Tu dis qu'on mange des épinards. Mais pas ce soir. Alors quand ? Dans une assiette bleue ? Pas blanc ?

\- - Oh, Milosz ! fit la sœur en se prenant la tête

Elle lui donna un dessert quand il eut terminé son assiette.

Se rappelant que Beckett avait parlé d'une écharpe, elle attrapa un grand torchon, entoura son bras et le fixa autour de son cou.

Ils quittèrent la tente en se tenant la main

Plus ils avançaient, plus Milosz ralentissaient. Mais la sœur continuait. Elle ouvrit la porte de l'atelier et y entra. Castle et Dusan bricolaient ensemble, ou s'amusaient. Elle n'aurait pas pu le dire

\- - Oh, j'en connais qui seront contents, dit-elle en regardant les vélos. Je suis désolée de vous interrompre, mais Dusan doit faire sa sieste

\- - Pas fatigué, râla l'enfant

\- - Tu dois te reposer. La sœur a raison. Tu reviendras m'aider après. D'accord ?

\- - D'accord, souffla-t-il

\- - Bien… Oh… Je vous laisse, Milosz. Kate dort encore. Et je n'aimerai pas qu'il disparaisse une nouvelle fois

\- - Bien, ma sœur

\- - Et toi, écoute ce qu'il a à dire, murmura-t-elle à l'enfant en se penchant vers lui

\- - Mais…

\- - Milosz !

\- - D'accord, souffla-t-il

Elle prit Dusan dans ses bras et quitta l'atelier

Appuyé contre l'établi, Castle regardait Milosz. L'enfant n'avait pas bougé. Il se tenait là où la sœur l'avait laissé. Il se tortillait les doigts.

\- - Tu devrais t'asseoir, Milosz. Ta cheville doit te faire mal

\- - Non

\- - Comme tu veux

* * *

\- - Pas sommeil

\- - Chut ! Kate dort… Et tu dois te reposer… Pour ta jambe

\- - Mais Rick…

\- - Tu le retrouveras plus tard. Il ne va pas partir aujourd'hui, tu sais

\- - Quand ?

\- - Je ne sais pas. Mais tant que Kate sera là, il sera là aussi. Et elle ne partira pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas fini ce qu'elle a commencé. Donc tu peux dormir tranquillement. D'accord ?

\- - D'accord

\- - Milosz ?

\- - Oh, désolée

\- - Où est Milosz ?

\- - Rassurez-vous, Kate

\- - Avec Rick

\- - Quoi ? Non… Je voulais…

\- - Je pense qu'il est préférable que ce soit Richard qui lui explique ce qu'il s'est passé, dit-elle en la prenant par le bras. Et toi, tu dors. On viendra te chercher pour le goûter

Elles s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes devant l'aire de jeu que les hommes continuaient de monter. Quelques enfants s'y amusaient déjà. Puis elles entrèrent dans la tente. Beckett se servit une tasse de café et s'assit à une table

\- - Vous devriez manger

\- - Pas faim

\- - Ce n'est pas avec du café…

\- - Ma sœur ?

\- - Oui, dit-elle en s'installant près d'elle

\- - Vous croyez que Milosz…

\- - Je pense qu'il va écouter Richard. Après ce sera à lui de décider. Mais après tout, il a réussi à vous convaincre. Alors pourquoi pas lui ?

\- - Ma sœur… Je sais que ça peut paraitre égoïste mais… En fait… Je ne veux pas avoir à choisir pour l'un ou pour l'autre. Et de toute façon, je ne le peux pas puisque j'ai adopté Milosz. Donc quoi qu'il arrive, il restera avec moi. Mais…

\- - Vous voulez que Richard reste avec vous !

\- - Oui

\- - Kate, ce n'est pas à Milosz de décider. Vous ne devez pas décider de votre vie en fonction de Milosz

\- - Mais s'il ne veut pas… Comment voulez-vous que nous vivions ensemble si…

\- - Ecoutez, Kate… Que ce soit Richard, ou un autre. Vous n'allez pas rester seule toute votre vie. Un jour ou l'autre, vous trouverez un homme qui vous plaira. A vous. Et pas forcément à Milosz. Vous n'allez pas vous refusez le droit au bonheur simplement parce que votre enfant ne sera pas d'accord avec votre choix. Milosz vous rend heureuse, c'est vrai. Mais il ne vous apportera pas ce qu'un homme vous apportera. Vous aurez besoin des deux pour vous épanouir pleinement

\- - Je croyais l'avoir trouvé

\- - Non, vous l'avez trouvé. Et croyez-moi, cet homme-là n'est pas près de s'en aller. Après tout c'est son cinquième jour dans ce « maudit camp » !

\- - Ma sœur !

\- - L'isolation est très mauvaise dans ce vieux bâtiment !

* * *

Il jeta la clé sur l'établi et se retourna. Il avança vers l'enfant, le souleva et l'assit sur une caisse

\- - Tu vas rester silencieux comme ça encore longtemps ?

Il restait tête baissée, fixant ses pieds ou ses doigts qu'il tortillait toujours

\- - Regarde-moi, Milosz, dit-il en lui soulevant le menton avec un doigt. Dis quelque chose. Crie. Hurle. Mais parle-moi

\- - Non

Castle se passa les mains sur le visage, puis dans les cheveux

\- - Comme tu veux. Alors c'est moi qui vais parler…

Il réfléchit. Comment parler à un enfant de 4 ans ? Comment retrouver sa confiance ?

Il s'accroupit devant lui et lui attrapa sa petite main

\- - Tout d'abord… Je ne t'ai jamais menti. Ni à toi, ni à Kate

\- - J'ai vu la photo

\- - Je sais

\- - Tu as dit que Kate est ton amoureuse. Et tu en as une autre. T'as menti !

\- - Non, Milosz. Je ne vous ai pas menti

\- - Si, cria-t-il en le poussant et en se précipitant vers la porte

Castle le rattrapa et le rassit sur la caisse

\- - Aïe !

\- - Désolé, mais tu n'avais pas à t'enfuir comme ça. Maintenant, ne bouge plus et écoute-moi… D'accord, tu as vu une photo. Et oui, c'est moi sur cette photo avec une autre dame. Et on s'embrasse. Jusque-là, tu as raison… Mais là où tu as tort, c'est que ce n'est pas mon « amoureuse »

\- - Tu fais un bisou

\- - Non, Milosz. C'est elle qui m'embrasse

\- - Toi aussi

\- - Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Je sortais du restaurant. J'étais avec ma mère. Martha, tu t'en souviens ?

\- - Oui

\- - Et il y avait aussi Alexis. J'allais revenir à la maison. Mais avant de partir, je voulais encore passer du temps avec elles. Je ne sais pas quand je vais les revoir. Et bien que ma fille soit grande, elle me manque. Tu peux comprendre ça ?

\- - Oui

\- - Tout comme toi et Kate m'avez manqué quand j'étais là-bas… Mon bonhomme, j'attendais tous les jours de pouvoir vous parlez. Je regardais tes dessins. Je les ai tous gardé… Il ne s'est pas passé une journée sans que je pense à vous deux

* * *

\- - Vous plaisantez ? Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que ce qu'elle voulait c'était un rôle dans ce film

\- - Et vous auriez vu sa tête quand le producteur de la série nous a dit qu'il avait passé la nuit avec elle

\- - Il était avec vous ?

\- - Il participait aux interrogatoires, oui

\- - Et votre producteur savait que Richard et elle…

\- - Je ne sais pas. Mais dans ce monde !

\- - Il a dû se mettre dans une colère noire !

\- - Même pas. Je suis même presque sûre qu'ils se sont quittés bons amis

\- - Ce n'est pas possible

\- - Il est comme ça

\- - Mais il évolue dans ce monde. Sa mère était comédienne. C'est quand même inimaginable de se faire avoir ainsi

\- - Et pourtant ! C'est peut-être son côté enfant qui le fait agir de la sorte. Ou alors, ceux qui l'entourent l'ont bien cerné et abuse de sa « naïveté ». Attention, je ne dis pas qu'il est naïf, loin de là. Je ne connais personne comme lui aussi capable de cerner les gens. Mais avec les femmes…

\- - Vous allez devoir l'avoir à l'œil

\- - Non, je ne pense pas… Vous voyez… Si on ne m'avait pas parlé de ces photos, jamais je ne serai allée les chercher. Je suis peut-être, moi aussi « naïve », mais je n'ai pas pensé un seul instant qu'il pouvait me tromper. Il ne m'a jamais menti. Toutes ces années où nous avons travaillé ensemble, il ne m'a jamais menti. Bien que parfois j'aurai préféré qu'il ne dise rien. Mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. C'est plus fort que lui… Il me connait bien. Trop bien même. Et je le crois

\- - Parce que, vous aussi, vous le connaissez bien… Et les photos ? Celles de Michèle ?

\- - Je n'ai pas besoin de les voir

* * *

\- - Milosz, je sortais du restaurant ! Qui a pu prendre ces photos ? Qui les a mises dans tous les journaux ? Tu crois vraiment que si j'avais ça, j'aurai voulu que tout le monde le sache ?... Quand tu fais une bêtise, tu le dis à tout le monde toi ?

\- - Kate sait

\- - C'est vrai. Elle le devine. Mais parce qu'elle te connait bien. Et qu'à la façon dont tu agis, elle sait que quelque chose ne va pas… Et c'est pareil pour moi. Tu sais que je la connaissais avant que je vienne à la maison…

\- - Et la dame ?

\- - Je la connaissais aussi. On devait se marier

\- - C'est ton amoureuse ?

\- - C'était Milosz. Mais quand j'ai revu Beckett, on s'est séparé. Tout simplement parce que c'est Kate que j'aime. Je l'ai toujours aimé. Comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne

\- - Et moi ?

\- - Quoi toi ? Je t'aime aussi. Je te l'ai déjà dit

\- - Mais… Si Kate m'avait pas…

\- - Non, non… Ne dis jamais ça… Kate t'aime plus que tout au monde

\- - Même que toi ?

\- - Pas de la même façon… Bonhomme. Rien de ce qui arrive entre moi et Beckett, ou qui arrivera, ne changera ce qu'elle ressent pour toi. C'est comme ça. Tu pourras inventer toutes les bêtises que tu voudras, la faire tourner en bourrique, ça ne l'empêchera pas de t'aimer

\- - Et toi ?

\- - D'après toi ?

\- - Vous avez fait un bisou

\- - C'est vrai. Beckett a cru ce que je lui ai dit et elle m'a pardonné. Mais toi ? Est-ce que tu me crois ?

\- - La photo ?

\- - Je ne peux pas te les montrer. Il faut que j'achète un nouveau téléphone… Mais tu as vraiment besoin de les voir pour me croire ?... Milosz… J'ai failli la perdre une fois… Je l'ai perdu ensuite… Pendant plus de deux ans, j'ai cru que… Je ne sais pas comment faire pour que tu me croies. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je ne peux que te répéter que je ne t'ai jamais menti. Ni à Beckett. Et que je vous aime tous les deux. Maintenant, si tu ne veux pas que je fasse partie de ta vie, de votre vie… A toi de décider. Je ne peux pas le faire pour toi

Castle passa sa main sur sa joue, se releva et quitta l'atelier


	65. Chapter 65

\- - Tu plaisantes ? Tu ne lui as pas dit ça ?

\- - Je n'avais pas le choix

\- - C'est un enfant, Castle ! Tu ne peux pas…

\- - Et je ne lui imposerai pas ma présence ! Je t'aime, Kate. Tu le sais. Je l'aime aussi. Mais s'il ne veut plus me voir…

\- - Tu partirais comme ça ?

\- - Je ne veux pas le voir souffrir à cause de moi. Dès qu'il me voit, il se renferme. Il me fuit. Il devient triste. Et ça, je ne le veux pas. Parce qu'après, ce sera ton tour. Tu souffriras de le voir comme ça. Au final, on souffrira tous les trois et ce sera à moi de partir dans tous les cas. Alors autant le faire maintenant. Ce sera plus facile

\- - Pour qui ?

* * *

\- - Tu fais quoi ?

\- - Dusan ?

\- - Pourquoi t'es là ? Tout seul ?

\- - Rick est parti

\- - Où ?

\- - Je sais pas

Dusan avança et s'assit près de lui

\- - Tu sais faire ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Le vélo ?

\- - Non. Pas encore

\- - C'est Rick qui fait

\- - Je sais. J'ai vu

\- - J'aide

\- - J'ai vu

\- - Tu as aidé toi aussi ?

\- - Oui

\- - A quoi ?

\- - A la maison. Pour aider Kate. Il faut des pansements

\- - Pourquoi ?

\- - Il se fait tout le temps mal. Aux doigts

\- - Pas là

Dusan regarda autour de lui. Milosz ne bougeait pas, se contentant de regarder sa main ou ses pieds

\- - Tu joues ?

\- - Pas envie

\- - Pas avec moi. Avec Rick ?

\- - Oui

\- - A quoi ?

\- - A tout… Il m'a appris à nager

\- - C'est quoi ?

\- - Dans la mer. Tu sais l'eau ?

\- - Comme le bain ?

\- - Plus grand… J'avais peur… Mais Rick m'a appris… Je m'allonge sur l'eau, et j'avance en bougeant les bras et les jambes, expliqua-t-il en mimant les gestes

\- - C'est bien ?

\- - Oui… Et après, Rick me prenait dans ses bras et me jetait dans l'eau

\- - Exprès ?

\- - Oui. Mais c'est un jeu. Il me rattrape à chaque fois pour pas que je coule… Et on fait le bateau

\- - C'est quoi ?

\- - Il s'allonge sur l'eau, comme s'il dormait, et il me prend sur lui. On flotte comme un bateau. Avec Kate aussi, on le fait

* * *

\- - Et où est-il ? demanda-t-elle en sortant du bâtiment

\- - Dans l'atelier… Enfin, c'est là qu'il était quand je suis parti

\- - Comment ça ?… Tu ne l'as pas laissé tout seul ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant, le forçant à s'arrêter net

\- - Il l'était quand je suis parti. Mais…

\- - Oh, non !

\- - Kate !

Elle avait claqué son coffre puis était partie en courant

\- - Cette femme commence vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs !

\- - C'est comme ça que vous l'aimez, Richard, dit la sœur en passant près de lui

\- - Hein ?... Oui. Vous avez raison… Mais comment faites-vous pour apparaitre tout le temps là où on ne vous attend pas ? demanda-t-il en la suivant

\- - Mystère ! Et puis dites-vous une chose : votre couple ne sombrera pas dans l'ennui !

\- - L'ennui ? Avec Kate ? Elle me faisait déjà lever au milieu de la nuit pour ses enquêtes… Et maintenant, si vous saviez…

\- - C'est bien ce que je disais… Mais je ne parlais pas que d'elle !

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Je suis au courant de certaines de vos fantaisies

\- - Ah, oui ? Lesquelles ?... Ma sœur ? Vous en avez dit trop ou pas assez ! Dites-moi ! supplia-t-il en trottinant derrière elle

* * *

\- - Hey !

\- - Kate ?

\- - Salut mes bonhommes. Dusan, tu pourrais aller jouer…

\- - Non. Il reste avec moi

\- - Comme tu veux. Mais on s'éloigne juste un peu. D'accord ?

\- - D'accord

Elle le prit dans ses bras et elle alla s'asseoir dans un coin de l'atelier sur une autre caisse. Milosz était face à elle, assit sur ses jambes

\- - Alors, Castle t'a parlé ? demanda-t-elle en réajustant son écharpe

\- - Oui

\- - Et ?

\- - Tu crois toi ?

\- - Oui

\- - T'as vu la photo de Michèle ?

\- - Non

\- - Mais comment…

\- - Tu me crois ? Quand je te dis quelque chose, tu me crois ?

\- - Oui

\- - Pourquoi ?

\- - Tu mens pas

\- - Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Tout le monde dit des mensonges.

\- - Pas toi.

\- - Oh, si. Mais pas à toi. Je ne t'ai jamais menti. C'est vrai. Par contre j'ai déjà menti. Même à Castle

\- - Toi ?

\- - Oui, moi. Je croyais bien faire sur le moment. Il m'avait dit quelque chose et je lui ai dit que je ne m'en souvenais pas

\- - C'était quoi ?

\- - C'est entre Castle et moi. Mais quand il l'a découvert, ça lui a fait très mal. Je ne voulais lui faire de mal. Mais il en a quand même beaucoup souffert.

\- - Il a menti aussi là

\- - Je ne crois pas. Il l'a déjà fait mais pas cette fois. Enfin, il n'avait pas vraiment menti. Il m'avait caché quelque chose. Mais quand il me l'a dit, je n'ai pas aimé.

\- - C'est compliqué

\- - Je sais. Le mensonge est compliqué. Tout comme cacher des choses. Et encore plus quand tu mens ou que tu caches quelque chose à une personne à laquelle tu tiens énormément. Car un jour ou l'autre, cette personne le découvrira. Et quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle tu as menti ou caché cette chose, tu risques de perdre cette personne, de ne plus la revoir

\- - Mais la photo… La dame, elle est vraie… Rick a dit que c'était son amoureuse

\- - Avant, oui

\- - Un piège, dit Dusan qui s'était approché

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Rick a dit piège

\- - Mais le bisou ?

\- - Quel bisou ?

\- - Dusan, s'il te plait… Oui, tu les as vus s'embrasser. Mais c'est la dame qui a embrassé Castle. Elle s'est approché de lui et l'a embrassé. Le temps qu'il la fasse reculer, quelqu'un avait pris la photo

\- - Pourquoi ?

\- - Faire mal

\- - Dusan a raison, Milosz. Pour faire du mal. Juste pour ça

\- - Pourquoi ?

\- - Je ne sais pas, Milosz. Tu sais, il y a des personnes comme ça

\- - C'est méchant

\- - Oui. Mais tu ne peux rien faire contre ça.

\- - Prison ?

\- - Non, Milosz. On ne met pas quelqu'un en prison parce qu'il a pris une photo

\- - Rick ment pas alors ?

\- - Je le connais bien, Milosz. Et même si je ne l'ai pas vu pendant deux ans, je sais quand il me ment. Il ne t'a jamais menti. Ça j'en suis sûre

\- - Et à toi ?

\- - Si je te dis non ?

\- - Tu es sûre ?

\- - Oui. Il m'a suivi longtemps avant quand j'étais à New-York, et je peux te dire qu'il ne m'a jamais menti. Même, si parfois, il aurait préféré

\- - T'as pas vu les photos de Michèle ?

\- - Non

\- - Mais… Il t'a tapé ! Là ! fit-il en montrant sa joue

\- - Non, Milosz. C'était un accident. Au bureau. Castle a frappé quelqu'un et sans faire exprès il m'a touché. Il ne le savait même pas. Il ne m'a jamais frappé et ne le fera jamais. Comme il ne te touchera jamais… Hey, qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-elle alors que des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues

\- - J'ai dit que je l'aimais plus

\- - Je crois qu'il a compris ce que tu ressentais

\- - J'ai été méchant avec lui

\- - Moi aussi. Et bien plus que toi…

\- - Va voir

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Va voir, Rick. Il est gentil

\- - Dusan a raison. Va le voir et laisse-le t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Regarde-le. Bien droit dans les yeux. Et tu verras la même chose que moi. Et écoute ton petit coeur

Son regarda passa de Dusan à Beckett. Elle lui essuya le visage et l'embrassa sur le front avant de le laisser partir

\- - Finalement tu as bien fait de rester. Tu m'as bien aidé

\- - Milosz va voir Rick ?

\- - On dirait. Et c'est, en partie, grâce à toi

\- - C'est mon ami

\- - Je sais. Il t'aime beaucoup

\- - Et Rick gentil

* * *

\- - Ma sœur, où est Rick ?

\- - Je ne sais pas, Milosz. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il sortait du bâtiment où vous dormez

Il passa d'une tente à l'autre, d'un bâtiment à l'autre. Il demanda à tous ceux qu'il croisait. On lui indiqua une direction, puis une autre…

* * *

Il attrapa une planche et la balança

Il repensait à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Beckett avait peut-être raison. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui laisser prendre la décision. Mais il ne pouvait l'obliger à le croire… A l'aimer… Il se rappelait toutes les discussions qu'il avait échangées avec lui. Il était curieux, attentif. Par certains côtés, il lui rappelait Alexis. Elle aussi, à son âge, posait tout un tas de questions, voulait tout savoir… Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus chez ce petit bonhomme. Il n'arrivait pas à définir quoi, mais, avec ce qu'il avait vécu… L'insécurité, peut-être… La peur de perdre Beckett, comme il avait perdu ses parents… La culpabilité. Se sentir responsable de ce qui arrivait. S'il avait une seule chance de pouvoir lui expliquer… De lui faire comprendre…

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- - Tu le vois ! répondit-il sans se retourner. Je vais boucher tous ces espaces pour que plus aucun enfant ne puisse entrer dans ce bâtiment

Il avança encore un peu. L'homme l'ignorait

\- - Rick ?

\- - Oui ?

\- - Rick ? recommença-t-il en posant sa petite main sur la sienne

Castle releva la tête. Des larmes coulaient sur le visage de l'enfant

\- - Oh, Milosz ! dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras. Ne pleure pas ! Ce n'est rien.

\- - Kate a dit…

\- - Chut… C'est fini… Calme-toi, dit-il en lui caressant le dos

\- - Tu vas partir ?

\- - Tu veux ?

\- - Non !

Il n'avait qu'un bras valide, mais il mettait toute la force qu'il avait dans l'autre et serrait le cou de Castle

\- - Tu me crois maintenant ?

\- - La dame de la photo…

\- - Oui ? Quoi ?

\- - Elle habite là-bas ? Dans l'autre pays ?

\- - Oui

\- - Tu vas la voir encore ?

\- - Oh, non ! Mais tu sais, même si New York est une grande ville, on a tendance à croiser des personnes qu'on ne voudrait pas voir. On n'y peut rien… Comme pour cette photo. Je pensais passer une soirée tranquille, en famille… Et c'était le cas. On a parlé des études d'Alexis, des projets de ma mère…

\- - Et nous ?

\- - Oui. De toi et de Kate… C'est ça, une soirée en famille. On parle avec ceux qui sont là, et de ceux qui sont importants dans notre vie… Et puis, cette femme a tout gâché

\- - Elle est méchante ! Si je la vois, je la tape !

\- - Non ! Il ne faut pas… On ne tape les gens comme ça… Crois-moi. En plus, ça peut se retourner contre toi

\- - Mais elle peut refaire ?

\- - Je ne pense pas. Elle va être punie

\- - Elle est au coin ?

\- - Non ! Quand on est grand, on ne va plus au coin. Mais il y a d'autres punitions… Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je m'en suis occupé. Laisse les affaires des grandes personnes aux grandes personnes, et occupe-toi des affaires de ton âge… Une autre chose : si un jour, il y a un nouveau problème entre Kate et moi, et il y en aura sûrement…

\- - Encore ?

\- - Ecoute-moi : si ça arrive, surtout ne pense jamais que tu es responsable. Quoi qu'il arrive entre nous deux, ce ne sera jamais de ta faute. Tu comprends ?

\- - Oui… Rick ?

\- - Oui ?

\- - J'ai menti

\- - Ah ! A quel sujet ?

\- - J'ai dit que je t'aimais plus. C'est pas vrai ! Je t'aime encore

\- - Moi aussi, mon bonhomme. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer

* * *

\- - Ça fait long ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Milosz. Il vient plus

\- - Il doit discuter avec Castle

\- - Mais c'est long !

\- - Si tu t'amusais, le temps passerait plus vite !

\- - Peut pas. Ma jambe…

\- - Tu ne peux pas faire de toboggan ou de balançoire, mais je peux te mettre dans cette petite voiture sur ressort.

\- - Je peux ?

\- - Oui. Il n'y a rien à faire. Juste bouger… Et tu as de la chance, elle est fixée

Elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras et l'installa dans l'agrès en question. Elle vérifia qu'il était bien installé, qu'il n'avait pas mal à sa jambe, et lui montra comment faire

\- - Quand tu en as assez, tu m'appelles. Tu ne descends pas tout seul. D'accord ?

\- - Oui, Kate. Tu vas où ?

\- - Juste là avec les autres. On fixe les autres balançoires

\- - Bientôt fini ?

\- - Oui. Bientôt vous pourrez tous vous amusez

* * *

\- - Faudrait le casser. Il sert pas

\- - Non. Regarde ces murs. Ils sont solides… Clou !

\- - Tiens… Mais dedans, il est tout cassé… T'as des pansements ?

\- - Non, pourquoi ?... Aïe !

\- - Tu t'es fait mal ! Tu t'es fait mal !

\- - Non ! Regarde ! Je n'ai rien… C'était une blague !

\- - C'est pas drôle

\- - Si c'est marrant. Mais il faut que tu arrêtes de t'inquiéter. C'est pas parce que je me blesse parfois que c'est grave. Tu me parles de pansement, et aussitôt je te fais croire que je me suis tapé sur le doigt. Tu ne trouves pas que c'était un peu rapide ?

\- - Mais tu pouvais…

\- - Oui, je sais. Ça m'arrive… Mais pas toujours !

\- - Et ta main ?

\- - C'est autre chose et c'est bientôt guéri. Regarde… Mes doigts bougent

\- - Arrête ! J'aime pas les chatouilles !

\- - Ok… Clou

\- - J'irai plus dedans, tu sais

\- - C'est sûr. Maintenant qu'on a bouché toutes les ouvertures. Mais… commença-t-il en se retournant vers lui. Ne fait plus ça. Kate a eu très peur

\- - Pas toi ?

\- - Si, bien sûr. Moi aussi… Mais… Ne t'enfuis pas comme ça. Vient nous dire ce qui ne va pas. Regarde dans quel état tu es. Kate a raison. Ça aurait pu être plus grave

\- - Je ferai plus. Promis

\- - Je te crois… Mais tu vois… Pour en revenir à mes doigts et au coup de marteau. Tu as cru que je m'étais tapé sur les doigts ?

\- - T'as crié !

\- - Donc tu as cru que je m'étais tapé sur les doigts

\- - Ben, oui

\- - Mais ce n'est pas vrai ?

\- - Ben non. Mais c'est pas drôle

\- - Oui, je sais. Mais c'est un exemple qui te montre que ce que tu vois ou entends n'est pas forcément vrai. Tu vois une photo et tu penses que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal. Alors que c'est faux. Et mieux, tu sais qu'on peut faire des montages ?

\- - C'est quoi ?

\- - Des photos fausses. On choisit des gens au hasard, on les prend en photos. Ensuite avec un ordinateur, tu en en prends une, une autre, et tu les colles ensemble. Après on croit que les deux personnes étaient ensemble

\- - Ah ! Comme moi quand je colle des images

\- - C'est ça. Tu fais pareil. Tu crées un dessin avec des animaux ou des objets que tu as découpé

\- - Mais sur la photo, c'est toi ?

\- - Oui, c'est moi. Mais je n'ai pas embrassé la dame

\- - Et t'as pas tapé Kate ?

\- - Non… Enfin, si… Mais je… Tu as vu le monsieur qui venait au bureau de Kate ?

\- - Je l'aime pas, lui

\- - C'est ton droit… C'est lui que j'ai tapé, et je n'aurai pas dû. Même si je ne l'aime pas non plus. Il ne faut pas. Même si tu es en colère… Mais je l'ai fait. Et c'est en faisant ça que Kate a pris un coup… Mais jamais… Jamais je ne la frapperai… Et quand tu nous as entendus en parler, tu n'as pas tout entendu. Je lui demandais pourquoi elle avait un bleu sur la joue. Si je l'avais tapé, tu crois que je lui aurai posé la question ?

\- - Non

\- - Tu me crois maintenant ou tu veux savoir autre chose ?

\- - Pourquoi l'assiette blanc est bleu ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - La sœur a dit : je montre l'assiette. Elle est blanc. Tu sais ?

\- - Oui, blanc

\- - Maintenant elle est bleu !... Et y a des épinards !

\- - Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- - C'est pas moi. C'est la sœur qui dit ! Elle a dit que j'avais pas bien entendu

\- - Je crois plutôt que tu n'as pas compris ce qu'elle t'a dit

\- - Si ! Elle a dit l'assiette blanc est bleu ! Si elle est blanc, elle est pas bleu !

\- - Alors, elle s'est trompée ou elle s'est mal expliquée

\- - Mais elle sait sœur Thérèse ! Pourquoi…

\- - Ecoute… Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que cette histoire d'assiette et de couleurs, mais ce que j'aimerai savoir c'est si tu me crois ? Si tu vas me faire confiance comme avant ?

\- - C'est Kate ton amoureuse ? Pas l'autre dame ?

\- - Oui. C'est Kate. Que Kate.

\- - Tu feras plus de bisous ?

\- - Je ne l'ai pas embrassé ! Mais non, je n'embrasserai personne d'autre que Kate

\- - Et tu tapes pas ?

\- - Jamais bonhomme. Je te le promets

\- - Tu vas revenir à la maison ?

\- - Si tu veux bien ?

\- - Oui ! Je veux ! dit-il en sautant à son cou

\- - Génial ! fit Castle en le prenant dans ses bras. On va recommencer comme avant, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. D'accord ?

\- - D'accord !

\- - Bien… Et si on allait diner ? demanda-t-il en le reposant au sol. Tu sais que si on dépasse l'heure… commença-t-il en regardant sa montre

\- - Toi t'auras plus rien

\- - Parce que toi…

\- - Y a toujours à manger pour nous !

\- - Quoi ? C'est pas juste !

\- - On est petit ! Alors la sœur, elle dit qu'il faut qu'on mange ! T'as faim, Rick ? Y en aura… Eh ! Lâche-moi ! hurla-t-il alors qu'il se retrouvait sur son épaule

\- - Tu dois reposer ta cheville. Et arrête de gigoter, tu vas te faire mal à ton bras !

* * *

\- - On dirait qu'il y a de la réconciliation dans l'air ? fit la sœur en entendant les cris et les rires

\- - Vous lui avez parlé ?

\- - C'est entre Milosz et moi !

\- - Merci

\- - De rien. Mais je n'ai fait que mon travail

\- - Vous faites bien plus et vous le savez

\- - Chacun son rôle… Et on se confie plus facilement à une étrangère

\- - Vous n'êtes pas une étrangère pour Milosz. Ni pour moi

\- - Mais reconnaissez que si vous m'aviez connu, vous ne m'auriez jamais dit ce que vous m'avez dit quand vous êtes arrivée ici

\- - Kate !

Son regard s'illumina lorsqu'elle les vit entrer sous la tente. Elle attrapa Milosz qui lui tendait les bras

\- - Je vous laisse diner en famille

\- - Tu n'as pas mangé ? demanda Castle

\- - Je vous attendais, répondit Beckett

\- - Ma sœur, vous pouvez…

\- - J'ai déjà mangé, Richard. Et exceptionnellement, je vous ai fait mettre des assiettes de côté !

\- - Tu vois ? dit Milosz. Y en a toujours pour nous !

\- - Que ça ne devienne pas une habitude, termina la sœur en quittant la tente

\- - Alors, à table ! dit Castle

\- - Oui ! J'ai faim

\- - Ça tombe bien, dit Beckett en déposant une assiette devant chacun d'eux

\- - Des épinards ! s'écrièrent-ils

\- - Et du poisson, compléta Beckett

\- - Y a rien d'autre ?

\- - Mange Castle et arrête de râler. Toi aussi ! ajouta-t-elle

\- - Mais la sœur avait dit…

\- - Eh, regarde : les assiettes sont blanches. Pas bleues ! dit Castle

\- - Mais elle avait dit pas d'épinards !

\- - De quoi vous parlez ? Pour les épinards, il y a eu un changement. Mais les assiettes sont toujours blanches !

\- - La sœur a dit bleue ! Blanc c'est bleu !

\- - Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites. De toute façon, il n'y a pas d'assiettes bleues ici… Et tu sais qu'on doit manger de tout

\- - Je sais, oui, soupira l'enfant

\- - Des épinards ! Pfft !

\- - Pense au dessert ! dit-elle en souriant

\- - Un yaou… Ah, ah ! Très drôle, dit-il en lui tirant la langue

Milosz regardait l'un puis l'autre. Il était content de les retrouver comme avant. Il était content qu'ils soient à nouveau comme avant, tous les trois.

Ils mangèrent en plaisantant, en parlant de l'aire de jeux, des vélos et de leur retour dans le village

\- - Rick ?

\- - Oui, bonhomme

\- - Mon doudou ? Tu l'as encore ?

\- - Non !

\- - Tu l'as jeté ?

\- - Tu n'en voulais plus

\- - Mais… C'était…

\- - Mais non, je ne l'ai pas jeté. Il est dans ma chambre

\- - Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ? demanda la jeune femme

\- - Je voulais juste voir s'il avait compris ce que je lui ai expliqué tout à l'heure. Mais apparemment…

\- - Bien… Je propose d'aller nous coucher

\- - On lave pas ? demanda Milosz

\- - Oh, si, on nettoie. Allez ! A la plonge, vous deux !

\- - Et toi ?

\- - Je vais voir Dusan et je reviens. D'accord ?

\- - D'accord

\- - D'accord ? Et si moi, je ne suis… Oh ! Je ne sais pas faire les pansements… Allez, on se dépêche comme ça on pourra jouer avant que Kate revienne !

* * *

En sortant du bâtiment des enfants, elle entendit des cris et des rires… Elle les trouva en train de se battre à coup de torchon

\- - Non ! J'ai qu'un bras !

\- - J'en vois deux, moi, dit Castle en contournant la table

\- - Et j'ai mal au pied !

\- - A qui la faute ?

\- - Tu triches !... Kate ! fit-il en se plaçant derrière elle

Les bras croisés, elle ne bougeait pas. Castle s'arrêta face à elle, le bras en l'air

\- - Et c'est moi qui triche !

\- - Les enfants ont fini de faire mumuse ? On peut y aller ?

Elle attrapa les torchons et les posa sur les dossiers des chaises. Castle prit l'enfant dans ses bras et enlaça Beckett lorsqu'elle revint vers eux

\- - Dis-moi ? Ton lit grince autant que le mien ?

\- - Non. Il est neuf. Comme celui de Milosz

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Ne te plains pas. Tu as un lit. La première fois que je suis venue, j'ai dormi sur un lit picot sous une tente !

\- - On dort dans ta chambre ce soir

En passant devant le bureau de la sœur, ils la saluèrent.


	66. Chapter 66

Assis dans le lit, il regardait autour de lui

La place à côté de lui était vide. Et le petit lit aussi

Il prit une douche rapide et quitta la chambre

\- - Bien dormi, Richard ?

\- - Comme un loir ! Je suppose que Kate et Milosz…

\- - Depuis un bon moment déjà

\- - Mais comment fait-elle…

\- - Mystère ! Son horloge interne… Dès qu'elle arrive ici, elle se lève chaque matin quasiment à la même heure… Et elle suit toujours le même rituel… Elle se sert une tasse de café, s'installe devant la tente et fixe un point à l'horizon

\- - Elle le fait aussi à la maison. Je la trouve sur la terrasse, plongée dans ses pensées secrètes

\- - Secrètes ?

\- - Vous savez à quoi elle pense vous ?

\- - Non

\- - Et moi non plus

\- - Ça ne vous arrive jamais ? Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous isoler parfois ?

\- - Si, bien sûr

\- - Et est-ce que Kate vous a demandé…

\- - Parfois. Mais…

\- - Vous éludez… Tout le monde a besoin de s'isoler, d'avoir son petit moment à lui. Ça permet de faire le point, de prendre des décisions, de revivre certaines choses du passé qu'on n'a pas envie de partager parce que c'est personnel ou intime… Mais ça ne veut pas dire…

\- - Je sais ma sœur

\- - Je m'en doute. Vous la connaissez depuis bien plus longtemps que moi

\- - Pas tant que ça. En fait, je la découvre… Quand je la suivais, je suivais le lieutenant de police. On enquêtait, on partageait nos réflexions, nos doutes… Et il y avait les gars. Ils avaient le don d'apparaitre quand on s'y attendait le moins. Et croyez-moi, il y a des moments où j'aurai aimé qu'ils ne soient pas là… Mais, en fait, même si je la trouvais déjà formidable, c'était la professionnelle que je connaissais. Il nous est arrivé de passer quelques soirées ensemble, mais on gardait une certaine distance dans nos rapports. Elle n'a jamais laissé entrevoir… Et moi, j'avais peur qu'en lui disant ce que je ressentais, elle ne veuille plus que je vienne au commissariat… Ça peut paraître idiot, mais…

\- - Vous auriez continué comme ça longtemps ?

\- - Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête… S'il n'y avait pas eu cette dernière enquête…

\- - Un jour ou l'autre, cette affaire serait remontée à la surface. Et vous n'auriez pas pu l'empêcher de refaire la même chose

\- - Surtout que… Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais j'étais en contact…

\- - L'homme qui l'a protégeait ? Je sais… Elle a eu du mal à admettre que vous l'aviez fait pour la protéger et non pour lui cacher des faits

\- - Donc c'est grâce à vous…

\- - J'ai dit admettre ! De là à l'accepter… Elle a son raisonnement et vous le vôtre. Vous, vous vouliez la protéger. Pour elle, vous vous mettiez en danger inutilement pour une affaire qui ne vous concernait pas. Et s'il vous était arrivé quelque chose, elle ne s'en serait jamais remise

\- - Mais comment… Je n'ai jamais été en danger. A chaque fois qu'on allait sur le terrain, elle faisait attention à ce que je ne sois pas…

\- - Cette affaire était différente… Et bien qu'elle fût entrainée, elle-même a failli y rester

\- - Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous complotez encore ?

\- - On ne faisait que discuter, Kate

\- - Ouais. Encore des messes basses… Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ? demanda-t-elle à Castle en l'enlaçant

\- - Moi ? Rien

\- - Ok ! fit-elle après l'avoir embrassé. Mais je saurai ! ajouta-t-elle en allant se servir une tasse de café

\- - Ah, oui ? Et comment ?

\- - Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, tu parles en dormant !

\- - Je ne vois pas le rapport. Rien ne te dit…

\- - Je pourrais toujours t'interroger !

\- - Quoi… commença-t-il en déglutissant. Tu n'as pas le droit… De toute manière, je doute…

\- - Crois-moi. J'aurai des réponses, dit-elle en quittant la tente

\- - Eh ! Mais où tu vas ?

\- - J'ai du boulot !

\- - Je croyais que vous ne travailliez pas le dimanche ?

\- - Dans le monde normal, Richard ! Ici, c'est en quelque sorte, un autre monde !... Et Kate veut que tout soit monté aujourd'hui. Comme elle n'est pas là demain…

\- - Comment ça ? Elle a avancé son départ ?

\- - Non. Elle veut à tout prix aller à Belgrade

\- - Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

\- - Le problème c'est que c'est une tête de mule ! Elle veut à tout prix… Oh, et puis ça ne sert à rien que je m'énerve, puisqu'elle le fera… Elle veut changer notre vieille camionnette. Et elle a décidé de le faire demain !

\- - Remarquez votre camionnette…

\- - Je sais mais…

* * *

\- - Milosz, arrête de secouer Dusan comme ça. Ce n'est pas un prunier !

\- - On s'amuse !

\- - Je le vois bien. Mais n'oublie pas qu'il a mal à une jambe ! Et toi à ta cheville !

\- - Et à mon bras

\- - Inutile de me le rappeler…

\- - Kate ?

\- - Oui, mon cœur, fit-elle en s'accroupissant

\- - Je ferai plus

\- - Je l'espère, dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. Mais je suis sûre que tu trouveras bien d'autres bêtises

\- - Non !

\- - Oh ! Alors je vais avoir un petit garçon très sage ?

\- - Oui. Toujours !

Appuyé contre un des piquets de la tente, une tasse à la main, Castle les observait. La sœur avait raison. Quelque chose les unissait. Quelque chose de fort. De très fort. Un lien. Un fil invisible. Peut-être même plus fort que le lien qui unit une mère à l'enfant qu'elle vient de mettre au monde… Peut-être parce qu'ils s'étaient choisis tous les deux… Peut-être parce que, chacun, à leur façon, ils avaient perdus des êtres chers. Lui ne semblait pas sans rappeler, mais en faisait des cauchemars… Quant à elle… Elle avait cherché pendant tellement d'années le responsable qu'elle en avait laissé sa vie entre parenthèse…

Comme tous ceux qui étaient là…

Il l'avait suivi pendant qu'elle essayait de rendre justice aux victimes. Elle parlait pour elles. Elles donnaient des réponses à celles qui restaient. Car les personnes qui restaient étaient aussi des victimes… Et dans ce camp, elles faisaient exactement la même chose. Ici, les victimes étaient bien vivantes, mais après ce qu'elles avaient vécu, elles avaient besoin de toute l'aide qu'on pouvait leur apporter. Elles devaient se reconstruire, recommencer une nouvelle vie, tout redémarrer à zéro… Et ils y arrivaient. Doucement, mais ils y arrivaient… Et Beckett avait raison. Un sourire était le plus beau des cadeaux. Pas seulement celui des enfants. Mais celui des hommes et des femmes qu'il croisait. Ils vivaient dans des conditions inimaginables et pourtant ils semblaient heureux

Oui, un sourire… Comme celui qu'elle lui faisait lorsqu'il lui donnait son café au poste. Comme celui qu'elle lui donnait maintenant chaque matin quand elle se réveillait dans ses bras. Comme celui qu'ils échangeaient, elle et Milosz

\- - Hey ! fit-il en s'accroupissant

\- - Rick ! dit-il en se jetant dans ses bras

\- - Doucement bonhomme. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- - Oui. Toi beaucoup

\- - Il fallait me réveiller au lieu de sortir de la chambre comme des voleurs !

\- - J'ai rien volé !

\- - C'est une expression, mon cœur. Il veut dire que tu n'as pas fait de bruit, expliqua Beckett

\- - Ah !... Ben tu dormais ! J'ai fait doucement

\- - La prochaine fois, tu me réveilles

\- - D'accord

\- - Ça avance bien, dit-il en se relevant et en regardant autour de lui

\- - Oui. On devrait avoir terminé ce soir

\- - J'en connais qui vont bien s'amuser… Mais tu n'as pas peur… Enfin, je veux dire… Quand tu regardes autour de toi…

\- - Je sais… Mais ils y feront attention, contrairement au reste. Si j'ai appris une chose ici, c'est que tout ce qui touche aux enfants est précieux.

\- - Un enfant est précieux. Ici ou ailleurs… Eux aussi le sont, ajouta-t-il en montrant ceux qui s'affairaient un peu partout, et surtout sur l'aire de jeu

\- - Oh ! Je croyais que c'était un « maudit » camp ?

\- - C'est vrai. Je l'ai dit… Il n'y a pas de confort. Ils vivent dans des conditions… On est obligé de s'y attacher… Je ne sais pas combien de temps tu comptes t'investir encore, mais je serai là

\- - Rien ne t'y oblige !

\- - Si. On est ensemble. Ce qui est important pour toi, est important pour moi… Et qui réparerait tous ces vélos ?

\- - Hm, c'est vrai. Je dois reconnaitre que tu as fait du beau boulot avec ces tas de ferrailles, fit-elle en l'enlaçant

\- - Grâce à mes doigts de fées !

\- - Je sais que tu es doué avec tes mains, dit-elle, l'air mutin. Bon, j'y retourne sinon ils vont croire que je les exploite !

\- - Heu… Kate ? fit-il en la retenant par une main

\- - Oui ?

\- - Tu parlais bien des vélos ? Pour mes mains ?

\- - Bien sûr ! De quoi d'autre ?

\- - Ouais… Attends qu'on soit rentré, se murmura-t-il à lui-même. Ou alors…

Il se sourit à lui-même, heureux de l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir

\- - Les enfants, je vous laisse. Pas de bêtises

\- - Faire vélos ? demanda Dusan

\- - Je dois terminer ce que j'ai commencé

\- - Moi aidé !

\- - Moi aussi !

\- - Vous ne préférez pas vous amuser ?

\- - Non. On vient avec toi

\- - Entendu

* * *

La matinée était passée vite.

Elle s'était occupée de l'aire de jeu, pendant que lui et les deux garçons l'aidaient à retaper des vélos. Il récupérait des pièces sur l'un, et les plaçait sur celui qui était en meilleur état. Depuis son arrivée, il en avait monté une bonne dizaine… Il connaissait l'atelier par cœur, savait où trouver de la graisse pour les chaines, des rustines… Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils allaient rouler, mais déjà des enfants étaient venus le voir pour les lui emprunter. Et même si ce n'était que des vieux « clous », ils étaient contents d'avoir une nouvelle activité

* * *

Le goûter était terminé. Beckett était en pleine négociation

\- - Tu ne crois pas qu'on a passé l'âge ?

\- - On doit s'assurer que ça ne va pas s'écrouler. Je ne veux pas qu'un des enfants se blessent !

\- - Alors on s'amuse ?

\- - Ma sœur, dites-leur de bouger. Ils ne veulent rien savoir

\- - C'est bon, Kate ! On va le faire. Aller, les gars. On grimpe !

\- - Un peu de balançoire ma sœur ?

\- - Vous plaisantez ?

\- - Non. Aller, venez !

\- - Après tout, le ridicule ne tue pas. N'est-ce pas ?

\- - Il n'y pas d'âge pour s'amuser. Regardez Castle !

\- - C'est vrai. Il a l'air d'y prendre beaucoup de plaisir ! Et les enfants sont heureux !

* * *

\- - Tu es sûr de toi ?

\- - Oui

\- - Et ton bras ?

\- - Il est pas cassé !

\- - Et ta cheville ?

\- - Un peu mal… Je veux faire ! A l'école…

\- - Je sais. Je sais… Mais ne tombe pas… Sinon Kate…

\- - Fâchée ?

\- - Oh, oui !

\- - Mais tu me tiens ? Comme les autres ? demanda-t-il en montrant les autres autour d'eux

\- - Bien sûr. Mais eux… Ok. On essaye. Donne-moi ton écharpe… Ça va ?

\- - Oui

\- - Alors… Tu as vu comment ils font ?… Je te tiens mais je ne pousse pas. C'est toi qui dois pédaler

\- - C'est facile

\- - Jusque-là, oui. Mais il faudra aussi que tu tiennes l'équilibre !

\- - C'est quoi ?

\- - Le vélo doit rester droit. Regarde, s'il penche sur le côté, tu tombes

\- - Comment on fait ?

\- - Avec ton corps… Tu dois rester bien droit sur la selle, garder tes mains sur le guidon

\- - Et moi ? demanda Dusan

\- - Oh ! Toi, il va falloir attendre que ta jambe aille bien mieux

\- - Mais toi plus là ?

\- - Je suis sûr que quelqu'un d'autre t'apprendra

\- - Mais pas toi

\- - Ce n'est pas important. L'important c'est que quelqu'un prenne du temps pour t'apprendre. Je suis sûr que ton papa s'en chargera

\- - Lui parti

\- - Il va revenir. Et lorsqu'il sera là, vous vous amuserez tous les deux

* * *

\- - Alors les filles ? On s'amuse ?

\- - Pardon ?

\- - Excusez-moi ma sœur ! Ça m'a échappé ! dit l'homme

\- - Il n'y a pas de mal. Retournez donc sur cette structure…

\- - Oui, ma sœur

\- - Je crois que les enfants peuvent venir y jouer

\- - Vous avez raison, Kate. Mais ce n'est pas tous les jours que je m'accorde un petit peu de divertissement

\- - Je vous l'avais dit !

\- - Ne me dites pas que vous en faites…

\- - Oh, ça m'est arrivé… La dernière fois…

Elle avait failli mourir ce jour-là… Espo aurait pu y rester lui aussi… Elle se rappela le discours de son capitaine. Puis sa décision. Sa démission… C'était peut-être un peu rapide. Elle avait peut-être agi sur un coup de tête… Elle ne savait plus combien de temps elle était restée assise sur cette balançoire. Dans ce parc. Sous la pluie… Puis tout était devenu clair. Le choix qui s'imposait à elle était évident… Elle avait pris son téléphone et l'avait appelé… Quelques jours plus tard, elle quittait sa ville, son pays, ses amis… Sans se retourner…

Sans s'en rendre compte, son regard s'était porté tout naturellement sur Castle. Ses yeux brillaient… Que de temps gâché… Pourquoi avait-elle…

\- - Kate ? Vous êtes avec moi ?

\- - Hein ?... Pardon ma sœur

\- - Des souvenirs ?

\- - Oui

\- - Vu vôtre regard, ce n'était pas…

\- - Non. Je repensais juste… En fait, je ne sais pas ce que la vie va m'offrir… Mais j'ai pris une décision un jour et je viens de me rendre compte que je ne le regrettais pas

\- - Le miracle de la balançoire !

\- - Oui, le miracle de la balançoire !... Oh, mon dieu ! Non !

\- - Kate !

\- - Pardon, mais…

\- - Kate ! regarde… cria-t-il en agitant un bras

\- - Il va tomber ! Castle…

\- - Mais non, regardez ! Il a l'air de bien se débrouiller… Ouh ! Ouh ! Il va tomber… Vite…

Elles abandonnèrent leurs balançoires et quittèrent l'air de jeu en courant

\- - Hey ! Il s'en est fallu de peu, s'exclama Castle en l'attrapant

\- - C'est les trous !

\- - Tu dois les éviter ! Tourne le guidon ! Et ne le lâche pas

\- - T'avais pas dit !

\- - Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? demanda Beckett

\- - Rick était là ! Il m'a attrapé

\- - Allez, on y retourne !

\- - Tu es fou ! Il a failli tomber et tu veux…

\- - Quand on tombe de cheval, il faut remonter. C'est bien connu !

\- - Comme avec Calinette ! s'exclama l'enfant

\- - Calinette ?

\- - Le petit cheval

\- - Ah, oui ! Il faudra que tu me la présentes

\- - Eh ! fit la sœur en évitant un autre petit cycliste. Il va falloir délimiter une zone pour les vélos. Sinon, il risque d'y avoir des accidents !

\- - Je n'avais pas pensé à ça !

\- - Ce n'est rien, Richard

\- - Le mieux, ce serait vers l'atelier. Il n'y a jamais personne là-bas. Mais il faudrait…

\- - Demandez aux hommes qui s'amusent. Je suis sûre qu'ils seront contents de vous aider

\- - Ok… Euh… Je sais que tu vas en ville demain. Et j'aimerai t'accompagner. J'ai besoin de quelques bricoles pour terminer…

\- - Tu vas partir ? demanda Milosz

\- - Juste faire une course, répondit la jeune femme

\- - Et moi ?

\- - Milosz, c'est juste pour une course. Tu vas t'ennuyer. Sœur Thérèse sera avec toi

\- - Mais…

\- - Je serai de retour dans la soirée. Je te le promets… Tu pourras jouer avec Dusan… On va bientôt rentrer. Alors je pensais que tu aimerais passer encore un peu de temps avec lui

\- - Oh, oui ! Mais tu laisses Jules et Jim !

\- - Oui, ils resteront là

\- - Et moi ? demanda Castle

\- - Toi ? Est-ce que j'ai pu une seule fois te convaincre de ne pas me suivre ?

\- - Euh… Tu m'as déjà renvoyé chez moi !

\- - Exact… Et tu revenais !

\- - Touché !

* * *

Deux ombres quittaient le bâtiment sans faire de bruit et se dirigèrent sous une tente. L'une d'elle alluma une bougie. Elles se servirent une tasse de café

\- - Tu es sûre ? On aurait peut-être dû…

\- - Je lui ai expliqué hier. On en a reparlé avant qu'il s'endorme. Les chiens sont devant la porte de la chambre. Ne t'inquiète pas… Et sœur Thérèse est là. Elle a le baby-phone. Au moindre bruit…

\- - Mais à son réveil…

\- - Les autres matins aussi se passent comme ça. Je ne le réveille pas quand je me lève

\- - Tu as raison. Surtout vu l'heure !

\- - On se plaint ? demanda-t-elle en rinçant sa tasse

Elle ne voulait pas faire de bruit

\- - Aide-moi, tu veux, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte du hangar. Si on la tient à deux…

\- - Elle mériterait un peu d'huile !

\- - Il mériterait d'être remplacée, plutôt. Mais au moins, les véhicules sont à l'abri

Elle déverrouilla le 4x4 et s'installa au volant. Quand elle fut sortie, Castle referma la porte et grimpa côté passager

\- - On en a pour combien de temps ?

\- - Où est-ce que tu veux aller ?

\- - Tu connais un magasin de bricolage ? Pour vélo ?

\- - On devrait trouver ça

\- - Tu n'as pas répondu…

\- - Je n'en sais rien. Tout dépend du temps que je vais mettre à négocier

Elle avança lentement jusqu'au portail que la sœur avait ouvert. Elle s'arrêta à sa hauteur

\- - Je ne voulais pas…

\- - J'ai le sommeil léger. Je vais en profiter pour faire un peu de classement

\- - Embrassez Milosz pour moi

\- - Et pour moi !

\- - Ce sera fait… Et vous, pas de folie !

\- - Vous me connaissez !

\- - Oh, oui !

\- - Bonne journée, ma sœur. Je serai de retour…

\- - Prenez votre temps. Je m'occupe de Milosz

Elle les salua et les regarda s'éloigner

\- - Euh… Kate ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Tu sais que tu n'es pas sur la route ?

\- - Je sais

\- - Ok… Kate ?

\- - Oui ?

\- - Pas que la musique… Mais… Le français…

Elle appuya sur quelques touches de son poste

\- - C'est bon ?

\- - Parfait… Un peu vieux, mais ça va

\- - Autre chose ?

\- - Je pense que tu ne peux rien faire pour l'état…

\- - Tu te rappelles le chemin que tu as pris ?

\- - Oh, oui ! Tu as failli…

\- - C'est moi qui suis montée sur le talus je te rappelle !

\- - C'est vrai. Et pourquoi tu n'es pas passée par là l'autre jour ?

\- - Parce que cette fichue camionnette serait partie en miettes. Mais je te rassure, si je passe par là c'est parce que c'est bien plus plat que le sentier !

\- - Si tu le dis ! dit-il en s'agrippant à la poignée


	67. Chapter 67

\- - C'est ça que tu appelles des pièces détachées pour vélos ? demanda-t-elle en le voyant charger les cartons dans le coffre

\- - Ben… Il faut quand même les monter !... Et ce sera plus sûr pour les petits qui n'en ont jamais fait. Sur ceux que j'ai retapés le pédalier se coince parfois, le guidon… Et les freins… Tu as vu Milosz, hier ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que quelques vélos neuf ?... Tu vas bien acheter une nouvelle camionnette !

\- - Parce que l'ancienne… Laisse tomber. De toute façon, tu les as achetés !

\- - Tu as des sangles ?

\- Hm… Sur le côté. Là, fit-elle en ouvrant une petite trappe

\- - Tu m'aides ? Je vais mettre les derniers sur la galerie

\- - Et ce carton, c'est quoi ?

\- - Ça ? Des pièces détachées. Tu vois, j'en ai vraiment pris !

Ils se placèrent chacun d'un côté du 4x4 et fixèrent les derniers vélos sur le toit

\- - Eh ! Doucement avec celui-là

\- - Pourquoi ? Il est en verre ?

\- - Je l'ai choisi spécialement pour notre bonhomme. Il y a un petit panier pour son doudou, une corne en guise de klaxon…

\- - Non. Castle, non !

\- - Mais…Tu as vu ? Il se débrouille bien. Et je serai près de lui si c'est ça qui…

\- - Non, Castle… Pas au camp… A la maison, si tu veux… Mais pas au camp… Pas devant les autres… Là-bas, on vit comme eux. On vit avec eux… Les parents, la sœur n'offrent pas de cadeaux aux enfants… Alors, Milosz…

\- - Je comprends. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça

\- - Mais si tu tiens à lui offrir, on le laissera dans le coffre. Et tu lui donneras quand on sera rentré

\- - Ok

\- - Et tu ne lui en parles pas

\- - Je serai muet comme une carpe !... Enfin… En ce qui concerne le vélo, précisa-t-il en voyant son regard

* * *

\- - Eh, eh !

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Tout est là !

Elle fouilla dans sa sacoche et attrapa sa carte sim qu'elle plaça dans le portable. Elle repositionna la batterie et referma l'appareil avant de l'allumer

Après le magasin de bricolage, ils s'étaient arrêtés chez un revendeur de portable. Elle s'en était acheté un identique à celui qu'elle avait brisé. Quant à Castle, il lui avait fallu près d'une heure pour, finalement décider que le modèle qu'il avait, lui suffisait. Mais même là, Beckett avait pu constater qu'il s'extasiait quand on lui parlait d'une nouvelle fonction, qu'on lui montrait les gadgets qu'il pouvait ajouter…

Vu l'heure lorsqu'ils étaient sortis de la boutique, ils avaient décidé de déjeuner. Ils s'étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- - J'envoie un message à Michèle pour lui dire que je rentre bientôt. Comme ça, elle peut m'envoyer les dossiers par mail à la maison

\- - Hm… Ah ! Les voilà !

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Les photos ! Tiens, regarde, fit-il en lui tendant son appareil. Tu vois, il y a…

Mais elle l'arrêta en posant sa main sur son appareil

\- - Tu ne veux pas les voir ?

\- - Non

\- - Mais…

\- - J'ai dit à Milosz que je te croyais. Sans les voir

\- - Tu me fais confiance ?

\- - Tu crois que je te laisserai venir dans mon lit si ce n'était pas le cas ?... Je sais… commença-t-elle en lui prenant la main. Les choses n'ont pas toujours été faciles entre nous. En grande partie par ma faute

\- - Mais avec mon passé…

\- - C'est ton passé… Et qui sait ? Peut-être qu'un jour, moi aussi, je tomberai sur un de mes ex, à New York

\- - Mais tu me le diras ?

\- - Je ne ferai pas la une des journaux, moi !

\- - Touché !

\- - On doit se faire confiance, Castle… Si tu veux que je te dise qui je rencontre, je te le dirais. Au travail, ou à la maison, ou ailleurs…

\- - Non. Tu as raison… Ce qui est important, c'est nous. Et Milosz… Je lui ai dit que ça ne se reproduirait pas… Mais à moins de vivre comme un ermite…

\- - Je sais

Ils se rappelèrent la discussion qu'ils avaient eues cette nuit-là. Une fois Castle remit de sa « panne », il lui avait parlé de sa plainte

\- - Mais les journalistes devraient se tenir éloigné de toi maintenant

\- - S'ils ne veulent pas se retrouver au chômage

\- - Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu pourrais…

\- - J'aurai pu te perdre, dit-il en caressant sa joue

\- - Je suis là, dit-elle en prenant sa main et en embrassant sa paume

* * *

Il la regardait

Il était toujours aussi fasciné que lorsqu'il la suivait dans les enquêtes.

Un dossier dans les mains, elle passait d'un véhicule à l'autre, l'inspectait. L'homme, qui la suivait, n'avait plus dit un mot depuis qu'elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de ses conseils. Un seul regard avait suffi.

Elle referma les portes arrière du fourgon

\- - Celle-là, dit-elle en montrant une voiture commerciale, celui-là et celui-ci. Mais avec des banquettes à l'arrière

\- - Je ne sais pas si je vais…

\- - Et moi, je sais que c'est possible ! C'est ça, ou je vais ailleurs ! Alors ?

\- - Pas de problèmes

\- - Et je voudrais des sangles pour les deux autres

\- - Ça vous fera un sup…

\- - Vous pourriez faire un effort, non ? Je paye les sangles. Vous m'offrez les banquettes

\- - Je préfèrerai le contraire

\- - Très bien. Passez une bonne journée, dit-elle en se retournant et en prenant le chemin de la sortie

\- - Non, non ! Attendez !... Je vous offre les banquettes. Mais mon patron…

\- - Je vous achète trois véhicules. Je crois qu'il devrait être content !

Ils entrèrent dans un bureau et commencèrent à remplir les papiers

\- - Et pour le financement ?

\- - Je m'en charge. Un tiers aujourd'hui, et vous aurez le reste quand j'aurai confirmation de la livraison

\- - Mais il n'y a pas… Enfin, vous savez que dans ce camp…

\- - Vous n'avez pas de chauffeurs ?

\- - Si… Enfin, je peux… Mais comment je peux être sûr… Vous n'êtes pas d'ici. Rien ne me dit… J'ai besoin d'avoir des garanties

\- - Ça, ça vous va ? demanda-t-elle en lui tendant un relevé de compte. Et vous pouvez aussi joindre ma comptable. Elle vous confirmera que la somme indiquée est exacte

\- - Oh ! Euh… Oui, ça ira

\- - Très bien. On passe aux signatures ?

Elle appela Michèle. Après les civilités d'usage, elle lui demanda de faire virer le tiers de la somme due sur le compte dont le vendeur venait de lui envoyer le numéro par mail. Le vendeur lui confirma que les véhicules seraient près d'ici trois semaines. Beckett lui donna son numéro de portable.

\- - Tu as combien de comptes en banque ?

\- - Et toi ?

\- - Personnels ou je dois aussi rajouter ceux d'Alexis et de ma mère ?

\- - Tu as ouvert un compte au nom de ta mère ?

\- - Mieux vaut être prévoyant. Mais elle ne le sait pas. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

\- - Et je ne te le dirais pas. Mais, je te rassure, je ne détourne pas l'argent de ma société. Le compte que j'utilise est indépendant… Tu veux bien prendre le volant pendant que je relis ce contrat ?

\- - Tu me laisses conduire ta voiture ?

\- - Ça te pose un problème ?

\- - Tu n'as jamais voulu que je conduise…

\- - Tu n'étais pas flic. C'était ma voiture de service !

\- - Ah, oui. C'est vrai. Alors d'accord

Ils s'installèrent chacun de leur côté

\- - Euh… Kate ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - C'est une boite manuelle !

\- - En effet… Attends, ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais conduit une boite manuelle ? Et ta Ferrari ?

\- - Je dirai que les gars et toi l'avaient conduite plus que moi !

\- - C'est ça !... Et quand tu allais dans les Hamptons ?

\- - Au début, oui. Mais maintenant, je prends surtout ma Mercedes !

\- - Boite auto ?

\- - Oui… Et en ville, je prends des taxis !

\- - Ok, je lirai ça plus tard !

\- - Non. Il n'y a pas de problème. Mais je voulais juste t'avertir qu'au début…

\- - Tu verras…. C'est comme le vélo !

\- - Très drôle !

Il démarra et enclencha la première vitesse. Beckett fit la grimace en entendant grincer sa boite. Elle retira ses baskets, posa ses pieds sur le tableau de bord et se plongea dans ses papiers.

* * *

\- - Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ?

Assis près du portail, les deux enfants et les chiens attendaient

\- - Kate a dit qu'elle revenait

\- - Ah ! Mais elle n'a pas dit à quelle heure, dit-elle en s'asseyant entre eux deux

\- - Pas maintenant ?

\- - Je ne sais pas. Tu sais, parfois, acheter quelque chose peut-être long

\- - Kate fait vite aux courses !

\- - Ce ne sont pas des courses comme les autres. Elle achète une nouvelle camionnette. Il faut en voir beaucoup avant de se décider

\- - Mais elle a dit…

\- - Et Rick ?

\- - Il reviendra… Mais je ne sais pas quand. Ce sera peut-être tout à l'heure, ou plus tard dans la nuit…

\- - Mais… Et pour dormir…

\- - S'ils ne sont pas rentrés, tu viendras dans ma chambre. D'accord ?

\- - D'accord, souffla Milosz

\- - Bien. Et si vous veniez diner ?

\- - On pourra jouer après ?

\- - Oui. Mais quand je dirais d'aller se coucher, vous irez au lit. Qu'ils soient rentrés ou non !

* * *

Après s'être arrêtés pour diner, ils avaient repris la route

Bien que secouée pas les sentiers, Beckett continuait sa lecture. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'y voit plus assez et les range dans sa boite à gants.

Elle regarda Castle. Il était concentré sur le sentier.

Il essayait tant bien que mal d'éviter les trous, les ornières. Mais il devait reconnaitre que le 4x4 de Beckett les secouait bien moins que la voiture qui l'avait conduit jusqu'au camp.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et vit qu'elle avait fermé les yeux. Il approcha sa main de celle qu'elle avait posée sur sa cuisse et comprit qu'elle ne dormait pas quand elle entrelaça ses doigts aux siens

Malgré les phares et les feux antibrouillard, le chemin était difficile à suivre. Il roulait depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Et depuis plusieurs minutes, l'idée, qui lui avait trotté dans la tête la veille, le travaillait. Il regarda Beckett. Elle devait être endormie. Vu l'heure à laquelle elle se levait chaque matin, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela

Au loin, il aperçut une sorte de monticule. Peut-être une petite dune. Peut-être le talus sur lequel elle était montée. Il sourit et bifurqua d'un seul coup.

Avant même d'avoir immobilisé le véhicule, il fit sauter la ceinture de Beckett, agrippa sa veste et l'attira à lui

\- - Hé !... Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-elle surprise

\- - Laisse-moi faire

En deux temps, trois mouvements, son siège était incliné en arrière et Beckett à califourchon sur lui

\- - Castle… Tu ne crois quand même pas… Oh ! Mais tu as combien de mains ?

Elle tentait de le repousser, mais il avait déjà réussi à ouvrir sa veste, à la lui retirer et à déboutonner son chemisier

\- - Il y a des lits pour ça !

\- - Oui, mais je te rappelle… Il n'y a pas de bonnes sœurs, ici !

\- - Et tu ne peux pas attendre…

Elle tenta d'ouvrir la portière, mais il l'étreignit en souriant

\- - Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais fait l'amour dans une voiture ?

\- - Sujet tabou !

\- - Ok… Attends, commença-t-il en essayant de se redresser. On est serré comme des sardines…

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- - Tu pourrais mettre de la musique. Je n'y arrive pas. Tu me caches la vue avec tes…

\- - Quoi ?... Non, mais… Commença-t-elle en se contorsionnant pour trouver le bouton. Sans le contact…

Il en profita pour l'embrasser entre les seins

\- - Ecoute, tenta-t-elle en se retournant… C'est grotesque… On n'est plus à la fac… Et le volant me défonce les reins !... Ça ne marchera, pas, Castle ! C'est malcommode et stupide, comme idée !

\- - Je peux te donner un orgasme en dix secondes ! répliqua-t-il en tentant de glisser sa main dans son pantalon

\- - Ah, ça non ! dit-elle en le stoppant. C'est tous les deux ou rien du tout !

\- - Mais comment veux-tu…

\- - Tais-toi et aide-moi plutôt ! dit-elle en déboutonnant son jean

\- - Je n'y arrive pas, dit-il. Il faudrait que tu serres les jambes !

Il se cognait les genoux avec le volant, faillit s'écorcher la main avec la poignée de la portière en essayant de la soulever

\- - Ah, oui ? Et comment ?... Je ne peux même pas bouger…

Il se mit à rire

Elle le regarda surprise, et rit aussi

\- - Tu sais que de toutes tes idées… C'est vraiment la plus ridicule que tu n'aies jamais eu

\- - Je t'aime, Kate ! dit-il, soudainement redevenu sérieux

Elle ne riait plus non plus

Elle le regardait. Elle voyait ses yeux, assombris par le désir. Elle regardait ses lèvres. Elle sentait son souffle sur son visage…

Elle l'embrassa langoureusement. Pendant que les mains de Castle se baladaient sur sa peau dénudée, elle déboutonnait sa chemise. Elle s'arrêta net

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Aide-moi, commença-t-elle en essayant de se redresser. Relève le siège, Castle !

\- - Il faudrait que tu te soulèves un peu. On est trop lourd !

\- - J'espère vraiment…

A force de se contorsionner, elle réussit à se dégager un peu. Mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas sortir ses jambes de sous le volant. Elle s'agrippa aux épaules de Castle et se tira vers le haut. Elle essayait de passer sur la banquette arrière. Elle se tordait les jambes.

\- - Ouch ! souffla-t-il lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à en dégager une, et posa son pied sur une partie de son anatomie assez sensible

\- - Désolée !

\- - C'est rien, souffla-t-il

\- - Si tu pouvais m'aider !

\- - Et comment ?

\- - Pousse mes jambes !...Mes jambes, Castle ! insista-t-elle quand il lui mit la main aux fesses. Décidément tu as un problème avec…

\- - Je n'y peux rien si tes jambes sont si proches…

\- - Castle !

\- - Euh… Je ne dis plus rien

\- - C'est ça ! Et si tu me rejoignais maintenant, dit-elle alors qu'elle commençait à retirer son pantalon et…

Il se retourna et lui sourit

\- - Vraiment ? Tu veux…

\- - Maintenant que tu as commencé… Oh ! Tu peux mettre la radio maintenant !

Il mit le contact. La musique reprit là où elle s'était arrêtée.

Il tenta de se retourner

\- - Heu… Kate…

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Je crois que je n'y arriverai pas. Le volant…

\- - Et si tu passais par la porte ! Tu ne crois pas…

\- - Ah !... Bonne idée

En sortant du véhicule, il en profita pour retirer ses chaussures et son pantalon et... En ouvrant la porte arrière, il la découvrit recouverte avec le plaid qui servait pour Milosz.

\- - S'il n'y avait pas tous ces cartons, on pourrait baisser les sièges…

\- - Je peux le faire !

\- - Dans cette tenue ?

Elle souriait en le dévisagea. Il se regarda. Il ne portait que sa chemise. Il s'assit à son tour à l'arrière

\- - Verrouille les portes de ton côté !

\- - Quoi ?... Kate, on est au milieu de nulle part. Il n'y a personne…

\- - Ah, oui ? Et nous ? On est où, d'après toi ?

Il s'inclina et en profita même pour vérifier que la lampe intérieure ne risquait pas de s'allumer.

\- - Où en étions-nous ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire narquois et en jouant avec ses sourcils

\- - A ça, répondit-elle en l'attirant à elle et en l'embrassant tendrement

Allongé sur elle, elle sentait bien que quelque chose le gênait encore

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- - Trop grand !

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Je ne peux pas étendre mes jambes ! Je crois que ce serait mieux si… commença-t-il en se rasseyant. Viens ici, rajouta-t-il en se tapant sur les cuisses

\- - C'était ton idée !

\- - C'est ta voiture !

\- - Bon, et maintenant, commença-t-elle en se mettant à califourchon sur lui… Tu crois que ça ira ou… Le plafond est trop bas, dit-elle en se frottant la tête

\- - Si tu arrêtais de bouger !

\- - Quoi ?... C'est toi qui m'as demandé…

Elle ne put finir. Il l'embrassait tout en repartant à la découverte de son corps. Il n'en fallut pas beaucoup pour que leurs deux corps s'enflamment. Un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, touchés… Ils en avaient envie autant l'un que l'autre. Elle lui retira sa chemise. Il fit de même avec elle. Ils voulaient se sentir peau contre peau… Mais l'espace manquait toujours. Il n'arrivait pas à faire ce qu'il voulait. En se contorsionnant à nouveau, Beckett réussit à le faire glisser en elle.

Elle éclata de rire

\- - Enfin, mon Dieu, murmura-t-il en l'étreignant. Je sais que la situation est cocasse, mais si tu pouvais faire quelque chose…

\- - Tu plaisantes ?

\- - Je suis cloué sur cette banquette ! Et si je bouge, tu vas te cogner. Alors il n'y a que toi…

Comment une situation aussi ridicule pouvait-être aussi sexy ?

Sans le quitter des yeux, elle souleva légèrement ses hanches et les rebaissa

\- - Comme ça ?

\- - Tu vas me tuer !

\- - C'est toi qui as commencé

Elle l'embrassa et continua doucement, lentement, puis de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite. Leurs corps se raidirent, tressaillirent…

Elle s'effondra sur lui, haletante et frémissante

Le visage enfoui dans son cou, elle reprenait son souffle, essayait de retrouver des battements de cœur plus calme. Elle avait l'impression que sa poitrine allait exploser.  
Il se trouvait dans le même état qu'elle.

\- - Reste là, murmura-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras

\- - Je ne comptais pas bouger

\- - Et ta tête ?

\- - Je survivrai

Lentement, il se laissa glisser le long du dossier, l'entrainant avec lui. Il attrapa le plaid, et la recouvrit

\- - On ne va pas rester là. Milosz…

\- - Sœur Thérèse s'en occupe. Je veux te sentir contre moi, te serrer dans mes bras… Tu pourrais… commença-t-il en essayant de dégager sa jambe

\- - Castle !... Doucement… Je suis complètement ankylosée

\- - Ok. Mais tu seras mieux si…

\- - Aïe ! Castle… Qu'est-ce que…

Il venait de passer la jambe de Beckett au-dessus de la sienne, puis de l'autre, lui permettant ainsi de mettre ses pieds au sol, tandis qu'elle, elle pouvait plus ou moins étendre les siennes.

\- - Il nous faut une voiture plus grande !

\- - Ouais ! On va s'en occuper. Pour la prochaine…

\- - Tu rêves ? Ce sera la seule et unique fois !

\- - Reconnais que c'était marrant !

\- - Très ! Regarde-nous ! Nus comme des vers. A l'arrière d'une voiture. Et on ne peut même pas bouger !

\- - Ça tombe bien. Je n'en ai pas envie

Elle sourit. Puis commença à rire. Tout doucement au départ, puis elle ne put plus se retenir

\- - Quoi ? Je sais que c'était une idée…

\- - Les bonnes sœurs ! s'exclama-t-elle

\- - Ah, ah !

\- - Je pensais… Si tes groupies apprenaient… dit-elle en riant

\- - Ne t'avise pas d'aller mettre ça sur mon site !... Mais, au moins, tu es rassurée. Tu vois que tu n'étais pas responsable…

\- - Je ne voulais pas te faire aussi mal, dit-elle en se redressant sur un bras, redevenue soudainement sérieuse. Je suis désolée

\- - C'est oublié… Et je l'avais sûrement mérité

\- - Non. Jamais… Quoi que tu aies fait, tu ne méritais pas que je réagisse comme ça

Elle l'embrassa tendrement, puis se blottit contre lui. Elle faisait glisser ses doigts sur son torse

\- - Mon idée était vraiment ridicule ?

\- - Très ! Mais…

Elle repassa sa jambe au-dessus de la sienne, se plaça au-dessus de lui, en appui sur les mains

\- - Oups ! Mais ?

\- - Prêt pour un second round ?


	68. Chapter 68

C'était le grand jour.

Ils rentraient chez eux

Comme à chaque fois, elle ressentait un petit pincement au cœur. Elle s'était attachée à cette jeune femme si mystérieuse qui était arrivée dans son camp quelques années plus tôt. Elle s'était tout de suite prise d'affection pour elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut-être son regard triste. Peut-être sa gentillesse… Puis elle était partie… Comme les autres du camp… Mais elle était revenue. Et encore. Et encore… Elle avait un travail. Elle s'était installée dans un petit village, et pourtant elle revenait. Elle aurait pu les oublier. Vivre sa vie… Comme le faisaient tous ceux qui partaient… Mais pas elle… Et au fil de ses visites, elles avaient parlé. Elle avait appris à la connaitre… Mais peut-être pas aussi bien que lui… Lui, la connaissait par cœur. Ses attitudes, son comportement, sa manière d'agir… Il arrivait à la déchiffrer comme personne ne le ferait jamais.

Ces quelques jours avec eux lui avait permis de voir ce qu'était un couple en parfaite symbiose, ce qu'était le vrai amour. Celui avec un grand « A ». Oh, rien ne serait facile entre eux. Il allait y avoir des étincelles. Elle en avait eu un aperçu. Mais ils ne se sépareraient jamais. Ils avaient bien trop besoin l'un de l'autre pour vivre leur vie pleinement… Ils étaient le feu et l'eau, le yin et le yang… Ils se complétaient, tout simplement. Ils étaient les deux pièces d'un même puzzle.

Ils étaient rentrés très tôt la veille. Et s'étaient mis aussitôt au travail après avoir pris leur petit déjeuner en tête à tête.

La sœur avait été surprise, mais malgré une nuit dehors ils ne semblaient pas fatigués. Bien au contraire. Elle avait souri en pensant à ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire…

* * *

\- - Tu vas partir ?

\- - Oui

\- - Loin ?

\- - Kate roule longtemps, oui. Je dors dans la voiture

\- - Pas dans un lit ?

\- - Non

\- - Et revenir ?

\- - Je sais pas

\- - Tu fais quoi ? Là-bas ?

\- - Je joue

\- - Tout le temps ?

\- - Beaucoup. Avec les chiens. Avec Kate. Et avec Rick… Et à l'école !

\- - C'est quoi ?

\- - J'apprends à écrire mon nom

\- - C'est dur ?

\- - Non. Je savais déjà

\- - Ah ?

\- - Rick m'a appris. Et je compte. Jusqu'à 10. Je dessine. Et je joue avec les autres

\- - Vous beaucoup ?

\- - Très. Mais moi, je joue avec Célène

\- - C'est qui ?

\- - Mon amoureuse

\- - C'est quoi ?

\- - Comme Kate. C'est l'amoureuse de Rick

\- - Ah… Tu le veux ? demanda Dusan en lui tendant sa part de gâteau

\- - C'est à toi

\- - Pas faim, dit-il en se levant

\- - Où tu vas ?

\- - Regarder les autres

\- - Ok

* * *

Elle se gara devant le bâtiment. Elle ouvrit son coffre et pénétra à l'intérieur

\- - Kate !

\- - Ma soeur

\- - Sur le point de partir ?

\- - Plus que les sacs à charger et… Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Beckett devant l'air soucieux de la sœur

\- - Non. Tout va bien… Je voulais… Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pendant votre séjour

\- - Ce n'est rien ma sœur. Et c'est normal. Vous étiez là quand j'en avais besoin. Maintenant je vous rends la pareille

\- - Vous faites bien plus que cela. Tout cet argent…

\- - Ce n'est que du papier… Et si je vous le donne, c'est que je n'en ai pas besoin. Mais vous, et tous ceux qui sont ici, si. Alors, arrêtez de vous inquiéter. On en a déjà parlé.

\- - Et Richard ?

\- - Castle ?

\- - Les vélos ?

\- - Il faut voir ça avec lui. Mais s'il l'a fait, c'est que ça lui faisait plaisir… Il a dépensé plein plus quand il s'est acheté un terrain sur la lune !

\- - Sur la lune ? Vous plaisantez ?

\- - Non. Il la fait

\- - Pourquoi ?

\- - Alors là ! Vous m'en demandez trop, ma sœur… En prévision de la fin du monde…

\- - Et il compte s'y rendre comment ? En vélo ? Comme ET ?

\- - Alors surtout, ne lui donnez pas l'idée… Il en a bien assez comme ça. Croyez-moi

\- - Sans ces idées « loufoques », l'aimeriez-vous autant ?

Beckett la regarda. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle question venant d'elle

\- - Vous n'allez pas lui répéter ?

\- - Vous me connaissez ?

\- - Alors, je dirais non… Sans ces idées, il ne serait pas lui… Il est énervant, exaspérant… Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'être face à un enfant… Mais sans tout ça… Il ne serait pas l'homme qu'il est… Sa mère dit parfois, en plaisantant, qu'elle regrette qu'il n'ait pas grandi. Mais il a grandi. Et beaucoup d'hommes devraient prendre exemple sur ce qu'il est

\- - Merci… Merci, Kate

\- - Pour quoi ?

\- - De m'avoir permis de voir ce que c'est qu'aimer vraiment

\- - On vient juste de…

\- - Croyez-moi. Il n'est pas prêt de vous quitter. Si dans vingt ans vous continuez à venir ici, si on existe encore, vous serez toujours ensemble. J'en suis certaine

* * *

\- - Rick ?

\- - Hey ! Tu es tout seul ? Dusan n'est pas avec toi ?

\- - Il est allé voir les autres avec les vélos. On part ?

\- - Bientôt… Je viens de terminer mon sac et regarde ce que j'ai retrouvé, dit-il en sortant une petite boite de sa poche

\- - Tu l'as gardé ?

\- - Comme je te l'ai dit la première fois, c'est à toi

\- - C'est quoi ? demanda l'enfant en grimpant sur le lit

\- - Regarde, répondit Castle en s'asseyant près de lui

\- - Qu'est-ce que vous… commença Beckett en entrant dans la chambre

\- - Ce n'est pas un cadeau ! Enfin pas vraiment, dit Castle devant le regard de Beckett

\- - Eh ! Y a mon nom dessus !

\- - Je te le disais que c'était à toi

\- - Non. Je n'avais pas…

\- - Tu la portais Milosz, quand tu es arrivé ici. Mais elle s'était cassée, expliqua Beckett

\- - Tu l'as réparé ?

\- - Pas moi. Mais je connais quelqu'un qui sait réparer beaucoup de choses, et même de très vieilles choses, précisa-t-il en regardant Beckett. Par contre, on a eu un petit problème

\- - Lequel ?

\- - En principe, de l'autre côté, on met la date de naissance. Celle où tu es né.

\- - Mais je sais pas, moi

\- - Je sais… Alors je me suis dit qu'il faudra que tu en choisisses une et je la ferai graver

\- - Laquelle ?

\- - Celle que tu veux… Le jour où tu es arrivé ici. Celui où tu as vu Kate pour la première fois. Celui où tu es arrivé chez Kate…

\- - Il reste le problème de l'année, dit Beckett

\- - On en mettra deux. Une pour 3 ans, une pour 4 ans !

\- - On peut ? demanda Milosz

\- - On grave ce qu'on veut. Alors à toi de choisir

\- - Maintenant ?

\- - Non. Tu peux la choisir plus tard

\- - Tu l'accroches ?

\- - Oui, mon bonhomme !

\- - Merci, Rick, dit-il en se blottissant contre lui

\- - De rien

\- - Je peux aller voir Dusan ?

\- - Pas longtemps. On va partir, dit Beckett

\- - D'accord, cria-t-il en partant en courant

\- - Je n'avais même pas remarqué que tu l'avais prise

\- - Ça n'aurait plus été une surprise

\- - Tu aimes réparer ce qui est cassé

\- - Surtout ce qui a de la valeur. Et je ne parle pas que des objets, ajouta-t-il en l'enlaçant

\- - Non, pas que les objets, dit-elle, se blottissant contre lui

* * *

\- - Alors, prêt à quitter ce « maudit » camp ?

\- - Ma sœur, ce n'est pas ce que…

\- - Je sais. Parfois les mots dépassent la pensée.

\- - Je l'aime bien ce camp. Et je vous aime bien aussi

\- - C'est réciproque, Richard. Vous savez… Je ne vous révèlerai pas ce que Kate m'a raconté. Mais quand elle m'a parlé de vous, de votre comportement… Je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose, qu'elle ressentait quelque chose… Mais jamais je ne l'aurai imaginé avec quelqu'un comme vous.

\- - Vraiment ?

\- - Vraiment ! Vous êtes tellement différent… Mais depuis que je vous connais… Je pense que l'un apporte à l'autre l'équilibre dont il a besoin, ce dont il manque. Kate est rigide, se fixe des objectifs. Sans ça, elle perd ses repères. Et c'est ce dont vous, vous avez besoin. Bien que lorsqu'il y a des décisions à prendre, vous savez redevenir sérieux. De votre côté, vous êtes un fantaisiste. Vous faites des blagues. Vous apportez… Du fun, comme disent les jeunes. Et ça, c'est ce dont Kate a besoin. Un brin de folie dans sa vie un peu trop carrée.

\- - Je le pense aussi

\- - Attention, Richard, j'ai dit un brin ! Pas une meule !

\- - J'ai bien reçu le message… Avez-vous vu Dusan ?

\- - Pas depuis un moment ? Mais si vous voulez…

\- - Non. Il doit sûrement s'amuser… Je vais aller à l'aire de jeu, ou au circuit de vélos…

* * *

\- - Tu ne pouvais pas attendre qu'on soit rentré… commença-t-elle en cherchant comment placer le carton dans son coffre

\- - On peut le laisser ici, si tu veux

\- - Maintenant que Milosz l'a vu ?

\- - Tu as raison. Attends… Et si on le mettait coucher ?

\- - Et les chiens ?... Ils vont glisser… Non. On va le mettre debout au fond et le bloquer

\- - Avec les sangles !

Elle les lui tendit et le regarda passer les lanières sous le dossier de la banquette arrière et serrer le carton du vélo

\- - Et voilà !

\- - Pas mal

\- - On a toujours besoin d'un homme chez soi !

\- - Hm… Tu peux être utile, c'est vrai

Ils placèrent les sacs. Elle vérifia le siège de Milosz.

Elle souleva son capot et vérifia ses niveaux

\- - Tu sais tout faire ! dit Castle quand elle le referma

\- - Je préfère ne pas tomber en panne !... Jules… Jim… appela-t-elle en refermant son capot

Les chiens accoururent et sautèrent dans le coffre

\- - Kate !

\- - Eh ! Je faisais juste monter les chiens

\- - Je trouve pas Dusan

\- - Je ne l'ai pas vu non plus, dit Castle. Je suis allé partout et…

Beckett installa le petit

\- - Il est fâché ?

\- - Je dirai triste

\- - Pourquoi ? Il a mal à sa jambe ?

\- - Parce que tu t'en vas

\- - Mais il savait

\- - Je sais… Rappelle-toi… Quand moi, je partais. Tu étais triste aussi.

\- - Oui

\- - Pour Dusan, c'est la même chose

\- - Parce qu'on jouait

\- - Oui… Et parce que vous êtes devenus amis

\- - Il est gentil. Je l'aime bien

\- - Lui aussi t'aime bien. J'en suis sûr, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front. Attention, je ferme

* * *

\- - Hey, qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-elle en le découvrant appuyer contre le capot, la mine triste

\- - Rien… C'est juste… commença-t-il en regardant le bâtiment des enfants

\- - Je sais... Il ne faut pas trop s'attacher

\- - Et Milosz ?

\- - C'est vrai. Du jour où je l'ai vu… Mais Dusan a un père…

\- - Qui n'est pas là ! Est-ce qu'il va revenir ?

\- - Ce n'est pas facile de retrouver un travail, de refaire sa vie quand on a tout perdu

\- - Tu as réussi, toi

\- - Je n'avais pas tout perdu. Et je n'étais pas seule !

\- - C'est vrai… Mais quand je vois ce petit bonhomme, tout seul… Il me fait penser à Milosz et à tout ce qu'il a enduré… Tu as vu sa jambe…

\- - La sœur va s'en occuper… Castle, on ne peut faire que ce qu'on peut pour les aider, pour améliorer leurs conditions de vie… Après, ils doivent aussi se prendre en mains, se débrouiller. On ne peut pas décider pour eux… Je sais ce que tu ressens pour les enfants mais…

\- - Je ne dois pas m'attacher

\- - Il faut que tu arrives à garder de la distance. Sinon, à chaque fois qu'on reviendra, tu vas te rendre malade

\- - Tu as raison. Mais avoue que toi aussi…

\- - C'est juste l'histoire de quelques jours

* * *

\- - Tu seras sage ?

\- - Oui

\- - Tu ne t'enfuiras plus ?

\- - Non

\- - Bien… Ecoute-moi… Tout est nouveau. Pour toi. Pour Kate. Et pour Richard. Chacun doit s'habituer à l'autre. Ce ne sera pas facile tous les jours. Vous devrez prendre vos marques, établir des règles… Ça demande des efforts, beaucoup d'efforts. Mais si tout le monde y met du sien, vous y arriverez… Tu as la chance d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle famille. Kate t'aime énormément. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, Richard aussi…

\- - Moi aussi, je les aime

\- - Oh, oui. Je sais… J'ai droit à un câlin ?

\- - Et un bisou

\- - Ouah !

La sœur le serra dans ses bras quelques secondes et l'embrassa

\- - Bien… Alors bon retour à vous trois, et encore merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait ici

\- - C'était un plaisir, ma sœur, dit Castle

\- - On se revoit bientôt, dit Beckett en l'embrassant

\- - Vous n'êtes pas obligée, Kate

\- - Je sais

\- - Mais elle est aussi têtue qu'une mule ! Quand elle a décidé quelque chose…

\- - Tu devrais préciser aussi que je suis **la plus frustrante, la plus exaspérante** …

\- - **La plus remarquable et la plus exaltante** des femmes ! Je n'ai pas oublié et je le maintiens, dit-il en entourant ses épaules

\- - Je ne l'aurai pas dit comme ça…

\- - Ma sœur !

\- - Prenez soin de vous trois et soyez heureux, dit-elle en les enlaçant à tour de rôle

* * *

\- - Vous êtes bien installés ?

\- - Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? demanda Castle

\- - Déjà ?... Milosz, tu n'as rien oublié ?

\- - Non. J'ai tout

\- - Ok !

\- - Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ?

\- - Quand on aura quitté Belgrade. Ça te va ?

\- - Ça fait loin !

\- - Je peux t'y laisser si tu veux ?

Elle mit le contact en souriant et enclencha la première. Lentement, elle se dirigea vers le portail, jetant des coups d'œil dans son rétroviseur pour voir comment se comporter les chiens.

Après quelques secondes, ils se mirent à aboyer.

\- - Rick !... Kate !... Milosz !

\- - Arrête !

Elle pila. Les chiens faillirent s'écraser la truffe contre la vitre arrière. Castle sauta du véhicule et courut à l'arrière

\- - Arrête ! Arrête ! Ne court pas, dit-il en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras. Tu vas te faire mal

\- - Tu pars

\- - Oui. On rentre chez nous

\- - Hey, bonhomme. Tu ne dois pas…

\- - Voulais dire au revoir

\- - Tu veux voir Milosz ?

\- - Oui

Elle ouvrit la porte arrière et Castle se baissa

\- - Salut Milosz

\- - Salut Dusan

\- - Toi revenir ?

\- - Kate revient toujours. Alors oui

\- - On jouera

\- - Oui

\- - Ok. Au revoir

\- - Au revoir

Beckett referma la porte et embrassa Dusan

\- - Tu dois faire attention à ta jambe. Sinon, elle ne guérira pas, dit-elle

\- - D'accord

\- - Toi revenir ?

\- - Je vais revenir, oui… Mais toi, tu seras sûrement parti

\- - Plus voir vous ?

\- - Ton papa va revenir. Et s'il a trouvé un travail, il t'emmènera avec lui, expliqua Castle

\- - C'est vrai ?

\- - C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas là. Mais il va venir te chercher

\- - Et le vélo ?

\- - Il t'apprendra

\- - Comme toi avec Milosz ?

\- - Bien sûr

\- - On doit y aller, dit Beckett voyant que ça risquait de s'éterniser. Prends soin de toi, ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de remonter en voiture

\- - Kate a raison. On a une longue route, tu sais

\- - Je t'aime bien, Rick… Kate aussi… Et Milosz

\- - On t'aime beaucoup nous aussi… Ma sœur, s'il vous plait… Commença-t-il en lui tendant l'enfant

\- - Oui, bien sûr, dit-elle voyant qu'il commençait à avoir les yeux rouges. Dit au revoir à Rick

\- - Au revoir, Rick

\- - Au revoir, bonhomme, dit-il en lui frictionnant la tête. Fais attention à ta jambe

Il s'installa à sa place et Beckett démarra.

* * *

\- - Tu fais attention à ton bras, d'accord ?

\- - D'accord

Elle le regarda bouger sur son agrès. Il ne semblait pas avoir trop mal. D'ailleurs, il ne portait plus d'écharpes.

Il était près de 21H

Ils avaient diné sur cette aire d'autoroute. Puis elle l'avait changé pour la nuit. Ensuite, elle avait préparé la banquette pour qu'il puisse s'allonger. Ce n'était pas très réglementaire, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il dorme assis. De toute façon, avec lui dans la voiture, elle ne faisait pas d'excès.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil, regarda les chiens qui se dégourdissaient les pattes et vint s'asseoir en face de Castle

Il n'avait quasiment pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils étaient partis, et n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'appétit

\- - Où on est ?

\- - A Ivanja Reka

\- - Pardon ?

\- - Près de Zagreb

\- - Ah !

\- - Castle, dit-elle en prenant ses mains

\- - Je sais… Mais je le revois… Il courait… Il aurait pu se faire mal

\- - Tu t'y es trop attaché

\- - C'est toi qui dis ça ? Avec Milosz ?

\- - Milosz n'a plus de parents. Dusan a un père

\- - Qui n'est pas là

\- - Tu sais pourquoi. On en a parlé

\- - Je sais, oui… Mais il est tellement petit… Et il a déjà…

\- - Je sais. Mais on ne peut rien y faire… C'est comme ça… La région est frappée par la misère… Certaines, ce sont les guerres…

\- - On doit les aider… Tu te rends compte que toute seule, tu te bats contre des moulins à vents ?

\- - Je sais, souffla-t-elle en se levant

\- - Attends !... Je ne te critique pas. Loin de là… Ce que tu fais est formidable… Mais c'est une cause perdue d'avance !

\- - Peut-être… Mais si j'arrive à en sauver un seul. Rien qu'un seul…

\- - Tu as sauvé Milosz. Mais les autres ?

\- - Peut-être qu'il y en aura un autre qui s'en sortira et qui décidera à son tour de les aider

\- - Je croyais que tu ne croyais en rien !

\- - J'ai peut-être tort… Peut-être que je me trompe. Peut-être que je serai la seule… Eh, bien, tant pis… Mais je continuerai. Et je me fiche de ce que tu penses. Je ne t'oblige pas à être d'accord avec moi, ou à me suivre. Je peux très bien…

\- - Hors de question. Je te l'ai dit. On est ensemble, alors on le fera ensemble… Tu as raison. Je me suis un peu trop attaché à cet enfant, dit-il en l'enlaçant. La prochaine fois, je prendrai mes distances

\- - Tu as toujours eu du mal avec les enfants

\- - Je n'aime pas les voir souffrir. C'est tout… Et tu es comme moi

\- - Hm, fit-elle en se blottissant contre son torse. On devrait reprendre la route

\- - Tu veux que je conduise ?

\- - Plus tard, si tu veux ?

\- - Ok

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et appelèrent Milosz et les chiens

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle en voyant Castle prendre place à l'arrière

\- - J'ai des histoires en retard, répondit-il en allongeant le petit contre son torse


	69. Chapter 69

Autriche

Presqu'une heure qu'elle avait franchi la frontière. Presque deux qu'ils s'étaient endormis tous les deux sur la banquette arrière du 4x4.

Elle ne savait pas lequel des deux s'était endormis en premier. Sûrement Milosz. Puisque Castle avait glissé le coussin derrière sa tête, avait étendu ses jambes, et que Milosz dormait à plat ventre sur son torse, son doudou serré contre lui

Elle s'était arrêtée pour faire le plein. Après avoir réglé, elle s'était avancée jusqu'au parking, éloigné des autres véhicules pour qu'ils soient tranquilles et surtout pour qu'ils ne soient pas gênés pas les phares de ceux qui arrivaient sur l'aire.

Elle avait libéré les chiens, leur avait donné de l'eau, et depuis, ils gambadaient. Elle, assise à une table de camping, buvait un café

Elle prit son portable, l'alluma et fit défiler son itinéraire. Pas qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Depuis deux ans, elle prenait soit ce trajet, soit l'autre. Soit elle passait par l'Allemagne, comme aujourd'hui, soit par l'Italie… Si elle maintenait son rythme et si la circulation restait aussi fluide, ils seraient à la frontière française, ou tout près, au petit matin

Elle se leva, fit quelques étirements, courut un peu.

Elle siffla les chiens et les fit remonter dans le coffre. Elle s'installa derrière son volant. Elle ouvrit sa boite à gants, et sortit son i-pod. Elle fixa les écouteurs et en mit un sur une oreille.

\- - Hey

\- - Rendors-toi… J'ai juste fait le plein

\- - Il est quelle heure ?

\- - Minuit

\- - Tu veux que je prenne le volant ?

\- - Ça va… Rendors-toi

\- - Ok… Mais tu me réveille quand…

\- - Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle en mettant le contact

A peine était-elle remontée sur l'autoroute que Castle se rendormit. Elle sourit en le regardant dans le rétroviseur. S'il savait qu'avant elle faisait le trajet d'une traite, ne s'arrêtant que pour faire le plein, prendre du café, aller aux toilettes et faire sortir ses chiens. Mais à son dernier trajet, elle avait dû s'arrêter plus souvent et plus longtemps. Il y avait Milosz

* * *

Il referma la porte tout doucement, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il regarda autour de lui. L'aire était quasiment déserte. Deux ou trois camions, aux cabines éclairées. Les chauffeurs devaient se préparer pour la route qui les attendait

Les chiens vinrent vers lui. Il leur frictionna la tête tout en cherchant Beckett du regard. Elle était juste en face du 4x4, allongée sur un banc, un pied au sol, une jambe repliée, un bras recouvrant ses yeux. Une tasse de café fumait sur la table.

Il s'approcha doucement, se pencha et effleura ses lèvres. Elle ne bougea pas, mais répondit à son baiser

\- - Un inconnu s'approche et tu le laisses… commença-t-il en murmurant

\- - Un inconnu se serait retrouvé au sol avant même de s'être penché, dit-elle, toujours sans bouger

\- - Je n'ai pourtant pas fait de bruit… Ou très peu

\- - Hm… J'ai entendu la porte, les chiens courir vers toi… Et j'ai reconnu ton après-rasage

\- - Il doit être défraichi depuis hier… Fais-moi penser à en changer, comme ça…

\- - Jamais, fit-elle en se redressant. Tout comme tu ne veux pas que je change de shampoing…

\- - Mais moi, c'est parce que j'aime son odeur… commença-t-il en s'asseyant face à elle

\- - Et moi, c'est pareil, dit-elle en l'enlaçant et enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Je suis capable de savoir où tu es grâce à ton après-rasage, dans quel pièce tu es entré… Alors n'en change pas

\- - Ok… Sinon, où on est ?

\- - Pas loin de la frontière

\- - Laquelle ?

\- - Française

\- - Quoi, mais il est quelle… 6H ! Tu as roulé toute la nuit ?

\- - J'ai l'habitude

\- - Je t'avais dit…

\- - Tu étais fatigué… Tu dormais si bien… Et avec les derniers jours au camp…

\- - Ça ne te gênait pas quand tu m'appelais…

\- - C'est toi qui voulais que je t'appelle

\- - Tu sais combien de nuits blanches…

\- - Attends… Je ne t'avais pas demandé de me suivre… C'est toi qui l'as voulu… Et ce n'était pas ma faute si les gens se faisaient tuer la nuit !

\- - Je sais. Mais il n'empêche que j'écrivais la nuit. Et lorsque tu m'appelais, j'arrivais. Quelle que soit l'heure

\- - Eh ! c'est mon… commença-t-elle lorsqu'il but dans son gobelet

\- - Tu en as assez bu cette nuit. Maintenant tu vas te reposer

\- - Et tu sais qu'elle route prendre ?

\- - Tu vas me le dire… Sois raisonnable… On s'arrêtera pour petit-déjeuner quand Milosz se réveillera

\- - Ok… Ce n'est pas difficile… Tu fais en sorte de te retrouver sur l'autoroute Strasbourg-Paris… Tiens, dit-elle en lui tendant son téléphone. Tu as tout dessus

\- - Tu sais qu'il existe un appareil appelé GPS ?

\- - Je connais la route, moi !

\- - Et… Tu n'as pas peur que je fouille dans tes contacts ? Il y a peut-être…

\- - Mes contacts professionnels sont protégés. Quant aux autres… Tu les connais

* * *

Quand il vit les deux chiens entrés, il sourit. Il lui avait bien semblé reconnaitre le moteur du 4x4. Puis ils entrèrent à leur tour

\- - _Kate !_ fit-il en l'enlaçant après avoir contourné son comptoir _. Salut bonhomme,_ continua-t-il en frictionna la tête de Milosz _. Rick ! Je vois que tu l'as trouvé !_

\- - _Oui,_ répondit Castle en lui serrant la main

\- - _Vous mangez ici ?_

\- - _Marc, on vient de…_

\- - _Non, non, et non. Pas de refus. Tu ne vas pas cuisiner après tous ces kilomètres_

\- - _Je ne comptais pas…_

\- - _Célène est là ?_ demanda Milosz

\- - _Oui ! Tu peux aller la voir. Elle est dans sa chambre. Mais reviens vite ! Je vais ramener les assiettes !_

\- - _D'accord !_

\- - _Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?_

\- - _Une bière_

\- - _Rick ?_

\- - _Aussi_

\- - _Yo, Kate ! T'es revenue ?_ demanda Célène en faisant son apparition

\- - _Hey, ma puce !_ fit Beckett en la prenant dans ses bras _. Bien sûr que je suis revenue. J'habite ici non ?_

\- - _Oui. Bonjour Rick_

\- - _Bonjour, ma puce_

\- - _Milosz vient à l'école ?_

\- - _Oui, il va y retourner_

\- - _Super !_

\- - _Papa, on peut jouer ?_

\- - _Ma chérie, ils vont diner. Et ensuite, je pense qu'ils iront se reposer. Mais demain, si tu veux_

\- - _Vrai ? Je peux venir chez toi ?_

\- - _Bien sûr. Quand tu veux_

* * *

\- - On va voir la mer ?

\- - Maintenant ?

\- - Oui !

\- - Allez-y. Je ramène la voiture… Et puis les chiens auront leur ballade

\- - Les clés sont dans la boite à gants

Beckett, Milosz et les chiens descendirent sur le port et prirent le chemin de la plage, tandis que Castle se mettait au volant

\- - _Alors, tu vois ?_ demanda Lina

\- - _Quoi ?_ demanda Marc

\- - _Ils sont revenus. Tous les deux_

\- - _Oui, ils sont revenus… Et tout à l'air de baigner_

\- - _Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre !_

* * *

\- - Rick !

\- - Castle !

\- - A l'étage. Mais…

\- - Un problème ? demanda Beckett en arrivant sur le palier

\- - Ben… J'ai mis les affaires du bonhomme dans sa chambre, mais… La nôtre a disparu

\- - Elle est là-haut, dit Milosz en montrant le plafond

\- - Là-haut ?... Mais… Tu as fini d'aménager les combles ?

\- - J'ai été aidée

\- - Par moi

Elle attrapa sa canne et déverrouilla la trappe

\- - Pas d'escalier ?

\- - Pas encore… Mais si tu préfères, le canapé du salon est très…

\- - Non. Non… Ça ira, dit-il en grimpant à l'échelle.

Il s'arrêta une fois en haut. Il ne bougeait pas, regardant autour de lui. Il était cerné par des livres. Sur le côté, face à lui. Rien qu'une bibliothèque. Pas de porte

\- - C'est beau, hein ? demanda Milosz en le rejoignant

\- - Je me trompe ou la pièce est plus petite qu'avant ?... Et… Où est la salle de bain ?... Et la chambre ?... Et les meubles que j'avais installés ? Tu te rappelles ? Tu étais avec moi !

\- - Là ! Derrière le mur… Il bouge

\- - Quoi ?... Génial, fit-il en poussant l'étagère, découvrant la salle d'eau

\- - Et regarde… J'ai fait avec Kate… C'est un coffre de pirate, expliqua l'enfant en se laissant tomber sur un matelas. Il est beau, hein ? C'est pour tes affaires… Non ! Pas comme ça, dit-il en voyant Castle tenter de soulever le couvercle. Devant ! Regarde, dit-il en abaissant la paroi. Comme ça, tu peux mettre quelque chose dessus

\- - Ouah !... Tu l'as fait pour moi ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers Beckett

\- - Je l'avais déjà retapé… Mais les décors, c'est Milosz qui les a choisis… Ce ne sont pas des supers héros, avec des lasers, mais…

\- - C'est parfait… Il est parfait

\- - Un coffre, c'est pour les pirates ! Alors on a fait des dessins de pirates !

\- - Et c'est une très bonne idée, s'exclama-t-il en lui frictionnant les cheveux

\- - Tu aimes ?

\- - Beaucoup

\- - Tu vas mettre quoi dedans ?

\- - Je ne sais pas encore. Mais des affaires importantes. Sois en sûr !... Et pour la chambre ? Je suppose que je dois encore déplacer une étagère ?

\- - Oui ! Viens voir, dit l'enfant en se levant

* * *

Beckett les avait laissé découvrir les combles tout seul. Milosz était tellement heureux de lui expliquer tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant son absence

Elle avait vidé le sac de l'enfant, puis était descendu voir ce que faisaient les chiens

\- - … Alors tu vois, dit-il en montrant le morceau de papier qu'il avait posé sur ses jambes, en reliant ces sept points, ça fait une « casserole »

Il était allongé sur le lit. La tête de l'enfant reposait sur son ventre

\- - On l'appelle le grand chariot ou la grande casserole. C'est comme tu veux… Et il y a aussi…

\- - Je crois que tu devras reprendre tes explications plus tard

\- - Tu as raison. Il est tard et il doit encore prendre son bain !

\- - Ce sera aussi pour demain… Il s'est endormi

\- - Quoi ?... Et moi qui croyait qu'il ne disait rien parce qu'il était fasciné par ce que je lui racontais…

\- - Il adore tes histoires… Mais la route a été longue…

\- - De toute façon, il n'y a pas d'étoiles ce soir, dit-il en posant la feuille de papier sur la table de nuit. Je les lui montrerai une autre fois, ajouta-t-il en se levant et en prenant le petit dans ses bras. Je vais le mettre dans son lit

\- - Et moi, je vais rentrer les chiens et fermer les portes

* * *

Elle se dirigea vers son entrée et enclencha son système d'alarme

Elle revint vers la cuisine, termina son café et rinça sa tasse

Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier et monta les premières marches. Il lui bloquait le passage

\- - Castle. S'il te plait. Les plaisanteries demain. Mais ce soir, j'aimerai prendre une douche bien chaude et m'allonger

\- - Pas de souci. Tu peux… commença-t-il en lui faisant signe de passer

Mais une fois à sa hauteur, il la plaqua contre le mur et commença à l'embrasser tendrement, puis fougueusement

\- - Cas… Cas…

Il se plaquait contre elle. Il lui maintenait les mains le long du corps. Il lui déposait une nuée de baisers dans le cou. Elle se contorsionnait pour qu'il y accède plus facilement, tout en l'embrassant elle aussi. Il l'embrassa à nouveau puis se sépara d'elle, restant front contre front. Il lui sourit. Elle en fit de même. Il lui lâcha les mains et commença à déboutonner son chemisier. Elle déboutonna sa chemise et la sortit de son pantalon. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, leurs mains se promenant sur le corps de l'autre. Elle lui défit sa ceinture, déboutonna son pantalon et fit glisser la fermeture éclair. Il gémit quand elle glissa ses mains à l'intérieur

\- - Une douche aussi monsieur Castle ?

\- - Que dirais-tu d'un bain ? demanda-t-il après avoir lui aussi glisser sa main dans son pantalon

\- - Bonne idée

\- - Un verre de vin ?

\- - Pourquoi pas !

\- - Je m'en occupe !

* * *

Quand il arriva sous les combles, il entendit l'eau couler. Mais les étagères avaient encore bougé. La salle de bain avait à nouveau disparu. Seule, la pièce qui leur servirait de bureau, de lieu de détente était visible. Les matelas, les coussins… Tout avait été remis comme avant, dans la pièce du bas. L'écran plat était fixé au mur, à l'opposé des étagères. Il y avait un lecteur dvd. Au centre, se trouvait une petite table sur laquelle reposait le portable de Beckett. Le long du mur, un petit meuble sur lequel il y avait aussi une imprimante, qui devait être multifonctions… Et bien sûr, son coffre. Tout comme il l'avait dit, il était parfait. Ils l'avaient fait pour lui. L'avaient décoré. C'était son premier objet personnel dans cette maison. Preuve qu'il en faisait déjà parti avant qu'ils n'y reviennent, avant tout ce qui était arrivé. Et il savait ce que ça représentait pour Beckett. Aucun de ses ex n'avait emménagé chez elle. Sauf peut-être Sorenson, mais il ne lui avait jamais demandé s'ils avaient vécu ensembles, et ne le ferait jamais. Mais lui, elle acceptait qu'il s'installe chez elle, qu'il fasse partie de sa vie… Sur l'étagère, des livres, qui devaient concernés son travail… Ainsi que quelques dossiers, des classeurs. Il en attrapa un. Il ne contenait que des plans de la maison. Des anciens et des nouveaux sur lesquels il y avait des traits au crayon et quelques annotations. Il reconnut l'écriture de Beckett… Il tomba sur un contrat. Il était écrit en français mais au vu des chiffres…

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu… commença-t-elle en franchissant l'ouverture qui menait à la chambre

Il la regarda. Elle ne portait qu'un simple peignoir noir, satiné

\- - Oh… Euh… Je… C'est un crédit ? osa-t-il demander

\- - Tu ne croyais quand même pas que je l'avais acheté cash ? Tu sais combien coûte une maison ?

\- - J'en ai une vague idée, oui

\- - Et il y a deux ans, je me lançais à peine

\- - Mais aujourd'hui, tu pourrais…

\- - Je préfère continuer comme ça

\- - Si tu veux, je peux…

\- - Non, fit-elle en retournant dans la chambre

\- - Kate… J'ai les moyens…

Il s'arrêta, contemplant ce qu'il n'avait pas vu lorsque l'enfant l'avait fait entrer dans la chambre. Devant les étagères, qui étaient doubles, un recto, un verso, remplis de livres et de divers bibelots ou cadres photos, étincelaient un rideau de petites lumières éclairant légèrement la pièce. Quelques bougies étaient aussi allumées ici et là

\- - C'est non Castle ! Je ne veux pas de ton argent !

\- - Un prêt alors ? Je te donne la somme et tu me rembourses

\- - C'est toujours non !

\- - Ok… Tu ne veux pas… Au cas où…

\- - Au cas où quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant

\- - Nous deux ! Si ça ne marche pas. Si je repars…

\- - Non… Enfin, ça pourrait être une raison. Mais je n'y ai pas pensé… C'est seulement… J'ai eu un coup de cœur pour cette vieille baraque quand je suis arrivée ici. Elle ressemble, par certains côtés, à celle de mon père… Je me suis toujours débrouillée toute seule… Même à New York… Je n'avais pas grand-chose. Ma moto et mon appartement. Mais c'était à moi… Je l'aimais bien mon appartement. Il n'était peut-être pas… Il ne ressemblait à ton loft, mais c'était chez moi. Et j'y étais bien

\- - Je l'aimais bien aussi

\- - Tu n'y es pas venu souvent

\- - Tu y étais.

\- - Enfin… Quand je l'ai vendu, ça m'a fait mal. Parce que je savais que je ne reviendrai plus que très rarement. Ou plus du tout. Après tout, j'aurai pu échouer… Mais j'avais besoin d'un refuge. L'hôtel, chez Michèle… C'était bien. Il y a eu aussi ce petit appartement où on a commencé mais…

\- - Tu avais besoin d'un chez toi

\- - C'est ça… Un endroit calme. Où me ressourcer… Mais à moi. Qui m'appartient. Je peux y faire ce que je veux, quand je veux. Je peux y recevoir qui je veux quand j'en ai envie, ou rester seule… Je sais que tu pourrais payer, me prêter l'argent… Mais ce ne serait pas la même chose. J'aurai l'impression d'être…

\- - Dépendante ?

\- …

\- - On va avoir un problème alors ?

\- - Lequel ?

\- - Le loft… Et ma maison des Hamptons… Ils sont à moi

\- - Je sais

\- - Alors comment on va faire ? Je dois les vendre ?

\- - Tu es fou ? Pourquoi tu les vendrais ?... Tu y as tous tes souvenirs avec Alexis et Martha

\- - Je veux en avoir avec toi

\- - On en a. Et on en aura d'autres… Mais tu n'as pas besoin de vendre… Ecoute… On va s'en créer ici, et on s'en fera d'autres là-bas. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir que cette maison est à moi, que c'est moi qui me la suis offerte… Ce n'est pas une question d'argent… Ce que je veux dire… C'est que tu as ton argent et j'ai le mien… Je sais que pour toi c'est peut-être difficile à comprendre. Tu n'as jamais accepté que je paye, même lorsque je t'invitais au cinéma ou pour manger un hamburger. Mais pour moi, c'est important. Je ne veux pas dépendre de qui que ce soit. C'est peut-être de la fierté mal placée, mais c'est comme ça. Je suis indépendante et je veux continuer à l'être. Même avec toi et tout ton argent

\- - Je peux quand même participer aux frais annexes ?

\- - Hm… Ça, oui. Surtout que tu manges plus que moi !

\- - Quoi ?... Serais-tu en train de sous-entendre…

\- - Je ne sous-entends rien, dit-elle en l'enlaçant

\- - Parce que sinon, je peux…

\- - Castle !

\- - Ok… Sinon, ça fait quoi de dormir sous les étoiles ?

\- - Je ne sais pas

\- - Tu n'as pas…

Elle fit non de la tête

\- - J'attendais que tu sois là

\- - Oh ! Je vois… Et si…

\- - Tu es là. C'est tout ce qui compte. On va reprendre là où on en était avant que tu ailles à New-York. Et on oublie tout le reste

\- - Bonne idée

Il la serra dans ses bras. Elle frottait son visage contre son torse

\- - Où on en était ?

\- - Tu voulais prendre un bain

\- - Ah, oui ! Et j'étais allé… Les verres de vin ! Ils sont à côté… Je vais les chercher. Et pendant ce temps…

\- - Dépêche-toi

Quand il réapparut, la baignoire continuait de se remplir lentement. Beckett avait remplacé l'éclairage des lampes par des bougies. Un parfum de cerise emplissait la pièce.

Il déposa les verres sur le rebord.

\- - Je me trompe ou les murs ont encore bougé ?

\- - Accès direct de la salle de bain à la chambre, répondit-elle en s'approchant de lui. Et on peut aussi verrouiller l'étagère près du futur escalier. Y compris celle de la chambre. Comme ça, personne ne peut nous déranger

Tout en l'embrassant tendrement, elle fit glisser sa chemise le long de ses bras.

\- - Et maintenant, tu enlèves le reste et tu me rejoins dans la baignoire


	70. Chapter 70

Elle se retourna, défit la ceinture de son peignoir et le laissa tomber lentement sur le sol avant d'entrer dans le bain moussant

Castle n'avait rien raté du spectacle. Elle s'était arrangée pour qu'il ne la voie que de dos, mais il n'avait pas besoin de voir le reste pour éprouver du désir

Après avoir retiré ce qu'il portait, il entra à son tour dans l'eau et s'assit en face d'elle

\- - Ouah ! Tu veux qu'on ressemble à des homards !

\- - Il est juste à la bonne température, dit-elle en se penchant vers lui pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres

\- - C'est pas une baignoire, ça. C'est un vrai bassin !

\- - Tu ne crois pas si bien dire

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Je l'ai commandé chez un paysagiste

\- - C'est un bassin à poissons ?

\- - J'aime prendre des bains. J'aime être à l'aise dans mon bain. Mais rien ne correspondait à ce que je voulais !

\- - Tu sais, il y a des jaccuzi…

\- - Pas assez large

\- - Pas assez…

\- - Tu veux parler de ma baignoire ou tu préfères… commença-t-elle en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille. Retourne-toi et approche-toi, continua-t-elle en s'appuyant contre le matelas placé sur le rebord

Il se retourna et se glissa vers elle. Elle passa ses mains sous ses bras, les posa sur ses épaules et l'allongea contre elle

\- - Hm, je suis sûr que mon matelas est plus confortable que le tien

\- - Tu veux comparer ?

\- - Oh, non

Ainsi installé, il put constater que la baignoire était légèrement en pente. Il y avait plus d'eau au niveau de leurs pieds, que là où ils se trouvaient.

Elle attrapa une petite coupelle et commença à lui renverser de l'eau sur les cheveux. Puis elle saisit un flacon et versa le liquide dans sa main. Doucement, elle imprégna ses cheveux du produit. Quand la mousse recouvrit toute la tête, elle entama un doux massage. D'abord les tempes en faisant de petits cercles. Puis elle enfonça ses doigts dans sa chevelure pour frictionner son cuir chevelu. Elle continua comme ça jusqu'au cou. Là, les pouces sur la nuque et les autres doigts derrière les oreilles, elle dénouait ses muscles

Quand elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, elle se redressa. Il fit comme elle, lui permettant ainsi d'atteindre aussi son dos.

Le massage était doux, sensuel. Ses mains descendaient de chaque côté de sa colonne, s'arrêtaient sur ses fesses et remontaient lentement le long de ses flancs

Quand elle eut terminé avec ses bras, elle tenta d'attraper la douchette, mais il lui prit le poignet et lui fit comprendre de venir se placer devant lui, entre ses jambes.

\- - Laisse-moi te rincer d'abord

Après avoir réglé l'eau, elle s'agenouilla derrière lui et fit couler l'eau. Pendant qu'elle passait ses mains dans ses cheveux, sa poitrine caressait son dos. Elle l'observait. Elle voyait l'effet qu'elle lui produisait. Il serrait ses mains sur ses jambes, et sa mâchoire se crispait à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait. N'y tenant plus, il releva la tête vers elle, attrapa sa nuque et l'attira pour un long baiser. Elle laissa tomber la douchette dans la baignoire, et sans se séparer de lui le contourna.

Quand ils se séparèrent, il plongea son visage entre ses seins et l'embrassa. Elle l'écarta

\- - J'ai pas fini, murmura-t-elle

\- - Ok… Mais moi aussi…

Elle s'installa entre ses jambes, reprit du savon liquide et recommença son massage en s'attaquant à ses jambes, pendant qu'il commençait à mouiller ses longs cheveux

Alors qu'elle s'appliquait sur sa plante de pied, passait ses doigts entre ses orteils, il lui massait la tête, puis la nuque. Il était aussi doux qu'elle pouvait l'être. Il l'enlaça, la mordilla le long du cou et de l'épaule. Elle lui attrapa une main, embrassa la paume et la savonna à son tour. Elle passa à l'autre main. Il lui rinçait les cheveux, lorsqu'elle se retourna. Ils étaient à genoux, l'un en face de l'autre. Elle reprit le flacon

\- - Tu veux me tuer ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle posait ses mains sur son torse

\- - Je croyais que tu aimais ce parfum

\- - Je ne m'en lasserai jamais, dit-il en tendant une main

Elle lui versa le liquide dans la paume, et pendant qu'elle reprenait son massage sur son torse, il fit de même avec elle. Ils se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de voir ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils se connaissaient tellement bien

Elle se pencha vers lui, caressa simplement ses lèvres avec les siennes

Leurs mains allaient et venaient. Celles de Castle évitaient de toucher ses seins et s'arrêtaient à ses hanches. Tout comme les siennes.

Mais malgré tout, la température montait

\- - Il n'y a que toi, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle déposait de petits baisers sur son visage. Il n'y aura que toi

Elle s'appuya contre lui, le fit basculer en arrière. Tout en le rinçant, elle continuait d'embrasser son torse

\- - Je sais… Oh ! Kate… souffla-t-il

Quasiment allongée, elle titillait son nombril du bout de la langue. Ses seins caressaient son sexe. Elle releva la tête et vit qu'il avait les yeux fermés. Elle sourit

Il s'accrocha aux rebords de la baignoire lorsqu'il sentit sa langue frôler son sexe. Comme pour le reste, elle était douce. Quelques attouchements par ci, par là. Une de ses mains caressait ses testicules. Lorsqu'elle le prit en bouche, elle sentit ses jambes se tendre. Il appuya ses mains sur sa tête, enfonça ses doigts dans ses cheveux, tandis qu'elle faisait de lents mouvements de va-et-vient. Il soupirait, gémissait…

Elle s'interrompit, remonta vers lui et l'embrassa langoureusement

Puis elle se redressa.

Surpris, il la regarda. Toujours à genoux devant lui, elle aussi le regardait. Elle avait les yeux noircis de désirs, mais ils brillaient des larmes qui commençaient à monter et qu'elle empêchait de sortir

\- - Eh ! s'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Elle se lova contre lui et il la serra dans ses bras

\- - Il n'est pas toi, Castle… Personne ne peut…

\- - Chut !... On oublie

Il attrapa son visage

\- - C'est fini. Ok ?... Ça n'arrivera plus jamais

Il sécha ses larmes avec ses pouces

\- - On oublie tout… On efface ce mois… On est ensemble... Milosz va mieux…

\- - Je ne supporterai pas… Je ne pourrai plus…

\- - Tu n'auras pas à le faire…Plus de mur… Je ne te quitterai pas. Pas maintenant que tu m'as ouvert ton cœur. Je vais rester avec toi. Avec Milosz… Tu sais que rien ne m'arrête quand je décide de m'incruster

\- - Je sais, oui. Quitte à pourrir la vie de celle que tu as décidé de suivre

Elle passa sa main sur son visage, et effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes

\- - Tu as froid. On va sortir, dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Il l'entoura dans une serviette et la frictionna. Après s'être essuyé, il l'entraina jusqu'au lit. Ils s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, les yeux rivés sur la verrière

\- - C'est magnifique

\- - Ça le sera encore plus lorsqu'il y aura les étoiles

\- - Pas besoin de cette vitre pour que j'en voie, dit-il en se plaçant sur elle. Je n'ai qu'à regarder tes yeux… Si tu savais tout ce que j'arrive à lire dans tes yeux. Ce sont eux qui t'ont trahi quand on s'est rencontré la première fois. Ce sont eux qui m'ont fait comprendre ce que tu avais vécu… Et puis, au fil des mois, des années, ton regard a changé. Il est devenu plus pétillant, plus joueur

\- - Je savais m'amuser avant que tu entres dans ma vie

\- - Je n'en doute pas… Mais pas comme ça, pas comme maintenant. Je suis sûr que si je demande à Lanie, elle le confirmera… Tu te cachais derrière ce mur. Mais moi, j'ai deviné. Tu refusais de laisser ton cœur s'exprimer. Mais tout ce qu'il ressentait, tes yeux le disaient. Tu le sais. C'est pour ça que tu les baissais à chaque fois que j'essayais de te sonder

\- - Castle…

\- - Je ne te reproche rien. Je t'explique juste pourquoi j'aime tes yeux. Simplement parce que tout ce que tu n'arrives pas à me dire, eux le font. Ils sont sincères. Personne ne m'a jamais regardé comme tu le fais... Je sais même quand tu m'observes. Je peux sentir ton regard sur moi… Je sais quand tu es en colère, quand tu réfléchis, quand tu es préoccupée… J'aime le regard que tu poses sur Milosz, plein de tendresse…

\- - Et mon regard qui « tue », tu l'aimes aussi ?

\- - Il est effrayant, mais oui, lui aussi…

Elle entoura ses jambes autour de ses hanches et le fit basculer, se retrouvant sur lui

\- - Oups ! Adieu la serviette !

\- - Je me fiche de la serviette !

Elle s'assit sur ses cuisses et l'obligea à se redresser. Il l'enlaça, tandis qu'elle le ceinturait avec ses jambes. Elle fit glisser ses mains sur son torse

\- - Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne soutenais pas ton regard ?

\- - Tu avais peur !

\- - Non… Si. Tu as raison… J'avais peur de sombrer

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Pas comme ça ! Depuis le premier jour, je savais ce que tu voulais. Mais là, il n'y avait pas de problème… Je te détestais.

\- - C'est toi qui le dis !

\- - Mais après ton annonce au cimetière… Mon Dieu, Castle… A chaque fois que tu me regardais… Oui, je me débattais entre ma raison et ce que mon cœur soufflait. Je n'étais pas prête… Mais ton regard… A chaque fois, j'avais l'impression de m'y noyer… Si je ne le soutenais pas c'est tout simplement…

Elle baissa la tête. Il inclina la sienne

\- - Je la connais aussi, dit-il en passant un doigt sur cette petite veine au milieu de son front qui ressortait à chaque fois qu'elle était en pleine réflexion

Elle sourit, puis le regarda à nouveau

\- - Tu sais que j'aime l'océan. La pluie… J'aurai pu m'installer dans le sud. Mais j'ai préféré ici. Tout simplement, parce qu'ici, la mer s'exprime…Elle me montre tous ses visages, tout ce qu'elle ressent… Quand elle est calme, elle me transmet son calme. J'aime l'écouter, entendre son doux murmure quand elle vient s'échouer sur le sable. Elle m'apaise… Et quand elle se déchaine… Castle… Si seulement tu pouvais la voir comme moi je la vois. Si seulement… Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer… Mais lorsque je ne me sens pas bien, que j'ai un problème… C'est comme si elle était en contact avec moi, avec ce que je ressens… Et comme moi, elle explose. Elle lâche tout. Elle montre sa colère sans état d'âme… Le vent gonfle les vagues. Elles viennent s'écraser sur le sable ou contre les rochers dans un fracas inimaginable. Elle se fiche du mal qu'elle peut faire, des bateaux qu'elle détruit… La pluie vient l'aider… N'as-tu jamais remarqué que lorsque la mer se déchaine, la pluie est plus drue, plus forte ? Les gouttes te pénètrent. Elles te frappent la tête, traversent tes cheveux, tes vêtements. Et si tu redresses le visage vers le ciel, gris, noir, sombre, parfois traversé par des éclairs, ces gouttes qui te frappent… C'est comme si elles te nettoyaient au plus profond de toi-même… Et quand elle redevient calme, je redeviens comme elle

\- - Tu sais que c'est moi l'écrivain ?

\- - Mais aujourd'hui… Je pourrais me trouver n'importe où avec toi. Car tout ce que j'ai à faire pour me sentir bien… C'est simplement me plonger dans tes yeux, dans ton regard… Je me rappelle quand tu te lançais dans tes théories farfelues…

Elle posa ses doigts sur sa bouche lorsqu'il tenta de parler

\- - Tes yeux pétillaient, scintillaient comme des étoiles dans le ciel. Tu les vivais, tu y croyais… Quand tu parlais d'Alexis, des petites larmes perlaient. Tu l'aimes tellement. Tu es tellement fier d'elle… Et puis il y a ces regards que tu n'adresses qu'à moi. Ils reflètent la tendresse de tes gestes. Tu n'as pas besoin de me toucher tellement je sens ton regard sur moi, sur ma peau. Il me frôle. Il me caresse…

Tu lis en moi, comme si j'étais un livre ouvert. Tu tournes une page et tu découvres quelque chose de nouveau. C'est flippant, frustrant, blessant parfois… Mais comment te le reprocher, t'en empêcher alors que je fais la même chose avec toi ? Je sais quand tu vas bien, quand tu es triste, quand tu as un problème, quand tu es en colère. Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé à l'époque… Toujours à cause de ce fichu combat que je menais… Mais si tu savais comme parfois ça pouvait me faire mal de te voir quitter le poste avec ce regard si triste et si magnifique à la fois. J'aurai dû te retenir dans ces moments-là, mais je ne pouvais pas. Bien que je sais que c'était moi qui te blessais encore et encore.

Et lorsqu'on fait l'amour… Tu dis que personne ne t'a regardé comme moi je te regarde. Et c'est pareil pour moi. Personne ne m'a jamais montré cet amour, cette passion que tu veux me donner

\- - Ouah !

\- - J'aime tes yeux, Castle. Leurs couleurs. Toutes ces teintes qu'ils arrivent à prendre et qui me font penser aux couleurs de la mer, à son calme, à son déchainement

\- - Alors tu n'as plus besoin d'aller sur la plage

\- - C'est presque vrai. Je pourrai rester là et me contenter de plonger mon regard dans le tien. Mais j'ai aussi besoin de sentir le vent fouetter mon visage, la pluie me transpercer. J'en ai besoin pour exorciser mes peurs, mes craintes, ma colère…

\- - Jamais je ne pourrai te donner ça, pour la simple et bonne raison que jamais je ne pourrai te frapper, dit-il en passant sa main sur sa joue

\- - Je sais. Tu préfères tout garder pour toi. Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu te faire au 12th, tu es toujours revenu… La seule fois où tu t'es vraiment emporté, c'était pour me protéger. Et je ne t'ai pas écouté

\- - Et je suis parti

\- - Mais qu'est-ce que tu pouvais faire d'autre ? Tu aurais pu dire ce que tu voulais, me démontrer que je me trompais… Et pourtant… Quand j'ai entendu la porte se refermer…

\- - C'est fini maintenant, dit-il en faisant glisser ses mains dans son dos

\- - Et au camp ? Tu m'as laissé de dire tout ce que je t'ai dit. Je savais que je te faisais du mal et…

\- - Je t'en ai dit autant

\- - Je t'ai frappé !

\- - Je ne suis pas mort ! Et pourtant, avec le regard que tu me lançais…

\- - Tu serais vraiment parti ?

\- - Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse à cause de moi… Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais un jour, je t'ai dit : **« vous avez le droit d'être heureuse…**

\- - **Vous méritez d'être heureuse »**... - Je m'en souviens, oui

\- - Donc tu comprends… Kate, je ne suis pas parfait. Et je n'ai aucune ressemblance avec tes ex. Mais tu m'as dit un jour « **j'aimerais rencontrer un homme qui serait présent pour moi, pour lequel je serai présente, afin que l'on puisse construire quelque chose ensemble** » … Je peux être ce quelqu'un. Je veux être ce quelqu'un…

\- - Et tu l'es… Personne ne s'est jamais autant soucié de moi que toi, à part mon père. Tu as toujours été là pour moi. Je suis sûre que si je t'appelais, même en n'étant pas ensemble, tu viendrais aussitôt

\- - Tu as raison

\- - Mais… Moi… Est-ce que… Tu as été marié deux fois… Et si j'étais comme tes ex. Peut-être qu'à un moment ou à un autre…

\- - Alors là, je t'arrête. Tu n'as rien à voir avec elles. J'ai demandé le divorce avec Gina parce que…

\- - « **la relation la moins sexuelle** …

\- - Hm… Ça et aussi le fait qu'elle me tannait toute la journée. Elle ne voyait que mes livres et ce qu'elle perdait quand je n'écrivais pas. Et Mérédith… C'est elle qui a demandé le divorce, après m'avoir trompé

\- - Elle te trompe et elle demande…

\- - C'est Mérédith… Mais toi. Tu es différente… Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer. Mais… J'ai besoin de toi pour vivre… Je ne te parle pas de sexe… Juste de toi, de ta présence. J'ai besoin de te voir, de sentir ton odeur dans une pièce… Je ne connais pas une autre femme comme toi. Tu n'es pas intéressée… Tu es généreuse…

\- - Mais est-ce que je vais te rendre heureux ? Tu me connais Castle… Tout peut partir en vrille…

\- - J'arriverai à te canaliser… Je te connais… Je sais comment tu réagis. Je t'ai suivi pendant 4 ans et reconnais que je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sorti.

\- - Et tu as vu comment ça a fini

\- - Nous n'étions pas ensemble… Mais aujourd'hui, je peux t'attacher au lit

\- - Je n'ai plus de menottes

\- - Pas besoin de ça pour t'attacher… Rappelle-toi notre première nuit…

\- - J'étais consentante

\- - Tu es toujours consentante. Tu n'arrives pas à me résister

Il l'attrapa par les hanches et la fit basculer doucement sous lui.

\- - Je sens qu'il va y avoir de l'orage

\- - Hein ? fit-il en relevant la tête. Non. Le ciel est dégagé

\- - Je ne parlais pas de ça. Mais de toi

\- - Oh. Vraiment ?

\- - Je te l'ai dit, dit-elle en passant ses mains sur son visage, dans ses cheveux. Tout est dans tes yeux

\- - Ah, oui ?

\- - Hm… Et ce que je vois en ce moment est très tentant

\- - Tant que ça ?

\- - Regarde mes yeux et dis-moi ce que tu en penses

Il fronça les sourcils, s'approcha de son visage et fit mine de l'étudier

\- - La nuit promet d'être longue. Qui commence ?

Elle attrapa ses lèvres et l'embrassa langoureusement.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou, suivit le contour de sa mâchoire. Elle se tendait contre lui, lui facilitant le passage pour ses baisers

Il se redressa et la regarda. Elle avait les yeux fermés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, les joues rougies

\- - Ne les ferme pas, Kate. Ne cache pas ce que tu ressens. Montre-moi les étoiles… Mes étoiles…


	71. Chapter 71

\- - _Où est Kate ?_

\- - _Elle avait une course à faire_

\- - _Pour l'agence ?_

\- - _Non_

\- - _Kate fait une course personnelle pendant les horaires de travail ?_

\- - _Eh, oui_

\- - _Oh ! Ça, ça sent… Elle a quelqu'un ?_

\- - _Ce ne sont pas nos affaires, Carole !_

\- - _Allez, Michèle. Tu sais tout. Tu peux me le dire…_

\- - _Kate me fait confiance… Et je te rappelle qu'elle a un enfant aujourd'hui !_

\- - _Mais oui. Mais pour un enfant, on n'a pas besoin d'aller dans la capitale pour des achats de Noël ! Non, non… Il y a un homme là-dessous._

\- - _Si tu le dis !_

\- - _J'ai le flair pour ça. Elle était déjà toute guillerette le mois dernier. Et elle portait un nouveau bracelet. Et ce n'était pas du toc !… Je trouverai_ , dit la blonde en se levant

\- - _Je te souhaite bonne chance_

* * *

\- - Quand est-ce qu'ils arrivent ?

\- - Bientôt

Une voix dans un haut-parleur fit une annonce

\- - Ah ! Les voilà !

\- - Où ?

\- - Attends. Il faut qu'ils sortent de l'avion et qu'ils passent la sécurité. Viens, on va s'avancer

Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et s'approcha du contrôle.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, et ils les aperçurent.

\- - Grand-père ! Grand-père !

\- - Arrête de gigoter comme ça. Ils vont arriver

\- - Regarde, Martha… Et Alexis !

\- - Je les ai vus

Il faisait de grands gestes. Ils lui répondaient et lui souriaient

Quand ils eurent passé le contrôle, Castle lâcha Milosz

\- - Grand-père !

\- - Hey, bonhomme ! dit Jim en le prenant dans ses bras. Tu as grandi ! Et pris du poids !

\- - C'est un ogre !

\- - Je suis pas vert !

\- - Je vois que vous n'êtes toujours pas d'accord sur ce point ! Bonjour, Richard ! dit-il en lui serrant la main

\- - Jim… Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

\- - Excellent !

\- - Richard ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais qu'on se retrouvait à Cherbourg. Tu devais t'occuper des réservations !

\- - Un petit changement de programme ! Mais bonjour, mère !

\- - Oui, bonjour… Encore une de tes idées de dernières minutes, je suppose ?

\- - Tu supposes bien

\- - Katherine le sait ?

\- - Bientôt

\- - Tu sais que ça va finir par se retourner contre toi

\- - Fais-moi confiance. Elle va apprécier

\- - Si tu le dis… Bonjour, mon bonhomme !

\- - Martha ! fit l'enfant en lui tendant les bras

\- - Ma chérie !

\- - Bonjour papa !... Eh, Milosz !

\- - Alexis ! Tu vas faire du manège avec moi ? demanda-t-il une fois dans ses bras

\- - Du manège ?

\- - Oui, Rick a dit que tu en faisais aussi

\- - Oh, je vois… Ben, pourquoi pas ! Papa ?

\- - Je t'expliquerai. Mais d'abord, si on allait récupérer vos bagages. Ensuite, nous irons à l'hôtel où vous pourrez vous rafraichir avant d'aller chercher Beckett

\- - Parce qu'on reste à Paris ? demanda Martha

\- - Pour le week-end.

* * *

\- - _Alors tu as trouvé ton bonheur ?_

\- - _Je crois, oui_

\- - _Tu n'en es pas sûr ?_

\- - _Michèle… C'est la première fois pour moi… Je ne fête jamais Noël, ni la nouvelle année. Tu le sais_

\- - _Je sais. Tu venais au bureau ou tu acceptais une mission. Mais tu as Milosz, maintenant. Et Richard_

\- - _Milosz… C'est un enfant… Tu lui achètes un jouet et il est content_

\- - _Mais c'est autre chose pour Richard_

\- - _Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas qu'il m'achète quelque chose… Tu comprends… Ça fait quoi… 6 mois qu'on est ensemble. Et je te passe… Enfin, tu sais quoi… Je le connais. Il va faire une folie comme pour mon anniversaire._

\- - _Tu avais apprécié_

\- - _Oui… Mais tu as vu cette gourmette ?_ dit-elle en lui montrant son poignet _._

\- - _Il peut se le permettre. Arrête de te plaindre et profite de ce qu'il veut t'offrir… Il tient énormément à toi. Je le sais… Et je suis sûre qu'il avait dû te préparer une superbe soirée_

\- - _Très belle en effet… Et elle aurait pu être plus longue s'il n'y avait pas eu cette grève inopinée à l'aéroport_

\- - _Et c'est lui qui t'avait dit de prendre l'avion ! On pourrait croire qu'il t'avait fait une blague_

\- - _Oh ! Il en serait capable !_

\- - _Je n'en doute pas. Après tout ce qu'il m'a raconté !_

\- - _Mais c'est peut-être encore un peu trop tôt ? Tu ne crois pas ?_

\- - _Alors pourquoi tu lui as acheté un cadeau ?_

\- - _Pour ne pas avoir l'air idiote quand il m'offrira le sien_

\- - _Et qu'est-ce que tu as choisi ?_

\- - _C'est juste une babiole !_

\- - _C'est le geste qui compte_

Elle fouilla dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit un petit écrin. Elle le tendit à son amie.

\- - _Tu appelles ça une babiole ! C'est magnifique, Kate !_

\- - _Tu trouves ?_

\- - _Et ça devrait lui rappeler des souvenirs ! Mais… Qu'est-ce qui est gravé dessus ?_

\- - _Ah, ça, c'est secret,_ dit-elle en lui retirant des mains

\- - _Je ne sais pas si c'est trop tôt, mais tu tiens à lui, toi aussi. Ça se voit._

\- - _Arrête !_

\- - _Carole m'en parlait encore tout à l'heure_

\- - _Les filles sont au courant ?_

\- - _Rappelle-moi dans quoi on travaille ?_

\- - _Tu leur as dit…_

\- - _Tu me prends pour qui ?_

\- - _Pardon… Mais pour le moment, j'aimerai garder ça pour moi. Encore un petit peu. Tu comprends ?_

\- - _Oui. Et tu as raison. Savoure ton bonheur !_

\- - _Bien…_

* * *

\- - Ouah ! C'est grand ! Comme une maison, s'exclama l'enfant

\- - Les deux suites communiquent, expliqua le groom. Par cette porte, ajouta-t-il en l'ouvrant. Bien sûr, vous pouvez la verrouiller.

\- - Je vous remercie, dit Castle en lui tendant un billet

\- - Oh ! Merci monsieur

\- - C'est moi… Pour les deux nuits, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais partager ta chambre avec Alexis, mère. Sinon, elle prendra la chambre de Milosz et je demanderai qu'ils montent un petit lit

\- - Oui ! Pas de problème. Qu'en penses-tu ma chérie ?

\- - Ça ne me dérange pas

\- - Tu peux dormir avec moi aussi ! dit Milosz

\- - Ah, c'est une idée ça ! Je suis sûre que tu prends moins de place que grand-mère !

\- - Merci, ma chérie !

* * *

\- - _Non ! Tu le sais_

\- - _Mais Kate…_

\- - _Non ! Je ne suis jamais là les deux premières semaines de janvier._

\- - _Tu ne peux vraiment pas décaler ce rendez-vous ?_

\- - _Non… Mais tu peux prendre une autre fille de l'agence_

\- - _Mes clients te connaissent_

\- - _Alors décale ton rendez-vous car je ne changerai pas le mien. Ni cette année, ni les prochaines_

\- - _Mais qu'est-ce c'est que c'est ce rendez-vous ? On ne peut pas planifier un rendez-vous comme ça chaque année ? Il peut y avoir un empêchement… Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment ton client…_

\- - _C'est comme ça_

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, Camille leva la tête.

\- - _Hey ! Milosz !_

\- - _Camille !_

\- - Oh, monsieur Castle

\- - Bonjour. Voici monsieur Beckett, ma mère, madame Rodgers et ma fille Alexis

\- - Enchantée. Euh… Kate est en rendez-vous

\- - On va l'attendre

\- - C'est gentil. Elle devrait avoir bientôt terminée

\- - Pas de problème. Elle ne savait pas qu'on venait

\- - Ah ! D'accord

Ils prirent place dans les fauteuils destinés aux visiteurs

\- - _Et toi ? Comment tu vas ?_

\- - _Bien. Fred est là ?_

\- - _Oui. Tu veux la voir ?_

\- - _Je peux ?_

\- - _Tu te rappelles où est le labo ?_

\- - _Oui_

\- - _Alors, si tu ne fais pas de bruit, tu peux y aller_

\- - _Merci_

\- - Milosz, s'écria Castle en le voyant se précipiter vers le couloir

\- - Laissez-le. Il sait où il va, expliqua la jeune fille

Castle se réinstalla dans son siège

\- - Alors c'est ici que Kathie travaille ?

\- - C'est bien plus agréable qu'au commissariat, dit Martha

\- - Vous y êtes déjà allée ?

\- - Oui. Pour le sortir de prison

\- - Ah, oui ! Vous aviez volé un dossier

\- - Mais j'avais raison quand je lui ai dit qu'elle s'était trompée

\- - Bonjour !

\- - Bonjour !

\- - Bonjour ! Bonjour !

\- - Ouah ! Il y en a encore beaucoup comme ça ? demanda Jim en voyant les filles passer d'une porte à l'autre

\- - Jolies, hein ? fit Castle

\- - Parfois, j'aimerai avoir 20 ans de moins

\- - Jim !

\- - Quoi ? J'ai des yeux et je m'en sers… Ne me dites pas que ce sont elles les agents de sécurité ?

\- - Et si, répondit Castle

\- - Vous plaisantez ?

\- - Et votre fille ? renchérit Castle

\- - Je comprends pourquoi ça marche

\- - Les hommes ! Vous êtes tous les mêmes !

\- - Non, Martha ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que c'est un sacré atout. Qui penserait que ces magnifiques jeunes femmes sont capables de vous mettre au tapis ?

\- - _Ok, je te confirme le rendez-vous,_ fit l'homme en quittant le bureau

\- - _Enfin, appelle Michèle. Elle me transmettra,_ dit Beckett en le suivant

\- - _Entendu. Tu sais que ce sera une de mes plus grosses ventes. J'espère que mes clients pourront se déplacer,_ continua-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur

\- - _Si ce n'est pas en janvier, fait le un autre mois. Ça ne me pose aucun problème_

\- - _Mais pas les deux premières semaines de janvier_

\- - _Tu as tout… Papa ! Martha… Mais qu'est-ce que… Euh, pardon…_ Castle ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? Je croyais…

\- - Tu ne devrais pas finir, répondit Castle

\- - Hein ?... Oh, si

\- - _Un souci, Kate ?_ demanda l'homme qui s'était retourné

\- - _Euh, non… De la… Famille_

\- - _Je vois. Bien. Alors à dans un mois_

\- - _C'est ça_

Il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et la salua

\- - _Passe de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, Kate_

\- - _Toi aussi, Simon_

\- - Bien, fit-elle une fois qu'il eut disparu… Et maintenant, tu vas me dire ce que nos parents font ici ? Je croyais qu'ils devaient être à la maison ? Et Milosz ? demanda-t-elle une fois que les portes de l'ascenseur se furent refermées

\- - J'ai eu une idée…

\- - Oh ! Encore une !... Dans mon bureau… On y sera mieux et j'ai des papiers à classer avant de partir

\- - J'adore quand elle prend son air autoritaire

\- - La ferme, Castle… Michèle ! Je te présente mon père, dit-elle en y entrant

\- - Monsieur Beckett

\- - Madame

\- - Martha, la mère de Castle et Alexis, sa fille

\- - Ravie de vous connaitre

\- - Nous aussi

\- - Mais ils ne devaient pas…

\- - Tu as raison. Mais je ne vais tarder à avoir une explication. Et pour commencer, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Milosz ? demanda-t-elle

\- - Il est parti dans ce couloir, fit Castle en le montrant du doigt

\- - Fred ! pensèrent les deux jeunes femmes

\- - Ok. Et la suite ?

\- - Comme je te le disais, j'ai eu une idée. Avant de passer les fêtes de Noël à la maison, on pourrait passer le week-end à Paris ?

\- - Et l'école ?

\- - On reprend l'avion dimanche. Dans l'après-midi

\- - Je suppose que tu as déjà réservé les chambres ?

\- - Euh… Oui

\- - Parfait !

\- - Quoi ?... Tu acceptes ?

\- - Tu préfèrerais que je refuse et que je rentre à la maison ?

\- - Euh… Non

\- - Kate ! Kate ! Regarde ! Je fais des étoiles !

\- - Milosz, attends !

\- - Oh ! Pardon, fit l'enfant en se figeant sur le pas de la porte

\- - Désolée ! Il m'a échappé, fit la jeune femme

\- - Rick, t'as vu ?

\- - Super !

\- - Michèle !

\- - Eh, mon bonhomme ! Tu aimes bien aller chez Fred

\- - Elle fait de la magie. Regarde

\- - C'est très beau

\- - J'ai droit à un bisou ? demanda Beckett

\- - Attends. Fred a dit qu'il faut attendre que ça s'éteint

\- - Si Fred l'a dit… Je te présente mon père et la famille Castle, dit-elle à la jeune femme

\- - Madame, mademoiselle, messieurs

\- - Madame, répondirent-ils

\- - Bien… Je vous laisse. Bonne soirée et joyeuses fêtes à tout le monde

\- - Vous aussi

\- - Toi aussi Fred, dirent Michèle et Beckett

\- - Elles parlent toutes anglais ? demanda son père

\- - Quand c'est nécessaire

Beckett releva la tête lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte

\- - _Simon ? Mais qu'est-ce que…_ commença-t-elle en se levant

\- - _Désolé de te déranger, mais j'ai oublié de te donner ça,_ dit-il en lui tendant un petit écrin

\- - _Ah !... Merci_

\- - _Tu y fais attention ?_

\- - _Je vais la mettre dans le coffre_

\- - _Bien. Je te laisse_

\- - _Au revoir_

\- - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Castle

\- - Oh ! Rien… Juste une alliance

\- - Quoi ? firent les autres

\- - Ah ! Ton fameux mari ?

\- - Pardon ? refirent-ils

\- - Je vous rassure, ce n'est qu'un client ! expliqua Beckett

\- - Je peux la voir ? demanda Castle

\- - Si tu veux répondit-elle en lui tendant l'écrin ouvert

\- - Ouah ! Elle doit valoir une fortune !

\- - Sûrement… Je vais la ranger et je reviens. Michèle…

\- - Ne t'inquiète pas… Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Café ? Thé ? Jus de fruit ?

\- - Thé, pour moi. Merci, dit Martha

\- - Moi, Café, dit Jim

\- - Pareil pour moi, dit Castle

\- - Milosz ? Jus de pomme ou jus d'orange ?

\- - Pomme

\- - J'en veux bien un aussi, dit Alexis

\- - Donc… Vous êtes Michèle ? demanda son père

\- - En effet. C'est moi

\- - Vous avez de très jolis bureaux, dit Martha. Et la vue est magnifique

\- - Ils sont fonctionnels. C'est ce qui compte

\- - Vous avez raison

\- - Quant à la vue… C'est un plus !

\- - Et… Ça marche bien ? Je veux dire… La sécurité… demanda Jim

\- - Je comprends. Mais nous n'assurons pas que la sécurité des personnes. Nous nous occupons d'usines, de boites de nuit, de maisons de particuliers. Et nous assurons le suivi… Sans compter nos inventions

\- - Des inventions ?

\- - Nous avons un petit génie qui a beaucoup d'idées. Et nous nous en servons

\- - Je suis désolé de vous ennuyer avec mes questions, mais Kathie…

\- - Je sais. Et je comprends. Kate est votre fille unique et s'est installée chez nous pour s'associer avec moi. Quelqu'un qu'elle avait rencontré peu de temps avant. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Notre agence marche très bien. Nous ne manquons pas de clients, et nous en avons des nouveaux chaque année

\- - Tant mieux.

\- - Je suis prête !

\- - Tu t'es changée ? fit Castle

\- - Ben, oui !... Attends… Tu organises un week-end à Paris et tu ne m'as pas pris d'affaires ?

\- - Hein ? Si ! Bien sûr !

\- - Alors tout va bien

* * *

\- - Castle, dit-il

\- - Une table pour 6 !

\- - C'est ça

\- - Pierre ! fit l'homme en agitant le bras... Voilà. Suivez ce jeune homme. Il va vous mener à votre table

Jim tira la chaise de Martha. Castle, celle de Kate. Et Milosz les imita en tirant celle d'Alexis ce qui les fit tous sourire

\- - Merci, jeune homme ! fit la jeune fille

\- - De rien

\- - Et on dit que la galanterie se perd ! s'exclama Martha

\- - C'est quoi ?

\- - Ce que tu viens de faire, bonhomme. On aide une femme à s'asseoir, on lui ouvre la porte…

\- - Pourquoi ? Elles savent faire ! Kate, elle fait toute seule. Hein, c'est vrai ?

\- - Oui, mon cœur.

\- - Mais quand tu es bien éduqué, tu le fais

\- - C'est nul. Pourquoi on fait ce qu'elle sait faire ?

\- - Tu comprendras plus tard

Le serveur leur présenta la carte et prit la commande des apéritifs

\- - Dis-moi ? demanda Castle

\- - Hm

\- - Il est plutôt bel homme, ton « mari » de travail

\- - Hm

\- - Bel homme ? fit Alexis. Tu veux dire beau comme un Dieu ! Et tu as vu comment il s'habille ?

\- - Alexis n'en rajoute pas, fit Castle

\- - C'est toi qui en as parlé

\- - Et il n'aurait pas dû, dit Beckett

\- - C'était juste une remarque, s'excusa Castle

\- - Ben, voyons. Mais au moins, celui-là n'a pas fini avec le nez cassé !

\- - Quoi ? firent les autres


	72. Chapter 72

\- - Michèle m'a l'air bien sympathique ?

\- - Elle l'est. C'est ma meilleure amie. Avec Lanie… Sans elle, je ne sais pas si je me serai lancée dans la création de cette agence

\- - Tu as des employées superbes !

\- - Papa !

\- - Ben quoi ?

\- - Il a des yeux ! précisa Castle

\- - Un dessert ? demanda le jeune homme qui les avait installés

\- - Heu… Non, merci, répondit Castle

\- - Café ?

\- - Non, plus… Mais l'addition. Merci

\- - Pas de dessert ?

\- - Tu vas en avoir un, bonhomme. Mais pas ici, expliqua Castle

\- - Et nous, on n'a pas droit au café, s'exclama Martha

\- - Tu en auras un là où on va

* * *

Le décor était magnifique

Des anneaux de lumière bleue, une multitude d'ampoules… Et au bout de cette si belle avenue, une grande roue, étincelante, parée de mille feux

Mais ce qui était encore plus magnifique, c'était le visage de son enfant. Appuyé contre un des nombreux arbres, elle le regardait.

Il s'était figé en arrivant sur le trottoir. Il n'avait plus dit un mot. Seule sa tête tournait, ses yeux tentaient de tout voir.

C'était son premier Noël. Il n'avait jamais connu cela

Et Castle. Accroupi, tenant l'enfant contre lui, il ne bougeait pas plus que lui. Elle le trouvait adorable quand il avait ce regard. Un regard d'enfant ébloui par ce qu'il voyait. Et pourtant, il devait y être habitué. A New York aussi les rues étaient illuminées. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait comme ça. Oh, il se comportait comme un enfant. Ça, elle le savait. Mais à cet instant précis, il était redevenu le petit garçon qu'il avait été

\- - **Pourquoi est-il** **si important pour vous que je puisse croire à toutes ces histoires de voyance, de destin et aussi de père-Noël ?**

\- - **Parce que si vous** **ne croyez même pas à la possibilité que la magie existe, vous ne la trouverez jamais.**

Lui y croyait. C'était évident. Milosz allait y croire. Elle, elle aimerait retrouver cette sensation qu'elle ressentait lorsque sa mère était encore en vie. Lorsqu'ils fêtaient Noël en famille.

Mais même ça, elle l'avait perdu.

Elle avait perdu tellement de choses ce fameux 9 janvier 1999

Peut-être qu'avec le temps, elle les retrouverait. Peut-être qu'avec ce petit bonhomme… Peut-être que Castle… Il avait réussi à franchir ses défenses, alors pourquoi pas tout le reste.

\- - Rick ?

\- - Oui, bonhomme

\- - On en a dans le jardin ?

\- - Quoi donc ?

\- - Des arbres à lumières !

\- - Des arbres à… Ce sont des guirlandes. Ça n'existe pas les arbres à lumière. C'est comme le sapin à ton école.

\- - Ah !... C'est beau

\- - Oui. Magnifique

\- - Rick ?

\- - Oui ?

\- - Ça sent les gâteaux !

\- - Ah ! Tu ne penses qu'à manger !

\- - J'ai pas eu de dessert. Et t'avais dit…

\- - Je sais. Gâteau et café ! On va essayer de trouver deux cabanes l'une à côté de l'autre. Ou mieux, une qui fait les deux ! D'accord ?

\- - Oui !

\- - Ça va ? demanda-t-il en passant son bras autour des épaules de Beckett

\- - Oui. Ça va

\- - Tu sais, c'est très beau à New York. Mais ce n'est pas comparable à cette avenue. Je pourrai m'asseoir là, sur le bord du trottoir, et rester des heures juste à regarder toutes ces lumières… Et regarde notre bonhomme… Il ne sait plus où donner de la tête

\- - Mais tu connaissais?

\- - Comment ça ?

\- - Tu étais là l'année dernière ?

\- - Oh, oui… Mais je ne l'ai vu que depuis la chambre de l'hôtel où on était… La journée, on passait d'une boutique à l'autre, d'un quartier à l'autre. Sans prendre le temps de regarder autour de nous… Et le soir, on retournait dans notre chambre

\- - Je vois

\- - Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… Elle avait besoin de beaucoup d'heures de sommeil !

\- - Quel intérêt de venir ici, alors ? Pendant cette période ? Enfin, je veux dire… Paris est connue comme étant la ville du romantisme… En été, on voit des couples sur les bancs, dans les jardins… Quand on s'est rencontré…

\- - C'était une de nos rares sorties nocturnes… On repartait le lendemain… Mais laisse tomber… C'est du passé… Ce soir, je suis avec toi. Et notre famille. C'est tout ce qui compte. Noël ça se fête en famille et c'est ce que nous allons faire… Allez, viens… Je crois qu'il a trouvé une cabane

Elle le regarda se précipiter vers les autres. Une fois à leur hauteur, elle le vit faire de grands gestes, se pencher vers Milosz, sûrement pour la traduction d'un mot…

\- - Et demain, on ira faire les boutiques ! s'exclama Martha

\- - Sans moi

\- - Richard !

\- - Mère, je ne t'empêche pas de les faire, mais je sais le temps que tu vas passer dans chacune d'elles…

\- - Castle ! murmura Beckett

\- - Quoi ? On voit que tu ne les as jamais faites avec elle !

\- - On peut l'accompagner le matin. Et l'après-midi, chacun fait ce qu'il veut. Il suffira de se donner rendez-vous le soir pour le diner

\- - Très bonne idée, Katherine. Qu'en penses-tu Alexis ?

\- - Je suis d'accord. Mais pour les boutiques, je ne les ferai que le matin… J'aimerai voir autre chose que des magasins… Et puis, j'ai promis de faire du manège avec Milosz

\- - Jim ?

\- - S'il vous faut un chevalier servant, je serai celui-là

\- - Vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous vous engagez

\- - Oh, vous savez, Richard, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas… Et puis, j'ai quelques achats à faire aussi

Ils s'installèrent à une table. Une jeune fille leur ramena leurs boissons

\- - Tu ne crois que tu lui en as pris un peu trop ? Il n'arrivera jamais à s'endormir avec tout ça, dit Beckett

\- - C'est ce qu'il voulait et ça ne se vend pas à l'unité. Mais il y en a au moins un pour tout le monde, dit Castle en tapant dans le cornet de l'enfant

Chacun se servit à son tour

\- - Eh ! J'en ai presque plus

\- - Tu en as bien assez… Essuies-toi. Tu as du sucre partout, dit Beckett

\- - C'est bon ! dit Castle

\- - Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as jamais mangé ? Milosz, je comprends, mais toi… On en trouve aussi aux Etats-Unis ! Tu es bien allé dans des parcs d'attractions ?

\- - J'y allais pour les manèges ! Pas pour manger…

\- - Ce sont des churros… Des Chichis, comme ils disent ici

\- - Tu sais faire, Kate ? demanda l'enfant

\- - Oui. Ce n'est pas plus difficile à faire que des crêpes ou des gaufres !... Non, mais… Alexis ?

\- - Non plus… Mais c'est très bon… Et papa est plutôt cheeseburger dans les parcs d'attractions !

\- - C'est quoi ça ? Un manège aussi ? demanda Milosz

\- - Quoi ?demanda Jim

\- - Le gros truc qui tourne. Là-bas

\- - C'est la grande roue !

\- - Une roue ?

\- - Oui. Tu t'assois sur une banquette et ça tourne. Quand tu es tout en haut, tu vois une grande partie de la ville, expliqua Beckett

\- - Je peux en faire ?

\- - Oui, bonhomme. On va tous en faire. Mais d'abord, tu dois finir tes chichis, dit Castle

* * *

Il se faisait tard.

Quelques cabanes étaient fermées. D'autres commençaient à repliées leurs étals. D'autres, encore, attendaient la dernière minute, le dernier client, le dernier achat…

Tout en marchant, Castle observait sa petite amie. Avec sa fille, elles suivaient Milosz. Dès qu'il s'arrêtait devant une cabane, un stand, une vitrine, elle se mettait à sa hauteur et répondait à ses questions… Il sourit en pensant que la prochaine journée allait être fatigante pour tout le monde

\- - Tout à l'air de bien aller entre vous deux, dit sa mère en s'accrochant à son bras

\- - Tout va très bien, mère

\- - Je ne te l'ai pas demandé au téléphone, mais comment ça s'est passé lorsque tu es revenu ?

\- - J'aurai dû t'écouter. La prochaine fois, je l'appellerai.

\- - Si mal que ça ?

\- - Tu n'as pas idée

\- - Oh, si, j'en ai une petite… Même si je ne l'ai pas côtoyé autant que toi, je pense avoir assez bien cerné son caractère… Mais, bon… Le principal c'est que ça ce soit arrangé

\- - Tu as raison. Jim ?

\- - Oui, Richard

\- - Je peux vous posez une question ?

\- - Bien sûr

\- - Tout à l'heure, quand on parlait des magasins, vous n'avez pas fini votre phrase. Vous avez dit « ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas… », qu'est-ce que vous vouliez dire ?

\- - Vous ne le savez pas ? Je croyais que Kathie vous en avait parlé

\- - Parlé de quoi ?

\- - Des fêtes de fin d'année !

\- - Et qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait dû me dire ? A l'époque, je les passais avec ma fille et ma mère, et Kate devait les passer…

\- - Au commissariat !

\- - Quoi ? Non… Je me rappelle. On se souhaitait « bonne soirée » et…

\- - Elle prenait la permanence… Ce n'est pas une période facile pour Kathie. Ni pour moi, d'ailleurs… Mais depuis que l'affaire est résolue, je l'accepte plus facilement… Mais Kathie… Peut-être qu'avec Milosz…

\- - J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle passait les fêtes avec vous, ou avec ses amis

\- - Noel n'a pas la même signification pour vous et pour nous

\- - Mais Noël, c'est Noël… Tout le monde aime Noël

\- - Tout le monde, oui. Sauf les Beckett

\- - Jim, je ne voulais pas…

\- - Ça va aller, Richard. Comme je vous l'ai dit, avec ce petit…

\- - Mais que faisiez-vous alors ?

\- - Comme je vous le disais, Kathie tenait la permanence au 12th, et moi, je m'isolais dans ma cabane…

\- - Et… Oh, quel crétin ! Comment j'ai pu ne pas y penser… Votre femme…

\- - Oui… Lorsque nous avons remballé nos décorations, après son décès, nous ne les avons plus jamais ressorties. Comme si on avait mis cette fête dans une boite pour l'éternité…Cette fête et tout le reste… C'est après ça, que j'ai… Quand j'ai refermé cette boite… Je crois que c'est là que j'ai vraiment réalisé que je ne reverrai plus ma femme, et que je me suis mis… Enfin, vous savez… Elle vous l'a dit

\- - Oui, elle me l'a dit

\- - Et je pense que si Kathie prenait cette permanence chaque année, c'était pour veiller sur toutes ces familles qui s'amusaient. Pour que rien ne leur arrive, qu'elles ne vivent pas ce que nous avions vécu…

\- - Mais pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit ?

\- - Peut-être parce que tu l'as prise au dépourvu, tenta Martha

\- - Elle aurait pu… Elle savait que vous veniez. Elle était d'accord !

\- - Pour Milosz, dit Jim. Regardez-là… Ça ne doit pas être facile, mais elle s'amuse avec lui. Et avec votre fille… Ce petit est un vrai miracle pour elle, comme pour moi. Il va peut-être nous permettre de renouer avec une tradition que nous avions laissée de côté

\- - Mais alors…

\- - Quoi ? demanda Martha

\- - Depuis quelques jours… Je la voyais s'isoler un peu plus… Je croyais qu'elle pensait à son travail… Mais en fait…

\- - Plus les jours passent, et plus Noël devient concret, dit Jim

\- - Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

\- - Vous en avez déjà fait beaucoup, Richard. Je sais que vous lui en avez déjà laissé beaucoup, mais il lui faut encore un peu de temps pour tirer un trait sur tout ça. Mais il y aura toujours un évènement qui lui rappellera l'absence de sa mère. Comme pour moi. Mais c'est la vie. On doit faire avec… On devrait se dépêcher, parce que sinon, à l'allure où se petit bonhomme court, ils seront dans la grande roue et nous, on les regardera !

\- - Oh ! Monsieur Beckett veut faire de la grande roue !

\- - Si vous saviez Richard ! Vous pourriez être surpris si je vous racontais ce que nous faisions, Johanna et moi !

\- - Vraiment ? Et quoi ?

\- - Au prochain épisode, Richard ! Allez, venez !

\- - On dirait qu'un miracle vient de se produire, dit Martha en voyant Jim courir vers sa fille

\- - Prête, mère ?

\- - Tu veux que je me foule une cheville ?

\- - Beckett courait avec des talons hauts !

\- - Je ne suis pas Katherine !

* * *

\- - Je suis désolé. C'est le dernier tour

\- - Vous pourriez…

\- - Castle, on reviendra demain. Ce n'est pas grave

\- - Laisse-moi faire

Il attrapa l'homme par le bras, et ils s'éloignèrent

\- - Comme vous l'avez remarqué, nous ne sommes pas d'ici

\- - Comme beaucoup

\- - Juste un tour !

\- - On doit respecter des horaires. Sinon, on peut avoir une amende

\- - Je vous la paierai, si c'est le problème

\- - Et si je perds ma licence ?

\- - Pour un tour supplémentaire ?... Ecoutez, ce petit bonhomme… Vous le voyez ?

\- - Oui. Mais vous savez, il y en a plein d'autres comme lui

\- - J'en doute. C'est son premier Noël. Vrai Noël, je veux dire. Il ne l'a jamais fêté… Et la plupart des enfants, que vous voyez, n'ont pas vécu ce qu'il a vécu… Regardez son visage. Ses yeux… Il n'a jamais vu ça… Et vous voyez ces arbres. Il croyait qu'ils poussaient avec des ampoules…

\- - Mais d'où il vient ?

\- - De l'enfer ! Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ce…

\- - Ok. Mais seulement un tour

\- - Merci. Vous pourriez l'arrêter lorsqu'on sera tout en haut ? Juste 2 ou 3 minutes ?

\- - C'est tout ?... D'accord… Dès que les derniers clients seront descendus, vous montez

\- - C'est sympa. Merci. Tenez, dit-il en lui tendant des billets

\- - Gardez votre argent. Ce sera mon cadeau de Noël pour ce petit

\- - Et vous, vous offrirez ce que vous voudrez à votre famille. Alors gardez-le. Ça me fait plaisir

\- - Vous savez que vous êtes unique, dans votre genre !

* * *

\- - C'est une autre roue là-bas ? demanda Milosz en pointant l'objet en question du doigt

\- - Non. C'est la tour Eiffel, répondit Beckett

\- - Quoi ?

\- - La tour Eiffel. Le symbole de Paris, dit Castle

\- - Elle est grande

\- - Très… Tu devrais t'asseoir ! dit Beckett

\- - Mais je vois pas !... T'as vu les arbres ? On les voit bien

La grande roue s'était arrêtée, comme il l'avait demandé. A 70 mètres de haut, ils dominaient une partie de la ville

Au début, Milosz était assis sur ses jambes. Il entourait les épaules de Beckett qui avait posé sa tête sur son épaule. Il repensait à ce que lui avait dit Jim. Puis lorsque la roue avait stoppé, l'enfant avait d'abord cru à une panne. Puis, il s'était levé pour mieux voir ce qui les entourait. Beckett lui avait donné le nom des principaux bâtiments ou monuments qu'ils apercevaient : l'Assemblée Nationale, la Tour Montparnasse, les Invalides, l'Arche de la Défense, le Louvre, le Grand Palais. Sans oublier la Seine où il avait demandé s'ils pourraient y pique-niquer, comme au bord de la Sava. Et l'Arc de Triomphe…

\- - Eh, ça bouge !

\- - On redescend, dit Castle

\- - Déjà ! On fait encore ?

\- - Non. Le monsieur a déjà été très gentil de nous laisser monter. Il devait fermer. Mais on reviendra demain

\- - Vrai ?

\- - Si Castle le dit !

Castle remercia une nouvelle fois l'homme

\- - On va tout voir ? Partout où y a les lumières ?

\- - Il nous faudrait plus d'une journée pour tout visiter, répondit Beckett en le prenant dans ses bras. Tu sais, Paris, c'est grand

\- - Mais je veux voir

\- - Je sais. Mais une autre fois. Et puis, Noël revient chaque année

\- - On reviendra alors ?

\- - On reviendra, oui, répondit Castle

Ils décidèrent de remonter l'avenue en sens inverse. Il était tard, et Milosz devait être fatigué, bien qu'il continue à courir d'une maisonnette à une autre. Il s'émerveillait toujours autant devant les décorations, les guirlandes lumineuses. Il regardait tout. Tout ce que ses yeux pouvaient apercevoir. Il s'arrêtait lorsqu'un objet l'interpelait, posait des questions aux vendeurs

\- - Grand-père ?

\- - Oui bonhomme.

\- - Je peux avoir ça ?

\- - Ça ?... C'est pour les filles ?

\- - Je sais. Mais je peux avoir ?

\- - Euh… Oui… Attends que je regarde…

Il fouilla dans ses poches et donna quelques pièces à la jeune fille qui tenait le stand

\- - Merci grand-père

\- - De rien

\- - Tu veux que je te l'emballe ? demanda la jeune fille

\- - Pourquoi ?

\- - C'est un cadeau ?

\- - Oui

\- - Alors je peux te le mettre dans une jolie boite et comme ça tu pourras la mettre au pied du sapin

\- - Pourquoi ?

\- - Milosz, c'est pour qui ? Pour toi ? demanda Jim

\- - Secret

\- - Tu veux le donner quand ?

\- - Maintenant

\- - Ah ! Tu ne veux pas l'emballer ?

\- - Pourquoi ?

\- - Quand on fait un cadeau, on le met soit dans une boite, soit dans un joli papier

\- - Ah ! Comme mon bracelet. Rick l'avait mis dans une boite

\- - C'est ça

\- - D'accord ! Une jolie boite, hein ? fit-il en tendant l'objet

\- - Entendu jeune homme… Tiens, voilà, dit-elle en le lui rendant

\- - Merci… Maintenant, je peux… commença-t-il en montrant qu'il voulait partir

\- - Oui tu peux. Merci mademoiselle

\- - De rien

Il regarda l'enfant partir en courant. Il ne s'arrêtait plus devant les cabanes. Jim avait du mal à le suivre à cause de la foule encore présente malgré l'heure tardive

\- - Kate !... Kate !

Il n'entendait que sa voix

\- - Kate !

\- - Hey ! Où est grand-père ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant

\- - Derrière… Tiens

\- - Qu'est-ce que… Où tu as eu…

\- - C'est moi. J'ai acheté pour toi

\- - Tu as… Tu n'as pas d'argent

\- - Grand-père a des sous

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Tu l'ouvres pas ?

\- - Si… Mais…

\- - Ouvre-le, dit Castle. Tu as acheté un cadeau à Kate ? demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant près de lui

\- - Oui

\- - Oh ! Milosz… commença-t-elle en s'accroupissant à son tour

\- - T'aime pas ?

\- - C'est très joli, mon cœur… Mais tu n'aurais pas dû… Papa, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris… commença-t-elle en le voyant arriver

\- - Je ne savais pas pour qui c'était. Mais il était tellement content. Ce n'est rien, tu sais. Juste… Un petit cadeau… Tu nous en faisais toi aussi

\- - Merci, bonhomme, dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. Il est très joli

\- - C'est Noël. T'as vu : y a un père Noël, un bonhomme de neige, un cadeau, un sapin… dit-il en montrant chaque petits objets

\- - Je t'aide à l'accrocher ?

Elle tendit son poignet à Castle qui fixa le bracelet à breloques

\- - Tu as très bon goût champion. Je n'aurai pas trouvé plus beau

\- - C'est vrai ?

\- - C'est vrai.

\- - T'es contente ?

\- - Oui, je suis contente, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant sur le front

\- - T'en a un à Rick, et un à moi !

\- - Et le tien est le plus beau

\- - Le tien est gros !

\- - C'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas la taille qui fait la valeur d'un cadeau. L'important c'est qu'il vienne de là, expliqua Castle en posant sa main sur son cœur. Et si tu as choisi ce bracelet, c'est parce que tu l'aimes beaucoup

\- - C'est vrai… Comme toi… Et ton cadeau aussi est beau

\- - Ils sont beaux tous les deux, murmura Beckett

* * *

Il ne portait qu'un caleçon. Il se frictionnait les cheveux avec une serviette, d'une main, tenant son t-shirt dans l'autre.

Elle était assise sur le bord de la fenêtre, le visage tourné vers l'extérieur. Elle ne portait qu'une chemise et sa petite culotte. Elle faisait tourner son bracelet autour de son poignet

\- - Fatiguée ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant

\- - La journée a été longue

\- - Tu aurais dû me laisser le porter

\- - Ça allait. Il ne s'est même pas réveillé quand je l'ai changé et couché

\- - Il va faire de beaux rêves… Il a vraiment très bon goût, dit-il en lui prenant le poignet

\- - Oui, c'est très joli. Mais il n'aurait pas dû… Noël, c'est la fête des enfants…

\- - Il voulait te faire plaisir. C'est tout

\- - Je sais.

\- - Je ne savais pas

\- - Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne savais pas ?

\- - Que tu ne fêtais plus Noël… Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? Chaque année…

\- - Parce que… Castle, on n'a simplement jamais abordé le sujet. Tu t'absentais pour faire tes achats, tu parlais de la décoration de ton appartement…

\- - Je t'aurai invité

\- - Je ne serai pas venue

\- - Et les gars ? Et Lanie ? Ils le savaient ?

\- - Oui

\- - Ils ne m'en ont pas parlé non plus ?

\- - Pendant que je montais la permanence, ils n'avaient pas à le faire… Je plaisante. Peut-être qu'ils pensaient que tu étais au courant. Ou ce n'est jamais venu sur le tapis… On avait des enquêtes…

\- - C'est vrai… Tu m'en veux ? demanda-t-il en caressant sa joue

\- - De quoi ?

\- - Ce week-end ?

\- - Non ! C'est une bonne idée, dit-elle en se levant et en se blottissant contre lui. Milosz est heureux et c'est ça qui est important

\- - Et toi ?

\- - Ça va aller… C'est juste que… Je n'y avais pas pensé. Tu sais. En adoptant Milosz. Mais… Je vais y arriver

\- - Tu me le diras s'il y a le moindre problème ?

\- - Je te le dirai… D'ailleurs, en parlant de problème…

\- - Déjà ? s'exclama-t-il en s'écartant d'elle

\- - C'est toi qui as préparé mes affaires ?

\- - Bien sûr

\- - Alors j'ai eu beau fouillé partout après avoir pris ma douche, mais je n'ai pas trouvé ma tenue pour dormir

\- - Quoi ? Tu es sûre ?

\- - Certaine. Ce ne serait pas… commença en pointant un doigt sur son torse

\- - Tu ne penses pas que j'ai fait exprès de ne pas…

\- - Oh, mais je ne crois pas, dit-elle en s'avança vers lui. J'en suis certaine !

\- - Eh, c'est mon t-shirt ! dit-il alors qu'elle venait de lui arracher de la main et qu'elle courait vers le lit

\- - Tu n'avais qu'à pas oublié le mien ! dit-elle

En tentant de la rattraper, il la fit basculer sur le lit. En souriant, il se saisit de sa cheville. Mais, tout en défaisant les boutons de son chemisier, elle se dégagea et fit une pirouette arrière

\- - Tu es une vraie anguille

\- - Celui qui veut m'attraper n'est pas encore né

Elle laissa tomber son chemisier au sol et enfila le t-shirt de Castle

\- - Et voilà ! fit-elle d'un air victorieux

\- - Oh, mais tu ne vas pas le garder longtemps

\- - Tu crois ?


	73. Chapter 73

\- - Kate ?

\- - Hmmmm, grogna-t-elle

\- - Kate ?... Tu dors ?

Castle remonta le drap en s'asseyant dans le lit

\- - Hey, champion

\- - Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous savez l'heure qu'il est ?

Elle tendit le bras vers la table de nuit, mais Castle l'arrêta

\- - Je serai toi, je ne bougerai pas trop

\- - Quoi ?... Oh, non, fit-elle en resserrant le drap autour d'elle

\- - T'as dit qu'on irait encore aux manèges !

\- - Il est encore tôt

\- - Mais…

\- - Milosz… Tout le monde dort encore. Vu l'heure où ils sont arrivés hier, cela veut dire qu'ils ont voyagé toute la nuit pour venir nous voir. Et ensuite, on s'est promené toute la soirée. Kate aussi s'est levée tôt pour le travail

\- - Et moi l'école

\- - Tu vois

\- - J'ai plus sommeil… J'ai faim

\- - Evidemment !... Tu veux bien m'attendre dans le salon ?

\- - D'accord

\- - Et ne fais pas de bruit !

\- - ok

Il le regarda refermer la porte tout doucement, puis il se pencha vers Beckett et l'embrassa dans la nuque après avoir dégagé ses cheveux

\- - Si seulement il n'était pas réveillé, murmura-t-il. J'aurai pris mon petit-déjeuner au lit

\- - Hm… Bonne idée… Café, croissant…

\- - Je ne parlais pas vraiment de ça… Mais de tout ce qui m'est offert là sur un plateau. Tout chaud. Prêt à consommer

\- - Cette nuit ne t'a pas suffi ?

\- - Je ne serai jamais rassasié

Une main glissait le long de son flanc. Il déposait de doux et légers baisers le long de sa colonne.

\- - Où est le réveil ?

\- - Il a dû tomber quand on a basculé du lit !

Elle s'étira. Elle étendit ses bras, agrippant ses doigts au matelas. Il la sentit se tendre sous sa main. Il était encore surpris de voir ce corps si fin, si magnifiquement sculpté, être aussi musclé. Il vit ses biceps se gonfler, les muscles de ses épaules se tendre, tout comme ceux de ses jambes lorsqu'elle les tendit.

Elle se retourna et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle écarta la mèche qui retombait sur son front et caressa sa joue

\- - Tu es si doux, si tendre…

\- - Pour un vieil ours ?

\- - Ne dis pas ça… Juste un peu ours. Surtout au réveil. Quand tu grognes !

\- - Tu peux parler !

Elle l'attira à elle et l'embrassa tendrement

\- - J'ai faim !

\- - J'en connais un autre

\- - Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour commander le petit-déjeuner ?

\- - Vos désirs sont des ordres ! dit-il en se levant

\- - Eh ! Et qu'est-ce que je…

\- - Je te rappelle que c'est mon t-shirt !

Il fouilla dans son sac et attrapa un pantalon de jogging

\- - Ah !... Tes affaires sont sous le matelas !

\- - Mes affaires ? Quelles…

\- - Tu sais… Celles que tu cherchais hier soir, dit-il en ouvrant la porte

\- - Oh, Castle ! Tu ne perds pour… commença-t-elle en lançant un oreiller contre la porte qui se refermait

\- - Alors bonhomme ! Et si on commandait ?

* * *

\- - Eh ! Mais… commença-t-il en descendant du taxi

\- - Quoi ?

\- - C'est là qu'on s'est rencontré… L'année dernière… Tu étais garée là, ajouta-t-il en montrant le bord du trottoir

\- - Et j'ai failli être en retard à mon rendez-vous !

\- - Important ?

\- - Seulement mon « mari » !

\- - Ah !

\- - _Bonjour monsieur Klein !_ fit-elle en entrant dans la boutique

\- - _Mademoiselle Beckett !Monsieur_

\- - _Bonjour !_

\- - _Un américain ?_

\- - _Oui._

\- - _Je ne parle pas votre langue,_ murmura le vieil homme

\- - _Ce n'est pas grave. Je passe juste récupérer ma commande_

\- - _Ah ! Elle est prête… Je vais vous la chercher_

\- - _Merci_

\- - _Ne me dites pas que vous allez encore travaillez ?_ cria-t-il du fond de sa boutique

\- - _Pas cette année…_ Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant, sentant son regard insistant sur elle _._ Ne me dis pas que tu es aussi jaloux de lui ?

\- - De tous les hommes. Il n'y a pas d'âge pour tomber amoureux… Surtout de toi, ajouta-t-il en l'enlaçant

\- - Tu ne risques rien, fit-elle en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- - De toi

\- - De moi et des autres. Ils ne m'intéressent pas

\- - _Et voilà !_

\- - Excuse-moi

\- - Je t'en prie, fit-il en la relâchant

\- - _Merci, monsieur Klein,_ dit-elle en le réglant

\- - _Passez de bonnes fêtes_

\- - _Je vais essayer. Vous aussi…_ On y va ?

\- - Après toi, répondit-il en ouvrant la porte

Elle arrivait près du taxi, lorsqu'elle se retourna. Castle ne la suivait pas. Il s'était arrêté devant une vitrine

\- - Hey !

\- - Tu étais là. J'avais failli te percuter et tu t'étais arrêtée là

\- - Hm, fit-elle en s'accrochant à son bras

\- - J'aurai pu continuer mon chemin. Je n'avais pas fait attention à toi. Mais ton shampoing… Sans ton shampoing… Cette odeur de cerise… J'ai su que c'était toi… Tu imagines… On ne s'était pas revu depuis plus de deux ans, et c'est comme si je t'avais quitté la veille

\- - Tu regrettes ?

\- - Jamais !... Etre parti, ça, oui, je le regrette. Mais t'avoir retrouvé… Ça, jamais… Hey, s'exclama-t-il en découvrant son regard rempli de larmes. Je ne voulais pas… Commença-t-il en essuyant ses joues et en la serrant contre lui. Ne pleure pas. Ne pleure plus. Tu as versé bien assez de larmes durant toutes ses années

\- - Castle, c'est…

\- - Chut… Je ne veux plus que tu pleures… Je veux te voir sourire, rire… Je veux te voir heureuse

\- - Je le suis, murmura-t-elle contre son torse

Il s'écarta, lui fit relever la tête, lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement

\- - Et si on rejoignait les autres pour voir s'ils arrivent à suivre notre bonhomme ?

\- - Bonne idée !

* * *

\- - Tu sais faire ? demanda Milosz

\- - Hm

Alexis avait été la première à se lever. Puis Jim et enfin Martha. Vu l'heure où tout le monde serait prêt, ils avaient décidé de passer la matinée ensemble, de déjeuner et ils ne se sépareraient qu'après le repas. Pour le moment, ils se trouvaient au pied de la Tour Eiffel, près de la patinoire

\- - Comment on fait ?

\- - De la même façon que tu marches. Tu avances un pied, et après l'autre, répondit Beckett

\- - Je glisse pas

\- - Viens

\- - Où on va ?

\- - Prendre des patins. Castle, tu viens ?

\- - Là-dessus ?

\- - Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas en faire ?

\- - Je savais.

\- - Allez papa ! C'est comme le vélo !

\- - Si tu savais !

\- - Quoi ? demanda la jeune fille

\- - Rien… Comme le vélo… Tu parles…

\- - On glisse aussi sur les fesses, mon chéri !

\- - Très drôle, mère

\- - Martha, vous…

\- - Oh, non, Jim. Je tiens à mes hanches ! Mais je pense que le spectacle sera intéressant. Je vais m'asseoir sur un banc et les regarder.

\- - Je vous accompagne

Après s'être chaussée, Beckett enfila les bottines à l'enfant

\- - C'est serré

\- - Pour tenir ta cheville

\- - Et comment je marche ?

\- - Comme avec des chaussures. Viens, dit-elle en lui tendant la main. Fais attention où tu marches, ne t'approche pas trop près des autres…

\- - Pourquoi ?

\- - Parce que les lames sous tes chaussures coupent. Si tu tombes, protège tes mains

\- - Tu es là ?

\- - Oui, mais on ne sait jamais… On y va ?

\- - Donne-moi la main, dit Alexis. A trois, ce sera plus facile, ajouta-t-elle en entrant dans l'arène

\- - Et moi ?

\- - Tu as la rambarde, papa !

Eloignées de la foule, les deux jeunes femmes montraient à l'enfant comment se déplacer. Plus d'une fois, il se retrouva sur les fesses. Se rappelant les conseils de Beckett, il mettait toujours ses mains entre ses jambes en attendant qu'on l'aide à se relever.

\- - C'est pas drôle ! Et c'est froid ! bouda-t-il en les voyant rire

\- - C'est de la glace ! C'est normal…Tu vas y arriver. Allez, debout !... Et si on faisait le petit train ? proposa Alexis

\- - C'est quoi ?

\- - Tu t'accroches à ma veste et je te tire

\- - Oui !

Beckett les regarda s'éloigner. Alexis se déplaçait lentement, le long de la barrière pour éviter les autres patineurs et surtout ne pas les gêner ! Elle entendit Milosz rire et sourit à son tour

\- - Hey !

\- - Manque de souplesse, Castle ?

\- - C'est sûr que comparer à toi… Ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai plus fait

\- - Tu as entendu ta fille ? C'est comme le vélo ! Et tu t'y connais en vélo, non ?

\- - Très drôle !

\- - Allez, viens. On va les rejoindre

\- - Doucement, hein ?

\- - Tu sais que tu ne risques rien avec moi… Et puis, il y a certaines parties de ton corps que j'aimerai que tu gardes intactes encore un petit moment, dit-elle en le prenant par la main

\- - Ah, oui ?... Et lesquelles ?

* * *

Il avait les joues et le bout du nez rouge. Elle ne pouvait pas dire si c'était dû au froid ou à tous ses fous rires.

Elle ne savait pas combien de tour ils avaient fait. Mais au bout d'un moment, il avait voulu apprendre à se déplacer tout seul. Et elle avait pu constater qu'il était obstiné. Il était encore tombé, et retombé. Mais il se relevait, réécoutait ce qu'elle lui expliquait, et recommençait. Jusqu'à ce qu'au final, il tienne enfin debout et arrive à se déplacer. Ensuite, elle lui avait montré comment tourner…

Et ils s'étaient amusés. Elle lui avait montré tout ce qu'elle faisait avec son père lorsqu'elle était petite : tourner ensemble, en se tenant les mains, le petit pont, le missile, mais pas trop fort…

\- - Grand-père, t'as vu ?

\- - Oh, oui ! T'as pas froid aux fesses ?

\- - Je sais faire maintenant !

\- - T'as vu aussi ? demanda-t-il à Martha

\- - J'ai vu, oui. Tu te débrouilles très bien

\- - C'est Alexis… Où est Kate ? Et Rick ?

\- - Encore sur la glace. Là-bas, dit-elle en les montrant du doigt

\- - Oh ! Ils font des bisous !

\- - Et si on allait s'installer. Je suis sûr que tu as faim ! proposa Jim

\- - Oui

Ils tournoyaient lentement sur la glace, enlacés

\- - Tu vois. Je me rappelle

\- - Tu appelles ça faire du patin ? Moi, j'appelle ça faire du sur place

\- - Ça me convient parfaitement. Et puis, on a moins froid comme ça… Tu as le bout du nez gelé, dit-il après l'avoir embrassé

\- - Mais tout le reste est bien au chaud !

\- - Allumeuse !

\- - Parce que tu as besoin de ça pour…

\- - Pas vraiment

\- - Alors arrête de dire n'importe quoi, murmura-t-elle, et embrasse-moi

Il s'exécuta avec plaisir. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils restèrent front contre front, les yeux dans les yeux, se souriant. Ils étaient une nouvelle fois dans leur bulle. Ils étaient sur la glace, seuls. Il réclama à nouveau ses lèvres, qu'elle lui donna. Quand il décida d'approfondir le baiser, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se colla contre lui

* * *

\- - Et maintenant ? Je suppose que vous allez rentrer à l'hôtel ? demanda Martha

\- - Quoi ? Non ! répondit Castle

\- - Il s'est endormi ! Il serait mieux…

\- - Il recharge ses batteries ! On va aller à l'Arc de Triomphe, tranquillement, et je suis sûr qu'il sera en pleine forme quand on arrivera au Grand Palais

\- - Tu ne vas pas le porter…

\- - Il n'est pas lourd ! Bien qu'après cette tartiflette… On repart demain, et il a encore pleins de choses à voir ! Et je croyais que tu voulais faire les boutiques ?

\- - Oui, mais…

\- - Alors, on y va. De toute façon, il a un sommeil de plomb

\- - Comme la plupart des enfants, ajouta Jim. Non, Richard ! Cette fois, c'est pour moi, dit-il en prenant l'addition

Tout en retournant vers l'avenue des Champs Elysées, ils parlèrent des endroits où chacun allait se rendre. Il fut convenu qu'ils se retrouveraient vers 19H à la Concorde. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi, mais Castle y tenait énormément

* * *

\- - Il pleut ?

Une fois les autres partis, ils avaient parcouru encore quelques mètres, puis s'étaient installés sur un banc. Castle avait positionné le petit correctement contre son torse pour qu'il continue sa sieste, et, un bras derrière les épaules de Beckett, ils étaient restés là, simplement à contempler ce qui les entourait

\- - Non. Il neige

\- - Hein ?

\- - Regarde, dit Castle en tendant sa main. Ce sont des petits flocons blancs

\- - Où on est ?

\- - Au même endroit qu'hier. On va remonter l'avenue et regarder tout ce qu'il y a dans ces petites cabanes

\- - Et les manèges ?

\- - Tu ne perds pas le nord, toi ? Tu en feras aussi. Mais un peu plus tard !

* * *

\- - Ils étaient gros !

\- - Et lui, il n'est pas gros ? demanda Castle alors qu'ils sortaient de l'animation « l'âge magique »

\- - C'est un méchant, lui

\- - Il l'était. Mais il n'existe plus. C'était un dinosaure. Un tyrex

\- - Il est mort ?

\- - Oui. Depuis très longtemps. Quand on retournera à New York, je t'emmènerai dans un musée, où tu en verras d'autres… On jouera aux aventuriers !

\- - N'oublie pas les momies ! dit Beckett en s'accrochant à son bras

\- - C'est quoi une momie ?

\- - Quelqu'un qui fait peur à Castle

\- - C'est vrai ? C'est méchant ?

\- - Je tiens à préciser que si une certaine personne ne s'était pas amusée… Laisse tomber. Une momie c'est une personne qu'on entoure de bandages quand elle est morte

\- - Pourquoi ?

\- - On fait comme ça dans certains pays

\- - Ah !

Ils reprirent leur chemin

Ils passèrent devant les petites échoppes aux articles de décoration, s'y arrêtèrent. Ayant découvert que Beckett ne fêtait pas Noël, Castle en déduisit qu'elle ne devait pas avoir de quoi décorer un sapin et sa maison. A force d'arguments en tous genres et avec le soutien de Milosz, il réussit à la convaincre d'acheter tout ce qu'il faudrait pour leur premier Noël en famille

* * *

\- - _C'est joli, hein ?_

\- - _Oui, ma…_

Il venait de se retourner et s'était figé

\- - _Tu as vu un fantôme ?_ demanda l'homme en se retournant et faisant mine de chercher

\- - _N… Non… T'es… T'es… Ka… Kate ! Rick !_ hurla-t-il

\- - _Quoi ?_ firent Beckett et Castle

\- - _Je ne voulais pas te faire peur_

\- - Bonhomme, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Castle en s'accroupissant

\- - _C'est… C'est… Le… Père Noël ?_

\- - _C'est moi, oui !_

\- - _A l'école, la maitresse dit qu'on te voit pas !_

\- - _Oh, je vois ! Mais elle parlait du soir de Noël. Tu ne le savais pas ? Pourtant tu es grand maintenant_

\- - _Non_

L'homme sentait qu'il avait fait un impair. Jusqu'à présent aucun enfant n'avait eu aussi peur de lui. Bien au contraire. Et ses parents ne semblaient pas savoir quoi lui dire

\- - _Et si tu venais t'asseoir avec moi. On ne va pas loin. Juste ici, tu vois,_ dit-il en lui montrant un banc. _Tes parents peuvent venir s'ils le veulent_

\- - _C'est pas ma maman et mon papa… Pas les vrais !_

\- - _Ah !... Mais ils peuvent venir quand même si tu es plus rassuré_

\- - _D'accord_

Il le prit sur ses genoux et se mit à discuter avec lui. Il y allait doucement, ne voulant pas le brusquer. Il ne comprit pas vraiment tout ce qu'il lui racontait, mais il apprit que c'était son premier Noël et qu'il était en France depuis peu de temps

\- - _Kate, c'est pas ma maman. Elle m'a adoté !_

\- - _Ah ! je vois. Mais elle s'occupe de toi comme une maman le fait avec son petit garçon_

\- - _Euh… Oui_

\- - _Et Rick ?_

\- - _C'est l'amoureux de Kate !_

\- - _Ah !... Je me demande bien ce que je pourrais t'apporter à Noël. Il me semble que tu as déjà été bien gâté_

\- - _Ah, oui ?_

\- - _Tu as Kate et Rick. Ils m'ont l'air bien gentil avec toi_

\- - _C'est vrai… Tu vas pas m'amener un cadeau alors ?_

\- - _Tu n'en veux qu'un ?_

\- - _On peut en avoir deux ?_

\- - _Ça dépend de la place que j'ai dans mon traineau_

\- - _Ah ! Alors que un !... Pourquoi tu vas pas au camp ?_

\- - _Milosz, le père Noël doit aller voir d'autres enfants_ , tenta Beckett

\- - _Je vais t'expliquer… Pour venir, il me faut une adresse. Et d'après ce que tu m'as dit, ton camp n'en a pas_

\- - _Ah !... Pas grave… Kate a fait des balançoires et Rick a donné des vélos_

\- - _C'est très gentil à eux… Je vais te laisser. Je dois encore demander aux autres ce qu'ils veulent et ensuite je vais retrouver mes rennes_

\- - _Ils sont là ?_

\- - _Oui ! Si tu vas tout au bout de l'avenue, tu les verras… Au revoir, bonhomme ! Madame. Monsieur_

\- - _Père Noël_

Milosz le regarda s'éloigner. Il resta sans bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le vit plus

\- - Hey ! fit Castle en s'asseyant près de lui

\- - C'était le Père Noël ! murmura-t-il. Kate ?

\- - Oui, mon coeur

\- - On ira voir les rennes ?

\- - Oui. Ça va ? demanda-t-elle

\- - C'est le père Noël… Il va venir à la maison… Il l'a dit, murmura-t-il

\- - Oui. Il va venir bonhomme, dit Castle

\- - Mais pas au camp

\- - Je sais… Et si…

\- - Castle !

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Je vois où tu veux en venir, mais on ne peut pas faire ça, dit-elle en les éloignant un peu de l'enfant… Si on se lance là-dedans, il faudra recommencer chaque année. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux leur adresser ? Et où ? Comment tu vas choisir ? Imagine que le jouet de l'un, intéresse un autre enfant…

\- - Je vois…

\- - Je sais ce que tu ressens depuis qu'on est parti et parce que je suis passée par là avec Milosz… Mais on ne peut pas… C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas voulu que tu lui donnes son vélo, qu'il ne jouait avec ses jouets que dans notre chambre le soir… Que je ne veux pas qu'il parle trop de ce qu'il fait à la maison… Et que je ne veux pas que tu le gâtes de trop… Regarde-le. Il ne demande rien. Il regarde les boutiques, les lumières… Même les friandises, il n'en réclame pas. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y est pas habitué

\- - Sauf le manège !

\- - Ça, c'est de ma faute. Quand on a commencé à sortir du camp, je lui offrais un ou deux tours

\- - Tu as raison… Mais quand tu vois… Regarde ces poubelles. Elles regorgent de barbe à papa, de bouteilles à moitié pleines… Alors que là-bas…

\- - Laisse tomber. Tu ne les changeras pas… Mais ce que tu peux faire, c'est faire en sorte que Milosz ne devienne pas l'un d'eux.

\- - Je ne veux pas le changer. Je veux juste…

\- - Et il l'aura. Il aura la vie qu'il mérite. Mais pour ça, on n'a pas besoin de dépenser une fortune. Il suffit qu'on soit là pour lui !

\- - C'est vrai… Et puis, il est futé. Quand il veut t'offrir un cadeau, il le fait payer par ton père !

\- - Oui, mais c'est quand même plus normal qu'il demande à son grand-père, plutôt que sa mère lui pique sa carte bleue !

\- - Quoi ?... Elle a… commença-t-il en fouillant dans ses poches. Ah, non ! souffla-t-il après avoir vérifié son portefeuille


	74. Chapter 74

Au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait, le nombre de passants avait augmenté. Mais malgré tout, ils continuaient leur progression.

Milosz était toujours autant fasciné par le jeu des lumières dans les arbres. Souvent il s'arrêtait sous l'un d'eux et gardait les yeux fixés sur les grands anneaux qui changeaient de couleur, passant du bleu turquoise au rouge, du rose au violet…

Ce n'était que la moitié de l'après-midi, mais le jour commençait à tomber et les lumières étaient plus scintillantes…

La température était relativement douce et la neige s'était arrêtée de tomber, ne tenant même pas sur le sol

Castle avait toujours été fasciné par Noël. C'était une de ses périodes préférée de l'année. Depuis qu'il était petit. Et encore plus depuis qu'il avait Alexis. Il se rappelait son émerveillement devant les boutiques à New York, leurs folles courses poursuites dans la neige, ses cris de joies quand elle découvrait ses cadeaux au pied du sapin. Mais jamais, elle n'avait eu ce regard qu'avait ce petit bonhomme. Ce n'était pas de la surprise, de la joie, bien qu'il semblait heureux… Non, c'était… Il était subjugué par tout ce qu'il voyait. On aurait dit qu'il se repaissait de tout ce qui l'entourait pour le garder en souvenir… Comme s'il ne le reverrait plus jamais

* * *

\- - Après tout ce que tu as déjà avalé, tu as encore faim ? demanda Beckett

\- - Ben, c'est l'heure du goûter !

\- - Bien sûr ! Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu manges ?

\- - Du saumon ! répondit Castle

\- - Du poisson ! A quatre heures de l'après-midi !

\- - Non !... Du saumon cuit au feu de bois ! Il est divin !... Tu en veux ?

\- - Et après ? Du foie gras ?

\- - Déjà goûté !

\- - Je rêve

\- - Ben quoi ? On est là pour découvrir !

\- - Découvrir ne veut pas dire manger à chaque cabane où tu trouves de la nourriture !

\- - Il faut bien goûter pour savoir si c'est bon !

\- - Sœur Thérèse elle dit. Il faut toujours goûter

\- - Ah, tu vois ! Si sœur Thérèse le dit…

\- - C'est ça… Et elle ne t'a jamais dit qu'on mange avec la bouche et pas avec le nez ?

Elle lui retira la gaufre des mains et entreprit de lui essuyer et les mains et le visage

\- - Ça sert à rien ce que tu fais. Dès qu'il va croquer un nouveau morceau… commença Castle

\- - On n'a pas idée aussi de mettre autant de chocolat et de crème…

\- - Rick a dit beaucoup au monsieur

\- - Je vois… Tu cherches à l'engraisser ?

* * *

Chacun trouvait son bonheur.

Milosz et Castle s'arrêtaient de préférence devant les cabanes de décorations, de gadgets… De produits régionaux… Tandis que Beckett préférait regarder les fabrications artisanales. Tout l'intéressait : la fabrication de bougie, de savon… Mais les objets en bois étaient ses favoris : les petits coffrets, les jeux, les jouets…

\- - _Quelque chose vous intéresse ma p'tite dame ?_

\- - _Je regarde… C'est vous qui les faites ?_

\- - _Certains, oui… Mais beaucoup sont fait par mon grand-père. Il était ébéniste_

\- - _Et vous avez pris la relève ?_

\- - _En quelques sortes… Vous savez ce que j'aime avec le bois ? Quand je travaille pour obtenir ses objets… C'est que j'ai l'impression de sentir… Je ne sais pas… C'est comme si c'était vivant… Oui, c'est ça… On prend un morceau de bois. On le taille. On le ponce… On croit qu'on va réussir et au dernier moment…_

\- - _Ça vous claque entre les doigts. Une écharde, un nœud…_

\- - _Eh !... Vous aussi, vous…_

\- - _A mes heures perdues. Mais rien de comparable à ce que vous faites… Par contre ce qui est dommage c'est que vous ne faites pas de coffret_

\- - _Comment ça ?_

\- - _Vous vendez des jeux de dames, d'échec… Vous devriez les regrouper. Dans un coffret_

\- - _Oh ! J'en ai un. Mais… Vous voulez le voir ?_

\- - _Volontiers_

\- - _Venez,_ dit-il en lui faisant signe de le rejoindre dans sa cabane _. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de place, mais asseyez-vous là,_ ajouta-t-il en lui montrant un tabouret

Il fouilla sous son étal et sortit un sac en tissu duquel il sortit un superbe coffret

\- - _Regardez !_ fit-il en lui tendant

\- - _Il est magnifique ! Pourquoi vous…_

\- - _Vous avez vu les prix d'un seul jeu ! Même le plus petit !_

Elle le regarda sous tous les angles. Elle passait ses mains sur la patine, faisait le tour des gravures avec le bout de ses doigts. Le plateau de jeu était parfait. Pas une seule irrégularité, lisse comme si le bois avait été naturellement blanc et noir.

Elle fit glisser un autre plateau. Celui des petits chevaux. Les dessins avaient été faits à la main. Ça se voyait. C'était la même chose pour le jeu de l'oie, le backgammon, le nain jaune…

Et enfin, les tiroirs. Ils avaient été soigneusement recouverts de feutrine. Une couleur par plateau de jeu. Des inserts avaient été pensés pour ranger correctement chaque pièce, chaque élément… Chaque pièce avait été aussi travaillée à la main. Les pièces d'échec étaient finement sculptées. Les petits chevaux ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à des miniatures de vrais. Il avait poussé le détail à représenter 4 races différentes. Les petites oies… Elle restait sans voix

\- - Il te plait ?

\- - Hein ?... C'est toi… C'est très joli, oui… _Mais vous avez mis combien de temps pour faire tout ça?_

\- - _Deux ans, voire trois ! Alors vous comprenez pourquoi…_

\- - _Oui… Il est vraiment magnifique,_ dit-elle en lui rendant le coffret. _Merci de me l'avoir montré_

\- - _De rien. Ça me fait plaisir de montrer mes créations à quelqu'un qui s'y connait et qui apprécie_

\- - _Je ne suis qu'une amateur_

Castle l'avait observé. Pendant qu'elle regardait l'objet, il avait eu l'impression que la magie de Noël commençait à opérer sur la jeune femme. Ses yeux avaient brillé d'un éclat particulier pendant qu'elle caressait l'objet

\- - Tu faisais quoi ? demanda Milosz

\- - Rien. Je regardais quelque chose, répondit-elle en revenant devant l'étal. _A défaut du coffret, je vous achète ce solitaire_

\- - _C'est gentil. Je vous l'emballe ?_

\- - _Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire… Juste une question ! Les billes aussi, vous…_

\- - _Ce n'est pas facile, mais oui. Elles sont aussi en bois. Plusieurs bois. D'où les couleurs !_

Elle attrapa le coffret qu'il lui tendait et le remercia une nouvelle fois

\- - C'est quoi ?

\- - Tu verras plus tard. C'est un jeu… Castle, on continue ?

\- - Euh… Oui… Partez devant ! Je vais prendre quelque chose pour Alexis ou pour mère. Je suis sûr qu'un de ses foulards… commença-t-il en montrant un étal. Ou peut-être ses bougies…ajouta-t-il en en montrant un autre

\- - Tu veux que je t'aide à choisir ?

\- - Euh… Non… Je devrai m'en sortir… Mais merci

\- - Ok… Alors on continue

\- - Je vous rattrape

* * *

\- - T'as vu les bonhommes ?

\- - Oui. Ils sont bien faits

\- - C'est quoi ?

\- - C'est pour la crèche

\- - C'est quoi ?

\- - Ah ! fit-elle en s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur. C'est… Sœur Thérèse t'a parlé du petit Jésus ?

\- - Oui et Dieu, son papa. Il est mort. Tous les deux. Ils sont dans le ciel…

\- - C'est ça… Alors, Jésus est né dans la nuit de Noël. Dans une étable

\- - C'est quoi ?

\- - Là où on met les vaches

\- - Il avait pas de maison ?

\- - Milosz, s'il te plait. Si tu me coupes à chaque fois, je n'y arriverai pas

\- - D'accord

\- - Mais je t'expliquerai mieux à la maison… Donc, il est né dans une étable. Pour qu'il n'est pas froid, son papa et sa maman l'ont installé près d'une vache et d'un âne. Et on raconte, que dans la nuit, trois rois sont arrivés dans cette étable pour lui amener des cadeaux. Ils avaient été guidés par une étoile qui brillait plus que les autres

\- - Pourquoi ?

\- - L'histoire veut que ce petit bébé allait devenir leur roi et celui de tous les peuples. Qu'il allait sauver le monde entier

\- - Et il a fait ?

\- - Il a essayé mon cœur

\- - Il a pas réussi ?

\- - Il a pas eu le temps de tout faire… Et donc, à chaque Noël, on met une crèche sous le sapin pour fêter sa naissance

\- - T'en as une ?

\- - Non… Mais je sens que je ne vais tarder à en avoir une !

Castle sourit et commença à attraper une petite maison, puis une autre

\- - Eh ! Une crèche ! Pas tout un village !

\- - Bien sûr ! J'avais compris. Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire… Oh ! fit-il en voyant qu'elle regardait ses mains. Je regardais juste !

\- - Ben, voyons

\- - Bonhomme, tu m'aides à choisir ?

\- - Oui… Je prends le petit Jésus !... Ils sont où son papa et sa maman

\- - Kate les a déjà choisi

\- - Ah !... T'as vu ? Elle est belle la vache !

\- - Très. Qu'est-ce qu'il nous faut encore ? demanda Castle

* * *

\- - Nous voilà ! Alors pourquoi voulais-tu que nous soyons ici à cette heure bien précise ? Et où sont Kate et le petit ? demanda Martha en s'asseyant

\- - Là, regarde, dit-il en lui montrant de la main

La main tendue, Milosz donnait les friandises, que des lutins lui avaient données, aux rennes du père Noël. Accroupie près de lui, Beckett le surveillait, tout en caressant les bêtes

\- - Et votre journée ?

\- - Votre mère est increvable !

\- - Je vous avais prévenu Jim. Vous auriez mieux fait… Quoique Milosz aussi est increvable. Même Kate avait dû mal à le suivre ! Et toi ma chérie ?

\- - Parfait. J'ai trouvé tout ce que je voulais

\- - Tu m'as acheté un cadeau ?

\- - Papa ! Comme si je pouvais oublier ! Et sinon, comment ça s'est passé pour vous ?

\- - Bien. Très bien même. Et on a vu le père Noël ! s'exclama Castle

\- - Richard, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps d'arrêter d'y croire !

\- - Mère ! Je ne parle pas pour moi. Mais vous auriez vu Milosz…

\- - Il a passé sa commande ? demanda Jim

\- - Un cadeau !

\- - Un cadeau ! s'écria Martha. Mince, il va falloir que j'aille en rendre quelques-uns !

\- - Grand-mère !

\- - Je plaisante !

\- - Et vous Jim ?

\- - Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas amusé autant

\- - Grâce à ma mère ?

\- - En partie, oui !

\- - Et vous ? Apparemment vous avez fait aussi pas mal d'achats

\- - Disons que pour renouer avec la tradition, votre fille avait besoin de petites choses

\- - Grand-père !

\- - Eh, champion. Tu n'es pas fatigué ?

\- - Non… T'as vu les rennes ?... Ils sont au père Noël !

\- - J'ai vu oui. Ils s'en vont ?

\- - Le père Noël va partir !

\- - Ah ! Et il en a besoin

\- - Ben oui. Pour son traineau !

\- - Et sinon, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- - On a acheté des boules, des guilandes

\- - Guirlandes, mon cœur, rectifia Beckett en s'asseyant

\- - Des guirlandes… Avec Kate, on a acheté un petit Jésus

\- - Vraiment ?

\- - Oui… Et j'ai mangé une gaufre. Avec du chocolat et de la santilly

\- - Chantilly !

\- - Oui, ça. C'était bon

\- - Une journée bien remplie ! dit Martha

\- - Rick a dit qu'on va voir encore plein de choses !

\- - Et d'ailleurs… commença Castle en regardant sa montre. Viens avec moi

\- - Mais où… commença Alexis

\- - Suivez-moi !

Il fonça au bord du trottoir, se fraya un chemin à travers la foule qui s'était amassé. Il mit l'enfant sur ses épaules. Beckett l'avait suivi, tant bien que mal, s'excusant auprès des gens qui s'étaient amassés. Arrivée à leur hauteur, Castle l'entoura d'un bras et l'attira contre lui

\- - Il est plus excité que Milosz ! Je devrais m'y habitué. Il est comme ça chaque année ! dit Martha

\- - Ce n'est pas ce qu'on appelle l'esprit Noël ? demanda Jim

N'ayant plus la force de traverser la foule, ils étaient restés tous les trois, debout, près de leur table. Et ça leur permettait de garder un œil sur les paquets, car dans sa précipitation, Castle les avait oubliés

\- - Regarde Milosz !

\- - Où ? Je vois rien

\- - En haut ! Dans le ciel… Vers la roue…

Milosz leva la tête et…

\- - Eh !... C'est le père Noël… Il vole ?!

Illuminé de mille feux, le traineau s'élevait dans le ciel, tiré par ses neuf rennes. Le père Noël leur faisait des signes avec le bras et leur raconta l'histoire de ses rennes et pourquoi il en avait pris un neuvième, Rudolph. Car grâce à son nez rouge qui clignotait, il ne pouvait pas se perdre et trouvait à tous les coups les maisons des enfants.

Une gerbe d'étoiles jaillit à l'arrière du traineau, puis tout doucement, il disparut dans la nuit

\- - Où il est ?... Je le vois plus ! s'écria Milosz, les yeux toujours levés au ciel

\- - Il est parti

\- - Où ?

\- - Il doit finir de préparer les cadeaux pour les enfants, expliqua Castle

\- - Comment il fait pour voler ?

\- - C'est la magie du père Noël… Il met une poudre magique sur ses rennes et sur son traineau

\- - Ça s'achète ?

\- - Non, mon bonhomme. C'est secret ! Il n'y a que le père Noël qui en a

\- - Ah !

Ils rejoignirent leur table

\- - Bien… Et si on allait diner ?

\- - Encore ? Tu n'as pas arrêté de la journée ! s'exclama Beckett

\- - Ce n'était que des encas… Et je suis sûr que notre petit ogre a faim !

\- - Je suis pas vert !... Mais j'ai faim

\- - Ah, tu vois… Mère ? Un coup de main… Tu as acheté un trolley ?

\- - Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais tenir tous ces sacs à bout de bras ?

\- - Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de faire des achats dans tous les magasins où tu entres ? Tu peux juste regarder !

\- - C'est toi qui dis ça ? Tu as vu tes sachets ?

\- - Produits de premières nécessités !

\- - Je te crois !

\- - Et il n'y a pas que les miens !

* * *

Des étoiles lumineuses tombaient du dôme en verre du Grand Palais

Pendant que Castle réglait les entrées, Milosz avançait lentement, les yeux levés vers toutes ces lumières qui scintillaient de mille éclats.

Il y avait des cris, des rires… Partout où il regardait, des enfants s'amusaient. Beckett le prit dans ses bras

\- - C'est beau

\- - Oui, mon bébé

\- - On va faire du manège ?

\- - Castle te l'a dit

\- - Y en a beaucoup. Je vais tout faire ?

\- - La plupart, oui

\- - Oh !... Une grande roue

\- - Hm

\- - Elle est petite !

\- - Il y a un toit au-dessus

\- - Ah ! Oui

* * *

\- - Eh ! C'est Alexis ! dit Castle en la montrant du doigt

\- - Hm… Mais… C'est mon père ! Qu'est-ce qu'il… commença Beckett

\- - Il me remplace le temps que…

\- - C'est vrai que manger un hot-dog new-yorkais à Paris…

\- - Il n'y avait pas de cheeseburger !

\- - Ceci explique cela !

\- - Milosz a aimé !

\- - Milosz… Laisse tomber… Mon père qui fait du toboggan

\- - Tu ne voulais pas que notre bonhomme y aille tout seul !... Ça ne t'a pas choqué que j'y aille, moi !

\- - Mais toi, c'est…

\- - Normal ?... Regarde, je ne suis pas le seul à le faire. D'autres pères accompagnent leurs enfants

\- - Je sais. Mais toi, tu n'es pas comme eux, dit-elle en passant son bras derrière ses hanches et en posant sa tête contre son épaule. Toi, tu t'amuses. Vraiment, je veux dire. Tu t'occupes de Milosz, mais tu t'amuses aussi. Autant que lui. Voire plus !

\- - Comme tu l'as dit, je suis comme un enfant de 9 ans…

\- - Pas toujours

\- - Et ça ne t'agace plus ?

\- - Tu lui apportes tellement… Si j'étais encore seule, je n'aurai pas eu l'idée de l'emmener ici

\- - Tu aurais trouvé autre chose… Et, sinon… Ça va ? C'est pas trop difficile de renouer avec la tradition ?

\- - Milosz doit… Chaque enfant doit pouvoir fêter Noël… Alors, il faut bien… Mais… Promet-moi, dit-elle en se plaçant face à lui, une main sur son torse. Pas trop vite et n'en fait pas trop. D'accord ? L'esprit de Noël, je veux bien. Mais ne transforme pas la maison…

\- - Promis, répondit-il en l'embrassant sur le front… Un p'tit tour de chevaux de bois ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Allez, viens. Il n'y a pas d'âge pour ça ! s'écria-t-il en la tirant pas la main. Tu seras « Calamity Jane » !

\- - Et toi… « Zorro » ?

\- - Le défenseur des causes perdues ?... Ça me plait bien !

\- - Tu me compares à une cause perdue ?

\- - Toi ?... Non… Tu n'as jamais été perdue. Juste cachée derrière un « mur ». Et maintenant qu'il est pratiquement détruit…

\- - Pratiquement ?

\- - Il reste encore quelques briques par ci, par là, mais je suis sûr qu'on arrivera aussi à les retirer

\- - Tu pourrais être déçu ?

\- - Jamais… J'aimais la Kate Beckett d'avant… Et celle que j'ai découvert en venant te rejoindre, je l'aime encore plus…Allez, en selle, miss Beckett, dit-il en l'aidant à monter

\- - Castle ? fit-elle en le retenant pas le col de sa chemise

\- - Oui ?

\- - Quoiqu'il arrive… Pendant ces fêtes… Tu sais… Avec les souvenirs… Sache que j'apprécie tout ce que tu fais. Pour Milosz. Et pour moi… Et que…

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Ce qui ne devait être qu'un simple baiser… Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase, mais il avait compris. Touché par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, il avait mis une main dans son cou, une autre sur sa cuisse… Une sirène retentit. Le manège commença à tourner. Il y avait la musique, les cris des enfants, leurs rires… Mais rien ne semblait perturber leur moment

\- - Alors, tu t'amuses bien ? demanda Martha

\- - Oui, répondit Milosz, assis entre Alexis et Jim

\- - Où sont Katherine et Richard ?

\- - Là, fit-il en montrant les chevaux de bois. Ils font un bisou

\- - Ah !

\- - J'aime bien quand ils font un bisou

\- - C'est vrai qu'ils sont beaux tous les deux… Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ?

* * *

\- - Non… Mais je rêve !

\- - Super !

\- - Kate ! Rick !... Viens !

\- - On arrive, bonhomme !

\- - Tu ne comptes quand même pas…

\- - Si eux le font, alors pourquoi pas nous… Allez, viens !

La piste avait été délaissée par les autres visiteurs, préférant les attractions plus « exotiques » comme les chaises volantes, le train fantôme ou la maison semée d'embûche.

Ne voulant pas le laisser seul, Jim s'était joint à lui. Puis Alexis. A force d'arguments en tous genres, la jeune rouquine avait réussi à convaincre sa grand-mère de se joindre à eux. Et force était de constater qu'ils s'amusaient bien

Après avoir acheté des jetons, Castle et Beckett s'installèrent chacun sur un véhicule

\- - Une moto ! J'aurai dû m'en douter !

\- - Au moins, je n'ai pas à me contorsionner pour entrer dedans

\- - Pourtant tu ses douée pour te…

\- - Castle !... Regarde devant toi tu vas…

Trop tard ! Il venait de percuter Martha… Discutant avec sa petite fille, elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Ne tenant le volant que d'une main, assise sur le rebord du véhicule trop petit pour elle, elle bascula en arrière et se retrouva allonger sur la piste métallique

\- - Mère !

\- - Martha ! s'exclama Beckett en venant près d'elle

\- - Mais où est-ce que tu as passé ton permis ?... Tu ne peux pas regarder devant toi ! Et toi, ça te fais rire, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le petit qui riait aux éclats. Heureusement que je suis en pantalon !

\- - Je suis désolé, dit Castle

\- - Oh, mais tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça… Aide-moi à me relever, dit-elle en s'accrochant à lui

\- - Tout va bien ?

\- - Ne t'en fais pas, Katherine… Où est ma voiture ?... Ah ! Maintenant, à nous deux mon cher fils

\- - Quoi ? Tu vas…

\- - Je veux ma revanche

\- - Tu comptes vraiment…

\- - Tu te défiles ?

\- - Un défi ?

\- - Une vengeance !

\- - Parce que tu crois… Mère, je ne veux pas te manquer de respect, mais tu n'y arriveras jamais seule

\- - Qui t'as dit que je serai seule ? Alexis ?

\- - A ton service grand-mère

\- - Je me joins à vous

\- - Kate ?... Tu ne vas pas…

\- - On a peur Castle ?

\- - Peur ? Moi ?... Ah ! Trois fois ah !... Jim ?

\- - Moi ?

\- - Il n'y a plus que vous !

\- - Je ne vous serai pas d'une grande aide, mais si vous voulez…

\- - Et moi ?

\- - Toi ?... Reste dans ta voiture

\- - Oui, mon chéri. Tu restes assis et regarde comment Richard va se retrouver par terre, expliqua l'ainée

\- - Tu vas lui faire mal ?

\- - Non ! Regarde-moi. Je vais bien… Je vais juste lui faire ce qu'il m'a fait. Ne t'inquiète pas, il pourra encore jouer avec toi

\- - Ah !

Derrière sa cabine, l'homme n'en revenait pas. Jamais il n'avait vu pareil spectacle. Les adultes s'amusaient autant, voire plus que le petit

Au moment de relancer le tour, il avait vu une des jeunes femmes se pencher vers la rouquine la plus âgée, puis vers la jeune et elles avaient bondi sur les deux motos restantes.

Il avait compris leur stratagème et avait fait durer le tour.

Le grand-père avait été bloqué par l'enfant. Alexis l'avait fait s'arrêter, bloquant Jim dans un coin. Il pestait, mais l'enfant ne bougeait pas. Beau joueur, ils regardaient ensemble les trois femmes s'acharner contre Castle

\- - Eh, eh ! Raté ! s'amusait-il à dire à chaque fois qu'une tentative échouait

Beckett souriait en voyant Martha, penchée sur son guidon, se mordant la langue, tenter de faire basculer son fils. Milosz les encourageait, les applaudissait… Mais elle n'y arriverait jamais. Castle était bien trop campé sur sa voiture. Seule la surprise pourrait… Elle regarda Castle et étudia sa position. Tout son poids reposait sur un seul côté. Si elle pouvait…

Elle s'approcha d'Alexis et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Celle-ci opina de la tête. Elles continuèrent pendant quelques minutes à agir comme elles le faisaient depuis le début, laissant Martha asséner le plus de coups possibles, en vain. Puis, alors qu'il était arrêté, suite à une ultime tentative de sa mère, les deux femmes le percutèrent en même temps du côté où il était assis. Elles s'étaient levés sur leurs engins, pour leurs donner plus d'élan. Dans le choc, la voiture se leva. Par réflexe, Castle lâcha le volant pour se rattraper à une des motos. Mais Martha lui donna le coup de grâce. La voiture bascula et il se retrouva, à son tour, au sol

\- - Elles ont réussi ! Elles ont réussi ! criait Milosz en sautant dans sa voiture

\- - J'ai vu, oui ! dit Jim en riant

\- - Il a mal ?

\- - Non. Ne t'en fais pas. Ça ne roule pas vite et tu sais que Richard fait semblant

\- - Traitresses !

\- - Ne sois pas mauvais joueur ! dit Martha

\- - Je ne suis pas… Mais sans ces deux damoiselles, fit-il en montrant sa fille et Beckett, tu n'y serais jamais arrivée

\- - C'est le résultat qui compte !... Bien, et si maintenant, on laissait ce petit s'amuser. Après tout, c'est pour lui que nous sommes là

\- - Tu as raison, grand-mère… Milosz, tu viens ? demanda Alexis

\- - Oui !

\- - Quand je pense que tu t'es liguée contre moi ! marmonna-t-il en se relevant. Je croyais qu'on était coéquipier ? fit-il en se penchant vers elle

\- - On l'était, Castle. Mais on ne l'est plus

\- - Non. On est beaucoup plus que ça, murmura-t-il

\- - Beaucoup plus

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement

\- - Oh ! fit Milosz

\- - Quoi ?... Oh, non… Il y a des lits pour faire ça !

\- - Pour faire quoi ?

\- - Hein ?... Euh… Rien… Rien… Allez, on roule ! dit Alexis

* * *

\- - Ils sont couchés ? demanda Castle en entrant dans la chambre

\- - Hm, fit-elle tout en retirant ses bracelets et sa montre

\- - Tu me diras. Après une journée pareille… Ouch, fit-il en s'asseyant près d'elle sur le lit

\- - Quoi ? demanda-t-elle inquiète

\- - Je crois que je me suis froissé un muscle en tombant tout à l'heure

\- - Tu es sûr ?

\- - Hm… Je pense que je vais avoir besoin d'un petit massage sous la douche

\- - Un massage ? Sous la douche ?

\- - Ben, oui… Tu sais, rien de tel qu'un peu de chaleur, commença-t-il à expliquer. Ça soulage

\- - Je comprends. Et tu as mal où exactement ? demanda-t-elle, faisant glisser une de ses mains dans son dos

\- - En fait… Si tu descendais un peu plus bas… N'oublie pas que je suis tombé sur…

\- - C'est vrai... On ne peut pas te laisser comme ça, dit-elle en souriant et en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- - Tu as raison. Il faut agir vite !

Il se leva, l'attrapa dans ses bras et se précipita dans la salle de bain


	75. Chapter 75

\- - J'espère qu'il n'y a rien de fragile dans vos bagages !

\- - Non, ne t'en fais pas

\- - Et voilà !... Attendez, je retire ça, dit-il en prenant le siège de l'enfant et en le mettant dans le coffre… Installez-vous. Jim, montez à l'avant

\- - Je peux très bien…

\- - Non, non… Je vais prendre Milosz sur moi

Chacun s'installa dans le 4x4

Beckett prit place derrière le volant et mit le contact

\- - Quand je te disais qu'il faudrait qu'on en prenne un plus grand !

\- - Tu ne vas changer de voiture à cause de nous. Celle-ci me parait bien assez grande pour vous trois, dit Martha

Beckett regarda Castle via son rétroviseur intérieur. Au sourire qu'il arborait, elle comprit qu'il ne parlait pas de ce que tout le monde croyait ! Tout en répondant à son sourire, elle lui fit « non » de la tête.

* * *

\- - Notre arrivée ne passe pas inaperçue, dit Jim en voyant les passants leur faire des signes de la main

\- - Ce sont tes compagnons de beuverie ?

\- - Mère ! Ce n'était pas… Laisse tomber… Attends, je descends

\- - Moi aussi

\- - Bonne idée. Tu t'occupes des chiens

Il ouvrit le portail, pendant que le petit entrainait les chiens à sa suite. Martha, Alexis et Jim descendirent à leur tour et regardèrent la jeune femme se diriger vers le garage

Ils avancèrent dans le jardin pendant que Castle refermait le portail

Au milieu du gazon, Jim regardait autour de lui. Il avança vers l'appentis et souleva la bâche

\- - Elle roule ?

\- - Oh, oui. Kate se rend à son bureau avec, répondit Castle

\- - Maudit engin. Si vous saviez combien de fois j'ai eu peur à chaque fois qu'elle enfourchait celle qu'elle avait retapée…

\- - Elle l'a encore ?

\- - Elle est chez moi, oui. Elle l'utilise quand elle revient. Enfin, elle l'utilisait… C'est une serre ?

\- - Ça devait en être une ! Elle sert d'atelier. Pour les meubles qu'on retape

\- - Vous vous y êtes mis ?

\- - Oui. Je ne m'y connais pas encore autant que votre fille, mais j'apprends vite !

\- - Comme pour ses enquêtes ?

\- - Ah, mais là, j'en connaissais déjà beaucoup !... Et je ne donnais que des idées…

\- - Ne vous rabaissez pas. Vous faisiez bien plus que ça. Je le sais et vous le savez

\- - Et si vous vous occupiez des bagages ? Vous pourrez visiter plus tard ! dit Beckett en ouvrant la porte d'entrée

* * *

\- - J'espère que ça te conviendra… On n'a pas vraiment tout fini. Il reste encore… commença Beckett en montant l'escalier

\- - Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Et je me doute bien que Richard a décidé ça au dernier moment. Comme d'habitude… Il est au courant pour…

\- - Quand tu as débarqué ici cet été ? Non. Je ne lui ai pas dit

\- - J'éviterai de faire un impair, alors !

\- - Tu n'as rien fait de mal

\- - Oh ! Cette chambre est superbe ! s'exclama l'actrice

\- - Merci… Si tu as besoin de quelque chose…

\- - Katherine ?

\- - Oui, Martha

\- - Ton père nous a dit pour Noël… Que tu ne…

\- - Je sais

\- - Alors, tu te rappelles ?... Si tu as besoin…

\- - Je sais, Martha, dit la jeune femme en l'étreignant

* * *

\- - Où est-ce que je te dépose ça ? demanda Castle en montrant un sachet

\- - Dans notre chambre. Mais… commença-t-elle en fouillant à l'intérieur. Ça, je le prends, dit-elle en sortant le coffret qu'elle avait acheté

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et descendit au salon.

\- - Cette femme t'aime. Il n'y a aucun doute. Sa façon de poser sa main sur ton bras, de t'embrasser…

\- - Je sais, mère

\- - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle en le voyant ouvrir la trappe

\- - Ben, tu l'as entendu. Je monte son paquet et nos affaires dans notre chambre

\- - Vous allez dormir au grenier ? Mais… Non. On peut s'arranger. Je peux dormir avec Alexis, comme à l'hôtel. Et Jim peut…

\- - Mère… C'est notre chambre

\- - Quoi ?

\- - C'est notre chambre. On y dort depuis presque deux mois

\- - Si c'est une plaisanterie…

\- - Suis-moi et tu verras.

\- - Tu crois que je vais grimper… Un escalier serait plus judicieux !

\- - Vois ça avec ma petite amie, hurla-t-il une fois en haut. J'ai découvert qu'elle était aussi obstinée dans ses choix d'aménagement que lorsqu'elle était sur une enquête… Besoin d'aide ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant une main

\- - Ça ira, merci… Oh ! fit-elle une fois à l'étage… Mais… Vous dormez sur ce tas de matelas et de coussins ?

\- - Hein ?... Non. C'est… Notre coin détente et travail... C'est là que nous passons la soirée une fois que Milosz est couché

\- - Mais alors où…

\- - Ah, ah ! Regarde ! dit-il en poussant une des étagères

\- - Oh, mon Dieu ! Mais c'est…

* * *

En posant son coffret sur la table basse, elle s'aperçut que son père était encore dehors. Milosz jouait avec les chiens

\- - Hey ! fit-elle en s'accrochant à son bras. Ta chambre te convient ?

\- - Elle est parfaite.

\- - Tu ne veux pas visiter ?

\- - On a tout le temps, Kathie. Je ne pars pas demain… Je n'en reviens pas ?

\- - De quoi ?

\- - Tu as une maison. Avec un jardin

\- - Ça change de mes appartements ?

\- - Oh, tu les as toujours très bien choisis. Mais une maison… Ce jardin est magnifique !

\- - Tu ne l'as pas vu quand je suis arrivée. Il était en friches !... Ma première acquisition a été une tondeuse !

\- - Tu as tout fait toute seule ?

\- - Qui allait m'aider ?

\- - Je croyais que tu t'entendais bien avec…

\- - Aujourd'hui ! Mais quand je suis arrivée, j'étais « l'étrangère ». Celle qu'on observe, qu'on étudie…

\- - Je vois. On ne s'approche pas de ce qu'on ne connait pas

\- - C'est ça

\- - Il t'a fallu combien de temps…

\- - Des semaines… Tu m'aurais vu à quatre pattes dans les parterres de fleurs

\- - Ta mère adorait s'en occuper

\- - Je sais. Et j'ai suivi ses conseils

\- - Et maintenant ? Je suppose que Richard t'aide ?

\- - C'est lui qui passe la tondeuse !

\- - Vraiment ?

\- - Vraiment… Mais ce qu'il ignorait c'est que les gars du village passent chez tout le monde pour le dernier entretien de l'année. Enfin chez ceux qui n'en sont plus capables, ou qui, comme moi, n'ont pas de remorque… Tu aurais vu sa tête quand ils ont débarqué un matin à 6H pour tailler la haie. Ils sont arrivés avec tracteurs et remorques

\- - Il ne le savait pas ?

\- - On venait de rentrer du camp. Et le lendemain…

\- - J'imagine sa tête !

\- - Il ne faut pas l'imaginer. Il faut la voir !...

\- - 6H c'est tôt !

\- - Pas si tu viens prendre ton petit déjeuner avant de commencer

\- - Mais Milosz dormait aussi !

\- - Oui. C'est pour ça qu'on l'a pris sur la terrasse

\- - En plein mois d'octobre !

\- - Il faisait moins froid qu'aujourd'hui. Et puis, comme ils disent « ça réveille » !... Castle a voulu prendre une douche, mais ils l'en ont empêché en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se faire beau pour travailler ! Qu'il avait juste à passer un vieux truc !

\- - Il a de vieux trucs ?

\- - Maintenant, oui !

\- - Et il les a aidés ?

\- - Il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix… Papa… Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un écrivain qu'il ne sait rien faire d'autre !... Quand il a débarqué au 12th, il m'a aidé sur mes enquêtes. Et même si parfois, ses théories étaient plus folles les unes que les autres… C'est le meilleur coéquipier qu'un flic puisse rêver d'avoir. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui en toutes circonstances

\- - Je sais. Et je sais ce que je lui dois : ta vie… Sans lui, tu ne serais…

\- - Je suis là, papa

\- - Tu continues tes contrôles ?

\- - Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'y a aucune séquelle

\- - Parfait… Oh ! Tu as des fraisiers ?

\- - Et des framboises, des myrtilles, des groseilles…

\- - Et des pommes !... Tu as de quoi nourrir tout un régiment !

\- - Pas vraiment. Ils viennent les cueillir quand c'est le bon moment. C'était un arrangement qu'ils avaient avec l'ancien propriétaire. Et je l'ai reconduit en échange d'une ou deux bouteilles de calva « maison »

\- - Tu vas devoir augmenter ta commande. Richard a l'air de l'apprécier !

* * *

\- - Hey ! Où vous étiez ? lança Castle en les voyant entrer

\- - Je visitais le jardin, répondit Jim

\- - Il est beau, hein ?

\- - Kathie m'a raconté la venue de vos amis

\- - Des cinglés !... Mais qui peut bien se lever si tôt pour tondre la pelouse ?!

\- - On a passé une bonne journée, dit Beckett en venant s'installer près de lui sur le bras du fauteuil

\- - Parle pour toi. On voit que tu n'as pas eu à tailler la haie !

\- - Je faisais la cuisine !... Et j'ai passé la matinée à vous apporter des cafés, et l'après-midi à décapsuler des bières !

\- - Eh, oui ! Parce qu'en plus, il faut les nourrir

\- - C'est quand j'ai fait du tracteur ? demanda le petit

\- - Oui, mon cœur… Et tu n'étais pas le seul, répondit Beckett

\- - Non, y avait Rick. C'est lui qui roulait

\- - Tu as conduit un tracteur ? demanda Alexis

\- - C'est pas plus compliqué qu'une voiture

\- - Vous l'auriez vu ! Il paradait comme un paon derrière le volant, ajouta Beckett

\- - C'est vrai qu'on a passé une bonne journée. Epuisante, mais… Très bonne… Espérons qu'ils viendront plus tard l'année prochaine !

\- - Tu as le droit de rêver !... Et vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait ? demanda la jeune femme

\- - Mère et Alexis ont découvert notre antre

\- - C'est magnifique. Et cette idée de bibliothèque coulissante… Tu aurais dû faire la même chose au loft

\- - Je peux encore le faire, mère. Surtout que je connais quelqu'un qui pourra me conseiller

\- - Et la décoration… C'est à la fois simple, mais raffiné en même temps, fonctionnel… Et toutes ces petites lumières…

\- - Moi, j'aimerai avoir une baie vitrée comme la vôtre. Ce doit être agréable de s'endormir en regardant les étoiles

\- - Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, dit Castle en caressant le bras de Beckett

* * *

Assis au comptoir, ils regardaient ce que Castle préparait. Martha buvait un verre de vin, et Jim, un jus de fruit. Alexis, assise sur le canapé, feuilletait des livres

\- - Un verre de vin ? demanda Castle en voyant Beckett et Milosz revenir dans le salon

\- - Non, merci

\- - Je peux avoir un jus de fruit ?

\- - Bien sûr bonhomme.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- - Oui. Je n'ai pas soif, c'est tout, répondit Beckett en s'asseyant près de la jeune fille. Intéressant ?

\- - Tu connais toutes ces expressions ? demanda-t-elle en lui montrant ce qu'elle lisait

\- - Certaines, oui… Tu lis le français ?

\- - Je l'apprends depuis la rentrée

\- - C'est plus facile en pratiquant

\- - C'est pas à New York que je vais pratiquer !

\- - Si tu veux, je peux t'aider

\- - Et comment ?

\- - Pendant que tu es ici, on pourra parler… Et si tu veux, on s'appellera une fois que tu seras rentrée

\- - Tu ferais ça ?

\- - Bien sûr

\- - Mais tu es occupée et je ne voudrais pas…

\- - Il n'y a aucun problème… Tu dois bien avoir des journées plus légères que d'autres. Et moi, à partir de 21H, je n'ai plus rien à faire. Milosz est couché. On peut passer un petit moment au téléphone

* * *

\- - C'est quoi ? demanda Milosz en venant dans le salon

\- - Un jeu

\- - Je peux jouer ?

\- - Le diner va être bientôt près. Mais après…

\- - Dans 10 minutes, signifia Castle

\- - Oh, ben, si on a 10 minutes… Je te montre

\- - Qu'est-ce qui y a d'écrit ?

\- - Solitaire… C'est le nom du jeu

\- - Oh ! Laisse tomber. C'est impossible à faire, dit Castle

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Ne l'écoute pas. Il te fait marcher, dit Beckett en l'installant entre ses jambes

\- - En fait, non. Papa n'a jamais réussi à terminer, expliqua Alexis

\- - Tu plaisantes ?

\- - Non, c'est vrai

\- - Au lieu de faire vos malines, montrez-moi. Je te parie…

\- - Oui ?

\- - Une semaine pendant laquelle je m'occupe de la lessive

\- - Tu veux renouveler nos vêtements ?

\- - Ok… Une semaine de ménage : vaisselle, aspirateur…

\- - Pari tenu !... Alors tu vois, tu as des billes

\- - En bois ?

\- - Oui, elles sont en bois celles-là… Tu en enlèves une. Celle que tu veux… Et ensuite, tu dois supprimer toutes les autres, comme ça, expliqua-t-elle, en en faisant passer une au-dessus de l'autre. Et… Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne t'en reste plus qu'une !

\- - T'as réussi ! s'exclama Milosz

\- - Quoi ? Comment tu as fait ? s'écria Castle en venant les rejoindre

\- - Kate a fait sauter les billes. Et elle a gagné !

\- - Non, non… Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je n'étais pas là… Et c'est moi qui dois enlever la bille !

\- - D'accord. Vas-y

\- - Celle que je veux ?

\- - Celle que tu veux

Il s'agenouilla devant la table basse et tira le jeu à lui. Tout en se mordillant l'index, il cherchait laquelle retirer. Il calculait, cherchait celle qui l'empêcherait d'avancer. Il sourit, l'air légèrement démoniaque, et en attrapa une

\- - Et voilà ! Maintenant, le pari est valable

Martha et Jim s'étaient approchés derrière le canapé.

La tête, appuyée sur ses mains, il la regardait faire. Ses yeux allaient du plateau au visage de la jeune femme. Elle ne semblait pas réfléchir. Elle avait posé son menton sur l'épaule de Milosz. Ses doigts passaient d'une bille à l'autre sans aucune hésitation, jusqu'à la dernière

\- - Elle a encore gagné ! s'écria le petit en levant un bras

\- - Ce n'est pas possible. Il y a un truc !

\- - Papa, je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est mathématique !

\- - Elle a raison, fit Beckett

\- - Il y a des figures prédéfinies. Je te les ai montrés. Il te suffit d'en recréer une et tu gagnes à tous les coups !... C'est comme le rummikub !

\- - Le quoi ?demanda Milosz

\- - C'est un gros dé, mon cœur. Chaque face à une couleur différente. On les mélange et tu dois le refaire

\- - Tu sais faire ?

\- - Hm

\- - C'est pas vrai ?

\- - Kathie a toujours adoré ce genre de jeu. Elle est imbattable

\- - Comme quand elle t'a battu au poker ! s'exclama Martha

\- - Je l'ai battu aussi

\- - Pas à la belle ! renchérit Beckett

\- - Vous en aviez fait une autre ? demanda Alexis

\- - Il n'y avait que des bonbons à gagner. Mais si tu avais accepté qu'on mise ce que je voulais…

\- - Tu es un mauvais perdant ! fit Beckett

\- - Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais miser ? demanda Martha

\- - Le diner est prêt ! bougonna Castle

\- - Je viens t'aider, dit Beckett

\- - Moi aussi ! fit l'enfant

\- - La prochaine fois, je parie avec un jeu où tu n'as aucune chance de me battre !

\- - Ah, oui ? Lequel ?

\- - Le scrabble !

\- - Oh, le pauvre ! fit Jim

\- - Quoi ? demanda Martha

\- - Je ne l'ai jamais vu perdre non plus à ce jeu !

* * *

\- - Et voilà ! Le petit démon s'est endormi !

\- - Il n'est pas si démoniaque que ça. Juste curieux. Et c'est normal. Tout est nouveau pour lui

\- - Je sais, mère. Mais reconnaissez que ça fait du bien quand il ne pose plus de questions !

\- - En effet… J'ai une proposition à vous faire !

\- - Mère

\- - Quoi ?... Oh, Richard ! Une proposition honnête ! fit l'actrice en agitant la main

\- - Je préfère. Et c'est ?

\- - On pourrait se tutoyer, non ?... On va passer plusieurs jours ensemble… On est en famille… Le petit nous tutoie tous…

\- - C'est un enfant

\- - Moi, ça me convient, dit Alexis. Jim ? Il n'y a que vous que je ne…

\- - Pourquoi pas !

\- - Entendu… Alors commençons… Tu veux un café, Jim ? demanda Castle

\- - Volontiers !

\- - Mère ?

\- - Tu poses la question ?

\- - Un verre de vin ! Kate, je sais… Ma chérie ?

\- - Mon lit !

\- - Je n'en ai pas en réserve ! fit Castle en faisant mine de chercher dans les placards de la cuisine... Mais si tu veux je peux te porter jusqu'à ta chambre !

\- - Ça ira, papa. Bonne nuit tout le monde !

\- - Bonne nuit !

* * *

\- - Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais quitté ta maison d'édition ?

Beckett avait pris sa douche. Allongée à plat ventre, en travers du lit, elle tenait un roman entre ses mains

\- - C'est Alexis qui te l'a dit ?... Quelle importance ?

\- - Comment ça quelle importance ? Comment comptes-tu publier ?

\- - Je trouverai bien un éditeur ici

\- - Mais…

\- - Ecoute-moi… Je n'écrivais plus. Gina me menaçait… De toute façon, que j'écrive ou pas, elle me menaçait. Tu le sais. Tu te souviens combien de fois elle pouvait m'appeler dans la journée ?

\- - En effet. Mais de là à…

\- - Je vais trouver un éditeur qui me laissera écrire comme j'en ai envie, quand j'en ai envie. Je ne veux plus avoir quelqu'un sur mon dos en permanence, à surveiller ce que je fais. Ce sera ici, ou à New York. Je ne sais pas encore. Paula se renseigne pour moi

\- - Tu as gardé Paula ?

\- - Il n'y a pas meilleur agent qu'elle. Alors, oui… En parlant de Paula… Mélinda et Kristina ont accepté les arrangements. Elles vont reconnaitre qu'elles m'avaient piégé. Leurs déclarations seront publiées et elles passeront dans plusieurs émissions de télévision

\- - Tu y es peut-être allé un peu fort, non ?

\- - Ce n'est rien comparé à la somme qu'elles vont aussi verser

\- - Tu plaisantes ?

\- - Pas du tout… D'ailleurs, il faudrait que tu me donnes le numéro de compte du camp. Tu sais celui que tu as utilisé pour l'achat des véhicules

\- - Il est au nom de sœur de Thérèse !

\- - Tu y verses bien de l'argent ?

\- - Oui, mais… J'ai une procuration !

\- - Eh bien, il me faudra son numéro

\- - Castle… Tu n'es pas obligé de…

\- - Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ? Je n'arriverai déjà pas à dépenser celui que j'ai.

\- - Si tu n'en voulais pas, il ne fallait pas le demander !

\- - Je devais le faire. Maintenant, on me laissera tranquille

\- - Tu parles. Dès qu'on te verra avec…

\- - Ne dis pas avec une femme. Il n'y en aura pas. Sauf Alexis, mère et peut-être Paula. Il n'y aura qu'elles

\- - Tu les connais. Ils feront un montage ou n'importa quoi d'autre. Si Mélinda l'a fait…

\- - Comme ils vont être au courant de ce qu'elles ont fait et de ce que j'ai fait, je doute qu'ils essaient de renouveler l'expérience

\- - Ouais… J'en doute

\- - Toujours sceptique, hein ? demanda-t-il en apparaissant dans l'embrassure de la salle de bain

\- - Méfiante… Tu comptes venir te coucher un jour ?

\- - J'arrive

\- - Comment tu fais pour rester aussi longtemps dans la salle de bain ?

\- - C'est tout un art !

\- - Heureusement que le matin on emmène Milosz à l'école, sinon, je n'ose imaginer le temps qu'il te faudrait aussi. Bien que tu te rattrapes le week-end !

\- - Et voilà ! s'exclama-t-il en entrant dans la chambre

\- - Tout ça pour ça !

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Une heure pour enfiler un caleçon et un t-shirt !... J'avais raison quand je disais que tu étais un métrosexuel !

\- - Je prends soin de moi. Tu devrais être contente. Car je te rappelle que tu en profites !fit-il en venant la rejoindre

Il se mit aussi à plat et posa sa tête sur son dos, l'embrassa dans la nuque après avoir déplacé ses cheveux

\- - Tu ne passais pas autant de temps au camp et j'en profitais aussi

\- - On ne faisait pas ce qu'on faisait ici

\- - A qui la faute ?

\- - Ce n'est pas ma faute si… Laisse tomber

\- - Tu sais que je vais y retourner ?

\- - Et je vais faire des cauchemars si tu continues d'en parler… Encore elle, dit-il en regardant ce qu'elle lisait et pour changer de sujet de conversation

\- - Comme dis ta fille, si tu en sortais un, je lirai autre chose

\- - Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu en auras bientôt un nouveau à lire

\- - Hm… Tu sais qu'elle en sort deux par an ?

\- - J'en écrirai trois

Elle éclata de rire

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Tu es incroyable

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Tu es même jaloux d'un écrivain ?

\- - Tu n'arrêtes pas de lire ses livres !

\- - C'est une femme

\- - Tu as bien dit un jour « **plus je regarde les hommes, et plus j'aime les femmes** »

\- - Hein ?... Eh ! Attends… Tu ne crois pas… Non, mais tu as vu les énergumènes que c'était ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant. Il se retrouva la tête sur son ventre

\- - Ils avaient une tactique infaillible !

\- - Le boléro de Ravel…

\- - Et tu te souviens des surnoms qu'il donnait aux filles ?... D'après toi, quel surnom il t'aurait donné ?

\- - Aucun. Pour la simple et bonne raison que ça n'aurait pas marcher avec moi… Et n'essaye même pas de m'en trouver un, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant réfléchir

\- - La tigresse…

\- - Castle

\- - La féline…

\- - Castle !

\- - Oh, non. J'ai une meilleure… Pomme, pomme, pomme, hurla-t-il alors qu'elle lui tirait l'oreille

\- - Je t'avais averti

\- - Miss fantastic, dit-il en riant. Tu sais comme Mister Fantastic dans les…

\- - Je connais les 4 fantastiques, Castle

\- - Alors tu vois… Avoue que ça te va bien, fit-il en se redressant

\- - Ok… Tu veux jouer à ça… Les souvenirs… Tu te rappelles de maitresse venin ?

\- - Alors ça, c'était pas cool !

\- - T'as eu peur ?

\- - Disons que…

\- - Allez Ricky… Tu te souviens de la vidéo ?

\- - La vidéo ?... La… Ah, oui ! Tu nous as bien eus

\- - Hein, hein ! fit-elle en secouant la tête

\- - Tu plaisantes ? C'est impossible à faire !

\- - C'est sûr qu'il ne faut pas être la « chose » ! Il faut de la souplesse

\- - Quoi ? Je ne suis pas… Ok ! Montre-moi !

\- - Plus tard. Je lis, fit-elle en se remettant à plat ventre

\- - Quoi ?... Tu ne peux pas me dire ça et…


	76. Chapter 76

\- - Ils sont pas levés ?

\- - Non, bonhomme… Ils doivent récupérés, tu sais

\- - Pourquoi ?

\- - A cause du week-end

\- - Je suis pas fatigué moi ! Ni toi. Ni Kate

\- - Oui, mais nous, on habite ici… Tu oublies le décalage horaire. Quand je t'appelais pour te dire bonne nuit, ici, il faisait nuit. Mais là-bas, on était en début d'après-midi. Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, pour passer la soirée avec nous, ils ont volé toute la nuit.

\- - Pas dormi dans l'avion ?

\- - Je ne sais pas. Mais tu ne dors pas aussi bien que dans un lit… Et ensuite, ils se sont promenés avec nous. La journée a été longue pour eux. Et le lendemain, un petit bonhomme les a fait se lever de bonne heure

\- - C'est ma faute alors ?

\- - Non… Ils étaient contents de sortir avec toi. Mais maintenant, ils doivent se reposer. Tu les verras à midi

\- - D'accord

\- - Allez, fini ton petit déjeuner, sinon on va finir par être en retard à l'école !

\- - On continue le spectacle

\- - Ah ! Et tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que c'est ?

\- - On a pas le droit ! La maitresse a dit : « c'est une surprise ! »

\- - Mais Kate, elle le sait puisqu'elle vous aide

\- - C'est pas pareil. Elle fait la peinture. Mais elle a pas vu

\- - Je vois

\- - Toi aussi tu vas aider ?

\- - En principe je m'occupe de l'intendance !

\- - C'est quoi ?

\- - Je ramène des chaises et des bancs

\- - De chez Marc ?

\- - Oui. Et il faudra peut-être des tables… Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser après le spectacle

\- - Grand-père, Martha et Alexis vont venir ?

\- - Pour ton spectacle ? Ma mère ne le raterait pas pour tout l'or du monde ! Ni les autres… Tu sais Alexis en a fait aussi. Et on les a tous vu

\- - Ah, oui ?

\- - Oui… Tu n'auras qu'à lui en parler. Elle te racontera… Ah ! Kate est sortie. Je vais pouvoir me préparer pendant qu'elle s'occupe de toi. Mais tu ne fais pas de bruit. D'accord ?

\- - D'accord !

* * *

\- - Eh, regardez ! Des étrangers !

\- - Ce sont les parents de Kate et de Rick.

\- - Ah, oui ? Et comment tu le sais, toi ?

\- - Je le sais. C'est tout… Tu ne reconnais pas la femme derrière Kate ? Elle était là cet été

\- - Ah, oui !

\- - Alors, vous les laissez tranquilles.

\- - Ça va ! On s'est se tenir ! S'ils sont de la famille de Kate et de Rick, alors ils sont de chez nous aussi

Castle tenait Beckett par les épaules. Martha se tenait au bras de Jim. Quant à Alexis, elle flânait, légèrement en arrière.

Ils firent un petit geste de la main aux hommes qui les regardaient passer.

\- - C'est étrange de se sentir observer comme ça, dit Jim

\- - Ne vous en faites pas. Ils ne sont pas méchants

\- - Oh, mais je n'ai pas peur d'eux. Mais c'est juste que…

\- - On n'est pas à New York !

\- - Exact…

\- - _Hey ! Kate !Rick !_

\- - _Salut Marc_

\- - _Ouah ! Tu es venue en force ! Ta cagnotte café va en prendre un coup !_

\- - _Je te présente Martha, la mère de Castle_

\- - _Ah, oui. Elle était…_ commença-t-il en lui tendant la main

\- - _C'est ça. Voici Alexis, sa fille_

\- - _Mademoiselle_

\- - _Et voici mon père !_

\- - _Ah, Jim. Comme…_

\- - _Arrête avec ça ! Et lui n'a pas fait de remarque sur le nom de mes chiens !_

\- - _Reconnais quand même…_

\- - _La ferme… Et sers nous des cafés. Sauf pour Martha. Ce sera un thé_

\- - _Bien madame !... Installez-vous… Et une écuelle pour ces messieurs,_ fit-il en se baissant et en frictionnant la tête des chiens

\- - C'est lui, ton associé ? demanda Jim après s'être installé sur un tabouret

\- - Oui

\- - Il m'a l'air sympathique

\- - Il l'est. Il fait partie des premiers qui m'ont accepté dans le village

\- - Il est marié ?

\- - Oui et il a deux enfants. Célène et Colas

\- - Célène est la petite amie de Milosz ! affirma Castle

\- - Arrête avec ça ! Ils sont amis !

\- - Déjà ? demanda Martha

\- - Ils sont toujours ensembles. Même à l'école ! ajouta Castle

\- - Je te rappelle que tu l'avais prise pour ma fille !

\- - Reconnais que…

\- - Tu fais des déductions trop rapides ! Ils ont à peine 3 ans. Alors comment peux-tu…

\- - Et Colas ? demanda Jim

\- - Il ne va pas à l'école. Il n'a pas encore un an… C'est d'ailleurs là que tu as mal interprété ce qu'il se passait. Je gardais la petite pendant que Marc était avec sa femme à l'hôpital

\- - _Et voilà !_

\- - _Merci_

\- - _Kate, tu comptes aller au bar ?_

\- - _On doit y passer, oui. Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?_

\- - _Pas vraiment… Mais… On n'a pas pu installer le meuble de la cave_

\- - _Pourquoi ? Les dimensions étaient bonnes et…_

\- - _Ce n'est pas ça le problème… Ce sont les poutres…_

\- - _Les poutres ?_

\- - _On a dû les traiter_

\- - _Ok… Et j'imagine…_

\- - _On doit laisser agir le produit au moins une dizaine de jours avant de les poncer à nouveau et de les vernir_

\- - _Et le meuble ?_

\- - _Jo l'a entreposé à la mairie. Un coup de fil et on nous l'installe_

\- - _Parfait… Donc on est bloqué jusqu'au mois prochain_

\- - _On peut commencer le bar !_

\- - _Non… Je préfère terminer le bas. On bouchera l'escalier et ainsi la salle restera propre… Mais en attendant, on pourra s'intéresser à tes chambres… Tu vas avoir moins de monde…_

\- - _Bonne idée… Mais là, tu devras voir avec Lina… Après les fêtes ?_

\- - _Après les fêtes, oui_

\- - Un problème ? demanda Castle

\- - Non… Rien de grave

* * *

\- - Alors c'est le bar que vous retapez ? demanda Jim après être entré. Eh, bien, il y a encore du travail ! Et du ménage à faire ! ajouta-t-il après avoir passé un doigt sur le comptoir

\- - Tu ne l'as pas vu la première fois qu'on a ouvert la porte avec Marc

\- - Et vous croyez vraiment y arriver tous seuls ? Je veux dire… Tu as vu tout ce qu'i faire ?

\- - Je sais. Mais on ne s'est pas donné de délai… Et puis, on est aidé. Les anciens viennent nous donner un coup de main dès qu'ils ont un peu de temps libre

\- - Je peux confirmer. Le jour où je suis revenu, ils passaient les marches de l'escalier par le toit. Il faut voir le nombre qu'ils étaient. C'était incroyable, dit Castle

\- - Et toi ? Tu participes ? demanda Alexis

\- - Si tu savais. J'ai usé mes genoux sur le sol de la cave… Mais Milosz nous aide aussi. Ainsi que Célène. Ils font la déco des murs avec leurs petites mains ! ajouta-t-il en mimant leurs gestes

Beckett et Martha étaient descendues

\- - Ça a bien avancé depuis que je suis venue

\- - Oui. C'est même quasiment fini. Il nous reste les poutres à vernir et à vitrifier les pierres du sol

\- - Tu es vraiment douée

\- - Je ne suis pas seule Martha. Castle participe aussi. Et les autres…

\- - Il te suit comme il le faisait au commissariat. Ça ne t'ennuie pas ?

\- - Question d'habitude !

\- - En y réfléchissant, je crois qu'il t'aurait suivi quel que soit le travail que tu aurais fait. Tu sais que les livres n'étaient qu'une excuse ?

\- - Je sais, oui

\- - Tu aurais été une petite fleuriste de quartier, il aurait été capable de créer une saga… Est-ce qu'il s'est remis à l'écriture ? demanda Martha en se retournant

\- - Depuis un mois, environ

\- - C'est vrai ?... Nikki Heat ?

\- - Je crois

\- - Tu crois ?

\- - Je ne lis pas derrière son dos, Martha. On a fait un pacte : je ne lis pas ce qu'il écrit, et en contrepartie, il ne s'occupe pas de mes affaires

\- - Et ?

\- - Je respecte ma partie du pacte !

* * *

\- - Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes là, que tu dois changer tes habitudes. On peut très bien se promener ou s'occuper tous seuls

\- - Des habitudes ? Avec Castle ? Si j'en avais, elles sont bien loin

\- - Il t'en fait voir !

\- - Non, je ne dirai pas ça… Mais disons que… La petite vie bien réglée que j'avais, n'est plus aussi bien réglée…

\- - D'ailleurs, où est-il ? On ne l'a pas vu de l'après-midi.

\- - Il a accompagné le petit à l'école…

\- - Je sais, Jim, mais depuis… Qu'est-ce qu'il mijote encore ?

\- - Rien de grave, Martha

\- - Tu sais où il est ? demanda Alexis

\- - Hm, hm, fit Beckett en s'arrêtant devant le portail

\- - Oh, c'est joli… Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Pourquoi… commença Martha en voyant ceux qui les entouraient pousser le portail et entrer dans l'enceinte de l'école

\- - Ils vont chercher leurs enfants

\- - Oh ! Vas-y, alors. On va t'attendre ici

\- - Pas besoin. Mes garçons vont nous rejoindre !

\- - Tes… Richard était à l'école ?

\- - Oui

\- - Ah ! C'est pour ce fameux spectacle… Il donne un coup de main ?

\- - Pas vraiment

\- - Kate !

\- - Hey ! Mon bonhomme, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. T'as bien travaillé ?

\- - On a répété !

\- - Encore !

\- - Oh, mais il faut répéter encore et encore pour être prêt le grand jour ! affirma Martha

\- - La maitresse dit aussi

\- - Où est Castle ?

\- - Avec Lysee. Elle corrige ses fautes au tableau

\- - Ah ! Dictée ?

\- - Oui

\- - Quoi ? Comment ça dictée ?

\- - Castle ne donne pas un coup de main. Il prend des cours de français.

\- - Il était temps !

\- - Martha, ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça qu'il est en France. Et il a fait beaucoup de progrès. Milosz et moi lui avons appris des mots, des phrases… Mais il veut aussi le lire et l'écrire… Et donc, en fonction de son emploi du temps, la directrice lui donne des cours

\- - Mais ce week-end…

\- - Avec vous, ils parlaient normalement. Mais il est capable de passer une commande ou d'acheter quelque chose sans avoir besoin d'aide. Enfin, très peu

\- - Je l'aide un peu des fois

\- - Oui, c'est vrai, mon cœur

Ils le virent sur le perron. Il discutait avec une femme. Il lui serra la main et les rejoignit

\- - Hey !... Tu leur as dit ?

\- - Oui… Bonne journée ?

\- - Oh ! La grammaire. La conjugaison… Les français sont compliqués. Ils ne peuvent pas faire comme nous. Le passé c'est le passé, le présent, le présent et le futur, le futur… Non ! Eux, ils ont du passé dans le passé, du futur dans le futur, et le présent…

\- - Tu vas y arriver

\- - T'as mon goûter ?

\- - Oui, mon cœur. Tiens. C'est grand-père qui l'a choisi, précisa-t-elle en lui tendant un sachet

\- - Merci

\- - Et moi ?

\- - C'est moi qui l'ai choisi celui-là ! fit-elle en tendant un autre sachet

Jim pouffa

\- - Non, mais je rêve ! s'exclama Martha

\- - Quoi ? J'ai travaillé. Comme lui… On va sur la plage ?

\- - Oui !

Castle attrapa Milosz dans ses bras et se mit à courir, poursuivi par les chiens, sous le regard amusé des trois autres

* * *

\- - Vous avez une petite vie bien réglée

\- - Ça n'a rien à voir avec celle qu'on menait à New York, c'est sûr

\- - Je ne parlais pas de la vie au village. Mais de vous trois. Katherine, Milosz et toi

\- - Oh !... Oui… Mais tu sais, Beckett travaille toujours énormément

\- - Toi aussi, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit

\- - Je l'aide pour le bar.

\- - Seulement le bar ?

\- - Hein ?... Ok. On travaille ensemble le matin, et l'après-midi, on se consacre à notre travail. Elle étudie ses dossiers et moi, j'écris ou je fais des recherches. Jusqu'au retour de Milosz. Et comme tu as pu le voir, on n'a pas le temps de s'ennuyer avec lui

\- - Il me rappelle Alexis. Toujours à poser des questions, à courir, à jouer avec les chiens…

\- - C'est vrai. Il est aussi curieux qu'elle

\- - Tu as l'air soucieux. Il y a un problème avec le petit ?

\- - Aucun

\- - Richard, je suis ta mère…

\- - Ok… Quand je les ai retrouvés dans ce camp, tu sais, celui où a vécu Milosz ?

\- - Oui

\- - Je ne sais pas comment elle fait… Elle y va, vit avec eux pendant quelques jours, revient ici, et reprend sa vie là où elle l'a arrêté. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois

\- - Et c'est mal ?

\- - On voit que tu ne l'as pas vu ce camp. Je ne sais même pas si on peut appeler ça un camp. Ils vivent dans des conditions que tu ne peux même pas imaginer

\- - J'ai vu des reportages !

\- - Parlons-en de ces reportages. Ils sont loin de la réalité. Très loin. Crois-moi. Il n'y a pas d'eau chaude, pas d'électricité… Ils vivent dans de vieilles caravanes, des bâtiments… Des ruines sans porte, plutôt…

\- - Au moins ils sont à l'abri

\- - Et les enfants… Il y a un petit… Tu l'aurais vu… Beckett le soignait chaque matin… Il ne pouvait presque pas marcher et pourtant…

\- - Tu n'as jamais aimé qu'un enfant souffre

\- - Qui le peut ?

\- - Personne, en principe… Mais tu ne peux pas changer le monde… Il faut que tu apprennes…

\- - Je sais… Mais je n'arrête pas d'y penser

\- - Il faut que tu prennes de la distance. Sinon, tu ne pourras plus accompagner Katherine. Car j'imagine qu'elle va continuer à y aller ?

\- - Oh, oui !

Ils entendirent des mouvements à l'étage, puis des pas précipités dans l'escalier

\- - Je suis propre ! s'exclama l'enfant

\- - Tu as pris un bain avec lui ? demanda Castle en voyant Beckett

\- - Très drôle, dit-elle en venant s'asseoir près de lui

\- - Je l'ai arrosé !... Où est grand-père ? Et Alexis ?

\- - Ils sont allés voir les décorations des maisons du village. Ils ne vont pas tarder à rentrer

\- - Je peux dessiner ?

\- - Après le diner, répondit Beckett

\- - On mange quoi ?

\- - Tu as envie de quoi ?

\- - Des crêpes ?

\- - Milosz, il est trop tard pour ça. Demain si tu veux

\- - Va voir dans le frigo et dis-nous ce que tu veux manger, dit Castle

Ils se retournèrent en entendant la porte s'ouvrirent. Les chiens furent les premiers à apparaitre. Puis Alexis et Jim

\- - Alors, cette ballade ?

\- - Tu ne vas pas me croire. Mais même les pêcheurs ont mis des guirlandes lumineuses dans leur cabine !

\- - Je te rappelle que je vis ici, dit sa fille

\- - C'est vrai… Où est Milosz ?

\- - Je suis là !... Rick, j'ai trouvé

\- - Tu te caches dans le frigo, bonhomme ? demanda Jim en se penchant au-dessus du comptoir

\- - Non. Je cherche à manger

\- - Suis-je bête !

\- - C'est pas vrai. T'es pas bête… Hein, Kate ?

\- - Tu as raison. Grand-père n'est pas bête. Loin de là

\- - Tu veux des bolognaises ? demanda Castle qui venait de le rejoindre

\- - On peut ?

\- - Ça vous va ? demanda Castle

\- - Parfait, répondirent-ils tous

\- - Alors c'est parti. Tu t'occupes des légumes ?

\- - Pas ceux qui piquent les yeux !

\- - Je te demande de les sortir, pas de les peler. Tu m'attrapes des tomates pendant que je sers l'apéritif

\- - D'accord

Jim s'installa au comptoir et regarda l'enfant sortir des tomates. Sa fille remplit une grande casserole d'eau et la posa sur sa plaque électrique. Puis elle attrapa un tabouret et aida Milosz à s'asseoir

\- - C'est tous les jours comme ça ? demanda Jim

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Vous préparez le repas tous ensemble

\- - Sauf le midi. Quand Milosz a école. Mais le soir, oui… Apparemment, Castle le faisait avec Alexis, et si je me souviens bien, on le faisait nous aussi

\- - C'est vrai. Dès que tu as été en âge de participer !

L'enfant frottait les tomates sous l'eau

\- - Tu sais… Quand je suis descendu dans la cave du bar, j'ai eu l'impression de me retrouver au Old Haunt

\- - Tu connais le Old Haunt ? Comment… Je croyais… Tu y allais quand…

\- - Non, je te rassure. Je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds. Mais depuis que Richard m'a demandé de m'en occuper…

\- - Tu as demandé à mon père de s'occuper de ton bar ?

\- - Ben, oui. Il est avocat… Et je ne pouvais pas demander à ma mère, elle aurait bu les bénéfices

\- - Merci mon chéri

\- - De rien… Avec ton père, je ne risque rien

\- - Mais tu sais que Bryan pourrait le faire tout seul ?

\- - Je sais. Mais même s'il s'en occupe très bien, et que je lui fais entièrement confiance, il n'est que mon employé

\- - Tu sais que mon père prend plus de 500 dollars de l'heure, lui ?

\- - Il ne me paye pas

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Je n'allais pas faire payer l'homme qui vit avec ma fille

\- - En compensation, je l'autorise à boire tout ce qu'il veut gratuitement !

\- - Tu plaisantes ?

\- - Des jus de fruits, Kathie… Richard, évite de plaisanter sur ce sujet. Je lui en ai fait subir suffisamment comme ça

\- - Papa, c'est le passé

\- - Désolé, fit Castle en l'embrassant sur la tempe. Mais tu sais que je n'aurai jamais demandé à ton père de s'en charger si j'avais eu le moindre doute… Et de toute façon, Brian le surveille !

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Je plaisante !... Oh ! Les Beckett…

\- - Quoi les Beckett ? firent-ils ensemble

\- - Je les adore ! répondit-il en s'éloignant. Mère…


	77. Chapter 77

Avertissement : je suis en vacances, dans un endroit où je capte très mal. Je continuerai de poster mes chapitres chaque matin, si le wifi le veut bien. Dans le cas contraire, j'essaierai à un autre moment de la journée. Au pire, je rentre chez moi le 8 août

* * *

Tout était calme dans la maison

Elle poussa légèrement la porte de l'enfant. Elle entra dans sa chambre et le recouvrit

Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, elle désarma son système d'alarme, ouvrit les portes de la terrasse et fit sortir ses chiens.

Elle se rendit dans la cuisine et prépara le café

Elle enfila une grosse veste en laine et alla s'asseoir sur le bord de la terrasse en attendant que la cafetière se remplisse

Les chiens vinrent la rejoindre pour avoir leurs caresses du matin

\- - Tu es bien matinale !

\- - Vieille habitude… Toi aussi, apparemment

\- - L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt, comme on dit

\- - Il parait

Il s'inquiétait pour elle. Il la connaissait. Il avait vu son regard lorsque Castle avait rapporté un sapin la veille. Il l'avait sorti de son filet et installé sur la terrasse pour lui laisser le temps de déplier ses branches. Il le décorerait le lendemain avec le petit. Il l'avait vu frissonner… Mais lorsque l'enfant s'était extasié, elle avait fait bonne figure… Tout comme elle avait pris sur elle durant tout le weekend. Mais il savait ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- - Hier aussi

\- - Quoi hier ?

\- - Tu t'es levée tôt

\- - Je suis allée courir

\- - En pleine nuit ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle

Elle se leva, croisa les pans de son gilet et enfonça ses mains dans les poches

\- - Ne te ferme Kathie. Ne te renferme pas. Pas après tout ce que Richard a fait pour que tu redeviennes…

\- - Je ne me renferme, papa… Mais…

\- - Je sais

\- - Non, tu ne sais pas… Toutes ces années… Toutes ces années à voir les enfants devant les vitrines… A voir les familles, les voir faire leurs achats, les voir s'amuser… Toutes ces choses que nous… Que nous ne pouvions plus faire… Un an après… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… Je suis repassée devant toutes les boutiques que nous avions faites… Le parc où nous nous étions amusés… Je me suis rappelée chaque détail, chaque discussion… Et puis, je les ai observés. Ceux qui étaient autour de moi, ceux qui étaient en famille… Et je les ai détestés. Je les ai haïs comme jamais je n'avais haï… Je les ai haï de rire, de plaisanter, de s'amuser… D'être en famille, tout simplement… Alors que moi, j'étais là… Seule…

\- - A cause de moi

\- - Non ! Tu n'y es pour rien

\- - Si je ne m'étais pas noyé…

\- - Papa… Ne dis pas ça, dit-elle en venant se rasseoir

\- - J'aurai dû être là pour toi… commença-t-il en lui prenant la main. Ce n'était pas à toi de t'occuper de moi. Mais le contraire. C'était mon rôle et je t'ai abandonné…

\- - Ce n'est pas vrai… Papa… Tu l'aimais tellement

\- - Ce n'est pas une excuse

\- - Tu aurais pu faire pire…

\- - J'y ai pensé plus d'une fois, tu sais… Mais je l'entendais. Elle me disait de me ressaisir, de penser à toi, à moi… Tu sais qu'il m'arrive encore de lui parler, de lui demander un conseil…

\- - J'allais la voir pour la même chose

Les chiens s'approchèrent de lui et réclamèrent de nouvelles caresses. Il leur frictionna la tête et les regarda s'éloigner. Son regard se porta sur la haie qui entourait le jardin, les arbres, la serre…

\- - Parles-en à Richard

\- - Ça va aller, papa. Encore quelques jours et…

\- - Combien de temps crois-tu tenir encore comme ça, sans dormir ?

\- - Papa !... Tu l'as vu ce weekend… Depuis qu'on est rentré… Je ne veux pas gâcher… Et il y a Milosz… C'est son premier Noël

\- - Il va s'en rendre compte

\- - Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me lève tôt

\- - Kathie…

\- - Il ne pourra rien y faire… Pas cette fois… Il n'y a pas de remède miracle contre mes cauchemars. Il ne pourra pas effacer ces images de ma tête. Elles sont ancrées depuis des années dans mon cerveau

\- - Tu n'avais pas suivi une thérapie ?

\- - Hm… Les psy… Ils te font parler. Tu racontes ta vie… Mais ils n'effacent pas ta mémoire. Tes souvenirs sont toujours là… Castle a toujours été surpris de voir à quel point je me rappelais de chaque affaire sur laquelle j'avais enquêté. Je gardais tout en mémoire. La scène de crime, la cause de la mort… Je peux encore te dire la date, le lieu, le coupable, la peine… Mais… Même si ça m'affectais, ce n'était rien comparé à tout ce qui remonte à la surface durant cette période. Je me souviens de tout. Des phrases de cet officier lorsqu'il est venu nous annoncer… La morgue… Chaque personne à l'enterrement… C'est là, fit-elle en se frappant la tête, et ça ne veut pas s'effacer !

* * *

En caleçon et t-shirt, les yeux encore dans le brouillard, les cheveux hérissés, il descendait doucement l'escalier. Tout en se frottant les yeux, il suivit l'odeur du café. Il tâtonna le comptoir d'une main, le contourna et enlaça la jeune femme qui remplissait deux mugs

\- - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il tout en l'embrassant dans la nuque. Tu sais que la nuit s'est fait pour dormir

\- - Je crois me souvenir que tu me l'as déjà dit un jour

Tout en la couvrant de baisers, il fit glisser ses mains sous son t-shirt et lui caressa le ventre

\- - Castle !

\- - Tu n'es pas si farouche d'habitude ! Mais j'aime bien

\- - Mon père est sur la terrasse !

\- - Ah, très drôle ! Mais ça ne m'impressionne pas. Le coup du père dans…

\- - Bonjour Richard. Bien dormi ?

\- - Jim ?... Tu aurais pu me dire…

\- - Je viens de le faire

\- - C'est vrai… Mais tu aurais pu le dire de façon à ce que je te crois… Bonjour, Jim. Oui, très bien. Et toi ? demanda-t-il toujours la tête enfoui dans le coup de Beckett

\- - Très bien aussi

\- - Bon… Euh… Je vais aller passer un pantalon… Ou prendre une douche… murmura-t-il

\- - Tu ne veux pas ton café ? demanda Beckett

\- - Euh… Je crois que je ferai mieux…

\- - Richard, vous êtes chez vous. Ne changez rien pour moi

\- - Il a raison. Regarde, moi

\- - Je te rappelle que c'est ton père et qu'il t'a sûrement vu dans une tenue… Ou sans tenue… J'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche. Je m'enfonce

\- - Prend ton café. Tu y verras plus clair, dit Jim

Castle s'installa sur un tabouret et elle lui tendit sa tasse. Le voyant tirer sur son t-shirt, elle se glissa entre ses jambes et s'appuya contre son torse

\- - Merci, murmura-t-il à son oreille

\- - A ton service

\- - Et sinon, commença-t-il après avoir avalé une gorgée de café, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

\- - Juste discuter

\- - Une discussion père-fille. Mais tu connais… Je l'ai interrogé sur son petit ami. Ça fait un petit moment qu'ils sont ensemble maintenant. Alors je voulais savoir comment ça se passait, s'il était sérieux… D'ailleurs je compte bien le passer sur le gril, lui aussi

\- - Je crois que j'aurai dû rester couché finalement, dit Castle en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux de Beckett

\- - Elle n'a rien dit de mal, Richard

\- - Vraiment ? demanda-t-il surpris en relevant la tête

\- - Vraiment

Jim le regardait en souriant. Comment un homme de son âge pouvait réagir comme un jeune homme allant à son premier bal de promo ? La réponse lui sauta au visage. Lui-même avait réagi de la même manière avec sa femme. Tout comme Castle aimait sa fille d'un amour inconditionnel, il avait aimé sa femme de la même façon. Tout comme lui, il avait attendu pour se déclarer à elle, et tout comme lui, il avait redouté la réaction de ses parents. Et même avec les années passées, il s'était toujours méfié de leurs réactions.

\- - Bien que si on réfléchit, c'est normal. Je suis l'homme parfait !

\- - Quoi ? fit Beckett qui avait failli s'étouffer

\- - Reconnais-le. Avec le caractère que tu as, qui, à part moi, pourrait te supporter ? Quand je vois ton père, je me dis que tu as hérité celui de ta mère

\- - Tu marques un point

\- - Papa !

\- - J'en étais sûr !

\- - Et tout comme ma fille, elle démarrait au quart de tour !

\- - Nous sommes des saints !

\- - Des saints !... Je vais vous en foutre moi des saints ! dit-elle en leur donnant à chacun un coup de torchon

\- - Oh, oh !... Je vais aller prendre ma douche, moi ! dit Jim

\- - Tu m'abandonnes ?

\- - Tu vis avec elle. Alors il faut assumer !

\- - C'est ta fille !

\- - Oh, je sais, dit-il en montant à l'étage

\- - Traitre !

\- - Un saint ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant et en le fusillant du regard

\- - Un ange, alors ?

\- - Un ange… Un ange déchu, alors. Tu as perdu tes ailes ?

\- - En fait, j'ai dû les rendre… Tu sais… Quand un ange veut vivre avec la femme qu'il aime, il doit revenir sur terre. Vivre comme un simple mortel. Et pour ce faire, on lui enlève ses ailes… Mais reconnais que je ne passerai pas inaperçu, si je me promenais dans la rue avec une paire d'aile dans le dos

\- - En effet

\- - Et de toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin d'aile pour t'envelopper et te serrer contre moi, ajouta-t-il en l'enlaçant. Dis ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Je n'ai pas eu mon câlin

\- - Je n'allais pas laisser mon père…

Il ne la laissa pas finir et elle ne résista pas.

Sur la pointe des pieds, les bras autour de son cou, elle se collait à lui. Il avait fait glisser ses mains sous son t-shirt et appréciait la douceur de sa peau

\- - J'ai entendu une porte, dit-elle entre deux baisers

\- - Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à se lever si tôt ? se plaignit en goûtant son cou. La prochaine fois, on les met chez Marc

\- - Bonne idée

\- - Je vais aller prendre une douche

\- - Je serai toi, j'attendrai un peu avant de croiser quelqu'un dans l'escalier

\- - C'est ta faute, dit-il en regardant ce qu'elle lui montrait

\- - Je plaide coupable

\- - Je vais devoir trouver une peine qui correspond à la nature de ton crime

\- - Je m'y plierai

\- - Bonjour mère

\- - Martha

\- - Bonjour les enfants. Ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi. Vous êtes tellement adorables

\- - De toute façon, on doit préparer le petit déjeuner de l'ogre !

\- - Arrête de l'appeler comme ça !

* * *

\- - Tu veux faire une ballade ? demanda Beckett

\- - Là-dessus ? Tu plaisantes ? demanda Jim

\- - Ils reviennent chaque jour. Je les accompagnais même parfois. Avec les chiens

\- - Tu veux rire ?

\- - A cette période, ils ont moins de travail, mais si tu veux en accompagner un, je peux leur demander.

\- - On pourrait longer la côte ?

\- - Pas de problème

Il regarda sa fille s'éloigner et s'approcher des marins. Certains lui serrèrent la main, d'autres l'étreignirent. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes

\- - Ils l'ont vraiment adopté, dit Jim

\- - Oh, oui !

\- - Il te surveille aussi ?

\- - Au début, oui… Mais aujourd'hui… Ils sont vraiment formidables !

\- - Si tu en as toujours envie, tu peux venir demain matin. Mais tu ne reviendras que dans la soirée, précisa-t-elle

\- - Ah… Mais, on est là pour passer…

\- - Une journée, papa. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Tu es en vacances. Profites-en

\- - Entendu. Je dois venir à quelle heure ?

\- - 4H

\- - 4H ?... 4H du matin ?

\- - L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt ! Tu te souviens ?

* * *

\- - Tu sais où est Alexis ?

\- - Quelque part dans le village. Je sais qu'elle va chercher Milosz à midi

\- - Bientôt on n'aura plus besoin de sortir du lit. Elle l'a déjà accompagné ce matin… Et ma mère ?

\- - Elle était… Là, fit-elle en la lui montrant du doigt

\- - Je ne le crois pas. A peine arrivée et elle est déjà partie en chasse… C'est étrange…

\- - Quoi ?

\- - On dirait qu'ils se connaissent

\- - Tu sais ce qui est vraiment étrange ?

\- - Non, quoi ?

\- - Que tu ne saches pas où se trouvent ta fille et ta mère… Tu trouves ton bonheur papa ?

\- - Tu as vu tous ces fromages ? demanda jim

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour en prendre ?

\- - Je ne parle pas français

\- - Fais comme Castle. Montre ce que tu veux et elle te servira

* * *

\- - Revenue ?

\- - Oh ! Vous parlez notre langue ? demanda Martha

\- - Un peu. Et vous ?

\- - Non

\- - Ah !... Problème, fit l'homme

\- - Grand-mère !

\- - Alexis !... Je vous présente…

\- - Je sais. Fille à Rick

\- - C'est incroyable… Alexis, je te présente… L'homme qui m'avait aidé la dernière fois… Ne me demande pas son nom, je ne le connais pas et apparemment personne ne le sait… Tu pourrais rester avec nous et traduire ce que nous disons

\- - Je peux essayer, mais vous parlez doucement, avec des mots simples

Alexis passait de l'anglais au français, du français à l'anglais. Parfois elle hésitait, cherchait un mot, faisait des gestes pour que l'un ou l'autre comprenne ce qui se disait. Mais au final, elle ne débrouillait pas trop mal pour quelqu'un qui n'avait commencé à étudier la langue que depuis 3 mois

Et c'est ainsi qu'elles apprirent le départ de Beckett pour le camp, seule. Puis l'arrivée de Castle et son départ précipité juste après elle. Elles découvrirent aussi que la plupart des villageois avaient spéculé sur leur retour, ensemble ou Beckett seule avec l'enfant. La plupart avait été peiné par la situation car ils trouvaient qu'ils formaient un joli couple. Milosz était devenu la mascotte du village. Tout le monde s'était attaché à lui et encore plus depuis qu'ils connaissaient son histoire

\- - A ces deux-là ! Si on ne les aide pas à ouvrir les yeux…

\- - Il n'y a pas pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir !

\- - Ce sont surtout des têtes de mules !

\- - Je crois que Rick a de qui tenir !

\- - Pardon ?

\- - Là, grand-mère, il n'a pas tort !

* * *

\- - Pourquoi tu ne l'appelles pas maman ?

\- - Qui ?

\- - Kate !

\- - C'est pas ma maman.

\- - Oui, ça je le sais. Mais…

La jeune rouquine l'accompagnait à l'école

\- - Elle t'a adopté

\- - Oui

\- - Alors c'est ta maman maintenant

\- - Pas la vraie

Elle soupira

\- - Tu as raison. Ce n'est pas ta vraie maman. Elle ne t'a pas mis au monde. Mais elle t'a choisi… C'est Kate qui a voulu que tu viennes vivre ici avec elle

\- - Oui

\- - Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu étais d'accord ?

\- - Oui

\- - Pourquoi ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Pourquoi tu voulais venir vivre avec elle ?

\- - Parce qu'elle est gentille et que je l'aime très beaucoup

\- - Comme une maman ?

\- - Je sais pas.

Elle le fit s'arrêter et s'accroupit face à lui

\- - Ecoute-moi… Je ne suis pas peut-être la mieux placée pour te dire ça, mais… Ma maman ne vit pas avec mon papa

\- - Je sais. Rick m'a dit

\- - En fait, je ne la vois pas souvent

\- - Elle t'aime pas ?

\- - Si… Bien sûr que si… Mais à sa façon… Et elle a son travail qui lui prend beaucoup de temps

\- - Ah !

\- - Donc c'est mon papa qui s'est occupé de moi. Bien que parfois, je me demande qui s'occupait de l'autre… Enfin, bref… Tu sais… Tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, Kate le fait pour toi. Elle fait exactement la même chose

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Déjà, elle est là pour toi. Tous les jours

\- - Elle va à son travail aussi

\- - Une journée, Milosz ! Et je suis sûre que si papa n'était pas là, elle se serait arrangée pour y aller quand tu n'aurais pas eu école et elle t'aurait emmené avec elle…

\- - Elle a fait déjà

\- - Tu vois… Elle t'a acheté des vêtements, elle te donne à manger

\- - Et à boire !

\- - Elle t'a inscrit à cette école. Elle s'amuse avec toi. Elle s'inquiète quand tu es malade…

\- - Je suis pas malade

\- - Mais si tu l'es, elle s'inquiètera. Comme le fait une maman

\- - Comme au camp. Elle faisait mes pansements

\- - C'est ça…

\- - Elle était triste

\- - Parce qu'elle n'aimait pas que tu aies mal.

\- - J'ai plus mal maintenant

\- - J'en suis contente… Tout ça pour te dire, que tout ce que fait Kate, c'est ce que font toutes les mamans. Elle n'est pas ta vraie maman, mais elle t'a choisi. Toi. Et pas un autre. Et tu sais, la connaissant comme je la connais, elle a dû réfléchir longuement pour savoir ce qu'elle allait faire… Elle te voulait avec elle. Elle s'est promis de s'occuper de toi. Pas pendant un jour, un mois. Mais toute sa vie… Tu te rends compte. Elle s'est engagée à être là pour toi tout le temps. Dès que tu auras un problème ou que tu auras besoin d'elle, elle sera là. Quoiqu'il arrive ou qu'il lui en coûte… Et ça, c'est ce à quoi s'engage une maman quand elle a un enfant. Dès qu'elle a son bébé dans ses bras

\- - Je suis pas un bébé !

\- - Je sais… Ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer c'est qu'on ne devient pas maman comme ça. On le décide. On décide d'avoir un bébé ou un gentil bonhomme comme toi ! Il n'y a pas de différence

\- - Je l'appelle plus Kate alors ?

\- - Tu peux toujours l'appeler Kate. Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi, après tout ce temps avec elle, tu ne l'appelais pas maman

\- - Ah !... D'accord, fit-il pensif. On va à l'école ?


	78. Chapter 78

\- - Eh ! c'est grand-père ?

\- - Hm

\- - Et la dame ? C'est ta maman ?

\- - Oui. C'était…

\- - Elle était jolie

\- - Oui

\- - Et gentille ?

\- - Oui. Très gentille

\- - Elle faisait du patin ? demanda-t-il en regardant la photo

\- - Oui. C'est elle qui m'a appris

\- - Et tu m'as appris !

\- - Plutôt Alexis

\- - Alexis et toi !

Au salon et dans la cuisine, tout le monde s'affairait. Les grands-parents avaient décidé de préparer le repas, tandis que père et fille dressaient la table

La veille, ils avaient déplacés les meubles pour installer et décorer le sapin. Tout le monde avait remarqué que Beckett avait eu du mal à participer, se contentant de montrer à Milosz comment mettre une boule au sapin ou de lui sourire lorsqu'il lui montrait ce qu'il avait choisi. Mais dès qu'elle se retrouvait seule, ils l'avaient vu plonger dans ses pensées…

Jim avait pris Castle en aparté et lui avait parlé de ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il lui avait aussi dit qu'elle se levait de plus en plus tôt, faisait parfois des cauchemars… Castle le savait déjà, mais lui avait avoué qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Et maintenant que le sapin était en place, Noël était entré dans la maison…

\- - Vous savez où sont…

\- - Kathie est montée et Milosz, ne la voyant pas revenir, est allé la chercher… Mais maintenant que tu en parles, ça doit faire une bonne heure qu'ils ont disparu

\- - Combien de temps va-t-elle tenir comme ça ?

\- - Mère !

\- - Je sais que je me mêle peut-être de ce qui ne me regarde pas… Mais je ne suis pas aveugle… Et vous non plus… Je vous ai vu discuté entre vous

\- - On ne voulait rien te cacher

\- - Je sais et je ne vous reproche rien… Mais plus les jours passent… Plus on approche du jour J…

\- - C'est vrai qu'elle a l'air épuisée, dit Alexis

\- - Ecoutez… Je sais… Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? Que je l'attache au lit ?

\- - On pourrait…

\- - Un somnifère ?... Mère !

\- - Ça t'a permis de dormir !

\- - Tu m'as vu au réveil ?

\- - Tu as donné un somnifère à ton fils ? demanda Jim

\- - Il ne dormait plus ! Il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose !

\- - Je ne ferai pas ça à Beckett

\- - Quelque chose qui la détendrait, alors ?

\- - Ça ne l'empêcherait pas de faire ces cauchemars

\- - Elle fait des… Mais tu ne nous a rien dit… Et on n'a rien entendu

\- - Je ne sais pas comment elle fait, mais elle n'hurle pas… Elle se réveille en sursaut. Elle est trempée et elle reste repliée sur elle-même jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve son souffle et son calme

\- - Et tu n'as rien fait ?

\- - Quoi ? Mais… Bien sûr que j'ai essayé… Mais elle a quitté le lit dès que j'ai fait un geste… Alors j'espère juste qu'elle se rendormira sur le canapé comme elle l'a fait lundi matin. Mais apparemment…

\- - Elle est debout à l'aube… Elle m'a accompagné pour ma ballade en mer… Tous les matins, je la trouve sur la terrasse

\- - Vous êtes des matinaux dans la famille !

\- - Oh, à mon âge, on n'a plus besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. Et puis c'est le moment où je peux travailler tranquillement sur mes dossiers. La ville est relativement calme. Et Kathie a pris cette habitude depuis qu'elle est entrée dans la police

\- - Mais ce n'était plus cas… Enfin… Depuis que nous sommes ensemble… C'est vrai qu'elle se lève de bonne heure, mais elle passe une nuit complète… Il n'y a qu'au camp où elle se levait plus tôt. Mais là, c'est à cause de l'organisation

\- - En attendant, il faudrait qu'on trouve une solution. Ça me fait mal au cœur de la voir comme ça… Et si elle craque ? Et le petit ? Il va finir par s'en rendre compte lui aussi !

\- - Tu pourrais lui suggérer de faire une sieste ! suggéra Alexis

\- - Une sieste ?... Beckett ?... Vous l'avez vu ?... Et puis Milosz n'a pas école aujourd'hui vu la journée de demain. Autant dire qu'on ne va pas s'ennuyer !

\- - C'est vrai. J'avais complètement oublié

\- - Bon… Je vais aller voir ce qu'ils font

* * *

\- - J'ai pas de photo moi ?

\- - Non, mon cœur

\- - Kate ?

\- - Oui

\- - Je m'en rappelle pas, tu sais. De mon papa et de ma maman

\- - Je sais. Mais tu étais tout petit quand sœur Thérèse t'a trouvé. Presqu'encore un bébé

\- - Mais toi, t'as plus ta maman et tu t'en rappelles

\- - Ce n'est pas la même chose. J'étais grande quand elle est partie.

\- - Ah !

\- - Ecoute-moi, fit-elle en le prenant sur ses genoux. C'est vrai, j'ai des photos, des souvenirs…

\- - T'en as plein. Grand-père aussi ?

\- - Oui, lui aussi… Contrairement à toi, j'ai eu la chance de connaitre mes parents. Et c'est bien. Chaque enfant devrait avoir des parents… En plus, ils étaient gentils et m'ont appris beaucoup de choses…

\- - T'es triste ?

\- - Hm

\- - Elle te manque ?

\- - Beaucoup, oui… Mais la vie est ainsi faite. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière. On doit continuer. Vivre sa vie… Et crois-moi, ce n'est pas toujours facile… J'aimerai qu'elle soit encore là pour lui demander des conseils…

\- - T'as Rick !

\- - Oui, Castle est là… Mais tu vois, il y a des choses qu'on ne partage qu'avec sa maman. Parfois j'aimerai avoir son avis… J'aurai aimé qu'elle te connaisse…

\- - Elle m'aurait aimé ?

\- - Oh, oui ! Comme grand-père t'aime. Comme Martha…

\- - Moi, je pourrai pas….

\- - Si tu pourras… Avec moi… Avec Castle… Je sais que nous ne sommes pas tes parents. Mais on t'aime autant qu'eux t'auraient aimé. Tu peux en être sûr… Et tu vois ? Toutes ses photos, tous ses souvenirs… Ils me permettent de me rappeler à quoi elle ressemblait, ce qu'on faisait, ce qu'elle aimait… Mais avec les années, je ne me rappelle plus sa voix… Alors, tu vois, je me demande ce qui est le plus dur : toi qui ne te rappelle pas du tout de tes parents, ou moi, qui ne me souviens pas du son de la voix de ma mère. Tu n'as pas de souvenir. Mais moi, je l'oublie

\- - C'est faux, Kate

\- - Castle ? Qu'est-ce que… Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

\- - Un peu, dit-il en sortant de la trappe. Non, tu ne l'oublies pas, dit-il en se plaçant derrière elle et en les entourant de ses bras. Tu as vécu à travers elle pendant des années. Tu t'es battue pour elle. Alors ne dis pas que tu l'oublies. Elle n'a jamais été aussi présente. Toutes ces années, tu te levais en pensant à elle, et tu te couchais en te demandant ce que tu pourrais faire pour trouver le coupable. Rappelle-toi la chaîne que tu portais jour après jour…

\- - Oui. Je sais. Mais…

\- - Sa voix… C'est un détail. Un petit détail. Tu as tout le reste. Tous ces gestes qu'elle avait pour toi, tous ces moments que vous avez partagé… Ils resteront gravés à jamais dans ta mémoire et dans ton cœur… Et quant à toi…

\- - Moi ? fit Milosz en levant la tête

\- - Tu ne te rappelles pas de tes parents. Mais comme le dit Kate, nous sommes là. Pour toi. Et rien ne changera ça. Et crois-moi. On peut vivre sans savoir, sans se rappeler. Moi, je n'ai jamais connu mon père. Je ne sais pas qui il est

\- - T'as pas de papa ?

\- - Non, bonhomme. Tu l'aurais vu sinon

\- - Je croyais… Comme au camp…

\- - Qu'il était mort ? Ça aurait été peut-être mieux. J'aurai des souvenirs. Comme Kate. Même si, parfois, c'est douloureux

\- - Il te manque pas ?

\- - Petit, oui. Parce que les autres enfants avaient un papa et une maman et que j'aurais aimé avoir une famille comme eux. Mais ma mère s'est bien occupée de moi… Et puis au fil des années, quand j'ai grandi, je n'y ai plus pensé

\- - Plus jamais ?

\- - Si, ça m'arrive parfois… Je me suis demandé ce qu'il faisait, où il vivait… Peut-être qu'il a une famille… Je ne sais pas. Et maintenant, ce n'est plus très important. Ce qui l'est, c'est que nous sommes là. Tous les trois. Et on va se créer nos propres souvenirs

\- - Avec des photos ?

\- - Oui. Avec des photos, des films… Et même si nous ne sommes pas tes vrais parents, dis-toi que nous t'aimons quand même. Peut-être même plus. Car vois-tu, c'est Kate qui t'a choisi. Elle t'a voulu. Elle a voulu que tu fasses partie de sa vie. Donc ça veut dire qu'elle tient énormément à toi

\- - Moi aussi. Je suis bien avec vous

Castle les serra tous les deux dans ses bras

\- - Et tu comptes aussi beaucoup pour nous !

\- - Grand-père !

\- - Oh, mais c'est pas vrai. Vous vous êtes tous donné rendez-vous ici ? fit Beckett

\- - On commençait à s'inquiéter. Et le déjeuner est presque prêt, dit Jim en s'approchant. Oh ! Mon Dieu. Tu as gardé toutes ces photos

\- - Tu te rappelles ?

\- - Notre dernier Noël… Tu lui ressembles tellement… Et là ! Tu étais terrible avec des boules de neige !

\- - Tu t'entrainais déjà au tir ? demanda Castle

\- - J'étais loin d'imaginer que j'entrerai dans la police

Ils s'installèrent tous près du couple et de l'enfant et découvrirent un peu de leur passé. Jim attrapait une pochette et tentait de se remémorer à quelle époque les photos avaient été prises

\- - Ah ! Tes premières sorties en moto ! s'exclama Castle

\- - T'es content, hein ?

\- - Je t'ai vu en combinaison de cuir depuis. Mais tu avais raison !

\- - Castle !

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Rien

\- - Et là, y a quoi ?

\- - Non, Milosz. Pas ce carton

\- - Des secrets que tu ne veux pas que je découvre ? demanda Castle

\- - Tu sais ce qu'il y a dedans. C'est le dossier…

\- - Tu l'as gardé ?

\- - Il fait partie de mes souvenirs lui aussi

Milosz continuait à fureter tout en jetant un coup d'œil sur les clichés et en écoutant les récits de son grand-père et de Beckett

\- - Tu n'as pas… Rien sur ton passé inavouable ?

\- - Oh, si… Dans des cartons. Mais ceux-là tu ne les verras pas

\- - Ah, non ? fit Castle en regardant autour de lui

\- - Tu peux chercher. Ils ne sont pas ici… Tu devras te contenter de ces photos

\- - Kate ? C'est quoi tout ça ?

\- - Milosz ! Ne fouille pas partout… Ce sont les affaires que j'avais à mon bureau

\- - C'est ton nom, là ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant une plaque

\- - Oui… On la mettait sur le bureau pour que les gens qui venaient sachent à qui ils parlaient

\- - Et c'est quoi les lettres devant ?

\- - Détective, bonhomme. Kate était lieutenant

\- - Ah !

Il se pencha à l'intérieur et continua son inspection

\- - Et ça ?

\- - Un pot à crayon… Il n'y a rien…

\- - Oh, il est beau… C'est un éléphant ?

\- - Oui

\- - Tu n'as pas gardé les autres ?

\- - Si. Ils sont aussi… Je ne sais pas encore où je vais les…

Un fracas.

\- - J'ai pas fait exprès ! Pardon !

\- - Milosz, écarte toi ! s'exclama Beckett

\- - Je voulais pas !

\- - Recule !

Castle l'attrapa et le tendit à Jim qui, lui aussi, c'était figé

\- - Non, ne touche à rien, Castle, ordonna-t-elle alors qu'il avançait vers les morceaux.

\- - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu savais que…

\- - Descendez au salon. Commencez à manger

\- - Kate ?

\- - Non, je ne savais pas. Ces éléphants n'étaient pas à moi

\- - Ils étaient sur le bureau de Johanna… Kathie, tu crois…

\- - Je ne sais pas papa… Mais on ne doit pas y toucher

\- - Mais je croyais que le responsable était arrêté ! dit Castle

\- - Il l'est. Mais pour fraudes et corruption… Il n'y avait pas de preuves pour… Descendez… Je vous rejoins

* * *

\- - Tu crois que…

\- - Je ne sais pas mère. Tout ce que je savais c'est que le coupable était arrêté. Alors je croyais…

\- - Depuis combien de temps…

\- - Elle les a récupérés quand on a vidé son bureau, répondit Jim

\- - Toutes ces années à chercher, et si ça se trouve…

\- - Rick ?

\- - Oui, bonhomme

\- - Kate est fâchée ?

\- - Non. C'était un accident… Avec un peu de chance, on pourra recoller les morceaux

\- - Cette affaire ne la laissera donc jamais en paix !... Désolée, Jim… Mais après tout que vous avez déjà subi

\- - Le coupable a été arrêté… Et si c'est encore une preuve contre lui, je ne peux que féliciter Milosz de l'avoir trouvé

\- - Et Katherine ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

\- - Délimiter la zone, répondit Castle

\- - Cette période n'est déjà pas facile…

La jeune femme apparue. Elle avait verrouillée la trappe et posa la canne qui permettait de l'ouvrir dans un coin du salon.

\- - Kate…

Elle fit signe à Castle de se taire, se dirigea vers le comptoir et attrapa son téléphone. Elle ne pianota pas sur les touches. Elle ne fit qu'un geste et le colla à son oreille tout en avançant vers la baie vitrée du salon

\- - _C'est Kate_ ! dit-elle une fois la communication établie. _J'ai besoin de toi_


	79. Chapter 79

\- - _Je suis désolée de t'avoir dérangé. Tu dois sûrement…_

\- - _Je suis célibataire, Kate. Alors tu sais, les fêtes de Noël… Juste dans ma famille que je rejoins pour le réveillon_

\- - _Merci d'être venu quand même… Je te présente Castle_

\- - _On s'est déjà vu, non ?... Au bureau de Kate ?_

\- - _Oui._

\- - _Voici mon père, Martha la mère de Castle et Alexis, sa fille_

\- - _Et moi, je suis Milosz !_ fit le petit en lui tendant la main

\- - _Bonjour bonhomme_

\- - Voici Philippe. Il travaille à Paris. C'est un officier de police judiciaire… Il va devoir prendre vos dépositions et vos empreintes

\- - Mais… On n'a rien touché ! s'écria Martha

\- - Juste pour vérification, rassurez-vous

\- - Oui. C'est pour nous retirer de la liste des « suspects », dit Castle

\- - Exactement

\- - _Et si tu me montrais où se trouve cette cassette… Et j'aimerai aussi en savoir un peu plus. Tu as été assez vague au téléphone_

* * *

\- - _Ma mère a été assassinée, il y a presque 15 ans. C'était un meurtre commandité. Comme mon père, elle était aussi avocate… A cette époque, elle tentait d'innocenter un gars de la mafia, condamné pour le meurtre d'un agent du FBI_

\- - _Elle n'avait peur de rien_

\- - _Il n'y avait que la vérité qui comptait pour elle. Que ce soit un truand ou un autre… Le client… Enfin, un innocent ne devait pas finir en prison_

\- - _Je comprends_

\- - _Après l'école de police, j'ai commencé à réétudier l'affaire de ma mère…_

\- - _Elle avait été classée ?_

\- - _Oui... Ça avait été mis sur le compte d'un crime crapuleux ou autre. Enfin mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Tu sais ce que c'est_

\- - _Mais tu as trouvé quelque chose ?_

\- - _En fait, non… J'ai dû laisser tomber… C'est Castle…_

\- - _Vous êtes aussi dans la police à New York ?_

\- - _Non. J'écris. Je…_ commença Castle

\- - _Il ne parle pas encore bien ta langue,_ expliqua Beckett, voyant qu'il cherchait ses mots _… Castle m'a suivi pendant quatre ans sur mes enquêtes pour une nouvelle série de livres_

\- - _Genre consultant ?_

\- - _Coéquipier, plutôt,_ dit-elle en souriant à Castle _. Il a trouvé le dossier et découvert avec un ami légiste qu'il y avait eu d'autres meurtres similaires à celui de ma mère… Je te passerai les détails de l'enquête_

\- - _Je suppose que tu n'as pas pu arrêter…_

\- - _J'ai dû le descendre… Par la suite, j'ai été contacté par le flic qui nous avait annoncé la mort de ma mère. Je ne sais pas si c'était le remord, ou s'il voulait avoir la conscience tranquille… Il était malade et condamné… Mais il nous a appris…_

\- - _Nous ?_

\- - _Castle était là, lui aussi… L'affaire remontait à bien plus longtemps que ça. A des flics corrompus… On a réussi à les retrouver… Mais pas le commanditaire… Mais on approchait… Et il a mis un contrat sur ma tête_

\- - _Il voulait te faire descendre ?_

\- - _Il a failli y arriver…_

\- - _Ne me dis pas…_

\- - _Une balle en plein cœur… Enfin presque,_ ajouta-t-elle en regardant à nouveau Castle et en passant sa main là où la balle l'avait touché

\- - _Encore…_

\- - _Oui. Il m'a sauvé la vie,_ dit-elle le regard rempli de tendresse pour Castle _… L'enquête a rebondit un an plus tard. Mais je n'ai rien pu prouver et j'ai quitté New York… Mais le responsable a été arrêté_

\- - _Et tu sais…_

\- - _Je ne peux pas dire qui c'est_

\- - _Donc j'imagine qu'il est haut placé ?_

\- - _En effet_

\- - _Ok ! Et donc, c'est ça que tu as découvert ?_ demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant devant la cassette

\- - _Oui._

\- - _C'était quoi ?_

\- - _Une défense sur laquelle il y avait 4 éléphants_

\- - _Et tu ne savais pas…_

\- - _Non… C'était à ma mère. Et tout comme elle, je l'avais sur mon bureau. Mais jamais…_

Il enfila des gants et la ramassa

\- - _Personne n'y a touché ?_

\- - _Non. J'ai aussitôt demandé à Milosz de se reculer._

\- - _Flic un jour, flic toujours !... Il y a des empreintes. Ça pourrait être celles de ta mère ?_

\- - _C'était ses éléphants. Alors je suppose que oui_

\- - _Et tu ne savais pas qu'il y avait une cache…_

\- - _Si je l'avais su, tu ne crois que j'aurai trouvé cette cassette bien avant. Ils étaient sous mes yeux tous les jours et jamais…_

\- - _Je voulais juste m'en assurer. Tu sais qu'on va me poser ces questions… A qui je dois rendre compte de cette découverte ?_

\- - _Au procureur fédéral. A Washington_

\- - _Oh ! Très gros poisson… Très, très gros... On redescend ?_

* * *

\- - _Tu fais quoi ?_

\- - _Oh ! Tu parles français_

\- - _J'ai appris… Tu fais quoi ?_

\- - _Je prends tes empreintes_

\- - _C'est quoi ?_

\- - _Tu vois tous ces petits traits sur ton doigt ?_ demanda-t-il en lui montrant les sillons au bout de ses doigts

\- - _Oui_

\- - _Quand tu auras mis ton doigt dans l'encre, après tu le mets sur ce carton et j'aurai le dessin du bout de ton doigt. Personne n'a le même dessin. Ensuite, on pourra le comparer avec le dessin qu'il y a sur cette cassette_

\- - _J'ai pas touché_

\- - _Oui, Kate me l'a dit. Mais je dois quand même vérifié. Tu es d'accord ?_

\- - _D'accord_

A tour de rôle, il prit leurs empreintes. Puis il les interrogea chacun leur tour. Enfin, il leur fit signer leurs dépositions qu'il avait fait imprimer par Beckett

\- - _C'est pratique de pouvoir se connecter à son bureau depuis chez soi_

\- - _Je n'ai rien fait… C'est Laura qui m'a fait l'installation. Mais je ne m'en sers quasiment jamais_

\- - _Ah ! Ton petit génie_

\- - _En effet_

\- - _Bien… Il ne reste plus que toi_

\- - _Ok ! Je peux te demander un service ?_

\- - _Bien sûr_

\- - _Je voudrai écouter la bande…_

\- - _Non… Kate, si c'est vraiment une pièce à conviction pour ton affaire…_

\- - _Philippe, ça concerne peut-être le meurtre de ma mère. C'est peut-être son assassin qui parle dessus… Ou peut-être que je pourrais reconnaitre les voix…_

\- - _Je suppose que tu as un lecteur ?_

\- - _Oui… Mais je ne veux pas qu'ils entendent,_ dit-elle en regardant les autres _. Pas maintenant_

\- - _On remonte dans ton bureau ?_

* * *

\- - _Ecoute… J'aimerai que tu me traduises ce qu'on va entendre… Et que tu me dises qui tu reconnais… Ca complètera le dossier_

\- - _Entendu_

Il appuya sur la touche « lecture »

\- - **_Raglan, ferme la porte. Vous avez du cran pour venir ici tous les trois_**

\- - _Tu reconnais ?_

\- - _Oui. C'est bien l'homme qui a été arrêté. Il était assistant du procureur à cette époque_

\- - _Un procureur !_ s'exclama-t-il en arrêtant la machine _. Mais tu te rends compte…_

\- - _Oui. Je sais…_

\- - _Désolé, mais dès que ça touche des... Enfin, tu sais,_ dit-il en appuyant à nouveau sur le bouton

\- - **_Ecoutez, je veux juste être sûr qu'on est tous sur la même longueur d'onde_**

\- - _Et ça c'est Montgomery... C'était mon capitaine_

\- - _Ton cap… De mieux en mieux_

\- - **_Vous nous avez pris beaucoup d'argent, Bracken_**

\- - _Merde ! Personne ne doit…_ commença Beckett en essayant d'attraper l'appareil

\- - _Eh ! Calme-toi. Je suis assermenté. Je ne le dirai à personne… Je suis flic… Et tu ne m'aurais pas appelé si tu n'avais pas confiance en moi_

\- - _Désolée, mais…_

\- - _C'est important pour toi. J'ai compris_

\- - **_Eh ! Soyez content que je ne vous aie pas arrêté tous les trois pour vos petites extorsions mafieuses_**

\- - **_Whoa, on se détend_**

\- - **_Non, non. Vous voulez des assurances ? Les voilà ! Je vous assure qu'aussi facilement que j'ai épinglé Pulgatti pour le meurtre de Bob Armen, je pourrai tout aussi facilement épingler les flics qui sont les vrais coupables._**

\- - _Eh ! Il vient d'admettre les avoir fait chanter_

\- - _J'ai entendu_

\- - **_Pulgatti sait qu'il a été piégé. Qu'est-ce qui se passera si quelqu'un s'intéresse à cette affaire ?_**

\- - _Pulgatti ?_

\- - _Celui qui a été condamné pour le meurtre de l'agent du FBI. C'est lui qui nous a appris le chantage et qui nous a parlé des flics ripoux_

\- - _Il est toujours en prison ?_

\- - _D'après les dernières infos que j'ai eues, il a été placé sous surveillance, comme témoin… Après le procès, il devrait être enfin libéré… S'il y a un procès un jour…_

\- - **_Je me chargerai d'eux_**

\- - **_Vous ? Comment ?_**

\- - **_Je connais des gens, Roy… Des gens dangereux. Si quelqu'un s'approche trop… Comme cette garce d'avocate, Johanna Beckett, qui a trop fouillé… Je les ferai tuer. J'ai déjà fait tuer des gens avant._**

\- - _Il vient d'avouer le meurtre de ta…_

\- - _Le meurtre de ma mère, oui_

\- - _Mon Dieu ! Kate… Je suis désolé… Il sait que tu es ici ?_

\- - _Non… Enfin, je ne le pense pas… Pourquoi ?_

\- - _Ben… S'il apprend ce que tu viens de découvrir…_

\- - _Non… Mes anciens coéquipiers l'ont arrêté après mon départ. S'il avait voulu s'en prendre à moi, il y a longtemps qu'il l'aurait fait… En plus, ce n'est pas pour le meurtre…_

\- - _Oui, mais avec cette bande…_

\- - _Dans quel but ? Se venger ?_

\- - _Tu m'as dit qu'il a déjà tenté…_

\- - _Oui, parce que je commençais à m'approcher de lui. Et encore, j'en étais encore loin. Je cherchais un flic. Pas un sénateur… Mais aujourd'hui, crois-moi, il a bien d'autres chats à fouetter que s'occuper de moi. Rien qu'avec ce qu'il y a contre lui, il sait qu'il passera sa vie en cellule_

\- - _Mais c'est bien plus grave là. Avec cette bande…_

\- - _Justement. Avant cette bande, il devait me faire descendre pour que je ne la trouve pas. Mais aujourd'hui… C'est sa peau qu'il va devoir sauver. Me tuer ne changerait rien… On penserait tout de suite à lui… S'il veut rester en vie, il faudra qu'il négocie. C'est le seul moyen_

\- - _Ouais… Je vais contacter ce procureur fédéral_

\- - _Qu'il fasse venir un homme sûr… Dis-lui de contacter mes anciens équipiers. Je suis sûre que l'un d'eux…_

\- - _Non… Après tout… Avec tout ce que tu m'as dit… Je vais aller lui remettre cette bande en mains propres_

\- - _Ce sont les fêtes !_

\- - _Oui et c'est pour ça qu'il faut que je me dépêche… Rappelle-moi qui a fait un aller-retour dans la journée ?_

\- - _Merci_

\- - _De rien. Ça sert à ça, les amis !... En parlant d'amis… Castle…_

\- - _C'est bien plus qu'un ami_

\- - _Ah ! Zut !... Le veinard !_

\- - _Pas tant que ça. Tu ne sais pas tout ce que je lui ai fait subir… C'est plutôt moi, la veinarde… Et je ne mélange jamais travail et vie privée, tu le sais._

\- - _Mais si tu n'avais pas quitté New York…_

\- - _Avec des « si »…_

\- - _Et ce petit Milosz… Tu as dit qu'Alexis est la fille de Castle mais…_

\- - _C'est mon fils_

\- - _Ah !... Et donc Castle…_

\- - _Non ! Je l'ai adopté il y a quelques mois… Tu ne vas pas me faire une crise de jalousie ?_

\- - _Non. Mais… Ok. Je ne te demande plus rien, puisque ta vie privée, est privée !... Je prendrais le premier vol demain matin et je t'appellerai pour te dire ce qu'il en est_

\- - _Merci_

* * *

Elle avait refusé qu'il appelle un taxi

Elle l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à l'aéroport avec sa moto. Castle avait tenté de la convaincre de prendre son 4x4, mais rien n'y avait fait. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air

\- - _Tu vas bien ?_

\- - _Hm_

\- - _Kate ?_

\- - _Pardon. Je repensais…_

\- - _Je comprends… Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir résolu une affaire qui remonte à si loin que ça ?_ demanda-t-il en tournant sa cuillère dans son café

\- - _Ça ne ferme pas les blessures_

\- - _Je m'en doute. Mais au moins, le responsable ne s'en sortira pas_

\- - _Ça ne ramènera pas ma mère… Ni tous ceux qu'il a fait descendre… Tout ça pour du fric… Le pouvoir…_

\- - _Je sais… Mais avec le temps…_

\- - _Je vis avec depuis toutes ces années et je n'ai rien oublié. Je crois que je n'y arriverai jamais. J'aimerai. Si tu savais comme j'aimerai ne pas me rappeler, ne pas revoir toutes ces images_

\- - _Je ne peux pas savoir ce que tu as pu vivre, puisque je ne l'ai jamais vécu. Mais si un jour… Si tu as besoin…_

\- - _C'est gentil… Mais j'ai déjà une oreille à mon écoute… Il a toujours été là pour moi quoi qu'ait pu être la situation_

\- - _Castle !_

\- - _Oui… On est ami, Philippe. Et je sais que je peux compter sur toi… Mais Castle… C'est différent… Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer… Mais… C'est Castle…_

\- - _Je comprends… Dommage que tu découvres ça aujourd'hui… Il aurait peut-être mieux valu… C'est Noël, Kate… On est sensé s'amuser, faire la fête !_

\- - _Oh, tu sais… C'est loin pour moi tout ça… C'est la première fois, depuis… Mais avec Milosz…_

\- - _Oh, c'est pour ça que je te voyais à ton bureau_

\- - _Et toi, c'est quoi ton excuse ?_

\- - _Je suis célibataire, je te rappelle ! Alors je prends la permanence pour que ceux qui ont une famille soient en famille. Mais le jour où… Tu as un petit bonhomme aujourd'hui… Et… Castle… Tu es en famille… Je comprends que ce ne doit pas être facile, mais tire un trait dessus tout ça. C'est fini !_

\- - _Je sais, mais…_

* * *

\- - Kate rentre pas ?

\- - Elle va rentrer bonhomme. Mais je ne sais pas quand

\- - Elle est fâchée parce que j'ai cassé…

\- - Non. Ça n'a rien à voir… Et puis je crois qu'on va pouvoir le recoller

\- - Qu'est-ce que c'était ce qui est tombé par terre ?

\- - Quelque chose que Kate cherchait depuis longtemps

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Tu es courant pour sa maman

\- - Oui. Un méchant l'a tué… C'est pas gentil

\- - C'est ça… Et sur cette cassette, je pense qu'il y avait ce méchant, ou quelqu'un qui doit dire qui a fait ça à sa maman

\- - Ah… Mais elle va revenir ? Elle est pas partie ?

\- - Sans toi ? Non… Mais, tu sais, c'est toujours difficile pour Kate quand il s'agit de sa maman… Elle a dû s'arrêter quelque part, et elle doit penser à tout ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui… Elle viendra t'embrasser quand elle sera de de retour

* * *

\- - Il s'est endormi ?

\- - Ça n'a pas été sans mal, mais oui

\- - Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'elle…

\- - Elle va rentrer. Elle ne laisserait jamais Milosz…

\- - Tu es là

\- - Je ne suis pas son père. Et elle tient bien trop à lui pour le laisser seul. Même si c'est avec moi. Et en plus, elle sait qu'il ne le supporterait pas. Il a déjà du mal quand elle va à son bureau… Où est Jim ?

\- - Il s'est excusé et est monté se coucher

\- - Et Alexis ?

\- - Pareil. Mais sûrement pas pour les mêmes raisons. Bien que ça l'a énormément touché

\- - Je sais. Elle trouvait que ce n'était pas juste que Beckett rende justice aux familles, alors qu'elle-même ne connaissait pas l'assassin de sa mère et le cherchait encore après toutes ces années

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé en soupirant

\- - Elle va revenir, dit Martha en posant une main sur son épaule

\- - Je sais, mais… Je ne suis pas aveugle, mère. Je sais qu'elle fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour que le petit ait un beau premier Noël… Elle ne dormait déjà quasiment plus, se levait de plus en plus tôt… Et les cauchemars… Et aujourd'hui, ça !

\- - Laisse-lui un peu de temps

* * *

Quand il vit les chiens relever la tête et remuer la queue, il soupira. Elle était enfin de retour. Elle avait échappé à la pluie qui menaçait de tomber depuis un moment déjà. Le ciel tonnait, les éclairs le zébraient…

Elle entra doucement dans la maison. Elle verrouilla la porte et enclencha le système d'alarme. Elle caressa doucement la tête de ses chiens qui étaient venus l'accueillir. En entrant dans son salon, elle reconnut l'ombre qui se tenait sur le canapé. Il se tenait dans le noir, son ordinateur sur les jambes. Il ne se retourna pas lorsqu'elle s'approcha derrière lui. Il ne dit rien lorsqu'elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et y déposa un baiser.

\- - Tu dois écrire, murmura-t-elle en montrant le message qui s'affichait sur son écran

\- - Je sais… Il a eu son avion ?

\- - Hm… Et il part à New York avec le premier vol demain matin

\- - Et Noël ?

\- - Il sera chez lui à temps. Il remet la cassette et reprend l'avion dès qu'il a terminé

\- - Je suppose…

\- - Pas maintenant, Castle

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau dans le cou et se redressa.

Il la regarda monter lentement l'escalier. Il referma lentement son portable en soupirant. Tous ses efforts de ces derniers jours… Tout ce qu'il avait essayé de faire pour lui faire oublier… Et elle venait de recevoir comme un uppercut dans l'estomac, comme une nouvelle balle dans le cœur…

Arrivée au premier niveau, elle poussa la porte de la chambre et s'approcha du lit. Elle remonta la couette et embrassa l'enfant sur le front

\- - Kate…

\- - Chut… Dors, mon bébé… Je suis là

En arrivant dans leur chambre, il la vit sortir de la salle de bain. Elle avait les traits tirés, semblait terrassée. Elle se glissa sous les draps sans dire un mot.

Après avoir pris sa douche, il la rejoignit. Il pensait que, comme d'habitude, elle viendrait se blottir dans ses bras, mais au lieu de cela, elle éteignit sa lampe de chevet et lui tourna le dos.

Il resta allongé quelques minutes, les bras sous la tête, essayant de trouver ce qu'il pourrait faire pour lui redonner le sourire, la soulager de son malaise… Il pivota, vint se coller contre son dos, passa son bras au-dessus de sa taille et vint poser sa main sur la sienne. Elle entrelaça aussitôt ses doigts aux siens.

\- - Kate, murmura-t-il. J'aimerai tellement…

\- - Plus tard, dit-elle simplement en glissant leurs deux mains sous sa joue

A son contact, il se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe et resserra son étreinte


	80. Chapter 80

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Martha

Il se tenait devant le comptoir. Il tenait un morceau de papier à la main, les yeux fixés dessus

\- - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Et où est Katherine ? Elle est levée d'habitude à cette heure…

\- - Elle est partie

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Elle a dû se lever après que je me sois endormi et…

Elle lui prit le papier des mains et le lut

 _Je reviens_

 _Embrasse Milosz pour moi_

 _Kate_

\- - Il fallait s'en douter… Mais quand est-ce que cette histoire va enfin les laisser tranquille ?

\- - Je crois que c'est la fin… Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit ? Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas se confier ? Elle sait que…

\- - Tu sais bien que tout ce qui concerne sa mère est très douloureux et le restera toujours. Il y aura toujours un évènement qui lui rappellera son absence. Et à ce moment-là, elle réagira ainsi… Mais tu seras là pour elle

\- - Comment veux-tu que je sois là pour elle, si elle, elle n'est pas là !

\- - Un peu de solitude ne fait de mal à personne

\- - Je ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps elle est partie… Tu as vu le temps ? Il tombe des cordes ! Elle doit être trempée

\- - Je suppose que les chiens…

\- - Elle les a emmenés… Tu l'aurais vu hier soir… Elle n'a pas dit un mot… Je l'ai serré dans mes bras… Elle paraissait si démunie, si… Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça… Elle qui est si forte… Que rien ne fait peur… On aurait dit une enfant…

\- - Va à Gateville !

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Le phare de Gatteville. Tu connais ?

\- - Bien sûr, mais je ne vois pas…

\- - C'est là-bas… Quand je suis venue la voir cet été…

\- - Tu es venue la voir ? Mais pour…

\- - Je t'expliquerai plus tard… Après ma première visite, c'est là-bas que je l'ai retrouvé. Apparemment, elle y va quand elle a besoin de réfléchir

\- - Je dois préparer Milosz pour…

\- - Tu crois que Jim et moi ne pouvons pas le faire ?... Va la chercher

* * *

Sa vie avait changée

Elle s'était enfin autorisée à vivre pour elle, à accepter ses sentiments… Et il avait fallu… Toutes ces années à chercher, à souffrir… Elle avait failli mourir… Et tout ce qu'elle aurait dû faire…

Tout se chamboulait dans sa tête. Elle repensait à tout ce dossier qu'elle avait lu et relu. Elle cherchait ce qu'elle avait bien pu rater… Mentalement, elle relisait tous les documents, l'agenda de sa mère… Elle réétudiait tout dans le moindre détail… Mais il n'y avait rien. Rien qui aurait pu lui faire penser que…

En arrivant sur le port, elle avait aperçu les feux des premiers pêcheurs qui rentraient. Ils dansaient à droite, à gauche… Il tombait des trombes d'eau. La mer était déchainée. C'était le combat de l'homme contre la nature

Elle avait continué sa course

Appuyés contre la porte du phare, ils grelottaient. Ils étaient trempés jusqu'aux os

Assise sur un rocher, elle regardait le combat de l'océan contre la mer. Aucun des deux ne voulait céder face à l'autre. Les vagues se jetaient les unes contre les autres, projetant des gerbes d'eau vers le ciel. Le ciel… Il semblait se confondre avec la mer à l'horizon. Aussi noir l'un que l'autre. La tempête allait durer encore un bon moment. Les nuages étaient noirs eux aussi. Certains se mouvaient sous la force du vent, tandis que d'autres restaient immobiles comme de grands rochers

Epuisés de se battre l'un contre l'autre, la mer et l'océan laissaient leurs vagues venir s'échouer sur le rivage. Là, elles frappaient les rochers de toute la force qui leur restait, de toute l'énergie que le vent leur donnait. On aurait dit qu'elles savaient qu'une fois qu'elles se seraient échouées là, elles ne repartiraient plus. Comme si elles allaient mourir… Alors, elles se fracassaient contre les rochers, laissant échapper une dernière fois leur fureur

Ses bras entouraient ses jambes. Elle ne bougeait pas, se laissant asperger par les vagues… L'océan, la mer, lui ressemblaient tellement. Tout comme eux, elle paressait calme, sereine… Mais personne ne pouvait se douter de la colère qui pouvait gronder en elle… Personne… Sauf… Castle… Le seul qui avait réussi à la déchiffrer, à découvrir ce qu'elle cachait…

* * *

La route n'avait pas été facile. Il n'y voyait même pas à un mètre. Quand il aperçut enfin le phare, il pila, descendit du 4x4 et courut jusqu'à la première bâtisse. Il en fit le tour, mais il n'y avait personne.

En arrivant vers la deuxième, il découvrit les chiens. Ils étaient contents de le voir. Il leur tapota la tête et machinalement leur demanda où elle se trouvait. Il regarda autour de lui

\- - Oh ! Mon Dieu !... Restez là

Il se précipita vers l'avancée.

Les vagues continuaient de s'échouer, de frapper les rochers…

Elle portait un sweat et un cycliste noirs. Elle était trempée de la tête au pied

Il s'approcha doucement derrière elle et l'entoura de ses bras. Elle ne réagit pas, se contentant de s'adosser contre lui

\- - Pourquoi Castle ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure

\- - Pourquoi quoi ?

\- - Pourquoi cette affaire revient toujours me hanter ? Pourquoi elle vient toujours se mettre entre nous ? Comme un rappel à l'ordre… Comme si… J'avais tiré un trait dessus… Tourner la page…

\- - Si ce qu'on a trouvé hier est ce que je crois, l'affaire doit être finie, non ?

\- - Mais tu te rends compte… Commença-t-elle en se levant. Toutes ces années à chercher, à lire et relire ce dossier, à enquêter sur tout et n'importe quoi… On m'a tiré dessus… J'ai perdu la plupart de ceux qui étaient important pour moi… Et c'était devant moi ! Sous mes yeux. Il me suffisait…

\- - Rien ne te laissait supposer…

\- - J'ai tout étudié. Ses dossiers, son courrier, ses photos… Alors pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à… Ils étaient là… Je n'avais qu'à les retourner…

\- - On les a tous vu et personne n'y a pensé… Même pas moi

\- - Vous ne saviez pas qu'ils étaient à ma mère. Moi, je le savais… Ils étaient dans ses affaires personnelles à son bureau

\- - Même les flics de l'époque…

\- - Tu sais qu'ils ont bâclé l'affaire, puisqu'ils étaient dans le coup… J'aurai dû faire le lien…

\- - Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait sur cette bande ?

\- - Raglan… Mc Allister… Et Montgomery… Et… Je ne peux pas te le dire… Il avoue avoir fait tuer ma « garce » de mère… Une garce ! Elle ne faisait que son travail, bordel… Elle a perdu la vie pour sauver un mafieux. Et il la traite de « garce ». Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il est ? Et pour qui me prend-il, moi ? La fille de la « garce » ?... « Il n'y a que la vérité qui compte » ! Tu parles… Elle aurait mieux fait…

\- - Eh ! Ne dis pas ça ! dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu te fais du mal et ça ne sert à rien. En plus, pour toi aussi, la vérité a toujours été importante. Ta mère n'était pas une garce, et tu n'en es pas une… Je ne connais pas le responsable mais c'est lui le… Je ne trouve même pas de qualificatif… Il va payer. C'est ça l'important… Tu as réussi à le coincer

\- - C'est Milosz

\- - Il l'a trouvé… Mais tu as eu le réflexe de la préserver pour qu'on n'y touche pas. Et à l'instant où nous parlons, ton ami est sûrement dans l'avion… Il va recevoir le coup de grâce

\- - Et il va passer un accord pour sauver sa peau !

\- - Je ne crois pas que finir sa vie en prison soit vraiment une échappatoire… Quand tu as eu le pouvoir, l'argent… Te retrouver en cellule… Moi, je préfèrerai la mort plutôt que de perdre ma liberté

\- - Mais toi, tu n'es pas lui. Tu as une conscience… Tu ne tuerais pas pour obtenir ce que tu veux

\- - C'est vrai. Sauf si on touche à ceux qui sont importants pour moi. Là, je crois que je serai capable de…

\- - Te casser la main ?

\- - Même les deux !... C'est fini, Kate… Tu peux vraiment tirer un trait dessus maintenant

\- - Elle me manque, Castle. Même après toutes ces années…

\- - Je sais. Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir

\- - Ton père ?

\- - Oui. Parfois, j'aurai aimé avoir son avis. Mais c'est plus facile que pour toi. Moi, je ne l'ai jamais connu. Et ce que tu ne connais pas, ne peut pas te manquer

\- - C'est faux. Tu viens de dire le contraire

Elle se blottit contre lui

\- - Je pensais y arriver. J'y arrivais… Tu sais ? Noël et tout ce… Cette tradition. Et il a fallu…

\- - Ça va aller. Je trouve que tu t'en sors plutôt bien

\- - Mon père te l'a dit. On ne fêtait pas Noël depuis… Je tenais la permanence pour protéger ceux qui le faisaient, mais aussi parce que comme ça, j'avais l'impression de…

\- - De ne pas abandonner ta mère

\- - Tu le savais ?

\- - Pas pour Noël. Sinon, je t'aurai invité

\- - J'aurai refusé

\- - Sûrement… Mais il fallait bien une raison pour que tu te refuses le droit d'être heureuse… Quand je t'ai dit que tu te lançais dans des aventures avec des hommes que tu n'aimais pas…

\- - Ce n'était pas vraiment…

\- - Mais c'était pour ça. Tu ne voulais pas qu'elle te voit heureuse tant que tu n'aurais pas trouver son assassin. Tu pensais que tu n'avais pas le droit de l'être, car on lui avait refusé ce droit, à elle.

\- - Mais aujourd'hui, je croyais…

\- - Tu l'es… Je te vois avec Milosz… Tu n'as jamais été aussi épanouie… Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça avant

\- - Il n'est pas le seul. Tu es là aussi

\- - Et on va continuer à te rendre heureuse… Mais d'abord, on va rentrer. Tu es trempée et frigorifiée

\- - D'accord… Comment tu as su où me trouver ?

\- - Ma mère

\- - Ah !... C'est vrai.

\- - Tu devras trouver une nouvelle cachette

\- - Je ne me cachais pas…

\- - Bien… Je saurai où te trouver la prochaine fois

\- - Et je serai contente de me retrouver dans tes bras

Elle passa ses bras derrière son cou, l'attira vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement

\- - Merci d'être là pour moi

\- - Toujours

* * *

\- - Mais qu'est-ce que… commença-t-elle en allant ouvrir la porte. Oh ! Vous êtes trempés ! Et vous allez… Mon Dieu… Mais…

\- - Tout va bien, mère. Elle s'est endormie pendant le trajet de retour, dit Castle en entrant à son tour

\- - Eh bien, ça ne lui fera pas de mal !

\- - Kathie !

\- - Ça va, Jim… Tu pourrais préparer un café ?

\- - Bien sûr. Je te le ramène… Mais tu vas avoir besoin d'aide pour monter jusqu'à votre chambre

\- - Ah, c'est vrai… Je n'y avais pas pensé

\- - Installe-la dans ma chambre. Je vais aller lui chercher des vêtements secs pendant que tu la sèches

\- - Merci mère

Castle monta à l'étage et entra dans la chambre de sa mère. Elle les rejoignit pour écarter les draps et lui donner une serviette qu'elle avait prise au passage dans la salle de bain. Puis elle monta dans leur chambre.

Il commença par lui essuyer les cheveux. Elle se mit à trembler. Aussitôt il lui retira son t-shirt, puis son cycliste et sa culotte. Il la sécha activement tentant de réchauffer sa peau le plus vite possible. Il la glissa sous les couvertures lorsqu'il entendit des pas

\- - Voilà le café

\- - Merci Jim

\- - Comment va-t-elle ?

\- - Elle est gelée !... Un bain chaud serait peut-être…

\- - Papa…

\- - Je suis là, ma chérie

\- - Papa, fit-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras

Il parut surpris de la retrouver ainsi. Mais Castle lui fit comprendre qu'il venait juste de la sécher et qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de lui passer quelque chose de sec. Et c'était pourquoi elle se retrouvait en soutien-gorge dans ses bras

\- - Tiens, j'ai trouvé…

\- - Merci

\- - Oh ! Mon Dieu ! murmura-t-elle

\- - Ça va, mère

\- - Papa… On l'a… On peut prouver…

\- - Je sais… Tu peux être fière de toi

\- - C'est Milosz… Si Milosz… Et Castle… Sans Castle… Où est Castle ?

\- - Je suis là

\- - Castle ! fit-elle en se blottissant contre lui. Sans toi…

\- - Chut… C'est fini…

\- - On a réussi, dit-elle en le regardant. Grâce à toi… Et à Milosz

\- - Et grâce à toi… Sans ton acharnement… Tu peux être fière de toi… Elle est fière de toi aussi… Où qu'elle soit, elle est fière de toi

Jim et Martha se retirèrent sur la pointe des pieds, les laissant tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre

\- - Et si Philippe avait raison ?

\- - Comment ça ? demanda-t-il en commençant à lui passer un t-shirt

\- - Avec cette preuve… Il pourrait… Je ne suis plus flic, Castle. Je ne peux plus… Je n'ai pas d'arme… Il y a Milosz… Et il y a… Toi… Je ne peux pas vous protéger. S'il découvre où…

\- - Chut… Calme-toi… Jambe…

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Lève ta jambe…

\- - Ah !

\- - Il ne nous arrivera rien, dit-il en lui enfilant son logging… S'il avait voulu vraiment s'en prendre à toi, ou à moi, il y a longtemps qu'il l'aurait fait. J'étais une cible facile à New York… Et toi… Avec les moyens qu'apparemment il semblait avoir, il t'aurait retrouvé depuis belles lurettes

\- - Il ne faut pas que Milosz revive ça… Il ne doit…

\- - Il ne le revivra pas… Repose-toi, maintenant, murmura-t-il en l'allongeant doucement

\- - Si je te perdais…, dit-elle dans un dernier souffle

\- - Jamais, dit-il en l'embrassa sur le front

* * *

\- - Oh, non !

\- - Kathie !

\- - Hey !... Mais tu n'as dormi que…

\- - Ça va, dit-elle en embrassant son père et Martha. J'avais complètement oublié…

\- - Je m'en suis occupé. Ton père en a fait un et mère aussi. Tu sais ? Le gâteau qui tue

\- - On évitera de le dire à Milosz… Mais je dois aussi aider pour… Je lui ai promis…

\- - Ne t'en fais pas. On en a discuté. Ton père et ma mère vont nous aider. Ainsi qu'Alexis

\- - Vraiment ?

\- - Mais oui ! Et puis, c'est mon domaine !

\- - Ce sont des enfants, Martha. Et ce n'est qu'un spectacle organisé par l'école

\- - Un café ? demanda Castle en lui tendant une tasse

\- - Tu lis dans mes pensées

\- - Toujours !

\- - Merci, dit-elle en l'enlaçant et en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres

Elle s'installa sur un tabouret et avala sa première gorgée de café. Castle sortit un plat du four et en enfourna un autre. Puis il se remit au travail

\- - Ouah ! Tu as fait tout ça !

\- - Et oui. Moi aussi j'ai préparé des gâteaux ! Pour les fêtes, ses anniversaires…

\- - Tu ne les aurais pas achetés plutôt ?

\- - Moi ? Tu plaisantes ? Je les ai faits de mes blanches mains !

\- - Je veux bien croire que tu l'emmenais au parc chaque jour. Et je sais pourquoi. Mais de là à me faire croire…

\- - Je sais cuisiner !

\- - Un repas, je sais… Mais… Eh !

\- - Je crois qu'on devrait… commença Martha en s'éloignant du plan de travail

\- - Je le crois aussi, opina Jim

\- - Non, mais ça va pas ! continua-t-elle en lui lançant à son tour de la farine au visage

\- - Tu m'as cherché ! Et ne te plains pas, j'aurai pu… Eh !

\- - Ferme-là ! dit-elle en souriant.

\- - Ils font des plats à emporter chez ce Marc ? demanda Jim en enfilant son manteau

\- - Je n'en sais rien, répondit Martha. Mais je suis sûre que si on lui dit que c'est pour Katherine…

\- - Bien. Alors allons-y. Car je ne pense pas qu'ils aient pensé au repas

Ils quittèrent la maison. Les chiens se faufilèrent aussi par l'ouverture… Ils ne les virent pas sortir

\- - Alors ça mon vieux, tu vas me le payer !

Elle avait les cheveux recouverts de farine, de la pâte sur les joues. Castle ne perdait rien au change

\- - C'est un œuf que tu as dans la main !

\- - J'avais pas remarqué ! Mais c'est bon pour les cheveux. Et tu y tiens à tes cheveux, non ?

\- - Tu n'oseras pas ?

\- - Tu crois ? demanda-t-elle en avançant vers lui

\- - Kate…

\- - Pose ce récipient. C'est le dernier gâteau…

\- - Alors pose cet œuf… Sinon…

\- - Tu ne le feras pas

\- - Tu paries ?

\- - Tu ne sais pas bluffer. Je te rappelle que ta mère… Cas… Tle !

La pâte lui dégoulinait sur le visage. Castle riait. Elle s'approcha de lui, lui arracha le plat des mains, et le mit à l'envers sur sa tête non sans avoir au préalable placé l'œuf en dessous

\- - Ouch ! C'est…. C'est froid ! Du papier… Un torchon…

\- - Tu sais que tu es tout mignon comme ça, dit-elle en passant ses mains sur son visage, étalant un peu plus la pâte sur le visage

\- - Hum !... Elle n'est pas mauvaise, fit-il en se léchant les lèvres

\- - Oh ! Mon Dieu !

\- - Eh ! Salut ma Chérie

\- - Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Alexis

\- - De la pâtisserie ! Ça ne se voit pas ? Tu veux nous aider ?

\- - Euh… Non… Où sont Jim et grand-mère ?

\- - Ils sont… Ils étaient… Où sont-ils ? demanda Beckett

\- - Ils ont dû avoir peur que tu…

\- - Que je ?... Je ne rate jamais ma cible !

\- - Kate !

\- - Milosz !

\- - Je peux jouer moi aussi ?

\- - Oh, non ! Toi tu vas manger, dit Martha en apparaissant à son tour

\- - Mais… On n'a rien préparé ! firent Beckett et Castle

\- - On a acheté ce qu'il fallait, dit Jim en montrant un sachet

\- - Et si vous alliez prendre une douche ?

\- - Bonne idée !

\- - Séparément papa, précisa Alexis en voyant son père entrainer Beckett avec lui


	81. Chapter 81

\- - _On a de la chance. La pluie s'est arrêtée !_

\- - _Oui_

Ils avaient essuyé les bancs, les chaises, les tables, les tréteaux, les planches. Ils les avaient chargés dans la remorque. Et maintenant, ils faisaient l'opération inverse

\- - _On les met où ?_

\- - _Dans la salle où ils font du sport_

\- - _Ok !_

Il attrapa une pile de chaises et entra dans l'école.

L'agitation était à son comble. Des enfants, des femmes, des hommes. Tout le monde courait, dans tous les sens. A se demander s'ils savaient tous où ils allaient

Il entra dans la pièce et posa sa pile de chaises

\- - _Ah, vous voilà ! Il était temps !_ s'exclama une femme

\- - _Doucement !_ fit Marc _. Il ne parle pas encore correctement notre langue. Parle lentement et avec des mots simples_

\- - _Oh ! Désolée_

\- - _Pas de problème. Je les mets où ?_

\- - _Vous pouvez en laisser ici. Mais il en faut aussi dans la salle du spectacle_

\- - _Ok,_ dit Castle en sortant

\- - _C'est l'homme qui vit avec Kate ?_

\- - _Oui_

\- - _Bel homme !_

\- - _Si tu le dis !... Mais il est avec Kate !_

\- - _Il n'y a pas de mal à regarder !_

* * *

Dans la salle où allait se dérouler le spectacle, c'était le branle-bas de combat.

Tenant un livre à la main, la directrice donnait les directives pour l'installation des décors aux quelques hommes qui s'étaient portés volontaires. Pour la plupart, ce n'était pas la première fois. Le spectacle des fêtes de Noël de l'école était quasiment devenu incontournable dans le village. Tout le monde ou presque souhaitait y participer. Certains préparaient les gâteaux, d'autres s'occupaient des boissons, des couverts, des nappes en papiers, et d'autres se portaient volontaires pour les répétitions, la préparation des décors, l'élaboration des costumes…

En entrant dans la salle, les deux hommes eurent du mal à reconnaitre les lieux. Cette simple salle d'activité gestuelle pour les enfants était devenue un vrai théâtre. Une scène avait été installée contre le mur du fond, centrée, face aux bancs et aux chaises déjà installés. Marc ne semblait pas plus étonné que ça. Mais Castle fut très surpris. Des spectacles, il en avait vu. Alexis avait participé à plus d'un. Mais jamais il n'avait vu un tel déploiement de force. A New York, sa fille lui disait quel jour avait lieu la fête, ce qu'il devait apporter, un gâteau ou autre chose, et ça s'arrêtait là. Et pour les costumes, il n'avait eu qu'à payer ce que l'école avait choisi. Ici, tout était différent. Les enfants, aidés par leur maîtresse respective, avait fabriqué leur costume. Ou alors, ils utilisaient des vêtements donnés par les habitants du village. Les décors étaient faits main, les habitants prenant sur leur temps libre…

\- - _Eh ! Regarde… Elles sont là_ ! fit Marc en pointant la scène du doigt

Castle regarda dans la direction indiquée. Lina et Beckett, agenouillée sur la scène, donnait quelques coups de pinceaux sur un des décors. Et vu comme elles riaient, elles devaient bien s'amuser. Elles avaient toutes les deux revêtus une combinaison bleu, la même que celle que portait Beckett lorsqu'elle travaillait au bar ou lorsqu'elle retapait ses meubles, et elles portaient un t-shirt blanc.

Elles se relevèrent, ramassèrent chacune une partie de leurs affaires et se reculèrent pour observer les décors qui les entouraient. Puis elles descendirent de la scène

\- - _Pour un petit village comme le nôtre, ça devrait aller. Et puis, ne t'en fais pas. Ça n'a pas besoin d'être parfait_

\- - _Tu t'y connais mieux que moi !_

\- - _Tu plaisantes ? Pour moi aussi c'est ma première fois_

\- - _Mais je croyais…_

\- - _Ok, je donnais des boissons, mais je n'ai jamais participé à tout ça. Mais Célène va à l'école aujourd'hui. Alors je trouve normal de venir les aider. Tout comme toi, non ?_

\- - _En fait, si Milosz ne m'avait pas tanné pendant des jours et des jours… Kate, tu fais de la peinture, tu répares des meubles… Je te jure… Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire… Et les gâteaux… Il m'y a collé d'office…_

\- - _Il t'adore et il veut que tu partages tous ces moments importants pour lui, avec lui_

\- - _Je sais. Mais parfois, ça me ferait du bien qu'il m'oublie un peu_

\- - _Il ne fallait pas l'adopter. Maintenant, tu es coincée_

\- - _J'en ai bien peur_

\- - _Eh, regarde qui est venue nous voir ?... Alors messieurs, c'est comme ça qu'on donne un coup de main ?_

\- - _Oh, mais on a déjà commencé,_ dit Marc en enlaçant sa femme _. Mais il parait qu'il faut des chaises aussi ici_

\- - _Je crois que des bancs seraient plus judicieux. Ça prendrait moins de place que des chaises…_

\- - _Et plus de monde pourrait s'asseoir !_ finit Beckett

\- - _Ok, pour des bancs_

\- - _Vous peignez les décors, ou vous vous peignez vous ?_ demanda Castle, tenant Beckett par la taille. _Tu as de la peinture sur le nez et les joues_

\- - _Elle partira avec de l'eau. Tu en veux aussi ?_

\- - _Sans façon… Tu comptes te changer ?_

\- - _Je ne sais pas si je vais avoir le temps. On a encore des décors à retoucher et il y a aussi les enfants à préparer_

\- - _Rick, c'est un petit village. Tu crois que ceux qui sont ici vont aller se changer ? Ils seront là jusqu'à la dernière minute pour être sûr que tout va bien. Mais comme chaque année, il y aura sûrement un imprévu… Et puis, ce sont les enfants les vedettes. Pas nous. Alors la tenue, on s'en fout… Allez, tu viens Kate, on a encore du boulot. Et ces deux-là doivent installés les bancs_

\- - _Tu as entendu ce que la dame a dit ? Au boulot !_

\- - _J'ai besoin d'une motivation_

\- - _Moi aussi_

Les deux femmes sourirent et embrassèrent leurs hommes

\- - _Je te jure. Ils sont pires que des enfants !_ s'exclama Lina en s'éloignant

\- - _A qui le dis-tu !_

* * *

\- - Non, non, non… Pas comme ça… Attention, tu vas le déchirer

Martha devenait folle. Les enfants étaient excités. Il fallait aller vite, très vite. Chacun voulant porter son costume en premier. Ils couraient, se bousculaient… A bien y réfléchir, ils n'étaient pas différents de ses élèves. Les soirs de première, c'était toujours la panique. On ne trouvait pas un accessoire, il manquait une chaussure, il fallait ajuster une robe à la dernière minute car l'intéressée avait soit maigri ou grossi…

Quand elle était entrée dans la salle où tout était entreposé, les décors et les costumes, elle n'en était pas revenu quand si peu de temps, ils avaient réussi à réaliser tout ça. Elle avait souri en pensant qu'elle devrait tous les embaucher pour l'aider à son école. Pour des amateurs et des petits enfants, ils étaient doués. Et on voyait qu'ils avaient aimé y participer. Tout n'était pas parfait, mais certains détails ne trompaient pas l'œil de la professionnelle qu'elle était

\- - Un problème grand-mère ?

Alexis s'était jointe à elle pour l'aider. Elle comprenait un peu ce que disaient les enfants et pouvaient traduire à sa grand-mère

\- - Outre le fait qu'ils ne me comprennent pas ?

\- - Grand-mère !

\- - Regarde-les. Ils sont adorables.

\- - D'après toi, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont jouer ?

\- - Tu sais combien de pièces parlent de soldat, de prince, de jeune fille en détresse ? Et je ne te parle pas des contes pour enfants !

\- - Je vois. Et Milosz, tu l'as vu ?

\- - Trouve Célène, et il ne sera pas loin

\- - Toujours avec elle. Et tu sais où…

\- - Si tu trouves Milosz…

\- - Je trouverai Célène ! Merci grand-mère. Finalement, papa te ressemble plus que je ne le croyais

\- - C'est un compliment ?

* * *

Un homme se leva et ouvrit une des fenêtres. Depuis que les spectateurs avaient commencé à s'installer, la température de la pièce avait sérieusement augmenté, à en devenir étouffante.

\- - Hey ! Tu veux t'asseoir ?

\- - Ça ira, répondit Beckett en s'appuyant contre le mur

\- - Il y a un monde fou

\- - Il parait que c'est comme ça chaque année

\- - Ils pourront bientôt vendre des billets si ça marche aussi bien que ça. Tu as vu Milosz ?

\- - Pas depuis que je l'ai déposé. Il était nerveux

\- - C'est normal. C'est sa première fois. Mais tu verras, je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer

Martha et Alexis entrèrent à leur tour et vinrent s'asseoir devant Castle et Beckett. Puis ce fut Jim qui arriva et s'installa près d'elles

\- - Vous avez l'air épuisé ?

\- - Sois heureux de n'avoir eu qu'une fille à t'occuper.

\- - Tu oublies Milosz

\- - Imagines-en une vingtaine comme lui, tous plus déchainés les uns que les autres. Que dis-je une vingtaine ? Une trentaine ! Une quarantaine !

\- - On a compris, mère

\- - Et toi papa ?

\- - Tout est en place pour la dégustation. Tu remercieras tes amis pour moi. Ils m'ont bien aidé… Il va vraiment falloir que je me mette au français

\- - Je peux vous aider, si vous voulez ?

\- - C'est gentil Alexis. Mais à mon âge…

\- - Tu n'es pas vieux papa, dit Beckett en posant une main sur son épaule

\- - Tu es gentille ma chérie, mais je n'ai pas vingt ans comme Alexis.

\- - Chut !... Ça va commencer, dit Martha

\- - Attention, le maître a parlé

\- - Castle !

La directrice et les maitresses venaient d'entrer. L'une d'elle tenait une porte et faisaient passer les enfants derrière la fausse cloison qui avait été placée pour que personne ne découvre les costumes qu'ils portaient. Lysee monta sur la scène. Tout le monde éclata de rire

\- - _C'est ça… Allez-y… Donnez-vous en à cœur joie… Mais si je porte cet accoutrement, qu'on pourrait qualifier de « ridicule », c'est simplement parce que nous avons dû mettre la main à la pâte pour le spectacle. Et comme vous le savez, il n'y a que des maîtresses dans cette école… Mais je vous rassure, vous ne nous verrez que très peu. Les vedettes, ce sont nos enfants._

Elle portait un costume d'homme avec un faux gros ventre. Elle s'était collé des moustaches style « Salvator Dali ». Un monocle pendait sur sa veste. Aux pieds, elle avait des chaussures bien trop grandes pour elles. Beckett et Alexis traduisaient ce qu'elle disait

\- - _Bien… Bonsoir à toutes et à tous_

Elle les regarda tous et sourit

\- - _Décidément, je le dis chaque année depuis mon arrivée dans cette école, mais vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux. Je ne sais pas comment on va faire les prochaines années. A moins que Monsieur le Maire ne fasse agrandir notre petite école. Qu'en penses-tu Jo ?_

\- - _Je m'en occupe dès demain ! Que dirais-tu d'un théâtre ?... En plus, ça libèrerait les caves de la mairie de tout ce que tu stockes !_

Tout le monde se mit à rire

\- - _Je t'en remercie d'avance !... Tout d'abord, merci à toutes et à tous pour avoir pris sur votre temps libre pour nous aider. C'est important pour nous, mais encore plus pour nos chers petits qui se donnent beaucoup de mal chaque année pour ce spectacle… Comme chaque année, je ne vous dévoilerai pas le titre. Ce sera à vous de le découvrir. Mais je tiens à préciser, pour ceux qui le connaitraient, que nous avons fait des petits ajustements pour que les enfants puissent le jouer. Car, en général, il est présenté sous la forme d'un ballet. Et vous vous doutez bien que nous ne pouvions pas apprendre la danse classique à nos chers petits en si peu de temps. Mais le résultat est assez surprenant. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que nous pendant les répétitions… Alors, sans plus attendre, place au spectacle_

La pièce fut plongée dans le noir, et la petite scène fut éclairée. Les rideaux s'écartèrent, faisant découvrir le décor à l'assemblée

\- - Oh, mon Dieu ! Ce n'est pas possible… Je ne le crois pas… Richard… Alexis…

\- - Chut, mère

\- - Mais c'est…

\- - Je sais. J'avais reconnu

\- - Qu'est-ce que… commença Beckett

\- - Je t'expliquerai plus tard

* * *

Le combat était acharné.

Les poupées se battaient contre les souris. C'était inégal, car les petites bêtes étaient bien plus nombreuses que les jouets. Mais elles ne lâchaient rien. Elles protégeaient leur chef. Il devait se rapprocher de leur roi. Il devait se battre contre lui, le tuer s'il voulait pouvoir retrouver sa forme humaine et ainsi pouvoir se marier avec la petite fille qu'il aimait.

Depuis qu'elle l'avait vu entrer sur scène, Beckett tenait ses mains croisées sur sa poitrine. Il portait un costume de casse-noisette. Et la petite fille était Célène. Castle avait souri en les voyant et recommencé à dire à Beckett que ces deux-là étaient inséparables, qu'ils resteraient toujours ensemble

Martha ne bougeait plus, ne parlait plus. Les larmes aux yeux, elle regardait le spectacle, devinant ce qu'il allait se passer après chaque scène, dès que le rideau se refermait.

Le roi des souris gisait au sol, ses sept petites têtes autour de lui

Comme par magie, le casse-noisette se mit à trembler. Son costume se déchira, laissant apparaitre un petit garçon habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une magnifique chemise blanche à jabot. Il se retourna vers la petite fille, posa un genou au sol et lui demanda de l'épouser. Celle-ci se précipita sur lui, entoura son cou avec ses petits bras, et lui dit « oui ». En se relevant, il lui prit la main et l'emmena dans son royaume, le royaume des poupées

Le rideau se referma

Aussitôt, tout le monde se leva et applaudit

\- - Le côté pratique, c'est qu'on n'a pas eu besoin de traduction, murmura Castle à l'oreille de sa mère

\- - Combien de chance y avait-il pour…

\- - Je ne sais pas… Mais je trouve que c'était une très bonne idée

\- - Tu as raison. Et en plus, il a été très bien adapté… J'espère que tu l'as filmé ?

\- - Oh, oui ! dit-il en montrant son téléphone

* * *

Après les applaudissements, les remerciements, les enfants avaient été raccompagnés pour se changer et les spectateurs avaient été conviés à se diriger vers la salle où les attendait la collation.

\- - Combien de fois l'a-t-on vu ?

\- - Chaque année depuis que je suis née. Mais toi, ça fait bien plus longtemps

\- - Oh, oui. Je ne me rappelle pas un Noël sans…

Il fut interrompu par une salve d'applaudissements. Les petits comédiens venaient d'entrer, suivi par les maîtresses et la directrice. Nul doute. Le spectacle avait été apprécié

\- - Rick !

\- - Hey ! C'est mon Casse-Noisette !

\- - C'était bien ?

\- - Bien ? Tu veux rire ! C'était parfait ! s'exclama Martha

\- - Tu peux la croire. Elle le connait par cœur

\- - C'est vrai ?

\- - Oh, oui. Je pourrais te raconter l'histoire les yeux fermés

\- - Sans lire ?

\- - Sans lire, oui

\- - Tu as vu Kate ?

\- - Elles rangent les costumes avec les autres… Et toi grand-père ?

\- - C'était… Parfait. Tout simplement parfait !

* * *

\- - Alors, tu peux m'expliquer ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Mère !

\- - Oh, ça… Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis venue cet été. En juin, je crois. Tu sais, je t'avais demandé de t'occuper de mon école ?

\- - Je vois

\- - C'était pour la bonne cause

\- - Et je suppose qu'Alexis…

\- - Jim aussi… Oh, et Lanie

\- - Un vrai complot !

\- - Tu te plains ? Je crois que j'ai plutôt bien réussi, non ? Vous êtes ensembles et vous êtes heureux

\- - Tu veux dire que…

\- - Evidemment ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je me sois déplacée ? Pour une cure ?... On ne supportait plus de te voir trainer comme une âme en peine. Tu ne te décidais pas. Tu tournais en rond… Alors je suis allée voir Jim pour me renseigner un peu sur elle… Et je suis partie

\- - Et rien qu'en te voyant…

\- - Tu plaisantes ? Je croyais que tu la connaissais ?... J'ai dû appuyer sur quelques boutons

\- - Tu ne l'as quand même pas fait souffrir ?

\- - Je m'en veux énormément pour ça

\- - Tu n'avais pas le droit…

\- - Mon chéri… Je ne l'ai pas fait de gaieté de cœur… Mais sans ce que je lui ai dit, vous ne seriez peut-être pas ensemble aujourd'hui. Je m'en veux, mais je ne regrette rien. Quand je vous vois tous les deux… Tu es heureux. Elle est heureuse. Le petit est heureux… Et regarde son père… Quand je l'ai vu la première fois… Il n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il est aujourd'hui… On dirait qu'il revit… Et Katherine… Malgré les derniers évènements… Je sais qu'il y a encore quelques jours qui vont encore être difficile pour elle et pour lui… Mais on est là… Tous ensembles…

\- - Je t'aime, mère, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras

\- - Moi, aussi, mon chéri… Mais je n'ai fait que ce que je devais faire

* * *

\- - _Kate ?... Kate ?... Vous avez vu Kate ?_

\- - _Je suis là !... Lysee ? C'est Milosz_ ? demanda Beckett en se redressant

\- - _Hein ? Non, non… Il va bien_

\- - _Tu m'as fait peur. J'ai cru…_

\- - _Il est avec Richard… Mais… Dis-moi, ces derniers jours… Il n'a pas fait de cauchemars ?_

\- - _Non… Pas de cauchemars… Pourquoi ? Il en a fait à l'école ?_

\- - _Non… Pour ça, il aurait fallu qu'il ait le temps de s'endormir. Tu sais qu'on n'a pas arrêté de les faire répéter_

\- - _Je sais, oui_

\- - _Mais… Tu sais, avec le final de l'histoire… On a attendu le dernier moment pour lui montrer… Mais on a bien dû…_

\- - _Tu parles des têtes de souris ?_

\- - _Ben, oui… Je ne voudrais pas… On lui a expliqué que c'était « pour de faux », mais les enfants… Et lui, en particulier…_

\- - _Ce sont des souris, Lysee_

\- - _Des souris ?_

\- - _Tes têtes ? Ce sont des têtes de souris !_

\- - _Ah, oui._

\- - _Donc, pas de problème… Et en plus, Castle lui raconte parfois une histoire où il y a un mort. Je n'étais pas trop « pour » au départ, mais ça à l'air de marcher. On en parle, on lui explique… Et malgré son âge, il a l'air de comprendre_

\- - _Tu me rassures… Mais au cas où, tu me le diras ? Même pendant les vacances ?_

\- - _Ne t'inquiète pas. Il va bien. Et en plus, il est tellement occupé la journée qu'il s'endort comme une souche_

\- - _Parfait… Tu remercieras tes parents pour leur aide. C'était gentil de leur part_

\- - _Je le ferai_

\- - _Oh ! Et tu diras à Rick qu'on reprend les cours après les fêtes_

* * *

\- - Encore en train de manger ?

\- - Kate !

\- - Mon bébé

\- - C'était bien, hein ?

\- - Oh, oui

\- - Ça va, toi ? demanda Castle en lui caressant la joue

\- - Oui… Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu gigotes…

\- - Célène… Là-bas…

\- - C'est bon. Va la rejoindre, fit-elle en le reposant au sol

\- - Ah, l'amour, dit Castle en avalant une gorgée de cidre

Beckett se retourna, prête à le toiser, mais son regard…

\- - Je vais bien, dit-elle en lui caressant le bras… Et si tu m'offrais un verre de cidre ?

* * *

\- - Tu as réussi ?

\- - Il était excité comme une puce. Il a continué à me raconter l'histoire, à parler des répétitions, de la fabrication des costumes… Mais il s'est finalement endormi. Et toi ?

\- - Eh ! Aurais-tu prévu… commença-t-il alors qu'elle s'allongeait sur lui et croisait ses bras sur son torse

\- - Dis-moi de quoi vous parliez avec ta mère pendant le spectacle

\- - Oh ! Ça…

\- - Oui, ça

\- - Très bien… Quand j'étais petit…

\- - Attends… Tu ne vas pas me raconter une histoire comme lorsque je t'avais demandé pourquoi tu écrivais ce style de roman ?

\- - Non… Je te le promets, dit-il en déplaçant une mèche de ses cheveux. Quand j'étais petit, même si on traversait des temps difficiles, ma mère faisait toujours en sorte que le réveillon soit magique. Et chaque année, elle nous faisait écouter la suite de Casse-noisette… Et je me disais que si elle arrivait à me rendre heureux alors que nos conditions de vie étaient si dures, c'est que les choses ne pouvaient que s'améliorer. J'adore éprouver ce sentiment d'espoir… Tu sais ? C'est fou quand on y pense… Que les jours les plus courts et les plus sombres de l'année, les gens célèbrent la lumière quelle que soit leur foi…

\- - Quand je te disais qu'on n'avait pas besoin de faire de folie

\- - C'est vrai… Tu as raison… Je revois le regard de Milosz lorsqu'il a vu pour la première fois les lumières sur les Champs-Elysées… Des arbres à lumière !

\- - C'est ça la magie de Noël !

\- - Oui… Et qui n'aime pas les cadeaux !

\- - Castle ! Tu te souviens… Mais qu'est-ce que… C'est pas vrai… Tu as aussi mis du gui au-dessus de notre lit ? demanda-t-elle en suivant son regard. Tu en as acheté combien de branches ? Tu en as déjà mis partout au rez-de-chaussée !

\- - C'est aussi une tradition que j'adore… Eh ! Une étoile filante… Fais un vœu

\- - Je ne souhaite rien

\- - Mais tu dois faire…

\- - Je n'ai rien à demander

Il allait répondre mais son regard… Elle l'embrassa tendrement et lui caressa doucement la joue

\- - Castle… J'aimerai renouer avec la tradition… Pour Milosz… Pour toi… Mais… Je ne sais pas… Ça fait tellement longtemps…

\- - Je serai là…

\- - Je sais… Mais j'ai peur… Et si…

Il la serra dans ses bras et la fit pivoter, se retrouvant au-dessus d'elle

\- - Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est me parler… Juste parler

\- - Je sais, dit-elle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Mais… Pas maintenant… Je n'ai plus envie de parler… Mais par contre… commença-t-elle en tirant sur son t-shirt


	82. Chapter 82

Le grand jour était arrivé

Depuis qu'il était levé, Castle était aussi excité qu'un enfant. Il courait partout, s'activait, s'inquiétait de ce qui pouvait bien manquer

Désirant retrouver un peu de calme, elle était descendue sur la plage avec les chiens. Milosz l'avait rejointe et s'amusait avec eux.

Le vent froid la fit frissonner

Derrière, une silhouette entreprit de descendre le sentier qui menait jusqu'à la mer et vint s'asseoir près d'elle. Elle regarda l'enfant s'amuser quelques minutes

\- - Tu n'as pas froid ?

\- - J'ai l'habitude. J'aime sentir le vent…

\- - Je sais. Et apparemment tu n'es pas la seule, dit-l'ainée en montrant l'enfant

\- - Quel que soit le temps, on vient sur la plage

\- - Il sera heureux lorsque vous viendrez dans les Hamptons. Richard a une maison au bord de l'océan

\- - Je sais

\- - Ah, oui ?... Evidemment, tu as dû te renseigner…

\- - Je n'ai jamais enquêté sur lui, Martha. Je le sais parce qu'il m'y avait invité

\- - Vraiment ? Il ne m'en a jamais parlé… Mais quand… Il aurait quand même pu me le dire. Je n'aurai rien dit…

\- - Je n'y suis jamais allée... J'avais refusé

Beckett se rappela cette fameuse invitation, l'enquête durant laquelle Castle n'avait pas arrêté de tenter de la convaincre de l'accompagner en « tout bien, tout honneur ». Jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre que l'excuse qu'elle avait trouvée, n'était qu'un mensonge… Déjà un… Et elle l'avait blessé. Même si sa véritable excuse c'était qu'elle était déjà avec quelqu'un et qu'ils envisageaient de passer le weekend ensemble. Elle n'aurait pas dû lui cacher la vérité. Il avait fait bonne figure, avait accusé le coup… Mais il avait été blessé. Elle l'avait vu dans son regard… Déjà à ce moment-là… Et puis il y avait eu les sous-entendus de Montgomery, les mots d'Esposito… Et elle s'était décidée. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un weekend. Et Castle était un gentleman. Jamais il ne l'aurait obligé à… Elle avait rompu et s'était décidée à lui parler, à lui dire qu'elle acceptait son offre… Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Gina… Ils paraissaient tellement heureux…

Martha remarqua son air soucieux

\- - Katherine, tu vas bien ? Je ne voulais pas… commença-t-elle en voyant son air soucieux

\- - Tout va bien, Martha. C'était au début

\- - Je ne voulais pas faire remonter de mauvais souvenirs

\- - Pas de mauvais souvenirs… Une occasion ratée… Peut-être…

Et si elle avait accepté ce jour-là ? Auraient-ils été ensemble à la fin du weekend ? Leur liaison aurait-elle duré ? Tellement de questions… Mais pourquoi se les poser ? C'était du passé… Et de toute façon…

\- - Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Toute cette agitation, cette effervescence…

\- - Oh, avec Castle, je m'attends à tout

\- - Comment tu te sens ?... Et ne me mens pas !

\- - Ça va… Ce n'est pas facile, mais ça va… Il y a tous ces souvenirs…Tu sais quoi ?

\- - Non, quoi ?

\- - Il me fait penser à mon père

\- - Qui ?... Richard ?

\- - Oui. Il lui ressemble… Par certains côtés

\- - Soit je suis aveugle, soit ces côtés sont vraiment bien cachés ! Excuse-moi de te le dire, mais je ne vois aucune ressemblance entre ton père et mon fils !

\- - Je te parle d'avant. Avant que… Mes parents adoraient cette fête. On pouvait faire ce qu'on voulait. Et plus c'était fou, plus ils étaient heureux… Quand je vois Castle… Mon père était pareil… Il voulait que tout soit parfait... Jusqu'à la dernière minute… Il le voulait pour moi… Mais aussi, et surtout, pour ma mère… Il cherchait le petit détail original, le cadeau qui lui ferait plaisir… Il se démenait comme un diable… Il fallait que ce soit unique. Que ce qu'il lui offrirait, elle serait la seule à l'avoir

\- - Il devait vraiment beaucoup l'aimer

\- - C'est vrai

\- - Et il le trouvait ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Le cadeau unique ?

\- - Oh, il le croyait… Jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre que c'était le cadeau de l'année ! Celui qui avait fait fureur pour les fêtes

\- - Il devait être déçu

\- - Tu ne peux pas imaginer. Il passait sa journée à pester, à dire qu'il allait le changer…

\- - Et ta mère ?

\- - Ça la faisait rire… Elle avait beau lui expliquer que c'était le geste qui comptait…

\- - Je crois que tu vas avoir le même problème avec Richard !

\- - Je ne veux pas de cadeau. Je lui ai dit… Noël, c'est la fête des enfants

\- - Et tu crois qu'il va t'écouter ?

Elles rirent

L'enfant vint se précipiter dans ses bras

Les chiens le poursuivaient

\- - Eh !... Doucement !... Calme-toi

\- - C'est eux !

\- - Et si tu arrêtais de les embêter ?

\- - Je les embête pas. Je joue avec eux !

\- - Je sais

\- - Tu es plein de vitalité, dis donc ! dit Martha

\- - C'est quoi ?

\- - Ça veut dire que tu bouges beaucoup ! expliqua Beckett

\- - Pas quand je dors ! Hein ?... Rick a dit !

\- - C'est bien le seul moment où on ne t'entend pas, oui !

\- - C'est mal ?

\- - Non ! Au contraire… A ton âge, c'est normal de bouger et de poser des questions, répondit Martha

\- - La maitresse dit aussi. Quand on sait pas, on demande

\- - Elle a raison

\- - Martha ?

\- - Oui ?

\- - Je peux dire grand-mère ?... Pour toi ?... Comme pour grand-père de maman ?

\- - Bien sûr ! J'en serai flattée

\- - C'est quoi ça ?

\- - Ça lui fait plaisir… commença Beckett. Quoi ?... Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

\- - Ben… Comme grand-père.

\- - Non, non. Tu as dit… « Maman » ?

\- - Oui. J'ai réfléchi… Tu dis toujours qu'il faut réfléchir avant de dire

\- - Ah, ça, elle s'y connait en réflexion !

\- - Martha !... Milosz, je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'étais pas obligé…

\- - Tu n'es pas ma maman… La vraie…

\- - C'est…

\- - Ch… fit-il en lui mettant un doigt sur les lèvres

Martha souriait en voyant l'air sérieux du petit

\- - Célène dit que je dois t'appeler comme ça… Alexis a dit aussi… Et la maîtresse… A l'école… Tu me donnes à manger, et à boire… commença-t-il en levant un doigt. Tu me laves… Tu m'habilles… Tu joues avec moi… Tu m'apprends des choses… Tu m'emmènes à l'école… Tu me fais mon goûter… Tu as guéri mon bras… Et mes autres bobos… C'est ce que fait une maman… Alors, tu es ma maman ! s'exclama-t-il en tapant dans ses mains

\- - Oh, Milosz, dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras

Les larmes se mirent à couler

\- - Non, non… Pleure pas… J'aime pas… Je t'appelle Kate… Je t'appelle Kate… Pas maman… Pleure pas… Pleure pas… Pas tes jolis yeux, dit-il en tentant de les essuyer avec ses petites mains

\- - Elle n'est pas triste. Elle est heureuse, c'est tout… Et tu as raison. C'est bien ta maman

\- - C'est vrai ?

\- - Oui, bonhomme, répondit Martha

\- - C'est compliqué les grands ! Moi, je pleure quand j'ai mal. Pas quand je suis content !

\- - Ça t'arrivera aussi un jour

\- - Quand ?

\- - Je ne sais pas. Mais pour quelque chose d'important pour toi

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Je ne sais pas, bonhomme. Comme Kate qui est contente que tu l'appelles « maman », comme Jim…

\- - Et Rick ?

\- - Quoi ? demanda Beckett

\- - Si t'es ma maman, Rick, c'est mon papa… C'est ton amoureux !

\- - Ça me parait logique, fit Martha

\- - Milosz… Tu sais… On n'est pas… Il faudra que tu voies ça avec lui

\- - Il va pleurer aussi ?

* * *

\- - Tu crois que ça va aller ?

\- - Ça m'a l'air parfait

\- - Je ne parle pas de la décoration…

\- - Je sais, Richard… Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre… Mais maintenant qu'on a enfin la preuve… Ce qu'il manquait pour…

\- - Et toi ?

\- - Oh, moi…

\- - Je ne voudrai pas que tout ça…

\- - Ça ira. Comme tu le sais, je n'ai pas vécu la mort de ma femme comme l'a vécu Kathie. Je ne sais même pas comment tout à vraiment commencé

\- - C'est du passé, Jim et ça ne regarde que Kate et toi

\- - Tu n'es pas croyable. Tu veux tout savoir sur ma fille, et lorsque je te dévoile…

\- - C'est ma muse

\- - Tu sais que tu prends des risques à l'appeler comme ça ?

\- - Elle n'est pas là

\- - Tu t'es toujours inquiétée pour elle comme ça ?

\- - Elle ne vous en a jamais parlé ?

\- - De tes frasques, de tes théories… Je me rappelle du soir où je suis venu te voir pour te demander de veiller sur elle, de l'empêcher de…

\- - Je crois que… Dès le premier jour, je pense… Le jour où j'ai décidé de la suivre

\- - Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi remontée que ce jour-là !

\- - Vraiment ?

\- - Oh, oui ! Elle a débarqué chez moi… Tu l'aurais vu… Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire « je rêve », « je rêve »… Il m'a fallu plusieurs minutes pour qu'elle se calme. Et c'est là qu'elle m'a annoncé que tu allais écrire un livre sur elle

\- - Tant que ça ?

\- - Et le maire !... Elle l'a béni, crois-moi !

\- - Elle a failli le mettre en prison

\- - Ça n'avait rien à voir. Et à cette époque, elle t'appréciait. Mais elle…

\- - Je sais. Elle n'était pas prête

\- - Tu sais que tu as de la chance ?

\- - Comment ça ?

\- - Pour commencer… Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ton séjour à New York

\- - Jim…

\- - Je sais. J'ai vu Martha… Et de toute façon, je ne me mêlerai jamais de votre vie privée… Comme je ne me suis jamais occupée de celle de Kathie… Sauf, bien sûr, si tu lui fais du mal

\- - Vous n'avez rien à craindre de ce côté-là

\- - Je le pense aussi… Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que jusqu'à présent… Enfin, pour ce que j'en sais… Vous en êtes à un point où, en général, Kathie mettait un terme à ses liaisons. Ne me demande pas pourquoi. Je ne sais pas. Mais c'était systématique… Et aucun d'eux n'a jamais vécu avec elle… Ou le contraire… Alors que toi… Dès le premier jour… Je me souviens de ce chirurgien… Mais je ne sais plus…

\- - Josh, murmura Castle

\- - Hein ?... Oui… Peut-être… Je sais qu'il lui a sauvé la vie. Et je l'en remercie… Bien que sans toi…

\- - J'aurai aimé faire plus

\- - Et quoi ? Prendre la balle à sa place ? Elle ne s'en serait jamais remise… Mais je ne parlais pas de ça… J'ai bien compris qu'ils étaient ensemble… Mais lorsque je les voyais… C'était différent… Il n'y avait pas cette petite étincelle dans ses yeux quand elle te regarde. Elle n'avait pas ses petits gestes…

\- - Vraiment ? s'extasia Castle

\- - Oh ! Si ce n'était pas lui qui lui prenait la main, elle, elle ne le faisait pas. En tout cas, pas à ce moment-là !

Castle sourit.

Il savait qu'ils avaient rompu après son hospitalisation… Son pire cauchemar éveillé… Ses pires cauchemars… Kate blessée… Et la croire en convalescence avec cet homme… Le laissant sans nouvelle pendant trois mois… Il avait cru devenir fou…

Il se souvint de la première fois où il l'avait vu.

Ils plaisantaient à la fin d'une enquête, une histoire de duel à l'ancienne qui avait mal tourné. Esposito avait été blessé et avec les autres, il lui avait fait croire qu'il était touché plus gravement qu'il ne le pensait. Ryan l'avait poussé sur un fauteuil roulant… Après avoir découvert le pot aux roses, ils avaient ri… Jusqu'à son arrivée

Il ne le connaissait pas. Seulement son prénom. Puis il avait appris qu'il était chirurgien cardiaque et qu'il faisait de la moto. Monsieur « Mobylette »… Beckett n'aimait pas ce surnom. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Rien que de le savoir avec elle… Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Il s'était remis avec Gina… La faire rompre quand lui-même avait rompu ?

\- - Tu sais pourquoi ils ont rompu ?

\- - Aucune idée… Mais pendant son séjour à l'hôpital, il n'arrêtait pas de venir la voir, de lui donner des conseils, lui disant de faire ceci ou cela, lui interdisant ceci ou cela… Il avait insisté pour être là pendant les soins, il la surveillait pendant ses premières séances de rééducation… Je la voyais bouillir intérieurement à chacune de mes visites

\- - Il ne la connaissait pas, murmura à nouveau Castle

\- - Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi détendue que le jour de sa sortie. Il n'était pas présent ce jour-là et pourtant elle semblait heureuse

\- - Et tu l'as ramené chez toi

\- - Où voulais-tu qu'elle aille ?... Oh ! Chez toi… Crois- moi… Si à cette époque j'avais su ce qui m'attendait, je me serai fait une joie de te la déposer ! Il faut avoir une patience à toute épreuve

\- - Je suis très patient

\- - Je sais et je me demande bien comment tu réussis…

\- - Tout simplement parce que je suis le MPADM

\- - Le quoi ?

\- - Meilleur petit ami du monde !

\- - Ah ! Ah !... Je ne sais pas si tu es le meilleur… Mais tu lui fais du bien. Elle est heureuse et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi…

La porte d'entrée claqua

\- - Hey, bonhomme ! Tu as vu…

\- - Reviens ! cria Milosz en montant les escaliers en courant

\- - Je crois que tu auras ta réponse plus tard

\- - C'est une vraie tornade ! Je me demande…

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Les deux hommes se levèrent. Ils virent apparaître les deux chiens, puis les deux femmes

\- - Hey !... Mais… Tu as pleuré ? demanda Castle en se précipitant vers Beckett et en la prenant dans ses bras

\- - Rien de grave

\- - Je peux savoir ?

\- - Ça va… Où est Milosz ?

\- - Il est entré en trombes et depuis il est dans sa chambre

\- - Il ne t'a rien dit ?

\- - Non… Il devait ?

\- - Heu… Non

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau

\- - Hey, ma chérie !

\- - Reviens, fit Alexis en se précipitant dans l'escalier

* * *

\- - Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont… D'abord Milosz et maintenant…

\- - Bien… Et si on s'y mettait ? demanda Castle

\- - Hm

\- - Tu t'occupes du plat principal ? Et moi de l'entrée ?

\- - Un peu facile, non ?

\- - Tu connais mieux que moi les plats de la région

\- - Ah ! Réveillon normand ? demanda Jim

\- - Pas spécialement. Mais avant c'est ce qu'ils faisaient, répondit Beckett

\- - On peut vous aider ?

\- - Eh, bien… Etant donné que celui qui s'occupe des légumes n'est pas là…

\- - Papa, tu pourrais t'occuper des sauces

\- - Ah, ça, c'est ma partie ! C'est vrai

\- - Bon… Alors je me colle aux légumes ! s'exclama la rouquine

* * *

\- - Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? demanda Castle en voyant arriver Milosz et sa fille

\- - Surprise !

\- - Et encore une !

\- - Kate ?

\- - Oui, Alexis ?

\- - Tu as une nappe ?

\- - Tu trouveras tout ce que tu veux dans la commode de l'entrée

\- - Ok… Et pour la table…

\- - Le meuble sous la fenêtre du salon

\- - Eh ! C'est moi qui fais ça ! s'écria Milosz en regardant dans l'évier

\- - Les absents ont toujours torts ! fit Castle

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Apparemment tu étais occupé, expliqua Beckett. Et tu vas l'être encore. Et si tu veux manger ce soir, il fallait bien qu'on commence

\- - Ah ! D'accord…

\- - Milosz !

\- - Je viens !

* * *

Chacun s'affairait

Comme convenu, Jim s'occupait des sauces. Martha découpait les légumes. Beckett s'occupait du plat principal. Elle avait gagné du temps en faisant cuire la bête la veille. Car comme on dit : c'est encore meilleur réchauffé !

Castle, lui, préparait l'entrée. Facile, il n'y avait que du froid. Et lui aussi avait fait cuire les bêtes la veille

Et les enfants…

En allant chercher des petits verres, Beckett les observa

Ils avaient étendu une nappe blanche sur la table, puis mit le service en porcelaine blanc que possédait la jeune femme. C'était un service tout simple, sans fioriture… Ils s'étaient installés en bout de table. Assis à côté d'Alexis, Milosz la regardait plier les serviettes. Blanches, elles aussi. Comme la nappe. Elle formait des cônes. Une fois qu'elle avait fini, elle le donnait à l'enfant qui, en s'appliquant, accrochait de petits motifs de Noël à l'aide de pince à linge miniature. Au sommet, il plantait une aiguille sur laquelle était fixée une étoile

\- - C'est très joli, dit la jeune femme en l'embrassant sur le front

\- - On a fait avec Alexis

\- - Oh ! C'est pour ça que tu étais dans ta chambre ?

\- - Non. Dans sa chambre. C'était secret

\- - Ok… Fais attention à tes doigts

\- - Je sais

Elle retourna dans la cuisine et déposa ses petits verres sur le comptoir. Elle ouvrit son freezer et en sorti une boite. Puis elle retourna dans le salon et en revint avec une bouteille

\- - Oh, oh, oh ! Tu veux me saouler ? demanda Castle

\- - Je doute qu'avec ce qu'il y aura dans le verre… commença-t-elle en plaçant la bouteille au frigo. Et puis, il n'y en aura qu'un seul

Elle remplit chaque petit verre avec une boule de sorbet que Martha remit aussitôt au freezer. Puis elles s'attaquèrent au dessert

* * *

\- - Je peux aider ?

\- - Mais tu ne…

\- - On a fini ! Regarde

\- - Ouah ! s'extasia Castle en s'approchant de la table. Mais…Vous avez fait ça tous les deux

\- - Alexis a montré. T'as vu ? Des étoiles, des sapins… Des anges… On a fait avec une machine

\- - C'est magnifique !

Ils avaient versé une pluie de petites formes en papier argenté et doré sur la nappe. Chaque serviette était déposée au centre de chaque assiette. Une petite guirlande lumineuse sinuait entre les verres et clignotait. Les leds étaient blanches et jaunes, assorties à leur découpage

\- - Maman va aimer, hein ?

\- - Oh, oui. Elle va beaucoup… Quoi ?... Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? fit Castle surpris. Mais l'enfant était déjà reparti derrière le comptoir de la cuisine

* * *

\- - Grand-mère, tu fais quoi ?

\- - Je prépare les toasts. Tu veux m'aider ?

\- - Oui. Mais je coupe pas

\- - D'accord. Tu étales les oignons et moi je découpe l'andouille

\- - Et après je mets dessus

\- - Voilà

\- - Maman, tu fais quoi ?

\- - Des chips

\- - Et toi grand-père ?

\- - Quelque chose au fromage… Mais…

\- - Mais qu'est-ce que… Depuis quand…

Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Beckett et Martha se sourirent. L'ainée passa sa main sur la tête du petit. Jim secoua la tête et se remit au travail. Alexis ne semblait pas plus surprise que ça et terminait de décorer la table avec des bougeoirs

\- - Et toi, tu fais quoi, papa ?

SPLASHHHHHH !


	83. Chapter 83

Tout le monde s'était retourné

Les ramequins que tenait Castle pour les déposer sur la table venaient d'exploser au sol. Il ne bougeait plus. Comme foudroyé sur place

\- - Ah ! Je sais… Ça surprend la première fois ! s'exclama Martha

\- - Il a pas pleuré !

\- - Non. Mais la vaisselle en a pris un coup

\- - C'est pour ça que tu avais… Quand tu es rentrée… Commença Castle, incapable de finir ses phrases

\- - Ecarte-toi, papa, dit Alexis. Il faut nettoyer et ramasser les morceaux

\- - Ok. Ok… Dis-moi, toi, dit-il en prenant le petit dans ses bras. Depuis quand tu as décidé ça ?

\- - Les autres ont dit…

\- - Mais tu n'es pas obligé…

\- - Je sais. Maman a dit… Mais toi aussi tu fais comme un papa, dit-il les mains posés sur ses épaules et le regardant droit dans les yeux. Et t'es l'amoureux de maman… Donc si c'est ma maman, tu es mon papa… Ça va ?... Tu vas pas pleurer ? Pas comme maman ?

\- - Euh… Oui… Non… Oh, mon bonhomme, dit-il en le serrant contre lui pour cacher les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Je t'aime tellement

\- - Moi aussi, je t'aime très beaucoup

\- - Tiens, dit Martha en lui tendant un torchon. Et si vous pouviez arrêter tout ce… commença-t-elle en attrapant un autre torchon pour s'essuyer les yeux, puis elle le passa à Beckett

\- - Papa ?

\- …

\- - Papa ?

\- - Hein ?... Ah, oui… Quoi ?

\- - J'aide grand-mère !

\- - Ah… Oui, bien sûr, s'excusa-t-il en le réinstallant sur le tabouret. Et ne mange pas tout !... Si je m'attendais, commença-t-il en approchant de Beckett. Et toi ? Comment…

\- - Je dois m'habituer… Mais quand on ne s'y attend pas…

\- - A qui le dis-tu ?... Il m'a pris de court !

\- - J'ai vu

\- - Bien… Alors je vais refaire…

* * *

\- - Tu dois faire le feu !

\- - Bonhomme, je suis occupé, là

\- - Mais tu dois faire

\- - Demande à Alexis… Ou à grand-père… Ils vont…

\- - Non ! Lysee a dit que c'est toi

\- - Ecoute… Si tu y tiens…

\- - C'est une vieille tradition normande… Qui se perd, expliqua Beckett en s'approchant d'eux

\- - Ah, oui ? Laquelle ?

\- - Raconte à Castle, si Lysee te l'a raconté

\- - Elle nous a mis en rond dans la salle… Et elle a dit… A Noël, le papa met la bûche dans la cheminée

\- - D'accord. Mais pourquoi ?

\- - Ben… Je sais plus… Mais c'est toi qui fais !

\- En fait, la légende dit à peu près ça : _« Le père de famille, accompagné de ses fils et de ses serviteurs, va à l'endroit du logis où, l'année précédente, à la même époque, ils avaient mis en réserve les restes de la bûche de Noël. Ils rapportent solennellement ces tisons qui, dans leur temps, avaient jeté de si belles flammes à la rencontre des faces réjouies des convives._

 _L'aïeul les pose dans ce foyer et tout le monde se met à genou en récitant le Pater. Deux forts valets de ferme apportent lentement la bûche nouvelle. À l'instant où l'on y met le feu, les petits enfants vont prier dans un coin de l'appartement, afin, leur dit-on, que la souche leur fasse des présents, et, tandis qu'ils prient, on met à chaque bout de cette souche des paquets d'épices, de dragées et de fruits confits_ _». (source : .fr/buche-de-noel-tradition-de-normandie)_

\- - Oui, c'est ça, qu'elle a dit !

\- - Ouah !... Pour quelqu'un qui ne fêtait pas Noël…

\- - Ce n'est pas parce que je ne fêtais pas que je ne lisais pas. Et puis avec les anciens… Ils parlent beaucoup pendant les parties de belote

\- - Tu fais alors ?

\- - Euh… Kate…

\- - Il t'appelle papa

\- - Ok… Donc c'est moi le chef !

\- - Pardon ? fit Beckett

\- - Euh… Pour la bûche… Je suis le chef de la bûche

\- - Ouais

\- - Et tu en connais d'autres ? Des légendes ?

* * *

\- - C'est la une ! C'est la une !... C'est la une, hein ?

\- - Oui, bonhomme. Pour nous, c'est la une

\- - Et après tu feras la deux

\- - La deux… Je l'espère, oui, murmura-t-il en regardant Beckett qui commençait à ramener les amuse-gueules dans le salon

\- - Quoi ? demanda Milosz en voyant son regard

\- - Rien… Alors ça te va ?

\- - Oui… Mais…

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Et le père Noël ? Il va se brûler

\- - Ah ! C'est vrai

\- - Je sais… On jette de l'eau dessus quand on va au lit…commença-t-il en courant vers la cuisine. Comme au camp, ajouta-t-il en revenant avec un verre d'eau

\- - Bonne idée. Mais je ne crois pas qu'on aura besoin de faire ça. La bûche n'est pas très grosse. Le feu s'éteindra tout seul

\- - D'accord… Je le mets quand même là, dit l'enfant en posant le verre sur le bord de la cheminée

\- - Si tu veux, bonhomme

* * *

\- - Et voilà !

\- - Oh ! C'est gentil, Richard… Mais franchement… Je ne peux pas boire ça

\- - Pourquoi ?

\- - Milosz…

\- - Laisse Kathie… Tout simplement parce que l'alcool me rend malade. Alors je n'en bois plus

\- - Tu peux y aller, Jim. C'est un cocktail sans alcool. Et comme nous allons prendre du pommeau, il est à la pomme, expliqua Castle

\- - Dans ce cas… C'est gentil

\- - Et ça ? Tu peux ? demanda le petit en tendant un plateau, aidé par Martha

\- - Ah, ça oui. Et ça m'a l'air très bon !

\- - C'est moi qui a fait… Avec grand-mère

* * *

Ils étaient une famille

Ils agissaient comme s'ils étaient une famille, comme s'ils étaient ensemble depuis des années.

Beckett les écoutait, les observait

Ils agissaient tous si naturellement

Les Castle… Elle les avait déjà vus agir ainsi. Et malgré les piques qu'ils se lançaient, la mère et le fils, elle savait qu'ils s'adoraient. Et Alexis… Il n'y avait qu'à voir les regards qu'elle lançait à son père…

Milosz avait le même regard. Il adorait Castle… Depuis le premier jour… Assis sur ses genoux, il avait relevé la tête vers lui et écoutait ce qu'il racontait. Il buvait littéralement ses paroles. Il regarda Martha et sourit lorsqu'elle fit mine de se fâcher. Elle n'avait pas suivi la conversation, mais Castle avait dû se moquer gentiment d'elle. Et comme à chaque fois, elle avait démarré au quart de tour

Elle détourna son regard, lorsqu'elle entendit son père rire… Ça faisait tellement longtemps… Elle l'avait vu sombrer, s'enfoncer de plus en plus, ne devenir que l'ombre de lui-même… Puis il y avait eu ce premier mois. Ce premier mois où il avait décidé de ne plus toucher une bouteille. Décision qu'il avait prise seul. Elle l'avait retrouvé inconscient chez lui. Elle avait pensé à une énième « cuite ». Mais le médecin lui avait appris qu'il n'avait pas une goutte d'alcool dans le sang. Qu'il avait dû perdre connaissance pendant son délirium tremens, conséquence normale d'un arrêt brutal de la boisson. Le premier mois… Puis il y avait eu le deuxième… Le troisième… Sa première année… Une année de combat. Un vrai chemin de croix pour ne pas replonger. Il s'était battu chaque jour. Un jour après l'autre, comme disaient les gens de son association. Mais c'était une heure après l'autre, une minute après l'autre, une seconde après l'autre… Elle l'avait vu supplier pour avoir un verre. Elle l'avait vu pleurer devant les photos de sa mère… Mais il s'en était sorti… Il était tellement heureux quand il avait reçu sa première médaille. Il avait tenu à ce qu'elle soit là. Le Président de l'association n'avait pas été d'accord au début. Car elle était de la police. Mais au final… Et là, face à ces compagnons d'infortune, il lui avait présenté ses excuses. Pour son comportement. Pour l'avoir laissé tomber… Et il l'avait remercié de ne pas l'avoir abandonné malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir… Eux, qui n'étaient pas expansifs en public pour exprimer leurs sentiments, étaient tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en pleurs… Mais le combat n'était pas terminé. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Ils allaient devoir rester sur leur garde… Mais il avait tenu. Il avait résisté. Et elle avait continué à prendre soin de lui… Cinq ans. Cinq longues années durant lesquelles il aurait pu succomber à n'importe quelle occasion. Il s'était remis à travailler. Il s'occupait de leur maison… Et depuis… Il ne se rendait aux réunions des alcooliques anonymes que de temps en temps, aidait les nouveaux… Il était même le parrain de deux d'entre eux…

Il avait tellement changé… Il n'était pas redevenu celui qu'il était, celui qu'elle avait connu avant… Mais… Il était heureux. Heureux d'être là.

Heureux de discuter avec Milosz, de le prendre dans ses bras… Quand elle le voyait, assis, tenant l'enfant sur ses genoux, passer sa main sur sa tête… Elle le revoyait quand elle était petite et qu'il lui lisait une histoire, ou qu'il lui montrait quelque chose. Il agissait de la même façon.

Heureux d'être là, avec les Castle. Le courant passait bien entre Martha et lui. Ils échangeaient leur théorie sur la façon dont ils avaient éduqué leurs enfants respectifs. Elle le faisait rire. Il la faisait rire… Et il y avait Castle. Son père l'appréciait… Elle ne lui avait jamais présenté ses ex. Le seul qu'il avait croisé, c'était Josh. Et le courant avait été plutôt froid entre eux. Tout comme entre eux d'ailleurs. Mais comment avait-il pu croire qu'il pourrait gérer sa vie comme il l'entendait ? Tout ça parce qu'elle avait pris une balle. Bien sûr, il lui avait sauvé la vie… Mais sans Castle… Si Castle ne l'avait pas poussé… Castle… Oui, il l'appréciait. C'était comme si il le connaissait avant… Bien sûr, elle lui en avait parlé. Depuis le premier jour de leur partenariat. Et elle savait ce qu'il pensait de lui. Il ne lui avait jamais dit directement, mais ses regards… Ses sourires…

\- - Un autre ?

\- - Quoi ? fit-elle en sursautant

\- - Un autre verre ? demanda Castle

\- - Volontiers

\- - Sûre ?

\- - Oui. Pourquoi ?

\- - Rien… Encore perdue dans tes pensées

\- - Désolée

\- - Ce n'est rien. Je vais aller terminer l'entrée

Elle le regarda se rendre dans la cuisine

Il ne les jugeait pas. Ni elle, ni son père… Aucun des Castle ne les jugeait… Martha l'avait blessé en venant la voir quelques mois plus tôt. Mais seulement dans le but de les rapprocher. Elle avait agi en mère. Pour son fils. Et peut-être aussi pour elle… Peut-être que sa propre mère aurait fait la même chose, lui aurait dit les mêmes choses…

Et Alexis. Elle regarda la jeune fille se lever et rejoindre son père dans la cuisine. Il y avait une vraie complicité entre eux. Il avait vraiment été un bon père. Il s'en était bien occupé, même si parfois, on pouvait se demander qui était l'adulte des deux. Elle, non plus, ne les jugeait pas. Son père… Elle l'avait accueilli tout naturellement. Mais elle… Avec tout ce qu'elle avait fait subir à son père… Mais pas un reproche, pas une remarque, pas une seule allusion… Elle avait été contente de la revoir et s'était comportée avec elle comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si les années…

\- - Tu crois que ça va aller ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Kate… Elle a l'air… Et c'est son troisième… commença Alexis

\- - Ne t'inquiète pas. Je veille sur elle

\- - Comme tu l'as toujours fait

Elle sourit en voyant Castle l'embrasser sur la tête. Comme il faisait avec elle. C'était sa façon à lui de montrer qu'il était là, présent pour elle, ou pour sa fille…

Et avec Milosz… Elle se comportait comme une grande sœur… Quand elle regardait la table qu'ils avaient préparé… Ils avaient dû y passer des heures… Même s'ils avaient utilisé une machine… D'ailleurs, elle ne savait même pas où elle avait trouvé cette machine… Comme son père. Elle avait dû l'emprunter à l'école, ou à quelqu'un du village, ou… Mais elle avait pris du temps avec lui. Elle les avait entendus discuter, rire…

Ils étaient une famille… Sa nouvelle famille

* * *

Martha avait décidé de la place de chacun. Les deux hommes en bout de table. Puis d'un côté, Beckett et Milosz. Le petit près de son grand-père. Elle et Alexis de l'autre. La jeune fille près de son père

Outre la décoration, Castle avait disposé à côté de chaque assiette deux petits ramequins : l'un avec du vinaigre de vin rouge avec des miettes d'échalotes, l'autre avec une mayonnaise au citron. A côté des couverts, se trouvaient aussi un casse noix et une fourchette à crustacé.

Il y avait aussi quelques quartiers de citrons sur une coupelle, du beurre salé dans un petit ravier et de fines tranches de pains de seigle dans un petit panier

A chaque extrémité, il avait déposé deux plateaux de fruits de mer parfaitement identiques. Il y avait des demi-langoustes, des oursins, des langoustines, des praires, des palourdes, des crevettes, des huitres. Tout était parfaitement présenté. Castle avait glissé des rondelles de citron, des feuilles de menthe…

Et pour accompagner l'entrée, il avait choisi du Xéres.

* * *

Castle les regardait

Beckett aidait Milosz à décortiquer ses coquillages, tout en répondant à ses questions. Il aimait la voir s'occuper du petit. Chacun de ses gestes, de ses sourires étaient emplis de tendresse, d'amour… Alexis la regardait aussi… Il pensa aussitôt à l'absence de Mérédith quand elle était petite, à toutes ces petites choses que Beckett partageait avec Milosz, et que son ex-femme n'avait jamais partagées avec leur fille. Alexis ne s'en était jamais plainte, disant que lui avait toujours été là. Mais rien ne pouvait remplacer la présence d'une mère… Il avait pu le constater avec Milosz. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec lui. Ils jouaient ensembles… Mais en fin de journée… Quand il commençait à être fatigué… C'était dans ses bras à elle qu'il venait se réfugier… Et combien de fois les avait-il trouvés dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur la plage ?... Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit sœur Thérèse au sujet de ce lien qui existait entre eux. Si elle savait qu'il l'appelait « maman »… Et lui « papa »… Combien de fois avait-il espéré…

Ses pensées furent interrompues par une discussion qui devenait animée à l'autre bout de la table

\- - En fait je suppose que ça attire les gens les plus sérieux… Les plus exigeants…

\- - Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement?

\- - Juste que les acteurs, par leur nature, ne sont pas les gens les plus sérieux du monde. Pas vrai ?

\- - Oh ! Vraiment ! Donc tu penses que je ne suis pas une femme sérieuse ?

\- - C'est quoi ? demanda Milosz pour la énième fois

\- - Un sport, répondit Alexis

\- - Un sport ? Taper dans une balle avec un bâton… commença Martha

\- - Et si… commença Castle, stoppé par la main levée de Beckett fascinée elle aussi par ce qui se disait

\- - Très bien… Tu sais quoi ?... Quand tu auras 5 minutes à tuer, viens donc à mon école. Et tu verras si ce n'est pas un travail sérieux !

\- - Entendu… Mais à une condition…

\- - Laquelle ?

\- - Tu m'accompagnes à un match

\- - Ah, mère… Je crois que tu viens de te faire piéger !

\- - Quoi ?... Tu veux…

\- - Martha… Je te taquinais… Je ne connais rien à ton travail, mais je sais de quoi tu es capable !... Et je serai ravi de venir voir une de tes pièces

\- - Ah, oui ?

\- - Je ne faisais que résumer ce qu'on voit dans la presse people. Et tu sais que certains journaux…

\- - Oh, oui !... Dans ce cas, je t'accompagnerai volontiers. Mais je n'y connais vraiment rien

\- - Je t'expliquerai. Tu verras, ce n'est vraiment pas compliqué

\- - Je pourrai venir aussi ?

\- - Oui, bonhomme. Dès que tu reviens à New York, je nous prends des billets. Et on ira tous ensemble, répondit Jim

\- - Tu m'apprendras ?

\- - Si tu veux. Mais Kathie peut le faire aussi

\- - Tu sais jouer ? demanda Milosz en tournant la tête vers elle

\- - Hm

\- - J'ai commencé à lui apprendre vers ses 3 ans

* * *

Après l'entrée, Beckett avait ramené les trous normands qu'elle avait préparés avec Martha. Puis elle s'était rendue dans la cuisine pour s'occuper de la préparation du plat principal. Milosz en avait profité pour venir s'asseoir sur les jambes de Castle pour discuter plus facilement avec Alexis

\- - Et comment se porte la loi en ce moment ? demanda Castle

\- - J'ai un recours collectif qui m'occupe assez en ce moment

\- - Oh, bien…

\- - Et toi ? L'écriture ?

\- - Je crois que je n'ai jamais écrit aussi vite… Et j'ai déjà une idée pour le suivant

\- - Vraiment ?... J'en connais une qui sera ravie !

Tout en disposant la poule dans son plat, Beckett avala le trou normand que son père n'avait pas bu. Puis elle finit de préparer les haricots et le riz. Enfin, elle remplit des ramequins avec la crème.

Castle vint lui donner un coup de main pour ramener les plats sur la table. Il l'aida à se rasseoir et présenta un couteau à Jim

\- - A toi l'honneur

\- - Richard… C'est toi qui…

\- - C'est au chef de famille de le faire, alors…

Emu, Jim se leva et fit une accolade à Castle pour le remercier. Il reprit sa place et prit la main de Beckett qui n'avait rien loupé de la scène. Elle avait senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais elle avait réussi à les contenir. Elle serra ses doigts à ceux de Castle et lui sourit. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup participé aux discussions, se contentant d'écouter ou d'opiner de la tête… Mais elle était ailleurs. Il ne savait pas où, mais elle était très loin… Et elle buvait. Alexis avait remarqué les apéritifs, mais lui avait vu les verres de vin blanc. Et il n'était pas le seul. Jim et Martha avait vu aussi. Mais personne ne dit rien

* * *

\- - C'est moi !

\- - Oui ! s'exclama Martha

Ils avaient décidé de prendre le dessert dans le salon. Une tarte aux pommes.

Puis, bien que commençant à être chancelante, Beckett avait ramené le café, accompagné de sablés et de mignardises. Castle avait sorti les petits verres digestifs et la bouteille de calva.

Et pour ne pas déroger à la tradition Castle, il regardait « Casse-Noisette ». Mais pas n'importe lequel : le spectacle de Milosz

Devant l'écran, il n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler, de répéter les phrases, de décrire ce qu'il se passait, de dire ce qui allait arriver

\- - Milosz… S'il te plait… commença Beckett en se frottant la tête

Mais il ne l'entendit pas. Tellement pris par ce qu'il voyait. Les seuls moments où ils ne l'entendaient pas, étaient ceux où Célène parlait. Il s'appuyait contre la table basse et la regardait, faisant signe aux adultes de se taire. Mais dès qu'elle disparaissait, il se relevait et…

Castle l'attrapa et l'installa entre lui et Beckett

\- - On aimerait voir nous aussi, expliqua-t-il

Il colla son dos contre le dossier du canapé et croisa ses petits bras devant lui. Castle sourit devant la tête qu'il affichait. Beckett l'attira à elle et l'installa sur ses jambes.

Castle servit le digestif. Il se leva et se rendit dans la cuisine. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et déposa un nouveau cocktail aux pommes en face de Jim.

Surpris de ne plus entendre Milosz, il regarda vers Beckett. Il s'était retourné contre elle, le visage enfoui dans son cou et s'était endormi. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis tendit un petit verre à la jeune femme

Ils purent ainsi trinqués tous ensemble à ce premier Noël

\- - Je vais aller… commença Beckett en tentant de se lever, mais elle retomba sur le canapé

\- - Laisse… Je m'en occupe, dit Castle en lui prenant l'enfant. Vous n'avez qu'à commencer à…

Jim, Martha et Alexis se levèrent et le suivirent à l'étage.

Beckett les regarda revenir et déposer des paquets au pied du sapin. Et des souvenirs rejaillirent. Le regard de ses parents lorsqu'elle ouvrait un paquet… La première fois où elle avait surpris ses parents… Toutes ses fois où, assises sur le sol, sa mère et elle essayait de savoir ce que l'autre avait choisi… Et ce dernier Noël… Le paquet n'était pas grand cette fois, même plutôt riquiqui. Mais il était magnifique. Dans un petit écrin, en acajou, finement sculpté, tout comme son socle. C'était un petit objet de décoration, mais il représentait tellement pour elle

\- Le maillet est au juge ce que la balance est à la justice, avait dit sa mère. Je suis fière de toi, ma chérie. Et je suis sûre que tu réaliseras ton rêve

Sentant les larmes monter à nouveau, elle se leva en se tenant à l'accoudoir du canapé et se dirigea vers l'escalier

\- - Et voilà !... Il ne s'est même pas réveillé… Où… commença Castle, des sachets aux mains

\- - J'ai besoin… Il faut que…

\- - Je vais t'aider

\- - Ça va aller !... Je suis juste un peu…

\- - Mère… Tu peux t'occuper…

\- - Bien sûr, fit Martha en prenant les sachets

* * *

Il l'aida à monter dans leur chambre

Avec la dernière poussée, elle s'écroula au sol. La voyant tenter de se relever, de se mettre à quatre pattes, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire

Il la saisit par les hanches et la redressa

Il la fit pivoter face à lui

\- - Je ne suis pas saoule !

\- - Je n'ai rien dit

\- - Mais… C'est ce que tu penses ! Je peux le voir, là, dans tes yeux, dit-elle en levant une main vers son visage. Mais elle retomba sur son torse. Tu… Tu sais que je sais lire…

\- - Je le sais, oui. Tout comme je sais lire en toi, dit-il en souriant

Il la faisait reculer lentement vers leur lit, toujours en souriant

\- - Pourquoi tu te moques de moi ?

\- - Je ne me le permettrais pas

\- - C'est ça

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir les jambes en coton. Sa voix était pâteuse…

Il déboutonna son pantalon et le fit glisser doucement. Il la fit asseoir sur le lit et s'agenouilla

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- - Je vais t'aider. Tu as eu une rude journée… Tu es fatiguée, répondit-il en la déchaussant et en retirant complètement son pantalon

\- - Castle, commença-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou et en se blottissant contre lui. Il m'appelle « maman »… Milosz m'appelle « maman »

\- - C'est normal, non ? demanda-t-il en commençant à dégrafer son chemisier

\- - Castle ?

\- - Hm

\- - Tu n'essaierais pas d'abuser de moi, par hasard ?

\- - Loin de moi cette idée ! Je veux juste…

\- - Vraiment ?

En tentant de se lever, elle vacilla. Pour la maintenir, il se redressa. Une main dans son dos, il continuait à défaire ses boutons

Il ne sut pas comment elle avait fait, mais elle le fit basculer sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur lui

Elle l'embrassa tendrement, puis, doucement, elle lui caressa la joue. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien

\- - Depuis que tu as débarqué dans ma vie… Au 12th… Tu as su lire en moi, dès le premier jour… Tu t'es accroché… Tu as tout supporté… Tu m'as protégé… Je suis partie… J'ai changé de vie… Et tu es encore là

Je t'ai regardé ce soir. Je vous ai tous regardé… Je vous ai écouté… J'ai revu… Tellement de souvenirs… Douloureux… Mais des beaux aussi… Des anciens… Des nouveaux… Avec toi… Au poste… Ici… Au camp… Toujours toi… Encore toi…

Tu sais que c'est terrifiant ce pouvoir que tu exerces sur moi… Comme c'est terrifiant de ne plus être capable de se passer de ta présence… De toujours penser à toi

\- - Oh, oui, je le sais. Puisque je ne peux pas me passer de toi. J'ai besoin de te voir, de te sentir, de te serrer dans mes…

\- - Je t'aime, Castle… Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point !

\- - Je t'aime aussi, Kate

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent tendrement.

Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou

D'une main, elle défit les boutons de sa chemise, puis fit jouer ses doigts sur son torse

\- - Fais-moi un bébé, Castle, murmura-t-elle

\- - Quoi ? fit-il en se redressant

\- - Je veux un bébé, Castle… Un petit Castle… Qui te ressemblerait… Il aurait tes yeux… Ton sourire… dit-elle en passant sa main sur son visage

\- - Un bébé ?

\- - Hm… Tu ne sais plus comment on fait ? demanda-t-elle, mutine

\- - Si… Mais…

\- - Tu veux pas ?

\- - Bien sûr que si ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un enfant avec toi… Mais…

Il la fit pivoter et se plaça bien face à elle

\- - Kate… C'est sérieux…

\- - Je suis sérieuse, Castle… Je ne marche peut-être pas droit, mais je veux un bébé. Notre bébé… Un petit… Rickate ?

\- - Rickate ?... Non… Plutôt… Kate-ick ?

\- - Oh, non !

\- - Caskett ! dirent-ils ensemble

\- - Un petit Caskett !... Oui… C'est ce que je veux

\- - Et tu veux commencer quand ?

\- - Ben… Vu le peu de vêtement qu'il me reste…

\- - Ne bouge pas

\- - Où tu vas ?

\- - Je reviens, dit-il en entrant dans la salle de bain

Quand il réapparut, elle s'était écroulée. Elle avait enfoui son visage dans son oreiller qu'elle enserrait dans ses bras. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, près d'elle et la regarda. Ses longues jambes fines nues… Il ne lui restait plus que ses sous-vêtements et son chemisier ouvert… Il se leva et fit le tour du lit. Il s'allongea près d'elle. Voulant lui déposer un baiser sur la joue, il tenta d'enlever les cheveux qui cachaient une partie de son visage. Elle grogna et se retourna pour venir se blottir contre lui

\- - Un petit Caskett… Un tout… Petit… Caskett

\- - Chut ! Dors… On en parlera demain, murmura-t-il en embrassant sa tête


	84. Chapter 84

Les chiens lui tournaient autour, toujours à la recherche d'une petite caresse affectueuse. Ils remontaient le sentier qui les menait vers la maison.

Elle s'était réveillée très tôt. Encore une fois. Mais étrangement, ce n'étaient pas les souvenirs, ni les cauchemars qui l'avaient sorti des bras de Morphée. Mais plutôt une douleur insidieuse, lancinante… Elle se sentait comme oppressée, serrée, bloquée. Elle réalisa que c'était le bras de Castle qui la tenait contre lui. Elle sentait son souffle dans son cou… En ouvrant les yeux, elle remarqua qu'il tenait sa main, et qu'il avait passé une jambe par-dessus les siennes… Elle se sentait étrange… Comme si son esprit s'était détaché de son corps… Elle avait le cerveau embué, comme enveloppé dans du coton…

Elle s'était dégagée doucement de l'emprise de Castle. Elle l'avait embrassé doucement sur la joue. Il avait grogné et avait enfoui son visage dans le coussin sur lequel elle avait dormi. Elle avait souri en le voyant faire. En s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, elle avait été prise de vertiges et la douleur se rappela à elle. Sa tête allait exploser.

Elle avait pris une douche rapide, avait passé une tenue de sport et était sortie sur la plage

La maison était tranquille

Elle avait donné une écuelle d'eau aux chiens.

Il faisait encore nuit et pourtant tout était éclairé au rez-de-chaussée. Enfin… Presque. Une fois, il faisait clair, une autre fois, tout replongeait dans l'obscurité. Grâce au sapin et à ses guirlandes lumineuses clignotantes. Castle avait dit qu'il devait rester allumé. Pour que le père Noël puisse voir où déposer les cadeaux. Et apparemment, il l'avait trouvé

Agenouillée devant le « roi » de la forêt, une tasse à la main, elle regardait l'arbre. Son odeur enivrait la maison. Ses yeux se posaient sur les différentes décorations : une boule, un ange, les guirlandes… Elle se rappela l'excitation de Milosz… Celle de Castle… Elle se rappela sa mère et son père se chamaillant pour la meilleure place, la façon de placer la guirlande lumineuse… Elle se rappela lorsque, à la fin, il la prenait dans ses bras pour qu'elle place l'étoile au sommet du sapin. Quand elle l'avait fait, il restait là, devant l'arbre, la serrant contre lui, les yeux remplis de joie. Tout comme Castle lorsqu'il avait vu le sourire de Milosz quand il avait allumé les lumières.

Puis elle regarda les cadeaux.

Quand elle était arrivée dans le salon, elle avait réalisé qu'elle n'avait pas mis les siens. Et avant de sortir, au cas où le petit se serait levé, elle les avait déposés

Comme elle le craignait, il y en avait beaucoup. Beaucoup trop… Emballés dans des papiers plus brillants les uns que les autres, ou dans des papiers rappelant les dessins animés… Elle allait devoir se faire une raison. Les Castle ne faisaient pas dans la demi-mesure !

Sans regarder à qui il était destiné, elle en attrapa un. Elle le soupesa, le secoua légèrement… Elle sourit en pensant à ce jeu qu'elles faisaient, sa mère et elle. Deviner ce qu'il y avait dans le paquet, pendant que son père se prenait la tête entre les mains et désespérait qu'elles n'ouvrent leurs cadeaux

* * *

Pour un matin de Noël, tout était calme.

Pas de pas précipité dans l'escalier, pas de cris dans le salon… Et il était à nouveau seul dans leur lit

Il se leva, enfila un sweat et un pantalon de jogging. Il ouvrit son coffre et récupéra un petit objet qu'il glissa dans une de ses poches.

En arrivant dans le salon, il sentit la douce odeur de café. Mais il n'y avait personne. Pas même les chiens. Il sentit un léger courant d'air. Il tourna la tête et la vit, assise sur la terrasse, les deux chiens l'entourant. Elle passait sa main sur la tête de l'un d'eux.

Il se servit une tasse, puis une autre, remplit un verre d'eau et y jeta une aspirine, puis il la rejoignit. En le voyant arrivant, les deux chiens se levèrent et partirent s'amuser dans le jardin

Il s'installa près d'elle et lui tendit le verre

\- - Ça va, murmura-t-elle

\- - S'il te plait… Prends-le

Elle avala le verre d'un trait et grimaça

\- - Content ?

\- - Très… Un café ?

\- - Merci, répondit-elle en venant poser sa tête contre son épaule

Il l'entoura avec son bras.

\- - Tu es gelée !

Elle ne portait qu'un cycliste et un sweat

\- - Ça aide à remettre les idées en place !... Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait boire hier soir ?

\- - Je ne crois pas que ce soit tant ce que tu as bu, que ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours. Tu n'as pratiquement pas dormi depuis notre retour de Paris, tu as fait des cauchemars…

\- - Tu notes tout !

\- - Tout ce qui te touche !... Et il y a Milosz qui t'a donné le coup de grâce hier… Il y a de quoi perturber même les personnes les plus fortes

\- - Hm… Et toi ?

\- - Quoi moi ?

\- - Il t'appelle « papa »

\- - J'en suis fier… Il ne pouvait pas me faire plus beau cadeau de Noël… A part peut-être quand je verrai son regard quand il ouvrira ses cadeaux… Enfin, s'il se lève !

\- - Il est encore tôt, et il s'est couché très tard

\- - Je sais… Mais en principe… Si tu avais entendu Alexis… C'était toujours la première levée. Et parfois il ne faisait même pas jour !

\- - Il n'a jamais fêté Noël… Je ne sais pas s'il réalise…

\- - Je sais. Mais on lui a expliqué. Il devrait…

\- - Ce ne serait pas plutôt toi qui serais impatient d'ouvrir tes cadeaux ?... Et tu en as acheté de trop. Je t'avais dit…

\- - Eh ! Il n'y a pas que moi… Je te rappelle que ton père, ma mère et Alexis lui en ont pris aussi… Sans compter qu'il a des Noël de retard

\- - Tu comptes faire pareil pour ses anniversaires ?

\- - Je pourrais ?

\- - Tu es infernal !

Ils avalèrent chacun une gorgée de café. Le silence s'instaura entre eux.

Castle voulait reprendre la discussion qu'il n'avait pas terminée la veille. Mais il ne savait pas par où commencer

Il se mit à sourire

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Hein ?

\- - Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

\- - Oh ! Pour rien

\- - Ne me mens pas. Je sais ce que c'est que rien. Et là, ce n'est pas rien. Alors ?

\- - Tu en tenais une belle hier !

\- - Je n'étais pas saoule ! Juste un peu… Et moi, je n'ai pas eu besoin de prendre une douche froide !

\- - Parce que je n'ai pas osé !

\- - Contrairement à toi, je ne me suis pas étalée dans le jardin à hurler ton nom !

\- - C'est vrai. Mais reconnais que tu as eu du mal à atteindre le lit ! Sans moi…

\- - Si tu ne m'avais pas saoulé…

\- - Si j'avais voulu te saouler, j'aurai fait en sorte que tu sois encore capable de… Enfin… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Mais là, tu t'es écroulée comme une masse ! Tu t'es mise à ronfler comme…

\- - Je ne ronfle pas !

\- - Crois-moi. Tu ronflais… Mais un charmant ronflement… Une vraie locomotive, ajouta-t-il en éclatant de rire. Tu aurais été à vapeur, j'aurai vu de la fumée sortir de ta gorge !

\- - Très drôle !

\- - Ne te vexe pas. Moi, j'ai trouvé ça très mignon, dit-il en plaçant une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille

\- - Mignon… A part ça, rien d'autre à signaler ?

\- - Comme quoi ?

\- - Pendant la soirée… Je n'ai rien…

\- - Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu t'es très bien tenue… Un peu absente parfois. Perdue dans tes pensées…

\- - Et Milosz ?

\- - Il n'a rien remarqué… Et les seules bêtises que tu as dites, il n'y a que moi qui les ai entendues

\- - Des bêtises ?... Quelles bêtises ?

\- - Rien d'important… C'était dans notre chambre… Personne ne les a entendues

\- - Toi, si. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit Castle ?

\- - Rien d'important, dit-il en se levant et en ramassant leurs tasses. La preuve, c'est que tu ne t'en rappelles pas, ajouta-t-il en rentrant dans la maison

Quand il revint avec les tasses remplit, elle avait changée de position. Elle s'était retournée et assise en tailleur. Il lui tendit une nouvelle tasse de café et se réinstalla sur la terrasse.

Elle faisait tourner sa tasse dans ses mains

Il ne la regardait pas. Il regardait les chiens, suivait leurs mouvements…

Elle ne voyait que son profil

Il ne disait rien, faisant tourner lui aussi sa tasse dans ses mains

Elle sourit en le voyant frissonner. Mais elle savait qu'il ne rentrerait pas tant qu'elle resterait dehors. Pas après cette soirée. Pas après…

Pour une fois, c'était elle qui l'observait. Comme lui le faisait encore avec elle. A croire qu'il ne la connaissait pas. Comme si c'était la première fois. Alors qu'elle… Elle pourrait le reconnaitre les yeux fermés, rien qu'en passant sa main sur son visage. Les petites ridules au coin de ses yeux, le grain de sa peau, sa douceur… L'implantation de ses cheveux, leur orientation…

Son regard se posa sur sa nuque. Cet endroit où elle aimait poser sa main quand ils s'embrassaient. Cet endroit qui le faisait « ronronner » lorsque ses doigts passaient de sa peau à ses cheveux…

Puis ses épaules, ses bras… Son dos. Vouté car il venait d'appuyer ses coudes sur ses cuisses. Elle se rappela qu'il lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas comme ses ex. C'était vrai. Il ne leur ressemblait pas. Il n'avait rien de commun avec eux. Il n'avait pas un corps d'athlète. Il ne passait son temps dans les salles de musculation… Mais dans la salle de bain… Mais ce corps, elle l'aimait. Elle aimait le sentir contre le sien. Sa peau contre sa peau… Elle se sentait en sécurité lorsqu'il la prenait dans ses bras

Elle reporta son regard sur son visage

Elle voyait sa mâchoire se crisper… Il passa une main dans ses cheveux

Elle sourit et posa une main sur bras

\- - Castle ?

\- - Hm

\- - Tourne-toi… Regarde-moi

Il pivota sur lui-même et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle lui fit déplier ses jambes. Elle s'approcha de lui, passa ses jambes au-dessus des siennes et le ceintura.

Il ne disait toujours rien. Mais elle connaissait ce regard. Elle l'avait déjà vu… La première fois, c'était à l'hôpital. Quand elle lui avait fait croire qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien… Puis sur la balançoire, quand il attendait ses explications… Et il y avait eu… L'enquête sur la bombe. Elle ne savait pas qu'il la regardait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'apprenne comme ça. Il avait disparu quelques heures. Puis lorsqu'il était revenu…

Elle le regarda, scruta chaque petit détail de son visage, puis y passa sa main, retraçant chaque ligne, chaque petite ride du bout de ses doigts.

\- - Je veux qu'il ait les mêmes yeux que toi… Ton sourire…

\- - Tu… Tu… Tu te souviens ?

\- - De chaque mot, oui… Et ce n'était pas des bêtises… Je veux ce petit Caskett

\- - Ça aussi ?... Mais…

\- - Castle… Une balle ne m'a pas fait oublier ce que tu m'avais dit… Ce ne sont pas quelques verres qui vont me faire perdre la mémoire

\- - Donc… Tu veux vraiment ?... C'est vrai ?

\- - Mais si toi tu n'es pas d'accord…

\- - Tu plaisantes ? Un bébé… Un bébé de toi… Mais après être avec toi… Oh, Kate, fit-il en l'embrassant tendrement. On commence quand ? demanda-t-il quand ils furent séparés

Elle se lova contre lui. Il la serra dans ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux.

Il avait raison. Ce n'était pas tant ce qu'elle avait bu… Tous ces souvenirs… Tous ces évènements… Passés… Récents…

Oui, elle avait retrouvé une famille… Mais elle voulait la sienne. La leur… Elle avait Milosz. Son bébé. Et jamais elle ne pourrait envisager sa vie sans lui. Il représentait tellement pour elle. Il était sa vie, son petit amour. Depuis le premier jour où elle l'avait vu. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. Elle avait besoin de lui. Tout comme il avait d'elle… Mais elle voulait leur bébé. Le sien. Celui de Castle. Un autre petit amour qui leur ressemblerait à tous les deux. Elle ne savait pas ce que donnerait un mélange de tous les deux. Sûrement quelque chose d'explosifs. Mais elle le voulait. Et vu comme il la serrait dans ses bras, lui aussi le voulait

\- - Dis ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Si c'est un garçon, on pourra l'appeler Cosmo ?

\- - Cosmo ? fit-elle en s'écartant de lui. C'est quoi ça ?... C'est pas un prénom !

\- - C'est celui que j'aurai donné à Alexis si elle avait été un garçon !

\- - Tu plaisantes ?

\- - C'est un beau prénom !

\- - Jamais. Tu m'entends ? JAMAIS. Cosmo… C'est un nom de chien !

\- - Tu as appelé les tiens Jules et Jim !... S'il te plait !

\- - JAMAIS !

\- - J'arriverai à te convaincre

\- - Dans tes rêves

\- - Beaucoup de mes rêves se réalisent en ce moment

\- - Ben, pas celui-là. Autant que tu t'y prépares

\- - Ok. Mais pour aujourd'hui… Je reviendrai à la charge

\- - Je n'en doute pas

\- - Je t'aurai à l'usure

\- - J'en doute. Je suis plutôt têtue !

\- - Comme si je n'avais pas remarqué !

\- - Tu me cherches ?

\- - J'adore te taquiner… Mais pour le moment, il y a un problème, fit-il, grave

\- - Lequel ?

\- - Tu avais dit pas de cadeau. Mais là, tu viens de m'en faire un… Je sais que je vais avoir du mal à rivaliser mais… commença-t-il en fouillant dans sa poche

\- - Castle…

\- - C'est toi qui as commencé ! dit-il en levant la main

\- - Attends ! fit-elle en se précipitant à l'intérieur de la maison

Il la vit grimper à l'étage. Il patienta quelques minutes et la vit revenir tout aussi vite qu'elle était partie. Elle se réinstalla face à lui.

\- - Tu avais froid ? demanda-t-il en voyant qu'elle avait passé aussi un pantalon de jogging

\- - Si on veut… Tu peux continuer

\- - Donc… Je sais… Si j'avais su… Même si j'avais su… Il n'y a rien qui peut être plus beau qu'un enfant… C'est un magnifique cadeau. Il n'y a même pas de mots pour le qualifier… Alors je sais que ce ne sera jamais aussi beau, et que tu avais dit que tu ne voulais rien… Mais je t'ai quand même pris ça, dit-il en lui tendant un petit paquet

\- - Castle… Je…

\- - Ouvre-le, murmura-t-il

\- - D'accord, fit-elle en fouillant une de ses poches. Mais ouvre celui-là, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant elle aussi un paquet cadeau

\- - Mais tu avais dit…

\- - Je te connais

\- - Où l'avais-tu caché ?

\- - Dans le seul endroit où je savais que tu ne chercherais pas !

Martha l'avait averti. Castle cherchait toujours à savoir où se trouvaient les cadeaux. Il avait déjà retourné tout le loft, fouillant dans tous les placards, les endroits les plus insolites. Simplement pour voir si on avait pensé à lui. Comme si sa mère et sa fille pouvait l'oublier… Mais depuis qu'elle avait son école, elles entreposaient tout dans ses coulisses jusqu'au grand jour

Alors, Beckett avait fait de même. Elle avait trouvé le seul endroit où elle savait qu'il ne chercherait pas. Son coffre. Son coffre au trésor, comme il disait. Des trésors bien simples, sans valeur particulière. Sinon celle du cœur. Il y avait mis les dessins de Milosz, ses petits bricolages. Il y avait aussi ceux d'Alexis comme ce petit bracelet qu'elle avait fabriqué quand elle ne devait être encore qu'en maternelle. Il avait tout gardé et en avait ramené une partie avec lui. Et il y avait ses documents personnels, ses recherches… Elle n'avait pas fouillé. Elle ne se serait jamais permise. Mais il lui avait dit, lui avait montré… Et lorsqu'elle l'avait ouvert, elle s'était contentée de glisser son petit paquet au milieu des autres boites qui s'y trouvaient.

Il arracha l'emballage et patienta pendant que Beckett retirait le sien

\- - Tu sais qu'on va brûler les papiers ?

\- - Et toi, on dirait un enfant… Ouvre-le

Mais il attendit qu'elle ait fini. Il voulait l'ouvrir en même temps qu'elle. Ce qu'ils firent et chacun resta sans voix. Ce fut elle qui rompit le silence

\- - Castle… C'est…

\- - Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus te voir pleurer. Ce sera la seule qui coulera désormais. Je ne veux plus voir de larmes dans tes yeux… Sauf si ce sont des larmes de joie !

\- - Bien rattrapé, dit-elle alors qu'elle s'essuyait les joues. Qu'est-ce que…

\- - Je sais. C'est petit. Mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place pour la gravure. Et crois-moi, j'ai presque dû le menacer de changer de…

\- - Je t'aime, Castle, dit-elle après avoir lu les inscriptions

Puis elle l'embrassa tendrement.

Il avait ouvert son petit écrin et fixait l'objet

\- - Kate… C'est…

\- - Tu aurais peut-être préféré un sabre laser ou…

\- - Il est parfait… Vraiment parfait… Mais qu'est-ce que… commença-t-il en plissant les yeux

\- - Des lunettes, monsieur Castle ?

\- - J'ai des yeux perçants !... Je te l'avais dit ! Parfaite connexion, dit-il après lu les inscriptions

\- - Tu veux que je te l'accroche ?

\- - Je ne le quitterai jamais

\- - Tout comme moi

Elle lui fixa son cadeau et lui, fixa le sien.

Ils commencèrent une de leur communication silencieuse, se souriant, approchant de plus en plus leurs visages l'un de l'autre. Ils se tenaient les mains, leurs doigts entrelacés. Et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement

\- - Tu sais que tu sautes une étape. Logiquement, on se marie avant de…

\- - Je t'ai dit ce que je pensais de tout ce cérémonial… De l'alliance et de tous ces papiers qu'il faut signer… Mais si un jour…. Je ne porterai jamais d'alliance… Car maintenant que j'en porte une pour le travail… J'aurai l'impression de te trahir, de trahir mes sentiments, et les tiens… Par contre ça, ce cadeau que tu viens de me faire, dit-elle en le prenant dans sa main, lui je le porterai aussi longtemps que nous serons ensembles. Parce que nous n'avons pas passé de contrat. Ce n'est pas un bout de papier qui dit que nous sommes ensemble… Si un jour, tu décides de me quitter…

\- - Jamais. Ça n'arrivera jamais… Et pour ce qui est d'une alliance, je te l'ai déjà dit. Ton raisonnement se tient… Mais tu sais que… Ce cadeau… C'est comme si tu en portais une finalement !

\- - Je sais. Mais quand tu l'as choisi, tu ne pensais pas mariage

\- - J'étais loin d'imaginer…

\- - Le bébé ? Combien de couples ont un enfant sans être marié ? Est-ce que ça les empêche d'être heureux ? De rester ensemble ? Regarde… Tu étais marié… Tu as eu Alexis…

\- - Et je l'ai élevé tout seul. Tu as raison… Alors ce sera Cosmo Beckett Castle ! Le pauvre. Quand il va devoir écrire son nom…

\- - Cosmo ?

\- - Je faisais juste un essai pour voir…

\- - Il ne s'appellera pas Cosmo !


	85. Chapter 85

Sarha : contente moi aussi de te retrouver ici

Mb : j'étais en vacances et gros problèmes de connexion

* * *

\- Castle…

\- - Hm

\- - Castle, fit-elle en le poussant légèrement. Pas que ton ardeur me déplaise, mais si possible…

\- - J'essaie de me rappeler…

\- - Tu pourrais te le rappeler dans un lit !

\- - Tu as froid !

\- - Froid ?... Vraiment ?... Vu où sont tes mains, tu trouves que j'ai froid ?

\- - Ben… En fait… Pas vraiment… Je dirai même…

\- - Je suppose que tu sais que ça ne se fera pas aujourd'hui

\- - Quoi ? demanda-t-il en se redressant sur ses bras

\- - Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'allais le faire sans ton accord ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Castle !

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Arrête de dire « quoi » ! Et relève-toi !

Il se rassit, et l'attira contre lui

\- - Ok… Donc… Et quand… Tu as décidé…

\- - Je voulais avoir ton avis avant, dit-elle en prenant ses mains

\- - Ah ?

\- - Tu as une fille de 20 ans. Tu l'as élevé tout seul. Alors, peut-être que tu n'as pas envie de recommencer… Tu sais ?… Les couches… Se lever la nuit…

\- - Ah !... C'est vrai que se faire réveiller en pleine nuit… Et si je n'en avais pas voulu ?

\- - On a Milosz

\- - Mais tu veux avoir un bébé ?

\- - Pas, si tu n'en veux pas

\- - Mais ça te manquerait... Et depuis quand as-tu cette idée ?

\- - Hier soir

\- - Hier…

\- - Je sais, ça ne me ressemble pas… Mais je vous ai observé… Et j'ai imaginé ce que devaient être les Noël Castle. J'ai repensé à ceux que j'ai passés avec mes parents… Et j'aimerai… Toute cette tradition… Je ne sais pas si je pourrai renouer avec celle que j'ai connue… Mais on pourrait avoir la nôtre… En créer une à nous

\- - Avec un bébé

\- - Pas n'importe quel bébé. Nôtre bébé… On a Milosz. Et je l'aime comme s'il était mon fils. Rien ne pourra jamais changer ça… Mais un bébé à nous… Un petit bonhomme…

\- - Ou une petite princesse… Qui te ressemblerait… Une mini Beckett… Avec tes yeux… Ton sourire… Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai imaginé… Et depuis que je te vois avec Milosz… J'ai découvert une facette de toi que je ne connaissais pas…

\- - Rappelle-toi que je suis un mystère… dit-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou

\- - Et tu le resteras toujours… Mais je compte bien percer encore quelques-uns de tes secrets… Alors ?... On commence quand ?

\- - Ce soir ? proposa-t-elle dans un murmure

\- - Génial ! Dans le top 10 de mes noëls, celui-ci vient de prendre la tête… La tradition Caskett commence avec celui-là

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

* * *

\- - Quel calme pour un matin de Noël ! s'exclama Alexis. D'habitude papa est le premier…

\- - Il l'est ! répondit Martha

\- - Et il n'a pas hurlé !... Il est malade ?

\- - Ils sont sur la terrasse

\- - On devrait leur dire qu'il existe des lits pour… commença la jeune rouquine après s'être approchée de la baie vitrée

\- - Ils ne font rien de mal

\- - En tout cas… Kate a l'air d'aller mieux. Parce que hier soir… Désolée, Jim… Je ne voulais pas…

\- - Il n'y a pas de mal… Généralement, Kathie tient très bien l'alcool

\- - Elle n'était pas si saoule que ça. Juste un peu…

\- - Grand-mère ! Papa a dû l'aider à monter…

\- - Ça n'a pas été facile ces derniers jours pour elle. Entre le manque de sommeil… Ce qu'ils ont découvert… Tous les souvenirs…

\- - Et il reste encore l'ouverture des cadeaux !

\- - Je ne pense pas que ça lui posera problème. Un cadeau, c'est un cadeau. Que ce soit à Noël ou pour une autre occasion. C'est ce qu'il représente qui est difficile

\- - Tu as raison, Martha… Mais grâce à ton fils… Encore une fois… Vous savez, personne n'a fait…

\- - Et il le fera encore !

\- - J'ai cru comprendre, oui

\- - Je ne veux pas envisager le pire car j'aime énormément ta fille, mais si cette union tient… Et je suis sûre qu'elle tiendra… Il va lui falloir des nerfs d'acier pour le supporter jour après jour !

\- - Ne t'en fais pas. Elle a de qui tenir ! Et de son côté, il faudra qu'il s'arme de patience. De beaucoup de patience

\- - Ils ont besoin de l'un et de l'autre. Alors il n'y aura…commença Alexis

\- - Maman est pas là ?

Milosz venait d'apparaître. Il s'était approché du comptoir sans même jeté un regard vers le salon

\- - Ils sont sur la terrasse

\- - Ah !

Il embrassa les grands-parents et Alexis et se précipita sur la terrasse

\- - Y a pas de petit-déjeuner ?

\- - Hey ! Salut mon bonhomme, s'exclama Castle

\- - Bonjour

\- - C'est tout ? Tu n'as pas oublié un petit mot ?

\- - Bonjour papa ! s'exclama-t-il en se jetant à son cou

\- - Ah ! Quel doux son à mes oreilles !

\- - Bonjour maman, ajouta-t-il en venant se blottir contre elle

\- - Bonjour mon cœur. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- - Oui. Où est le petit déjeuner ?

\- - Tu n'as rien oublié ?

\- - J'ai dit bonjour à tout le monde

\- - Ils sont levés ?

\- - Ben, oui. Mais y a pas le petit-déjeuner et j'ai faim, moi !

\- - T'as vu le sapin ?

\- - Il est dans le salon

\- - Je ne te demande pas où est le sapin. Je te demande si tu l'as vu ?

\- - Il est encore là

\- - Et c'est tout ?... Tu sais quel jour nous sommes ?

\- - C'est Noël

\- - Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe le jour de Noël ?

\- - Le père Noël emmène des cadeaux

\- - Et il l'a fait ?

\- - Sais pas

\- - Si tu allais voir

\- - J'aurai mon petit déjeuner si je vais voir ?

\- - Tu en auras un oui

\- - D'accord

Ils le regardèrent entrer dans le salon

\- - C'est bien le premier enfant que je ne vois pas se précipiter… Tu aurais vu Alexis… Une vraie fusée

\- - Il ne l'a jamais vécu. Tu sais, au camp, Noël est un jour comme un autre pour eux

\- - Ce n'est pas juste

\- - Qu'est-ce qui est juste ?

\- - Nous, dit Castle, après avoir réfléchi. Et ce petit bonhomme qui va vivre un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. Allez, viens, dit-il en lui tendant la main. Allons voir ce qu'il fait

Les grands-parents et Alexis l'observaient depuis la cuisine. Lorsque Beckett et Castle entrèrent, ils le trouvèrent figé devant l'arbre scintillant encore de mille couleurs

\- - Alors ?

\- - Le père Noël est venu. Regarde les cadeaux

\- - Ouah ! Il a été généreux

\- - Y a beaucoup… Je peux prendre mon petit-déjeuner maintenant ?

\- - Tu ne veux pas les ouvrir d'abord ? demanda Castle

\- - Pourquoi ? Le père Noël va venir les prendre ?

\- - Euh… Non

\- - Alors je veux mon petit-déjeuner. J'ai faim

\- - Non, mais… Je rêve

\- - Allez Castle ! Au fourneau ! fit Beckett en le poussant vers la cuisine

\- - Non, mais… Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas en ouvrir au moins un ? insista Castle

\- - J'ai faim !

\- - Vous le croyez ? Il veut…

\- - S'il veut manger avant de les ouvrir… commença Martha

\- - Mais d'habitude…

\- - Tu ouvriras aussi les tiens, Richard. Ils ne vont pas s'envoler !

\- - Je sais, mais…

Milosz sortit les bols, les cuillères. Il ouvrit le frigo, sortit le beurre, la confiture. Il attrapa des oeufs et les tendit à son grand-père. Il donna le bacon à Martha. Puis, en revenant vers la table, il tendit le pain à Beckett

Sous les regards stupéfaits des adultes, mais aussi amusés, il s'approcha à nouveau du sapin, pendant que la jeune femme lui préparait ses tartines

\- - Eh ! Alexis ?

\- - Oui ?

\- - Le père Noël t'a emmené un cadeau à toi aussi

\- - Ah, oui ? Et comment…

\- - C'est écrit

\- - Et comment…

\- - Papa m'a appris… Maman, t'en as un aussi… Oh, il est gros !... Le père Noël, il emmène des cadeaux à tout le monde ?

\- - Oh, tu sais, mon poussin, il y a des grandes personnes qui se comportent comme des enfants, expliqua Martha. Ou reste des enfants, ajouta-t-elle en regardant son fils

\- - Pffft… Il préfère regarder qui a reçu des cadeaux plutôt que d'ouvrir les siens ! bougonna Castle

\- - Il va les ouvrir… Mais quand il aura mangé… Tu es toujours aussi pressé ?

\- - Ce n'est rien de le dire, Katherine. Il arrache les papiers… Et la plupart du temps, on ne mange pas, nous. Et chez vous, ça se passait comment ?

\- - Ça prenait un temps fou ! répondit Jim

\- - Ne me dites pas que vous preniez votre petit-déjeuner ? lança Castle

\- - J'aurai peut-être dû le faire ! Kathie et sa mère essayaient de deviner ce que le paquet pouvait contenir avant de l'ouvrir. On y passait la matinée !

\- - Je rêve ! Dans quelle famille suis-je tombé ?

\- - Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui l'as choisi ! fit Beckett

\- - Je sais. Mais je vais devoir opérer quelques transformations… Changer certaines habitudes…

* * *

Un coude sur la table, la tête appuyée sur sa main, Castle regardait l'enfant manger

\- - Tu le fais exprès ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Manger si lentement !

\- - Je mange toujours comme ça !

\- Regarde… On a tous finis et toi tu es encore…

\- Castle, laisse le tranquille, dit Beckett en souriant

\- Maman dit qu'il faut pas manger vite. Après on a mal au ventre

\- Tu sais que parfois ta mère…

\- Quoi ? demanda l'intéressée

\- Rien… J'ai rien dit

\- Sœur Thérèse dit aussi !

\- Il nous manquait plus qu'elle !

\- Castle !... Non, mais je rêve !

\- Va donc ouvrir un de tes cadeaux et ainsi… commença Martha

\- Non ! C'est lui qui doit ouvrir les siens en premier !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est comme ça ! D'abord les enfants !

\- Alexis, alors ?

\- Non. Elle est grande… Arrête de parler et mange !

\- C'est ce que je fais. Mais tu me parles !

\- Là, il n'a pas tort ! fit remarqué Alexis

L'enfant avala son bol de chocolat et s'essuya

\- - T'as fini ?

\- - Oui

\- - Parfait… Maintenant on peut… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- - J'emmène mon bol pour le laver !

\- - C'est pas vrai !

\- - On lave toujours après !

\- - Je sais, mais c'est quand… Laisse tomber

\- - Tiens, fit Beckett en lui lançant une éponge. Occupe-toi !

\- - Pfft… C'est Noël et je nettoie une table. On aura tout vu !

\- - Papa est fâché ?

\- - Non, mon coeur, juste impatient, répondit Beckett en souriant devant la mine boudeuse de Castle

\- - J'ouvre mon cadeau ?

\- - Je crois que ça lui ferait plaisir

\- - Et toi ?

\- - Je termine ici et je te rejoins

\- - Alors j'attends

\- - Vas-y… Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps

* * *

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? demanda Castle en voyant Milosz plié en deux devant les cadeaux

\- - Je lis les noms

\- - On avance, souffla-t-il

Assis sur le canapé et les fauteuils, ils regardaient tous ce qu'il se passait. Ils souriaient devant le comportement de Castle, et en regardant l'enfant faire. C'était à croire qu'il faisait exprès de mettre à rude épreuve la patience de Castle.

Soudain, il se leva. L'enfant venait de choisir un paquet. Avec ses petits bras, il tentait de le soulever sans abimer le papier. Quand il l'eut contre lui, il s'avança près de Beckett

\- - C'est pour toi !

\- - Quoi ?... Non… Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Tu l'as payé ! s'exclama Castle

\- - Y a écrit Kate !

\- - Milosz !... Et si tu prenais un cadeau à ton nom ?

\- - Je donne à maman !

\- - C'est gentil, mais…

\- - Il y en a encore !

\- - Je sais. Mais tu veux bien en prendre un qui est pour toi ?... Et si tu veux, tu donneras ceux de Kate après. Mais d'abord prend le tien

\- - Et le tien ?

\- - Plus tard ! Prends…

\- - Va en prendre un pour toi, dit Beckett

\- - Je repose le tien ?

Castle devenait fou. Il passa ses mains sur son visage. Jamais il n'avait vu ça. Ni les autres, d'ailleurs. Il préférait donnait aux autres, avant de se servir.

Enfin, il attrapa un de ses paquets et Castle s'installa enfin près de Beckett.

\- - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Milosz en l'agitant

\- - Ouvre-le et tu verras, répondit Castle

Le petit s'assit sur le sol, le cadeau sur ses genoux et commença à défaire doucement le nœud qui entourait le paquet

\- - Il le fait exprès ! Je vous le dis… Tu lui as dit de faire ça ?

\- - Je ne lui ai rien dit. Mais au camp, ils gardent tout ce qui peut être réutilisé

\- - J'avais cru remarqué… Milosz… Attends, je te montre…

Et sans plus attendre, il s'approcha de l'enfant et arracha le papier en poussant un gros « arghhhh »

\- - Mais… T'es fou ?

\- - Voilà ! C'est ça ouvrir ses cadeaux !


	86. Chapter 86

\- - Tu ne l'ouvres pas ?

\- - Je sais ce que c'est… Tu n'aurais pas dû…

\- - Il te plaisait, non ? fit-il en lui prenant le paquet des mains pour retirer le papier cadeau. Regarde-moi ça, dit-il après l'avoir déballé le coffret de jeux en bois. Il est vraiment magnifique

\- - Tu n'écoutes jamais ce que je te dis ?

\- - Bien sûr que si… Mais seulement ce qui est important

\- - Il a dû te coûter une fortune !

\- - Tu trouveras bien un moyen de me rembourser

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Je ne parle pas d'argent

\- - Oh !... Et combien de temps…

\- - Au moins le temps qu'il faudra pour… Aïe !

\- - On n'en parle pas maintenant… Pas tant que…

\- - Ok. Ok… Tu as vu ça ? Regarde ces petits détails… commença-t-il en sortant une petite oie

\- - Tu imagines les heures qu'il a passé dessus ? demanda-t-elle en passant ses doigts dessus

\- - Et toi ? Avec tes meubles ?

\- - Ce n'est pas comparable

\- - Ils sont tout aussi beaux !... Et quand tu les retapes, tu leur redonnes leur âme… Ils redeviennent ce qu'ils étaient… Avec leur histoire… Imagine combien de famille les ont utilisés, tout ce qu'ils ont vu, entendu… Si seulement, ils pouvaient parler…

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et se blottit contre lui

\- - Merci… Mais maintenant, je me sens ridicule

\- - Pourquoi ?

\- - J'avais dit « pas de cadeau », et là… Tu n'aurais pas dû…

\- - Eh ! tu m'en as fait aussi. Il y a celui-là, dit-il en montrant celui qu'il avait sorti de l'écrin… Et le plus beau cadeau qu'un homme puisse désirer…

\- - D'accord… Mais…

\- - Tu sais… Ce n'est pas le cadeau… Le nombre de cadeaux… Ce que j'aime, c'est les voir au pied du sapin… Et les déballer… Ne te méprends pas… Je les apprécie. Je sais le temps que ma mère et ma fille passe pour trouver une idée original chaque année… Mais… J'adore arracher le papier

\- - J'avais cru remarqué !

\- - C'est ça la magie de Noël… Tu découvres tous ces paquets… Il y a la joie, la surprise… Et après on reprend notre vie… Mais ce moment… Ces quelques minutes… C'est comme si le temps s'arrêtait… Je me retrouve comme autrefois, lorsque je découvrais les cadeaux que ma mère m'avait acheté. Je redeviens ce petit garçon émerveillé… Ce petit garçon que j'aimerai que Milosz devienne…

\- - Il le deviendra… Mais laisse-lui un peu de temps…

\- - Tout le temps dont il aura besoin… Je sais être patient quand il le faut

* * *

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

\- - Hein ? sursauta-t-il

\- - Tu es ici depuis je ne sais combien de temps… Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

\- - Je me demandais… Tu crois qu'on pourrait l'aménager ?

\- - Tu veux aménager la cave ?

\- - Ben… Ce serait plus simple avec tout ce qu'a reçu Milosz… On pourrait installer…

\- - Si tu lui avais pris moins de…

\- - Je ne suis pas le seul !

\- - Il en a eu trop ! Il ne s'est même plus où donner de la tête. En un noël, il a reçu…

\- - C'est son premier noël. Et tu sais qu'il a raté les premiers

\- - Et tu comptes faire la même chose pour ses anniversaires ?

\- - Tu as bien fait des cadeaux à Alexis et à ma mère

\- - Tu en as fait à mon père !... D'ailleurs, c'est quoi cette idée de lui offrir un abonnement à tous les matches ? Il ne regarde que le baseball, et ne se rend au stade…

\- - Je ne le savais pas. Et si le football ou le basket ne l'intéresse pas, il n'aura qu'à donner les places à des amis

\- - C'est stupide !

\- - Ecoute ! On va faire un pacte, commença-t-il en l'enlaçant, je ne m'occupe pas de tes dépenses personnelles et tu ne t'occupes pas des miennes. Surtout quand il s'agit de Noël et des anniversaires

\- - Castle… Ce n'est pas…

\- - De toute façon, tu ne pourras m'empêcher de vous gâter !... Alors ?... Tu crois qu'on peut ?

\- - Hein ?... Oh ! Oui, tout est possible

\- - Il faudra installer un chauffage, des lumières, des prises…

\- - Il a une chambre !

\- - Pas assez grande… Et n'oublie pas notre futur petit Cosmo ! Pense à tout ce qu'ils pourront faire ensemble dans une salle rien qu'à eux, plutôt que dans le salon

\- - Ok !... C'est une bonne idée

\- - Même pour Cosmo ?

\- - Je parle de l'aménagement

\- - Je me disais aussi. Mais qui tente rien…

\- - Jamais ! Tu m'entends ? JAMAIS ! cria-t-elle en s'éloignant

* * *

Assise sur le canapé, Beckett observait Milosz

Elle lui avait demandé de rassembler tous ses cadeaux pour les monter dans sa chambre.

Il ramassait les papiers, les mettait dans la caisse prévue à cet effet… Il regroupait ses cadeaux. Les gros, à côté de la cheminée, les plus petits, sur la table du salon. A chaque fois qu'il en déposait un, il s'accroupissait et l'étudiait quelques minutes, avant de passer au suivant.

Il se baissa et regarda sous le sapin. Il secoua la tête en se relevant. Puis il fouilla dans les papiers, les ressortant, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait rien dedans. Il soupira et s'agenouilla devant ses jouets et recommença à les déplacer

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

\- …

\- - Milosz !

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

\- - Je trouve pas… Avec tous les papiers… Papa a mis partout !

\- - Tu ne trouves pas quoi ?

\- - L'autre… J'ai perdu… Et le père Noël… Il s'est trompé

\- - Comment ça ?

\- - Regarde… C'est trop grand, dit-il en lui montrant l'objet en question. Et je trouve pas l'autre

\- - Il n'y en a qu'un mon cœur

\- - Quoi ? Qu'un ? Et mon autre main… Elle aura froid

\- - C'est un gant de baseball

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Grand-père en a parlé hier soir avec Martha… C'est pour jouer au baseball… C'est le gant pour attraper la balle

\- - Ah !... Y en a qu'un alors ?

\- - Tout à fait… Par contre… Tu dois avoir aussi une balle blanche, dit-elle en regardant dans ses jouets

\- - Non… Deux… Regarde, fit-il en les lui tendant

* * *

\- - Tu vas t'en sortir ?

\- - Maman m'aide. Elle range dans ma chambre. Mais y a beaucoup !

\- - C'est parce que tu es un gentil petit bonhomme

\- - Ah !... Les méchants ont pas ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Des cadeaux ?

\- - Ah !... Euh… Je ne peux pas te dire… Alexis aussi était une gentille petite fille… Mais je crois que le père Noël aime tous les enfants. Même quand ils font des bêtises… Alors, quoiqu'il arrive, il doit aussi leur apporter des cadeaux

\- - Ah !... D'accord

Il ramassa une mallette de crayons, deux boites de puzzles et se dirigea vers l'escalier

\- - Hey ! Bonhomme !

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Tu as oublié un cadeau, répondit Castle en jetant les derniers papiers dans la cheminée

\- - Non

\- - Si. Regarde, dit Castle en lui montrant

\- - J'ai déjà

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Le père Noël a emmené deux maisons du docteur

\- - Ah !... On ira le changer

\- - Où ?

\- - Dans un magasin

\- - On peut ?

\- - Sûrement… On dira que le père Noël s'est trompé

\- - D'accord, dit l'enfant en montant les marches

* * *

Etant donné que le couple avait préparé la majeure partie du diner de la veille et du midi, les grands-parents avaient décidé de s'occuper de celui du soir.

Jim et Beckett parlaient des folies qu'avait faites Castle. Martha et Alexis leur expliquèrent que chaque année c'était la même chose. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Puis l'ainée fit remarquer à la jeune femme qu'elle aussi avait des folies en lui offrant la magnifique tenue d'intérieure, aux couleurs multicolores, qu'elle portait. Tout comme Alexis qui portait la veste en cachemire bleu clair que Beckett avait choisie. Sans compter les accessoires qu'elle avait choisie pour chacune d'elle : des foulards, des colliers et bracelets fantaisies… Avec l'aide de son père. Ne connaissant pas les deux femmes, il avait donné carte blanche à sa fille

Pendant ce temps, Castle s'occupait de Milosz dans la salle de bain

\- - Rick ?

\- - Oui, bonhomme

\- - Je peux garder ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Le cadeau

\- - Bien sûr ! Ils sont à toi. Le père Noël n'a pas l'habitude de reprendre ce qu'il a emmené

\- - Non. Pas ça… Celui qui est en bas

\- - Celui qu'on va changer ?

\- - Il faut ? Changer ?

\- - Euh… Non… Mais si tu l'as déjà…

\- - Je veux garder

\- - Tu fais comme tu veux

Le petit repartit dans ses pensées.

Castle l'observait tout en lui savonnant le dos. Les mains entre ses jambes, dans l'eau, il se tortillait les doigts. Il sourit en constatant qu'il ressemblait énormément à Beckett. Les sourcils froncés, il fixait ses doigts. Ne manquait qu'une petite veine…

\- - Rick ?

\- - Oui ?

\- - Je peux donner un cadeau ?

\- - Tu veux faire un cadeau ? A qui ?

\- - Non… Je peux donner un cadeau à moi ? Un cadeau du père Noël ?

\- - Euh… Oui… Il y en a un que tu n'aimes pas ?

\- - Non… J'aime tout

\- - Alors ? demanda Castle en le sortant de la baignoire pour l'essuyer. Lequel tu veux donner ? Et à qui ?

\- - Celui d'en bas

\- - D'accord… Et à qui ?... Un copain de ton école ?

\- - A… Dusan

\- - Ah ! fit Castle en lui passant son pantalon de pyjama

\- - Le père Noël va pas au camp !

\- - Je sais… Mais tu sais ce que Kate dit…

\- - Mais… Elle a donné des balançoires… Toi, des vélos…

\- - C'était pour tout le monde

\- - Il peut cacher aussi… Pas dire…

\- - Ça ne sera pas facile… Toi, tu peux le faire parce que tu es dans une chambre, avec nous… Mais Dusan… Et tu sais… Si son papa a trouvé du travail, il sera sûrement parti

\- - Ah… C'est vrai, fit Milosz en levant les bras pour passer son pull

Il s'installa sur le tabouret pendant que Castle vidait et rinçait la baignoire

\- - Rick ?

\- - Oui

\- - Peut-être il est encore là-bas ?

\- - Peut-être

\- - Je peux garder alors ?

\- - Tu sais quoi ? On va en parler avec Kate

\- - Va pas vouloir !

\- - Peut-être… Mais tu sais qu'elle a raison à ce sujet… On ne peut pas donner à un enfant et pas à un autre. Ça ferait des jaloux… Mais on…

\- - Je peux donner à tout le monde, alors ?

\- - Oui ! Bonne idée !

\- - Maman va vouloir alors ?

\- - Je vais lui en parler… Mais je ne te promets rien… D'accord ?

\- - D'accord

\- - Je peux te poser une question ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Je suis plus « papa » ?

\- - Si ! s'exclama l'enfant en se jetant dans ses bras. Mon papa !... Toujours, hein ? demanda l'enfant en s'écartant et en le fixant droit dans les yeux

\- - Il faudra demander à maman

\- - C'est ton amoureuse !... Alors toujours ! affirma-t-il en se blottissant à nouveau contre lui

* * *

\- - Waouh!

Les flammes des bougies dansaient. La pluie de petites lampes scintillait, elle aussi. Un disque tournait… Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils allaient passés la soirée ainsi… Mais…

Il avait préparé un seau à glaçon, avait placé une bouteille de champagne au milieu, avait pris des flûtes avant de la rejoindre dans leur chambre. Mais quand il la vit sortir de la salle de bain… Il avait failli lâcher le seau. Le rattrapant de justesse avec ses mains, faisant tinter les flûtes l'une contre l'autre.

Elle portait son cadeau. Encore un qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui faire. Mais qu'elle n'avait montré à personne

La lueur des flammes rehaussait la beauté de son visage… Qui eut cette pensée ? Lui, qui ne bougeait plus, qui ne parvenait plus à dire un mot ? Ou elle, qui l'observait en fronçant les sourcils ?

Lentement, elle avança vers lui

\- - Je crois que je devrais m'occuper de ça, murmura-t-elle en lui prenant le seau des mains

\- - Waouh !

\- - Tu l'as déjà dit, dit-elle en souriant et en déposant le seau et les flûtes sur une commode

Elle les remplit. Quand elle se retourna, il se tenait juste derrière elle. Elle lui sourit et lui en tendit une. Elle trinqua et avala une gorgée. Il n'avait pas bougé, se contentant de la regarder

\- - Il y a un problème ?

\- - J'étais loin d'imaginer…

\- - Tu l'as choisi

\- - Oui, mais…

Elle portait un déshabillé bleu. Bleus des mers du Sud. Pas bleu clair. Pas bleu roi. Pas bleu… Bleu des mers de Sud. Le créateur y tenait. Et quand il avait entendu ça, Castle avait tout de suite pensé à Beckett et son amour pour la mer. Il était en satin, bordé d'une fine dentelle. Les manches longues étaient elles aussi terminées par de la dentelle. Il l'imagina lorsqu'elle le retirerait

Elle posa sa flûte, s'approcha de lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou

\- - Fais-moi danser, murmura-t-elle alors qu'une nouvelle musique démarrait

Le contact de son corps contre le sien… Le contact de ses doigts glissant de sa nuque à ses cheveux… Le contact de ses mains se posant dans le creux de ses reins…

\- - J'adore cette chanson, dirent-ils ensemble

.

Elle s'écarta de lui et le regarda

\- - Depuis que je l'ai entendu dans ta voiture… Tu sais… Quand on a…

\- - J'ai compris

\- - Combien de fois l'as-tu sur cette clé USB ?

\- - Je ne sais pas

Non, elle ne savait pas. Mais elle l'avait depuis longtemps. Et elle l'avait programmé pour qu'elle repasse toutes les 10 ou 15 chansons ou musique qu'elle avait téléchargé. Mais pendant ces deux années où elle avait été seule, elle ne l'avait plus écouté… Trop de souvenirs… Trop de choses qu'elle regrettait ne pas avoir faite… Trop de ressemblance avec leur histoire… Mais depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles…

Un élan d'amour et de désir submergea Castle tandis qu'elle taquinait sa bouche du bout de ses lèvres

\- - J'aime te goûter, dit-elle d'une voix douce, suave

\- - Je t'en prie. Ne t'en prive pas

Mais alors qu'il l'étreignait, elle détourna la tête

\- - Doucement… Très lentement, susurra-t-elle en lui mordillant l'oreille. Je veux te torturer

Lentement, au rythme de la musique, elle l'entraina jusqu'au lit

\- - J'adore ton corps, murmura-t-elle en s'attaquant aux boutons de sa chemise. J'ai l'intention d'en profiter toute la nuit

Elle le poussa légèrement sur le lit. Il se retrouva assis

\- - Je vais chercher du champagne

\- - Je n'en veux pas

Il la regarda s'éloigner et remplir les deux flûtes

Des phrases, qu'il avait dites, lui revinrent en mémoire : « **Pour qu'un mariage fonctionne, il faut du fun, de la magie, de l'imprévu… Je ne veux pas prendre un rendez-vous pour diner avec ma femme… Je veux la surprendre… Je veux qu'elle me surprenne… Je veux pouvoir lui faire l'amour quand j'en ai envie, sans attendre qu'elle ait eu son quota de sommeil… Ou que ce soit elle qui en ait envie… Et peut-être avoir un enfant… C'est ça que j'attends d'un mariage… C'est ça que je veux vivre avec la femme que j'aimerai** … » Depuis qu'il vivait avec Beckett, il avait tout ça… Sans le mariage…

Elle déposa les deux flûtes sur la table de nuit. Puis tout en l'observant, elle laissa glisser le négliger le long de ses bras

Castle crut qu'il allait imploser

\- - Waouh !

\- - Pour un écrivain, tu es plutôt en manque de mots !

Elle portait une nuisette, du même bleu des mers du Sud que le déshabillé. Il était en fine dentelle. Ce bleu contrastait à merveille avec la blancheur de sa peau, et ses cheveux. Ses yeux parcouraient son corps de haut en bas, et de bas en haut. La nuisette s'arrêtait à mi-cuisses. Elle mettait en valeur la finesse de sa silhouette, la rondeur de ses seins…

Elle s'approcha de lui, et s'assit sur ses jambes en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Quel bonheur de faire frémir un homme comme lui ! Même si elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de ces artifices pour le faire réagir… Un regard… Un simple contact…

 _Pendant quatre ans, ils avaient joué à un drôle de jeu. Un peu comme au chat et à la souris. C'était comme une danse… Comme dans les boites de nuit, où chacun danse de son côté. Tout le monde aime la musique, mais chacun la suit à sa façon… Pendant plus de deux ans, elle n'avait plus entendu cette musique. Et même, si ça avait été difficile au début de tout recommencer, elle avait réussi. Elle avait son travail, sa maison… Mais depuis qu'il avait ressurgi dans ma vie… Quand elle l'avait revu la première fois… C'était comme si la musique s'était remise à jouer… Elle ne savait pas jusqu'où allait aller leur relation. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'elle finisse. Pas encore. Pas maintenant… Jamais… Elle était bien avec Castle. Aucun homme ne lui avait apporté ce que, lui, lui apportait. Peut-être, parce que, comme il le disait, elle ne les aimait pas vraiment… Il y avait tous ces petits gestes… Comme ce café qu'il lui avait apporté chaque matin. Elle en avait compris la signification, mais ne lui avait pas avoué… Et ces regards… Et il avait recommencé… Comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés… Ce n'étaient que des détails… Mais ils disaient tellement sur la sincérité de ses sentiments…_

Ses mains glissaient sur son dos nu… Sur sa peau si douce… Il sentit les liens qui, noués autour de son cou, retenaient le haut de la nuisette

\- - Je croyais qu'on allait boire du champagne

\- - Ce sera pour plus tard… Pour reprendre des forces…

\- - Waouh !... C'est encore Noël pour moi

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour arracher l'emballage ?

\- - Pas celui-là...

Il tira sur les liens. La nuisette glissa sur son corps…

A la lueur des bougies, enivrés par le parfum qu'elles dégageaient, ils firent l'amour avec tendresse et passion. Le matelas ondulait sous leurs corps enlacés. Ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre sans retenue

* * *

\- - Waouh !... Tu vas me tuer ! dit-il alors qu'il retrouvait son souffle

\- - Je t'aime, Castle, dit-elle en lui encadrant le visage des deux mains. Je voudrais que ça dure toujours… Je veux que la musique continue…

\- - La musique ? Quelle…

\- - Je t'aime… Et quoi qu'il arrive… Je crois qu'il en sera toujours ainsi… Ensemble… Séparé… Tu occuperas toujours une place dans mes pensées, ma vie… Et je crois que, même lorsque je rendrai mon dernier souffle, ma dernière pensée sera pour toi… Comme sur ce toit où j'ai failli… Comme ma mère lorsque…

\- - Kate…

Elle ébaucha un sourire et l'embrassa tendrement

\- - Joyeux Noël, murmura-t-elle

\- - Heu… Il me reste un cadeau…

\- - Quoi ? fit-elle en se redressant. Castle…

\- - Non, non… Pas un autre à t'offrir… Quoique… Il sera pour tous les deux…

\- - Oh !... Tu veux parler…

Il dégagea une de ses mèches de cheveux, puis fit glisser ses mains dans son dos

\- - Si tu es toujours d'accord…

\- - Toujours…


	87. Chapter 87

Chris65 : merci et pas trop tôt, j'espère

Castlefan : tu es en avance ou en retard sur moi ? (décalage horaire)

* * *

17 mois plus tard, environ

\- - Alors comment tu te sens ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Elles te vont bien ? Tu n'as pas mal ?

\- - Non

\- - Alors essaie de marcher maintenant. Ça va ? demanda le jeune homme en le regardant avancer doucement

\- - Oui

\- - C'est quand même mieux, non ?

\- - Je mets longtemps ?

\- - Toujours

\- - Mais… Mes chaussures ?

On frappa à la porte. Une jeune femme entra, un gobelet à la main

\- - Maman !

\- - Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle en voyant l'enfant en larmes

\- - Mes chaussures ! s'exclama-t-il en se serrant contre ses jambes

\- - Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont tes chaussures ?

\- - Je peux vous parler ? demanda le jeune homme

\- - Oui, mais pourquoi…

\- - Il a subi combien d'opérations ?

\- - C'est la troisième… Et nous le savons tous, sa jambe restera plus courte que l'autre

\- - Et voilà pourquoi, je lui ai proposé ces chaussures orthopédiques. Il pourra marcher normalement. Enfin, presque

\- - J'en veux pas. Je veux mes chaussures. Celles de papa ! se rebella l'enfant

\- - Mais tu boites avec ces chaussures, expliqua-t-il

\- - Y a Cars dessus ! Pas sur celles-là !... Maman !

\- - A part qu'il marchera « presque » normalement, ça n'apporte rien…

\- - Il se fatiguera moins… Et à l'école, personne ne se moquera de lui. Vous savez les enfants peuvent être très méchants…

\- - Alors là, je vous arrête. Tout le monde le connait et personne ne se moque de lui

\- - Et Milosz est là !

\- - C'est ton frère, c'est ça ?

\- - Oui. C'est son frère.

\- - J'ai remarqué son bras… Et sa cicatrice…

\- - Je sais qu'elle n'est pas très jolie… Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de vivre comme les autres

\- - Comment se fait-il que ces enfants…

\- - Tout le monde n'a pas droit aux mêmes soins. C'est aussi simple que ça… Mais aujourd'hui, ils vont bien. C'est tout ce qui compte

\- - Je veux pas les chaussures !

\- - Ecoute-moi… commença-t-elle en lui faisant relever la tête. Je vais les prendre. Mais si tu ne veux pas les mettre, tu ne les mettras pas

\- - C'est vrai ?

\- - C'est ta jambe ?

\- - Ben, oui

\- - Alors, tu décides… Mais promets-moi une chose ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Quand tu auras mal, tu les porteras

\- - D'accord... Merci, maman. Tu m'aides ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise

\- - Bien sûr

\- - Il doit poursuivre sa rééducation aussi, continua le jeune homme

\- - Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Il continuera à venir ici, et lorsque nous quitterons la ville, son père a prévu tout ce qu'il fallait, dit-elle en se baissant lentement pour nouer les lacets de son fils

De nouveaux coup sur la porte…

\- - Hey !

\- - Papa !

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que…

\- - J'ai terminé plus tôt que prévu et je me suis rappelé qu'il avait son rendez-vous. Je vois que j'arrive à temps, répondit-il en aidant la jeune femme à se relever et en se baissant à son tour. Alors bonhomme, ça va ?

\- - Je veux pas les chaussures

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Je t'expliquerai, dit-elle

\- - Ok !... On peut y aller ?

\- - Oui, répondit le jeune homme. Je te revois dans deux jours, ajouta-t-il en frictionnant la tête de l'enfant

\- - D'accord

Il les regarda s'éloigner. L'homme avait calé l'enfant dans un de ses bras, entourant les épaules de sa femme avec l'autre.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu… Elle était entrée dans la salle de rééducation avec l'enfant. Elle lui avait montré l'ordonnance, lui avait expliqué ce dont souffrait le petit… Il n'avait pas trop écouté, trop occupé à l'observer. Il souriait niaisement. Il avait commencé à lui poser des questions d'ordre général : d'où elle venait, ce qu'elle faisait… Puis étaient venues les autres questions : où vivait-elle ? Dans quel quartier ? Seule ?... La réponse était venue d'elle-même lorsqu'il était entré à son tour après avoir réglé les papiers au secrétariat. Quand il avait vu son regard et son sourire, il avait compris…

Ils formaient un joli couple. Ils avaient l'air heureux. Et pourtant, il ne savait pourquoi, la femme… Il secoua la tête lorsqu'il vit l'homme prendre le gobelet de sa femme et le jeter dans la première poubelle qu'il croisa… Voilà… Le problème était là…

* * *

\- - Milosz !

\- - Hey !

\- - Ne coure pas ! cria Castle

\- - Laisse le faire.

\- - Mais il doit faire…

\- - Quand il a mal, il s'arrête. Alors arrête de t'inquiéter

\- - Papa ! Mais je croyais…

\- - Moi aussi, soupira Beckett en s'asseyant près d'Alexis

\- - Tu devais voir Paula ?

\- - Et ça c'est terminé plus tôt. Alors, me voilà !

\- - Oui. Te voilà, souffla Beckett

\- - Maman, tu peux me pousser ?

\- - Bien sûr, mon cœur

\- - Laisse. Je vais le faire… Alors, jusqu'aux étoiles ? demanda Castle en courant vers les balançoires

\- - Je suis désolée, dit Alexis

\- - De quoi ? Tu ne pouvais pas savoir… Je vais aller faire un tour, dit Beckett en se levant lentement. Tu crois que tu pourras…

\- - Je vais essayer. Promis

\- - Merci

\- - Mais tu sais… S'il est comme ça… C'est juste…

\- - Je sais… J'ai juste besoin de m'éloigner un peu

\- - Je vais le retenir

\- - Je ne crois pas au miracle !

\- - Je sais… Mais on ne sait jamais

* * *

Elle les observa un moment. Ses trois hommes…

C'était le mois de mai. Presque deux ans, qu'elle vivait avec deux d'entre eux, six mois que le troisième les avait rejoint. Dusan. Contrairement à Milosz, il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour qu'il les appelle papa et maman.

L'adoption avait été plus longue ou était-ce les recherches de son père qui avaient été plus longues ? Elle ne saurait le dire. Mais quand ils étaient revenus au camp quelques mois après leur dernier passage, ils avaient été surpris de le retrouver là, sans personne pour s'occuper de lui, à part sœur Thérèse. Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de son père et se demandait même s'il allait revenir un jour.

Pendant des jours, ils avaient appelé partout : les hôpitaux, les commissariats… Un interprète les aidait. L'ambassade qui s'était occupée de l'adoption de Milosz faisait aussi des recherches. Mais c'était comme s'il avait disparu de la surface de la terre…

Puis un jour, un coup de fil. Il l'avait retrouvé… Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'on leur apprit. Et ils en furent sûrs lorsque l'officier de police leur montra son portefeuille et ses papiers. Il avait des photos. De Dusan. De bébé à quand ils l'avaient rencontré pour la première fois… Et une autre photo. D'une vieille femme. Au dos, un nom bizarre qui leur avait permis de se rendre dans un très petit village au nom imprononçable.

Elle devait avoir 90 ans et vivait dans des conditions plus que précaires. Ce furent eux qui leur apprirent la mort de son fils. Ils lui expliquèrent, avec l'aide d'une interprète, qu'il cherchait du travail. Qu'il avait fait beaucoup de kilomètres à pieds, passant d'un village à l'autre, proposant ses services dans l'espoir d'avoir une place fixe pour s'occuper de son fils. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Un soir, après s'être acheté un sandwich, il s'était fait racketté ou agressé… Personne ne savait vraiment… Il avait été retrouvé dans une ruelle, l'abdomen percé d'un coup de couteau. Les agents n'avaient pas cherché à en savoir plus. Il n'était qu'un SDF de plus. Ils avaient simplement gardé ses papiers au cas où de la famille le rechercherait et l'avait mis dans une fosse commune… Comme tant d'autres…

La vieille femme avait fondu en larmes. C'était son dernier enfant… Elle leur avait parlé de leur vie difficile au village, de la mort en couche de sa femme… Puis il était parti. Il voulait oublier, recommencer une nouvelle vie… Elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles depuis deux ans, l'âge de Dusan. Elle était peinée pour l'enfant. Mais à son âge et tout juste assez de quoi vivre, elle ne pouvait pas s'en occuper.

Et Castle avait décidé de l'adopter. Ils en avaient longuement parlé avec la grand-mère, lui avait promis qu'à chaque fois qu'ils reviendraient, ils passeraient la voir avec le petit… Elle n'en demandait pas tant. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était que son petit-fils ait une vie heureuse. Et avec des parents comme eux, elle savait qu'il l'aurait. Castle avait proposé de l'aider financièrement, mais elle avait refusé. Sa vie lui convenait comme ça, et de toute façon, elle ne comptait pas rester sur cette terre encore très longtemps.

Et il y avait eu l'enquête… Par sur elle… Ils la connaissaient. Et ils avaient déjà un dossier sur elle à l'ambassade. Mais sur lui. Sur Castle… Autant dire que ses anciennes frasques avaient refait surfaces… Ainsi que les nouvelles… Et même le fait d'avoir élevé sa fille seul ne l'avait pas aidé…

Et des lettres étaient arrivées à l'ambassade… Les bros, le Maire de New York, le chef de la police… Ils parlaient de l'homme qu'ils avaient connus, de son aide et de son sérieux pendant les enquêtes… Martha, Alexis qui expliquaient quel fils et quel père dévoué il était… Beckett leur avait parlé de l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré la première fois, et de l'homme qu'il était vraiment… Et il y avait eu Milosz… Si un témoignage avait fait pencher la balance, c'était sûrement le sien. L'attaché d'ambassade l'avait interrogé seul. Pendant deux longues heures. Apparemment, d'après l'enfant, ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien. Il ne posait que des questions anodines. Sur ce qu'ils faisaient lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, comment se déroulait sa journée. Puis il l'avait interrogé sur Dusan. Sa relation avec lui. La relation qu'il avait avec Castle…

Quand l'homme les avait fait entrer dans son bureau, Milosz était assis sur un fauteuil. Il prenait une collation

\- - Je me suis permis… commença l'attaché. Il m'a dit que c'était l'heure de son goûter

\- - C'est l'ogre de la maison !

\- - Castle !

\- - Je ne suis pas vert !

\- - Je vois qu'il avait raison, dit l'homme en souriant

Il leur avait tendu un dossier où il ne restait plus qu'à apposer leur signature.

Ils avaient respectés leur promesse. Une fois adopté, ils lui avaient ramené l'enfant, avec une interprète. Ils les avaient laissés entre eux et s'étaient promenés dans le village avec Milosz. A leur retour, ils l'avaient trouvé toute joyeuse, essayant d'apprendre une comptine régionale au petit. Elle avait regardé les enfants jouer ensemble et avait trouvé que Milosz serait un bon frère pour « son petit »

Elle sourit. C'était vrai qu'il s'entendait bien. Depuis le premier jour…

Depuis son arrivée chez eux, il était aux petits soins avec lui. Surtout après les opérations. Il en était à la troisième. Et ce serait la dernière. Il boiterait toute sa vie. Sa cicatrice s'infectait souvent au camp. La sœur l'avait soigné comme elle pouvait, avec ce qu'elle avait. Le médecin, si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça, n'avait jamais fait faire d'examens.

Aussi, l'avaient-ils emmené aussitôt voir un spécialiste à l'hôpital. Une infection s'était développée dans la fracture et il avait fallu intervenir en urgence. On lui avait fracturé à nouveau le fémur, nettoyé, raboté, retiré tout ce qu'on pouvait. Mais il avait eu une récidive, puis une autre. Cette opération semblait être la bonne. Mais à force de raboter l'os, sa jambe était devenue plus courte et le resterait à jamais.

Il ne se plaignait pas. Il avait tout supporté sans rien dire. Sauf ce jour-là, pour ses chaussures

* * *

Martha avait une première.

Alexis l'avait accompagné. Elle avait espéré que son fils et sa belle-fille, comme elle la considérait, l'accompagneraient, mais il avait décidé qu'ils devaient se reposer. Ou du moins, Katherine.

Comme chaque soir, depuis leur arrivée, il avait donné le bain aux garçons, sûrement préparé le diner, l'avait empêché de travailler…

Elle se rappela le jour où ils leur avaient annoncé la nouvelle. C'était à Noël dernier. Ils étaient venus le passer dans les Hamptons.

Depuis près de six mois, Castle, à chaque fois qu'il revenait à New York pour voir sa fille et sa mère, soit une fois par mois, le temps d'un weekend, faisait un détour par sa villa. Il avait fait appel à sa décoratrice d'intérieur, lui avait montré les plans que Beckett et lui avaient réalisés. Il voulait qu'elle s'y sente chez elle, tout comme il était chez lui dans la maison de Barfleur. Ils n'avaient pas touché aux chambres d'Alexis et Martha, mais tout le reste avait été changé. La partie centrale était leur domaine. A eux et à leurs enfants. Il avait fait aménager aussi une chambre pour Jim. Une aile avait été transformée en dépendance, avec chambres, salles de bain et cuisine, pour le cas où leurs amis les rejoindraient

Ils avaient fait la connaissance de Dusan. Il venait de subir sa première opération et portait un plâtre sur toute sa petite jambe.

Beckett en était à son troisième mois et se portait comme un charme. Castle leur avait montré la première échographie de leur enfant qu'il gardait précieusement dans son portefeuille. Comme à son habitude, il était aux petits soins pour Beckett. Comme il l'avait toujours été, devançant ses moindres désirs, s'occupant des garçons… Mais… Toute à la joie de passer à nouveau les fêtes ensembles… Elle aurait dû s'en rendre compte… Elle aurait dû remarquer ces petits détails…

\- - Quelque chose te tracasse ?

\- - Hein ?

\- - Tu as l'air soucieuse !

\- - Oh… Je pensais à Katherine… Et à ton père !

La jeune rouquine se souvint de l'arrivée inattendue de son père au parc, et de la tête qu'avait faite Beckett.

Elles avaient décidé de s'y retrouver toutes les deux pour profiter des garçons et s'amuser avec eux, seules, sans Castle pour l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle avait récupéré Milosz à l'école où l'avait inscrit Beckett pour qu'il termine son année. Le programme n'était pas tout à fait le même qu'en France, mais Lyzee lui avait affirmé que, quoi qu'il arrive, il passerait en primaire l'année suivant. Elle n'était même pas obligée de l'y mettre. Il ne restait que deux mois et elle aurait pu justifier son absence. Mais elle voulait qu'il continue sa scolarité. Puis, la jeune rouquine l'avait emmené au parc où elle les avait attendus, Beckett et Dusan. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'accompagnait à sa rééducation, mais la première fois qu'elle y allait seule. Et c'était la première fois, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, qu'elle voyait la jeune femme si détendue, si « libre »…

Après maintes recommandations avant son départ, Castle était enfin parti à son rendez-vous. Il devait rencontrer Paula pour parler de la vente de ses livres. Depuis qu'il s'était installé chez Beckett, l'inspiration était revenue. Et en un an, il avait écrit deux Nikki Heat : « Frozen Heat » et « Raging Heat ».

Finalement, Castle avait de nouveau signé avec Black Pawn. Mais à deux conditions : il ne voulait pas de Gina, et celui ou celle, qui s'occuperait de lui, le laisserait tranquille. Il s'engageait à écrire un livre par an, comme avant, mais c'était lui et lui seul qui déciderait quand. Les responsables n'avaient pas été d'accord dès le départ. Aucun auteur n'agissait de la sorte. Sans garde-fou pour obliger un auteur à remplir son contrat, celui-ci pouvait écrire quand bon lui semblerait. Sans compter l'avance qu'il versait. Mais Castle leur avait dit qu'il n'en voulait pas. Qu'il avait assez gagné d'argents grâce à ses livres pour s'en passer. Il n'avait qu'à la lui donner avec ce rapporterait la vente des nouveaux romans. C'était à prendre ou à laisser. S'ils n'étaient pas intéressés, il irait voir ailleurs. Evidemment, ils avaient accepté. Richard Castle était une de leur valeur sûre ! Seule Gina, lorsqu'elle avait appris la nouvelle, avait fait un esclandre auprès de ses employeurs, arguant du fait qu'il était son ex-mari et que c'était elle qui l'avait fait entrer à l'agence. Mais aucun des arguments évoqués ne les avaient fait fléchir !

La deuxième condition était que ses livres devaient paraitre aux Etats-Unis et en France en même temps. Il n'avait donné aucune explication. Il n'avait même pas dit qu'il n'habitait plus à New York. Ils avaient toujours son adresse au loft.

\- - Il était comme ça pour moi ?

\- - Hm !... Il aurait fallu que ta mère soit là ! Elle était à Los Angeles et ton père, ici. Je ne sais même pas s'il a assisté à un seul des examens

\- - Il n'y a pas d'échographie dans les albums qu'il a faits quand j'étais bébé. Alors que dans celui du petit Caskett… Je peux comprendre… Qu'il veuille assister à tout ce qui touche la grossesse de Kate… Mais, d'après ce qu'il nous a dit, c'est elle qui lui en avait parlé, qui voulait un bébé… Et maintenant… Il est toujours derrière elle, à l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit… Elle va bien, non ?

\- - D'après ce que j'ai pu en juger…

\- - Alors pourquoi il agit comme ça ? Tu crois qu'il a peur de la perdre ? Elle et le bébé ?... Je dis n'importe quoi… Beckett ne lui ferait jamais ça… Elle tient bien trop à lui… Elle est engagée…

\- - En fait… Pas vraiment !

\- - Comment ça ?... Ils sont ensemble depuis…

\- - Mais il n'y a rien là, fit la rouquine en montrant son annulaire

* * *

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa sur le front. Puis elle remonta le drap sur son petit corps. Elle s'avança vers l'autre lit et refit le même rituel. Elle quitta la chambre sans faire un bruit et descendit dans la cuisine. Le café était prêt et elle s'en servit une tasse. Elle s'assit sur le plan de travail et fit passer la tasse sous son nez. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle n'était autorisée à n'en boire qu'une seule par jour, le matin uniquement, et elle commençait à en ressentir le manque. Rien que l'odeur…

Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas fait d'excès depuis qu'elle avait appris sa grossesse. Elle ne fumait pas, ne buvait pas d'alcool… Son seul péché, c'était le café. Mais le médecin qui la suivait lui avait dit que ce n'était pas les deux ou trois tasses qu'elle buvait dans la journée qui allait faire du mal au bébé. Mais depuis leur arrivée au loft, elle était au régime sec ! Et en plus, il ne la laissait plus faire quoi que ce soit. Bien sûr, elle arrivait au terme, mais elle était en pleine forme. Elle n'avait presque pas pris de poids, n'avait aucun malaise… La seule difficulté qu'elle rencontrait, c'était pour se baisser. Mais là encore, il était là pour le faire à sa place.

Lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit de la clé, elle cacha sa tasse derrière elle. Par reflexe.

Elle vit les deux rouquines entrer.

\- - Katherine ! fit Martha. Tu as vu l'heure ?

\- - Je n'arrivais plus à dormir

\- - Tu n'as pas besoin de cacher ta tasse, tu sais ?

\- - Comment…

\- - J'ai un bon odorat


	88. Chapter 88

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle marchait.

Sans le réaliser, elle se retrouva devant ce bâtiment. Elle aurait tellement voulu savoir si ça avait changé à l'intérieur, mais depuis qu'elle était partie, elle avait décidé que plus jamais elle n'y remettrait les pieds

Elle le contourna et se retrouva devant une entrée qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle s'engouffra dans le couloir, d'un blanc immaculé. Il faisait froid, mais ça lui faisait du bien. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à New York, la chaleur était insupportable.

Elle s'arrêta devant la machine à café. Elle fouilla dans ses poches et attrapa quelques pièces

\- - Je croyais que tu n'en buvais plus !

\- - Oh, non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ! soupira-t-elle en appuyant le front contre la machine

\- - Hey ! Tu vas bien ?

\- - J'en ai assez, répondit-elle en s'appuyant contre le mur

\- - Ok ! Allégé, ça te va ?

\- - Décaféiné, sans café… Tiens, juste de l'eau chaude ! Ça fera aussi l'affaire

\- - Oh, il y a urgence, là !

La métisse attrapa les gobelets d'une main et le bras de son amie de l'autre et la conduisit dans son bureau. Là, elle la fit asseoir sur un canapé

\- - C'est nouveau ça ?

\- - J'ai aussi le droit de me détendre !... Tiens, dit-elle en lui tendant son café. Et, maintenant, raconte-moi ce qu'il se passe !

Elle huma sa boisson comme si ça faisait des siècles qu'elle n'en avait pas bu un, puis elle avala une gorgée et soupira d'aise

\- - Alors qu'est-ce tu as ? Il y a un problème avec le…

\- - Ah, non, ne me parle pas de lui ! J'en entends assez parler à l'appartement !

\- - Oh ! Je vois

\- - Non, tu ne vois pas ! Je craque Lanie. Je n'en peux plus. Fais pas ci, fais pas ça, laisse-moi faire… Je ne suis pas malade, Lanie… C'est à peine si je peux aller aux toilettes sans demander l'autorisation ! Je n'en peux plus !

\- - Et c'est pour ça que tu débarques à la morgue à 6H du matin !

\- - Je voulais… J'avais besoin de me retrouver seule… D'être libre de faire ce que je veux… Si tu savais comme c'est agréable de traverser Central Park…

\- - Attends ! Tu es dehors depuis combien de temps ?

\- - Je ne sais pas. Quelques heures

\- - Quelques… Mais… Castle le sait ?

\- - Ah, non !

\- - Mais il va être fou lorsqu'il va voir que tu n'es pas…

\- Eh, bien, chacun son tour ! Il comprendra peut-être ce qu'il me fait vivre depuis des mois !... Bon Dieu, Lanie, je ne suis pas la première femme à être enceinte ! dit-elle en se levant brusquement. Ouch ! laissa-t-elle échapper en se pliant en deux

Elle plaça sa main sous son ventre

\- - Eh, vas-y doucement !

\- - Et voilà, toi aussi ! Ce n'est rien ! C'est juste le bébé qui m'appuie… Enfin, tu vois !

\- - Oui, mais tu dois…

\- - Je vais bien... Le bébé va bien… Tu veux le rapport de mon gynécologue ?

Beckett était énervée. Et dans son état, ce n'était vraiment pas conseillé.

\- - Dis-toi que dans un mois, ce sera fini

\- - Un mois ? Je ne sais même pas si je vais supporter encore une journée au loft ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de vouloir…

\- - Tu aimes Castle !

\- - C'est vrai, soupira-t-elle en se rasseyant. Mais pourquoi…

\- - Il a toujours été comme ça. Il s'est toujours inquiété pour toi…

\- - Je sais… Mais ça tourne au cauchemar, là ! Tu te rends comptes que pour revenir ici, il a loué un jet privé ! Juste pour que je puisse marcher pendant le vol, ou m'allonger !

\- - Tu sais qu'en principe tu n'as pas le droit de voyager en avion…

\- - Je sais. Mais mon médecin m'avait donné son accord !... Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Lanie

\- - Casse-lui les deux jambes !

\- - Ne me tente pas !... Non, sérieusement… Depuis que je lui ai dit que j'étais enceinte…

\- - Tu sais que beaucoup de femmes t'envieraient !

\- - Je sais… Mais là, c'est trop !... Je ne peux plus rien faire : ni la cuisine, ni restaurer mes meubles... C'est à peine, si je peux encore m'occuper de Milosz et de Dusan !... Les seuls moments où je suis un peu tranquille, c'est lorsque je m'enferme dans la salle de bain ! Et encore, il vient frapper à la porte toute les cinq minutes pour savoir si tout va bien !

\- - Et Martha ?... Et Alexis ?

\- - Oh, elles ont essayé de le raisonner ! Mais plus buté que lui…

\- - C'est toi !

\- - Merci, Lanie !

\- - Pas de quoi. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Tu veux qu'on passe une soirée ensemble ?

\- - Il ne me laissera jamais sortir… Ou alors, il serait capable de venir me chercher pour que je me couche à une heure raisonnable, comme il dit !

\- - Tu plaisantes ?

\- - J'ai l'air ?... Et les gars ?

\- - Quoi les gars ?

\- - Ils ne pourraient pas le sortir ? Ils pourraient passer une soirée entre eux ? Faire un poker ?... Ou n'importe quoi d'autre !

\- - Les connaissant, ils seraient capables de l'emmener dans une boite de strip-tease !

\- - Je m'en fiche ! Tout ce que je demande, c'est d'avoir un peu de tranquillité ! Ce n'est quand même pas grand-chose !

\- - Ce ne sera qu'une soirée !

\- - Ce sera toujours ça de gagner

* * *

Tout doucement, il ouvrit les yeux. Il se redressa brusquement réalisant qu'elle n'était pas blottie contre lui. Il se leva, attrapa son peignoir et se rendit dans la cuisine

\- - Bonjour, mère, dit-il en se frottant les yeux

\- - Mon chéri

\- - Beckett n'est pas là ?

\- - Pas vu. Mais elle avait préparé le café

\- - Quoi ? Mais elle ne doit pas… Elle se douche ?

\- - Je ne crois pas

\- - Mais alors…

Elle le regarda l'air désolé

\- - Katherine est sortie !

\- - Quoi ?... Quand ?... Où est-elle allée ?... Il y a un problème ? C'est le bébé ?

\- - Chéri ! Calme-toi ! Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un problème. On nous aurait appelés si elle était allée à l'hôpital… Je pense qu'elle avait besoin d'air

\- - Tu l'as entendu sortir et tu ne m'as rien dit ? Tu aurais dû me réveiller !

\- - Je ne le pense pas. De toute façon, vue l'heure où elle est partie…

\- - Quoi ? A quelle heure ?

\- - Il y a plusieurs heures

\- - Mais… Tu es inconsciente…

\- - Richard !... Tu ne comprends pas ? On n'a pas arrêté de te le dire avec Alexis. Tu la maternes trop !

\- - Mais…

\- - Tu es toujours derrière elle ! Dès qu'elle fait un mouvement, tu apparais !

\- - Tu crois que… Je l'étouffe ?

\- - C'est toi qui l'as dit ! Mais…

\- - Elle a laissé un mot ?

\- - Rien

\- - S'il lui arrive quelque chose…

\- - Elle sait se défendre

\- - Mais elle est enceinte ! Et sur le point d'accoucher !

\- - Tu crois qu'elle ne le sait pas ?

* * *

\- - Alors ? Quand est-ce que vous allez sauter le pas ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Ben… Le mariage !... Tu ne veux pas te marier ?

\- - On n'en a jamais parlé

\- - Il serait peut-être temps, tu ne crois pas ?

\- - Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? On est ensemble… Tout se passe bien

\- - Castle est de la vieille école !

\- - Et ?... Je te rappelle qu'il a été marié deux fois ! Alors peut-être que… Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide !

\- - Ouais… Mais… Jamais deux sans trois !... Kate… Vous avez les garçons… Et bientôt… Oh ! Et pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu connaitre le sexe? Le bébé…

\- - C'était pour énerver Castle !

\- - Crois-moi, c'est réussi… Si tu savais combien de fois il m'a appelé pour savoir si tu me l'avais dit

\- - Il a fait ça ?

\- - Après chaque échographie que tu passais

\- - Il ne changera jamais !

\- - Alors ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Kate…

\- - Je ne sais pas… Et puis… Je ne crois pas à tous ces symboles. Tu sais ? L'alliance… Mes sentiments… Il sait ce que j'éprouve pour lui… Et si je devais lui prouver, je crois qu'il n'y a rien de mieux que mon ventre arrondi, ou de ce qui en sortira… Mais un anneau, Lanie… Signer… Pour moi, le mariage, ce n'est pas un contrat… Je n'ai pas besoin d'une liste pour savoir ce que j'ai à faire avec lui… L'aimer, le protéger, le chérir… La richesse… La pauvreté… Non, mais franchement ? Tu entends ces… Ah ! Et la maladie… J'oubliais… Pourquoi ne pas rajouter les théories farfelues, les blagues…

\- - Il continue ?

\- - C'est à croire qu'il veut me rendre dingue ! Pas une journée… Tu m'entends ? Pas une seule journée… Crois-moi… La liste est loin d'être exhaustive avec Castle !

\- - Tu ne pourras pas le changer

\- - Mais je ne veux pas qu'il change ! Bien qu'en ce moment… Lanie… Pour moi… A l'époque où on vit… Tu vis avec Espo. Tu voudrais qu'il change ?

\- - Ben… Il y a bien quelques petites choses…

\- - Tu ne pourras pas l'empêcher de regarder d'autres filles !... Mais au fond de toi…

\- - Je dois admettre…

\- - Et c'est ça ! Ce que je veux dire… Tu vis avec quelqu'un depuis des mois, ou des années… Tu le connais… Tu sais comment il est… Tu fais avec ou pas… Tu ne vas pas lui demander de changer, de devenir quelqu'un d'autre à cause d'un bout de papier !

\- - Donc tu n'as rien contre le mariage ?

\- - Non ! Bien sûr que non… C'est tout ce qui a autour qui me dérange… Un anneau, symbole de l'amour éternel… Mais qui a pu avoir une idée pareille ?

\- - Castle ?

\- - Pas assez vieux, lâcha Beckett avec un petit sourire

* * *

Il se servit une tasse de café

\- - Elle va revenir ?

\- - Mais oui !

\- - Tu sais qu'avec Alexis, je n'ai pas pu…

\- - Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas le cas avec Katherine… Mais si tu lui as lui fais vivre en France, ce que tu lui fais vivre ici depuis que vous êtes arrivés, je la comprends

\- - J'en fais trop ?

\- - Trop ? C'est à peine si elle peut respirer ! Et crois-moi, si j'étais à sa place, il y a longtemps que j'aurai craqué !... De quoi as-tu peur ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - De quoi as-tu peur ?... Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu vas être père… Et pour Alexis, tu n'as jamais agi comme ça

\- - Je te rappelle que Mérédith…

\- - Je sais… Sa carrière… Mais Katherine… Vous êtes ensemble du matin au soir… Et Dieu sait que je me demande comment elle fait pour te supporter… Mais comme on dit « l'amour rend aveugle », voire sourde dans son cas…

\- - Merci

\- - Je te taquine, Richard… Mais reconnais…

\- - Tu connais mes sentiments pour Kate…

\- - Oui, je les connais… Je connais aussi les siens… Et vous êtes magnifiques… Lorsque je vous vois ensemble… Même avec tes ex, je n'avais jamais vu ça… Mais depuis qu'elle est enceinte… Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire après ? La garder enfermer à la maison pour qu'elle s'occupe du bébé ?

\- - Non ! Bien sûr que non !

\- - Alors pourquoi tu le fais maintenant ?... Tu agis comme si tu avais peur qu'elle franchisse cette porte et qu'elle disparaisse à tout jamais !

\- - Je ne sais pas…

\- - Richard… Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ?

\- - Ma petite amie…

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Elle n'est que ma petite amie

\- - Oh !... Tu sais que beaucoup de couples vivent comme ça sans…

\- - Je veux plus !... Mère… Toutes ces années… Au 12th… Puis… Quand je l'ai revu… Depuis qu'on est ensemble… Les garçons m'appellent papa… On va être parents… C'est elle qui l'a voulu… Et j'en suis ravi… Mais aujourd'hui… Je veux plus… Je ne veux plus d'une petite amie… Je veux une femme… Ma femme…

\- - Oh !... Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour lui demander ?

\- - Mère !... Elle ne croit pas à l'alliance et à tout ce qu'elle représente

\- - Elle n'a pas tort. Regarde ce que ça t'a apporté !

\- - Et toi ?

\- - Ok... Mais tout le monde a le droit de se tromper !… Elle ne croit pas à l'alliance et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'empêche…

\- - Tu ne comprends pas ?

\- - Non, toi tu ne comprends pas… Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit qu'elle ne croyait pas au mariage ? Là est la question !

\- - Ben… C'est la même chose, non ?

\- - Ah, oui ?

* * *

\- - Maman !

\- - Mes bonhommes ! dit-elle en les prenant dans ses bras, après s'être difficilement accroupi. Comment allez-vous ? vous avez bien dormi ?

\- - Oui. Et toi ? Ça va ? demanda Milosz

\- - Tout va bien

\- - Katherine ?!

\- - Re bonjour, Martha. Tu vas bien ?

\- - Euh… Oui

\- - Parfait… Et vous ? Que diriez-vous si on allait se promener ?

\- - Tous les trois ?

\- - Oui, tous les trois. Allez mettre vos chaussures

Pendant qu'ils se précipitaient dans leur chambre, Beckett se rendit dans la cuisine. Elle se servit un café, sous le regard de Martha. Mais celle-ci ne dit rien

\- - Je suppose que Castle me cherche ? demanda-t-elle après avoir avalé une première gorgée

\- - Tu supposes bien

\- - Martha, je…

\- - Ne dis rien. Je comprends… Profite de ta sortie avec les petits. Je m'occuperai de Richard

\- - Merci

Elle posa sa tasse et rejoignit les enfants qui l'attendaient. Elle se retourna

\- - Tu sais que je ne veux pas le faire souffrir, mais…

\- - Je sais, et tu as été assez patiente comme ça. Amusez-vous bien

\- - A tout à l'heure, grand-mère !

\- - Amusez-vous bien, mes chéris

* * *

Il était passé partout. Tous les endroits qu'ils avaient fréquentés ensemble

Il avait vu Lanie qui ne savait pas où elle était partie après l'avoir rencontré. Mais elle lui avait dit la même chose que sa mère.

Quand il était revenu au loft et avait appris qu'elle était repassée chercher les enfants et les chiens, c'était comme si son monde s'écroulait. Elle avait décidé de l'éviter

Martha avait essayé de le raisonner. Il lui avait reproché de ne pas l'avoir retenu et de ne pas l'avoir appelé. Puis il était reparti, sans manger

Il hésitait. Tout ce qu'il avait entendu lui revenait en tête. Si elle était là, et qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir !... Mais il voulait savoir si elle allait bien. Juste savoir. Après, il repartirait. Seul. Si c'était ce qu'elle désirait

Il poussa le portail et avança vers la porte. Il sonna. Après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit

\- - Richard ? Un problème ? demanda l'homme en le découvrant assez nerveux

\- - Bonjour, Jim. Kate est là ?

\- - Non. Mais… Oh, je vois. Elle est sortie sans te le dire !... Aller, viens prendre un café. Bien que vu ton état, je doute que ce soit bien conseillé !

Il suivit le père de Beckett jusque dans la cuisine

\- - Apparemment, elle a quitté l'appartement cette nuit. Je ne sais pas où elle est allée. En plus, elle est revenue chercher les enfants et les chiens

\- - Elle va rentrer. Ne t'inquiète pas

\- - Mais, Jim… Et si…

\- - On ne peut pas retenir une Houghton contre sa volonté !

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Tu la couves trop ! Ne te méprends pas. J'apprécie tout ce que tu fais pour ma fille. Et elle aussi, j'en suis sûr. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est enceinte, qu'elle va changer… Je le sais. J'ai fait la même chose avec sa mère.

\- - Vraiment ?

\- - Notre premier bébé. Et l'unique. Je devançais le moindre de ses désirs… J'étais fou de joie à l'idée de devenir papa. Je ne savais plus quoi inventer pour lui faire plaisir. Je faisais tout ce que je pouvais pour lui faciliter la vie, qu'elle n'est rien à faire quand elle rentrait du bureau… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle aussi disparaisse

\- - Elle est partie ?

\- - Juste une journée… Mais j'ai compris le message… Ensuite, je l'ai laissé faire ce qu'elle voulait… Tu sais que Johanna a failli accoucher à son bureau ?

\- - Ah, oui ?

\- - Un client voulait la voir… C'est lui qui a appelé les secours…

\- - Kate ne me l'avait pas dit !

\- - Oh, ça a été épique, crois-moi ! Quand on m'a averti, j'ai couru partout. J'ai appelé un taxi. Une fois en route, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié sa valise et celle du bébé. On a fait demi-tour. Mais je ne savais pas où elle l'avait mise. Alors je l'ai appelé. La sage-femme m'a répondu en me disant que je ferai mieux de me trouver auprès de ma femme plutôt que de m'occuper d'une valise. Et je ne te dis pas les doux mots que m'adressait Johanna… Quelle journée !

\- - Et tu l'as trouvé ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - La valise ?

\- - Oh, oui ! Le lendemain ! Elle était dans l'entrée. Comme elle me l'avait dit quand elle l'y avait déposée!

\- - Kate l'a aussi mise à cet endroit. Mais, moi, je le sais !

\- - En effet ! Et si, comme je le pense, elle a fait comme sa mère, elle n'est pas allée très loin de votre appartement !

\- - Oh, mon dieu, fit Castle en se précipitant vers la porte

\- - Quoi ?... Richard !

\- - Je sais où ils sont ! Merci Jim et bonne journée ! cria-t-il

\- - C'est ça ! Tu n'as pas fini de courir, fiston !

* * *

\- - Hey !

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Il m'a donné un coup de pied ! Tu l'as senti ?

\- - Oh, oui !

\- - Ça fait mal ?

\- - Ça dépend des fois. Mais pas vraiment.

\- - Et moi, je peux ? demanda Dusan

\- - Bien sûr !

\- - Il bouge beaucoup ! Il pourra jouer au foot avec nous, hein ? demanda Milosz

\- - Sûrement. Mais tu devras attendre qu'il grandisse un peu avant

\- - Et qu'il marche ? demanda Dusan

\- - Tout à fait !

\- - Comme Colas. Maintenant, il joue avec Célène et nous, affirma Milosz

\- - C'est ça. Mais n'oubliez pas que ce sera peut-être une fille !

\- - Et alors ? fit Dusan

\- - Ça joue aussi au foot les filles !

Milosz se redressa et la regarda

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-elle en le recoiffant avec la main

\- - Tu t'es fâchée avec papa ?

\- - Non. Pourquoi ?

\- - Il savait pas où tu étais ce matin. Il avait peur

\- - Non. Je te promets que non… C'est juste que…

\- - Papa fait tout !

Elle sourit. Milosz avait le don de tout comprendre

\- - C'est ça. Mais c'est papa ! Il est comme ça

\- - Oui. Je sais… On peut aller jouer ?

\- - On est venu pour ça, non ?

\- - Oui !

\- - Alors, allez-vous amuser, et moi, je vais voir le monsieur là-bas pour vous acheter votre goûter. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Une crêpe ou une gaufre ?

\- - Une gaufre ! s'écria Milosz

\- - Avec du chocolat, je suppose ?

\- - Et de la santilly ! s'écria à son tour Dusan

\- - Et de la chantilly ! Evidemment, dit-elle en l'embrassant. Je vous surveille et vous ne parlez pas aux inconnus. Au moindre problème…

\- - On sait, on crie, dit Milosz

\- - C'est bien. Et les chiens restent là !

Elle les regarda grimper dans la structure en plastique. Après s'être assurée que tout allait bien, elle se dirigea vers le petit vendeur ambulant et commanda la gaufre désirée

\- - Beaucoup de chocolat et beaucoup de chantilly, s'il vous plait

\- - Des petits gourmands ?

\- - De gros gourmands !

\- - Je peux avoir la même ? demanda un homme arrivé derrière elle et qui l'enlaça doucement

\- - Une troisième, s'il vous plait !... Tu en as mis du temps !

\- - La ville est grande !

\- - Merci, dit-elle quand le vendeur lui tendit les trois gaufres. On rejoint les garçons ? demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la sienne

\- - Tu ne prends rien ?

\- - Je croquerai dans la tienne !... Comme ça, ajouta-t-elle en joignant le geste à la parole

\- - Eh ! Et pourquoi pas une des leurs ?

\- - Parce que je devrais en acheter une deuxième pour eux

\- - Et pas pour moi ?

\- - Non pas pour toi !

\- - C'est pas juste !

\- - Pauvre Caliméro ! dit-elle en lui donnant un coup d'épaule. Tiens, on va s'installer là, reprit-elle en lui montrant un arbre

\- - Quoi ? Mais tu ne vas pas pouvoir… Ok, dit-il en voyant son regard

Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe

\- - Ça va ? Tu es bien installée

\- - Oui, Castle, ça va

\- - Papa !

\- - Hey, mes champions. Vous vous amusez bien ? demanda-t-il en les serrant dans ses bras

\- - Oui. T'as trouvé maman ? demanda Milosz

\- - On dirait, oui. Tu as faim ?

\- - T'as ma gaufre ?

\- - Tiens, la voilà, dit Castle en lui tendant la sienne

\- - Tu l'as mangé ?

\- - Non, ce sont celles-là les vôtres, dit Beckett en les leur tendant

\- - Merci, maman, dit Dusan

\- - Asseyez-vous

Ils s'installèrent près d'eux. Les chiens s'allongèrent derrière eux.

Quand ils eurent fini, ils auraient pu deviner ce qu'ils avaient mangé rien qu'en les regardant. Ils avaient du chocolat tout autour de la bouche et de la chantilly sur le bout du nez. Beckett les débarbouilla avec une lingette humide

\- - On peut retourner jouer ? demanda Milosz

\- - Bien sûr

Ils coururent vers l'aire de jeu, toujours suivis par les chiens qui se rallongèrent à la limite de l'aire de jeu

\- - Ils ne les lâchent pas !

\- - Hm

Elle commençait à s'étendre sur l'herbe, lorsqu'il la stoppa.

\- - Viens plutôt t'installer ici, dit-il en lui montrant l'espace entre ses jambes. Tu sais que je suis un bon matelas

\- - Je sais, oui, répondit-elle en se glissant vers lui et en appuyant son dos contre son torse

Il l'enlaça. Elle attrapa ses mains et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens

\- - Où avez-vous déjeuné ?

\- - L'italien à côté du loft… Comme tu vois, je ne me suis pas éloignée… Avec des jumelles, je suis sûre que tu pourrais me voir depuis ton bureau !

\- - On va se disputer ? demanda-t-il timidement

\- - Pourquoi ?

\- - Ben… Je croyais… Ma mère…

Elle se dégagea de ses bras et se retourna vers lui

\- - Castle… Tu es l'homme le plus prévenant que je n'ai jamais connu. Et c'est bien. Beaucoup de femmes aimeraient que leurs maris fassent ne serait-ce que la moitié de tout ce que tu fais pour moi

\- - Mais pas toi

\- - Ce n'est pas ça. J'apprécie. Même beaucoup. Surtout maintenant que je n'arrive pas à bouger comme je veux

\- - Mais ?

\- - Mais depuis le premier jour… Tu me couves…

\- - Tu n'as jamais rien dit !

\- - Mais… Je trouvais ça marrant au début. Et puis après… Je ne suis plus flic, Castle ! Je ne coure aucun risque. A moins que l'avion ne s'écrase quand je me rends à mon travail… Depuis qu'on est ensemble… J'allais au travail en moto… Toute l'année… Quel que soit le temps !... Maintenant, je prends l'avion. Et tu sais comme j'aime ma moto… Mais je l'ai fait pour toi, pour Milosz… Et ces derniers temps… Je n'allais même plus sur le terrain, car là, c'était Michèle et les filles qui me prenaient la tête ! Depuis 2 mois, je ne m'y rends même plus. Je traite tout de la maison… Mais tout le reste… Je ne peux plus rien faire sans qu'aussitôt tu interviennes… C'est bien simple… J'ai l'impression de n'être plus qu'une coquille d'œuf que tu maintiens au chaud en attendant de voir éclore le poussin !...

Il l'écoutait. Il commençait à réaliser…

\- - Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer ensuite quand le bébé sera là ? Est-ce que tu me laisseras m'en occuper ? Ou là encore tu vas tout prendre en main ? Parce que je commence vraiment à avoir l'impression…

\- - Oh, mon Dieu ! Non, non… Kate… Je ne savais pas… Je ne pensais pas… Tout ce que je voulais, c'était vivre avec toi cette grossesse. Te montrer combien elle est importante pour moi aussi. J'aimerai tellement… Ça va peut-être te paraitre idiot, mais, si j'ai fait tout ça, c'était pour compenser le fait que je ne peux pas ressentir tout ce que toi tu ressens en portant notre enfant. Le sentir bouger, recevoir des coups de pieds…

\- - Crois-moi, ça n'a rien de bien agréable parfois! Surtout la nuit !

\- - Tu aurais dû me réveiller…

\- - Tu plaisantes ? Ce sont les seuls moments de tranquillité que j'avais dans la journée. J'en profitais pour aller me promener sur la plage avec les chiens

\- - C'était à ce point-là ? Je t'étouffais tellement que tu préférais être seule ?

\- - Je ne préférai pas être seule. J'aime t'avoir auprès de moi. Tu le sais. Tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi… Mais j'avais besoin de ces moments. Simplement pour être moi. Rien que moi. Et pas celle qui porte nôtre futur enfant. Celle que tu vois…

\- - Kate… Vous représentez un tout pour moi. Il n'y a pas l'enfant ou toi. Il y a vous deux. Je ne ferai jamais de distinction entre toi et lui. Et quoi qu'il arrive, tu seras toujours la plus importante pour moi. J'aime nôtre enfant. Tout comme j'aime Milosz, Dusan et Alexis. Mais l'amour que j'ai pour toi n'a rien à voir avec celui que j'éprouve pour eux

\- - Alors, tu vas me laisser un peu de liberté ?

\- - Tu pourras faire tout ce que tu voudras. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu ne remarqueras même pas ma présence

\- - Ok… Mais ne t'éloigne quand même pas trop, dit-elle en se blottissant contre son torse

\- - Tu as besoin d'un bon matelas ?

\- - De tes bras !

Il resserra son étreinte et l'embrassa sur le front, tandis qu'elle l'embrassait dans le cou


	89. Chapter 89

\- - Maman dort encore ? demanda Milosz

\- - Où est maman ? demanda Dusan en revenant du bureau. Et papa ?

\- - Ils sont pas là ? Où ils sont ?

\- - Les enfants, on se calme. Papa va arriver… Mais je ne sais pas quand

\- - Et maman ? insista Dusan

\- - Maman… Papa a dû l'emmener à l'hôpital

\- - Elle est malade ? demanda Milosz

\- - Elle est… Elle n'est pas malade… Mais, à cette heure, vous devez avoir une petite sœur ou un petit frère ! s'exclama Martha

\- - C'est vrai ? Le bébé est là ? s'écria Milosz

\- - J'espère

\- - Papa va le ramener à la maison ?

\- - Non, non… N'oubliez pas… Maman vous a expliqué qu'elle devrait rester quelques jours à l'hôpital. Papa s'occupera de vous

\- - Et du bébé ! dit Dusan

\- - Le bébé restera aussi avec maman. Il rentrera quand maman rentrera

\- - C'est quoi ? Le Bébé ? demanda Milosz

\- - Ah, ça !... Installez-vous pour votre petit-déjeuner. Peut-être que l'odeur des pancakes fera arriver votre père. Et là, il vous dira ce que c'est

* * *

\- - Bonjour

\- - Bonjour

\- - Comment vous sentez-vous ? Avez-vous mal ?... Je peux vous examiner ?

\- - Où est…

\- - Votre mari vient de s'en aller… D'après ce que j'ai compris, il devait aller nourrir deux petits ogres !

\- - Ce n'est pas… Quelle heure est-il ?

\- - 9H

\- - Quoi ?... Ouch ! fit-elle en plaquant une main contre sa cage thoracique

\- - Oh, doucement

\- - Mais qu'est-ce que…

\- - Ce n'est que votre diaphragme… Il doit reprendre sa place initiale et son élasticité… D'ici quelques jours, tout rentrera dans l'ordre… Mais vous devez le savoir… Avec vos petits ogres

\- - Pas vraiment… Nous les avons adoptés

\- - Oh… Je ne savais pas

\- - Et mon bébé ?

\- - Elle va très bien ! Ne vous inquiétez pas… Le pédiatre est venu la voir ce matin et tout est parfait. La puéricultrice devrait vous la ramener d'ici peu

\- - Et vous êtes… La sage-femme… Je suis désolée… Je suis un peu…

\- - Il n'y a rien de grave… Nous avons eu quelques émotions cette nuit… Mais ce qui compte, c'est que tout ce soit bien terminé

\- - C'est vrai

\- - Alors ? Je peux vous examiner ?

\- - Euh… Oui… Bien sûr, dit-elle en écartant le drap

La sage-femme s'approcha du lit en se frottant les mains

\- - Elles sont un peu froides, expliqua-t-elle. Je sais, c'est douloureux, dit-elle en voyant les grimaces de Beckett alors qu'elle lui palpait le ventre. Mais avec les abdominaux que vous avez…

\- - Combien de temps…

\- - Quelques jours aussi… Le temps que tout se remette en place

\- - Et pour…

\- - Les sutures ? Elles partiront toutes seules… Elles sont parfaites. Votre médecin a fait du joli travail, dit la femme en la recouvrant. Dans la salle de bain, vous avez des produits que vous devrez utiliser jusqu'à la disparition des fils…

\- - Et après ?

\- - Après ?... Après quoi ?

\- - Ben… Après ?... Vous savez… Après…

\- - Oh ! Cet après-là !... Eh, bien, il faudra attendre environ…

\- - Non, ça je le sais… Mais après… Est-ce que…

La sage-femme sourit. Elle aurait pu trouver la situation cocasse… Beaucoup de femmes se posaient la question de savoir comment seraient les futurs rapports. Elle les rassurait. Mais après l'accouchement qu'elle venait de subir, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter… Elle la regardait essayer de parler de relations sexuelles, de savoir si elle pourrait reprendre une activité normale à une femme qui mettait des enfants au monde à longueur d'années et qui savait qu'ils n'apparaissaient pas par l'opération du saint Esprit !

Elle s'assit près d'elle sur le lit

\- - Ecoutez-moi…

\- - Vous savez, avec Castle…

\- - J'ai compris et vous n'êtes pas la première… Je ne peux pas vous dire si tout sera comme avant…

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Il n'y a aucune certitude… Même après un accouchement sans appareillage… Je connais certaines patientes qui ont perdu leur libido… Il leur a fallu un peu plus de temps que les autres… Mais avec les forceps… Et vous avez été un peu déchirée

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Les tissus doivent cicatriser

\- - Vous voulez dire que…

\- - Je dis qu'il faut attendre… Ah ! Voilà votre petit-déjeuner ! s'exclama-t-elle en voyant une jeune femme entrer avec un plateau

\- - J'ai pas faim

\- - Vous devez reprendre de forces… Et voilà la petite merveille !... Alors ? Quelle idée de vouloir naitre de cette façon ? demanda-t-elle à la petite en la prenant. Tu ne crois pas que les contractions étaient suffisantes pour ta maman ?... Elle est vraiment superbe…

\- - Je suis sûre que vous dites ça à tous les bébés !

\- - Parce qu'ils le sont tous !

\- - C'est ce qu'a dit aussi son papa avant de partir. Vous l'auriez vu ! Il sautillait en quittant le service !

\- - C'est tout lui, fit Beckett en souriant

\- - Allez… Dans les bras de maman, dit la sage-femme en la lui déposant

\- - Hey !

\- - Elle a tout ! 10 orteils, 10 doigts… énuméra-t-elle en voyant Beckett regarder ses mains et ses pieds… Et elle, elle a mangé ! Vous devriez en faire autant, ajouta-t-elle en lui avançant son plateau

\- - Elle est si petite…

\- - Elle est parfaite… Si vous souhaitez vous reposez, vous n'avez qu'à sonner. Je viendrai la rechercher

\- - Je la garde avec moi

\- - Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est ce que je pensais aussi… Mais si vous vous endormez…

\- - Ne vous inquiétez pas…

* * *

\- - Papa !

\- - Papa !

\- - Hey ! Doucement mes bonhommes ! dit-il en les prenant dans ses bras

\- - C'est à cette heure que tu arrives ?

\- - Bonjour, Mère !

\- - Tu aurais pu m'appeler au moins !

\- - Mère !... Tu crois que ça vient au monde en claquant des doigts ? fit-il en se relevant

\- - Plains-toi ! Comme si c'est toi qui…

\- - C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ?

\- - Vous voulez le savoir ?

\- - Ouiiiiiiiiiii !

\- - Vous avez une petite sœur, les garçons ! Une magnifique petite sœur ! s'écria-t-il en les serrant dans ses bras

\- - On peut la voir ?

\- - Dès que j'aurai pris une douche et que je me serai changé. D'accord ?

\- - Ouiiiiiiii !

\- - Je suppose que tu n'as pas pris ton petit-déjeuner ?

\- - Un café suffira… Oui, dit-il en levant la main pour demander à sa mère de faire silence pendant qu'il téléphonait. Ce serait pour faire livrer… commença-t-il en entrant dans son bureau

Il réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux encore mouillés. Martha déposa une tasse de café fumante sur le comptoir

\- - Tu as une sale tête !

\- - La nuit a été dure… Où sont les garçons ?

\- - Dans leur chambre… Comment va Katherine ?

\- - Epuisée

\- - Tu m'étonnes !

\- - Il y a eu un problème

\- - Le bébé ?

\- - Oui… Non, non… Elle va bien, la rassura-t-il… Mais quand on est arrivé… Elle s'est présentée par le siège

\- - Mais… Sur la dernière échographie…

\- - Je sais… Et la gynécologue a été surprise… En plus, il a fallu la déplacer. Elle n'était pas droite

\- - Césarienne ?

\- - Kate ne voulait pas… Et elle avait raison… Son instinct sûrement…

\- - Donc tout s'est bien passé, au final ?

\- - Elles ont dû utiliser les forceps

\- - Oh, non !

\- - Oh, mère… Tu l'aurais vu… Elle était épuisée… Et elle avait tellement souffert pendant les manipulations… Et ensuite…

\- - Ils l'ont anesthésiée ?

\- - Localement, oui… Mais quand la petite est sortie… Tout ce sang…

\- - Comment a réagi Katherine ?

\- - Elle ne s'en est pas rendu compte… Et ensuite… Je ne sais pas… On m'a fait sortir avec la petite… J'ai assisté à ses premiers examens et je lui ai donné son premier bain. Enfin… J'ai participé… Et quand j'ai rejoint Kate, elle était dans une chambre et elle dormait. Il lui avait donné un léger sédatif

\- - Et la petite ? Elle s'appelle comment ? Tu ne l'as pas appelé Cosmo ?

\- - Non !... Cosmo c'est pour un garçon… Ma petite princesse s'appelle Mila !

\- - Oh !... C'est pas courant… Mais c'est joli. Très joli

Il avala une gorgée de café

\- - Mais comment peux-tu faire un café aussi… Il réveillerait un mort !

\- - Tu es le seul à t'en plaindre ! Katherine ne dit rien, elle !

\- - Parce qu'elle est polie !... Et qu'ont mangé mes ogres ?

\- - Des pancakes !

\- - Quoi ? Tu veux aussi les empoisonner ?

\- - Ils ont tout avalé !

\- - Ils mangent n'importe quoi !

\- - La prochaine fois, tu demanderas à quelqu'un d'autre de s'en occuper !

\- - Je plaisante, mère… Sauf pour le café !

Elle l'observait. Il était vraiment fatigué. Mais il ne se coucherait pas. Elle le savait

\- - Et comment va… Mila ?

\- - Bien… Très bien, même

\- - Tant mieux

\- - Elle est si petite… Tu la verrais… Pendant son bain… Rien qu'avec ma main… Elle tenait dans ma main… Une seule main… Je ne me rappelais pas qu'Alexis… Si petite… Elle est magnifique… Elle ressemble à Kate…

\- - Tu sais ce qu'on dit : maman sûre…

\- - Je suis sûr d'être le père !

\- - Je n'en doute pas un seul instant

\- - Je suis à nouveau papa ! s'écria-t-il soudain en la prenant dans ses bras

\- - Veux-tu bien me reposer sur la terre ferme !... Et je te rappelle que tu as aussi deux petits bonhommes qui n'attendent qu'une chose !

\- - C'est vrai, fit-il en la reposant… Tu passeras dans l'après-midi ?

\- - Oh, oui !... Et je crois que je ne serai pas la seule !

* * *

\- - Attendez ! Attendez !

Il les arrêta et s'agenouilla devant eux

\- - Vous n'allez pas voir maman… Parfait ! Vous ne vous en êtes pas mis partout pour une fois !

\- - On s'est essuyé !

Avant d'aller à l'hôpital, il les avait emmené déjeuner. Chose rare, sûrement dûe à l'excitation de revoir leur mère et de découvrir leur petite sœur, ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup d'appétit. En quittant le restaurant, il avait fait un arrêt dans une boulangerie pour leur acheter un quatre heure. Puis chez un fleuriste…

Il réajusta leur chemise dans leur pantalon, vérifia leur col. Il sourit en pensant que c'était un geste que Beckett avait pris l'habitude de faire pour lui quand il sortait de la salle de bain

\- - Alors… On est dans un hôpital… Donc pas de bruit… On ne coure pas… On ne crie pas…

\- - D'accord

\- - On peut parler ? demanda Milosz

\- - Bien sûr… Mais pas trop fort… Il y a des bébés qui dorment… Et d'autres mamans

\- - Avec maman ? demanda Dusan

\- - Non. Maman a sa chambre… Mais il y en a d'autres… On y va ?

\- - Ouiiiiiiiii !

* * *

Il s'arrêta devant la pouponnière

\- - Tu la vois ? demanda Milosz

\- - Où elle est ? Je vois rien ! dit Dusan

\- - Ben…

\- - Monsieur Castle !

\- - C'est moi !

\- - Je ne pensais pas vous revoir…

\- - J'ai deux petits bonhommes qui veulent voir leur petite sœur

\- - Et le papa veut voir sa petite « princesse » !?... Mais elle n'est pas là !

\- - Encore des examens ? Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il soudain inquiet

\- - Non… Elle est avec sa maman

\- - Ah !... Comment va-t-elle ?

\- - Elle a bu son biberon d'une traite !

\- - Je parlais de…

\- - J'avais compris. Mais je voulais m'amuser un peu… Elle va bien… Elle ne participera pas à un marathon avant un petit moment… Mais elle va bien

\- - Je vous remercie

* * *

Ils avançaient doucement. Ils respectaient les consignes.

Ils regardaient des mamans qui se promenaient dans le couloir, tenant leur bébé dans les bras.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte. Castle frappa doucement et ouvrit

La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre

\- - Elle s'est endormie, murmura une femme derrière eux

Ils se retournèrent

\- - Elle s'est endormie depuis une petite heure

\- - Après la nuit qu'elle a passée…

\- - Elle n'était pas la seule, je crois !

\- - Exact… Mais… On m'a dit… Notre fille…

\- - Oh, elle est là… Vous ne pouvez pas la voir car votre femme est retournée, mais elle l'a contre elle !

\- - Ce n'est pas… Contre elle ? Mais…

\- - Ne vous inquiétez pas… Je suis passée régulièrement. D'ailleurs, c'est ce que j'allais faire… Mais vu comme elle l'a enroulé dans le drap, elle n'est pas prête de tomber. Et elle a l'air si bien contre sa maman… Elle dort à poings fermés

\- - On dort bien avec maman

\- - J'ai cru le remarquer… Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- - Milosz !

\- - Enchantée, dit-elle ne lui frictionnant la tête

\- - Moi, Dusan !

\- - Ravie… Vous avez une très jolie petite sœur !

\- - Et une jolie maman ! précisa Milosz

\- - C'est vraie aussi… Vous avez de la chance !

\- - Oui !

\- - Bon, je vous laisse… Passez une bonne journée… Et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous sonnez

\- - Entendu, dit Castle

\- - Oh… J'oubliais… C'est un peu beaucoup, non ? demanda-t-elle en montrant l'intérieur de la chambre

* * *

Ils s'étaient approchés du lit sans faire de bruit.

Beckett portait encore les stigmates de la nuit. Elle avait les yeux cernés, les traits tirés. Castle avait l'impression de revoir… Il lui caressa doucement la joue et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur une toute petite tête. L'infirmière avait raison. Elle ne risquait pas de tomber. Outre le bras qui la maintenait, elle était entourée dans ce qui devait être une alèze, coincée sous le corps de Beckett. Elle avait le nez enfoui dans le cou de sa mère. Et elle dormait vraiment profondément. Il passa une main sur la petite tête, puis fit s'approcher les garçons qui embrassèrent doucement leur mère et leur petite sœur. Les deux grimacèrent légèrement. Un petit poing se leva. Ils s'écartèrent aussitôt. Mais Castle leur sourit en secouant la tête. Elles ne s'étaient pas réveillées

* * *

Il s'était installé dans le fauteuil, son ordinateur sur les jambes. De temps en temps, il relevait la tête et souriait en la regardant. Puis il regardait ses garçons qui dessinaient.

Son regard se porta sur les fleurs. Les bouquets de fleurs… L'infirmière avait raison… Il y en avait sûrement beaucoup trop… Mais rien n'était trop beau pour elle… Et pour elle… Au milieu des bouquets de fleurs se trouvaient deux énormes ours en peluches !

Un petit bruit la fit légèrement sursauter

Dusan regarda Castle, l'air penaud. Il lui sourit et se replongea sur son écran. L'enfant ramassa son crayon et reprit son coloriage

Elle sentait un léger souffle dans son cou. La respiration était régulière, mais ne lui semblait pas familière. Et il y avait ses petits coups contre sa poitrine. On aurait pu croire que c'était des battements de cœur… Mais ils étaient si rapides… Puis elle se rappela… Sa fille… Son bébé dormait contre elle

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. La pièce était sombre. Elle ne se rappelait pas… Il n'était quand même pas… Non… L'infirmière… Ce devait être qui avait fermé les rideaux.

Elle fit glisser sa main sur le petit corps. Elle sentit un petit bras se tendre, un petit nez se frotter contre son cou. Elle sourit et se redressa légèrement pour embrasser le dessus de la petite tête

\- - Hey ! murmura-t-elle en voyant ses deux bonhommes

\- - Maman ?

\- - Salut

\- - Maman ! s'écrièrent-ils en s'approchant du lit

\- - Vous êtes tout beau !

\- - Grand-mère a dit qu'il faut montrer… Se montrer… Il faut être beau pour le bébé !

\- - Oh !... Et vous l'êtes… Je n'ai pas droit à un câlin aujourd'hui ?

\- - Le bébé…

\- - Vous n'allez pas la réveiller

Milosz s'approcha et l'embrassa

\- - Et toi ?

\- - Le lit…

\- - Attend, je vais t'aider, dit Castle en l'asseyant sur le bord du lit

A son tour, Dusan l'embrassa et redescendit aussitôt du lit, rattrapé in extremis par Castle. Beckett sourit. Elle les avait rarement vus aussi intimidés ! Tout comme leur père, d'ailleurs. Il restait près du lit, sans bouger

\- - Je suis si horrible que ça ?

\- - Hein ?... Non… Non… Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle et en lui prenant la main

\- - Disons que j'aurai préféré que notre petite Caskett entre dans ce monde autrement…

\- - Je suis désolé

\- - Tu n'y es pour rien… On ne pouvait pas savoir… Même mon docteur a été surpris !

\- - Ah, ça pour être surprise…

Il passa sa main sur la petite tête

\- - Tu veux la prendre ?

\- - C'est toi que j'aimerai prendre dans mes bras

\- - Tu peux prendre les deux !

Elle écarta son bras qui entourait la petite. Doucement, Castle tira sur l'alèze et attrapa l'enfant. Elle étira ses petits poings. Ce qui les fit sourire. Puis, une fois contre lui, elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Beckett se redressa à son tour et vint se blottir contre lui

\- - Maman ?

\- - Hm

\- - Papa t'a acheté ça

\- - Merci, dit-elle en prenant le bouquet.

\- - J'ai entendu dire que tu ouvrais une boutique de fleurs, alors…

\- - J'ai déjà entendu ça…

\- - J'aurai tellement aimé pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras ce jour-là…

\- - Tu le fais aujourd'hui… Et dis-toi que de ce jour-là à aujourd'hui, il n'y a eu que toi

\- - C'est vrai

\- - Tu as encore fait des folies ! Ce n'est plus une chambre, c'est…

\- - Tu te souviens de notre pacte ?

\- - Il n'empêche que c'est trop ! Et qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour ma sortie ? Comment tu comptes les ramener ? Tu vas louer un camion ?

\- - Oups !

\- - Oui… Oups !

* * *

Depuis un moment, les garçons étaient calmes. Très calmes. Trop calmes.

Elle l'avait déjà remarqué lorsque les grands-parents et Alexis étaient venus les voir. Milosz s'était tenu à l'écart, se contentant de répondre aux questions qu'on lui posait, de venir s'asseoir pour une photo.

Beckett les observait. Ils s'étaient réinstallés à la table et continuaient de dessiner en jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil vers Castle qui donnait le biberon à leur fille.

Tout doucement, très lentement, elle se leva. Elle attrapa sa potence, où était suspendue sa poche de perfusion, et se dirigea lentement vers la table. Elle tira une chaise et s'assit très doucement

\- - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle aux garçons

\- - Rien, répondit Dusan

\- - Rien ?

\- - Non. Rien

\- - Les garçons… Je sais ce que ça veut dire rien. Je le dis souvent moi-même. Et là, je sais que c'est tout, sauf rien !... Milosz… Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !

\- - Le bébé…

\- - Mila ?

\- - T'es une vraie maman maintenant

\- - Oui, je suis… Une vraie ?… Attends… Attends… Tu n'es pas en train… Milosz… Il n'y a pas de vraie ou fausse maman… Je sais que ça a été difficile pour toi de m'appeler « maman ». Qu'il t'a fallu du temps… Mais tu as été mon bébé depuis le premier jour où tu es arrivé chez moi, et tu le resteras toujours. Comme Dusan… Il n'y a aucune différence entre toi, Dusan et Mila

\- - Maman a raison, fit Castle en les rejoignant après avoir déposé la petite dans son berceau

\- - Mais c'est ton bébé… Elle était dans ton ventre…

\- - Et ça ne change rien… Je t'ai connu quand tu étais tout petit. Pas beaucoup plus grand qu'elle… Je t'ai aimé dès le premier jour où je t'ai vu… Et je t'aime toujours… Et c'est pareil pour Dusan… Je ne vous aurai pas adopté s'il en était autrement

\- - Alors pourquoi…

\- - Pourquoi j'ai voulu un bébé ?

\- - Oui

\- - Parce que…

\- - Parce que lorsqu'on aime une personne, lorsqu'on est amoureux, comme tu dis, on souhaite avoir un enfant qui nous ressemble. C'est une preuve de notre amour… Mais l'amour qu'on a pour vous deux, n'a rien à voir avec ça…. J'aime maman, et je vous aime aussi. Mais pas de la même façon

\- - Et Alexis ?

\- - Alexis aussi, répondit Castle

\- - Et Mila ?

\- - Je l'aime comme je vous aime, répondit Beckett. Ni plus, ni moins !

\- - C'est vrai ? Ce sera comme avant alors ?

\- - C'est vrai, oui… Et rien ne va changer

\- - Je t'aime, aussi, dit-il en venant se blottir contre elle

\- - Moi aussi, je t'aime, dit Dusan. Et papa, aussi, je l'aime

\- - Nous aussi, mon cœur

\- - Et Mila !

\- - Moi aussi, j'aime Mila, murmura Milosz

\- - Et elle vous aimera tous les deux, ajouta Castle en les embrassant sur le front.

* * *

\- - Bien…

\- - Bien…

\- - J'aimerai tellement rester avec toi… Et notre petite princesse

\- - J'aimerai aussi… Mais il y a nos deux petits princes… Et tu dois aussi te reposer, dit-elle en passant sa main sur sa joue

\- - Tu as raison… Mais… Merci pour ce cadeau… Je n'aurai jamais rêvé plus jolie…

\- - Merci à toi aussi… Sans toi…

\- - C'est vrai que j'y ai un peu contribué

\- - Juste un petit peu, dit-elle en écartant deux doigts et en souriant

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement

\- - Les garçons ! On rentre !

\- - Attends ! J'ai pas fini de ranger ! s'écria Milosz

\- - Maman ?

\- - Oui, mon cœur

\- - Peux voir ? demanda Dusan en s'approchant du lit

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Le trou

\- - Le trou ?... Quel trou ?

\- - Ben… Le trou de Mila… Dans ton ventre

\- - Mais… Dusan, je n'ai pas de trou !

\- - Comment elle sort alors ? T'as plus le gros ventre !... Elle était dedans !

\- - Ah !... Ecoute… Quand tu seras à la maison… Papa t'expliquera !

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Quoi ?... C'est bien toi le roi des théories ?


	90. Chapter 90

Castlefan : 10H d'avance... Veinarde

Donc mauvaise connexion à la montagne. Mauvaise connexion là où j'étais. Mais tout est bien qui finit bien

* * *

\- - Alors ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Maman a dit !

\- - Qu'a dit Katherine ?

\- - Elle veut… Dusan veut savoir comment Mila est sortie du ventre de sa mère

\- - Oh ! Je vois… Une discussion père et fils ! fit-elle en se levant

\- - Mère !... J'ai déjà eu celle sur le sexe avec Alexis !

\- - Ce n'est pas ma faute si sa mère était absente !

\- - C'est quoi le sexe ?

\- - Hein ?... Oh, non… Rien… On en parlera plus tard, si tu veux bien

\- - Pourquoi ?

\- - Milosz… S'il te plait

\- - D'abord, le bébé !

Castle se frotta le visage des deux mains. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Il pouvait élaborer quasiment n'importe théorie pouvant expliquer un meurtre… Il était capable d'écrire une scène pouvant faire grimper aux rideaux ses lectrices… Voire ses lecteurs… Mais expliquer à des enfants…

Depuis leur retour de l'hôpital, il avait réussi à esquiver la question. Il leur avait donné leur bain, avait préparé le repas. Puis il avait fait trainer la vaisselle, la faisant à la main plutôt que d'utiliser le lave-vaisselle. Mais ils étaient revenus à la charge… Alexis n'avait jamais posé cette question. Mais elle ne s'était pas retrouvée dans la même situation que ses petits frères.

\- - Bien… En fait… Les garçons naissent dans les choux, et les filles dans les roses. Voilà !

\- - Y en a pas dans le jardin !

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Des filles… On a des roses. Pas de filles !

\- - Ah !... C'est vrai… Mais pour les garçons…

\- - Jo en a pas dans son jardin. Et il a des choux

\- - Parce que toi tu sais ce que c'est qu'un chou ?

\- - C'est vert. Comme la salade. Et gros. Mais y a pas de garçons dedans !

\- - Je vois… Vous savez ce que c'est une cigogne ?

\- - Un oiseau. Un grand oiseau. Maman a montré

\- - Bien… Alors quand c'est le moment, la cigogne dépose le bébé dans les bras de la maman

\- - Ah !

\- - Pourquoi à l'hôpital ?

\- - Ben… Parce que maman y était

\- - Pourquoi ?

\- - Elle avait mal au ventre !

\- - Comment elle a pris le bébé ?

\- - Qui ?

\- - La cigogne ?

\- - Ok… Je ne vais pas m'en sortir… Je vais chercher quelque chose dans le bureau… Attendez-moi là !

Tout en se rendant dans son fief, il remerciait Beckett de l'avoir fourré dans ce pétrin. Mais il se vengerait. Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais il trouverait bien un jour. Et là… Rira bien, qui rira le dernier !

* * *

\- - Hey… Ma puce…

\- - Oh ! Je suis désolée… Je croyais…

\- - Il n'y a pas de mal… Je ne dormais pas… Et cette petite demoiselle non plus

\- - Mais vous devriez vous reposer, dit l'infirmière en s'approchant du lit

\- - J'ai dormi presque toute la matinée… Et je n'ai jamais été une grosse dormeuse

\- - Tout mon contraire !... Et comment va cette petite merveille ?

\- - Bien. Elle est propre et elle vient de boire son biberon

\- - Parfait… Et vous ?

\- - Disons que… Je m'adapte

\- - J'espère que les visites ne vous ont pas trop…

\- - Il n'y a que la famille qui est venue. Et elle n'est pas restée trop longtemps

\- - Tant mieux. Après la nuit que vous avez eue… Vous comptez ouvrir une boutique de fleurs ?

\- - Le papa ne fait jamais dans la mesure !

\- - En tout cas, le fleuriste a dû être content de sa journée !... Ce doit être agréable d'avoir un mari qui vous gâte autant !

\- - Ce n'est pas… Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il m'offre tout ça pour être gâtée… Mais je ne peux pas l'empêcher de le faire. Il est comme ça

\- - Ne vous plaignez pas. Soyez plutôt heureuse d'en avoir un comme ça. Ils sont tellement rares à notre époque, dit-elle en tapotant ses oreillers. Dites-moi combien d'hommes ouvrent la porte à une femme, tire sa chaise… La galanterie se perd. Moi, je vous le dis. Je ne demande pas qu'on me baise la main tous les jours, continuait-elle en tirant sur les couvertures… Mais un petit geste de temps en temps… Ce n'est pas grand-chose… Mais ça fait tellement la différence… Ça montre qu'on existe… Que les sentiments sont là, même si on sait qu'ils sont là, précisa-t-elle en s'occupant du berceau. C'est à croire qu'après quelques mois ou quelques années… C'est comme si on leur était acquise. Qu'ils n'ont plus rien à montrer… Alors qu'au début… Ils sont tout miel, aux petits soins…

\- - Vous êtes mariée ?

\- - Divorcée !

\- - Désolée

\- - Ne le soyez pas !... Mais si un jour j'en trouve un comme le vôtre, je ne le lâcherai pas… Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ? Enfin… Si je ne suis pas…

\- - Deux ans… Mais je le connais depuis bien plus longtemps

\- - Et il vous offre encore autant de fleurs !... Oh ! Ces ours sont superbes… Bien… Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit… Ou si la douleur est trop forte…

\- - Je sonne

\- - Et cette jeune fille…

\- - Elle reste avec moi. Et quand elle se réveillera, je sonne

\- - Je vois que vous avez pensé à tout

\- - La puéricultrice est déjà passée

\- - Je vois… Alors… Essayez de dormir… Ça vous fera le plus grand bien

\- - Ouah ! Eh, bien dis donc… Je crois qu'on ne va pas s'ennuyer cette nuit, dit Beckett quand l'infirmière eut refermé la porte

* * *

\- - Alors, voilà, dit Castle en se rasseyant sur le canapé. Ça, c'est une maman, fit-il en dessinant une vague forme sur une feuille

\- - Elle a pas de zyeux ?

\- - Quoi ?... Si… Voilà, fit-il en complétant son dessin. Mais ce n'est pas la tête l'important. Ce qui nous intéresse c'est son ventre, non ?

\- - Oui

\- - Alors… Il y a beaucoup de choses dans le ventre. Que ce soit chez la maman ou le papa. On est presque pareil. D'accord ?

\- - Oui

\- - Quand la maman a un bébé dans son ventre, il écarte tout ce qu'il y a dedans. Vers le haut, le bas, sur les côté, expliqua-t-il en faisant des traits sur la feuille. Pour avoir de la place. Tu comprends ?

\- - Il pousse tout !

\- - C'est ça. Et c'est pour ça que maman a du mal à respirer. Mila appuyait là, dit-il en montrant ce qui devait être des poumons

\- - Ah !

\- - Papa ?

\- - Oui

\- - Comment il entre ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Le bébé… Comment il entre dans le ventre ? insista Milosz

\- - Je croyais que tu voulais savoir comment il sortait ?

\- - Non. C'est Dusan !... Mais comment il entre ?

* * *

\- - J'aurai tellement aimé… Elle t'aurait aimé dès le moment où elle t'aurait vu… murmura-t-elle en passant ses doigts sous son menton. Elle vous aurait aimé tous les trois…

* * *

\- - Papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il y a un problème avec Kate ? Mila ?

\- - Oh ! Ma chérie. Tu rentres juste à temps ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant sa fille entrer

\- - A temps pour quoi ?

\- - Papa montre comment Mila est sorti du ventre de maman, expliqua Milosz

\- - Oh !

\- - Et entre !

\- - Aïe !... Et comment tu t'en sors ?

\- - A ton avis ?

\- - Si tes explications sont aussi claires que celles que tu m'avais données sur l E, ils feraient mieux d'aller sur internet !

\- - Quoi ?... Mais je croyais… Je pensais que tu avais beaucoup appris !

\- - Tu es nul sur le sujet

\- - Quoi ?... Personne ne s'est jamais plaint…

\- - Je ne parle pas de ça. Mais de tes explications… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-elle en prenant la feuille

\- - Une maman

\- - Et son ventre

\- - Et tu es nul en dessin !

\- - Fais-le toi !

\- - Il suffit d'employer des mots simples, dit la jeune fille en s'asseyant près de son père. Regardez les garçons… Voilà une maman et un papa, commença-t-elle en dessinant au revers de la feuille

\- - Elle a fait les yeux !

\- - Ce n'est pas important !

\- - Dans le ventre de la maman, il y a comme une grande poche. Elle est vide au début. Mais dedans, il y a deux œufs

\- - Comme les poules ? demanda Milosz

\- - Un peu. Mais pour la poule, l'œuf c'est comme un bébé. C'est lui qui sort. Chez la maman, l'œuf reste dans la poche

\- - Ah !

\- - Dans le ventre du papa, en bas, il y a…

\- - Heu… Alexis…

\- - Je sais ce que je fais, papa… Donc, ici, il y a deux petits sacs avec pleins de petites graines dedans, dit-elle en tapant avec la pointe du crayon

\- - Y en a beaucoup !

\- - Oui… Pour que la maman ait un bébé dans son ventre, il faut qu'une graine du papa, ici, précisa-t-elle en montrant le dessin, aille dans l'œuf de la maman. Comme ça, fit-elle en traçant un trait d'un croquis à l'autre

\- - Ça fait un bébé ? demanda Dusan

\- - Oui. Ça donne un bébé qui grandira dans le ventre de la maman. Vous avez compris ?

\- - Oui

\- - Alors tu vois ? Ce n'était pas si difficile !

\- - Mais comment la graine va dans le ventre de la maman ? demanda Milosz

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Comment la graine…

\- - Ah, tu vois ?... Tu trouves toujours que ce n'est pas difficile ? J'aimerai bien savoir comment tu vas t'y prendre !

* * *

\- - Je me demande comment ton père se débrouille avec ses explications… Dieu que j'aimerai être une petite mouche…

* * *

\- - C'est pas vrai ! s'écria Milosz

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Tu mens… Je fais des bisous à Célène… Elle a pas de bébé

\- - Quoi ?

\- - T'as dit comme papa et maman.

\- - Je parlais du câlin, expliqua Alexis

\- - Quand je fais un câlin, j'ai pas de graines qui tombent !

\- - Elles sont très petites. On ne les voit pas ! tenta Castle

\- - C'est pas vrai. Tu fais plein de bisous à maman. Et des câlins. Sur le canapé. Et la plage… Et y a pas de bébé dans son ventre

\- - Ça marche pas à tous les coups tu sais !

\- - Tu mens !

\- - C'est bon, c'est bon !

Assise devant le comptoir, un verre de vin à la main, feuilletant une revue de l'autre, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'écouter la discussion. Lorsque son fils avait commencé à parler de choux, elle savait qu'il courait droit à la catastrophe. Dusan était encore petit, et pouvait avaler n'importe quelle couleuvre. Mais Milosz. Il était bien trop curieux et surtout bien trop malin, bien trop éveillé, logique. Il ne se fiait pas à ce qu'il entendait. Il fallait prouver ce qu'on disait. Et la plupart du temps, d'une question en découlait une autre

Mais là… Le père et la fille s'empêtraient dans leurs explications. Et plus ils s'expliquaient, plus ils s'enfonçaient… Comment faire croire à un enfant qu'en s'embrassant et en se câlinant…

\- - Mère !

\- - Je crois que la voix de l'expérience va devoir intervenir

\- - La voix de la…

\- - Donnez-moi cette feuille, dit l'ainée en la prenant… Ouais… Pas mal, fit-elle en regardant le dessin. Mais il manque…

\- - Grand-mère ! Tu ne vas pas…

\- - Oh, ce n'est que de l'anatomie… Et je ne vais leur montrer que ce qu'ils connaissent déjà !

\- - Oui, mais…

\- - C'est un… commença Dusan

\- - Eh, oui ! C'en est un ! dit l'ainée après avoir ajouté un détail sur le croquis de l'homme

\- - Mon Dieu ! soupira Castle en se passant une main sur le visage

* * *

\- - Hey !

\- - Oups ! Pardon !

\- - Hey !... Lanie !... Les gars !

\- - Kate ?

\- - Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- - Désolée… Mais j'ai cru qu'on s'était trompé et qu'on était dans la boutique du fleuriste de l'hôpital !

\- - Ah, ah ! Très drôle, Lanie… J'aurai pu te répondre que tu fréquentais trop Castle, mais…

\- - Ce doit être un reste de son humour de l'époque!

\- - Vous savez l'heure qu'il est ?

\- - Ne nous en parle pas ! fit Esposito

\- - Une enquête difficile ?

\- - Et clôturée depuis environ… 30 minutes ! dit Ryan en regardant sa montre. Mais tu sais ce que c'est !

\- - Ouais…

\- - Oh !... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est jolie ! s'exclama Lanie en prenant l'enfant des bras de Beckett

\- - Ne lui dit pas trop ! Castle n'arrête déjà pas de lui répéter

\- - Castle n'a pas lésiné sur les moyens !... Ouah ! Regarde cet ours… Il va falloir attendre qu'elle ait 18 ans avant qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras ! fit le latino

\- - Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! s'exclama l'irlandais

\- - Tu as acheté le même à Sarah ?

\- - Ouais… Et alors ?

\- - Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Beckett

\- - Bien… Très bien… Tiens, regarde, fit Ryan en sortant une photo de son portefeuilles

\- - Elle est magnifique… Elle ressemble à Jenny

\- - Et elle a les yeux bleus de son papa !

\- - Tu parles de qui Lanie ?

\- - De Sarah, évidemment… Parce que pour cette petite merveille, il va falloir attendre encore un peu avant d'être sûre. Hein, ma beauté ?... Oui… Tu es très jolie… Oui… Tu vas en faire chavirer des cœurs…

\- - Elle est complètement gâteuse dès qu'elle voit un bébé !

\- - Il y a peut-être un message ! fit Beckett

\- - Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ? Avec le métier qu'on fait ?

\- - Eh ! Je te rappelle que j'hésitais et c'est toi qui m'as dit qu'il était temps ! dit Ryan

\- - Mais toi, tu n'es pas moi !

\- - Ah, oui ? C'est quoi la différence ?

* * *

\- - Et vous n'oubliez pas…. C'est seulement quand la maman et le papa s'aiment beaucoup

\- - Comme maman et papa

\- - C'est ça

\- - Et il sort là ? demanda Dusan en mettant son petit index sur le dessin

\- - C'est ça

\- - Ça fait mal ?

\- - Ben tu sais… En fait, je ne peux plus te dire

\- - Tu sais plus ?

\- - T'as oublié ? Parce que t'es vieille ?

\- - Milosz !

\- - Ben… C'est grand-mère !

\- - Ce n'est rien, mon bonhomme… Mais tu sais qu'il existe des grand-mères plus jeunes que moi. Alors ne leur dit jamais qu'elles sont vieilles !

\- - D'accord !

\- - Dusan… En vérité… Ce n'est pas très amusant de mettre un bébé au monde. On a mal au ventre… Dans le dos… Mais… Quand on voit pour la première fois ce petit être qui vient de naître… Ce petit trésor qu'on a attendu pendant 9 mois… Je ne sais pas pour votre maman… Mais… Quand on vous le met dans les bras… Toute la douleur… Tout disparaît… Ne laissant que la joie, le bonheur de voir enfin celui ou celle qu'on attendait depuis si longtemps

\- - Mais maman a mal, appuya Dusan

\- - Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas la même chose… Tu vois, sur ce dessin… Toute cette place que le bébé prend ?

\- - Oui

\- - Quand le bébé est sorti, il faut que ce vide se remplisse. Que tout ce qui était avant que le bébé arrive, se remette à sa place

\- - Et après plus mal ?

\- - Voilà !

\- - C'est long ?

\- - Plusieurs jours !

* * *

\- - Ils sont là ! Ils sont là !... Oh, mon Dieu ! Elle est tellement petite !

\- - C'est un bébé, grand-mère !

\- - Je sais… Oh ! Elle est tellement mignonne

Appuyée contre la fenêtre, Martha faisait le guet.

Cinq jours que sa belle fille et sa petite fille étaient à l'hôpital. Cinq jours qu'elle attendait ce moment. Tout comme son fils et ses petits- fils. Elle manquait à son fils. Elle manquait à ses garçons. Ils passaient leurs journées avec elle, mais lorsqu'ils revenaient au loft… Un seul être vous manque… Et tout est dépeuplé… Il n'y avait pas meilleure citation pour parler de son absence… Les enfants n'étaient plus les mêmes sans elle. Ils avaient perdu de leur vitalité, sursautant à chaque sonnerie de téléphone, regardant la porte dès qu'elle s'ouvrait… Pourtant leur père leur avait expliqué qu'ils iraient la chercher, elle et leur petite sœur, tous ensemble. Qu'elle ne rentrerait pas seule… Et lui… Il faisait bonne figure devant eux, tentait de les distraire, de les amuser… Mais quand ils étaient endormis, il tournait comme un lion en cage, n'arrivait pas à suivre un programme à la télévision, n'arrivait pas à écrire… Et même elle… Leurs joutes verbales, leurs jeux… Les discussions qu'elles avaient toutes les deux. Elle aimait discuter avec Beckett. Elle avait toujours de bonnes idées, donnait de bons conseils… Jamais elle n'avait connu ça avec les ex de son fils

\- - Eh, vous avez vu Castle ! On aurait dit que c'était la première fois qu'il devenait papa, dit le latino

\- - Rappelle-toi la première fois qu'il a vu Sarah ? C'est à peine si j'ai pu la lui prendre en partant

\- - C'est le MPDM ! fit Esposito

\- - Le quoi ? demanda Martha

\- - Le meilleur papa du monde !

\- - Et l'homme qui murmure aux oreilles des bébés ! Combien de fois il nous l'a répété ? demanda Ryan

\- - Combien de fois va-t-il le répéter à Beckett ? ajouta Javier

\- - Elle va devenir folle ! renchérit Kevin

\- - Eh ! C'est de mon père que vous parlez ! Et je vous signale qu'elle le supporte depuis un moment déjà !... Et s'il était comme ça, c'est à cause de l'accouchement !

\- - Et je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse ! Quand je pense au nombre de fois où je lui ai dit de se lancer, dit Lanie

\- - Tout comme papa, dit Alexis

\- - Et toi ? demanda la métisse

\- - Moi ? J'ai deux petits frères et une petite sœur… C'est génial ! J'ai toujours rêvé en avoir

\- - Chut ! Taisez-vous !... L'ascenseur… Ils sont là ! Ils sont là !

\- - Grand-mère, si tu ne te calmes pas, tu vas nous faire une attaque !

\- - C'est pas grave. On a un docteur sur place

\- - En effet. Mais c'est un médecin légiste ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

\- - Que je serai entre de bonnes mains ! Katherine a toujours dit que c'était la meilleure !

* * *

\- - Les garçons, laissez passer maman, dit Castle en maintenant les portes de l'ascenseur

\- - Au fait… Tu ne m'as pas dit comment s'était passée ton… explication avec les garçons, dit-elle en entrant dans la cabine. Tu sais ? Celle sur comment Mila…

\- - Oh !... Aucun souci !... Je pense qu'ils ont bien compris

\- - Grand-mère a tout dit, fit Milosz

\- - Quoi ?... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

\- - Le papa et la maman s'aiment beaucoup, commença Milosz

\- - Ils font un câlin

\- - Un câlin d'amour ! précisa Milosz

\- - Oui. Ca

\- - Le papa met son zizi dans le ventre de la maman. Tu sais ?... Dans le petit trou ! Celui qui est… commença l'enfant en avançant sa main

\- - Oh, non ! fit Beckett en le repoussant doucement d'une main

\- - Le zizi lance la graine

\- - Qui va dans l'œuf de la maman, continua Milosz

\- - Et elle fait le bébé !

\- - Qui ressort par le petit trou quand il est assez grand ! affirma Milosz

\- - C'est pour ça que t'a mal !

\- - A cause de la tête de Mila ! termina Milosz

Castle lâcha le sac de Beckett. Celle-ci chancela et s'appuya contre la paroi, resserrant son étreinte autour de sa fille

\- - Ça va ? demanda Milosz. T'as mal ?

\- - Heu… Oui… Non

\- - Grand-mère a dit c'est pas long !

\- - Ah !... Non, mais… Comment as-tu pu laisser ta mère… murmura Beckett

\- - Et pourquoi tu leur as dit que j'allais leur expliquer ?

\- - Mais… Parce que c'est ton rayon de raconter des histoires… Je croyais que tu allais leur parler de choux… De roses… Enfin… De n'importe quoi, mais pas de…

\- - Oh ! Mais j'ai essayé !... Seulement Jo n'a pas de bébé dans son jardin !

\- - Jo ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ?

\- - Les choux !... Tu sais… Les garçons et les choux !

\- - Oh !... Et jusqu'où ta mère est entrée dans les détails ?

\- - Je pense qu'ils t'ont fait un assez bon résumé de ce qu'elle a dit

\- - Ok… Et maintenant… On fait quoi ?

\- - Comment ça ?

\- - Ta mère est là ?

\- - Tu sais… On ne fait rien de plus que ce qu'elle n'a déjà fait !

\- - Ne dis pas ça !

\- - Comment aurais-tu eu la chance de me rencontrer ?

\- - Tais-toi !... Je t'en prie… N'en rajoute pas !

* * *

\- - Après toi… fit Castle lorsque les portes coulissèrent

\- - Je rêve… Je ne peux pas croire… Si j'avais su…

Elle franchit les portes, s'arrêta puis se retourna

\- - Tu n'as rien prévu ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Pour mon retour ? Pas de surprise, pas de…

\- - Rien du tout

\- - Castle !... Parce que là… Avec ce que les garçons…

\- - Je te le promets. Tu as dit que tu voulais que ça se passe entre nous, alors nous serons entre nous. Toi, les garçons, moi et notre petite Caskett !... Ce sera une soirée tranquille

Derrière la porte, les autres s'impatientaient

\- - Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Ils sont coincés dans l'ascenseur ? demanda Martha

\- - Ils discutent, répondit Alexis qui avait collé son oreille contre la porte

\- - De quoi ?... Ils ne peuvent pas le faire à l'intérieur ?

\- - Elle se méfie… Je crois

\- - Richard a passé toutes ses journées avec elles et les garçons. Enfin… Presque

\- - Mais elle sait de quoi il est capable. Un coup de fil… commença Lanie

\- - Ce n'est pas le cas !

Il attrapa ses clés et les enfonça dans la serrure. Aussitôt les autres reculèrent et se placèrent face à la porte

\- - Surprise !


	91. Chapter 91

\- - Non, mais tu es cinglé ?

\- - Il n'y a qu'en toi qu'elle aura confiance !

\- - Ben voyons !... Et c'est à moi qu'elle va casser les deux jambes !

\- - Euh…Tu sais qu'elle ne le fera jamais !... Sinon…

\- - Oh, mais un jour ou l'autre… Est-ce que tu te rends compte combien tu peux l'agacer parfois ?

\- - Comme tu le dis, c'est seulement « parfois »…

\- - Castle !... Mais comment… Et dire que je pensais… Mais ta fille et ta mère… J'ai travaillé avec Alexis et jamais je n'aurai pensé… Et Martha… Je ne sais même pas si Kate s'est remise de son cours d'anatomie aux garçons… Franchement… Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais pu intervenir ?

\- - Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ?

\- - Tu connais ton problème ?

\- - Je n'ai aucun problème !

\- - Oh, si, tu en as. Et un gros !

\- - Ah, oui ?

\- - Tu as peur des femmes ! Tu es incapable…

\- - Alors là, je t'arrête. C'est faux… Est-ce que je dois te rappeler qu'avant de rencontrer Beckett…

\- - Et moi, dois-je te rappeler combien de fois Martha a envahi ton bureau ou ton loft avec ses amis ? Et combien de fois as-tu eu le dessus ?

\- - Ok… Mais…

\- - Et Alexis ?... C'était elle qui décidait de ses punitions !... Et lorsqu'elle a déboulé au commissariat ?... Tu n'en menais pas large !

\- - Oui, mais là…

\- - Et Gina ?

\- - Quoi Gina ?

\- - Combien d'appels as-tu refusé ?

\- - D'accord, mais…

\- - Et Mérédith ?... Tu n'as jamais pu lui résister !

\- - Mais comment tu peux… C'est Kate… Vous avez parlé de moi pendant vos soirées…

\- - Il fallait bien un sujet de conversation puisqu'elle ne voulait pas parler d'elle et de toi !

\- - Et donc vous parliez de moi !... Et à part mes relations féminines, vous parliez de quoi ?

\- - Vraiment ?... Tu crois que je vais te dire…

\- - Ah, ah ! Toi aussi tu as peur de Beckett !

\- - Moi ?... Non… Et tu sais pourquoi ?

\- - Euh… Non… Pourquoi ?

\- - Parce qu'elle aura besoin de moi pour te faire disparaitre une fois qu'elle t'aura fait la peau !... Et vu ce que tu prépares, je crois que je vais devoir m'y préparer

\- - Ok… Mais ce n'est qu'un déjeuner…

\- - Un guet-apens !... Bon Dieu… Je croyais que tu la connaissais !

\- - Je sais ce que je fais… Tu verras… Tu ne le regretteras pas

\- - Alors là, j'ai des doutes ! Mais je te garantis que si ça se retourne contre moi… Je te fais goûter de mon scalpel !

\- - Je n'en doute pas, fit-il en déglutissant après l'avoir vu manipulé l'objet en question

\- - Bien… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

* * *

\- - Je comprends, oui, mais ce que vous, vous ne comprenez pas… Mais je ne peux pas… Vous avez bien du personnel qui peut… Quoi ?... Tout le weekend ?... Vous savez que nous avons des… Entendu, entendu… Inutile d'appeler le chef… Je vous les envoie… Mais lundi matin… D'accord… Dès qu'ils en auront terminé avec vous, ils reprendront leur service

Elle reposa son combiné et appela ses hommes

\- - Ils vont arriver, dit-il en éteignant son portable. Elle n'était pas ravie !

\- - Je m'en doute

\- - Tu es sûr de toi ?

\- - Certain !

* * *

La lumière filtrait à travers les rideaux de la chambre

Elle se sentait bien, reposée. Et ce calme… Ce calme… Elle se redressa violemment et grimaça. Encore quelques douleurs…

Le lit était vide.

Le jour était levé.

Et le berceau était vide lui aussi

Elle se rappelait s'être levée dans la nuit pour la nourrir. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas la seule à se lever. Et ce depuis son retour au loft. Chaque nuit, pendant qu'elle la changeait, Castle préparait le biberon. D'ailleurs en parlant de Castle…

Elle sourit. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas s'en empêcher. Il devait lui préparer son petit-déjeuner. Elle se rappela les propos de l'infirmière de nuit, ses griefs contre les hommes… Castle n'avait rien de commun avec ceux dont elle lui avait parlé… Depuis deux ans, il n'avait pas changé. A chaque fois qu'il se levait avant elle, il s'occupait de son café… Comme il l'avait fait pendant les quatre années de leur partenariat… Comme il le ferait encore pendant des années… Tant qu'ils seraient ensemble…

Le salon était vide. Tout comme la cuisine. Elle monta à l'étage. La chambre des garçons était vide, elle aussi. Décidément… Encore à s'extasier devant… Il n'y avait personne dans la chambre de la petite. A part elle qui dormait à poings fermés. Elle lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa sur le front.

Elle l'avait voulu. Elle voulait un enfant de Castle. Leur enfant. Et elle était là. Dix-huit mois plus tard. Sa petite merveille. La petite princesse de Castle… Et la petite princesse des garçons. Toujours aux aguets dès qu'ils entendaient le moindre bruit, dès qu'elle commençait à pleurer. C'était à se demander pourquoi elle avait un baby-phone

En redescendant dans la cuisine, elle trouva son petit-déjeuner prêt et un message lui disant qu'ils étaient sortis prendre l'air pour la laisser se reposer. La petite avait bu son biberon. Elle sourit à nouveau. Il était tellement prévenant…

Tranquillement, elle prit sa douche, puis se prépara.

Ensuite, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle baigna sa fille, la changea et lui donna un nouveau biberon. A son tour, elle laissa un message disant que, comme convenu, elle se rendait à la mairie

* * *

Ils furent interrompus par la secrétaire

\- - Monsieur ? Ils sont là !

\- - Faites-les entrer… Il y aura deux autres personnes

\- - Bien, monsieur

Un homme, deux femmes et deux enfants entrèrent, suivis par deux chiens

\- - Martha ! Alexis ! dit-il en les embrassant à tour de rôle

\- - Bob, contente de te revoir

\- - Monsieur le Maire

\- - Tu peux m'appeler Bob, Alexis. Je te rappelle que je te faisais sauter sur mes genoux lorsque tu étais petite !... Et vous devez être monsieur Beckett ? demanda-t-il en lui serrant la main

\- - Euh, oui… Enchanté… Mais…

\- - Vous vous demandez pourquoi vous êtes là ?

\- - Oui, en effet. Martha est venu me chercher et…

\- - Rassurez-vous. Il n'y a rien de grave. Enfin, pour le moment. Tout va dépendre de votre fille

\- - Kathie ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

\- - Rien, Jim, répondit Castle

Castle avait cherché comment leur expliqué ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Mais, au final, il s'était dit que pour une fois il ferait simple. Donc il leur fit part de son projet et leur annonça qu'il avait besoin de leur aide à tous. Il allait entrer dans les détails lorsque la secrétaire fit à nouveau son apparition pour laisser entrer les deux autres personnes attendues.

\- - Eh, bien, je crois que nous sommes au complet ! Lieutenants, fit le maire en leur serrant la main.

\- - Monsieur le Maire ! Vous nous avez fait demander ?

\- - En fait, c'est Rick !

\- - Castle !... Tu as encore fait jouer tes relations ? demanda Esposito

\- - Vous allez apprécier les gars !

\- - Lorsque Gates va savoir… commença Ryan

\- - On a tout prévu, dit Bob. Elle ne posera pas de questions… Et vous devriez être heureux de ne plus être de permanence !

\- - En effet. Mais… fit le latino

\- - Rick, tu veux bien…

\- - Euh, oui… Je vais voir si elle arrive… Tu peux…

\- - Je vais leur expliquer, oui

* * *

Elle se gara non loin du bâtiment.

Elle contourna le véhicule et détacha sa fille. Tout doucement, elle la prit dans ses bras. Elle dormait profondément. Beckett sourit en pensant qu'elle avait le même sommeil de plomb que son père.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, entra et se rendit au secrétariat. Elle déposa son livret de famille sur le comptoir

\- - Vous désirez ?

\- - Inscrire ma fille sur ce livret

\- - Elle est née à New York ?

\- - Oui… Son père est déjà venue la déclarée. Mais nous avons chacun notre livret

\- - Je vois. Vous avez son certificat de naissance ?

\- - Il est dans le livret

\- - Ah, oui… Je ne l'avais pas vu… Un instant, dit-elle en allant s'installer à son bureau

La voyant chuchoter avec une de ses collègues, elle sourit. En l'espace de quelques jours, elles venaient d'apprendre que le romancier Richard Castle était à nouveau père, et là, elle découvrait le visage de la mère. Elle se demandait quand les journaux allaient en parler. A moins que le Maire ait donné des instructions pour que l'information ne soit pas divulguée

La jeune femme se releva et revint vers elle

\- - Euh… Vous ne vivez pas ici ?

\- - Exact

\- - Et son père ?

\- - Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ?

\- - Euh… Vous êtes française…

\- - Oui… Et américaine. Comme mes enfants

\- - Et leur père ?

\- - Américain. Mais je suppose que vous le savez déjà, non ?

\- - Désolée… Je voulais juste… Si vous voulez, quand le Maire aura signé, nous pouvons nous charger…

\- - Ne vous en faites pas. Je passe directement… Comment ça quand le maire aura signé ?

\- - Il doit signer le livret !

\- - Vous n'avez pas un tampon ?... En France…

\- - Il tient à signer tous les actes officiels

\- - Alors faites le signer. Je ne vais pas rester ici toute la journée !

\- - Le problème, c'est qu'il n'est pas là. Et je ne sais pas quand il va revenir

\- - Vous voulez dire…

\- - Mais si vous voulez, je sais qu'il sera à Coney Island vers 14H

\- - Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je vais…

\- - Il n'y en aura que pour quelques secondes. J'ai mis le cachet…

\- - Je peux revenir demain ?... Ah, non… Ce sera dimanche… Vous… Et son adjoint ? Il en a bien un ?

\- - Absent aussi

\- - Ok…

\- - Désolée… Bonne journée

\- - C'est ça. Bonne journée, dit-elle en reprenant son livret. Je rêve ! murmura-t-elle pour elle-même

Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle s'était déplacée pour rien. Si elle avait su, elle aurait demandé à Castle d'appeler son ami et de prendre directement rendez-vous avec lui. L'affaire aurait été réglée en moins de cinq minutes. Mieux, elle aurait dû lui donner son livret lorsqu'il était venu faire remplir le sien.

Déjà que cette fille avait commencé à l'exaspérer avec toutes ces questions. Pourquoi les gens étaient-ils aussi curieux ? Voulaient tout savoir ? Est-ce qu'un personnage public n'avait pas le droit à une vie privée ? Heureusement, dans leur village, et même à Paris, ils ne rencontraient pas ce genre de problème. Ils pouvaient se promener sans qu'on vienne les harceler. Au village, ils étaient Rick et Kate. Et à Paris… Un couple… Ou une famille comme une autre…

A New York… C'était la première fois qu'ils y restaient aussi longtemps. A cause de l'accouchement. Jusqu'à présent, Castle les emmenaient dans les Hamptons. Loin de la médiatisation, loin des journalistes… Et surtout, il ne voulait pas tomber sur Mélinda… Ou Kristina… Il ne voulait pas qu'elles découvrent que lui et Beckett étaient ensembles. Même si au moment de leur séparation il n'y avait rien entre eux, il savait que Mélinda en tirerait ses propres conclusions et serait capable de faire un nouveau scandale. Beckett ne méritait pas ça. Elle n'était pas responsable de ce qui était arrivé. Il était le seul fautif…

Quant à la jeune femme, elle n'y voyait rien de mal. Elle n'avait jamais aimé la publicité et elle se voyait mal faire la une des journaux avec Castle. Même si elle acceptait son statut d'homme célèbre. Mais c'est lui qui était connu. Pas elle… Les limousines, les tapis rouge, n'étaient pas pour elle… Elle se rappelait la parution du premier Nikki Heat et le malaise qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée sous les flashes des journalistes… Non, vraiment, tant qu'elle pourrait les éviter, elle ne s'en porterait pas plus mal… Tout ce qui lui importait c'était sa vie avec ses enfants, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ils menaient une vie normale, sans chichi, sans… Et leurs parents… Et leurs amis…

En franchissant la porte, elle se retourna. Il lui sembla qu'elle… Non… Elle se trompait. Il était sorti avec les enfants. Que ferait-il à la mairie alors que son ami était absent ?... Mais pourtant… Cette odeur… Ce parfum… Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis la veille et ça devait la perturber. Jamais, sauf à l'hôpital, elle ne s'était réveillée sans le retrouver près d'elle ou dans la cuisine. Et ils ne commençaient jamais la journée sans s'être tendrement embrassés… Elle descendit les marches et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

En l'apercevant, la secrétaire fit un geste de la main vers Castle, le pouce levé. Il lui sourit et remonta les escaliers en courant.

* * *

\- - Mais il est cinglé ? s'exclama le latino

\- - Je ne suis pas psychiatre !

\- - Elle n'acceptera jamais, afirma-t-il

\- - Pourquoi ?

\- - Pourquoi ? Mais parce que c'est Kate Beckett ! Tout simplement, fit Ryan

Jim sourit en entendant les deux hommes parler de sa fille. Décidément, ils l'avaient tous bien cernés

\- - C'est bon ! s'exclama Castle en entrant. Elle est repartie ! Et ici, comment ça se passe ?

\- - Comment ça se passe ? Tu veux qu'elle te casse vraiment les deux jambes ?... Non, mais… Castle… Tu sais que si elle n'est pas au courant… Elle doit réfléchir… Tu ne peux pas lui demander ça et t'attendre à ce qu'elle te tombe dans les bras ! epliqua Esposito

\- - Je trouve cette idée très bonne, moi

\- - Jim ? fit Martha

\- - Je n'ai jamais vu ma fille aussi épanouie depuis qu'ils sont ensembles. Et vous l'avez vu après son accouchement, avec leur fille dans les bras. Elle était heureuse... Elle est heureuse. Comme elle ne l'a jamais été

\- - Merci Jim… Mais je le suis aussi

\- - Et si au lieu de parler des pours et des contres, on parlait de ce que tu as prévu. Parce que même si mes hommes sont en train de tout mettre en place là-bas, je suppose que tu as…

\- - Oui. J'ai besoin de votre aide. Tout est organisé, voire même prêt. Mais j'ai besoin de chauffeurs pour récupérer deux personnes.

\- - Jim… J'aurai besoin de ça, dit-il en lui tendant un morceau de papier. Avec tout ce qui allait avec

\- - Oh, mon Dieu !

\- - Mère ? Alexis ?

\- - Présentes ! firent les deux rouquines

\- - Je vous demande de vous occuper de la décoration

\- - Parfait. Mais où est-ce que ça va avoir lieu ? Et à quelle heure ? Parce que si ça se fait, il faudra aussi qu'on se change !

\- - La secrétaire de Bob va vous y emmener… Mais surtout, pas de superflu. Beckett n'aime pas ça. Vous le savez. Que ce soit joli, mais simple

\- - Tu as ta carte bleue ? demanda Martha

\- - J'en ai besoin… Je te rembourserai

\- - Euh, Castle… Jenny…

\- - Je l'ai averti. Elle nous rejoindra avec la petite après avoir fait un détour à l'aéroport. Ne t'en fais pas… En attendant, tu te rends à cette adresse, dit Castle en lui tendant un nouveau morceau de papier. Tu peux laisser ta voiture là-bas. Elle prendra sûrement un de ses véhicules

\- - C'est pas vrai ? Tu l'as invité ?

\- - C'est une amie. Et l'une des meilleures de Beckett !

\- - Mais tu n'avais pas…

\- - Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous… Espo, toi, tu vas à cette adresse, ajouta-t-il en lui donnant un autre bout de papier.

\- - Et Lanie ? Tu sais que… commença le latino

\- - Logiquement, elle doit déjà être sur place !... Ok… Bien… Je crois que je n'ai rien oublié

\- - Et nous ? firent les garçons

\- - Vous ? Vous allez aider votre grande sœur et grand-mère. Vous savez ce que maman aime. Alexis, nos tenues sont dans le dressing. Elles sont au milieu des vieux costumes que je ne mets plus. Tu ne peux pas les rater

\- - D'accord

\- - Bon… Alors, allons-y et espérons que tout se passera bien

\- - Ouais… Ben, c'est pas gagné ! fit Javier

* * *

\- - Hey ! Salut ma belle !

\- - Lanie ?... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- - Oh… Euh… Juste des papiers à déposer… Comment va ma petite merveille ?

\- - Très bien… Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ?

\- - Je devais être d'astreinte… Mais il y a eu un changement de dernière minute

\- - Quelle chance ! Moi, ça ne m'est jamais arrivée

\- - Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui te mettais de permanence !

\- - Je sais… Mais aujourd'hui, c'est fini

\- - Ouah !... C'est un vrai char d'assaut ! s'exclama la métisse en découvrant le 4x4

\- - Je te rappelle que nous sommes nombreux

\- - C'est vrai… Alors ?... Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu aujourd'hui ?

\- - Rien de particulier… Castle est sorti avec les garçons… Je voulais faire signer mon livret de famille mais le maire n'est pas là. Si je veux le voir, je dois aller à Coney Island dans l'après-midi… Alors en attendant… Je vais rentrer au loft et préparer le déjeuner de la troupe !

\- - Ah !... Et si on déjeunait toutes les deux ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Comme au bon vieux temps !... Allez, Kate !

\- - Lanie…

\- - Appelle Castle et dis-lui que tu déjeunes avec ta meilleure amie

\- - Et Mila ?... Elle doit…

\- - On passe au loft, tu récupères ce dont tu as besoin et on va au resto !

\- - Je ne sais pas…

\- - Ne me dis pas que tu ne peux pas te passer de Castle pendant une heure ou deux ?... Kate… On ne se voit plus que lorsque tu reviens au pays !

\- - Ce n'est pas… Ok

\- - Tu ne le préviens pas ?

\- - Il sera peut-être déjà au loft. Et s'il n'y est pas…

Phase 1 : lancée


	92. Chapter 92

\- - Lanie !

\- - Aller ! Elle sera tellement mignonne là-dedans !

\- - C'est juste pour la changer au cas où !... Si tu continues comme ça, il va nous falloir une valise !

\- - Il faut être prévoyante ! Pense que si elle se salit…

\- - C'est un bébé ! Elle ne va pas se rouler…

\- - Elle peut régurgiter…

\- - Ok ! J'abandonne… Prends ce que tu veux… Je vais m'occuper des biberons

\- - Au fait… Où tu en es avec les explications de Martha ? Tu sais… Celles sur…

\- - Tais-toi, Lanie !

\- - Oh !... Encore…

\- - Imagine-toi qu'ils veulent en parler à l'école !

\- - Super !... Heu… Pas vraiment… fit la métisse en voyant le regard de son amie

\- - Tu surveilles…

\- - Pas de souci. Marraine Lanie s'occupe…

\- - Marraine ?

\- - Tu pensais à quelqu'un d'autre pour…

\- - Heu… Non… Non, non

Devant le regard de son amie… Il valait mieux capituler. De toute façon, qui aurait-elle pu choisir d'autre ?... Elles avaient partagé tellement de choses depuis qu'elles se connaissaient. Elle était le petit grain de folie qui avait animé sa vie lorsqu'elle avait failli sombrer quand elle avait fait ses premières recherches sur la mort de sa mère… Elle était la voix de la raison. Même si parfois elle ne l'admettait pas. Surtout quand elle lui parlait de Castle… Combien de fois lui avait-elle dit de tenter sa chance ?... Et elle savait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui… Elle arrivait à lire en elle presqu'aussi bien que Castle

\- - Hey ! Regarde ! Maman a déjà tout préparé ! dit la métisse en descendant l'escalier. Je vais t'apprendre comment la rendre dingue

\- - Tu ne crois que j'ai assez de son père ?

\- - J'ai un rôle à tenir ! D'ailleurs… C'est moi qui ferais ton éducation en ce qui concerne les garçons et… les bébés !

\- - Ben voyons ! Continue comme ça et la prochaine fois que tu la verras elle aura 18 ans !

\- - Oh ! Maman est susceptible ! Heureusement qu'avec ton père… D'ailleurs, en parlant de Castle… Pas rentré ?

\- - Non… Je lui ai envoyé un message. Il ne répond pas quand je l'appelle

\- - Trop occupé avec les garçons

\- - Ouais… Sûrement… On y va ?

\- - Ce sera notre première sortie entre filles ! Toutes les trois !

\- - Et où on va ?

\- - Aucune idée… Mais on va bien trouver un truc sympa ! D'ailleurs, on m'a parlé d'un petit…

* * *

\- - Euh… Vous savez…

\- - Vous allez bien manger un petit morceau avec moi ?

\- - Il y a encore de la route à faire et…

\- - Allez, ce n'est pas aussi souvent que ça que je peux déjeuner avec un si séduisant jeune homme… De toute façon, c'est déjà prêt !

\- - Entendu… Mais vite fait !

\- - Oh, vous savez… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a prévu, mais je doute que Kathie accepte aussi facilement. Elle a le même fichu caractère que sa mère ! Et croyez-moi, je sais de quoi je parle. C'était ma sœur… Mon Dieu, quelle tête de mule !... Remarquez, ça l'a bien aidé !

\- - Ah, oui ? Comment ? Dans son travail ?

\- - Avec Jim !

\- - Le père de Beckett ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

\- - Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Il l'a faite tourner en bourrique ! Si vous saviez tout ce qu'il a pu imaginer pour la rendre folle !... Croyez-moi, il fallait être blindé pour le supporter toute une journée ! Quand je pense qu'il est avocat… On pourrait croire qu'il est sérieux. Pensez donc ! Blague sur blague ! Et je ne sais pas tout. Je ne parle que de ce que j'ai vu

\- - Le père de Beckett ?... Vous parlez bien de Jim Beckett ?

\- - Et de qui d'autre ? Kathie n'a pas deux pères !... D'ailleurs elle aussi, leur en a fait voir à l'adolescence ! Elle devait tenir ça de son père… Quoique sa mère… Combien de fois nos parents se sont-ils inquiétés quand elle n'était pas rentrée après le couvre-feu ?

\- - Beckett ?... Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

\- - Je croyais que vous étiez pressé ?

\- - Mais on pourra aussi parler dans la voiture !... Et si vous me racontiez…

\- - Oh, non ! Je ne tiens pas à me brouiller avec Kathie

* * *

\- - Contente de vous revoir dans ces circonstances !

\- - Moi de même

\- - N'est-ce pas romantique ? Beckett doit être aux anges !

\- - Euh… Elle ne le sait pas

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Castle ne lui a pas dit !

\- - Vous plaisantez ?

\- - Pas vraiment

\- - Alors, il faut qu'on se dépêche ! Je ne veux pas louper sa réaction… Elle va le tuer !

\- - Ah, oui ? Et vous ne voulez pas…

\- - Je plaisante… Si vous saviez tout ce qu'elle m'a dit sur Richard Castle. Et elle ne le connaissait pas à l'époque. Elle ne faisait que lire ses livres. Elle pouvait rester des heures devant sa photo qu'il y a au dos de ses romans. Et elle rêvait. De quoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais elle souriait.

\- - Beckett ?

\- - Etonnant, hein ? Rien à voir avec le lieutenant de police que vous avez connu ?

\- - Pas vraiment

\- - Si vous saviez… Cette fille était un vrai boute-en-train… Si je vous racontais…

\- - Je suis toute ouie !

\- - Et me fâcher avec elle ? Jamais… En plus, elle sait des choses sur moi que je ne voudrai pas qu'elle répète

\- - Je ne dirai rien !

\- - Moi non plus !... Aidez-moi plutôt à charger ma fourgonnette…

\- - Ça va être froid d'ici…

\- - Il y a tout ce qu'il faut là-bas. En plus, la majeure partie du repas est froide… Alors comme ça, ils vivent en France ?

\- - Oui

\- - Jamais je n'aurai pensé que Beckett quitterait un jour New York… C'était une pure et dure… Une vraie New Yorkaise… Mais après ce qu'elle a vécu… C'est peut-être mieux ainsi… Et si elle est heureuse… Elle le mérite… Et à ce que j'ai pu constater, Castle est fou d'elle !

\- - Ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui !

\- - Oh, je sais… Déjà quand elle lisait ses livres. Je suis sûre qu'elle y pensait… Et lorsque vous m'avez interrogé… Il y avait des regards…

\- - Ils sont flippants quand ils font ça !

\- - Moi, je trouve ça mignon… Et ça prouve qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. C'est ça l'amour. Le vrai

\- - Vous ne seriez pas un peu fleur bleue ?

\- - Un peu ?... Beaucoup, vous voulez dire ! Je ne désespère pas de trouver un jour mon prince charmant !... Tout comme Beckett !

\- - Je ne sais pas si je qualifierai Castle de prince charmant

\- - Oh, c'en est un ! Je peux vous l'assurer

* * *

\- - Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- - Elle est magnifique ! Jamais je n'aurai pensé…

\- - Qu'en si peu de temps j'arriverai à te les faire ?... Tu sais… Si un jour tu venais dans ma boutique et me demandais un travail à réaliser dans un délai acceptable, je pourrais te montrer de quoi je suis capable !

\- - Mais je sais de quoi tu es capable ! Je te rappelle que tu apparais dans un de mes Derek Storm

\- - Ouais. Mais ça ne montre pas ce que je suis capable de faire

\- - Moi je le sais.

\- - Et la montre ?

\- - Toujours à son poignet. Garde des pièces de côtés. Juste au cas où

\- - Déjà fait. Je suis aussi un homme prévoyant… Dis ? Elle ne va pas me faire d'ennui ? Je ne veux pas d'histoire avec la police, moi !

\- - Elle n'est plus dans la police… Et elle ne te connait pas

\- - Parce que si tu te fais prendre avec ça et que tu…

\- - Jamais… Je ne dénonce jamais mes amis… Et ne t'en fais pas. On ne va pas la garder très longtemps

\- - Quel gâchis ! Tout ce travail…

\- - Tu sais ce qu'on dit : ce que femme veut…

\- - Dieu le veut ! Je sais… Mais c'est quand même du gâchis ! Tu te rends compte des heures que j'ai passé là-dessus, et de ce que ça coûte ?

\- - Evidemment… Enfin, quand tu m'auras donné son prix !

\- - C'est cadeau de la maison

\- - Non, je ne peux pas accepter…

\- - Et moi, je refuse ton argent. Cette femme te rend heureux. Alors pour la remercier de te voir ainsi, je lui offre. Et ne dis plus rien

En quittant la boutique, il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il le sortit et lut les messages

* * *

\- - Mais qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait manger ?

\- - D'après toi ? Des gaufres au chocolat et à la chantilly. Tu ne le vois pas !

\- - J'espère que tu n'auras pas l'idée de leur en donner le moment venu !

\- - Non, mais, tu me prends pour qui ?... Sinon, comment tu trouves ?... Je n'ai pas encore fini, mais tu devrais déjà te faire une idée

\- - Pas mal… commença-t-il en regardant vers la plage. Et je vois que tu as choisi simple !

\- - Ah, ça… Plus jamais je n'emmènerai Milosz faire des courses avec moi ! Pas ça… Trop cher !... Maman aime pas… Pas la bonne couleur… Ça, c'est papa qui aime pas… Mais comment peut-il savoir tout ça sur vous deux ?

\- - Il est très observateur !

\- - Et ne parlons pas de ta fille !... Crois-moi, ça ne va pas te coûter une fortune cette fois !

\- - Pour ce que m'ont rapporté les autres !

\- - C'est vrai… Mais et toi ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Tes amis… Tes relations…

\- - J'aurai très bien pu le faire en toute intimité, tu sais. Juste elle et moi… Mais ceux qui seront là sont les personnes les plus importantes pour nous

\- - Après tout, c'est ton idée. Et si tu es heureux…

\- - Je le suis mère

\- - Allez les enfants ! On reprend…

Il la regarda s'éloigner

\- - Tu sais que ta mère est vraiment un phénomène !

\- - Elle t'en a fait voir ?

\- - Moi ? Non… Mais ta fille et les garçons…

\- - Elle doit se croire sur une scène de théâtre… Sinon, pas de problème ?

\- - Aucun. Heureusement qu'on a préparé ça ensemble. Grâce au communiqué dans le journal…

\- - Tu n'y es pas allé un peu fort ?

\- - Quand on annonce des travaux, on met des travaux en place !... Et au moins, on est sûr que personne ne viendra par ici.

\- - Je suis passé, moi !

\- - Parce que j'ai donné des consignes. Mais tout sera clôturé lorsqu'elle sera là !

\- - Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

\- - Attends d'abord de voir sa réaction ! Je ne voudrai pas qu'elle me fasse accuser de séquestration !

\- - Très drôle !

\- - Je te rappelle qu'elle a failli me mettre en prison !

\- - « failli » est le mot juste !... Elle ne faisait que son travail. Et crois-moi, elle ne l'a pas fait de gaieté de cœur !

\- - Je sais et je ne lui en veux pas. Mais le responsable…

\- - Peut-être l'attraperont-ils un jour ?

\- - Mais ils l'ont attrapé ! Ils ne t'ont rien dit ?

\- - Non. Qui est-ce ?

\- - Je ne connais pas tous les détails, mais il a été arrêté. Il avait toute une organisation qui travaillait pour lui. Et à ce que je sais, il voulait que je perde ma place pour…

\- - Que je perde mon poste de consultant !

\- - Tu le savais ?

\- - Oui… Mais… Qui est-ce ? Il a été condamné ?

\- - Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire. Et pour le moment, je crois qu'il est toujours en attente d'un procès. Mais apparemment, ça se fera en huis-clos. Et…

\- - Et comment tu l'as su ?

\- - J'ai été convoqué à Washington pour faire une déposition concernant cette fameuse affaire…

\- - Comment avaient-ils fait le lien ?

\- - Ils avaient repêché le corps de ce jeune assistant. Jordan Norris. Tu te souviens de lui ?

\- - Oh, oui ! Et surtout de l'arrivée de son avocat !... On était à deux doigts d'obtenir des aveux !

\- - En croisant les infos, ils sont remontés jusqu'au 12th et à votre enquête… Si Washington s'en occupe…

\- - C'est que c'est un gros poisson !

\- - Oh, oui ! Très gros même… Quand je pense que je l'ai croisé, que je lui ai serré la main… Jamais je ne me serai douté… Excuse-moi. Je vois un de mes hommes…

\- - Ok

Castle regarda autour de lui. Tout se mettait en place

Une semaine qu'il préparait tout ça. D'abord pendant qu'elle était à l'hôpital. Il s'absentait lorsque leurs parents ou leurs amis venaient la voir. Une petite heure. Juste une petite heure par ci, par là. Puis, il avait réglé les derniers détails par téléphone

\- - Hey ! Ça c'est bien passé ?

\- - Aucun problème

\- - Au fait… Avec Bob, on vient de parler de Jordan Norris

\- - Il aurait mieux fait de nous parler

\- - Ouais… Mais tu es au courant…

\- - On n'a pas le droit d'en parler. Tu le sais. Beckett a dû te le dire

\- - Oui, mais…

\- - De toute façon, cette histoire sera bientôt terminée

\- - Qu'est-ce que…

\- - Le procès devrait toucher à sa fin

\- - Quoi ? Le procès ? Quel procès ?

\- - Ben… Beckett ne t'en a pas parlé ?

\- - Non !

\- - Ça doit faire huit mois maintenant qu'il a commencé

\- - Mais… Elle n'a pas témoigné…

\- - Oh, si !

\- - Non !

\- - Je te dis que si !

\- - Espo, si elle était venue à New York…

\- - Elle ne s'est pas déplacée !

\- - Comment ça ?

\- - Elle a témoigné par vision conférence

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Tu sais ce que c'est ? Ils l'ont installé dans une salle devant un écran…

\- - Je sais ce que c'est ! Mais… Où est-ce que ça s'est passé ?

\- - A Paris. Dans une salle de tribunal. Au mois de janvier… Ou février…

\- - Et ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- - Je ne sais pas. C'était à huis clos… Maintenant… Si tu veux que tout soit prêt…

\- - Oui… Oui…

\- - Eh… Ne t'en fais pas… Tu sais que dès qu'il s'agit de sa mère…

\- - Je sais oui

Castle se passa une main sur le visage. Il essayait de se rappeler. Mais…

\- - Hey ! tu vas être en retard

\- - Quoi ?

\- - La phase 2 !

\- - Ah… Oui

\- - Et n'oublie pas… Fais simple !… Ne cherche pas trop compliqué… On croit que les femmes… Mais en fait, tout ce qu'elles demandent, c'est de la sincérité ! Tout le tralala, les grands mots… Elles s'en fichent !

\- - Et c'est toi qui me dis ça. Avec tes discours…

\- - Là, c'est différent ! Je cherche des électeurs… Mais demande à ma femme…Et tu sais depuis combien d'années nous sommes mariés ?

\- - Je sais ! Je sais !... Ok. Je vais faire simple. Qu'est-ce que tu dis de : oui ou non ?

\- - Parfait !

* * *

\- - Tu sais que tu es vraiment magnifique !

\- - Lanie ! Si tu continues, elle va avoir les chevilles qui vont enflées !

\- - Mais c'est la vérité ! Regarde comme elle est belle !... Tu crois qu'elle va garder ses yeux bleus ?

\- - C'est toi qui me demande ça ? Je te rappelle que tu es médecin !

\- - Il faut qu'ils restent bleus… Ils sont encore plus bleus que ceux de Castle, non ?

\- - C'est encore un bébé, Lanie !

\- - Alexis est une très jolie fille, mais notre petite Mila… Castle s'est surpassé pour le coup !

\- - Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! Si tu savais…

\- - Eh, bien justement… Je ne sais pas… Avant, on avait nos discussions entre filles. Mais maintenant…

\- - On reste des heures au téléphone ! Ou on s'envoie des mails !

\- - Ce n'est pas la même chose ! Et puis, quand on est en face l'une de l'autre, je peux te faire dire ce que je veux !

\- - Ah, oui ?

\- - Enfin, presque. Alors qu'au téléphone, je ne peux rien faire. Tu pourrais me raccrocher au nez !

\- - Je ne l'ai jamais fait !

\- - Non. Tu changes de sujet de conversation !... Et si on allait en face, dans le parc… Tu me raconteras comment Castle s'y est pris

\- - Dans tes rêves !

La métisse fit mine d'aller régler la note au comptoir. Elle discuta quelques secondes avec le barman, le temps que Beckett rassemble ses affaires et sortent du restaurant avec sa fille. Puis elle la rejoignit

\- - On s'assoit ?

\- - Quoi ? Là-dessus ?

\- - Il n'y a personne. On partira quand des enfants arriveront

\- - Ok… Mais…

\- - Quoi donc ?

\- - On dirait…

Beckett regarda autour d'elle

\- - Mais, oui… C'est là que…

\- - Que quoi…

\- - Castle faisait des dédicaces. Là-bas. Tu vois la petite librairie

\- - Oui. Et ?

\- - C'était après… Tu sais quand je suis revenue après mon arrêt

\- - Lorsque le sniper…

\- - Oui… Gates l'avait viré… Et il avait un dossier que je devais voir

\- - Et tu voulais aussi qu'il revienne

\- - Bien sûr !… On s'est disputé et je suis venue ici. Sur cette balançoire

\- - Ah, oui ?

\- - Et on a discuté… Et je suis même revenue…

\- - Quand ?

\- - Le jour où… Commença-t-elle lorsque son téléphone sonna.

Elle regarda son écran, intrigué. Juste un numéro. De New York. Pas de nom. A part sa famille et ses amis…

\- - Allo… Oui… C'est elle-même…


	93. Chapter 93

\- - Occupe-toi de Mila !

\- - Kate !... Oh, mon Dieu… Non… Ne lui faites pas ça !

Elle était déjà sortie et se précipitait vers le cordon de sécurité, bousculant les gens sur son passage.

Arrivée devant le ruban, elle stoppa net. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ce n'était pas possible. Des portes se fermèrent. Un homme tapa sur le côté d'un véhicule qui démarra aussi sec. Idem pour le deuxième. Mais ses yeux ne pouvaient pas quitter celui qui se trouvait sur le bas-côté de la chaussée. Il avait dû être déplacé par les pompiers commençaient à ranger leur matériel.

Elle avait la poitrine en feu. Elle manquait d'air… Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai… Pas maintenant… Pas alors qu'ils venaient d'avoir une adorable petite Caskett… Pas alors qu'ils étaient heureux… Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner…

Tout le long du trajet, durant lequel elle n'avait que très peu respecter les règles de circulation, elle avait appris à Lanie que Castle avait eu un accident. Un officier avait trouvé son portable et l'avait jointe car elle était le premier nom sur ses contacts.

Dans un état second, elle se glissa sous le cordon et avança vers la voiture accidentée lentement

\- - Eh !... Mais qu'est-ce que…

\- - Mes enfants… Mon…

\- - Vous ne pouvez pas…

\- - On m'a appelé, murmura-t-elle. On m'a dit… Castle… Richard Castle…

\- - Oh ! Vous êtes… « Honey » ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - C'est ce qu'on a trouvé… Tenez, je vous le donne, fit l'agent en lui tendant l'appareil

\- - Où est-il ? Où sont-ils ?

\- - Vous l'avez raté de peu !

\- - Comment ça ?

\- - Il vient d'être évacué

\- - Il est… Il est…

\- - Il l'a échappé belle

\- - Il est vivant ?

\- - A ce que je sais, oui. Il a perdu connaissance… Mais quand on l'a mis dans l'ambulance, il respirait encore !

\- - Et les enfants ?

\- - Les enfants ?... Quels enfants ?

\- - Les garçons ! J'ai deux fils… Ils étaient avec leur père… Alors où sont-ils ?... Ne me dites pas… Mon Dieu… Ne me dites pas… Non… Ne me dites pas… Ils ne peuvent pas…

\- - Ecoutez… Quand je suis arrivé, ils étaient en train de dégager l'homme… Mais je n'ai pas vu d'enfants. Peut-être qu'ils avaient déjà été évacués ?

\- - Vous êtes sûr ?

\- - C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire… Il n'y a personne dans l'épave

\- - Merci !

\- - Eh ! Mais je ne vous ai pas dit…

Il la vit grimper dans son 4x4

\- - Les équipes de secours n'ont pas changé de secteur ?

\- - Euh… Non

\- - Ok… Alors je sais où ils les ont emmené

* * *

\- - Non, vous ne comprenez pas !

\- - Vous devez rester… commença le médecin

\- - Si vous nous aviez pas percuté… Mais depuis quand on ne protège plus les civils dans cette ville !?

\- - Je suis désolé, mais…

\- - Mais comment vous faites pour vous arrêter quand il n'y a pas un taxi sur votre route ?... Et où est mon portable ? Qu'avez-vous…

* * *

\- - Non, mais je rêve ! Où est-ce qu'ils les recrutent aujourd'hui ?

\- - Kate… Calme-toi !

\- - Que je me calme ! C'est une plaisanterie ?

\- - Ce que je veux dire… Ouch ! C'est rouge ! C'est rouge !

\- - Je sais ce que je fais Lanie, fit Beckett en coupant la route aux usagers démarrant de l'autre côté. Quatre ans… Pendant quatre, j'ai fait en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien… Et il faut que ce soit…

\- - Ils ne l'ont pas fait exprès

\- - Exprès ou pas, on ne met pas les civils en dangers. C'est la règle… Bon Dieu… Dusan… Et Milosz… Je te préviens que si l'un d'eux… Ou si Castle… Mais comment font-ils pour s'arrêter quand il n'y a pas de taxi sur leur route ?

\- - D'après la radio, ils poursuivaient…

\- - Ce n'est pas une excuse ! Tu sais combien j'en ai fait des poursuites ? Et les gars ? On n'a jamais blessé un civil !

\- - Ils n'ont peut-être rien de grave !

\- - Vraiment ? Tu as vu le taxi ? Ose me dire qu'ils n'ont pas été blessés ?

\- - C'est vrai…

* * *

\- - Un de vos collègues… Non, mais… Il l'a appelé ?

\- - On devait bien avertir…

\- - Mais… De mieux en mieux… Vous imaginez ce que vous venez de faire ?

\- - Est-ce que vous pourriez-vous calmer ? demanda le médecin

\- - Je me calmerai quand… Ouch ! Vous me faites mal !

\- - Ce n'est pas moi. C'est votre côte !... Et peut-être…

\- - Je dois l'appeler. Donnez-moi…

\- - Pas ici, affirma le docteur

\- - Mais…

* * *

\- - Mais il n'y a personne dans cet hôpital ? demanda la métisse alors qu'elle tentait de joindre les urgences pour la énième fois

\- - Laisse tomber, Lanie. On y arrive

\- - Tu ne vas quand même pas…

\- - Je paierais l'amende, dit-elle en pilant devant les urgences

Elle courait comme elle n'avait plus couru. Ses poumons étaient en feu. Son ventre la faisait souffrir. Elle serrait sa fille contre elle

\- - Castle ! Où est Castle ?

\- - Pardon

\- - Richard Castle a été emmené ici… Et nos enfants

\- - Vous êtes de sa famille ?

\- - Je suis… Ecoutez-moi bien…

\- - Je suis le docteur Parisch. Médecin légiste de la police de New York, fit Lanie en exhibant sa carte professionnelle

\- - Il est mort ? demanda l'infirmière de l'accueil

\- - Monsieur Castle devait venir identifier un de mes clients. Et c'est un témoin capital dans une affaire criminelle

\- - Oh ! Dans ce cas. Mais…

\- - Elle est avec moi. C'est mon assistante

\- - Avec un bébé ?

\- - Grève de la crèche ! Vous savez ce que c'est ?

\- - Oh, ne m'en parlez pas… Alors… Monsieur Castle… Il est… Il est… Juste à côté… Suivez ce couloir et ce sera le 8ème sur votre droit

\- - Merci

Aussitôt Beckett se précipita

\- - Hey ! Attends-moi

\- - Grève de la crèche !

\- - Il fallait bien que je trouve une excuse pour expliquer…

\- - Et combien de fois tu fais jouer…

\- - Reconnais que c'est parfois utile… Mais quand tu travaillais avec nous, jamais…

\- - C'est ça. Je vais te croire… Tu prends la petite ?

\- - Bien sûr

\- - Merci

Elle souffla un bon coup et tira le rideau

\- - Hey !

\- - Excusez-moi, mais…

Elle s'était précipité vers lui et entourait son cou de ses bras

\- - J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu

\- - Non ! Jamais… Jamais… Jamais…

Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre contre son torse, ses tremblements. Il avait eu peur lui aussi. Lorsqu'il avait vu la voiture de patrouille… Il avait compris que le chauffeur ne pourrait pas éviter le choc… L'autre conducteur et son passager avaient levé les bras pour se protéger le visage… Et ils n'avaient rien eu. Alors que son chauffeur et lui…Tout en se cramponnant, il n'avait eu qu'une pensée : Beckett… Beckett qui allait se retrouver seule avec leurs enfants… Beckett qui allait sûrement bâtir un nouveau mur pour se protéger, pour ne plus souffrir… Ne continuant à vivre que pour leurs enfants… Mais elle ne serait plus jamais celle qu'elle était devenue…

Elle se laissait bercer par les bras de Castle

Elle se repassait tout ce qu'elle avait vu… Elle se rappela tout ce qu'elle avait expliqué à leurs garçons… Que New York était une ville dangereuse… Qu'ils ne devaient jamais s'éloigner d'elle ou de celui ou celle qui les sortait… Qu'ils n'étaient pas au village…

\- - C'est ma petite amie, docteur

\- - Mais… Et les enfants ? Où sont les garçons ? demanda Beckett en s'écartant

\- - Ils n'étaient pas avoir avec moi. Rassure-toi, fit-il alors qu'elle se blottissait à nouveau contre lui… Salut, Lanie

\- - Tu sais que tu nous as fait une belle peur ?

\- - Je n'y suis pour rien ! J'allais vous rejoindre au parc lorsque…

\- - Je suis désolé. C'est moi qui conduisait et…

\- - Dégagez !

\- - Pardon ?

\- - Dégagez ! fit à nouveau Beckett en se séparant de Castle

\- - Kate… commença Lanie

\- - Où est-ce que vous avez appris à conduire ? On ne vous a pas appris à l'école de police qu'il ne faut jamais mettre la vie d'un civil en danger ? Les cours ont changé peut-être ?

\- - Ecoutez, Madame, je ne crois pas que… Vous ne pouvez pas…

\- - Oh, si je peux. Je peux même porter plainte contre vous et votre poste pour mise en danger de la vie d'autrui

\- - Kate… tenta Castle

\- - Je ne sais pas ce qu'on vous a enseigné, mais la règle dans ce métier c'est « servir et protéger ». « Servir et protéger » ! Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?

\- - Je sais, oui. Mais parfois, les circonstances font que… Je poursuivais…

\- - Les circonstances !... Et qu'est-ce qu'elles auraient été les circonstances si vous l'aviez… Mais vous vous rendez compte qu'il aurait pu…

\- - Je vais bien, Kate

\- - Je me fiche que tu ailles bien ! Tu n'avais pas à te retrouver ici !... Et si les garçons…

\- - Je serai vous, jeune homme, je retournerai au poste, dit Lanie

\- - Mais j'ai un rapport…

\- - Vous le ferez plus tard

\- - J'ai besoin de la déposition…

\- - Vous voulez que je vous en fasse une de déposition ? demanda Beckett

\- - Disparaissez. Je suis sûre qu'il passera vous voir

\- - J'ai toujours adoré aider la police de notre pays. Quoi ?... Hey, tout va bien, fit-il en l'attirant à lui. Ne t'en prends pas à lui. Ce n'est qu'un accident. N'importe qui aurait pu…

\- - Si je t'avais perdu…

\- - Chut… Jamais tu ne me perdras

Il fit signe à Lanie de s'approcher et embrassa sa fille sur le front

\- - Comment elle va ?

\- - Oh, bien. Elle dort comme un loir. Et heureusement, vu la conduite de sa mère !

\- - Elle ne court aucun risque avec sa maman

\- - Non… Aucun, fit Beckett en s'écartant à nouveau et en passant sa main sur la tête de sa fille

\- - Ça va mieux ? demanda Lanie

\- - Elle se sent toujours bien dans mes bras !

\- - Castle !

\- - Ben voyons… En attendant, tu as dû le traumatiser ce pauvre ce jeune homme !

\- - Je me fiche de l'avoir traumatisé… J'espère qu'à l'avenir, il se rappellera…

\- - Ça peut arriver… Ce n'est pas… commença Castle

\- - Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que pendant quatre ans, tu n'as jamais été…

\- - On a quand même failli mourir congelé, on s'est fait tirer dessus… On a même failli sauter !

\- - Mais ce n'étaient pas des flics qui nous menaçaient ! Est-ce que tu m'as vu une seule fois, ou les gars, mettre la vie de civils en danger ?

\- - Non… C'est vrai… Bien que tu m'as menacé de me mettre une balle entre les deux yeux

\- - Oui, mais là, elle aurait agi pour le bien de la société !

\- - Merci Lanie

\- - De rien, Castle… Et sinon… Comment tu te sens ? Il parait que tu as perdu connaissance ?

\- - Quelques minutes. Rien de grave. J'ai dû me cogner, mais j'ai la tête dure

\- - Et… A part… commença Beckett en approchant sa main de son visage

\- - Ce ne sont que des égratignures. Rien de grave… commença le médecin. Mais il a aussi une côte cassée.

\- - Et le chauffeur ? demanda Lanie

\- - Rien de grave non plus. Ils s'en sortent bien

\- - Et pourquoi… commença Beckett

\- - Je suppose que c'est de la morphine ? demanda Lanie en voyant que Beckett regardait la perfusion

\- - Exact. Vous êtes médecin ?

\- - Légiste !

\- - Oh !

\- - Mais je sais aussi soigner les vivants !

\- - Je n'en doute pas. Et puis, il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe…

\- - Et elle est très douée ! fit Castle

\- - Vous travaillez ensemble ?

\- - A une certaine époque…

\- - Plus maintenant, répondit Beckett

\- - Est-ce que je peux terminer…

\- - Oh… Oui, bien sûr ! fit la métisse.

Les deux femmes s'écartèrent pour laisser le médecin terminer son bandage. Beckett s'appuya contre le mur et observa le médecin. Elle se rappela son séjour, les pansements qu'on lui refaisait chaque matin… Dieu qu'elle détestait cet endroit !

Castle la regarda à son tour. Elle paraissait fatiguée… Vidée… Lanie tenait toujours la petite que rien ne perturbait. Elle aussi semblait épuisée. Tout ça à cause d'un simple accident. Dans un autre lieu, à un autre moment, il aurait pu en sourire. Mais, là… Ça ne se passait pas comme il l'avait envisageait

Beckett se redressa et le dévisagea

\- - Quoi ? fit-il, soucieux, en voyant son regard

\- - Tu as dit que tu nous rejoignais au parc…

\- - Oui. Et ?

\- - Comment savais-tu où on se trouvait ?

\- - Ton message !

\- - Je t'ai dit qu'on allait manger ensemble… Mais je ne t'ai pas dit le nom du restaurant car je ne savais même pas… C'est Lanie qui…

\- - Non… Je t'assure que… Lanie

\- - Lanie ne m'a pas vu… Attendez… Qu'est-ce que vous complotez tous les deux ? demanda-t-elle en voyant son amie se faire aussi petite que possible

\- - Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ?

\- - Lanie ?... Arrête de regarder Castle !

\- - Kate, ce n'est pas… Et si tu reprenais Mila ? esquiva la métisse en lui donnant l'enfant

\- - Tu ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer…

\- - Bon… Ben, moi, je vous laisse, dit-elle en écartant le rideau

\- - Lanie ?!

\- - Non, non… Vois ça avec Castle… Après tout… C'est son idée !

\- - Castle ? Quelle idée ?

\- - Elle a vraiment un sommeil de plomb ! tenta-t-il

\- - Ne change pas de sujet ! Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?... Ne me dis que cet accident… Tu n'as pas organisé un accident…

\- - Non, non… Ce n'était pas prévu au programme !

\- - Quel programme ?

\- - Quel programme ?

\- - Castle… Tu as engagé quelqu'un pour provoquer…

\- - Mais qu'est- ce que tu vas chercher ? Tu crois que si j'avais planifié un truc pareil, je me retrouverai à l'hôpital ?

\- - Alors quoi ? C'est quoi cette idée ?

\- - Rien de…

\- - Je te préviens… Soit tu me dis ce que tu prépares, soit je rentre au loft et je fais les bagages

\- - Tu n'oserais pas ?

\- - Tu paris ?... Et crois-moi… Tu ne me retrouveras pas… Ni les enfants… On passera nos vacances séparément…

\- - Tu repartirais au village ?

\- - Je n'ai pas dit ça… Mais je connais New York et ses environs comme ma poche

\- - Tu ne tiendras pas… Et de toute façon, avec tes douleurs…

\- - Docteur, il pourra sortir dans combien de temps ?

\- - Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

\- - Environ 1H… Mais il faudra aussi remplir les papiers…

\- - Parfait. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus de temps… Je te souhaite un bon séjour, Castle, dit-elle en écartant à son tour le rideau

\- - Kate ! Non !

\- - Ecoute-moi bien… commença-t-elle en se retournant. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as manigancé avec Lanie… Et si je découvre que cet accident…

\- - Je ne t'aurai jamais fait ça ! fit-il en se levant

\- - Je n'ai pas fini ! s'exclama le médecin qui avait lâché la bande

\- - Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu prépares ?... Castle… J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu… commença-t-elle en s'éloignant. J'ai cru que j'avais perdu les garçons… Et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est… Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est !… Tu sais… Parfois, je me demande…

\- - Je voudrai que tu deviennes ma femme !

Elle s'arrêta net… Tout comme les médecins et les infirmières qui passaient d'un box à l'autre, ainsi que les patients qui attendaient de passer

Elle se retourna lentement

\- - Pardon ?

\- - Je voudrais que tu deviennes ma femme

Il se tenait à sa potence, au milieu du couloir

\- - Castle… Si c'est encore…

\- - Je suis sérieux, Kate… Très sérieux… Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu… Ce n'est pas ici que je voulais… J'aurai préféré un lieu qui représente… Je voulais le faire dans ce parc… Mais je suis sérieux… C'est la chose la plus importante que j'ai jamais demandé… Que je ne te demanderai jamais…

\- - Et c'est pour ça que Lanie…

\- - Je lui avais demandé de t'emmener aux balançoires… C'est là que… Kate… Tu m'y as ouvert ton cœur pour la première fois… Tu m'as parlé de ce mur qui t'empêchait… Ce jour-là… Quand tu… Tu m'avouais que tu avais des sentiments pour moi… Que tu partageais, peut-être, ce que je ressentais pour toi… Mais que tu avais encore besoin de temps… Mais aujourd'hui… Ça va faire deux ans que nous sommes ensemble…

\- - Cas… commença-t-elle alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le mur

\- - Vous devriez revenir dans le box, fit le médecin en le prenant par le bras

\- - Non… Vous ne savez pas…

\- - Je ne sais pas ce que je ne sais pas, mais… continua l'homme en le réinstallant sur le brancard

\- - Je dois continuer… Je ne peux pas m'arrêter… Vous ne la connaissez pas… Elle est capable de…

\- - Je suis toujours là, dit-elle dans l'embrasure

\- - Oh !... Ouch ! Faites doucement !

\- - Je suis désolé

\- - Kate… Tu as été claire là-dessus la première fois que tu m'en as parlée. Et c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas abordé le sujet. Sauf quand on a parlé d'avoir notre petit trésor… Mais elle est là. C'est une part de nous deux. Notre bébé d'amour… Notre amour… Tu connais mes sentiments. Tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout… Et je sais que tu m'aimes. Elle en est la preuve, dit-il en passant sa main sur la tête de leur fille. Et même si tu ne me le dis pas tous les jours, tu me le prouve par tes gestes, par tout ce que tu fais pour moi

Elle luttait pour retenir ses larmes. Elle avait compris où il voulait en venir. Et même si il bafouillait un peu, elle trouvait qu'il lui faisait une magnifique déclaration

\- - Fais simple, qu'il a dit. Tu parles ! murmura-t-il

\- - Qui ça ?

\- - Hein ?... Personne… Laisse tomber… Tout ça pour dire, qu'aujourd'hui, je veux plus… Encore plus… Je… Je voudrai… Docteur, vous pouvez…

\- - Dans votre état…

\- - Castle… Tu n'as pas besoin…

\- - Ne m'interrompt pas…

Tout en grimaçant et en étant soutenu par le médecin, il posa un genou au sol

\- - Katherine Houghton Beckett, veux-tu devenir ma femme ? demanda-t-il en tendant une bague au bout de ses doigts

\- - Tu me fais ta demande ?

\- - Tu es surprise ? demanda-t-il en se relevant, aidé par le médecin

\- - Bien sûr que je suis surprise. On est dans un hôpital. Et j'ai cru… Oh, Rick !

Elle passa son bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa

\- - C'est oui ? demanda-t-il quand ils se séparèrent

\- - Castle…

\- - C'est non ?

\- - Castle…

\- - Tu sais comment ça marche ?

\- - Castle… Je t'aime. C'est vrai que je ne te le dis pas souvent. Mais je t'aime. Tu n'as pas à avoir de doute sur mes sentiments pour toi… C'est vrai que nous avons résolu les problèmes qui se sont présentés à nous ensemble… Tu as même fait le sacrifice de ta vie ici, pour venir me rejoindre

\- - Ce n'était pas un sacrifice

\- - Mais tu as tout quitté. Tu aurais pu me demander de revenir. Tu ne l'as jamais fait

\- - J'aime notre vie là-bas. C'est tout ce à quoi j'aspirai. Mais je ne le savais pas… Et je n'ai rien quitté. Je vois Alexis tous les mois. Et de toute façon, un jour ou l'autre, elle partira elle aussi. Quant à ma mère…

\- - Alors dans ce cas, oui. Oui. Richard Alexander Rodgers Castle, j'accepte de devenir ta femme

Il la regarda interdit

\- - Tu n'es pas sensé me la passer au doigt ?

\- - Hein ?... Euh… Si

Tremblant, il lui attrapa sa main et passa la bague à son annulaire. Elle regarda son doigt, sa main toujours dans celle de Castle

\- - Elle est… énorme !

\- - Non… C'est juste que… Je n'avais jamais remarqué que tu avais des doigts aussi fins

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement

Non loin de là, une certaine personne avait assisté à toute la scène. Quand elle les avait entendus se quereller, elle avait attendu dans le couloir. Puis lorsque son amie avait quitté le box, elle s'était cachée dans un autre box. Les mains croisées sur sa poitrine, elle avait prié pour que tout se passe bien. Enfin, elle s'était avancée et avait continué à les observer via une petite ouverture

\- - Oh, mon Dieu ! Elle a dit « oui » ! Elle a dit « oui », criait-elle doucement en tournoyant sur elle-même. Mince… Je vais être en retard, fit-elle en regardant sa montre

Lanie se mit à courir en quête d'un taxi

Phase 2 : totale réussite !


	94. Chapter 94

\- - Mais où est-ce que tu étais ?

\- - Elle a dit « oui » ! Elle a dit « oui » !

\- - Elle a dit « oui » ?

\- - Oui. Elle a dit « oui » !

\- - Comme ça ?

\- - Elle a dit « oui » ! Tu les aurais vus… Oh, Castle n'en menait pas large… J'ai même cru un moment qu'ils se disputaient. Mais au final, elle a dit « oui » !... Et le baiser… Il va vraiment falloir qu'on est une discussion entre filles ! Alors, où vous en êtes ?

\- - Heureusement qu'on ne t'a pas attendu !

\- - Tu ne vas pas nous faire un fromage parce que je voulais voir ce qui allait se passer ! Imagine qu'elle ait dit « non » !

\- - Ouais… Vu comme ça

\- - Tout ça ne servirait à rien !

\- - Mais tout ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu arrives aussi tard ! Il ne lui a pas fallu des heures pour faire sa demande !

\- - Il y a eu un imprévu… Un accident…

\- - Un accident ? Quel accident ?

\- - Rien de bien grave… L'important c'est qu'elle ait dit « oui » !

\- - Ouais… Donc elle est d'accord pour tout ça ?

\- - Hein ?

\- - Elle est d'accord pour…

\- - Ah, ça, il n'en avait pas parlé quand je suis partie

\- - Tu veux dire qu'elle ne sait toujours pas…

\- - Ben, non… Oh ! Je n'y ai plus pensé… J'étais tellement contente…

\- - Lanie !

* * *

\- - Vous êtes obligé de serrer autant ?

\- - Vous me remercierez plus tard !

\- - Ah, oui ?

\- - Respirez, et vous verrez… Enfin, quand la morphine n'agira plus… Je ne vous dirai pas d'éviter les mouvements brusques, vous vous en rendrez compte tout seul !

\- - Vous venez de le dire !

\- - Castle !

\- - Quoi ? Il l'a dit !

\- - C'est vrai. Je vais vous prescrire des antalgiques et un myorelaxant

\- - Combien de temps ?

\- - Il faudra les prendre tant que la douleur sera présente

\- - Combien de temps ?

\- - Entre 3 et 6 semaines

\- - 6 semaines !?

\- - Castle, ce n'est pas la mer à boire !

\- - Mais toi… Toi aussi tu avais mal et aujourd'hui…

\- - Votre amie n'avait pas de côte cassée. Contrairement à vous !

\- - C'est pas juste

\- - Vous auriez préféré accoucher ?

\- - Euh… Non ! Mais comment…

\- - Je suis médecin. Et je dirai que cette ravissante petite fille n'a pas plus de deux semaines ! Et donc que vous parliez des douleurs thoraciques de votre amie !

* * *

\- - De quel district sont-ils ?

\- - Pourquoi ?

\- - Pourquoi ? Tu demandes… Ils ont envoyé Castle dans le décor et tu demandes pourquoi ?

\- - Tu crois qu'ils l'ont fait exprès ?

\- - C'est à Castle de régler ça. S'il veut porter plainte… commença Ryan

\- - Il ne le fera pas. Vu le connaissez. Et de toute façon, vu ce que Kate a dit…

\- - Elle avait raison ! fit Esposito

\- - C'est vrai… Mais bon… On ne peut pas revenir en arrière !

\- - Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

\- - Oui, Alexis. Quelques égratignures, ici ou là, et une côte cassée

\- - Mais il va pas rester… commença Milosz

\- - Non, bonhomme. Il va nous rejoindre

\- - Et maman ? demanda Dusan

\- - Elle aussi

\- - Il a beaucoup mal ?

\- - Disons qu'il aura du mal à vous porter. Vous devrez faire doucement et ne pas appuyer ici, expliqua la métisse en posant une main sur leurs poitrines

\- - Comme avec maman ! fit Milosz

\- - C'est ça… Bien… Et si on continuait ?

* * *

\- - Rien ne peut la réveiller, dit-il en regardant sa fille dormir sur le brancard. Je suppose que tu as pris la voiture ?

\- - Tu supposes bien. Baisse tes bras, dit-elle alors qu'elle l'aidait à enfiler sa chemisette

\- - Tu as encore de quoi la changer ?

\- - J'ai même de quoi nourrir un régiment. Pourquoi ?

\- - Si on rejoignait les garçons ?

\- - Où ils sont ?

\- - Ma mère les a emmenés à Coney Island…

\- - Tu ne crois pas qu'il vaudrait mieux…

\- - Ce ne sont que des égratignures

\- - Tu as une côte cassée

\- - Que le médecin… J'ai l'impression de porter un corset !

\- - Entendu. Mais…

Elle passait ses mains sur le bandage qui maintenait sa côte

\- - Et on pourrait passer la soirée là-bas

\- - Tu plaisantes ?

\- - Kate… Je vais bien, dit-il en lui prenant les mains

\- - Je crois surtout que la morphine fait encore effet !... Et tu comptes y aller dans cette tenue ?

\- - Ah… Oui… Tu sais ce que dit Lina ? Pour un petit village comme…

\- - Sauf qu'on est à New York !

\- - Et alors ? Je ne vais pas à une soirée ! Je veux aller voir nos garçons !... Et leur annoncer la nouvelle ! Sans attendre !

\- - Et lorsque tu as une idée en tête…

\- - Euh… Ça, je m'en occupe, fit-il alors qu'elle dégrafait son pantalon

* * *

\- - Ouah !

\- - Quoi ?

\- - C'est vraiment joli !

\- - C'est vrai ?

\- - Oh, oui ! Et croyez-moi, je m'y connais. Si un jour vous cherchez du travail, venez chez moi

\- - Tu donnes des sous pour mettre la table ? demanda Milosz

\- - C'est un travail !

\- - Moi, je serai docteur !

\- - Oh ! Et toi ?

\- - Je sais pas, répondit Dusan

\- - Tu as bien le temps de te décider de toute façon. Comme toi d'ailleurs. Je suis presque sûre que tu changeras d'avis quand tu sauras le nombre d'années qu'il faut pour être médecin

\- - Non. Je serai docteur !

\- - Oh ! Tu m'as l'air… Aussi têtu que Beck !

\- - Tu connais maman ? demanda Dusan

\- - Oh, oui ! Très bien même !

\- - Ah, oui ?

\- - Oui ! On était à l'école ensemble

\- - C'est vrai ? fit Milosz

\- - Oui. Et on a fait pleins de bêtises !

\- - Avec maman ?

\- - Ça te surprend ?

\- - Ben… A la maison, c'est papa qui fait les bêtises

\- - C'est vrai ! Pas maman ! affirma Dusan

\- - Et elle le punit ?

\- - Il cache son nez et ses oreilles ! Tu connais papa ? demanda Milosz

\- - Je l'ai rencontré, oui

\- - Il est gentil

\- - En effet… Et sinon, que fait Beck là-bas, dans ce petit village ? Avec deux adorables petits garçons ?

* * *

\- - Quoi ? fit-elle en ouvrant la portière

\- - Tu as dit « oui »

\- - Je peux dire « non », si tu préfères ! dit-elle en installant leur fille dans son siège. Quoi ? fit-elle à nouveau en se retournant

\- - Tu as dit « oui »

\- - Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Peut-être que la morphine…

\- - Je vais très bien. Même très bien depuis que tu as dit « oui » ! Je craignais tellement… Je ne savais pas… Après tout ce que tu as dit sur…

\- - Castle… commença-t-elle en l'enlaçant. C'est vrai. Et je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Je ne crois toujours pas en l'anneau, aux signatures sur un registre… Ça ne représente rien pour moi. Ça ne prouve rien. Juste que deux personnes s'engagent à vivre ensemble…

\- - Mais ?

\- - Mais je connais mes sentiments. Je sais ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Et je sais ce que tu éprouves pour moi… Depuis deux ans, tu me le prouves chaque jour… Et c'est sur ça que je vais m'engager… Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve… On en a encore la preuve aujourd'hui… Tu aurais pu…

\- - Kate…

\- - Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi

\- - C'est ce que je veux aussi. Une très longue vie !

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

Puis elle lui ouvrit la portière et lui fit signe de s'asseoir

\- - Tu sais qu'en principe c'est à moi de…

\- - Tu es blessé !... Avec un peu de chance, on croisera ton ami Bob !

\- - Bob ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait à Coney Island ? demanda-t-il en prenant place

\- - Je n'en sais rien. Mais c'est ce que m'a dit une de ses secrétaires. Mon livret n'est toujours pas signé

\- - Ah, tu vois. Si on était marié, le problème ne se serait pas posé !

\- - Le problème ne se serait pas posé si son adjoint n'était pas sorti lui aussi ! Je te jure. C'est à se demander comment ils arrivent à diriger la mairie

\- - Au village, ce n'est pas mieux !

\- - Oui, mais on sait toujours où trouver Jo : sur le port, ou au bar !... Cosney Island ! Tu sais le temps qu'on va mettre pour s'y rendre ?

\- - On est en vacances !

\- - Justement. Je ne comptais pas les passer dans les bouchons !

* * *

\- - Mon Dieu, Jim. Mais elle est magnifique !

\- - C'est ce que je me suis dit la première fois que je l'ai vu

\- - Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas…

\- - Ce n'est rien Martha… Et je suis content que Richard ait pensé à ça… Où dois-je la déposer ?

\- - Dans cette cabane. Ils nous la prêtent pour la soirée. Ainsi que les deux voisines

\- - Quand je pense qu'il a réservé tout le parc … On refera peut-être des auto-tamponneuses !

\- - Sans moi. Cette fois, je porterai une robe ! cria Martha, alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Jenny ? C'est ça ?

\- - Euh… Oui. Mais comment…

\- - A part Katherine, il n'y a que vous qui ayez une petite. Mon Dieu, qu'elle est jolie… Elle a les yeux de son papa !

\- - C'est vrai

\- - Et vous devez être…

\- - Sœur Thérèse !

\- - J'allais le dire

\- - Milosz ! Mon bonhomme, s'exclama-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. Où est… Dusan. Tu ne viens pas me dire bonjour ?

\- - Bonjour ma sœur

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- - Tu viens me chercher ?

\- - Quoi ?... Non… C'est Richard qui m'a invité… Je ne suis ici que quelques jours

\- - Ah

\- - Comment tu vas ?

\- - Bien… Je suis guéri

\- - C'est vrai ? Montre-moi

\- - Je marche mal encore

\- - Ce n'est pas grave. Le principal c'est que tu n'es plus de problème à ta jambe

\- - Michèle !

\- - Bonjour Milosz

\- - Dusan ? Michèle est l'amie de maman. Elle travaille avec elle !

\- - Bonjour

\- - Bonjour. Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux

\- - Maman a dit ?

\- - Oui. Et elle m'a même montré des photos de vous deux

\- - Pas de Mila ?

\- - Pas encore. Mais je crois que je vais bientôt la voir

\- - Si papa arrive à faire venir maman ici, fit Milosz

\- - Oh, ne t'en fais pas. Il y arrivera. Mais va-t-elle rester ?... Bien, je vois que vous connaissez la plupart d'entre nous. Pour les autres, je vous laisse faire connaissance, fit Martha

\- - Vous avez besoin d'aide ? demanda la soeur

\- - Voyez avec les autres… Et si vous devez vous changer, c'est dans ce coin. Une cabane pour les femmes, et une autre pour les hommes !

\- - Elle est toujours comme ça ? demanda la soeur

\- - D'après Kate, c'est un vrai phénomène ! répondit Michèle

\- - Je veux bien le croire

\- - Mais c'est une femme formidable. Elle a le cœur sur la main, précisa Jenny

\- - Alors les enfants ? Si vous nous montriez ce qu'il reste à faire, fit la soeur

\- - On a déjà fait beaucoup, dit Milosz

\- - Il doit bien rester quelque chose !

\- - On va par là… Il y a les tables ! On doit mettre des fleurs !

* * *

\- - Tu es sûr que ta mère est là ?

\- - C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit

\- - Mais regarde ! C'est fermé ! Il y a des travaux !

\- - Tu n'as qu'à te faufiler entre ces barrières… commença Castle en les lui montrant. Ou monte sur le bas-côté… Ça te connait les bas-côtés !

\- - On n'est pas au milieu de nulle part là. Et ce n'est pas ma voiture !

\- - Mais c'est un 4x4 !

\- - Accroche-toi, ça risque de secouer un peu

Elle grimpa sur le bas-côté. Castle grimaça et se tint les côtes. Elle continua ainsi sur quelques mètres, vérifiant de temps en temps si la petite ne se réveillait pas, faisant le plus doucement possible pour éviter de faire souffrir Castle

\- - Le parc aussi est en travaux ?

\- - Hein ?

\- - Il est entouré de bâche !

\- - Pour la poussière !

\- - Quoi ?... Non, mais tu dis n'importe quoi ! La poussière ! C'est plutôt le sable qui devrait les déranger !

\- - Hm

\- - Et si tu appelais ta mère ?

\- - Et si on allait voir ?

\- - Castle, c'est… Ok ! Mais ne viens pas te plaindre…

\- - Ouch !... Fais attention !

\- - Désolée. Je n'avais pas vu…

\- - Eh ! Ce n'est rien… Tu n'es pas responsable de l'état de la route !

\- - La route ? Quelle route ? On est sur le sable !

Elle décida de ne pas aller plus loin.

Il détacha la petite et la prit délicatement dans ses bras.

\- - Attends, je vais…

\- - Elle n'est pas lourde… Et tu l'as eu toute la matinée… Alors à moi d'en profiter !

Puis il entoura les épaules de Beckett et s'approcha d'un homme. Sans rien dire, il écarta la bâche en lui faisant un grand sourire et les laissa passer. Beckett se retourna et observa l'homme. Il refermait la bâche. Quelque chose clochait. Ce n'était pas normal. Et puis elle entendit de la musique… Et des voix… Le parc était fermé et pourtant…

\- - Attends ! fit-elle en le stoppant

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?

\- - Comment ça ?

\- - Tu n'as pas loué le parc pour fêter nos fiançailles ?

\- - Non. Bien sûr que non ! Quelle idée !

Elle l'observa, scruta ses yeux… Il ne mentait pas. Mais elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle continua d'avancer, longeant le long couloir qui avait été créé pour l'occasion. Une boule au creux de son estomac s'était formée. Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Son instinct lui disait de se méfier. Mais se méfier de quoi ?

\- - Castle ?

\- - Oui

\- - Je peux te poser une question ?

\- - Tu viens de le faire !

\- - Très drôle !... Tu comptes le faire quand ?

\- - Quoi donc ?

\- - Le mariage ! Tu as déjà une idée pour la date ou…

Le reste de la phrase resta en suspens.

Il venait d'arriver dans le parc

\- - C'est une plaisanterie ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant

\- - Ben, en fait… Avant d'aller dans les Hamptons…

\- - Je t'ai regardé et je t'ai demandé…

\- - Oh ! Mon chéri…

\- - Ce n'est rien, mère… Juste des égratignures

\- - Des égratignures ! Tu t'es regardé dans une glace récemment ?

\- - Oh, papa !

\- - Doucement, ma chérie

\- - Oh, désolée ! J'ai oublié que tu avais une côte cassée

\- - Ce n'est rien…

\- - Alors mec, tu as fait du stock-car ?

\- - Papa !

\- - Hey ! Mes bonhommes !

\- - Eh, doucement ! fit Beckett alors qu'il se baissait

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu as là ? demanda Milosz en montrant son arcade

\- - Des stéristrips. Pour que ça arrête de saigner

\- - Tu t'es coupé ?

\- - J'ai dû me cogner quand la voiture s'est retournée

\- - T'as mal ? demanda Dusan

\- - Pas trop. Seulement quand on me serre de trop

\- - Ah !... Plus de câlin, alors ?

\- - Oh, si ! Encore des câlins ! Mais pas trop forts. D'accord ?

\- - D'accord, firent les enfants en se blottissant doucement contre lui

Beckett les regardait tous un à un. Ils étaient tous là, s'inquiétant pour Castle, agissant comme si… Est-ce qu'il n'y avait qu'elle…

\- - STOP !... Arrêtez ! Il va bien… Enfin… Si on peut dire… Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ?

\- - Kate… Espo, tu peux m'aider ?

\- - Ouais, fit le latino en passant ses mains sous ses aisselles

\- - Ben… Castle nous a demandé… commença Ryan

\- - Vous étiez au courant ?

\- - Ben… Oui… Tu ne pensais pas faire ça sans nous ?

\- - Tu aurais pu me le dire ?

\- - Il aurait fallu que je le sache ! répondit Martha

\- - Quoi ? Vous n'étiez pas au courant ?

\- - Pas avant ce matin ! fit Alexis

\- - Et vous ? demanda-t-elle aux gars

\- - Pareil. Gates nous a dit qu'il y avait un problème à la mairie et que le maire voulait nous voir

\- - Exact ! J'étais le seul à être au courant. Je prépare tout depuis deux semaines

\- - Depuis… J'étais à l'hôpital !

\- - J'ai pu m'organiser plus facilement, dit Castle

\- - Tu t'enfonces, Castle, murmura Lanie

\- - Tu veux dire que toutes ces excuses pour t'absenter, c'était pour organiser ça ?

\- - Euh… Oui… Mais, c'était pour la bonne cause... Et puis, je ne t'ai jamais laissé seule !

\- - Tu m'as menti ?

\- - Quoi ? Non ! J'ai juste…

\- - Non. Je t'ai demandé si tu avais préparé quelque chose pour nos fiançailles, je t'ai regardé et tu m'as dit non !

\- - De quoi tu parles Beckett ? demanda Espo

\- - De quoi… Et de quoi veux-tu que je parle ? On vient juste de…

\- - Hey !... Oh, mon Dieu ! Comment tu te sens ?

\- - Bien. Plus de peur que de mal

\- - Tant mieux… Bien. Je vois que tu as réussi convaincre notre chère lieutenant. Tout est prêt. Enfin presque. Juste quelques petits détails qu'on pourra régler après… Alors si on allait se préparer pour qu'on puisse commencer ! Qu'en dites-vous ? demanda le Maire

\- - Commencer ?... Commencer quoi ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle et elle les remarqua. Elles ne les avaient pas vu arrivés et donc n'étaient pas venues les accueillir. Il y avait Jenny, assise sur une chaise, en train de donner le biberon à sa fille. Puis elle vit passer Michèle et sœur Thérèse. Elles portaient des plateaux et suivaient Madison. Elles disparurent derrière un manège… Elle avança de quelques pas, faisant s'écarter ceux qui les entouraient et là… Sur la plage… Une petite tonnelle… Des chaises…

\- - Cas… Ce n'est pas ce que je crois… Ce n'est pas… C'est pour ça que vous êtes ici ? C'est pour ça que la route est barrée ?

\- - En effet, oui. Mais je croyais que… Rick, je croyais que… commença Bob

\- - En fait, je n'ai pas encore…

\- - C'est non ! Tu m'entends ? C'est non… Non mais, je rêve ! Comment as-tu pu imaginer un seul instant… Laisse tomber… C'est non !

Elle tenta de faire demi-tour, mais elle ne savait pas où se trouvait la sortie. La bâche avait été refermée. Elle fonça vers la plage.

\- - Alexis ? Tu peux t'occuper de ta sœur ?

\- - Bien sûr. Mais…

\- - Je dois la rattraper

\- - Laisse-moi faire

\- - Jim, ce n'est pas…

\- - C'est ma fille !

Phase 3 : ratée


	95. Chapter 95

\- - Je suis désolé… Mais quand je les ai vus… J'ai cru… Il ne lui avait rien dit ?

\- - Je l'avais dit ! Ce n'était pas une bonne idée ! s'écria Lanie

\- - Il va jouer de son charme !

\- - Tu crois qu'il a prévu un plan B ce coup-ci ? demanda Alexis

\- - Connaissant ton père, j'en doute ! répondit Martha

\- - Kate ne le savait pas ? demanda la sœur

\- - Il n'est pas possible ! Et il dit qu'il la connait ! continuait Lanie

\- - Il l'a mise devant le fait accompli ? insista la sœur. Oh ! Ça promet d'être épique ! S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise concernant Kate, c'est qu'il ne faut pas la mettre devant le fait accompli. Elle se sent prise comme dans une tenaille !

\- - Je vois que vous l'avez bien cerné ! fit Martha

\- - C'est un peu mon rôle…

\- - Ils vivent ensemble depuis deux ans, dit Ryan. Et il y a les enfants…

\- - Il aurait dû lui en parler avant ! insista Lanie

\- - Qu'est-ce que ça va changer ? demanda Esposito. Ils ne se quitteront jamais. On le sait tous ! On le savait même avant qu'eux le sachent !

* * *

\- - Papa a mal

\- - Oui

Laissant les adultes à leur débat, ils avaient suivis leur père. Mais celui-ci leur avait fait signe de rester là où ils se trouvaient. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils devaient avoir une discussion un peu « houleuse ». Ils ne les y mêlaient jamais, sauf lorsque cela les concernait

Dusan se tenait devant Milosz. Il attrapa la main de son frère et la serra contre lui. Aussitôt, l'ainé l'entoura de ses ses deux bras et l'attira contre lui

\- - Maman va venir ?

\- - Je sais pas

\- - Mais… La fête… Papa a dit…

\- - Papa a dit… Pas maman

\- - Elle fait manège aussi !

\- - Hm… Quand elle sait !

\- - Ah… Papa…

\- - Il a dit de rester là, dit Milosz en le retenant

\- - Mais…

Castle, plié en deux, une main sur une cuisse, l'autre sur sa côte, tentait de retrouver son souffle. Il commençait à comprendre ce que Beckett avait pu ressentir après son accouchement. Malgré le bandage serré, chaque pas était comme une aiguille qu'on lui enfonçait dans la poitrine, lui coupant la respiration. Il releva la tête, et vit la distance qui le séparait de son futur beau-père, puis celle qui le séparait de sa future femme. Enfin… S'ils arrivaient à la convaincre…

* * *

\- - Kathie !

\- - Papa… S'il te plait !

Il devait courir pour la rattraper. Jamais il n'avait compris comment elle pouvait marcher aussi vite. Sans compter qu'elle se tenait le flanc, comme si elle avait un point de côté. Et malgré tout, elle continuait d'avancer

Il lui attrapa le bras et l'obligea à s'arrêter. Elle croisa ses bras et attendit qu'il se place devant elle.

Il sourit

\- - J'ai l'impression de me retrouver devant l'enfant que tu étais

\- - Je ne suis plus une enfant !

\- - La même attitude… commença-t-il en tentant de reprendre son souffle. On t'appelait… Et tu savais pourquoi… Tu venais… Tu te campais sur des deux jambes, comme maintenant… Les bras croisés… Les sourcils froncés… Tu nous regardais… Et tu attendais que le couperet tombe !... Tu sais que tu as vraiment un fichu caractère. Aussi bornée, voire plus, que ta mère !

\- - Apparemment, ça ne te gênait pas !

\- - Et apparemment ça ne gêne pas Richard !

\- - Papa !

\- - Reconnais-le !... Reconnais qu'il a du mérite !

\- - Parce que tu crois que c'est facile de vivre avec lui… Il me tape sur les nerfs la moitié de la journée !

\- - Alors tu n'as qu'à profiter de l'autre moitié !... Malgré ça, vous vivez ensemble depuis deux ans… Et tu as voulu un enfant de lui…

\- - Je sais… Mais…

\- - Kathie… C'est vrai… Lorsque je te dis que tu as le même fichu caractère que ta mère… Ce n'est pas un reproche… Et je suis sûr que Richard pense la même chose que moi… C'est ce qui te caractérise… C'est ce qui caractérisait ta mère… C'est ce qui faisait qu'elle était elle, et que tu es toi… Ma chérie… Tu sais ce que j'ai vécu… Ce que nous avons vécu… Pense à toutes ces années… Si je pouvais… Ne serait-ce qu'une journée dans ma vie, remonter le temps, et revoir ta mère… C'est peu… Mais combien de fois j'ai rêvé ce moment… Et comme Richard le fait, je ne la quitterais pas d'un pouce, savourant chaque minute qui me serait offerte juste pour la regarder…Je comprends qu'il ait envie de se marier… Qu'il ne veuille plus laisser trainer les choses entre vous deux… Pense à toutes ces années…

\- - Je sais… Mais il vient juste de me le demander et après…

\- - C'est Richard… Tu devrais être habituée… Cette bague est magnifique !fit-il en attrapant sa main

\- - C'est une folie !

\- - Il t'aime

\- - Et je l'aime aussi… Mais… Ce n'est même pas ça le problème !

\- - Alors où est le problème ?... C'est vrai que c'est un peu rapide…

\- - Un peu rapide ?... Ça fait à peine…

\- - Tu crois que tu changeras d'avis dans 6 mois ? Dans un an ?

\- - Non !... Bien sûr que non…

Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et ils continuèrent d'avancer

\- - Tu aurais dû te douter qu'un jour ou l'autre…

\- - J'aurai préféré l'autre…

Jim sourit et lui montra une souche sur laquelle s'asseoir

\- - Vous vivez comme si vous l'étiez déjà… A moins que tu n'envisages…

\- - Non… Je n'envisage pas… Je n'ai jamais envisagé… Mais…

\- - Mais quoi ?... Ce sont ses divorces…

\- - Non !... Je me fiche de ses ex-femmes… De son passé… Il ne connait pas davantage le mien… Ce qui était avant…

\- - Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'embête ?

\- - Ce qui m'embête… Tout ça… Regarde !

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Regarde autour de toi… Regarde ce qu'il a fait… C'est sa vie, ça… Son monde… Il lui suffit de… Il va voir son ami le maire et aussitôt… Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il a pu dépenser pour bloquer toute cette plage, combien il a dû donner aux restaurateurs, aux boutiquiers… C'est à croire que lorsqu'on revient ici…

\- - C'est juste pour l'occasion…

\- - Papa !... Et si… Tu sais… On vit comme ça… Un peu au jour le jour… Sans attache… Sans… On a une « petite » vie tranquille, rythmée avec les enfants, le gîte, notre travail…. Et s'il s'ennuyait ? Si au bout du compte… Dans deux ans… Dix ans…

\- - …

\- - Tu sais ce que je veux dire… Il est ce grand écrivain mondialement connu, riche et adulé de tous… Il… Il a été marié deux fois. Je sais, ça n'a pas marché. Mais… Elles étaient comme lui… De son monde, de son univers… Les soirées, les tapis rouges, les journalistes…Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que je suis ? Un ex flic, reconverti dans la sécurité… On a cette relation, qui n'a aucun sens sur le papier, et parfois il m'arrive de me demander si on n'est pas en train de se fourvoyer. Et si cette bulle explose ? Qu'est-ce qu'on devient ?... Bien sûr, il y a les enfants. Castle les adore. Et ils l'adorent aussi… Mais finalement…

\- - Jamais… Ça n'arrivera jamais !

\- - Oh, non ! fit Beckett en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains

\- - Tu permets Richard ?... Juste quelques secondes…

\- - Prenez votre temps, répondit Castle en s'éloignant de quelques pas

\- - Kathie... Il n'y a pas de solution miracle pour réussir un mariage. Il faut se battre chaque jour pour que ça marche. Chacun doit mettre sa petite pierre à l'édifice. Mais tu le sais déjà, non ?... Depuis deux ans…

\- - Oui… Mais…

\- - Ecoute ton cœur… Ai confiance en ce qu'il te dit, en ce qu'il te souffle… Pense à tous ces petits gestes qu'il a pour toi… Pense à toute cette attention…

\- - C'est la différence avec moi. Je ne suis pas comme lui. Je ne…

\- - C'est là que tu te trompes. Mais, tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Tu as les mêmes gestes envers lui. Tu n'as pas besoin de lui dire que tu l'aimes tous les jours, tu lui prouves. La façon que tu as de poser ta main sur son bras, celle de l'embrasser sur la joue… Ce ne sont que de petits gestes mais qui prouvent tellement de choses… Pense à cet accident… Je suis sûr que tu t'es précipitée…

\- - Evidemment, j'ai cru que je l'avais…

\- - Ai confiance en toi, comme lui a confiance en toi, ou comme tes enfants ont confiance en toi. Tu les aimes et pourtant tu ne leur dis pas chaque jour

\- - Ce n'est pas la même chose.

\- - C'est là que tu te trompes. L'amour que tu éprouves n'est pas le même. C'est vrai. Mais tu les aimes et tu leur prouves. C'est pour ça qu'ils t'aiment eux aussi… Sur ces bonnes paroles, je te laisse avec mon futur gendre !

\- - Ah, oui ?

\- - Oh, oui !... A tout à l'heure, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe. Elle est toute à toi ! murmura-t-il en passant près de l'écrivain

Castle le regarda s'éloigner et vint s'asseoir là où se trouvait Jim quelques secondes plus tôt

* * *

\- - Milosz ?

\- - Oui

\- - C'est quoi ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Marié… C'est quoi ?

\- - Papa et maman habitent dans la même maison !

\- - Ah… Milosz ?

\- - Oui ?

\- - Ils font déjà !

\- - Oui

\- - Milosz ?

\- - Oui ?

\- - Ça change quoi ?

\- - Je sais pas

* * *

\- - Je suis désolé

\- - Tu n'as pas à l'être

\- - Si tout c'était passé comme je l'avais prévu… S'il n'y avait pas eu cet accident…

\- - Je n'aurai pas dû réagir comme ça

\- - Kate !... Tu es comme ça… Impulsive… Et quand tu te retrouves face à une situation… Quand je pense… La seule chose qui ne t'a jamais effrayé c'était de foncer tête baissée vers celui qui a fait tuer ta mère. Tu as risqué ta vie. Tu as failli y rester. Mais tu y es retournée dès que tu as été rétablie… Pendant quatre ans, j'ai gratté, égratigné ce mur que tu avais construit… Nous vivons ensemble depuis deux ans maintenant… Tu as accepté de m'épouser… Alors qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ?... Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

\- - Si !... Bien sûr que si !

\- - Vraiment ?

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-elle remarquant le ton de reproche qu'il employait

\- - Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que le procès était en cours ?... Que tu avais témoigné ?

\- - Ça ne te concernait pas !

\- - Je vois, fit-il en se levant

\- - Non, non…, commença-t-elle en le rattrapant par la main, le forçant à se rasseoir.

\- - Ouch !

\- - Désolée

Elle s'agenouilla entre ses jambes et posa ses mains sur son torse

\- - Tu as mal ? Tu veux que je te ramène à l'hôpital ?

\- - Non. Ça va. C'est seulement quand je respire… Ou quand je dois te rattraper !

\- - Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-elle inquiète

\- - Tu ne m'as pas répondu… Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Tu avais dit que tu voulais que je sois là lorsque tu le coincerais et aujourd'hui tu m'annonces que ça ne me concerne pas !

\- - Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire… Pas dans ce sens-là… Sans toi, sans ton aide, on ne serait jamais arrivé à le coincer… Mais il ne le sait pas. Il ne connait pas ton implication. Et je ne veux pas qu'il l'apprenne… Je me suis éloignée pour qu'ils ne vous atteignent pas, les gars et toi… Alors ce n'est pas aujourd'hui…

\- - Mais tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

\- - Pour que tu me poses des questions ?... Je n'ai pas le droit de dire qui il est. Alors à quoi bon en parler. Mais quand ce sera fini, je te promets de dire qui il est

\- - Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas déplacée ?

\- - Pour quoi faire ? Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?

\- - Tu aurais pu l'affronter, lui dire…

\- - Quoi ? Le mal qu'il m'a fait… L'enfer dans lequel je me suis plongée pour le retrouver. L'enfer dans lequel mon père a plongé pour oublier son chagrin… Non. Je ne lui ferai jamais ce plaisir… Et pourtant…

\- - Oui ?

\- - Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé que je me retrouvais en face de lui… Mais il n'y avait personne d'autre. Pas de juge. Pas de jurés. Pas de procureur… Juste lui et moi…

\- - Et ?

\- - Il me souriait, tentait de me vendre ses salades pour expliquer ses actes… Puis son sourire s'effaçait, tout doucement… Au fur et à mesure que je relevais mon bras… Et là, il voyait mon arme… Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de dire un mot… Je ne disais rien non plus… Je me contentais de lui mettre une balle en pleine tête !... Si tu savais… commença-t-elle en se relevant

Elle avança vers l'océan et fixa l'horizon

\- - Ça me faisait un bien fou, Castle… C'était comme si ma poitrine explosait… Comme si je renaissais à la vie…

\- - Tu ne ferais jamais ça, dit-il en se levant doucement, maintenant sa côte

\- - Je t'ai dit que c'était un rêve… Ou plutôt un cauchemar… Que je faisais quand j'ai su qui il était… Et qui revient de temps en temps

\- - A Noël, par exemple ?

\- - Hm… Je ne sais pas quand ça s'arrêtera…

\- - Quand il sera condamné

\- - Ça ne me rendra pas ma mère… Ça n'effacera jamais…

\- - Je sais… commença-t-il en l'attirant à lui. Je sais… Et même avec les années, tu ne pourras jamais oublier… Il y aura toujours cette date anniversaire, cette période de l'année où les souvenirs… Mais… Kate… Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de penser à toi ? A nous ?

\- - Castle…

\- - Tu ne crois pas que c'est ce que ta mère voudrait ?... Tu as une famille… Nous avons une famille… Notre famille…

\- - Je sais…

\- - L'ennui ?… Tu as peur qu'une fois mariés…

\- - Tu as écouté… commença-t-elle en se retournant

\- - J'ai une très bonne ouie…

\- - En fait… Tu sais ce que c'est… On parle entre amies… Et la plupart du temps, elles ne font que se plaindre de leurs maris, en disant que depuis leurs mariages, leurs vies n'avaient plus rien de romanesque, n'étaient plus qu'une routine interminable…

\- - Ouah ! Tu as pensé à tout ça en si peu de temps !

\- - Avec toi, il le faut !... Dis-moi que le mariage ne va pas nous changer… Qu'on ne va pas devenir comme ces couples qui vont toujours au même resto et couchent ensemble les jours fériés…

Castle se mit à rire

\- - Castle, je suis sérieuse… Je ne veux pas m'ennuyer un seul jour avec toi, pas plus que je ne veux que tu t'ennuies avec moi…

\- - S'ennuyer ? Vraiment ?

\- - Tu sais ce que je veux dire… Je ne parle pas de…

\- - D'accord… Dans ce cas, on a qu'à en faire le serment… Promettons-nous l'un à l'autre, que même lorsque nous serons mariés, ce sera toujours aussi romantique, que ce ne sera jamais, jamais ennuyeux… D'accord ?

\- - Oui, c'est d'accord

\- - C'est tout ?

* * *

\- - Ah !... Jim !?

\- - Tout va bien

\- - Tu l'as convaincu de revenir ? demanda Alexis

\- - Ton père parle avec elle

\- - Richard ?... Espérons qu'il ne va pas tout fiche en l'air ! fit Martha

\- - Est-ce que quelqu'un sait où sont les enfants ? demanda Lanie

\- - J'ai couché Mila dans la cabane, là-bas, près du buffet, mais… commença Alexis

\- - Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils sont sur la plage. Je les ai croisés en revenant. Avec les chiens, précisa Jim

* * *

\- - Mais… Tu viens à peine de me faire ta demande et… Tu ne préfèrerais pas un grand mariage ?... Avec tout tes amis ?

\- - Ceux qui sont importants sont là… Ceux qui nous connaissent… Ceux qui ont partagé notre vie… Et tu sais quoi ?... En fait, la seule personne qui compte à mon mariage… C'est toi… Tout comme tu penses qu'un anneau ne symbolise pas l'amour, une grande fête ne le symbolise pas plus. Et là, je sais de quoi je parle !

\- - Tu es fou !

\- - Oui. Fou de toi, dit-il en l'attirant à lui. Ce n'est pas un piège, Kate... Je ne t'ai pas demandé de revenir vivre ici, parce que, je te l'ai dit, j'aime notre vie là-bas, dans notre petit village. Grâce à toi, je peux vivre comme quelqu'un de normal… Si je veux me marier avec toi, c'est parce que je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Ici… Ou ailleurs. Ça m'est égal. Tant que tu es près de moi… Depuis que nous sommes ensemble… On a eu des problèmes. Mais on les a surmontés, tous les deux. Et je sais, que quoi qu'il arrive, on continuera à les résoudre ensemble

\- - C'est la période de fiançailles la plus courte que je n'ai jamais connu !

\- - Tu sais que je ne fais jamais rien comme les autres !

Elle l'embrassa tendrement et se blottit contre son torse

\- - J'aurai aimé que ma mère te connaisse... Je suis sûre qu'elle t'aurait adoré

\- - Tu crois ?

\- - J'en suis sûre… Simplement parce que tu me rends heureuse. C'est tout ce qui comptait pour elle

\- - Et je vais continuer

\- - Tu sais ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Moi aussi je me serai contentée juste de toi… On a un timing à respecter ?

\- - Ben… Avec l'accident… De toute façon, j'ai tout retenu… Pourquoi ?

\- - Je veux profiter un peu de nos fiançailles

\- - Dis-toi que nous le sommes depuis deux ans

* * *

\- - On en est où ? demanda Esposito

\- - Je crois que tout est prêt ! répondit Ryan

\- - On pourrait se préparer ? fit Jim

\- - Tu crois vraiment… Ok… Entendu, fit Martha devant le regard de Jim

\- - Monsieur le maire ?

\- - Oui, ma sœur ?

\- - Pourrai-je vous parler ?

\- - Bien sûr !

\- - En particulier ?

\- - Euh… Oui…

* * *

\- - Ça veut dire que tu es d'accord ?

\- - Pas encore

Il l'embrassa

\- - Et maintenant ?

\- - Ça vient, fit-elle mutine

\- - Oh, quelle torture ! soupira-t-il

Il l'embrassa à nouveau

\- - Ah !... Et un autre détail… Peu importe si sur le papier ça n'a aucun sens...

\- - Tu as aussi entendu ça !?

\- - Je suis écrivain. Et crois-moi, si je le voulais, je pourrai écrire une histoire comme la nôtre… Mais on ne vit pas notre vie sur le papier. Et si c'était le cas, on ne serait jamais étonné ou… Surpris !?…

\- - Vous êtes fâchés ?

\- - Non, répondit Castle

\- - Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Je vous ai toujours dit…

\- - Y a les chiens !

\- - Je vous ai déjà expliqué…

\- - Tout est fermé !

\- - Et l'océan ? Il n'est pas fermé lui… Milosz, je te l'ai déjà dit…

\- - On n'a pas marché dans l'eau ! Et… Tu revenais pas !... Ni papa… Alors…

\- - Oh ! Mon bébé, fit Beckett en le prenant dans ses bras

\- - Viens me voir, toi, dit Castle en attrapant Dusan. Tout va bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas

\- - Vous parlez longtemps !

\- - Je suis désolée… Mais tu sais que je n'aime pas que vous alliez sur la plage tous seuls

\- - On était sur le sable

\- - C'est bien… Mais tu sais que maman veut vous avoir à l'œil

\- - Pardon, fit Milosz en se blottissant contre elle

\- - Ce n'est rien… C'est de ma faute…

\- - Ce n'est de la faute de personne… Et je crois qu'on devrait aussi aller rassurer les autres

\- - Faire du manège ? demanda Dusan

\- - Tu ne perds pas le nord, toi ! fit Castle en lui donnant une pichenette sur le nez

\- - Ben, t'as dit…

\- - Je sais. Mais d'abord, on va devoir se changer et…

\- - Attends !... Se changer ? Et avec quoi… commença Beckett

\- - Fais-moi confiance. J'ai tout prévu

\- - Ne me dis pas que tu as…

\- - Je ne sais pas ce que tu vas porter. Et si ça ne te convient pas, tu peux venir comme tu es habillée

\- - Tu as vraiment pensé à tout !

\- - Oui

\- - Enfin presque !

\- - Quoi ?... Comment ça presque ?

\- - Tu verras !

\- - Quoi ?... Kate ! Tu ne vas pas…

\- - Tu comprendras le moment venu!

\- - Tu pourrais m'attendre !... Tu oublies que je suis blessé !

\- - Désolée, fit-elle en passant son bras autour de sa taille

\- - Dis-moi ce que j'ai oublié… supplia-t-il

* * *

\- - Ah !

\- - J'aurai dû vous mettre en cellule !... Je suppose que vos secrétaires étaient dans la confidence ?

\- - En effet. Mais elles ne faisaient qu'obéir aux ordres… Et Rick est un ami. Je ne pouvais pas refuser !

\- - Où sont les autres ? demanda Castle

\- - Partis se changer

\- - Et pas toi ?

\- - Toujours prêt quelle que soit la circonstance, fit Bob en passant une main sur sa chemise. Tu me connais ? Juste ma veste à…

\- - Vous avez été scout ?

\- - Euh… Non. Pourquoi ?

\- - Juste pour savoir, répondit Beckett

\- - Et que diriez-vous d'aller, vous aussi, vous préparer ?

Beckett le fusilla du regard

\- - Ouah ! fit le maire. Enfin si… Vous êtes d'accord lieutenant ? demanda Bob en déglutissant

\- - Je ne suis plus dans la police !... Et oui, je suis d'accord.

\- - Je m'occupe de Katherine, dit Martha en prenant la jeune femme par le bras

\- - Mère ! Mais où as-tu…

\- - Ce n'est qu'un bout de chiffon ! Et tu as dit que tu me rembourserais ! fit-elle en s'éloignant avec Beckett

\- - Tu es sûr de vouloir l'épouser ? demanda Bob

\- - Certain… Regarde-là… Elle est merveilleuse !

\- - Je ne voudrai pas être à ta place lorsque…

\- - Tu ne vas peut-être pas me croire, mais depuis deux ans que nous vivons ensemble, nous ne nous sommes disputés qu'une seule fois. Vraiment disputés. Je ne parle pas de nos désaccords !

\- - Je suppose qu'elle a gagné ?

* * *

\- - Mais qu'est-ce que… C'était celle…

\- - Richard a pensé que tu serais contente de la porter, dit Jim. Et je crois que ça ferait aussi plaisir à ta mère

\- - Viens te regarder dans ce miroir

Martha attrapa délicatement la robe, puis plaça la jeune femme devant la psyché. Elle passa la robe devant elle, et la maintint contre elle en la tenant par les épaules

\- - Tu vas être superbe ! Regarde-toi

Beckett passa sa main sur la dentelle en se souriant à elle-même. Puis son sourire s'effaça, sa main se mit à trembler, son regard devint triste, se voila et des larmes se mirent à couler. Elle s'échappa des bras de Martha et se laissa tomber sur une banquette. Elle se cacha le visage.


	96. Chapter 96

\- - Kathie !

\- - Laisse, je m'en occupe. Va voir si tout se passe bien, fit la rouquine en quittant la cabane à son tour

Elle n'eut pas besoin de courir. Beckett ne s'était pas enfuie. Elle se tenait devant un des nombreux manèges

\- - Hey !

\- - Hey !

\- - Ça fait beaucoup d'émotions pour une seule journée, non ?... Mais tu sais, avec Richard, tu en verras d'autres !... On fait quelques pas ?... Ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-elle en voyant son regard. Bob ne commencera pas sans toi

Martha passa sa main sous le bras de Beckett et elles s'éloignèrent lentement

\- - Tu veux qu'on aille faire les boutiques ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - On peut !

\- - Martha !

\- - Richard ne dira rien

\- - Martha !

\- - Je sais… Tu n'aimes pas les dépenses inutiles… Mais tu ne vas pas te marier en…

\- - Castle a dit que ça ne le gênait pas ! souffla la jeune femme

\- - Tu es sûre qu'il n'a pas un traumatisme…

\- - Lanie a dit un jour que si son cerveau était amoché ça ne datait pas de maintenant et qu'il se l'était fait lui-même !

\- - Tu me rassures ! Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que j'étais... Elle a sûrement raison… Avec tout ce qu'il m'a fait lorsqu'il était petit… Et ça ne s'est pas amélioré en grandissant !

\- - J'en ai un aperçu chaque jour !

\- - Peut-être que la vache lui a donné un coup de corne !

\- - La vache ?... Quelle vache ?

\- - Il ne t'a pas raconté ? Il ne t'a jamais dit qu'il n'avait pas participé à son bal de promo ? Pourtant je pensais qu'avec celui d'Alexis…

\- - Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

\- - Oh, deux fois rien ! Il a fait grimper une vache sur le toit…

\- - Tu plaisantes ?

\- - Crois-moi. Je n'oublierai pas jamais le coup de fil du directeur

\- - Mais comment…

\- - Ne me le demande pas… Mais si un jour tu as besoin d'une vache, il connait quelqu'un…

\- - Qui connait quelqu'un !

\- - Il t'a déjà fait le coup ?

\- - Oh, oui !... Je n'ai pas assisté au mien non plus

\- - A ton bal ?... Tu t'es fait renvoyée toi aussi ?

\- - Non… Mais j'étais dans ma phase rebelle et j'étais trop « cool » pour y assister. Alors ce soir-là, je suis allée écouter du slam dans l'East Village

\- - Finalement, vous vous ressemblez plus qu'il n'y parait. Pas étonnant que…

\- - Martha ! fit Beckett en se plaçant face à elle. Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire mais…

\- - Katherine, je ne veux rien de plus que…

\- - Quand je me suis vue avec… La robe…

\- - Elle est magnifique

\- - C'est vrai, mais… J'ai commencé à penser à ma mère. Elle aurait tellement aimé faire partie de cette aventure !... M'aider à essayer les robes, à choisir les fleurs et… Au moment où je me suis regardée dans le miroir, ça a été dingue… C'était comme si je m'attendais presque à la voir derrière moi. Mais elle n'était pas là… Et pendant une fraction de secondes, je me suis demandée « est-ce que je suis capable de faire tout ça sans ma mère ? »… Je suis désolée… C'est une réaction stupide mais… commença-t-elle en s'éloignant

\- - Non, pas stupide… commença Martha en la retenant par le bras. Humaine, Katherine. Juste humaine… Toutes les jeunes femmes rêvent de partager ce moment avec leur mère. C'est un moment clé dans la vie de toutes les femmes

\- - Je ne pensais pas…

\- - Je suis sûre que tu as aussi pensé à elle lorsque Mila est née

\- - C'est vrai… J'aurai tellement… Tu sais… Castle était là, mais… C'était la première fois pour moi. Bien sûr, j'avais mon médecin… Mais parfois… Tu sais… Il y a des questions qu'on ne peut poser qu'à… J'aurai aimé qu'elle soit près de moi…

\- - Elle l'était, j'en suis sûr. Quel que soit l'endroit où elle se trouve, elle garde un œil sur toi, sur les enfants… Regarde-moi, Katherine, dit-elle en lui faisant relever la tête avec sa main. Je te l'ai déjà dit… Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais la remplacer… Mais sache que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. En toutes circonstances…

\- - Je sais, Martha

\- - Tu rends mon fils heureux… Tu m'as donné trois merveilleux petits-enfants… Pour moi, tu es comme la fille que j'aurai aimé avoir… Tu es ma fille, tout simplement et rien de ce qui pourra arriver ne changera ça

\- - Je suis contente de t'avoir auprès de moi

Les deux femmes s'étreignirent

\- - Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- - On ne fera pas les boutiques

\- - Tant mieux parce que je t'avouerai qu'après les avoir faites avec les garçons…

\- - Ils t'en ont fait voir ?

\- - C'est rien de le dire !... Allez. Allons-y. Sinon, j'en connais un qui va transpirer d'angoisse

\- - Le connaissant, il doit déjà faire les 100 pas !

* * *

\- - Mais combien de temps il faut pour enfiler une robe ?

\- - Et si tu te détendais ? demanda Ryan. Tu devrais t'asseoir

\- - Ca va… Et si elle changeait d'avis ?

\- - Elle t'a dit « oui » ? demanda le latino

\- - Oui, mais…

\- - Tu l'as déjà vu revenir sur ses décisions ? fit l'irlandais

\- - Non… Mais… Peut-être que j'aurai dû lui en parler avant ?

\- - Et c'est maintenant que tu y penses ? Non, mais je rêve ! s'exclama Esposito

\- - Les gars ! Vous la connaissez…

\- - Elle va arriver ! affirma Ryan

\- - J'espère qu'on a rien oublié…

\- - Vu le temps que tu nous as donné, je trouve qu'on s'en est plutôt bien sorti ! fit Kevin

\- - Vous avez été extra… Mais elle a dit que je n'avais pas pensé à tout !

\- - Quoi ? firent les deux hommes

* * *

Pour lui, elle était celle… A part la sœur, elle avait été la seule à s'intéresser à lui. Mais elle était différente de la sœur. Elle ne le regardait pas de la même façon, ne lui caressait pas la joue de la même façon. Et son regard… Il avait toujours trouvé qu'elle avait de jolis yeux et lorsqu'elle le regardait, il avait toujours eu l'impression que plus rien ne comptait autour d'eux. Il n'y avait plus que lui. Elle n'était là que pour lui… Et son regard… De la douceur, de la tendresse, de l'amour… Il était encore petit mais lorsqu'elle le regardait c'était comme lorsqu'elle passait sa main sur son visage, dans ses cheveux. A chaque fois, il avait l'impression qu'elle caressait sa peau… Elle était celle qu'il aimait plus que tout… Elle était son premier amour…

Pour lui, elle était sa maman. Depuis six mois. Mais c'était comme si elle l'avait toujours été. Elle avait toujours été gentille avec lui. Et depuis qu'il était arrivé dans leur maison, c'était encore mieux. Il avait un papa qui l'adorait, un grand frère qui lui montrait tout ce qu'il connaissait et… Elle. Toujours présente. Toujours là pour le prendre dans ses bras lorsqu'il en avait besoin, sans qu'il le demande. Et il en avait eu besoin après toutes ses opérations.

Pour eux, elle était leur maman. C'était tout et ça voulait tout dire

En entrant dans la cabane avec Lanie, ils s'étaient figés.

Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu comme ça.

Beckett attrapa un collier de perles et l'enroula autour de son poignet. Tout comme la robe, il avait appartenu à sa mère.

Les garçons ne la quittaient pas des yeux.

Elle portait une robe de tulle blanc, réincrusté de dentelle brodée qui remontait jusque sur ses épaules. Ses cheveux étaient noués en un petit chignon flou de nuque. Elle avait laissé quelques mèches s'échapper qui entouraient son visage.

\- - Oh, mon Dieu ! On dirait …

\- - Une princesse, murmurèrent les garçons

\- - Et mes princes, fit-elle en se baissant, ce sont vous mes trésors, ajouta-t-elle en les serrant contre elle.

\- - Tu es… Comme dans les histoires de papa, dit Milosz en passant sa petite main sur sa joue

\- - C'est gentil mes bonhommes, dit-elle en les embrassant

Comment de si petits êtres pouvaient-ils faire passer autant d'amour dans leurs regards ? A chaque fois, elle se sentait émue lorsqu'ils la regardaient comme ça. Et pourtant, comme le disait son père, elle ne leur disait pas chaque jour qu'elle les aimait. Elle essayait, tant bien que mal, d'être une maman… Mais eux, ils lui montraient tous les jours. Par leurs sourires, leurs rires, leurs câlins… Leurs regards… Ils ne la regardaient pas comme Castle. Non, lui, arrivait à la pénétrer, à la sonder… Non, ces deux petits bonhommes… C'était comme si elle les avait mis au monde elle-même, comme leur petite sœur… Il y avait une sorte de connexion entre eux, un lien particulier… Ce lien invisible qui unit une mère à ses enfants

\- - Et si vous alliez rejoindre papa et lui dire que je vais arriver ?

\- - D'accord

\- - Moi, j'allais dire un ange ! fit la métisse une fois qu'ils furent sortis

\- - C'est vrai ? fit-elle en se redressant

\- - Ouais….Pendant une seconde, j'ai eu envie de t'épouser

\- - Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Lanie… Tu n'es pas mal non plus !

\- - Ouais ! fit la métisse en faisant un tour complet sur elle-même. Et encore, on était limité dans le temps ! Castle nous a donné une liste de boutiques où l'on pouvait se rendre. Il nous a suffi de donner son nom

\- - Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas ?

\- - Mais toi… Ta mère avait très bon goût. Ça c'est sûr

\- - Oh, oui, en effet… commença la rouquine en entrant dans la cabane. Oh, regarde-toi… Je pense très sincèrement que tu es la plus belle des mariées que j'ai jamais vu

\- - Merci Martha, fit Beckett en faisant la révérence

\- - Lanie, vous pouvez nous laissez une minute, fit l'ainée en se tournant vers la légiste

\- - Bien sûr… Je vais aller dire à ton père que tout est parfait et qu'il peut venir te rejoindre

\- - Merci Lanie…

Beckett attendit que son amie se soit éloignée et s'approcha de sa future belle-mère

\- - Martha… Je tenais à ce que tu saches à quel point je vous remercie toi et Alexis pour…. Pour avoir organisé tout ça

\- - Oh, je n'ai fait que suivre les instructions de… C'est moi qui te remercie… Je te remercie de combler mon fils de bonheur… J'ai quelque chose pour toi… commença la rouquine en lui tendant un écrin. Au cas où tu ne porterais pas de bleu, ajouta-t-elle en souriant

\- - Oh !... Elles…. Elles sont magnifiques, fit Beckett en découvrant des boucles d'oreilles

\- - Elles m'ont été offertes par ma mère pour que les porte le jour de mon mariage. C'est sa mère qui les lui avait offertes pour son mariage… Seules les femmes d'une certaine valeur ont pu porter ses pierres. Voilà pourquoi elles t'ont attendu, Katherine

A ces mots, Beckett se figea devant le miroir, puis se retourna

\- - Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis honorée, Martha… Merci, dit-elle en l'étreignant

\- - Ma chérie, elles te vont à ravir

* * *

En arrivant en ville, comme à chaque fois, il était venu les observer, voir ce qu'ils devenaient. Depuis des années. De longues années… Il prenait des photos à leur insu, les suivait…

Quand il était revenu deux ans plus tôt, il avait été surpris de ne plus le voir. Il s'était renseigné et avait découvert qu'il avait quitté le pays. Mais personne ne savait pour où. Alors il avait épié les deux rouquines, les avait suivies. Mais rien… Puis six mois plus tard, ils les avaient vues prendre l'avion, accompagné d'un homme d'un certain âge. Il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Et ce qui l'avait intrigué, c'est que c'était la période de Noël. Ils le fêtaient en famille…

Il avait pris contact avec un de ses amis. Ensemble, ils étaient entrés dans le système informatique de l'aéroport et avaient découvert leur destination : Cherbourg, via Paris, et l'identité de l'homme : Jim Beckett !

Le reste avait été très simple. En appelant le 12th, il avait découvert que le lieutenant Beckett ne faisait plus partie des effectifs de la police. Il avait donc suivi les lieutenants Ryan et Esposito. Pour des officiers de police, il ne remarquait vraiment rien ! Même lorsqu'il se trouvait juste à côté d'eux, à écouter leur conversation chez Rémy's avec le docteur Parisch. La meilleure amie. Donc elle devait être en contact… Il était entré chez elle et avait fouiné dans son ordinateur. Et grâce à l'adresse mail…

Il avait souri la première fois qu'il l'avait vu sortir du bar les cheveux recouverts de poussière. Il avait trouvé leur maison, savait comment se déroulaient leurs journées… Il avait même trouvé l'agence où elle ne se rendait que très rarement à Paris. Il semblait heureux…

Il n'était là que pour quelques jours et avait assisté à leur départ précipité vers l'hôpital. Il l'avait vu. Vêtu d'une blouse de médecin, il était entré dans la pouponnière. Il avait pris leur fille dans ses bras…

Et aujourd'hui, il allait assister à leur union

A force de le suivre, jour après jour, il avait compris ce qu'il se passait. Il avait souri en le voyant se démener pour tout organiser.

Lui, la veille, s'était caché dans le parc. Ce n'était pas difficile. Qui ferait attention à un SDF qui ne cherche qu'un coin pour dormir ?... Puis il les avait vus tous arriver. D'abord les hommes de la mairie. Très tôt. Pour cacher le parc… Décidément, il ne faisait pas dans le détail.

Son plan était simple. Se faire passer pour un gars du parc…

* * *

Ils devaient souffrir de la chaleur.

Ils portaient tous un smoking. Sauf le maire…

Quand elle était arrivée au bras de son père, elle les avait découverts, tous assis, en cercle, autour de la petite tonnelle. Il faut dire qu'ils n'étaient pas nombreux. Juste leur famille et leurs amis. Ceux qui comptaient pour eux

Bob se tenait derrière la tonnelle. Castle était juste en dessous. Elle était entièrement recouverte de lierre, de fleurs… Au sol, un petit tapis de verdure. A côté, une petite desserte sur laquelle reposait sûrement le registre où serait inscrit leur mariage.

Les garçons s'étaient levés. Elle avait souri en les voyants dans leur bermuda et chemisette blanche. Ils avaient chacun un petit nœud papillon qui semblait les gêner car ils n'arrêtaient pas de tirer dessus. Martha tenait sa petite fille et tentait de lui montrer sa mère. Mais la petite s'en fichait bien. Elle était repue et dormait du sommeil du juste. Elle avait compris pourquoi Lanie avait tenue à s'occuper de ses changes. La robe blanche qu'elle portait ne faisait pas partie de sa garde-robe…

La métisse se tenait d'un côté de la tonnelle. Celui où elle allait se tenir. Même ça, Castle l'avait découvert. De l'autre, Alexis. Evidemment, il l'avait choisi comme témoin car elle était une des personnes à laquelle il tenait le plus.

Tous les regards étaient portés sur elle… Mais le seul qui comptait, c'était le sien… Il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux dès l'instant où elle était apparue, jusqu'à ce que Jim lui mette sa main dans la sienne. Elle lui avait souri. Il en avait fait autant… Mais un petit sourire timide… Presqu'un sourire gêné, un sourire qui disait qu'il n'y croyait pas encore vraiment, que ce moment n'était pas réel, que ce n'était qu'un rêve…

Il n'avait pas lâché sa main, comme pour être sûr, qu'au moment opportun, elle ne s'enfuirait pas. Et puis, il y avait ce regard… Son regard… Ce regard qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Ce regard qu'il n'avait que pour elle. Ce regard que personne n'avait jamais eu pour elle. Ce regard qui la faisait se sentir unique, spéciale, rare. Comme un trésor qu'il convoitait depuis des années, et qu'il avait enfin trouvé… Ce regard qui disait tellement de choses, qui lui montrait combien il tenait à elle. Il exprimait tellement de… Il pouvait être empli de tendresse, d'amour, d'envie… Ce regard n'était pas comme tous ces regards qui s'étaient posés sur elle et où elle devinait les fantasmes de ces hommes qui la regardaient. Non, avec lui, même après deux ans de vie commune, c'était comme s'il la découvrait pour la première fois… Quand elle se retrouvait nue entre ses bras, c'était comme… Les préliminaires étaient souvent torrides, mais, une fois leurs vêtements retirés, il devenait un… « géant de papier »

A peine en place, le maire avait commencé son laïus. Pas besoin de textes. Il connaissait chaque phrase qu'il devait prononcer par cœur. Mais quand il arriva à cette étape, il hésita. Puis il s'était lancé. Mais pris dans leur bulle, ils ne l'avaient pas entendu

Une petite tape sur son épaule fit sortir Beckett de ses pensées

\- - Je vous laisse la parole, dit simplement Bob

\- - Hein ?... Euh… Oui, je le veux

L'assistance se mit à rire

\- - Euh… En fait, je parlais de vos vœux !

\- - Des vœux ? Comment ça des vœux ? Depuis quand on doit…

\- - Ah, je n'y suis pour rien, dit aussitôt Castle en voyant son regard

\- - C'est une requête d'une de vos invités

\- - C'est une… Sœur Thérèse ! murmura-t-elle les dents serrées

Beckett fusilla l'intéressée du regard qui lui sourit

\- - J'aimerai juste connaitre vos raisons, Kate.

\- - C'est une bonne idée. Moi aussi j'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu veux te marier avec moi, enchérit Castle

\- - Pourquoi je veux… Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui as organisé tout ça ? Que c'est toi qui veux m'épouser ?

\- - Mais vous avez accepté ! fit Bob

\- - Imagine-toi dans une salle d'interrogatoire ! lança Ryan

\- - Et que nous sommes en sous-vêtements !

\- - Tu n'en portes pas, Espo !

\- - Quoi ? fit Lanie

\- - Comment est-ce que tu sais… commença Castle

\- - Et pourquoi c'est moi qui dois commencer ? demanda Beckett

\- - La tradition veut que… Enfin, à l'église…

Le maire se disait que finalement l'idée n'était pas aussi bonne que ça. Surtout avec le regard que lui lançait Beckett. Cela lui apprendra à accepter la requête d'une maudite bonne sœur !

\- - Ok… Très bien… Tu veux des vœux… Tu vas les avoir… Tu veux savoir pourquoi, soi-disant, je souhaite me marier avec toi ?... Tu vas le savoir !

\- - Vous pouvez faire ça calmement, sans vous énerver, lieutenant

\- - Je ne suis plus lieutenant ! précisa-t-elle

\- - Excusez-moi… L'habitude…

\- - Je peux commencer ?

\- - Je vous en prie

\- - Très bien… Autant commencer par le début, hein ?

\- - Bonne idée, répondit Bob

\- - Bien… commença-t-elle en regardant Lanie et en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Aussitôt, celle-ci se pencha vers les gars et se mit à murmurer

\- - Quand je suis venue te chercher pour t'interroger au poste…

\- - Excusez-moi… Mais… Vous allez remonter si loin ? demanda le maire

\- - C'est le début, non ?

\- - Ok…

Il fit signe aux autres de s'asseoir. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir une chaise. Il regarda la desserte à côté de lui, songeant qu'il pourrait s'y appuyer, mais avec le sable… Depuis combien de temps se connaissaient-ils ? songea-t-il soudain

\- - Donc, quand je suis venue te chercher pour t'interroger au poste… Si j'avais su un seul instant à quel point tu allais me pourrir la vie… commença-t-elle, un doigt appuyé sur le torse de Castle. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi arrogant, énervant, agaçant…

\- - Narcissique, égocentrique… reprirent les gars

\- - Mais il te faisait rire, précisa Lanie

\- - J'en ai autant à ton encontre, tu sais ? Commença Castle. Je n'ai jamais rencontré une femme aussi exaspérante, frustrante…

\- - Exaltante et remarquable, reprirent les invités

\- - Et jolie, firent Milosz et Dusan

\- - Dois-je vous rappeler que les vœux sont personnels ?

\- - La ferme, Bob ! crièrent-ils tous en cœur alors que les enfants s'étaient approchés de Jim après la remarque du maire

\- - Bien…

\- - Les évènements ont fait que j'ai tout quitté pour aller…

\- - Il sait où nous vivons. Mais il ne dira rien, précisa Castle

\- - Ok… J'avais refait ma vie. Je m'étais trouvé un petit coin de paradis. Bien tranquille… Et rebelote. Tu me retombes dessus… Et tu finis par t'incruster une nouvelle fois !

\- - Tu n'aurais pas oublié un petit détail ?

\- - Lequel ?

\- - C'est toi qui m'as demandé de revenir... C'est vrai. J'étais venu te voir… Mais, j'étais reparti chez moi. J'étais bien tranquille…

\- - Ah, oui ?… Ce n'est pas ce que ta mère m'a raconté ! fit-elle, les mains sur les hanches

\- - Parce que tu la crois ? Je croyais que tu la connaissais depuis le temps ! Elle est fantasque… Elle se croit sur une scène de théâtre…

\- - Dis que je suis sénile, tant que tu y es ? s'exclama l'intéressée

\- - Si tu y…

\- - Richard !

\- - Je ne regrette rien… reprit Beckett, soudain sérieuse. Je ne regrette pas la visite de ta mère. Je la remercie, même… Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir envoyé cette réservation… Je ne regrette qu'une seule chose. De ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt… De t'avoir passé cet appel, plutôt que d'aller te voir. On n'aurait peut-être… Je t'aime Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle, dit-elle en passant une main sur joue

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Chut !

\- - Mais… C'est quoi ce nom à rallonge ! dit Esposito

\- - Tu vas la fermer !... C'est sérieux, là ! dit Jenny

\- - Je t'aime comme je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait aimer… Je t'aime pour le clown que tu es parfois, l'homme que tu es souvent, le père que tu seras toujours… Roy m'avait dit un jour que si on était chanceux dans notre métier, on trouvait une personne qui se tiendrait à nos côtés… Cette personne, pour moi, c'est toi… Tu as toujours été là pour moi. Depuis le début. Et tu es encore là.

\- - Et il te pourrit toujours la vie ? demanda Lanie

\- - Tu en as encore la preuve aujourd'hui ! répondit-elle en souriant... Mais je l'aime comme il est. Je ne veux pas qu'il change... Je ne veux pas que tu changes… Tu es celui dont j'ai besoin. Tu es mon oxygène… Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit sur tes yeux… Ton regard…

\- - Comment l'oublier ?

\- - Je veux encore le sentir sur moi. Je veux continuer à m'y noyer, à m'y ressourcer…

\- - Et moi, je veux continuer à voir mes étoiles… Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise après ça ?

\- - C'est toi l'écrivain, non ?

\- - Il parait… Bien que parfois, j'arrive à en douter. Encore aujourd'hui. Je n'ose imaginer ce que tu aurais dit si je t'avais laissé du temps pour te préparer… Je t'aime, Kate. Tu le sais. Je te l'ai avoué il y a un moment déjà… Mais je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer… Plus les jours passent, plus je t'aime. Tu dis que tu m'aimes comme tu n'as jamais aimé auparavant. C'est pareil pour moi… Et pourtant tu connais mon passé… Mais jamais je n'ai éprouvé un tel sentiment… Je me sens… Complet. Oui, c'est ça. Si tu n'étais pas là, il y aurait comme un vide en moi. Il manquerait quelque chose à mon existence. Tu me donnes l'équilibre dont j'ai besoin pour me réaliser, pour être moi. Grâce à toi, j'ai retrouvé les vraies valeurs de la vie : le partage, le respect, le pardon, l'honnêteté, le plaisir, l'amour…

\- - Elles étaient déjà là, dit-elle en posant sa main sur son cœur

\- - Si je ne t'avais pas rencontré, j'aurai continué ma vie de bohème… C'est vrai que lorsqu'on s'est rencontré… Dis-moi, si je m'étais comporté autrement, tu aurais accepté mon invitation ?

\- - Peut-être…

\- - Vraiment ?... J'aurai eu une chance ?

\- - Euh… Rick…

\- - Tu permets ? Ce sont mes vœux ! Je dis ce que je veux !... J'aurai eu une chance ? demanda-t-il à nouveau en reportant son regard sur elle

\- - Tu ne le sauras jamais… Mais à quoi bon revenir en arrière ?... Je peux ajouter une dernière chose ?

\- - Parce que vous me demandez maintenant ?

\- - Je veux que tu saches que… L'équipe qu'on a formée… Le couple… La famille que l'on forme… Est de loin la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée… Tu es un homme merveilleux et je t'aime de tout mon coeur

\- - Je t'aime aussi

\- - Always, firent-ils ensemble

En entendant ce mot, Milosz se leva et sortit de la poche de son bermuda les deux alliances que Castle lui avait confiées. Il confia la plus grande à Dusan et ils s'installèrent chacun à côté de celui à qui ils devaient tendre l'anneau.

Et enfin, Bob put dire la phrase tant attendue !

\- - Je vous déclare donc mari et femme, dit le maire après qu'ils aient échangé leurs anneaux

Ils étaient debout, l'un en face de l'autre, se tenant les mains, se souriant

Tout le monde les regardait

Jim et Martha n'avaient jamais vu leurs enfants aussi heureux

\- - Euh… Rick ?

\- - Oui, Bob…

\- - Tu peux embrasser la mariée !

\- - Avec le plus grand plaisir !

Il l'attira à lui et l'enlaça. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement


	97. Chapter 97

Il les regardait

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il officiait pour un mariage, mais…

C'était son ami.

Depuis de longues années maintenant. Et jamais…

Il avait connu Mérédith, pour qui sa carrière avait compté plus que sa vie de famille. Au début, Castle ne s'en était pas plaint. Au contraire. C'était comme s'il avait trouvé ça normal. Lui pouvait travailler chez lui et s'occuper de leur fille, pendant que sa jeune épouse était à Los Angeles. Jusqu'à ce fameux jour… Un producteur… Il pouvait tout pardonner, mais pas ça. Il avait eu mal. Il avait souffert… Et puis, après quelques semaines, il était prêt à sauver son mariage. Pour leur fille… Mais Mérédith avait lancé une procédure de divorce. Elle lui laissait la garde exclusive d'Alexis… On pouvait critiquer le comportement de cette femme, mais, ce jour-là, elle s'était conduite en adulte responsable. Elle avait reconnu ses torts.

Pour Castle, ça n'avait pas été facile d'accepter.

Il savait que lorsqu'elle revenait en ville, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de… Mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Quelque chose s'était cassée entre eux…

Puis il y avait eu Gina ! Ah, Gina ! L'éditrice !

On aurait pu croire…

Elle décidait tout, tentait de le faire entrer dans un moule… Mais on ne modèle pas Rick Castle. On le prend tel qu'il est, avec ses qualités et ses défauts, ou on le laisse. Et puis, elle avait voulu s'immiscer dans l'éducation de sa fille. Grave erreur… La conseiller, oui. Décider de ce qu'elle devait faire, comment elle devait s'habiller, choisir son école… Castle le faisait depuis des années, seul… Tout doucement, ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre. Jusqu'à un nouveau divorce…

Et ils les avaient revus ensemble… Forcément, il fallait qu'elle le montre, qu'elle se montre à son bras. Mais tout de suite, en les voyant, il avait compris que ça ne marcherait pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était relancé dans cette relation, mais il n'était pas heureux. C'était évident. Castle ne savait pas cacher ce qu'il ressentait !

Et il y avait eu Mélinda ! Une jolie fille. Très jolie, même…

Il ne savait pas… Il savait qu'il avait quitté le commissariat. Mais n'en connaissait pas la raison. Il n'avait pas posé de question. De toute façon, Castle ne se confiait pas lorsque ça le touchait personnellement.

Il les rencontrait souvent. Lors de soirées, de défilés… Au début, ça paraissait être le grand amour. Elle passait son temps pendue à son cou, à l'embrasser. Puis les mois passant… Il n'écrivait plus, n'invitait plus ses amis pour un poker… C'était comme si, en dehors des sorties officielles de sa fiancée, il s'était retiré du monde… Puis il avait reçu le faire-part. Ils allaient se marier…

Le premier mariage avait été relativement simple. Normal, il commençait juste à se faire connaitre. Le deuxième, Gina avait vu les choses en grands. Tous ceux qui pouvaient aider à faire avancer la carrière du romancier, et, surtout, la sienne, étaient présents. Il l'avait vu passer la soirée à serrer des mains et à discuter avec des personnes qu'il ne connaissait que de noms ou pas du tout. Mais pour ce troisième mariage… Cérémonie en pleine mer, sur un paquebot… Feu d'artifice au dernier coup de minuit… Et bien sûr, tout le monde de la mode était invité… Quand on allait devenir la n°1 des tops modèle, il fallait se montrer aux plus grands noms de la profession…

Quand il avait appris leur séparation, il en avait été presque soulagé. Ça n'aurait pas marché. Il se rappelait les avoir vu quelques semaines avant cette annonce. Et il ne l'avait pas trouvé au mieux de sa forme. Il semblait triste, ne souriait que par réflexe… Eux, qui au début, ne se quittaient pas, se tenaient à bonne distance l'un de l'autre. Elle, elle passait d'un homme à l'autre, discutait, riait… Tandis que lui restait assis près du bar, seul…

Mais aujourd'hui… Il le retrouvait… Il était redevenu l'homme qu'il avait toujours connu et apprécié

Il se rappelait lorsqu'il avait débarqué dans son bureau.

Il était à la fois euphorique et nerveux. Il venait d'être à nouveau père. Une merveille, une splendeur, la 10ème merveille du monde… D'après ses dires… Il n'avait rien compris à ce qu'il lui disait tellement ses phrases étaient désordonnées. Il avait entendu Beckett, Normandie, Paris, deux ans…

Il l'avait fait asseoir, lui avait tendu un verre de whisky et lui avait demandé de tout reprendre depuis le début.

Et tout était devenu plus clair.

Katherine Beckett. Le lieutenant Beckett… La meilleure, comme disait Castle à chaque fois qu'il parlait d'elle lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble. Il se souvenait de cette petite étincelle qu'il avait dans son regard à chaque fois qu'il parlait d'elle. Il se souvenait lorsqu'il l'avait appelé pour le faire admettre au 12th. Comme s'il avait un tel pouvoir ! Mais le capitaine Montgomery avait accepté. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi, mais c'était ainsi… Et à chacune de leur rencontre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler d'elle : Beckett a fait ci, a dit ça…

Il voulait se marier !

Encore une fois !

Elle n'était pas au courant !

Pourquoi se faciliter la vie ?... Mais c'était Castle

Il la connaissait. Elle accepterait !

Si tu le dis !

A Coney Island !

Pourquoi pas !

En comité restreint. Juste la famille et les vrais amis

Bonne idée !

Personne ne devait le savoir ! Il ne devait y avoir qu'eux !

Pourquoi me faciliter la vie ?... Merci Rick !

Ils s'étaient rencontrés tous les jours. Pendant qu'elle était à l'hôpital. Comme à son habitude, il n'avait pas manqué d'idées…

\- - J'avais pensé au cyclone

\- - En pleine mer ?

\- - Hein ?... Non, non ! Le « Cyclone » ! Au parc

\- - Le grand huit ?

\- - Ce serait sympa et de plus symboliquement très fort ! Ce serait en quelque sorte une métaphore : une femme et son fiancé, ensemble, côte à côte, affrontant les hauts et les bas, les virages brusques, les accélérations de la vie…

\- - Hors de question !

\- - Bob !

\- - Rick… Il est hors de question que je vous unisse… Ecoute… Elle n'est déjà pas au courant… Elle vient d'accoucher…

Bien sûr, entre deux idées, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui montrer les nouvelles photos de sa fille. Et de ses champions. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux. Quoique…

Il l'était encore plus en cet instant…

Il en avait vu des couples qui se promettaient monts et merveilles… Mais leurs vœux… Bien que peu ordinaires… Le regard qu'ils avaient eu en les prononçant… Ils s'aimaient. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible sur leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre… Et étrangement, il était sûr que ce mariage était le bon pour son ami

* * *

Elle le regardait

Elle savait qu'il était heureux depuis deux ans. Il lui parlait tellement de Beckett et des garçons à chaque fois qu'il revenait pour la voir. Et c'était devenu pire depuis qu'il avait su qu'elle était enceinte !

Et il leur avait annoncé sa décision. Se marier. Quelle idée !

Mais c'était son père et il était comme ça. Imprévisible !

Mais tellement sûr de lui !

Et encore une fois, il avait eu raison. Elle avait accepté. Mais qui aurait pu en douter, au final ? Ils étaient tellement faits l'un pour l'autre, tellement heureux depuis deux ans

Pendant quatre ans, elle l'avait vu être frustré, être en colère… Jamais une femme ne l'avait fait réagir comme ça… Et puis elle l'avait vu souffrir, faire n'importe quoi, se laisser aller… Et il avait rencontré cette fille. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Le sentiment était réciproque… Elle avait accepté ses frasques avec sa mère, sa remise en couple avec Gina… Mais Mélinda… Oh, elle était jolie. Et elle le savait, le montrait… Mais à part ça… Elle ne rendait pas son père heureux. On aurait pu le croire. Mais elle, elle le connaissait bien. Elle savait comment il était lorsqu'il était heureux.

Il l'était chaque matin quand il partait au commissariat. Il était enjoué lorsqu'elle l'appelait pour lui donner rendez-vous sur une scène de crime. Elle se rappelait comment il était après qu'on lui ait tiré dessus. Elle lui en avait voulu, car, dans son geste pour la protéger, il aurait pu être tué… Elle était revenue et il y était retourné alors qu'il lui avait promis que c'était fini. Mais il se sentait tellement responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé… Il ne voulait pas que ça recommence. Il ne voulait pas la perdre

\- - **Est-ce qu'avec elle tu te sens bien ?**

\- - **Oui, c'est certain**

\- - **Et c'est suffisant ?**

\- - **Suffisant pour l'instant…**

Oui, il était bien avec elle. C'était elle qu'il lui fallait. La seule femme qui le rendait heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été !

* * *

Ils les regardaient. Mais pour eux rien n'était différent de ce qu'ils vivaient chez eux. Ils étaient comme ils étaient à la maison. Ils se serraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'embrassaient, se souriaient. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi tout le monde semblaient si surpris, si contents…

Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui allait changer maintenant.

Milosz lui avait dit que ça voulait dire qu'ils vivraient ensemble. Mais ils le faisaient déjà. Alors qu'est-ce qui serait différent ?

* * *

Elles les regardaient

Elle se souviendrait toujours de son arrivée dans son camp.

Que venait faire une jeune femme comme elle parmi tous ces déshérités, ces exclus de la vie… A force de l'observer, elle avait remarqué son regard triste, son air désemparé… Le même regard que ses résidents… Mais elle avait appliqué sa règle d'or : ne pas intervenir, la laisser venir à elle. Si elle ne voulait pas parler…

Et elle avait rencontré Michelle. Une autre âme en détresse… Une amitié s'était créée… En seulement quelques jours… Elles ne s'étaient plus quittées… Mieux, elles étaient revenues la voir, l'aider…

Depuis, il n'y avait plus que Kate qui se déplaçait, mais il fallait bien qu'il y en ait une qui s'occupe de leur agence. Et puis, c'était un besoin pour la jeune femme. Elle ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, mais lorsqu'elle venait… C'était comme si elle rechargeait ses batteries, comme si venir s'occuper de tous ses malheureux était une bouée de sauvetage à laquelle elle s'accrochait…

Et il y avait Milosz… Ce petit. Tellement renfermé sur lui-même, mais tellement enjoué à chaque fois qu'elle revenait. Et il l'était toujours !

Elle ne les avait plus revus depuis un petit moment. Mais avec la grossesse, l'adoption de Dusan et les soins qui avaient suivi, elle comprenait

Elle se souvenait de l'arrivée de Castle dans le camp.

Le « maudit » camp, comme il continuait à l'appeler. Mais c'était sûrement davantage à cause de ses problèmes de « tuyauterie », plutôt qu'au manque d'électricité, d'eau chaude… Eh, oui, l'isolation n'était vraiment pas bonne dans le bâtiment où ils séjournaient. Et il s'en plaignait à chaque fois ! Elle n'en avait jamais parlé, mais lorsqu'ils repartaient, c'était un des sujets de conversation préférés des autres sœurs. Elles en riaient pendant des jours !

Mais ce jour-là, elle n'avait pas ri. Ni les suivants, d'ailleurs… Voir deux êtres comme eux être aussi déchirés, se battre avec leurs sentiments, se dire des choses aussi dures… Sans compter Milosz… Il en avait beaucoup souffert lui aussi. Il avait eu peur…

Mais c'était du passé… De l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts… Oh, tout n'était pas rose. Loin de là… Ils n'étaient pas toujours d'accord sur ce qu'ils voulaient faire… Mais ça ne concernait que « leur travail »… En ce qui concernait leur vie privée… Là, il n'y avait pas de problème. Ils s'aimaient…

Et aujourd'hui, elle venait d'assister à la consécration de leur amour !

* * *

De tous ceux qui étaient présents, elle était sûrement celle qui la connaissait le moins. Ou du moins, depuis le moins longtemps… Mais elles se ressemblaient tellement… Elles avaient toutes les deux une histoire plus ou moins identique… Avec les mêmes douleurs… Les mêmes regrets…

Le premier contact n'avait pas été facile. Kate ne se confiait pas facilement. Ni elle, d'ailleurs. Mais au fil des jours… Ce qui l'avait intrigué c'est qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir peur. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle était flic. Elle lui avait plus ou moins fait comprendre les risques qu'elle courait. Mais autant, elle, elle sursautait à la moindre pétarade d'une voiture ou surveillait leurs arrières, autant, Kate, elle, ne semblait pas inquiète. Comme si elle était résignée. Comme si elle n'avait plus rien à perdre…

Le jour de son départ de Paris, elle était persuadée qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Sa vie était à New York. Son père y vivait. Et il y avait… Elle ne savait pas qui, mais il avait été important pour elle. Elle en était sûre.

Mais elle était revenue. Encore plus remontée qu'à son départ. Elle s'était lancée à corps perdu dans leur projet, y travaillant jour et nuit… Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que c'était son mode de fonctionnement. Quand quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans sa tête, elle se plongeait dans le travail… Comme elle l'avait refait il y avait deux ans…

Après deux années de partenariat, elle avait compris ce qu'il se passait. Surtout après avoir vu Castle dans leurs locaux… Elle s'était lancée dans cette association pour ce gite. Elle étudiait ses dossiers la nuit… C'était à se demander comment elle tenait encore debout…

Et il y a avait eu ce milliardaire… Et il y avait eu ces photos…

Pourtant…Tout semblait aller bien pour elle.

Elle avait eu la garde de Milosz. Il était son rayon de soleil… A chaque fois qu'elle revenait du camp, elle était un peu déprimée. Et ça se comprenait. Mais lorsqu'elle parlait de lui… De ses progrès, de leurs jeux, de leurs sorties… Son regard s'illuminait

Et il l'avait rejointe. Lui… Celui qu'elle aimait secrètement, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais osé avouer…

Elle était heureuse

Ces histoires auraient pu la détruire. Elle savait, que lui perdu, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais. Même avec le petit. Alors elle avait accepté d'aider Castle, de lui donner une chance… Et elle s'en félicitait !

Non seulement, elle en avait appris bien plus sur leur partenariat que ce que Kate lui avait raconté, mais en plus, elle assistait au plus beau jour de leur vie !

* * *

Elle aimait Ryan.

Elle se souvenait de leur mariage, de leurs vœux, de son regard sur elle… Le regard… Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimerait qu'un jour son mari ait le regard que Castle avait pour Beckett, et celui qu'elle, elle avait pour Castle. Même elle n'était pas sûre de regarder son mari comme ça…

Elle se rappelait toutes ces discussions qu'ils avaient eues les concernant. Elle se moquait de lui lorsqu'il lui parlait de leur façon de compléter leurs phrases, de leurs regards, de leurs échanges silencieux… Elle lui disait que Castle déteignait sur lui, qu'Espo avait raison de l'appeler Castle junior…

Mais il avait raison. Elle le voyait de ses propres yeux. Et elle devait l'admettre, c'était flippant de voir une telle symbiose entre un homme et une femme

* * *

Elle l'avait connu au lycée. Elles avaient fait les 400 coups ensemble. Elle l'avait connu insouciante, espiègle, joueuse… Elles avaient parlé des garçons, de comment les embrasser… Elles étaient sorties en boite… Elles se rendaient chez l'une, chez l'autre… Puis il y avait eu cette dernière année… Ce garçon… Brent Edwards… Un vrai « canon »… Et la fin d'une belle amitié.

Chacune avait choisi sa voie. L'une le droit, l'autre la gestion. Elles ne s'étaient plus jamais revues. Jusqu'à ce fameux jour…

Quand elle avait appris la nouvelle, elle s'était aussitôt précipitée chez elle. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. La Beck qu'elle avait connu n'existait déjà plus. En une nuit, le mal avait été fait… Elle avait refusé de la voir. Pendant des jours et des jours, elle avait tout tenté. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus elle s'enfonçait. Et il y avait son père. Il avait sombré. En perdant leur mère, pour l'une, leur femme, pour l'autre, c'était comme ce qui les entourait n'existait plus… Jim vivait dans ce monde illusoire que créait l'alcool. Il souriait, parlait à sa femme… Mais il avait oublié sa fille… Quant à elle, le cœur n'y était plus… Pendant un temps, elle avait continué ses études de droit. Elle se rendait à la fac, assistait aux cours, mais évitait les autres. Au fil des mois, elle n'était devenue plus que l'ombre d'elle-même… Elle s'était coupée les cheveux… Et elle avait tout quitté… Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle était devenue.

Jusqu'à ce fameux jour…

En la voyant arriver dans son restaurant, elle avait cru rêver. Dix ans qu'elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles et elle était là, en chair et en os. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien. Elle souriait…

Et il était là… Elle ne le connaissait pas plus que ça, mais elle savait que son amie était une fan de ses livres. Dès qu'il en publiait un, elle se précipitait dans la première librairie pour se le procurer. Si elle avait pu imaginer qu'un jour ils travailleraient ensemble… Elle avait bien senti qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux… Comme un malaise. Surtout lorsque Beckett lui avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'accompagner le lendemain, sous le prétexte d'être déjà prise… Son regard à lui… Mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une idée. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle s'était dit étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas vu d'inconvénient à ce qu'il l'accompagne, lui… Ils avaient parlé des ex de Beck, puis de l'actuel, un type quelconque, comme il avait dit. Mais elle avait compris… Il avait des sentiments pour elle. Il ne supportait pas qu'elle soit avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Puis elles avaient passé une soirée ensemble, s'étaient remémorées les bons, comme les mauvais souvenirs… Leur amitié était intacte. Elle avait à nouveau abordé le sujet « Castle » et malgré toutes ses tentatives jamais Beck n'avait admis qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui. Et de toute façon, elle était avec quelqu'un !

Mais lorsqu'il avait débarqué dans son restaurant…

Elle en avait vu des hommes qui venaient la voir pour commander un repas spécial, pour une occasion spéciale, unique… Ils étaient nerveux, excités… Mais dans l'état de Castle… Il mélangeait tout… Un bébé… Un village en France… Un mariage… Il était très difficile à suivre…

Elle l'avait fait asseoir, lui avait donné un verre de whisky et avait attendu qu'il se calme…

Evidemment, à chacune de ces visites pour tout mettre au point pour ce grand jour, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de tenter de découvrir certains secrets de Beckett, lorsqu'elles étaient ensembles. Elle était restée bouche cousue. Alors ils avaient parlé du mariage. Ce qu'il souhaitait faire, comment, où…

\- - Elle ne t'a pas menti !

\- - Tu plaisantes ?

\- - Non, c'est vrai. Je te rappelle que nous étions dans notre période rebelle !

\- - Même toi…

\- - Oh, moi… J'étais un peu plus fleur bleue qu'elle, je dois l'avouer. Et bien sûr je lisais ce genre de magasine. Je rêvais du prince de charmant…

\- - Pas Beckett ? Elle n'a jamais…

\- - Bien sûr que si. Elle regardait parfois par-dessus mon épaule. Mais jamais… Attends… Comment elle disait… Ah, oui ! Ces magasines étaient vraiment « tous super « gnan gnan » avec un tas de photos mièvres remplies de mariés éperdus d'amour, le regard au loin ! »

\- - Alors pour la robe…

\- - J'ai bien une petite idée, mais…

Comme tout ce qui était important pour elle, mais ne concernait qu'elle ou sa famille, Beckett ne montrait déjà rien à l'époque. Pourtant, une fois, Maddy avait vu une photo de ses parents dans son portefeuille. C'était le jour de leur mariage. Elles en avaient un peu discuté. Sans plus. Mais elle avait bien vu le regard de son amie sur la robe de sa mère et surtout la façon dont elle avait passé ses doigts dessus… C'était le seul secret qu'elle avait révélé à Castle

Et en cet instant… Toutes ces discussions sur l'homme de leur vie, sur le mariage… Pour Beck, c'était un engagement unique. Le jour où elle ferait le grand saut, ce serait le bon. Il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière… Et en effet, lorsqu'elle les voyait… Ils ne se quitteraient jamais !

* * *

La première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle était encore officier de patrouille. Un simple agent. Mais déjà…

Elles s'étaient croisées, aperçues de loin…

Leurs carrières commençaient à toutes les deux, et allez savoir pourquoi, tout doucement, un lien s'était tissé entre elles. Sans s'être même parlé. Mais quelque chose l'intriguait chez cette jeune femme. Elle, elle s'amusait. Enfin, quand elle en avait le temps. Car entre ses cours et ses stages… Mais Kate restait des heures et des heures au bureau, bien après qu'elle ait fini son service.

Alors un soir, profitant d'une pause, elle l'avait approché et lui avait offert un café, seule chose qu'elle connaissait sur elle. En la voyant, elle avait refermé le dossier qu'elle étudiait… Au fil des soirées, des jours, une certaine confiance s'était installée entre elles… A force de la pousser dans ses retranchements, elle lui avait donné le fameux dossier… Elle avait compris… Et elle l'avait vu se détruire durant les mois qui avaient suivi. Elle ne dormait quasiment plus, passant tout son temps libre à faire des recherches. Mais elle tournait en rond… Et il y avait son père. Quand elle ne s'occupait pas de l'affaire de sa mère, c'était de lui qu'elle prenait soin. Elle ne l'avait jamais abandonné… Trois ans. Trois longues années… Interminables années… Et elle avait laissé tomber… Ça n'avait pas été facile… Elle avait eu l'impression de laisser tomber l'être auquel elle tenait le plus. Mais si elle avait continué, c'était elle, qu'elle aurait perdu. Elle ne s'était plus que concentrer sur son père et son problème d'alcool. Et ça avait été une victoire… Pour lui… Mais pour elle… Elle, elle restait la même…

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire pour elle, elle le faisait pour les autres. Elle leur donnait les réponses qu'elle-même attendrait toute sa vie… Elle ne sortait toujours pas. Acceptant parfois de passer une soirée avec elle, leur fameuse soirée entre filles… Ou une sortie cinéma… De temps en temps, elle avait une aventure, mais elle ne s'engageait jamais…

Et il était arrivé !

Elle aussi aimait ses livres, sa façon de décrire les scènes de crime… Elle le trouvait drôle, sexy… Très vite, elle avait compris qu'il ne s'intéressait qu'à une seule personne : Kate ! Mais elle était tellement… Il fallait bien reconnaitre que le comportement de Castle laissait à désirer. Au début… Mais il avait changé… Et dans sa vie publique, et au commissariat… Mais comment faire comprendre ça à une pareille tête de mule… Et pourtant, elle avait changé au contact de Castle… Elle s'était mise à se maquiller, avait troqué son costume strict contre des tenues plus féminines, s'était mise à sourire plus souvent… Et il y avait ce truc qu'ils ne faisaient que tous les deux, cette connexion, cette symbiose… Elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer mais c'était un fait : ils étaient complémentaires !... Au bout de presque quatre ans, elle pensait qu'elle allait enfin céder. Elle avait reconnu qu'elle l'aimait et elle allait enfin lui dire…

Et il y avait eu ce fameux jour…

Cette enquête… Espo aurait pu y rester… Elle aussi… Sans Ryan… Sans Gates… Et puis la démission… Leur dernier verre tous ensembles… Son départ… Seule… Toute seule…

Et elle s'était refermée… Oh, elle souriait encore, elle avait un nouveau travail dans lequel elle réussissait, mais il lui manquait quelque chose… Ou quelqu'un… Tout le monde savait qui, mais personne n'en parlait lorsqu'ils se rencontraient quand elle revenait à New York.

Et il y avait eu ce retour. Ce surprenant retour. Un enfant et… Castle… Elle était méconnaissable. Ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis quelques semaines, mais déjà elle respirait le bonheur. Elle était heureuse !

Et à chacun de leurs retours, elle ne pouvait que constater que la vie ensemble leur allait à merveilles.

Alors quand il était venu la voir…

Que pouvait-elle faire ? Sinon l'aider.

Il avait raison. Elle aussi la connaissait. Elle accepterait sûrement sa demande en mariage. Mais après… Il suffisait d'un doute…

Même lui avait douté. Pas de son idée. Mais…

\- - J'aurai dû m'y prendre plus tôt

\- - On va y arriver

\- - Non. C'est pas ça… Mais, avec un peu plus de temps, j'aurai pu organiser quelque chose de spécial comme… un mariage dans l'espace !?

\- - Dans l'espace !

\- - Oui. On aurait été les premiers. Le vol spatial commercial sera bientôt à notre portée.

\- - Et être coincée dans une boite de conserve avec un millier de litres de carburant pour fusée sous ses pieds, c'est ce à quoi Kate pense ?

\- - Dis comme ça…

\- - Reste sur ton idée de la plage

Et aujourd'hui n'était que la finalité… Ou le début d'une vie qu'elle leur souhaitait pleines de bonheur

* * *

Ils les regardaient

Lui, il avait aimé son incursion dans leurs enquêtes. Pas que la présence d'un civil lui faisait particulièrement plaisir au sein de leur équipe, mais il voulait voir combien de temps elle allait tenir

\- - **Si tu le veux, je te le laisse**

\- - **Une obsédée du contrôle comme vous obligée de se taper un mec incontrôlable, je ne raterai ça pour rien au monde !**

Elle avait tenu. Quatre ans à l'avoir dans ses pattes. Quatre ans à supporter toutes ses théories… Lui qui pensait qu'elle craquerait après seulement quelques jours, voire semaines… Elle aurait pu… Elle aurait dû… Surtout après qu'il lui ait parlé de ce qu'il avait découvert dans le dossier de sa mère… Mais elle l'avait laissé revenir… Malgré toutes les blessures qu'il avait réouvertes… Il l'avait aidé.

Il les avait aidés. Il les avait même protégés. Il s'était comporté comme n'importe quel équipier était censé le faire.

Mais il y avait plus que ça. Beaucoup plus que ça. Evidemment, dès le départ, il avait su que Beckett ne le laissait pas indifférent. Mais c'était devenu plus fort que ça. Il s'en était rendu compte lorsqu'elle s'était mise avec leur collègue Demming. C'était un de ses amis et il n'avait rien à lui reprocher. Mais pour Castle… Les voir ensemble… Sans compter les impairs de Ryan… Il faisait bonne figure devant eux, mais, intérieurement, il devait bouillir… et lorsqu'il avait annoncé son départ pour les Hamptons durant les vacances d'été, il avait vu sa réaction. Sa réaction à elle… Il savait qu'elle ne ferait pas le premier pas. Aussi s'était-il dit qu'il devait agir.

\- **Alors la dernière enquête de Castle ?**

\- **Hm, hm**

\- **On va sûrement lui organiser un petit pot de départ ?**

\- **Oui, enfin… c'est pas comme si il partait pour toujours**

\- **Vous en êtes sûre ? Pourquoi vous croyez qu'il est encore là depuis tout ce temps ? Pour ses recherches peut-être ? Ce type a suivi assez d'enquêtes pour écrire au moins 50 bouquins. Ecoutez, quelles que soient ses vraies raisons, je parie que vous voir sortir avec un autre mec, n'en fait pas partie !**

Mais il était parti.

Beckett lui avait parlé. Personne ne savait de quoi. Mais il était parti. Avec son ex-femme. Et pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir ce qu'ils faisaient, il suffisait de lire la presse people « **l'écrivain se remet avec son éditrice** ». Et elle, elle s'était replongée dans le travail, se raidissant dès qu'on prononçait son nom…

Il était revenu.

Aussitôt, elle avait changé. Redevenant plus souriante… Mais tout comme lui, elle s'était même remise en couple… Avec un chirurgien cardiaque… Il se souviendrait toujours de la tête de Castle lorsqu'il l'avait découvert.

Lui, il l'avait tout de suite accepté. Mais lui, c'était la rectitude même. On lui donnait un ordre, il l'exécutait. Quand Montgomery avait annoncé que Castle les suivrait, il avait obéi !

Mais il avait aimé leur collaboration. Il aimait lorsqu'il élaborait ses théories. Il aimait le voir rendre Beckett dingue, et vice-versa. Car au fil des mois, elle s'était prise, elle aussi, au jeu. Il se souviendrait toujours de l'enquête qui les avait conduits dans un musée et durant laquelle Castle s'était cru maudit par une momie. Il se rappellerait toujours la minutie avec laquelle elle avait tout organisé pour lui faire croire qu'il avait raison. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Et Castle était tombé dans le panneau…

Oui, ils avaient aimé les quatre années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble. Ils étaient une équipe. La meilleure du 12th, avec le meilleur taux d'élucidations. Ils ne sauraient probablement jamais ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé entre eux lors de cette fameuse affaire, mais ils étaient enfin réunis. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Quand on est flic, on s'engage à protéger les civils, à servir la loi. Mais surtout, on doit avoir un partenaire sur lequel compter quelle que soit la circonstance. Eux, ils s'étaient trouvés et avaient une confiance absolue l'un envers l'autre… Mais ce que partageaient Beckett et Castle, c'était bien plus qu'un partenariat… Qu'un mariage… Ils ne formaient « qu'un » !

* * *

Elle les regardait

Elle avait été surprise de voir ce lieutenant débarquer chez elle, surprise de voir qu'ils avaient pensé à elle.

Ils s'étaient plus ou moins perdus de vu… Les faits… La mort de sa sœur… Elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, mais après l'enterrement, c'était comme si elle avait perdu une partie d'elle-même. Elle était restée enfermée chez elle plusieurs jours. Quand elle était enfin sortie de sa coquille, elle avait été incapable d'aller les voir. Au début, elle s'était dit que ce n'était pas encore le bon moment, qu'elle devait les laisser vivre leur chagrin. Ensuite, elle avait pensé que ce serait eux qui viendraient la voir, ou l'appeler… Des excuses. Et des excuses… En fait, c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle n'avait pas la force de se retrouver face à sa nièce, le portrait craché de sa mère…

Elle les avait revus quelques années plus tard. Sur la tombe de Johanna. Ils y étaient venus comme chaque année pour la date anniversaire. Comme elle le faisait elle aussi. Ce n'était qu'une coïncidence… Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de leur proposer de prendre un verre dans un bar du coin. C'est là qu'elle avait découvert l'enfer qu'ils avaient vécu. Enfin, surtout elle. Elle avait arrêté ses études, était entrée dans la police, et avait soutenu son père. Elle avait été seule. Personne n'avait été là pour l'aider

Depuis ce jour, elle prenait régulièrement de leurs nouvelles. Mais un fossé s'était creusé entre elles deux. Il n'y avait plus cette complicité qu'elle partageait… Avant…

Alors quand ce bel hispano…

Elle le connaissait, lui. Par la presse, les journaux à scandale. Elle savait que Kathie était fan, comme l'était sa mère. Mais de là à l'épouser ! Il fallait qu'elle soit tombée sur la tête… Surtout après le dernier article qui était paru ! Mais Espo l'avait rassuré en lui expliquant ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé

Et lorsqu'elle les voyait… Elle revoyait le mariage de Jim et de sa sœur… Ces regards, cette façon de se toucher… Ils s'aimaient !

* * *

Elle le regardait

Enfin ! Enfin !

Elle n'y croyait plus. Bien que ça ne l'aurait pas gênée qu'ils continuent à vivre tel qu'ils le faisaient depuis deux ans. Après tout, ce n'était pas une petite signature sur un registre qui allait changeait ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre

Tant d'années… Tellement d'années de perdues… Depuis qu'il lui avait avoué, plus ou moins, pourquoi il continuait de la suivre chaque jour

\- - **Tu crois que je devrais arrêter ?**

\- - **Je crois que tu devrais être honnête sur les raisons pour lesquelles tu fais ça… Tu as écrit 22 romans avant de la rencontrer et tu n'avais pas besoin de passer toutes tes journées dans un poste de police pour les terminer**

\- - **Je ne fais plus ça pour mes romans**

Elle le savait. Elle s'en doutait depuis un moment déjà. Mais elle n'avait rien dit, laissant les choses avancer à leur rythme. Mais voilà… Elles n'avaient pas avancé. Loin de là. Et sans explication, il avait tout quitté. Comme ça. Du jour au lendemain… Au début, elle avait cru qu'ils s'étaient encore disputés et qu'il y retournerait. Après tout, il l'avait déjà fait. Il lui avait dit que ce serait sa dernière enquête avec elle, et au final… Mais les jours étaient passés… Les semaines…

Jusqu'à ce qu'il leur présente Mélinda… Leur futur cauchemar… Il n'avait plus parlé de Beckett…. Ils sortaient souvent, faisaient la une des journaux, avaient annoncé leurs fiançailles… Mais il avait perdu sa famille. Sa vraie famille. Elle s'était éloignée. Alexis en avait fait autant… Et si au début, tout était beau, tout était « rose »…

Dieu qu'elle bénissait cette idée qu'ils avaient eu d'aller passer quelques jours à Paris ! Bien sûr, ça n'avait pas été facile. Et par ce qu'elle avait pu constater de ses propres yeux, les mois qui avaient suivis cette rencontre fortuite avait été difficile à vivre autant pour l'un et l'autre. Il était devenu une ombre. Et elle, elle n'était pas mieux

Elle savait qu'elle regretterait toujours les mots qu'elle lui avait dits, le mal qu'elle lui avait fait… Mais lorsqu'elle les voyait, là, devant le maire de New York, elle se disait que c'était un mal nécessaire

* * *

Il les regardait. Et ce qu'il voyait lui faisait chaud au cœur

Deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, et il n'avait jamais vu sa fille aussi heureuse, aussi épanouie…

Et elle le méritait

Après toutes ses années de cauchemar… Ces années à essayer de trouver qui avait tué sa femme, sa mère… Toutes ces années où elle avait été là pour lui, ne le lâchant pas, l'obligeant à garder la tête hors de l'eau. Elle avait été son roc, sa bouée de sauvetage. Alors que c'était à lui de tenir ce rôle pour elle. Il aurait dû être là. Mais il n'en avait pas eu la force

Heureusement, il était entré dans sa vie. Dès le début, elle s'en était plainte. Ça ne faisait pas partie de ses attributions d'avoir un civil sur ses talons toute la journée. A croire que dans les hautes sphères ils ne se rendaient pas compte des risques qu'ils leurs faisaient courir ! Autant pour l'un que pour l'autre… Mais depuis ce jour-là, il l'avait vu changer. Peu à peu, elle redevenait sa Kathie. Celle qu'elle avait été… Avant…

Mais bien sûr, quand on se dit que tout va mieux, il faut qu'un évènement surgisse et fasse tout ressurgir ! Et ça avait été le cas… Un nouvel évènement… Une évasion… Et elle s'était à nouveau plonger à corps perdu dans cette maudite affaire… Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à la raisonner. Mais il s'était dit que lui, il pourrait…

\- - **J'ai déjà perdu ma femme dans cette histoire… J'ai déjà perdu… Ça m'a pris des années… Mais j'ai fini par faire le deuil de ma femme… Ma fille… Ne m'écoutera jamais… Elle ne laissera pas tomber… Sauf si on parvient à la convaincre que sa vie est plus importante que la mort de sa mère… Elle tient à vous Richard… Et à moins d'être totalement stupide, vous devez également tenir à elle… Ne la laissez pas mettre sa vie en jeu**

Il s'en était voulu de lui avoir demandé ça. Mais à qui s'adresser ? Depuis qu'il la suivait, elle s'était habituée à sa présence, à l'apprécier. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle se sentait en confiance lorsqu'il était avec elle. Alors, oui, il lui avait demandé de la protéger. Il ne voyait que lui pour le faire. Et il avait vu encore plus ce soir-là. Il avait vu un homme épris de sa fille… Comme il pensait qu'elle-même l'était de lui. Mais elle, jamais elle ne lui avouerait. Elle s'était trop renfermée. Elle se refusait ce droit que chacun, pourtant, méritait

Il avait essayé. Il avait même failli prendre la balle à sa place. Quelques secondes plus tôt, et c'est lui, qui se serait retrouvé allongé sur le sol… Il aurait sacrifié sa vie pour elle… Laissant sa mère et sa fille… Mais ça l'aurait à nouveau détruite. Et sûrement pour de bon cette fois

Ensuite, il l'avait vu se débattre… Elle ne lui avait rien dit, mais il savait à quoi elle pensait, contre quoi elle se battait… Quand elle avait repris le travail, il avait été surpris de la voir aussi souriante. Il s'était mis à espérer. Il avait attendu, se disant qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils arriveraient main dans la main devant sa porte et qu'elle lui annoncerait qu'ils étaient ensemble…

Au lieu de cela, elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait démissionné et qu'elle partait. Loin, très loin. Elle ne pouvait rien lui dire encore, mais un jour il saurait pourquoi.

Il n'avait rien compris.

Et puis, il y avait eu les photos dans la presse. Il était avec un mannequin. Il avait l'air heureux. Elle était revenue pile à ce moment-là, avait vendu son appartement et avait quitté définitivement le pays. Elle lui avait simplement dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus rester à New York, qu'il fallait qu'elle change d'air. Il avait compris et n'avait pas tenté de la faire changer d'avis

Mais quelle surprise lorsqu'il était venu le voir. Pourtant, il était fiancé. Et il s'inquiétait pour elle ! Et ensuite Martha… Puis plus de nouvelles de France… Alors il avait compris

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés… C'était comme si… Il l'avait fait renaitre. Elle était redevenue elle-même… Elle garderait sûrement des blessures secrètes. Elle ne guérirait jamais de la mort de sa mère… Mais il l'aiderait. Il serait toujours là pour elle… Et il y avait leurs enfants… Si un jour, on lui avait dit qu'il serait grand-père…


	98. Chapter 98

Il la regardait.

Il avait réussi.

Il venait enfin de réaliser le plus cher de ses rêves : elle était enfin sa femme !

Il se rappela ce premier jour où elle l'avait interpelé. Ce premier jour où elle l'avait interrogé. Ce premier jour où il avait vu ses yeux…

Il avait joué avec elle. Et il avait perdu… Elle n'était pas comme toutes ces filles qui lui tournaient autour.

Puis au fil des semaines, des mois… Il s'était trompé. Ce regard dur, cette allure froide, cette distance qu'elle prenait vis-à-vis de ses semblables… Elle avait souffert. On lui avait pris l'être auquel elle tenait le plus au monde. Et c'était la seule façon qu'elle avait trouvé pour se protéger, pour ne plus jamais avoir mal…

Peu à peu, elle s'était ouverte… A lui… Il était devenu son partenaire… Son coéquipier… Son ami…

Au fil des mois… Des années… L'envie, qu'il avait d'elle, s'était muée en un sentiment plus fort. Il l'aimait. Comme jamais il n'avait aimé une femme… Et pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais touché. Sauf une fois. Le moment avait été furtif mais… La douceur de sa peau…

Pendant toutes ces années, son bonheur c'était simplement de la voir, de l'entendre parler, de voir son sourire… Et puis…

Il regrettait de n'avoir pas répondu à son appel ce fameux soir… Ou nuit… Vu l'heure tardive à laquelle elle l'avait passé… S'il l'avait fait… Tout ce temps perdu… Et toutes ces occasions ratées… Toutes ces fois où il avait failli lui dire…

Mais depuis deux ans… C'était comme dans un rêve… Et il ne souhaitait pas se réveiller

Il la regardait.

Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu ce maudit accident !

Elle passait d'un invité à l'autre. Elle leur souriait. Mais ce sourire… Il n'avait rien de commun avec celui qu'elle lui adressait. Non. Quand elle lui souriait, il y avait ce petit quelque chose en plus… Ce petit plus, indéfinissable, qui faisait frémir son cœur… Qui le faisait se sentir l'homme le plus heureux du monde!

Il regarda les gars, Lanie… Tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, toutes ces affaires qu'ils avaient résolues… Mais finalement, il devait reconnaitre que ça ne lui manquait pas… Oh, au début, quand il était parti… Il ne voulait pas céder. Pas cette fois… Si elle voulait qu'il revienne rejoindre l'équipe, des excuses ne suffiraient pas. Il ne tomberait pas encore dans le panneau. Il ne cèderait pas devant son regard, à son sourire. Si elle voulait qu'il revienne, il faudrait qu'elle réponde à ce qu'il lui avait avoué. Il faudrait qu'elle lui dise si ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Si elle l'aimait. Si elle avait encore besoin de temps pour avoir une relation avec lui, il attendrait. Mais il fallait qu'il sache !...

Il s'était tenu au courant des infos, laissant la télé allumée en permanence, guettant le moindre scoop, s'attendant à entendre l'annonce de sa mort… Mais les jours étaient passés… Et rien… Il avait attendu un nouvel appel… Et rien…

Elle continuait sans lui !...

S'il avait su… S'il s'était douté…

Non, ça ne lui manquait pas. De toute façon, il avait suivi suffisamment d'enquêtes pour écrire encore une bonne cinquantaine de Nikki Heat…

Et Jim… Il se souvenait de la première fois où il s'était présenté chez lui. Il était terrifié. Et pour cause… Mais aujourd'hui…

Ils avaient failli la perdre tous les deux… L'un aurait pu replonger dans les méandres de l'alcool, comme il l'avait fait en perdant sa femme. Et personne n'aurait été présent pour l'aider à s'en sortir. Mais pourquoi vouloir s'en sortir lorsqu'on a tout perdu, perdu ce qui compte le plus pour vous dans la vie… L'autre n'était que son partenaire, son coéquipier. Et il l'aimait. Il lui avait avoué… Il n'aurait pas su expliquer pourquoi, mais ce moment, alors qu'elle allait sombrer, lui avait semblé le bon, le moment propice… Même si après…

Sa mère. Sa fille

Il les avait fait souffrir. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

Evidemment, quitter Alexis et sa mère n'avait pas été facile… Mais avec un peu d'organisation… Et puis Martha avait sa vie, Alexis, ses études… Au final, il les voyait plus souvent maintenant, que lorsqu'il vivait encore à New York, fiancé à un top model.

Mais depuis qu'il vivait avec Beckett…

Il y avait toujours eu une bonne entente entre Alexis et Beckett.

Quant à Martha… Elle adorait la jeune femme. Depuis leur première rencontre… Elles pouvaient rester des heures à discuter. L'une donnant des conseils à l'autre, et vice-versa

Tante Thérésa

Quel numéro !

Ils venaient à peine de signer les registres qu'elle le prenait en aparté pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle veillerait à ce que ce mariage se passe bien. Elle connaissait bien le bonhomme, le suivait sur son blog, lisait toutes les revues où il apparaissait. Elle reconnaissait que depuis un moment il ne faisait plus la une, mais chasser le naturel… Heureusement qu'ils vivaient en France !

Maddy

La fidèle amie de Beck, la rebelle !

Il avait à peine prononcé le mot « mariage » qu'elle lui avait sauté au cou. Ensuite, elle avait ouvert son registre de réservation : quel que soit le jour, elle s'en occuperait !

Et les plus beaux, les plus chers à son cœur : ses bonhommes

Il avait attendu le dernier moment pour leur dire ce qui allait se passer. Ils n'avaient pas tout compris mais le plus important, pour eux, était qu'ils allaient s'amuser tous ensembles et surtout, que leur maman serait heureuse comme elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait vu Milosz. Comment il s'était précipité dans les bras de Beckett. Ses larmes à elle… A cet instant, c'était comme si elle avait oublié que leur histoire venait à peine de commencer. Il n'y avait plus que lui. Plus qu'eux au monde. Ils étaient dans leur bulle… Comme cela leur arrivait encore souvent. Il lui arrivait de se dire parfois, que s'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés, elle aurait été heureuse seulement avec lui…

Dusan… Quelle leçon de vie, il lui avait donné… Malgré sa blessure… Les opérations… La douleur… La rééducation… Jamais il ne s'était plaint… Il avait toujours le sourire. Ce sourire qui devenait encore plus beau dès qu'il les voyait.

Il n'avait pas connu celles de Milosz, il n'avait vu que ses cicatrices. Mais Beckett lui avait dit que c'était la même chose. Le seul problème qu'il y avait eu, c'était quand on le regardait d'un peu trop près. Alors il se cachait. Mais depuis qu'il lui avait expliqué que ça faisait partie de son histoire, il s'en fichait. Quand on lui demandait ce qu'il avait eu, il répondait simplement un « bobo » ! C'était aussi simple que cela…

C'était marrant de les voir comme ça.

Ils ne se connaissaient pas. Ils n'étaient pas du même sang et pourtant… Ils étaient frères. Peut-être même encore plus que deux frères, issus de mêmes parents.

Dès leur rencontre, ils s'étaient très bien entendus. Depuis l'adoption… Milosz avait pris Dusan sous son aile y compris lorsqu'il était à l'hôpital. Ils ne se quittaient pas.

Et il était sûr qu'il en serait de même avec la dernière venue dans la famille. Après un léger doute, après avoir compris qu'il n'y aurait pas de différence entre eux et elle… Ils étaient aux petits soins pour elle, réagissant au moindre bruit, allant voir si elle dormait bien, assistant à son bain, écoutant les histoires qu'il lui racontait, observant comment elle s'en occupait, la tenant contre eux sous leurs regards attentifs… Sans rien leur expliquer, ils avaient compris qu'il y avait un temps pour elle, un temps pour eux, et aussi, un temps pour eux trois…

Ils regardaient tous ceux qui assistaient à la cérémonie, qui félicitaient leurs parents… A leurs têtes, il était évident qu'ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait vraiment. Une discussion entre hommes s'imposait

* * *

Il la connaissait bien. Il connaissait sa carrière. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi elle était partie. Pourquoi elle avait tout quitté du jour au lendemain. Avec les résultats qu'elle avait obtenus, elle aurait pu prétendre à des fonctions beaucoup plus importantes, comme entrer au FBI, passer le concours de capitaine… Mais elle avait tout abandonné…

Et étrangement, il avait fait la même chose… Lui, qui ne faisait plus la une des journaux, l'avait refaite. Avec une autre…

Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi tous ces changements en si peu de temps ?

Parce que lorsqu'il les regardait, il était évident qu'ils s'aimaient. Et ça ne datait pas de maintenant. Un amour aussi fort avait dû murir longuement. Mais d'après ses renseignements, il n'y avait rien eu entre eux lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble. Juste une certaine complicité, une complémentarité… Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'étaient-ils éloignés l'un de l'autre ? Pourquoi une telle distance entre eux ? Un mystère les entourait et personne ne semblait vouloir en parler. Il fallait qu'il creuse pour en avoir le cœur net

* * *

Elle le regardait

Elle se rappelait ce premier jour où elle lui avait demandé de la suivre. Ce premier jour où elle l'avait interrogé. Ce premier jour où il avait posé ce regard insolent sur elle… Et ce sourire… Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête…

Il avait joué… Elle avait gagné… Elle n'était pas une de ces midinettes qui tombaient en pamoison en le voyant. Elle le connaissait. Elle connaissait ses livres. Elle en était même fan. Mais elle ne serait pas la ixième conquête de l'auteur

Elle se rappelait aussi comment, dès le premier jour, il avait su découvrir ce qu'elle cachait.

Les jours étaient passés… Les mois…

Petit à petit, il s'était fait sa place. Auprès des gars… Et d'elle. Surtout auprès d'elle. Il ne la quittait pas. La suivait partout. Il était devenu son partenaire, son coéquipier. Le meilleur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu… Son ami. Celui qui était toujours là. Même lorsqu'il lui arrivait l'envoyer paître !

Mais depuis deux ans…

Au cours de leur partenariat, son comportement avait changé. Elle l'avait remarqué. Pas besoin des remarques de Lanie pour s'en rendre compte. Elle avait découvert l'homme qu'il était vraiment, le père qu'il était

Si seulement, il n'y avait pas eu ce maudit accident.

Elle serait dans ses bras, plutôt que de danser dans ceux de Bob. Pas qu'il dansait mal. Bien au contraire. Ni les autres. Mais c'est dans ses bras à lui qu'elle aurait voulu être. Ses bras qui la faisaient se sentir en sécurité. Ses bras qui, lorsqu'il l'étreignait, lui montraient combien il l'aimait

Elle regarda les gars, Lanie… Tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Toutes ces enquêtes. Tous ces verres, ces cafés, ses repas, ses nuits blanches qu'ils avaient partagés. Elle se rappelait son départ. Son dernier passage devant le 12th. Que ça avait été dur de les quitter, de se dire qu'elle ne les reverrait peut-être plus… Ils avaient continué son enquête. Ils l'avaient résolu. Pour elle… Elle était passé aussi devant son bâtiment, avait regardé ses fenêtres illuminées, avait tenté de l'apercevoir. Juste l'apercevoir. Une dernière fois. Pour graver son image…

Quand elle était revenue… Elle avait pensé… Peut-être que… Avec le temps… Elle avait vu la revue, la photo… Elle était repartie. Elle ne lui en avait pas voulu d'être passé à autre chose. Après tout, elle était la seule fautive. Si seulement… Royce avait raison… Elle aurait dû lui parlé, faire le premier pas…

Mais depuis deux ans…

Elle regarda son père. Même sur lui le charme de Castle avait agi. Après le drame, il s'était enfermé, dans son monde, dans l'alcool… Avec du temps et beaucoup de patience, il s'en était sorti. Mais il avait toujours gardé une certaine tristesse au fond du regard.

Avec Castle, il avait encore changé. Depuis leur premier Noël… Tout comme elle, cette période de l'année resterait difficile. La tradition n'était plus celle qu'ils avaient connue. Ils en avaient une autre.

Ils discutaient souvent ensemble, riaient aussi

Son regard se posa sur Martha. Que pouvait-elle bien raconter à celles qui l'entouraient ?

Elle adorait cette femme. Sous ses airs fantasques, elle était d'une grande sagesse. Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser, elle avait les pieds bien sur terre. Elles avaient beaucoup discuté ensemble. Elle lui avait parlé de sa vie lorsqu'elle avait eu son fils. Ça n'avait pas été toujours facile. Mais il avait été sa priorité, même s'il avait connu beaucoup de baby-sitters. Elle lui avait parlé de ses débuts, de ses rejets, de son premier succès. Puis de ces ex-femmes. Ce qu'elle pensait d'elles… Que de fous rires, elles avaient partagé…

Alexis… Que dire ?... Elle était de la famille. Elle était la grande sœur des bonhommes et de Mila. Elle aussi lui avait raconté sa courte vie avec son père. Les moments de rires, de larmes…

Tante Thérésa… Longtemps éloignées. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Mais comme elle s'était barricadée pour ne plus s'attacher aux autres, elle n'avait pas recherché sa présence

Maddy… Sa première meilleure amie… Elle s'était perdue de vue pour une histoire de garçon. Faut-il être bête ! Elle s'était retrouvée bien des années plus tard et ça avait été comme si rien ne s'était passé… Et aujourd'hui, elle était là, à ses côtés

Et ses bonhommes… Ils étaient adorables dans leur tenue blanche… Il faudrait qu'elle prenne du temps pour leur expliquer ce qu'il se passait, car, à voir leurs têtes, ils se posaient des questions

* * *

\- - Vous ne devriez pas vous reposer ?

\- - Elle n'est pas lourde ! Vous pourriez me…

\- - Lingettes ?

\- - Oui. Merci

\- - Alors ? Comment avez-vous fait pour apprivoiser ma nièce ?

\- - L'apprivoiser ?

\- - Lotion ?

\- - Merci… Tout d'abord, il m'a fallu de la patience. Beaucoup de patience !

\- - J'imagine. Tenez, dit Thérésa en lui tendant la couche. Ouah ! Quelle maitrise, ajouta-t-elle après qu'il eut enfilé le pyjama à leur fille

\- - Vous savez… Ça ne s'oublie pas… C'est comme le vélo

\- - Je peux ? demanda-t-elle en montrant le biberon

\- - Bien sûr

\- - Alors ? fit-elle en s'asseyant, la petite dans les bras

\- - Eh, bien, commença-t-il en s'asseyant à son tour, on n'apprivoise pas Kate Beckett. On doit l'accepter telle qu'elle est

\- - Comme elle vous a accepté tel que vous êtes

\- - Exactement… Je sais que je la rends folle…

\- - Et vous aimez ça !

\- - Oh, oui !… Un jour elle m'a dit, c'était au début de notre partenariat, que je rendais son travail plus amusant, plus marrant. Alors j'ai continué

\- - Et vous continuez ! Donc c'était aussi simple que ça ?

\- - Simple ? Vous plaisantez ?... Regardez-là… Je ne connais pas une femme aussi forte. Je l'ai vu se battre pour les victimes. Elle pouvait rester des heures devant son tableau, des nuits à lire et relire des dossiers… Mais dès qu'il s'agit d'elle….

\- - Le dossier de ma sœur…

\- - Il n'y a pas que ça. Mais c'est vrai… Cette affaire… Elle perdait toute objectivité, toute rationalité. Elle fonçait, tête baissée, sans se rendre compte qu'elle pouvait y laisser la vie

\- - Ce n'est pas plutôt qu'elle s'en fichait ? Que le plus important, pour elle, s'était d'arrêter le responsable ? Quoi qu'il en coûte ?

\- - Elle aurait pu mourir sans savoir qui il était

\- - Je sais. Et je sais que vous lui avez sauvé la vie. Je vous en remercie… Quand je la vois… Avec ses amis… Vos enfants…

\- - Elle doute encore

\- - Pardon ?

\- - Elle doute encore. Et je crois qu'il en sera toujours ainsi… C'est ce que j'essayais de vous dire… Dans son travail… Elle est imbattable. Elle traite des dossiers, analyse chaque document… Quand elle prend une décision, elle sait que c'est la bonne… Mais dès qu'il s'agit…

\- - De vous ou des enfants… Elle se demande si elle fait bien. Si elle n'en fait pas trop, ou pas assez

\- - Vous êtes venue à la maison sans que je vous voie ?

\- - Non. Mais je compte bien venir voir à quoi ressemble votre village ! Non… Mais j'ai l'impression de vous entendre parler de Jo. Pourtant, croyez-moi si vous voulez, elle était une épouse remarquable, et une mère… Même pendant la période rebelle de Kathie… Elle aussi passait des heures et des heures dans ses dossiers. Tout comme Jim, d'ailleurs… Mais une fois chez eux, ils oubliaient leurs affaires et se consacraient entièrement à leur fille… Et à eux… Cependant, ma sœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle en faisait assez, si parfois elle n'était pas trop dure ou trop laxiste avec sa fille, si elle aimait assez son mari, si elle ne le négligeait pas…

\- - Elles se ressemblaient plus que je ne le pensais

\- - Oh ! Vous n'avez pas idée !

* * *

\- - Hey ! Tout va bien ?

\- - Ouais

\- - Oui

\- - Oui, maman. T'as vu ? Il est gros le gâteau ! fit Milosz

\- - Vous allez réussir à tout avaler ?

\- - Hey, les garçons ! Regardez ce que je vous ai trouvé !

\- - Des gaufres ! s'exclamèrent-ils

\- - Maddy ! Tu veux les engraisser ?

\- - Je sais qu'ils adorent ça. Et voilà le chocolat ! Régalez-vous !

\- - Tu as remarqué qu'ils sont en blanc ?

\- - Oui ! C'est bien pour ça !... Enlevez-moi ces nœuds papillon…

\- - Papa a dit…

\- - Pour la cérémonie, c'était bien. Et vous étiez très beaux. Mais maintenant…

\- - Maddy a raison. Vous pouvez les retirer

Alors qu'elle étalait le chocolat sur les gaufres, elle vit le regard de Beck se perdre au loin. Elle semblait intriguer, voire inquiète. Maddy avait beau essayer de regarder là où se portait son regard, elle ne voyait rien. Tout lui semblait normal. Il y avait les gars du parc, les manèges…

\- - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- - Hein ?

\- - Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- - … Rien… Tu connais ce gars ?

\- - Quel gars ?

\- - Regarde vers le grand huit… Là-bas… Tu le vois ? Casquette, t-shirt et pantalon noir. Il a les cheveux blancs. Et je dirai une bonne soixantaine d'années

\- - Ok !... Oui. Je le vois. Et ?

\- - Tu l'as déjà vu ?

\- - Ce doit être un gars du parc

\- - Tu es sûre ?

\- - Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Demande à Bob. Il doit le savoir. Mais pourquoi…

\- - J'ai comme l'impression…

\- - Tu l'as déjà vu ?

\- - Je n'en sais rien. Mais… Il a failli me percuter quand je sortais de la cabane… Et on dirait qu'il nous observe…

\- - Tu te fais des idées. C'est peut-être seulement un gars qui a reconnu Rick… Ou qui a eu affaire avec toi

\- - Non, non… Je m'en rappellerai… Mais son visage…

\- - Tu es sûre que tu as quitté la police ?... Eh ! Regarde… commença Maddy, obligeant Beckett à regarder dans une autre direction. Je crois que Rick est en train de découvrir certains de tes secrets inavouables !

\- - Avec ma tante ? Aucun risque… Par contre, elle, elle est capable de lui tirer les vers du nez ! Tu ne te rappelles pas…

\- - Ne m'en parle pas. Elle serait même capable de faire avouer à une bonne sœur… Et si on la mettait en tête à tête avec sœur Thérèse ?

\- - Bonne idée. Mais je doute qu'il y ait une gagnante ! Elle aussi est très douée. Sans poser une seule question

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Maddy attrapa leurs verres et lui tendit le sien

\- - De l'eau ?

\- - Je suis sous traitement. L'accouchement…

\- - J'avais oublié. Désolée

\- - Il n'y a pas de mal. Et puis, ce qui compte, c'est le résultat. Regarde là avec Castle…

\- - Il en est gaga. Je crois que tu vas avoir du mal à t'en occuper… Sinon… Comment tu as fait pour l'apprivoiser ?

\- - Qui ? Castle ?... Si un jour, tu trouves la recette, envoie-la-moi !

\- - Franchement ? Beck…

\- - Tu n'apprivoises pas Castle. Tu l'acceptes comme il est. En fait… Tu vois…

\- - Ce que j'ai vu, c'est que lui, tu n'as pas eu à lui apprendre à comment embrasser une fille !

\- - Maddy !

\- - Et lui, comment il a fait pour t'apprivoiser, toi ? La rebelle ?

\- - Il a été patient. Très patient… murmura-t-elle

* * *

\- - Qui se lève la nuit pour s'occuper de Mila ?

Pour égayer le diner, Lanie avait décidé de lancer un jeu. Le « elle et lui ». Le but était simple. Elle leur posait des questions et chacun d'eux devait répondre par « elle » ou par « lui ». Ils s'étaient tous concertés pendant qu'ils organisaient la réception.

Alors qu'ils venaient de s'occuper des garçons, la métisse les avait attrapé par le bras et les avait placé dos à dos, devant la table où se tenaient tous les invités. Puis elle leur avait fait retirer leurs chaussures. Chacun d'eux en tenait une dans chaque main : une à lui, une à elle

\- - Ben quoi ? On n'a pas eu le temps de faire des pancartes ! Alors quand c'est toi, tu lèves ta chaussure, quand c'est elle…

\- - La sienne !

\- - Bien

Et elle avait commencé à poser les questions : qui ronfle, qui est le plus sportif (il avait fallu se mettre d'accord sur le sport, car selon Castle, il y avait sport et sport), qui restait le plus longtemps dans la salle de bain…

\- - Qui se lève la nuit pour s'occuper de Mila ?

Ils levèrent tous les deux les deux chaussures

\- - Vous plaisantez ?

\- - Non. Pendant qu'elle s'occupe du biberon, moi, je m'occupe de sa couche !

\- - Qui sera le plus sévère avec les enfants ?

Beckett leva sa chaussure, Castle la sienne

\- - Non, mais je rêve ! Tu leur passes tout !

\- - Ok… Les garçons ? demanda Lanie

\- - Maman

\- - Ah ! Tu vois ?... Même, toi il faut te mettre des limites ! Parfois, je me demande si tu n'es pas pire qu'eux ! Mais non ! Tu es pire qu'eux !... Alexis ?

\- - Joker !

\- - Merci ma chérie

\- - Je n'ai pas dit que Kate avait tort !

\- - Ok… Qui fait le premier pas après une dispute ?

\- - On ne se dispute pas… On a juste, parfois… Ok… C'est elle

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Non ! C'est papa ! s'exclama Milosz

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Ecoute ton fils… Ne dit-on pas que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants ?

\- - Oui, mais en l'occurrence, il se trompe !

\- - Non, c'est vrai. Tu vas derrière maman et tu fais un bisou dans le cou !

\- - Castle ?

\- - Traitre !

\- - Et maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

\- - Lanie !

\- - Elle laisse faire papa. Papa dit que ça marche toujours !

\- - Lanie, je te promets…

\- - Mais oui, mais oui… Qui prend le plus de place dans le lit ?

\- - Alors là, aucun doute ! C'est elle !

\- - Quoi ? T'es gonflé !

\- - Ose dire le contraire ?

\- - Tu as vu la taille du lit ? Et tu oses dire…

\- - Dois-je te rappeler que tu dors sur moi ?

\- - Je ne dors pas sur toi, je dors…

\- - Des détails, des détails… hurlèrent les bros

\- - Ok, pas sur moi… Mais contre moi

\- - Oui, ben… Ça ne veut pas dire que je prends le plus de place !

\- - En attendant, je ne peux plus bouger !

\- - Quoi ?... Tu ne t'es jamais plains jusqu'à… Ok… A compter de ce soir, chacun de son côté !

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Comme ça, tu pourras bouger !... Question suivante !

\- - Oh, Castle, t'es mal barré pour ta nuit de noce ! lança Lanie

\- - Hm… fit Beckett

\- - Quoi « hm » ? Pourquoi tu fais « hm » ?

\- - J'ai mes raisons… Alors ? La suite !

\- - Ok… Qui a remarqué l'autre pour la première fois ?


	99. Chapter 99

Beckett leva la chaussure de Castle, lui, celle de Beckett

\- - Alors là, tu mens !... Dès le premier jour, tu n'as pas pu me résister. Tu n'as jamais pu

\- - Je t'ai trouvé imbuvable aussitôt que je t'ai rencontré

\- - Ça, c'est ce que tu as toujours voulu me faire croire ! Mais reconnais que tu es tombé sous mon charme dès que tu as posé les yeux sur moi ! fit-il en pointant sa chaussure vers elle

\- - Dans tes rêves !

\- - Allez ! Avoue, supplia-t-il

\- - Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

\- - Oh que oui !... Allez, sois bonne joueuse et admets que tu avais des sentiments pour moi dès le départ !

\- - D'accord… C'est vrai

\- - Ah ! s'exclama-t-il en écartant les bras

\- - J'admets que j'avais des sentiments pour toi dès le départ… Je te détestais !

\- - Je confirme, murmura Jim à Martha

\- - Moi aussi, murmura Lanie

\- - Je détestais tout de toi ! Tu ne te rappelles pas comment tu étais au début ?

\- - Apparemment, j'étais irrésistible !

\- - Irrésistible !? Tu te moques de moi là ?

\- - D'accord… Mais si tu me détestais, dès le départ, pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de me toucher ?

\- - Je ne vois même pas ce que ça peut vouloir dire, fit-elle en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches

\- - Ah, non ! Tu sais très bien ce que ça peut vouloir dire

Il lui rappela toutes les fois où elle lui avait attrapé le nez, tiré l'oreille, plaqué contre un mur en posant sa main sur son torse…

\- - Et n'oublies pas quand tu t'es collée contre moi dans ce container frigorifique

\- - Ça ? C'était rien… Ça s'appelle de la survie ! On se pelotonnait l'un contre l'autre pour avoir chaud

\- - On se pelotait ?

\- - Pelotonnait !

\- - Ou alors… On peut voir ça comme une espèce de penchant pour des attouchements inappropriés sur le lieu de travail !

\- - Ah !... Pour toi, je t'ai harcelé ?

\- - Et tu as de la chance ! Quelqu'un de moins tolérant aurait porté plainte avec toutes les choses déplacées que tu m'as dites ! ajouta-t-il en jouant des sourcils

\- - Ah, oui ? Comme quoi ?

* * *

\- - Et dire que je viens de les marier !

\- - Pardon ?

\- - Ecoutez-les

\- - Oh, ça ! Je crois que c'est un jeu qu'ils aiment bien, répondit la soeur

* * *

\- - Je ne le disais pas dans ce sens-là ! Et je n'y peux rien si tu mets dans ma bouche des choses de ton invention

\- - Tu vois, ça, par exemple, c'est très évocateur !

\- - Parce que toi, tu ne m'as jamais rien dis de déplacé ?

\- - Moi !?

\- - Hm, hm

\- - J'ai toujours été un parfait gentleman !

\- - Ah, oui !?

* * *

\- - Et si vous me parliez de ce camp ?

\- - Il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire. C'est un camp comme il en existe beaucoup

\- - Il doit bien avoir quelque chose de spécial pour que Kate et Rick s'y intéresse ?

\- - Pourquoi ne pas leur demander à eux ? Ou mieux… A ces petits trésors

* * *

\- - Et si on parlait de tes attouchements à toi ? De la fois où tu m'as mis la main aux fesses…

\- - Oui, mais il faut dire que tes jambes sont extrêmement proches des autres parties…

\- - Mais oui ! C'est ça, continue à te raconter des histoires…

Lanie avait repris sa place. Plus besoin de poser de question. Ils faisaient le show à eux tous seuls.

\- - Ne me dites pas qu'ils sont tout le temps comme ça ? demanda Tante Thérésa

\- - Comme chien et chat ! Enfin, du temps où ils étaient au commissariat. Maintenant… Là-bas… Dans leur village… Les garçons ?

\- - Oui ?

\- - Papa et maman, ils font pareils à la maison ? demanda Lanie

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Se disputer. Comme maintenant…

\- - C'est pas une dispute, répondit Milosz

\- - Ah, non ?

\- - Non ! Ils crient pas

\- - C'est vrai. C'est un… Comment dit papa ? demanda Dusan

\- - Un désaccord

\- - Oui. Ca

\- - Ok… Et c'est souvent qu'ils ont… un désaccord ?

\- - Un peu… On peut faire du manège ?

* * *

\- - Tu t'es convaincue que tu n'étais pas folle de moi… D'ailleurs, peut-être que tu t'es convaincue toi-même, mais aucune autre personne n'est tombée dans le panneau. Ni moi, ni ton entourage !

\- - C'est curieux parce qu'on ne m'a jamais contre contredite à ce sujet…

\- - Kate ! s'insurgea lanie

\- - Vraiment ? Et Ton amie Maddy dans la salle d'interrogatoire ?

\- - D'accord ! D'accord ! On m'a peut-être fait quelques remarques…

\- - Ah ! Ah !

\- - Parce qu'on se méprenait sur la situation !

\- - Tout comme moi, je me suis mépris sur la situation toutes les fois où tu t'es habillée de manière suggestive dans le seul et unique but de me faire succomber !

\- - J'étais habillée comme ça uniquement quand l'enquête m'imposait de travailler sous couverture !

\- - Oh ! Alors ce n'était qu'une coïncidence si, à chaque fois, je me trouvais justement dans les parages ?

\- - Ce n'était pas une coïncidence ! Tu me suivais comme mon ombre ! Et pour quelle raison ?... Parce que tu étais attirée par moi !

\- - Moi ?

\- - Ouais !

\- - On ne dit pas « ouais » !

\- - Oui, mon cœur, acquiesça Beckett

\- - Je dois admettre que je ne te trouvais pas désagréable à regarder… Et que de temps en temps… Je te trouvais rigolote… Mais de là à être attiré par toi… Non… Je… Je crois que non

\- - Quel menteur ! murmura Martha

\- - D'accord… Alors pourquoi tu me suivais partout ?... Et ne me dis pas que c'était pour faire des recherches, personne n'y avait cru une seconde !

\- - Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

\- - Hm, hm

\- - Eh bien… C'est parce que… Ça m'amusait tellement de jouer au flic… Je…

\- - Ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle tu me suivais !

\- - Si… Bien sûr que si ! Et tout ce que tu avanceras comme argument sera un pur produit de ton imagination !

\- - Bien, soupirat-elle… Il est évident qu'on n'arrivera pas à se départager, dit-elle en jetant les chaussures au sol

\- - Alors tu le reconnais ?

\- - Je ne reconnais rien du tout. Les gars ?

\- Quoi ?

\- - Répondez à la question et n'ayez pas peur de heurter l'orgueil de Castle !

\- - Pourquoi nous ? fit Ryan

\- - Et n'oubliez pas comme elle a été jalouse lors de cette enquête autour du mariage de mon ex petite amie

\- - Ni comme il a été jaloux quand j'étais avec Demming

\- - Demming ? demanda Alexis

\- - C'était un flic de la section cambriolage. Il nous a aidés quelques fois… commença Esposito

\- - Comme si on avait besoin de lui ! murmura Castle

\- - Demming… Demming… Oh !... C'était lui Schlemming ! s'exclama la rouquine

\- - Schlemming ? Alexis, il n'y a jamais eu de… commença Ryan

\- - Non, non… Il était dans un livre de papa. Le deuxième Nikki Heat. Je lisais un de ses chapitres pour vérifier l'orthographe et…

\- - Alexis… S'il te plait…

\- - Tu n'as aucun personnage qui s'appelle Schlemming dans… commença Beckett

\- - Normal, il l'a supprimé ! Il faut dire qu'il le faisait passer pour un véritable… continua Alexis

\- - Oh, je vois… fit-elle en regardant son mari avec un petit sourire en coin

\- - Je vous rappelle qu'on n'est pas là pour parler de mes livres mais…Vous vous rappelez comme elle a été jalouse de mon ex-femme… Oh, et rappelez-vous la crise qu'elle m'a faite à propos de Séréna Kaye… De Sofia de la CIA… Ou encore de l'agent Shaw du FBI…

\- - Alors rappelle-toi…

\- - Ah, oui… L'agent Shaw… Tu lui avais préparé des pancakes. Tu as essayé de nous faire croire… commença Ryan

\- - Tu as préparé des pancakes à Shaw ?

\- - Hein ?... Non…

\- - A toi, Beckett

\- - Ah ! C'est vrai… Oh ! Attendez ! Castle avait passé la nuit sur…

\- - Oh ! Et vous vous rappelez Nathalie Rhodes ! Celle qui devait…

\- - Oh, oui !... Elle a cru que tu étais gay ! dit en souriant Beckett

\- - Quoi ?... Elle m'a embrassé dans l'ascenseur !

\- - Je sais. Je vous ai vu. Mais il n'empêche qu'elle a cru que tu étais gay !

\- - N'importe quoi ! Pas après un tel…

\- - Elle me l'a demandé !

\- - Tu plaisantes ?

\- - Pas du tout

\- - C'est quoi « gay » ? demanda Milosz

\- - Rien ! firent les deux mariés

\- - Tu veux dire que Nathalie Rhodes t'a demandé si j'étais gay ?

\- - C'est ce que j'ai dit

\- - Et pour quelle raison t'aurait-elle demandé ça ? Qu'est-ce qui a pu lui faire croire…

\- - Tu lui avais dit « non »

\- - Non ?... A quoi ?

\- - Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ?

\- - Tu as refusé de coucher avec Nathalie Rhodes ? fit le latino en se levant

\- - Oui, mais… Elle en a déduit que j'étais gay ?

\- - Ben oui

\- - Tu as démenti ?

\- - Et sur quoi je me serai basée pour le nier ?

\- - Quoi ? Tu n'as pas… Kate, tu sais que dans ce milieu…

\- - Sérieusement, mec ! Tu as refusé de coucher avec… continua Javier

\- - C'est quoi « coucher » ?

\- - Milosz ! s'insurgèrent les parents

\- - Oui, mais… Ce n'était pas vraiment elle. Elle voulait que Nikki couche avec Rook… Vous comprenez… Elle était à fond dans le personnage et elle voulait… C'était vraiment, vraiment… Malsain… commença expliquer Castle. Non, mais franchement… reprit-il en regardant sa femme. Tu n'as pas démenti ? Avec toutes les femmes que je viens…

\- - Castle ! C'était Nathalie… Même Ryan… insista Javier en s'approchant d'eux

\- - Si tu pouvais éviter…

\- - Eh ! Dis-toi que sans elle tu ne m'aurais peut-être pas fait ta demande ! murmura Jenny l'oreille de son mari

\- - Ouais ! J'ai surtout cru que je t'avais perdu

\- - Aucune chance !

\- - Elle m'a même demandé de t'autoriser à le faire ! enchaina Beckett

\- - Ah, oui ?... Et qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ?

\- - D'après toi ?

\- - Ah, ah ! Je le savais ! Tu vois que j'avais raison. Tu avais craqué et…

\- - Je ne lui ai pas répondu ! Non, mais pour qui tu me prends ?... De toute façon, à cette époque, tu étais avec Gina. Alors je ne pense pas que…

\- - Ah !... C'est vrai… ou alors…

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Tu n'as pas répondu parce que tu ne voulais pas que j'aille avec elle. Tu vois ? J'avais raison !

\- - Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que moi aussi…

\- - Sérieux mec ? Tu as refusé…

\- - Et c'est reparti !

\- - Lanie ! cria Beckett. Oh, Espo ! fit-elle en se précipitant vers son amie

\- - Quoi ?

* * *

\- - Lanie !

\- - Laisse-moi !

\- - Lanie !

Elle l'attrapa par le bras et la fit pivoter

\- - Ce n'est qu'un jeu !

\- - Ah, oui ? Regarde-le… Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher ! Dès qu'il croise une fille…

\- - C'est un homme ! Qui plus est, latino !

\- - Et c'est une excuse ?

\- - Tu ne pourras pas l'en empêcher !

\- - Parce que toi que tu acceptes que Castle regarde d'autres femmes ?

* * *

\- - Mais qu'est- ce que tu cherches ? demanda Ryan qui avait rejoint les deux hommes

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Vraiment ? Tu ne t'es pas rendu compte de ce que tu as fait ? Regarde Lanie !

\- - Quoi ?... Attends… Tout ça parce que j'ai parlé de Nathalie Rhodes ?

\- - Il y a parlé et parlé ! fit remarqué Castle

\- - Et surtout, on ne le fait pas devant sa petite amie

\- - C'est toi qui dis ça ? Toi qui avais une liste. Celle des cinq célébrités que tu peux te taper même en étant marié !

\- - Oui… Ben, elle est oublié cette liste. Tu te rappelles ce qui s'est passé ?

\- - Evidemment ! Tu as demandé Jenny en mariage

\- - Oui. Mais j'ai bien cru que je l'avais perdu ! Alors si tu tiens à Lanie…

\- - Eh, les gars ! C'était juste une façon…

\- - Non. Tu es toujours comme ça. Elle a raison. Si tu n'arrives pas à te contrôler, un jour ou l'autre…

\- - Ok, ok, ok

* * *

\- - Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? Que je lui bande les yeux à chaque fois qu'on sort ?

\- - Ah, c'est facile à dire pour toi… Il n'a d'yeux que pour toi. Même s'il trouvait miss monde dans son lit…

\- - N'exagère pas

\- - N'exagère pas ? Dois-je te rappeler combien de fois je t'ai dit qu'il n'attendait que toi ? Qu'il restait au 12th, rien que pour toi ?... Il est accro ! Tu es sa drogue ! Alors même s'il regarde…

\- - Dois-je te rappeler pourquoi, à l'époque, je ne voulais pas ?

\- - Ouais… Mais depuis que vous êtes ensemble…

\- - Tu crois qu'il a changé parce qu'il est avec moi ! Ecoute… Castle a toujours été un homme à femmes. Elles ont toujours été attirées par lui comme un essaim l'est par un champ de tournesols. Et il aimait ça. Rappelle-toi les photos de promo pour Nikki. On aurait dit un sultan au milieu de son harem

\- - Mais…

\- - Il n'est pas devenu aveugle en vivant avec moi, Lanie

\- - D'accord… Mais Espo… Ne me dis pas que Castle se comporte comme ça devant toi ?

* * *

\- - Et toi, Castle… Tu as une liste ?

\- - Non. Aucune liste

\- - Vraiment ?

\- - Quoique… J'ai ma bucket liste !

\- - Ta quoi ?

\- - Ma bucket liste… Vous savez ? La liste des choses à faire avant de mourir

\- - Tu l'as sur toi ?

\- - Bien sûr !

\- - On peut la voir ?

\- - Si vous voulez… Mais… Il faut que vous sachiez que je l'ai un peu remanié…

\- - Tu peux rayer la première ligne ! remarqua le latino

\- - Quelle première ligne ?

\- - Tu as nagé avec des dauphins ? demanda Ryan

\- - Oui… Enfin… Pas vraiment nager… Mais… On est allé dans un parc sur la Côte d'Azur. Et j'ai offert aux garçons une rencontre avec les dauphins et les otaries. Kate est allée avec Dusan chez les otaries puisqu'il ne pouvait pas aller dans l'eau. Et moi j'ai accompagné Milosz

\- - Ça devait être génial !

\- - A qui le dis-tu ? Il y a même une plongée au milieu des requins. Et vous pouvez aussi diner avec les orques

\- - Quand on viendra chez vous… commença Kevin

\- - On organisera ça

\- - Mec ? Tu peux barrer le 12, fit Espo

\- - Pourquoi ?

\- - Développer des super pouvoirs ? Vraiment ?

\- - Ben quoi ?

\- - Mais qu'est-ce que… commença Beckett en arrachant la feuille des mains du latino

\- - Eh ! C'est à moi !

\- - Qu'est-ce…

\- - Ce n'est pas la liste des 5 bonus ! fit Castle, tentant de récupérer le morceau de papier

\- - Mais… Etre avec Kate… Quand est-ce que tu as écrit ça ?

\- - Oh… Euh… Juste après notre mission de couverture

\- - Mission de couverture ? Quelle mission… demanda Esposito

\- - Lorsque vous étiez retenu par Lockwood… On a dû… Enfin, j'ai eu l'idée…

\- - Viens avec moi

\- - Quelle idée ? Quelle mission ? On n'a pas eu besoin…

\- - _Tu as écris ça après cette affaire ?_

\- - Oh, non ! Si vous… Milosz ! appela Javier

\- - Quoi ?

\- Tu comprends le français, toi ?

\- - Ben oui

\- - Tu peux nous traduire

\- - Non

\- - Quoi ? Allez… Tu nous le dis et après on t'emmène faire du manège

\- - Ou tu auras droit à une autre part de gâteau, enchérit l'irlandais

\- - Non. Quand ils font ça, c'est pour pas qu'on écoute ! Le manège, on peut faire quand on veut ! Et j'ai plus faim !

\- - Dusan ! crirent les deux hommes

\- - Il dira rien lui non plus, affirma l'enfant

\- - _Euh… Oui… Oh, d'ailleurs, je peux le barrer maintenant,_ fit-il tout content

\- - _Mais ça remonte à… Comment tu pouvais…_

\- - _Je n'ai jamais pu l'oublier ce premier baiser_

\- - _Castle… C'était juste…_

\- _Ça_ _va peut-être te paraître stupide mais…_ commença-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras _. Je n'ai rien mangé, ni bu ce soir-là. Simplement pour ne pas perdre le goût de tes lèvres sur les miennes, leur douceur… Toute la nuit, je l'ai rêvé… Tu étais dans mes bras. Tu passais ta main dans mes cheveux… Je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête… Je n'avais plus qu'une envie… Y goûter encore et encore…_

\- - _Hm… Tu t'es bien rattrapé depuis !_

\- - _Et je ne compte pas m'arrêter de sitôt. Je veux réaliser mon 15_ _ème_ _vœu_

\- - _Te marier et faire durer ?_ fit-elle en regardant la liste

\- - _Hm… Et toi ?_

\- - _Quoi moi ?_

\- - _De tous nos baisers… Lequel…_

Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, puis les passa tendrement sur ses tempes, avant de finalement entouré son cou de ses bras. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien

\- - _Ce premier baiser… Peut-être une des meilleures de tes idées stupides…_

\- - _Ah ! Toi aussi !_

\- - _Puis celui sur la plage… Celui qui nous a fait nous retrouver… Mais… Ça ne fait que commencer aujourd'hui…_

Il lui sourit, la serra contre lui et …

\- - C'est pas possible !


	100. Chapter 100

\- - Kate !

\- - Chut !

\- - Mais…

Elle se faufilait, sans faire de bruit, entre les cabanes et les manèges. Il se tenait sur ses talons, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien l'intriguer à ce point

\- - Castle… Est-ce que pour une fois, tu pourrais faire ce que je te dis ? murmura-t-elle en se retournant

\- - Je suis ton coéquipier !

\- - Tu ne crois pas que dans ton état, tu ferais mieux de rester assis ? Et dois-je te rappeler que je ne suis plus dans la police ?

\- - Je n'en demeure pas moins ton partenaire. Je l'étais dans le crime. Aujourd'hui, je le suis dans la vie !... Une très longue vie ! Alors si tu…

\- - Je veux juste… Ce n'est peut-être rien…

\- - Rien ? Avec ce regard soucieux ?

\- - Ok… Mais tu te contentes de rester derrière moi et de ne pas dire un seul mot

\- - Et toi, tu ne prends pas de risque inconsidéré !

\- - Qui travaille dans la sécurité ?

* * *

\- - Allez, grand-mère !

\- - Je suis en robe !

\- - Prends une voiture !

\- - Allez Martha !

\- - Oh, Jim ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Je te rappelle que la dernière fois…

\- - Richard n'est pas là ! Je te promets que tu ne tomberas pas. N'est-ce pas les garçons ?

\- - Ouiiiiiiiii ! Grand-mère ! Grand-mère ! Grand-mère !

\- - C'est bon ! C'est bon… Arrêtez de crier ou sinon votre père va arriver ! fit Martha en s'installant sur une des autos tamponneuses. Le premier qui me fait choir…

\- - On va faire doucement

Une fois tous installés, les voitures se mirent en marche. Sauf une…

\- - Tu dois appuyer sur la pédale ! hurla Martha

\- - Peux pas !

\- - Tu la vois pas ?

\- - Si. Mais peux pas !

Martha et Milosz arrêtèrent leurs véhicules. Jim fit de même et les rejoignit

\- - Je peux pas. Regarde

\- - Oh !... Je vois… Et si, commença Martha en le faisant pivoter. Non. Non. Tu vas finir allonger sous le volant

Tout le monde était rassemblé autour de lui

\- - Ecoute… Je vais monter avec toi

\- - Non, moi. T'es trop grande, grand-mère

\- - Veux faire seul !

\- - Il y a un problème ? Vous pouvez en choisir une autre ! demanda celui qui s'occupait du manège

\- - Oh… Euh… Non… Ce n'est pas la voiture… C'est…

\- - Ma jambe, souffla Dusan

Jim prit l'homme à part et lui expliqua la situation. L'homme leva la main, s'éclipsa quelques secondes et revint près de la voiture de Dusan. Il le fit sortir et s'affaira sur la pédale

\- - Voilà, fit l'homme en se redressant. Maintenant, tu devrais pouvoir avancer. On essaye ?

\- - Oui !

\- - Ok. Installe-toi et je vais remettre le courant

La cale n'était pas très grande mais elle permettait à l'enfant d'atteindre la pédale. En roulant, Dusan fit un petit signe de la main à l'homme qui était dans la cabine de contrôle. Celui-ci lui répondit de la même manière, le pouce levé.

Les deux ainés se donnaient la chasse, se tamponnant à tour de rôle. Jim faisait attention de ne pas faire chuter Martha

Les deux enfants roulaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Milosz montrait à Dusan toutes les manœuvres qu'il connaissait.

* * *

Il riait en les regardant.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé voir Martha se prêter à ce genre d'activité. Mais de quoi était-on capable pour faire plaisir à ses petits-enfants ?

\- - Ouch ! fit Beckett en s'écrasant sur l'homme

\- - Hey !

\- - Kate ! hurla Castle

\- - Ce n'est rien, fit-elle en tentant de reprendre son souffle

Dans son inquiétude, elle avait oublié que son diaphragme n'avait toujours pas repris sa place initiale et surtout, que son entre-jambes était encore très sensible.

\- - Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle se redressait

Il était plaqué au sol, le bras replié dans son dos. Beckett était assise sur lui.

Elle avait bondit sur lui au moment où il avait porté un objet, qu'il avait sorti de sa poche, à son visage

\- - Fiston… Tu veux bien dire à ta femme de me lâcher !

\- - Depuis que nous sommes là, vous n'arrêtez pas de nous observer ! Alors je veux savoir pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en lui prenant l'appareil de la main

\- - Fais voir !

\- - Tu sais ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en lui tendant

\- - Euh… Non, répondit-il en le tournant dans tous les sens

\- - Je pourrai vous expliquez si…

\- - Qui êtes-vous ? Que nous voulez-vous ?

\- - Je serai vous, je répondrai à ses questions !

\- - Je ne faisais rien de mal.

\- - Alors pourquoi vous ne répondez pas ?

\- - Vous savez que je pourrai…

\- - Attends… Tu pourrais juste te redresser un peu ? demanda Castle

\- - Pourquoi ?

\- - Il y a un truc dans sa poche arrière…

\- - Non ! Je vous interdis…

Castle se baissa et retira de la poche arrière du pantalon ce qu'il avait vu. C'était un portefeuille

\- - Mais… Mais…

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec ces photos ?

\- - Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

\- - Depuis combien de temps vous suivez-nous ?

\- - Depuis que je sais que tu es né !

\- - Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce… Milosz… Dusan… Et… Mila ! Vous avez des photos de notre bébé ! Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous…

\- - Je vous préviens que si vous ne vous expliquez pas…

\- - Kate, laisse-le moi, fit l'écrivain en s'accroupissant

\- - Castle, tu n'es vraiment pas en état…

\- - On ne touche pas à mes enfants !

\- - Je ne compte pas leur faire de mal !

\- - Alors… commença Beckett en tirant sur son bras

\- - Je suis leur grand-père !

\- - Quoi ? firent les mariés

\- - Je suis ton père !

\- - Quoi ? fit Castle

\- - Je suis ton père ! répéta l'homme

Beckett l'avait lâché. Une fois debout, il reprit son portefeuille

\- - Jackson Hunt ! On dirait un nom bidon ! fit Castle qui avait eu le temps de voir sa carte d'identité

\- - C'en est un !

\- - Vous êtes en train de nous dire que… Vous êtes un espion ? demanda Castle, tirant les conclusions qui s'imposaient

\- - Un agent des renseignements. C'est le terme exact

\- - Et qu'est-ce qui nous le prouve ? Comment…

\- - Malheureusement, rien… A part peut-être ce petit gadget, dit-il en le reprenant des mains de Castle. C'est un appareil photo miniature

\- - Mon père est un espion… Ma mère est au courant ?

\- - Non… commença-t-il en regardant autour de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a raconté sur moi ? demanda-t-il en s'éloignant des regards indiscrets

\- - Je vais vous laisser… commença Beckett

\- - Non. Reste là, fit Castle en lui prenant la main. Euh… Eh, bien elle m'a dit que ç'était une nuit spéciale et qu'elle était tombée amoureuse… Que vous aviez disparu le lendemain matin et qu'elle ne vous avait plus jamais revu…

L'homme se passa la main dans les cheveux

\- - Cette nuit-là, je venais de finir une mission aux Nations Unies… En tout cas, c'est ce que je pensais… Et le lendemain, les choses ont dégénéré… Il a fallu que je quitte la ville en vitesse… Et je n'ai pu revenir aux Etats Unis qu'un an plus tard… C'est à ce moment que j'ai appris ton existence…

\- - Tu étais au courant pour moi ? Pour moi et pour Alexis… Et pendant toutes ces années, tu ne nous as pas donné signe de vie une seule fois !

\- - Castle, fit Beckett en caressant son bras

\- - Quand on fait ce métier, on bannit toutes communications et toutes relations affectives avec qui que ce soit… Mais je passais de temps en temps… D'ailleurs, on s'est déjà rencontrés

Castle le regarda incrédule

\- - Oui… Quand tu avais à peu près 10 ans, ta mère t'a emmené à la bibliothèque et… Tu cherchais un bouquin et … Je t'ai donné un exemplaire de…

\- - Casino Royal, murmura l'écrivain

\- - Oui

\- - Alors c'était toi ?

\- - Hm…

\- - C'est ce roman qui m'a donné envie d'écrire !

\- - J'ai eu du mal à y croire quand j'ai vu ton premier roman d'espionnage

\- - Tu as lu mes bouquins ?

\- - Oh, oui !... J'ai même graissé quelques pattes à la CIA quand tu as essayé d'avoir accès à certaines informations pour tes recherches… Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose mais pendant une petite minute, j'ai eu l'impression d'être un père… La vérité, c'est que j'ai veillé sur toi, sur ta mère et sur Alexis pendant toute votre vie… Et je continue…

\- - Oui ! Je vous ai déjà vu… Vous étiez au village… fit Beckett

\- - Vous avez l'œil !

\- - Tu es au courant ?

\- - Je te l'ai dit. Je veille sur toi et ta famille. Bien qu'aujourd'hui…

\- - Vous me connaissez ? demanda-t-elle

\- - J'ai suivi votre carrière du jour où il a participé à vos enquêtes… Et puis, vous avez disparu… Vous savez vous faire discrète ! Malgré tous mes contacts… Contrairement à toi !

\- - …

\- - Et à ton tour, tu as disparu… Mais grâce à ta mère…

\- - Mais tu as dit…

\- - Je l'ai suivi. Elle, et aussi ta fille. Je les ai vus prendre l'avion… Avec votre père, ajouta-t-il en regardant la jeune femme. Pour un Noël…

\- - Notre premier Noël en famille… Mais pourquoi… Tu aurais pu…

\- - Ce n'était pas le bon moment. Vous commenciez à bâtir votre nouvelle vie ensemble, tous les deux… Et Milosz !

\- - D'accord… Mais aujourd'hui…

\- - Ce n'est pas une journée pour des retrouvailles. C'est votre journée à tous les deux

\- - Mais…

\- - Ecoute-moi… Je ne fais que passer… Je voulais juste… Je n'avais pas prévu de vous voir… Je voulais juste assister à ce moment important de ta vie… De votre vie

\- - Tu peux pas… On vient juste…

\- - C'est mon job… Ça fait partie de ma vie

\- - Oui, mais… On vient de se rencontrer et j'ai des milliards de questions… Et un tas de choses à te dire… Je veux pas que tu… J'ai besoin d'avoir un peu plus de temps

\- - Avec un peu de chance, on pourra peut-être se faire ça un de ces jours… En attendant, je vous le confie. Je sais qu'il est entre de bonnes mains… Et je vous remercie pour cette magnifique petite fille que vous m'avez donnée

\- - Quand l'avez-vous vu ?

\- - Juste après sa naissance.

\- - Mais…

\- - Vous étiez endormie. Toi, tu étais près d'elle. Je me suis glissé dans la pouponnière en me faisant passer pour un médecin, ami de la famille

\- - Comment je saurai que tu vas bien ?

\- - Tu ne le sauras pas. En tout cas pas de façon officielle… Je sais que ça a été difficile pour toi Richard et …. Je veux que tu saches une chose, fiston… J'ai toujours été fier de toi… Toujours

\- - Père, je…

\- - On se reverra. Un jour… Je te le promets, fit-il en lui donnant l'accolade. Et maintenant… Je sais que tu es jaloux… Mais tu m'autorises à…

\- - Si tu n'en profites pas !

\- - Toutes mes félicitations, Kate. Et merci de le rendre heureux, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Et maintenant, je vous laisse. Allez retrouver votre famille et vos amis

\- - Je te reverrai ?

\- - Regarde de temps en temps derrière toi ! répondit-il en s'éloignant. Ah !... Je suis désolé pour le vlog d'Alexis, ajouta-t-il en se retournant

\- - Le vlog ?... Quel vlog ?

\- - Ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'existe plus

Beckett resserra la main de Castle et s'accrocha à son bras. Ils le regardèrent s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne voient plus qu'une vague silhouette

\- - Mon père est un espion

\- - Hm

\- - Tu ne le crois pas ?... Sofia nous l'avait dit !

\- - Sofia avait dit beaucoup de choses, je te rappelle

\- - Oui, mais…

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu as toujours su juger…

\- - J'ai envie de le croire… Je veux le croire !

\- - Alors, croyons-le

* * *

\- - Franchement… J'aurai pu… Vous n'êtes pas obligé

\- - Je suis venu vous chercher. Alors, je vous ramène chez vous !

\- - Vous ne croyez pas que vous feriez mieux de… commença-t-elle en regardant la métisse

\- - Ne vous en faites pas pour ça

\- - Mais…

\- - Montez

Beckett s'approcha de Lanie

\- - Encore merci

\- - De rien. Tu salueras Castle pour moi. Je ne l'ai pas trouvé

\- - Il doit sûrement se reposer

\- - Ouais

\- - Hey… Pense à ce que je t'ai dit

\- - Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

\- - Tu es mon amie.

\- - Et tu sais qu'avec Espo, ça s'arrange toujours

\- - Ok… Mais…

\- - Beckett !

\- - Ryan… Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait

\- - C'était normal. Tu sais, que grâce à Mila, tu as échappé à la question ?

\- - Laquelle ?

\- - « Et le bébé ? », « C'est pour quand ? »... On n'était à peine fiancé, qu'on nous harcelait déjà !

Ils éclatèrent de rire

\- - Jenny… Maddy, fit Beckett en les enlaçant

\- - Beck… N'oublies pas de m'appeler quand tu reviendras. Parce qu'une fois tous les…

\- - Promis

Elle les regarda s'éloigner, un petit pincement au cœur.  
Esposito raccompagnait tante Thérésa chez elle. Les autres allaient aider Maddy à ranger tout ce qu'elle avait emmené avant de rentrer chez eux

Martha, Alexis et son père était déjà rentrés avec les enfants

* * *

Il se tenait face à l'océan. En s'approchant, elle vit qu'il regardait sa main, faisait tourner son anneau. Elle s'approcha lentement et l'enlaça doucement. Elle appuya sa tête entre ses épaules

\- - Tout va bien ?

\- - Hm

Il attrapa une de ses mains et lui baisa le bout des doigts

\- - Tu as froid

\- - Plus maintenant. Dis-moi…

Il reposa sa main sur son torse, soupira. Son regard se perdit sur l'océan

\- - Tu te rappelles ? commença-t-il. Quand tu disais à Milosz que tu ne savais pas ce qui était le plus difficile : ne pas se rappeler ses parents ou…

\- - Je me souviens, oui

\- - Je comprenais ce que tu voulais dire. Car j'étais comme lui. La seule différence c'est que lui avait disparu volontairement

\- - Mais aujourd'hui…

\- - Je n'en sais pas plus… Jackson Hunt… Ce n'est même pas son nom ! Son vrai nom ! Quel est-il ? Quel est mon véritable nom ?

\- - Je comprends

\- - C'est important pour un homme. D'avoir un nom !

\- - Tu as porté celui de ta mère !

\- - Et j'en suis fier. Mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Une fille… Un jour ou l'autre, elle porte le nom de son mari. Mais un garçon… Ça fait partie de son héritage. C'est une continuité. D'une génération à l'autre… Alexis avait eu un devoir un jour : faire l'arbre généalogique de sa famille…

\- - Et il lui manquait toute une branche…

\- - Oui… Et tu vois… Quoi que je fasse, elle manquera toujours. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de porter mon nom de plume. Un nom que j'ai créé. Un nom qui me donne l'identité qu'on m'a refusée à ma naissance… Toute ma vie, je me suis demandé qui j'étais, qui était mon père, ce qu'il faisait…

\- - Maintenant tu le sais

\- - Espion… Mais qui je suis ? Quelles sont mes origines ?... C'est important de…

\- - Tu es Richard Edgar Alexander Rodger Castle ! dit-elle en venant se placer devant lui. C'est le nom que tu as donné à tes enfants. Que tu m'as donné… Voilà comment tu t'appelles. Mais… Ce n'est qu'un nom. Un nom comme il y en a tant d'autres. Ce qui est important… Ce n'est pas tant le nom que tu portes, que l'homme que tu es. Ceux qui te connaissent vraiment, tes amis… Ta famille… Moi… C'est ça qui est important, dit-elle en posant sa main sur son cœur. C'est ça qui fait qui tu es. C'est ça qui fait que tu es l'homme que nous aimons. Nous ne t'aimons pas pour ton nom. Mais pour l'homme que tu es

\- - Reconnais que ça a quelques avantages

\- - C'est vrai. J'ai la primeur de lire tes livres avant tout le monde… Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Je comprends que c'est important pour toi. Mais ce que tu dois transmettre, ce n'est pas uniquement un nom. C'est tout ce qu'il y a là… Dans ton cœur

\- - C'est vrai. Tu as raison, fit-il en l'enlaçant

Il l'embrassa sur la tête et son regard se perdit encore une fois loin, vers l'horizon.

\- - Toi, commença-t-il soudain. Toi, tu l'es !

\- - Quoi donc ?

\- - Il a dit « votre famille »… Il ne s'y sent pas à sa place… J'avais toujours pensé, si je le retrouvais, qu'on pourrait… Mais non. Il n'en fait pas partie… Mais toi… Depuis notre rencontre… Notre partenariat… Tu es ma famille. Tu l'as toujours été. Nous formons une famille. Toi, moi, les enfants… Tous ceux qui étaient présents aujourd'hui. Ils sont notre famille… Pas besoin d'être du même sang pour être une famille. Les liens qui nous unissent sont bien plus forts que ceux du sang. Quoi qu'il arrive… On sait qu'on sera toujours là les uns pour les autres

\- - Une belle famille, dit-elle en déposant un petit baiser sur ses lèvres

\- - Hm…

Il retira sa veste et la posa sur ses épaules

\- - J'aimerai que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi

\- - Tout ce que tu voudras

\- - Tu peux me donner ta main ?

\- - Je l'ai déjà fait

\- - Je voudrai que tu me la donnes une nouvelle fois

Elle le regarda

\- - Qu'est-ce que…

\- - Ne pose pas de question et donne-la moi

Elle lui tendit sa main. Lorsqu'il la prit, elle remarqua qu'il ne portait plus son anneau. Il lui retira son alliance et sans aucune hésitation jeta les deux anneaux aussi loin qu'il lui était possible dans l'océan

\- - Mais… Tu es fou !

\- - Tu m'as dit que tu ne croyais pas à l'alliance !

\- - Oui, mais… Castle… Elle était magnifique et… Elle a dû te coûter une fortune !

\- - Pas vraiment

\- - Et au lieu de la jeter, tu aurais pu… Quoi ?... Comment ça pas vraiment ?

\- - C'était du toc !

\- - Quoi ?

\- - C'est fou ce qu'on arrive à faire avec de la verroterie et un peu de métal!

\- - Tu m'as passé une alliance…

\- - Elle était fausse, oui. Ni or, ni diamant… Après quelques douches, elle aurait perdu de son éclat

\- - Mais alors pourquoi toute cette cérémonie… C'était aussi un faux mariage ?

\- - Non ! Le mariage est vrai. Tu es ma femme, maintenant. Mais tu n'auras pas à porter d'alliance

\- - Et… commença-t-elle en montrant sa bague de fiançailles. Elle aussi…

\- - Non ! Elle, elle est vraie… Kate. Je ne t'oblige pas à la porter. J'ai bien compris ce que tu disais sur le mariage et tout ce « blablabla » qui l'entoure. Je reconnais que ton raisonnement n'est pas faux. Mais, j'aimerai qu'elle, tu la portes au lieu de cet anneau que tu mets pour que personne ne t'importune au travail. Elle fera le même effet. Sauf que tu seras vraiment engagée cette fois

\- - Tu sais que je porte toujours… commença-t-elle en plaquant sa main sur sa poitrine

\- - Tout comme moi, dit-il en montrant son poignet. Je peux te demander autre chose ?

\- - Encore !

\- - Avec cet accident… Tu es passée de bras en bras…

\- - On a ouvert la soirée

\- - Oui, mais… M'accorderais-tu cette danse ?

\- - Il n'y a pas de musique. Et il ne reste plus que…

Elle sourit en le voyant appuyer sur un bouton de son téléphone et en entendant leur chanson. Il lui attrapa une main, l'enlaça avec son autre bras. Elle passa son autre main derrière son cou et posa sa tête sur son épaule, tout en se laissant entrainer par les pas de son mari

* * *

\- - Je sais que la tradition veut que je te fasse franchir le seuil dans mes bras…

\- - Tu sais que les traditions et moi…

Il la plaqua contre la porte et l'embrassa tendrement

\- - Tu sais que tu es vraiment magnifique dans cette robe. ?

\- - Tu n'es pas mal non plus dans ton costume

\- - Je ne rêve que d'une chose maintenant, dit-il en continuant de déposer de tendres baisers dans son cou et sur son épaule

\- - Castle… Tu ne crois pas qu'on serait mieux…

\- - Je m'en occupe

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il la fit pivoter pour la coller contre le mur. Il referma la porte avec son pied

\- - Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu te rappelles… Quand… Mila est née ? demanda Beckett entre deux baisers

\- - Evidemment. Je lui souhaite son journiversaire tous les matins !

\- - Tu lui…

\- - Donc… pour ma nuit de noce, je sais aussi !

\- - Mais alors… A chaque fois que…

\- - Je savais à quoi tu faisais allusion, oui

\- - Pour… Pourquoi…

\- - Pourquoi je n'ai rien dit ? Tu étais tellement « rigolote », croyant que je n'y avais pas pensé. Encore pendant le jeu… Quand tu as cru…

\- - Tu m'as faite marcher…

\- - Dis plutôt courir !

\- - Tu vas me le payer ! fit-elle en le repoussant

Elle ne l'avait pas vraiment poussé. Seulement écarté. Elle avait fait attention à sa côte. Il avait joué le jeu car il adorait la voir réagir comme ça quand elle se faisait prendre à son propre jeu.

Elle se dirigeait vers le bureau

\- - Papa !

\- - Première dispute de jeunes mariés ? demanda-t-il accoudé au comptoir de la cuisine

\- - Jim ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- - Ma petite fille avait faim

\- - Déjà ? Mais il n'est que… L'heure. Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas…

\- - Eh, les enfants… Il n'y a aucun problème. C'était votre journée. Et votre soirée… Et votre nuit !

\- - Vous n'avez pas eu de problème avec les garçons ?

\- - Je crois qu'ils ne dorment toujours pas

\- - Ok. Je vais aller les voir, dit Castle

\- - Tu devrais te reposer…

\- - Cinq minutes… Juste cinq minutes. Après je me couche. Promis

\- - Journiversaire ? demanda Jim en regardant sa fille

\- - Ça t'étonne ?

\- - Pas vraiment ! Un café ?

\- - Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais aller aussi te coucher ?

\- - A mon âge, ma chérie, je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. Alors ?

\- - D'accord. Mais dès que Castle descend…

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé. Beckett appuya sa tête sur le dossier et ferma les yeux. Jim alluma la télévision. Il commença à zapper pour trouver la chaine d'infos, mais il remarqua que toutes les chaines diffusaient le même flash !

En entendant le son, Beckett se redressa lentement et fixa l'écran


	101. Chapter 101

\- - Et voilà ! Ils se sont endormis, s'exclama Castle en redescendant

Mais personne ne le regarda, ni ne lui répondit. Beckett n'était pas là. Jim était prostré devant l'écran de télévision. De là où il était, il ne voyait que la banderole « flash spécial » qui défilait sans interruption

\- - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Un attentat ? Une alerte à la bombe ? Les martiens nous… Oh… Mon Dieu, murmura-t-il en s'asseyant près de son beau-père

 _\- Comme nous vous l'annoncions dans notre journal de la nuit, le sénateur Bracken, qui s'était retiré de la vie politique depuis plusieurs années, vient de faire sa réapparition._

 _Mais ce n'est pas pour reprendre sa carrière !_

 _Malheureusement pour lui_

 _Cet homme qui voulait se battre contre la corruption dans cette ville, vient d'être condamné pour corruption, fraude, association de malfaiteurs et meurtres, dont celui de Johanna Beckett, qui n'était autre que la mère du lieutenant Katherine Beckett, de la police criminelle de New-York, et que le célèbre auteur Richard Castle avait choisi comme muse pour ses romans de Nikki Heat._

 _Le procès s'est déroulé en huis-clos. Un procès long et pénible. Surtout pour les jurés qui ont dû restés éloignés de leurs familles pendant des mois._

 _Le verdict, tombé tard dans la soirée, vient d'être rendu publique. Le sénateur Bracken et ses complices, comme vont vous le montrer nos images, ont été conduits dans une prison fédérale de haute sécurité où ils attendront leur exécution, qui devrait être rapide selon nos sources !_

 _Nous aurions aimé vous faire connaître les impressions de la principale intéressée, mais elle n'a pas assisté au procès, sa présence n'ayant pas été jugée utile puisque les preuves parlaient d'elle-même. De plus, il semblerait qu'elle ait démissionné, et aussi quitté la ville…_

\- - C'était le sénateur Bracken ? murmura Castle

\- - _Capitaine Gates ! Que pouvez-vous nous dire…_

\- - _Aucun commentaire !_

\- - _Mais… C'est grâce à vous et aux lieutenants…_

\- - _Sachez que, et je n'en dirai pas plus, que sans la ténacité du lieutenant Beckett, cette affaire n'aurait jamais…_

\- - _Pourquoi a-t-elle démissionné ? Avait-elle subi des pressions de la part du sénateur ? Sa vie était-elle en danger ?... Capitaine !_

\- - Toujours égale à elle-même… commenta Castle en la voyant s'éloigner

\- - Elle ne te portait pas dans son cœur, d'après ce que m'a dit Kathie

\- - Je n'étais qu'un civil…

\- - Tu étais bien plus que ça. Crois-moi. Je ne connais personne, à part ses coéquipiers, qui s'est autant investi…

\- - Merci, Jim

\- - _Monsieur Pulgatti ! Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être enfin libre après toutes ces années ?_

\- - _D'après vous ?_

\- - _Avez-vous quelque chose à dire sur cette affaire ?_

\- - _Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?_

\- - _Messieurs… Messieurs… Pas tous à la fois… Pour ce qui est de ce que je vais faire, je n'en sais rien encore… Quant à l'affaire… Je remercierai la seule femme qui a cru en moi, malgré celui que j'étais. Je ne la connaissais pas. Elle était avocate. Elle s'appelait Johanna Beckett ! Souvenez-vous de ce nom ! Elle a été la seule à accepter de me rencontrer, à tenter de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pour que je me retrouve derrière les barreaux. Elle y a laissé la vie. Mais elle n'a pas laissé que ça… Et je me le reprocherai jusqu'à mon dernier jour. Elle avait une famille, un mari et une fille… A cause de moi…_

\- - _Avez-vous rencontré le lieutenant Beckett ?_

\- - _Oui. Il y a quelques années… j'aurai aimé la remercier, mais…_

\- - Le sénateur Bracken… Quand je pense qu'on recherchait un autre flic

\- - Il était procureur, à l'époque

\- - Proc… Mais oui. C'est logique. Qui mieux qu'un procureur… Il a dû comprendre… Deviner ce qu'ils faisaient. Et au lieu de les inculper…

\- - Il a profité de la situation pour s'enrichir et arriver là où il en était. Ecrasant, au passage, ceux qui pourraient lui barrer le chemin

Bracken quittait le tribunal menotté. Il n'avait plus rien de sa superbe. Il baissait la tête pour éviter les flashes des journalistes. Les complices suivaient

\- - Vulcan Simmons

\- - Tu le connais ?

\- - Kate l'a fracassé contre le miroir de la salle d'interrogatoire. Elle était persuadé qu'il était responsable…

Le flash repassa pour la énième fois

\- - Le sénateur Bracken… Jim… Comment…

\- - Tout va bien, Richard, fit Jim en posant sa main sur son épaule. Justice a été rendue. Grâce à toi. Si tu n'avais pas rouvert le dossier, trouvé de nouveaux indices…

\- - Je n'ai fait… Kate, fit-il en se levant et en fonçant vers l'entrée

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- - Beckett l'a vu ?

\- - Bien sûr ! Elle était…

\- - Je dois la retrouver…

\- - Mais… Elle n'est pas partie

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Elle n'est pas partie

\- - Ah, non ? Où est-elle ?

\- - Dans votre chambre. Il me semble qu'elle a…

* * *

Les stores métalliques des boutiques s'ouvraient.

Des commerçants sortaient leurs étals de fruits et légumes

Les premiers passants sortaient des cafés, leur gobelet à la main

Certains sifflaient ou hélaient un taxi. D'autres s'engouffraient dans les bouches de métro ou sautaient dans le premier bus

Les éboueurs faisaient leur tournée

Et les sirènes…

Toute cette agitation lui avait manqué au début… Elle était New-Yorkaise, et c'était ça être New-Yorkaise. Vivre au rythme de la ville et non au sien. Suivre le mouvement. Se fondre dans la masse. Devenir invisible aux yeux de tous

Invisible…

Elle l'avait été. Comme tous ces passants. Qui se rappelait l'avoir croisé au sortir d'une boutique ou d'un cinéma ?

Invisible

Pour lui, elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle avait été sa proie. Il avait été son chasseur. Non. Il n'avait pas été son chasseur. Il s'était contenté de payer. Payer un autre pour la descendre. Payer un autre pour tuer sa mère… Parce qu'il était un lâche… Parce que, lorsqu'on est au pouvoir, on ne se salit pas les mains…

Quand elle avait appris son arrestation… Qu'elle aurait aimé être en face de lui… Lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, tout ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer, tout ce qu'il lui avait pris, tout ce… Il l'avait empêché de vivre sa vie. Tout simplement.

Et ça recommençait

Cette journée avait été tellement magnifique. Tellement… Comme elle se l'imaginait. Les personnes qui comptaient vraiment pour eux étaient là. Leur famille…

Pourquoi fallait-il… Non. Il ne viendrait pas gâcher leur bonheur. Il ne viendrait pas gâcher tout ce qu'ils avaient construit jour après jour, mois après mois

Cette histoire était enfin terminée. Elle devait tourner la page

Elle déposa un doux baiser sur la tête de sa fille et appuya sa tête contre la vitre

* * *

Elle avait retiré sa robe. Elle portait un logging et une de ses chemises. Contre elle, leur fille. Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, elle avait le regard perdu vers la ville qui était déjà réveillée. Il pouvait entendre les klaxons des premiers conducteurs aigris, les sirènes des véhicules d'urgences ou de patrouilles…

Elle avait une main sous les fesses de la petite. L'autre caressait doucement son petit dos. Des larmes coulaient lentement sur ses joues

Elle avait été… Ils avaient été si heureux durant toute cette journée. Il l'avait regardé danser, s'amuser avec leurs garçons… Tout s'était passé comme il l'avait espéré… Malgré son accident…

Décidément… Pourquoi fallait-il que cette histoire se rappelle à eux à chaque fois que tout allait bien ?

C'était comme quelques années plus tôt.

Alexis préparait son discours de fin d'années. Il se rappelait chaque détail.

Beckett l'avait appelé. Il y avait eu un meurtre. Tout en se rendant sur la scène de crime, il avait expliqué en détails la soirée qu'il passerait seul au loft pendant que sa fille serait à la sienne. Devant l'enthousiasme de Beckett pour les vidéos qu'il allait regarder, il l'avait invité. Elle avait accepté. Il avait été surpris…

Ce n'était pas un meurtre banal… L'affaire JB refaisait surface…

Il se rappelait ce matin où il lui avait ramené, comme à son habitude, sa boisson favorite. Assise sur le bureau, elle fixait le tableau blanc. Elle était seule. Il s'était assis près d'elle et lui avait tendu son gobelet

\- - **Merci**

\- - **Vous avez dormi ?**

\- - **Pas beaucoup !**

\- - **Du nouveau sur la victime ?**

\- - **On a vérifié ses antécédents. Montgomery n'avait pas de lien avec ses arrestations, le cambriolage n'avait pas de motivation personnelle !**

\- - **Et cet appel qu'il a passé avant de mourir ?**

\- - **A un portable prépayé, pas de propriétaire**

\- - **Eh ?**

\- - **Hm**

 **Elle était fatiguée, soucieuse…**

\- - **Vous n'êtes pas seule ! Je suis là**

\- - **Je sais**

 **Elle avait sa main dans la sienne, faisait glisser son pouce sur ses doigts**

 **Il l'avait regardé. Elle lui avait souri. Il n'avait pas bougé. Par crainte qu'elle ne prenne peur, qu'elle retire sa main… C'était un grand pas pour elle et il ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse marche arrière**

Il avait tellement espéré quand il avait cru que ce n'était qu'une simple guerre de gang. Mais plus l'enquête avançait…

Il ne fallait pas que ce rebondissement la détruise. Il ne le supporterait pas. Il ne supporterait pas de revoir son regard triste, de la revoir pleurer. Pas maintenant. Plus maintenant alors que depuis deux ans…

Il quitta le chambranle de la porte et s'approcha lentement d'elles. Sans détourner son regard, elle déplia ses jambes, se leva et vint se blottir doucement contre lui

\- - Tu devrais te reposer, murmura-t-elle en passant une main sur son torse

* * *

Aux premiers mouvements de leur fille… Doucement, il avait déplacé Beckett, s'était levé en tenant sa côte, avait placé la petite contre sa mère, avait remonté le drap sur elles et était allé prendre une douche. Puis, il avait repris Mila et avait quitté la chambre.

Elle avait mis du temps à s'endormir. Tout comme lui. Elle avait besoin de rester au calme, de rester éloignée de ce flash qui devait encore tourner en boucle sur toutes les chaines de télévision

Etrangement, lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, le silence régnait. Pourtant, ils étaient tous levés. Sans faire de bruit, les garçons étaient venus se blottir contre lui

\- - T'as vu ? Le méchant de maman est en prison

\- - Je sais, bonhomme

\- - Maman dort ?

\- - Oui. Vous allez devoir être calme aujourd'hui. Vous pourriez faire quelque chose pour moi ?

\- - Quoi ?

Il leur murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Aussitôt, ils se précipitèrent dans l'escalier. Après avoir salué à nouveau son beau-père, il embrassa sa mère et sa fille

\- - Donne-la, moi. Je vais m'en occuper, fit Martha en prenant Mila.

\- - Merci

Il se rendit dans la cuisine, se servit un café et attrapa ses antidouleurs

\- - Tu as pris ta douche habillé ? demanda sa mère en voyant sa chemise mouillée

\- - Hein… Oh, non… C'est mon bandage… Je le changerai…

\- - Comment va-t-elle ?

\- - Je ne sais pas trop

\- - Comment ça ? Toi qui n'arrête pas de dire que tu la connais mieux que personne. Même mieux que Jim !

\- - C'est vrai. Mais là… Je ne sais pas. On s'est couché. Elle a voulu gardé la petite avec nous…

\- - Ce n'est quand même pas possible ! Après une telle journée… C'est à croire qu'ils le font exprès ! A chaque fois que vous…

\- - Mère, murmura-t-il en regardant Jim

\- - Oh… Désolée

\- - Il ne le faut pas, Martha. Je sais que vous vous inquiétez tous pour elle, fit le père de Beckett en s'approchant du comptoir

\- - Et pour toi !

\- - C'est vraiment fini cette fois. Une fois qu'elle l'aura réalisé… C'est vrai que la nouvelle… Mais on ne choisit pas la fin d'un procès… Si je n'avais pas allumé la télévision… Vous auriez passé une nuit plus calme…

\- - Oh, mais elle a été calme. Trop calme… Hey !

* * *

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elle n'avait pas dormi. Elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Elle avait cette boule dans le ventre… Elle aurait dû se réjouir que tout soit enfin fini, qu'il soit enfin condamné…

Elle s'était blottie contre lui. Elle avait caressé le dos de leur fille, pendant que lui caressait le sien. Elle savait qu'il saurait qu'elle ne dormait pas. Alors, elle s'était forcée à ralentir sa respiration, la calquant sur la sienne. Il avait mis du temps à s'endormir. Il avait soupiré plus d'une fois. Ça le travaillait aussi. Elle aurait voulu l'apaiser, trouver les mots… Mais, elle n'avait pas pu. Lui, les aurait trouvés. Les mots… Il aurait même sorti une plaisanterie, simplement pour la faire sourire. Mais elle n'en avait pas le cœur

En arrivant dans le bureau, elle les avait vus. Elle avait vu leurs regards. Elle n'était pas prête. Elle avait encore besoin d'un peu de temps

Les souvenirs ressurgirent

 **A la fin d'une enquête, elle avait remis un médaillon à la fille de la victime. Celle-ci l'avait ouvert. Il y a avait une photo d'elle et de sa mère à l'intérieur**

\- - **On arrive à oublier ?**

\- - **Ça, non… Mais un jour, en vous réveillant, vous découvrirez que ça ne vous fait plus souffrir… En tout cas, c'est ce qui m'est arrivé**

C'était faux. Elle souffrait toujours autant. A chaque fois… Même aujourd'hui… C'était comme si cette blessure s'ouvrait une nouvelle fois, encore plus béante que la fois d'avant. Et ça faisait mal. Ça la brûlait, la dévorait de l'intérieur

C'était terminé.

Terminé…

Mais ça ne faisait pas revenir sa mère

* * *

\- - Mais qu'est-ce que… commença Martha voyant Beckett retourner dans leur chambre

\- - Excusez-moi, fit simplement Castle en contournant le comptoir

L'eau de la douche coulait.

Il était entré doucement dans la salle de bain et l'avait trouvé, les mains appuyées de chaque côté du lavabo, la tête penchée en avant. Bien que ses bras étaient tendus, il pouvait voir les tremblements

Elle qui était si forte… Elle redevenait si fragile…

Et pourtant…

 **Elle allait rencontrer la sœur d'une victime. Un coursier… Il l'avait regardé s'asseoir près de la jeune femme**

\- - **Comment fait-elle ?**

\- - **Elle a toujours eu un don pour ça, répondit Montgomery**

Oui, elle avait ce don. Ce don de rassurer ceux qui restaient. De leur permettre de reprendre le cours de leur vie… Elle avait les bons mots. Les bonnes phrases…Mais sur elle, elles n'agissaient pas. Elle n'avait jamais tiré un trait sur ce qui s'était passé. Et même maintenant, alors que l'affaire était enfin close, il savait que ça resterait ainsi

Il s'approcha, avança une main. Au même moment, elle se retourna et se blottit contre lui, les bras autour de son cou, le visage enfoui contre son torse

Elle n'avait pas pensé à sa côte. Il grimaça, mais ne dit rien

Il l'embrassait sur la tête et lui caressait le dos. Tout doucement, il se laissa glisser au sol tellement elle s'accrochait à lui, s'appuyant de son poids contre lui. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot, mais il savait qu'elle pleurait. Lui non plus ne parlait pas. Il lui laissait le temps dont elle avait besoin pour évacuer tout ce qu'elle avait enfoui depuis toutes ces années

* * *

\- - Ouch !... Doucement !

\- - Arrête de bouger…

N'y tenant plus, Martha avait décidé d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle avait poussé la porte de la salle de bain… Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire…

Castle était assis sur le bord de la baignoire. Il ne portait qu'un caleçon. Beckett se tenait face lui, en chemise et les jambes nues. Ils avaient pris une douche

\- - Aïe !... Mais quelle idée ils ont eu de m'enrouler dans ce truc collant !

\- - Je vois qu'en plus d'une femme, tu as trouvé une infirmière !

\- - Oui… Ben… Ouch !... Oh, non ! J'en ai déjà pas beaucoup… commença-t-il en plaquant sa main sur sa toison

\- - Ils vont repousser, Castle… Pourquoi est-ce que les hommes redeviennent des bébés quand ils sont malades ou blessés ?

\- - C'est une des lois de l'évolution. Les hommes, qui réussissent à trouver une femme pour s'occuper d'eux, augmentent leur chance de survie

\- - Et t'as lu ça où ? Dans le magasine…

\- - Je suis là, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué

\- - Avec les cris que tu pousses…

\- - Mais toi, tu es une exception !

\- - Ah, oui ?

\- - Oui. J'attends toujours que tu grandisses !

Elle regardait Beckett refaire le bandage. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé… Elle avait les gestes sûrs… Et tendres

Elle savait qu'elle s'occupait des enfants au camp. Qu'elle les soignait. Milosz et Dusan en était la preuve vivante. Mais la voir s'occuper de son fils…

Ses ex en auraient été bien incapables. Elles auraient appelé une infirmière ou l'aurait ramené l'hôpital

\- - Et toi ? Comment tu vas ?

\- - Je vais bien, Martha. Ne t'inquiète pas

\- - La magie Castle a encore fonctionné !

\- - On est une famille ! C'est le rôle de chaque membre de cette famille…

\- - Martha… commença Beckett en lui prenant les mains. Je vais bien

\- - Bien, fit la rouquine en l'embrassant sur le front. Alors…Je vais rejoindre les autres.

\- - Bonne idée, mère. Car au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué…

\- - Oh ! Je t'ai déjà vu bien moins habillé que ça !

\- - Mère !

Beckett sourit

* * *

\- - Mon coeur ? fit-elle en l'aidant à enfiler une chemise

\- - Hm

\- - Je veux aller à la maison. Là… Maintenant

\- - Oui, mais… Tu sais… Même si je suis assez doué… Des billets…

\- - Pas au village. Aux Hamptons… Tu veux bien ?

\- - Ah !... La magie de l'océan… La mienne ne te suffit pas…

\- - Si. Elle m'aide beaucoup. Tu le sais. Mais j'ai aussi besoin…

\- - Pas de problème. Tu as besoin de combien de temps pour te préparer ?

\- - Je dois m'habiller… Il y a aussi les sacs des…

\- - Les garçons ? cria Castle

\- - Oui, papa ? répondirent-ils en arrivant dans la chambre. Maman ! s'écrièrent-ils en se précipitant vers elle

\- - Bonjour, mes bonhommes, fit-elle en les serrant dans ses bras

\- - Ouh ! T'es tout noir ! remarqua Milosz en regardant Castle faire les boutons de sa chemise

\- - Ça va partir. Ce n'est rien… Vous en êtes où ?

\- - Prêts !

\- - Tu le savais ? demanda Beckett

\- - Je te connais… Même si ma mère en doute ! cria-t-il

\- - Je n'ai jamais dit…

\- - Alors, je te donne cinq minutes

\- - Cinq minutes ?

\- - Et je suis généreux !

\- - Je n'ai même pas bu mon café !

\- - Ok… Deux minutes de plus alors !

\- - Ah ! J'aurai besoin qu'on fasse un arrêt sur le trajet…

\- - Pas de problème, ma chérie ! Plus que 6 minutes et 50 secondes !

\- - La ferme, Castle ! s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant dans le dressing

\- - Alors ? Qui a dit que je ne connaissais pas ma femme ? s'exclama-t-il son tour en entrant dans le salon

* * *

\- - Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

\- - Ils vont arriver champion

\- - C'est long !

\- - Ok… On va les rejoindre… Mais vous ne courez pas. Et surtout, il ne faut rien dire. Ou tout doucement

\- - Comme à l'hôpital ?

\- - Oui. Comme à l'hôpital

Il quitta le 4x4, détacha les garçons et prit leur fille dans ses bras. Il les fit patienter, le temps de prendre quelque chose dans son sac. Une fois trouvé, il mit l'objet dans la poche de sa veste et leur indiqua la grille

\- - Mais… Mais… Y a des morts ici… Non… Maman…

\- - Hey… Milosz… commença Castle en s'accroupissant face à lui. Ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas comme au camp…

\- - Maman… Grand-père…

\- - C'est un cimetière… Vous en avez déjà vu. Il y en a un au village. Et vous savez que parfois les gens y vont

\- - Ils sont morts !

\- - Je te parle de ceux qui viennent les voir

\- - On les voit pas !

\- - C'est une façon de parler… Quand on perd quelqu'un… Les garçons… continua-t-il en leur prenant chacun une main. Je sais que vous n'avez pas connu ça… Et que ça peut être difficile à comprendre… Mais… Regardez cette pierre, fit-il en leur montrant une pierre tombale. Il y a un nom dessus. Ça permet de savoir qui est enterré et ça permet à la famille de venir le voir

\- - Pour quoi faire ?

\- - Pour lui parler

\- - Les morts parlent pas

\- - C'est vrai… Mais les vivants si… C'est une façon de garder un lien avec la personne qu'on a perdu. Certaines personnes viennent raconter ce qu'ils ont fait, d'autres viennent juste… Pour se ressourcer, se donner du courage, de la force pour continuer…

\- - Mais… Maman et grand-père…

\- - Ils sont venus voir la maman de maman… Ils ont une bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer

\- - Le mariage ?

\- - Oui. Ça aussi… Peut-être

* * *

Les Beckett se tenaient devant la tombe

Jim avait déposé le bouquet de lys blancs qu'ils avaient acheté en cours de route

Ils ne disaient pas un mot

Le bras autour des épaules de sa fille, elle avait posé sa tête contre son épaule. Elle sourit timidement quand, alors qu'elle s'essuyait une larme, une petite main venait de se glisser dans son autre main. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir que c'était celle de Milosz. Elle se sépara de son père, s'accroupit et serra ses deux garçons dans ses bras.

\- - Papa a dit… C'est ta maman ?

\- - Hm

\- - Tu lui parles ?

\- - Hm

\- - De quoi ?

\- - De tout. De toi, de Dusan, de votre petite sœur… De ce que je fais…

\- - Pourquoi ?

\- - Pourquoi quoi ?

\- - Pourquoi tu lui dis ? Elle parle pas, elle

\- - Tu as raison. Mais… Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer… Tout le monde ne le fait pas… Mais pour moi… C'est important… Je lui montre que je ne l'oublie pas. Qu'elle fait toujours partie de ma vie. Même si je ne la reverrai jamais… C'est vrai qu'elle ne me répond pas, mais quand je sors d'ici… Je me sens mieux

\- - Ah !... Comme quand il pleut ?

\- - Vous voulez que je vous dise un secret ?

\- - Oui

\- - Vous voulez savoir pourquoi j'aime la pluie ? Pourquoi j'aime sentir les gouttes d'eau sur mon visage ?

\- - Pourquoi ?

\- - Parce que… Lorsque je sens une goutte… C'est comme si ma mère était là. Près de moi. Et pour me le faire savoir, elle m'envoie ces gouttes pour me montrer qu'elle est toujours avec moi

\- - C'est comme des bisous

\- - Oui, mon cœur. Pleins de bisous. Comme elle m'en faisait quand j'étais petite

\- - Alors, on en a aussi quand il pleut !

\- - Oh, oui ! Parce que je suis sûre que, de là où elle est, elle vous voit et vous aime autant que moi je vous aime

\- - Ah ! Je l'aime bien, alors

\- - Moi aussi, fit Dusan

Castle les rejoignit

\- - J'ai presque fini

\- - Prend ton temps

Elle fouilla dans la poche de sa veste, et en sortit un petit écrin qu'elle déposa juste sous l'inscription « VINCIT OMNIA VERITAS »

\- - Euh… Tu sais… Même si…

\- - Il est vide, Castle. C'est juste… Je lui avais fait une promesse… Voilà… On peut y aller

\- - Je vous abandonne ici

\- - Papa… On peut te déposer

\- - J'ai besoin de marcher

\- - Je comprends… A bientôt, fit Beckett alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras

\- - Prends soin de toi, ma chérie. Richard…

\- - Tu passeras ?

\- - Peut-être le weekend prochain. Je vous appelle

\- - Tu as une clé !

\- - Et débarquer à l'improviste ? Non, merci. Je ne voudrai pas arriver à un moment inopportun !

\- - Peut-être que tu pourrais expliquer ça à ma mère ?

\- - A son âge ? Tu crois encore la changer ?

Il embrassa les enfants, passa sa main sur la tête de sa petite fille.

Ils le regardèrent s'éloigner en direction d'une autre sortie

\- - Il va bien

\- - Je sais

\- - Et toi ?

\- - Ça va. Maintenant, ça va, répondit-elle en jetant un dernier coup d'œil sur la pierre tombale. On y va ? demanda-t-elle en prenant son bras

\- - Oui. Oh !... Attends, fit-il en fouillant dans sa poche. Tiens, dit-il en lui donnant l'objet

Elle le regarda et sourit

\- - Il est à qui ?

\- - Personne. C'est moi qui l'ai fait

\- - Quand ?

\- - Hier. Quand j'étais sur la plage… Il est plutôt réussi, non ?

\- - Il est parfait. Mais on commence à en avoir une collection !

\- - Il manque encore celui de Mila !

Elle tournait le petit bonhomme, fait de bouts de bois et de ficelle ramassés sur la plage, entre ses doigts. Le premier avait été fait par le premier homme de sa vie, son père. Le deuxième, par celui qui était sa vie, son mari. Elle sourit

\- - Je vois que ça marche !

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Tu souris. Ce petit bonhomme a vraiment un effet miraculeux sur toi. Et tu as raison. « Même dans les pires journées, on peut éprouver une grande joie »

\- - C'est vrai

\- - Rentrons chez nous

\- - Bonne idée

Ils réinstallèrent les enfants dans la voiture. Castle contourna le véhicule et vint lui ouvrir sa portière. Elle passa devant lui et s'arrêta

\- - Tu sais… Même avec l'accident… La venue de ton père… Ou… Ça… Commença-t-elle en regardant le cimetière. La journée d'hier était… Parfaite

Elle l'embrassa tendrement et s'installa sur le siège passager. En souriant, il rejoignit la place conducteur

PHASE 3 : REUSSIE


	102. Chapter 102

\- - Décidément, tu as une prédilection pour les chemins tortueux !

\- - Et toi, tu adores râler, fit-elle en stoppant le 4x4

A peine arrêtés, Castle sauta du 4x4, suivi par les garçons et les chiens. Lentement, ils avancèrent, tournant sur eux-mêmes, la tête relevée pour voir la hauteur des arbres

\- - C'est beau, murmura Dusan

\- - Oui, bonhomme

\- - On pourra nager ? demanda Milosz

\- - Je pense. Il faudra demander à maman

\- - C'est la mer ?

\- - Un lac

\- - C'est quoi ?

\- - Regardez, commença Castle en s'accroupissant… La mer… Tu ne vois pas où elle s'arrête. Ici, tu vois… On voit qu'il y a des arbres et d'autres chalets tout autour

\- - Ah, oui

Appuyée contre le capot, sa fille dans les bras, elle souriait en les voyants. Il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour que leurs bonhommes soient heureux. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Rien n'avait changé, ou presque. Quelques broussailles en plus. Des arbres plus grands ou qui avaient été coupés.

Tellement d'années… Cinq ans qu'elle n'était pas revenue… Cinq ans… Elle soupira

\- - Les Castle ?

\- - Oui ? firent les trois têtes en se retournant vers elle

\- - Action ! fit Beckett en montrant le coffre ouvert

Sous le sourire du père et de la mère, les deux garçons se précipitèrent. Ils prirent les courses, pendant que Castle s'occupaient des sacs

\- - On reviendra, dit-il en les voyants tenter de prendre tous les sachets

Il les suivit jusqu'à la porte. Accroupie, Beckett soulevait des pots en terre. Puis elle se releva, et inséra la clé dans la serrure

\- - C'est une plaisanterie !?

\- - Quoi donc ?

\- - La clé est… Ne me dis pas que la clé reste là en permanence ?

\- - Je ne te le dis pas !

\- - Kate…

\- - C'est un chalet, Castle. Au milieu des bois. Il n'y a rien à voler

\- - D'accord. Mais…

\- - Il n'y a aucun risque. Je t'assure

Elle lui prit un des sacs et grimpa à l'étage

Depuis qu'ils étaient entrés, les garçons n'avaient pas bougé. Les sachets en mains, ils regardaient autour d'eux

Tout était construit en rondins de bois. Partout où leurs yeux se posaient, il n'y avait que du bois.

Ce n'était pas très grand. Apparemment, ils se trouvaient dans la pièce principale du chalet. D'un côté, il y avait une cheminée, près de laquelle se trouvaient deux vieux fauteuils, un canapé et une table basse. De l'autre, ce qui ressemblait à la cuisine, avec une vieille gazinière, un évier sous une fenêtre, un frigo et quelques meubles de rangements

\- - Comment on fait ? demanda Milosz en montrant ses sachets

\- - Vous fouillez dans les placards. Et pour ce que vous ne savez pas, vous les poser sur la table. Je vais aider maman… Et vous ne sortez pas tant qu'on n'est pas descendu !

\- - Mais maman a dit…

\- - Vous nous attendez !

\- - Oui, papa

\- - Aucun risque, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Une clé sous un pot… Au milieu des bois… Tous les ingrédients pour…

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes ?

\- - Hein ? Je ne marmonne pas ! J'imaginais juste… Où tu es ?... Cette femme a des radars à la place des oreilles ! C'est à se demander si elle…

\- - Je t'entends !

\- - Tu ne m'as pas répondu !

\- - Ici !

Il se guida au son de sa voix et la retrouva dans la salle de bain, accroupie, fourrageant dans un placard sous le lavabo

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

\- - Ca ! fit-elle en montrant une petite bassine. Pour Mila… Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il n'y a qu'une douche, précisa-t-elle devant son air interrogatif

\- - Oui. Je vois

\- - Ecoute… Je sais que ce n'est pas les Hamptons… Le loft… Mais…

\- - En effet

\- - Je sais que c'est spartiate et que tu… commença-t-elle en s'approchant de lui

\- - Kate…

\- - Je comprendrais si tu voulais…

\- - C'est parfait… Simplement parfait

\- - Sûr ?

\- - Le principal, c'est d'être ensemble

\- - Tu sais que tu es un mari presque parfait !

\- - Bien sûr !... Comment ça, « presque » ? demanda-t-il en la suivant

Il entra dans une petite chambre dans laquelle se trouvaient un lit pour une seule personne, une table de nuit avec une petite lampe de chevet. Ce devait être la sienne… Il la vit déposer la bassine sur une serviette qu'elle avait étendue sur l'unique commode. Ensemble, ils installèrent et préparèrent le lit de la petite qu'ils couchèrent juste après. Puis ils passèrent dans la seconde chambre. Plus grande que la première. Ce devait être celle de ses parents. L'ameublement était tout aussi simple. Un lit, deux chevets, deux lampes et une armoire

\- - Euh… Je suppose que les garçons vont dormir ici ?

\- - En effet

\- - Ok… Et nous ? Il y a une pièce cachée ?

\- - Surprise ! fit-elle en retirant le drap de protection du lit

\- - Ah, oui ? Il y a une pièce cachée ? Vraiment ?

\- - Tu verras ce soir, répondit-elle en déposant un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Pour le moment… Tu n'as qu'à laisser les sacs des garçons ici. Tu veux bien t'occuper des affaires de Mila ?

\- - Pas de problème

\- - Parfait. Je vais voir où ils en sont !

* * *

La matinée passa assez vite.

Après le repas, les garçons montèrent ranger leurs affaires puis…

\- - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Ils dépoussiéraient la pièce principale lorsque Castle était allé voir pourquoi c'était si calme à l'étage. Aussitôt des cris et des rires avaient fusé. Jusqu'à ce bruit… Beckett s'était précipitée dans l'escalier. Mila s'était mise à pleurer…

En arrivant sur le seuil… Des plumes volaient… Le lit était dévasté… Les garçons étaient à quatre pattes dessus. Elle ne voyait que leurs fesses. Ils étaient penchés et devaient regarder leur père. Père dont elle ne voyait que les pieds dépasser du lit

\- - Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

\- - Moi ? Pourquoi moi ? Et eux ?

Un de ses pieds était enroulé dans le drap. Ce qui avait dû provoquer la chute. Des plumes volaient dans la pièce. Dans ses mains, il tentait de cacher le coussin qui avait explosé

\- - Vous savez quoi ? Je ne veux rien savoir… Dehors !

\- - Mais… On va t'aider !

\- - Oui, maman. On va t'aider

\- - J'ai dit dehors !... Ouste !

\- - Mais…

\- - Et restez sur le sentier… Le premier qui se perd passera la nuit dehors !

Elle quitta la chambre, entra dans celle de leur fille et la prit dans ses bras. Puis elle redescendit

\- - Maman est fâchée, murmura Milosz

\- - Non… Elle est juste…

\- - Fâchée ! enchérit Dusan

\- - Oui… un peu… Allez, on nettoie tout ça et…

En redescendant, ils la trouvèrent devant les placards de la cuisine. Mila était installée dans son cosy

\- - Maman… On a tout rangé… On peut…

Sans se retourner et sans dire un mot, elle tendit un sachet

\- - C'est quoi ?

\- - Votre goûter. Maintenant dehors !

\- - Mais…

Elle tendit son bras en direction de la porte. Tous penauds, les trois garçons quittèrent le chalet

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle souriait

\- - Tu crois qu'ils ont compris ? demanda-t-elle à sa fille. Nan !... Je te jure. Les Castle. Quelle famille !... Jules, Jim, suivez-les, fit-elle en ouvrant la porte

Les deux chiens la regardèrent

\- - Hey ! Vous savez… Je ne risque rien. Allez avec les garçons. Et vous aboyez au moindre problème ! Ok ?... D'accord. D'accord. Un seul. L'autre peut rester avec moi

En remuant la queue, Jim s'assit près d'elle, tandis que Jules se lançait à la poursuite des hommes.

* * *

\- - Si !

\- - Non !

\- - Si ! C'est pareil !

En les entendant, elle se retourna.

Pendant leur absence, elle avait terminé de dépoussiérer la pièce principale, préparé ce qu'il fallait pour le diner puis était sortie s'installer sur un tronc d'arbre près du lac.

Combien d'heures y avait-elle passé sur ce vieux tronc ? Beaucoup. Beaucoup trop. Et seule. Tellement seule…

Qu'elle aimait les voir comme ça, voir leur complicité… Quiconque les croiserait, il ne verrait qu'un père avec ses deux fils qui se chamaillent. Une fois de plus… Bien sûr, en y regardant de plus près, on remarquerait qu'ils étaient différents. Mais pour un enfant ? Qu'est-ce qui était important ? De vrais parents avec une vraie mère, un vrai père ? Qu'est-ce qu'être vrai ? Qu'est-ce qu'un enfant comprenait aux liens du sang ?... Il s'en fichait… Milosz ne se souvenait pas de ses parents et ne s'en rappellerait sûrement jamais. Dusan n'avait pas connu sa mère. Quant à son père… A part quelques photos qu'ils avaient pu trouver… Il ne resterait qu'un souvenir… Ils savaient qu'ils avaient de « vrais parents » comme disaient Milosz, avant. Mais aujourd'hui… Castle était leur père. Leur « vrai » père. Pour un enfant, ce qui était important… C'était celui qui était là… Qui lui tendait les bras… Qui l'écoutait… Qui vivait avec… Qui aimait leur mère…

Voilà ce qui était important pour un enfant. Qu'il soit « vrai »… Ou adopté !

\- - Tu sais qu'avec ta logique…

\- - Un problème ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils approchaient

\- - Ces enfants… commença-t-il en s'asseyant à califourchon près d'elle

Il déposa Dusan au sol tout en l'embrassant sur la tête.

\- - Quoi ?

\- - J'ai beau leur expliqué…

\- - Expliquer quoi ?

\- - Le mariage !

\- - Oh !... Et ?

\- - Ils ne comprennent rien

\- - Si ! Mais… Maman ?

\- - Hm

\- - Papa dit, on est amoureux ! Mais avant aussi ? fit Milosz

\- - Hm

\- - On vit tous ensemble ! Mais avant aussi ?

\- - Hm

\- - Le nom, murmura Dusan

\- - Ah, oui… On a le même nom ! Mais avant aussi ?

\- - Pas maman. Tu vois, c'est différent ! s'exclama Castle

\- - Non ! Pour le travail, maman, c'est Beckett. Mais on habite à la maison. C'est ton amoureuse. T'es son amoureux ! Comme avant

\- - Oui, fit simplement Beckett

\- - Quoi ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

\- - Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ?

\- - Je ne sais pas. Que si on se marie, c'est parce qu'on veut vivre ensemble et jamais se quitter…

\- - Ça t'as dit déjà avant ! T'as dit que tu partirais pas ! C'était pas vrai ?

\- - Si. Bien sûr que si. Mais…

\- - Mon cœur… Tu as raison… Ça ne change rien

\- - Tu vois ?

\- - Laisse tomber

\- - Maman c'est quoi ? demanda Dusan en montrant un cercle fait de pierre, rempli de branchage

\- - C'est pour le diner. On va faire un feu et manger des brochettes. Ça vous va ?

\- - Maintenant ?

\- - Le temps de l'allumer et de ramener…

\- - On y va ! s'écria Milosz en courant vers le chalet

\- - Encore l'estomac qui parle… Tu portes mon nom. Ça fait une différence, non ? demanda Castle en la regardant

\- - Je sais que c'est important pour toi, répondit-elle en lui prenant les mains. Mais reconnais que son raisonnement est bon. Je t'ai presque dit la même chose

\- - Mais tu portes mon nom…

\- - Oui. Je porte ton nom. Et j'en suis heureuse

\- - Vraiment ? Après tout ce que tu m'as dit sur le mariage ?

\- - Signer sur un papier ne prouve rien. Je te l'ai dit. Et je le pense toujours. Mais nous, c'est… Différent… C'est vrai… Quand je t'ai demandé de me rejoindre… Je savais ce que je voulais…

\- - Moi !?

\- - Oui… Toi !

Ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre et s'embrassèrent tendrement

\- - Oh, non !

\- - Quoi ? fit Castle en sursautant

\- - T'as dit on va manger. Et tu fais des bisous ! répondit Milosz

\- - On peut faire les deux !

* * *

\- - Pourquoi tu fais pas à la maison ?

\- - Tout simplement parce que je ne l'avais pas emmené

\- - Tu m'apprendras ?

\- - Et moi ?

\- - Oui, je vous apprendrai

Après le diner, Beckett leur avait ramené des marschmallows. Ils adoraient ça. Depuis qu'elle les avait initiés au village, dans la cheminée du salon.

Alors qu'elle les surveillait pendant qu'ils tenaient leur brindille dans les flammes, Castle, après avoir farfouillé dans ses poches, s'était mis à jouer de l'harmonica. Il les avait tous surpris. A un tel point qu'ils en avaient lâché leur petite branche

\- - Je ne savais pas que…

\- - Moi aussi, j'ai des secrets. Comme toi

\- - Et tu connais beaucoup de morceaux ?

\- - Suffisamment pour passer une bonne soirée avec ma famille

\- - Est-ce que par hasard… Tu connais un air de country ?

\- - Oui. Même plusieurs. Pourquoi ?

\- - Vas-y. Joue. Les garçons, venez près de moi

Castle se lança

Les enfants se placèrent de chaque côté de leur mère.

\- - Faites comme moi. Regardez mes pieds, dit-elle

Castle avait ralenti le rythme pour laisser le temps aux petits de refaire les pas que Beckett leur montrait.

Cette femme avait le don de le surprendre. Jamais il n'aurait pensé… Il l'avait vu en boite de nuit. Il en gardait un souvenir impérissable. Mais de là à la voir danser…

Milosz et Dusan, malgré sa claudication, l'imitaient. Le pied vers l'avant, sur le côté ou en arrière, poser le talon en avant ou en arrière, le lever à mi-jambe, frapper le pied au sol…

Lentement, le rythme s'accéléra. Castle s'était levé et faisait les mêmes pas qu'eux tout en jouant

\- - Yee-Aaaah ! s'écriat-il en prenant Dusan dans ses bras et en le faisant tournoyer dans les airs

\- - Yee-Aaaah ! crièrent-ils tous ensembles

\- - Je ne savais pas que tu… commença Castle

\- - Ça fait partie de notre folklore ! répondit Beckett

\- - Y a le feu !

\- - Hein ? Où ? fit Castle en tournoyant sur lui-même

\- - Regarde… Là-bas, fit Dusan en montrant l'autre côté du lac. Les arbres… Ils brûlent !

\- - Hein ?... Non, non… C'est le soleil

\- - Il a fait le feu ?

\- - Non, répondit Beckett. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué quand tu as cru qu'il tombait dans la mer, à la maison. Le soleil reste dans le ciel. C'est notre planète qui tourne. Quand il fera nuit ici, il fera jour dans un autre pays. Ce que tu vois… C'est tellement loin que tu as l'impression que ça touche les arbres, mais il n'en est rien. Ce sont ses rayons que tu vois. Tu te rappelles ? Dans l'eau aussi, il y avait des reflets rouges…

\- - Oui. Alors… Pas de feu

\- - Non. Pas de feu, bonhomme, assura Castle

\- - En parlant de coucher de soleil, commença Beckett en versant de l'eau sur le feu de bois

\- - Non ! s'écria Milosz

\- - Maman a raison. Il est temps d'aller au lit

\- - Mais… On s'amuse !

\- - Et vous vous amuserez encore demain. Mais pour pouvoir le faire…

\- - On doit dormir, souffla l'enfant

* * *

\- - Tout le monde dort ! Et les chiens montent la garde devant la chambre de notre petite Caskett, dit Castle en arrivant dans le salon

Après avoir vérifié que le feu était bien éteint, ils étaient rentrés. Pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche, il avait tout rangé avec les garçons. Elle les avait douchés. Il avait donné le biberon. Après s'être douché à son tour, il était retourné voir les bonhommes pour leur raconter une histoire avant qu'ils s'endorment. Puis il était redescendu…

La pièce avait changé. Combien de temps avait-il bien pu passer… Et où avait-elle…

Des petites bougies illuminaient le salon. Une douce musique…

Elle avait étalé des sacs de couchage devant la cheminée, dans laquelle un feu crépitait. Sur la table basse, un seau à champagne, des flûtes, des fruits, un plateau de fromages…

Il s'approcha de la porte d'entrée et vérifia qu'elle était bien verrouillée

\- - Tu as peur que quelqu'un entre ?

\- - On ne sait jamais. Imagine un grizzly…

\- - Un grizzly ? A deux heures de New-York ?

\- - Ou… Un big foot ?

\- - Un big foot ?... Et tu crois que le verrou l'empêchera d'entrer ?

\- - Ah !... Ouais… Tu as raison… Je vais…

Il regarda autour de lui et commença à pousser le canapé

\- - Castle, tu es ridicule !

\- - Quoi ? Ce ne sera pas assez ? Je peux aussi…

\- - Tu préfères jouer aux déménageurs ou jouer avec moi ?

Il la regarda, puis regarda la porte

\- - Non, mais… Vraiment ? Tu hésites ?

\- - Non, non… Ce n'est pas ça… Mais…

\- - Viens ici. Personne n'entrera. Je te le promets. Les enfants ne risquent rien

\- - Et ma femme ?

\- - Le seul danger qu'elle courre, ta femme, c'est d'avoir son mari près d'elle

\- - Moi, je suis un danger ?

\- - De bien des façons, oui

\- - Mais tu aimes le danger ?

\- - Disons que j'arrive à m'y adapter

Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui

Elle avait remarqué que depuis quelques jours, il avait changé. Il était nerveux. Surtout dès qu'elle s'approchait de lui, qu'elle se lovait contre lui

Depuis la naissance de Mila, il ne l'avait plus touché. Se contentant de l'embrasser ou de la prendre dans ses bras. Mais elle avait vu son médecin et tout allait bien. Il le savait

Bien sûr, elle ne savait pas comment son corps allait réagir maintenant. Elle ressentait toujours ces petits picotements au creux de son ventre dès qu'il la serrait contre lui. Elle éprouvait les mêmes sentiments pour lui. Même plus encore… Seulement il y avait eu cet accouchement… Les forceps… Les déchirures… Elle se rappelait des paroles de la sage-femme le lendemain…

C'était elle qui avait eu l'idée de venir dans cet endroit. Ils allaient bientôt repartir en France et ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de moment pour eux deux. Comme lui avait tout organisé pour leur mariage, elle avait préparé ce « pseudo » voyage de noce.

\- - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- - Rien… Rien…

\- - Ne me mens pas. Je ne suis pas aveugle. C'est… Le chalet ?

\- - Quoi ? Non. C'est parfait. Vraiment, vraiment… Parfait

\- - Alors ?


	103. Chapter 103

Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena vers les sacs de couchage. Là, elle le fit s'agenouiller et s'installa face à lui

\- - Dis… Après toutes ces semaines… Je croyais que tu n'attendrais que ça ! Que tu serais prêt ?

\- - Oh, mais je le suis. Si tu savais comme je suis prêt. Je n'ai jamais été… Mais toi ? Est-ce que tu l'es ?

\- - Bien sûr que je le suis. Pourquoi crois-tu…

\- - Vraiment prête ?

\- - Je viens te dire… Qu'est-ce… Tu n'as plus envie de moi ?

\- - Ne dis pas ça !

\- - Alors qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi…

\- - Mila…

\- - Quoi Mila ? Qu'est-ce Mila a à voir…

\- - Non. Pas Mila. L'accou… J'étais là… J'ai vu… Oh, Kate… Tu as tellement souffert… J'aurai tellement voulu… Et ce sang… Tout ce sang…

Elle se redressa et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et sourit

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Tu sais que tu es vraiment… adorable

\- - Je suis désolé. Je sais que tu as préparé cette soirée mais…

\- - Castle… Même moi, je ne sais pas comment…

\- - Ah, tu vois !

\- - Je veux faire l'amour avec toi… Ici… Maintenant. Et tant pis si…

\- - Et si je te…

\- - On ne le saura que si on essaye

Elle défit la ceinture de son négligé en soie, le laissa tomber sur les duvets, dévoilant une nuisette noire qui ne cachait rien de ses formes. Castle la contempla mais ne bougea pas, ne tenta pas de la toucher. Elle défit les boutons de sa chemise un à un tout en parsemant son torse de baisers. Elle le sentait frémir, mais il ne bougeait toujours pas.

Elle passa lentement ses doigts sur sa joue, frôlant la commissure de ses lèvres. De son autre main, elle fit glisser une de ses bretelles. Enfin, il réagit. Il écarta ses cheveux de son épaule dénudée et fit glisser lentement sa main sur sa nuque, son épaule et commença à descendre sur son omoplate. Il posa son autre main dans le creux de ses reins et l'aida à s'allonger. Une main sur son torse, l'autre sur son bras…

Elle approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa tendrement tout en l'entrainant avec elle

\- - Dis… Je t'ai connu plus… Entreprenant, murmura-t-elle avec un petit sourire

Elle était allongée sur les sacs de couchage. Il se tenait au-dessus d'elle, les mains de chaque côté de son corps. Elle se redressa légèrement en se tenant à ses bras. Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

\- - Pense à notre première fois, murmura-t-elle

\- - Euh… On a fini sur le sol de la salle de bain, je te rappelle et ça a été plutôt…

\- - La deuxième… Castle… Nous sommes ensemble depuis deux ans… Je ne connais personne d'aussi tendre que toi… Je te fais confiance… Fais-moi l'amour, Castle, murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant. Aime-moi, comme toi seul sait le faire

Il se redressa. Elle était sur le point de… Il la redressa à son tour. Doucement, il fit remonter le fin tissu et lui retira sa nuisette. Il sourit en découvrant qu'elle était entièrement nue. Il la regarda, d'un regard tendre. Il aimait son corps. Depuis toujours. Combien de fois l'avait-il imaginé, modelé… Mais la réalité… Ce corps était sa pièce manquante. Il épousait tellement bien le sien. Il passa doucement une main sur son ventre. Ce ventre dans lequel leur petite Caskett avait pris forme. Une larme coula sur son visage. Larme qu'elle essuya doucement avec sa main. Elle lui prit le visage en coupe et l'embrassa

\- - Je vais bien, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Le médecin…

\- - Le médecin… Il ne savait pas…

\- - Arrête d'y penser, fit-elle en faisant glisser sa chemise, tout en l'embrassant dans le cou

Elle faisait glisser ses doigts sur son corps. Elle le connaissait tellement bien. Elle savait…

\- - Facile à dire. Mais… Oups ! s'exclama-t-il alors qu'elle passait sa main sur son boxer

\- - Oups ? fit-elle d'un air coquin

\- - Tu es fière de toi ?

Elle passa ses mains dans son dos, les glissa sous son boxer pour le faire descendre. Elle s'installa à califourchon sur ses cuisses, passa ses bras autour de son cou. Elle lui sourit et, tout en l'embrassant, l'entraina sur les duvets. D'un mouvement de hanche, elle le fit pivoter. Elle termina de lui retirer son boxer et plongea à nouveau sur ses lèvres, tout en jouant de son bassin

Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il le savait. Pas après toutes ces semaines…Elle le dévorait, le caressait. Et son bassin… Dieu, qu'elle savait bien en jouer. Dès qu'elle frôlait sa virilité…

Il attrapa ses cheveux, et la fit pivoter à son tour. Quand il la regarda, elle souriait. Elle avait réussi. Il lui sourit à son tour. Il lui attrapa les mains et les bloqua au-dessus de sa tête. Elle se cambra contre lui alors qu'il frottait son corps contre le sien. Il déposa un baiser entre ses seins. Juste là où elle avait été blessée. Elle n'avait plus de trace, mais il le faisait à chaque fois. C'était comme un rituel. Il commençait toujours par ça. Un peu comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'elle était bien là. Que son cœur battait... Il avait eu tellement peur ce jour-là… Il avait fait tellement de cauchemars… Elle était bien vivante. Son cœur battait bien, battait vite. Il battait pour lui. Seulement pour lui. Son corps bougeait contre le sien. Vibrait. Comme le sien vibrait…

Ses mains s'enhardissaient.

Dieu, qu'elle les aimait ces mains. Parfois, elle se demandait combien il en avait pour arriver à attiser toutes ces zones en même temps. Il couvrait son corps de baisers ardents qui allumèrent en elle un brasier.

Désarçonné par la force de son propre désir… Avec un gémissement, elle se cambra vers lui et enroula ses jambes douces comme de la soie autour de sa taille. Lentement, il entra en elle, observant chacune de ses réactions, prêt à…

* * *

Nus, ils reprenaient leurs esprits. Allongée sous lui, elle faisait glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux, derrière ses oreilles, dans sa nuque. Il « ronronnait », le nez enfoui dans son cou

\- - Dire que j'aurai pu t'emmener n'importe où pour notre voyage de noce, le pays de ton choix, la ville de tes rêves… dit-il en se redressant.

Il se retourna, l'emportant avec lui. Il lui déposa un baiser sur sa tête. Elle l'embrassa sur le torse

\- - Un endroit où on n'aurait été que tous les deux… Et on est là… Au milieu de nulle part… Avec nos enfants… Et on n'a même pas de lit !

\- - Et ?

\- - Et c'est formidable. Tout simplement… Ils m'auraient manqué

\- - Moi aussi…

Il soupira et la serra dans ses bras

\- - Alors c'est ici que ton père vient se réfugier… Enfin venait se réfugier

\- - Hm

\- - Il fallait le trouver !

\- - Il appartenait à mon grand-père. A sa mort, mon père en a hérité. J'y ai passé mes plus belles vacances. Jusqu'à mon adolescence. Tu sais ce que c'est. Enfin non. Tu n'as pas vécu ça avec Alexis. Mais, moi, à partir de 14 ans, je ne pensais qu'aux sorties entre copains. Mes parents devaient me trainer pour je passe quelques jours avec eux… Et il y a eu ma période bikers… Si je m'étais doutée…

\- - Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, murmura-t-il

\- - J'ai gâché cinq années. Cinq années durant lesquelles j'aurai pu…

\- - N'y pense plus

\- - Et depuis, c'était devenu le refuge de mon père et le mien

\- - Le tien ?

\- - J'y venais moins souvent que lui. Mais quand je devais… C'est là que je venais… C'est là que j'étais quand je t'ai laissé sans nouvelles pendant ces trois mois, précisa-t-elle en se redressant

\- - Oh ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé

\- - J'aurai peut-être dû le faire. Au moins t'avertir que je ne serai pas joignable

\- - Non. Tu avais besoin de réfléchir, de te reconstruire… Et me connaissant, je t'aurai rejoint. Tu n'aurais pas pu faire ce travail

\- - Pour ce que ça m'a apporté… Nous a apporté, dit-elle en glissant sur son duvet

\- - Eh ! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, fit-il en pivotant vers elle

\- - Pendant presqu'un an, je t'ai caché que je savais ce qui était arrivé au cimetière… Castle… commença-telle en le dévisageant. Je t'ai regardé dans les yeux et je t'ai menti !... A toi !... Et encore deux ans… Plus de deux ans…

\- - Arrête ! Tu n'y es pour rien… Ce sont les forces de l'univers !

\- - Quoi ? Les forces de l'univers ?... Castle, je suis sérieuse là…

\- - Moi aussi… C'est tout simplement parce que ça ne devait arriver qu'à ce moment-là, ce jour-là…

\- - Et si on ne s'était pas rencontré par hasard ?

\- - Je suis sûr qu'il y aurait eu autre chose. Je serai tombé sur ton agence en surfant sur le net… On se serait revu à New-York… Il y a tellement de choses qui auraient pu arriver pour qu'on se revoie

\- - Et tu ne regrettes pas…

\- - Rien… Je ne regrette rien… Chaque chose que j'ai faite, chaque décision que j'ai prise, chaque chose terrible et merveilleuse qui me soit arrivée… Tout ça m'a conduit jusqu'à toi… Et aujourd'hui ici, à ce moment, avec toi.

\- - Je t'aime, Castle, fit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement

\- - Je vous aime aussi, madame Castle

\- - Tu aimes m'appeler comme ça, hein ?

\- - J'en connais une qui serait verte si elle savait que tu portes mon nom de plume

\- - Qui ?

\- - Gina… Elle voulait le porter. L'auteur et l'éditrice portant le même nom…

\- - Pourquoi moi ?

\- - Parce qu'il n'y aura qu'une seule madame Castle… J'ai divorcé deux fois. Mais ce mariage sera le dernier. Tu seras la seule et unique madame Castle. Il n'y en aura pas d'autre. De toute façon, tu avais bien dit que le jour où tu te marierais ce serait une bonne fois pour toute, non ?

\- - En effet. Tu as une excellente mémoire. Alors j'espère que tu as bien réfléchi parce que je ne suis pas prête à te lâcher. Je vais m'accrocher à toi, comme une liane s'accroche à un arbre…

\- - Aucun problème… Et toi, tu vas me supporter ?

\- - Si tu savais…

Elle essaya de remettre sa mèche rebelle en place, passa une main sur sa joue. Il approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa langoureusement

* * *

Il ne restait plus que des braises dans la cheminée.

Ils s'étaient endormis aux premières lueurs du jour

Du bruit provint de la cuisine

Beckett fronça les sourcils, mais ne se réveilla pas.

Une porte claqua. Elle se cacha le visage avec ses bras

Un bol ou une tasse qu'on pose sur une table ?

\- - Castle ! On vient à peine…

\- - Ce n'est pas moi, grogna-t-il

Il avait la tête posée entre ses épaules

\- - Quoi ? fit-elle en redressant la tête. Si ce n'est pas toi, alors qui…

\- - Mila est réveillée, dit doucement une petite voix

\- - Milosz !?

\- - Oui, papa

\- - Tu devrais préparer un café à maman sinon elle va être grognon toute la journée

\- - Castle !

\- - Tu vois ?

\- - Mais, je sais pas faire le café ! Et Mila veut son biberon

\- - Mila n'a qu'à… Oh, attend, il faut le réchauffer… Castle bouge-toi !

\- - Je serai toi, je ne me lèverai pas.

\- - Quoi ? Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle, se rappelant qu'elle était nue

\- - J'y vais… Juste le temps de… Ah, le voilà, dit-il en gesticulant les jambes dans le sac de couchage pour enfiler son caleçon. On est à l'étroit là-dedans !

\- - Tu ne t'es pas plaint cette nuit ! murmura-t-elle

\- - On n'était pas dedans, je te rappelle, susurra-t-il à son oreille

Il l'embrassa tendrement et se leva tout en remettant sa chemise. Il attrapa une bûche et la mit dans la cheminée. En passant près du canapé, il attrapa la nuisette et le négligé et les donna à Beckett

\- - Salut champion !

\- - Bonjour papa

\- - Ça fait longtemps que Mila est réveillée ?

\- - Un peu. Dusan joue avec elle dans notre lit

\- - Tu l'as sorti… Comment…

\- - Avec Dusan. Je suis entré dans son lit. Je l'ai attrapé et donné à Dusan. Mais elle est lourde pour lui. Alors il est tombé. Mais Mila n'a pas eu mal. Après, je suis sorti du lit, j'ai repris Mila et je l'ai posé sur le lit où on a dormi

\- - Tu aurais dû nous réveiller

\- - Mais je croyais qu'elle allait encore dormir.

\- - Ce n'est pas le cas

\- - Non. Elle mange sa main. Et elle sent pas bon

\- - Je vois.

\- - J'enlève pas le caca, moi.

\- - Ok. Donne le biberon à maman quand il est chaud et je vais m'occuper de ta sœur

Castle grimpa à l'étage

\- - Vous avez dormi par terre ? fit l'enfant en lui tendant le biberon

\- - Oui, mon cœur. Met-toi là en dessous, dit-elle en ouvrant le sac de couchage

\- - C'est dur !

\- - Pas vraiment. Mais tu verras. Quand ta sœur sera plus grande, on fera du camping

\- - C'est quoi ?

\- - On dort dehors

\- - Dehors ! Et si il pleut ?

\- - On mettra des tentes… Mais quand il fait beau, on peut s'endormir en regardant le ciel, les étoiles…

\- - Tu l'as déjà fait ?

\- - Hm… Quand j'étais petite. Comme toi. Et sinon… Vous avez bien dormi ?

\- - Maman !

\- - Hey !

\- - Regarde ! Mila vole !

Castle apparut, tenant à bout de bras la petite, en imitant le moteur d'un avion. Il lui fit traverser la pièce et elle atterrit dans les bras de sa mère

\- - A toi, le biberon !

\- - Ah, oui ?

\- - Tu aurais préféré la changer ? Parce que si tu veux…

\- - Non, non… Mais… Un petit café…

\- - Et exigeante en plus ! Les garçons ? Petit déjeuner !

* * *

\- - C'est quoi ?

\- - Des indiens !

\- - Des indiens ? C'est quoi ?

\- - C'était des « sauvages », comme on disait.

\- - Ah ?

\- - Ils ne vivaient pas dans des maisons comme nous. Mais sous des tentes. Des « tipis »

\- - Ils faisaient du camping ? Comme maman ?

\- - On peut dire ça comme ça. Sauf que pour eux, c'était tous les jours. Ils chassaient et ils pêchaient pour se nourrir

\- - Et eux ?

\- - Des cowboys !

\- - Eux aussi, ils vivaient…

\- - Non. Eux ils habitaient en ville… Ou dans des ranches… C'est comme des grandes fermes

Castle fit défiler les images

\- - Ils se bagarrent ?

\- - Oui

\- - C'était des méchants ?

\- - Non… En fait… Vous savez les garçons… Quand on est différent… Quand on a quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas…

\- - Comme moi, fit Milosz en montrant un de ses bras

\- - Oui, bonhomme. Tu te souviens de ma réaction ?

\- - T'as eu peur !

\- - Non. Je me suis demandé pourquoi tu avais toutes ces cicatrices. Tu étais si petit et tu avais déjà… Maman m'a expliqué

\- - Moi aussi

\- - Oui, toi aussi

\- - Pas eux ?

\- - Non. Pas eux. Ils étaient en guerre

\- - Pourquoi ?

\- - Oh ! Pour pleins de raisons. Aucune n'était vraiment valable. Mais à cette époque… Les cowboys voulaient plus de terre, pour s'agrandir… Les indiens ne voulaient pas la leur donner…

\- - C'était chez eux ! s'exclama Milosz

\- - Tu as raison

\- - Qu'est-ce que vous complotez ? demanda Beckett en entrant dans la pièce principale

\- - Papa montre les indiens et les cowboys ! répondit Dusan

\- - Je croyais qu'on ne captait…

\- - C'est un de mes dossiers de recherche

\- - Tu comptes faire remonter le temps à Nikki et Rook ?

\- - Oh ! Bonne idée !

\- - Ah, oui ? J'aurai des droits d'auteur alors ?

\- - Ce sera à envisager. Si je l'écris. Mais non… C'était à l'époque où je gardais tout et n'importe quoi

\- - Papa a dit qu'on ira

\- - Où ?

\- - Là ! fit Dusan en montrant l'écran avec son doigt

\- - Le « Diamond Old West Ranch » ? fit-elle en se plaçant derrière eux

\- - Pas mal, hein ? C'est dans l'Arizona. Tu connais ?

\- - Je sais qu'il y en a un peu partout…

\- - On loue une chambre, on porte les vêtements de l'époque…

\- - Et il y a aussi… Du tir à l'arc…

\- - Tu pourras essayer. Regarde… Il y a même des cours pour apprendre à attraper un cochon avec un lasso. Avec ton habileté…

\- - Pas besoin de lasso pour attraper une grosse bête, fit-elle en passant ses bras autour du cou de Castle


	104. Chapter 104

\- - Un ours !

\- - Un nounours !

\- - C'est pareil ! En plus, il a dit : « gros nounours » !

\- - « gentil gros nounours » !

\- - Hm

\- - C'est mignon… Il te comparait à celui que tu lui as offert pour son arrivée chez nous

\- - Ouais…

\- - Il t'adore, tu le sais. Depuis le premier jour où il t'a vu. Et puis, je dois reconnaitre…

\- - Quoi ? Pour toi aussi, je suis un…

\- - Combien de fois l'as-tu trouvé endormi sur cet ours ? Je ne peux même pas l'enlever de son lit ! C'est à se demander comment il fait pour s'endormir ici ! Et combien de fois s'endort-il sur toi de la même manière ? Et Milosz ?

\- - Et toi !... Je suis aussi ton « gros nounours » !

\- - Non. Tu es mon… commença-t-elle en le prenant par la taille. « Mon cœur ». Simplement « mon cœur »… Si les garçons aiment être dans tes bras, c'est tout simplement parce qu'ils s'y sentent en sécurité. Après ce qu'ils ont vécu, c'est ce dont ils ont besoin. Se sentir protéger… Et aimer

\- - Je sais. Et… Toi ?

\- - Tu connais la réponse. Tu l'as toujours connu… Je suis sûre que même lorsque nous n'étions pas ensemble… Tu es ma force. Quand je ne me sens pas bien… Quand je suis vulnérable… Tu le sais. Tu ne dis rien. Tu me prends dans tes bras et je me sens mieux, comme si tu me transmettais ta force

\- - Comme maintenant ?

\- - Maintenant ? Non… J'aime simplement être aussi dans tes bras. Et toi ?

\- - Quoi, moi ?

\- - Pourquoi tu me prends tout le temps dans tes bras ?

\- - Oh !... Peut-être pour rattraper tout ce temps où je rêvais de te serrer contre moi… Et aujourd'hui, tout ce que je veux, c'est commencer ma journée et la terminer en te sentant contre moi

\- - Même si tu ne peux plus bouger ?

Il la serra contre lui. Elle frotta son visage contre son torse, se gorgeant de son odeur, tout comme lui se gorgeait de son parfum de cerises

\- - Yee-Aaaah !

\- - Ah ! fit Beckett en levant un doigt

\- - Toujours dérangés ! murmura-t-il le visage enfoui dans son cou. On aurait dû les rebaptiser et les appeler Ryan et Esposito ! Quoi ? fit-il devant son air interrogateur. Tu ne te souviens pas ? Combien de fois nous ont-ils interrompus alors que…

\- - C'est du passé

\- - Du passé ?

\- - Et il ne se serait rien passé au 12th !... Tu leur as promis une ballade !

\- - C'est vrai… Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas nous accompagner ?

\- - Je vais m'occuper de Mila. Et je vais en profiter pour me reposer un peu afin de pouvoir m'amuser avec mon mari ce soir. Je te rappelle que nous sommes en voyage de noces !

\- - Je ne vais pas survivre !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de secouer la tête en les voyant s'éloigner en criant « Yee-Aaaah ! ». Mais elle se demanda pourquoi Castle portait ce drôle de gilet, version camouflage, qu'il avait suspendu à l'extérieur du chalet, et pourquoi il chevauchait une pelle, alors que les garçons utilisaient une branche

* * *

\- - Regardez ! fit Castle en arrêtant sa « monture » et en tendant la main vers le sol

\- - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Milosz en s'accroupissant près de la marque

\- - Des empreintes… Des empreintes géantes… Laissées par une sorte de bête… Et regardez ces griffures… continua-t-il en s'approchant d'un arbre.

\- - C'est quoi ? fit Dusan

\- - C'est celui qui a ces grands pieds qui a fait ça ?

\- - J'en ai bien peur

\- - Mais c'est quoi ? insista Dusan

\- - Je ne vois qu'un seul animal capable de faire de telles traces

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Il est gros ?

\- - Oh, oui !... Ce ne peut-être qu'un big foot !

\- - Un big… C'est quoi ?

\- - En fait… C'est un mélange entre l'homme et le singe. Un homme-singe

Castle ramassa la pelle qu'il avait lâchée

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Dusan voyant son père tapaer sur des troncs d'arbres et émettre des sons douteux

\- - Je fais du bruit et des vocalises. C'est comme ça que big foot communique sur de grandes distances et c'est aussi comme ça que les vrais chasseurs de big foot l'attire

\- - Mais… Il va savoir qu'on est là !

\- - Papa ! Arrête ! s'exclama Dusan

\- - Tu as peur que ça puisse marcher ?

\- - Non… C'est gros un big…

\- - Oh, oui ! Et bien plus grand que nous ! précisa Castle en plaçant sa main bien au-dessus de sa tête

\- - Et… Et…

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Ben… Ca mange quoi ?

Tout en suivant leur père, les garçons ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder autour d'eux. Contents, au départ, de partir à l'aventure avec lui, ils commençaient à regretter de ne pas être restés avec leur petite sœur et leur mère

\- - Vous savez les garçons… Des tas d'individus très respectés croient à big foot. Théodore Roosevelt en a parlé dans un de ces livres, Jane Goodall a déjà mentionné qu'elle était ouverte à cette possibilité et au moment où on parle, des chercheurs d'Oxford sont en train d'étudier des échantillons d'ADN de big foot. Alors c'est possible. Vous devez simplement être ouverts à ça… Car à tout moment, la vie peut vous surprendre…

\- - AHHHHHHHHH !

Les deux garçons se redressèrent

\- - Vous allez bien ?... Ouch !

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- - Papa !

\- - Je crois… Je me suis tordu la cheville. Et vous ? Dusan, ta jambe ?

\- - Ça va

\- - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Où on est ? demanda Milosz

\- - Apparemment dans un piège… Ouch !

\- - T'as mal ?

\- - Un peu, oui

\- - Mam… commença Dusan

\- - Non, non ! N'appelle pas ta mère !

\- - Mais…

\- - Attends. Attends. Regardons d'abord ce que j'ai dans toutes ces poches… Vous m'aidez ?

Les garçons s'agenouillèrent près de lui

\- - C'est quoi ça ? fit Dusan

\- - Un outil multi fonction… Il sert à rien

\- - Ça ? continua Milosz

\- - Un ventilateur solaire !... Au moins, on pourra se rafraichir

\- - Des lunettes ? s'étonna Dusan

\- - Des lunettes de camouflage !

\- - Une montre !

\- - Non. C'est une boussole ! C'est pour savoir où on est ?

\- - On est dans un trou ! fit Milosz

\- - Et une boite

\- - C'est un kit de secours ! s'exclama Castle

\- - Pour te soigner ? Alors je peux… Y a rien… C'est quoi ce papier jaune? Demanda Milosz

\- - Une couverture

\- - En papier ?

\- - Laisse tomber… Il n'y a rien qui puisse me soulager

\- - On va chercher maman ! fit Dusan

\- - Vous allez me laisser ici tout seul ?

\- - Tu peux pas marcher !

\- - Attendez… Réfléchissons tranquillement à ça. Qu'est-ce que cet immense trou fait ici pour commencer?... Quelqu'un ou… quelque chose a dû le creuser…

\- - Big foot ? murmura Dusan

\- - Avec une pelle ? demanda Milosz

\- - Non… T'as sûrement raison. Je ne vois pas big foot faire ça

\- - Je veux sortir !

\- - Dusan !

\- - Je veux pas être mangé ! Je veux sortir. Voir maman !

\- - Ok. Ok

\- - Je vais avec lui

\- - Vous allez m'abandonner

\- - Moi non plus, je veux pas être mangé !

Castle les aida à sortir du trou

\- - Promettez-moi que vous allez revenir ?

\- - Avec maman.

\- - Euh… Vous n'êtes pas obligés de lui parler du big foot ! Dites juste que…

\- - T'es tombé ? demanda Milosz

\- - Dans un trou ? précisa Dusan

\- - Tu veux ça ? demanda Milosz en montrant son goûter

\- - Oh ! C'est adorable, fit Castle en le prenant. Mais… Sérieusement… Trainez pas trop… Milosz… Dusan…

\- - On court !

\- - Oui, mais… Dusan… Ta jambe !

Ils étaient déjà loin

\- - Kate… Je ne veux pas être mangé par… Par quoi ? Pour quelle bête est ce piège ?

* * *

Lorsque Milosz entra en trombe, elle sursauta. Puis Dusan arriva à son tour et se plaqua contre la porte qu'il venait de refermer

\- - Faut fermer. Avec la clé !

\- - Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? Et où est…

\- - Dans un piège ! répondit Milosz

\- - Fallait pas dire !

\- - Quoi ?... Calmez-vous et dites-moi ce qui est arrivé

Elle écouta attentivement Milosz, tout en observant Dusan qui ne bougeait pas de la porte. Ils allaient jouer aux cowboys et aux indiens. Mais au final…

\- - Tu n'es pas blessé ? demanda Beckett à Milosz

\- - Non, j'ai rien

\- - Et toi ? Ta jambe ?

\- - Ça va

\- - Mais papa…

\- - J'ai compris. Je vais aller le chercher

\- - On va sortir ?

\- - Non… Vous allez rester ici avec Mila

\- - Tu nous laisses ? Et si big…

\- - Dusan… Regarde-moi, fit-elle en s'accroupissant face à lui. Il ne viendra pas.

\- - Mais papa…

\- - Est-ce que je t'ai déjà menti ?

\- - Non, mais…

\- - Alors crois-moi. Le big foot n'entrera pas dans ce chalet !

\- - On reste là ? demanda Milosz

\- - Tu laisses Jules et Jim ?

\- - D'accord. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps

\- - Et Mila ?

\- - Mila dort

\- - Tu fermes la porte ?

\- - Avec la clé !

\- - Vous savez que même… Ok

* * *

\- - Je rêve ! fit-elle en regardant les « empreintes » du big foot

Milosz lui avait expliqué par où ils étaient passés. Elle devait arriver jusqu'à un tronc couché, l'enjamber et… Il y avait le trou !

\- - J'aimerai quand même bien savoir quand tu as pu faire tout ça ! se dit-elle à elle-même en passant ses doigts sur les traces de griffes

* * *

Calé dans un des coins du piège, assis sur les branchages qui le cachaient, Castle mangeait une barre chocolatée

\- - Vraiment ? fit-elle les mains sur les hanches

\- - Kate !

\- - Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas sorti de ce…

\- - Ben… En fait… Je me suis dit… Si quelque chose arrivait… Il ne me verrait pas. Mais moi…

\- - Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que lui aussi pourrait tomber

Elle s'accroupit

\- - Tu comptes sortir ou tu veux y rester pour la nuit ?

\- - Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a rien ?

\- - Castle !

\- - Ok… Mais… Ouch !

\- - Ça va ? demanda-t-elle soudain inquiète

\- - Un peu mieux maintenant. Mais…

Elle l'attrapa par la ceinture de son jean et le tira hors du trou

\- - Comment vont les garçons ? demanda Castle en s'asseyant

\- - Tu poses la question ?... J'ai dû les enfermer dans le chalet !... Avec les chiens !

\- - Je voulais juste…

\- - Tu peux marcher ? Je leur ai promis de rentrer aussi vite que possible

\- - Ça devrait aller si je me sers de la pelle comme soutien

\- - Et où…

Castle regarda le piège puis Beckett

En soupirant, elle y sauta, lui jeta l'outil et ressortit

\- - Tu sais… S'il n'y avait pas eu ses branchages dessus…

\- - C'est un piège !

\- - Comment je pouvais savoir… Qui a pu creuser un trou juste à cet endroit ?

\- - Castle ! On en dans des bois. Si je t'ai demandé de rester sur le sentier… Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée qu'il pouvait y avoir des braconniers ?

\- - C'est illégal !

\- - Ah, oui ? Parce que le big foot…

\- - Je ne voulais pas le tuer ! Mais imagine… Tu sais ce qu'ils offrent comme récompense pour…

\- - Laisse tomber.

* * *

\- - Tu es sûr ?

\- - On va fermer la porte

\- - Et Mila ?

\- - Elle dort

\- - Mais… Elle est petite… Si le big…

\- - On va la chercher

* * *

\- - Tu as fait ces traces avec des chaussures de clown…

\- - Tu crois que c'est moi… commença Castle, l'air faussement outré. Ok… Mais reconnais que c'est frappant de vérité !

\- - Si on croit qu'il peut avoir deux pieds gauches !

\- - Quoi ?... Oh, non ! fit Castle en regardant les empreintes. Je sais… C'est parce que j'ai fait le contour de ma chaussure… Mais les garçons n'y ont vu que du feu ! Et tu as vu mes griffes ?

\- - Les garçons ?

La pièce principale du chalet était vide

\- - Milosz ? Dusan ?... C'est moi. Papa est là aussi !

\- - Où sont-ils ?... Et les chiens ?

\- - Vu l'état de Dusan…

\- - C'était pour s'amuser !

\- - Je sais. Milosz ? fit-elle en commençant à grimper à l'étage

\- - Les garçons ?

\- - Mila n'est plus dans son lit !

\- - Quoi ?... Je t'avais dit qu'avec la clé…

\- - Je l'avais sur moi !

\- - Oh… Tu crois que…

\- - Ils se sont cachés et ont pris Mila avec eux

\- - Ils sont vraiment adorables. Ils protègent leur petite sœur

Beckett le fusilla du regard avant d'entrer dans leur chambre.

\- - Ils ne sont pas là non plus !

\- - Ah, oui ? Tu ne remarques rien ?

\- - Quoi ?

Elle ouvrit les portes de l'armoire en grand. Aussitôt, les chiens surgirent en remuant la queue

\- - Ils ont enfermés les chiens dans… Oui. Tout va bien, continua Castle en leur frottant la tête

\- - Eh ? C'est moi, fit Beckett en se baissant devant la première étagère

\- - Maman ?... T'es seule ?

\- - Avec papa

\- - Et big… murmura Dusan

\- - Il n'est pas là. Allez… Sortez de là, fit-elle en prenant les oreillers qu'ils avaient placés devant eux

\- - Les coussins ! Je n'avais pas remarqué... Bonne idée !

Milosz tenait Mila contre lui. Dusan avait posé sa petite main sur sa bouche

Beckett attrapa la petite et la passa à Castle. Puis elle aida les garçons à se déplier. Une fois sortis, ils regardèrent autour d'eux

\- - Il n'y a que nous. Je vous l'ai dit

\- - D'accord… Maman ?

\- - Oui ?

\- - On a réveillé Mila

\- - J'ai vu

\- - Mais il fallait ! Si le big…

\- - Il n'y a pas de big foot !

\- - Oui, mais… Elle est petite… Alors si…

\- - Il a raison. Si il était venu, elle aurait crié et… Il l'aurait mangé !

\- - Les big foot ne mangent pas… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? Ecoutez-moi… Il n'y a pas de… Oh ! Et puis… Castle ?

\- - Oui ?

\- - Explique leur

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Que les big foot n'existent pas ! répondit-elle en lui prenant la petite des bras

\- - Quoi ? Non ! C'est faux !

\- - Castle !

\- - Tu sais qu'il y a plein d'études qui prouvent…

Elle était sortie

Les deux bonhommes le regardaient sourcils froncés, les bras croisés sur le torse

\- - Euh… Mes bonhommes… Comment vous avez réussi à…

\- - Ça n'existe pas ?

\- - Si. Bien sûr !

\- - Maman a dit…

\- - Mais maman ne croit… Ok… Laissez-moi vous expliquer… Kate…

* * *

\- - Tu sais ce que maman a dit ?

\- - Non. Quoi ?

Après qu'il eut pris sa douche, Beckett l'avait fait asseoir sur le canapé pour lui bander la cheville avec un pansement alcoolisé

\- - Ouch ! C'est froid !... Et mouillé !... Tu es sûr que je ne devrai pas voir un médecin ?

\- - Ce n'est qu'une entorse

\- - Alors ? Qu'a dit maman ?

\- - Qu'on avait réussi !

\- - Réussi quoi ?

\- - Ben… Le piège

\- - Le piège ? Quel piège ?...

\- - Tu voulais en faire un !

\- - Pas celui-là. L'autre ?

\- - Tu peux être plus clair ?

\- - Il a marché ! fit Dusan

\- - Tu trouves ? On est tombé dedans !

\- - Ben oui ! Tu veux faire un piège et… T'es tombé dans l'autre ! Hein, maman ?

\- - Yep !

\- - Ah, ah !... Très drôle !

\- - Oui ! Le gros nounours est tombé dedans !

\- - Gros… N'oubliez pas que vous aussi, mes petits oursons…

Beckett termina son bandage juste à temps pour s'écarter. Les garçons venaient de sauter dans les bras de Castle

* * *

Les garçons et leur fille dormaient

Ils avaient décidé de profiter de la fraicheur de la nuit assis au bord du lac.

Les derniers rayons du soleil rougeoyaient la surface de l'eau.

Il n'y avait pas un seul bruit, sauf…

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda Beckett alors qu'il tournait une page

Castle lui montra la couverture

\- - Encore ? Tu ne crois pas que pour aujourd'hui…

\- - Les garçons n'ont pas arrêté de me poser des questions. Alors, si je veux y répondre…

\- - Je peux t'en poser une ?

\- - Vas-y ? Mais je n'en suis qu'au début !

\- - Ça n'a rien à voir avec le big foot. Bien que… Y a-t-il une chose à laquelle tu ne crois pas ?

\- - Oui, bien sûr… Il y a ...

Elle le regarda et opina de la tête en voyant qu'il ne trouvait pas de réponse

\- - D'accord. Très bien. Et toi ?... Si ce n'est pas un big foot, ou les zombies, ou les fantômes… A quoi pourrais-tu croire ?

\- - Simplement à tout ce qui fait la magie de l'existence… Aux petites choses que je peux voir, toucher… Comme… Les jeunes plantes qui poussent à travers la neige en février… Ou… Le flatiron building… Ce que je peux ressentir quand j'écoute Coltrane…continua-t-elle en souriant et en fermant les yeux

\- - Je peux apprécier le quotidien. Mais… Pourquoi ne pas vivre dans le possible ? Le monde n'a plus énormément de mystère… Il n'y a plus de nouveaux continents à explorer, ni d'endroits sauvages et reculés en Afrique, tout est répertorié par des satellites et des sonars… Pourtant certaines personnes cherchent à atteindre l'inconnu. Ça nous fait grandir… Coltrane n'aurait jamais joué de saxophone si Antoine Saxe ne l'avait pas créé… N'est-ce pas finalement ce qui nous sépare… Disons… Du big foot ?

Elle le regarda, un peu surprise par sa réponse pleine de bon sens. Elle se redressa et s'installa à califourchon sur ses jambes

\- - Eh, bien, il y a ce phénomène… commença-t-elle. Inexplicable… continua-t-elle en éloignant le livre, mystérieux et plutôt bizarre auquel j'arrive à croire… ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il la regardait, se demandant ce qui allait suivre. Nous deux !

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent. Tout en la serrant dans ses bras, il l'emporta, tout en la faisant pivoter. Ils se retrouvèrent allonger sur le sol

\- - Et ça !

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Ce matin. Quand je te disais… Les étoiles. Mes étoiles. Je veux les voir encore et encore. Comme en ce moment

Elle passa une main sur sa tempe, la fit glisser sur sa joue

\- - Et moi… C'est ce regard que je veux voir, que je veux sentir sur moi… Je t'ai dit que lorsque j'étais dans tes bras, je me sentais en sécurité. Mais quand tu me regardes comme ça… J'ai l'impression… C'est comme si une vague m'enveloppait toute entière. Une vague dans laquelle je n'ai pas peur de me noyer

\- - Tout comme moi au milieu de mes étoiles

\- - Est-ce que ce sera toujours comme ça ?

\- - Toujours !

Trop occupés à s'embrasser, se caresser… Ils ne virent pas l'étoile qui traversa le ciel au-dessus du lac


	105. Chapter 105

\- - Ma princesse… Tu ne fais pas trop de bêtises ?

\- - Moi sage !

\- - Et vous les garçons, n'oubliez pas : vous êtes les hommes de la maison. Alors prenez soin de maman pour moi

\- - Oui, papa ! firent les garçons en coeur

\- - C'est parfait. On se voit bientôt… Je vous embrasse très, très fort

\- - Nous aussi, papa

\- - Attendez…

D'une main, il faisait comme s'il attrapait les bisous qu'ils lui envoyaient et les déposaient partout sur son visage

\- - Je vous aime… Bonne nuit

\- - On t'aime aussi, papa. A demain

Milosz ferma Skype, puis éteignit l'ordinateur.

De son côté, Castle regardait son écran noir

\- - Tout va bien ?

\- - Oui… Oui… Oui

\- - Rick ?

\- - Oui, fit-il en fermant l'écran.

\- - Ils te manquent ?

\- - Tu n'as pas idée

La jeune femme vint s'asseoir près de lui

\- - Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir jamais vu comme ça

\- - Tout simplement parce que je n'avais pas trouvé celle qu'il me fallait. Mais avec Kate…

\- - Quand je pense que tu as laissé tomber 007…

\- - J'avais eu une meilleure offre pour les Nikki !

\- - Tu ne voulais déjà pas la quitter à l'époque !

\- - C'est vrai… Si tu savais… Quand tu m'as annoncé la nouvelle… J'étais tellement… Et je suis allée au commissariat… Et je l'ai vu… Je ne pouvais pas… Je ne pouvais pas ne plus la voir…

\- - Je peux te poser une question ?

\- - Hm

\- - Comment tu as fait pour que personne ne soit au courant de votre mariage ? Vous revenez régulièrement…

\- - On va dans les Hamptons !

\- - Oui, mais…

\- - Tout simplement parce que… En fait, personne ne s'occupe de l'autre… Si tu ne veux pas qu'un secret soit révélé, tu évites de parler de celui de ton voisin. Il y a certains arrangements qu'on préfère ne pas voir étaler dans la presse, comme certaines liaisons plus ou moins douteuses…

\- - Je vois… Encore quelques jours, et tu les retrouveras, dit-elle en posant une main sur son épaule

* * *

\- - Maman ?

\- - Ici !

Elle les entendit descendre du lit. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient quelque chose ensemble, elle savait que les deux garçons tenaient la main de leur petite sœur. Depuis qu'elle était née, ils étaient devenus ses chevaliers servants. Toujours aux petits soins avec elle.

\- - Maman !

\- - Chut !

\- - Ils dorment ? demanda Milosz alors qu'ils s'approchaient des petits lits

\- - Le décalage horaire !... Alors, papa va bien ? demanda-t-elle en sortant de la chambre

\- - Oui… Mais il est triste, répondit l'enfant

\- - De ne pas vous voir

\- - Ni toi ! précisa Dusan

\- - Bientôt, on sera à nouveau tous ensembles. Vous ne lui avez pas dit que…

\- - Non. Il ne sait pas qu'on est à la maison.

\- - C'est pour ça que tu nous as mis dans la chambre ? demanda Milosz

\- - Hm…

\- - C'est pas comme à la maison !

\- - Je ne pense pas que papa y ait fait attention. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est vous voir et vous parler. Et avec vos trois têtes devant l'écran…

* * *

\- - J'ai adoré votre livre !

\- - C'est gentil, dit-il en attrapant le volume qu'elle lui tendait

\- - J'ai entendu dire que vous alliez en sortir un nouveau. C'est vrai ?

\- - En effet

\- - Trois « Nikki Heat » la même année. Pas que je m'en plaigne, mais…

\- - Ce ne sera pas un « Nikki Heat »

\- - Ah !... Ne me dites pas que vous arrêtez la saga !

\- - Rassurez-vous. La série des « Nikki Heat » est loin d'être terminée

\- - Oh, tant mieux ! Tant mieux ! J'adore l'évolution de leur histoire d'amour… De quoi parlera votre nouveau livre ?

\- - Ah, c'est une surprise ! Mais vous le découvrirez dans quelques jours !

\- - Oh, j'ai hâte !... Merci, monsieur Castle, dit-elle en reprenant son livre après qu'il l'ait dédicacé. Je peux ajouter quelque chose ?

\- - Bien sûr !

\- - Vous écrivez tellement bien, de si belles histoires d'amour… Je trouve dommage que vous n'ayez pas encore trouvé chaussure à votre pied ! Je serai plus jeune…

\- - C'est très gentil ! Mais ne vous en faites pas pour moi !

\- - Merci, monsieur Castle !

\- - C'est moi qui vous remercie

Il fit un signe à la foule qui attendait.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le fond de la librairie où une table était dressée avec du café et des petits fours. Il se servit une tasse et se mit devant la fenêtre.

Tellement de jours qu'il était parti, tellement de semaines… Ne pas les voir… Ne pas les toucher… Seulement les entendre une fois par jour lorsqu'il les appelait… Ils lui manquaient…

Mais vu l'évènement, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Enfin, pas vraiment. Il aurait pu faire cette tournée en deux fois, puis terminer par cette soirée promotionnelle… Mais il le savait : rentrer à la maison pour repartir presqu'aussitôt après aurait été bien pire. Autant pour lui que pour eux… Pour elle

Il avala une gorgée de café

Et tout en regardant à l'extérieur, il fit tourner le bracelet qu'il portait au poignet

* * *

\- - Maman !

\- - Dans la cuisine !

Ils dévalèrent l'escalier en courant

\- - Où est Mila ?

\- - Elle dort !

\- - Ok… Vous avez rangé vos affaires ?

\- - Oui. Tu fais quoi ?

\- - Je vais aller chercher les courses et les ranger

\- - On va le faire !

\- - Et si vous alliez vous amuser ? Je peux très bien…

\- - On est les hommes de la maison ! C'est papa qui l'a dit !

\- - Et moi, je suis la femme de la maison ! Et c'est encore moi qui décide… Vous passez par…

\- - On sait ! On ne sort pas de la maison!

Depuis que Castle était revenu au pays, ils avaient suivi ses conseils à la lettre. Et elle devait reconnaitre que c'était bien agréable d'être secondée comme ça. Tout en souriant, elle s'avança vers l'entrée, près de la porte qui servait de communication avec le garage. Personne ne pouvait entrer dans la propriété sans s'être annoncé, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'ils en sortent seuls. Ils pouvaient aller dans le jardin, ou sur la plage. Mais là, elle pouvait garder un œil sur eux

\- - Maman ! cria Milosz

Elle attrapa les clés de la voiture et appuya sur un bouton

\- - Merci !

Elle les reposa et retourna dans la cuisine

Elle attrapa la cafetière et grimaça en sentant le liquide noir. Décidément, Martha avait un problème avec cette boisson. Elle vida le contenu dans l'évier et en prépara un autre

* * *

\- - Vous savez, je suis votre plus grande fan !

\- - Vous me flattez ! dit-il en souriant

Non, elle n'était pas sa plus grande fan. Il la connaissait celle qui était sa plus grande fan. Celle qui attendait patiemment qu'il est terminé d'écrire avant d'avoir le privilège de pouvoir le lire. Celle qui avait tous ses romans dédicacés. Celle qui, depuis des années, était devenue sa muse… et sa femme. C'était elle, sa plus grande fan. Et encore plus, maintenant qu'il avait publié… Mais cette fois, il avait attendu d'avoir son approbation avant de le donner à sa maison d'édition. Il ne lui avait donné que deux ou trois jours pour le lire. Il l'avait vu passer par toutes les émotions. Du rire aux larmes. Il l'avait vu réfléchir quand elle s'arrêtait après un chapitre, revenir en arrière, vérifier un détail… Elle l'avait fait encore attendre quelques jours. Ils en avaient parlé… Et au final… S'il avait su…

* * *

\- - Oh, non !

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Kate est là !

\- - Ma chérie, Katherine ne doit arriver… Mon Dieu. Elle est là ! fit la rouquine en voyant le 4x4 dans le garage

\- - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- - Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- - Ben… Tu sais ?

\- - Peut-être que ton père lui en a parlé !

\- - Papa !? Vraiment ?

\- - Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?... Ton père avait dit qu'il s'en occuperait !

\- - Kate ne devait pas arriver avant…

\- - Il n'avait qu'à pas accepter !

\- - Tu sais bien qu'il ne sait pas dire « non » !

\- - A son âge, il serait peut-être temps qu'il apprenne !

\- - Ecoute… On ne va pas rester dans le garage

\- - Tu as raison

\- - Et ?

\- - Pour le moment, je vais profiter de mes petits trésors… Sans vouloir t'offenser

\- - Aucun problème, grand-mère

\- - Ainsi que de ma belle-fille… Et ensuite, on verra

\- - Comment ça, on verra ?

\- - Il faut juste trouver le bon moment. Tu connais Katherine…

\- - Ils sont mariés…

\- - Ah, oui ? Alors pourquoi as-tu cet air paniqué ?

\- - Je ne suis pas…

\- - On va y aller doucement. La ménager. En attendant, nous allons faire comme si de rien n'était

\- - Je n'y arriverai pas. En plus, on parle de Kate ! Tu sais qu'elle sait quand on lui cache quelque chose

\- - Ma chérie. Dans tes gênes, il doit sûrement y en avoir quelques-uns à moi. Fais-moi confiance

\- - Si tu le dis

* * *

\- - Oh… Désolée

\- - Hein ? Non. C'est Paula. Je vais devoir t'abandonner… Kate ?... Je t'aime

Il mit son téléphone dans sa poche

\- - Ton autre appel quotidien ?

\- - En effet

\- - Elle est encore levée ? Mais quelle heure est-il donc chez vous ?

\- - Minuit

\- - Et elle est…

\- - Sûrement dans ses dossiers. De toute façon, elle n'a jamais eu besoin de beaucoup de sommeil

\- - Contrairement à toi ! Je me souviens…

\- - Je te rappelle que j'écrivais la nuit et que la journée, je la suivais

\- - C'est toi qui le voulais bien.

* * *

\- - Une fan ?... Oh !... Ton cerbère !... Oui ?... Je t'aime, aussi

Elle raccrocha et posa son appareil sur la serviette. Par reflexe, elle attrapa la chaine qu'elle portait autour du cou et embrassa ce qui y était accroché

Les deux rouquines étaient sur la terrasse

Elles s'étaient arrêtées pour les observer.

Comme d'habitude, les chiens étaient avec eux. Ils passaient d'un enfant à l'autre, reniflaient ce qu'ils avaient en main, puis repartaient gambader

Beckett portait ce qui ressemblait à une longue tunique en lin blanc. Les enfants, eux, portaient un slip de bain et un simple t-shirt. Ils avaient dû se baigner. Leurs cheveux étaient encore mouillés

Ils étaient tous assis.

Milosz, sa petite sœur entre les jambes, fabriquait quelque chose avec ce qu'il avait trouvé sur la plage. Martha sourit. Elle se doutait de ce que c'était. Tout comme Alexis. Ils en avaient tous un !

Dusan, un bloc sur les jambes, semblait dessiner. Bien que son regard restait fixer vers l'horizon. D'un même mouvement, les deux rouquines tournèrent la tête dans la direction qu'il regardait, mais ne virent rien de particulier

Martha serra ses deux mains contre sa poitrine

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Regarde…

Tout en s'agrippant aux bras, puis aux épaules de leur mère, les jumeaux venaient de se lever. Elles ne les avaient pas vus. Ils étaient assis entre les jambes de Beckett. Elle tint un petit moment la main du petit, puis, lorsqu'il sembla être assez stable, il suivit sa soeur d'un pas encore quelque peu chancelant

\- - Il marche ? Mais papa…

\- - Il ne doit pas le savoir

\- - Oh… Il va s'en vouloir d'avoir raté ça

\- - Je suis sûre que Katherine à penser à tout

\- - Elle ou Milosz !

\- - Oui. Ou lui

* * *

\- - Dernière journée demain ?

\- - Hm

\- - Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?... La soirée ?

\- - Non… Enfin, si… Un peu…

\- - Ce n'est pas ta première !

\- - Je sais. Mais là… Enfin… Non… Paula… Comment on fait pour… Dire… Non ?

\- - Tu viens de le dire !

\- - Paula ! Je ne plaisante pas

* * *

\- - On espionne sa belle-fille et ses petits enfants ?

\- - Jim !?

\- - Surprise !... Bonjour Martha. Alexis, fit le grand-père en les embrassant

\- - Mais quand…

\- - Kathie m'a averti juste avant de prendre l'avion

\- - Parfait ! On va pouvoir profiter de nos chers petits avant que Richard ne se les accapare !

\- - Tu as raison. Car après une si longue absence…

\- - Tu savais qu'il marchait ?

\- - Je l'ai découvert tout à l'heure

\- - Regarde-le…

\- - C'est encore un peu château-branlant, mais d'ici quelques jours…

\- - Il devrait faire comme Mila et s'accrocher aux chiens, dit la jeune rouquine

\- - Oh, il le fait. Enfin, il essaye. Mais depuis que l'un, leur a tiré les oreilles, et que l'autre s'est retenu à la queue pour éviter de tomber, ils les évitent. Ils ne s'approchent d'eux que lorsqu'ils sont assis ou qu'ils dorment. Enfin… C'est ce que Kathie m'a raconté

* * *

\- - Tu plaisantes ? Toi ? Le grand Richard Castle ? Tu ne lui as pas dit…

\- - Oui, moi. Mais tu la connais…

\- - Toi aussi !

\- - Elle m'a fait son regard…

\- - Tu n'es pas croyable…

\- - Elle va me tuer

\- - Qui ça ?

\- - Comment ça qui ? Kate, bien sûr !

\- - Tu ne lui as pas dit ?

\- - Je compte résoudre le problème dès mon retour à la villa. C'est pour ça que je te demande comment faire

\- - Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à Kate ?

\- - Ben… C'est une longue histoire… Et vu ce que je lui ai déjà raconté… Mais je n'ai rien fait !

\- - Et ta mère ? Ou Alexis ?

\- - Elles n'y ont vu aucun problème !... Mais Kate va arriver et…


	106. Chapter 106

\- - Ma… Ma

\- - Oui… Oui… Maman va revenir

\- - En fait, Martha… Il a faim, expliqua Jim

\- - Ah ! Evidemment… Décidément… Richard a raison… De vrais ogres !

\- - On n'est pas vert ! s'écrièrent les garçons

\- - Et c'est reparti !

\- - Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Martha

\- - Ben… On met la table. Maman et Mila font le repas !

\- - Attendez… On va vous…

\- - Non ! On est les hommes de la maison ! Papa l'a dit, affirma Milosz

\- - Oh… S'il l'a dit… Dis donc toi… commença la grand-mère en attrapant les mains du petits, mes perles ne se mangent pas !

\- - MA ! cria l'enfant

\- - Oui… Oui… Mon Dieu… C'est le portrait craché de son père… Et les petites…

\- - En effet… commença Jim qui tenait sa petite-fille, bien plus calme que son frère, j'ai encore sorti mes vieux albums… Elles ressemblent énormément à Kathie… Pauvre Richard… Si elles lui en font voir autant que ma fille…

\- - Et si ce bonhomme en fait autant que son père…

\- - J'étais calme, moi, fit Alexis qui souriait en les regardant

\- - Oui. Mais toi, ma chérie, tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle !

Beckett arriva avec un plateau dans les mains.

\- - Mon Dieu !

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Regarde-toi

Après la plage, elle avait mis les enfants aux bains et les avait préparés pour la nuit. Quant à elle, elle avait décidé de la prendre plus tard. Donc elle portait toujours sa longue tunique blanche en lin, par-dessus son maillot de bain

\- - Comment tu fais ?

\- - Comment je fais quoi ?

\- - Pour rester aussi parfaite !

\- - Martha, je ne suis pas…

\- - Tu as eu deux grossesses et, excuse-moi de te le dire, tu ressemblais plus à une montgolfière quand tu portais les jumeaux…

\- - Ça fait toujours plaisir…

\- - Même toi tu t'en plaignais !

\- - Je me plaignais parce que je ne pouvais quasiment plus bouger !

\- - T'avais un très gros ventre ! enchérit Dusan

\- - Merci mon cœur ! Papa ?... Alexis ?... Rien à dire ?... Aucune remarque ?

\- - Heu… Non…

\- - Quel est ton secret ? demanda Martha

\- - Mon secret ?

\- - Pour avoir retrouvé ta ligne aussi…

\- - Oh, ça !... En fait… C'est Castle…

\- - Richard !?... Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là-dedans ?... Il t'a mise au régime ?

\- - Pas vraiment… En fait… Les enfants bouchez-vous les oreilles

D'un même geste, les trois enfants plaquèrent leurs mains sur leurs oreilles. Beckett les regarda et se pencha sur la table

\- - Castle ne m'a pas mise au régime

\- - Ah !?

\- - Non… Mais… On fait beaucoup de sport !... Ensemble!

\- - Ah… Quoi !?

\- - Kathie !

\- - Je vais chercher le reste !

Ils éclatèrent de rire

\- - Elle t'a encore eu ! s'esclaffa Jim

\- - Oh, ça va ! fit la rouquine en lui jetant sa serviette

Depuis l'histoire de l'explication de la naissance de Mila, Beckett ne ratait jamais une occasion de « moucher » sa belle-mère

\- - C'est pas vrai,

\- - Quoi donc ?

\- - Ben, papa…

\- - Mila a raison. Papa fait pas de sport, confirma Milosz

\- - Mais maman court, elle !... Avec Jules et Jim !... Pas avec papa ! continua Dusan

Beckett réapparut en souriant et s'installa entre Dusan et Mila. Elle regarda quelques secondes les grands-parents donner le biberon aux petits, puis servit les enfants

* * *

Comme chaque soir en entrant dans sa suite, il trouva un seau de champagne sur la table basse, accompagné de quelques canapés. Il avait eu beau dire à Paula qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de faire ça… Et chaque matin, le garçon d'étage reprenait le tout, intact.

Il se souvenait d'avant, de l'époque où sa vie était beaucoup plus dissolue. Ce n'était pas une bouteille de champagne qu'il lui fallait pour terminer la soirée. Et surtout, il n'était pas seul…

C'était fini tout ça. Depuis longtemps. Depuis…

Après la douche, il était entré dans la chambre. Il avait regardé le lit, déjà ouvert. Il s'était dirigé vers le placard pour en attraper un sachet en plastique. Il en sortit un t-shirt contre lequel il plaqua son visage. Après tous ces jours, ces semaines, l'odeur, qui s'en dégageait, disparaissait. Il s'approcha du lit et le déposa délicatement à la place qu'elle aurait dû occuper. Il passa sa main dessus pour enlever les derniers plis

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il observait la ville. C'était inimaginable. Il avait connu cette effervescence. Cette vie nocturne…

Les taxis, les voitures de patrouille, les ambulances… Les klaxons, les sirènes… A force de les entendre, plus personne n'y faisait plus attention. Il n'y avait que les touristes pour se rendre compte que, même la nuit, il y avait de la vie. Une vie qu'il avait presqu'oublié…

Au village, tout était différent…

* * *

\- - Elle devient complètement gâteuse dès qu'elle les voit

Martha et Jim les avaient abandonnés pour aller coucher les petits et Mila. Milosz et Dusan s'amusaient sur la plage

\- - Tu sais qu'elle a mis leurs photos partout ! Au loft, dans sa chambre… Même à son école !

\- - Et toi, dans ta chambre à l'université !

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Ton père les a vus lorsqu'il a voulu te surprendre la dernière fois

\- - Pour une surprise !

\- - Il ne pouvait pas deviner que Nicolas serait là aussi !

\- - Lui, aussi, voulait me surprendre !... Tu aurais vu leurs têtes !

\- - Et la tienne ?

\- - Kate !

\- - Si tu avais fermé ta porte…

\- - Mais comment j'aurai pu… Laisse tomber

\- - Alors ?... Comment ça se passe ?

\- - Pas trop mal. Mais avec grand-mère… Pas facile de faire simple… Et papa…

\- - Tu es son bébé… Il veut que tout soit parfait

\- - Ça peut être parfait en restant simple, non ?... Regarde le vôtre !

\- - Il y avait passé quand même quelques journées. Là, ça fait des mois qu'il est dessus

\- - Dis-moi que tu vas m'aider à freiner ses ardeurs ?

\- - Promis

* * *

Oui. Tout était différent au village

On y vivait au rythme des saisons. Au rythme des manifestations. Au rythme des enfants.

Et quel rythme !

La course le matin pour préparer ceux qui allaient à l'école, pour s'occuper des plus petits… Ensuite, il fallait s'occupait du gîte, des réservations, des provisions. Voir ce qu'il pouvait être amélioré, ce qui devait être supprimé. Vérifier les chambres après le départ des vacanciers…

La course reprenait le midi, puis juste après la sortie des écoles. Le goûter, les jeux, les devoirs, les bains ou les douches, le repas et le coucher…

Leur seul moment de calme… De calme… Si on pouvait dire… C'était l'après-midi… Lui écrivait et elle, elle étudiait ses dossiers ou s'occupait de ses meubles. Il sourit. Des excuses pour tenter d'échapper à l'écriture. Des excuses pour être avec elle…

Et il y avait la soirée. Leurs soirées. Lorsqu'ils étaient enfin tous endormis. Lorsqu'ils étaient enfin seuls.

* * *

\- - Alors ? Tu lui as dit ? attaqua Martha alors qu'Alexis revenait sur la terrasse

\- - En partie

\- - Comment ça en partie ?

\- - Ben… Je lui ai dit qu'elle était arrivée plus tôt…

\- - Parfait… Et ?

\- - Elle m'a répondu que c'était une bonne chose. Que c'était bien qu'elle soit là pour m'aider ces derniers jours

\- - Oui. Bien sûr. Bien que jusqu'à présent… Attends… Elle sait que…

\- - C'est la partie que je n'ai pas réussi à aborder

\- - Je peux savoir de quoi vous parler ? demanda Jim

* * *

En sortant de la salle de bain, elle regarda le lit. Un bien grand lit pour une seule personne

Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et s'installa sur le rebord. Elle replia ses jambes sous son menton, les entoura avec ses bras.

Elle portait un logging et une de ses chemises. Elle l'avait trouvé pendu à la porte de la salle d'eau. Il avait dû la laisser là le dernier weekend qu'il était venu. Cela devait faire une semaine. Il était venu s'assurer que tout était prêt pour l'arrivée de sa mère et de sa fille. Comme si elles n'étaient pas capables de se débrouiller toutes seules…

Elle avait été contente de trouver cette chemise. Elle en avait une au village. Qu'elle portait aussi. Celle qu'il avait laissée la veille de son départ. Mais au fil des jours… L'odeur s'était estompée… Petit à petit… Elle avait tenté d'y remédier en vaporisant dessus son aftershave. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Il manquait quelque chose… Il manquait son odeur à lui. L'odeur de sa peau, mêlée à celle de son après-rasage.

Ce soir, elle l'avait retrouvée…

* * *

\- - Où est-elle ? demanda Jim

\- - Chez des amis à New-York

\- - Et Kathie le sait ?

\- - Oui. Mais… commença Alexis

\- - C'est une grande fille. Elle arrivera à gérer la situation

\- - Tu crois ?

\- - Bien sûr. De toute façon, elle fait confiance à Richard

\- - Ce n'est pas une question de confiance. Je ne sais pas si elle est au courant, mais à chaque fois qu'elle revenait en ville… Enfin… Tu vois ce que je veux dire

\- - Euh… Pas vrai… Oh ! Si. Tu crois que…

\- - Non ! Papa ne lui fera jamais ça…

\- - Elle sait qu'ils sont ensemble ?

\- - C'est bien la seule chose qu'elle sait

\- - Bien… Attends… Par ensemble, j'entends : mariés !

\- - Ben… En fait…

\- - Elle ne le sait pas !?

\- - Ben…

* * *

Elle se souvenait la première fois qu'il l'avait emmené aux Hamptons.

Elle se souvenait la première fois qu'il l'avait invité

\- **Vous savez quoi ? Vous devriez venir ! On est face à l'océan. Il y a une piscine privée. Vous pourriez bronzer toute la journée, si vous voulez**

\- **Ouah, Castle. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez prêt à tout pour me voir en maillot de bain !**

\- **Si vous êtes mal à l'aise en maillot de bain, vous pourriez nager entièrement nue !**

 **Puis, alors qu'ils essayaient d'identifier un suspect, il était revenu à la charge**

\- **A ce propos, en parlant de déconnecter, j'étais très sérieux pour ce week-end**

\- **Vous étiez sérieux en m'invitant chez vous dans les Hamptons ?**

\- **Je vous promets de ne rien faire de tordu. Ce sera une petite virée entre amis. On va s'éclater !**

\- **Oui, heu…Heu, non… Ecoutez, certaines personnes doivent travailler pour gagner leur vie**

\- **Un week-end férié ?**

\- **Oui, je suis obligée de passer tous mes jours fériés à essayer de trouver un appartement**

Si elle avait su…

Cette première fois… Elle avait eu droit à une visite complète de la villa. Du sous-sol à l'étage. Puis il avait voulu lui montrer la piscine. En sortant sur la terrasse, elle n'avait pu que s'extasier devant le panorama. L'océan, le sable… C'était encore plus près que dans leur village

Castle s'éloignait, continuant de parler et de gesticuler…

Son regard allait de la maison à Castle. Elle n'avait plus bougé

Se rendant compte qu'il parlait dans le vent, il s'était retourné… Elle semblait perturbée

\- - **Est-ce que tout va bien ?** avait-il demandé en revenant vers elle

\- - **Oui… C'est…. Spectaculaire !**

\- - **Et… C'est un problème ?**

\- - **C'est juste que… Je peux pas m'empêcher de me demander combien d'autres filles ont eu droit à cette visite…**

 **Comme d'habitude, il avait compris. Il s'était approché encore d'elle, lui avait pris la main…**

\- - **D'accord… Je ne vais pas nier le fait que j'ai amené d'autres femmes ici…** avait-il reconnu **… Mais elles n'étaient pas toi,** avait-il ajouté avec un petit sourire timide

Elle l'avait regardé. Et son regard, à ce moment-là… Elle lui avait rendu son sourire.

Elle se souvenait des yeux écarquillés de Milosz. Il avait comparé la maison à un château

Un château… C'est vrai qu'elle était immense cette demeure… Comme toutes celles de la plupart de leurs voisins. Mais une des différences majeures était que Castle ne faisait pas étalage de sa richesse. Bien sûr, il avait dû la payer une fortune… Cependant, il n'avait pas de domestiques. Seulement, avant de s'y rendre, il appelait une agence qui venait tout préparer, l'intérieur, comme l'extérieur. Elle remplissait les placards du strict nécessaire pour les premiers jours. Mais une fois sur place, Castle s'occupait de tout, seul. C'était comme ça avec Alexis, et ça n'avait pas changé depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles

Elle aimait cet endroit

Elle aimait son calme

Elle aimait les journées qu'ils passaient en famille. Elle aimait les soirées qu'ils passaient ensemble, seuls, assis sur la plage, à regarder le soleil se coucher

* * *

\- - Mais pourquoi ? demanda Jim

\- - Ben… En fait… Elle est un peu…

\- - Folle !

\- - Grand-mère !

\- - Quoi ? Il faut appeler un chat, un chat !

\- - Egocentrique, je dirai

\- - Donc folle ! C'est bien ce que je disais !

* * *

Toujours assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il regardait les photos qu'il avait dans son téléphone. Il souriait en se remémorant le moment où elles avaient été prises.

Les dernières dataient de juste avant son départ.

Il y avait la fête au village

Il fêtait l'ouverture du gite. Trois ans déjà…

C'était une idée de Jo. Le maire

Tout le village avait été convié. Y compris les résidents du gîte

Elle avait duré toute la journée, jusque très tard dans la nuit

Quelle ambiance !

Il y avait des photos des enfants, bien sûr. Milosz dansant avec Célène… Castle sourit en pensant qu'ils étaient inséparables depuis son arrivée parmi eux. Toujours fourrés chez l'un ou chez l'autre… Dusan avec Mila… Les trois à table, les deux garçons s'occupant de leur petite sœur… Les jumeaux… Passant de bras en bras… Ils étaient nés à Cherbourg… A leur retour de la maternité, ils avaient eu droit à une fête. Tout comme Mila. Tout comme eux, pour leur mariage

Et il y avait Beckett. Se chamaillant avec Jo. Ou avec les pêcheurs, les anciens. Ils aimaient bien la taquiner. Comme lui. Et tout comme lui, ils avaient droit à un tirage d'oreilles, ou un pinçage de nez… Il y avait aussi ses fous rires avec Lina. Avec Marc. Avec leurs enfants

* * *

La tête appuyée contre la ville, elle regardait les photos qu'elle avait sur son portable

Les enfants bien sûr.

Heureusement qu'il y avait l'informatique. Car avec toutes les photos qu'ils avaient, ils auraient remplis des albums et des albums

Celles de leur dernière soirée ensemble. A la fête du village

Quelle ambiance !

Il y avait aussi celles du séjour des gars et de Lanie. Ils étaient enfin venus. Juste après la naissance des jumeaux. Ils étaient partis en mer et à leur retour… Ils étaient tous aussi fiers les uns que les autres de leur prise. Ils avaient pris la pose… Sarah Grace et Mila… Les petites avec les garçons… Lanie et les bébés… Elle se rappelait ses doutes lorsque Mila était née. Elle voulait un bébé. Mais elle ne s'en était jamais occupée avant. Elle ne savait pas comment il fallait s'y prendre. Cependant, les gestes lui étaient venus naturellement… Lanie aussi avait ses gestes. Elle était formidable avec les petits. Elle serait une bonne mère… Encore fallait-il qu'elle trouve un père…

* * *

Il fixait la photo

Il adorait cette photo

Il les trouvait magnifiques. Il ne se lassait jamais de la regarder

Elle était rentrée de la maternité. Elle était allée les coucher…

Quand il les avait rejoints, il l'avait trouvé comme ça, endormie dans le rocking chair, les petits contre elle, le visage enfoui dans son cou

Il passa son doigt sur la tête de chaque petit, puis caressa son visage à elle…

* * *

Elle en avait des photos de lui et des enfants

Des photos de tout ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble

Mais celle-là…

Elle rentrait de Paris. Un peu plus tard que d'habitude

Comme à chaque fois, les chiens étaient venus l'accueillir. Elle avait retiré sa veste, ses chaussures. Sans faire de bruit. Elle s'était dirigée vers la cuisine pour prendre un café. Elle l'avait vu. Elle avait souri

Il ne se couchait pas tant qu'elle n'était pas rentrée

Elle s'était approchée lentement derrière lui. Son écran était allumé. Ses doigts dansaient sur son clavier. Elle s'était penchée, avait commencé à passer ses bras autour de son cou…

\- - La place est prise ! avait-il murmuré

Les deux petits dormaient sur son torse, le nez enfoui dans son cou

* * *

Il s'allongea enfin. L'écran toujours allumé sur une de ses photos. Il l'avait déposé sur son t-shirt

Il n'y avait pas d'étoiles dans le ciel

Mais c'était d'autres étoiles qu'il rêvait…

Elle se glissa sous le drap en soupirant. Son écran toujours allumé. Elle le posa sur son oreiller, face à elle

Dehors, l'océan était calme. Apaisant

Mais c'est d'un autre océan qu'elle rêvait…


	107. Chapter 107

\- - Alors prête ?

\- - Hm…

\- - Alexis !

\- - Hein ?... Oui. Oui… Je n'ai que 3H de vol…

\- - Et ?

\- - Nicolas vient me chercher et ensuite…

\- - Alexis !

\- - Quoi ?

\- - A quoi tu penses ? Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Tu as l'air complètement ailleurs !

La rouquine la regarda et se laissa tomber sur le gazon qu'elle commença à arracher. Beckett s'installa en face d'elle en tailleur

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu as ?... C'est ce diner ? Tu les connais pourtant. Ce n'est pas la première fois que…

\- - Et si je me trompais ?

\- - Comment ça ?

\- - Si ce n'était pas le bon ? Que dans un an ou deux…

\- - Eh, fit-elle en lui attrapant les mains. Tu l'aimes ?

\- - Oui

\- - Et il t'aime ?

\- - Oui. Mais… Regarde papa… Il a divorcé deux fois avant de te trouver… Et si pour moi…

\- - Ce n'est pas une fatalité… Ce n'est pas génétique…

\- - Mais comment tu as su, toi, que papa était le bon ?

\- - Tu ne peux pas le savoir. Je ne le sais toujours pas, d'ailleurs. On ne peut pas savoir ce que l'avenir nous réserve. C'est à toi, et à l'homme que tu aimes, de faire en sorte que ça marche. Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, crois-moi. Tu dois faire des concessions, accepter que tu peux avoir tort, que tu as fait une erreur… Mais si les sentiments sont là… Si tu l'aimes vraiment…

\- - D'accord… Mais toi et papa… Vous êtes tellement…

\- - Alexis… Ecoute-moi… Aucun couple ne ressemble à un autre…

\- - Tu crois qu'entre toi et papa ça aurait aussi bien marché si tu étais restée dans la police ?

\- - Ça n'aurait peut-être pas été la même chose. Mais je pense que oui

\- - Comment ça ?

\- - En fait… Je ne sais pas si je serai restée dans la police

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Enfin… Peut-être que si… C'est un métier dangereux. Tu le sais… Alors… Ma mère est morte à cause de son travail… J'ai eu des collègues… Regarde Kevin et Jenny. Il l'appelle régulièrement, simplement pour qu'elle sache qu'il va bien. Combien de temps ont-ils mis pour avoir Sarah ?... Combien de doutes ont-ils eu ? Combien de questions se sont-ils posés ?...C'est ça ce travail. Tant que tu es seul… Mais une fois en couple…

\- - Mais papa aurait continué à te suivre !

\- - Je n'en doute pas et ça aurait été deux fois plus de risque… Non… J'aurai peut-être passé le concours de capitaine… Ou repris mes études de droit… Peut-être que j'aurai monté ma société ici…

\- - Papa aurait pu…

\- - Alors ça, jamais ! J'ai trouvé mon premier boulot quand j'avais 14 ans et je n'ai jamais dépendu d'un homme. Ce n'est pas avec ton père que ça allait commencer. J'aime mon indépendance, Alexis. J'aime… Tu vois, avec ton père… Il me laisse…

\- - Tu n'as jamais regretté ?... D'être mariée avec papa, je veux dire ! Enfin… Tu sais comment il est ? Tu sais…

\- - Jamais… Il est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie

\- - Ni votre mariage ?

\- - Nôtre mariage ?

\- - Ben… Tu aurais peut-être voulu une cérémonie…

\- - Il était parfait, Alexis. Je n'en aurais pas voulu un autre. Quelque chose de simple, avec seulement les personnes qui comptaient vraiment pour nous.

* * *

\- - Qu'est-ce qu'elles font ?

\- - Hein ?... Oh, Milosz… Je crois qu'elles ont une discussion « mère-fille », répondit Jim

\- - Maman est pas sa maman ! fit l'enfant en s'asseyant près de lui sur la terrasse

\- - C'est vrai… Mais c'est ce qu'on dit quand on voit une jeune fille et une autre femme parler de mariage

\- - Ah… Et elles parlent de quoi ?

\- - Je pense que, comme toutes les jeunes filles, Alexis se posent des questions

\- - Lesquelles ?

\- - Ben… Je ne sais pas trop… Des questions comme… Souvent, on se demande comment se sera après

\- - Ah… C'est facile

\- - Ah, oui ? Tu sais, toi, comment ça se passe après ?

\- - Ben, oui. Ça change rien !

* * *

\- - Il voyage beaucoup !

\- - Tu le savais avant qu'il te fasse sa demande. Ça fait quoi ? Trois ans que vous êtes ensemble ?

\- - Exact ! Mais… Rappelle-toi… Ashley…

\- - Vous étiez jeunes. Et si je me rappelle ce que ton père disait, c'est lui qui s'est éloigné de toi petit à petit alors que tu passais des heures à l'attendre… Et n'oublie pas que toi aussi tu vas voyager. Peut-être pas au début. Mais ensuite…

\- - Nicolas est sûr que ça ne posera aucun problème puisque lui aussi travaille souvent en collaboration avec les organisations de la santé

\- - Il n'a pas vraiment tort. En plus, il reste souvent plusieurs semaines sur le même site. Donc, avec de la chance, vous pourriez être affecté au même endroit

\- - Je n'avais pas pensé à ça

\- - Ah ! Tu vois ?

\- - Ce sera… Et pour les enfants ?

\- - Alexis… Et si tu te concentrais sur les jours à venir ?

\- - Oui. Mais… S'il n'est pas là au moment où…

\- - Tu es enceinte ?

\- - Quoi ?... Non !

\- - Alors, tu as encore du temps devant toi. Profite de tes derniers jours de célibat, de la fête, de ton voyage de noce… Ensuite, je suis sûre que Nicolas et toi trouverez une solution à chaque problème que vous rencontrerez

\- - Tu as raison. Merci, Kate

\- - Je serai toujours là, pour toi

\- - Je sais

* * *

\- - Où est Alexis ?

\- - A Chicago. C'est la dernière soirée de Nicolas là-bas.

\- - Ah, c'est vrai. Ils ont un appartement en ville, maintenant !

\- - C'est ça. Donc dernière soirée en tête à tête avec Nicolas… Et ses parents

\- - Ouh !

\- - Ils sont très gentils. Tu verras. Etranges, parfois, mais très gentil !

\- - De toute façon, elle ne se marie pas avec eux !

\- - Tu aurais accepté que je me marie avec un homme que tu n'appréciais pas ?

\- - Je n'ai pas eu ce problème. Tu te débarrassais de tes mauvais prétendants toute seule !

\- - Papa !

\- - Reconnais-le ! Si tu ne m'en as présenté aucun, c'est que tu ne comptais pas aller très loin dans la relation

\- - Alors que Castle…

\- - Il est parfait ! Je n'aurai pas rêvé meilleur gendre… Milosz ?

\- - Je réfléchis !

\- - Prends ton temps, fit le grand-père en lui tapotant la main. Et Martha ?

\- - Elle prend le thé avec Mila

\- - Fée ou princesse ?

\- - Princesse, je crois. Elles se chamaillaient…

\- - J'ai trouvé ! s'écria l'enfant en plaçant ses lettres

\- - Il faut un « s », dit Beckett

\- - Quoi ?

\- - « toujours » prends toujours…

\- - Un « s » ! Mince !

\- - Mets-le ici. En plus, ça compte triple !

\- - On compte pas les points

\- - Heureusement ! Sinon, tu me mettrais la pâtée ! Tu es bien meilleur que moi en français !

\- - Comme maman avec papa !

\- - Il est toujours aussi mauvais joueur ?

\- - Mauvais joueur, non. Mais mauvais perdant…

\- - Qui aime perdre?... Et toi, bonhomme ? On ne t'entend pas !

\- - Il parle pas quand il dessine, répondit Milosz

\- - Ah !

\- - Il te croque

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Il fait ta tête, grand-père !

\- - Tu plaisantes ?

\- - Non. Il dessine tout ce qu'il voit

\- - Je peux voir ? demanda Jim en tendant le bras

\- - Pas fini ! murmura Dusan en plaçant une main devant sa feuille

\- - Il faudra que tu sois patient. Ça peut durer des jours, précisa Beckett

\- - Pour un dessin ?

\- - Tu seras surpris. Mais laisse-lui du temps

\- - C'est pas croyable… Milosz saute une classe et entre au collège. Et Dusan…

\- - Ils ne sont pas surdoués, papa. C'est juste que… Ils ont chacun… Milosz peut passer des heures dans des livres et ça fait des années qu'on me dit qu'il devrait sauter une classe… Et Dusan… Il a toujours aimé dessiner. Ils n'ont rien d'exceptionnels. N'est-ce pas mes bonhommes ?

\- - Oui, maman !

\- - Regarde Alexis… Elle aussi passait son temps à étudier…Castle n'a rien fait de particulier. Il l'a juste guidé. Pour le reste, c'est elle qui a décidé de ce qu'elle voulait faire

\- - Tout comme toi

\- - La vie a décidé pour moi

\- - Au début, peut-être. Mais ensuite, c'est toi qui as décidé de monter cette agence. Et ce gite ! Et regarde où tu en es !

\- - N'oublie pas Castle. Sans lui…

\- - Oh, je ne l'oublie pas. Je sais tout ce que je lui dois !

* * *

\- - Oh !... Désolée !

Il venait de prendre une douche. Il sortait de la salle de bain, une simple serviette autour de la taille

\- - Ca complète le tableau !

\- - Pardon ?

\- - Qui débarquait chez moi aux aurores pour me parler de nouvelles propositions ?

\- - Mais tu étais en peignoir !

\- - Tu ne sais pas ce que je portais dessous !

\- - Evite-moi les détails, tu veux ! Et évite d'en parler à ta femme !

\- - Tu as peur ?

\- - Je me souviens d'un article de journal…

\- - C'était il y a longtemps !... Quand j'y pense, vous êtes les deux seules femmes à avoir réussi à me sortir du lit de si bonne heure !

\- - Tu répondais plus vite à ses appels qu'aux miens !

\- - Touché !

Castle fouilla dans la penderie, attrapa un pantalon et une chemise, puis retourna dans la salle de bain

\- - Sinon… Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

\- - Comme on a fini… Enfin, comme tu en as fini avec les dédicaces, je me disais qu'on pourrait diner ensemble et régler les derniers détails pour…

\- - Je suis désolé, mais… Ecoute Paula… Kate doit arriver dans quelques jours avec les enfants. Et je dois encore…

\- - Ton avion n'est prévu que demain matin

\- - Je sais. Mais j'ai pu avancer mon vol… Je suis désolé, Paula

\- - Ne le sois pas. Je comprends. Tu veux que tout soit prêt pour leur arrivée… C'est quand même dommage qu'elle ne soit pas là pour la soirée. Car quand on y réfléchit…

\- - Tu sais qu'elle n'a jamais aimé ça. Et puis… Ce n'est pas parce que je suis connu, qu'elle doit l'être aussi. Sans compter qu'avec l'histoire de Kristina et Mélinda…

\- - Je ne les ai pas invitées. Et j'ai demandé aux autres de ne pas accepter qu'elles les accompagnent. Dans le cas contraire, ils seront refoulés par le service de sécurité !... Tu sais qu'elles publient leur propre revue ?

\- - J'ai eu le « plaisir » de la feuilleter dans l'avion. Et c'est encore une bonne raison pour que Kate ne soit pas là

\- - Tu crois qu'elle serait capable…

\- - Je dirai qu'il ne faut pas trop la chatouiller

\- - Ben, avec toi, elle est servie !

\- - Oui, mais, moi, elle m'aime !

\- - Oh, je sais !... Si tu m'avais écouté…

\- - Comment ça ?

\- - Tu ne te rappelles la promo du premier Nikki ? Je t'avais dit de coucher avec elle !

\- - Ah, c'est vrai. Mais il aurait fallu…

\- - Que tu lui demandes ?

* * *

\- - Je vous abandonne

\- - Bonne nuit, ma chérie

\- - Papa… Martha, dit-elle en les embrassant

\- - Bonne nuit, Katherine

Ils la regardèrent s'éloigner

\- - Elle est épuisée… J'aurai dû aller l'aider…

\- - Elle n'aurait pas accepté, tu le sais !... Moi-même…

\- - Oh, mais une fois sur place… Tu te rends comptes ?... Six semaines, seule, avec les enfants !

\- - Elle était bien secondée. Tu as vu les garçons…

\- - Ils sont adorables. Ils prennent leur rôle très au sérieux… Et tu as vu Mila ?

\- - J'ai l'impression de revoir Kathie à son âge. Elle était toujours fourrée avec sa mère dès qu'elle se mettait aux fourneaux !... Je suppose qu'il en était de même avec Richard ?

\- - Il était épuisant ! Des questions, des questions, des questions…

\- - Ça me rappelle quelqu'un !

\- - Enfin… Demain…

\- - Il va y avoir de l'animation !

* * *

\- - Tenez, fit-il en tendant quelques billets. Vous devriez dormir un peu avant de rentrer

\- - C'est gentil, monsieur. Mais ça ira

\- - Alors payez-vous une thermos de café

\- - Entendu

\- - Bon retour

\- - Merci, monsieur. Bonne nuit

Il salua le chauffeur de taxi de la main et entra dans la maison. Il posa son sac au sol et se rendit dans le salon encore allumé

\- - Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites encore debout à cette heure ?

\- - Richard ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devais arriver que demain !

\- - Je me suis débrouillé pour avoir le dernier vol. Jim, je croyais que vous ne viendriez que lorsque Kate serait là ?

\- - C'est exact

\- - Vous vous ennuyez tellement que vous venez tenir compagnie à ma mère pour voir ses vieux films ? demanda-t-il en s'installant près de sa mère

\- - Il y a un peu de ça. Mais nous profitons aussi de nos petits enfants ! Et cette tournée ?

\- - Exténuante !... J'ai dédicacé à m'en faire des tas d'ampoules !

\- - Oh ! Mon pauvre chéri ! s'exclama la rouquine en le serrant contre elle... J'en connais une qui sera déçue !

\- - Mère !

\- - Tes fans devaient être contentes après une absence si longue !

\- - En effet... Enfin… Il ne reste plus que la soirée de vendredi et je serai enfin… Comment ça vous profitez de vos petits-enfants ?

\- - Tu en as mis du temps… commença Jim

\- - Ils sont là ?... Beckett est arrivée ? demanda Castle en regardant autour de lui

\- - Depuis deux jours ! répondit Jim

\- - Quoi ?... Mais je l'ai encore eu…

\- - Surprise ! fit Martha en levant les bras

* * *

Il les avait salué, ramassé son sac et s'était précipité à l'étage

\- - Salut vous deux, fit-il aux deux chiens qui vinrent l'accueillir. Alors, tout est calme ?

Dans la première chambre, il trouva ses deux bonhommes. Il s'assit sur le bord d'un lit, passa sa main dans les cheveux de Dusan et l'embrassa sur le front. Puis il passa au deuxième lit, et refit les mêmes gestes

\- - Papa…

\- - Chut ! Dors…

Il remonta le drap et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

Puis il se rendit dans la deuxième chambre. Celle de sa princesse. Celle de sa mini Beckett. En grandissant, elle ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère. Tant physiquement que par le caractère… Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. En l'embrassant sur le front, il sourit. Elle utilisait le shampoing de sa mère

Et enfin, la troisième chambre

Il se pencha sur le premier berceau et prit la petite dans ses bras. Elle bougea un peu, mais une fois le nez caché dans son cou, elle continua à dormir. Après l'avoir embrassé, il la reposa doucement et la recouvrit. Puis il attrapa le petit bonhomme. Son fils. Leur fils… Il ne faisait aucune différence avec les autres. Milosz et Dusan étaient ses enfants, comme les trois que lui avait donnés Beckett. Mais comme le nom était important pour lui, laissait une trace pour la descendance à venir, avoir un fils était le rêve de tout homme. Avoir un garçon qui lui ressemblerait. Qui leur ressemblerait. Et il l'avait !... Comme les autres, il l'embrassa et le recoucha

Doucement, il entra dans leur chambre

Au village, ils dormaient sous les étoiles. Quand elle venait dans les Hamptons, elle aimait voir la lune par la fenêtre qu'elle laissait souvent entr'ouverte.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes près de leur lit. Elle était allongée sur le ventre, serrant son oreiller dans ses bras. Elle ne portait qu'une chemise, une des siennes, et un shorty. Il laissa son regard errer sur ses longues jambes, sur son dos, ses bras… Et son visage. Elle ne changeait pas. Et même après toutes ces années ensemble, il ne se lassait pas de la contempler. Il s'approcha du lit et ramassa le téléphone qui était tombé au sol. L'écran s'alluma et il sourit.

Il se rendit dans la salle de bain

* * *

Des frissons d'excitation la parcouraient de la tête aux pieds. Baignant dans une douce torpeur, elle se demandait ce qui lui arrivait. Etait-ce un rêve ? Pourtant… Ces caresses… Ces baisers… Elle entrouvrit doucement les yeux puis les referma. Ce n'était pas un rêve… Ces mains qui couraient sur son corps alangui, elle les connaissait. Il n'y avait qu'un seul homme qui pouvait lui procurer ce plaisir avec autant de douceur. Castle. Elle reconnaissait leur toucher, leur rythme. Et ces lèvres…

Il remontait lentement sa chemise et la goutait. Il embrassait chaque parcelle de peau dès qu'elle apparaissait alors que ses mains glissaient le longs de ses flancs, jusqu'à ses épaules. Elle le sentit sourire lorsque, bien malgré elle, elle laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Ces gestes se firent plus hardies, plus subtiles.

Il lui retira sa chemise, la fit se retourner, dégagea ses cheveux de son visage, et captura sa bouche pour un baiser avide qui acheva de faire chavirer ses sens. Son corps palpitant de désir la recouvrait.

Elle lui retira, à son tour, le t-shirt qu'il portait. Lui, les débarrassa du dernier rempart qui les empêchait de se sentir entièrement peau contre peau.

Enroulant ses longues jambes autour de ses hanches, elle se cambra avec fougue contre son ventre brûlant et, lorsqu'il pénétra dans sa douce chaleur, elle crut mourir de plaisir. Sous le choc de ses étreintes de plus en plus saccadées, elle l'enlaça par les épaules, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau de son dos. Dans un râle, il s'enfonça au plus profond d'elle une dernière fois.

Ivre de volupté, elle se raidit entre ses bras et s'abandonna toute entière à cet ultime assaut, le corps frémissant du plaisir qu'il venait de lui donner

Quand elle vint se lover contre lui, heureuse et comblée, Castle laissa échapper un long soupir satisfait et la serra dans ses bras avec douceur

\- - Désolé de t'avoir réveillée, ma chérie

\- - Castle ?... C'était toi ?

Pour se venger, il lui tira l'oreille. Elle sourit dans l'obscurité. Encore et toujours jaloux !

Malgré les années ensembles…

Au village, ça allait. Ils connaissaient tout le monde

Mais dès qu'ils se rendaient dans une autre ville… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de resserrer son étreinte autour de ses épaules ou de ses hanches dès qu'un homme posait le regard sur elle

Il faisait glisser ses doigts le long de son dos

Elle faisait glisser les siens sur son torse

\- - Quelle heure est-il ?

\- - L'heure de te rendormir… Kate… Je dois te dire que…

\- - Je sais. Alexis me l'a dit

\- - Ah, oui ?

\- - Hm

\- - Et… Et… Ca ne te dérange pas ?

\- - Non. Pourquoi ?

\- - Ben… Vu que…

\- - Castle ? Tu veux vraiment parler de ça maintenant ?... Tu ne préfèrerais pas… commença-t-elle en s'allongeant sur lui. On verra ça demain...


	108. Chapter 108

L'air frais entrait dans la chambre

D'une main, il remonta le drap, tandis que de l'autre, il… Il se redressa en sursaut. Le lit était vide. Et froid… Il regarda le réveil et se leva précipitamment.

Il ne les avait pas entendus.

Quelques semaines d'absence et…

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et les vit. Il sourit

Les chiens couraient…

Elle était assise sur le sable. Les petits devaient être assis entre ses jambes. Combien de fois les avaient-ils trouvés ainsi au village ?

* * *

Son horloge interne l'avait réveillée. Elle était réglée sur le réveil des petits.

Elle l'avait embrassé dans la nuque avant de se lever. Puis elle était entrée dans leur chambre, les avait changé et était descendue dans la cuisine. Elle leur avait donné leur biberon, avait préparé ce qu'il fallait pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle n'aurait plus qu'à faire chauffer dès que les grands seraient levés. C'était comme ça tous les matins

\- - Non… Non

\- - Bah !? fit l'enfant en regardant l'objet qu'elle allait mettre en bouche

\- - Oui… Bah

La petite jeta ce qu'elle avait ramassé et continua son exploration

Beckett sourit

Si on lui avait dit…

Ils avaient déjà Milosz et Dusan…

Et il y avait eu l'accouchement de Mila… Les forceps…

Même si elle s'en était bien remise, elle avait eu peur que ça se reproduise. Bien que son médecin lui ait expliqué que ce n'était pas systématique, qu'un accouchement à un autre était différent, que ça ne se déroulait jamais de la même façon…

Comme d'habitude, Castle avait deviné que quelque chose la tourmentait.

Ils en avaient discuté… Lui non plus ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre à nouveau… De toute façon, ils en avaient déjà trois. Jamais il n'aurait rêvé en avoir autant… Si elle voulait avoir un autre bébé, il était d'accord. Mais il lui laissait prendre la décision

Elle l'avait prise… Elle était tombée enceinte presqu'aussitôt

Des jumeaux !

L'accouchement s'était déroulé sans problème. Même plus rapidement que celui de Mila.

Et la tête de Castle… Ses larmes lorsqu'il avait vu son fils… Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier cette image… Il l'avait pris dans ses bras, l'avait embrassé, lui avait murmuré quelques mots à l'oreille… Il n'y avait plus eu qu'eux deux dans la pièce, pendant quelques secondes… La sage-femme avait failli l'interpelé, mais elle lui avait fait signe que non. Elle savait ce que représentait ce petit bonhomme pour Castle. Il était sa chair, son sang… Et il aurait son nom ! Ce nom qu'il s'était créé. Ce nom que son père ne lui avait pas donné… Comme elle, il avait été blessé… Comme elle, il avait tout gardé à l'intérieur… Comme lui l'avait guéri, l'avait aidé à détruire ce mur qu'elle avait bâti pour se protéger, elle, elle lui avait permis de transmettre son nom. Ce nom qu'il avait donné à leurs ainés qu'ils considéraient comme ses dignes fils. Mais là, c'était les liens du sang

* * *

Il s'arrêta sur la terrasse et regarda tout autour de lui

Dieu qu'il aimait cet endroit !

Quand il avait vu la propriété, la première fois, il avait eu un coup de foudre. Ce serait la maison de vacances pour sa famille. Seules, sa mère et sa fille en avait vraiment profité

Il y avait eu Gina, aussi. Mais c'était une new-yorkaise. Une vraie. L'agitation de la ville, les mondanités… lui manquaient. Tout comme Mélinda qui ne l'avait accompagné que rarement. Sans compter quelques conquêtes éphémères…

Mais tout était différent aujourd'hui

L'intérieur avait été réaménagé. A leurs goûts. Un genre de melting pot entre ce qu'ils avaient en France et ce qui existait déjà… Comme son coffre… Celui du village était un coffre de « pirates ». Celui de la villa, un coffre de « supers héros » avec des sabres lasers… Et des petits meubles, retapés par Beckett… Des petits objets en bois… Des bibelots… Leur coin télé dans la chambre, avec matelas et coussins au sol… Des choses simples, comme les aimait Kate. Comme les aimaient les enfants. Comme lui, les aimait aussi…

Quant à l'extérieur…

Le petit potager des enfants avec des herbes aromatiques et des petits fruitiers tels que des framboisiers, des myrtilles, des mûriers… Car, comme disaient les garçons, « pourquoi acheté quand ça pousse tout seul ? »... Ils avaient décidé de le faire devant la terrasse, de chaque côté de l'escalier. Quand ils déjeunaient à l'extérieur, l'air embaumait le parfum des fraises, mélangé à celui du thym, ou de la menthe… Pendant leur absence, quelqu'un venait s'en occuper. Mais dès qu'ils étaient à la villa, les garçons et Mila s'en chargeaient

Des parterres de fleurs aussi avaient été créés ici et là. Le plus beau se situait juste devant la plage. Un espace vert avait été laissé pour aller sur le sable… Il y avait des roses, des pétunias, des fushias, des arums… Il y avait passé des heures avec les garçons, et Mila, bien qu'encore trop petite pour les aider. Il les avait écouté, avait planté comme ils voulaient alors qu'ils regardaient les catalogues pour voir les couleurs des plantes. Il avait eu beau leur expliquer qu'on ne pouvait pas deviner la couleur en voyant un bulbe… Le résultat était impressionnant. Les couleurs… Du rouge, du jaune, du bleu, mélangés… Des petites fleurs, des grandes…

Il avait monté une aire de jeux. Comme au camp… Elle ressemblait à un château fort. Les garçons se prenaient pour des chevaliers, et leur fille pour une princesse… Et des portiques, avec différents agrès… Tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait avec Alexis, ailleurs que dans les parcs, il le faisait aujourd'hui, chez eux

Et il y avait la plage… Parfois, il se demandait pourquoi il avait une piscine ! Depuis leur premier séjour, Milosz pouvait passer des heures sur le sable. Et maintenant, c'était la même chose avec Dusan et Mila. Et ce serait sûrement pareil avec les jumeaux… Des enfants de l'eau… De la nature…

Ils aimaient aussi y pique-niquer. Souvent le soir. Comme ils l'avaient fait au châlet. Ils jouaient en duo avec Beckett. Elle, sur sa guitare, lui, à l'harmonica. Parfois Jim les accompagnait à la guimbarde. Et Martha… Martha leur récitait quelques passages des pièces qu'elle faisait répéter à ses étudiants. Et à chaque fois, il était étonné de les voir l'écouter comme si plus rien n'existait au monde. Elle les fascinait… Elle avait été une grand-mère très présente pour Alexis, surtout après avoir emménagé avec eux. Mais depuis qu'il était avec Beckett, qu'ils avaient Milosz… Elles les adoraient. Tout comme Jim. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'ils les appellent ou se connectent sur skype, simplement pour les voir !

Et une fois qu'ils étaient tous couchés…

Que de soirées, ils avaient passé sur le sable, et qu'ils passeraient encore. Simplement enlacés, à regarder le coucher du soleil. C'était comme un rituel. C'était leur moment à eux. Simplement à eux. Sans les enfants qui les occupaient bien le reste de la journée.

Mais il ne changerait sa vie pour rien au monde

* * *

Elle s'amusait avec les deux petits. Qu'ils avaient grandi depuis qu'il était parti. Elle leur parlait doucement, et ils l'écoutaient attentivement, tout en observant chacun de ses gestes. Elle leur mit, chacun leur tour, quelque chose contre l'oreille. Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir ce que c'était, mais elle mit un doigt sur ses lèvres, leur faisant comprendre qu'il ne devait pas bouger et simplement écouter. Ils sourirent. Puis elle attrapa un pissenlit. Il n'était plus en fleur. Il avait la tête ébouriffée de petites aigrettes blanchâtres. Elle la fit passer doucement sous leurs mentons, ce qui fit rire la petite. Puis elle souffla dessus. Aussitôt, les petits bras s'agitèrent. Quelques petites aigrettes les avaient touchés au visage et ils tentaient de s'en débarrasser. Ils faisaient la grimace et soufflaient ou crachaient

Elle les essuyait, leur parlait doucement…

Ils s'agitaient, s'accrochaient aux bras de leur mère, tout en baragouinant un langage connu d'eux seuls…

\- - Pa… Pa…

Il n'en revenait pas.

Tout en s'accrochant aux bras et aux épaules de sa mère, le petit s'était mis debout. L'émotion le submergea et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux

Il s'avança

\- - Pa… Pa… fit le bonhomme en gesticulant

\- - Oui… Oui…

\- - Pa… Pa…

\- - Inutile de vous agiter ! Il ne se lèvera pas plus vite

\- - Papa… commença la deuxième, tentant de repousser les bras de sa mère

\- - Mais où voulez-vous… commença-t-elle en se retournant pour les suivre du regard

Et elle le vit

Il souriait

Il portait un bermuda et un t-shirt

\- - Pa !

\- - Papa !

\- - Hey !

Il s'accroupit et les attrapa dans ses bras

\- - Pa… Pa…

\- - Hey ! Tu marches !

\- - Pa !

\- - Papa… Papa

\- - Oh ! Ma beauté ! Vous vous souvenez de moi !?

\- - Pa !

\- - Papa !

\- - Oui. C'est moi. Vous m'avez manqué

Beckett les regardait. C'était leur moment à eux, leurs retrouvailles. Elle savait qu'ensuite il la rejoindrait… Mais pour le moment…

Il passait ses mains dans leurs boucles châtain. Il les embrassait, les serrait contre lui, les sentait… Jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident qu'il était temps de reprendre leur exploration

\- - Bonjour, toi, dit-il en s'installant derrière elle et passant ses bras autour de ses épaules

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe. Elle se cala contre son torse et posa ses mains sur ses bras

\- - Tu aurais dû me réveiller

\- - Tu dormais si bien

\- - Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Louka marchait !

\- - Il était temps ! A 14 mois… Martha m'a dit que ça lui rappelait un gros « patapouf » qui avait mis, lui aussi, un certain temps pour marcher et parler !

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Je ne fais que répéter ! Mais c'est vrai que sa sœur marche depuis longtemps, elle !

\- - Eh bien, il aime prendre son temps. Il réfléchit avant d'agir !... Gros « patapouf »… Elle l'a vraiment appelé comme ça ?

\- - Apparemment, tu y as eu droit aussi ! Tu ne dois pas t'en souvenir ! Mais reconnais qu'il…

\- - Tu le trouves gros ?

\- - C'est un bébé, Castle ! Regarde Chumy… Elle s'est affinée depuis qu'elle marche. Ce sera pareil pour lui. Rappelle-toi Mila… Et Alexis…

\- - Tu as raison… « Patapouf »

\- - Ce n'est pas méchant

\- - Je sais… Espérons qu'il dépassera le cap des 9 ans, contrairement à son père

\- - Oh, mais tu n'as pas toujours 9 ans. J'en ai encore eu la preuve cette nuit ! fit-elle en se retournant

\- - Ah, oui ? Tu as remarqué ?

\- - J'étais bien réveillée pour le deuxième round !

Elle l'embrassa tendrement

\- - Papa !

\- - Hm… On n'est jamais tranquille !

\- - Tu vas avoir une dure journée !

* * *

\- - Mes bonhommes ! s'écria-t-il en les attrapant, basculant dans l'herbe

\- - Papa !

\- - Vous m'avez manqué

\- - Toi aussi

\- - Ma princesse… Tu as utilisé le shampoing de maman !

\- - Sent bon, hein ?

\- - Oh, oui ! répondit-il en la serrant un peu plus fort

\- - Chumy aussi !

\- - Hm… Il me semblait bien, oui… Dites-moi ? Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que votre petit frère marchait ! fit-il en se redressant

\- - C'était une surprise ! Mais on a fait des films ! Pour toi, dit Milosz

\- - Ah, oui ?

\- - Mais on peut plus, ajouta Dusan

\- - Ah, non ?... Pourquoi ?

\- - Le téléphone de maman est plein ! répondit Milosz

\- - Ah ! C'est une bonne raison

Louka s'approcha à nouveau de lui et attrapa son visage avec ses deux petites mains. Castle se tut et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il se retrouvait face à sa reproduction miniature. Un sosie, de même pas 1m de haut, et qui semblait essayer de lire en lui. Le petit avait le regard grave. Le regard d'un enfant qui découvre quelque chose de nouveau et qui est intrigué

\- - Hey ! C'est moi ! Papa !

\- - Papa, murmura l'enfant

\- - Il l'a dit ! Il a dit « papa » !

Le petit sourit et blottit sa petite tête dans le cou de son père, aussitôt rejoint pas sa petite sœur

* * *

\- - Tu fais des crêpes ?

\- - Hm

\- - Parce que papa est rentré ?

\- - Il faut vraiment une raison ?

\- - Euh… Non

Les plus petits avaient commencé à montrer des signes d'impatience. Ils avaient faim. Les ainés aussi

Beckett s'était installée aux fourneaux pendant que Castle et les plus grands dressaient la table sur la terrasse

\- - Castle !

\- - Quoi ?

\- - C'est pour le petit-déjeuner !

\- - Juste une !

\- - Non

\- - Mais… Et eux ? fit l'écrivain en montrant les jumeaux en train de déguster chacun une crêpe

\- - Ils sont petits. Ils ne savent pas encore ce que c'est qu'attendre. Alors que toi…

\- - Une. Juste une. S'il te plaît, implora-t-il, les mains jointes

\- - Tu sais que tu es vraiment… Ok. Juste… Nom de Dieu ! Castle !

\- - Eh ! Eh ! fit-il en courant vers la terrasse

\- - Milosz ?

\- - Maman ?

\- - Surveille ton frère et ta sœur, cria-t-elle en courant à son tour, après avoir éteint la plaque

\- - D'ac…

Elle était déjà loin

L'enfant secoua la tête en souriant et attrapa son frère et sa sœur par la main et se dirigea vers la terrasse

\- - Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que…

\- - Qu'est-ce qui…

\- - Papa est rentré ! répondit Dusan

\- - Et c'est une raison… continua Martha

\- - Il n'a pas attendu que le petit-déjeuner soit prêt, précisa Milosz

\- - Ah ! Je vois. Ouh… Ouh…

\- - Il va finir par se blesser un jour ! fit Jim en grimaçant

\- - Non. Maman fait attention, dit Dusan, continuant à dresser la table comme si de rien n'était

Ils venaient de la voir bondir et sauter sur le dos de Castle. Celui-ci, entrainé par sa course, se retrouva plaquer au sol. Il lâcha les crêpes

\- - Hey !

\- - Mon vieux, il ne fallait pas…

\- - Non. Pas ça. Les chiens… Il les mange !

\- - Fallait pas les lâcher !

\- - Fallait pas me plaquer !

\- - Tu avais dit « une » ! Une seule, Castle !

\- - Je n'avais pas précisé… Crêpe ou… poignée !

\- - Très drôle. Et maintenant, tu n'en as plu !

\- - C'est ta faute

\- - Et tu n'en auras pas d'autre !

\- - Quoi ? Non… C'est pas juste !

\- - La vie n'est pas juste, Castle. Tu devrais le savoir

Jim avait pris la place de sa fille et terminait les crêpes, tandis que Martha aidait Milosz à installer les jumeaux à table

\- - Quand je pense qu'elle avait peur de s'ennuyer… murmura Jim

\- - Qui ? Maman ?

* * *

\- - Les enfants ? Quand vous aurez fini de vous amuser… commença Martha

\- - Je me demandais, commença Castle alors qu'il se retournait

\- - Quoi ? fit-elle, toujours à califourchon sur lui

\- - Ce que je préfère. Te faire tourner en bourrique ou me retrouver…

\- - Plaquer au sol ?

\- - Contre un mur… Sur le lit… Hm… La vue est superbe…

Il attrapa sa chemise pour l'attirer près de lui et l'embrassa

\- - Et maintenant, à table !... Gros patapouf !

Assis dans l'herbe, il la regarda s'éloigner vers la terrasse. Elle embrassa son père et Martha, puis elle s'installa entre les jumeaux. Elle remplit les bols des grands, leur présenta les plats. Puis les discussions commencèrent à tout va. Les enfants entre eux. Les parents entre eux. Beckett répondait à une question. Les grands-parents aidaient Mila

\- - Castle ? Je croyais que tu avais faim ? Si tu ne te dépêches pas…

\- - J'arrive !

Non ! Il ne changerait pas sa vie !


	109. Chapter 109

Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle débarque…

C'était leur première journée en famille…

Les enfants venaient de s'endormir.

Ils descendaient vers la cuisine en se tenant par la taille. Ils s'étaient arrêtés en voyant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Beckett l'avait lâché en voyant qui venait d'entrer

\- - Oh ! Je suis bien contente de vous trouver là… Richard… Je suis épuisée… Sois mignon … commença l'intruse en montrant ses valises qui se trouvaient sur le seuil

\- - Euh… Oui. Bien sûr

Il avait pris les bagages et était monté à l'étage sous le regard hagard de Beckett

\- - Il est vraiment adorable… On se reverra demain… Bonne nuit

\- - Bonne… nuit, avait murmuré Beckett en la regardant monter à l'étage elle aussi

* * *

Pas besoin de savoir lire dans ses pensées pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas enchantée par l'arrivée de la nouvelle venue.

Après avoir déposé les valises, il était redescendu.

Il avait préparé des verres, attrapé une bouteille et arrivé sur la terrasse… Elle n'était pas sur la plage !

Elle sortait du dressing lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre. Sans un regard, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et claqua la porte. Il sursauta

Quand elle en sortit, elle portait sa tenue de sport

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- - Ça ne se voit pas ?

\- - Kate…

\- - Chez nous, Castle ! Elle est chez nous. Ton ex-femme est chez nous !

\- - C'est vrai…

\- - Et le pire… Tu sais ce que c'est ? Tu ne me l'as pas dit ! Tu as passé la journée à t'amuser avec les enfants et pas une seule fois…

\- - Mais… Tu m'as dit que tu le savais !

\- - Qu'elle était arrivée plus tôt ! Pas qu'elle logeait ici !

\- - Je sais que ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu. Mais…

\- - Pas prévu ? Tu lui as réservé une suite à l'hôtel ! Et qu'est-ce que tu dirais si c'était moi qui invitais mon ex ici ?

\- - Lequel ?

Il déglutit en voyant son regard.

Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil et commença à lacer ses baskets

\- - Ok… J'ai encore fait une bourde… Mais elle est arrivée… Je me préparais pour retourner… Je n'avais pas le temps de discuter et…

\- - Comme tu n'as pas eu le temps de discuter avec Gina, je suppose ?

\- - Quoi ?

D'un signe de tête, elle lui montra une revue posée sur la table basse. Il s'y précipita et l'attrapa

\- - Attends… Non ! Ce n'est pas… commença-t-il après avoir trouvé l'article

\- - Très jolie photo

\- - Ce n'est pas… Je dinais avec Paula… Et… Elle est arrivée

\- - Elle a fait des milliers de kilomètres juste…

\- - Elle me tanne depuis qu'elle n'est plus mon éditrice. Tu le sais. Et elle a entendu des bruits sur la soirée… Elle se doute que ce sera un gros coup et… Milosz l'a vu ?

\- - Elle était derrière tous les sièges de l'avion ! Alors, oui… Il l'a vu. Ainsi que Dusan et Mila !

\- - Ok… Je leur expliquerai…

\- - Pas la peine. Je l'ai déjà fait

\- - Ah ! Donc ça veut dire que tu me crois !

\- - Le problème n'est pas là, Castle ! Le problème c'est que… A chaque fois, je me retrouve devant le fait accompli

\- - Mais je ne savais même pas… Ok… Ecoute… Et si on laissait tout ça de côté et… commença-t-il en regardant autour de lui

Il n'y avait pas prêté attention en entrant.

Il avait tout préparé avant d'accompagner les enfants dans leurs chambres. La musique, les bougies…

\- - Tu as éteint…

\- - Parce que tu croyais… Avec ton ex à côté !?

\- - Kate ! Tu ne vas quand même pas…

\- - Tu paries ?

\- - Mais le mariage n'a lieu que dans…

\- - C'est ton problème. Pas le mien, fit-elle en se levant

\- - Attend… commença-t-il en s'élançant vers la porte. Tu ne vas pas… Tu sais qu'une nuit d'amour c'est comme un footing de…

\- - Eh, bien, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire pour soulager ta libido !fit-elle en quittant la chambre, puis la villa

* * *

\- - Alors ?

\- - Personne ne dort dans cette maison ?

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- - Attendre qu'elle se calme et qu'elle rentre

\- - Je ne te parle pas de Katherine !

\- - Oh, ça… Je suis sensé faire quoi ? La coller dans un hôtel ?

\- - C'est ce qui était prévu !

\- - Une seconde, mère. Temps mort… commença-t-il en croisant ses mains. Je me suis retournée vers vous. Je vous ai demandé si ça dérangeait. Vous avez dit « non » !

\- - Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'on dise d'autre ? On n'allait pas passer pour les méchantes. Bien que personnellement… Mais, ça, c'est ton rôle ! En plus, comment voulais-tu qu'Alexis dise à sa mère qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester ici ?

\- - Ok !

\- - Et en plus de ça, je t'ai fait le regard !

\- - Le regard ?... Quel regard ?

\- - Le regard qui tue…Le regard de Katherine… Ne me dit qu'après toutes ces années, tu ne connais pas son regard qui tue ?

\- - Le… Ah, ah ! Très drôle… Alors, si tu veux mon avis, mère, entraine-toi encore. Tu es loin d'égaler le « maitre » ! Je n'ai même pas frissonné

\- - Tu peux rire, mon chéri. Mais dis-moi ?... Quel regard avait ta femme en quittant la maison ?

* * *

\- - **J'ai couché avec mon ex-femme ce matin… Ma première ex-femme. Mérédith. La mère d'Alexis… Et… Elle veut revenir vivre à New York. Vous savez ce que ça représente pour moi… Ça veut dire qu'elle va faire de ma vie, un véritable enfer sur terre. Ce sera le supplice de la brioche au beurre**

\- - **La brioche au beurre ?**

\- - **Oui… Vous savez… Le plaisir coupable qu'on s'autorise une ou deux fois par an alors qu'on sait très bien que c'est pas bon pour nous. Mais une brioche au beurre tous les jours…**

Mais pourquoi avait-il raconté ça ? Déjà à l'époque, ça l'avait agacé

Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé emménager dans la villa ?

Faire de sa vie un enfer ! Elle n'était arrivée que depuis quelques heures et il y était déjà.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à lui dire « non » ? A chaque fois, c'était la même chose. Elle jouait de son sourire… Elle avait ce regard…

\- - **Castle… C'est une actrice… Une menteuse professionnelle… C'est son métier de pleurer sur commande…**

Les actrices !

Mais pourquoi n'écoutait-il pas son truc Jedi qui tirait à chaque fois le signal d'alarme lorsqu'il…

\- - Papa !

\- - Pa !

* * *

Elle regarda sa montre. Les jumeaux n'allaient pas tarder à se réveiller. Elle s'assit sur le bord du transat, remis ses baskets puis quitta la piscine. En rejoignant la terrasse, elle les vit sur la plage et se dirigea vers eux

\- - **J'ai couché avec mon ex-femme ce matin… Ma première ex-femme. Mérédith. La mère d'Alexis… Et… elle veut revenir vivre à New York. Vous savez ce que ça représente pour moi… Ça veut dire qu'elle va faire de ma vie, un véritable enfer sur terre. Ce sera le supplice de la brioche au beurre**

\- - **La brioche au beurre ?**

\- - **Oui… Vous savez… Le plaisir coupable qu'on s'autorise une ou deux fois par an alors qu'on sait très bien que c'est pas bon pour nous. Mais une brioche au beurre tous les jours…**

Mais pourquoi avait-il parlé de ça ?

Depuis qu'elle l'avait vu entrer, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ça. Ca tournait en boucles dans sa tête. Comme un vieux disque rayé

Et pourquoi avait-elle voulu emménager à la villa ? Tout était arrangé. Elle savait qu'elle avait une suite à l'hôtel. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Espérait-elle…

\- - **Si elle est folle, pourquoi vous avez couché avec elle ce matin ?**

\- - **Vous ne le savez peut-être pas, mais avec les tarées comme elle, le sexe c'est tout simplement monumentale !**

\- - **Y a que ça qui vous intéresse ?**

\- - **Si seulement vous saviez !**

Oh, elle savait !

Combien d'actrices devait-il fréquenter avant de comprendre que…

\- - Pa !... Ma !

\- - Tu as faim ?

\- - Ma !

\- - C'est bon… Eh… Mais…

Il lui avait échappé des mains. Sa sœur était déjà partie

\- - Mama… Mama…

Il sourit en la voyant arriver

Les bras écartés, les jumeaux l'appelaient. Voulant se dépêcher pour les rejoindre, Louka tomba dans l'herbe, juste après avoir franchi le petit dénivellement. Chumany s'arrêta en l'entendant râler. Elle se retourna et revint vers lui. Les fesses en l'air, les mains au sol, il essayait de se redresser. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui tendit une main, à laquelle il s'accrocha. Une fois debout, ils se sourirent et reprirent leur chemin en se tenant la main.

Castle s'était levé, prêt à… Mais il les avait regardés faire

Beckett avait commencé à se précipiter vers eux, mais s'était aussi arrêtée pour les observer.

Quand ils arrivèrent près d'elle, elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux et les prit dans ses bras

\- - Mes bébés !

\- - Mama

\- - Ma !

\- - Maman

\- - Ma !

\- - Si tu veux. Ma !

\- - Ma !

\- - Salut

\- - Salut

\- - Pa ! fit Louka en lui tendant la main

\- - Je crois qu'ils ont faim

\- - Alors, allons-y, fit Beckett en prenant leur fille dans ses bras

Il fit de même avec leur fils et les suivit

La nuit avait été longue.

Pas un baiser. Pas un sourire… La journée promettait de… Il devait faire quelque chose !

* * *

Accroupie devant les placards, elle se bataillait entre les ustensiles de cuisine et des petites mains qui essayaient d'attraper tout ce qu'elles pouvaient. Quand elle eut enfin trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, elle se redressa et les posa sur le plan de travail. Puis elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur et en sortit des œufs. L'un d'eux lui échappa des mains et s'écrasa au sol. Dans un soupir, elle attrapa de l'essuie-tout.

\- - Laisse. Je vais…

\- - C'est bon, Castle ! répondit-elle un peu sèchement

\- - Kate…

\- - Pas maintenant, Castle

Des pieds dévalaient l'escalier en courant et stoppèrent net en arrivant dans la cuisine

\- - Papa ? T'es levé ?

\- - Euh… Oui

\- - Ah !

\- - C'est aussi surprenant que ça que vous ne me dites pas bonjour ?

\- - Ben… D'habitude… C'est maman qui est la première levée quand on est en vacances !

Les enfants embrassèrent leurs parents et commencèrent à fouiller dans les placards. Milosz regardait son père et sa mère. Ils préparaient le petit déjeuner ensemble, mais il y avait… Il attrapa les bols et se dirigea vers la terrasse

\- - Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? demanda l'enfant lorsque Castle vint déposer le lait chaud

\- - Rien

\- - Tu parles pas à maman. Tu piques pas dans les plats et…

\- - Et ?

\- - Tu fais pas de bisous ! Tu fais toujours des bisous à maman le matin

\- - Peut-être parce que je l'ai fait avant que vous vous leviez

\- - C'est pas vrai. T'as encore fait une bêtise et maman est pas contente !

\- - Non ! Je t'assure

\- - Si, c'est vrai

\- - Milosz…

\- - Tu mens. Et t'as toujours dit qu'il ne fallait pas…

\- - Ok… Avec maman… On a un petit…

\- - Désaccord ?

\- - C'est ça

\- - C'est pas grave alors ?

\- - Non. Je te promets que non

\- - D'accord. Alors tu lui fais un bisou dans le cou et on pourra s'amuser comme hier

* * *

Tout le monde était levé

Les grands-parents installaient les petits dans leurs sièges

Les pas lents qui descendaient l'escalier ne pouvaient être…

C'était déjà une chose de la savoir chez eux. Mais de là à la voir arriver dans sa cuisine en t-shirt et petite culotte…

\- - Oh ! Ça sent super bon.

La rouquine se dirigea vers l'ilôt central et s'installa sur un tabouret

\- - Alors comme ça…

\- - Vous devriez enfiler un pantalon… commença Beckett en entendant des pas provenant de la terrasse

\- - Pourquoi faire ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de sortir…

\- - Bonjour, toi, fit Castle arrivant à son tour

\- - Bonjour châton !... Ouah ! Tu as une mine de déterré ! Tu sais il y a une nouvelle tendance dont on parle sur internet. Ça s'appelle le sommeil

\- - Je suis au courant et ce n'est pas une nouvelle tendance. Je me souviens en avoir déjà fait la remarque à…

Beckett quitta la cuisine, des plats en mains et se dirigea vers la terrasse

* * *

\- - Mais tu vas arrêter de t'agiter comme ça !

\- - Il a faim !

\- - Il a toujours faim. C'est un estomac sur pieds !... Tiens-toi tranquille !

\- - Ma !

\- - Ma ! fit sa jumelle

\- - Ma…Ma… Ma… Ma… Ma… reprirent en cœur les trois autres

\- - Vous vous en sortez ? demanda Beckett en déposant les plats sur la table

\- - La question est plutôt comment toi, tu t'en sortais toute seule ? répondit Martha

\- - Facile. Il suffit de lui mettre quelque chose dans les mains, expliqua-t-elle en joignant le geste à la parole. En général, pendant qu'il mange, il ne bouge plus !

\- - Mais pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

\- - Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait comme mon père ?

\- - Ton… Jim ! Pourquoi tu…

\- - J'adore te voir te débattre avec…

\- - Ah, oui ? A midi, je te le laisse !

Beckett s'installa entre les jumeaux, face à ses trois ainés. Les deux garçons entouraient leur petite sœur. Pendant que Milosz remplissait son bol, Dusan lui préparait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle déposa une petite assiette devant chacun des jumeaux et leur tendit une cuillère

\- - Ma !

\- - Non… Pas les mains

\- - Ma !

\- - La cuillère, Louka. Regarde Chumy

L'enfant regarda sa sœur, puis sa cuillère, et attrapa ce qu'il avait dans son assiette avec sa main libre

\- - Ma !

\- - Eh bien, tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines ! s'esclaffa Martha

* * *

\- - Alors, comme ça, toi et Kate…

\- - Oui. Kate et moi…

\- - Alexis m'en avait parlé, mais…

\- - Je croyais que tu étais chez des amis ?

\- - En effet. Mais à compter d'aujourd'hui, je vais consacrer tout mon temps à Alexis. Je veux savoir ce qu'elle a prévu, ce que vous avez organisé… Et il y a ta soirée… Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?

\- - Tu le sauras après

\- - Tu es bien mystérieux

\- - Plus que deux jours à attendre. Enfin, trois. Pour les lecteurs !

* * *

\- - Tout va bien ?

\- - Ça va, papa

\- - Vraiment ?... T'as ta voix des mauvais jours !

\- - On aurait dû te le dire. Alexis a essayé, mais… commença Martha

\- - Ce n'était pas à vous de me le dire. C'était à… Les hommes comprennent rien

\- - Tu parles de tous les hommes ou juste de…ton mari ?

\- - …

\- - Oh, fit son père en voyant son regard

Elle entendit des pas

\- - Comment se fait-il que dès qu'il s'agit de leur ex-femme, les hommes ont tendance à devenir stupide et à réagir bêtement ?

\- - Certains le sont plus que d'autres, répondit Martha en voyant son fils arriver sur la terrasse

\- - Tu parles de qui ? demanda Milosz

\- - De personne, mon cœur. Mange

Castle déposa une cafetière et une théière sur la table et fit signe à Mérédith de s'asseoir.

\- - Tiens, châton ! fit la rouquine en lui tendant un mug

\- - Châton ?

\- - Mila, s'il te plait !

Une fois installée, elle avala une gorgée de l'autre tasse qu'elle avait en main

\- - Euh… J'avais préparé cette tasse pour…

Beckett le regarda interloqué. Aussitôt, il se leva et…

\- - C'est bon, Castle, je peux me servir, fit Beckett en attrapant un nouveau mug

\- - Ok… Mérédith, je te présente le père de Kate. Jim, la mère de d'Alexis

\- - J'avais cru comprendre. Enchanté, fit le grand-père en se levant et en lui tendant la main

\- - Moi de même

Castle se rassit et attrapa sa tasse

\- - Hm… Y a quoi dedans ? demanda Castle en grimaçant après avoir bu une gorgée de son café. Est-ce que tu as mis…

\- - De la noix de muscade, dirent-ils en coeur

\- - De la noix de muscade ? fit Beckett

\- - A chaque fois que Rick passait la nuit à écrire, je lui en mettais un peu dans son café. Ça lui donnait un coup de fouet. Tu veux essayer ?

\- - Heu, non… Merci. Je crois que j'ai eu ma dose de coup de fouet pour ce matin…

\- - Comme tu veux. Et qui…

\- - Oh… C'est vrai… Voici, Dusan, Mila, Milosz et nos jumeaux, Louka et Chumany

\- - Vos… Vous avez… 5 ?... C'est un élevage ! s'exclama-t-elle

\- - Pardon ?

\- - Mérédith !

Beckett se leva en jetant sa serviette sur la table, attrapa ses jumeaux et rentra dans la villa

\- - Désolée. C'est sorti tout seul. Mais… C'est une réplique que j'avais entendu dans un film. Mais jamais je n'aurai pensé la placer un jour ! Cinq enfants… Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu souhaitais avoir d'autres enfants après Alexis

\- - Peut-être parce que nous étions divorcés ! Maintenant, excusez-moi, mais je dois…

\- - Je vais m'en occuper, fit Jim. Prends ton petit déjeuner

* * *

\- - C'était une boutade !

\- - Un élevage !

\- - Je comprends… Elle s'est excusée… Mais tu sais que la colère…

\- - Pourquoi je serai en colère ? Parce que son ex-femme se sent super à l'aise chez nous ou parce qu'elle a l'air de connaitre des choses sur lui que j'ignore ? Pourquoi je serai en colère ?

Malgré le feu qui devait couver, elle parlait calmement. Sûrement parce que les petits étaient dans leur bain et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils ressentent son énervement. Ses gestes étaient doux

\- - Ecoute… Pour cette histoire de noix de muscade… Je suis sûr que Mérédith n'a pas fait ça pour insinuer quoi que ce soit. C'était seulement par gentillesse…

\- - J'en ai pas l'ombre d'un doute

\- - Tu le connais… Si tu lui avais dit que tu venais plus tôt…

\- - Parce que ça va être de ma faute ?... Je peux repartir si vous le souhaitez !

\- - Tu interprètes mal ce que je te dis… Mais il ne voulait sûrement pas que tu aies à gérer ça…

\- - Je ne devrai pas avoir à gérer ça parce qu'il aurait dû lui dire « non »

\- - Oui, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Et maintenant, c'est trop tard. Il va falloir faire avec

\- - Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

\- - Donc tu vas…

\- - Papa, je suis une grande fille. D'accord ? Je peux être dans la même pièce que son ex-femme sans que ça dégénère

\- - Sûre ?

\- - Oui. Bien sûr. Faudra seulement que je m'habitue à la voir se balader à moitié nue…

\- - Il est perdant quoi qu'il arrive !

\- - Tu ne vas pas prendre sa défense en plus ? Non, mais je rêve. Les hommes… Vous ramenez toujours tout à vous !

\- - Mais c'est toi qui viens… Si tu lui avais… D'accord. Tu sais quoi ?... Tu as raison… Tu as raison sur toute la ligne… Mais tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est prendre sur vous pendant quelques jours et réussir à supporter son ex-femme. Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- - Non, non, non

\- - Non ?

\- - Non, pas « non ». Je parle à Louka… Pas dans la bouche…

\- - Bah ! fit la petite

\- - Ecoute… Je comprends qu'elle veuille s'occuper d'Alexis… Mais la laisser dormir chez nous… Si encore elle était dans la dépendance… Comment aurait réagi maman si tu…

\- - Ouh ! Je ne serai plus là pour en parler !

Appuyé contre le mur, près de la porte de la salle de bain des enfants, Castle avait tout entendu. Il fallait qu'il règle le problème


	110. Chapter 110

\- - Oh… Euh…

\- - Madame ?

\- - Hein ? fit la rouquine en se retournant. Tu peux m'appeler Mérédith, tu sais

\- - D'accord. Pourquoi t'appelle mon papa « châton » ?

\- - Euh… Je l'ai toujours appelé comme ça

\- - C'est pas un chat ! Hein Dusan ? demanda-t-elle à son frère qui venait d'arriver sur la terrasse

\- - Non. C'est un…

\- - Oh… Mais… Tu t'es fait mal ?

\- - Hein ?

\- - Tu as mal à ta jambe. Tu boites !

\- - Il marche toujours comme ça. Tu sais pas ?

\- - C'est rien, répondit l'enfant

\- - Tu joues avec nous ?

\- - Euh… Non… Où sont…

\- - Louka et Chumy font la sieste répondit Dusan

\- - Gland-père et gland-mère se lavent, dit Mila

\- - Papa et Milosz sont dans le garage, enchérit le garçon

\- - Et maman tlavaille dans le bureau, continua la petite

\- - Elle va bientôt préparer le repas, ajouta Dusan

\- - Déjà !?

\- - On est beaucoup. Elle fait toujours comme ça. T'es sûre ? Tu veux pas jouer ?

* * *

\- - Tiens, fit l'enfant en posant la boite de pansement sur l'établi

\- - Merci. Mais tu sais…

\- - On ne sait jamais… En plus t'es énervé

\- - Milosz…

\- - Maman aussi

\- - Milosz… Tu es pire que ta sœur !

\- - Mila ?

\- - Alexis

\- - Ah !... Qu'est-ce tu vas faire ? Tu vas lui faire un bisou dans le cou ?

\- - Il faudrait que ta mère me laisse… Je ne sais pas, soupira Castle

\- - Dis-lui d'aller ailleurs !

\- - A maman ?

\- - Non. A la maman d'Alexis

\- - Si c'était aussi simple

\- - Je peux lui dire !

\- - C'est gentil. Mais non. C'est à moi de m'en occuper. En attendant… Tu veux bien m'aider ?

\- - Je fais les niveaux ?

\- - Oui. Et moi, je vais affûter cette lame

\- - Fais attention à tes doigts !

\- - Je sais… Aïe !

\- - C'est pas drôle ! fit Milosz sans se retourner

\- - Je sais… Mais ça me détend

Milosz s'éloigna tout en observant son père. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu ses parents comme ça. Il enfila ses gants et dévissa le bouchon du réservoir d'huile

\- - Châton ?... Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que…

\- - Quoi ? firent les deux garçons

Castle se précipita aussitôt vers Milosz, qu'elle fixait

\- - Mais pourquoi…

\- - C'est rien ! fit l'enfant

\- - Mérédith…

\- - Tu as vu son bras… Il…

\- - Il vient de te le dire ! Ce n'est rien !

\- - Tu plaisantes ?... Je viens de voir Dusan. Il boite. Et lui, il… Oh, mon Dieu !

\- - Milosz ! cria Castle

Mais l'enfant était parti

\- - Mérédith !

\- - Quoi ? Ce n'est…

\- - Ils vont bien. Tous les deux. Alors, s'il te plait…

\- - Mais j'aimerai comprendre ! Et j'aimerai aussi savoir pourquoi…

* * *

\- - C'est une actrice. Elles ont tendance à réagir excessivement !

\- - Grand-mère aussi et elle a pas crié, fit l'enfant en s'essuyant les mains

\- - Parce qu'on lui avait expliqué avant

\- - Comment je fais quand je vais me baigner ?

\- - Comment ça ?

\- - Ben… J'en ai d'autres. Tu sais ?

\- - Tu fais comme d'habitude… Je suis sûre que papa va lui expliquer. Mais tu sais quoi ? demanda Beckett en lui faisant relever la tête avec sa main

\- - Non. Quoi ?

\- - On s'en fiche. Tu te souviens de ce que papa t'a dit ?

\- - C'est mon histoire

\- - Voilà. Le principal, c'est que tu ailles bien. Alors tu fais comme à la maison

\- - Et pour Dusan ?

\- - Quand elle le verra courir, elle se rendra compte que ça ne lui pose aucun problème. C'est une vraie gazelle !

\- - Il court moins vite que toi ! fit Milosz en souriant

\- - Pour le moment

\- - Hey ! T'as fini ? demanda Milosz en voyant son père entrer dans la cuisine

\- - Oui

\- - Super ! On va pouvoir…

\- - Euh… Non… Pas aujourd'hui

\- - Pourquoi ? demanda l'enfant

\- - Tu veux un café ? demanda-t-il à sa femme alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cafetière

\- - Déjà servie !

A l'entrée de Castle dans la cuisine, Milosz avait senti la tension remontée

\- - Ecoute… commença-t-il en s'approchant de Beckett. Je sais que je viens juste de rentrer et que… Je tiens à te dire que je suis vraiment désolé pour cette histoire avec Mérédith, mais je veux que tu saches aussi… Que je vais m'en occuper. On va retrouver Alexis en ville…

\- - Tu vas à New York ? Quand ?

\- - Le temps de me changer et…

\- - Maintenant ? Avant le déjeuner ?

\- - Mérédith veut voir la robe d'Alexis pour choisir celle qu'elle va porter et…

\- - Oh ! Je vois… Journée shopping ! fit-elle ironiquement

\- - Kate… Que diriez-vous d'un pique-nique ce soir ? Juste entre nous ?

\- - Sur la plage ? demanda Milosz

\- - Oui ! On pourra même…

\- - Je dirai que tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi !

* * *

\- - Bonjour Lanie, fit Beckett en s'installant devant son écran

Elle profitait d'un moment de répit. Les jumeaux étaient couchés pour la sieste de l'après-midi et les trois autres s'amusaient

\- - Toi… T'as ta voix des mauvais jours ! En manque de ton mari ?

\- - Je suis aux Hamptons !

\- - Vraiment ? Depuis quand ? Tu aurais pu…

\- - Quelques jours

\- - J'en connais un qui a dû être surpris ! Il est bien rentré ?

\- - Oh, oui !

\- - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- - Lanie… Je t'appelais juste…

\- - Kate… Tu me caches quelque chose… Tu sais que je ne te lâcherai pas tant que…

\- - Mérédith est là aussi

\- - C'est normal. C'est la mère d'Al… Attends… Quand tu dis qu'elle est là ? Tu ne sous entends pas… « A la villa » ?

Beckett se passa la main dans les cheveux et soupira

\- - Non, mais je rêve ! Depuis quand ? J'espère que tu lui as dit…

\- - Plus d'une semaine… Mais maintenant que je suis là, il va sûrement lui demander de… D'ailleurs…

\- - Non… C'est à toi de t'en occuper… On est en train de parler de Mérédith, là. La petite friandise que dévore Castle et avec qui il couche à chaque fois que madame débarque en ville !

\- - Lanie… Arrête un peu. Je lui fais confiance. On est marié ! Il ne va pas coucher avec elle !

\- - Très bien. Admettons que ce ne soit pas une question de sexe. C'est une question de limite à ne pas franchir. Mérédith est en train de marquer son territoire et tu ne peux pas la laisser débouler dès que ça lui chante !

\- - Il était dans une impasse. Elle est arrivée au moment où… Alexis va se marier. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais…

\- - Et qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire jusqu'au grand jour ? Elle va vous tenir la chandelle ?

\- - Lanie !

\- - Kate… Tu sais comment elle est ? Tiens… Un exemple… Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait en ce moment ? Je suis sûre qu'elle…

\- - Ils sont allés voir la robe d'Alexis

\- - Et voilà ! Qu'est-ce que je te disais !

\- - Lanie ! Elle veut voir ce qu'Alexis a…

\- - Peu importe ! C'est une guerre ma grande. Et devine qui est en train de la perdre ?

\- - Oh ! J'en sais rien… T'as peut-être raison, soupira Beckett

\- - J'ai pas PEUT-ETRE raison. J'ai ENTIEREMENT raison

Beckett se leva. Sur son écran, la métisse la vit se passer une nouvelle fois les mains dans les cheveux et regarder vers l'océan

\- - Lanie… commença-t-elle en se retournant. Je ne t'ai pas appelé pour parler de ça… Tu m'as laissé un message disant que tu…

\- - Oui !… Est-ce que tu veux avoir de bonnes nouvelles maintenant ? demanda la métisse sur un ton jovial

\- - Ce serait sympa, oui ! soupira Beckett en souriant

* * *

\- - Papa !

\- - Hm

\- - Papa !

\- - Ca y est ! Je suis connecté !... Tu as passé la commande ? demanda Castle en s'asseyant à la terrasse

\- - Elle va arriver… Je croyais qu'on devait aller voir ma robe !

\- - Tu connais ta mère ! Dès qu'elle voit une boutique…

\- - Si j'avais su… J'avais des trucs de prévu !

\- - Parce que tu crois que moi…

\- - On a déjeuné. Et ensuite… On en est à quoi ? La troisième boutique ? D'après toi, elle va en faire combien avant de…

\- - Je n'en sais rien

\- - Je te préviens. Quoi qu'il arrive, je retrouve Nicolas, ce soir !

\- - Il pourrait nous rejoindre

\- - Pourquoi ? Tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- - Excuse-moi… Juste une seconde, fit-il en levant la main. Alors les gars ? fit-il devant son écran. Vous avez pu vous renseigner ?

\- - Salut Alex !

\- - Salut Espo. Kevin ! répondit la rouquine en leur faisant un signe de la main

\- - Salut ma grande ! fit Ryan

\- - Castle, tu sais qu'on doit travailler pour vivre ? demanda le latino

\- - Comme moi. Alors ?

\- - C'est bon. On a le lieu, répondit l'irlandais

\- - On a réservé à ton nom. Il n'y aura que nous

\- - Parfait

\- - Et toi ? Comment ça se passe de ton côté ? demanda Kévin

\- - Euh… Bien. J'en ai fini avec les dédicaces. Il ne me reste plus que la soirée et…

\- - On ne parlait pas de ça ! fit Esposito

\- - Ah, non ? Et de… Beckett a appelé à Lanie… commença Castle. Et Lanie…

\- - Dis-nous que ce n'est pas vrai ? demanda Javier

\- - Elle a débarqué il y a quelques jours et…

\- - Tu as dit « non » ! fit le latino

\- - ….

\- - Dis-nous que tu as dit « non » ? insista-t-il

\- - …

\- - Ouah !

\- - Sérieux ? fit Kévin

\- - Laisser dormir son ex chez soi alors qu'on est marié avec quelqu'un d'autre c'est comme balancer de l'huile sur des feux d'artifices ! s'écria Esposito

\- - Oh, arrêtez les gars. C'est pas si grave ! D'ailleurs…

\- - Castle ! Tu es au bord d'un précipice d'une profondeur abyssale, mon ami…

\- - Si tu ne réagis pas rapidement… continua Ryan

Les gars lui firent un signe, l'index vers le bas, tout en sifflant

Castle déglutit, et referma skype

\- - Ils n'ont pas tort !

\- - Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

\- - Papa… Mais comment as-tu pu… Comment tu réagirais si Kate ramenait un de ses ex à la maison ?

\- - Lequel ?

\- - Papa !

\- - Elle ne me ferait jamais ça !

\- - Alors pourquoi toi tu le fais ?

\- - C'est ta mère !

\- - Et alors ? Tu lui avais réservé une suite à l'hôtel

\- - Elle est venue à la villa

\- - Tu devais lui dire « non » ! Rappelle-toi quand elle débarquait au loft…

\- - Je ne vais pas… Enfin, tu vois…

\- - Je ne te parle pas de ça ! Rappelle-toi quand elle est voulait revenir s'installer à New York…

\- - La peur de ma vie ! Mais je lui ai trouvé un rôle !

\- - Voilà ! Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je l'aime. Mais à petites doses. Tu sais comment elle est… Et connaissant Kate…

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Elles sont complètement opposées. Et quand je dis opposées… Elles n'ont rien en commun

\- - Si ! Moi !

\- - Très drôle ! Mais tu riras moins lorsque Kate… Papa… Tout ce que je veux te dire, c'est que Kate ne va pas la supporter. Maman est cinglée !

* * *

Beckett reposa son téléphone

\- - C'était papa ?

\- - Hm

\- - Il rentre bientôt ?

\- - Il dine en ville

\- - Et le pique-nique ? Il avait dit…

\- - Il est avec Mérédith. Ça fait longtemps qu'ils ne se sont pas vus. Et il y a le mariage d'Alexis… Ils doivent discuter de pleins de choses

\- - Ils pouvaient parler ici !

\- - On peut quand même pique-niquer

\- - Mais il avait promis…

\- - Ce sera pour une autre fois. Allez viens… commença Beckett en prenant la main de Milosz. On va demander à grand-mère et grand-père s'ils peuvent s'occuper de Chumy et Louka. Ensuite, on prépare tout et on va sur la plage

* * *

\- - Ne me dis pas que tu viens d'appeler…

\- - J'avertis juste que je rentrerai plus tard que…

\- - Hm

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Rien… Où est Alexis ?

\- - Elle avait autre chose de prévue pour la soirée

\- - Quoi ?... Elle aurait quand même pu…

\- - Elle te l'a dit toute la journée ! Mais comme d'habitude…

\- - Je t'avais dit que je devais faire des achats

\- - Une robe… Qui devait être assortie à celle d'Alexis ! Franchement, Mérédith…

\- - Tant pis. On reviendra demain

\- - Pardon ? Tu ne crois quand même pas…

\- - Appelle Alexis et dis-lui que nous revenons demain matin

\- - Demain matin !?

\- - Et commande les apéritifs. Je dois aller me rafraichir un peu. Cette journée m'a complètement…

Il la regarda s'éloigner, puis il regarda les paquets qu'il avait déposés sur la banquette. Comment cette femme pouvait passer une journée entière dans les boutiques à essayer et essayer tout ce qu'elle voyait ? Il avait assisté à tout, avait dû donner son avis…

Il s'était rappelé les premiers essayages d'Alexis pour son premier bal de fin d'année. Avec Owen. Oui, c'était comme ça qu'il s'appelait.

\- - **Et… Il est gentil… Owen ?**

\- - **J'en sais rien. Je ne l'ai jamais vu**

\- - **Tu laisses sortir ta fille avec un garçon que tu n'as jamais vu ? Mais… Enfin… Quel genre de père es-tu ?**

Non. Il ne le connaissait pas. Beckett n'avait pas voulu enquêter sur lui. Les gars avaient essayé de l'effrayer… Et il y avait eu les essayages…

\- - **Qu'est-ce qu'en dis ?**

\- - **Tu es magnifique**

\- - **Papa… Tu dis ça pour toutes les robes ! Tu ne trouves pas que ça me fait un teint trop pâle ça ?**

\- - **Mon ange… Je veux que tu saches que même si toi, tu penses autre chose, tu es parfaite, exactement telle que tu es**

\- - **Tu m'aides pas**

\- - **Oh, seigneur ! Non, c'est atroce ! s'exclama la grand-mère en entrant dans le salon**

\- - **Merci !**

\- - **Tiens… commença la comédienne. Essayes celle-ci… Très bien… C'est la couleur idéale pour toi… Oh, soupira l'ainée**

\- - **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il**

\- - **Quoi ?**

\- - **Ben… C'est atroce… Quoi ? Tu tiens à lui donner des complexes peut-être?**

\- - **Oh, grande nouvelle ! Elle a déjà des complexes, mon chéri. C'est dans la nature des femmes ! Chaque femme au monde a une partie de son corps qu'elle déteste plus que tout le reste… Ses mains sont trop petites… Ses pieds sont trop plats… Ses cheveux sont trop raides... Trop frisés… Ses oreilles sont décollées… Ses… Oh, non, fit-elle en se claquant le postérieur… Ses fesses sont trop plates… Son nez est trop gros… Et tu vois, rien de ce que vous direz ne pourra changer cet état de fait… Ce que les hommes ne comprennent pas c'est que la bonne tenue, les bonnes chaussures, le bon maquillage, c'est magique ! Ca cache les défauts… Qu'on pense toutes avoir… Ça nous rend vraiment belle… A nos yeux… C'est également ce qui nous rend belle aux yeux des autres**

\- - **A une époque, elle arrivait à se sentir belle avec seulement un tutu et une petite tiare**

\- - **On passe toute notre vie à essayer de se sentir comme ça**

Et elle était apparue

\- - **Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?**

\- - **C'est celle-là qu'il te faut**

Elle était tellement jolie et lui, tellement… Il avait voulu l'effrayer mais les rouquines étaient intervenues à temps. Et vu son état, elles avaient eu raison. Il ne se rappelait pas, lui, avoir été aussi impressionné par une première sortie avec une fille. Non, lui, il n'avait qu'à… En fait, il n'y en avait qu'une qui lui avait fait cet effet et qui continuait encore. Sa femme. Beckett

Beckett

Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne l'emmenait jamais dans les boutiques ? Ils étaient ensemble depuis des années, et, à part ce qu'il lui offrait, et Dieu sait qu'il passait du temps pour trouver ce qui lui irait au mieux, elle ne lui avait jamais demandé de l'accompagner. Il ne découvrait ce qu'elle avait acheté que lorsqu'elle le portait. Peut-être que c'était pour ça. Peut-être que c'était pour le surprendre. Si c'était le cas, il devait reconnaitre que c'était réussi. A chaque fois, il en avait le souffle coupé. De toute façon, quoi qu'elle porte… Elle était parfaite pour lui. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pourrait détester de son corps. Elle était parfaite de la tête aux pieds. En combinaison de travail, en jean, en robe de soirée… Naturelle ou maquillée. Maquillée… Elle avait moins de produits de beauté que lui et passait beaucoup moins de temps dans la salle de bain…

Et pourtant… Ils avaient passé des heures pour changer sa garde-robe. Et elle ne semblait pas s'être lassée. Elle avait même eu l'air de bien s'amuser à le voir entrer et sortir de la cabine d'essayage.

Il faut dire que lorsqu'il avait emménagé définitivement chez elle, chez eux, il n'avait pas pu tout ramener du loft. Il n'avait même pas de peignoir. Alexis ayant décidé que celui qu'il avait était affreux

Il voulait bien renouveler ses costumes, mais pas dans n'importe quelle boutique. Elle s'était inclinée. Il voulait de la marque, il en aurait. Après tout, c'était lui qui payait. Mais pour le reste… Jeans, pantalons en toile, bermudas, chemises, chemisettes, t-shirts… avaient remplacés ces « maudits » costumes qu'il avait porté pendant des années. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'elle les détestait autant !... Elle n'hésitait pas. D'un simple signe de tête, ou d'une grimace, il savait ce qu'elle voulait garder et ce qu'il fallait écarter. Même le vendeur avait tenté de la persuader que c'était le « truc » à la mode, que ça allait faire fureur… Elle s'en fichait. Oui, elle se fichait de la mode… Il fallait que ça lui plaise, que ça lui tape à l'œil…

A bien y réfléchir, ça avait été la même chose avec Alexis pour choisir sa robe. La jeune fille y avait passé des jours et des jours avec sa grand-mère. Et une journée avec Kate…

\- - Tu rêves ?

Il sursauta.

Après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, il recula sa chaise et l'invita à s'asseoir

\- - A quoi tu pensais ?

\- - Euh… Rien… Rien d'important, fit-il en prenant place à son tour

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de suivre son regard. Ne me dis pas que tu as peur d'être pris en photo avec moi ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois, et ce ne sera sûrement pas la dernière

\- - J'aurai préféré qu'on dine…

\- - Détends-toi. Et maintenant, parle-moi de Kate… De vos enfants… Pourquoi ils ont…

Un serveur arriva et leur tendit le menu.

Alors qu'elle détaillait les plats, Castle pensa que c'était le bon moment pour lui faire comprendre…

\- - Ecoute… Mérédith… A propos de ta présence à la villa…

\- - Encore merci, Richard. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça compte pour moi, fit-elle en posant sa mienne sur la sienne

\- - Oui… commença-t-il en retirant sa main. Le truc c'est que… Beckett et moi…

\- - Vous êtes merveilleux. C'est tellement agréable de voir à quel point vous vous sentez en sécurité dans votre couple. La plupart des femmes n'apprécieraient pas la présence de l'ex-épouse de leur petit ami mais pas Kate Beckett. Elle, elle a saisi

\- - Oui… Kate saisit tout… Bon… Ecoute, Mérédith

\- - Oui, je sais bien… Et ce n'est pas facile à admettre pour moi… Je n'ai pas été la meilleure des mamans. J'ai loupé tellement de moments de la vie de notre fille… Quand je vois Kate avec vos enfants. Comment elle jongle entre son travail et eux. D'ailleurs, il faudra que je lui en parle… Alors, le fait que tu me laisses rester à la villa, près d'Alexis, tout le temps où elle aura besoin de moi… Richard… Sache que je ne l'oublierai jamais

\- - Et Beckett non plus ! murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Lui parler ? fit-il. Comment ça lui parler ? Lui parler de quoi ?

\- - Hein ?... Oh, rien… Juste de trucs de filles… Tu sais ce que c'est !

* * *

\- - Je viens de croiser ton ex-femme… J'en déduis donc…

\- - Mère… S'il te plaît… commença-t-il alors qu'il se servait une tasse de café

\- - J'espère que tu as passé une bonne soirée

\- - Ce n'était qu'un diner

\- - Tu avais dit aux enfants que vous pique-niqueriez !

\- - Je suis sûr que Beckett…

\- - Oh ! Elle a essayé. Elle avait même tout préparé avec Milosz

\- - Tu vois

\- - Je t'ai dit « essayé ». Les deux autres n'ont pas voulu. C'est à peine s'ils ont touché à leurs assiettes et ils sont montés se coucher

\- - Je n'y peux rien si… Je me rattraperai…

\- - Quand ? Entre deux boutiques ?

\- - …

\- - Alexis m'a appelé

\- - Je vois

\- - Non, tu ne vois pas ! Il faut mettre les points sur les « i » à Mérédith ! Tu es marié ! Une ex-femme ne vient pas habiter sous le même toit que…

\- - Mais j'ai essayé…

\- - Ce n'est pas « essayer » qu'il faut. C'est réussir. Ce n'est pas une maison d'accueil. Arrête d'héberger des parasites ! Ta gentillesse te perdra

\- - S'il te plait ? Dis-moi que tu saisis l'ironie ?

\- - Quoi ?... Dois-je te rappeler que je t'avais demandé avant si je pouvais venir m'installer chez toi ? Je n'ai pas débarqué à l'improviste !

\- - Dois-je te rappeler que tu avais dit que ce serait…

\- - Oh, mais si tu veux, je peux m'en aller. Tu n'as qu'un…

\- - Désolé… commença-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Je ne voulais pas… Mais avec Beckett… Tu as raison. Je vais tout lui dire

\- - Ne tarde pas trop. Fais en sorte que demain soit la dernière journée que ta femme passera encore seule avec vos enfants

\- - Parce que tu sais ça aussi…

Il rinça sa tasse et vérifia que tout était éteint

* * *

Elle était allongée sur leur lit, un livre dans les mains. Elle leva à peine les yeux.

Après s'être douché, il vint la rejoindre.

\- - Alors ? demanda-t-elle sans se retourner

\- - Alors quoi ?

Elle referma son livre en le claquant et le posa sur le chevet

\- - Oh ! Ca… Je dois encore travailler dessus

\- - Génial !

\- - Mais j'ai essayé… Seulement ça compte beaucoup pour elle d'être auprès d'Alexis et… Je sais pas… Je trouvais ça un peu cruel de la dégager pour l'envoyer dormir dans un hôtel

\- - Peut-être que les enfants et moi devrions y aller !

\- - Non !... Mais c'est juste que…

\- - Bonne nuit, châton, conclut-elle en éteignant sa lampe.

Il s'écroula sur son oreiller, les bras croisés sous sa tête. Au moins, elle était allongée près de lui. Près… Pas dans ses bras. Pas contre lui… Il ne le supportait pas. Cela lui rappelait trop toutes ces années qu'il avait passé auprès d'elle sans jamais avoir osé… Mais depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles, qu'ils étaient mariés…

\- - Tu dors ? demanda-t-il en venant se coller contre elle et en jouant de ses doigts sur son bras

\- - Oui

\- - Alors comment tu peux me répondre ?

\- - Je parle en dormant. Aussi connu sous le nom de somniloquie

Sa main suivit son bras et se déposa sur la sienne. Elle entrelaça ses doigts au siens. Il sourit et l'embrassa sur la tempe


	111. Chapter 111

\- - Je peux ?

\- - Bien sûr

\- - Je me suis toujours demandé comment Richard pouvait rester des jours et des jours ici ! D'accord, je l'admets, le paysage est beau. Mais des jours ! Moi, je n'ai jamais pu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle en se penchant au-dessus de son épaule. Oh ! Encore une de ces associations ! Si tu veux mon avis passe à autre chose

\- - Vous n'y croyez pas ?

\- - Franchement ? Non… Oh, je donne. Comme tous les autres. C'est bon pour l'image. Mais c'est tout… Combien se sont fait avoir ? Non, crois-moi. Garde ton argent et place-le ailleurs… Bon, je vais me préparer sinon Richard …

\- - Vous repartez ?

\- - Tu sais ce que sais ? On part avec une idée en tête et…commença-t-elle en s'éloignant. Bonjour, Jim

\- - Mérédith… Tiens, Kathie, dit-il en lui tendant une tasse et en s'asseyant près d'elle sur le sable. Drôle de phénomène !

\- - Hm…

\- - Tout va bien ?

\- - Oui, papa

\- - Sur quoi tu travailles ? demanda-t-il à son tour. Oh ! Une association ! Méfie-toi. Vérifie bien…

\- - Toi aussi ! Elle vient de me dire la même chose

\- - Je ne dis pas que toutes sont des arnaques. Mais il y en a beaucoup. Tu envoies de l'argent et il n'arrive jamais à destinations. Tu as dû entendre parler des trafics de médicaments… Kathie, tu aides déjà sœur Thérèse. Tu ne crois pas que c'est déjà suffisant

\- - Je sais. Mais cette association est sérieuse

\- - Si tu le dis

\- - C'est vrai, papa… Elle n'existe pas encore

\- - Comment ça ?

\- - On y travaille depuis des mois. C'est Castle qui en a eu l'idée. Ce que tu vois n'est qu'une esquisse, une ébauche

\- - Tu vas créer une association ?

\- - NOUS allons créer une association. Pour le camp et les annexes que sœur Thérèse a ouverts

\- - Je vois. Et vous en êtes où ?

\- - Pas loin. Vraiment pas loin. On n'a même pas de nom !

\- - Vous trouverez. Fais confiance à Richard !

\- - Oh, pour ça, je ne m'inquiète pas

\- - Alors c'est quoi le problème ? Les dons ?

\- - Non… Enfin, je ne pense pas que ça en sera un. Tu sais, tant que tu promets une réduction d'impôt, les gens donnent… En fait… Ce ne sera pas une simple association parmi tant d'autres. Tu donnes et les administrateurs se débrouillent avec ce qu'ils reçoivent. Non, on ne veut pas de ça

\- - C'est pourtant ce que font les associations

\- - On veut faire plus. Tu sais, dans ce camp, ce sont des exclus. Certains s'en sortent, mais la plupart… Et il y a les enfants…

\- - Comme Milosz et Dusan

\- - Oui. Personne ne s'en occupe. Une fois qu'ils ont quitté le camp, je m'entends. Car sœur Thérèse fait un travail formidable

\- - Et que comptez-vous faire ?

\- - Eh, bien, comme je ne veux pas que Castle adopte tous les enfants qui n'ont plus de parents, on voudrait créer notre propre centre d'adoption

\- - Attends ! Tu sais que c'est très compliqué

\- - Je sais, oui. Et c'est là le gros du problème. On doit se battre contre toutes les administrations possibles et inimaginables. Ce qui est hallucinant, c'est qu'on ne demande rien. On a trouvé un bâtiment où accueillir les enfants. On va embaucher des assistantes sociales, des institutrices…

\- - Il n'y a pas que contre les administrations que vous devrez vous battre. Tu sais qu'il y a un marché…

\- - Je sais. Je sais qu'il y a des gens capable de payer le prix fort pour avoir un enfant. Et c'est un obstacle de plus. Car ce sont de vraies filières avec des contacts à tous les niveaux. Mais nous, on ne veut pas vendre les enfants. On veut qu'ils aient une famille. Des parents qui les aimeront tels qu'ils seront. Les démarches seront peut-être plus longues, mais ce sera légal. On ne doit pas payer pour avoir un enfant. C'est une décision qui doit être mûrement réfléchie. Et une fois qu'on la prise…

\- - Comme lorsque tu as choisis Milosz

\- - On s'est choisi tous les deux. Et je ne le regrette pas

\- - Lui non plus. Je peux te l'assurer. Ni Dusan d'ailleurs

\- - Ils nous apportent tellement…

\- - Et ensuite ? D'après ce que je vois…

\- - On veut faire la même chose avec les adultes. Leur offrir des formations, les aider dans leurs démarches. Tu sais le chemin de croix qu'ils doivent faire pour refaire leurs papiers ? Pour commencer, ils doivent prouver que ce sont bien eux, ou qu'ils ne sont pas mort. Et la meilleure, le certificat de naissance ! Pour l'avoir, il faut montrer tes papiers… Je te jure, il faut une patience à rude épreuve

\- - Je te fais confiance pour ça

\- - Je ne suis pas avec eux. Et souvent, ils baissent les bras et préfèrent faire la manche

\- - Tu te bâts contre des moulins à vents. Enfin, vous vous battez !

\- - Je les ferai plier, crois-moi. On les fera plier.

\- - Et au niveau des lois ?

\- - Je connais les lois américaines, enfin surtout celles que j'ai étudié pour devenir flic. Et celles pour l'adoption… Les lois françaises. Toujours pour le travail… Mais là…

\- - Et les lois internationales ?

\- - Papa. Tu veux m'aider ou tu veux en rajouter ? Tu as vu l'épaisseur des livres de droit ? Tu sais combien de temps je passe à lire la nouvelle édition ? Franchement, il y a mieux comme livre de chevet !

\- - Non, je veux vous aider. Avec mes affaires, tu sais que je connais pas mal de monde. Même en Europe. J'ai des collègues qui travaillent là-bas. Des avocats…

\- - Ce serait génial. L'ambassade est prête à nous aider, mais ils ne peuvent pas non plus se mettre à dos avec le pays

\- - Je comprends… Et à part ça ? Comment voyez-vous cette association ?

\- - On va séparer les dons en deux : un compte pour gérer les bâtiments, le camp, les véhicules… Et un autre pour les salariés. En fait, il y en a qui sont restés au camp depuis qu'ils y sont arrivés. On va leur faire signer un contrat

\- - Toute peine mérite salaire

\- - Tout à fait. Mais ce qu'on voudrait réussir à faire, c'est que ceux qui s'en sortent viennent participer à l'activité du camp. Plutôt que de donner de l'argent, qu'ils donnent de leur temps. La plupart restent dans les environs, alors ce n'est pas compliqué. Depuis que j'y vais, on avance bien. Mais si on avait plus de mains d'œuvre…

\- - Tu sais, Kathie, les gens acceptent plus facilement de recevoir, que de donner

\- - Je sais. Mais certains viennent déjà

\- - C'est un bon début… Et je suppose que c'est Richard et toi qui allez la gérer

\- - Jusqu'à la majorité des garçons. Ensuite, s'ils sont d'accord, ce seront eux les patrons… Si l'association existe encore !

\- - Elle existera. J'en suis sûr ! Et, sachant par où ils sont passés, je suis certain qu'elle sera entre de bonnes mains. C'est un très bel hommage que vous leur rendez. A eux et à tous ceux du camp

\- - Je leur dois beaucoup

\- - Je sais. Mais tu leur as déjà donné beaucoup aussi

* * *

\- - Hey ! Ça vous dirait…

\- - On va se doucher, firent les garçons

\- - Vous savez où est Mila ?

\- - Avec grand-mère

Ils lui avaient à peine dit bonjour en se levant. Et le petit déjeuner avait été silencieux. Pourtant, pendant la préparation, ils avaient agi normalement, mettant la table, plaisantant… Mais c'était avec Kate et leurs grands-parents. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'ils lui aient adressé la parole une seule fois. A part un petit « bonjour ». Même pas de câlin…

Et tout ça parce que… Maudite bonne femme !

Il frappa la rampe d'escalier et redescendit

* * *

\- - Castle…

\- - Oh !... Kate !

\- - Est-ce que je peux savoir… commença-t-elle en refermant la porte

\- - J'adore prendre des bains, hurla la rouquine. Malheureusement dans la chambre d'Alexis… Il n'y a qu'une douche… Alors je me suis permise…

\- - Je rêve !

\- - Tu ne m'en veux pas ? demanda Mérédith en sortant de la salle de bain, une serviette enroulée autour d'elle

\- - Et vous comptez traverser la maison dans cette tenue ?

\- - Richard est sorti. Alors je ne risque pas grand-chose.

\- - Très drôle ! Mérédith… A l'avenir…

\- - Au fait… A propos de Richard… Est-ce que je peux te donner un petit conseil ?

\- - Un conseil ?

\- - Pas que je veuille te critiquer mais…

\- - Mais ?

\- - Eh, bien… Je peux comprendre que tu aimes ton travail. Moi-même… Mais…

\- - Mais ?

\- - Et c'est bien aussi de passer du temps avec les enfants… Mais…

\- - Mais ?

\- - Rick…

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Eh bien… Tu sais… Et crois-moi, je parle en connaissance de cause… J'ai quand même été marié avec lui…

\- - Et ?

\- - Eh bien… Tu sais… C'est un homme… Si tu veux que votre relation dure… Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin… Il a besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui, qu'on passe du temps avec lui

\- - Pardon ?

\- - Ce que je veux dire c'est… Toute la journée, tu es dans le bureau, ou avec les enfants. Richard aussi d'ailleurs… Je pense que tu devrais t'organiser pour passer plus de temps avec lui. Que vous soyez juste tous les deux… Je comprends bien que ce ne doit pas être facile avec les jumeaux qui sont encore petits…

\- - C'est vous qui me dites ça ?

\- - Il faut bien que quelqu'un…

\- - Non, mais je rêve !

\- - Tu sais quand nous étions mariés… Et même après d'ailleurs… Si tu savais…

\- - Je me doute

\- - Enfin bref… Bien sûr… Il y a les enfants. Et jamais il ne te laissera tomber. Même en vivant comme ça

\- - Comme ça ?

\- - Oui. Comme ça, fit la rouquine en agitant sa main gauche. Mais c'est un homme ! Un homme avec des besoins d'homme !

\- - Je vois. Et vous avez des suggestions ?

\- - Euh… Je ne sais pas trop… En fait… Surprends-le ! Tu le connais… Tu sais comme parfois il peut être… Organise-toi pour faire garder les enfants et prépare-lui une soirée « magique » !

\- - Magique ?

\- - Oui ! Allez, Kate… Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas t'amuser ! Tu as dû déjà le faire avec tes ex ! Il faut qu'il y ait de la folie dans un couple pour que ça dure !

\- - C'est ce que vous avez fait, je suppose ?

\- - Crois-moi… Avec moi, il ne s'est jamais ennuyé… Sur ce, je t'abandonne. Sinon, Rick va encore s'impatienter. Oh ! Si tu veux, je pourrais m'en occuper !

\- - Vous occupez de quoi ? De qui ?

Elle entendit la porte de la chambre d'Alexis claquer et le rire de la rouquine

Ça commençait à bien faire. Elle avait dit qu'elle gèrerait la situation. Mais comment la gérer quand elle lui échappait.

C'était le début de la deuxième journée et elle se sentait comme… Elle était chez elle… Elle se baladait à moitié nue… Et elle lui donnait des conseils ! Non, mais elle rêvait ! Elle. Elle la conseillait. Elle qui avait trompé Castle, qui lui avait laissé la garde de leur fille pour pouvoir faire carrière. Mais pour qui se prenait-elle ? Il devenait urgent de faire quelque chose. Lanie avait raison

Un petit sourire narquois naquit sur ses lèvres

Rirait bien, qui rirait le dernier !

* * *

\- - Donc tu repars ? demanda-t-elle en entrant dans le bureau

\- - J'allais t'en parler…

\- - Toute la journée ?

\- - J'essaye de…

\- - Ah, oui ? Et si tu n'y parviens pas ? Tu comptes t'absenter tous les jours jusqu'au mariage d'Alexis ?

\- - Regarde le bon côté des choses… Tu n'as pas à la supporter… Tenta-t-il en souriant

\- - Et les enfants ?

\- - J'ai l'impression qu'ils m'évitent

\- - Ils ont été déçus. Bon Dieu, Castle. Tu connais Milosz et Dusan. Tu sais comment ils réagissent !

\- - Je te promets que je vais me rattraper

\- - C'est ça

\- - Ecoute… Je sais qu'hier… Mais ce soir…

\- - Non !

\- - Non ? Quoi non ?

\- - Ne leur fait pas de promesse que tu ne tiendras pas !

\- - Mais hier, ce n'était pas…

\- - Tu sais quoi ? La prochaine fois… Ils étaient tellement heureux de venir ici. Après toutes ces semaines… Je m'étais dit qu'on passerait quelques jours ensemble. Tranquilles. Avant que tout le monde arrive et qu'on soit pris par les derniers préparatifs… Mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer… J'aurai mieux fait de m'abstenir et de n'arriver que…

\- - Non ! Je suis content que vous soyez là ! C'était une bonne idée !

\- - Ah, oui ? C'est ta troisième journée ici et tu les as vu combien de temps ?

* * *

Après le déjeuner, Alexis avait pris les choses en mains. Hors de questions de s'arrêter dans toutes les boutiques. Elle l'avait prise par le bras et l'avait entraîné jusque dans celle où elle avait choisi sa robe. Elle avait demandé à son père de les attendre dehors. Elle l'avait fait asseoir et lui avait expliqué qu'elle la passait, qu'elle écouterait son avis, et qu'ensuite elle pourrait essayer toutes les robes qu'elle voudrait, mais seulement dans ce magasin

\- - Hm

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Elle est jolie. Mais…

\- - Mais ?

\- - Je ne sais pas. Tu aurais peut-être pu… Ce sera le grand jour de ta vie. Alors… Tu sais on ne se marie qu'une fois, en principe. Donc, il faut que ça reste inoubliable. Quand tu regarderas tes photos, il faut que…

\- - Elle me plait, moi. Et Kate a tout de suite dit que c'était celle qu'il me fallait !

\- - Oh, Kate !

\- - Quoi, Kate ? Elle a très bon goût et elle sait ce que j'aime

\- - D'accord, mais… C'est trop simple ! Il faut du faste pour un jour pareil !

\- - Moi, je veux quelque chose de simple ! Pas besoin de…

\- - Décidément, il faudra aussi que je lui parle de ça

\- - Comment ça ?

\- - Ton père a de l'argent. A quoi ça sert de…

\- - Non. Pas ça. Tu as dit « aussi ». Donc tu lui as déjà parlé ?

\- - Oh, oui. Ce matin

\- - De quoi ?

\- - Juste des petits conseils

\- - Des petits conseils sur quoi ?

\- - Oh, tu sais…

\- - Maman ?

La rouquine regarda sa fille, puis lui résuma, grosso modo, la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Beckett

\- - Mais tu es malade ?

\- - Pardon ?...

\- - Excuse-moi… Tu n'as pas dit ça à Kate ?

\- - C'était juste des conseils de l'ex-femme à la petite amie de ton père !

\- - Ce n'est pas sa petite amie !

\- - Pardon ?

\- - C'est sa femme !

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Sa femme ! Ils sont mariés !

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Oh, mais arrête de dire « quoi » !

\- - Ils sont mariés ?

\- - Depuis quatre ans !

\- - Quatre… Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

\- - Et quand ? A chaque fois que tu viens en ville, tu n'écoutes pas la moitié de ce que je te dis, tu m'entraines dans les boutiques, les restaurants…

\- - Je croyais te faire plaisir !

\- - Je sais. Mais… Oh, et puis, laisse tomber… Papa !

Alexis sortit de la boutique. Sa mère courait derrière elle

\- - Mais… Alexis, je dois encore…

\- - Ma chérie ?... Oh, mon Dieu ! Mais tu es…

\- - Retourne-toi ! fit la jeune rouquine réalisant qu'elle portait sa robe

\- - Tu sais que c'est le futur…

\- - Ce doit être une surprise ! Même pour toi !

\- - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il en se retournant

\- - Tu dois retourner à la maison

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Mais c'est une manie !

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Ca ! Arrête de… Rentre aux Hamptons. Maman t'expliquera dans la voiture

\- - Mam… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

\- - Appelle-moi quand tu es arrivé ! fit Alexis en retournant dans la boutique

* * *

\- - Non, mais je rêve !

\- - Salut, Lanie ! fit Beckett en la faisant entrer

\- - Salut, Lanie !? Non, mais… Je te dis que c'est une guerre de territoire et toi, tu viens au loft

\- - Lanie, s'il te plait. On en parlera plus tard. Quand les enfants seront couchés

\- - Parce que les enfants…

\- - Je n'allais pas laisser mon « élevage » seul à la maison

\- - Ton « élévage » ?

\- - Laisse tomber

\- - Et Castle ?

\- - Quelque part… Sûrement dans une boutique !

\- - Et ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Il s'est sûrement passé quelque chose pour que tu décides de t'enfuir…

\- - Je ne me suis pas enfuie !

\- - Bien sûr. Donc Castle va…

\- - Non. Il ne le sait pas. Par contre, tu as raison !

\- - Ah, oui ? A quel sujet ?

\- - La guerre de territoire !

\- - Ah !?

\- - Et je vais la gagner !

* * *

\- - C'est un crétin

\- - Pardon ?

\- - Je suis désolé de te le dire, mais ton père est un crétin. Comment a-t-il pu penser ne serait-ce qu'une seule minute que… Jamais je ne ramènerai ou même ne te présenterais toutes mes ex ! Il faut vraiment être le dernier des…

\- - Je te rappelle que tu parles de ton futur beau-père !

\- - Je sais. Et je l'adore. Mais là…

\- - Comment ça « toutes » ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Tu as dit « toutes mes ex ». Toutes… Ça veut dire combien ? Beaucoup ?

\- - Ah, ça, ma chérie… Ce qui est passé, est passé. Je ne t'ai rien demandé, moi

\- - Mais je t'en ai parlé

\- - Tu n'étais pas obligée.

\- - D'accord. Mais…

\- - Alexis… Tout ce qui est arrivé avant qu'on se rencontre… L'important, c'est maintenant… Ce que nous vivons et ce que nous allons vivre ensemble

\- - On va y arriver ? Je veux dire… Ton travail… Le mien, quand j'aurai terminé mes études…

\- -Tout se passera bien. Je te le promets. Et puis… Pense à nos retrouvailles… commença-t-il en l'enlaçant

* * *

\- - Beckett ?... Beckett ?

\- - Richard !

\- - Où est Beckett ? Où sont les enfants ?

\- - Je n'en sais rien

\- - Comment ça, tu n'en sais rien ?

\- - J'étais sortie, avec Jim. Et quand on est rentré… Elle a dû aller faire un tour ! Tu sais bien qu'elle…

\- - Le 4x4 n'est plus là !

\- - Ah…

\- - C'est pas vrai, grogna-t-il en grimpant à l'étage

* * *

\- - Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas

\- - Pas du tout. Tu sais où elle est ?

\- - Chez Lanie. C'est sa meilleure amie. Ou au loft

\- - Je pencherai pour le loft

\- - Oui. C'est plus grand que l'appartement de Lanie

\- - Dieu que j'aimerai être une petite mouche pour voir ce que Kate a prévu pour ta mère

\- - Je te raconterai

\- - J'y compte bien. Personnellement, je serai pour la manière forte

\- - Tu frapperais ma mère !

\- - Non ! Je ne me permettrai pas. Et mon père m'a toujours dit qu'on ne frappait pas une femme… Mais je l'aurai jeté dehors

\- - J'aurai dû te présenter Mélinda

\- - Dommage qu'on ne se connaissait pas. Je crois qu'elle aurait été l'exception qui confirme la règle

\- - Ah, oui ?

\- - Je n'aime pas qu'on m'écrase les orteils

\- - Aïe

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Ben… Je ne suis pas une grande danseuse. Et pour le mariage…

\- - Ma puce… commença-t-il en l'enlaçant. Tu es légère comme une feuille

\- - Oh, toi… Je vois où tu veux en venir

\- - Mais je devrais attendre que tu rentres

\- - Si tu veux…

\- - Va les rejoindre. La famille d'abord. Et puis… J'ai des dossiers à mettre à jour et un article à terminer

\- - Je me rattraperai, fit la rouquine en embrassant son fiancé

\- - J'y compte bien

* * *

\- - Dieu que cette maison est silencieuse !

\- -Martha…

Castle repoussa son assiette et quitta la table.

\- - Je vais…

\- - Non, Martha. Ce n'est pas à toi de…

\- - Pourquoi vous me regardez ?

\- - Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me mêler de la vie de ma fille. Mais en l'occurrence, je crois qu'une discussion entre vous et Richard est nécessaire

\- - Mais, je n'ai rien…

\- - Jim a raison. Et arrêtez de prendre cet air de chien battu. Ça ne prend pas. Pas avec moi. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez dit à Katherine, mais quand on sait comment votre mariage s'est terminé, je doute que ce fut judicieux

\- - J'ai juste…

\- - Ce n'est pas à nous qu'il faut le dire. Allez le rejoindre et parlez-en

\- - Mais… Et s'il ne veut pas me parler ?

\- - Vous avez su imposer votre présence dans cette maison. Ce n'est pas un bureau…

La rouquine jeta sa serviette et quitta la table à son tour

* * *

Elles furent interrompues par des coups sur la porte

\- - Alexis ?

\- - Alexis ?

\- - Y a de l'écho ? C'est nouveau ? demanda la jeune femme en entrant

\- - Tu as trop fréquenté ton père, jeune fille !

\- - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et comment… commença Beckett

\- - Où serais-tu allée ? Et avec les enfants, en plus ! Et qui d'autre que Lanie…

\- - C'est bon ! J'ai l'impression d'être au bureau ! Ton père est rentré ?

\- - Oh, oui !

\- - Pourquoi si tôt ? Je croyais…

\- - Maman m'a dit ce qu'elle t'avait dit. Et j'en ai déduit…

\- - Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? demanda la métisse

\- - Rien d'important. On verra ça plus tard

\- - Ok. Chinois ou italien ? demanda la rouquine en levant ses paquets

\- - Ouah ! Tu as prévu large ! s'exclama Lanie

\- - N'oublie pas Milosz et Dusan

\- - Et Nicolas ? demanda la légiste

\- - Il va en profiter pour clore certains dossiers

\- - Toute la nuit ? Tu sais qu'il faudrait lui faire comprendre que la nuit…

\- - Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui

\- - C'est pour toi que je disais ça !

\- - Oh ! Ne t'inquiète pas non plus. Depuis que nous sommes ensemble…

\- - Oui ?

\- - Alexis, ne t'aventure pas sur ce chemin avec Lanie !

\- - Les filles ! Vous n'êtes pas drôles ! Toi, tu ne veux rien me dire sur Castle et…

\- - Je ne te pose pas de questions sur Espo, moi !

\- - Pour ce qu' en dire…

* * *

Il n'avait rien mangé. Les chiens le suivirent jusqu'au bureau, s'assirent face à lui et posèrent leurs têtes sur ses jambes

\- - Ils vont revenir. Vous le savez ? Quand elle vous laisse… Mérédith… J'aimerai rester seul, dit-il en se servant un whisky

\- - Je suis désolée… commença-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce. Tu sais… Ce n'est pas en buvant…

\- - Encore un bon conseil ?

\- - Si tu m'avais dit…

\- - C'est ma vie privée, Mérédith ! Privée ? Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

\- - Mais comment j'aurai pu deviner… Vous ne portez même pas d'alliance !

\- - Et alors ?... Est-ce que je me mêle de la tienne ?

* * *

\- - Je suis désolée, fit la rouquine en vidant les cartons dans des plats

\- - De quoi ?

\- - De ne pas t'avoir dit que maman était là. A la maison

\- - Non. Le problème c'est que ton père… commença Lanie

\- - C'est ce mariage. Notre mariage…C'est ça, le problème ! affirma Beckett


	112. Chapter 112

\- - Non, tu ne me connais pas. Tu ne me connais plus !

\- - Permets-moi de te rappeler…

\- - Tu te souviens de ce que nous avons vécu, de ce que nous avons été. Mais c'est loin tout ça. Depuis quand ne nous sommes-nous pas vus ?

\- - Il n'empêche que je sais…

\- - Tu ne sais rien ! Tu viens à peine d'apprendre que je suis marié !

\- - Si tu portais une alliance…

\- - Et qu'est-ce que ça prouverait ?

\- - Tu plaisantes ?

\- - La première fois que j'ai revu Kate, elle en portait une ! Et elle ne l'était pas !... Ça ne prouve rien

\- - Quand même… C'est la preuve…

\- - Quoi ? Qu'on s'aime ? Qu'on vivra ensemble toute notre vie ? Regarde-nous… Combien de fois, je me suis marié et combien d'alliances j'ai porté ?

\- - Parce que tu crois…

\- - Je ne crois pas. Je suis sûr. Plus sûr que je ne l'ai jamais été. Kate est la femme que j'ai toujours attendue

\- - De toute façon, avec ou sans alliance, ça n'empêchera pas…

\- - Quoi ? Qu'on divorce ?... Non, Mérédith

\- - Pourquoi ? Parce que vous avez des enfants ?

\- - Alexis ne nous en a pas empêchés. Non. Tout simplement parce que Kate ne me quittera jamais. Tu ne la connais pas. Tu ne l'as rencontré qu'une seule fois. Mais si tu savais…

\- - Tout ce que je lui ai dit…

\- - Tu n'avais pas à lui dire ça !... Me surprendre… Elle me surprend chaque jour. Et ce, depuis le premier jour où je l'ai rencontré… Tu ne peux pas comprendre…

* * *

\- - Quoi ? s'exclama Lanie

\- - Tu veux divorcer ? s'écria Alexis

\- - Hein ?... Non ! Vous êtes cinglées !

\- - Mais tu viens de dire…

\- - Ok… Vous avez raison… Non. Toi, fit-elle en regardant Lanie, tu as raison. Quant à toi, Alexis, ce n'était pas à toi de m'avertir que ta mère s'était installée à la villa

\- - Mais j'aurai dû…

\- - Quoi ? Lui dire de quitter les lieux. C'est ta mère. Et même si, je suis désolée de te le dire, je me demande pourquoi elle est venue si tôt puisqu'elle a passé tout son temps à New York au lieu de le passer avec toi…

\- - Elle est comme ça !

\- - J'avais compris… Non. Ce n'était pas à toi de le faire. Mais à ton père !

\- - Il n'a jamais pu lui refuser…

\- - Mais toi, tu aurais pu la foutre dehors !

Alexis éclata de rire

\- - Quoi ? fit la légiste

\- - Franchement ? Tu vois Kate… Ma mère pourrait le faire… Grand-mère aussi… Mais Kate…

\- - Ok, ok… Continue

\- - Merci… Donc, c'était à Castle de refuser ! Mais on le connait toutes. C'est pas pour rien qu'il s'est fait avoir plus d'une fois !

\- - On sait

\- - Papa et les femmes ! Ça a toujours été son point faible… Avant toi, Kate ! rassura Alexis

\- - Ouais… Passons

\- - Pourquoi c'est votre mariage, le problème ? demanda la métisse

\- - Pourquoi ?... Parce que personne n'est au courant !

\- - Comment ça personne ne le sait ?

\- - A part vous… Et chez nous… Personne n'est au courant !

\- - Elle a raison !

\- - Ta mère ne le sait pas ? Tu ne lui as pas dit ? demanda Lanie

\- - Jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Non

\- - Pourquoi ?

\- - Ben… En fait… On n'a jamais abordé le sujet… Depuis que nous sommes revenues au loft avec grand-mère… Elle est bien venue me voir… Je lui ai bien dit que papa était avec Kate… Au début… Mais depuis que je suis avec Nicolas… Je ne la vois plus aussi souvent… Donc, je ne lui en ai jamais parlé… D'un autre côté…

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Elle aurait pu gaffer ! Déjà que je me demande comment grand-mère a réussi à tenir sa langue

\- - Mais aujourd'hui, elle le sait ! Et comment n'a-t-elle pas fait le lien en voyant les enfants ?

\- - Ben… On peut avoir des enfants sans être mariés !

\- - C'est vrai

* * *

\- - Un villageois ! Tu es devenu un simple villageois !

\- - Oui. Et j'en suis heureux

\- - Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Avec tout ce que tu as, tu pourrais…

\- - Mais ce n'est pas une question d'argent ! C'est une question… De vie… D'une vie merveilleuse…

\- - Mais ils savent qui tu es ?

\- - « mon vieux », « mon pote », « Rick »…

\- - Je parlais de tes livres !

\- - Ils savent, oui.

\- - Donc…

\- - Donc, je suis un habitant comme un autre pour eux. Et ça me convient

\- - Je rêve. Non. Je fais un cauchemar !

\- - Je te l'ai dit. Tu ne me connais plus

\- - Mais on ne peut pas changer comme ça. Même par amour. A part dans les films…

\- - J'en suis pourtant la preuve

\- - Si elle ne s'était pas installée…

\- - Quel que soit le lieu où elle se serait installée, quel que soit son travail…

\- - Elle t'a obligée !

\- - Non. Au contraire… Quand je l'ai rencontré… Elle a été la première à découvrir qui j'étais vraiment…

\- - Tu passais tes journées avec elle !

\- - C'est vrai. Mais entre le jour où on s'est rencontré, et celui où je l'ai retrouvé … Grâce à elle… Elle m'a appris plus sur moi-même que ce que je pensais possible…

\- - Ah, tu vois ?

\- - Tu as tort. C'est moi qui ai décidé de rester là-bas

\- - Parce qu'elle y vivait ! Donc…

\- - Elle ne voulait pas. A cause d'Alexis… De mon travail

\- - Et elle avait raison !

\- - Elle avait tort. Alexis avait déjà sa vie. Déjà lorsque j'étais fiancé…

\- - Oh, oui ! Mais comment as-tu pu…

\- - Laisse tomber !... Et écrire, je peux le faire n'importe où

\- - Mais pas sans elle. C'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu n'écrivais plus…

\- - Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Mais, oui. J'ai besoin d'elle…

* * *

\- - Hey ! Mon bébé… fit Beckett en rejoignant Milosz qui descendait l'escalier

\- - Tu l'appelles encore « bébé » ? fit Lanie

\- - Viens, je te ramène dans ton lit. Il est trop tôt…

\- - J'ai plus sommeil et… Vous parlez trop fort !

Comme convenu, elles entendirent des coups sur la porte. Alexis avait passé un coup de fil à l'intéressée et lui avait demandé de ne pas sonner. Mais au vu des coups…

* * *

\- - D'accord. Ca partait d'un bon sentiment. Mais si tu tenais tant… Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais pu… Tu as vu…

\- - Arrête ! Je ne regrette pas mes choix. Milosz et Dusan sont mes fils ! Et rien ne pourra changer ça

\- - Tout ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il y a tellement…

\- - Quoi ? D'enfants « normaux » ? En bonne santé ?

\- - Sans…

\- - Ils vont bien, Mérédith ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je te dise pour que tu comprennes… Regarde-les. Observe-les. Ce sont des enfants comme les autres. Ils s'amusent, ils rient… Ils sont heureux

\- - Tu n'as jamais envisagé de… Les cicatrices… Tu pourrais…

\- - La chirurgie ? Ce sera à Milosz de décider. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il le fera. Plus personne n'y fait attention aujourd'hui. Tout le monde sait d'où il vient. C'est pareil pour Dusan

\- - Tu es leur père ! Tu pourrais…

\- - Non, Mérédith.

\- - Tu en as parlé avec Kate ?

\- - Cette idée ne m'a jamais effleuré l'esprit ! Et je ne pense pas que Kate…

\- - Peut-être que…

\- - C'est une idée fixe ! Qu'est-ce qui te gêne ?

\- - Rien ! Mais… Tu as vu la réaction de Milosz…

\- - Tu as crié !... Ecoute… C'est vrai. Ils sont différents des autres enfants. Mais pas parce qu'ils ont été blessés. Parce que… Peut-être de par leur origine… Peut-être parce que leur vie a commencé dans un camp… Peut-être parce qu'ils n'ont pas connu… Regarde-les… Ils n'ont pas besoin de grand-chose alors qu'ils pourraient demander… Je pourrais leur offrir tout ce qu'ils veulent. Mais ils ne demandent rien ! Seulement qu'on soit là pour eux. Et avec ces deux jours avec toi…

\- - Tu ne vas quand même pas…

\- - Une promesse est importante pour eux ! Ca fait des semaines qu'ils ne m'avaient pas vu. Je leur avais dit que je serai là le soir…

\- - Parce que tu dois…

\- - Une promesse, Mérédith ! Ils ont tout perdu. A part Kate et moi… Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de perdre un parent.

\- - J'ai appris pour Kate…

\- - Alors tu devrais comprendre… Elle a été détruite. Il lui a fallu des années… Et pourtant, elle avait 19 ans lorsque c'est arrivé. Alors imagine ces enfants… Milosz ne s'en rappelle pas parce qu'il était encore bébé quand il les a perdu. Dusan a attendu son père pendant des mois avant d'apprendre…

\- - Ok. Mais tu avais appelé et Kate était avec eux !

\- - Je sais. Mais ils sont comme ça. Quand tu fais une promesse, tu dois la tenir. Quand tu t'absentes, tu les appelles…

\- - Je vois

\- - Tu arrives et tu bouscules tout sur ton passage. Tu as toujours été comme ça. Et si, avant, ça ne me dérangeait pas, ou très peu, aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Je ne suis plus seul. Je suis marié et je suis à nouveau père. C'est pour ça que je t'avais réservé une suite à l'hôtel. Mais comme d'habitude, tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête sans te préoccuper de ce qui pourrait arriver. Tu ne connais pas Kate… C'est vrai. Elle travaille beaucoup. Elle l'a toujours fait. Mais sa famille passe avant…

\- - Alors que moi…

\- - Ne te compare pas à Kate !

\- - Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle est parfaite ?

\- - Oh, non ! Crois-moi… Mais… Lorsqu'on a eu Alexis, nos carrières commençaient à peine. Peut-être que j'aurai dû te suivre… Peut-être que tu aurais pu tenter ta chance à New-York…

\- - Ma vie était et est toujours à LA…

\- - Et la mienne, je ne l'envisageais pas ailleurs qu'à New-York. Nous avons fait nos choix. Les bons et les mauvais…

\- - Et si Kate était encore dans la police ? Est-ce que tu crois que…

\- - Je pense que ça n'aurait pas été différent. Bien sûr, elle aurait continué. Mais elle aurait tout fait pour préserver sa vie de famille. Elle n'aurait pas voulu que ses enfants et son mari vivent ce qu'elle et son père ont vécu. Je la vois bien reprendre ses études de droit ou passer le concours de capitaine…

\- - Elle ne regrette pas ?

\- - Je ne sais pas. Au début, peut-être…

* * *

\- - Non, mais, vous avez vu l'heure ? demanda la nouvelle venue en montrant sa montre

\- - Tu dormais ? demanda Alexis

\- - La veille d'une soirée comme…

\- - Donc on ne t'a pas réveillé !

\- - Ok… Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Elles la firent asseoir, lui offrirent une tasse de café et commencèrent à lui expliquer ce à quoi elles avaient pensé

\- - Vous êtes malades ? s'écria-t-elle, manquant de s'étouffer. Vous savez que vous devriez aller dormir. Vous iriez bien mieux après

\- - Mais… commença la rouquine

\- - Non, non, non…

\- - Quel est le problème ? demanda Lanie

\- - Le problème ? Parce que vous croyez qu'il n'y a qu'un seul problème ? Vous savez le temps que ça m'a pris pour tout organiser ? Vous savez ce que j'ai dû faire pour que l'information ne filtre pas ? Et vous voulez…

\- - Tu n'as pas répondu à la question, fit la rouquine

\- - Mais… Bon… D'accord… Pour le traiteur, il n'y en a pas… Mais la salle ! Comment voulez-vous que je…

\- - Bob, fit Beckett

\- - Bob ?... Le maire ?

\- - C'est son ami. Je suis sûre qu'il pourra t'aider

\- - Vous vous rendez compte que c'est… Oh, bon sang… Ce n'est que dans quelques heures, fit-elle en regardant sa montre. Et pourquoi là-bas ? On peut très bien le faire…

\- - J'y tiens, affirma Beckett

\- - Ah, ben, voilà une bonne raison ! Non, mais, franchement… C'est une blague ? C'est ça ? Dites-moi que c'est une blague ?

\- - Il dit toujours que tu peux faire des miracles ! fit remarquer Alexis

\- - Bien sûr ! Mais pour les miracles, j'ai besoin d'un délai ! Alors que là…

Elle se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans le salon. Les trois femmes et l'enfant la regardaient. Ils auraient presque pu entendre les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en route. Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers eux

\- - Ok… Je contacte les invités… Je m'occupe du traiteur… Mais pour la salle… Vous vous en chargez ! Il me faut une réponse pour 10H

\- - 10H !? s'écrièrent les trois femmes

\- - Vous croyez que ça se prépare en cinq minutes !? J'ai toute une équipe qui se déplace pour installer…

\- - On y arrivera

\- - Tu es sûre ?... Ok, fit Lanie en voyant le regard de son amie

\- - Parfait… Ah ! Un dernier détail… Une fois lancé, tu ne pourras plus reculer, fit-elle en pointant son doigt dans la direction de Beckett

\- - Je sais

\- - Et… Ce sont des rapides… A peine aurai-je passé le coup de fil…

\- - Je sais

\- - Tu auras 5 à 10 minutes. Pas plus

\- - Je sais

\- - Tu es sûre ? Vraiment sûre ?

\- - Je crois, qu'à part une certaine soirée sur une plage normande, je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de moi

\- - Pardon ?

\- - Je me comprends

\- - Je t'avertis. Je le fais mais ce sera la seule et unique fois

\- - Je ne compte pas renouveler

\- - Les Castle ! Déjà le mari… Mais si en plus j'ai sa femme sur le dos…

Ils n'entendirent pas la suite. La porte venait de claquer derrière elle

\- - Bien. Maintenant que tout est réglé… Si on allait se reposer ?

\- - J'ai faim, moi !

\- - Ah !... Petit déjeuner pour tout le monde ?

* * *

\- - Alexis ?... Non, mais tu as vu l'heure ? demanda la rouquine en regardant son réveil. Dormir ?... Ah ! J'aurais aimé !... Ta mère ?... Je crois qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui parle comme ça !... Quand je pense… Si ton père avait parlé à Katherine comme il l'a fait avec ta mère… C'est vrai. Elle est bornée. Mais j'y suis arrivée, moi !... Attends, il doit être dans son bureau, je vais te… Non ?... Tu ne veux pas lui parler ?... D'accord… Comment vont mes petits trésors ?... Et Katherine ?... Vous avez dormi ?... Si besoin, il y a des somni… Quoi ?... Qu'est-ce que tu veux que… Inutile de me complimenter sur mes talents de comédienne… Vous allez faire quoi ?... Vous êtes cinglées ?... Mais je croyais… Entendu… Entendu… Un jour ou l'autre, ils auront ma peau ! fit la rouquine en raccrochant

* * *

La journée lui avait paru une éternité. Il avait l'impression que les heures ne passaient pas. Il avait bien essayé de se reposer un peu, mais …

En sortant de la salle de bain, en pantalon, il se dirigea vers le lit. Il y avait déposé plusieurs chemises. Il en prit une au hasard

\- - La bleue !

\- - Hein ?

\- - La bleue. C'est celle que Katherine préfère

\- - Tu la connais tellement bien

\- - Sûrement pas autant que toi…

\- - Mais elle t'a dit des choses que tu ne me diras jamais

\- - En effet. Des secrets de filles !

\- - Comme elle doit en partager en ce moment avec Lanie

\- - Tu sais où elle est ?

\- - Où veux-tu qu'elle soit ? Et comme l'appartement de Lanie n'a qu'une seule chambre d'amis, je suis sûr qu'elles sont au loft !

\- - Mais alors…

\- - Je peux affronter ma femme ! Mais ma femme et Lanie ? Non, merci

* * *

La journée était passée plus vite que prévue. Entre les coups de téléphone, les achats et les essayages de dernières minutes, sans compter les derniers changements…

Elle n'était pas d'accord. Mais elle s'était retrouvée face à trois murs encore plus butés qu'elle. Elle avait cédé.

Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait là, tournant sa cuillère dans son café… Elle attrapa son téléphone et regarda l'heure. Tout se jouerait dans quelques minutes

* * *

\- - Où tu étais ?

\- - Un dernier détail à régler

\- - Un détail ? Quel détail ?

\- - Arrête de tourner en rond comme ça ! Je vais finir par avoir le tournis ! Et tu sais que tu as mauvaise mine ! On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi depuis…

\- - Kate est partie de la maison

\- - Je vois. J'en déduis donc que Mérédith est toujours…

Mais elle savait qu'il y avait plus que ça.

Il était d'arrivé d'une humeur de chien, voulant tout annuler …

Ils avaient quitté la villa des Hamptons tous ensembles : lui, Martha, Jim et Mérédith. Ayant découvert que Beckett ne serait pas à la soirée, Mérédith avait proposé de l'accompagner. Castle lui avait répondu que c'était hors de question. Il ne serait pas en page 6 avec une autre de ses ex-femmes. Beckett ne devant arriver qu'après cette soirée, au départ, il avait donc prévu d'y aller avec sa mère et sa fille, comme il le faisait avant.

N'arrivant pas à le convaincre, Mérédith avait décidé de passer la soirée avec des amis. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour elle, elle se débrouillerait pour rentrer à la villa.

Alexis et Nicolas devaient les rejoindre devant l'hôtel. Mais ils n'étaient pas venus. Les deux jeunes fiancés devaient faire face à une conduite d'eau qui venait d'exploser dans leur nouvel appartement. Martha était tombée sur de vieilles connaissances et l'avait laissé tomber. Quant à Jim… Il ne se voyait pas l'accompagner tout seul. Il était rentré chez lui et les retrouverait le lendemain

Et, alors qu'il attendait là où devait avoir lieu la soirée, Paula l'avait appelé pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait, pourquoi il était en retard. C'est à ce moment qu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait dû changer de salle !

\- - Ecoute… Tu ne peux rien faire pour le moment. Alors on va essayer… Tu vas te montrer sous ton meilleur jour pour cette soirée

\- - Je ne crois pas que je resterai jusqu'à la fin

\- - Commence par répondre aux questions ! Ensuite, on avisera

* * *

\- - Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

\- - Qui ça ?

\- - Ne me dis pas… Regarde… Au bar

\- - Oh !... Elle a peut-être un rendez-vous

\- - Ce soir ? Ici ? Comme par hasard ?

\- - Je te rappelle que la réception à lieu au dernier étage. Alors si elle y était invitée, elle y serait

* * *

\- - Pourquoi avoir tenu secret…

A peine Paula s'était-elle approchée du pupitre que les questions avaient commencé à fuser

\- - Ça fait plus de deux mois…

\- - Pour la simple et bonne raison que Richard n'était pas présent lorsque ce prix lui a été décerné. Voilà pourquoi j'ai demandé à ce que le nom de l'écrivain ne soit pas révélé

\- - Où était-il ?

\- - Sans importance

\- - Et donc, vous en avez profitez pour faire cette tournée de dédicaces…

\- - Exactement !

\- - Qu'est-ce que ça fait de recevoir un tel prix ?

\- - C'est la consécration de mon travail, répondit Castle en s'approchant à son tour du pupitre

\- - Combien de temps vous-a-t-il fallu pour l'écrire ? Parce que vous avez continué les Nikki Heat

\- - Un peu plus de quatre ans

\- - Mais ce n'est pas un policier !

\- - Bonne remarque

\- - D'après certaines sources, après le Pulitzer, vous seriez en lice pour le Goncourt. Est-ce vrai ?

\- - Paula a été contactée, en effet

\- - C'est le rêve de tout écrivain de se voir récompenser par ses pairs. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- - Que je ne serai pas là sans mes fidèles lecteurs. C'est à eux que je dois ce prix

\- - Vous avez changé de style. Est-ce que cela signifie que vous n'allez plus écrire que des histoires d'amour ?

\- - Ce n'est pas une simple histoire d'amour. C'est toute l'évolution…

\- - Est-ce une histoire vraie ?

\- - Peut-être

\- - Vous ne voulez pas en dire plus ?

\- - Tout est dans le livre !

\- - Mais qui sont les personnages ? Vous dites simplement « elle », « lui »…

\- - Pourquoi leur donner un nom ? Est-ce utile pour la compréhension de l'histoire ?

\- - Reconnaissez que c'est un peu compliqué ?

\- - En quoi ?

\- - Vous connaissez, vous, beaucoup d'homme qui attendrait toutes ces années pour qu'une femme lui tombe dans les bras ?

\- - Elle ne lui tombe pas dans les bras ! Et le titre est assez explicite

\- - « L'amour de ma vie » ! Je veux bien croire qu'on puisse tomber amoureux, mais de là à…

\- - Alors vous ne savez pas ce qu'aimer veut dire !

\- - Moi, je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous, fit une journaliste. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'histoire. Quand on voit tout ce que cette femme a traversé comme épreuve, on peut comprendre qu'elle se soit renfermée sur elle-même… Qu'elle est eu peur de laisser parler son cœur…

\- - Oui, ça je peux l'admettre. Mais ce gars… Pourquoi s'entêter ? Surtout qu'apparemment, ce n'étaient pas les femmes qui manquaient !

\- - Tu n'as rien compris à l'histoire !

\- - Il n'avait même pas… Enfin, ce que je veux dire… Comment il pouvait être sûr…

\- - Parce que pour vous, l'amour ne se résume qu'à du sexe ?

\- - S'il vous plaît… commença Castle. Ce n'est qu'une histoire !... Et je suis d'accord avec vous. L'amour ce n'est pas que du sexe. Il y a tellement de choses qui peuvent nous faire aimer une personne…

\- - Serait-ce votre propre histoire ?

\- - Oui, monsieur Castle… Vous avez disparu des tabloïds depuis plusieurs années. Vous ne faites plus de tournées… D'après certains bruits, vous auriez quitté la ville… Voire le pays… Qu'en est-il au juste ? Vivriez-vous une liaison secrète ? Est-ce que, comme dans votre livre, vous vivez caché ?

\- - Vous devriez le relire. Ils ne vivent pas cachés. Ils ont une vie tout à fait normale. Et qu'est ce qui est important ici ? Ma vie privée ou mon roman ?... Si c'est la première qui vous intéresse, vous pouvez sortir. Car je ne vous parlerai pas d'elle. J'ai suffisamment fait la une des magazines… Aujourd'hui, c'est fini. Je ne l'alimente plus. Alors si…

Un téléphone se mit à sonner. Puis un autre. Encore un autre. Les journalistes écoutaient ce qu'on leur disait, d'autres lisaient les messages qu'ils venaient de recevoir…

\- - Et quand est-il du lieutenant… Enfin de l'ex-lieutenant Beckett ?

\- - Pardon ?... Pourquoi me parlez-vous d'elle ?

\- - Tout simplement, parce qu'apparemment vous allez vous marier !

\- - Quoi ? s'écria Castle

\- - Je viens de recevoir cette annonce sur mon portable : « Le romancier Richard Castle et mademoiselle Katherine Beckett, tous les deux natifs de New York, sont heureux d'annoncer leur mariage ! »

\- - Quoi !? fit-il en se précipitant vers l'homme et en lui arrachant l'appareil. Non, non, non, non… commença-t-il en lisant le texte. Ce n'est pas moi… Ce… Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ça… Je n'ai jamais… Paula ! hurla-t-il en se retournant vers elle... L'interview est terminée… Trouve le crétin qui a fait publier ça ! fit-il en commençant à s'éloigner

\- - En fait, c'est…


	113. Chapter 113

\- - En fait… C'est… Maman qui l'a fait !

Castle se retourna vers la voix qui venait de parler. Une toute petite voix. Comme si c'était… C'était bien son bonhomme. Il se tenait derrière lui. Etrangement, il portait un costume presqu'identique au sien. Noir, avec une chemise noire. Car elle faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux…

Les journalistes ne disaient rien, se contentant d'observer ce qu'il se passait. Ils étaient perdus. On venait de leur annoncer que l'écrivain allait se marier, et il découvrait qu'il avait un fils caché! Pour un scoop…

Après quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité à l'enfant, Castle s'avança et s'agenouilla devant lui

\- - C'est maman qui l'a fait ?

\- - Oui. Parce que… Elle a dit… Tu es un peu célèbre

\- - Un peu ?

\- - Oui. Comme ça, fit-il en montrant un petit écart entre son pouce et son index

\- - C'est vraiment peu

\- - Oui

\- - Bien. C'est tout ? Où sont…

\- - Non.

\- - Non ? Tu as encore quelque chose à dire ?

\- - Oui

\- - Je t'écoute

\- - Pas à toi. A eux, là, fit-il en montrant les journalistes du doigt

\- - Ouh ! Tu es sûr ?

\- - J'ai pas le droit ?

\- - Oh, si. Bien sûr. Vas-y. Ils t'écoutent. Messieurs…

Milosz avança et s'arrêta

\- - Un problème ?

\- - C'est trop haut, fit-il en montrant le pupitre

\- - Ah ! Ne bouge pas

Castle s'éloigna et ramena une chaise

\- - Voilà ! Ça va comme ça ?

\- - Oui. T'as peur ?

\- - Euh… Non

\- - Pourquoi tu trembles alors ? demanda l'enfant qui n'avait pas manqué de remarquer la nervosité de son père

\- - Ben…

\- - T'es surpris ?

Castle l'embrassa sur le front et lui sourit

\- - Ils t'attendent, fit simplement Castle en lui montrant les journalistes

L'enfant sortit un papier de sa poche et le déplia soigneusement en passant sa main dessus

\- - Tu as écrit tout ça ?

\- - Pour pas oublier. Maman a dit que je pouvais

\- - Elle a raison

\- - Je peux ?

\- - Vas-y. Je me tais, fit Castle en faisant avec ses doigts une croix sur ses lèvres

Il sortit un autre morceau de papier, et le déplia à son tour face contre le pupitre

\- - Bonsoir… Je suis Milosz Beckett Castle. Et lui, ajouta-t-il en regardant Castle, c'est mon papa ! Ma maman s'appelle Kate Beckett.

Les journalistes commencèrent à bouger, mais Paula, qui se tenait de l'autre côté de l'enfant, leur fit signe de rester assis sur leur siège.

L'enfant attrapa la feuille qu'il avait posée sur le pupitre et le tendit de façon à ce que tous le voient

\- - Vous avez fait cette photo. Y a mon papa et une autre dame. Et vous avez écrit « Castle surprit en train d'enlacer son ex-femme et éditrice… », lut-il sur sa feuille, et encore « noyé tendrement dans son regard… »… Ça, j'ai pas compris ! Mais…

\- - Euh… Tu sais, mon petit…

\- - J'ai pas fini !

\- - Il n'a pas fini ! reprit Castle

\- - Et je suis pas son « petit » !

\- - C'est vrai. Tu es le nôtre. Tu continues ?

\- - D'accord… Vous mentez. Papa m'a expliqué une fois comment vous faisez. Vous le voyez, vous voyez une dame et vous faisez un montage

\- - Faites…

\- - Hein ? fit l'enfant en regardant son père

\- - Faites. Tu dis « faisez ». C'est « faites » qu'il faut dire

\- - C'est important ?

\- - Euh… Non. C'est juste…

\- - Je peux continuer ?

\- - Bien sûr

\- - Tu me coupes plus. Sinon, je sais plus où je suis !

\- - D'accord…

\- - Vous… faites… continua-t-il en regardant son père, des photos de mon papa avec des dames. En disant que c'est son amoureuse. C'est faux ! Son amoureuse, c'est ma maman.

\- - Mais comment veux-tu…

\- - J'ai pas fini ! cria-t-il, cette fois

\- - Il n'a pas fini !

\- - Je réponds pas aux questions ! Maman a dit !

\- - Il ne répondra pas aux questions ! Sa mère l'a dit !

\- - Alors…, reprit-il, glissant son doigt sur ses lignes. Ah ! Oui… C'est méchant ce que vous faisez. Ça fait mal. A maman. A papa. A mes petits frères et petites sœurs… Et aussi à moi… Alors maintenant, quand vous ferez une photo, ce sera une photo de mon papa et de ma maman… Voilà. C'est tout, fit-il en repliant ses feuilles

\- - T'as fini ?

\- - Oui

\- - Sûr ?

\- - Oui

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler dans la salle. Plus personne ne bougeait. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur Milosz qui s'était rapproché de son père et lui tenait la main.

Deux mains claquèrent. Puis deux autres. Encore deux autres…

Lentement, père et fils se retournèrent. Milosz souriait. Castle… Il n'en revenait pas. Ils étaient tous là. Martha qui se débattait avec les petites mains de Louka qui tentaient de mettre en bouche ses perles. Alexis et Nicolas, chacun tenant par la main Dusan et Mila. Jim portait Chumany. Même Mérédith…

\- - Mais je croyais…

\- - Surprise ! s'exclama Milosz

Les journalistes s'étaient levés

Sur un signe de Paula, la sécurité s'approcha et les empêcha de prendre des photos. Beckett avait été claire là-dessus. Pas les enfants

\- - Vous êtes tous venus !

\- - Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on allait te laisser seul à une soirée pareille ! fit Martha

\- - Mais je vous avais déposé… Comment avez-vous… Même moi, je n'ai appris que la réception…

\- - Papa ! fit Alexis

\- - Quoi ?

\- - C'était mon idée !

\- - De changer de salle ?

\- - Non. Le feu

\- - Ah… Quoi ? Le plancher de la salle n'a pas brûlé ?

\- - Il faut t'expliquer longtemps, mais tu comprends vite !

\- - Tu veux dire que… Tout était un coup monté ? Pas d'amis, pas de fuites… Mais qui a pu avoir l'idée…

\- - L'incendie, c'est moi !

\- - La digne fille de son père, fit-il en l'embrassant sur le front

\- - Pour la salle…

\- - Papa ?

\- - Oui, mon bonhomme

\- - Tu devrais aller chercher maman, maintenant. Elle t'attend !

\- - Elle est là ? Beckett est là ?

\- - Et où veux-tu qu'elle soit ? s'exclama l'ainée. Tu ne crois quand même pas que le petit a fait ce discours et…

\- - Mais où est-elle ?

\- - En bas… Dans le hall, répondit Dusan

* * *

\- - Monsieur Castle ? fit le portier alors qu'il sortait de l'ascenseur

\- - Oui ?

\- - Votre femme vous attend au bar

\- - Ma fem… Comment… Laissez tomber

Il traversa le hall et se rendit donc vers le bar. Il regarda les tables occupées. Les discussions allaient bon train. Certains s'interrompirent à son entrée, le saluèrent… Mais il ne s'attarda pas. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qu'il voulait voir, retrouver…

Elle était là… En face de lui… Assise sur un tabouret, les jambes croisées… Ses magnifiques et longues jambes… Elle portait une robe gris perle qui mettait en valeur ses épaules nues et sa nuque, qu'elle avait dégagée en coiffant ses cheveux en un adorable chignon boule. A ses oreilles pendaient les boucles que Martha lui avaient offertes…

Le barman qui discutait avec elle, s'éloigna lorsqu'il le vit entrer

Castle s'avança et s'arrêta juste derrière elle

\- - Vous attendez quelqu'un mademoiselle ?

\- - Je crois qu'il m'a posé un lapin

\- - Oh !... Si je puis me permettre… C'est un crétin !

\- - Ce n'est pas… commença-t-elle en se retournant. Tu n'es pas un crétin… Fantasque, égocentrique… Mais pas crétin

\- - Reconnais qu'avec Mérédith…

\- - Tu t'es fait avoir.

\- - Mais elle n'avait pas à…

\- - Elle m'a ouvert les yeux. A chaque fois que tu reviens ici, tu ne vas plus dans les endroits que tu aimais par crainte d'être pris en photo

\- - Ce n'est que le temps d'un week-end

\- - C'est déjà trop. Tu devrais pouvoir sortir sans avoir à te soucier… Je te fais confiance. Je n'ai jamais douté de toi… Cette revue, avec Gina, je m'en fiche. Si je l'ai gardé, c'était juste pour te torturer un peu

\- - Hm… L'élève va bientôt dépasser le maitre… Et donc cette annonce…

\- - C'est bien moi

\- - Je pensais que…

\- - Oui, je sais, Castle. Je tiens à ma vie privée. Mais je sais aussi que tu es un peu célèbre. Alors…

\- - Un peu ?

\- - Oui. Un peu, fit-elle en écartant deux doigts

\- - Oh… C'est un peu plus qu'avec Milosz

\- - Et comme on est marié, je dois accepter cette partie du contrat, fit-elle en descendant de son tabouret. Et si les journalistes doivent écrire des articles sur toi, continua-t-elle en lui attrapant les mains et en les posant sur ses hanches, je veux qu'ils n'écrivent que des vérités. Je veux qu'ils ne parlent que de nous, termina-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou

\- - Il n'y a personne avec qui je ne… commença-t-il en regardant le barman qui s'était approché pour lui faire comprendre que c'était privé. Avec qui je serai plus ravi de faire les gros titres. Mais par souci d'exactitude… Si j'ai bien compris… C'est notre mariage que tu as annoncé. Hors on est déjà…

\- - J'ai trouvé que c'était dans l'esprit « Castle ». Et puis, il fallait bien que je te laisse quelque chose à dire !

\- - Merci, ma chérie

Elle approcha son visage du sien

\- - Euh… Tu sais qu'on est pas seul. Que tout le monde peut…

\- - Je m'en fiche

Et elle l'embrassa tendrement

\- - On y va ? demanda-t-il

\- - Je n'ai plus vraiment le choix !

\- - Quand on lance un pavé dans la mare, il faut s'attendre à recevoir des éclaboussures !

\- - C'est l'expérience qui parle ?

\- - Hm…

\- - A propos de… C'est moi… Je voulais le faire… Mais Milosz était là quand on discutait et…

\- - Je sais ce que ces articles lui font… Il s'est très bien débrouillé… Tu l'aurais vu… Pas impressionné…

\- - J'espère que…

Ils se figèrent devant les deux femmes qui leur barraient le passage. Castle déglutit et resserra sa main sur celle que Beckett avait posée sur son bras

\- - Je croyais que Paula…

\- - Pas l'entrée de l'hôtel ! répondit Kristina

\- - Je vois

\- - Donc, j'avais raison ! fit Mélinda

\- - Vous n'allez pas encore faire un scandale… Je vous préviens que cette fois…

\- - J'avais raison. Tu m'as trompé… Vous vous êtes bien foutue de moi quand vous avez débarqué dans ma loge et…

\- - Non, c'est faux. Nous…

\- - Laisse-moi répondre, Castle

\- - Castle !? Elle t'appelle Castle. Après toutes ces années

\- - Elle le dit d'une telle façon…

\- - Ça vous pose un problème ? demanda Beckett

\- - Un problème ?... Je vous rappelle que nous étions fiancés. Et que sans votre intervention…

\- - Vous aviez rompu bien avant que je ne vienne !

\- - A cause de vous

\- - Elle n'y était pour rien. Je suis le seul fautif. C'est vrai que je t'ai menti

\- - Ah, tu vois ?

\- - Mais je ne t'ai pas trompé. Seulement lorsque j'ai revu Kate… J'aurai dû te le dire dès le début. Je le reconnais. Mais…

\- - Elle t'a embrouillé le cerveau. Elle a bousillé ma carrière…

\- - Vous l'avez « bousillé » toute seule. Comme il vient de vous le dire…

\- - Vous avez ruiné ma vie…

\- - Ma carrière… Ma vie… Vous ne pensez qu'à vous !

\- - Mais de quel droit… J'étais fiancée… J'allais me marier…

\- - Encore « je »… Je vous rappelle que dans un couple, on est deux

\- - Je rêve ! Elle me fait la morale !

\- - Je me contente juste de…

\- - On s'aimait ! On avait des projets…

\- - C'est faux !

\- - Pardon ?

\- - C'est faux. Vous, vous aviez VOS projets.

\- - Je ne vous permets…

\- - Je vous conseille de me laisser finir ! fit Beckett, pointant son index dans sa direction. Vous dites que vous l'aimiez ? Moi, je dis que vous vouliez un nom. « Castle », ça peut aider quand on veut gravir les échelons. Car même si on a un père avec un nom comme Cartwright… Castle évoluait dans les mêmes sphères que vous, lui. Il connaissait du monde. Il avait ses entrées… Voilà ce que vous vouliez. Un faire-valoir, un laisser-passer pour rencontrer encore plus de personnalités, pour vous montrer, vous valoriser… Mais dire que vous l'aimiez… Peut-être au début… Ou peut-être que vous y avez cru…

\- - Je vous interdis de me juger. Vous ne savez pas jusqu'où…

\- - Oh, si je sais !... J'ai vu de quoi vous étiez capable… Et vous croyez que ça montrait que vous l'aimiez ?... Ce n'était qu'une excuse. On ne piège pas par amour. On le fait par égoïsme, pour garder le contrôle, le pouvoir … Ca embellit la sordide vérité. La pauvre petite fille riche qui se retrouve seule. Mais ce n'est pas ça « aimer »…

Aimer c'est… Ressentir… Etre heureux par sa simple présence, juste en voyant son sourire quand on lui tend un café… C'est tout donner sans rien attendre en retour… Préférer se sacrifier plutôt que sacrifier l'autre… C'est lui donner sa vie… Vouloir son bonheur avant le sien… Accepter de souffrir pour que l'autre soit heureux parce que son bonheur est plus important que son propre bonheur… C'est accepter de lui laisser sa liberté au risque de la perdre ou d'en souffrir… Oui. Aimer, c'est souffrir. Souffrir de son absence, souffrir de ne pas lui plaire, souffrir d'être rejeté, souffrir de la peur de la perdre, souffrir de la moindre de ses maladresses, souffrir d'un mot ou d'une phrase mal interprétée, souffrir d'un manque de reconnaissance… Souffrir de donner sans recevoir, ou de recevoir sans être capable de donner…

Aimer n'a rien de logique. On n'aime pas avec sa tête. On aime avec le cœur… Son cœur… Etes-vous seulement capable de faire ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce que je viens de vous dire ? Parce que moi, je connais quelqu'un qui l'a fait et qui continue !

Les deux femmes la regardaient. Elles étaient comme tétanisées

Castle regardait sa femme. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il avait bien remarqué que dans son discours elle parlait d'elle, de ses erreurs, de ce qu'elle lui avait fait vivre. Mais en cet instant, tout ce qu'il éprouvait… Jamais elle ne lui avait parlé comme ça. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé… C'était une magnifique déclaration d'amour

\- - Je crois… Que tu en as assez dit. Maintenant, excusez-nous, mais nous sommes attendus

Il prit Beckett par la main, ils contournèrent les deux femmes et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur

\- - Tu l'as entendu ?

\- - C'était magnifique, murmura Kristina

\- - Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire…

\- - Laisse tomber

\- - Où tu vas ?

\- - Je rentre. Ecoute… Tout ce que tu m'as dit sur Castle et toi… Tout ce que tu m'as raconté sur elle…

\- - Attends… On était d'accord toutes les deux lorsque…

\- - Je sais. Mais j'étais frustrée et toi… Je comprends aujourd'hui pourquoi il a agi comme ça. Et quoi que tu puisses lui reprocher… Ce qu'elle a dit… Je ne t'ai jamais entendu me dire ça au sujet de ta relation avec lui. Et tu as vu son regard… Trouve-moi une seule photo où il te regarde comme ça

\- - Mais ça ne veut pas dire…

\- - Laisse tomber. Ça ne vaut pas le coup

* * *

\- - Quoi ? fit Beckett alors qu'ils étaient dans l'ascenseur

\- - Hein ?... Rien… Fascinante… Tu es fascinante !

\- - Je voulais te perturber un peu, fit-elle en tournant sur elle-même

\- - Et tu y arrives très bien. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me fais le coup… Mais je ne parlais pas de ça. Je parlais de…

\- - Je n'ai dit que la vérité

\- - Et quelle vérité ! Mais… Tu n'étais pas la seule fautive. Si moi aussi…

\- - S'il te plait…Pas maintenant. Je ne veux plus y penser

Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres

\- - Tu es nerveux ?

\- - Avec tout ce qui vient d'arriver… Tu crois que je peux demander à Milosz de répondre à leurs questions à ma place ?

Il s'appuya contre la cabine en soupirant. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur son torse

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- - Rien… C'est…

\- - Si c'est à cause de Mélinda et de…

\- - Non, non… Bien que j'aurai préféré que ce soit moi qui… C'est cette salle… Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens mais…

\- - C'est moi qui ai demandé à Paula d'organiser la soirée ici

\- - Mais c'est impossible de réserver…

\- - Sauf si on connait Bob !

\- - Oh ! Tu as joué de mes relations !

\- - J'ai demandé à un ami de faire plaisir à mon mari… Et je lui ai expliqué… Qu'avec le mariage d'Alexis… C'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire de mariage… commença-t-elle en appuyant sur le bouton « arrêt » de l'ascenseur… Ce jour où je t'ai rencontré, devant le bar… Je ne le savais pas encore… Mais c'est ce jour-là que ma vie est devenue…

\- - Un enfer !?

\- - Extraordinaire

\- - Ah, oui !

\- - Hm, fit-elle en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il l'attira à lui et réclama à nouveau ses lèvres pour un baiser beaucoup plus intense. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils se souriaient

\- - Tu es prête ?

\- - Tu devrais… commença-t-elle en montrant ses cheveux

\- - Oh !... Barbatruc, fit-il en sortant un peigne de sa poche intérieur. Il ne faudrait pas qu'en plus de notre mariage…

\- - Juste notre mariage, Castle… Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir…

\- - Fais-moi confiance

Il l'embrassa sur le bout du nez et appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Quand les portes coulissèrent, tous les regards se portèrent sur eux. Beckett s'accrocha au bras de Castle. Celui-ci posa sa main sur la sienne

\- - Les voilà ! s'écrièrent les enfants

* * *

\- - Mais… Il y a les gars ! Lanie… Et Bob !

\- - Tu ne croyais quand même pas que ta famille n'allait pas assister à un tel évènement

\- - Notre famille

Les journalistes attendaient

Les Castle avançaient

Sur un signe de tête de Paula, ils les mitraillèrent

Ils se tenaient derrière l'estrade. Les flashent continuaient de les aveugler. Jusqu'à ce que Paula…

\- - J'imagine que vous avez des questions ?

\- - Quand allez-vous mariés ?

\- - Depuis quand êtes-vous ensemble ?

\- - Alors, ce qui était paru il y a quelques années concernant…

\- - Je vous arrête de suite ! Si vous connaissiez ma femme comme je la connais, vous sauriez que jamais elle ne briserait un couple…

\- - Mais vous étiez fiancés…

\- - C'est vrai… Mais on a tous le droit de se tromper… J'ai fait une erreur… Je m'en suis rendu compte à temps… Je suis désolée d'avoir fait souffrir mademoiselle Cartwright…

\- - Vous ne lui en voulez pas après ce qu'elle vous a fait ? Vous avez quand même porté plainte !

\- - C'est du passé. Le sujet est clos. Définitivement clos, précisa-t-il en regardant sa femme

\- - Avez-vous choisi une date pour le mariage ?

\- - Ce sera quand ?

\- - Est-ce que ce sera un grand mariage ? Y aura-t-il des personnalités ?

\- - J'ai bien peur de vous décevoir mais… Nous sommes déjà mariés !

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Depuis quand ?

\- - Mais… Vous ne portez pas d'alliance !

\- - Exact… Mais je vous assure que nous sommes bel et bien mari et femme depuis 4 ans. Si vous voulez une preuve, voyez le maire. Il vous le confirmera. Ou alors demander à notre famille, ici présente. Ils étaient tous là

\- - Vous vous êtes mariés à New York ?

\- - Cosney Island !

\- - Et où vivez-vous ?

\- - Lieutenant Beckett avez-vous vraiment quitté la police ?

\- - C'est vrai. Donc, je ne suis plus lieutenant

\- - Où vivez-vous ?

\- - Près de la mer

\- - Vous pourriez être plus précise ?

\- - Non. Et maintenant excusez-moi, mais…

\- - Tu m'abandonnes ?

\- - C'est ta soirée, répondit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue

\- - Elle est adorable, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il en la regardant rejoindre les autres

\- - Vous allez nous le dire ?

\- - Ma femme vous a répondu. Nous vivons au bord de la mer

\- - Et ?

\- - Vous voulez plus de détails ? D'accord. Nous vivons… Dans une jolie petite maison… Et… Nous avons deux chiens !

\- - C'est tout ?

\- - C'est déjà bien

\- - Et que fait votre femme ? Travaille-t-elle encore ?

\- - Bien sûr

\- - Dans la police ?

\- - Non. Elle a vraiment quitté la police

\- - Mais depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ?

\- - 6 ans

\- - 6 ans ! Mais… Votre fils…

\- - Nous l'avons adopté. Nous avons adopté nos deux ainés.

\- - D'où viennent-ils ?

\- - Je ne vous le dirai pas. Tout ce que vous saurez, c'est que ce sont nos fils et que nous sommes fiers de les avoir

\- - Votre fille, Alexis, va se marier. Cela ne vous parait-il pas étrange… Enfin, ce que je veux dire… Il y a une grande différence d'âge entre elle et vos petits derniers ? Ce sont bien vos enfants ? Je ne me trompe pas ?

\- - C'est exact ! Et pourquoi étrange ? Ils seront de magnifiques petits garçons et petites filles d'honneur au mariage de leur grande soeur

\- - Je sais que Paula… Pourrons-nous les prendre en photo ? Juste une fois ?

\- - Je suis désolé. Mais non. Comme vous l'a dit mon fils, il n'y a que moi qui sois un « peu » célèbre dans notre famille

* * *

\- - Il me semble nerveux, fit Ryan

\- - Il a perdu l'habitude, commenta Nicolas

\- - Je dirai plutôt qu'il ne s'attendait pas à l'annonce de notre petit Milosz, fit Martha

\- - Au moins, maintenant, les choses sont claires ! dit Kate

\- - Tu crois que ça les empêchera de… commença Jenny

\- - On a le droit de rêver ! Le principal, c'est que moi je ne doute jamais de Castle. Ni ses enfants, répondit Beckett en passant la main dans le dos de sa fille

\- - Ses fans vont te détester, lança Lanie

\- - Grand bien leur fasse

* * *

\- - Donc c'est bien inspiré de votre histoire ? La vôtre et celle de votre femme ?

\- - Eh bien, commença-t-il en regardant Beckett

Elle opina légèrement de la tête

\- - Oui. En effet

\- - Mais alors… Pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé vos noms ? Pourquoi avoir changé les lieux ? Et le drame ? Vous auriez pu…

\- - Vraiment ? Vous osez poser la question ?... Si nous ne vous avions pas annoncé nôtre mariage… Vous pensez réellement que je vous aurai avoué que ce livre était notre histoire… Je vais vous avouer une chose : si ma femme n'avait pas été d'accord, je ne l'aurai jamais fait publier

\- - Elle a participé à l'écriture ?

\- - Elle a été mon garde-fou. Je lui avais dit un jour que « **s'il me prenait l'envie d'écrire mes mémoires…** »

\- - « **je vous ordonne de m'en empêcher** » continua Beckett

\- - Pourquoi ?

\- - Parce que…

\- - « **Quand on écrit ses mémoires, il faut être sincère** , se remémora Kate

\- - **Et ça n'a jamais été vraiment mon truc**.

\- - **J'aurai tendance à me mettre sur un piédestal** »

\- - Tu te rappelles tout ce qu'il t'a dit ? demanda son père

\- - Faut croire

\- - Oui, mais…

\- - Ecoutez-moi… L'affaire Bracken… Ou plutôt l'affaire Johanna Beckett… Car pour moi, c'est de ça qu'il s'agissait, est close. Et je ne voulais pas l'aborder pour des raisons évidentes. Vous avez lu le livre. Vous savez par quoi passe le personnage féminin. Ce n'est rien comparé à ce qu'a vécu ma femme… Et son père... Ce qui était important dans ce livre, ce sont les personnages, leur histoire…

\- - Mais reconnaissez que…

\- - Je l'admets. Mais l'histoire que j'ai construite autour de mes personnages est tout aussi importante. Sans cette histoire, ce drame, rien ne serait arrivé. Bien que je n'en suis pas certain.

\- - Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

\- - Simplement que… Quel que soient les circonstances… Quel que soit le lieu… Le jour où j'aurai croisé cette femme… Je n'aurai jamais pu l'oublier. J'aurai voulu la revoir, la connaitre et… Je l'aurai épousé… On ne peut rien contre les forces de l'univers

\- - Et les revoilà ! s'exclama Beckett

\- - Quoi ? demanda Mérédith

\- - Rien

\- - Et je terminerai par ceci… Vous m'avez demandé, avant la déclaration de mon fils, ce que ça faisait de recevoir un tel prix. Je vous ai répondu. Mais…

Castle regarda vers la table où se trouvait sa famille, plongea son regard dans les yeux de sa femme, de sa muse

\- - J'ai passé beaucoup de temps ces derniers jours… commença-t-il. Pendant ma tournée de dédicaces… A me demander comment j'en suis arrivé là. Les longues heures, les pages blanches…

La logique aurait voulu que ce soit ma carrière d'écrivain de policiers qui soit récompensée. Peut-être un jour…

La plupart des gens pensent qu'écrivain est une profession de solitaire, que l'on passe nos journées dans notre monde imaginaire…A se battre, à aimer, à mourir. Mais on ne le fait pas tout seul… Parce que tout ce qui est bon dans notre écriture vient de la vérité. Et la vérité, c'est que j'en suis là grâce aux personnes qui m'entourent.

Mère… Tu seras toujours une étoile à mes yeux.

Martha lui sourit et plaqua ses mains sur sa poitrine

\- - Alexis. Tu m'épates tous les jours. Vous êtes toutes les deux mes sources rousses d'amour inconditionnel.

A mes amis du 12th… Vous m'avez admis. Spécialement vous deux, Javier, Kevin. Vous avez fait de moi votre frère d'armes, et je vous en remercie.

Les gars lui sourirent simplement

\- - Et Kate.

Les deux mains l'une sur l'autre devant elle, elle le regarda. Avec ce regard qu'il aimait tant. Ce regard emplit de tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait

\- - Il y a quelques années, je pensais que je n'arriverais plus à écrire. Et puis tu as passé la porte. Et tout mon monde a changé. Tu avais raison… Tu as dit que je n'en avais aucune idée. Mais maintenant je sais. Ce prix… C'est grâce à toi. Grâce à nous… Toujours.

Il lui sourit et elle lui sourit à son tour

* * *

Les invités s'étaient presque tous éclipsés. La soirée se terminait

\- - C'était un joli discours, mon chéri

\- - Oh ! Eh bien, j'étais inspiré, fit Castle en entourant les épaules de sa femme. Et si on portait un toast ?

Chacun attrapa sa flûte et la leva

\- - A nous

\- - A nous !

Ils trinquèrent à tour de rôle

\- - Hey ! Petit

\- - Quoi ? demanda Milosz qui était à la recherche d'un plateau de petits fours

\- - Où tu habites ? demanda le journaliste

\- - A la maison

\- - Ok. Mais elle est où ta maison ?

\- - A côté de la plage


	114. Chapter 114

Il était tard

Il regarda derrière lui. Dusan et Mila dormaient. Il vit les feux de la Mercedes qui les suivait. Il se retourna et regarda les jumeaux, endormis eux aussi. Doucement, il remonta sur chacun d'eux le petit plaid.

Il décrocha sa ceinture et s'approcha de ses parents

\- - Maman dort ? demanda-t-il en murmurant

\- - Hm

Doucement, après avoir quitté la ville, elle s'était laissée glisser contre l'épaule de Castle. Elle avait posé une main sur son bras et s'était endormie

\- - Elle a pas dormi cette nuit

\- - Et toi ?

\- - Elles m'ont réveillé. Et puis Paula est venue

\- - En pleine nuit ?

\- - Oui. Elle était fâchée. Elle parlait vite, elle marchait vite…

\- - Elle est toujours comme ça

\- - Ah, oui ?

\- - Hm

\- - Elle était pas fâchée, alors ?

\- - Non

\- - C'est comme Lanie ?

\- - C'est ça

Il posa une de ses mains sur l'épaule de son père et cala sa tête contre la sienne, les yeux tournés vers sa mère

\- - Tu devrais…

\- - Papa ?

\- - Oui ?

\- - C'est toujours comme ça ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - La fête !

\- - C'est mon premier prix, bonhomme. Mais oui. C'est souvent comme ça

\- - C'est ce que t'a fait quand t'es parti ?

\- - Non. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué. J'ai rencontré des gens qui lisent mes livres et qui voulaient que je les signe

\- - Pourquoi ?

\- - Parce que… Quand tu aimes quelque chose, tu cherches à l'avoir

\- - Ils ont le livre !

\- - Tu as raison. Mais… Ce n'est pas comme vouloir un objet, ou un jouet. Par exemple, tu as des gens qui aiment un film ou une série. Ils achètent des affiches, des posters… Ils gardent leur ticket… Jusqu'au jour où ils pourront rencontrer l'acteur ou l'actrice qu'ils ont aimé. Pour les romans, c'est pareil. Un lecteur qui suit la carrière d'un auteur essaiera de se faire dédicacer un livre

\- - Maman aime tes livres et elle fait pas

\- - Bonhomme, tu devrais regarder la collection de maman de plus près

\- - T'as signé ses livres ? Tous tes tiens ?

\- - Hm

\- - Quand ?

\- - Ah ! Si je le savais

\- - Tu t'en rappelles pas ?

\- - Ceux que j'ai écrit quand je travaillais avec elle…

\- - Quand elle était dans la police ?

\- - Oui. Ceux-là, oui. Mais pour les autres… Tu sais, bonhomme… Il y a tellement de personnes qui viennent à ces séances, qu'à la fin, tu ne fais pas vraiment attention à celle ou celui qui te tend son livre

\- - T'as pas vu maman ?

\- - Disons que… Tu sais, elle a peut-être demandé à quelqu'un de le faire à sa place. Ou c'est un cadeau qu'on lui a fait

\- - Ah !... Peut-être grand-père !

\- - Peut-être, oui

\- - Parce que si t'avais vu maman…

\- - Si je l'avais vu, je ne l'aurai pas oublié

\- - Ouais… Bonne nuit, papa

\- - Bonne nuit, bonhomme, fit Castle en lui frictionnant la tête

Il regarda Beckett. Non. S'il l'avait vu bien avant de la rencontrer la première fois, il ne l'aurait pas oublié. Il l'embrassa sur la tête et se concentra sur la route

* * *

\- - Et si on fêtait ça !

\- - Mérédith…

\- - Martha, ce n'est pas tous les jours que…

\- - Je voulais simplement dire que les enfants dorment, expliqua l'ainée en descendant les marches

\- - Oh ! C'est vrai

Les deux rouquines se rendirent dans la cuisine. La plus jeune ouvrit la cave à vin puis se dirigea vers le frigo. Après avoir attrapé une bouteille de champagne, elle fouilla dans les placards. Elle déposa des flûtes sur l'ilot central

\- - Oh ! Jim… Vous voulez bien… commença-t-elle en lui tendant la bouteille

\- - Bien sûr

\- - Quelle soirée !

\- - Pleines de rebondissements !

\- - Vous le saviez ?

\- - Oui

\- - Je parle du prix

\- - Aussi, oui

\- - Et voilà ! Ils sont tous couchés

\- - Où est Katherine ?

\- - Dernière vérification. Tu la connais. Couverture, baisers… Qu'est-ce que vous…

\- - On va trinquer à ta réussite !

\- - Ce n'est pas seulement la mienne !

\- - Le Pulitzer… Et peut-être le Goncourt… Et qui sait, peut-être la plume de Poe !

\- - Ne mettons pas la charrue avant les bœufs

\- - Châton, tu veux bien faire le service ?

\- - Juste un fond pour moi

\- - Jim…

\- - Mérédith, je suis désolé, mais…

\- - Il est… Allergique ! s'écria Martha

\- - Allergique ?... Au champagne ?

\- - A l'alcool, répondit Castle

\- - C'est ça. S'il en boit trop, il gonfle !

\- - Ah !?... C'est la première fois que j'entends… Kate !

Beckett traversa la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo

\- - Tu… Tu t'es changée ? Tu as retiré ta robe ?

\- - Très observateur ! fit-elle en refermant la porte, un plateau de fruit dans les mains

\- - Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec…

\- - Envie d'une baignade ! répondit-elle en repartant aussi vite qu'elle était entrée

\- - Une bai… Attends-moi ! J'arrive !

Il attrapa la bouteille de champagne, deux flûtes…

\- - Me surprendre, hein ? fit-il en regardant Mérédith

Il courut en direction de la terrasse

* * *

Il verrouilla le portillon.

Il était tard. Il faisait nuit. Mais la lune, haute dans le ciel, se reflétait dans les flots calmes.

Un panier était déposé sur un des transats. Il reconnut son peignoir. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle en avait pris un. Elle devait l'avoir laissé au bas de l'escalier avant de les rejoindre dans la cuisine.

Beckett venait de déposer son plateau de fruits près du jacuzzi. Une idée de Lanie, qu'il avait trouvé excellente et qu'il avait tout de suite fait installer. On pouvait y accéder soit directement, soit par la piscine, en passant sous ce qui ressemblait à un petit pont. Du tout en un. Beckett et les enfants préféraient l'océan, mais parfois… Quelques bulles…

Agenouillée, elle allumait les petites bougies qu'elle avait déposées autour du bassin

* * *

\- - Encore une nuit sans sommeil !

\- - Quelque chose me dit qu'ils seront pourtant en pleine forme !

\- - Tu as raison. Mais nous, nous devons nous reposer. Parce que je crois qu'ils ont oublié leurs progénitures !

\- - Notre nuit va être courte !

\- - En effet. Bonne nuit, Jim

\- - Bonne nuit, Martha

* * *

Quand elle se releva, il se tenait juste derrière elle. Une bouteille de champagne et deux flûtes tremblotantes dans les mains. Il la regardait. Avec ce regard… Elle avait enlevé sa robe. Ne portait plus qu'un peignoir... Il la trouvait magnifique

Elle posa sa main sur son bras, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser

\- - On est marié

\- - Grande nouvelle !

\- - Je veux dire… D'ici quelques heures, tout le monde va le savoir. Ce sera officiel

\- - Parce que jusqu'à présent, ça ne l'était pas ?

\- - Si. Bien sûr que si. Mais… Oh, tu sais ce que je veux dire… Que…

\- - Je sais, oui… Maintenant, enlève tes vêtements… Et viens me rejoindre dans la piscine

\- - Euh… Tu sais… En temps normal, la piscine est très agréable, mais vu l'heure… Peut-être que tu préfèrerais que l'eau soit légèrement plus chaude ? Je peux monter la température ou je pourrais juste… Arrêter de parler… fit-il en la voyant faire glisser son peignoir. Tu as oublié ton oublié ton maillot…

Pour toute réponse, elle se retourna et plongea dans l'eau claire. Elle fit quelques brasses en profondeur, remonta à la surface et, s'allongeant sur le dos, elle se laissa porter par les flots. Elle leva une main et, avec l'index, fit signe à Castle de la rejoindre

Il posa les flûtes, qu'il faillit casser, près du jacuzzi. Ainsi que la bouteille de champagne. Il retira son pantalon, ses chaussures, ses chaussettes… Arrivé à sa chemise…

\- - C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à défaire les boutons de ses poignets

Les deux bras croisés sur le rebord de la piscine, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il s'énervait de plus en plus. Que ce soit à gauche ou à droite, rien à faire

\- - Approche-toi

Il s'agenouilla face à elle et lui tendit ses poignets.

Quand elle eut terminé, pressé de la rejoindre, il retira sa chemise en la passant par-dessus sa tête après avoir défait deux ou trois boutons, puis son caleçon.

A son tour, il plongea, fit quelques brasses en profondeur et la rejoignit

Il l'attrapa par la taille, la retournant contre lui

Il aimait la voir comme ça. Les cheveux mouillés. Comme cette première nuit où il l'avait rejointe, sur la plage, dans leur petit village. Il l'avait observé toute la journée donner des ordres, discuter, rire avec les anciens du village. La pluie ne les avait pas empêchés de continuer…

Il passa une main sur sa joue, écarta quelques mèches tout en descendant dans son cou… Il sentit la chaine qu'elle ne quittait jamais depuis qu'il lui avait offerte lors de leur premier Noël en famille

Elle le regardait

Elle aimait son regard. Ce regard qu'il posait sur elle comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait

Ils étaient mariés depuis quatre ans, ensemble depuis six et pourtant…

A nouveau, elle l'embrassa.

Elle se sentait bien, légère… Levant les mains, elle caressa les tempes de Castle. Son corps épousait le sien avec perfection. Elle soupira en sentant ses mains sur sa peau

\- - Ce que tu as dit… A Mélinda…

\- - Castle… Tu crois que c'est vraiment le moment…

\- - Je tiens juste à préciser…

Elle fondit sur ses lèvres, et enlacée à lui, l'entraina sous l'eau.

Comme à chaque fois, il l'embrassa là où la balle avait pénétré, puis, lorsque la bouche de Castle emprisonna sa poitrine, elle fut parcourue d'un frisson. Quand ses doigts s'insinuèrent en elle, la jouissance la fit brusquement remonter à la surface.

Désorientée, éperdue de plaisir, elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Ses poumons se vidèrent d'un coup lorsque la bouche experte de Castle vint remplacer sa main

C'était tout ce qu'elle attendait, ce dont elle avait besoin après cette soirée. Elle avait pris la décision d'officialiser leur mariage… Mais après sa rencontre avec Mélinda… Elle avait besoin de se vider la tête, de faire disparaitre la tension qu'elle avait ressentie depuis qu'elle l'avait vu, depuis qu'elle lui avait parlé…

Et quoi de mieux, pour tout oublier, que de se laisser aller dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il la connaissait, la comprenait tellement bien qu'il savait devancer ses attentes

Elle renversa la tête en arrière, s'appuyant contre le bord de la piscine.

Lentement, la bouche de Castle remonta le long de son corps pour venir torturer sa gorge où son pouls affolé battait à fleur de peau

\- - Ta façon de retenir ton souffle est phénoménale, parvint-elle à articuler, pour aussitôt se taire tandis que Castle entrait doucement en elle.

Les deux mains posées sur le rebord de la piscine, il la scrutait intensément, observant ses traits s'épanouir sous le plaisir.

Elle en avait besoin. Il le savait. Toute la soirée… Elle avait pris la décision, elle s'était pliée aux exigences des journalistes, avait répondu à quelques questions… Mais ce n'était pas son élément. Elle ne s'y sentait pas à son aise. Si elle l'avait fait, c'était pour lui. Pour eux. Pour leur famille… Quand il l'avait éloigné de Mélinda, elle avait agi comme si de rien n'était, comme si tout allait bien. Mais il savait… Il avait senti les légers tremblements de son corps lorsqu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras

Dans leurs ébats, il n'y avait pas de meneur. Bien que chacun, à tour de rôle, tentait de prendre le dessus. Mais, au final, ils se donnaient l'un à l'autre, partageant le même plaisir, au même moment.

Mais ce soir, cette nuit, il devait l'aider à évacuer tout ce qu'elle avait gardé pour elle. Et seulement après…

Il la saisit par les hanches et s'enfonça encore, lui arrachant un gémissement.

Il lui mordilla ses lèvres entrouvertes, se mit à remuer avec cette maitrise délicieuse qui était une torture pour leurs corps impatients.

Son regard s'assombrit. Il entendit une plainte s'échapper de sa poitrine. Une coulée de lave courait dans ses veines, mais il n'accéléra pas son rythme. Il se retenait, attendant que cette plainte devienne un appel.

Quand, enfin, il l'entendit crier son nom, il s'abandonna à son propre plaisir qui déferla telle une vague sur le sable blanc

Beckett s'agrippa à ses épaules, tandis que Castle se tenait d'une main au rebord de la piscine et la serrait contre lui de l'autre. La tête enfoui dans son cou, il récupérait son souffle

\- - Si tu me lâches… Je vais couler, bredouilla-t-elle

Il sourit.

De ses lèvres, il effleura la veine qu'il imaginait bleutée

\- - Je ne te lâcherai jamais

* * *

Les deux ainés avaient rejoints leur chambre, la laissant seule, avec ses flûtes

Elle s'était servi un verre de vin, au final, et était sortie sur la terrasse

Appuyée contre un pilier, elle regardait vers la piscine où dansaient les flammes des petites bougies que Beckett avait disposées autour du petit bassin.

Elle avait entendu des sons sans distinguer les paroles, un plongeon… Puis plus rien… Puis à nouveau ce qui lui avait semblé un…

Elle les avait observés toute la soirée…

Elle l'avait déjà accompagné, bien sûr. Avant. Lorsqu'ils étaient en couple, lorsqu'ils étaient mariés

Elle avait vu son regard lorsqu'il lui avait parlé la veille. Un regard triste, perdu. Comme s'il avait…

Puis elle avait vu son regard lorsqu'il était revenu dans la salle de réception. Il souriait. Il revivait, dirait-elle. Une main protectrice sur la main qu'elle avait posée sur son bras. Et lorsqu'ils avaient avancé jusqu'à l'estrade… Il y avait de la fierté dans son regard.

D'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait remonter dans ses souvenirs, elle ne se rappelait pas qu'il ait eu un jour pour elle, ce regard.

Ils avaient été heureux. Ils s'étaient bien amusés ensemble. Même après avoir divorcé, leurs retrouvailles étaient… Mais il était différent, là.

Elle l'avait déjà remarqué la première fois qu'il lui avait présenté toute l'équipe lorsqu'elle était venue au 12th. Bien sûr, il avait taquiné Beckett, mais déjà son regard…

Il était fier de sa femme. Voire bien plus que ça

Elle se sentit idiote

Idiote, d'avoir dit ce qu'elle avait dit à Beckett

Idiote, d'avoir dit ce qu'elle avait dit à Castle

Idiote, d'avoir peut-être cru…

Elle rentra, déposa son verre dans la cuisine, et monta à l'étage en espérant que le sommeil lui ferait oublier…

* * *

Elle glissa sous l'eau, tel un dauphin, pour refaire surface dans le Jacuzzi

\- - Ça, c'est une bonne idée ! s'exclama-t-il en venant la rejoindre.

Il s'installa sur la marche, près d'elle. Il se retourna pour remplir les flûtes.

Profitant qu'il ne la regardait pas, elle aspira une grande bouffée d'air, plongea puis remonta le long de ses cuisses pour le prendre dans sa bouche.

Surpris, il en lâcha les flûtes dans le bassin. Ce n'est que de justesse qu'il réussit à reposer la bouteille sur le bord du jacuzzi.

Alors qu'il tentait vainement de rattraper les flûtes…

Alors qu'elle était secouée par les tourbillons, elle se cramponnait à ses hanches qui frémissaient.

Il sourit, pensant qu'elle allait mieux

Elle jouait de sa bouche, de sa langue, de ses doigts. Lentement, elle refit surface, ses lèvres effleurant son corps, du ventre jusqu'à sa bouche

\- - Tu n'as rien à envier à ma …

Elle le dévisagea tout en faisant glisser ses mains sur son torse. Elle avait envie de jouer. Il pouvait deviner la lueur de défit dans ses yeux

\- - Vraiment ?

Il l'entraina sous l'eau.

Elle pensait qu'elle était prête. Surtout après le premier round…

Mais il avait tellement de désir pour elle… Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à l'expression « scout, toujours prêt ! »

Il lui dévora la bouche tandis que ses mains exploraient, accaparaient. Le gémissement de plaisir de Beckett lorsqu'ils jaillirent hors de l'eau ne fit qu'attiser le brasier

Quand il lui prit un sein, elle enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau

\- - Oui, murmura-t-elle. Oui, répéta-t-elle, tandis qu'ils s'immergeaient de nouveau, frémissants et gourmands

Les oreilles de Beckett bourdonnaient. Comment pouvaient-ils survivre encore à un tel plaisir ? Comment pourrait-elle s'en passer ? Castle avait le don d'éveiller en elle un tourbillon de sentiments, des sensations si violentes qu'elles en devenaient presque douloureuses. Un tourbillon qui balayait tout sur son passage, ne laissant rien d'autre que leur amour l'un pour l'autre

Castle la plaqua contre la paroi à laquelle elle tenta de se raccrocher. Il passa sous elle et promena doucement la langue autour de son intimité, puis il la déplaça afin que les jets d'eau la flagellent pendant que sa bouche l'emmenait vers l'extase.

L'orgasme fut brutal et féroce. Il le sentit exploser en elle, sentit la force et l'émerveillement de sa jouissance.

Il tenta de capter son regard, mais ne put que deviner qu'elle s'abandonnait totalement à lui.

\- - Maintenant ! susurra-t-elle

Il la pénétra, la soulevant pour s'enfoncer encore plus profondément. Dans le tourbillon qui suivit, il s'entendit, haletant, murmurant… Des mots qu'il n'avait jamais dit à aucune autre

* * *

Vautrée dans le bain bouillonnant, les membres aussi mous que de la cire fondue, Beckett n'aurait su dire qui soutenait qui.

\- - J'avais raison

\- - Ah, oui ? Sur quoi ?

\- - On va finir par se tuer

\- - Ce sera une belle mort. En plus, on se retrouvera tous les deux là-haut, fit-il en montrant le ciel. Ensemble

\- - Parce que tu comptes aussi pourrir ma mort ?

* * *

\- - Tu dors ? murmura-t-il

\- - Hm

Après la piscine, ils s'étaient rendus sur la plage pour profiter du lever de soleil. Allongé sur le sable, la tête reposant sur un morceau de verdure, il tenait Beckett contre lui tout en faisant des va-et-vient avec sa main dans son dos

\- - Au sujet de Mérédith…

\- - Je me fiche de ce que Mérédith peut bien dire. Je me fiche de ses conseils… Je te l'ai dit le jour de nôtre mariage… Quand je t'ai demandé de venir me rejoindre, je savais ce que je voulais

\- - Moi !

\- - Et depuis ce jour, je ne regrette rien. Je sais que je ne suis pas parfaite…

\- - Pour moi, tu l'es

\- - Mais… Je suis heureuse. Et je crois que tu l'es aussi

\- - Je ne changerai ma vie avec personne d'autre… Mais pour éviter…

\- - Elle peut rester

\- - Ah, oui ?

\- - Je préfèrerai qu'elle s'installe dans la dépendance… Mais si elle veut rester… J'aimerai juste qu'elle mette un pantalon !

\- - Elle le mettra

\- - Bien… Parce que je ne voudrai pas que mon mari succombe à une brioche au beurre

\- - Je vois… Mais au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué… La brioche au beurre n'est plus ma friandise préférée

\- - Ah, non ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant

\- - Non… Je pourrais te dire qu'aujourd'hui je raffole des cerises, de tous les desserts à base de cerises mais en fait…

Il la fit pivoter

\- - Il y a une boisson que tu connais bien… expliqua-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou. Un grand café au lait sans mousse… continua-t-il en remontant sur sa gorge, alors qu'elle passait ses mains dans ses cheveux. Avec deux doses de sirop vanille et sans sucre… Je raffole de cette boisson… J'en suis fou… Je ne peux plus m'en passer…

\- - Et… C'est… Aussi… Monumental ? demanda-t-elle entre deux baisers

\- - Bien plus que ça !

Alors qu'il allait encore l'embrasser, elle le stoppa

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Et le beignet ? Il manque le beignet !

\- - C'est moi ton beignet

\- - Hm… Je raffole de mon beignet !

\- - Pomme ! Pomme !... Mais pourquoi…commença-t-il en se frottant l'oreille

\- - Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu te rappelais du parfum de mon beignet !

* * *

Depuis la terrasse, la grand-mère les regardait.

Ils s'étaient endormis pendant la soirée, ne s'étaient pas réveillés, ni pendant le trajet, ni pendant qu'ils les mettaient dans leurs lits. Donc, ils s'étaient réveillés normalement. Bien entendus, leurs babillages avaient réveillé presque tout le monde.

Mais elle s'en fichait. Tout comme Jim. Ne les voyant pas aussi souvent qu'ils le souhaitaient, ils profitaient de chaque instant passé avec eux. Ils les avaient changés, sous l'œil attentif de leur grand frère, rejoints ensuite par Dusan et Mila

Le grand-père était dans la cuisine, avec les plus grands. Lorsqu'ils avaient entendus que leurs parents étaient sur la plage, les jumeaux s'étaient précipités sur la terrasse. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, mais comprenaient bien ce qu'ils entendaient

Quand elle les vit se baisser pour descendre le petit dénivellement pour aller sur le sable, la rouquine rejoignit les autres

\- - Eh !

Ils se fichaient que leurs parents se câlinent, s'embrassent…

De leurs petites mains, ils essayaient de repousser leur père qui était allongé sur leur mère

\- - Ma !

\- - Papa !

\- - Ma !

Ils poussaient, commençaient à grimper sur leur mère, tout en continuant à pousser leur père

\- - Si je vous dérange…

\- - Je crois que tu ne fais pas le poids

La petite se glissa dans les bras de son père, tandis que le petit rampait vers le visage de sa mère

\- - Mo. Mo !

\- - Oh ! C'est ce que tu veux ?

\- - Mo !

\- - Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

Beckett se redressa tout en serrant son fils contre elle et frotta le bout de son nez contre le sien

\- - Illon ! s'exclama la petite en tendant les bras vers sa mère

Beckett se pencha et fit clignoter ses cils contre ceux de sa fille

\- - Je peux savoir depuis quand…

\- - Je ne sais plus. On s'amusait et…

\- - Mais je ne les ai pas vus faire depuis… J'ai raté leurs premiers pas… Et maintenant…

\- - Tu avais ta tournée. Tu n'y peux rien

\- - Je sais. Mais… Quoi ?

\- - Tu es un bon père. A chaque fois que tu t'absentes, tu les appelles, tu prends de leurs nouvelles, tu leur racontes une histoire…

\- - Ils me manquent tellement. Vous me manquez…

\- - Tu nous manques aussi, fit-elle en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Mais c'est comme ça. On n'a pas le choix. C'est la même chose quand je monte sur Paris ! Tu fais des choses que je ne vois pas... Et si on allait préparer le petit déjeuner ? Qui a faim ?

\- - Ma ! Ma !

Ils se levèrent en riant et se dirigèrent vers la maison

\- - Et moi ? Je peux avoir un bisou esquimau ?

Chumany le regarda et, en souriant, frotta le bout de son petit nez contre celui de son père. Tout heureux, il la souleva et la fit virevolter dans les airs. Ce qui la fit éclater de rire.


	115. Chapter 115

Nous voici arrivés à un point crucial de ma fic

Je m'étais arrêtée à ce dernier chapitre avec mes « anciens » lecteurs

J'ai eu des soucis d'écriture. Disons le « syndrôme de la page blanche ». Ils savent pourquoi. Mais je ne m'étendrai pas sur le sujet

Depuis, l'inspiration est revenue. Mais je n'ai pas encore l'avance voulue. Aussi, je ne posterai, pour le moment, qu'un jour sur deux, et pas le weekend. Dès que mon avancée sera assez importante, je reprendrai le rythme normal

Toutes mes excuses

J'en profite pour remercier les « guests » qui me suivent et postent des commentaires. Je remercie aussi les autres qui me suivaient sur un autre site que je ne nommerai pas, et qui sont venus me rejoindre ici.

Un grand merci à vous toutes et tous et merci pour vos commentaires

J'ajouterai encore une chose : les quatre chapitres suivants se dérouleront sur une seule journée. Mais je me devais de préciser certains détails. Vous comprendrez en lisant

Sur ce à demain et, je l'espère, bonne lecture


	116. Chapter 116

Après qu'elle l'eut autorisé à entrer dans la salle de bain, alors qu'elle finissait de se préparer, il lui avait emprunté sa laque. Elle l'avait regardé diffuser le produit sur sa feuille. Puis il l'avait remercié et était reparti. Intriguée, elle l'avait suivi.

Il était entré dans le bureau, avait fouillé dans le coffre, regardé sur les étagères… Il avait soupiré, s'était mis à réfléchir. Quand il commença à sourire, elle dut presque courir pour le rattraper

Il ouvrit la porte qui menait au sous-sol.

Pour un enfant qui avait une jambe plus courte que l'autre, il courait et dévalait les marches aussi vite que son frère ainé, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser !

Il s'était arrêté devant une étagère et regardait ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur les cartons

\- - Je peux savoir ce que tu cherches ?

\- - Un cadre !

\- - Un cadre ? Et tu crois que tu vas en trouver un ici ? Tu ne crois pas que ce serait plus simple d'aller en acheter un en ville ?

\- - Pas besoin. Maman en a déjà acheté. C'est dans un carton !

\- - Ah ! Décidément, elle me surprendra toujours… Et depuis quand elle stocke des cadres dans la cave ?

\- - Je sais pas.

\- - Et je suppose qu'elle a écrit « cadres » sur le carton ?

\- - Ou mon nom

\- - Ou ton nom. Evidemment !

Martha se mit à faire comme l'enfant. Elle bougeait les cartons, lisait les étiquettes…

Il faut dire qu'avec les travaux de réaménagement, Castle en avait profité pour faire le tri dans ses souvenirs. Il avait conservé ceux qu'il avait avec sa fille, avec sa mère… Mais tous ceux qui pouvait rappeler ses ex-femmes, il les avait emballés et stockés au sous-sol. Il avait fait de même au loft.

Tout comme Beckett l'avait fait. Mais elle, elle avait tout entreposé chez son père et surtout, elle avait beaucoup moins de cartons. Quant au village, ses souvenirs étaient récents lorsque Castle était entré dans sa vie

A Barfleur, au loft, ici, dans cette maison, quelle que soit la pièce où on entrait… Les photos, les petits objets en bois… Les bibelots…

Elle se rappela de leur premier séjour aux Hamptons… Leur premier souvenir commun…

Ils s'étaient promenés sur la plage. Milosz, tout en jouant avec les chiens, avait ramassé des coquillages. Ils avaient passé la soirée à tenter de découvrir leurs noms sur l'ordinateur. A chaque fois que Beckett en prenait un, Castle avait remarqué la délicatesse de son geste. Elle ne voulait pas les briser. Ils étaient importants pour Milosz, et pour elle. Une idée avait germé dans son esprit

Le lendemain, ils s'étaient isolés, lui et le petit, profitant qu'elle consultait ses mails et ses dossiers. Quand elle les avait retrouvés sur la terrasse, ils lui avaient offert un cadre

\- - Tu as collé tes coquillages ?

\- - Papa a dit, ils sont à nous

\- - Je sais que ça ne va pas trop avec la déco de la maison mais…

\- - Papa a dit il va tout changer. Ce sera chez nous

\- - Castle tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. Je peux très bien…

\- - Tout ce qui est ici fait partie intégrante de mon histoire, de mon passé… Aujourd'hui… J'en commence une nouvelle. Nous en commençons une nouvelle… Et ces coquillages en sont le point de départ

\- - C'est une bonne idée, hein ?

\- - Oui, mon cœur. Une très bonne idée

C'était ça, Beckett. Pas besoin de chichis, pas besoin de fioritures pour lui faire plaisir. Des coquillages, des bracelets à breloques, des bonhommes en bois... Et son fils… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gâter sa femme et leurs enfants mais au final, lui aussi appréciait la simplicité comme un dessin, un bricolage…

\- - Non, grand-mère. Pas en haut. Je suis trop petit ! Maman a mis en bas !

\- - Logique. Tiens… Un carton, Milosz… Des bouteilles ? Pourquoi des bouteilles ?

\- - Pour les bateaux !

\- - Les bateaux. Quels bateaux ?

\- - Ben les bateaux ! Comme celui qui est dans le bureau de papa !

\- - Comme dans le… Attends… Tu veux dire que Milosz met des bateaux en bouteilles ?

\- - Ben, oui

\- - Tu plaisantes ?

\- - Non. Je l'aide, parfois

\- - Et depuis quand…

\- - Il en a vu un dans le bureau de Jo. Et depuis, il fait

\- - Mais… Qui lui a appris ?

\- - Ben, Jo. Il lui a montré comment, lui, il fait… Et papa a trouvé aussi sur internet…

Décidément, ces petits bonhommes la surprenaient à chaque fois qu'elle les retrouvait

Dieu seul sait où ils seraient s'ils n'avaient pas été adoptés

Mais ils n'avaient pas seulement été adoptés par leurs parents, leur famille. Pour les amis, ils étaient des Castle. Il n'y avait aucune différence pour eux avec les autres.

Et au village…

Dès son arrivée, Milosz était devenue la « mascotte ». Son histoire en avait touché plus d'un. Mais au-delà de ça, il y avait sa politesse, sa gentillesse… Il était toujours prêt à aider. Au début, tout le monde avait pensé qu'il était comme ça car c'était ce qu'il avait toujours connu. Mais les mois, les années avaient passé et rien n'avait changé

Et il y avait eu Dusan…

Il était différent de Milosz.

Il était aussi poli et gentil que Milosz. Mais il y avait…

Il faut dire que son arrivée dans la famille…

Milosz était entré dans leur vie alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de se retrouver, de commencer leur histoire…

Pour Dusan, Katherine était enceinte… Six mois plus tard, il avait une petite sœur et ses « nouveaux »parents se mariaient

Comme pour son frère, sœur Thérèse lui avait appris le français. Mais il n'avait pas pu aller à l'école à cause de ses opérations. Et lorsqu'il avait fait son entrée, Milosz avait quitté la maternelle.

Ils s'entendaient bien. Autant que s'entendaient de véritables frères, nés de la même mère. Même plus. Peut-être parce qu'ils avaient les mêmes origines, les mêmes blessures… Ils étaient très protecteurs l'un envers l'autre, ainsi qu'avec leur petit frère et leurs petites sœurs.

Physiquement, ils se ressemblaient. La forme du visage, les yeux noirs… Les cheveux noirs… Milosz ne voulait pas couper les siens. Katherine s'était battu au début. Mais rien n'y avait fait. Ils avaient fait un compromis : jusqu'aux épaules ! Quant à Dusan… C'était tout l'inverse. Quoique… Elle avait aussi passé un compromis : il était hors de question que sa tête soit rasée ! Court, oui, mais pas de boule à zéro ! Même si les GI…

Oui. Ils se ressemblaient. Mais ils étaient différents

Ce n'était pas qu'il était moins intelligent que Milosz. Non. Ce n'était pas ça. Ni moins curieux. Mais… Autant Milosz n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions, Dusan, lui, observait, étudiait, analysait. Il aimait découvrir par lui-même

Milosz était une « éponge ». Il absorbait tout ce qu'on lui enseignait. Une fois qu'il avait enregistré l'information, il la gardait en mémoire définitivement.

Pour Dusan, c'était un peu plus difficile. Il avait besoin de voir, de toucher… Pas facile lorsque la maitresse expliquait que c'était ainsi et qu'il fallait appliquer les règles. Pour le rassurer, Katherine lui avait dit qu'une fois au collège, on lui démontrerait pourquoi ces règles existaient.

Milosz était plein de vie, lui, il était calme. Il s'amusait, bien sûr, comme tous les enfants de son âge. D'ailleurs, au grand dam de leur père, ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient intéressés par les jeux vidéo. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir tout tenté pour les initier. Même Alexis s'y était mise ! Ils préféraient les jeux en équipe comme le football, le basket. Sports qu'ils pratiquaient allègrement avec leurs copains d'école… Mais son dada, c'était le dessin.

Tout comme Milosz, au début, qui représentait tout ce qu'il voyait. Il continuait, bien entendu, mais sa préférence allait au bricolage. Depuis qu'il avait vu Jim fabriquer le petit bonhomme de bois, il n'avait de cesse de faire et refaire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parfait. Depuis, chaque membre de la famille avait le sien, mais, en plus, il avait évolué, se retrouvant dans différentes positions : assis, couché, à genoux… Mais de là à…

\- - Dis-moi… Pour les bateaux… Il a un plan ? Maman achète…

\- - Non. Il ramasse plein de trucs sur la plage et il fait

\- - Mais le bateau de ton père a des voiles

\- - Il a coupé une vieille chemise à papa

Des bateaux en bouteille… Il faut dire qu'avec ses petites mains… Des petites mains avec des doigts fins. Très fins pour un garçon

\- - Et tu l'as aidé ?

\- - Pour le mettre dans la bouteille. Mais j'ai eu peur !

\- - Ah, oui ? Pourquoi ?

\- - Ben… Il a cassé le bateau avant de le mettre dedans

\- - Il l'a cassé ?

\- - Ben oui. Il passait pas par le trou

\- - Ah…

\- - Je tenais la bouteille et Milosz a glissé le bateau dans la bouteille. Et après, il a tiré tout doucement sur une ficelle et il était réparé. C'était plus facile avec celui de grand-père !

\- - Parce que Jim en a un aussi ?

\- - C'est le premier qu'a fait Milosz. Quand on était à la cabane. Une petite barque, comme celle de grand-père. Il a fait le lac, avec du sable bleu. Maman a acheté, là. Ça existe pas le sable bleu sur la plage !

\- - Evidemment !

\- - Et il a aussi mis une petite cabane. Comme le chalet

\- - Et Jim…

\- - Il savait pas. Milosz l'avait mis au-dessus de la cheminée quand on est parti. Mais grand-père l'a vu tout de suite quand il y est allé. Il y est encore. Grand-père a juste écrit le nom de Milosz sur le support. Et la date

\- - Il faut toujours signer ses œuvres

\- - Grand-père l'a dit aussi. Ah ! Le voilà !

Il tira le carton et le fit glisser au sol. A l'intérieur, il y avait des peintures, des crayons, des feutres… Une chemise remplie de vieux dessins, de feuilles vierges… Et des cadres enveloppés dans une toile.

Martha le regardait faire. Doucement, il écarta le tissu, et choisit celui qu'il voulait

\- - Bleu ! Ce sera bien, hein ?

\- - Euh… Oui… Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire ?

\- - Ben mettre le dessin pour grand-père !

\- - Question idiote !

\- - Où il est ? demanda-t-il, regardant tout autour de lui

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Mon dessin ? Où il est ?

\- - Euh… Il me semble que tu ne l'avais pas quand tu es descendu…

\- - Dans le bureau !

Il enveloppa à nouveau les cadres, referma le carton et, aidé par Martha, le remit à sa place

\- - Et tu es sûr que tu ne dois pas demander à maman…

\- - Ben, non. C'est pour moi !

\- - Martha, tais-toi, fit-elle pour elle-même. Et à la maison ? C'est comme ici ?

\- - Ben oui !

\- - Et donc Mila…

\- - Dans le sien, il y a de la ficelle, des perles, des crayons, de la colle… Des trucs de fille !

\- - Des trucs de fille…

Elle le suivit jusqu'à l'étage. Le temps qu'elle arrive au bureau, il en ressortait, le cadre dans une main et le dessin dans l'autre. Elle le suivit jusque dans la cuisine

Elle le regarda démonter le cadre et poser la vitre sur le plan de travail

\- - Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- - Oh ! Oh ! souffla la grand-mère

\- - J'ai fini mon dessin !

\- - Ah ! Et tu as trouvé…

\- - Oui. Avec grand-mère !

\- - Parfait. Je ne me souvenais pas si je t'avais dit…

\- - Et chez vous aussi, tu as des cartons à leur nom ?

\- - En effet ! répondit-elle en se servant une tasse de café. Comme ça, ils me disent ce dont ils ont besoin, et je complète

\- - Et Milosz met des bateaux en bouteille ?

\- - Oui. Depuis qu'il s'est mis à fabriquer les petits bonhommes en bois… Alors, à quoi il ressemble ton dessin ?

\- - Attends.

Il attrapa un chiffon et effaça les traces de doigts sur le verre.

Martha l'observait

C'était ça la grande différence entre les deux garçons. La précision dans les détails, même les plus insignifiants. Comme nettoyer cette vitre sur laquelle, elle en était sûre, tout le monde allait y mettre ses doigts

Pas que Milosz n'était pas précis. Bien au contraire. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le bateau dans le bureau de Richard, mais… Elle ne savait pas comment l'expliquer… Il y avait ce petit plus chez Dusan qui faisait…

Sûrement son souci de comprendre, d'analyser…

Milosz reproduisait les gestes comme lorsqu'il aidait Richard à faire les niveaux de la voiture. Dusan voulait savoir. Il fallait lui expliquer pourquoi, comment…

Ça avait commencé au camp. Avec les vélos. De petit assistant, il était devenu le réparateur. Mais il ne se contentait pas seulement des vélos. Il aidait à changer des serrures, participait à l'entretien des véhicules. Mais il ne faisait que si on lui expliquait comment ça fonctionnait. Pour ça, Richard s'en était remis aux hommes du camp. Bien qu'il s'y connaissait dans de nombreux domaines, il avait dû reconnaître que la mécanique…

Elle se souvenait d'une des rares fois où ils l'avaient « perdu » au village. Il était sensé s'amuser sur la plage avec Milosz et Mila. Même eux n'avaient pas remarqué son absence. Richard et Katherine l'avait cherché partout, chacun remontant un côté de la plage. Et ils l'avaient trouvé. Sur le port. Sur un des bateaux. Il était en panne depuis plusieurs jours et le capitaine avait démonté le moteur. Les pièces étaient éparpillées sur le pont. Ils n'y auraient pas prêté attention si un des chiens n'étaient pas monté à bord et qu'une petite voix lui avait demandé de reculer car il allait marcher sur les pièces et les mélanger. Richard était monté à son tour, puis les deux hommes étaient redescendus, saluant le pêcheur, l'enfant lui disant qu'il reviendrait le lendemain. Katherine n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire mais l'avait empêché de s'approcher d'elle. Il était barbouillé de cambouis de la tête aux pieds.

Lorsqu'il était rentré à la maison, suivi de ses parents, jamais elle n'avait vu visage plus heureux. Jim l'écoutait, en souriant, parler de carburateur, de charbons, de bielles… Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il racontait. Mais vu la discussion qui s'était engagé entre le grand-père et le petit-fils, il semblait savoir de quoi il parlait. Et lorsque Jim le reprenait, il l'écoutait et opinait dans son sens

Martha le regarda poser son dessin, qu'il cachait avec son petit corps, sur le cadre. Il clippa à nouveau la vitre et tendit le cadre à Beckett. Celle-ci le regarda, recula lentement jusqu'à un tabouret et s'assit lentement

\- - Katherine ? Tu vas bien ?

\- - Maman, tu fais des traces, dit Dusan alors qu'elle passait ses doigts sur la vitre

\- - Mon Dieu. Il est…

\- - C'est pas bien ? J'ai pas bien fait ?

Beckett ne disait rien. Martha s'approcha d'elle et plaqua une de ses mains sur sa bouche en voyant le dessin

\- - C'était pas facile avec tous les traits ! Mais je peux refaire !

\- - Les traits ? Quels traits ? demanda Martha

\- - Ben, là, fit-il en passant ses doigts, à son tour, sur la vitre. Il en a plein !

\- - Ce sont les rides, murmura Beckett

\- - C'est toi qui l'as fait ?

\- - Ben, oui

\- - Tout seul ?

\- - Ben, oui

\- - Oui, c'est lui, Martha. Mais jusqu'à présent…

La précision… Le souci du détail… Tout y était

Elle se rappela les dessins que Milosz envoyait à son fils, lorsqu'il revenait à New-York, pour lui montrer ce qu'il avait fait dans la journée. Mais il était loin de… Ces dessins étaient magnifiques. On reconnaissait ce qu'il représentait. Mais…

Le dessin de Dusan…

\- - Tu as mis combien de temps pour…

\- - J'ai commencé à Noël

\- - A Noël ? Mais ça fait…

\- - C'est pour ça que tu m'avais demandé des photos ? demanda Beckett

\- - Ben oui

\- - Six mois !

Voilà le détail qui faisait toute la différence : la patience

Milosz passait parfois plusieurs jours sur un de ses bricolages. Mais si ça n'allait comme il voulait, il abandonnait et passait à autre chose. Ou recommençait… Mais rester des mois sur un même projet…

Tout y était. Il y avait le trait fin pour les cheveux. Le regard… Comme s'il avait saisi le moment où il observait sa fille s'occuper d'un de ses enfants. Ce regard remplit d'amour, d'admiration, de fierté…. Le même qu'avait Richard lorsqu'il regardait Alexis, quand elle était petite, et les autres aujourd'hui. Et ce petit sourire…

\- - Grand-père va aimer ?

\- - Si lui, il n'en veut pas, moi, je le prends !

\- - Il est magnifique, mon cœur. C'est tout à fait lui, fit Beckett en le serrant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant sur le front

C'était sa mère. Il avait toujours besoin de son approbation, d'avoir son avis…  
Martha avait bien remarqué qu'il y avait un lien particulier entre Milosz et sa belle-fille. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin que Richard lui en parle. C'était visible. Le petit était perdu, au début, dès qu'il ne la voyait plus. Avec le temps, cette crainte avait disparu. Mais ils passaient encore de longs moments entre eux

Avec Dusan…

Ce petit était énormément attaché à Richard. Elle se rappelait l'état de son fils après qu'il l'ait rencontré la première fois. Il lui avait parlé de sa souffrance, de sa jambe qui ne guérissait pas. Et c'était la même chose à chaque fois qu'ils en étaient revenus. Malgré tout, cet enfant respirait la joie de vivre. Il le suivait partout, l'aidait.

Pour Milosz, il n'avait découvert ses cicatrices que plus tard. Pour Dusan, il avait ressenti cette douleur au plus profond de lui-même. A chaque fois qu'il assistait aux soins…

Toutes ces opérations… Ces séances de rééducation… Combien de fois avait-il été prêt à les stopper en voyant les larmes couler sur le visage de ce petit bonhomme ? Mais heureusement, Katherine était là. Elle savait par quoi l'enfant passait pour l'avoir vécu elle-même. Bien sûr, pour elle, ça avait été différent. Sa blessure ne l'empêchait pas de marcher. Mais lorsqu'on frôle la mort…

Elle avait pris les choses en mains. Richard pouvait assister aux séances mais il devait la laisser faire. Elle et le kiné. Ça avait été dur. Pour lui. Pour l'enfant. Pour elle, aussi. Surtout les premiers jours, après chaque nouvelle opération. Il fallait tout reprendre à zéro.

Elle y était arrivée. Elle avait trouvé les mots qu'il fallait. Ils avaient continué lorsqu'il avait enfin quitté l'hôpital. Elle l'emmenait sur des parcours de santé, l'obligeait à faire des exercices. Il ne s'était jamais plaint. Et quand on voyait le résultat… Il n'avait jamais porté de chaussures orthopédiques. Ou très rarement. Lorsque sa jambe le faisait souffrir. C'était une des conditions de Katherine…

Depuis…

Castle aimait ses enfants. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Mais lorsqu'ils avaient besoin d'un avis « sûr », c'était vers elle qu'ils se tournaient. Pas que leur père n'était pas sérieux… Il lui arrivait de discuter sérieusement avec eux. Mais dès qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose qu'il faisait, qu'il créait… Richard s'émerveillait à chaque fois. Peut-être son côté grand enfant… Katherine… Elle aimait ce qu'il faisait. Preuve en était tout ce qu'il y avait chez eux, en France, au loft, ou ici. Mais, elle osait la critique. Elle ne disait pas « amen » à tout.

* * *

\- - Combien de fois t'ai-je déjà dit qu'il ne fallait pas…

\- - Comme si ça allait leur couper l'appétit !

\- - Ce n'est pas une raison

Assis sur le plan de travail, de chaque côté de l'évier, les jumeaux mangeaient les légumes crus que leur père leur tendait après les avoir nettoyé

\- - On va à table ?

\- - Vi ! s'exclama Chumany

\- - Et toi ?

\- - Ma !

\- - Eh, bien tu feras « ma » à table ! fit Beckett en l'attrapant à son tour

\- - MAAAAAAAA ! hurla Louka

\- - Oui, oui, oui. Grand-père s'occupe du barbecue !

\- - Ma ? fit le petit, intéressé

\- - Castle ?

\- - Oui ?

\- - Quand tu auras un moment… Ce serait bien de lui apprendre autre chose que « ma » !

\- - Tu oublies que c'est le « patapouf » de la famille, ma chérie

\- - Ah ! C'est vrai… Mais un adorable « patapouf » !

\- - En effet ! Euh… Tu parles de qui, là ?

\- - Va savoir ! hurla-t-elle, alors qu'elle se rendait sur la terrasse

* * *

\- - Dusan, tu n'avais pas quelque chose à donner à grand-père ?

\- - Ah, oui !

L'enfant se leva et courut à l'intérieur de la maison

Jim regarda sa fille qui buvait tranquillement son café

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Rien !

Dusan réapparut, tenant son cadre contre son petit torse. Il s'approcha de son grand-père et le lui tendit

\- - C'est pour toi. C'est moi qui as fait !

\- - Oh. C'est gentil. Merci

\- - Il faut que tu le tournes pour voir !

\- - Bien sûr ! Et c'est…

Les mots lui manquèrent

Il regardait le dessin de l'enfant. Un dessin fait simplement au crayon de papier. Pas un simple dessin. Son portrait.

\- - Hey ! C'est toi, grand-père ! s'exclama Mila qui s'était approchée

\- - Ouah ! souffla Milosz

Martha regardait les enfants émerveillés par le dessin de leur frère

\- - Grand-père ! Tu fais des traces ! fit l'enfant en lui écartant les doigts qu'il faisait glisser sur la vitre

\- - Oh. Pardon… C'est toi qui l'as fait ? Tout seul ?

\- - Ben, oui. C'est lui, répondit Milosz

\- - Mais qui t'as appris à dessiner comme ça ?

\- - Personne. Je fais. C'est tout

\- - C'est tout ?

Castle se leva à son tour

\- - Il adore reproduire tout ce qu'il voit. Il a commencé par les personnages de BD… Le premier dessin qu'il a fait de lui-même, c'était le chien. Il dormait, la tête entre les pattes. Il y avait passé la journée

\- - Je vois. Mais… Le chien ne bougeait pas. Alors que moi…

\- - Champion… C'est… Jim a raison. Comment tu as pu…

\- - Maman a des photos sur son ordinateur, répondit l'enfant à son père. Tu aimes ?

\- - Je l'adore, bonhomme. Et je te remercie, répondit le grand-père en l'embrassant

\- - Maintenant, je vais faire grand-mère !

Martha faillit s'étouffer avec son café


	117. Chapter 117

\- - Mais qu'est-ce que…

\- - Bonjour !

\- - Oh ! Bonjour… Vous êtes déjà tous debout ?

\- - Ben, oui. Pourquoi ?

\- - Il est quelle heure ?

\- - Je sais pas. On a déjà mangé !

\- - Et qu'est-ce qu'il… commença la rouquine en voyant Castle apparaître avec Milosz

\- - Ben, il coupe l'herbe. Tu fais pas toi ?

\- - Hein ? Euh… Je vis dans un appartement. Mais depuis quand il tond la pelouse ?

\- - Il a toujours fait

\- - Tu veux dire que même chez vous…

\- - Oui. Mais il a pas de tracteur. C'est pas grand comme ici

En bermuda, casquette et torse nu, Castle guidait Milosz qui tenait le volant de l'engin. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé le voir un jour… Elle se rappela ce qu'il lui avait dit l'avant-veille… Une vie simple…

\- - Hey ! J'espère que le moteur…

\- - Ça ira. Ton nouveau jouet ?

\- - Il est beau, hein ? C'est la Ferrari des gazons !

\- - Tu veux essayer ? demanda Milosz

\- - Heu… Non. Non, merci

\- - C'est facile !

\- - Je n'en doute pas. Mais non. Euh… Kate n'est pas là ?

\- - Au sujet de Kate… commença Castle en arrêtant le tracteur

Il attrapa son ex-femme par le bras et ils entrèrent dans la maison

* * *

\- - Non ! C'est pas toi !

\- - Mais bien sûr que si !

\- - Non !

\- - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

\- - Un léger désaccord entre ta mère et ton fils ! Bonjour, Méredith. Bien dormi ? demanda Beckett

\- - Bonjour. Oui. Merci. Mais vous auriez dû me réveiller. Je ne pensais pas que…

\- - Je ne dessine pas ça ! Je dessine maintenant !

\- - Mais mon chéri…

\- - Montre-moi… commença Castle en lui prenant ce qu'elle avait dans les mains. Mère ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec cette photo !?

\- - Comment ça recommencer ?

\- - C'est celle qu'elle a utilisé pour son blog…

\- - Martha, tu as un blog ?

\- - J'en avais un ! Et c'est comme ça que Chet m'avait retrouvé

\- - Chet ? C'est qui, Chet ?

\- - Mérédith… Le problème n'est pas là… Ce que j'essaye d'expliquer à Dusan…

\- - Je fais pas ! C'est moi qui dessine, c'est moi qui fais comme je veux !

\- - Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais…

\- - Mère, tu n'y arriveras pas. Il est aussi buté que sa mère !

\- - Pardon !?

\- - Reconnais que lorsque tu as décidé quelque chose…

\- - C'est toi qui dis ça…

\- - Les enfants, les enfants… Ok… Entendu… Dusan. Fais comme tu en as envie. Mais est-ce que tu pourrais atténuer… commença-t-elle en passant sa main sur son visage

\- - Tes rides ?

La rouquine quitta le salon en levant les bras au ciel

* * *

\- - Franchement, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée

\- - Ton père nous a toujours dit qu'on pouvait y aller quand on voulait

\- - Je sais. Mais quand ils ne sont pas là. On ne devait y aller que…

\- - Lorsque mes parents seraient là.

\- - Et ils arrivent plus tôt

\- - Donc on doit y aller pour les aider à préparer leur chambre…

\- - Connaissant Kate, ça doit déjà être fait !

\- - Si c'est le cas, on passera une soirée tranquille avec toute ta famille

\- - Tranquille ?

\- - Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer

\- - Il y a longtemps que tu devrais y être

Il regarda sa fiancée et sourit

\- - Non… Mais… Ecoute… Kate vient de passer une première semaine assez mouvementée…

\- - Je ne suis pas responsable !

\- - Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais je sais comment tu es dès que tu es avec mon père

\- - Tu t'inquiètes pour rien.

\- - Ah, oui ?

\- - Parole de scout !

\- - Tu as été scout ?

\- - Ah, ah. Peut-être…

\- - Dans tous les cas, je te préviens… Au moindre mauvais coup, je te…

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Je te…

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Je ne sais pas encore, mais je trouverai

* * *

\- - Tu es sûre que tu peux t'occuper de ça ?

\- - Ben, oui. Tu m'aides ?

\- - Je n'y connais rien

\- - Il faut cueillil les louges.

\- - Ça, je m'en doute. Mais…

\- - Toi, tu achètes

\- - Tu as tout compris. Tu es maline pour ton âge !

\- - Comme maman !

La rouquine regardait la petite mettre les fraises et les framboises… dans un petit panier

\- - Attends !

\- - Quoi ? demanda la rouquine en se redressant

\- - Tu vas salil ton beau pantalon !

\- - Je n'ai rien d'autre…

\- - Viens…

* * *

Beckett sortit sur la terrasse, les jumeaux dans les bras.

Quand ils virent leur père, ils s'agitèrent aussitôt.

Elle sourit en se disant que tout était revenu à la normale.

Dusan était penché sur son nouveau dessin. Les grands-parents se baladaient quelque part sur la plage…

Elle descendit les quelques marches, et se dirigea vers les garçons qui s'arrêtèrent en la voyant

\- - De nouveaux passagers ?

\- - On dirait, répondit-elle en les lui donnant. Tu as mis de la crème ? Et toi ?

\- - Le soleil n'est pas…

\- - Je vous préviens, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous en passer quand vous serez rouge comme des homards ! Milosz, remets ton t-shirt !

\- - Mais…

\- - Action ! fit-elle en pointant son doigt vers son thorax

\- - Et moi ? Tu ne me dis pas de…

\- - Tu es assez grand pour savoir ce que tu as à faire !

\- - Tu oublies que je n'ai que…

\- - Je n'oublie pas. Mais toi, tu oublies ce que tu ne pourras pas faire si tu as mal à chaque mouvement lorsque tu auras atteint ton âge normal dans la soirée !

\- - Quels mouvements ? Tu vas faire quoi ce soir ? demanda Milosz

\- - Rien… Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- - Je vais aller vérifier les chambres dans la dépendance

\- - On pourra le faire ensemble !

\- - Toi, tu tonds et moi, je m'occupe de ça

\- - Ok. Mais… Mérédith…

\- - Quoi ? fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils

\- - Elle en occupe une

\- - Oh ! Tu as pris les choses en mains ! Tu auras droit à un bon point ! fit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue

\- - Pas une image ?

* * *

En arrivant dans la cuisine, Beckett se figea à l'entrée, manquant rire.

Mila, debout sur un tabouret expliquait à Mérédith ce qu'elles allaient faire

\- - Non. T'as pas complis ! On fait le jus avec les famboises…

\- - Framboises

\- - Oui, ça. Et après, il coule sur la glace. Tu aimes laquelle ?

\- - Presque toutes. Et toi ?

\- - Avec les faises…

\- - Fraises

\- - Oui, ça. J'aime bien la vanille

\- - Hm. Bonne idée. Et les g **R** oseilles, tu comptes en faire quoi ?

\- - J'en mets un peu partout. Dessus les faises et la glace

\- - Et après le jus de f **R** amboises

\- - Voilà. Ce sera bon, hein ?

\- - Sûrement. Et en attendant ?

\- - Ben, on lave et on met au frigo ! D'accord ?

\- - Ok. Alors lavons, fit la rouquine en tournant le robinet

\- - Hey ! Maman !

\- - La récolte a été bonne ?

\- - On en a plein

\- - Génial ! fit Beckett en embrassant sa fille sur le front. Tu avais mis un chapeau ? demanda-t-elle remarquant qu'il était chaud

\- - Oui. Mais y a beaucoup de soleil delors

\- - C'est vrai

\- - Euh… Kate… J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, fit Mérédith en montrant sa tenue. Mais Mila…

\- - C'était poul pas salil ses beaux habits

\- - Il n'y a aucun problème… Tu as oublié la chantilly dans ta recette, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de sa fille. Beaucoup de chantilly

\- - On voit plus le louge aplès !

\- - Mais papa aime la chantilly !

\- - Ben, il a qu'à boile à la bouteille. Comme il fait à la maison

\- - Quoi ?

\- - J'ai yien dit !

\- - Papa m'a dit qu'il ne le faisait plus

\- - Il fait plus

\- - Kate… Tu le crois encore ? demanda Mérédith. Je suis sûre qu'il le fait dès que tu as le dos tourné

\- - Oui. Quand t'es pas là ! Oh, non, fit la petite en se plaquant une main sur le front

\- - Ah, oui ? Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

\- - Ben… Papa a dit de pas dile !... Oh, non !

\- - Et tes frères le savent aussi ?

\- - Ben oui… Ils font aussi. Oh, non !

\- - Je rêve

\- - Maman ! Dis pas que j'ai dit, supplia Mila en joignant ses deux mains

\- - Pourquoi ?

\- - Ils sont fâchés aplès

\- - Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils ne sauront pas. Et toi ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Tu le fais aussi ?

\- - T'as dit non, alors je fais pas

\- - Sûre ?

\- - Plomis, répondit la petite en levant sa main droite

\- - Au moins une qui écoute ce que je dis dans cette maison. Je vous abandonne. Je vais continuer…

\- - Tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- - Ça ira, Mérédith. Mais le dessert a intérêt d'être bon !

* * *

\- - Eh, eh. On passera encore un petit coup juste avant le grand jour et ce sera parfait !

\- - On va avoir beaucoup de choses à faire !

\- - Ne t'inquiète pas. On ne sera pas tout seul

\- - Comme pour maman et toi

\- - Oh, on sera bien plus nombreux

Les deux garçons entrèrent dans la maison et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine

\- - Que dirais-tu d'une bonne orangeade ?

\- - Bonne idée !

\- - Voilà. Tout est dans le frigo. Et maintenant ?

\- - Ben, on fela tout à l'heure. Tu m'aides ?

\- - Bien sûr

\- - Mérédith !?

\- - Oh, chaton !

\- - C'est pas un chaton, papa !

\- - Désolée. Vieille habitude, fit la rouquine en déposant la petite sur le sol

\- - Tu nous fais un remake de « l'amour est dans le pré » ?

\- - Pardon ?

\- - Une émission qui passe chez nous. Des paysans qui cherchent une femme. Ou le contraire

\- - Et ça marche ?

\- - J'en sais rien. J'ai zappé. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette tenue ? Tu as eu un rôle pour « la petite maison dans la prairie » ?

Mérédith portait une des combinaisons bleues de travail de Beckett, un t-shirt blanc, des tongues et un chapeau en paille

\- - Une idée de ta fille

\- - Elle a pas d'habits pas beaux

\- - Ceci explique cela. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

\- - On a cueilli des faises

\- - Ah, oui ? Beaucoup ?

\- - Tlès beaucoup

\- - Encore mieux. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te prépare comme dessert avec toutes ces fraises ?

\- - C'est moi qui fais. Avec Mélédi

\- - Oh ! Très bien

Il la regarda s'en aller en souriant

Il installa les jumeaux dans leurs chaises. Il servit une orangeade à Milosz et se prit un café

\- - C'est une petite fille qui sait ce qu'elle veut

\- - A qui le dis-tu ! Alors comme ça, elle t'a embauché pour la cueillette ?

\- - Pas vraiment. En fait… Tu m'as dit que je ne te connaissais pas… Ou plus… Et qu'il fallait que je regarde tes enfants…

\- - Mérédith. Tout ce que j'essayais de te dire…

\- - Tu avais raison. Quand je t'ai vu sur cette machine…

\- - Tu ne m'as pas vu sur un vrai tracteur !

\- - Je t'imagine bien

A son tour, Milosz les abandonna

\- - Il n'aurait pas dû mettre un t-shirt ?

\- - Mais non ! C'est un dur à cuire

\- - Qui a cuit !

\- - Juste un p'tit peu, fit Castle en écartant le pouce et l'index et en grimaçant

Mérédith ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Elle le regarda prendre des yaourts dans le frigo. Il siffla en voyant les fruits rouges fraichement lavés.

\- - Et toi ?

\- - Oh ! C'est rien, fit-il en regardant ses épaules

\- - Je croyais qu'il était de mise de se couvrir dans cette maison. Hors, tu es…

\- - Mon EX doit se couvrir dans cette maison. Mérédith… commença-t-il en refermant la porte et en se retournant vers elle. Ce n'est pas… Tu n'es pas visée en particulier. Mais avec les enfants… Disons qu'une tenue appropriée est souhaitable

\- - Et si je mets un bikini ?

\- - Ce n'est pas une petite culotte ! Et tu verras que Kate ne porte souvent que ça. Et elle est… Nous sommes chez nous… En…

\- - Alors que je ne suis qu'une pièce rapportée

\- - Mérédith…

\- - Je comprends, Rick. Et je ne crois pas, tout comme Kate, que j'accepterai qu'une autre femme se promène à moitié nue devant mon mari

Il fouilla dans un placard et attrapa un paquet de biscuits.

\- - Ma !

\- - Ça vient !

Il donna un yaourt et une cuillère à Chumany qui, elle, savait s'en servir. Puis il s'installa face à son fils

\- - Ils sont toujours comme ça ?

\- - Lui, c'est un glouton. Il ne pense qu'à ça !

\- - Je ne parlais pas de… Les autres… Ils ne devraient pas s'amuser ?

\- - Oh. Ils le font

\- - Milosz vient de passer l'après-midi à…

\- - Parce qu'il aime ça

\- - Et avec Mila…

\- - C'est son jardinet. Elle en prend soin

\- - Ah, ça. Mais qui lui a appris à…

\- - Elle a observé ses frères à la maison. Ils lui ont expliqué. Elle a voulu qu'on en fasse un ici

\- - Eh, bien, je peux t'affirmer qu'elle s'y connait. Elle m'a fait arracher les mauvaises herbes. Elle m'a presque… Disputer, lorsque j'ai failli enlever un tolon ou je ne sais quoi…

\- - Un stolon

\- - Quoi ?

\- - C'est les stolons. Ça te permet d'avoir de nouveaux fraisiers

\- - Ok. Elle a dû mal avec les « s » et les « r »

\- - Quand elle parle trop vite. Mais elle est encore petite

\- - Je sais.

\- - Et je ne te dis pas quand elle s'emporte !

\- - Enfin… Elle m'a dit qu'il ne faut pas les enlever. Qu'il faut en enterrer une partie. Et qu'ensuite, quand il y a une nouvelle feuille, on peut couper de chaque côté

\- - C'est ça. Mais heureusement qu'avec Kate on en arrache quelques-uns, sinon on aurait un champ de fraises. Idem chez nous

\- - Et vous avez d'autres fruits ?

\- - Des groseilles, des myrtilles, des mûres... Et des pommiers !

\- - Oui ! Des pommes ! Attends… En Normandie… Le calvados ! C'est ça leur spécialité, non ?

\- - Oh, oui !

\- - Ne me dis que tu en fais ?

\- - Non. On laisse ça aux professionnels. Mais nous n'avons pas besoin d'en acheter

\- - Sans rire ?

\- - Sans rire. C'est Kate qui avait passé un arrangement. Elle leur donne ses pommes… Nos pommes, maintenant, et en échange on reçoit deux ou trois bouteilles

\- - C'est tout ?

\- - Crois-moi. On n'a pas besoin de plus

\- - Et tu aimes ?

* * *

\- - Non. Pas par là !

\- - Mais… Et les bagages ?

\- - Plus tard. Ça ne risque rien ici. Suis-moi, fit-il en lui prenant la main

Ils se faufilèrent entre la clôture et les arbres, sans faire de bruit. Ils entendaient les enfants s'amuser. Ils devaient être à l'aire de jeu.

Ils se retrouvèrent sur la plage et avancèrent doucement

Mue, comme par un sixième sens, Mila arriva au sommet du toboggan. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Milosz et Dusan escaladaient un panneau de bois en prenant appui sur des cales.

Puis elle regarda vers la plage

Elle sourit et se laissa glisser

\- - Lexis ! Nico !

Les deux garçons la regardèrent surpris, puis se retournèrent en la voyant partir en courant

\- - Nico !

\- - Hey ! Les terreurs

A leur tour, les garçons se précipitèrent

\- - Euh… Doucement… Doucement…

\- - Nicolas !

\- - Alexis ! Attrape, hurla-t-il en lui lançant son portable

\- - Non, non ! Vous êtes…

Trop tard !

Nicolas avait attrapé Mila dans ses bras, puis Dusan. Mais lorsque Milosz sauta à son tour…

* * *

Aux cris, les parents sortirent de la maison

Castle avait pris une douche et passé une chemisette pour cacher à sa femme le coup de soleil qu'il avait sur tout le corps.

\- - Oh, non !


	118. Chapter 118

**Réponse à un de mes messages : weekend = samedi et dimanche**

* * *

Ils coururent vers la plage

Il essuyait le visage de la petite, lui tapotait dans le dos

\- - Crache !

\- - T'es fou !

\- - Hey ! C'est pas moi !

\- - T'es tombé !

\- - Oui, mais c'est… Oh, non !

Les deux garçons refaisaient surface et s'agrippaient à lui, tentant de le faire basculer

\- - Accroche-toi, ma puce

Il en attrapa un et le jeta par-dessus son épaule. Il saisit l'autre et le jeta au moment où le premier réapparaissait

\- - On sort ! s'écria-t-il, serrant la petite contre lui

Arrivé sur le sable, il pila devant Alexis, les bras croisés sur son torse

Il sourit

\- - Tu sais qu'on pourrait croire que Kate est ta mère ?

\- - Est-ce que tu sais que tu es habillé ?

\- - Ils m'ont… Ce sont eux qui m'ont fait tombés ! fit le jeune homme en montrant Milosz et Dusan du doigt

\- - Vraiment ?

\- - Ce n'est que du tissu. Ça va sécher

\- - Vient ici, toi, fit Beckett en attrapant sa fille à bout de bras

\- - T'as vu ? On a fait plouf !

\- - J'ai vu, oui. Mais avec tes habits !

\- - Padon, maman

\- - Ce n'est pas grave. Comme dit Nicolas, ce n'est que du tissu

\- - Ça va checher !

\- - Oui, ça va checher ! Euh… Sécher

\- - Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? demanda Castle en les saluant à tour de rôle

\- - On dérange ?

\- - Non ! Mais, vous ne deviez arriver…

\- - Mes parents ont avancés leur départ. Ils seront là dans la matinée, demain

\- - A quelle heure faut-il aller les chercher ?

\- - Pas besoin. Ils arriveront directement ici. Maman a encore des petites courses à faire. Tu connais les femmes ?

\- - Ne m'en parle pas !

\- - Pardon ? fit Beckett en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule

\- - Aïe ! Je ne parlais pas de toi, ma chérie. Mais de ma mère et de… Laisse tomber !

\- - Ça ne vous dérange pas ?

\- - Tes parents sont chez eux, ici. Tu le sais. Et puis… Plus on est de fous, plus on rit !...

\- - Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ? demanda Castle, recevant un second coup

\- - Je suis d'accord avec Kate !

\- - Quoi ? s'extasia le jeune homme

\- - Vous êtes infernaux quand vous êtes ensemble ! Alors vos blagues…

\- - Je vous préviens ! Une seule blague et… commença Beckett

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu vas nous faire ?

\- - Inquiète-toi plutôt de ce que JE pourrais TE faire !

\- - Et lui ?

\- - Lui ? Alexis s'en occupera !

\- - Et je m'en ferai une joie ! Tu as des idées, Kate ?

\- - Des tas !

Les deux hommes déglutirent

\- - Les garçons ? On va se sécher ! dit Alexis

\- - On arrive ! On refera Nico ?

\- - Quand vous voulez mes bonhommes ! Mais on mettra un maillot !

Pendant que Beckett déshabillait sa fille et l'enveloppait dans une serviette, Nicolas retirait sa chemise collante. Il la tordit entre ses grandes mains, la secoua et la déposa sur le dossier du transat. Puis il retira ses baskets, qu'il vida de l'eau qui était restée à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'il attaqua le déboutonnage de son bermuda, Castle attrapa la serviette qu'il y avait sur le transat et… Au moment où il la regarda, elle reprit l'essuyage de sa fille, non sans avoir un petit sourire en coin.

Castle tendit la serviette que Nicolas enroula autour de sa taille. Il ne lui restait plus que son boxer. Lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la maison, Beckett se leva et prit sa fille dans ses bras.

\- - Je peux savoir ce que tu regardais ? demanda Castle à sa femme

\- - Rien

\- - Tu plaisantes ? Tu le déshabillais du regard !

\- - Comment veux-tu que je le déshabille du regard vu qu'il est déjà pratiquement nu ?

Elle sourit.

Elle devait bien admettre qu'il était agréable à regarder. De face comme de dos.

Il mesurait presque deux mètres. Autant dire que dans ses bras, Alexis avait l'air d'une brindille. Les cheveux châtains clairs, légèrement ondulés, de magnifiques yeux gris bleus… Et un corps d'athlète !

Il faut dire qu'avec tout le sport qu'il faisait…

Tout comme elle, lorsqu'elle était flic, il avait trouvé ce dérivatif pour se vider la tête de toutes les horreurs qu'il voyait. Il pouvait passer des heures à courir, soulever de la fonte, comme si, lorsqu'il transpirait, toute la sueur, qui s'écoulait hors de son corps, le nettoyait intérieurement

Il avait tout ce qu'il fallait, là où il fallait.

\- - Je trouve que tu as une fâcheuse tendance à regarder les hommes en maillots !

\- - Quoi ? Non, mais je rêve !

\- - Si, si. Je maintiens !

\- - Je n'ai jamais…

\- - Ah, non ? Et Rob ? La fusée !

\- - Qui ça ? Je ne connais personne… Oh, non !

\- - Ah, tu vois !

\- - Tu me ressors cette vieille histoire !... On n'était pas ensemble ! Et je te rappelle qu'on la mit en prison !

\- - Mais tu l'avais aussi déshabillé du regard ! Reconnais-le ! Et il y a eu cet inspecteur principal de Scotland Yard… Hunt… Lui, il était complètement…

\- - Castle, commença-t-elle en se retournant vers lui, je…

Elle le regarda de la tête aux pieds, et sourit

\- - Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

\- - Je dois changer Mila !

\- - Kate !

\- - Papa fâché ?

\- - Non. Papa est jaloux !

\- - Encole !

\- - Eh, oui. Encore, encore…

\- - Et encole !

C'est en riant que mère et fille entrèrent dans la maison, sous le regard amusé de Jim

* * *

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sur la terrasse, Castle avait déboutonné sa chemisette, et devant une des fenêtres, levait les bras en gonflant ses biceps, se mettait de profil en rentrant le ventre, gonflait ses pectoraux…

\- - Comment tu me trouves ?

Alexis faillit éclater de rire

Nicolas arriva à son tour, en bermuda et torse nu. Puis Beckett et les enfants

\- - Papa ! Tu es…

\- - Tu n'aurais pas un peu grossi ? demanda le jeune homme

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Remarque à ton âge…

\- - Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon âge ?

\- - C'est normal d'avoir un peu d'embonpoint !

\- - De l'embonpoint !? Je n'ai pas… J'en ai ?... Kate ?

\- - C'est quoi de l'embonpoint ? demanda Milosz

\- - Un peu de ventre

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Avoir un ventre un peu gros !

\- - Ah ! Papa l'a toujours eu !

\- - Quoi ?

Beckett se mordait la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire

Alexis se cachait le visage avec une main, sachant que pour son père, son aspect physique était important. Encore plus, depuis qu'il était avec Beckett.

Mila se faufila entre les jambes de tout le monde et vint s'asseoir sur les jambes de son grand-père. La discussion semblait la passionnée. Elle tournait la tête vers celui qui parlait, puis celui qui répondait. Jim l'observa et sourit

\- - Mais c'est normal ! Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ! Je peux te montrer des statistiques…

\- - Des statistiques sur quoi ? demanda Martha en arrivant à son tour

\- - Les conséquences de l'âge !

\- - Oh ! Et ?

\- - Rien de nouveau. Tout le monde sait qu'à partir d'un certain âge, le corps change. D'ailleurs, il change tout au cours de la vie. C'est dans la logique des choses

\- - Ne m'en parle pas. Tu sais combien de temps je passe maintenant pour avoir ce teint de jeune fille ?

\- - Tu es magnifique, grand-mère

\- - Merci, ma chérie. Mais il a raison. Avec le temps, le corps se flétrit. On doit user d'un millier d'artifices pour faire croire qu'on a toujours un corps de rêve. Mais chez les hommes, on le remarque plus facilement. Ne serait-ce que par la perte des cheveux ! Ça commence doucement, par les tempes, ou sur le dessus du crâne, on remarque qu'il manque…

\- - Vous trouvez que mes cheveux se rarifient ?

\- - Tu ne perds pas tes cheveux, Castle !

\- - Donc, si demain, je me réveille chauve, tu me trouveras toujours aussi beau ?

Beckett le regarda, regarda les autres, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma

\- - Oh, mon Dieu, tu me trouveras laid !

\- - J'ai pas dit ça.

\- - Non, mais tu l'as pensé tellement fort que j'ai pu le lire dans…

\- - Milosz, vient avec moi

\- - Où ?

\- - Dans la cuisine

\- - Kate ! cria Castle en les suivant

Mila se tortilla, se défit des bras de son grand-père et les suivit

\- - Et c'est reparti. Je lui ai dit pourtant que c'était un sujet délicat pour papa

\- - Ton père n'a jamais été un fétu de paille ! Bien que depuis qu'il est avec Katherine…

\- - Je sais. Mais tu le connais ? Tu sais combien de temps il passait dans la salle de bain ? Et c'est pire depuis qu'il est avec elle

\- - Lorsque nous étions ensemble… commença Mérédith

\- - Ne t'inquiète pas. Nicolas le taquine, dit Martha

\- - Je sais. Mais je lui ai dit qu'après la semaine qu'elle vient de passer…

* * *

Assis sur un tabouret, Milosz attendait pendant que sa mère était penchée dans le frigo. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle lui retira son t-shirt. Elle découpa une des tomates qu'elle avait sortie.

\- - Comment t'as su ?

\- - Tu te tortilles comme un ver. Et comme tu viens de prendre une douche… Si ce n'est pas le sel… C'est le coup de soleil que tu as sur les épaules

\- - C'est froid ! hurla l'enfant alors qu'elle appliquait le fruit sur son dos

\- - Je sais. Mais je t'avais prévenue

\- - Hey ! Tu connais le coup de la tomate ? s'exclama Nicolas, en entrant dans la cuisine, à la suite de Castle et de Jim

Mila fit aussi son entrée

\- - Assis-toi

\- - Moi ? Je n'ai pas besoin…

A son regard, il obtempéra

\- - Enlève ta chemise

\- - Je t'assure que… Ok… Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, continua-t-il en jetant sa chemise sur le plan de travail

Beckett secoua la tête en souriant

\- - Hey ! C'est froid !

\- - Des réclamations ? demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers lui

\- - Euh… Non… Ouh… Ouh, continua-t-il en se tortillant

La tentation était trop forte.

Accoudé sur le comptoir, Jim attendait la suite. Il connaissait bien Nicolas. Tout comme Nicolas avait bien cerné son futur beau-père. Il tombait dans le panneau à chaque fois. Et le jeune homme faisait mouche à chaque coup

\- - Tu crois que tu auras assez de tomates ? Je parle pour Rick. Car pour Milosz…

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Ben… Y a de la surface !

\- - Non, mais… commença Castle en se levant

\- - Reste assis, fit Beckett en posant une main sur son épaule

\- - Ouch !

\- - Ah, tu vois ?

\- - D'accord. J'aurai dû mettre un t-shirt. Mais…

\- - Ouah ! Et il y a tous ces plis !

\- - Des plis ? Quels plis ?

\- - Ne me dis pas… Regarde…

Milosz se pencha et regarda

Avec un doigt, il lui montra ceux qu'il avait sur le ventre. Ça lui faisait des marques blanches

\- - Très drôle. Mais tout le monde…

\- - Pas moi. Regarde. Bronzage parfait ! fit Nicolas en se tapant sur les abdominaux. C'est bien ce que je te disais. Arrivé à un certain âge, les hommes…

\- - C'est pas vlai !

\- - Mila, ma puce… commença Beckett

\- - Il ment ! Papa est pas glos !

\- - Je n'ai pas dit…

\- - Si. T'as dit ! T'as dit glos ventle !

Et là, c'était le clou du spectacle !

Mila

Leur Caskett

Ils auraient mieux fait de la surnommer « mini Beckett » !

Quand il la regardait, il avait l'impression de revoir sa fille au même âge. Il lui arrivait de feuilleter ses anciens albums… La ressemblance était frappante !

Les attitudes, les mimiques… Et le caractère ! Mon Dieu. Si elle continuait comme ça, elle aurait exactement le même fichu caractère que sa mère et sa grand-mère

Du haut de ses 4 ans, elle savait déjà ce qu'elle voulait. Et lorsqu'elle décidait quelque chose… Elle avait de la répartie, n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Et il y avait ce petit sens de la justice…

Il n'était pas encore très développé, mais déjà, elle n'aimait pas la méchanceté gratuite, ni qu'on fasse du mal

Il ne savait pas combien de fois sa fille et son gendre avait été convoqué à la maternelle. Et ce n'était que sa première année… La directrice, Lysee, ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle pouvait comprendre que la fillette veuille défendre ses petites camarades, mais ce n'était pas son rôle. Les maitresses étaient là pour ça.

Mais c'était dans son caractère… A la moindre remarque un peu déplacée, une petite moquerie… Et hop… Mila était là. Elle s'interposait, et au fur et à mesure qu'elle tentait de faire comprendre ce qu'elle disait à l'opportun, le ton montait et les mots défilaient tellement vite qu'on ne comprenait plus ce qu'elle disait. Parfois, elle s'énervait tellement, qu'elle terminait en larmes dans le bureau de la directrice

Peut-être que Milosz et Dusan y était pour quelque chose. Car, bien évidemment, elle avait remarqué leurs cicatrices et demander ce qu'il en était. Comme le feront, sûrement un jour, les jumeaux. Avec leurs mots à eux, il lui avaient expliqué. Puis ses parents. Depuis, elle n'en avait plus jamais reparlé. Comme si c'était normal qu'ils soient comme ça. Ils étaient ses grands-frères. Ils l'aimaient et elle les aimait

\- - Mila, c'est juste…commença Beckett

\- - Je pale. Tu dis quand on pale, on écoute ! Et aplès, on lépond

\- - Je sais. Mais…

\- - J'ai pas fini ! Papa, il est pas glos. Il est folt. Tlès folt. Plus folt que toi

\- - Je n'ai pas dit…

\- - Je pale !

Nicolas leva les mains, en signe de rémission

\- - Il a aussi du musque, comme toi. Ici, au blas… Et… Et…

\- - Vient ici, ma princesse, fit Castle en l'installant sur ses cuisses. Tu t'énerves pour…

\- - Mais il dit… C'est pas vlai… T'es pas glos… Il est pas glos, mon papa, renchérit-elle en regardant Nicolas

Elle se tortillait sur son père. Il l'aida à se mettre debout. De ses petits bras, elle entoura son cou

\- - Mila…

\- - Je t'aime, papa

\- - Moi aussi, ma princesse

\- - Ma puce, je n'ai pas dit… J'expliquai juste…

\- - T'as dit ! Et pis… T'as aussi des pis sur le ventle ! affirma-t-elle en pointant ses plaquettes de chocolat. Et t'es pas glos !

\- - Oui, mais moi ce sont…

\- - Tu mens

\- - Je… Ok… J'abandonne… T'as gagné

\- - C'est pas un jeu. On joue pas là !

\- - Mila… Est-ce que tu pourrais… commença Beckett

La petite regarda sa mère. Ses petits bras l'empêchaient de passer la tomate sur le cou et les épaules de Castle

\- - Je peux faire ? Devant là, demanda la petite en montrant le torse de son père

Beckett lui tendit une moitié de tomate

\- - Euh… Doucement, ma puce

\- - Ouah… T'as vu ? Elle est glosse !

Jim éclata de rire. Beckett se retint d'en faire autant

\- - Quoi ? fit la fillette en les regardant à tour de rôle

\- - Rien, ma chérie. Nicolas… Si on allait rejoindre les rouquines sur la terrasse ?

\- - Bonne idée

Ils s'éloignèrent

Doucement, Mila passait la demi-tomate. Dans son dos, Castle sentait la chaleur s'estomper. Elle posa son fruit sur le comptoir et, avec ses petits doigts, elle retira les pépins qui s'étaient disséminés çà et là

\- - Voilà !

\- - Merci ma princesse

\- - T'as vu ? On a plis une tomate. Pas plein ! Il a menti, Nicolas

\- - Il plaisantait Mila, expliqua Milosz

\- - C'est pas dlole !

\- - Drôle

\- - Tu sens la tomate, papa

\- - Hm

\- - Mais t'es beau quand même. Hein, maman ?

Beckett aidait Milosz à remettre son t-shirt

\- - Kate ? Ta fille t'a posé une question

\- - J'ai entendu

Elle sourit et fit un clin d'œil à la petite

\- - Et si vous alliez jouer ?

\- - Oui !

Milosz attrapa sa sœur par la main et ils partirent en courant

Beckett attrapa la chemisette de Castle et la lui tendit. Il lui attrapa la main et l'attira à lui

\- - Ta fille t'a posé une question

\- - Je sais

\- - Et ?

\- - Rien

\- - Je vois

\- - Castle… C'était une plaisanterie ! Tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi. Tu le connais ?

\- - Tu ne m'as pas défendu !

\- - Pourquoi je l'aurai fait ? Ta fille s'en est très bien chargée, répondit-elle en se glissant entre ses jambes

\- - D'accord. Mais c'était à toi de… Et après tout, tu l'avais déshabillé…

\- - Et combien de fois tu plonges ton regard dans le décolleté…

\- - Euh… Non… Ce n'est…

\- - Tu veux que je demande à Lanie ? Que je rafraichisse ta mémoire ?

\- - Ok. Mais… Tu veux que je me crève les yeux ?

\- - Je dois faire pareil avec les miens ?

\- - Je suis un idiot

\- - Tu n'es pas idiot. Tu te fais avoir à chaque fois. C'est différent. Alors, je reprends… Tu n'es pas un play-boy

\- - Hey

\- - Laisse-moi finir

\- - Ta fille a dit que j'étais beau. Tu pourrais au moins…

\- - C'est une enfant ! Avec un regard d'enfant !

\- - Oui, mais…

\- - Et toutes les petites filles sont amoureuses de leur papa

\- - Oui, mais…

\- - Castle !

\- - Ok

Elle lui attrapa les mains et les plaça sur ses hanches. Elle fit de même avec les siennes

\- - Voilà ! C'est ça, qui est important à mes yeux.

\- - Ah, oui ?

\- - C'est ma place. La seule où j'ai besoin d'être, où je veux être. Alors quel que soit celui que je regarde, habillé ou nu… Quel que soit celui qui pourrait me prendre dans ses bras

\- - Hein ?

\- - Il va y avoir un mariage. Donc de la musique

\- - Ah, oui

\- - Donc quel que soit celui qui pourrait me prendre dans ses bras… Jamais… Jamais je ne me sentirai aussi bien qu'entre les tiens

\- - Et si je perds mes cheveux ?

\- - Parce que tu crois que je t'aime pour tes cheveux ?

\- - Mais j'aime quand tu passes tes mains…

\- - Seulement dans tes cheveux ? demanda-t-elle en passant une de ses mains sur une de ses tempes

Elle lui attrapa le visage et l'embrassa tendrement

\- - Je t'aime, murmura-t-il. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de…

\- - Je sais. Mais quoi qu'on puisse te dire, quoi que tu puisses voir, quoi que moi je puisse regarder… commença-t-elle en s'éloignant. J'adore tes poignées d'amour, termina-t-elle en quittant la cuisine

\- - Hein ?... Quoi ?... Kate !... Beckett !


	119. Chapter 119

Mérédith et Mila s'occupait du dessert. La petite donnait les directives et la rouquine s'exécutait.

\- - Tu es sûre que 3 boules ce n'est pas trop

\- - Non ! Mais poul Louka et Chumy, que une

\- - D'accord. Ensuite ?

\- - Tu mets au fligo. Sinon ça fond. Non, pas là. En haut. Le tlès floid

\- - Ok. Et les fruits ?

\- - On met aplès. Mais on peut éclaser les famboises

\- - Et on les fait chauffer

\- - Aplès. Il faut que ça leste chaud. Alols on fait tout aplès.

\- - D'accord

En arrivant dans la cuisine, Beckett ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Mérédith portait toujours sa tenue de travail. Castle et Alexis préparaient des salades, alors que les garçons aidaient Nicolas à préparer le reste. Jim s'affairait à l'apéritif et aux boissons

\- - Katherine, tu m'as oublié ? hurla Martha en arrivant à son tour

\- - Euh… Non

\- - Mon chéri… Je crois que le plus simple est d'installer une autre table et de tout déposer dessus. Car vu le nombre qu'on est…

\- - Et demain, on sera deux de plus

\- - Raison de plus. Et chacun ira se remplir son assiette avec ce qu'il veut

\- - Bonne idée, mère

\- - Et après ?

\- - Comment ça après ?

\- - Ben… Quand tout le monde sera là !

\- - Oh ! On s'installera dans le jardin. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans la cave. Et de toute façon, ils ne sont pas tous obligés de manger avec nous

\- - Je sais. Mais comme les gars et Lanie ne vous voient plus aussi souvent qu'avant, je suppose qu'ils voudront passer un maximum de temps avec vous. Sans compter Maddy et Thérésa

\- - Ça ne fait que sept personnes de plus. Et c'est la famille

* * *

\- - Hey ! Regardez ce qu'on a trouvé en quittant l'appartement, fit le jeune homme en arrivant sur la terrasse

\- - C'est quoi ?

\- - Ah, ah ! Qui le veut ?... Honneur à Kate, continua-t-il en lui donnant la revue. Après tout, c'était son idée

Tout le monde se leva et vint se placer derrière Beckett. Les enfants se faufilèrent et vinrent se placer près de leur mère

\- - C'est toi et papa ! remarqua Dusan

\- - Hm

Cette fois, Castle ne se trouvait pas en page 6. Mais bien à la une. Et d'après ce que lui expliqua Nicolas, dans tous les magazines, ils faisaient la une.

Dans les articles, on retraçait la vie du « play-boy » millionnaire. On parlait de ses frasques, des femmes qu'il avait côtoyées, jusqu'à… Sa troisième femme. On parlait de sa carrière, de l'affaire Bracken, de sa disparition, jusqu'à…

Ils étaient là, ensemble, elle, la main posée sur son bras, lui, sa main sur la sienne. Et le sourire qu'arborait Castle lorsqu'il la regardait… On devinait, sur les différents clichés, que Beckett n'était pas à l'aise, mais on notait, malgré tout, une certaine fierté : la fierté de l'avoir eu comme coéquipier, la fierté d'étre sa muse et surtout, la fierté d'être sa femme

\- - Et dans le torchon de…

\- - Rien, répondit Alexis. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre…

\- - Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'elle n'est pas essayée d'assister à cette soirée, de s'y glisser. Je m'attendais à la voir débarquer… commença Martha

\- - Oh, mais elle était là, fit Castle

\- - Ah, oui ?

\- - Elle et Kristina étaient au bar

\- - Au… Mais alors… Katherine… Tu les as vues ?

\- - Hm

\- - Oh, mon Dieu…

\- - Tout va bien, Martha

\- - Après ce que Beckett leur a dit, elles ne sont pas prêtes de se mêler de notre vie

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ? demanda son père

\- - La vérité… Rien que la vérité

Beckett tourna une page

\- - Et nous ? On n'y est pas ? demanda Milosz

\- - Non

\- - Maman ne voulait pas. Et moi, non plus. Et rappelle-toi : il n'y a que moi qui sois un petit peu célèbre, expliqua Castle en écartant son pouce et son index

\- - Ah, c'est vrai

Elle tournait les pages. Ils avaient même réussi à trouver des photos d'archives datant de l'époque où elle était encore simple officier au 12th. Il y avait les gars, Lanie…

Paula avait fait du bon travail. Aucun des enfants n'apparaissaient sur les clichés, ni les conjoints

Elle s'arrêta sur la dernière photo. Elle avait dû être prise sur le vif. Castle se penchait pour l'embrasser, et elle, elle souriait en approchant son visage du sien

\- - Ces photos sont magnifiques, dit Alexis

\- - Ils sont beaux, hein ? s'extasia Mila

\- - Très, ma chérie, répondit Martha. Pour une fois, je dois reconnaître… De toutes les femmes avec lesquelles tu as fait la une…

\- - La dernière est bien la plus jolie, termina Mérédith. Vous faites vraiment un très joli couple

\- - Il n'y a personne d'autre avec qui je veux être à la une des journaux, aujourd'hui, fit Castle en embrassant sa femme sur la tête

* * *

\- - Alors ? Quoi de neuf ? Tu en es où ?

\- - Oh, tu sais, toujours la même chose. Un jour-là, un autre, là-bas

\- - Vous croyez que c'est vraiment le moment d'en parler…

\- - Je me renseigne juste, fit Castle

\- - Je ne parlerai pas des détails sordides, Kate. Si ça peut te rassurer. Pour le moment, et après notre voyage de noces, je vais retourner au labo. Quelques jours à Chicago, histoire de clôturer mes dossiers en cours, puis New York

\- - Longtemps ?

\- - Quelques mois. Je ne suis pas millionnaire, moi. Et ce n'est pas ce que me versent les associations… Enfin passons… Je vais continuer mes recherches, aider les différents districts dans leurs enquêtes…

\- - Un peu comme « Bones »…

\- - Sauf que je suis dans la réalité, moi. Je ne vais que très rarement sur le terrain, et, surtout, je ne participe pas aux enquêtes. Chacun son boulot

\- - Tu as vu ? Un de mes personnages te ressemble

\- - J'avais cru remarquer, oui. Mais tu aurais pu choisir un autre nom, tu ne crois pas ? Flesh Eater. Franchement !

\- - Ah ! Castle et les noms de ces personnages

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Oh, non. Vous n'allez pas encore vous disputer à cause…

\- - On ne se dispute pas.

\- - C'est un nom de prostituée !

\- - Mais c'est pas vrai. Je t'ai déjà expliqué…

\- - Et c'est reparti, comme la première fois !

\- - Mère, si tu n'en avais pas parlé ce jour-là, Kate ne l'aurait découvert…

\- - Et tu crois que ça aurait été mieux ? Je vous vois bien tous les deux en plein commissariat… Elle t'aurait encore viré !

\- - Et je serai revenu. Comme à chaque fois. Elle ne pouvait pas se passer de moi

\- - Dis plutôt que tu ne pouvais pas te passer d'elle !

\- - Ça ne vous dérange pas trop de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ?

\- - Et de toute manière, elle adore mes livres

\- - Heureusement que j'en ai d'autres à lire…

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Ah ! Tu m'entends ?

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- - Moi, rien

Jim et Martha sourirent. Ils aimaient entendre leurs petites joutes verbales. Et Beckett savait toujours attraper la perche que Castle lui tendait. A chaque fois, il tombait dans le panneau

\- - Dois-je te rappeler que depuis que nous sommes ensemble, j'en sors entre un et deux par an

\- - Ce qui fait trois en deux ans

\- - Et dois-je te rappeler que je t'aide dans tes recherches, pour le gite et pour…

\- - Est-ce que je t'ai demandé quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers lui

\- - Euh… Non… Mais reconnais que…

Il l'embrassa rapidement et lui sourit

\- - Tu t'en sors bien, fit-elle en se réinstallant correctement sur sa chaise

\- - Où en étions-nous ? Ah, oui. Donc, tu retournes au labo. Et ensuite ?

\- - Il est question d'aller en Roumanie… Ou dans les environs… Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant… Mais à l'époque des Ceausescu… Enfin… Des fosses communes ont été trouvées. Et comme tu t'en doutes, il n'y a pas de nom sur les corps

\- - J'en ai entendu parler, oui

\- -Tout ça pour avoir le pouvoir !

Tout le monde savait ce que pensait Beckett des politiciens. Ils savaient que c'était un sujet à éviter devant elle. Mais vu le travail de Nicolas… Difficile de l'éviter

\- - C'est pas loin du camp ? demanda Milosz

\- - En effet. Si tu veux, je pourrais aller faire un coucou à sœur Thérèse ?

\- - Elle sera contente

\- - Et si vous voulez que je lui dépose…

\- - Castle a résolu le problème

\- - Oui. On ne transporte plus rien. On expédie tout soit par train, soit par avion

\- - Et tu crois que…

\- - Oui, bonhomme ?

\- - Tu crois que… Cette fois, tu pourrais retrouver ma maman et mon papa ?

\- - Milosz…

\- - Laisse, Kate. Viens ici, bonhomme, fit Nicolas en tapotant ses cuisses. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué… C'est vrai… Peut-être qu'un jour… Ou peut-être pas… Le monde est grand…

\- - Mais tu m'as pris du sang !

\- - Et je le garde précieusement. Comme les examens que j'ai fait… Si seulement, je savais d'où tu venais… Ou d'où étaient originaires tes parents… Sans compter toutes les autorisations… Tu sais, je ne participe pas à des fouilles comme ça

\- - Mais pour Dusan…

Nicolas avait trente ans

Après un cursus scolaire des plus normaux, il avait opté pour la médecine. Suite à un séminaire auquel il avait assisté, il s'était réorienté en anthropologie, puis en anthropologie médico-légale. Mais une fois son diplôme en poche, une place dans un laboratoire à Chicago… Il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Il ressentait comme un manque. Il se trouvait inutile… Ou tout du moins, qu'il n'utilisait pas toutes ses capacités.

Et un jour, un de ses amis, spécialisé dans la reconstitution faciale, était venu le voir…

Bien évidemment, il continuait d'aider la police lorsqu'elle avait besoin de ses services. Mais la plupart du temps, il était à l'étranger.

Avec son ami, ils s'étaient associés à différents organismes de santé : l'OMS, la Croix-Rouge, médecins du monde, médecins sans frontière…

Si la plupart de ces organismes s'occupaient de réorganiser le système de santé des pays où ils se trouvaient, eux s'occupaient de redonner un nom, un visage à chaque corps qu'ils retrouvaient dans des fosses communes. Et là, il se sentait utile.

Ils pouvaient passer des jours et des jours sur un même corps… Son ami faisait des croquis, reconstruisait les visages, quand il le pouvait… De son côté, il prélevait, recherchait les causes du décès… Les conditions de vie étaient souvent épouvantables : la poussière, les tentes, le manque de matériel, parfois il fallait s'adapter avec ce qu'ils trouvaient sur place… Mais il aimait son travail. Pour rien au monde, il n'abandonnerait sa « mission », comme il disait.

Malgré la douleur, les larmes des familles à qui il rendait le corps, il voyait de la reconnaissance dans le regard des mères, des pères, des frères ou des sœurs qui, parfois, avait perdu celui qu'ils aimaient depuis de nombreuses années. C'était un travail long et fastidieux, qui durerait des années, et continuerait, espérait-il, après eux, mais il estimait que chacun avait le droit d'enterrer ses morts afin de faire son deuil

\- - En effet. Pour Dusan… J'ai retrouvé son papa, car on savait où il était. Mais tu te souviens du temps que ça a pris ? Toutes les démarches qu'il a fallu faire ? Et je te rappelle que je n'ai pas eu le droit de voir ou il avait été enterré. Ils m'ont ramené son corps

\- - Mais tu l'as retrouvé

\- - Oui. Et il repose désormais à côté de sa maman et de sa grand-mère

\- - On va les voir quand on va au camp

\- - Je sais

\- - Mais moi…

Il descendit des jambes du jeune homme et vint se blottir contre Beckett

\- - Je suis désolé. Tu avais raison. Je n'aurai pas dû…

\- - Ce n'est pas grave, fit Beckett en caressant le dos de son fils

\- - Pardon, maman

\- - De quoi ? De vouloir retrouver tes parents ? Les connaitre ?

\- - C'est toi, ma maman. Et mon papa, c'est…

\- - Chut. C'est normal de vouloir savoir d'où on vient. Jamais je ne t'en voudrai pour ça. Mais comme te l'a expliqué Nicolas, ce n'est pas facile. C'est un travail long et difficile

\- - Et tu sais, je n'arrive pas toujours à donner un nom à ceux que je trouve

\- - Ah, non ?

\- - Non

\- - Pourquoi ?

\- - Parce que parfois, ça fait trop longtemps qu'ils sont enterrés. Et je ne peux plus rien prélever. Sans compter qu'ils peuvent ne plus avoir de famille encore en vie pour les reconnaitre, les identifier

\- - Ah… Mais moi, je suis vivant… Mais je m'en rappelle pas… Comment tu vas faire ? Si tu les trouves ? Je sais pas, moi… Je pourrais pas dire…

\- - Chut. Calme-toi. C'est pour ça que Nicolas a pris un peu de ton sang, expliqua doucement Beckett

\- - Ah, oui… Si tu les trouves, tu pourras les mettre avec le papa et la maman de Dusan ? Tu veux, hein ? demanda-t-il à son frère

\- - Oui, Milosz

\- - Si je les trouve, je crois qu'il n'y aura aucun problème. Mais tu te rappelles ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Je ne t'ai rien promis

\- - Je sais

L'enfant se retourna et enfouit sa tête dans le coup de Beckett

Mérédith savait que Milosz avait perdu ses parents, mais elle ne connaissait pas cette partie de l'histoire. Elle avait vu ses cicatrices. Mais elle ne s'était pas douté qu'il en avait de bien plus profondes. Son attitude l'avait beaucoup touché.

Les autres le regardaient et comprenaient ce qu'il ressentait. Depuis tout petit… Il avait cru que ses parents l'avaient laissé car ils ne l'aimaient pas… Puis, lorsqu'il avait vu les photos de la mère de Beckett, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne se rappelait même pas leurs visages… Au fil des années, il en avait parlé de moins en moins. Mais cela restait, malgré tout, un sujet difficile pour lui

* * *

Les deux filles arrivèrent avec le dessert

\- - Ouah ! s'exclama Milosz en se retournant et en voyant les coupes. C'est toi qui l'as fait ?

\- - Avec Mélédi. C'est beau, hein ?

\- - Euh… Il ne manque pas quelque chose ? demanda Castle

Beckett le regarda, sachant très bien où il voulait en venir

\- - On voit plus le louge, aplès !

\- - Je vais chercher la chantilly ! fit Milosz

\- - Non. Moi ! cria Dusan

\- - Les garçons, vous n'avez pas besoin…

\- - Je vous accompagne !

Tout le monde les regarda se précipiter dans la cuisine. Mérédith et Mila déposèrent une coupe devant chacun

\- - Excusez-moi, fit Beckett en se levant. Je dois régler un petit problème d'ordre domestique

\- - Oh, oh, fit la petite

Quelques petites minutes plus tard…

\- - Pommes, pommes, pommes !

\- - Aïe !

\- - Maman ! Ça fait mal !

Elle tenait d'une main Castle par le nez, et avait réussi, de l'autre, à attraper celui des deux garçons. Ils étaient visage contre visage

\- - A vos places, fit-elle à Milosz et à Dusan

\- - Eh ! Ils n'ont pas…

\- - Assis-toi et ferme-là !

\- - Mais… Tu n'as pas pris la chantilly ! remarqua Castle en se frottant le nez

\- - Vous avez eu votre ration !

Les trois garçons firent la moue en prenant leur cuillère. Ils se regardaient en biais, regardaient leur mère et leur femme pour voir sa réaction. Mais elle était occupée avec leur petit frère qui trouvait qu'elle ne remplissait pas sa bouche assez vite.

Mila guettait la réaction de chacun

\- - Hey ! Mais c'est très bon !

\- - C'est vlai ? Tu aimes ?

\- - Je crois que je n'ai jamais mangé un aussi bon dessert, répondit Mérédith.

\- - Elle a raison, fit Jim

\- - Et c'est tout à fait de saison, enchérit Martha

\- - Et toi, papa ? Tu aimes ? demanda-t-elle timidement

\- - Il est excellent, ma princesse

\- - Maman ?

\- - Il est parfait

\- - Et…

\- - Pourquoi t'as dit à maman… chuchuta Dusan

\- - J'ai pas… J'ai pas fait exples ! Je palais et…

\- - Et elle t'a fait son coup du Jedi !

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Rien, bougonna Castle

\- - T'es fâché ? Et toi ? Et toi ? fit la fillette en regardant ses frères

\- - Non, répondirent-ils

La petite sourit, rassurée, et mangea son dessert

* * *

\- - Tu dors ?

\- - Hein ? Qu'est-ce que…

\- - Je voulais savoir…

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Tu es encore fâchée ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Avec moi ?

\- - Poulquoi ?

\- - Ben… Tu sais… Tout à l'heure… Quand…

\- - Papa est pas glos !

\- - Ma puce… Je plaisantais… C'était juste…

\- - C'est pas dlole

\- - Je m'excuse

La petite se redressa dans son lit

\- - D'accold

\- - T'es plus fâchée, alors ?

\- - Tu fais plus ?

\- - Juré, fit-il en levant la main

\- - Ok

\- - Génial, fit le jeune homme en la serrant dans ses bras. Tu sais… Ça m'aurait ennuyé que ma petite sœur soit en colère contre moi

\- - Hein ? Quoi ? Je suis pas ta petite soeul !

\- - Mais tu le seras bientôt

\- - Hein ?

\- - Quand je serai marié avec Alexis… Tu le seras… Tu seras ma belle petite sœur !

\- - C'est pas vrai ! Maman est pas ta maman. T'en a une autle

\- - Kate n'est pas la maman d'Alexis et pourtant c'est ta sœur

\- - Papa, c'est son papa. Pas ton papa

\- - C'est pour ça que je dis « belle »

\- - Poulquoi ?

\- - Je vais t'expliquer… Quand on se marie… Je vais faire simple… Après le mariage… Alexis et moi, on sera comme tes parents. Ou les miens

\- - Ça, je sais. Papa m'a dit

\- - Ok… Donc… La famille va s'agrandir. Alexis fera partie de ma famille et moi, de la vôtre. On dit qu'Alexis devient la « belle » fille de mes parents, quant à moi, je deviens le gendre ou le « beau »fils des tiens

\- - Ah !

\- - Et par conséquent… Alexis va devenir la « belle » sœur de ma sœur et moi, le « beau » frère de vous tous

\- - Pourlquoi « beau » ?

\- - Oh… Alors là… C'est une vieille tradition. Si tu veux, je te l'expliquerai une autre fois… Tu ne me trouves pas « beau » ?

\- - Hm… Papa est plus beau

\- - D'accord. Je me contenterai de ça. Je suis content que notre malentendu soit réglé. Je n'aime pas voir les personnes que j'aime être en colère après moi

\- - Je t'aime, aussi. Mais tu dis plus… commença la petite en levant un doigt

\- - Promis… Bon, maintenant, il faut dormir…

\- - J'ai plus sommeil

\- - Ah… Une histoire ?

\- - Alielle ?

\- - La petite sirène !

\- - Tu fais comme papa. Avec les voix et les blas

\- - Ouh ! Tu me mets la barre haute, dit-il en attrapant le livre sur l'étagère. Ça va être difficile de faire aussi bien que ton papa !

\- - C'est le meilleul, mon papa

* * *

Castle sortait de la salle de bain. Les cheveux en bataille, encore humides

La fenêtre de la chambre était entrouverte

Etrangement, Beckett, allongée sur le lit, une jambe repliée, ne lisait pas. Elle avait les yeux fermés

Il attrapa son t-shirt et l'enfila. A l'aide de ses doigts, il tenta de se coiffer, puis s'allongea près de sa femme, à plat ventre.

\- - Tu ne lis pas ce soir ?

\- - Non

\- - Pas de Nora Roberts ?

Elle sourit

\- - Pas de Richard Castle ?

Elle se tourna vers lui

\- - Il est dans mon lit, Richard Castle, répondit-elle en passant une main sur sa joue

\- - Tu as l'air… Epuisée, remarqua-t-il en passant un doigt sur ses cernes

\- - Fatiguée, oui

Il sourit, se pencha vers elle, la faisant basculer à nouveau sur le dos. Puis il plongea son visage dans son cou

\- - Fatiguée, fatiguée ou… Fatiguée ? demanda-t-il, tout en déposant de tendres baisers le long de son cou

Elle passa ses bras autour de ses épaules

\- - Fatiguée, répondit-elle

\- - Oh !

Ses doigts glissaient dans ses cheveux

Il faisait descendre et remonter sa main le long de son flanc, jusqu'à son genou.

Elle se laissait aller. Elle se sentait bien, légère…

Ses gestes étaient doux, tendres. Aucune précipitation

Il continuait de déposer de tendres baisers dans son cou, sur sa gorge. Il remonta lentement et commença à faire le contour de sa mâchoire…

Dans son dos, il sentait ses mains le caresser. Elle descendait lentement vers ses flancs, jusqu'à…

Il se redressa

\- - Kate ?

\- - …

\- - Kate ? Tu dors ?... Non, mais… Je rêve. Kate ?

Il n'en revenait pas

C'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Jamais… Même au plus loin de ses souvenirs… Et même avec Beckett…

Elle s'était endormie

Il tenta une nouvelle fois de l'embrasser, mais tout ce qu'elle fit, c'est venir se blottir contre lui.

Il sourit

Il s'allongea sur le dos et l'attira à lui

Elle cala sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, l'enlaça et passa sa jambe au-dessus des siennes.

Il se souvint ce qu'elle lui avait dit quelques heures auparavant. C'était sa place. Le seul endroit où elle voulait être, où elle se sentait bien

Il l'entoura de ses bras, et l'embrassa sur le front

Oui, c'était sa place. Comme il n'y avait personne d'autre avec qui il voulait faire la une des journaux, il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'il voulait tenir dans ses bras

* * *

\- - Où tu étais ?

\- - Oh… Euh… J'étais avec une délicieuse petite fille…

\- - Oh… Et… Je dois m'inquiéter ? demanda la rouquine en enlaçant son fiancé

\- - Va savoir… Et j'ai dû lui lire une histoire comme le fais ton père

\- - Ouh ! Dur challenge

\- - Challenge réussi, puisqu'elle s'est endormie

\- - Hm… Et moi ? Tu comptes m'endormir comment ?


	120. Chapter 120

L'écriture des futurs chapitres ne se fait pas aussi vite que je le pensais. Bien que les idées soient là et que les pages se remplissent.

Aussi, je m'excuse de ne pas poster cette semaine. J'espère reprendre la suite de ma fic ce lundi ou le suivant

Encore toutes mes excuses pour cette attente.

Et pour ceux et celles qui s'inquiètent, je vais bien


	121. Chapter 121

**Le voilà**

 **Je sais, il s'est fait attendre.**

 **Je ne sais pas à quel rythme je vais poster les prochains chapitres. Mais je vous promets d'en mettre un, au moins, une fois par semaine. Peut-être deux**

 **Merci pour votre patience et bonne lecture**

* * *

Un son. Un bruit. Un grognement. Ou un bourdonnement…

Castle se réveilla, se redressa et se retrouva face à un char miniature. Il se leva lentement

\- - Beckett, murmura-t-il

Lentement, il attrapa une batte de baseball sous le lit

\- - Aucun char ne s'attaquera à moi ! fit-il en balançant un coup sur le jouet

Il le massacrait, alors qu'un hélicoptère, sorti lui aussi de dessous le lit, apparut à son tour. Il tenta de le frapper

\- - Beckett ! Viens vite ! On ne doit pas rester là, fit-il en la découvrant

Elle tendit le bras et regarda son réveil. Il était à peine 6H

\- - Je vais le tuer ! grogna-t-elle

\- - Quoi ? Non ! Kate… Regarde… Ce n'est pas moi… Ce sont…

Elle se leva, se passa la main dans les cheveux pour les repousser en arrière et se dirigea vers la porte. Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle tomba sur Nicolas qui pestait contre une télécommande

\- - J'en étais sûre ! Souffla-t-elle

\- - Hey ! Salut Kate !

\- - Hey !

\- - Kate ! Aïe ! Tu me fais mal ! cria-t-il alors qu'elle l'entrainait vers les escaliers

\- - Vous deux, fit-elle en les montrant du doigt, dans votre chambre !

\- - Mais maman…

\- - Vous êtes déjà levés !? s'étonna Castle

\- - Il nous a réveillés… On n'a rien fait ! On lui a dit… Mais il a pas voulu écouter

Les trois hommes arrivèrent dans la cuisine où Nicolas continuait d'hurler

Castle s'accouda au comptoir

\- - Tu n'as pas un mot de secours ?

\- - Un mot de secours ? C'est quoi encore ça ?

\- - Ben, moi, j'en ai un

\- - Aïe ! Kate, tu peux lâcher mon oreille ?

\- - Dis-lui ton mot de secours et elle te lâchera

\- - Je ne comprends rien à ton histoire !

\- - Papa, il dit « pomme » !

\- - Ah !... Comme hier ?

Beckett mit de l'eau dans le percolateur et se lança un café

\- - Ok. Ok… Pomme ! Pomme !

\- - Ça, c'est le mot de Castle ! fit-elle

\- - Mais qu'est-ce que je dois dire alors ? Poire ? Scoubidou ?... Des pommes… Des poires… Et des scoubidoubidou, ah,ah ! continua-t-il en se frottant vigoureusement l'oreille qu'elle venait de lâcher. Désolé, ajouta-t-il en voyant Castle lui faire signe de ne pas continuer

\- - Vous deux, avec moi !

\- - Mais maman…

\- - Et toi, fit-elle en le pointant du doigt, tu t'occupes du petit déjeuner !

\- - Quoi ? Tout seul ? Mais tu as vu le nombre que vous êtes ? Je n'y… Rick ?

\- - Oh ! oh ! Je suis hors du coup, moi

\- - Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce ramdam ? Vous vous rendez compte…

\- - Hey, mes p'tits cœurs !

\- - Oh, non. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va me… Commença Nicolas en se frottant l'oreille

\- - Parce que c'est toi…

\- - Désolé, Martha. Jim… Hey ! Ma chérie !

\- - Je suppose que c'est toi le responsable de tout ce remue-ménage ?

\- - Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire…

\- - Le fait que tu ne sois pas couché et ton oreille ! Où est Kate ?

\- - Remontée avec les garçons. Mais ils n'y sont pour rien. Ils n'ont pas voulu…

La jeune rouquine avait déjà quitté la cuisine

* * *

\- - Hey, ma puce

\- - C'est quoi tout ce bluit ?

\- - C'est rien. Nicolas a fait une blague à papa

\- - Encole ! Où est maman ? Elle a pas entendu ?

\- - Oh, si

\- - Ah. Elle a tilé son nez ?

\- - Non. L'oreille

\- - Ah. Elle est où ?

* * *

\- - Maman. On n'a rien fait

\- - Je sais

\- - Mais alors… Pourquoi tu nous punis ?

\- - Je ne vous punis pas. Je vous empêche seulement de participer au petit-déjeuner. Enfilez un short et un t-shirt

\- - On va faire du sport ?

\- - Vous ne voulez pas ?

\- - Si !

\- - Alors vous vous préparez pendant que j'en fais autant de mon côté. Ok ?

\- - Ok

Elle quitta la chambre

\- - Oh, non. Toi aussi, tu es réveillée ? fit-elle en s'accroupissant

\- - Y a eu du bluit

\- - Je sais

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda la rouquine

\- - J'emmène les garçons courir

\- - Et moi ? demanda Mila

\- - Tu veux venir ?

\- - Oui

\- - Alors on ira sur le parcours de santé. Tu pourras faire les exercices

\- - Je peux vous accompagner ?

\- - Bien sûr

* * *

Les garçons dévalèrent l'escalier et traversèrent le salon jusqu'à la terrasse. Ensuite, ce fut le tour des trois filles.

\- - Quand je rentre, le petit déjeuner est prêt et les jumeaux changés, fit Beckett en passant par la cuisine

\- - Hein ?... Tu plaisantes ?

\- - Et toi, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers Castle, si tu l'aides, tu auras affaire à moi

Sur ces derniers mots, elle rejoignit les autres

\- - Le petit-déjeuner et les jumeaux ? Je n'y arriverai jamais

\- - Question d'habitude

\- - Tu vas m'aider ?

* * *

\- - Je suis vraiment désolée

\- - Tu n'y peux rien. Et de toute façon, on s'y attendait

\- - Oui, mais…

\- - Alexis, il est comme ça. Tu ne le changeras pas

\- - Mais le mariage approche ! Et je préfèrerai que…

\- - Quand je pense…

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Je l'avais dit à ton père

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Que vu l'adoration que tu lui portais, tu te marierais avec quelqu'un qui lui ressemblerait. Mais jamais je n'aurai pensé…

\- - Que ce serait à ce point ?

\- - Oui.

\- - Mais comment tu pouvais…

\- - Les statistiques

\- - Oh. Je vois. Mais parfois elles se trompent. Il n'y a qu'à voir toi et papa

\- - Pas vraiment

\- - Attends… Il n'y a rien de commun entre…

\- - Tu ne l'as pas connu avant…

\- - Arrête… Je ne connais personne d'aussi calme…

\- - Le calme avant la tempête. Comme disait ma mère. Tu sais ce qu'on dit : quand un enfant fait du bruit, c'est que tout va bien. Quand tu n'entends plus rien…

\- - Il faut commencer à s'inquiéter ?

\- - C'est ça

\- - Et donc ton père…

\- - Crois-moi, je suis allée à bonne école avec mes parents

\- - Donc quand papa est arrivé au 12th…

\- - J'étais blindée

\- - Mais pourtant… Tu as dit qu'il t'agaçait ?

\- - Son comportement m'agaçait. L'image qu'il montrait de lui m'énervait…

\- - Ce n'était pas lui. C'était juste sa façon de…

\- - Je sais

* * *

\- - Tu t'es carrément fait avoir ! T'as cru que c'était le soulèvement des machines. Un peu comme Skynet. Dans Terminator, les machines possèdent une conscience et elles sont très fâchées…

\- - Non. Pas du tout. J'ai pas cru que c'était le soulèvement des…

\- - T'as cru être face à un char assassin et tu t'es barré

\- - J'ai pris la batte pour protéger ma femme et afin d'éliminer la menace

\- - Vraiment ? Il y a un écran de contrôle là-dessus, fit Nicolas en montrant la télécommande. J'ai vu la tête que tu faisais

\- - Tu veux que je te rappelle la tête que tu faisais lorsque Beckett s'est levée ?... Eh, vas-y doucement !

\- - Quoi ? Je fais ce qu'il faut. Et elle ne se plaint pas

\- - Dois-je te rappeler qu'elle n'a qu'un an et que c'est fragile un petit popotin comme le sien ?

Nicolas s'occupait de Chumany, pendant que Castle surveillait Louka dans son bain.

\- - Dois-je te rappeler que je suis médecin ?

\- - Rappelle-moi à quand remonte la dernière fois où tu t'es occupé d'un être vivant ?... Oh, non ! Tu vas lui casser le cou !

Il venait de lui attraper les deux jambes et la soulevait pour glisser une couche sous ses fesses

\- - Mais non. C'est élastique à son âge. Regarde-là, ça la fait rire

En effet, la petite riait aux éclats. Mais était-ce la gymnastique que le jeune homme lui faisait faire, ou ses grimaces…

A chaque geste un peu brusque, Castle manquait d'intervenir. Mais Nicolas continuait comme si de rien n'était. Il passa le petit short, puis la fit asseoir pour lui enfiler son petit t-shirt

\- - Et voilà ! Et maintenant, on saute, s'écria-t-il en l'attrapant par les mains

Il souleva Chumany dans les airs et la déposa au sol

\- - Au suivant !

Il s'empara de la douchette

\- - J'ai droit à un pourcentage de perte ?

* * *

Jim avala une gorgée de son café

\- - Voilà le défi !

\- - Quoi donc ?

\- - Le café, Martha… Le café

\- - Et quel défi ! Je sais qu'elle jette celui que je prépare. Et pourtant, j'ai bien observé Richard… Je fais exactement comme lui. Sauf ce petit cœur qu'il a pris l'habitude de lui dessiner… Mais, malgré tout… D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais même lorsqu'elle se le prépare elle-même, elle grimace aussi

\- - Le petit ingrédient magique… Celui qui fait toute la différence…

* * *

\- - Tu te rappelles ce dont on avait parlé ?

\- - Euh… Tu crois vraiment…

\- - Ah, non ! Tu ne vas pas te défiler ?

Castle tendit les vêtements de Louka au jeune homme

\- - Le problème c'est…

\- - Tu as peur de ta femme ?

\- - Je n'ai pas peur de Beckett ! Mais vu sa réaction ce matin…

\- - C'est mon oreille qui a souffert. Pas la tienne. Mais depuis quand fait-elle ça ?

\- - Oh… Si ma mémoire est bonne… Dès le deuxième jour de notre rencontre… Mais moi, c'était le nez !

\- - Ouch ! Elle sait que ça fait mal ?

Nicolas saisit les petits baskets

\- - Non, non. Déplie tes orteils, sinon, je n'y arriverai jamais. Non, sérieusement, pour demain…

\- - Demain ?

\- - Mes parents arrivent aujourd'hui. Alors, on n'a pas vraiment le choix

\- - Mais… Tout est prêt ?

\- - Juste à récupérer et à déposer

\- - Le souci, c'est l'heure. Je ne sais pas quand Beckett…

\- - Mais oui. Tu vas me faire croire que tu ne sais pas comment faire avec elle

\- - Elle va nous tuer

\- - Je tremble

\- - Elle va vraiment le faire

\- - Mais oui

\- - Et Alexis…

\- - Je me charge de ta fille. Et de deux !

\- - Ma ?

\- - Oui, bonhomme. Tu vas manger

* * *

\- - Et voilà nos petits sportifs !

\- - Grand-père ! Grand-mère ! firent les enfants en les embrassant

\- - Alors, bien couru ?

\- - On a sauté et grimpé aussi

\- - Oh ! Et toi, ma princesse ?

\- - Mes jambes sont tlop petites

\- - Pourtant tes pieds touchent le sol

\- - Ben, oui

\- - Alors, tes jambes ont la bonne longueur

\- - Les plots étaient trop loin. Elle a dû sauter, expliqua Milosz

\- - Et l'échelle ? Milosz tenait mes pieds. Et Dusan…

\- - Ah ! Ils sont toujours là pour t'aider

\- - Avec nous, elles ne risquent rien

\- - Oui. Ce sont mes chevaliers. Comme aux jeux, là, fit-elle en montrant l'aire de jeux que leur avait montée leur père

\- - On sera toujours là pour t'aider

\- - Je sais

\- - Et… Où sont maman et Alexis ?

\- - Elles arrivent

Les enfants s'installèrent à table. Nicolas et Castle arrivèrent avec des plateaux et les posèrent sur la table qui servait de desserte depuis la veille

* * *

La matinée était passée vite

Entre préparer les enfants, se préparer soi-même, vérifier une nouvelle fois que rien ne manquait dans la dépendance pour les nouveaux arrivants, ils avaient eu de quoi faire. Pour leur laisser le champ libre, les grands-parents avaient emmené les jumeaux en ballade.

A leur retour, il était temps de se lancer dans la préparation du repas du midi

Pendant que les femmes dressaient les tables, les hommes étaient aux fourneaux

Une sonnerie retentit

Castle appuya sur le bouton d'un boitier installé dans la cuisine, non sans avoir vérifié au préalable qui arrivait. Ses enfants le regardaient. Il opina de la tête et, aussitôt, ils se précipitèrent à l'extérieur

Ils patientèrent sur le perron quelques minutes, juste le temps que les nouveaux venus se garent

\- - Caro ! Karl ! s'écrièrent-ils alors qu'ils descendaient de leur voiture

\- - Hey ! Salut vous trois. Comment allez-vous ? demanda Caroline en les embrassant à tour de rôle

\- - Bien. Et toi ? répondit Milosz

\- - Bien, bien

\- - Guten Tag, Karl

\- - Oh !... Guten Tag, Milosz. Bonjour les enfants, continua Karl, en embrassant Mila et Dusan

\- - Wie geht's ?

\- - Prima

\- - Hein ?

\- - Très bien, Milosz, répondit l'homme en frottant la tête de l'enfant

\- - Ha… Je connais « gut »

\- - Ça, c'est « bien »

\- - Ok

Il contourna leur véhicule, ouvrit son coffre et sortit les valises

\- - Attends ! On va t'aider

\- - C'est gentil. Mais attention, elles sont lourdes

\- - Elles roulent

Ils regardèrent les garçons et Mila s'éloigner

\- - Hey ! Vous arrivez juste pour mettre les pieds sous la table !

\- - Salut, Rick ! fit Karl en lui serrant la main. Comment va Alexis ?

\- - Bien

\- - Et Nicolas ?

\- - Egal à lui-même ! Bonjour, Caro, continua-t-il en embrassant la nouvelle venue. Toujours aussi jolie. Hm… Et ce parfum…

\- - Merci. Toujours aussi charmeur !

\- - Egal à lui-même, lui aussi

\- - Hey, Kate !

\- - Bonjour vous deux, fit Beckett en les embrassant

\- - Toujours aussi jolie !

\- - Eh !

\- - Et lui toujours jaloux, continua Karl

\- - Parce que toi, tu ne l'es pas ?

\- - Kate, ne t'engage pas sur ce terrain-là. Je crois qu'ils le sont autant l'un que l'autre

\- - Vous avez des bagages ? demanda Castle

\- - Déjà partis ! Ils ne restent que des babioles. On s'en occupera plus tard

\- - Ok. Apéritif ?

\- - Ah ! Si tu me prends par les sentiments

* * *

\- - Mérédith…

\- - Votre vol a été agréable ?

\- - Ce n'est pas le vol qui a été le plus long, répondit Karl en regardant sa femme. Aïe, cria-t-il alors qu'elle le pinçait au niveau du flanc

\- - Monsieur Beckett

\- - Vous n'allez pas m'appeler « monsieur » pendant tout votre séjour ici. Appelez-moi, Jim

\- - Entendu. Madame… Martha. Ravi de vous revoir

\- - Moi de même. Ne prenez pas ce ton solennel avec moi, Karl. Nous sommes en famille. Alors, on se tutoie !

\- - Comme vous… Tu veux

\- - Alors, si c'est comme ça. Bonjour Martha ! Et bonjour, Jim, fit Caro en les embrassant

\- - Hey !

\- - Alex ! comment vas-tu ? demanda Caro en l'enlaçant

\- - Maman, tu peux arrêter de l'appeler comme ça

\- - Ça ne me dérange pas, fit la rouquine

\- - Je sais. Mais on va finir par croire que je vais faire ma vie avec…

\- - Le principal, mon chéri, c'est que toi, tu saches que c'est une fille. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- - Maman !

\- - Juste une petite vérification. Comment vas-tu mon chéri ?

\- - Bien. Comment ne pas se sentir bien ici ? fit le jeune homme en montrant ce qui les entourait

\- - C'est vrai que cet endroit est magnifique. Je vous envie tous les deux. L'océan, la tranquillité…

\- - Le paradis sur terre ? fit Castle

\- - Je n'aurai pas dit mieux

\- - Et c'est bien mieux depuis…

\- - Que tu es avec Kate ?

\- - Arrêtez, tous les deux. Cet endroit était le même sans moi

\- - Mais il est bien plus agréable depuis que tu y viens, fit Castle en passant un bras autour de sa taille

\- - Si tu servais l'apéritif au lieu de dire des bêtises

\- - Bonne idée. Mais je ne dis jamais de bêtises lorsque ça te concerne. Karl ? Un pineau des Charentes ?

\- - Avec plaisir

\- - Guignolet, Caro ?

\- - Je rêve. Tu en as ramené ? Ne me dis pas que tu…

\- - C'est Castle !

\- - C'est Castle

* * *

Décidément, il ne parviendrait jamais à s'empêcher de la regarder. Il adorait sa démarche, voire les mouvements qu'elle imprimait à son corps. Surtout quand elle ne portait que cette simple tenue : un maillot deux pièces et une longue chemise blanche en lin

Elle enjamba le transat et s'assit

Aussitôt, il abandonna leurs enfants et s'approcha d'elle

\- - Tu sais où sont Caro et Karl ?

\- - Il me semble qu'ils sont allés se reposer, répondit-il en s'asseyant en face d'elle, à califourchon

\- - Pardon ?

\- - Faire la sieste. Tu sais… Ce qu'on fait pour récupérer du décalage horaire… Enfin… Quand on ne s'appelle pas Kate Beckett

\- - La sieste ?... Le décalage horaire ?

\- - Tu te rappelles qu'ils sont arrivés en avion ?

\- - Et toi, tu te rappelles qu'ils arrivent de Chicago ?

\- - Malgré mon âge, comme l'a fait remarquer Nicolas, je ne suis pas entièrement…

\- - Chicago, Castle !

\- - Ben, oui

\- - Une heure de décalage !

\- - Oh… Oh, non… Tu crois que…

\- - Je ne crois pas. Je suis sûre

Tout en souriant, et en pensant à ce que le couple devait faire, il s'approcha un peu plus de sa femme

\- - Tu sais à quoi je pense ? demanda-t-il en passant ses mains sous le fin tissu

\- - J'en ai une vague idée. Mais je te rappelle…

\- - A la première fois où je t'ai invité à venir ici. Tu te rappelles ?

\- **Vous savez quoi ? Vous devriez venir ! On est face à l'océan. Il y a une piscine privée. Vous pourriez bronzer toute la journée, si vous voulez**

\- **Ouah, Castle. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez prêt à tout pour me voir en maillot de bain !**

\- **Si vous êtes mal à l'aise en maillot de bain, vous pourriez nager entièrement nue !**

\- - Je me souviens, oui. Je t'avais menti

\- - Non !... Enfin, si… Mais tu étais avec… Laisse tomber… C'est du passé… Mais si tu avais accepté… Je t'ai menti

\- - Ah, oui ?

\- - Je n'aurai jamais pu résister … Te voir toute la journée dans cette tenue… Je n'aurai jamais pu… continua-t-il en faisant glisser ses mains sur sa peau satinée

\- - Hm… Mais peut-être que c'est moi qui n'aurait pas pu résister… commença-t-elle en posant ses mains sur son torse nu.

Il ne portait qu'un maillot de bain

\- - Ah, oui ? Alors comment se fait-il que tu te sois endormie ?

\- - Pardon ?

\- - Hier… Tu t'es endormie… Je t'embrassais et…

\- - Oh ! Mais… Tu sais que j'aime la façon que tu as de m'…

\- - Oui, mais en général, ce n'est qu'après… Aussi, je crois… Que nous aussi… On devrait faire une petite sieste

\- - Hm… Et tu fais quoi de nos trois... commença-t-elle en montrant la plage. Et les jumeaux vont bientôt se réveiller

\- - Hm… On va devoir en faire un autre

\- - Quoi ? fit-elle en se reculant

\- - Oui, c'est ça… Les jumeaux vont bientôt aller à l'école…

\- - Ils ont à peine un an !

\- - Mais quand ils vont y aller, on ne fera plus… Tu travailleras comme avant et…

\- - Alors qu'avec les bébés…

\- - On fait une sieste quand les autres sont à l'école

\- - Tu sais qu'en principe c'est pour récupérer de nos nuits blanches ?

\- - Il ne me semble pas que tu étais si fatiguée que ça après. Donc, je préconise, que dès qu'on sera à la maison…

\- - Non !

\- - Non ?

\- - Non, pour un bébé. Mais pour les siestes…

Elle l'embrassa tendrement

\- - Papa ? T'avais dit…

\- - Je finis de jouer avec maman et je viens

\- - Ah !

\- - Castle !

\- - Ben quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils ne nous avaient jamais vus nous embrasser, fit-il en plongeant dans son cou

\- - Papa joue avec maman et aplès il vient ! cria Mila


	122. Chapter 122

\- - Vous savez l'heure… Quoi ?

* * *

\- - C'est un rêve… Oui… C'est ça… Un simple rêve… En fait, on est toujours dans notre lit et…

\- - Et on fait exactement le même rêve ?

\- - Ouais… Bizarre… C'est un cauchemar !... Mais comment… Je ne peux pas croire qu'elles… Ou alors…

\- - Quoi ?

\- - On n'est pas là

\- - Ah, ah… Très drôle

\- - Non, non… Ce que je veux dire c'est… On n'est pas dans notre monde… C'est pour ça qu'elles ne…

\- - Un univers parallèle ? C'est à ça que tu penses ?

\- - Oui ! Réfléchis… Ça explique tout ce qu'il s'est passé

* * *

Etrangement, le calme régnait dans la maison.

Les plus petits se faufilaient entre leurs frères et leur sœur tandis qu'ils s'occupaient à mettre la table

Beckett était au fourneau

Alexis déposait les plats sur un plateau et les ramenait sur la terrasse

Jim et Martha préparaient le café et le thé

\- - Ouah ! On dirait une usine, s'exclama Caro

Comme à chaque fois qu'il venait dans les Hamptons, les parents du futur marié commençaient la journée en piquant une tête dans la piscine. Ils portaient chacun un peignoir et se tenaient par la main

Beckett ne put s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant. Tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter sans cesse qu'elle et Castle… Qu'on pouvait ressentir l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre rien qu'en les voyant…

Pour Caroline et Karl, c'était la même chose. Malgré leurs nombreuses années de mariage, on avait l'impression qu'ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis quelques mois. La sieste de la veille ne l'avait pas étonnée. Quant à la piscine… Inutile d'être devin pour savoir ce qu'ils y faisaient

\- - Un coup de main ?

\- - Tout est prêt ! répondit Beckett. Il n'y a plus qu'à ramener ces pancakes et…

Karl et Caro attrapèrent chacun un des jumeaux, tandis qu'Alexis et Beckett prenaient les plats chauds.

\- - Rick et Nicolas ne sont pas levés ? demanda Caro en installant Chumany sur sa chaise

\- - Ils sont en prison ! dit Milosz

\- - Quoi ?

* * *

Il reposa le combiné

\- - Alors ? Beckett avait raison ?

\- - Ouais.

\- - Et ?

\- - J'ai répondu ce qu'elle nous avait dit de dire

\- - D'après toi, combien de temps elle va les laisser là-bas ?

Le ding de l'ascenseur retentit. Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, et la virent arriver d'un pas décidé

\- - Mec ? Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

\- - Euh… Non… Et toi ?

\- - Chef ! firent les deux hommes en coeur

\- - Messieurs

\- - Un problème, chef ?

\- - Aucun. On m'avait convoqué au One Police Plazza

\- - Oh… Et ?

\- - Rien. Vous devrez me supporter encore un moment, répondit-elle en se rendant dans son bureau

\- - C'est à cause de ton rapport, murmura Ryan

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Si tu n'avais pas écrit…

\- - Quoi ? Attends… Je n'ai fait que relater les faits…

\- - Tu n'étais pas obligé de…

\- - Si ma mémoire est bonne, on ne doit rien omettre dans un rapport ! Et c'est elle qui m'avait demandé d'en faire un puisque Beckett…

Ils se retournèrent en entendant la porte du bureau s'ouvrir

\- - J'ai remarqué que vous faisiez à nouveau la « une » des journaux, fit Gates en posant une revue sur le bureau de Ryan

\- - On n'était pas de service, chef

\- - Je sais, mais…

\- - Castle recevait un prix et…

\- - Ils sont mariés ? Depuis 4 ans ?

\- - En effet

\- - Et je suppose que vous y avez aussi participé ? A ce mariage ?

\- - Euh… Oui

\- - Puis-je savoir comment vous avez pu échapper à une autre « une »…

\- - Ben, en fait… Le maire…

\- - Evidemment. Castle a encore joué de ses relations… Enfin… Passons… Mais j'aimerai qu'à l'avenir… J'apprécierai de ne plus voir mes lieutenants…

\- - On est invité au mariage d'Alexis, ce weekend, chef

\- - Je vois. Et donc, je dois encore m'attendre…

\- - Ils ne devraient pas y avoir de journalistes, mais un des invités… Vous savez, chef, avec les réseaux sociaux…

\- - Ok… Une question… J'ai lu dans l'article… Où vivent-ils ?

\- - Euh…

\- - Je ne vais pas le divulguer

\- - Ben, en fait… Ils vivent en France, répondit Esposito

\- - En France ? Mais comment ont-ils pu avoir l'idée de…

\- - Castle était en vacances à Paris et il est tombé sur Beckett qui y vivait. Elle avait monté sa société et… Commença à expliquer Ryan

\- - Une société ? Une société de quoi ?

\- - De sécurité

\- - De sécurité… Et ça marche ?

\- - Du tonnerre de Dieu !... Pardon, chef

\- - Ne vous excusez pas, Esposito. Si elle était restée dans la police, elle serait sûrement à ma place aujourd'hui. Voire plus haut. Mais on ne peut pas refaire l'histoire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- - Non, chef

\- - Pensez-vous qu'un jour, elle repassera par ici ? J'aimerai…

\- - Elle ne passe qu'à la morgue, chef, répondit le latino

\- - Lanie

\- - Oui, chef

\- - Chef… Beckett a tourné la page. Elle n'en parle même pas, fit l'irlandais

\- - Et Castle ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Il se mêle toujours…

\- - Il n'a pas changé

\- - 6 Castle… Mais comment fait-elle pour les supporter ? Un seul arrivait à me rendre folle. Alors 6… Elle a tourné la page. Si seulement je pouvais en faire autant… Si tout le monde pouvait en faire autant, continua-t-elle en retournant vers son bureau. Quand vont-ils oublier cette histoire ?... Reprenez le travail

\- - Oui, chef

* * *

\- - Rick… Tu dors ?

\- - Avec monsieur tronçonneuse ?

\- - Il en tient une bonne !... Rick ?

\- - Hm

\- - Comment tu as su ?

\- - Su quoi ?

\- - Pour Kate ? Comment tu as su que c'était elle ? Que c'était la bonne ?

\- - Dès que je l'ai vu !

\- - Tu plaisantes ?

\- - Hm… Non… En fait… Quand je l'ai vu, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête. Je te laisse deviner laquelle… J'ai su quand… Je n'en sais rien… Peut-être quand je l'ai vu embrasser son collègue

\- - Au 12th. Kate a…

\- - Il quittait le poste. La journée était terminée. Tu la connais. Jamais elle ne se serait permise… Oui… Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là… Tu vas rire… Mais c'est moi qui avais dit à ce gars qu'il pouvait tenter sa chance avec elle

\- - Vraiment ?

\- - Vraiment

Nicolas regarda son poignet, entouré d'un des bracelets, alors que l'autre était fixée au banc. Le poivrot se mit à marmonner des mots incompréhensibles, puis se remit à ronfler. Castle était attaché à l'autre extrémité. Ils étaient tous les deux assis à même le sol, les jambes repliées

* * *

Flashback

Dans la nuit, Alexis avait répondu au téléphone. C'était la ligne intérieure.

Après s'être rendue compte, qu'en effet, son fiancé n'était pas dans leur lit, elle avait vérifié chaque pièce de la villa. Elle avait réveillé Beckett, surprise, elle aussi, de ne pas trouver son mari près d'elle. Il avait pris soin de lui mettre son oreiller entre ses bras.

Elles s'étaient douchées et habillées, puis elles avaient emprunté la Mercedes

\- - Alexis ? On est bien d'accord ?

\- - Tu crois que ça va marcher ?

\- - Fais-moi confiance

Le poste de police des Hamptons n'était pas très grand. Tout comme le chef

Quand elles le virent, il semblait nerveux. Il faut dire qu'il ne se passait pas grand-chose dans la ville. Mais arrêter une personnalité…

Il s'appelait Brady

Evidemment, le temps qu'elles arrivent, il s'était renseigné sur Beckett. Il savait qu'elle avait été lieutenant à la criminelle de New-York. Quand à Alexis… Qui ne connaissait pas les célébrités qui vivaient ici. Il n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser. De les avoir réveillés. De les avoir arrêtés. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il avait reçu une plainte. Il faisait nuit. Il n'avait pas vu que…

Elles s'arrêtèrent dans l'entrée. Un corps sanguinolent était allongé sur une table

\- - Reconnaissez qu'on pouvait se tromper ! Vous savez… Je n'ai jamais enquêté sur un meurtre. Alors lorsqu'on m'a appelé et que je les ai vus… Ils le tenaient par les pieds et les mains. Il semblait lourd. Et il l'est. Avec tout ce sang… Ils portaient ces cagoules, ajouta-t-il en les leur montrant

\- - Ils ne se sont pas expliqués ?

\- - Je ne leur en n'ai pas laissé le temps. Je les fais allonger face contre terre et je les ai menottés. Comme on nous l'apprend, je n'ai touché à rien. Lorsque le médecin légiste… Mais comment je pouvais savoir que ce n'était qu'un mannequin ?

\- - Je comprends

\- - Ils ont dit qu'ils voulaient faire une blague ! Qui peut faire une blague avec un mannequin… Vous en connaissez beaucoup vous…

\- - Et donc, vous les avez arrêtés

\- - J'ai hésité. Mais…

\- - Ils vous ont tourné en ridicule

\- - Il y avait aussi le voisin. Il hurlait qu'ils avaient été réveillés, que sa femme était terrorisée… Ils n'avaient pas de papiers…

\- - Vous les avez arrêtés pour défaut de papiers !

\- - Et tapage nocturne ! Je n'avais pas le choix ! Lieutenant… Je…

\- - Je ne suis plus dans la police. On peut les voir ?

\- - Euh… Oui… Bien sûr, répondit-il en contournant le « cadavre »

Brady poussa une porte et elles se retrouvèrent dans ce qui devait être la pièce principale du poste de police des Hamptons. Il y avait un bureau avec une plaque portant le nom de Brady, et un autre qui devait être à son seul et unique adjoint.

Sur le côté, une cage

Une seule cage. Un homme, allongé sur l'unique banc, ronflait. Le son qu'il émettait ressemblait à celui d'une tronçonneuse.

\- - Hey ! firent les deux hommes en les voyant

Nicolas était accroché à une extrémité du banc. Castle à l'autre. En se levant, l'écrivain se précipita vers la porte, oubliant qu'il était menotté

\- - Ouch !... C'est gentil d'être venu…

Les deux hommes étaient vêtus de la même manière : pantalon de survêtement noir, sweat noir. Même les baskets… Une idée sûrement née de l'esprit de son écrivain de mari. Les deux femmes en auraient ri si…

\- - Ouah ! Vous les avez frappés ? s'étonna Beckett en voyant les deux hommes

\- - Hein ? Non, non… Jamais… Mais quand ils nous ont vus, ils ont détalé comme des lapins. Alors, on a été obligé…

\- - Je vois. Mais… Où sont le fiancé de ma belle-fille et mon mari ? demanda Beckett en regardant autour d'elle

\- - Quoi ? firent les trois hommes

\- - Hein ? Mais… Ce sont eux, fit le chef

\- - Très drôle… Si c'est une blague…

\- - Mais non ! Ils m'ont dit…

\- - Ce ne sont pas eux !

\- - Quoi ? firent les trois hommes

\- - Allez ! Kate… Je sais que…

\- - Alexis !

\- - Vous êtes sûres ?

\- - Il y a une certaine ressemblance mais… Non… Je n'ai jamais vu cet homme. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, toi ?

\- - Ben… C'est vrai que je connais papa depuis plus longtemps que toi… Mais… Franchement, shérif… Ma belle-mère a raison. Ce n'est pas mon père !

\- - Et l'autre ?

\- - Alors lui, aucun doute ! Ce n'est pas mon fiancé !

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Vous savez… J'ai vérifié sur internet… Ils ressemblent beaucoup…

\- - Tout le monde a son sosie sur terre. C'est bien connu. D'ailleurs, mon mari vous le confirmerait, s'il était là !

\- - Non. Non. Non ! Ma chérie… Ma chérie ! tenta Castle en s'adressant à l'une, puis à l'autre

\- - On a quelque chose à signer ou on peut s'en aller ? demanda Beckett en retournant au centre de la pièce

\- - Attendez ! Vous n'allez pas nous laisser ici ? hurla Castle

\- - Vous êtes sûres ? demanda Brady

\- - Certaines ! firent les deux femmes.

\- - Je peux vous poser une question ?

\- - Laquelle ?

\- - Où sont vos…

\- - Mon mari et le fiancé de ma belle-fille ? A une partie de poker, avec le maire de New-York et d'autres amis. Vous pouvez les joindre si vous voulez

\- - Euh… Non… Mais alors… Pourquoi êtes-vous venues… Enfin, je veux dire… Si vous savez où…

\- - Je vous rappelle que vous avez été assez vague au téléphone. Vous avez parlé d'un problème, d'un incident… Et vu l'heure… Enfin… Je suis contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à subir les plaisanteries parfois douteuses de mon mari. Dans un sens, ça me rassure. Mais dans l'autre…

\- - NON ! hurlèrent les deux hommes en les voyant sortir

\- - Kate ! Tu avais dit que si un jour je me retrouvais… Tu m'en ferais sortir !, cria Castle. Toi et tes idées ! fit-il en se retournant vers son futur gendre

\- - Elles nous font marcher ! Elles vont revenir !

\- - Tu connais mal Beckett !

\- - Alexis ne me laissera jamais…

\- - Il serait tant que tu apprennes à connaitre ta future femme. C'est ma fille !

En sortant du poste de police, Beckett attrapa son téléphone

\- - Tu as vu l'heure ?

\- - Je sais. Mais connaissant ton père…

* * *

\- - Vous les avez laissés en prison ?

\- - Hm

\- - Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient faire avec ce « cadavre » ? demanda Caro

\- - Le mettre dans la piscine

\- - Oh !... Où l'ont-ils trouvé ?

\- - C'est un des amis de Nicolas qui l'a ramené. Ainsi que le faux sang, répondit Alexis

\- - Je n'aurai jamais pu les laisser…

\- - J'ai été à bonne école avec Castle !... Je suis désolée, Caro. Mais gérer Castle, je peux. Ton fils, je peux aussi. Mais les deux en même temps…

\- - Oh, mais je ne te reproche rien

\- - Et moi, je préfèrerai qu'ils se concentrent sur le mariage !

\- - Juste une question : combien de temps le shérif va-t-il les garder en cellule ? demanda Karl

\- - Le temps de contacter Bob

* * *

\- - Rick ?

\- - Hm

\- - Comment tu as su…

\- - Est-ce que tu serais en train de douter de tes sentiments envers ma fille ?

\- - Non. Non… Mais… Quand je vois mes parents… Quand je vous vois, Kate et toi… Et il y a mon travail…

\- - Ah ! les relations longue distance… Je connais

\- - Je sais. Alexis m'a parlé d'Ashley

\- - C'était différent. Ils étaient jeunes

\- - Mais elle en a souffert !

\- - Son premier chagrin d'amour. On a tous un, non ?

\- - Oui. Mais…

\- - Tu te doutais bien qu'avec le métier que tu fais… A moins de trouver une fille qui exerce le même ou qui te suivrais partout où tu irais…

\- - Comme tu l'as fait avec Kate ?

\- - Hm

Il sourit en repensant à la tête que Beckett avait faite lorsque Montgomery lui avait appris qu'elle l'aurait sur le dos pendant ses enquêtes

\- - En fait… Tu crois aux forces de l'univers ?

\- - Pas vraiment

Décidément…

\- - Je pourrais te parler du coup de foudre…

\- - Je n'y crois pas non plus

\- - C'est toi qui m'as demandé…

\- - Je t'ai demandé comment tu as su. Je ne t'ai pas demandé une thèse sur « l'amour » et tout ce qui s'y rapporte. Je sais ce que je ressens pour Alexis. Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile avec le travail que je fais et celui qu'elle fera. Mais jusqu'à présent, j'ai toujours fait en sorte que nos retrouvailles se passent au mieux. Lorsque je reviens, elle est ma priorité. Les semaines que nous passons ensemble, nous sommes vraiment ensemble. J'oublie mon travail, j'oublie ce que j'ai vu. Il n'y a que nous. Mais comment être sûr…

\- - Tu l'as rends heureuse. C'est ce qui compte

\- - Mais est-ce que ça suffit ? Mais est-ce que… Je veux dire… Une vie entière, Rick… Je ne te parle pas de quelques années. Mais de toute une vie. Comment ne pas sombrer dans la monotonie ? Comment…

\- - Tomber dans l'ennui ?

\- - Ouais

\- - Je ne sais pas

\- - Quoi ? Attends… Tu t'es marié…

\- - Je sais. Et ça te confirme ma réponse. Si j'avais su… Mérédith ne m'aurait pas trompé… Gina…

\- - Mais avec Kate… Alexis m'a dit qu'elle ne t'avait jamais vu comme ça. Déjà pendant votre partenariat… Elle m'a raconté que tu avais failli te faire tuer…

\- - Tu ne le ferais pas pour ma fille ?

\- - Ce n'est pas la question. Evidemment que je donnerai ma vie pour elle. Elle est tout pour moi. Mais, à l'époque, tu avais ta fille. Et pourtant…

\- - Je sais. Mais… Lorsque j'étais avec Kate… Elle devenait ma priorité… C'était comme… J'aime ma fille… J'aime mes enfants, tu le sais. Comme on dit, il n'y a pas plus beau cadeau qu'une femme puisse faire à un homme. C'est vrai. Mais pour moi… Mon plus cadeau… C'est Kate

\- - Tu m'étonnes. Si on m'offrait un cadeau pareil, je prendrai plaisir à…

\- - Eh ! tu parles de ma femme, là ! Et de ta future belle-mère !

\- - Désolé

\- - Mais tu as raison, fit Castle en souriant. Pour moi, il n'y a pas plus belle femme au monde. Alors oui, je pourrai te dire que je l'aime pour sa beauté, pour son corps, pour … Mais en fait… J'ai besoin de sa présence

\- - Hein ?

\- - C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. La voir… Simplement ça… Je pouvais passer des heures à la regarder remplir des rapports, sans jamais m'ennuyer. Je peux rester assis sur la plage à la regarder jouer avec les enfants, les chiens. Je la regarde retaper ses meubles. Je la regarde s'occuper des petits au camp. Je la regarde discuter avec tous ces gens qu'elle ne connait pas et que pourtant, elle essaie d'aider…

\- - C'est tout ?

\- - Pour moi, c'est vital. Juste la voir. La voir, à mon réveil. La voir, juste avant de m'endormir. J'aurai même pu la laisser faire sa vie avec un autre. Tant qu'elle aurait été heureuse. Tout ce que j'aurai demandé, c'était de pouvoir la voir. C'est fou, hein ?

\- - Je pourrais faire la même chose pour Alexis

\- - Tu comprends alors ?

\- - Ce que je sais, c'est qu'on ne peut pas obliger une femme à nous aimer. Même si on est fou d'elle

\- - Comme dit ma mère : « ça, c'est le vrai amour »

\- - Elle a raison

\- - Comme souvent… Tu vois… Il me suffisait… Il me suffit de la voir et c'est comme…

\- - Ton oxygène ?

\- - Oui. C'est ça… Elle est mon oxygène, mon souffle de vie… On ne peut pas savoir si un mariage va durer ou pas… J'en suis un bon exemple… Mais avec Kate…

Les deux hommes appuyèrent leurs têtes contre le grillage et fermèrent leurs yeux. Pendant plusieurs minutes, l'un réfléchit à ce que son futur beau-père venait de lui dire et devait admettre que sa fiancée lui manquait plus qu'il ne le pensait lorsqu'il devait voyager. Il aimait leurs discussions, leurs soirées en amoureux, leurs jeux… Il y avait plus que cela. Il aimait l'avoir près de lui. Tout simplement

L'autre, espérait avoir aidé son futur gendre. Mais comment être sûr ? Il y avait tellement de choses qui pouvaient arriver. Il suffisait parfois d'un malentendu, d'une mauvaise interprétation d'une situation ou d'une parole… Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il n'avait jamais douté des sentiments de Beckett envers lui. Même si elle ne lui disait pas aussi souvent que lui, il savait qu'elle l'aimait. A ses gestes, à sa façon de faire l'amour avec lui…

\- - Et maintenant ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Ben… Elles nous ont quand même laissé ici ?

\- - Ne t'inquiète pas. Dès qu'il aura mon message, il nous sortira de là

\- - Et après ?

\- - Après ? Chacun pour soi !

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Je te rappelle que c'était ton idée ! Alors à toi d'assumer !

\- - Mais…

\- - Je m'occupe de ma femme et toi, de ta fiancée ! Et crois-moi, tu n'as pas la partie la plus difficile. Mais si tu veux, on peut échanger

\- - Ah, non. Je tiens à la vie !

\- - Trouillard !

Trouillard !

Qu'est-ce qu'elles allaient leur réserver ?

Comment allait-il se sortir de ce guêpier ? Quelle idée il avait eu de suivre son gendre !

Il sourit

Il allait l'amadouer, se montrer charmant… Ça marcherait ? Ça marchait à tous les coups. A tous les coups… Il n'avait jamais été jusque-là

* * *

\- - Non, mais… On ne peut pas les laisser… Je vais aller me préparer et…

\- - Mérédith…

\- - Oui ?

\- - Castle est mon mari

\- - Je sais. Mais…

\- - Mérédith. C'est mon mari

\- - Et Nicolas ?

\- - Il est très bien là où il est, répondit Karl. Ça lui mettra peut-être du plomb dans la tête

\- - On a le droit de rêver, firent Beckett et Alexis dans un même synchronisme


	123. Chapter 123

Chapitre 120

\- - Je suis désolé. Mais votre femme… Et votre fille…

\- - Ce n'est pas grave. Tout le monde peut faire une erreur

\- - Une erreur ! Est-ce que j'ai la tête d'un tueur ?

\- - Dois-je te rappeler qu'il n'y a pas de tête particulière !?

\- - Mais le mannequin… Vous auriez pu…

\- - Le voisin s'est plaint. Je ne pouvais pas…

\- - Tu sais ce qui m'étonne ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Que ton casier judiciaire soit vierge !

\- - Parce que le tien…

\- - Celui de monsieur Castle est bien fourni !

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Attentat à la pudeur… Exhibitionnisme… Vos amis du 12th m'ont faxé une copie

\- - On peut passer à autre chose ?

\- - Tu as fait de la prison ?

\- - Jamais

\- - Comment tu as fait ?

\- - Comme ce matin… A ce sujet, comment se fait-il que vous ne nous libériez que maintenant ?

\- - Eh, bien… Etrangement… Tous ceux que vous m'aviez dit de contacter n'étaient pas dans leur bureau. Les lieutenants se rendaient chez un témoin, à ce que j'ai compris. Et le maire… Il avait oublié son portable. Donc, j'ai laissé le message à sa secrétaire. Il a appelé dès qu'il est rentré à New York !

\- - Etrangement ? Je vois... On peut y aller ?

\- - Je peux vous faire raccompagner

\- - Notre voiture ?

\- - A la fourrière

\- - Manquait plus que ça !

\- - On va prendre un taxi

\- - Je suis désolé. Vraiment… Pouvez-vous dire à votre femme et à votre fiancée que je leur adresse toute mes excuses pour ce malentendu

\- - Oh ! Croyez-moi. Je vais lui dire…

\- - Tu vas faire profil bas et te tenir à carreaux jusqu'au mariage !

\- - Quoi ? On a passé la nuit et la journée en prison. Dois-je te le rappeler ?

\- - A cause de ton idée !

\- - Tu n'étais pas contre !

\- - Heu… Pour le mannequin…

\- - Brûlez-le !

\- - Eh ! Tu sais combien ça coûte ?

* * *

N'étant que 10, ils avaient adapté le jeu et le terrain

La première équipe se composait de Beckett, Milosz, Dusan, Mila et Martha. La seconde de Karl, Caro, Jim, Alexis et Mérédith

N'ayant qu'un seul défenseur dans le champ extérieur, les deux chiens aidaient les deux équipes

\- - Alors, écoute-moi…

\- - Mais je sais pas…

\- - Regarde la balle… Regarde la main de Karl qui tient la balle… Regarde bien son geste quand il va le passer derrière lui…

\- - Et quand il lance… Je tape comme ça

\- - Hop ! Attention ma puce, fit le grand-père en attrapant la batte, alors que la petite tournoyait sur elle-même, emportée par le poids de la batte

\- - Paldon

\- - Tu n'as rien fait de mal… Tu es prête ?

\- - Et si je late ?

\- - Eh bien… Tu rates… On ne compte pas les points… Et tu sais ce qui est important ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Que tu t'amuses. On se fiche de savoir qui perd ou qui gagne…

\- - Papa aime pas peldle

\- - Je sais.

\- - Mais il joue quand même encole avec maman

\- - Il trouvera bien un jour un jeu où il pourra gagner

\- - Hm… Maman est folte… T'as vu où elle a lancé la balle ?

\- - Tu y arriveras, toi aussi… Pour le moment, tu fais ce que tu peux… Tu es prête ?

\- - Hm

\- - Et attention à ma tête

\- - Oui

Jim s'accroupit. Mila se retourna, la batte appuyée contre son épaule

Karl faisait taper la balle dans son gant.

\- - Tu es prête ?

\- - Pas tlop folt, hein ?

\- - D'accord… Regarde la balle, Mila… Regarde ce qui est écrit dessus et tu la rateras pas

\- - Ça va tlop vite… Et je sais pas lile

\- - Regarde la balle

Karl passa son bras derrière lui tout en tendant l'autre devant lui. Il leva une jambe et…

Mila était concentrée sur la balle. Légèrement penchée en avant, elle serrait la batte de toutes ses forces puis…

\- - Oh, non

La balle tomba dans le gant de Jim. Il la renvoya à Karl

\- - On recommence. Tu as presque réussi

Mila se remit en place. Mais le deuxième tir atterrit au même endroit

\- - Ma puce…

\- - Maman… J'y allive pas

\- - C'est parce que tu veux taper trop fort. Contente-toi juste de toucher la balle. Ecoute les conseils de grand-père et tout ira bien

Elle se repositionna, leva le pouce pour montrer à Karl qu'elle était prête. Les autres souriaient en la voyant serrer sa batte, tout en se mordillant la langue. Personne ne remarqua le petit clin d'œil que fit l'homme à la petite

Il détendit son bras. La balle prit son envol, tournoyant sur elle-même, plus lentement que les deux premières fois

Mila se campa sur ses deux jambes, toujours légèrement voutée. La batte passa derrière son épaule et…

\- - J'ai eu. J'ai eu. J'ai eu

\- - Cours !

\- - Hein ?

\- - Tu dois courir, princesse

\- - Ah, oui

Elle laissa tomber la batte au sol et se dirigea vers la première base

\- - Stop ! cria sa mère

\- - Hein ?

Le tir n'avait pas été assez fort. Jules avait la balle dans sa gueule et arrivait près de la deuxième base

* * *

En les voyant arriver, l'homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le chef Brady l'avait appelé et lui avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé

\- - Ouah ! Nuit difficile ? demanda-t-il innocemment

\- - Euh… Si on veut, répondit Castle. On vient récupérer notre voiture. Le chef Brady a dû…

\- - Oh, oui ! Attendez

Il fit signe un autre homme, lui tendit des clés

\- - Vous n'avez pas beaucoup de …

\- - Nous ne sommes pas à New York. En général… Les voitures, qu'on trouve ici, sont celles des jeunes qui font la fête et ne sont plus en état de conduire

\- - Et ça arrive souvent ?

\- - Pas trop. Heureusement

La voiture stoppa à leur niveau. Un homme en descendit et donna les clés à Nicolas qui lui tendait la main

\- - Merci et… Je ne vous dis pas « à la prochaine »

\- - J'espère pour vous. Euh… Monsieur Castle ?

\- - Oui ?

\- - Voici… Commença l'homme en lui tendant un papier

\- - Quoi ? 2000 dollars ?

\- - Ben… On a dû la récupérer en pleine nuit, la remorquer et…

* * *

\- - Imagine que tu vas couper un arbre

La rouquine se retourna vers Karl et le toisa du regard

\- - Façon de parler. Mais… Tu es comédienne… Imagine-toi… Une hache à la main !

\- - Une hache ?

\- - Ben… C'est la seule image qui me vienne à l'esprit

\- - Hm

Les deux hommes arrivèrent sur la terrasse. Les cris des enfants les avaient attirés

\- - Je rêve !

Caro était le lanceur. Karl le receveur. Mérédith et Alexis étaient sur les bases. Jim attendait en arrière avec les chiens. En voyant les deux hommes arriver, il leur fit un signe de la tête

\- - Voilà pourquoi je suis avec cette femme…

\- - Hein ?

\- - Tu m'as demandé comment j'ai su… Regarde-les…Les Beckett ont un effet magique sur les Castle… Qui aurait pu croire, qu'un jour, ma mère jouerait au baseball ?... Et Mérédith ?

* * *

\- - Gland-mèle… Legarde ce qui est éclit sur la balle !

\- - Ma chérie… Je n'ai pas tes yeux

\- - Alols… Legale que la balle

\- - Je ne peux pas prendre une raquette ?... Même de ping-pong ?... Mais comment voulez-vous que je frappe une balle avec ce bout de bois ?

\- - Une batte !

\- - Oui, une batte…

\- - Allez grand-mère !

\- - Allez grand-mère… Ces enfants m'auront tout fait faire… Regarde la balle… Si je regarde la balle, comment je fais pour taper dedans avec ce fichu… Cette batte…

\- - Prête Martha ?

\- - Oh, je crois que je ne le serai jamais. Mais vas-y. Lance

\- - Tu as droit à trois essais

\- - Hm… Trois, dix, cent… Ça ne changera pas grand-chose…

\- - C'est pas glave gland-mèle si tu lates. On s'amuse

\- - Ouais. Heureusement que ton père n'est pas là. Ce ne serait pas la même chanson. Allons-y et advienne que pourra

Deux coups. Il ne lui avait fallu que deux coups pour que la balle prenne son envol. Tellement surprise par ce qu'elle venait de réussir, elle restait tétanisée sur ce qui devait être le marbre

\- - Coul… Coul…

\- - Hein ?

\- - Coul… Fais le toul

\- - Ah, oui

En relevant sa jupe, Martha se mit à courir. Elle atteignit la base où se tenait Mérédith, puis passa à celle où était Alexis et rejoignit enfin Karl

\- - Oueh ! Elle a léussi. Elle a léussi ! criait Mila en sautant

\- - Je n'ai quand même pas envoyé la balle…

\- - Papa !?... Jules ?... Jim ?

Beckett ralentit en voyant les deux hommes sur la terrasse, mais continua comme si de rien était

\- - Alors ? demanda-t-elle à son père

\- - Si même les chiens ne la trouvent pas…

On ne voyait que leurs queues dépasser de la haie

\- - Ce n'est pas possible ! Je n'ai pas tapé aussi fort… Je l'ai à peine effleuré…

\- - Quel effleurement !

* * *

\- - Papa !

\- - Ma princesse…

\- - Oh… Tu sens pas bon, remarqua Mila en s'arrêtant net devant lui

\- - Papa !

\- - Hey

\- - Comment c'était ? T'as vu des méchants ?

\- - Non

\- - Ah… Et c'était comment ?

\- - C'était bien ?

\- - Les garçons… Vous croyez qu'on s'amuse en prison ?

\- - Les garçons… Allez aider Mila pour sa douche. Je vous rejoins. Papa, tu peux t'occuper des jumeaux pendant que je vais chercher les rafraichissements?

\- - Bien sûr

\- - Je peux le faire

\- - Je crois que tu ferais mieux d'aller te changer toi aussi, fit Beckett en entrant dans la villa

\- - Attends-moi, Kate, s'écria Alexis

* * *

\- - Ouf ! souffla Martha en se laissant tomber sur un des fauteuils

\- - Sacré match ! Jamais je n'aurai cru que tu enverrais la balle… commença Jim

\- - Crois-moi… Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait… Alors ? Et vous deux ? Comment a été votre journée ? demanda la rouquine

\- - Papa… Maman… Je suis désolé… Je ne…

\- - Désolé de quoi ? Pour ta blague de mauvais goût ou parce que vous vous êtes fait pincer ?

\- - Papa, c'était juste…

\- - Un cadavre ! Non, mais je rêve… Tu ne crois que ta mère en voit assez dans son service ? Tu sais ce que ça lui fait à chaque fois qu'elle perd un de ses patients ?

Caroline était infirmière en chef dans un service de cardiologie. Et bien entendu, la plupart de ses patients n'étaient plus très jeunes lorsqu'ils arrivaient dans son service

\- - Karl… Tenta Caro

\- - C'est un humour que je n'aime pas. Et il le sait !

\- - A sa décharge, il faut reconnaitre qu'en fac de médecine… Ok. Ce n'était pas de très bon goût. Mais vous n'allez pas nous en vouloir… tenta Castle

\- - Je crois que c'est un problème que vous allez devoir résoudre avec vos femmes

\- - Elles sont vraiment beaucoup fâchées ?

\- - Etrangement…

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Elles n'en ont pas beaucoup parlé aujourd'hui. Bien sûr, elles nous ont annoncé la « bonne nouvelle » ce matin, mais depuis… commença Martha

\- - Depuis ?

\- - Rien… Elles ont passé un moment ensemble dans leurs chambres, mais à part ça…

\- - Dans leurs chambres ? Pourquoi ? firent les deux hommes

\- - Alors là…

* * *

\- - Tu as une idée ?

\- - Parce que c'est à moi d'en avoir une ?

\- - Ben… C'est ta fille

\- - Ta future femme

\- - Elles ont manigancé… Avec ta femme… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a pu imaginer ?

\- - Si je le savais

\- - Quoi ? Je croyais que tu la connaissais mieux que toi-même ?

Ils se séparèrent en haut de l'escalier, chacun allant dans sa chambre

* * *

Devant le miroir, il se regardait. Il passa sa main sur sa barbe naissante, dans ses cheveux…

Il sourit… Il ne savait pas ce que les deux femmes leur avaient concoctés mais…

Il adorait son futur gendre. C'était l'homme qu'il fallait à sa fille. Elle avait toujours été trop sérieuse à son goût : toujours le nez dans ses bouquins, ne sortant pratiquement jamais sauf pour aller chez des amies avec qui, il en était sûr, elles parlaient davantage de leurs cours plutôt que de s'amuser. Même lorsqu'elle avait choisi ses stages : on ne pouvait pas dire qu'une morgue se prêtait à la plaisanterie, même si c'était Lanie qui l'avait encadré.

Nicolas mettait du fun dans sa vie

A bien y réfléchir, c'était comme lui pour Beckett… Il sourit en se rappelant la première fois qu'il l'avait vu

\- **Monsieur Castle, votre petit numéro de charme du mauvais garçon défiant l'autorité marche peut-être avec les starlettes et les midinettes, seulement moi, je travaille pour vivre. Et dans mon monde, vous n'avez que deux possibilités : soit, vous êtes le type qui me facilite la vie, soit, vous êtes celui qui me la complique. Et, croyez-moi, il vaut mieux pas être le type qui me complique la vie !**

Il ne lui avait pas vraiment simplifié la vie. Bien au contraire. Ni lors de leur partenariat, ni depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble… Il se souvenait de la jeune femme qu'il avait vu ce jour-là : cheveux courts, tenue stricte… Déjà, il l'avait trouvé trognon… Mais aujourd'hui… Elle était tout ce qu'il avait imaginé, même davantage.

Sa fille serait heureuse avec Nicolas et il lui apporterait tout ce dont elle aurait besoin, comme lui l'avait toujours fait. Y compris sur le plan pécuniaire. Car bien qu'il ne fût pas millionnaire, comme il le disait, il gagnait très bien sa vie. Malgré ses voyages, il était toujours rémunéré par le laboratoire de Chicago et le serait par celui de New-York. Car même absent, il pouvait toujours donner un coup de main à son équipe, soit par téléphone, par mail et parfois par visio-conférence. Les organismes de santé le rémunéraient au lance-pierre… Mais il était également rétribué pour ses articles dans les revues médicales et en plus, il était maître de conférences.

Il attrapa son sweat, son jogging, son t-shirt, son boxer, ses chaussettes et ses baskets et les enfourna dans un grand sac poubelle. L'odeur était immonde

Puis il se glissa sous la douche

Il était exténué

Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir de la nuit. Entre les ronflements de monsieur « tronçonneuse », et ses violents vomissements…

* * *

Devant le miroir, il se regardait. Il passa sa main sur sa barbe naissante, dans ses cheveux…

Il sourit… Il ne savait pas ce que les deux femmes leur avaient concoctés mais…

Il adorait ses futurs beaux-parents

Il sourit en se rappelant la première fois qu'il l'avait vu Alexis

Ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois à l'aéroport de Paris. Lui, attendait sa correspondance pour Brest, elle, pour Cherbourg. Lui se rendait chez ses grands-parents, les parents de sa mère et elle, chez son père et Beckett. Ce n'était qu'une simple rencontre. Ils avaient discuté tout en buvant un café, puis ils s'étaient séparés, partant chacun de leur côté

Il n'avait plus pensé à elle. Jusqu'à…

Un séminaire, à New-York… Dans sa fac…

Il était venu passer une semaine à New-York, avec son ami, pour parler de l'anthropologie et de la reconstitution faciale

Elle était là, devant lui, assise au premier rang

Au fil des jours, il s'était surpris à la chercher du regard dès qu'il faisait son entrée dans l'amphithéâtre

Lui, le fêtard, le charmeur… Il ne pensait plus qu'à une seule fille… Elle. Même son ami ne le reconnaissait pas.

Le dernier jour, il avait osé l'inviter à prendre à verre. Il l'avait réinvitée le lendemain et le surlendemain. Puis il avait dû reprendre son avion

Depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés

Il attrapa son sweat, son jogging, son t-shirt, son boxer, ses chaussettes et ses baskets et les enfourna dans un grand sac poubelle. L'odeur était immonde

Puis il se glissa sous la douche

Il était exténué

Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir de la nuit. Entre les ronflements de monsieur « tronçonneuse », et ses violents vomissements…

* * *

\- - Eh, eh ! J'ai droit à mes bisous ? demanda Castle en entrant dans la cuisine. Je suis tout propre !

\- - Papa !

\- - Ma princesse

\- - Où sont tes habits ?

\- - Je les ai jetés

\- - T'es fou ?

\- - Ah ! Y a pas à dire… Une bonne douche et… Quoi ?

\- - T'as mis papa en plison ! T'avais dit tu fais plus !

\- - Ma puce… Tu sais que j'y étais aussi ?

\- - T'as menti. Encole !

\- - Mila, va aider tes frères

\- - Oui, maman

Les deux hommes se redressèrent. Nicolas regarda la petite s'éloigner vers la terrasse puis s'avança vers les deux femmes, sous le regard de tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la cuisine

\- - Euh… Kate… Alexis… Je voulais…

Elles attrapèrent chacune un plat. Alexis appuya sur le bouton de la mini chaine qui était posée sur le plan de travail et elles commencèrent à s'éloigner elles aussi. Le passage avait dû être sélectionné à l'avance. En l'entendant, elles se retournèrent et regardèrent la tête de leurs hommes lorsqu'ils entendirent « _encore des mots, toujours des mots, les mêmes mots…_ ». Elles cognèrent leurs poings l'un contre l'autre et rejoignirent les enfants

\- - Merde ! ragea Nicolas

\- - Quoi ? fit Mérédith qui n'avait pas compris

\- - Rien

\- - Richard… Je voulais venir te chercher mais…

\- - C'est Kate, ma femme. Tu n'aurais pas pu

\- - Mais vous, vous auriez pu…

\- - Oh ! Alors ça, mon chéri… Dis-toi que ça te prépare à ce qui t'attends une fois que tu seras marié… Jamais nous n'interviendrons dans ta vie de couple. Nous ne l'avons jamais fait jusqu'à présent, nous n'allions pas commencer aujourd'hui. Et qui sait… Peut-être que ça t'aidera à grandir un peu, répondit Caro

\- - Tu as le droit de rêver, murmura Martha

* * *

Le diner s'était passé relativement dans la bonne humeur.

Les enfants avaient raconté la partie de baseball, puis ils avaient à nouveau posé des questions sur leur séjour en prison. Karl et Caro avait détourné le sujet de la conversation en s'intéressant aux projets de Martha et de Mérédith

Quant à Beckett et Alexis, elles s'étaient occupées des jumeaux

* * *

En entrant dans la chambre, il la trouva allonger sur leur lit. Elle lui tournait le dos et portait ses écouteurs. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et entra dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Il devait lui parler

* * *

\- - Hey !... Non, non, non… Laisse-moi sortir !

Alexis et Beckett se précipitèrent dans le couloir en refermant la porte de leur chambre

\- - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?

\- - Rien, grand-mère. Désolée, Jim. Kate ?

\- - Ça a marché ?

\- - Tu ne l'entends pas ? Je vois que papa…

\- - Espérons qu'il ne défoncera pas la porte.

\- - Mais qu'est-ce que…

\- - Il parait que la nuit porte conseil. Alors espérons que c'est vrai, répondit Beckett en arrivant en bas de l'escalier

\- - Vous ne les avez pas…

\- - Ne t'inquiète pas grand-mère. On leur a laissé une couverture et un oreiller

\- - Oh !

\- - Kate… Soirée vidéo ?

\- - Pourquoi pas ? Tu as une envie particulière ?

\- - Que dirais-tu de « mon beau-père et moi » ?

\- - Je dirai que ça tombe à pic. Martha ? Papa ?

\- - Pourquoi pas, répondirent-ils en les regardant se diriger vers le salon

\- - Je rêve ! Elles les ont enfermés dans…

\- - J'en ai bien l'impression


	124. Chapter 124

En entrant dans la salle de bain, ils le trouvèrent allongé dans la baignoire. Enfin… Façon de parler

Il reposait sur le rebord de la baignoire, une jambe à l'intérieur, l'autre pliée sur le bord. Sa tête posée sur un coussin, qui reposait sur l'extrémité, et qu'il serrait dans un bras. Son autre main s'accrochait au rebord.

Ils s'approchèrent doucement

Il avait la bouche entr'ouverte

Mila l'embrassa doucement sur le front

\- - Hm, marmonna-t-il

\- - Tu dols ?

\- - J'essaie

\- - Pourquoi tu t'es pas allongé sur le sol ?

\- - Trop dur

\- - Et pourquoi tu t'es pas mis dans la baignoire ?

\- - Peux pas m'allonger… Mais comment vous êtes entrés ? Maman a verrouillé la porte

\- - Elle l'est plus

\- - Hein ? fit-il en se redressant. Elle l'est plus ? Depuis quand ?

\- - On sait pas

\- - Maman est encore fâchée ?

\- - Pas avec nous

\- - Alors qu'avec moi…

\- - Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

\- - Ce n'était pas mon idée. C'est Nicolas… Ok, rectifia-t-il en les voyant croiser leurs bras sur leurs torses. Mais… C'était juste une blague… Et en plus, elle n'était même pas destinée à votre mère

\- - T'as été en prison

\- - C'était pas prévu. Si seulement ce maudit voisin… Et si on allait préparer le petit déjeuner ? Peut-être que maman…

\- - Il est prêt. C'est elle qui nous a dit de venir te chercher

\- - Oh… Alors ça veut dire…

Les enfants bougèrent la tête de droite à gauche

\- - On l'a déjà pris

\- - Je vois. C'est pas grave. J'ai un plan B, dit-il en tentant de sortir de la baignoire. Si, si, je vous assure… Ouch, fit-il en tombant au sol. Je suis complètement ankylosé… Mais j'aurai besoin de votre aide

\- - Tu veux qu'on soit puni nous aussi ?

* * *

\- - Tu sais… Avec Nicolas… On a cherché… Mais à chaque fois, on tombe sur un nom qui existe déjà

\- - On trouvera

\- - Toujours sur le nom de votre association ? demanda Karl en entrant dans le bureau

\- - S'il n'y avait que ça

\- - Tu sais que j'étais sérieux avec ma proposition

\- - Je sais. Mais…

\- - Je peux même aller sur place et me rendre compte par moi-même. Ensuite tu me dis ce que tu souhaites et je te fais les plans

\- - Karl… Tu ne seras pas…

\- - Ce sera mon humble contribution à votre projet

\- - Humble ? Tu sais le temps que ça va te prendre ?

\- - C'est le mien. Et je suis sûre que Caro se fera une joie de s'occuper des petits. Ca la changera de son service de cardiologie. De plus, avec mes contacts, les contacts de mes contacts…

\- - Les amis de tes amis…

\- - On te l'a déjà faite ?

\- - Si tu savais

\- - Sans rire… Pour tout ce qui est travaux de voirie, je suis sûr de pouvoir te trouver de l'aide

\- - Et pourquoi ne pas installer une antenne pour avoir internet !?

\- - On peut aussi l'envisager

\- - Je plaisantais, Karl

\- - Pas moi

Non. Quand il s'agissait de travail, Karl ne plaisantais jamais. Il faut dire que lorsqu'on est architecte… Une erreur de calcul, et toute une maison pouvait s'écrouler

Et pourtant…

Le jour où ils devaient les rencontrer pour la première fois, et malgré les explications de Nicolas, ils s'attendaient, elle et Castle, à voir un homme strict, sévère. Ce qui était tout naturel, puisqu'il était allemand et que c'était ce que la plupart des gens disaient sur les allemands. Sans compter la langue que tout le monde trouvait très dure à apprendre et sèche.

Mais Karl n'était pas du tout comme ça

Dès leur arrivée, il s'était montré décontracté, jovial et très chaleureux. C'était comme s'il s'était senti chez lui. Il ne s'était pas contenté de saluer les garçons. Il les avait pris dans ses bras et les avait embrassés. Il s'était extasié en voyant Mila, l'avait, elle aussi prise dans ses bras, avant de l'enlacer, elle, sous les yeux stupéfaits de Castle, pour l'embrasser… Sur les joues. Il s'était retourné vers l'écrivain et avait dit

\- - Nicolas avait raison. Vous avez cru que j'allais…

Il s'était mis à rire et alors qu'il allait le saluer, Castle s'était précipité vers Caro, l'avait enlacé et l'avait aussi embrassé… Sur les joues

\- - Ah, ah… Vous me plaisez, Richard ! Je sens que nous allons bien nous entendre

* * *

\- - Alors ? Comment était la baignoire ? Confortable ?

\- - Bonjour, mère. Mérédith… Caro… Où est…

\- - Ta femme et ta fille sont dans le bureau.

\- - Je crois que Karl est avec elles

\- - Ouh ! Tu as une sale tête, fit remarquer le jeune homme en faisant son entrée dans la cuisine. Maman.

\- - Bonjour, mon chéri

\- - Martha… Mérédith

\- - Bien dormi ?

\- - Le sol était un peu dur, mais dans l'ensemble…

\- - Alexis t'a aussi enfermé ?

\- - Oh, oui ! Mais si tu avais crié moins fort, tu l'aurais entendu

\- - En tout cas… Elles nous ont punis… On est encore en vie, contrairement à ce que tu pensais… Donc… Non ? fit-il en voyant Castle secouer la tête. Non, mais… Ce n'était même pas contre elles. C'était pour mes parents !

\- - Merci, mon chéri

\- - Maman… C'était juste une blague… Vous n'auriez pas… Dès que l'un de vous aurait plongé, le mannequin serait remonté à la surface…

\- - Charmant

\- - Tu sais que je sais ce que toi et papa faites…

\- - Ce que je fais ou pas avec ton père ne te regarde pas. Et franchement, me retrouver avec un cadavre ensanglanté… Là-dessus, je suis d'accord avec ton père… Tu ne crois pas que je vois assez de malheur dans mon service… Tu sais combien de patients je perds en une année ?

\- - Je sais. Et je te ferai remarquer que j'en vois bien plus que toi. Mais là… C'était juste une blague… Je voulais juste…

\- - Est-ce que moi, je m'occupe de ce que tu fais avec Alexis dans la piscine ou ailleurs ?

\- - Hein ? Quoi ? Comment…

\- - Dois-je te rappeler qu'on vous a surpris à la maison et…

\- - Non, non, non… Je ne veux pas entendre ça, fit Castle en se bouchant les oreilles et en quittant la cuisine

\- - Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

\- - C'est un sujet qu'il préfère éviter, répondit Martha

\- - Il sait que se marier ne veut pas dire entrer au couvent ?

Le couvent…

Venant de Caroline…

Dire que si elle était restée vivre en France… Elle était origine de Brest. Ses parents y vivaient toujours. Un peu plus de 4H de route, et ils étaient à Barfleur !

Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement…

Son diplôme d'infirmière en poche, elle avait quitté la France pour les Etats-Unis… Chicago… Elle y avait trouvé un poste dans le service des grands brûlés. Autant dire, que ses journées étaient difficiles. Malgré tout, elle savait comment redonner le sourire à ses patients, à ses collègues… Une petite pique par ci, une petite blague par là…

Elle aimait rire… Elle aimait faire la fête… Elle n'avait aucun tabou. C'était ce qui la différenciait le plus de Beckett. Kate ne parlait pas, ou très peu, de ce qu'elle partageait avec Castle dans leur intimité. C'était son jardin secret. Caro, elle, ne s'en cachait pas. Comme elle disait, c'était l'ordre naturel des choses…

Elle avait rencontré Karl à une soirée entre amis. Ils ne se connaissaient pas. C'était un ami de leur groupe qui l'avait invité ce soir-là. Et au premier regard…

Ils avaient passé la soirée à discuter. Enfin… Surtout lui… Il lui avait appris qu'il était allemand, que comme elle, il avait voulu voyager après avoir ouvert un cabinet d'architecture. Il en avait ouvert un autre à Chicago avec un ami…

Le coup de foudre…

Depuis cette soirée, ils ne s'étaient plus séparés

Au bout de quelques années, ils étaient revenus en Europe et s'étaient installés en Allemagne, dans la ville où Karl avait son agence. Elle, elle avait trouvé une place dans l'hôpital de la ville. Très vite, grâce à ses compétences, elle était devenue l'infirmière en chef du service de cardiologie

Il y avait beaucoup de similitudes entre leur couple et celui de Castle et Beckett. Elle l'avait remarqué dès leur première rencontre. Il faut dire que Karl y avait été fort en enlaçant Beckett. Castle avait eu le même regard que Karl avait lorsqu'un homme s'approchait un peu trop d'elle. Mais la réciproque était vraie. Elle ne laissait pas une femme s'approcher de trop près de son mari. Sauf ses amies… Et encore

Ils étaient joueurs, ils aimaient se teaser, et surtout… Il y avait ce contact, se besoin de se toucher, de s'embrasser à n'importe quel moment de la journée, sans raison particulière… Seulement ce besoin…

* * *

Comme un fait exprès, à chaque fois que l'un d'eux pensait pouvoir s'expliquer avec sa femme ou sa fiancée, celle-ci était avec quelqu'un d'autre

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le jeune homme en entrant dans le garage

\- - Plan B

\- - Hein ?

\- - Plan B. J'ai passé une nuit et une journée en cellule. J'en ai passé une autre dans ma salle de bain. La prochaine, je compte la passer avec ma femme

\- - Ah, oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu…

\- - Ça, ça ne te regarde pas

\- - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en voyant le carton que tirait Castle

\- - J'avais pensé l'installer après le mariage, mais là, il y a urgence

\- - C'est quoi ?

\- - C'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire de mariage

\- - Mais c'est quoi ?

\- - Je ne te dirai rien. Tu serais capable de gâcher ma surprise

\- - Et tu n'aurais pas une idée pour moi ?

\- - Je te l'ai dit. Chacun pour soi

\- - Mais…

\- - Tu vas te marier. Tu connais ma fille. Tu sais ce qu'elle aime…

\- - Ok. Mais ici, les possibilités sont plutôt limitées. Et toi, tu avais déjà prévu ta surprise…

* * *

\- - Maman… Faut qu'on palle

\- - Ah ? Et de quoi ?

Toujours dans le bureau, Beckett ferma son fichier et fit pivoter son fauteuil

Elle attrapa sa fille et l'installa sur ses jambes, face à elle

\- - Quel est ton problème ?

\- - J'en ai pas

\- - Alors de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ?

\- - D'abold… On palle comme des glandes

\- - Ah… Je vois

Beckett s'installa sur le sol, les jambes en tailleur

\- - Ça te va comme ça ?

\- - Oui

Beckett sourit en voyant sa fille croiser ses petits bras sur son torse

Une idée de Castle. Il y avait les discussions « normales » et les discussions « sérieuses ». Si quelque chose ne convenait pas, il fallait en parler et régler le problème au plus vite. Mais qui disait discussions « d'adultes » signifiait se comporter en adulte. L'un en face de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux. Pour cela, les deux interlocuteurs devaient se trouver à la même hauteur. Pas facile quand on était petite

\- - Je t'écoute. De quoi…

\- - De papa… Et ce que t'as fait

\- - Je vois… Mais, tu sais, ça ne te concerne pas. C'est entre papa et moi. Et lui, il sait pourquoi je fais ça

\- - Mais il est tliste et il fait le boudin

\- - Le boudin ?

\- - Tu sais… Comme à la maison… Il souffle… Il lâle… Il a sa vilaine tête…

\- - Oh… Il boude

\- - C'est paleil… Tu l'as laissé en plison et il a dolmi dans le bain

\- - Je sais. Mais… Papa avait promis de ne pas faire de blague…

\- - Nico aussi. Mais il a fait encole. Et papa est allé en plison et dans le bain. Il est méchant. Et à cause de lui, tu punis papa

\- - Il n'est pas méchant, ma puce. Mais il est comme ça. Papa aussi. Crois-moi… Si papa se retrouve dans cette situation, c'est qu'il a bien voulu s'y retrouver

\- - Il a voulu aller en plison ? Il est bête !

\- - Non. Je t'explique juste qu'il était d'accord avec Nicolas. Pour faire la blague

\- - Ah

\- - Ne dis jamais que papa est « bête ». Il ne l'est pas

\- - Paldon

\- - Ce n'est pas grave. Et si je l'ai laissé… Ma puce… Tu sais que je ne ferai jamais de mal à papa…

\- - Tu aimes papa

\- - Mais… Si là, j'ai fait ça… C'est pour que papa et Nicolas se tiennent tranquilles jusqu'au mariage… Ma puce, tu ne peux pas tout comprendre… Un mariage, c'est… Un moment important dans la vie de deux personnes… Et c'est un moment qui reste à jamais gravé dans ta mémoire. Alors il faut que tout soit parfait : la cérémonie, la musique, le repas, les photos…

\- - Papa a tout plépalé

\- - Papa a fait beaucoup de choses, c'est vrai. Mais maintenant, c'est à Alexis et Nicolas de vérifier si tout leur convient

\- - Ah… Tu clois que Nico va alléter ?

\- - Pour Nico, je ne peux pas te l'affirmer. Par contre, pour papa…

\- - Il aime pas quand tu le punis

\- - Parce que tu aimes toi?

\- - Nan… Maman ? demanda la fillette en s'installant sur les jambes de sa mère

\- - Hm ? fit Beckett en l'embrassant sur le front

\- - Poulquoi tu fais un câlin aplès ?

\- - Après t'avoir puni ?

\- - Oui

\- - Tu sais pourquoi je te punis ?

\- - Palce que papa fait pas ?

\- - Il y a de ça... Mais parce que tu as fait une bêtise. Non ?

\- - Euh… Oui

\- - Ma puce… Ça ne me fait pas plaisir. Mais parfois… Je n'ai pas le choix. Il n'y a que de cette façon que tu peux comprendre que ce que tu as fait, c'est mal… Mais je n'aime pas ça

\- - C'est poul ça que tu fais un câlin. Poul dile paldon

\- - Hein ?... Non… Ne renverse pas les rôles. Je n'aime pas te punir, mais je ne m'excuse pas de l'avoir fait. Seulement, quand je vois la tête que tu fais quand tu sors de ta chambre…

\- - Je fais pas le boudin

\- - Tu sais quoi ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Je vais faire une photo de papa quand il boude, et j'en ferai une de toi après une punition

\- - Poulquoi ?

\- - Tu verras que tu ressembles beaucoup à papa

* * *

\- - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- - Surprise. Vous voulez m'aider ?

\- - Il faut les pansements ?

Les enfants regardaient ce qui reposait sur le sable. Cela ressemblait à un gros tas de tissu blanc qui recouvrait une armature ronde en bambou

Castle ramassa une corde

\- - Champion ?

\- - Oui ?

\- - Tu veux bien monter à l'échelle et passer cette corde dans la poulie que j'ai fixée là-haut

\- - D'accord

Dusan grimpa lentement jusqu'à la branche désignée. Il passa la corde dans la poulie et la laissa descendre jusqu'à son père tout en s'assurant qu'elle restait bien en place. Lorsque Castle l'eut attrapé, il attendit que son fils soit redescendu, puis il passa la corde dans une autre poulie qu'il avait fixée au tronc. Il tourna une manivelle et doucement le tissu se déplia, des ficelles se tendirent et le cercle en bois s'éleva.

\- - Ouah !

\- - Alors ?... Il faut encore que j'arrange quelques détails… Mais…Vous croyez que maman…

* * *

\- - Tu as vu Nicolas ?

\- - Pas depuis un moment

\- - Qu'est-ce qu'il mijote encore ?

Mila arriva dans la cuisine en courant

Sans prêter la moindre attention à sa mère et à sa sœur, elle ouvrit un placard. Elle farfouilla quelques secondes et en sortit une petite bouteille en plastique vide. Puis elle ouvrit un tiroir, et en sortit un ciseau et un couteau

\- - Eh ! qu'est-ce que…

\- - J'ai besoin

\- - Pour quoi faire ? Tu sais que je ne veux pas…

\- - Mais j'ai besoin

\- - Et moi, je veux savoir…

\- - Peux pas… Je fais doucement…

\- - Mila ?

\- - Je reviens, fit la fillette en courant dans la direction opposée

\- - Mila !

Beckett se précipita à sa suite, mais s'arrêta en voyant la petite remettre les objets coupants à Dusan. Ils se séparèrent. La petite partit vers la terrasse, le garçon vers le garage

\- - Alors ? demanda la rouquine

\- - Tu as raison. Il se trame quelque chose

\- - Oh ! Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Ils ne vont quand même pas…

\- - Alexis… Avec les enfants…

\- - Ah !... Mais ils sont avec papa… Et Nico…

* * *

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- - Et toi ?

\- - Je viens chercher… Il me faut une vis

\- - Pour quoi faire ?

\- - Pour visser

\- - Visser quoi ?... Dusan ?

\- - Peux pas dire

\- - C'est pour la surprise de ton père ?

\- - Tu sais ?

\- - C'est quoi ?

\- - Peux pas dire

\- - Dusan…

\- - Non.

\- - Ok. Sinon… Tu aurais une idée pour qu'Alexis…

\- - Fais comme papa

\- - Facile à dire. Mais ton père avait acheté sa surprise avant toute cette histoire…

\- - Ça, c'est pas important. Même si maman aime pas quand papa achète…

\- - Alors rien ne dit…

\- - C'est ce que tu fais avec, qui est important. C'est maman qui a dit. C'est pas les sous qui comptent

\- - Tu ne m'aides pas vraiment, là

\- - Ben, si… Tu fais avec ce que tu trouves… T'as plein d'idées pour faire des blagues. Alors trouve une idée pour dire « pardon » à Alexis

\- - Oui, mais…

\- - Maman dit toujours que plus c'est simple, mieux c'est. Les filles c'est pas compliqué, elle dit. Ce sont les garçons. Ils font pleins de trucs idiots alors que…

\- - Je vois

\- - Alors trouve une idée facile et ça marchera

\- - L'idée de ton père est simple ?

\- - Non. Mais papa est comme ça avec maman. Il faut toujours… Ne fais pas comme papa. Papa, il est… C'est papa. Fais quelque chose qu'Alexis aime… Si tu veux, quand on a fini avec papa, on peut t'aider

\- - Vraiment ? Vous allez m'aider alors que…

* * *

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu…

\- - Je vais reconquérir ma fiancée

\- - Sage idée… Vu que le mariage… Nicolas… Ne fais pas cette tête… Tu n'as pas à la reconquérir. Mais…

\- - Elle ne m'a jamais fait ça, avant

\- - Elle n'allait pas se marier, avant.

\- - …

\- - Tout ce que je veux te dire… C'est un grand pas pour vous deux. Et même si les sentiments sont là… Même si tout s'est bien passé jusqu'à aujourd'hui entre vous deux…

\- - Tu crois qu'elle pourrait… Maman… C'était juste une blague…

\- - Que tu as faite au mauvais moment… Tout ce qu'Alex aimerait, c'est que tu te concentres sur ce mariage

\- - Mais tout est prêt. Qu'est-ce que tu veux…

\- - Mon chéri… Est-ce trop te demander… Elle a besoin de calme, besoin de réfléchir…

\- - Réfléchir ? A quoi ?

\- - Franchement ? Tu poses la question ?... Tu sais où vous serez dans 6 mois, dans un an ? Et quand elle aura fini ses études ? Quand tu vas repartir ?

\- - Non ! Mais…

\- - Tu ne te les poses pas, toi, ces questions ?

\- - Et toi, tu te les es posées ?

\- - Evidemment. Ton père, aussi… N'importe qui peut dire « oui » le jour J… Mais il faut penser à l'après « oui »

Nicolas regardait sa mère. Il s'installa sur un des transats

\- - J'en ai parlé avec Rick

\- - Et pas avec ta mère ?

\- - Tu as une recette miracle ?

\- - Aucune

\- - Pourtant, ça semble tellement facile quand je vous vois… Kate et Rick… Toi et papa

\- - Aujourd'hui, peut-être. Et encore. Mais crois-moi… Rien n'est simple dans le mariage. Et je ne te parle pas que du couple. Tu dois prendre en compte tout ce qu'il y a autour : le travail, les amis, les enfants et ensuite, faire la part des choses

\- - Et ça, c'est sensé m'aider ?

\- - Le meilleur conseil ? Ecoute ton cœur. Il se trompe rarement

\- - Mon cœur est sûr

\- - Alors tout va bien

Le portillon grinça

\- - J'ai trouvé, Nico

\- - Ah, je crois que tu vas avoir de l'aide… Regarde-le… Lui, il sait écouter son cœur

Nicolas regarda Milosz et sourit


	125. Chapter 125

**Amitaf3 : merci**

 **Milan : C'est prévu, mais je dois en poster encore une avant.**

* * *

\- Mais qu'est-ce que… Et pourquoi tu t'es habillé…

\- - On sort

\- - Quoi ? Et on va où ?

\- - Pas toi

\- - Pardon ?

\- - Viens avec moi, fit-il en lui prenant la main

\- - Milosz, il est hors de question…

\- - S'il-te-plait… Maman… C'est une surprise !

\- - J'en ai ma dose des…

\- - Fais-moi confiance

\- - Une surprise de ton père, je suppose ?

Il l'entraina vers la plage, puis bifurqua là où ils avaient passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi.

Elle connaissait bien l'endroit, puisque c'était là qu'ils passaient leurs soirées en tête.

Le seul endroit de la propriété à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il y avait une haie qui séparait la piscine de la plage, ainsi que sur la limite de la propriété. Cela ressemblait à un petit coin de paradis. Le petit coin de Beckett. Elle l'avait aimé dès le départ. C'était un des rares endroits où Castle n'avait rien aménagé. Tout ce qu'il demandait, c'était que les mauvaises herbes soient retirées pendant leur absence. Et juste à la limite, avant d'arriver sur le sable, se trouvait un vieux pin parasol. Personne n'était capable de dire l'âge qu'il avait. C'était comme s'il avait toujours était là. Son tronc et ses branches étaient énormes. Il était immense. Et son feuillage… Il portait bien son nom

\- - Qu'est-ce que c'est que…

\- - A demain ! Fit l'enfant en s'éloignant

\- - Merci, champion… Pour répondre à ta question, c'est… Un hamac !

\- - Un hamac ? Un hamac, c'est un filet que tu attaches de chaque côté à un arbre. Ça… C'est…

\- - Ok… Il est un peu amélioré

\- - Un peu ? On dirait un lit suspendu !

\- - Disons qu'il y a plus de place que dans un hamac traditionnel

\- - Plus de place… Et pourquoi plus de place ?

\- - Et bien plus confortable !

\- - Castle…

\- - Laisse-toi surprendre et viens t'asseoir

Les bras croisés, elle le regardait

Il était à la fois enjoué, mais en même temps, il avait la tête d'un enfant qui avait fait une bêtise et qui ne savait pas comment se faire pardonner

Elle laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps et s'approcha du « hamac ». Elle se pencha et huma le petit bouquet de fleurs

\- - Une idée de Mila

\- - Voilà pourquoi elle avait besoin de ciseaux

\- - Hm… C'est Dusan qui en a eu l'idée, dit-il alors qu'elle passait ses doigts sur l'inscription « Caskett » gravée sur le rondin en bambou

\- - Et un couteau

Elle leva la tête

\- - C'est toi qui l'as fixé ?

\- - Milosz et Dusan ont vérifié. D'après eux, tu ne risques rien

\- - Ok, fit-elle en s'asseyant

Il en fit autant.

Bien qu'il ne fût pas très haut, puisque leurs pieds touchaient le sol, le « hamac » se mit à se balancer. Elle posa sa main sur sa cuisse tout en regardant vers le haut. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'elle remarqua les petits photophores en écorce

\- - Milosz…

\- - Hm… Des choses simples… Comme les aime leur mère

\- - Contrairement à ce… Hamac qui a dû te…

\- - Souviens-toi de nôtre accord

* * *

\- - Mais qu'est-ce que… Et pourquoi tu t'es habillé…

\- - On sort

\- - Quoi ? Et on va où ?

\- - Pas toi

\- - Pardon ?... Dusan… Je te préviens…

\- - Fais-moi confiance

\- - Si c'est encore une blague et que cette fois tu es aussi dans le coup…

\- - Hey ! s'exclama le jeune homme alors que le portillon s'ouvrait

\- - Bonne soirée ! cria Dusan en s'éloignant en courant

\- - Merci, champion… Bonsoir

Les bras croisés, elle le regardait

Il était à la fois enjoué, mais en même temps, il avait la tête d'un enfant qui avait fait une bêtise et qui ne savait pas comment se faire pardonner

Elle laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps et avança lentement

Une petite table était dressée avec une serviette éponge blanche sur laquelle était posée deux bougies rouges. Quelques pétales de roses rose étaient disséminés çà et là. Etrangement, il n'y avait pas de couverts

Puis elle regarda la piscine. Quelques petits photophores flottaient sur l'eau bleue

\- - Une idée de tes frères et de Mila

Des petites bougies étaient posées sur une feuille, qui reposait elle-même sur un morceau d'écorce. Quelques-uns étaient décorés avec de petites fleurs

Pour le moment, les photophores étaient reliés entre eux et attachés près des marches de la piscine. Ils ne se disperseraient au milieu des étales parsemés sur l'eau claire qu'à la nuit tombante, lorsque le jeune homme les aurait allumés

\- - C'est tellement simple et… Tellement magnifique

\- - Ils ont de l'imagination ces enfants

\- - Contrairement à certains, ils savent l'utiliser à bon escient

\- - Alexis…

\- - Je suis désolée… Je ne voulais pas… commença la rouquine en se redressant

\- - Tu as raison… Je suis allé trop loin cette fois. Et je n'aurai pas dû entrainer ton père…

\- - Oh, je crois que tu n'as pas dû avoir à le convaincre très longtemps…

\- - C'est vrai. Mais… J'aimerai que tu acceptes mes excuses. Et je te promets que, dans les jours à venir, je me tiendrai tranquille

* * *

\- - Euh… Les garçons…

\- - On sait faire

En effet…

Pendant que Milosz détachait les jumeaux, Dusan aidait Mila. Une fois sortis du 4x4, ils se donnèrent tous la main

\- - Inutile que je vous dise…

\- - On sait aussi. Pas sur la route, fit Dusan

\- - Je les accompagne, annonça Caro

\- - Et moi, je vais me garer près de Jim

Les enfants entrèrent dans le restaurant et s'avancèrent vers un homme qui se tenait debout derrière une sorte de pupitre

\- - Bonsoir… Papa a réservé pour nous

\- - Ton papa a réservé… Laisse-moi devinez… Famille… Castle !?

\- - Tu connais mon papa ? demanda Mila

\- - Pas personnellement… Mais vu le nombre de personnes qui vous suivent…

Les cinq adultes faisaient leur entrée

\- - On est beaucoup

\- - La plus grande table de la soirée. En terrasse

L'homme fit un signe de tête et un jeune homme arriva

\- - Table 15

\- - Bien sûr. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. Mademoiselle, fit-il en tendant la main à Mila

\- - Hein ? Je suis pas mamoiselle. Je suis Mila

\- - Mila… C'est ce qu'on dit aux filles, expliqua Milosz

\- - Ah

Elle fit un grand sourire au jeune homme et lui donna la main

\- - Tu t'appelles comment ?

\- - André. Et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu n'auras qu'à me le demander

\- - D'accold

Arrivés à leur table, le jeune homme installa les jumeaux sur leur chaise. Il attendit que chacun s'installe et leur tendit les cartes. Il prit la commande des apéritifs et s'éclipsa

* * *

\- - Tu vois ? Ça tient

\- - Hm… Ecoute, Castle…

\- - Attends… J'aimerai que tu t'installes là-bas, dans le fond

\- - Je peux savoir…

\- - Pour l'équilibre et pour que tu puisses voir le coucher de soleil

\- - Mais toi…

\- - C'est toi, mon soleil

\- - C'est gentil, mais… Ça ne marchera pas… Tu ne t'en sortiras pas avec une pirouette ce coup-ci. Je t'avais prévenu…

\- - Attends… Je ne suis pas tout à fait prêt, expliqua-t-il en attrapant une corde

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant des bouteilles de vin et des verres apparaitre. Une autre corde et un grand panier en osier fit son apparition

\- - J'ai hésité… Alors j'ai commandé les deux

\- - Tu t'es fait livrer…

En voyant les boites, elle reconnut le nom du petit traiteur chez qui elle se rendait avant de rentrer chez elle, après avoir quitté le 12th

\- - Pour reconquérir ma femme, je suis prêt à…

\- - Tu n'as pas à me reconquérir

\- - Alors pour me faire pardonner

\- - Castle…

\- - Chinois ou italien ?

\- - Les deux ?

\- - Ah, ah… Je le savais… Rosé ? Rouge ?

\- - Rosé

Il remplit son verre, puis le sien et ils trinquèrent avant d'en boire une gorgée.

\- - Je t'ai pris… commença-t-il en lui montrant un gilet. Tu te changes en général avant le diner. Mais comme…

\- - Ça ira pour le moment. Mais merci

\- - Ok

Il était nerveux. Ça se sentait dans sa voix et dans ses gestes

Ensuite, Castle sortit les boites et lui tendit les baguettes et…

Il y avait des nems, des beignets de crevettes, du porc au caramel, du bœuf aux germes de soja, et…

\- - C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-il en regardant autour de lui et en retournant le panier

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Il m'a… J'avais commandé tes plats italiens préférés et… Il me les a piqué !... Attends un peu…

\- - Castle, fit-elle en lui attrapant le bras

\- - J'en ai pour…

\- - Laisse tomber… Je crois qu'il a plus à se faire pardonner que toi

\- - Ah, oui ?

* * *

\- - Non, mais, je rêve ! Tu me dis que tu vas te tenir tranquille et à la première occasion…

\- - Ce n'est pas méchant. C'est juste…

\- - Une blague ?... Ce sont les plats préférés de Kate. Tu n'avais pas le droit…

\- - Il a commandé pour un régiment ! Et avec le temps que j'ai passé ici à tout préparer, je ne pouvais plus…

\- - Tu es infernal ! Tu sais ce que ça représente pour eux ?

* * *

\- - Tu te souviens ?

\- - Je n'ai oublié aucune de nos soirées

\- - Remarque… Il valait mieux commander le repas, vu ce qui se cachait dans ton frigo

\- - Hey ! Dois-je te rappeler que…

\- - Mais aujourd'hui…

\- - La première fois que tu es venu chez moi, j'ai failli te descendre

\- - Quel souvenir ! Les gars croient toujours qu'on avait passé la nuit ensemble

\- - Ils ne savaient pas que je dormais avec mon arme

\- - Tu as trouvé mieux depuis

\- - Ah, oui ?

\- - Hm… Notre premier petit-déjeuner ensemble

\- - J'attends toujours mon filtre à café

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Tu avais dit que tu m'offrirais un nouveau filtre à café et…

\- - Non ! J'ai oublié… Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas rappelé ?

\- - Un filtre, Castle ! Je pouvais… De toute façon, après l'explosion, c'est la cafetière entière que j'ai remplacé

\- - Hm… Et tu as passé ta première nuit chez moi

\- - Et je t'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner

\- - Exact. D'ailleurs ma mère n'a pas arrêté de me répéter que tu savais cuisiner

\- - Et puis, il y a eu ton premier bouquet de fleurs…

\- - Tu t'en souviens encore ?

\- - Je me rappelle qu'à chaque fois… Je ne sais pas si tu réalises… Je sais que tu as compté le nombre de fois où tu m'as sauvé la vie mais… Même si ça m'agaçait… Même si ça m'agace encore… Cette façon que tu as de lire en moi, de savoir… Tu savais… Quand t'effacer… Quand…

\- - Loyal comme un bon « labrador »…

\- - Tu as entendu la discussion que j'avais avec Shaw ? Tu avais un casque…

\- - C'est un de mes nombreux dons

\- - Elle qui trouvait notre partenariat original…

\- - Je l'imagine bien sourire en lisant l'annonce de notre mariage et penser « je le savais ! »

\- - Hm… Tu sais que tu me fais toujours penser à Hooch ?

\- - Hm

\- - Et tu continues…

\- - Toujours. Enfin, sauf si après…

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Ben… Tu sais…

\- - Castle… Tu ne crois quand même pas…

\- - Tu m'as laissé en prison alors que tu m'avais dit que tu m'en sortirais

\- - Si tu étais accusé à tort

\- - J'ai dormi dans la baignoire !

\- - Il fallait que je sois solidaire avec Alexis

\- - Alexis ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans ?

* * *

\- - Je ne savais pas

\- - Nico…

\- - Non… Ce que je veux dire… Tu sais comment je réagis quand je suis stressé

\- - Stressé ?

\- - Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir le monopole des doutes

\- - Toi aussi, tu…

\- - Evidemment… Mais ça date de bien avant ma demande

\- - Mais alors pourquoi…

\- - Quoi ? Pourquoi je l'ai faite ?

\- - Non. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant ?

\- - Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?

\- - Peut-être qu'en y réfléchissant avant, ensemble…

\- - On en serait toujours au même point. Alexis… Je voyage… Je vais un peu partout dans le monde… Pendant des jours, des semaines… Voire des mois… Tu sais que même mariés, je vais continuer

\- - Je sais, oui

\- - Et toi, aussi, une fois que tu auras ton diplôme. Ça risque même de compliquer un peu plus les choses

\- - Tu préfèrerais que j'abandonne ?

\- - Hein ? Non. Jamais je ne t'empêcherai de faire ce que tu veux. Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé

\- - Parce que ton travail est important

\- - Le tien le sera aussi. Mais… Je sais que depuis ta relation avec Ashley… Comment tu as pu sortir avec un garçon qui a un prénom de fille ?

\- - Nico…

\- - Pardon… Je ne suis pas lui. Je ne suis pas… Pi. Je ne te demanderai jamais de choisir en ton travail et moi… Mais quoiqu'il arrive, quoi qu'il puisse se passer… Un mot… Et je serai auprès de toi

\- - Je sais. Mais…

* * *

\- - Alors… D'après vous, comment ils s'en sortent ?

\- - Rien de tel qu'une bonne réconciliation sur l'oreiller !

\- - Caro !

\- - Quoi ? C'est vrai, non ? C'est bien comme ça qu'on… Oh, pardon. J'avais oublié que les enfants… continua-t-elle en voyant le regard de Karl

\- - On sait comment on fait les bébés, annonça Milosz

\- - Ah, oui ?

\- - Oui, grand-mère nous a tout montré. Hein, grand-mère ? fit Dusan

\- - C'est vrai. Mais évite d'en reparler à ta mère

\- - Kate l'a mal pris ? demanda Mérédith

\- - Mal pris, non… Mais disons que… Richard et Alexis essayaient d'expliquer à Dusan comment Mila…

\- - Je suppose qu'il a parlé de choux… commença Caro

\- - Hm… Et tu connais les garçons ?

\- - Alors grand-mère, elle a refait le dessin de papa et elle nous a tout dit, expliqua Milosz

\- - Rien de tel qu'un dessin pour comprendre, commenta Karl

\- - Oui. Elle nous a montré les graines, comment elles vont…

\- - Dusan, s'il-te-plait…

\- - Pardon, grand-père

\- - Il n'y a pas de mal. Mais je ne voudrais que Mila aille raconter ça à ta mère demain matin

\- - Laconter quoi ?

\- - Rien, ma puce. Continue à jouer avec Louka

\- - On mange quand ?

\- - Ma ?

\- - La commande va arriver, répondit Jim

* * *

\- - Elle doute ? Elle doute de quoi ?

\- - Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ?

\- - Oh… Mais… Le mariage a lieu ce weekend !

\- - Raison de plus

\- - Attends… Ne me dis pas que…

\- - Non, elle ne va pas l'annuler. Mais elle se pose des questions. C'est normal, non ?

\- - Quelles questions ?

\- - Je crois que sa relation avec Ashley…

\- - Je le savais ! Je te l'avais dit

\- - Et j'étais d'accord

\- - Mais tu m'avais répondu qu'ils devaient essayer !

\- - Si j'avais été à sa place… Le problème ne venait pas d'Alexis, mais d'Ashley

\- - C'est vrai. Tout ce temps qu'elle passait devant son écran à attendre qu'il se connecte…

\- - Et lorsqu'elle a eu vraiment besoin de lui… Mais avec Nicolas, ça n'arrivera pas. Quel que soit le lieu où il se trouvera, il prendra le premier vol pour la rejoindre

\- - Sûre ?

\- - Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas

\- - C'est vrai

Il sourit

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Hein ?

\- - Pourquoi tu souris ?

\- - Eh, bien… Imagine-toi qu'il doute aussi

\- - Nicolas ?

\- - Oui

\- - Il doute de quoi ?

\- - Ben, en fait… Je ne sais pas vraiment… Il m'a juste demandé comment j'avais su

\- - Su quoi ?

\- - Que tu étais la bonne

\- - Oh ! Et ?

\- - Ben… Rien

\- - Rien ?

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je lui dise ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui aurais répondu toi ?

\- - Il ne me l'a pas demandé. Alors ?

\- - Ben… Que je n'en savais rien. Mais… Que je n'imaginais pas ma vie sans toi… Plus précisément que… En fait… Tout ce dont j'ai besoin… C'est de te voir. Simplement te voir. Chaque jour…

\- - C'est tout ?

\- - Oui. Commencer la journée en te voyant… La finir en ayant un dernier regard sur toi…

* * *

\- - Mais elle aussi, elle va voyager. Travailleur social international, ça peut l'emmener loin !

\- - Elle le savait quand elle s'est lancée dans cette nouvelle voix. Mais elle ne pensait pas…

\- - Rencontrer Nicolas !

\- - Voilà !

\- - D'accord… Mais c'est la vie… On croise quelqu'un… Un regard… Et, hop… On sait… Regarde, Karl et moi… Ou Kate et Rick

\- - Oh, oh… Alors là, je t'arrête !

\- - Quoi ? s'étonna Caro

\- - Jim a raison. C'est Richard qui s'est imposé dans la vie de Katherine, expliqua Martha

\- - Bien qu'elle ait toujours aimé ces livres

\- - Pleins de femmes aiment ses livres sans pour autant… Non, non… Ce que je veux dire… C'est que le coup de foudre…

\- - Je sais que leur histoire n'a pas été simple dès le début, mais aujourd'hui, quand on les voit ensemble, on voit bien qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre

\- - C'est vrai. Même avec moi, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, confirma Mérédith

\- - Ah, vous voyez

\- - C'est vrai. Richard est la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver à ma fille

\- - La réciproque est vraie aussi, appuya Martha

\- - Et ce sera pareil pour Alexis et Nicolas… De toute façon, un jour ou l'autre, ils travailleront pour les mêmes associations. Et donc, ils seront ensemble

\- - J'adore ton optimisme, fit Karl

\- - Je crois en ce mariage. Notre fils n'a jamais été aussi « grand » que depuis le jour où il l'a rencontré. Il s'est assagi

\- - En effet. C'est pour ça qu'il a terminé en cellule !

* * *

\- - Tu es enceinte ?

\- - Quoi ? Non !

\- - Mais alors…

\- - Je dis « si »… Tu veux des enfants, non ?

\- - Des tas !

\- - Pardon ?

\- - Enfin, deux ou trois. Si tu en as envie, bien sûr

\- - Et qu'est-ce que… Et comment…

\- - Tu ne crois pas que tu mets la charrue avant les bœufs ?

\- - J'envisage…

\- - Et si tu mettais ton côté rationnel… Ecoute… On va se marier et ensuite, on verra

\- - On verra quoi ? Je mets peut-être la charrue avant les bœufs, mais toi…

\- - Tout ce que je veux dire… Jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Tout s'est bien passé… Alors pourquoi il en serait autrement une fois que je t'aurai passé la bague au doigt ?

\- - Je ne sais pas. Mais regarde mon père…

\- - Il est heureux

\- - Je te parle d'avant

\- - Le divorce n'est pas génétique

\- - Tu parles comme Kate

\- - Elle a raison. Et je te rappelle que c'est ta mère qui a demandé le divorce. Mais si tu veux qu'on parle de ça… Mes parents n'ont jamais divorcé. Donc ça équilibre nos chances

\- - Tu vois toujours le verre à moitié plein

\- - Et toi, à moitié vide. Prends la vie comme elle vient. Laisse-toi surprendre…


	126. Chapter 126

Chapitre 123

\- - C'est pas croyable

\- - Quoi ?

\- - C'est à se demander pourquoi ils veulent qu'on s'occupe d'eux. On n'a rien à faire. A part passer la commande. Et encore… Regardez-les

En effet, Milosz et Dusan s'occupaient de tout. Pendant que l'un aidait sa petite soeur pour couper sa viande ou remplir son verre, l'autre s'affairait auprès des jumeaux. Sagement, les petits attendaient. Lorsque Dusan tendit sa cuillère à Chumy, celle-ci lui sourit et se mit à manger. Mila, quant à elle, se débattait avec Louka en lui expliquant comment utiliser la sienne

\- - Je me rappelle, quand Nicolas et Gwen étaient petits… C'était la guerre pour qu'ils restent calmes sur leur chaise… Regardez Mila… Elle ne s'énerve pas

\- - Tu veux essayer avec la foulchette ?

\- - Ma ?

\- - Legalde… Tu piques… Et tu mets dans la bouche… Ouvle… Non… Non… Pas avec les doigts… Louka… Fait comme Chumy

\- - Je crois que c'est voué à l'échec, décréta Martha

\- - Ils ont toujours été comme ça… Milosz aidait Dusan… Déjà au camp… Et ensuite, ils ont continué avec Mila… Puis les jumeaux, expliqua Jim

\- - Y a lien à faile ! Il veut pas

\- - Il y arrivera un jour. Mais pour le moment, ça va plus vite avec les doigts. Laisse le faire et mange un peu ma puce

\- - Tu as laison, grand-père. Le plincipal c'est qu'il mange, comme dit maman

\- - C'est ça

\- - Non, mais…

* * *

\- - Désolé… Mais j'ai dû…

\- - C'est le dessert de Mila ! s'exclama la rouquine en attrapant la coupe qu'il lui tendait

\- - Elle m'a donné la recette. Il parait qu'il est excellent

\- - C'est vrai

Pendant l'absence de Nicolas, Alexis avait allumé les photophores et les avait libérés. Assise au bord de la piscine, les pieds dans l'eau, elle les regardait se disperser au milieu des pétales, au gré du léger remous. Le jeune homme s'installa près d'elle

\- - Cette petite a son avenir tout tracé, fit-il après avoir gouté sa coupe.

\- - Je ne sais pas… Je la vois bien faire comme Kate

\- - Flic ? Ton père va être fou si elle choisit cette branche

\- - Si Kate n'avait pas quitté la police…

\- - Je ne crois pas qu'elle y serait restée. Pas avec les enfants

\- - C'est marrant que tu dises ça car…

\- - Elle t'a dit la même chose ? C'est logique… Après ce qu'elle a vécu… Mais elle aurait pu monter en grade. Passer capitaine. Voire aller plus haut

\- - Elle voulait être juge au départ

\- - Ouch ! Je plains les criminels

\- - Juge en chef des Etats-Unis

\- - Ouch !... Ça n'aurait pas marché

\- - Ah, non ?

\- - Non

\- - Pourquoi ?

\- - C'est simple… Un sénateur est responsable de la mort de sa mère… Et tu sais que dans ce monde… Le président la nomme… Mais de qui est-il entouré ? De gars comme ce Bracken

\- - Je vois

\- - Avec Kate, c'est blanc ou noir. Pas de gris…

* * *

\- - Quand on y réfléchit… Ce séjour au camp leur a été presque bénéfique

\- - Caro…

\- - J'ai dit presque, Karl. Bien évidemment, je ne souhaite à aucun enfant de connaitre ce qu'ils ont vécu, ni à personne d'autre… Mais… Regarde-les…

\- - Tu as raison. La première fois que j'ai vu Milosz…

\- - Tu as été surpris ! fit l'enfant

\- - Oui ! Pour une surprise…

\- - Y avait moi, et papa

\- - C'est vrai. C'était la journée des surprises. En quelques heures, je découvrais que j'étais grand-père et que j'avais un futur gendre

\- - Dure journée, s'exclama Karl

\- - J'en ai connu de biens pires… Ce que je voulais dire… C'est que lorsque Milosz est arrivé, en plus de Kathie ou de Richard, il faisait beaucoup référence à cette sœur Thérèse

\- - C'est normal. Elle l'avait connu tout petit et passait la plupart de son temps avec lui et les autres enfants, remarqua Martha

\- - Je sais. Mais avec le temps… On aurait pu croire… Mais non. Tout ce qu'elle leur a inculqué, toutes les règles qu'ils devaient suivre… Ils continuent de les suivre…

\- - Et ils les ont transmises à Mila, fit Caro

\- - C'est tout à fait ça

* * *

Pendant l'absence de son mari, elle en avait profité pour faire un peu de rangement. Les boites vides, les couverts, les verres étaient retournés dans le panier en osier. Elle avait pris les longues allumettes et, un à un, avait allumé les photophores. Pour éviter que l'écorce ne prenne feu, l'intérieur des petits porte-bougies était tapissé de papier aluminium. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'ingéniosité de leur fils. Dans l'écorce, Milosz avait percé un petit trou permettant d'y glisser la flamme de l'allumette juste au-dessus de la mèche de la bougie.

Depuis qu'il était entré dans sa vie… Dans leur vie… Il n'avait pas tellement changé. Il était toujours aussi curieux de tout. Mais depuis qu'ils l'avaient autorisé à naviguer sur internet… Comme pour Alexis, Castle lui avait interdit d'aller sur les blogs où l'on parlait de lui. Elle le comprenait. Car même si maintenant il était officiellement écrit qu'il était à nouveau marié et qu'il avait fondé une nouvelle famille avec sa nouvelle femme, il restait toutes les anciennes photos de sa vie d'avant, tous les articles… Des vérités, des mensonges… Si ce n'était pour lui, pour lui montrer qu'elle était fière de l'homme qu'il était et du travail qu'il faisait, pour lui montrer qu'elle l'aimait… Jamais elle ne serait allée à cette soirée, tellement elle détestait ces journalistes

Il rentrait au collège… Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser… Castle avait tenté de rationaliser en disant que, comme on ne connaissait pas sa date de naissance, il était, peut-être, bien plus âgé qu'ils ne le pensaient. Mais pour elle, il était son petit bonhomme. Elle reconnaissait qu'il était intelligent. Très intelligent même. Mais il lui semblait tellement petit encore. Il allait se retrouver au milieu de collégiens, de lycéens… Il ne rentrerait que le soir… Et Lanie n'arrivait toujours pas à déterminer… Et malgré les recherches qu'elle continuait à faire, elle ne savait toujours pas d'où il était originaire, ni qu'étaient devenus ses vrais parents. D'un côté, ça la soulageait, car personne ne viendrait le rechercher. D'un autre… Elle savait qu'il en souffrait…

Allongée sur le dos, tout en regardant les flammes danser, elle fit glisser ses doigts sur la gravure de Dusan. Avec lui, aucun risque qu'il saute une classe. Il allait à l'école parce qu'il devait y aller. Mais il s'en passerait bien. Tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était le bricolage et ses dessins. Il n'était pas mauvais. Ses résultats le prouvaient. Mais… Rester des heures sur une chaise… Depuis qu'il avait appris que l'école ne serait plus obligatoire quand il aurait 16 ans, il comptait ses anniversaires. Comme toute maman, elle espérait qu'avec le temps…

Elle attrapa une rose et respira son parfum

Leur Caskett… Au bout d'un certain temps, elle avait pensé que… Mais elle était arrivée. Leur bébé d'amour, comme disait Castle. Et de l'amour, elle en avait à revendre. Parfois trop, même. Naturellement, elle s'approchait d'inconnus et engageait la conversation. Au village, ils n'y voyaient aucun inconvénient, tout le monde se connaissait. Mais elle faisait la même chose quand ils se rendaient ailleurs. Ils avaient eu du mal à lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas faire confiance à tout le monde, qu'il y avait des « méchants »

Elle était le rayon de soleil de la famille. Toujours de bonne humeur, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Et une imagination… Le côté Castle, sûrement… Les garçons se méfiaient de ses idées, alors… Elle se souvenait du dernier Noël. Ils l'avaient passé au village. Il avait neigé. Elle l'avait entendu se débattre avec les chiens, leur donner des explications. Mais ça arrivait tellement souvent qu'elle n'y prêtait presque plus attention. Jusqu'à qu'ils apparaissent dans la cuisine… Elle les avait chaussé de vielles bottes de ses frères, leur avait passé un gilet en laine qu'elle leur avait attaché autour du ventre avec une ceinture de son père, et pour couronner le tout, ils avaient des cache-oreilles… Branché sur la même longueur d'onde de sa fille, Castle avait trouvé ça génial. Mais les chiens…

Deux lèvres déposèrent un baiser chaste sur les siennes

\- - Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

\- - Mila et…

\- - Quand elle a verni les ongles des chiens ou…

\- - La liste est trop longue, soupira-t-elle en se redressant et en se retournant

Etrangement…

Elle s'était agenouillée et vue sa position, il ne pouvait plus se réinstaller comme il l'était avant. Il s'assit sur le bord du hamac, en tenant les deux coupes à dessert dans une main et une bouteille de champagne dans l'autre. En pivotant, il se retrouva coincé, ne pouvant qu'étaler ses jambes de chaque côté de sa femme. Quand elle se redressa, il crut… Mais elle lui fit resserrer les jambes et s'approcha lentement de lui avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Elle attrapa les coupes qui commençaient à s'entrechoquer

\- - Panier

\- - Euh… Panier ?

\- - Panier… Sur le sable

\- - Ok. Sur le sable, fit-il en le laissant descendre lentement sur le sol. Euh… Tu sais…

Lui ne savait pas. Ou plutôt, il commençait à envisager le pire. Elle avait ce regard impénétrable… Lui qui se targuait de deviner chacune de ses pensées… Il devait reconnaitre qu'à ce moment… Et généralement, lorsqu'elle le regardait ainsi, ça se retournait toujours contre lui

Il posa la bouteille de champagne sur le matelas. Et comme par reflexe, s'agrippa au rondin en bambou, maintenant une certaine distance entre elle et lui

\- - Heu… Tu pourrais… commença-t-il, lui montrant qu'elle devait reculer

\- - Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en se mettant à genou. De quoi tu as peur ?

\- - Moi ? De rien… Vraiment… Je…

\- - Donc… Tu as dit à Nicolas que ce qui était important pour toi, c'était de me voir, fit-elle en faisant glisser son index entre les pans de sa chemisette entrouverte

\- - Euh… Oui… Mais… Quand tu es si près… Kate… Je voulais… Pour commencer… Et après…

Elle l'embrassa tout doucement, effleurant à peine ses lèvres. Au moment où il commença à lever une de ses mains…

\- - Kaaaate !

\- - Je croyais que tout ce qui comptait pour toi, c'était de me voir ! Et en plus, tu peux même assister au coucher du soleil

Elle l'avait poussé. Il avait le haut du corps dans le vide. Il se raccrochait au rondin qui entourait le hamac. Elle se tenait à ses bras car avec le mouvement brusque, le hamac s'était incliné tout en se balançant. Elle patienta le temps qu'il se stabilise

\- - Je me fiche du… Kate…

\- - Accroche-toi aux branches !

\- - Très drôle, mais…

\- - Reste sage… Ne bouge pas… Et contente-toi de regarder

Lentement, elle défit, un à un, les derniers boutons de sa chemisette, déposant de petits baisers humides sur son abdomen dès qu'un morceau de peau apparaissait

Elle écarta les deux pans

\- - Kate… S'il te plait…

\- - Alors… Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir te faire ? demanda-t-elle en glissant ses doigts sous la ceinture de son bermuda

\- - Si tu penses à ce que je pense… J'aimerai aussi y participer

\- - Je m'en doute… Mais comme tu t'es amusé sans moi… Je peux aussi…

\- - Kate… Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps dans cette position

\- - Tout est dans la tête, Castle. C'est une question de mental

\- - Si tu savais ce que j'ai dans la tête…

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle savait à quoi il pensait

\- - Lève les fesses

\- - Quoi ?... Tu plaisantes ?

\- - Je suis sur toi. Tu ne risques rien. Enfin… Presque

Il obéit et elle lui retira et son bermuda et son caleçon

Elle se recula légèrement et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer, à son tour, la vue

Non, ce n'était pas un play-boy. Tout du moins, pas au sens où tout le monde employait cette expression. Bien que depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, son abdomen s'était bien affermi. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les petites tablettes de chocolat qui apparaissaient en ce moment, alors qu'il essayait de ne pas tomber

Et pour quelqu'un qui disait que tout ce qui comptait c'était de la voir. Elle avait une preuve flagrante qu'il avait envie d'autre chose. A chaque passage de ses doigts proche de sa virilité, elle pouvait voir son sexe se redresser. Elle l'entendit gémir, souffler… Il tentait de se maitriser, mais dans cette position…

\- - Kate !

\- - Chut…

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là… Voulant affermir sa position, elle avait glissé ses pieds sous ses cuisses. Et en se repositionnant, il sentit qu'elle avait enlevé le bas de son maillot

\- - Non, non… Ouh !

Penchée en avant, elle déposait de tendres baisers sur son ventre, laissant sa langue se perdre dans son nombril… Elle descendit un peu plus vers le sud

Il se cramponnait tellement au rondin de bambou que les articulations de ses doigts étaient blanches. Sa respiration était saccadée

Quand elle le prit en bouche, elle sentit ses jambes se contracter sous elle

Il tenta de se redresser, mais elle plaqua ses mains sur son ventre. Il était à sa merci. Elle allait le faire mourir de plaisir

A chacun de ses mouvements, le hamac se balançait, s'inclinant de plus en plus. Les yeux fermés, il tirait sur ses bras pour ne pas toucher le sable. Mais la torture… Entre ses mains, ses doigts, la douceur de sa tunique qui frôlait sa peau et sa langue… Son corps était en feu

Ses gémissements étaient de plus en plus en forts. Il était au point de non-retour. D'un moment à l'autre…

\- - Non… Pas comme ça… Kate ! murmura-t-il entre deux respirations

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda

\- - Pas comme ça, répéta-t-il

Elle lui sourit. Elle s'avança lentement, laissant le temps au hamac de se stabiliser, et le fit glisser en elle, lentement, très lentement

\- - Tu… Vas… Me… Tuer

Elle se déhanchait lentement, remontait et descendait lentement, savourant chacune de ses réactions : les contractions de ses jambes, ses soupirs, le mordillement de sa lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier, ses doigts qui se resserraient de plus en plus autour du rondin

Elle accéléra le rythme car à ce petit jeu-là… Elle sentait la jouissance arriver en elle. Mais elle ne voulait pas craquer avant lui

Dans un ultime assaut, elle attrapa les pans de sa chemisette et le fit se redresser

Elle entoura son cou de ses bras et blottit son visage dans son cou pour s'empêcher de hurler lorsque le tsunami les submergea en même temps

Alors qu'ils reprenaient leurs esprits, sans dire un mot, il défit les boutons de sa tunique, glissa les mains dans son dos, tira sur les deux ficelles et lui retira le haut de son maillot.

\- - C'est mieux comme ça, soupira-t-il

Elle soupira elle aussi

Ce contact, peau contre peau, était un besoin, presque vital, pour eux deux. Depuis ce premier jour… Cette première nuit…

\- - Je suis mort !

\- - Je ne suis pas médecin, mais vu les battements de ton cœur…

\- - Alors, je vais mourir. Cette fois, c'est la bonne

Elle défit son étreinte, et…

\- - Non… Ne bouge pas

Il était toujours en elle. Il avait les jambes engourdies. Il avait mal aux bras, aux abdominaux…

\- - Tu as raison… J'aurai dû me contenter d'un simple hamac. Jamais, tu n'aurais…

\- - Oh, j'aurai trouvé une idée… Il faut que tu t'étires

\- - Non, non. Je ne bouge plus. Et toi, non plus ! Seulement quand j'aurai rendu mon dernier soupir

\- - D'accord… Tu crois que ça va être long ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Si je pouvais… Accroche-toi, et ne bouge pas… commença-t-il en essayant de déplacer ses jambes. Ouch… Attends, continua-t-il en la serrant contre lui avec un seul bras

Il réussit à glisser ses jambes sous ses fesses. Beckett entourait son cou avec ses bras, et le ceinturait avec ses jambes. Il pivota sur lui-même et…

\- - Voilà ! s'exclama-t-il, ayant réussi à les faire basculer sur le matelas. C'est bien mieux comme ça, continua-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou

Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, ce qui le fit grogner. Puis elle caressa son dos, et fit pianoter ses doigts sur ses flancs

\- - Hm, râla-t-il. Laisse-moi…

\- - Je croyais que tu avais dit que tu serais toujours là pour moi ? murmura-t-elle

\- - Toujours, fit-il en se redressant

\- - Ouah ! Ça, c'est de la résurrection !

\- - Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais

\- - Je sais. Et je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi

\- - Même après…

\- - Ton casier n'est pas vierge, je te rappelle

\- - Madame Castle aime les mauvais garçons ?

\- - Madame Castle aime SON mauvais garçon. Mais… Jusqu'au mariage…

\- - Je ne m'approche plus de Nicolas. Promis. Juré. Craché !

\- - Je ne t'en demande pas tant. Mais plus de blague. Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais le pour Alexis

\- - Ok

Elle lui sourit

Elle tenta de remettre en place sa mèche rebelle sur son front. En vain. Puis elle fit glisser une main sur sa joue, remonta sur sa tempe. Il appuya sa joue contre sa paume

Ce n'était pas la première femme à le caresser ainsi. Mais avec elle… Il ne pouvait dire… Elle avait ce regard, empreint de sincérité, à la fois sérieux et… Tendre. Oui, tendre. Exprimant tout ce qu'elle ne disait pas à voix haute. Ou rarement

\- - Et toi ?

\- - Quoi moi ?

\- - Tu n'as jamais douté…

\- - Pour notre mariage ?… Mon Dieu, Kate… Lorsque je t'ai dit que c'était la chose la plus importante de ma vie… C'était aussi la plus effrayante…

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Je demandais à la femme la plus exaspérante, la plus frustrante… Aïe ! grogna-t-il alors qu'elle le pinçait. Il faut que je perde ses poignées…

\- - Essaye et je demande le divorce

\- - Oh !... Bien sûr que j'ai douté. Comme jamais je n'ai douté avant…

\- - C'est toi qui en as eu l'idée

\- - Je sais. Ma meilleure idée

\- - Oh ! Tu en as eu bien d'autres !

\- - Ah, oui ?

\- - Continue

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus ?... Avec mes divorces… Mon passé… Même si on a décidé que c'était le passé. Mais il existe et tu le connais… Alors que moi… Aïe ! répéta-t-il

\- - Mauvaise tactique !

\- - Ok… Remontons un peu le passé… J'avais une partenaire…

\- - Castle… Tu ne vas pas…

\- - Tu la connais d'ailleurs. Elle était plutôt jolie, elle croyait qu'elle pouvait passer d'un immeuble à l'autre en bondissant, elle portait toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules. Et pourtant… Il lui arrivait de rire à quelques-unes de mes blagues

\- - Elle devait être épuisante, fit-elle, se rappelant une de leur ancienne conversation

\- - Ouf… Tu n'as pas idée. Et ça ne s'est pas arrangé avec le temps

\- - Mon pauvre cœur

\- - Sans oublier qu'elle me devait une bonne centaine de café !

\- - Tu te feras toujours avoir avec les femmes… Et ça s'est terminé comment ?

\- - Je vais te faire rire… Elle est toujours aussi jolie, si ce n'est plus… Elle ne porte plus toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules… Quoique…

\- - Elle ne bondit plus d'un immeuble à l'autre ?

\- - Nooooon… D'un pays à l'autre !

\- - C'est elle qui doit être épuisée maintenant

\- - Elle n'en a pas l'air. Et quant aux cafés…

\- - Hm ?

\- - Elle m'en doit un bon millier aujourd'hui

\- - Tu acceptes les chèques ?

\- - Seulement en nature

\- - Hm… Et qu'est devenue cette… Partenaire ?

\- - Ma femme

* * *

\- - On en découvre un petit peu plus à chaque fois qu'on les revoit, dit Martha

\- - Ils m'appellent le petit clown

\- - Ah, oui ?

\- - Oui. Ils lient tout le temps avec moi

\- - Tu sais, ma puce… Quand on soigne quelqu'un, le rire assure une bonne moitié de la guérison. Je peux te l'assurer, fit Caro

\- - Ah, oui ?

\- - Oh, oui.

\- - Mais ils sont pas tous malades au camp

\- - Je sais. Mais même pour les autres, c'est important. Ils vivent des moments difficiles. Ils ont tout perdu… Alors pendant les quelques minutes qu'ils passent avec toi, ils oublient leurs problèmes

\- - Ah… Je vais continuer à les faile lile, alols

* * *

\- - Sérieusement… Franchement, Rick… Tu as écrit notre histoire… Les journalistes étaient tous d'accord pour dire qu'aucun homme ne pouvait…

\- - Ils ne te connaissent pas

\- - Soit objectif et reconnais… Après tout ce que je t'ai…

\- - Stop… C'était peut-être un signe.

\- - Tu peux être sérieux 5 minutes

\- - Le signe que notre histoire allait être une grande histoire d'amour. Et que serait une grande histoire d'amour sans de nombreux obstacles à surmonter ? Tous les contes de fées ont leurs… Leurs terribles épreuves dont seuls les braves peuvent triompher. Mais… Tu ne peux pas laisser tomber. C'est la règle tacite. Si on veut une fin heureuse, on ne peut pas laisser tomber

\- - Et tu n'as pas laissé tomber

\- - Toi non plus… Et au sujet de tes doutes ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Pour notre mariage… Tu n'as… Je sais que je ne t'ai pas laissé beaucoup de temps pour y réfléchir. Mais si je t'en avais laissé…

\- - Ca n'aurait rien changé

\- - Ah, non ?

\- - Bien sûr que je me suis posée des questions… L'homme le plus énervant, agaçant, narcissique, égocentrique… Aïe !... Il m'arrive même de m'en poser encore

\- - Ah, oui ?

\- - Castle… Entre toi, les enfants, le travail… Le village, le camp, ici… Toute cette organisation…

\- - On s'en sort plutôt bien

\- - C'est vrai. Mais parfois… Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander…

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Je ne sais pas… Est-ce que je passe assez de temps avec les enfants ? Avec toi ?... Rappelle-toi quand on a ouvert le gite… C'était la course…

\- - C'était le début. Mais maintenant, ça tourne bien

\- - Tu vois toujours le verre à moitié plein

\- - Et toi, à moitié vide… C'est pour cette raison que j'ai voulu qu'on se marie le jour de nos fiançailles

\- - Tu avais peur que je m'enfuis ?

\- - Non. Mais… Un peu, oui.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent, elle poussa un soupir et se cambra vers lui. Il passa une main sous son dos

\- - A moi de jouer maintenant, madame Castle !


	127. Chapter 127

**Fandestana : contente de te retrouver aussi**

 **Sarha, Caskett4ever, Lovecaskett : merci**

 **Merci aussi aux "guests" pour vos commentaires, et je remercie aussi mes nouvelles et/ou nouveaux lectrices/lecteurs américains**

 **J'en profite pour vous souhaiter à toutes et à tous une très bonne année 2016. J'espère que tout ce que vous souhaiter pour vous ou pour vos proches se réalisera**

* * *

Il était assis sur le sable, la tête appuyée contre le rondin de bambou

Les premiers rayons de soleil caressaient la surface de l'océan.

Il se souvenait des paroles de Dusan quand il croyait encore que le soleil tombait chaque soir dans l'eau et en ressortait le matin. Ou lorsqu'il pensait que les arbres étaient en feu…

Les vagues venaient doucement s'échouer sur le sable

Une légère brise s'était levée et caressait ses épaules nues, soulevant doucement ses mèches de cheveux. Elle aurait dû être fatiguée mais étrangement, elle se sentait bien, reposée. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, juste pour s'habituer aux premières lueurs du jour. Elle pivota sur elle-même tout en étirant ses bras

Elle sentit une main prendre la sienne, des doigts frôler les siens, les caresser

\- - Hm… Quelle heure est-il ?

\- - Tu as un rendez-vous ?

Elle pivota à nouveau, se retrouvant à plat ventre. Une main toujours dans la sienne, elle posa l'autre sur son torse et l'embrassa dans le cou avant de s'y nicher

\- - Reconnais que tu ne peux plus de passer de mon corps

\- - Même pas sous la torture… Et ne prends pas tes fantasmes pour…

\- - Oh, mais ce n'est plus un fantasme, fit-il en étendant ses bras pour l'attirer plus près de lui

\- - Mais c'en était un, dit-elle en l'entourant elle aussi de ses bras

\- - Tu n'as pas idée

Il l'embrassa tendrement

Des fantasmes…

S'imaginait-elle ce qu'il avait pu ressentir lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans les bras de Demming ou dans ceux de Josh ? Savait-elle à quoi il avait pensé alors qu'elle passait la soirée avec Conrad ? Savait-elle le mal que ça lui avait fait lorsque, en le rejoignant au Old Haunt, elle lui avait dit, sans détour, qu'elle venait de se mettre au lit avec Josh ? Même si c'était avec son portable…

Des fantasmes…

Il en avait eu. Quand il repensait à tout ce qu'il avait imaginé quand elle était dans les bras de ces autres hommes… Leurs mains… Leurs bouches… Sur sa peau… Sur ses lèvres… Sur…

Des fantasmes…

Mais aujourd'hui, elle était tout à lui. Elle lui appartenait corps et âme.

Si tant est que Beckett puisse appartenir à qui que ce soit.

\- - J'en ai une petite, murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers

Elle en avait une

Elle revoyait son regard lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle partait en weekend avec Demming…

Elle revoyait son regard alors qu'il entrait dans l'ascenseur alors que Josh l'avait prise dans ses bras… Ce regard… Elle s'en souviendrait toujours… Elle revoyait le regard qu'il avait lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il la quittait, les larmes qu'il retenait ce jour-là… Un regard qu'elle ne souhaitait plus jamais revoir

Des fantasmes…

Il en avait eu. Elle le savait. Il n'y avait qu'à lire ses Nikki Heat. Elle se souvenait de la réflexion de Nathalie Rhodes. Elle avait appelé ça de la masturbation littéraire ! Si elle savait…

\- - Et toi ?

\- - Moi ?

\- - Comment tu as su ?

\- - Hm… Est-ce que je sais ?

\- - Kate… Tu as dit que lorsque tu te marierais c'est parce que ce serait la bonne

\- - Je sais

\- - Alors ? Comment tu as su ?

\- - Bonne question… Comment être sûre ? Comment savoir que je ne me suis pas trompée ?

* * *

\- - Oups !

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Je crois que la baignade du matin…

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Regarde… Tu ne vois rien ?

Les matelas des bains de soleil étaient au sol. Ils étaient recouverts de serviettes blanches, tout comme la table. Seules, deux paires de pieds dépassaient de sous les draps de bain

\- - Oh !... On dirait qu'ils se sont réconciliés

\- - Ils n'étaient pas vraiment… Chacun sa façon de gérer le stress d'avant mariage

\- - Tu sais que c'est le genre de plaisanterie…

\- - Je sais… Oh, tu as vu ces photophores ? fit Caro en s'agenouillant près de la piscine. C'est magnifique

\- - Sûrement une idée des garçons

\- - Avec la petite touche de Mila

\- - Tu sais… Nos enfants ne m'ont jamais déçu… Mais quand je vois ces deux bonhommes…

\- - Ils n'ont pas le même vécu. Et ils ont eu la chance de rencontrer Kate et Rick

\- - Sont-ce eux les chanceux, ou leurs parents ?

\- - Je pencherai pour les deux. Mais je crois qu'on pourra philosopher là-dessus plus tard… Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-elle en se relevant. On ne peut pas…

\- - Je propose de prendre notre petit-déjeuner et ensuite que dirais-tu d'une douche ?

\- - Une douche… J'aurais préféré un bain

\- - On peut en prendre un dans la petite salle de bain prévue pour les enfants des invités

\- - Je ne comprends pas que Rick n'est pas prévu…

\- - Quoi ? Que la belle-mère de sa fille serait insatiable ?

\- - Quoi ? Insatiable ? Moi ? Et toi ? Et eux ? Où ils sont d'ailleurs ?

\- - Finalement, je crois que nous allons prendre un bain avant de petit-déjeuner, fit Karl en entourant les épaules de sa femme

* * *

\- - Etre observée toute la journée…

\- - C'est plus fort que moi

\- - Toujours à mettre le nez dans mes dossiers…

\- - Reconnais que tu gagnes du temps

\- - Me rendre dingue…

\- - Mon passe-temps favori… Dis ? fit-il, stoppant ses baisers. Ce sont bien mes qualités que tu énumères ?

\- - Je sais

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

\- - Je réponds à ta question… Je sais

\- - La question était COMMENT tu…

\- - J'en sais rien… C'est inexplicable… Mystérieux… Bizarre…

Il fit glisser ses mains le long de ses bras. Arrivé à ses mains, il en attrapa une et l'embrassa

\- - Et ça ne changera pas… Jamais ?

\- - Jamais

Elle se pencha vers lui et attrapa ses lèvres pour un long et tendre baiser

* * *

\- - Papa ? Tu joues encole ?

Beckett enfouit son visage dans le cou de son mari

\- - Non, cette fois, c'est maman qui joue avec moi

\- - Castle !

\- - Ah… T'as encole peldu ? T'es sul le sable

\- - A ce jeu, ma princesse, il n'y a jamais de perdant

\- - Ah, non ?

\- - Non, répondit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Bonjour, ma princesse, continua-t-il en l'embrassant

\- - Bonjoul, papa

\- - Et tu sais quoi ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - J'adore les bisous de maman

\- - Castle !

\- - Moi aussi. Bonjoul, maman

\- - Bonjour, ma puce. Viens me voir

\- - Eh ! s'écria Castle alors que la petite l'escaladait. Décidément… Telle mère, telle fille

\- - Poulquoi ? Maman aussi elle monte sur toi ?

La petite vint se blottir contre sa mère qui la prit dans ses bras. Entourant son cou de ses petits bras, elle l'embrassa. Beckett en fit autant, puis l'embrassa dans le cou alors que ses mains commençaient à…

\- - Maman…

\- - Je croyais que tu aimais mes bisous

\- - Mais pas les chatouilles ! Maman…

Ah, ce rire cristallin…

Elle se débattait, gesticulant les bras et les jambes. Mais sa mère savait comment la bloquer

\- - Allête !... Papa !

\- - J'arrive ! s'écria-t-il en se redressant

\- - Non ! Papa… Maman… Allêtez !... Allêtez… Allê… Je… Je… Peux plus… Lespiler… Allê… Allê… Allêtez !

\- - On arrête… On arrête… Respire, ma princesse, fit Castle en la prenant contre lui. Là… Chut… Calme-toi

\- - C'est… C'était pas dlôle, fit la petite, en tentant de reprendre son souffle

\- - Ben… En fait… Non. Tu as raison, affirma-t-il en voyant son regard

\- - Eh… Qu'est-ce que…

\- - Un câlin, juste un câlin, précisa-t-il alors qu'il passait sa main sous son t-shirt

\- - Ah… J'aime tes câlins… Et ceux de maman aussi

\- - Je suis le roi des câlins

\- - Oui… Et maman la leine

\- - Café au lit !

\- - Hey ! Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tes frères étaient levés ?

\- - C'était une sulplise. Je devais pas dile

\- - Ah… Grand-mère et grand-père sont levés ?

\- - Non

\- - Mais alors qui a fait…

\- - Nous

\- - Ouah… Venez vous asseoir près de nous… Attendez… Je vous débarrasse

Castle attrapa les mugs, et les garçons s'installèrent. Ils embrassèrent leurs parents

\- - Ouah ! Mais qu'est-ce que… Vous voulez nous tuer ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il venait d'avaler une gorgée

\- - On a fait comme toi

\- - Ah, non… Ce café est pire que celui de grand-mère

\- - Castle…

\- - Je sais. C'est l'intention qui compte. Mais là… Comment vous vous y êtes pris ?

\- - Comme toi

\- - On a mis la poudre…

\- - Le café, précisa Milosz

\- - Oui. De l'eau et… Voilà.

\- - C'est comme ça que tu fais

\- - Euh, oui. Mais… Vous savez quoi ? Je vais vous apprendre à le faire correctement

* * *

Alors que les enfants repartaient avec les mugs vers la villa, Castle changeaient les bougies des petits photophores. Il mit celles qui s'étaient consumées dans le panier en osier.

Dans le même temps, Beckett partait à la recherche de ses vêtements. Quand elle eut enfilé le bas de son maillot, elle retira le drap qui la recouvrait et commença à mettre sa tunique

Castle ne manquait rien du spectacle.

\- - La vue te plaît ?

Bien qu'elle ait quitté la police, elle continuait à s'entrainer. Sa musculature était parfaite. Ni trop développée, comme un bodybuilder, ni trop peu. Un juste milieu lui permettant de garder toute sa féminité et de pouvoir s'interposer lorsqu'une rixe était en cours.

Ses muscles, il les connaissait. Il les avait senti sous ses mains mais les voir, comme en ce moment… Un bras derrière elle pour passer sa deuxième manche, il pouvait voir les muscles de ses épaules se bander

\- - Si je n'avais pas dit aux garçons… commença-t-il en embrassant une de ses épaules

\- - Où est mon gilet ?

\- - Tu as froid ?

\- - Ma chemise est transparente

\- - Oh… Le voilà, fit-il en lui tendant

\- - Merci

Ils retirèrent les draps. Castle les fourra dans le panier et…

\- - Qu'est-ce que… Commença-t-il alors que Beckett restait devant le hamac

\- - Qui a dit que le romantisme n'existait plus une fois qu'on avait dit « oui » ?

\- - Euh… Une de tes amies ? Mariée x fois… Tu aurais dû me la présenter. Je lui aurai…

\- - Ah, ah… Et qu'elle me pique mon petit ami ? Jamais. En plus, tu es tout à fait son genre

\- - Donc tu ne me la présenteras jamais ?

\- - Jamais

Elle enlaça sa taille

\- - C'était une bonne idée

\- - Ah, oui ?

\- - Hm… Merci

Elle l'embrassa tendrement

\- - Mais je maintiens… C'est une folie !

\- - Evidemment

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe, et, tout en la prenant par la taille, l'entraina vers la maison

* * *

\- - Grand-mère… Grand-père

\- - Mais où vous étiez ?

\- - Avec maman et papa. Ils ont dormi dehors, répondit Dusan

\- - Non ! Ils ont fait l'amour !

\- - Quoi ? s'exclama Beckett alors qu'ils arrivaient sur le perron

\- - C'est quoi ? demanda Mila

\- - C'est comme quand on fait les bébés, répondit Dusan

\- - Mais non. Quand tu fais l'amour, tu fais pas de bébé. Tu fais des câlins et des bisous

\- - Il a laison. Papa me fait des câlins et des bisous et j'ai pas de bébés

\- - Il te fait pas les mêmes câlins qu'à maman, dit Milosz

\- - Et pas les mêmes bisous. Mais pour les bébés, on fait aussi des câlins. Grand-mère l'a dit, affirma Dusan

\- - Les enfants… Commença Martha

\- - Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que… Castle… Si Martha a encore une fois…

\- - Ce sont pas les mêmes câlins, insista Milosz

\- - Mais alors c'est quoi la différence ?

\- - Il entre au collège. Tu dois bien imaginer… Commença Castle

\- - Non, mais je rêve ! Et pourquoi ne pas le crier plus fort ? Je te jure… Toi et tes idées !

\- - Hey ! C'est l'ordre naturel des choses. En plus, depuis que ma mère leur a expliqué comment…

\- - Stop ! Ça suffit !

\- - Mais Kate…

\- - Castle… Si c'est si naturel, pourquoi, quand on aborde le sujet Alexis et Nicolas…

\- - Non, non, fit-il en se bouchant une oreille

\- - Ah, tu vois ?

\- - C'est mon bébé. Et je ne veux pas imaginer… Oh, mon Dieu…

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Tu m'as mis des images dans la tête

\- - C'est l'ordre naturel des choses !

\- - Pas quand il s'agit de mes enfants !

\- - Tu te rappelles depuis quand ils sont ensemble ?

\- - Bien sûr, mais…

\- - Et tu te rappelles qu'ils vont se marier ?

\- - S'il-te-plait… C'est dégoûtant !

\- - Pardon ?

\- - Hein ? Eux… Pas nous… Oh, Kate… Tu sais ce que je veux dire

\- - Tu sais quoi ? Que ta fille et Nicolas fasse l'amour, ça c'est normal. Mais que Milosz, à son âge, explique à son frère et à sa sœur… Il est temps que j'ai une discussion avec ta mère.

\- - Kate… Attends, cria-t-il alors qu'elle fonçait vers la cuisine

\- - Martha !

Le silence se fit dans la cuisine

\- - Bonjour ma chérie

\- - Bonjour, papa

\- - Katherine, je ne sais pas ce que tu as ou pas entendu, mais sache que je n'y suis pour rien, expliqua Martha avant que sa belle-fille n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit

\- - Oui. Gland-mèle, elle a lien dit. C'est Milosz

\- - J'ai besoin de prendre une douche, souffla-t-elle en se passant une man dans les cheveux. Castle ?

\- - Hm ?

\- - Parle à Milosz

\- - Hein ? Pourquoi moi ?

\- - Parce que c'est toi son père

\- - Mais… Et qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire ?

Elle était déjà dans les escaliers

\- - Mère ? Jim ?

\- - Oui ? firent-ils innocemment

\- - Ok

Il attrapa Milosz et l'assit sur le plan de travail

\- - J'ai pas menti

\- - Je n'ai pas dit… Ce n'est pas le problème

\- - C'est quoi alols le ploblème ?

\- - Mila, je parle avec Milosz.

\- - Ah. D'accold

\- - Toi et Dusan allez mettre la table sur la terrasse et ne revenez que lorsque…

\- - Mais on devait faile…

\- - Après. Promis

\- - Viens, Mila, fit Dusan en lui prenant la main

\- - Bonhomme… Il y a des sujets que tu ne dois pas aborder avec ton frère et ta sœur. Ils sont encore trop petits

\- - Mais j'ai pas menti et sur internet…

\- - Il y a un contrôle parental

\- - Je trouve quand même

\- - Ah, oui ?

\- - Ben ça contrôle pas tout. Tu veux que je te montre ?

\- - Heu… Non… Mais ne le dit pas à ta mère sinon elle ne te laissera plus y aller

\- - Tu as dit que je pouvais. Et maman est d'accord. Une heure le weekend

\- - Mais si elle s'aperçoit que…

\- - Je n'y peux rien. Tu tapes un mot sur google et tu tombes sur pleins de trucs…

\- - Je sais

\- - A toi aussi ça t'arrive ?

\- - Tu n'as pas idée. Mais… Ce n'est pas le sujet. Comment tu peux affirmer que maman et moi…

\- - C'est facile. Tu n'avais que ton bermuda, maintenant tu portes les mêmes habits qu'hier et maman était toute nue dans le drap. Et quand on fait l'amour, on doit être tout nu. C'est mieux pour les câlins et les bisous, fit-il en opinant de la tête

Martha avança un tabouret alors que Castle reculait en chancelant. Il se frotta le visage et soupira

\- - J'ai raison, hein ? C'est ce que vous avez fait cette nuit ?

\- - Mon Dieu

\- - Faut pas que tu es honte, papa. Ils disent que ça se fait quand on est amoureux. C'est comme pour les bébés et les câlins d'amour

\- - Je crois que tu as parfaitement résumé les faits

\- - Mère !

\- - Tu veux démentir ?

\- - Ce que j'aimerai, c'est savoir comment je vais expliquer à Beckett… Ecoute, mon bonhomme… Ne dis rien de tout ça à maman… Si elle te demande, dis-lui que je t'ai grondé

\- - Elle va pas me croire

\- - Ouais… Dis-lui qu'on a eu une grande discussion et que tu as compris que tu ne devais plus en parler

\- - Ok… On fait le café ?

\- - Bonne idée… Va chercher Mila et Dusan

Castle s'approcha de son beau-père

\- - Comment tu as fait avec Kate ?

\- - Facile. Johanna s'en est chargée. Je ne me voyais pas expliquer à ma fille… Si tu savais tout ce que je pouvais imaginer. Penser à ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec un garçon…Ach… Rien que d'en parler…

\- - Tu sais que tes petits enfants ne sont pas nés dans des choux ou des roses ? demanda Martha

\- - Oh, je sais. Mais quand je les regarde, elle et ton fils, je me contente d'apprécier leur bonheur. Je ne sais pas… C'est comme s'il y avait une barrière invisible qui m'empêche d'imaginer…

\- - Si seulement je pouvais en avoir une, souffla Castle

\- - Vous êtes irrécupérables. Comme si c'était un sujet tabou. Alors que lorsque deux êtres qui s'aiment vraiment font l'amour, ça devient quelque chose de beau, de…

\- - Pas quand il s'agit de ma fille ! s'écrièrent les deux hommes

Les enfants arrivèrent et la discussion s'interrompit

\- - Passons aux choses sérieuses. Milosz prend de l'eau. Dusan, le café

\- - Et moi

\- - Toi, tu vas surveiller que tes frères suivent bien mes instructions. Parce que s'il rate le café…

\- - Maman sela glognon

Curieuse et voulant savoir pourquoi elle, elle le ratait toujours, Martha s'approcha des enfants. Elle écouta les instructions de son fils. Ils allaient se lancer lorsque Castle s'agenouilla devant eux et leur murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Ils le regardèrent interdits

\- - C'est tout ?

\- - C'est comme ça que tu fais toi ?

\- - Hm

\- - Alols, c'est facile. Le café sela ece… Exe… Tlès, tlès bon

\- - Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Avec vous trois, il sera parfait

Castle installa Mila sur le plan de travail près de la cafetière et les garçons se lancèrent dans la préparation

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ?

\- - Secret de famille, mère

\- - Je suis ta mère

\- - Secret Caskett

* * *

\- - La voilà

Cachés dans la cuisine, ils virent leur mère se diriger vers la terrasse

\- - Tu prends la cafetière et je prends les tasses

\- - Et moi ?

\- - C'est trop chaud, Mila. Mais tu viens avec nous puisque tu as participé

\- - D'accold

\- - Tu crois qu'elle va aimer ?

\- - Tu as fait comme papa a dit ?

\- - Oui. Mais comment on peut savoir si ça a marché ?

\- - Quand maman va le boile !

La discussion allait bon train. Oublié les deux matinées où Castle et Nicolas n'avaient pas participé au petit-déjeuner…

Les deux garçons et la fillette firent leur apparition. Dusan posa la cafetière sur la table, tandis que Milosz et Mila s'approchaient de leur mère. Il tendit une tasse à son père puis…

\- - Ton café, maman

\- - Merci

Dusan s'approcha d'eux. Les trois se tortillaient les doigts. Jim et Martha attendaient la réaction de Beckett

\- - Pas de cœur ? De feuille dans la mousse ?

\- - Hein ? firent-ils en coeur

\- - Ah, non. Ça, c'est ma touche personnelle, s'exclama Castle

\- - Ok

Elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres et avala une gorgée. Puis elle la posa sur la table. Les enfants attendaient le verdict

\- - Alors ? demanda Dusan, impatient

\- - C'est vous qui l'avez fait ?

\- - Oui

\- - Alors, je dirai… Qu'il est parfait

\- - Yeah ! firent les trois bambins en se tapant la main

\- - Comment vous avez fait ?

\- - Comme papa a dit

\- - Moi, j'ai pensé tlès folt au seclet de papa

\- - Ah, papa a un secret ?

\- - Oui. Peut pas dile. Mais c'est poul ça que ton café est bon

\- - Je vois. Donc si je comprends bien, je n'ai plus besoin de toi ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Si les enfants font le café aussi bien que toi…

\- - Tu m'as épousé pour le café ?

\- - C'est un paramètre qui avait son importance

\- - Tu vas quitter papa ? demanda Dusan

\- - Parce qu'on sait faire le café ?

\- - Vous êtes bêtes tous les deux

\- - Hein ? firent-ils

\- - Maman va pas paltil. Elle a besoin de papa pour faile l'amoul. Ça, vous pouvez pas faile à la place de papa

\- - Je croyais que tu devais…

Beckett se cacha le visage dans les mains. Castle se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise. Les grands-parents, estomaqués, regardèrent leur petite fille prendre place et choisir ce qu'elle allait manger comme si de rien n'était.


	128. Chapter 128

\- - Oh, Jim… Je suis vraiment désolée de te laisser…

\- - Tout se passera bien, Martha. Et de toute façon, je serai secondé. N'est-ce pas les garçons ?

\- - Oui

\- - Et moi aussi

\- - Oh, ma puce… Non, mais vraiment…

\- - Martha… Tout ira très bien

\- - Mais il y a aussi les jumeaux… Mila ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

La petite venait de se lever et avançait vers la porte de la terrasse

\- - Maman… Souffla-t-elle. Tu es tlès jolie

\- - Merci, ma puce

Beckett portait un fuseau noir, une tunique noire bouffante entourée d'un ceinturon marron

\- - Elle a raison, maman

\- - Merci, mes bonhommes

\- - On t'a jamais vu habillé…

\- - C'est la première fois que je le porte, en effet. Vous êtes pire que votre père !

\- - On parle de moi ?

Castle s'arrêta net, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés

\- - Castle, tu vas finir par avaler une mouche

\- - Hein… Depuis quand… Tu es magnifique… Commença-t-il en l'enlaçant. Dire que je vais passer la soirée avec…

\- - Vous allez où d'ailleurs ? demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur son torse

\- - J'en sais rien

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Les gars se sont occupés de la réservation

\- - Tu payes une soirée et tu ne sais pas où tu vas ?

\- - Euh… Non

\- - Non, mais…

\- - Kate, ce sont les gars. Je leur fais entièrement confiance

\- - Ce sont ces mêmes gars qui lorgnent sur ta Ferrari. Dois-je te le rappeler ?

\- - Oups !

\- - Oups ? Je rêve

\- - Et toi ? Tu sais où tu vas ?

\- - Hm, hm…

\- - Je connais ?

\- - Hm, hm…

\- - C'est vrai ? On y est allé ensemble ?

\- - Hm, hm…

\- - Tu pourrais être un peu plus précise ?

\- - Non… Mais, je peux te donner un indice

\- - Chouette

\- - Il y aura pleins de beaux mecs

\- - Génial !... Quoi ? Attends…

Beckett s'avança vers ses enfants et les embrassa

\- - Tu lentres vite ?

\- - Dans la nuit, ma puce. Papa nous a réservé un petit avion. Donc, à ton réveil, je serai là

\- - Y aula Lanie ?

\- - Oui. Elle sera là, aussi. Papa…

\- - Bonne soirée, ma chérie. Ne t'inquiète pas et amuse-toi bien

\- - Amuse-toi, bien ? Tu oses… Tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit ?

\- - Justement

Beckett entra dans la maison

\- - Martha, prête ?

\- - Oh, oui

\- - Je suis prête !

\- - Mérédith !?

\- - Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais laisser notre fille enterrée sa vie de jeune fille sans l'accompagner ? Karl accompagne bien son fils

\- - En parlant de Karl… Où sont…

\- - Je crois qu'il a une discussion avec Caroline concernant sa tenue

\- - Ah ! Décidément

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Rien. Et l'invitée d'honneur ?

\- - Même chose. Kate, tu es superbe !

\- - Merci. Toi aussi

\- - Nous voilà ! Vite… Allons-y, avant qu'ils nous rattrapent ! firent les deux femmes en arrivant dans l'entrée

\- - On y va !

\- - Eh !

\- Castle… Commença Beckett alors qu'il la retenait par le bras

\- - Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Mérédith venait avec vous

\- - Ça me semblait évident

\- - Tu sais qu'elle est cinglée ? Et je ne te parle pas de son côté théâtral… C'est une combinaison explosive…

\- - Castle… De quoi tu as peur ?... On va juste passer une soirée entre filles, et comparer nos notes

\- - Comparer vos notes… Quelles notes ?

Elle le regarda de la tête aux pieds, sourit et l'embrassa tendrement avant de quitter la villa

\- - Beckett ?... Quelles notes ?

* * *

\- - Tu les as laissé sortir ?

\- - Que vouliez-vous que je fasse ?

\- - Tu as remarqué comment elles sont habillées ?

\- - …

\- - Et où elles vont d'ailleurs ?

\- - Beckett m'a juste dit que…

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Qu'elles allaient voir de beaux mecs

\- - Et tu les as laissé partir ?

\- - Et où étiez-vous quand elles étaient toutes devant la porte d'entrée ?

\- - Messieurs ?

Les trois hommes se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Jim

\- - Tu sais où elles vont ? demanda Castle

\- - Euh… Non

\- - Alors ?

\- - De quoi avez-vous peur ?... Richard ? Tu fais confiance à Kathie ?

\- - Bien sûr

\- - Et toi, Karl ? A Caro ?

\- - Evidemment

\- - Nicolas ? Vous n'êtes pas encore mariés, je sais, mais…

\- - Oui, mais…

\- - Je suis passé par là et je comprends ce que vous pouvez ressentir. Mais vous ne pouvez pas les garder dans une cage en verre

\- - On pourrait

\- - Oui

\- - Je pourrais te dessiner un système de barreaux qui s'abaissent dès que la porte d'entrée est fermée

\- - Et aux fenêtres. Beckett serait capable de passer par le toit

\- - Alexis la suivrait

\- - Caro aussi… C'est faisable… Tu sais avec tout ce qui existe aujourd'hui… Il suffirait juste de…

\- - Vous n'êtes pas croyables

\- - Quoi ?

\- Oh, rien… Je vous abandonne. Je vais aller préparer le diner avec mes petits enfants

Jim se dirigea vers la cuisine, suivi par les garçons

\- - Papa ?

\- - Ma princesse, fit Castle en s'accroupissant

\- - Maman aime que toi

\- - Je sais

\- - Alols faut pas avoil peul

\- - D'accord

\- - C'est maman qui devlait avoir peul

\- - Hein ?... Ma chérie, tu sais que j'aime maman et que jamais…

\- - Ça, je sais. Mais toi, tu fais des bêtises

* * *

\- - Ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air

\- - Oh, c'est bien pire… C'est bien pire

\- - D'accord… Une seconde… On va réfléchir à tout ça en prenant un peu de recul… Ce n'est qu'une soirée

\- - Oui, ce n'est qu'une soirée… Entre ton ex-femme et ta nouvelle femme… C'est… Fatal… Castle… Tu as deux mondes… Deux mondes qui sont sur le point de s'affronter… Et quand ils entreront en collision… Boom ! s'exclama Ryan en écartant les bras

\- - Il n'a pas tort. S'il y a bien une chose que j'évite, c'est que Caro se retrouve seule avec une de mes ex

\- - Pareil pour moi, renchérit Nicolas

\- - Ok… Eh, les gars… Vous ne croyez pas que vous en faites un peu trop là ? En plus, elles ont l'air de bien s'entendre depuis…

\- - Castle ? Mérédith sait beaucoup de choses sur toi ?

\- - Et alors ?

\- - Et alors ?... Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que Mérédith sait que tu ne veux pas que Beckett apprenne ?

\- - Euh…

\- - Boom… La grande collision, fit Esposito

\- - Boom !

\- - Boom !

\- - C'est bon… J'ai compris. Mais de toute façon… Myago ?

Tout en discutant, ils n'avaient pas remarqué où ils se trouvaient. Lorsqu'Esposito arrêta le véhicule et lorsqu'ils en sortirent…

\- - Une entreprise d'importation de thé ?

\- - Vous savez qu'on vient pour enterrer sa vie de garçons, les gars ? demanda Castle

\- - Faites-nous confiance. Regardez…

\- - Eh ! Mais ce sont… Commença Karl, reconnaissant des amis de son fils qui descendaient de taxi. Vous voulez dire que dans cette zone industrielle…

\- - Allons-y et vous verrez

* * *

\- - Un taxi aurait fait l'affaire

\- - Richard a toujours…

\- - Laisse-le te gâter

L'enterrement de vie de garçons et de jeune fille se faisant à New-York, Castle avait réservé deux jets privés. Pendant le vol, un encas avait été organisé. A l'atterrissage, il était prévu qu'Espo vienne récupérer les trois hommes, et pour les femmes, deux taxis devaient les attendre. Un avec Lanie, l'autre avec Jenny. Les taxis étaient une limousine

\- - Et il a fait réserver la place…

\- - Heureusement. Imagine le temps…

\- - Je vous aurai déposé et j'aurai trouvé une place, fit le chauffeur qui leur tenait la porte ouverte pendant que les cinq femmes en sortaient

\- - Tu sais, si ça te gêne tant que ça, je suis prête à échanger ma place avec la tienne

\- - Très drôle, Lanie. Mais, non merci

\- - Je m'en doutais, souffla la métisse

\- - Lanie…

Mais elle entrait déjà dans la boite de nuit

\- - Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

\- - Avec Espo, ils ont rompu, répondit Jenny

\- - Oh, non

\- - Elle nous en a parlé quand nous étions au loft, mais je pensais… commença Alexis

\- - Est-ce que vous pourriez m'expliquer…

\- - Mérédith… Lanie et le lieutenant Esposito…

\- - C'est une longue histoire, continua Beckett. Longue et compliquée

\- - Plus que celle entre toi et papa ?

\- - Alexis… Entre et tais-toi, fit Beckett en la poussant vers la porte

En souriant, les femmes suivirent la jeune fille

\- - Puis-je te donner un conseil non sollicité ?... Je sais, tu les sollicites rarement, fit la rouquine en voyant le regard de sa belle-fille. Mais je pense qu'il faudrait que tu lui parles

\- - Je sais. Bien que je ne sois peut-être pas la mieux placée…

\- - Tu l'es, crois-moi

\- - Hm… Il faut juste que je trouve le bon moment

Une fois à l'intérieur, elles purent voir que les amies d'Alexis avaient déjà entamées la soirée. Ca riait, criait… La jeune fille passait de bras en bras…

Le mobilier avait été renouvelé… Les murs avaient été repeints. Des portraits des danseurs, dans des tenues plus ou moins alléchantes, selon les goûts de chacune, y étaient accrochés… Mais au final, à part ces petits détails, rien n'avait vraiment changé par rapport aux souvenirs qu'elle en avait… Elle sourit en se souvenant aussi que c'était la première fois que Castle l'avait « chérie » et l'avait présentée comme étant sa « copine » aux femmes qui s'étaient jetées sur lui…

\- - Hey ! Lieutenant

\- - Je ne suis plus dans la police, Hans

\- - Je sais. Votre amie m'a appris la nouvelle. Mais pour moi, vous resterez toujours le lieutenant Beckett

\- - Aujourd'hui, c'est madame Castle

\- - Ah ! Félicitations !… Il n'est pas là ? demanda l'homme en regardant autour de lui

\- - C'est un enterrement de vie de jeune fille…

\- - Vous avez une fille ?

\- - Oui… Non… Ce soir… Alexis est la fille qu'il a eue lors d'un précédent mariage

\- - Ah… Ok… Elle n'est pas comme son père ? Rassurez-moi

\- - Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse ?

\- - Ben… La dernière fois…

\- - Oh, je vois… Elle n'est pas comme son père

\- - Bien. Donc je peux laisser les extincteurs en place

\- - Mais… Hans… Vous ne montez plus sur scène ?

\- - Oh, non… J'ai racheté la boite… Depuis deux ans !

* * *

\- Si ça, c'est une entreprise qui vend du thé… J'en prendrais bien une petite tasse, s'extasia Nicolas, une fois dans la boite, les bras entourant les épaules de son père et celles de Castle

Après avoir traversé un couloir miteux, ils avaient ouverts une nouvelle porte. Après avoir écarté le rideau de perles roses… Arbres aux fleurs roses, portraits de jeunes femmes asiatiques suspendus aux murs… Un bar central… Des petits salons avec banquettes en velours rouges, petites tables… Des musiciens… Une petite scène sur laquelle se trémoussait une jeune japonaise tout en chantonnant…

\- - C'est quoi ici ? Une maison de geishas ? demanda Karl

\- - On dirait… Un club… Un bar à hôtesses japonaises. En équivalent moderne. J'ai pu en découvrir quelques-uns à Tokyo, expliqua Castle

\- - Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, fit Esposito

\- - Oh, mais tout cela est parfaitement accepté et courant dans la culture japonaise, continua Castle

\- - Et les filles ? fit Kevin

\- - Elles travaillent pour le club… Elles flirtent… Elles vous poussent à boire juste pour qu'il y ait une bonne ambiance, répondit Esposito

* * *

\- - Non… C'est mon cadeau pour la fille de monsieur Castle

\- - Hans… Nous avons toutes participé pour offrir cette soirée à Alexis. Donc c'est tout à fait normal de…

\- - Non, non, non… Je vous propose… Vous payez les boissons… Et ce qu'il vous reste, vous le distribuer à toutes ces jeunes femmes pour qu'elle le donne…

\- - En théorie, e1les ont ce qu'il faut

\- - C'est moi, le patron. Donc, c'est moi qui décide

\- - Ça me rappelle quelque chose…

\- - Pardon ?

\- - Rien

\- - Parfait… Alors, amusez-vous… Buvez… Je vous promets que vous n'allez pas vous ennuyer !

* * *

\- - Bienvenue au Myago, fit une japonaise d'un âge indéfinissable, portant une sorte de peignoir satiné. Je suppose que vous êtes l'invité d'honneur ?

\- - Euh… Oui, répondit Nicolas

\- - Bien… Alors profitez-bien de votre soirée… Vous avez boissons à volonté, karaoké… Vous trouverez des petits salons privés juste par ici, expliqua-t-elle en tendant la main. La maison vous appartient et tout ce qu'i l'intérieur

\- - Oh… Parfait… Merci

* * *

\- - Je n'en reviens pas. Tu avais vraiment le meilleur côté du boulot. Pendant que moi, j'étais enfermée dans ma morgue, toi, tu venais dans des lieux comme ça avec Castle

\- - Pour enquêter, je te rappelle

\- - Richard est venu ici avec toi ? demanda Mérédith

\- - On était en mission de couverture… Et rappelle-moi combien de fois tu as été en danger ?

\- - On m'a quand même volé un cadavre dans ma « morgue mobile » comme dit tu sais qui

\- - Vous ne vous ennuyiez pas, remarqua Caro

\- - Ouais… Mais on riait bien plus lorsque Castle travaillait avec nous. Kevin a bien essayé de le remplacer mais…

\- - Il n'existe qu'un seul Castle

* * *

\- - C'est la première fois que vous venez au Myago? Demanda une très jeune asiatique, vêtue d'une petite et très courte robe noire

\- - Oui, répondit Ryan Et je suis marié, ajouta-t-il en montrant son alliance

\- - C'est pas grave. La plupart de nos clients le sont

\- - Oui, mais moi, je suis vraiment marié, fit-il en la repoussant gentiment

\- - Et vous ? Vous voulez qu'on passe du temps ensemble ? Demanda une autre

\- - Oh, non… Je suis bien ici, répondit Castle

\- - Mais vous ne portez pas d'alliance. Donc…

\- - Mais, je suis aussi marié

\- - Vous aussi vous êtes… fidèle ? fit une troisième

\- - Oh, oui ! fit Karl

\- - Et vous ? Pas d'alliance, mais aussi… Commença la quatrième

\- - Oui, lui aussi ! répondit Ryan

\- - Eh !

\- - La ferme, Espo

\- - Quoi ?

* * *

\- - Non, mais… Tu as vu Martha ?

La doyenne jouait des coudes entre les amies d'Alexis afin de glisser quelques billets dans les maillots des hommes quasiment nus

\- - Toujours en chasse !

\- - Tu veux rire ? s'exclama Caro

\- - Oui… Non… Martha est toujours à l'affût d'un célibataire. Le dernier en date était un certain Ben

\- - Et ?

\- - J'en sais pas plus. Sauf que Castle était remonté car il portait un de ses pyjamas

\- - Il était au loft ?

\- - C'est son appartement

\- - Non, Ben

\- - Martha y habite, je te rappelle. Et quand le chat n'est pas là…

\- - Oh… Je crois qu'elle a fait une touche !

\- - Hein ?

Martha était montée sur scène et passait d'un homme à l'autre, de bras en bras…

* * *

\- - Où sont Castle et Karl ?

\- - Au bar

\- - Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Ne me dis pas qu'ils surveillent…

\- - Si on est là, c'est un peu pour ça, non ? Faire en sorte que la soirée se passe bien

\- - Ok. Mais on peut s'amuser aussi

\- - Il y a s'amuser et s'amuser

\- - Si tu le dis… Vous savez quoi, les filles… Commença le latino, s'adressant aux deux jeunes femmes qui l'entouraient. On n'est pas très fan de ce saké. On pourrait avoir une autre boisson, quelque chose de mieux, de plus cher ?

\- - Eh !

\- - Quoi ? Cool, mec. C'est pas comme si ça sortait de ta poche

\- - Ce n'est pas une raison

\- - Tu sais quoi ? Depuis que tu es devenu père, tu es devenu infernal ! Heures sup, travail sup… T'as un sérieux problème, mec

\- - Moi ? J'ai un problème ? Un problème parce que je me soucie de l'avenir de ma fille ?

\- - Depuis qu'elle est née…

\- - Je me conduis seulement en mari et père responsable. Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde

\- - Pardon ?

\- - Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire

* * *

\- - Alors, tu t'amuses ?

\- - Et toi ? Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu devant la scène, répondit Caro

\- - Mais toi…

\- - Oh, oh, oh… Je vérifie juste que tout se passe bien… Non, mais… Tu les as vus avant qu'on parte ? Oh, mon Dieu… Si Karl apprenait que je… Non, non, non…

\- - Tu as peur de lui ?

\- - Moi ? Non. J'ai peur pour ces pauvres bougres. Il serait capable de faire le trajet aller-retour rien que pour les étriper

\- - Si ça arrive, dis-le-moi. Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra faire disparaitre les corps

\- - Dois-je te rappeler que Nicolas aussi est légiste ?

* * *

\- - Qu'est-ce qu'elles font d'après toi ?

\- - Oh… Etant donné que les gars nous ont trouvé ce club, je pense que Lanie a dû trouver l'équivalent. Je pencherai pour du strip-tease

\- - Quoi ?... Tu es sûr ?

\- - Non… Mais ça me parait évident. Beckett a parlé de beaux mecs

\- - Et tu m'annonces ça, calmement. Comme si de rien n'était

\- - Tu m'as posé une question…

\- - Tu as vu comment elles étaient habillées

\- - Hm

\- - C'est un appel au crime

\- - Je sais

\- - Dans ces boites, les mecs se déshabillent, se faufilent entre les tables, se frottent aux filles, aux femmes… Ils se fichent de savoir si elles sont mariées ou pas…

\- - Est-ce que tu as remarqué où nous sommes ?

\- - Au bar

\- - Karl…

\- - Ok… Mais Caro sait très bien… Oh, mon Dieu… Si elle apprend…

\- - Je témoignerai pour toi

\- - Ah, ah, très drôle. Parce que tu crois qu'elle va te croire ? Et Kate ?

\- - Tu témoigneras pour moi

\- - On ne s'en sortira pas. Je vais aussi avoir droit à la salle de bain


	129. Chapter 129

**Mum62 : "break" sera publiée sur ce site, mais je ne peux pas encore te dis quand**

 **Julie91 : tant mieux, tant mieux, tant mieux**

 **Sarha : Mila a de qui tenir**

 **Lovecaskett : la voilà**

 **KBloveRC : oui**

 **KB3RC : aujourd'hui**

 **Petite explication pour ce retard de publication : je suis partie en vacances 15 jours à LA. Entre la préparation du voyage et mon travail, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire. Bien sûr, vous vous doutez bien qu'une fois sur place, ce n'était pas non plus ma priorité**

 **Avec mes amies, nous avons eu la chance de rencontrer Nathan, Jon, Tok... Et bien sûr, nous avons vu Stana, aux Spirits Awards (franchement, les photos sont loin de rendre justice)**

 **Bref, un voyage à marquer d'une pierre blanche. De très bons souvenirs...**

 **Ensuite, au retour, il y a eu ce fichu décalage horaire**

 **Maintenant, tout est revenu dans l'ordre et je compte bien reprendre un rythme un peu plus soutenu**

 **Merci pour votre patience et pour ne pas m'avoir abandonner**

 **Petite précision : vous allez voir des petits "aaaaa" au milieu de ma fic. C'est pour séparer des dialogues qui se passent simultanément dans les 2 boites. Je ne savais pas comment faire autrement pour les séparer (si quelqu'un a une idée, je suis preneuse)**

* * *

\- - Alors, le match vous a plu ?

\- - Ouiiiii

\- - Doucement. Votre petite sœur s'est endormie

\- - Pardon

\- - Ce n'est pas grave

\- - Mais Louka dolt pas, lui

\- - En effet. Encore en train de manger… Louka ? On va aller dormir ?

\- - Ma !

\- - Il est l'heure d'aller au lit. En plus, si ta mère savait que je t'ai fait veiller…

\- - Il dormira plus demain

\- - On a le droit de rêver

\- - On doit aller au lit nous aussi ? demanda Dusan

\- - Ce serait bien

\- - On n'est pas fatigué, fit Milosz

\- - Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ? Un jeu ? Regarder un film ?

\- - Avec grand-mère ?

\- - Pourquoi pas

\- - Génial !

\- - Mais avant… Je vais aller coucher Chumy et Louka

\- - On va t'aider

\- - Moi, je range les plateaux et je vous rejoins, fit Milosz

\- - Entendu

Jim se leva lentement. Chumy s'était endormie sur lui

\- - Louka ?

\- - Ma !

\- - Non. Au lit !

\- - Do ?

Le petit attrapa la main qu'il lui tendait

* * *

\- - Regarde-là… Je ne l'ai jamais vu s'amuser comme ça

\- - Peut-être parce que, tout simplement, quand elle sort, c'est avec ses amies

\- - C'est vrai… Mais… J'ai l'impression que je ne la connais pas. Je suis sûre que tu en sais plus sur elle que moi

\- - Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- - Richard me l'a dit. Quand elle avait besoin de toi…

\- - J'habitais dans la même ville, Mérédith

\- - Elle aurait pu… C'est vrai que je suis rarement joignable… Regarde… Même pour le mariage…

\- - Mérédith, tu sais, il y a un âge où les adolescents ne se tournent plus vers leurs parents, fit remarquer Caro. Ils préfèrent confier leurs problèmes à leurs amis ou à quelqu'un de complètement étranger à leur famille

\- - Kate n'a jamais été une étrangère

\- - Non, mais elle savait qu'elle ne dirait rien à son père

\- - Tu as sûrement raison

\- - Je n'ai pas sûrement raison. J'ai raison. Je suis passée par là. Ca arrivera aussi à Kate. Puis quand cette phase est passée, ils reviennent vers nous. C'est comme ça. C'est pas facile, mais on n'a pas le choix

Un serveur déposa des boissons sur leur table

* * *

\- - Tu es au courant ?

\- - Rappelle-moi où vous dormez ?

\- - Castle…

\- - A quoi tu joues ?

\- - Je ne joue pas… Je…

\- - Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça

\- - Mec, ce n'est pas ton problème

\- - Si je peux me permettre… Commença Karl. Bien que je ne sois pas au courant de toute l'histoire… Je pense qu'il y a un moment, dans la vie d'un homme, où il faut se décider une bonne fois pour toute. Il faut peser le pour et le contre. Voir ce qui va ou pas. S'il y a une possibilité d'avenir…

\- - Tu ne peux pas faire miroiter à Lanie…

\- - Eh ! Je ne lui ai rien promis

\- - Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est pour toi ? Une roue de secours quand tu ne sais plus avec qui passer la soirée ? s'exclama Ryan

\- - Non !

\- - Alors ?

\- - Un jour ou l'autre, elle va se lasser. Un matin, tu vas te réveiller, et elle sera avec quelqu'un d'autre

\- - C'est toi qui dis ça ? Toi qui t'aies remis avec ton ex-femme parce que Beckett avait refusé de t'accompagner dans les Hamptons ? Et toi ? Ta liste des cinq bonus ?

\- - Tu as raison. J'ai agi comme un idiot. Mais sous le coup de la colère… Crois-moi, je l'ai amèrement regretté

\- - Ouais. Quand tu as vu qu'elle était avec monsieur mobylette

\- - Javi, tu mélanges tout. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble à l'époque

\- - Hm… Mais toi, tu étais avec Jenny

\- - Exact. Mais cette histoire m'a ouvert les yeux. Et depuis… Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème

\- - Alors c'est quoi ?

\- - Tu le demandes ?... Ton comportement !

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Non, mais je rêve… Tu ne te rends même pas compte… Tu fais du charme à toutes les filles que tu croises

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Tory, quand elle vient au poste… Même les suspectes… Et si tu étais discret…

\- - Non, non… Il n'y a pas « et si tu étais discret »… Une fois que tu es en couple, tu ne regardes pas les autres filles, affirma Castle

\- - Parce que tu vas me faire croire que tu n'en as regardé aucune ici ce soir ?

\- - Bien sûr que si. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Mais pas comme toi

* * *

\- - Gland-pèle ?

\- - Oui, ma princesse

\- - Papa va pas aller en plison ?

\- - Non… Pourquoi veux-tu…

\- - Il est palti avec Nicolas et…

\- - Tu oublies qu'il y a Kevin et Javier. Et Karl, aussi

\- - Ils vont le sulveiller

\- - Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Demain, à ton réveil, ils seront tous là

\- - Et maman aussi

\- - Oui, maman, aussi

\- - Et Lanie… Et Jenny

\- - Ils seront tous là

\- - Et Salah

\- - Mila ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Si tu veux les voir à ton réveil, il faudrait peut-être dormir avant

\- - Ah… Oui… Bonne nuit, gland-pèle

\- - Bonne nuit, ma princesse. Fais de beaux rêves, fit Jim en l'embrassant sur le front

* * *

\- - Non, mais… Vous êtes cinglé !?

\- - Eh ! On ne sait jamais. Avec tous tes déplacements…

\- - Tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin de ça ?

Debout devant ce qui ressemblait à une desserte, Nicolas découvrait, surpris, les cadeaux que ses amis lui avaient préparés. Dans la main, il tenait une petite poche à glaçons

\- - Ca pourra être utile si un jour… Après plusieurs semaines…

\- - Ah, ah, très drôle. Mais sache que lorsque je suis loin d'Alexis, je me plonge dans le travail. Rien ne peut me détourner de ma tâche

\- - Je confirme, fit son ami et associé. Et pourtant, croyez-moi, on croise souvent de très jolies filles

\- - Quand je pense qu'avant…

\- - C'était avant, comme tu dis

* * *

\- - Mais qu'est-ce que…

\- - Tu ne croyais quand même pas… Allez, ouvre-les

Des tables avaient été installées le long d'un mur. Dessus, les cadeaux que ses amies avaient achetés pour elle, pour l'occasion

\- - Vous êtes cinglées. Vous avez déjà organisé cette soirée…

\- - La soirée, c'est ta famille…

\- - Arrête de réfléchir, ma chérie et ouvre-les, fit Mérédith

* * *

\- - Oh, mais… Ne me dis pas que tu leur as parlé de notre soirée du nouvel an ?

\- - Eh, les gars… Mais combien de boutiques avez-vous dévalisé ?

Des caleçons, des caleçons et des caleçons…

\- - Au moins, tu n'auras pas besoin de faire comme ton père. Là, tu es paré

\- - Tu leur as dit ?

\- - Dis quoi ?

\- - C'était juste une soirée entre amis

\- - Qui s'est terminé en strip-poker, fit Nicolas

\- - En strip… Avec Caro ? demanda Castle

\- - Hein ?... Non… Seulement les hommes

\- - Et ?

* * *

\- - Les filles… Vous avez dévalisé les magasins de lingerie ?

Des nuisettes, des dessous affriolants…

\- - On ne sait jamais. Si tu dois faire un strip-poker

\- - Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu leur as parlé de notre soirée…

\- - Avec tous les détails

\- - Mais ce qui était marrant, ce n'était pas tant la partie de cartes que les conséquences

\- - Tu as fait un strip-poker ? demanda Beckett

\- - Non. Pas moi. Karl et les…

\- - Et je suppose que Karl a perdu

\- - Il y a perdre et perdre, Kate

\- - Alexis, s'étonna faussement Caro

\- - Quoi ? C'est vrai, non ?

* * *

\- - Donc, ils ont décidé de faire un strip-poker

\- - Oh, non

\- - Quel était l'enjeu ? demanda Castle

aaaaa

\- - Vous savez ce qu'il y a de bien au strip-poker ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Il n'y a pas de perdant

\- - Oh, grand-mère

aaaaa

\- - Le perdant devait passer le réveillon de jour de l'An en caleçon

\- - C'est tout ?

\- - Et en changer toutes les 2H

\- - Tu avais prévu ?

\- - J'ai passé ma journée du 31 dans les boutiques. Car en plus, ils devaient être tous différents

aaaaa

\- - Alors, la soirée commence…

\- - La prochaine fois, tu passeras les fêtes chez ton père

\- - On sert l'apéritif, et Karl arrive, vêtu d'un simple caleçon

\- - C'est tout ? fit Beckett

\- - Attends… Autant, ma future belle-mère n'a pas de tabou pour parler plus ou moins de ce qu'elle fait avec son mari, autant il est hors de question qu'on s'approche de trop près de lui lorsqu'il est presque nu. Et pourtant, il n'y avait que des amies

\- - Oui, ben… Amie ou pas…

aaaaa

\- - Si ça avait été le contraire…

\- - Tu aurais fait comme maman. Personne ne se serait approché d'elle

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait toi, Rick ?

\- - J'aurai gagné

aaaaa

\- - Au bout des deux premières heures, Karl part dans sa chambre, se changer

\- - Normal

\- - Il n'est revenu qu'une heure après

\- - Il ne savait plus où il les avait rangé ?

\- - Martha

\- - Je vois que Kate a compris. Caro l'avait suivi

\- - Caro l'avait… Oh, tu veux dire…

\- - Voilà

\- - Mais qu'est-ce qui te dis… Tu n'étais pas dans la chambre…

\- - Il ne faut pas être devin pour savoir ce que vous avez fait. Il n'y avait qu'à voir votre tête à votre retour

\- - Oh, mais ne me regardez pas comme ça

aaaaa

\- - Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir

\- - Parce que toi, tu serais capable de le faire ?

\- - Passer une soirée en caleçon, oui. Mais…

\- - Jamais Kate…

\- - Non, ça…

\- - C'est ta femme

\- - Mais à la différence de la tienne…

\- - Elle ne parle pas de ce qui se passe entre vous

\- - Mais toi…

\- - Quoi, moi ? M'avez-vous entendu une seule fois parler de mes « exploits » ?

\- - Avec la tête que tu faisais… Rappelle-toi Ellie Monroe ? Même Beckett avait compris

\- - Qui est…

\- - Et Nathalie Rhodes

\- - Il ne s'est rien passé entre Nathalie et moi. Quant à Ellie… Ok, j'avais peut-être la tête du gars qui avait passé une bonne soirée…

\- - Une bonne soirée !? Tu parles

\- - Au cas où vous ne vous en rappelleriez pas, j'étais célibataire, à l'époque.

aaaaa

\- - Vous savez quoi… Je n'en ai pas honte

\- - Et tu as bien raison

\- - C'est vrai quoi. Combien de couple tombe dans la routine au bout de quelques années ? Eh, bien, pour Karl et moi, ce n'est pas le cas. Nous nous aimons comme au premier jour

\- - Quel est votre secret ?

aaaaa

\- - Malgré tout ce qu'on a pu publier sur moi… Les soirées… Les femmes… Je n'ai jamais… Enfin, vous voyez…

\- - Tu sais qu'on se doute de ce que tu faisais…

\- - Entre se douter et savoir, il y a une grande différence, Espo

\- - Tu nous avais quand même dit que tu avais couché avec ton ex-femme

\- - Je ne suis pas entré dans les détails. Et je te rappelle que j'ai fait en sorte de l'éloigner

\- - Il faut savoir garder un petit jardin secret. Même si Caro a tendance…

\- - Elle ne dit pas tout

aaaaa

\- - Il n'y a pas de secret. Enfin… Je ne sais pas. La première fois que j'ai vu Karl… Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer… Mais j'ai su que c'était le bon. Et ensuite… Ben ensuite, on continue. Il faut juste savoir bien doser entre son travail, les enfants et son couple

\- - Ok. Mais regarde Alexis et Nicolas… Leur travail…

\- - Ils le savaient avant de décider de se marier. Et jusqu'à présent, ils n'ont jamais eu de problème. Alors pourquoi il y en aurait après le mariage. Les compromis qu'ils ont fait jusqu'à maintenant seront les mêmes après

\- - Donc, tu n'as aucun doute ?

\- - Aucun

\- - Moi, non plus. Nicolas sait être sérieux quand il le faut

\- - Ouais. Quand il le faut

\- - Attention, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est blagueur, qu'il n'est pas sérieux

\- - C'est toi qui dis ça ?

\- - Et pour cause. Je suis bien placée pour savoir que tout comme ton père, Nicolas a besoin de ça pour décompresser. Et tu verras, par la suite, avec ton travail, tu seras contente d'avoir quelqu'un qui mette un peu de fun dans ta vie. Tu sais ce que je faisais quand j'ai rencontré ton père. Tu as rangé les archives. Tu as travaillé avec Lanie…

\- - J'en garde de bons souvenirs… Enfin, presque tous

\- - Et même si parfois les blagues de ton père étaient mal à propos, ça nous faisait du bien. Il rendait notre boulot plus léger, plus marrant

\- - Ok. Pour Nicolas… Mais papa a toujours été comme ça. C'est comme une seconde nature chez lui

\- - Parce que tu crois qu'écrire des livres ce n'est pas stressant ? Il en a besoin. C'est un défouloir pour lui. C'est tout ce qu'il a trouvé… Il a commencé avec ta grand-mère pour lui montrer que ses absences lui pesaient…

\- - Ah, ça… Il m'en a fait voir

\- - Et puis il y a eu son premier livre, le second… Avec les soirées…

\- - Gina…

\- - Oui. Elle lui a fait jouer un rôle qui ne lui correspondait pas. Tu le sais. Tu le connais depuis que tu es toute petite. Reconnais que son comportement avec toi n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il montrait ?

\- - C'est vrai. Je le disais et je le maintiens, c'est le meilleur papa du monde

\- - Tu as raison. C'est un très bon père

\- - Et un bon mari ?

aaaaa

\- - Regarde-moi tous ces cadeaux… Comme si on avait besoin de tout ça pour qu'un mariage marche

\- - Et quel est le secret ?

\- - C'est toi qui me demande ça ? Tu n'en es pas à ton troisième ?

\- - Justement. Comment tu as su que Caro était la bonne ?

\- - Je l'ai vu

\- - C'est tout ?

\- - Je croyais qu'avec Kate…

\- - Kate n'est pas Caro

\- - Tu m'en diras tant… Je ne connais pas le secret pour qu'un mariage dure. Y en-a-t-il seulement un ? Pourquoi des couples durent alors qu'ils ont plongé dans la routine quotidienne, métro, boulot, dodo ? Pourquoi a-t-on l'impression, lorsqu'on voit un couple, qu'ils viennent à peine de se rencontrer alors qu'ils sont ensemble depuis des années ? Je n'en sais rien… Question de caractère… D'alchimie… Je suis architecte. Je fais des plans, des calculs… Tu sais… Il ne faudrait pas que la maison s'écroule à peine construite

\- - Ce serait ennuyeux

\- - C'est sûr… Ensuite, on bâtit cette maison. On commence par les fondations, puis les murs, la charpente, le toit… Ensuite, l'intérieur… Un mariage, c'est un peu tout ça. On se rencontre. On se découvre. On apprend à se connaitre. Ce sont les fondations… Et ensuite… Tout doucement, on monte les murs de ce que sera notre vie. Parfois, on fait un mauvais calcul et une brique tombe. Mais il ne faut pas s'avouer vaincu au premier problème. On remonte ses manches, et on recommence. On bâtit plus solide, encore et encore… Mais tu sais de quoi je parle. Les erreurs, si erreurs il y a eu, que tu as faites lors de tes précédents mariages, tu ne vas pas les refaire

\- - J'en suis capable. Et avec Kate…

\- - Elle est folle de toi

\- - Mais tu sais… Elle est tellement…

\- - Secrète ?

\- - C'est ça. Elle garde tout pour elle. Elle encaisse, elle encaisse et…

\- - Jusqu'à ce que ça éclate

\- - Jusqu'à ce que je la retrouve au phare. Et tu la verrais… Elle est assise sur un rocher, se fait arroser par les vagues qui s'échouent contre ce même rocher…

\- - C'est son exutoire. Caro a tendance à se mettre à hurler. Même sur les objets. Mais on est un peu pareil, non ? Tu dis tout à Kate ?

\- - Elle devine quand quelque chose ne va pas

\- - Elle t'oblige à en parler ?

\- - Elle attend que je sois prêt

\- - Elles sont toutes pareilles. Et bien plus patientes que nous. Même si à l'intérieur, elles bouillent de ne pas savoir

\- - Parfois j'aimerai… Tu vois Lanie et Javi… C'est vrai qu'il a un comportement…

\- - Il ne se conduit pas bien vis-à-vis d'elle

\- - C'est vrai. Mais Lanie… Tout de suite, elle explose

\- - Ce n'est pas non plus la solution. Elle se braque, il se braque et au final, ils se séparent. Ils devraient peut-être chercher à savoir pourquoi ils en sont là. Enfin… Ce n'est que mon avis

\- - Je pense la même chose

\- - Mais ça fait partie de la psychologie féminine. Elles sont faites comme ça. C'est à croire qu'on les a créées ainsi simplement pour nous pourrir la vie

\- - Euh… Beckett ne me pourrit pas la vie

\- - Ce que je veux dire… As-tu remarqué cette facilité qu'elles ont de nous tirer les vers du nez ? Et quand je dis, nous… Pareil avec les enfants… Elles arrivent toujours à tout savoir

\- - Tu aurais vu Kate pendant un interrogatoire…

\- - Elles savent toujours sur quel bouton appuyer. Elles sont malines. Et futées. Un peu de charme… Un petit sourire… La séduction… A chaque coup, je me fais avoir

\- - Tu n'es pas le seul

\- - Mais ça ne marche pas dans l'autre sens

\- - Jamais

\- - Rien qu'une fois, j'aimerai changer de peau et me glisser dans celle de Caro. Et la faire craquer elle aussi. Ou découvrir tout ce que je ne sais pas encore sur elle.

\- - Tu n'en as pas encore fait la tour ?

\- - Oh… Je crois qu'aucun homme ne connait sa femme autant qu'elle nous connait

\- - C'est ce qu'elle croit

\- - Crois-moi. Elles nous connaissent sur le bout des doigts. Dès le premier jour… Elle nous voit et elles savent exactement qui on est. C'est comme ça. Appelle ça, un don… Ou je ne sais pas comment… Mais c'est comme ça. Elles savent. C'est comme si elles avaient un radar en elles.

\- - Tu sais qu'avec Beckett, j'avais deviné…

\- - Tu n'as rien deviné. Tu as fait de la déduction. Son allure… Ses études… Il était évident que si elle était entrée dans la police, c'était pour des raisons personnelles. Tu as additionné 1 et 1, et tu as trouvé 2.

\- - Mais elle n'avait rien dit

\- - Elle l'a fait. Et elle l'aurait fait un jour ou l'autre. Tout simplement parce qu'elle savait qu'elle pouvait te faire confiance. C'est ça, le secret. Avoir confiance en l'autre. Quoi qu'il arrive. Ne jamais se mentir. Savoir qu'on peut se reposer sur l'autre

\- - Tu as raison. Il n'y a rien de pire que de trahir la confiance de la personne qu'on aime

Castle repensa au jour où il l'avait quitté

Et s'il lui avait parlé de Smith depuis le début ? S'il lui avait expliqué qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête l'enquête de sa vie pour sauver la sienne, l'aurait-elle écouté ? Aurait-elle accepté ? Et si oui, ce mur se serait-il malgré tout fissuré pour la laisser vivre la vie qu'elle souhaitait ? Avec lui ?

Avec des « si »…

\- - Hey, fit Karl en lui tendant son verre. Arrête de te torturer l'esprit. Allez… Trinquons à nos femmes

\- - Oui. A nos femmes et à leurs mystères


	130. Chapter 130

\- - Intéressant ?

Caro s'était approchée de Beckett qui feuilletait un livre intitulé « Réussir sa vie de couple »

\- - Tu y trouves des choses intéressantes ?

\- - Hm

\- - Un peu cliché, non ?

\- - Ça me fait penser à ces livres sur « comment élever son enfant ?»

\- - Il y a des conseils utiles

\- - Je ne dis pas le contraire. Et heureusement qu'ils existent. Bien que j'ai été bien conseillé à l'hôpital, puis par le pédiatre. Mais… J'ai adopté Milosz. Tu le sais. C'était déjà un petit bonhomme… Il y a aussi des livres sur l'adoption…

\- - Mais rien qui parle de ce que lui ou les autres ont subi

\- - Hm… Si, il y en a… On te parle de psy, de suivi pendant des années… Mais, en fait…

\- - Tu l'as fait au feeling. Et tu t'en es très bien sortie. Ce petit… Dusan aussi… Ils sont parfaitement équilibrés

\- - Je n'étais pas seule

\- - Et pour lui aussi, tu marches au feeling ?

\- - Ah… Castle… Un roman à lui tout seul

\- - Tu n'as pas répondu à la question. Est-ce un bon mari ?

\- - C'est le mien

\- - Tu esquives

\- - Et toi, tu es trop curieuse

\- - Allez, Kate

\- - Castle est un très bon père, et…

\- - Et ?

\- - Je crois que c'est le seul homme qui pouvait me convenir

\- - Ce n'est pas la réponse…

\- - Tu sais… Pour la plupart de ceux qui croient le connaitre… Quand il faisait la une de la presse people… Il n'est rien de tout ce que les journalistes ont pu écrire ou montrer

\- - Tu sais qu'on s'en est rendu compte dès notre première rencontre

\- - Je sais. Et moi, je l'ai su très tôt

\- - Mais tu ne lui as pas dit

\- - Je voulais voir jusqu'où il irait, jusqu'où il serait capable d'aller

\- - Et il a trouvé le dossier de ta mère

\- - Hm… Oui… Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Tu sais écrire des histoires d'espionnage tirées de ton imagination et se retrouver sur le terrain… Face à un vrai cadavre… Face à la famille de la victime…

\- - Ça a de quoi en ébranler plus d'un. Même moi, encore aujourd'hui, quand je perds un patient…

\- - En effet. Ce n'est jamais facile. Et on ne s'y habitue jamais

\- - Jamais

\- - Et maintenant, il y a le camp

\- - Et les enfants

\- - Il n'y a pas que les enfants. C'est un tout

\- - Je comprends

\- - Et tu sais comment Castle réagit

\- - Oh, oui

\- - Mais c'est quelqu'un de fragile, de sensible… Alors, oui, il plaisante… Il fait des blagues… Mais c'est pour cacher son sentiment de mal-être. Autant moi, je garde tout à l'intérieur, autant lui, il a besoin de l'extérioriser

\- - Je comprends

\- - Tu sais… Tu sais que je ne me confie pas beaucoup

\- - Pas du tout, oui

\- - Caro, n'exagère pas non plus

\- - Tu ne parles jamais de toi et de Rick

\- - Parce que c'est privé. Mais je vais te révéler quelque chose. N'en parle à personne

\- - Ok

\- - Pour notre nuit de noce…

\- - Oui ?

\- - Ne t'attends à rien de salace

\- - Oh

\- - Il n'osait pas me toucher

\- - Hein ? Tu plaisantes ? Votre nuit de noce ? Et… Kate… Je ne peux pas…

\- - A cause de mon accouchement. Ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme on s'y attendait. J'ai eu droit aux forceps

\- - Ouh

\- - Comme tu dis

\- - Et donc Rick…

\- - Avait peur. Tu me diras, je n'étais pas très confiante, non plus. Mais voir ton mari… Tu veux savoir si Castle est un bon mari ?... C'est un très bon mari. Et quand je te dis que c'est le seul homme qui pouvait me convenir, c'est que c'est le cas. Franchement, qui pourrait me supporter avec le caractère que j'ai ?

\- - Demande à Karl ce qu'il fait quand la moutarde me monte au nez ?

\- - Il prend ses jambes à son cou ?

\- - Et il revient tout penaud…

\- - En se tortillant les doigts…

\- - En bégayant…

\- - Ne sachant plus quoi trouver comme excuse…

\- - Ah, ah… On les connait bien nos hommes

\- - Mieux qu'ils croient nous connaitre

\- - C'est sûr !

* * *

\- - Cool…

\- - Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on allait juste passer la soirée à évoquer nos vieux souvenirs ?

\- - Non, mais…

\- - Alors détends-toi, et laisse-nous tout préparer

\- - Ok. Mais est-ce qu'on a vraiment besoin qu'elles soient…

\- - Tu te souviens quand on a eu notre diplôme…

\- - Oh, oui

\- - Ça a été une semaine de folie

\- - Oui. Mais… Alexis…

\- - Oublies-là pour ce soir

\- - Euh… Les gars…

\- - Chut…

* * *

\- - Je peux te poser une question ?

La rouquine la regarda et opina de la tête

\- - Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché entre Rick et toi ?... Désolée, c'est peut-être un peu trop personnel, ajouta-t-elle en voyant son regard

\- - Oh, non, non… Pas du tout… Tu sais… Etre mariée à Richard, ça a été géniale… Une histoire remplie de romance et de folie… C'était comme un délicieux soufflé… Mais un jour, je me suis rendue compte qu'il me connaissait par cœur… Il connaissait mes plus grandes peines… Mes plus profonds secrets… Il en savait assez sur moi pour écrire un million de romans, mais moi, j'en savais à peine assez sur lui pour remplir un chapitre

\- - Je ne suis pas sûre de saisir

\- - Par exemple…A chaque fois que je lui demandais ce que ça lui faisait de n'avoir jamais connu son père, il me faisait son petit sourire… Tu sais son petit sourire, là… Ensuite, il sortait une petite blague et il changeait de sujet… Notre mariage n'allait que dans un sens… Et ça ne me suffisait plus… Tout le monde sait que les soufflés sont délicieux mais ils finissent tous par retomber un jour… Oh, mais tout ça, c'était il y a une éternité… Il y a 20 ans pour être tout à fait exacte… Aujourd'hui, c'est un homme totalement différent

\- - Oui… Bien sûr… Je demandais ça par curiosité… Mais…

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?

\- - Quoi donc ?

\- - Je veux dire… Il est évident que de ne pas connaitre son père a dû le faire souffrir. Alors pourquoi vouloir savoir ce qu'il ressentait ?

\- - Tu ne veux pas le savoir, toi ?

\- - Ça apporte quoi au couple ?

\- - Ça ne te dérange pas qu'il sache tout de toi, et toi, rien de lui ?

\- - Ce que je sais me suffit. Et il ne sait pas tout de moi, contrairement à ce qu'il croit

\- - Ah, non ? Et Nikki Heat ?

\- - Ce n'est qu'un personnage de fiction, Mérédith. C'est vrai qu'il s'est inspiré de moi et de mon métier, mais ça s'arrête là

\- - Et Rook, c'est lui. Je l'ai reconnu

\- - Tout le monde le sait. Enfin, ceux qui nous connaissent. Mais je peux t'assurer…

\- - D'ailleurs eux aussi ont des secrets l'un envers l'autre

\- - Mais… Tu ne crois pas qu'il doit y avoir une part de mystère ?

\- - Pourquoi ?

\- - Ben, justement… Pour se faire surprendre… Pour mettre un peu de piment…

\- - Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de me parler de son père…

\- - Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire… Mais… Si tu connais tout de l'autre… Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer… Quand Martha raconte des anecdotes aux enfants sur ce que faisait Castle quand il était petit… Ou lorsqu'elle me parle de ses frasques au lycée ou à la fac…

\- - Elle t'en a parlé ?... Tu as de la chance

\- - Je ne sais pas si je n'aurai pas préféré ne pas savoir… Mais c'est un pan de la vie de Castle que je ne connaissais pas et que je découvre. C'est plus intéressant de le découvrir comme ça, non ?

\- - D'accord… Pour son enfance… Mais une fois adulte… Quand il avait un problème… Il préférait le résoudre seul plutôt que d'en parler. Souvent, je le découvrais une fois que tout était résolu

\- - Il est comme ça

\- - Dans un couple, on doit partager

\- - On doit aussi soulager l'autre

\- - Mais ça ne te dérange pas… Regarde… L'affaire de ta mère… Je sais qu'il a rouvert le dossier sans que tu le saches… Ne me dis pas que ça t'a fait plaisir ?

\- - Pour chur ! Elle l'a viré du poste auchi chec !

\- - Lanie !

\- - Tu vois ? Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il veut tout savoir, mais lui ne dit rien

\- - C'est vrai. A l'époque… Mais sans lui, sans ses recherches…

\- - Cha chert d'avoir des relations…

\- - Lanie ? Tu es ivre ?

\- - Che ne dirai pas… Je ne conduis pas de toute fachon… Mais continuons… Caschle est mon chuchet de converchation préféré…

\- - Hm…

\- - Il s'est immiscé dans ta vie privé alors que ça ne le regardait pas

\- - Ok. Mais s'il ne s'en était pas mêlé, le responsable n'aurait pas été arrêté et condamné

\- - Cha, chest vrai. Et pleins d'autres… Cha ne vous chêne pas chi che me repoche un peu ? demanda la métisse en croisant ses bras sur la table

\- - Tu devrais t'allonger sur une banquette

\- - Cha ira. Che ne voudrai pas manquer…

\- - Elle en tient une bonne

\- - Elle n'a pas l'habitude

\- - Donc ça ne te gêne pas que Rick…

\- - Je ne dis pas que ça ne me gêne pas. Mais j'ai appris à faire avec

\- - Et de ton côté ? Tu ne cherches pas à…

\- - Je me laisse surprendre

\- - Nous n'avons pas la même conception…

\- - L'important, n'est-ce pas plutôt de connaitre ses sentiments ?

\- - Oh… C'est vrai. C'est important. Et avec Richard… Mais ça ne fait pas tout

\- - Je suis d'accord avec Kate… Ouh ! s'exclama Caro en s'asseyant

\- - Elle récupère

\- - Je vois, ça. Vous parliez de sentiments ?

\- - Oui. Pour Kate…

\- - Tout ce que je veux… Si les sentiments sont là… S'ils sont sincères…

\- - Tu ne peux pas faire comme si le reste n'était pas important

\- - Je suis d'accord. Ça l'est. Mais tu n'as pas à savoir à l'avance.

\- - Pour qu'un mariage dure, il doit y avoir une part de mystère. Mais je crois, que le plus important, c'est la confiance. Ne rien se cacher. Ne pas se mentir… commença Caro

Beckett repensa au jour où Castle l'avait quitté

Elle était tellement contente lorsqu'il l'avait rejointe chez lui. Esposito avait trouvé une piste sérieuse. Ils allaient trouver le sniper, l'interroger et enfin clore l'affaire ensemble, comme elle le lui avait demandé. Ensuite, ils allaient passer leur première vraie soirée tous les deux. Mais au lieu de cela… Tout ce qu'elle avait retenu c'était qu'il lui avait menti, que pendant presqu'un an, il lui avait caché…

Et s'il lui avait parlé de Smith depuis le début ? S'il lui avait expliqué qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête l'enquête de sa vie pour sauver la sienne, l'aurait-elle écouté ? Aurait-elle accepté ? Et si oui, ce mur se serait-il malgré tout fissuré pour la laisser vivre la vie qu'elle souhaitait ? Serait-elle avec lui ?

Si elle avait pris le temps de réfléchir…

La lettre de Royce lui revint en mémoire. Ses derniers mots « si seulement »

Oui. « Si seulement »…

\- Hey… fit Caro pour la sortir de ses pensées

* * *

\- - Tu as un problème ?

\- - Je ne vois plus Nicolas

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Du calme, les papas. Il ne doit pas être loin, fit Esposito

\- - Ben, j'aimerai qu'il soit plus près

\- - Vous avez regardé dans un des salons privés ?

\- - Ça, c'est cool, Espo

\- - Je plaisante !

\- - Il y a des plaisanteries… Je vais le chercher

\- - Je t'accompagne, Karl…

\- - Vous vous inquiétez pour rien

\- - Je viens avec vous. Et toi ? demanda Ryan

\- - Moi, je surveille ici. Si ça se trouve, il a eu une envie urgente

\- - Ouais. C'est ça

Les trois hommes commencèrent à se faufiler au milieu des amis de Nicolas. Ryan fut happé par une des geishas qui l'entraina sur la scène pour un karaoké

Karl et Castle se dirigèrent en premier vers les toilettes. A part un ou deux malades, ils ne trouvèrent pas celui qui les intéressait

\- - Ta fille va le tuer !

\- - Mais, non. Elle va juste l'enfermer dans la salle de bain

\- - Elle va le tuer. Si je ne le fais pas avant

\- - Karl…

\- - Il va se marier ! Est-ce que toi tu as…

\- - A vrai dire, je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Mais c'est une longue histoire

\- - Je serai heureux de l'entendre

\- - Un peu plus tard, si tu veux

Ryan chantait toujours, sous les encouragements d'Espo

Les deux hommes s'engagèrent dans un couloir et se guidèrent aux sons de voix. Ils ouvrirent une porte, puis une autre, puis…

\- - Oh, oh… Une petite minute… Je suis très flatté… Mais je… commença Castle

\- - Mais… Est-ce que vous voulez bien me lâcher ? tenta Karl

* * *

\- - Elle s'est endormie

\- - Lanie s'est écroulée sur le lit

Martha attrapa les trois tasses et les remplit. Puis elle versa le champagne dans les deux flûtes

\- - Et mes petits ?

\- - Ils dorment comme des souches

\- - Tu vas avoir une longue journée demain

\- - Ce ne sera pas la première, ni la dernière, fit Beckett en attrapant sa tasse. La soirée vous a plu ?

\- - Tu veux rire ?

\- - Elle était géniale

\- - Et Alexis… Je ne l'ai jamais vu s'amuser autant

\- - Moi, j'ai adoré les cadeaux

\- - Tu les as adorés lorsque les gars les ont mis sur scène

\- - Oh, mon Dieu… Ce Hans sait organiser une fête… Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Quand ils sont arrivés avec leur tenue de pompier… Mais comment avaient-ils fixés les nuisettes sur leur torse ?

\- - Avec du scotch double face, je suppose

\- - Et celui qui est arrivé en mère Noël…

\- - C'est Nicolas qui va être content quand il va découvrir toutes ces nouvelles petites tenues

\- - Caro

\- - Petites… C'est le mot… Vous avez vu… Vous saviez vous qu'il existait des sous-vêtements en bonbons ?

\- - Vous croyez qu'ils font les mêmes pour hommes ?

\- - On le saura très vite. J'ai demandé l'adresse aux filles. Alors dès qu'on a un moment… Kate, tu m'accompagneras ?

\- - Quoi ? Tu es sérieuse ?

\- - Evidemment. Imagine Rick avec un de ces petits strings…

\- - Jamais. Comme a dit une fois Lanie, je préfère quand ça glisse, pas quand ça colle. Et de toute façon…

\- - Oui ?

\- - Nous n'avons pas besoin d'artifices, ni l'un, ni l'autre pour…

\- - Oh, mais tu sais… Avec Karl… Le jour de ses 50 ans, on s'est fait une promesse

\- - Laquelle ?

\- - Se surprendre. Faire en sorte de ne pas tomber dans la routine

\- - Avec Castle, je ne suis pas prête de tomber dans la routine, crois-moi

\- - Et toi ?

\- - Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je ne manque pas d'idées non plus

* * *

\- - C'est pas possible, Mérédith. Castle a vraiment fait ça ? J'arrive pas à croire que tu l'aies épousé, fit Beckett en ouvrant la porte

\- - La question est plutôt comment toi, tu as pu l'épouser ?

\- - Je ne savais pas. Mais maintenant que je sais…

Les entendant arriver, Ryan et Castle se retournèrent

\- - Vous êtes déjà rentrées ? demanda l'irlandais

\- - Qu'est-che que vous n'arrivez pas à croire ?... Quoi ?... Non, non… Quoi ? Attendez… Non. Je t'en prie… Beckett, il y a chûrement deux verchions pour chette hichtoire. C'est… Qu'est-che que… Quelle hichtoire ? Qu'est-che que tu leur as dit ?

\- - La vérité, Richard

\- - Castle… Tu n'es pas l'homme que je croyais connaitre

\- - Je chuis l'homme que tu croyais connaitre… Je… Je… Je chuis l'homme que tu connais… Je penchais… Enfin, je chuis… Tu crois… Je… Je te connais… Ch'est bien moi

Les cinq femmes éclatèrent de rire

\- - Oh, çha ch'est pas cool

\- - Oh, t'as raison. Il s'incline vers la gauche

\- - Je vous l'avais dit. Uniquement quand il est stressé… Ou saoul

\- - J'avais jamais remarqué ce petit détail

\- - Comment çha ? Quoi ? Qu'est-che qui sh'incline ? demanda Castle, en se penchant sur la gauche

\- - Oh, mais ch'est quoi tout che vacarme ?

\- - Mais vous êtes tous saouls !?

\- - Pas moi. Ils allaient bien avant qu'on prenne l'avion. Enfin… Presque

\- - Et que… Que fait-il en caleçon ? s'exclama Caro en apercevant son fils

\- - C'est une longue histoire

\- - Vous auriez pu le rhabiller

\- - Il aurait fallu qu'on retrouve ses vêtements

\- - Ryan ! Fais quelque choche !

\- - Hey, Castle, je n'y peux rien si vous ne tenez pas l'alcool

\- - Il faut qu'il choit présentable pour chon mariage ! Où est Alexis ?

\- - Elle dort. Elle a aussi…

\- - Ah… Vous pourriez… Espo et Karl dorment comme des sousses

\- - Karl a bu ? s'exclama à nouveau Caro

\- - Je vais m'occuper d'Espo. Mais pour Nicolas…

\- - Mais attendez, fit le jeune homme en tentant de se libérer de la main de l'irlandais ! Les papas… Qu'est-che que vous avez fait… Avec ches geisshas… Après qu'elles vous ont embraché… Dites-moi…

\- - Tu peux le mucheler

\- - Vous avez embrassé des geishas ?

\- - Non !

\- - Si ! Si ! J'ai tout vu…

\- - Ryan !

\- - Je m'occupe de Nicolas

\- - Martha…

\- - Vous logez dans la dépendance. Alors que lui…

La doyenne attrapa le jeune homme par un bras

\- - Mérédith, vous pouvez…

\- - Euh, oui… Bien sûr

\- - Eh ! Je chui bien entourée… Mesdames…

\- - Je crois qu'une douche froide te ferait le plus grand bien

\- - On y va enchemble ?... Eh, les papas… Fous auriez dû me laicher la geisha… Elle était chentille…

\- - Elle te pelotait

\- - Non

\- - Ton père a raichon. On t'a chauvé

\- - Par ici, les sauveurs, firent Caro et Beckett, prenant chacune leur mari par un bras

Caro suivit Ryan. Jenny les aida en tenant Karl et Espo par leur bras libre

\- - Et Sarah ?

\- - Il y a longtemps qu'elle dort. Elle ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'on prenait l'avion

\- - Elle sera déçue. Comment s'est passée votre soirée ? Pas trop…

\- - Lanie et Alexis devraient avoir une belle gueule de bois…

\- - Ma chérie, che chuis désholé. Mais… Ch'était un guet-apens. Tu chais que che bois pas

\- - Je sais, je sais

* * *

\- - Kate, non

\- - Castle

\- - Pas la dousse froide

\- - Castle

\- - Che chui pas… Oh, oh… Tu vois… Che tiens debout, dit-il en se rattrapant au lavabo

\- - Tourne-toi

\- - Tu aimes me déchabiller

\- - J'aimerai surtout éviter de mettre de l'eau partout

\- - Tu chais que tu n'aurais pas dû… J'aurai aimé t'enlever… commença-t-il en faisait glisser ses doigts sous son t-shirt

\- - Et ensuite m'embrasser comme cette geisha ?

\- - Oui… Non. Non… Ch'était pas un vrai baicher… Quand on a voulu enlever chelle qui était chur Nicolach… Elles nous ont eus par churprise

\- - Tu m'en diras tant, fit-elle en lui retirant son pantalon

\- - Et après… Non, Kate…

\- - Entre

En soupirant, il se laissa guider sous le jet

\- - Ouch ! Ch'est froid ! Ch'est chelé !

\- - Ça te rappelle des souvenirs

\- - Ch'était un guet-apens ! Encore !

\- - Tu as une fâcheuse tendance…

\- - Et chans che ping-pong chaké

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Ping-pong chaké… Che peux chortir ? implora-t-il

\- - Hm

Elle l'aida à passer son boxer et son t-shirt après l'avoir essuyer

\- - Et maintenant, au lit

\- - Kate…

\- - On en reparlera demain

\- - Kate ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Avec Mérédith… De quoi…

\- - Elle te compare à un soufflé.

\- - Un choufflé ?

\- - Un soufflé dégonflé

\- - Ch'est quoi ches churnoms : châton, choufflé, moby dick

\- - La baleine blanche

\- - Hein ?

\- - La baleine blanche. Pas moby dick

\- - Ah. Ch'est vrai… Mais où vont-elles chercher… Tu ne m'as jamais donné…

\- - Tout simplement parce que je n'aime pas les surnoms

\- - Mais je chuis ton cœur

\- - Tu es mon cœur, car c'est toi qui le fais battre

\- - Et tu es le mien… Kate ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Che t'aime

\- - Moi aussi, je t'aime. Allez, dors maintenant

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et sourit en voyant qu'il était déjà plongé dans un profond sommeil

* * *

\- - Hey ! Je ne suis pas la seule…

\- - J'ai une locomotive à vapeur dans mon lit

\- - Je me demande si dans le mien ce ne serait pas un paquebot. Tu sais, ceux qui crachent cette grosse fumée noire… Les autres sont allées se coucher ?

\- - J'en ai bien l'impression

\- - Ok… Un café ?

\- - Tu ne vas pas réussir à t'endormir

\- - Si tu savais tout ce que je bois à l'hôpital. Et de toute façon, tant que Karl n'aura pas atteint sa vitesse de croisière, je ne fermerai pas l'œil

\- - Idem pour moi. Et puis, vu l'heure…

\- - Des geishas… Je rêve…

\- - Et sûrement des verres magiques

\- - Des verres magiques ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?


	131. Chapter 131

Malgré l'odeur qui émanait de la cuisine, ils ne trouvèrent personne. Ils se fièrent à leurs nez et se dirigèrent vers la terrasse qui était déserte elle aussi. Par contre, sur le gazon…

\- - Grand-père ! Grand-mère !

\- - Vous êtes déjà tous levés ?

\- - Si on veut

\- - Et qu'est-ce que…

\- - Une surprise de Kévin. Petit déjeuner irlandais, expliqua Beckett

\- - Oh ! Ça m'a l'air excellent.

Les grands-parents s'installèrent et Ryan leur déposa une assiette remplit d'un œuf au plat, de bacon, une saucisse irlandaise, des rondelles de boudin et du porridge. Il leur tendit un plat sur lequel ils prirent des tartines beurrées

\- - Thé ? Café ?

\- - Café, pour moi

\- - Du thé, merci

Puis il leur déposa un verre de jus d'orange

\- - Salha !

\- - Mila !

La petite blonde sauta de sa chaise et se précipita vers la petite aux cheveux châtain. Si Mila ressemblait à sa mère, Sarha était le portrait de Jenny.

Elles n'avaient que quelques mois d'écart, ne s'étaient pas vu depuis plus d'un an… Et pourtant, elles s'enlacèrent, se prirent les mains et se mirent à sauter en tournant sur elles-mêmes

\- - Ma puce, tu n'as rien oublié ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Dire bonjour à tout le monde

\- - Ah… Bonjoul tout le monde ! fit la petite en agitant la main

\- - Mila

\- - D'accold, souffla-t-elle

En trainant un peu des pieds, elle salua et embrassa les Ryan. Puis elle embrassa ses frères et sa petite sœur

Beckett n'avais pas haussé le ton, mais à la manière de prononcer son prénom…

Elle embrassa ses grands-parents

\- - Bonjoul, maman

\- - Bonjour, ma puce, fit Beckett en se baissant pour l'embrasser. Quoi ? demanda-t-elle alors que la petite restait plantée devant elle

Elle passa sa main sur son petit visage, lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras. Aussitôt la petite entoura son cou de ses petits bras et se blottit contre elle

\- - Paldon, murmura la fillette

\- - Tu n'as rien fait de mal

\- - Demain, je me lève la plemièle

\- - Pourquoi ?

\- - Ben… Comme ça, c'est pas moi qui fais le toul poul dile « bonjoul »

* * *

\- - En plein milieu du commissariat ?

Alexis et Lanie apparurent sur la terrasse

\- - Hey !... Ouh… Elles n'ont pas l'air… commença Caro

\- - Elle a la même tête qu'après sa remise de diplôme

\- - Lanie ?

\- - Non ! Alexis, s'exclama Martha

Ryan et Jim écartèrent les chaises sur lesquelles les deux femmes se laissèrent tomber. Puis l'irlandais leur ramena à chacune une assiette

\- - Oh, s'il-te-plait… Pas maintenant, fit la métisse en repoussant l'assiette

\- - Je t'assure. Ça va éponger…

\- - Ne parle pas si fort, murmura Alexis

Dans un même élan, Beckett et Caro leur tendirent un verre dans lequel elles avaient mis de l'aspirine. En grimaçant, elles l'avalèrent

\- - Comment suis-je arrivée dans mon lit ?

\- - Oh ! A ce point… C'est moi, répondit Beckett

\- - Et moi ?

\- - Ta grand-mère

\- - Comment se fait-il que vous…

\- - Peut-être parce que nous avons moins bu que vous

\- - Mon Dieu ! Je n'ai pas…

\- - Tout s'est bien passé. Ne t'inquiète pas

\- - Et moi ? Je n'ai pas dit…

\- - Lanie… C'était une super soirée et tout le monde s'est bien amusé. Et au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, les hommes ne sont pas dans un meilleur état que vous

\- - Ils dorment encore ? demanda Lanie en regardant autour d'elle

\- - Nicolas se bat avec je ne sais qui, tout en marmonnant des trucs incompréhensibles sur des geishas, il me semble… C'est ce qui m'a réveillé

\- - On dirait qu'il y a un ours dans la chambre de maman, dit Dusan

\- - Et Karl ? Et espo ?

\- - Lorsque je suis passé devant leurs chambres, ils ronflaient toujours, répondit Ryan

\- - Mais ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi… Comment se fait-il que toi, tu n'as pas… Tu es irlandais et les irlandais… Commença Lanie

\- - J'ai fait un pacte avec Jenny. Comme elle ne peut plus boire d'alcool, alors je…

\- - Elle ne peut plus…

\- - Tu es enceinte ? firent Beckett et Caro

\- - De quelques semaines

\- - Oh, mais c'est génial

\- - Je vais avoir un petit frère ! Comme Mila

\- - Ou une petite sœul

Chacun les félicita en les étreignant puis ils se réinstallèrent

\- - Et sinon… De quoi parliez-vous avant que nous arrivions ?

\- - De la demande en mariage de Kevin, répondit Beckett

\- - Dire que je l'ai raté, souffla la métisse

\- - Tu étais à la soirée. Et je te l'ai raconté je ne sais plus combien de fois

\- - Et toi ? Comment Richard t'a-t-il fait demande ? Vu son imagination, il a dû trouver… Commença Caro

\- - A l'hôpital

\- - Oh, comme c'est romantique. La naissance de Mila…

\- - Non. J'étais déjà sortie de l'hôpital

\- - En fait… Pendant qu'on préparait le mariage, Castle devait retrouver Kate pour lui faire sa demande. Mais sur le trajet, son taxi a été percuté par une voiture de patrouille, expliqua Lanie

\- - Sans rire ? Ce sont des flics qui…

\- - Marrant, non ?

\- - Marrant… Il n'a pas ri quand il a vu ta réaction après que tu aies cru que c'était un coup monté

\- - Il avait manigancé un faux accident ?

\- - Non ! Non… Kate n'était pas au courant pour le mariage et tout…

\- - Attends… Tu veux dire… Il t'a demandé ta main le jour de votre mariage ?

\- - Hm

\- - Non, mais je rêve

\- - Connaissant Kate, il valait mieux qu'il prenne les devants

\- - Merci, Alexis

\- - Quoi ? C'est vrai

\- - Mais… Tu as été fiancée combien de temps ? Demanda Caro

\- - 2 ou 3H

\- - Et malgré ses blessures, les cris du médecin, il a déposé un genou à terre et lui a fait sa demande

\- - Comment tu… Tu étais… Tu n'étais pas partie ?

\- - Et raté ce moment ? Jamais. Tu aurais vu ta tête… Mais le top du top, c'est quand elle a compris qu'elle allait se marier le même jour

\- - Au moins, elle n'a pas eu le temps de se poser trente-six mille questions

\- - Alexis… Je te l'ai dit…

\- - Je sais

\- - Et toi, alors ? Tu ne nous as pas raconté comment… Commença Martha

\- - Oh ! Il avait glissé la bague au milieu de ma glace

\- - C'est un coup à s'étouffer et à se retrouver à l'hôpital ! fit Caro

\- - Aucun danger

\- - Tu le savais ? demanda Lanie

\- - Non. Mais comme ma glace bougeait…

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Oui, vous savez… Elle se tortillait dans ma coupe… Toute seule… Et il souriait… Je crois que je ne lui ai jamais vu un air aussi idiot

\- - Et ?

\- - Ben…

\- - Quoi ?

\- - La bague était sous la boule de vanille… Autour d'un doigt

\- - Tu plaisantes ?

\- - Il t'avait mis un… Où l'avait-il trouvé ? Ne me dis pas que… Commença Caro

\- - Non, non… Mais quand tu as des amis ingénieurs en robotique… C'était un doigt articulé… Il était tourné vers moi et me faisait signe d'approcher… Et j'ai vu la bague

\- - Et tu as dit « oui » ? s'exclama Lanie

\- - Je la porte, non ?... Quand je l'ai vu, il a retiré le doigt, a attrapé la bague, a posé un genou à terre et m'a fait sa demande

\- - Ah, je préfère ça

\- - Tu as mangé ton dessert ?

\- - Le suivant

\- - Les médecins et leurs idées

\- - Oh, si tu savais tout ce qu'on fait en fac de médecine avec les nouveaux, tenta la métisse

\- - Non, c'est bon

Comprenant que les derniers hommes n'allaient pas les rejoindre, ils débarrassèrent les tables, et ramenèrent tout dans la cuisine

\- - Tu ne crois pas que tu vas y échapper ?

\- - Hein ?

\- - Caro… Fit Beckett

\- - Sur un toit

\- - Oh… L'empire State Building ? Le… Commença Martha

\- - Chez mes parents

\- - Pardon ?

Chacun s'arrêta et la regarda

\- - Ok… Karl est très tradition. Donc avant de me demander ma main, il a demandé la permission à mes parents

\- - Kevin l'a fait aussi

\- - Richard aussi

\- - Ah, oui ? S'exclama Beckett

\- - Enfin… Quand on était dans le bureau de Bob. Il a expliqué ce qu'il voulait faire et avant de partir, il m'a demandé si…

\- - Et tu lui as dit oui ?

\- - Tu es mariée, non ? Je lui ai donné ma bénédiction et je lui ai surtout souhaité « bon courage »

\- - Du courage ? Tu ne crois pas que... Laisse tomber… Caro…

\- - Oui… Donc, après leur accord, ils ont organisé le repas. Chez moi. Enfin, chez mes parents. A Brest

\- - Comme votre mariage

\- - Oui. Tradition oblige. Enfin passons… Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, la maison grouillait des membres de la famille. Impossible d'être tranquille

\- - J'imagine le pire

\- - Mais non, Kate. Il faut savoir s'amuser dans la vie !

\- - Très drôle

\- - Enfin, bref… Avec Karl, on voulait s'isoler

\- - Vous n'aviez pas de chambre ? Demanda Jenny

\- - Tu crois que ça empêche les gens de venir te déranger ?... Quel que soit l'endroit où nous allions, il y avait toujours… Enfin, vous voyez… Je vous passerai les détails… Inutile de vous dire toutes les pièces dans lesquelles… On s'est retrouvé sur le toit

\- - Sur le toit ?

\- - Oui, le toit. On y accède par…

\- - Ne me dis pas que vous avez…

\- - Je ne te le dirais pas

\- - Caro… C'est impossible ! Avec la pente…

\- - Il y avait une cheminée !

\- - Je rêve, fit Beckett

\- - Et il t'a fait sa demande…

\- - Non. On n'a pas fait attention à l'heure

\- - C'est pas vrai

\- - On était occupé. Ça se comprend non ?

\- - Caro, s'il te plait, pas de détails

\- - Ok. Mais nos parents nous cherchaient. Quand on les a entendu hurler dans le jardin, juste en dessous de là où nous étions… En ramassant sa chemise, le pantalon de Karl a glissé du toit et… Il est tombé sur la tête de ma mère

\- - C'est pas vrai ?

\- - Oh, mon Dieu

\- - Attendez… Ce n'est pas fini… L'écrin est sorti de la poche, et s'est ouvert en tombant au sol. Mais personne ne l'a vu

\- - Ah, non ?

\- - Ben, non. Ils regardaient le toit

\- - Je n'aurai jamais pu… Commença Jenny

\- - Tu ne connais pas ma future belle-mère

\- - Eh ! Je n'étais pas seule !

\- - Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

\- - Je me suis rhabillée, Karl a remis sa chemise et… Enfin, vous devinez quoi et nous sommes redescendus

\- - Dans votre chambre

\- - Pour quoi faire ?

\- - Ben, pour…

\- - Je suis allée dans le jardin pour montrer à tout le monde que j'étais là, et Karl a récupéré son pantalon que ma mère avait dans sa main et a ramassé l'écrin en disant « j'en aurai besoin pour le dessert »

\- - Et c'est tout ?

\- - Non… Il a remis son pantalon !

* * *

En arrivant sur la terrasse, ils virent que tout le monde était installé au bord de la plage. Les femmes étaient installées sur des transats, tandis que les hommes construisaient un château de sable avec les garçons, tout en se bataillant avec les jumeaux. Les fillettes, Sarah et Mila, étaient assises l'une en face de l'autre, et semblaient chanter une comptine tout en se tapant les mains

\- - Tu es sûr de toi ?

\- - Certain

\- - Ce ne sera pas pire que la douche froide

\- - Tu y as eu droit toi aussi ?

\- - On y va ?

\- - Ok. Mais pas trop vite. Je suis encore… Eh !

Nicolas était parti, suivi par Espo. Les deux pères se lancèrent à leur suite. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas en passant à côté des transats, se contentant de jeter leur serviette au sol. Ils se mirent à hurler en arrivant sur le sable et plongèrent dans l'océan

\- - Ils sont cinglés !?

Les femmes s'étaient redressées, les fillettes s'étaient levées, les garçons et les jumeaux regardaient l'océan

\- - Aaaaarrrrggggghhhhhh, hurlèrent-ils en refusant surface

Mila se leva et ramassa la serviette de son père.

\- - Tu me donnes les cachets poul papa

\- - Tu peux les prendre, répondit Caro

\- - J'ai pas le dloit de toucher aux médicaments. Maman veut pas. Mais je peux plendle le velle

\- - Je vois

Caro remplit un verre d'eau, y mit deux aspirines et le tendit à la fillette

\- - Melci

Encore un peu nauséeux et chancelant, et surtout trempés, les hommes saluèrent tout le monde d'une voix plus ou moins pâteuse en sortant de l'eau

Castle s'installa sur le transat où se trouvaient quelques minutes plus tôt les fillettes. Mila s'approcha de lui et lui donna le verre

\- - Merci, princesse. Où est maman ?

\- - Paltie avec Lanie

\- - On parlait demande en mariage et bébé…

Esposito se leva et se dirigea vers la maison

\- - Et Lanie a quitté la villa en direction de la plage. Kate l'a suivi

\- - Je vois

\- - Salah va avoil un petit flèle

\- - Ah, oui ?

\- - Ou une petite soeul

\- - Félicitations, les Ryan

\- - Oui, félicitations à vous deux

\- - Merci

\- - Mais, Sarah pourrait avoir les deux. Comme toi, ma puce

\- - Des jumeaux ?

\- - Hein ? Fit Ryan

\- - Ce serait bien. Ce serait comme Mila, s'exclama Sarah

\- - Oui, cool

Les Ryan se regardèrent, un peu paniqués

\- - C'est une bonne idée, hein, maman ?

\- - Ma chérie, on va attendre l'examen

Karl s'approcha de sa femme. Au moment où il se pencha pour l'embrasser, il chancela et s'écroula à côté d'elle

\- - Ouh ! fit-elle en souriant

Il récidiva mais elle l'en empêcha

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Tu as embrassé une geisha !

\- - Non… Oui… Mais… Ce sont elles qui se sont jetés sur nous… Rick…

\- - On voulait juste… Si l'autre… Si Nicolas n'avait pas… Si cette geisha n'était pas en train de le peloter, allongés sur un canapé…

\- - Tu te faisais peloter par une geisha !? S'exclama Alexis

\- - Et il était en caleçon !

\- - En caleçon ?

\- - Non !... Oui… Mais ce n'était pas un vrai pelotage… En gros…Elle ne faisait que m'embrasser… Et ce n'était pas vraiment une vraie geisha… Seulement une hôtesse…

\- - La différence étant ?

\- - D'accord… Je te l'accorde… Merci, les papas. Je fais quoi maintenant ?

\- - Tu t'assoies et tu avales une aspirine

\- - Cool

\- - Et c'est comme ça que vous en êtes arrivés au ping-pong saké ? Tu ne bois jamais. Comment as-tu pu… Commença Caro

\- - Comme si on avait eu le choix, tenta Castle

\- - C'était un guet- apens

\- - Oh ! Encore des verres magiques

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Tu ne connais pas ? Kate m'a raconté la première partie de belote de Rick… Ce sont des verres qui restent pleins même si tu les bois

\- - Non, non… Ils n'étaient pas magiques…

\- - Mais ils étaient forts. Hein, Karl ?

\- - Oui. Et pourtant, je me débrouille bien au basket

\- - Combien de verres avez-vous bu ?

\- - Trop. Beaucoup trop

\- - Dites-moi, ils devaient être de taille pour qu'une balle de ping-pong…

\- - C'était un des cadeaux de Nicolas. Des verres pour jouer au bière-pong… Oh, ma tête !

En souriant, Caro tendit un verre à son mari

\- Vraiment ?

\- C'est de l'aspirine

Il avala le liquide en grimaçant.

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'inquiéta Castle, remarquant que sa fille le dévisageait

\- - T'as une vilaine tête.

\- - Merci

\- - T'as encole mal ?

\- - Un peu, ma puce

\- - Ah

Elle grimpa sur le transat, en mettant un pied de chaque côté de son père. Elle se pencha en avant et l'embrassa sur le front

\- - C'est vlai. Elle est chaude

\- - Ah, oui ?

\- - Oui

\- - Et tu le sais en…

\- - Maman, elle fait comme ça, poul moi.

Elle passa ses petites mains sur ses joues, son cou, le haut de son torse

\- - Ne t'inquiète pas. Avec les aspirines…

\- - Mais c'est long

\- - Il n'y a pas de remède magique. Il faut juste être patient

Mila l'écoutait attentivement, puis elle sourit

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Y en a un

\- - Ah, oui ?

\- - Oui. Le câlin magique ! s'exclama la fillette en se collant contre son père, ses petits bras autour de son cou

\- - Euh… Mila… Tu vas être toute mouillée

\- - Pas glave. Ça va sécher

\- - Ok. Et tu crois que ça va marcher ?

\- - Maman fait avec moi et ça malche toujouls

\- - Et moi ? Je peux aussi avoir un câlin magique ? firent Karl et Nico

\- - Ça ne marche qu'avec les enfants, remarqua Caro

\- - Tu oublies que papa… Commença Alexis

\- - Alors avec moi, ça marchera, fit Nico en jouant des sourcils

Les deux hommes furent autorisés à se nicher dans le cou de leur moitié

\- - Et sinon ? Comment était votre soirée ? Demanda Castle

\- - Oh, ça s'est bien passé

\- - Mais encore ? Où êtes-vous allées ?

\- - A l'Exotic Dancing.

\- - Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de connaitre ce lieu ?

\- - Tout simplement parce que tu y es déjà allé avec Beckett, répondit Ryan

\- - Ah. C'est vrai

Lentement, Castle se redressa, sa fille toujours contre lui

\- - L'Exotic Dancing… Le club où les femmes vont et où des hommes se déshabillent sur scène ?

Lentement, la fillette s'écarta de son père, fascinée par la discussion

\- - C'est bien, ça. Hans te salue, répondit Caro

\- - Vous êtes allées voir des strip-teaseurs ?

\- - Eh… C'est pas dans ses boites que les filles glissent des billets… commença Nicolas

\- - Ils ont dû faire fortune hier soir. Hans nous a fait cadeau de la réservation. On n'a payé que les boissons, expliqua Caro. Alors tout ce qu'on avait récolté…

\- - Mais je me fiche qu'il vous ait… Commença Nicolas. Tu n'as pas…

\- - Non, mais… Tu joues les outrés alors que tu étais avec une geisha…

\- - Elle était habillée, elle

\- - Et toi, en caleçon… Moi… Je n'ai glissé des billets que dans leurs chaussures !

\- - C'est vrai, affirma Martha

\- - Ah, oui ?

\- - Comment peux-tu imaginer…

\- - Vous avez fait l'amoul ?

\- - Hein ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Papa ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu apprends à Mila ?

\- - Moi ?... Pourquoi moi ?

\- - C'est pas, papa. C'est Milosz qui a dit… Quand on est tout nu…

\- - Princesse… Ce n'est pas… Les femmes ne se déshabillent pas

\- - Ben… Comment ils font alols ? Milosz a dit…

\- - C'est juste…

\- - Mila… Ce n'est qu'un jeu… Les hommes dansent mais ne se mettent pas tout nu, expliqua Alexis

\- - C'est pas loin

\- - Nico, tu veux bien la fermer

\- - Ok.

\- - C'est comme un spectacle, Mila. Tu sais, comme grand-mère. Les hommes sont sur la scène et nous, on regarde

\- - Ah… D'accold

\- - Et toi, mère ? Tenta Castle pour dévier du sujet

\- - Je me suis bien amusée. Mais ils étaient bien trop jeunes pour moi… Enfin… Quand elles ont vu qu'il était temps de s'arrêter, elles ont mis toutes les amies dans des taxis et on a repris l'avion. Arrivées ici, elles les ont appelées pour être sûres que tout allait bien

\- - Ouah

\- - Rick ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - On ne s'est pas assuré que les amis de Nicolas…

\- - Je l'ai fait. Aucun problème, fit Ryan.


	132. Chapter 132

Bonjour,

Je viens vous rassurer

Je n'ai pas abandonné la suite de ma fic…

Comme beaucoup, le fait que le contrat de Stana n'était pas renouvelé, m'a coupé les pattes… Mais c'est ainsi, et nous ne pouvions rien y faire

Sur cette « bonne » nouvelle, est venue se greffer un petit souci de santé (rien de bien grave). Je vais bien, mais le traitement qui suit mon intervention chirurgicale est assez fatigant…

Mais je continue à écrire. Ne vous en faites pas

Là, je pars deux semaines en vacances, histoire de me ressourcer et je compte bien continuer à remplir des pages et des pages

Je vous remercie pour vos messages, mais ne vous inquiétez pas :

« Un-brek my heart » aura sa suite et sa fin


	133. Chapter 133

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous**

 **Eh oui, me revoilà...**

 **Je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages de sympathie. Je vous rassure : je vais bien. Bien que toujours bloquée à la maison, car toujours sous traitement préventif. J'en ai encore pour au moins trois mois, voire plus, si affinités. MDR**

 **Je ne sais pas à quel rythme je vais publier mes chapitres. Car même si mon traitement n'est que préventif, il y a des effets secondaires, notamment la fatigue, qui m'empêche d'écrire. Cependant, depuis quelques temps, l'inspiration est revenue et ma fic avance assez bien (reste à faire quelques mises au point dans les chapitres à venir)**

 **Vu la durée de mon arrêt, si vous remarquez quelques redites, merci de me le signaler...**

 **Donc, nous en étions au lendemain de l'enterrement de vie de garçon et de fille... Ayant des réponses à donner à certaines questions avant le mariage, à proprement dit, cette journée va s'étaler sur encore 2 ou 3 chapitres après celui-ci.**

 **Encore merci pour votre soutien et bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Ce doit être magnifique de voir le coucher de soleil ici.

\- Tu en as déjà vu

\- Dans les bras d'un homme

\- Hm… Lanie…

\- Je t'envie

\- Pardon ?

\- Regarde autour de toi… Regarde ce que tu as…

\- L'argent…

\- Je ne te parle pas d'argent. Je sais que ça ne t'a jamais intéressé. La preuve en est tout ce que tu donnes à ce camp. Non… J'envie ton bonheur… J'envie tes enfants… J'envie ta vie…

\- Lanie…

\- Kate…

\- Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas envisager de faire ta vie avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ecoute… Tu te plains en permanence qu'Esposito…

\- Mais je tiens à lui. Même si…

\- Combien de temps crois-tu que tu vas tenir comme ça ? Vous passez quelques mois ensemble, autant séparés, puis vous vous remettez ensemble… Rappelle-toi ce que tu me disais au sujet de Castle « **tu ne peux pas lui demander de patienter toute sa vie** », « **tu crois qu'il va accepter de tourner en rond encore longtemps ?** »… Combien de temps vas-tu tourner en rond ? Combien de temps vas-tu patienter ? Et ne me parles pas de vos galipettes…

\- Mais tu crois que c'est facile…

\- Non. Ça ne l'est pas.

\- Tu sais… Je me sens bien avec Espo et quand on est ensemble…

\- Mais… Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?... Est-ce qu'il t'a dit un jour qu'il t'aimait ?

* * *

\- Maman va levenil

\- Je sais

\- T'es tliste ?

\- Avec toi, dans mes bras ? Jamais

\- Et ta tête ?

\- Elle va mieux

\- C'est vlai. Elle est plus chaude, constata la petite en embrassant une nouvelle fois son père sur le front

* * *

\- Mais ce n'est quand même pas compliqué… Ce que je veux dire… Avoir un homme qui serait là pour moi, qui s'occuperait de moi, qui s'intéresserait à moi et à ce que je fais… Et bien sûr, j'en ferai autant pour lui…

Beckett sourit

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?... Oh, c'est facile pour toi. Tu as Castle…

\- Eh ! Castle est loin d'être l'homme parfait !

\- Mais il s'est toujours soucié de toi. Toujours. Même lorsque tu ne voulais pas en entendre parler

\- Ok. Je ne me moquais pas de toi. Mais j'avais dit à peu près la même chose que toi à Castle… Lorsque j'étais avec Josh…

\- Quoi ? Pourtant je croyais… Tu m'avais dit…

\- Je sais… Mais à la longue… Mais il n'y a pas que… C'est vrai que Castle est présent. Même trop parfois… Mais il n'est pas le seul homme à se comporter ainsi. Regarde Karl et Caro…

\- Nicolas et Alexis ?

\- Aussi… Tu vois, Castle n'est pas le seul… Et tous les hommes n'agissent pas comme lui… Mais chacun… A leur manière…

\- Ouais… Mais toi, il t'et tombé tout cuit dans les bras… Tu n'as pas eu besoin de le chercher

\- Et tu trouves que ça a été plus facile ?

\- Le problème venait de toi. Lui, il ne demandait que ça !

* * *

Les femmes préparaient les tables installées sur le gazon. Jim et Ryan s'occupaient du barbecue

Castle s'inquiétait.

Espo avait disparu. Il n'était pas réapparu depuis qu'il était retourné dans la maison. Peut-être réfléchissait-il à ce qu'ils lui avaient dit la veille ? Comment deux personnes qui allaient si bien ensemble… Quelle question…

Et Lanie et Beckett qui ne revenaient pas

Beckett pouvait être une vraie tête de mule. Il le savait. Elle avait toujours été comme ça. Elle ne rendait pas les armes facilement. Mais Lanie… Le problème était qu'elle s'emportait rapidement. Trop rapidement

* * *

\- Tu as bien des projets ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? Je te vois avec les enfants…

\- Dois-je te rappeler qu'il faut être deux…

\- Donc tu dois en parler avec lui

\- Ah, ah… A quel moment ? Après une partie de galipettes ou après qu'il se soit pavoiser devant…

\- Lanie…

\- Rappelle-toi ce que tu disais de Castle au début… Est-ce que tu aurais envisagé d'avoir des enfants…

\- Je n'envisageais même pas de… Ce n'est pas le sujet

\- Evidemment. Parce que tu t'es rendue compte…

\- Et tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps que tu t'en rendes compte toi aussi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Que les galipettes ne te suffisent plus

\- Quoi ?

\- Je rêve. Tu étais la première à me dire… Etre avec quelqu'un pour le sexe, ce n'est pas avoir une relation. Et je sais de quoi je parle. Au final, tu es comme moi. Tu n'oses pas te lancer. Tu gardes un pied en dehors

\- Dois-je te rappeler qu'avec Espo…

\- Vous passez votre temps à rompre et à vous remettre ensemble. C'est exactement ce que je faisais avec Josh

\- Sauf que lui partait en mission humanitaire

\- Et ça m'arrangeait bien

\- Ah, oui ?

\- A la différence de toi, on ne se disputait pas. Mais je n'avais pas à m'engager.

\- Mais avec Espo…

\- C'est exactement la même chose. Aucun de vous deux ne veut s'engager. Alors… Peut-être que ça vous convient… Peut-être que vous ne voulez pas d'autre chose… Mais si ce n'est pas le cas…

\- Mais si seulement… Tout ce que je demande c'est qu'il arrête… Castle ne le fait plus depuis qu'il t'a rencontré et pourtant, avec sa réputation…

\- Castle n'est pas un ange. Je t'assure qu'il ne rate aucune occasion de regarder une jolie fille. Encore hier soir…

\- Oui, mais…

\- Alors, je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'Espo est latino… Si c'est dans sa mentalité… Mais quoi que tu tentes, tu ne le changeras pas. Soit tu l'acceptes comme il est… Apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas… Soit…

\- Je le laisse tomber et je reste célibataire

\- Lanie… Je suis sûre que tu trouveras quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui sera là pour toi

\- Si tu pouvais dire vrai

* * *

\- Je peux ?

\- Tu es chez toi

Castle referma la porte et s'appuya contre celle-ci

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- De quoi ?

Le latino savait de quoi parlait l'écrivain

\- Espo…

\- Castle… Je ne suis pas…

\- Je ne te demande pas de… Ecoute… Tu joues les durs, les gros bras. Mais… Reconnais que cette situation…

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, souffla le latino en se laissant tomber sur le lit

Castle s'avança, tira le fauteuil et s'installa face à lui

* * *

\- Quatre ans… Qu'est-ce que je raconte… Six années…

\- Tu n'es pas moi

\- Et si je me retrouve dans la même situation que toi ?

\- Tu as perdu quelqu'un de proche ?

\- Hein ? Grand Dieu, non… Oh, je suis désolée, Kate. Mais je ne sais plus… Je croyais… Comment je dois faire ? Comment je peux savoir…

\- Ecoute ton cœur

La métisse regarda son amie

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Non. Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ? Non, mais je rêve. Ecoute ton cœur. Parce que tu l'as écouté, toi, ton cœur ?

\- Quand j'ai été prête, oui

\- Quand tu as… Comment tu as su que tu étais prête ? Et quand ? Laisse-moi deviner… Quand Martha…

\- Martha m'a juste fait avouer ce que je savais déjà

\- Hein ?

\- Quand j'ai failli tomber de ce toit… Tout le monde dit que lorsque c'est ton dernier moment, tu revois ce que ta vie a été

\- Je sais

\- Pas moi

\- Ah, non ?

\- Je n'avais qu'une pensée en tête

\- Castle ?

\- Oui. Castle

\- Donc à ce moment-là…

\- Je savais

\- Mais tu es partie

\- Je n'avais pas le choix. Tu le sais

\- Et tu l'as perdu

\- Et il m'a retrouvé

* * *

\- J'ai toujours vécu comme ça. Tu sais ce que c'est, toi

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça te rapporte ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Y en a-t-il une à qui tu t'es attaché ? Y en a-t-il une qui s'est attachée à toi ?

\- C'est toi qui me pose cette question ? Combien de fois tu t'es fait avoir ?

\- Ok… C'est vrai, j'ai eu des aventures. Mais pas tant que ça, dans le fond. Et c'est vrai, certaines étaient intéressées. Mais…

\- Je ne suis pas toi, Castle

\- Personne ne te le demande. Regardez des jolies filles… Les déshabiller du regard… Quel homme ne le fait pas. Tout comme les femmes le font en regardant un bel homme. Que crois-tu qu'elles ont fait hier soir dans cette boite de strip-tease ?

\- Alors pourquoi…

\- Regarder, Espo. Pas s'extasier. Pas faire du charme…

\- Je ne…

\- Je t'ai observé, hier soir

\- Je n'ai rien fait…

\- Je ne dis pas ça. Mais reconnais que tu étais bien entouré et que tu appréciais

\- Ce sont elles…

\- Et tu les aurais laissé faire si Lanie avait été là ?

\- Je ne l'empêche pas de…

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu avec elle ? Je ne sais pas, mais… Tu n'éprouves même pas un peu de jalousie lorsque Lanie…

\- Tu sais que tout le monde ne l'est pas

\- Je ne peux pas croire qu'on puisse aimer une femme, sans, au moins une fois dans sa vie, ressentir…

* * *

\- Tu oublies que je le connaissais depuis…

\- Mais six mois, Kate… Au bout de six mois, tu lui demandes de te faire un bébé

\- Comment tu peux savoir…

\- Kate Beckett qui prend une décision de ce genre… Crois-moi… Castle nous l'a raconté. On a eu droit à toutes les versions

\- Toutes… Qu'est-ce qu'il a raconté ?

\- Tu le connais

\- Justement

\- Laisse tomber. Mais j'ai bien aimé la version où il raconte qu'après lui avoir demandé de te faire un bébé, tu t'es endormie comme une souche

\- C'est vrai

\- Hein ?

\- C'est vrai. C'était Noël. C'était la première fois que je renouais…

\- Et tu avais bu ?

\- Un peu

\- Au point de t'endormir ?

* * *

\- Tu dois en parler avec elle

\- Mais comment ? Je ne suis pas toi… Je ne suis pas Ryan…

\- Sois, toi. Sois, sincère.

\- C'est facile à dire

\- Loin de là. Mais pour qu'une relation fonctionne… Rappelle-toi nos enquêtes… Ces histoires de divorces qui finissaient mal… Quand tu y réfléchis… S'ils avaient pris le temps de discuter… Un mariage fonctionne si les deux font des efforts. Et lorsqu'il y a divorce, il n'y en a pas un qui est tout blanc et l'autre tout noir. Les torts sont partagés. Crois-moi. Je sais de quoi je parle

\- Mais depuis, tu as rencontré Beckett et…

\- Et tu crois que c'est plus facile ?

\- Vous n'avez même pas besoin de vous parler

\- Ce qui ne nous empêche pas… Espo, pour qu'une relation tienne, il faut être sincère l'un envers l'autre. Ne rien se cacher

\- Parce que tu dis tout à Beckett ?

\- Comme tu le disais… Elle lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Et vice-versa. Mais ça ne rend pas la vie plus facile. Il y a toujours un moment où il faut mettre cartes sur table… Tout ce que je veux te dire… Tout ce que… Parle à Lanie… Parle-lui… Vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça… Analyser ce qui va, ce qui ne va pas… Projetez-vous en avant

\- Et si…

\- Vous resterez amis

\- Tu aurais pu toi ? Rester ami avec Beckett ? Simplement amis ?

\- Ça aurait été difficile. Mais si elle avait été heureuse…

\- Tu parles

\- Tu oublies que je ne la connaissais pas comme tu connais Lanie

\- Ah…

* * *

\- Lanie… Tu es vraiment butée !

\- Mais Castle…

\- Arrête de le comparer à Castle. Il n'est pas lui

\- J'avais remarqué

\- Si tu pars dans l'optique de le changer… Tu ne peux pas et tu ne dois pas

\- Castle a…

\- Il n'a pas changé

\- Mais reconnais…

\- Ecoute-moi… Lorsque j'étais avec Josh… Ce qui m'avait le plus attiré en lui, c'était son côté hyperactif… Il allait et venait… Il sauvait des vies dans le monde entier… Sa passion… Son énergie… Mais au final, tout ce qui m'avait attiré chez lui, me rendait complètement dingue

\- Alors qu'avec Castle…

\- Etrangement… C'est tout le contraire

\- Mais aucun des deux ne…

\- Pour Josh, je n'en sais rien. Qui te dis qu'une fois à l'étranger… Enfin… Ce n'est pas le principal. Ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est… Tu ne peux pas le changer et surtout tu ne le dois pas

\- Donc je dois le laisser continuer à…

\- Je ne dis pas ça. Je te dis juste… Josh était comme ça. Il ne vivait que pour ses missions humanitaires. Sans elles… Tu te souviens de Sorenson ? C'était pareil. Son travail. Et lorsqu'il a été muté, il pensait que j'allais tout quitter et le suivre

\- Il ne te connaissait pas

\- Quant à Castle… Retire lui son côté enfant… Ses blagues… Il ne serait plus lui. Tous ces traits de sa personnalité font qu'il est comme il est. Enlèves-en un seul et tu verras un autre homme

\- D'accord. Mais…

\- Tu connaissais Espo avant de…

\- Bien sûr. Mais…

\- Donc tu savais comment il était

\- Alors je dois accepter…

\- Ou pas… Je n'ai jamais cherché à changer Castle, tout comme il ne l'a jamais fait pour moi

\- Oui, mais vous deux…

\- Lanie, vous n'êtes pas nous. Vous n'êtes pas Karl et Caro. Vous êtes, vous. Chacun avec ses défauts et ses qualités. Soit vous les acceptez et vous vivez avec, soit…

* * *

\- Est-ce qu'elle t'aime ?

\- Comment veux-tu…

\- Elle ne te l'a jamais dit ?

\- Ben… Tu sais… Elle n'est pas du genre à…

\- Et toi ?

\- Je suis bien avec elle

\- Mais est-ce que tu l'aimes ? Est-ce que tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais ?

* * *

\- Il ne me l'a jamais dit

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'il… M'aimait… Je ne sais même pas… Quand il me regarde… Le regard de Castle… Quand lui te regarde, t'observe… Il n'a pas besoin de le dire pour qu'on sache ce qu'il ressent pour toi… Je ne vois même pas ça dans le regard de Javier

Beckett pris son amie dans ses bras. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle se sentait triste pour ses amis. Et dire qu'ils s'étaient mis en couple bien avant qu'elle et Castle… Mais à chaque fois…

Elle se sentait presque fautive d'être si heureuse avec Castle.

Elle se souvenait de toutes ces soirées, ces discussions qu'elles avaient eues, le soir, après le travail, durant lesquelles la métisse tentait à chaque fois de lui ouvrir les yeux sur les sentiments de l'écrivain. Mais aujourd'hui…

Son amie avait besoin d'elle. Ses amis avaient besoin d'elle. Et elle ne savait pas quoi faire

* * *

\- La voilà !

Oui. Elles arrivaient

Beckett portait un bermuda et une chemise en jean, dont elle avait retourné les manches jusqu'aux coudes. Quant à Lanie, elle avait entouré sa taille d'un paréo, ne dévoilant que le haut de son bikini noir.

Dès qu'elle l'avait vu, Mila s'était arrachée des bras de son père pour se précipiter vers elle. Beckett lâcha le bras de son amie et attrapa sa fille

\- Hey

\- Comme t'étais pas là, j'ai soigné papa

\- Oh

\- J'ai même fait le câlin d'amoul

\- Et ça a marché ?

\- Ben… Il a plus mal à la tête

\- Tu es sûre ? Parce que vu celle qu'il a… commença la métisse

\- Il doit chercher une excuse

\- Une excuse ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

\- Il a embrassé une geisha hier soir

\- C'est quoi une geisha ?

\- Une dame

\- Hein ?

\- Il a… Non, mais je rêve… Tu me fais tout un laïus sur… Tu me dis qu'on ne doit pas les changer… Et toi… Tu m'annonces ça comme si de rien n'était

\- Lanie ! Tu sais bien…

\- Laisse tomber, fit la métisse en s'éloignant

\- Elle est fâchée ?

\- Pas vraiment, ma puce. Un peu remontée

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Salut, Lanie

\- Mes yeux sont plus hauts, fit-elle remarquer en passant près de lui

\- Oh… Oui… Désolé… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il alors que Beckett s'approchait de lui

\- J'ai essayé de… Laisse tomber… Remis de ta soirée ?

\- T'as fait un bisou à une geis… Une geis… Une autle dame ? demanda la petite, les bras croisés, un sourcil relevé et l'autre froncé

En les regardant, il aurait presqu'eu envie de rire tellement elles se ressemblaient dans leur attitude. Mais elles ne riaient pas

\- Et toi, ce cher Hans ?

\- On a parlé les premières

\- Et moi, en deuxième. Donc tu devrais répondre en première et moi en deuxième

\- Castle…

\- Ok. Pour être franc…

\- Oui ?

\- Mes souvenirs sont un peu confus

\- Tu ne te rappelles pas avoir embrassé une geisha ?

\- Tu sais plus ce que tu fais ?

\- Non, non, non… Mila…

\- Et si tu allais rejoindre les autres ? fit Beckett

\- Mais…

\- Papa n'a rien fait de mal. Je te le promets

\- Mais… Il a fait un bisou…

\- Disons qu'on lui a encore fait une mauvaise blague

\- Encole… Papa… Il faut plus que tu lestes avec Nicolas. La plochaine fois, va avec maman. T'aulas pas de ploblème

\- Promis, fit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Et maintenant…

\- Je vais aider les autles. Mais…Vous allez pas vous disputer ?

\- On va se disputer ? demanda Castle

\- Il y a une raison ?

\- On ne va pas se disputer

\- Ok

Ils la regardèrent s'éloigner en courant

\- Elle te ressemble vraiment de plus en plus, dit-il en se retournant face à elle. Au sujet de hier soir… commença-t-il alors qu'elle avait croisé ses bras

\- Kévin nous a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé

\- Ah, oui ?

\- Hm…

\- Et au sujet de votre soirée… A l'Exotic Dancing…

\- Ne me dis pas que… Contrairement à toi, je…

\- Non, non. Mais… Mérédith… Qu'est-ce que… Elle n'a pas…

\- Oh, je vois

\- Tu m'as parlé d'un soufflé. Ça, je m'en rappelle. Quand on est rentré, vous riiez et… Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a dit ?

\- Oh… C'est ça qui t'inquiètes ? fit-elle d'un air énigmatique, voire suspicieux

\- S'il te plait… Dis-moi ce qu'elle a dit sur moi… Je sais que j'ai très mal géré cette histoire en acceptant qu'elle s'installe ici, et j'en suis vraiment désolé… Crois-moi sur parole… Je suis vraiment désolé… Mais s'il-te-plait… Dis-moi ce que Mérédith a dit sur moi. Ai-je des raisons de m'inquiéter ?

Elle aurait bien aimé jouer à ses dépens comme lui le faisait avec elle. Mais… Elle s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça

\- Même si ça aurait été très drôle de continuer à te laisser te torturer comme ça… Cette soirée m'a fait t'apprécier un peu plus

\- Sérieux ?

\- Hm, hm… Oui. Mérédith est drôle, dynamique et j'ai compris que c'est une femme à qui il est très difficile de dire non

\- Donc, tu…

\- Mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Elle ne sait rien de toi, affirma-t-elle

\- Hein ? Comment ça ?

\- En fait… Je sais qu'avec Gina vous passiez votre temps à vous disputer lorsque vous vous vous êtes remis ensemble

\- C'était déjà pareil pendant notre mariage

\- Et avec Mérédith… Je ne sais pas… Elle m'a donné l'impression… Elle a dit que tu savais tout d'elle, alors qu'elle ne savait quasiment rien sur toi

\- Mon père, souffla-t-il

\- Entre autre

\- Que voulais-tu que je lui dise ?

\- Ça, je comprends. Mais… Comment peut-on vivre avec un homme, avoir une enfant avec lui et ne pas le connaître ? Même Alexis… Hier soir, elle a découvert…

\- Ok… Tu sais que si j'ai épousé Mérédith, c'est parce qu'elle était enceinte

\- Castle… Déjà à cette époque, tu pouvais reconnaitre ta fille sans épouser sa mère

\- Je ne voulais pas reproduire ce que ma mère avait vécu. Je voulais que notre enfant connaisse ses parents, qu'il ait une famille. Mais, je l'aimais… On s'aimait. Ce n'était pas juste un mariage de raison, précisa-t-il, devinant ce qu'elle allait lui dire

\- Ça ne me dit toujours pas…

\- Comment tu as su…

\- On a travaillé ensemble pendant 4 ans, quasiment 7 jours 7. Tu ne me lâchais pas d'une semelle…

\- Tu aurais pu faire comme… Combien de personne travaille ensemble sans jamais se connaitre ? Vraiment, je veux dire. Tu connais les gars. Tu connais Lanie. Tu connaissais tous ceux qui travaillaient avec toi…

\- Ok. Mais quand on vit ensemble…

\- Encore faut-il vivre ensemble… Tu te souviens lorsque tu attendais Mila ? Tu m'as reproché d'être trop présent… Mérédith a toujours fait passer sa carrière avant tout le reste. Et quand elle revenait à New-york… Enfin… Tu sais comment ça se passait. Jusqu'à ce que je découvre…

\- Qu'elle t'avait trompée

\- Hm… Et ce n'est pas avec ses passages éclairs, après notre divorce, qu'elle a appris à connaitre Alexis. Elle l'aime. Je n'en doute pas. Mais à sa façon… Tu te souviens quand je t'ai raconté qu'elle l'avait emmené à Paris ?

\- Oui

\- Eh bien, ça résume ce qu'elle est. Elle débarquait, avait organisé leurs journées ensemble sans vraiment se préoccuper de ce qu'Alexis aurait voulu faire

Il lui entoura les épaules et ils commencèrent à avancer vers la maison

\- Quand on y réfléchit…

\- Hm ?

\- Je n'ai rencontré qu'une seule femme qui te connaissait comme moi je te connais

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle

\- Kyra ?

\- Oui. Kyra

\- Parce qu'elle était vraie ? demanda-t-il se rappelant ses mots

\- Hm… Elle faisait partie de ton monde. Mais elle avait su garder cette simplicité, cette fraicheur…

\- Elle était déjà comme ça quand je l'ai connu. J'avais écrit mon premier best-seller… Et elle s'en fichait… Tout comme toi

\- Et tu lui as dédicacé le suivant

\- Et aujourd'hui, c'est à toi que je les dédicace

 **« Il ne dédicace ses livres qu'aux personnes à qui il tient vraiment »**

\- Tu n'as jamais regretté ? Je veux dire… On était à son mariage… Mais tu aurais pu… Quand vous vous êtes retrouvé sur ce toit… Il était clair que tu avais encore des sentiments pour elle

\- Elle n'était plus qu'un souvenir…

\- Moi aussi…

\- Tu n'as jamais été un souvenir pour moi. Pas dans ce sens-là. Nous n'avions été que partenaires et c'est vrai que pendant ces deux années… Je ne voulais plus penser à toi, t'oublier… Alors c'est comme si j'avais construit…

\- Un mur ?

\- Hm… Mais lorsque je t'ai revu… Tu te souviens de Damian ?

\- Hm

\- Il était mon ami. Mon meilleur ami. Mais tu avais raison. Je le voyais comme je l'avais connu et non pas comme celui qu'il était devenu. Malgré les années, il était… Enfin, tu sais…Et pour Kyra… Quand je l'ai vu… J'ai revu la jeune fille que j'avais aimée. J'ai cru… Mais c'était impossible. Je l'ai compris quand on s'est retrouvé sur ce toit

\- Votre toit ?

\- Oui, notre toit… Un merveilleux souvenir… Mais seulement un souvenir… On ne fait pas sa vie avec un souvenir… Par contre… Quand je t'ai revu dans ce quartier… C'était comme si rien n'avait changé… Mon « mur » s'est effrité, jusqu'à disparaitre complètement et tu as repris ta place. Ici, précisa-t-il en posant sa main sur son cœur

Touchée, elle l'enlaça et l'embrassa tendrement

\- Hm… Aujourd'hui, j'ai des souvenirs. De très beaux souvenirs. Et je compte bien en avoir beaucoup d'autres. Mais toi, tu ne seras jamais un souvenir

\- Et le prochain sera le mariage de ta fille, murmura-t-elle en lui caressant la tempe

\- En parlant mariage… Qu'a donné ta discussion avec Lanie ?

\- Je n'arrive à rien. Elle est encore plus butée que moi

\- Non ? Vraiment ?... Aïe !

\- Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'avais dit au sujet de mes relations avec les hommes…

\- Kate… Ce n'était pas…

\- Je pense que lorsqu'elle comprendra que les galipettes…

\- Les galipettes ?

\- Oui, les galipettes… Quand elle aura compris que ça ne lui suffit plus…

\- Ils ne s'aiment pas

\- Hein ? Tu as parlé avec Espo ?

\- Oui. Et je crois qu'on en est au même point… Il ne veut pas la blesser, lui faire de mal…

\- Ils doivent se parler

\- Je sais. Mais maintenant la balle est dans leur camp. Tu sais ce qu'il leur faudrait ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Etre enfermé dans une pièce et ne les laisser sortir qu'une fois les choses mises à plat. Comme nous l'avions fait cette fameuse nuit

\- Je te rappelle que JE mettais enfermée. Seule

\- Mais on a fini par discuter

\- Et tu comptes les enfermer où ? Je te rappelle qu'Espo est lui aussi capable de défoncer une porte. Quant à Lanie…


	134. Chapter 134

\- - Tile

\- - Je tire. Mais c'est lourd

* * *

Après le déjeuner, les fiancés étaient montés dans leur chambre, histoire de récupérer de leurs soirées. Esposito était lui aussi remonté dans sa chambre, tandis que Lanie, elle, s'en était allée faire un tour

\- - Jim…

\- - Franchement… C'est très bien comme ça. Je serai le goal

\- - Mais… Ce n'est pas équilibré

\- - Hey, les gars. Laissez-les. S'il vous dit que ça lui va. C'est que ça lui va. Ryan… Tu n'as jamais voulu battre Beckett ?

\- - Elle ne joue pas

\- - Ok. Mais on en a trois face à nous. C'est l'occasion ou jamais

\- - Tes fils ne portent pas ton nom ? demanda Karl

\- - En compétition, c'est Beckett contre Castle. Ils me font le coup à chaque fois. Alors pourquoi ça changerait aujourd'hui ?

\- - Euh… Et tu as déjà gagné ?

\- - Aujourd'hui, je fais équipe avec Karl et toi. Donc, j'ai enfin une chance de prendre ma revanche

\- - Hm… Mais ce sera trop facile. Deux enfants contre deux adultes

\- - Ce sont eux qui l'ont voulu

Les femmes, assises sur les marches de la terrasse, assistaient au spectacle. Jim gardait le but, tandis que dans l'autre équipe, ils tenaient ce rôle à tour de rôle. Les « adultes » avaient laissé les jeunes ouvrir le match

\- - Regarde-les… C'est à se demander qui sont les enfants

\- - Castle, regarde devant toi

\- - Oui, mais…

\- - Allez, Karl… Ce n'est qu'un grand-père

\- - Caro…

\- - Ben, quoi… Oh, non

\- - Le grand-père est redoutable comme gardien

\- - Tu marqueras la prochaine fois

\- - Arrêtez de parler et venez m'aider, hurla Ryan. En défense… En défense…

\- - But !

\- - Yes ! fit Dusan en tapant dans la main de son frère

\- - Eh… Vous nous avez pas attendus

\- - Dans tes rêves, papa

\- - Oh, mais tu sais que mes rêves…

\- - On sait. Mais pas au foot. Tu viens, Dusan

Castle remplaça Ryan dans le but

\- - Fini de rire, les Beckett

\- - On rit pas, fit Dusan en montrant son visage avec sa main

\- - Vous allez pleurer

\- - Ah, ah… Là, c'est toi, qui rêve, renchérit Milosz

\- - Non, mais… Castle, s'écria l'irlandais en se retournant

\- - Je vous l'ai dit. Des Beckett

\- - Vous avez vu Lanie ?

\- - Sur la plage

Elles regardèrent le latino s'éloigner, les mains dans les poches de son bermuda

\- - Oh, oh… Il va y avoir de la discussion, d'après vous ?

\- - Il serait temps. En ce moment, à chaque fois que Kevin rentre du travail, c'est pour me raconter une de ses nouvelles frasques. Il le considère comme son frère, mais là… Il ne sait vraiment plus quoi dire, ni quoi faire

\- - Et c'est d'autant plus compliqué qu'ils travaillent tous ensemble

\- - Kevin fait le tampon entre les deux. Kate ? Tu as parlé à Lanie ? demanda Jenny

\- - Hm… J'ai essayé… Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- - Je ne vois pas les filles. Elles étaient encore là il y a…

\- - Elles sont entrées dans… Mais qu'est-ce que…

La rouquine n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase que Jenny et Beckett étaient entrées à leur tour dans la villa

\- - Tu regardes dans la cuisine, je vais dans le salon

\- - C'est silencieux… Trop silencieux. Tu sais ce qu'on dit quand il n'y a plus aucun bruit ?

\- - Je sais

* * *

\- - Mila

\- - Quoi ?

\- - C'est quoi faire l'amour ?

\- - Je vais tuer Castle, murmura Beckett en s'agrippant à la rampe de l'escalier

\- - Attends… Ecoutons la suite

\- - Je sais pas

\- - Mais t'as dit…

\- - Non, pas moi. C'est Milosz qui a dit

\- - Il a dit quoi ?

\- - Que papa et maman avaient fait l'amoul. L'autle joul. Ils ont dolmi dehols. Sul le hamac. Et Milosz, il a dit ça

\- - Ah… Mais c'est quoi ?

\- - Je sais pas. Quand maman a entendu, elle a dit à papa de paller à Milosz

\- - Il a dit quoi ?

\- - Je sais pas. Il nous a fait soltil. Ils pallaient comme des glands. Et quand ils pallent comme ça, on doit pas écouter. C'est plivé. Tu tiles ?

\- - C'est ce que je fais. Mais Milosz, il a rien dit d'autre ?

\- - Il a pallé de câlin d'amoul, aussi

\- - C'est quoi ?

\- - C'est poul faile les bébés. T'as pas vu ton papa et ta maman faile ?

\- - Ils font comment ?

\- - Je sais pas. Mais c'est pas un câlin comme poul nous. On n'a pas de bébé nous. Et c'est pas faile l'amoul

\- - Et comment ils font alors ?

\- - Faut demander à gland-mèle. C'est elle qui a dit à Milosz et à Dusan

\- - Tu crois qu'elle va nous le dire ?

\- - Faut pas que maman le sait

\- - Je vais aussi tuer Martha, grommela Beckett

\- - Chut

\- - On n'y arrivera pas

\- - Mais si. Tile. Legalde. Ma chamble est là. Si tu pallais pas…

\- - Mais… Et si ta grand-mère ne veut pas dire ? Tu crois que Milosz…

\- - Non. Si papa a dit de pas dile, il dila pas

\- - Alors on saura pas. Ou alors…

\- - Quoi ?

\- - On peut demander à la maitresse. Une maitresse… Elle sait tout

\- - Oh, non, fit Jenny

\- - Moi, je felais pas

\- - Pourquoi ?

\- - Palce que… Maman était pas contente. Et quand elle est pas contente, c'est que papa a fait une bêtise. Une glosse bêtise

\- - Ah… Mais faire un bébé c'est pas une bêtise

\- - Je clois pas. Mais faile l'amoul… Maman a pas aimé

Les mains cachant son visage, Jenny se retenait d'éclater de rire. Elle se réfugia dans le salon, suivie par Beckett

\- - Alors… Comme ça…

\- - Je rêve… Non… Tais-toi…

Beckett se mordait la joue pour ne pas rire elle aussi. Jenny avait enfoui son visage dans le dossier du canapé pour qu'on ne l'entende pas

\- - Tu crois qu'elles vont le faire ? demanda-t-elle, en tentant de reprendre son ffle

\- - Quoi ? Demander à la maitresse ? Mila en serait capable, mais comme elle l'a dit…

\- - Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire si… Tu imagines si je suis convoquée à l'école…

\- - C'est miss girouette qui me demande ça ?

\- - Tu t'en rappelles encore ?

\- - Je me rappelle surtout la tête de Castle quand il t'a reconnu dans le journal

\- - Il fallait que ce soit lui.

\- - Je pense qu'il valait mieux que ce soit lui, plutôt qu'Espo. Le problème… Enfin, le problème… C'est que Castle s'inquiétait pour Kévin. Vous alliez vous marier et il découvrait que… Kévin est son ami. Il ne pouvait pas…

\- - Je comprends

\- - Bon… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? J'aimerai quand même…

\- - Et si on agissait comme si de rien n'était ?

\- - Hm… Tu ne vas pas rire ?

\- - Je vais essayer

\- - Ok. Mais Castle devra avoir une discussion avec sa fille

* * *

\- - Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? demanda Jenny le plus sérieusement possible, alors qu'elles arrivaient en haut de l'escalier

Les deux fillettes lâchèrent ce qu'elles tenaient

\- - T'avais dit que Salah poullait dolmil avec moi

\- - C'est vrai. Mais tu pouvais attendre… Commença Beckett

\- - On voulait faile…

\- - Ok. Tu viens, Jenny, fit Beckett en se retournant

\- - Mais… Maman ?

\- - Oui ?

\- - C'est tlop lould.

\- - Et ?

\- - Tu peux nous aider ?

\- - S'il te plait ? firent les deux fillettes en joignant leurs petites mains

Beckett attrapa la poignée de transport du matelas

\- - Je suppose que tu veux le mettre près de ton lit

\- - Non, là-bas. Contle le mul. Et l'autle à côté. Non, pas celui-là. L'autle tien

\- - Tu veux dévaliser ma chambre ?

\- - Mais… Mon lit sela pas beau si on enlève le matelas

\- - Ce sera notre canapé

\- - Comme tu veux. Et pour les draps ? Tu as aussi une préférence ?

\- - On a déjà plis les duvets. On pouvait, hein ?

\- - C'est tout ou vous avez besoin d'autre chose ?

\- - Tu peux aussi amener des coussins ?

\- - Oui. Deux, affirma Sarah

\- - Ok. Je m'occupe du matelas, et vous deux, des coussins

\- - Melci, maman

Les deux fillettes se précipitèrent dans la chambre de Beckett, suivie par les deux femmes

\- - Qu'est-ce que… Pourquoi tu as autant de matelas dans ta chambre ?

\- - Oh, c'est…

\- - C'est paleil à la maison. Mais dans son buleau. Et quand on est malade, maman en met un à côté de son lit pour nous sulveiller

\- - Ah… Tu ne vas pas dans le lit de maman ?

\- - Ben non. Palce que aplès, c'est papa qui est malade. Et c'est pile que nous

\- - Ah oui ?

\- - Oui. Il a mal là, fit la petite en montrant sa tête, et là, en montrant son dos… Il a chaud. Il a floid… Il a mal paltout et il appelle tout le temps maman. Hein c'est vlai ?

\- - Hm…

\- - Papa, aussi, il fait ça. Hein, maman ?

\- - Ils sont tous pareils. Et sinon… Les matelas…

\- - Oh… Quand on a monté l'agence… On avait un petit appartement… Comme on savait qu'on n'allait pas le garder, on ne l'a aménagé qu'avec le strict minimum. De plus, Michelle avait le sien. Donc j'avais acheté un matelas pour dormir. Mais il me servait aussi de canapé. Je m'y installais avec mon ordinateur et je travaillais, le dos appuyé contre le mur.

\- - Je vois

\- - Et quand je me suis installée au village, j'ai fait de même. Mais avec plus de matelas et de coussins

\- - Et des couveltules

\- - Oui, ma puce. Des couvertures, des plaids… Quand j'ai aménagé les combles, je nous ai fait un coin bureau, toujours avec ces matelas

\- - Et donc, quand Rick a modifié la villa, il l'a fait dans votre chambre

\- - Hm… Même si, ici, je ne les utilise pas beaucoup

Les deux femmes ramenèrent le matelas et le déposèrent près du premier. Aussitôt, les fillettes installèrent les coussins et déroulèrent les duvets

\- - Je suis bien contente

\- - De quoi ? fit Beckett en refermant la porte

\- - Qu'elles soient ici

\- - C'est vrai qu'elles s'entendent très bien

\- - Oh, je ne parlais pas de ça. Mais plutôt du fait que c'est toi qu'elles vont empêcher de dormir

\- - Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup

\- - Tu ne connais pas Sarah… Une vraie pipelette…

\- - Et toi, tu ne connais pas Mila. Elles vont sûrement chahuter un peu, papoter… Mais, en général, lorsque Mila se couche, elle s'endort comme une souche

* * *

\- - Vous avez triché

\- - C'est pas vrai

\- - Si c'est vrai

\- - Karl… Je ne te savais pas mauvais perdant

\- - Quoi ? Mais tu as vu ce qu'il a fait ?

\- - Tu n'avais qu'à pas écarter les jambes

\- - Elle a raison. En plus, tu me cachais la vue. Je n'ai pas vu le ballon arriver, renchérit Castle

\- - De toute façon, tu es un vrai panier percé

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Tu n'as pas arrêté un seul ballon

\- - Et si on parlait de la défense ? Où elle était la défense ?

\- - La défense ? Elle essayait de bloquer ses anguilles, répondit Ryan

\- - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

\- - Ils ont perdu, répondit Caro

\- - Et c'est pour ça que vous hurler ?

\- - Ils ont triché, fit Karl

\- - C'est pas vrai, firent les deux garçons

\- - Ils n'ont pas triché. Ils ont été malins.

\- - Mais tu es dans quel camp ?

\- - Aucun, mon chéri

\- - Maman ?

\- - Oui, mon cœur

\- - Tu aurais dû voir Dusan

\- - C'était un coup de maître, affirma Caro

\- - A ce point ?

\- - Oh, oui

\- - Et si tu me racontais ?

\- - Ben… Kévin et Karl essayaient de nous prendre le ballon. Mais tu sais comment fait Milosz. Un coup en arrière, un coup devant…

\- - Hm

\- - Ca les énervait

\- - J'imagine

\- - Et à un moment… Milosz m'a appelé et m'a envoyé le ballon. Mais il y avait Karl devant moi

\- - Les jambes écartées. Quelle idée…

\- - Caro…

\- - Et c'est là que… J'ai glissé entre ses jambes tout en repassant le ballon à Milosz qui a marqué

\- - Ouah… Génial

\- - Et on a gagné !

\- - Super. Vous êtes vraiment des champions, fit Beckett en les serrant contre elles

\- - Ils ont triché

\- - C'est pas interdit de glisser au foot

\- - Non, mais c'est interdit… Tu n'es pas sensé boiter toi ?

\- - Moi ?

\- - Tu nous as trompés

\- - Oups. J'avais oublié

\- - Oups. Tu avais… Non, mais, je rêve

\- - Il ne boite pas quand il court, dit Beckett

\- - Non ?

\- - Non

\- - Tu es sûre ?

\- - Il court avec moi. Alors, oui, je suis sûre. Tu n'as pas remarqué ce détail pendant le match de baseball ?

\- - Je…

\- - Castle… Où tu vas ? demanda Beckett en lui attrapant le bras

\- - Prendre une douche et ensuite je dois vérifier mes mails, voir s'il n'y a aucun problème pour demain

\- - Tu n'es pas…

\- - Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je suis mauvais perdant, répondit-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe. Même si au final, je suis aussi gagnant que toi

* * *

\- - Un sucle ou deux ?

\- - Un seul, merci

\- - Du lait ?

\- - Un p'tit peu

\- - Hey !

\- - Papa !

\- - Alors mes beautés… Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans le salon ? Il fait beau dehors. Vous ne seriez pas mieux sur la terrasse ?

\- - Vous jouiez au foot

\- - Ah… Et le ballon aurait pu…

\- - Ben oui. Mais on peut jouer ici ?

\- - Evidemment… Sarah, tu pourrais me préparer une tasse de thé ? demanda Castle en entrant dans son bureau

\- - Heu… Ton papa veut…

\- - Pas ton tien ? Il joue pas avec toi ?

\- - Si. Mais… Il travaille beaucoup. A cause des méchants. Y en a beaucoup

\- - Ah… Y en a pas chez nous. Que des gentils

\- - Je sais… Et quand papa rentre, il est tard, et je dors

\- - Et tu joues quand avec lui ?

\- - Ben quand il travaille pas

\- - Mais ta maman joue avec toi ?

\- - Oui. Et elle me raconte des histoires avant de dormir. Et toi ?

\- - Papa et maman sont toujouls là aplès l'école. Alols je peux jouer avec qui je veux

\- - Et y a Milosz et Dusan

\- - Oui. Quand ils ont fini les devoils. Et quand maman va à son buleau, y a que papa

\- - Elle rentre tard ?

\- - Pas toujouls. Mais si elle doit tlavailler le soil, elle leste à Palis. Papa veut pas qu'elle lentre la nuit. Et là, il va la chelcher à l'aéloport aplès qu'il m'a emmené à l'école

\- - Ah… Et elle part beaucoup ?

\- - Non. Une fois pal mois. Des fois deux. Mais c'est seulement quand elle doit aller sur le tellain

\- - Ah… C'est bien

\- - Oui. Ce sela paleil poul toi. Quand ton papa et Javier aulont allêter tous les méchants. Tiens, fit Mila en lui tendant une tasse

Sarah se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau. Castle se tourna vers elle et attrapa la tasse qu'elle lui tendait. Il fit comme s'il en avalait une gorgée

\- - Excellent !

\- - C'est Mila qui l'a préparé

\- - Elle sait comment je l'aime. Le prochain, c'est toi qui me le feras

\- - Tu vas en vouloir un autre ?

\- - Sûrement. Viens par ici, fit-il en la prenant sur ses jambes. Dis-moi… Papa travaille beaucoup ?

\- - Y a beaucoup de méchants

\- - Je sais

\- - T'as travaillé avec eux. Mais toi, tu restais pas au bureau toute la nuit

\- - C'est vrai. Mais, malgré tout, il m'arrivait quand même de travailler chez moi sur l'affaire qu'on suivait

\- - Je sais. Papa a dit. Et tu devais aussi écrire

\- - C'est mon vrai travail

\- - Hm

\- - Et ça fait combien de temps que papa travaille beaucoup ?

\- - Je sais pas. Maman a dit que c'était quand j'étais dans son ventre. Mais depuis que je vais à l'école, il travaille encore plus

\- - Je vois

\- - Et il a dit qu'il devra peut-être trouver un autre travail avec le nouveau bébé

\- - Il veut quitter la police ?

\- - Non. Ce sera un deuxième travail

\- - Oh

\- - Tu dis pas que je te l'ai dit. C'est un secret entre papa et maman. Mais j'ai entendu quand ils parlaient

\- - Je ne dirai rien. Je te le promets

\- - Je peux aller jouer maintenant ?

\- - Bien sûr, ma puce, répondit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Je te promets de trouver une solution

\- - A quoi ? demanda la petite, restant assise sur lui

\- - Pour que ton papa soit plus souvent à la maison

\- - Ah oui ?

\- - Hm… Quand un papa a une aussi jolie petite fille que toi, il doit en profiter le plus possible

\- - Tu vas revenir ? Avec Kate ? Vous allez aider papa et Javier ? Comme avant

\- - Euh… Non

\- - Ah

\- - Ma puce… Notre vie est en France maintenant. Et même si j'aimais les suivre sur leurs enquêtes… Je ne le pourrai plus. Et je pense que Kate ne le ferait plus, non plus

\- - A cause de son travail ?

\- - Il y a ça, oui. Mais en fait… Notre vie est là-bas. Kate a son travail. Il y a le gîte… Le camp… Nos amis…

\- - Papa est aussi ton ami.

\- - Aussi

\- - Et Mila est mon amie

\- - Elle te manque ?

\- - Ben oui. Mais je la vois pas beaucoup

\- - On peut arranger ça

\- - Ah oui ?

\- - Oui. Avec internet

\- - Comme tu fais avec papa quand il te voit sur son ordinateur

\- - Hm… Je vais en parler avec tes parents. Je pense qu'on pourra faire ça le samedi ou le dimanche

\- - Mais l'heure est pas la même

\- - Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. On trouvera un créneau

\- - Super, fit la petite en sautant à son cou. Tu es gentil, Rick

Il l'embrassa sur le front et la reposa au sol

\- - Tu vas quand même aider papa ?

\- - Je t'ai fait une promesse. Va jouer maintenant sinon Mila va croire que tu l'as oublié

\- - Ok. Tu me dis quand tu veux un autre thé ?

\- - Compte sur moi

Elle s'éloigna en le regardant. Il se leva et se planta devant la fenêtre

* * *

\- - Comment tu te sens ? demanda Caro

\- - Oh… Rien de tel qu'un match pour te remettre les idées en place, répondit Karl

\- - Tu ne leur en veux plus ?

\- - Je les taquinais. Ils sont vraiment doués

\- - Je pense que Jim y est pour quelque chose

\- - Et Kathie

\- - Tu n'aurais pas voulu avoir un fils ?... Désolée… Je ne voulais pas…

\- - Il n'y a pas de mal, Jenny

\- - Je disais ça parce que… Pour un père…

\- - Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Un fils, pour un père…

\- - Jenny, je te l'ai déjà dit. Pour moi, l'important, c'est que le bébé soit en bonne santé

\- - Je sais. Mais reconnais…

\- - On s'amuse tout autant avec sa fille. Vous auriez vu Kathie la première fois qu'elle a tenu une batte…

\- - Tu ne riais pas quand tu as dû expliquer à maman pourquoi son vase en cristal était en miettes dans la poubelle

\- - La fenêtre était ouverte ?

\- - Hein ?... Non. On était en appartement à cette époque-là

\- - Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas sortis…

\- - Kathie était malade. Sa mère avait un dossier à traiter… J'avais pris une journée de congé pour m'occuper d'elle

\- - Je connais… Les nôtres, dès qu'ils étaient cloués au lit, ils étaient grincheux

\- - Ne m'en parle pas. Kathie n'était pas du genre à rester sans bouger

\- - Papa…

\- - Ose dire le contraire… Enfin… Ce jour-là, elle tournait en rond, soupirait… Quand j'y pense, Mila est comme elle. Voire pire

\- - Papa…

\- - C'est vrai aussi. Enfin, passons… J'ai donc décidé d'initier Kathie au baseball

\- - Tu ne te doutais pas qu'à son âge elle allait taper aussi fort

\- - Ce n'est pas moi qui ai cassé le vase

\- - Hein ?

\- - Non. C'est moi. Je voulais lui montrer le mouvement. Je lui ai demandé de lancer la balle et…

\- - Adieu le vase

\- - C'est marrant, ça me rappelle quelqu'un, fit Alexis

* * *

Tout en s'amusant, les fillettes regardaient Castle. Depuis un bon moment, il tournait en rond dans son bureau. Il ouvrait des tiroirs, tirait des livres de sa bibliothèque, soulevait des bibelots…

Il s'avança près de la fenêtre et soupira

\- - Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- - Panne d'éclitule

\- - ah

C'était là. Il le savait. Il le sentait. C'était sous ses yeux, et il ne le voyait pas. Des mois que ça lui trottait dans la tête et maintenant qu'il était sur le point de… Il fallait qu'il fasse de l'ordre dans ses idées. Elles se mélangeaient, se bousculaient… Entre le mariage, son livre, cette…

Soudain, il se retourna et se précipita vers une étagère

\- - J'ai trouvé ! hurla-t-il

Aussitôt, Mila se leva et se précipita sur la terrasse

\- - Papa a tlouvé !

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle

\- - Qu'est-ce qu'il a trouvé ?

\- - Ben… Je sais pas… Mais il a tlouvé !


	135. Chapter 135

**Sarha, Julie91, Emilie : merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien**

 **Bonne nouvelle : mon traitement sera terminé le 20 décembre. YOUPI. Ne restera que la surveillance par la suite...**

 **Et maintenant :**

 **\- réponse à une question**

 **\- et résolution d'un problème**

* * *

\- - Qu'est-ce que… commença la métisse en se levant

\- - Lanie… commença le latino en se rapprochant d'elle

\- - Regarde-les. Mila a dit…

\- - On le saura tôt ou tard. Mais pour le moment, je crois… On doit parler

\- - Quoi ? Tu es planté contre cet arbre depuis je ne sais combien de temps, et au moment où… Ok. Et de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ?

\- - De nous… De notre relation

* * *

\- - J'ai trouvé ! J'ai trouvé ! J'ai trouvé

Sarah le regardait, inquiète. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais vu personne comme ça : il riait, sautillait, tournait sur lui-même…

Tout le monde arriva en courant

\- - On peut savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- - J'ai trouvé !

\- - Trouvé quoi ?

\- - Le nom pour notre association. Regardez, fit-il en lui montrant un des petits bonhommes que Milosz avait fabriqué

Ils le regardèrent

\- - Vous ne comprenez pas ? Regardez-le… Regardez tous ceux qu'on a… Milosz ramasse ce qu'il trouve sur la plage. Tout comme Jim l'avait fait pour Kate... Ils sont partis de rien, et avec des cailloux, quelques morceaux de bois et des bouts de ficelle, ils ont fabriqué ce petit bonhomme.

\- - Et donc tu veux appeler cette association… Commença Karl

\- - « Le petit bonhomme de bois »

\- - « Le petit bonhomme de bois »… C'est original… Mais quel est le rapport avec…

\- - Bien sûr, on doit peaufiner les détails, mais… Qu'en pensez-vous ? Et toi, Kate ?

\- - Je crois que tu devrais justement en parler avec elle, fit Jim en se retournant et en écartant les bras

Tout le monde s'éclipsa, les laissant seuls

\- - Kate ?

\- - Hm

\- - Je sais ce que ce petit bonhomme représente pour toi. Mais à part nous, la famille… Personne ne connait son histoire

\- - Hm, fit-elle en prenant un autre bonhomme sur l'étagère

Elle fit glisser ses doigts dessus

\- - Rappelle-toi ce que tu m'as dit. Il t'avait rendu le sourire malgré la douleur que tu ressentais

\- - Je me rappelle

\- - C'était une mauvaise idée. Je vais trouver autre chose… Désolé

\- - Je me rappelle chaque minute de cette journée… Je me rappelle chaque visage de chaque invité… Je me rappelle ce silence pesant dans le métro. Je me rappelle… Les voyageurs parlaient, riaient, chahutaient... Mais je suis incapable de dire ce qu'il se passait. Et pourtant… Je fixais ma main dans celle de mon père… De son pouce, il caressait le dos de ma main… Comme tu l'avais fait, toi aussi… Tu te souviens ?

\- - Euh… Oh… Tu veux parler de notre garde partagée ? Lorsque je t'expliquais…

\- - Je me rappelle nos premiers pas sur la plage… Elle était déserte… Et ce silence. A part… Les vagues qui s'échouaient sur le sable…

\- - Ca explique ton goût pour la mer

\- - Peut-être, oui… C'était apaisant… Je me rappelle avoir enlevé mes chaussures. L'eau était glacée. Mais étrangement, je n'avais pas froid. Je ne le sentais pas. Et puis… Mon père a ramassé une pierre… Il l'a lancé en l'air plusieurs fois… Ensuite… Des morceaux de bois… Des bouts de ficelle…

\- - C'est fou ce qu'on peut trouver sur une plage

\- - Hm… Il a commencé à les assembler… Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait… Tu l'aurais vu se débattre avec sa ficelle…

Elle posa le bonhomme, et en prit un autre

\- - Regarde-les… Ils ne ressemblent à rien… On pourrait même dire qu'ils sont… Moches… Ils sont complètement difformes… Une grosse tête… Des bras qui ressemblent à des baguettes…

\- - C'est vrai… Mais il est important pour toi. Sinon, tu ne l'aurais pas gardé toutes ces années. Et il l'est… Pour Milosz

\- - Le premier cadeau que mon père lui a fait

\- - Rappelle-toi… Quand on est rentré ce jour-là… Il l'a posé délicatement sur sa table de nuit… Et depuis, il l'emmène partout où on va

\- - Il met plus de temps à l'emballer que pour préparer son sac

\- - Je sais

\- - Je me rappelle quand on est rentré à la maison. Dès le lendemain, il a foncé sur la plage…

\- - Pour ramasser des cailloux, des bouts de bois, de la ficelle…

\- - Il y est resté des heures… Faisant et refaisant…

\- - Sans jamais s'énerver

\- - Hm

\- - Je crois que c'est la seule journée où je l'ai vu aussi calme et silencieux

\- - C'est vrai

\- - Qui aurait pu dire qu'on en aurait une telle collection

\- - Je crois qu'elle va s'arrêter là. Je ne vois pas qu'elle position il pourrait encore lui donner

Elle reposa le bonhomme sur l'étagère et s'approcha de la fenêtre

\- - Pourquoi ?

\- - Ben… Comme tu viens de le dire…

\- - Non… Pourquoi « le petit bonhomme de bois » ? Karl a raison. Personne ne va…

\- - Parce qu'il… Parce que le camp… Parce que c'est ce qu'il est. C'est ce qu'il représente

\- - Tu compares le camp… commença-t-elle en se retournant, les bras croisés

\- - Non… Ce que je veux dire…. Ce que… Regarde ce bonhomme, fit-il en en attrapant un. Caillou, bouts de bois, ficelle… Et les autres… Ils sont tous fait de la même façon… Milosz ramasse tout ce qu'il trouve sur la plage… Et c'est ce qu'ils font au camp… Ce que tu fais depuis des années… Rappelle-toi, la première fois que tu y es allée…

\- - Je n'ai pas oublié

\- - Je sais… Rappelle-toi la première fois que tu as vu Milosz… Que tu as vu avec quoi il était soigné… Qu'ils étaient tous soignés…

\- - Il n'y avait même pas de désinfectant

\- - Et tu y as remédié

\- - Castle… L'idée de cette association c'est de faire en sorte qu'on ait de l'aide. On ne demande pas de l'argent, en particulier. On veut avoir des personnes qui s'investissent, qui donnent de leur temps… Et surtout, on aimerait que ce soit les anciens résidents qui reviennent. Ils connaissent le camp. Ils savent ce que vivent ceux qui restent. Ils connaissent leurs conditions de vie… Tu sais qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de grand-chose pour être heureux. Tu me demandes de me rappeler. Mais rappelle-toi, toi aussi. Tu as acheté des vélos pour les enfants. Mais avec lesquels jouent-ils le plus ?

\- - Voilà… C'est ça

\- - Comment ça, c'est ça ?

\- - Tu ne vois pas ?... Les bonhommes… Les vélos… Quel est leur point commun ?

\- - Castle, il n'y a aucun… La récup

\- - Oui !

\- - Mais…

\- - Pense au sourire de Milosz quand il nous ramène son nouveau bonhomme… Celui des enfants…

* * *

\- - D'après vous, il s'en sort comment ? demanda Caro

\- - Il a le don de mettre les pieds dans le plat, mais étrangement… Commença Martha

\- - Il arrive toujours à la convaincre, termina Jim

\- - Enfin presque

\- - De toute façon, s'il a pensé à ce nom… C'est qu'il y a une raison, fit Karl

* * *

Les enfants s'étaient approchés

\- - Malgré ce qui leur arrive… Ils arrivent encore à sourire… A rire… Quant aux autres… Un feu… Un repas… Des légumes frais… Un lit ou un simple matelas trouvé je ne sais où…

\- - Comme quoi il ne faut pas grand-chose pour être heureux

\- - Exactement. Voilà pourquoi j'ai pensé à ce bonhomme de bois. Tu as raison. Il n'est pas très beau. Voire même laid. Il est fait de bric, de brac mais il a réussi à te faire sourire le jour où tu souffrais le plus. Tu as éprouvé de la joie alors que…

\- - Vous n'aimez pas mes bonhommes ?

* * *

\- - Notre relation ? Quelle relation ? Dois-je te rappeler… Oh… Tu as besoin d'une cavalière… Jody, la bonne cousine, n'est pas disponible ?

\- - Et Toi ? Tu vas encore emprunter le petit ami de ton amie ? Toby ?

* * *

\- - Hein ? sursauta Castle

\- - Si, mon cœur. Bien sûr que si

\- - Papa a dit qu'ils sont pas beaux

\- - Non. Non, non, non

\- - Si, t'as dit

\- - Les enfants… Stop…

\- - C'est vlai

\- - Ma puce…

\- - Ecoutez… Vous sortez du contexte

\- - C'est quoi ça ?

\- - On n'a pas bien compris, répondit Milosz

\- - Voilà… Voilà pourquoi on ne veut pas que vous écoutiez aux portes

\- - Y en a pas

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Des portes

\- - Ah… C'est vrai. Venez par ici, vous trois, fit Castle en s'agenouillant. Vous savez qu'on adore tout ce que vous faites. La preuve en est que vos dessins sont accrochés partout dans la maison, vos bricolages sont sur nos étagères…

\- - Mais tu as dit…

\- - C'est vrai. Je le reconnais

\- - Tu vois

\- - Mais… Ce que je voulais dire…

\- - Regardez-le, fit Beckett en s'agenouillant à son tour, un bonhomme dans la main. Milosz, tu sais pourquoi il est important

\- - Grand-père t'en a fait un quand ta maman…

\- - C'est ça. Mais reconnais que… Pense aux figurines que tu as, avec lesquelles tu joues et regarde ce bonhomme que tu fabriques

\- - Il est beau

\- - Oui, ma puce. Mais… Il n'a pas d'yeux, pas d'oreilles…

\- - Pas de cheveux

\- - Et il est difforme

\- - Hein ?

\- - Il a une tête énorme, avec des bras qui n'ont pas la même longueur

\- - Pareil pour les jambes

\- - Il a pas de pieds

\- - Pourquoi vous les gardez alors ?

\- - Parce qu'ils viennent de toi

\- - Et parce que j'ai gardé celui de grand-père. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il est, mais ce qu'il représente qui fait son importance

\- - Hey… T'as vu ? Celui-là, il est comme moi. Sa jambe est plus petite. Moi aussi, je suis difforme ?

\- - Non. Toi, tu es un boiteux !

\- - Et toi, un balafré

\- - Les garçons. Vous savez que je n'aime…

\- - Moi, j'ai lien

\- - Vous êtes tous les trois uniques. Et aucun de vous n'est parfait. Mais c'est ce qui fait que vous êtes, vous. Comme ce bonhomme. Il est unique. A part nous, personne n'en possède un. Et nous sommes très contents de les avoir. Est-ce que grand-père aurait pu croire un jour en voir autant ? Non… C'est une idée qu'il avait eue, comme ça. Même pas sûr qu'il savait qu'il allait donner un peu de joie à maman… Mais il l'a fait

\- - Et il continue

\- - Voilà… Vous avez compris ?

\- - Oui

\- - Les vieux vélos aussi…

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Ils aiment bien les vieux vélos qu'on répare tous les deux, fit Dusan

\- - Depuis quand vous nous écoutez ?

\- - Un petit peu, répondit Milosz en écartant un peu son pouce et son index

\- - Ok… Mais c'est vrai. Tu as raison. Et maman aussi… C'est pour ça que je n'achète plus de vélo, mais que je passe mon temps à les réparer ou à en remonter

\- - C'est mieux

\- - Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous préférez ces vieux trucs à ceux que je vous achète ? A la maison, vous les acceptez

\- - C'est pas pareil. Au camp, c'est comme ça. La sœur, elle dit qu'il faut savoir se contenter de ce qu'on a. Qu'avec notre imagination… Même si un jouet est cassé, on peut quand même s'amuser, expliqua Milosz

\- - Et à la maison, il n'y a pas de vieux trucs. Sauf les meubles de maman. Alors il fallait bien que tu nous achètes des jouets, ajouta Dusan

\- - Je vois. Mais si voulez, je peux aussi vous acheter de vieux jouets cassés.

\- - Tu peux ?

\- - Oui. Je pourrai en trouver là où maman achète ses vieux meubles

\- - On pourra les réparer et après…

\- - Vraiment ? Vous croyez que… Au camp… Vous continuez à vous amuser comme avant. Mais à la maison… Si on vous a adopté, c'est pour vous donner une meilleure vie. Attention… Je ne dis pas que la vie n'est pas bien là-bas

\- - On n'a plus de papa et de maman

\- - C'est ça. Avec maman, on veut vous offrir ce que vous auriez pu avoir avec vos parents

\- - Et c'est ce que nous voulons faire aussi pour les autres résidents du camp. Améliorer leurs conditions de vie. Leur donner une chance de s'en sortir

\- - Trouver un papa et une maman à ceux qui n'en ont plus

\- - C'est ça. Mais vous savez que c'est difficile et qu'on avance très lentement. C'est pourquoi nous voulons créer cette association

\- - Poul avoil de l'aide

\- - Oui. Et comme l'a dit papa, il n'y a rien de mieux pour montrer ce qu'est le camp que ce petit bonhomme que tu fabriques

\- - Avec ce que je trouve sur la plage

\- - Voilà

\- - J'ai dit ça, moi ?

\- - Tu l'as dit

\- - Attends… Ça veut dire que tu es… D'accord ? Tu es d'accord pour qu'on appelle l'association « le petit bonhomme de bois » ?

\- - Tu as une autre idée ?

\- - Euh… Non… Mais je peux encore…

\- - Alors ce sera « Le petit bonhomme de bois »

\- - On pourra ajouter « même dans les pires journées, on peut éprouver une grande joie… »

Elle le regarda et vint se blottir contre lui. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de lui caresser le dos. Il avait remarqué qu'avec cette dernière phrase, il l'avait touché au plus profond d'elle-même. Son regard s'était rempli de larmes

\- - Je crois que maman a besoin d'un café

\- - Tu as raison mon bonhomme. Vous commencez à le préparer, on vous rejoint… On ne mettra pas la phrase

\- - Si, on la mettra, fit-elle en s'écartant et en s'essuyant les yeux. Tout simplement, parce que c'est la seule chose que peuvent nous offrir les résidents du camp. Leur sourire.

\- - Un sourire magnifique… même s'il est édenté

\- - Castle

\- - Aïe

\- - Un jour, ils auront aussi droit à des soins dentaires

\- - Ils auront bien plus que ça. Une nouvelle chance. Une nouvelle vie

\- - Tu y crois ?

\- - On va y arriver. J'en suis sûr. Tous les deux… Aucun obstacle ne nous arrêtera

\- - Aucun

\- - A toi, les textes. A moi, les idées

\- - Décidément, toi et les papiers…

\- - J'adore te regarder lire

* * *

\- - Quels caractères !

\- - S'ils continuent comme ça, ils n'arriveront à rien

Ils étaient les témoins impuissants de la dispute. Le ton était monté crescendo les faisant profiter de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient se reprocher. Pour l'un, c'était son comportement, sa façon de regarder les filles, de les séduire… Pour l'autre… Son caractère, de ne pas lui laisser d'espace…

\- - Les arguments se valent

\- - A ce stade de leur relation, je crois qu'ils devraient, chacun, aller voir ailleurs. Rien de tel pour mettre ses sentiments à l'épreuve. S'ils tiennent vraiment l'un à l'autre, ils se remettront ensemble. Dans le cas contraire…

Le silence était revenu sur la plage. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, la métisse regardait l'océan

\- - Lanie… Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas en arriver là. Je ne pensais pas vraiment tout ce que j'ai dit

\- - Eh bien moi, si. Chaque mot. J'ai pensé chaque mot. Je ne comprends pas, Javier. A chaque fois qu'on se remet ensemble… Tout va bien au début. Et ensuite… Pourquoi tu agis comme ça ? Tu n'es pas bien avec moi ?

\- - Si. Bien sûr que si

\- - On ne le dirait pas

\- - Je t'assure. Mais… On n'est pas comme… Comme Castle et Beckett… Ryan et Jenny…

\- - Je sais

\- - Quand nous sommes ensemble, c'est génial

\- - C'est vrai

\- - Mais nous n'avons pas ce qu'ils ont… On ne ressent pas ce qu'ils ressentent… Lanie, regarde-moi

La métisse se retourna

\- - En me regardant dans les yeux, peux-tu me dire que tu m'aimes ?

\- - Je t'aime bien

\- - Mais tu ne m'aimes pas. Tout court

\- - Et toi ?

\- - Je ressens la même chose que toi

\- - Tu ne m'aimes pas

\- - Je t'aime bien. Je tiens à toi. Mais je ne pourrai jamais te donner… Jamais, je… Tu mérites de vivre ce qu'ils vivent…

\- - On le mérite tous les deux

\- - Mais moi, je ne pourrai jamais… Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Peut-être parce que mon père nous a abandonnés, ma mère et moi… Peut-être que c'est le boulot… Je… Je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'on ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Je n'ai pas le droit de te laisser espérer…

\- - Tu ne m'as jamais rien promis

\- - J'aurai dû te parler bien avant qu'on en arrive là

\- - Tu n'es pas le seul fautif dans cette histoire. Moi aussi, j'aurai dû…

* * *

\- - Alors ce café ?

\- - Il coule

\- - Parfait

\- - Et maintenant, je peux connaitre le secret ? demanda Beckett en prenant Mila dans ses bras

\- - Non

\- - Non ?

\- - Non

\- - Ok

\- - T'es fâchée ?

\- - Non

\- - Non ?

\- - Non

Elle regarda Castle ajouter sa touche finale à sa tasse et lui tendre

\- - Merci

\- - Tu m'applendlas à faile le coeul ?

\- - Quand tu seras plus grande. Et où est mon café ?

\- - Tu nous as pas dit comment tu le faisais pour toi

\- - Avec de la crème et deux sucres

\- - Ok

* * *

\- - Ils ont rompu

\- - Comment peux-tu être aussi affirmative ?

\- - Simple… Ils ne se sont pas embrassés, répondit Caro

Sur la plage, Lanie et Esposito s'étaient enlacés

\- - Amis ?

\- - Amis

Ils se retournèrent face à l'océan. Le latino entoura ses épaules de son bras, tandis qu'elle reposait sa tête contre son torse

\- - Je pense que c'est mieux ainsi. Tout le monde sait que l'amitié peut engendrer l'amour. Mais le contraire… Ils ont essayé et ça n'a pas marché. Ils s'en sont rendu compte à temps. Avant de se déchirer… Voire de se haïr. Ils sont amis et le resteront, trancha Caro

* * *

Sous les regards de leurs parents, les enfants s'occupaient du café de leur père comme si c'était la chose la plus importante qu'ils avaient à faire de leur vie. Mila fouillait dans le frigo pour trouver la crème, tandis que Milosz remplissait la machine d'eau et de café en poudre, et Dusan préparait tasse et cuillère

\- - Je peux te poser une question ?

\- - J'ai droit à un joker ?

\- - Tu m'as parlé de Kyra… Et toi ?

\- - Quoi moi ?

\- - Tu n'as jamais… Sorenson, par exemple…

\- - Oh… Pas Tom… Ou… Josh ?

\- - Ça n'a pas duré. Mais Sorenson… Après tout, quand il était revenu, toi aussi, tu…

\- - C'est qui Solenson ? demanda Mila en tendant la tasse à son père.

\- - Merci, ma princesse. Un panda

\- - Un panda ?

\- - Castle

\- - T'avais un panda ? Je peux en avoil un aussi ?

\- - Je n'avais pas… C'était un ami, ma puce

\- - Un peu plus que ça… De tous tes… « Amis »…Il avait compté… Vous avez été ensemble pendant…

\- - C'était ton amouleux ?

Alors que les garçons sortaient, Castle pris sa fille dans ses bras et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille

\- - Ah oui ?

\- - Hm

\- - T'en as eu combien ? Des… Tom… Josh… Solenson… Ça fait beaucoup ?

\- - Oui… Combien ? demanda-t-il en jouant des sourcils, imité aussitôt par la petite

\- - Oh, non. Non, non, non. Ton père m'a déjà fait le coup

\- - Ah, oui ?

\- - Mais là, tu vas devoir…

\- - Je ne répondrais pas à cette question. Je te l'ai déjà dit

\- - Poulquoi ?

\- - Parce que c'est… Du passé. Et que ce qui compte, c'est aujourd'hui

\- - Avec papa

\- - C'est ça. Et pour répondre à ta première question, le… Panda… Est marié

\- - Ah, oui ? Depuis quand ?

\- - Depuis… Tu te rappelles notre premier été ici ?

\- - On a fêté notre première année ensemble. Il s'est marié cet été-là ? Avant nous ?

\- - Hm

\- - Et tu le sais…

\- - Il m'avait envoyé une invitation

\- - Je ne l'ai pas vu

\- - Au 12th

\- - Au 12th ? Monsieur FBI t'a envoyé…

\- - Il ne savait pas que j'avais quitté la police

\- - Ah

\- - C'est Ryan qui me l'a appris

\- - Et tu n'y es pas allée ?

\- - Tu m'aurais accompagné ?

\- - Evidemment. Attends… Tu n'as pas… A cause de moi ?

\- - Non. Je n'en avais pas envie. Mais ça m'a évité d'assister à un nouveau combat de coqs

\- - Y avait des poules ?

\- - Hein ? Non… C'est une expression, ma puce. Papa n'aimait pas ce monsieur

\- - Ah… Jaloux. Papa ?

\- - Oui ?

\- - Combien de temps tu selas jaloux ?

\- - Avec maman ?

\- - Hm

\- - Toujours

\- - Ah… Ça va faile longtemps

\- - J'espère

Il posa sa fille au sol, ramassa les tasses et s'approcha de l'évier. Mila attrapa un torchon

\- - Sorenson est marié

\- - Tu es déçu ?

\- - Non. Mais cette pauvre fille…Tu as de la chance que j'ai débarqué pour te sortir de cette si triste vie

\- - Quoi ? Tu parles sérieusement ?

\- - Oh, je t'en prie. Même toi tu sais très bien qu'il était soporifique, genre… Hyper soporifique

\- - Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je serai avec Sorenson si tu n'avais pas débarqué ?

\- - D'accord. Où serais-tu maintenant ? demanda-t-il en l'enlaçant

\- - Si tu n'avais pas été là pour me distraire constamment ? demanda-t-elle en passant son bras derrière son cou

\- - Hm, hm

\- - Je serai probablement… Capitaine de mon poste de police

\- - Ouah

\- - En fait… Non… Peut-être bien dans notre village

\- - Ah, oui ?

\- - Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que tout ce qui nous arrive est écrit quelque part. Donc avec ou sans toi…

\- - Ah… Tu y crois

\- - Je ne dis pas que j'y crois. Je dis simplement que même sans toi, certains évènements se seraient déroulés. Et qu'au final, j'aurai peut-être été obligée de quitter la ville

\- - Hm

\- - Et toi ?

\- - Quoi moi ?

\- - Si tu ne m'avais pas…

\- - Oh… Si je n'avais pas été ensorcelé par toi ? Je crois que maintenant je bosserai sur mon 2ème pulitzer

\- - Il aurait déjà fallu que tu aies le 1er

\- - Je l'ai

\- - Grâce à notre histoire

\- - Ok. Alors… J'aurai enfin piqué la Plume de Poe à Patterson. Et je serai en lice pour la 2ème

\- - On est mauvais l'un pour l'autre

\- - Oh… Pire que ça, fit-il en l'embrassant

\- - On serait beaucoup mieux si on ne s'était pas rencontré

\- - Hm

\- - Non. C'est pas vlai

\- - Hein ? fit le couple en tournant la tête

\- - C'est pas vlai. Ce selait pas mieux. Palce que… Palce que…

\- - Hey… Ma princesse…

\- - Non… Palce que… Je selai pas là, moi. Et j'aime êtle là, moi. Avec Milosz. Avec Dusan. Et Chumy. Et Louka. Et…

\- - Ma puce… commença Beckett en la prenant dans ses bras. Calme…

\- - Et avec vous. Avec toi, papa, et avec toi, maman. Alols, il faut pas dile ça

\- - Mais… Tu sais qu'on plaisantait avec maman. Qu'on se taquine. C'est… C'est une blague

\- - Ben, c'est pas dlôle. Vous êtes mon papa et ma maman. Et c'est bien comme ça. Palce que… Palce que je vous aime tous les deux. Tlès, tlès fort, assura-t-elle en passant ses petits bras autour de leurs cous

\- - Et on t'aime nous aussi

\- - Et milosz. Et Dusan…

\- - Et tes frères et sœur aussi

\- - Ok. On dit plus ça, d'accord ?

\- - Promis, juré, cr…

\- - On clache pas. C'est pas bien

Castle entoura les épaules de Beckett et entraina ses deux femmes vers l'extérieur

\- - J'aurai quand même bien aimé assister à ce mariage

\- - Histoire de terminer votre concours de pantalons?

\- - C'est quoi ?

\- - Une bêtise de garçons, répondit Beckett en se détachant du bras de Castle, devinant ce qui allait germer dans l'esprit de son mari

\- - Ah

\- - Oh, mais j'aurai gagné. J'en suis sûr... J'aurai gagné, hein ? Kate ?

\- - Joker


	136. Chapter 136

**Sarah : Dieu sait que je l'ai cherché ce nom... Jusqu'à ce qu'il me saute aux yeux et me paraisse une évidence**

 **Julie91 : merci. L'année va bien commencer.**

 **Et maintenant... Nous y voilà enfin... Le grand Jour**

 **Attendez-vous à quelques chapitres et surtout, à quelques turbulences...**

* * *

Les cheveux hirsutes, le regard encore flou… Il se leva lentement. Etouffant un bâillement, et après s'être frotté la tête…

Elle était là. Penchée en avant, elle se frictionnait les cheveux. La salle de bain embaumait ce parfum qu'il chérissait tant : la cerise. Elle se redressa, faisant passer ses cheveux au-dessus de sa tête. Devant le miroir, en petite culotte et portant une de ses chemises, avec des gestes habiles, elle les remit en place. Scène de la vie conjugale banale, mais dont il ne se lasserait jamais

Elle attrapa sa chaine, la regarda en souriant quelques secondes et la fixa derrière son cou. Elle la portait en permanence, comme elle avait porté celle où elle avait suspendu la bague de sa mère. Mais là, la signification était différente…

Elle sourit en sentant des mains se poser sur sa taille. Il enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux et se gorgea de son odeur

\- - Bien dormi ?

\- - Hm, grogna-t-il

Il glissa ses mains sous la chemise et l'embrassa dans le cou. De sa peau non plus, il ne se lasserait pas : douce, satinée, dorée par le soleil, sans oublier ce petit goût de sel…

Il la fit pivoter, l'attrapa par les hanches et l'assit près du lavabo. Il se glissa entre ses jambes et laissa sa tête tomber sur son épaule, ses mains plaquées de chaque côté d'elle

Lentement, elle fit glisser ses mains le long de ses avant-bras, de ses bras, sur ses épaules… Il grogna à nouveau lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts dans ses cheveux

Scène de la vie conjugale, pensa-t-elle en souriant. Leur scène de vie conjugale…

Et dire qu'il disait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle était grognon si elle n'avait pas bu son café…

C'était leur moment à eux. Rien qu'à eux. Quand tout était calme dans la maison… Avant que les enfants se lèvent… Des gestes simples, tendres… Des caresses… Des baisers…

Aussi loin qu'elle pouvait…

Elle repensa à leur conversation de la veille…

Il avait éludé Demming et Josh…

Demming… Ils n'avaient échangé que quelques baisers…

Josh… Il était cardiologue et ses horaires, quand il était présent, correspondaient à ceux des flics. Voire pire. Souvent, il était déjà parti quand elle se levait. Donc…

Et il y avait eu Sorenson… 6 mois… Ils avaient eu de bons moments ensemble comme ces week-ends au parc, leur sortie au Rockfeller center pour faire du patin à glace. Mais… Il y avait sa carrière et elle passait avant tout. Surtout avant elle…

 **« J'aimerai juste rencontrer un homme qui serait présent pour moi… »**

Elle sourit à nouveau. Etrange d'entendre Lanie prononcer les mêmes mots qu'elle…

Elle l'avait trouvé. Ou plutôt, il l'avait trouvé. Il était là… Dans ses bras… La serrant contre lui, la respirant, l'embrassant… Il était là comme il l'avait toujours été…

Et étrangement… Ce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu faire pour Sorenson, elle le ferait pour lui. S'il lui avait demandé de revenir à New-York… Ça aurait demandé une nouvelle organisation… Pour sa société… Pour le camp… Mais elle l'aurait suivi. Tout simplement parce que, si elle était sa priorité, il était aussi devenu la sienne.

Elle qui aimait sa liberté, son indépendance… Elle était devenue dépendante de lui. Elle avait besoin de lui… De sa présence… De ses regards. De les sentir sur elle… De les savoir sur elle… Car même séparés, comme cela leur arrivait au village, au camp, vacant chacun à leurs occupations… Elle savait qu'il gardait toujours un œil sur elle

\- - Prêt pour cette longue journée ?

\- - Hmmmmmmm ! grogna-t-il plus fort

Il ne l'était pas et ne le serait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le « oui ». Là, il saurait qu'il l'avait perdue, comme il disait depuis des mois. Un autre homme allait prendre soin de son « bébé » et il ne s'y faisait pas.

C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle voyait parfois de la tristesse dans son regard. Elle apparaissait quand il la regardait, quand il regardait leurs enfants… Pensait-il déjà qu'il allait les perdre eux aussi… Un jour… Où était-ce autre chose ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle avait noté cette tristesse. Mais elle était présente… Même quand il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait écrire… Elle n'aimait pas le voir avec ce regard. Ça lui rappelait tant de mauvais souvenirs. Du temps de leur partenariat… De l'époque où elle avait cru le perdre une nouvelle fois… Elle aimerait tant… Mais comme lui attendait qu'elle se confie, elle attendrait qu'il en fasse autant

\- - Maman ?

* * *

Les cheveux hirsutes, les yeux encore dans le brouillard…

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'un ouragan était entré dans leur chambre ?

Comme pour approuver ses pensées, une tornade sortit de la salle de bain. Une magnifique tornade, pensa-t-il, alors qu'elle ne portait qu'une petite culotte et s'était enroulée dans une serviette. Elle ouvrit la porte de la penderie, sans se soucier du bruit qu'elle pouvait faire.

Il regarda le réveil. Il n'était pas encore 7H et elle était déjà sur des charbons ardents

\- - Ma chérie…

\- - Ah… Tu es réveillé. File sous la douche

\- - Est-ce que je pourrais…

\- - As-tu oublié qu'on a un mariage à…

\- - Ton fils a un mariage…

\- - Justement. Mon Dieu. Il doit être dans tous ces états. Non mais… Tu te rends compte… Dans quelques heures à peine, il sera marié

\- - Comme tu le fais remarquer, ce sera dans quelques heures. D'ici là…

\- - Quoi ? Non… Il ne reviendra pas sur sa décision

\- - Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je te précisai juste qu'il a encore du temps devant lui

\- - Ah… On voit que ce n'est pas toi… Les organisateurs vont arriver… Les invités… Il y a les enfants… Je ne peux pas laisser Kate…

\- - Je suis sûr qu'elle s'en sortira très bien

\- - Et Nicolas… Je dois vérifier son costume… Et je devrai l'aider à…

\- - Tu te souviens qu'il sait comment enfiler un pantalon depuis des années ?

\- - Ah, ah… Et les alliances… Je suis sûr qu'il ne sait même plus où il les a rangés

\- - Il les a données aux garçons hier soir

\- - Tu es sûr ?

\- - Certain

\- Ah… Au moins, ça, c'est réglé. Ce ne sont pas eux qui vont les oublier. Mais qu'est-ce que…

Karl repoussa le drap et se leva en soupirant

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

\- - Je vérifie juste… Où est ta cravate ? Je ne la vois pas

\- - Elle est roulée dans la poste de ma veste

\- - Quoi ? Non mais… Karl… Elle va être toute chiffonnée et…

\- - Elle est très bien roulée. Dois-je te rappeler que je sais comment…

\- - Et ta chemise ?

\- - Pourquoi je ne vois pas ta robe ?

\- - Quoi ? Non, non, non… Je l'avais mise…. Commença-t-elle en tirant les cintres

\- - Ma chérie… Elle est devant toi

\- - Hein ? Oh… Karl…

Il l'enlaça et l'entraina doucement vers le lit

\- - Tu as besoin de te détendre…

* * *

\- - Maman ?

\- - Hmmmmmm… Grogna Castle

Preste comme l'éclair, Beckett se retrouva au sol et rajusta la chemise

\- - Je peux entler ?

\- - C'est pas déjà fait ?

\- - Ben… Si… Mais comment je demande si je suis dellièle l'autle polte ?

\- - Tu peux venir ma puce

\- - Non, elle peut pas… Et pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle jetait un oeil dans la salle de bain

Elle courut et se précipita dans les bras de sa mère

\- - Ben… Palce que je suis léveillée

\- - La réponse te convient ?

La petite embrassa sa mère puis tendit les bras à son père

\- - Je me demande de qui elle tient ?

\- - De toi et de maman… Je suis la Caskett… T'as oublié ?

\- - Oh, non. Je n'ai pas oublié. Et je n'oublierai jamais, répondit-il en enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux

\- - Ma chérie ?

\- - Mère ? Sursauta-t-il

\- - Oh… Bonjour, vous deux

\- - Nous sommes dans la salle de bain au cas où tu…

\- - Richard… Vous ne faites rien de plus que ce que j'ai déjà fait. Tu viens avec moi ma chérie ? C'est prêt

\- - Qu'est-ce qui est… Et pourquoi êtes-vous levées…

\- - On a des tlucs à faile, papa. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la salle de bain, gland-mèle ? demanda la fillette en suivant sa grand-mère

\- - Hein ?

\- - T'as dit que maman et papa…

\- - Martha !

\- - Oh, ça… Je t'en parlerai plus tard

\- - Mère !

\- - Plus tald. C'est aplès le petit déjeuner ?

\- - Elle va me rendre cinglée

\- - Ah, ah… Admets-le…En acceptant le meilleur et le pire, tu ne savais pas dans quoi tu t'embarquais

\- - Je ne parle pas de ta mère mais de ta fille !

\- - C'est aussi la tienne

\- - Mais ces idées fixes… continua-t-elle en enfilant un caleçon. Elle n'a pu les hériter que de toi

\- - Où tu vas ? Je croyais qu'on…

\- - M'assurer que ta mère… Il faudra vraiment que tu aies une discussion avec les enfants

\- - Moi ? Et pourquoi moi ? Et pourquoi pas ne pas laisser ma mère s'en charger ? Tu sais… Je l'ai déjà fait avec Alexis et franchement… En plus, elle était ado… Comment veux-tu que j'explique à Mila et aux garçons… Oh, c'est pas cool, souffla-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le bord de la baignoire

* * *

Il avait vu les choses en grand. Mais comment aurait-il pu en être autrement pour le mariage de sa fille ?

Une petite tonnelle avait été mise en place juste entre les deux parterres de fleur de Mila, juste devant la plage, en face de l'océan. Un peu comme à son propre mariage, avec Beckett…

Deux rangées de chaises étaient alignées de part et d'autre de la tonnelle.

Il regardait les enfants. Dusan fixait des petits vases fabriqués par Milosz sur la première chaise de chaque ligne, décorant ainsi le chemin que suivrait la future mariée, Mila y déposait délicatement les petits bouquets de fleurs qu'elle avait préparés. Un vrai travail d'équipe…

Le traiteur avait installé les premières tables sur lesquelles seraient déposés les différents verres, les bouteilles, les petits fours…

Pendant que les invités seraient occupés à féliciter les jeunes mariés, les parents… Les chaises seraient retirées et placées autour des tables installées pour le diner

De fins fils métalliques avaient été tendus entre la maison et les arbres entourant la propriété. Sur ces câbles, des lampions à énergie solaire. Des lampions de toutes les couleurs.

Ils étaient venus très tôt pour les installer afin qu'ils se chargent toute la journée.

Personne n'avait fait attention à lui. Surtout pas Beckett, trop occupée à empêcher les jumeaux d'embêter les plus grands et surtout, à surveiller son mari, Mérédith et sa belle-mère.

Et puis, la mère du futur mari était arrivée. Cette femme avait de l'énergie à revendre. Sous le regard amusé de celui qui devait être son mari, elle avait rejoint Castle. Et à eux quatre…

\- - Ils doivent fulminer

\- - Hm

Il n'avait fallu que quelques minutes…

Castle, comme à son habitude, avait touché à tout, vérifié et modifié quelques détails. Caro s'en était prise au traiteur lui expliquant comment il devait présentait ses plats. Quant à Mérédith et Martha… Bref, personne n'était d'accord sur rien. Sans parler des futurs jeunes mariés qui ne pouvaient pas en placer une. Ils avaient discuté de tous les détails, tout le monde semblait d'accord avec eux, mais maintenant…

Au moment du déjeuner, Beckett s'était dit qu'il y aurait enfin une accalmie. C'était mal connaitre Castle et Caro. Ils avaient passé leur temps à se lever, à courir… Mérédith et Martha avaient décidé de s'occuper d'Alexis à l'issue du repas. Aussi avaient-elles mangé avec un lance-pierre avant de se précipiter dans la chambre de la jeune fille pour tout lui préparer. Quand la rouquine avait laissé tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette en soupirant…

Karl avait regardé Beckett se lever et s'éclipser dans la maison. Quand elle était revenue, elle s'était approchée de Castle et Caro

\- - Il n'y a pas de problème de voiture ?

\- - Aucun

Ils avaient tout tenté. Jim pouvait y aller. Ou Karl… Puisque… Mais devant son regard… Si Caro n'avait pas semblé effrayée… Castle connaissait ce regard. Impossible de transiger quand elle le regardait comme ça.

Ils s'étaient préparés, comme elle le leur avait suggéré, puis étaient partis à l'aéroport pour récupérer la sœur de Nicolas et Tante Térésa, le chauffeur devant s'en charger était tombé en panne sur la route

\- - Quand ils vont comprendre…

\- - Ils auront de quoi s'occuper à leur retour. En attendant…

\- - Profitons de cette tranquillité

\- - Hm

* * *

Si le calme était revenu à l'extérieur…

\- - Alexis !?

\- - Tu ne t'habilles pas, toi ? s'étonna Dusan

\- - Les enfants, allez dans la chambre. Je vous rejoins, dit Beckett en s'asseyant près de la jeune fille. Tu te maries en caleçon ?

\- - Ça te dérange ?

Beckett posa ses bras sur ses cuisses et se croisa les doigts

\- - Désolée

\- - Il n'y a pas de mal

\- - Mais pourquoi… Pourquoi ils agissent tous comme ça ?... Tout était organisé. On avait réfléchi à chaque détail. Ca convenait à tout le monde. Et depuis ce matin…

\- - Tu devais bien te douter que ton père… Il marie son bébé… Idem pour Caro… Ils veulent ce qu'il y a de mieux pour vous deux…

\- - Mais là, c'est trop !

\- - Ton père en a toujours fait trop. Mais il est comme ça. Tu devrais le savoir

\- - Oh, je sais. Mais pour une fois…

\- - Si ça peut te rassurer, tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Karl a pris les choses en mains

\- - Hm… Merci… Mais papa…

\- - Ne t'en fais pas pour ça… Et sinon… Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu es assise sur cette marche, alors que tu devrais te préparer ?

\- - Pourquoi ? Mais… Parce qu'il y a deux rouquines en furie dans ma chambre ! Et comme d'habitude, elles ne sont d'accord sur rien

\- - Il n'y a pas à être d'accord ou pas. Tu as déjà choisi ce que tu allais porter

\- - Ah, oui ?... J'avais tout préparé… Ma robe était accrochée derrière la porte de la salle de bain. J'avais posé le reste près du lavabo. Les accessoires sont sur mon lit. J'allais passer sous la douche quand… Rien ne va… La coiffure… Ce que… Elles ont fouillé dans mes tiroirs pour trouver les bons sous-vêtements ! Non, mais, je rêve ! Non, mais… Imagine si…

\- - Ok… Calme-toi… Tu vas te préparer dans ma chambre

\- - Non… Tu dois préparer les garçons et Mila. Et…

\- - Je peux le faire dans leur chambre

\- - Mais toi aussi, tu dois…

\- - Ne te tracasse pas pour ça. Va dans ma chambre. Tes affaires sont dans ta salle de bains ?

\- - Oui. Et sur mon lit…

\- - Je m'en occupe. Dis aux enfants de m'attendre dans leur chambre

* * *

\- - Gwen !

\- - Hey… Tu es beau comme un Dieu… Si tu n'étais pas mon frère… Alors ? Comment tu te sens ? Pas trop nerveux ?

\- - Nerveux ? Non. Impatient. Tu imagines que dans quelques heures, je serai marié ?

\- - Qui aurait cru que le garçon insouciant, que tu étais, allait un jour se passer la bague au doigt ?

\- - Il suffisait que je trouve celle qu'il me fallait

\- - La seule qui peut te supporter… Cette propriété est vraiment magnifique… Commença la jeune femme en tournant sur elle-même. Ton beau-père est vraiment riche ?

\- - Il semblerait

\- - Mais vous avez combien d'invités ?

\- - Oh… Ne m'en parle pas… Quand j'ai vu le nombre de chaises… Et puis, les premiers sont arrivés… Martha et Mérédith ont donné leur liste à l'accueil

\- - Mais… Et le traiteur ?

\- - Il était au courant

\- - Et Rick ?

* * *

\- - Mère

\- - Oh… Richard

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu… Je croyais que tu devais aider Alexis…

\- - Apparemment, elle a préféré que ce soit ta femme…

\- - Mérédith ?

\- - Katherine

\- - Je vois. Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi…

\- - Oh, ça, fit-elle en voyant la liste qu'il tenait en main

\- - Oui, ça… Alexis et Nicolas avaient dit la famille et les amis

\- - Ben… Ce sont des amis

\- - Les tiens. Pas les leurs. Et combien…

\- - Pas beaucoup. Juste une petite centaine

\- - Une petite… Ce n'est pas possible

\- - Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai averti le traiteur…

\- - Mère… Il y a plus qu'une centaine de chaises en plus

\- - Oh… Pour le reste, voit ça avec ta femme

\- - Beckett ?

\- - Mérédith

\- - Oh… Je vais la tuer

* * *

\- - Maman… Est-ce que tu pourrais… Je dois recevoir…

\- - Laisse-moi arranger le col de ta chemise. En plus ta cravate…

\- - Ma cravate est très bien comme elle est. J'ai horreur d'être serré…

\- - Et ton veston ? Où est ton veston ?

\- - Près de la tonnelle

\- - Je vais le…

\- - Non… Je le mettrais le moment venu… Mais pourquoi toutes les mères agissent ainsi le jour où leur fils…

\- - Bonne question, fiston

\- - T'y as eu droit toi aussi ?

\- - C'est à peine si ta grand-mère ne m'a pas vérifié les oreilles

\- - N'exagère pas, Karl

\- - Tu n'étais pas là

* * *

Depuis la fenêtre, elle observait

Dans le jardin, les invités s'installaient, guidés par la famille et les amis. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant sa grand-mère regarder les mains des hommes auxquels elle désignait leur place. Ses parents et ses futurs beaux-parents accueillaient les amis et les amies, les derniers arrivés, comme Gwen, la sœur de Nicolas, ou la tante de Beckett… Elle vit Jim attraper Louka, plus intéressé par ce que le traiteur installait sur les tables que par l'agitation qu'il y avait autour de lui. Elle le vit se baisser et sûrement expliquer à Mila et Sarah à quel moment elles devraient avancer dans l'allée…

Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la tonnelle. Elle était installée entre les parterres de fleurs de sa petite sœur, face à l'océan. Légèrement en arrière, un pupitre pour le prêtre. Prêtre qui pour le moment discutait avec le futur marié…

En sortant de la salle de bain…

Elle imaginait l'angoisse de la jeune femme. C'était une chose de vivre avec l'homme qu'on aimait… C'en était une autre de lui dire, devant tout un public, ce qu'il représentait pour vous… Dévoiler ses sentiments… Ouvrir son cœur…

Encore aujourd'hui… Après toutes ces années ensemble… Castle n'avait aucun mal à exprimer ses sentiments. Que ce soit en toute intimité ou en public. Mais elle…

\- - Je voulais… Je voulais te donner ça, dit-elle en lui tendant un écrin

\- - Qu'est-ce que… Kate ! Grand-mère te les a offertes. Je ne peux pas…

\- - Si, tu dois. Elles ont été transmises à Martha par sa mère, qui les avait reçues de sa propre mère… Elles te reviennent. Tu es une Rodgers. Moi, je ne suis qu'une pièce rapportée

\- - Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu fais partie de la famille…

\- - Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire… Si ces boucles sont passées d'une génération à une autre c'était, pour qu'un jour, elles te reviennent. Quand ta grand-mère me les a offertes, ça m'a beaucoup touché. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est à toi de les porter

\- - Tu sais quoi ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Je les accepte, mais…

\- - Mais ?

\- - Je les offrirai à celle qui deviendra la prochaine madame Castle. Ou à la Castle qui se mariera. Ainsi, la tradition perdurera

\- - Tu es comme ton père

\- - Et j'en suis fière

\- - Tu peux l'être. Il a fait de toi quelqu'un de bien

\- - Ce n'est pas plutôt le contraire ?

\- - Disons que vous vous êtes éduqués mutuellement

\- - Et tu as pris le relais !


End file.
